


Kiêu Ngạo

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 104
Words: 393,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tác giả: Vu TriếtChuyển ngữ: Cát CánhNguồn: Tấn GiangTình trạng: Hoàn Thành (101 Chương + 3 Phiên ngoại)Thể loại: Hiện đại, vườn trường, cường cường, HE.
Relationships: Lâm Vô Ngung/Đinh Tễ





	1. Chapter 1

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/dich-ao-tien-sinh-dior-tien-sinh/>

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/han-hoan/>

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/do-co-xuong-nui/>

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/cuoc-doi-nhu-mot-vo-kich-toan-dua-vao-ky-nang-hon/>

Hôm nay trời trong nắng ấm, quang đãng không mây.

Đúng là một ngày đẹp trời.

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào bên cạnh lan can, cúi đầu viết chữ soàn soạt lên trang vở.

Bốn phía là tiếng người nói ồn ào, không ít giáo viên và học sinh đang đứng trên sân thượng dựa vào bên cửa cầu thang, máy quay đang quay nữ sinh đang đứng trên sân thượng gào hét, phía dưới sân thượng vây lại chật như nêm, mọi người cùng hơi ngửa đầu.

Có lẽ đây chính là lần hoạt động được học sinh hoan nghênh nhất của hội học sinh tổ chức trong năm nay.

“Đồ ăn trong căn tin của trường chúng ta thực sự rất ngon! Đồ ăn tuyệt đối là ngon nhất toàn thành phố!” Nữ sinh hét.

Dưới sân thượng tiếng vỗ tay rào rào, Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu cười cười.

“Còn phải ghi chép lại sao?” Phó chủ nhiệm ban tuyên truyền của hội học sinh đi qua, nhìn thấy anh đang ngẩn người, “Hội học sinh đã mời người tới quay phim rồi mà, sao vẫn còn….vậy có phải tôi cũng nên ghi chép một chút hay không?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu ta, “Ờ, cậu cũng ghi chép một chút đi, dù sao cũng là lần đầu tiên trường chúng ta tổ chức hoạt động này, còn rất ý nghĩa nữa.”

Phó chủ nhiệm vừa mới nhận chức, làm việc vô cùng nghiêm túc, nghe anh nói như vậy, lập tức gật đầu, lấy quyển sổ nhỏ mang theo bên người ra.

Ngây ngốc nhìn trang giấy trắng một lúc, cậu ta nhích người lại gần Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu là….”

“Đừng nhìn của tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy kính mắt trong túi áo ra đeo lên, “Ghi chép từ nhiều góc độ càng toàn diện.”

“Đúng!” Phó chủ nhiệm giật mình, cúi đầu cắn môi bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu, tiếp tục viết lên vở.

Buổi chiều muốn ăn mì sốt, phải cho nhiều dầu.

Tốt nhất là mỡ heo.

Mỡ heo.

Bản ghi chép nhiều góc độ còn chưa viết xong, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe được giọng của một nữ sinh từ phía trước truyền tới: “Hay là em…không lên nữa, đột nhiên em lại thấy sợ, không, là đột nhiên cảm thấy vô cùng căng thẳng, em không dám lên đó nói.”

Khi anh ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy hội trưởng hội học sinh Lý Doanh cười cười vỗ vai nữ sinh: “Không sao, không sao, không dám lên cũng không sao, để bạn khác lên trước là được rồi, em cứ từ từ.”

Tuy rằng chuyện đứng trên sân thượng gào hét này cũng phải xếp hàng, nhưng tâm tình hoàn toàn khác với khi xếp hàng mua trà sữa.

Nếu như xếp hàng mua trà sữa có ai chen vào đầu, tuy rằng những người ở đằng sau không mở miệng, tâm lý cũng mắng người chen hàng thành trứng thối hay mọc lông xanh, trường hợp này thì không giống vậy, nếu như phía trước thêm một người, người chưa chuẩn bị ở đằng sau có thể thở phào một hơi.

Nhưng phía dưới cũng không còn bao nhiêu người nữa rồi, còn đột nhiên thiếu đi một người, mấy học sinh đang xếp hàng đợi lên trên đột nhiên đều quay đầu qua nhìn Lý Doanh, tất cả đều sững sờ.

Nữ sinh đang đứng ở trên sân thượng hét rằng mấy chị ở nhà ăn đừng rung muỗng khi múc thức ăn, đang hét mấy câu kết, lập tức sẽ xong ngay, trong bầu không khí nóng rực thế này, người đằng sau mà không nối tiếp được sẽ rất nhạt nhẽo, sẽ lúng túng.

“Để tôi đi cho.” Lâm Vô Ngung khép quyển vở lại, tùy tiện nhét vào túi quần đằng sau.

“Được.” Lý Doanh không nghĩ ngợi gì đã gật đầu, cũng không hỏi xem anh muốn nói gì, dù sao là học thần, để anh lên hét một bài luận văn có lẽ cũng không thành vấn đề.

Từ lan can nơi Lâm Vô Ngung đang đứng tới vị trí nói ở sân thượng, có lẽ khoảng mười sáu bước, khi anh đi qua đó còn không biết mình muốn nói gì.

Nói gì đây?

Cho tới khi đứng trên sân thượng, anh nhìn thấy Hứa Thiên Bác đang đứng ở bên cạnh một thân cây ngửa đầu nhìn lên trên.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy gọng kính, tay chống lên lan can sân thượng, cười cười với bên dưới.

Khi cơn gào thét của các nữ sinh ở bên dưới qua đi, anh mới mở miệng: “Chào buổi chiều, tôi là Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói, trong phạm vi có thể khống chế của anh, rất nhiều lúc liều lĩnh chính là một loại cảm giác sung sướng, ví dụ như bây giờ.

Khi camera bên cạnh sắp chán ghét khuôn mặt anh tới nơi, anh mới cúi đầu hắng giọng.

“Kỳ thực tôi không nghĩ tới việc ngày hôm nay tôi sẽ đứng ở đây, nói chuyện với đông người thế này.”

Âm thanh dưới sân thượng dần dần giảm xuống.

Tuy rằng việc đứng ở đây nói chuyện không nằm trong kế hoạch của anh, tuy rằng một giây trước khi đứng lên đây anh vẫn còn chưa xác định được mình muốn nói gì.

“Những lời này, tôi đã nhịn ở trong lòng mình rất lâu rồi, tôi muốn nói ra, vì bản thân mình, cũng vì những người giống như tôi.”

Nhưng một khi đã mở miệng, từng chữ nói ra lại giống như đã tập diễn mấy trăm lần.

“Có một người mà tôi rất thích, có thể cậu ấy biết, cũng có thể cậu ấy không biết, nhưng không quan trọng,” Anh ngẩng đầu lên, giọng nói vẫn rõ ràng ổn định như trước, “Tôi sẽ không nói với cậu, tôi thích cậu, nhưng tôi sẽ nói với mọi người, tôi thích con trai.”

Bốn phía xung quanh trở nên im lặng, camera cũng sững lại, anh quay phim lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt từ phía sau máy quay.

Rất nhiều sự việc Lâm Vô Ngung đều có sự tự tin một trăm phần trăm hoặc là mua một tặng một thành hai trăm phần trăm tự tin. Nhưng trong nháy mắt khi bốn phía xung quanh trở nên im lặng, anh vẫn có chút căng thẳng.

Anh chỉ cúi đầu, thậm chí còn không dám nhìn xuống khuôn mặt Hứa Thiên Bác.

Sau đó là một tràng huýt sáo.

Thần kinh căng thẳng của Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên buông lỏng, khó khăn thở nhẹ ra một hơi.

Sau đó anh còn nói một chút nữa, một câu hay là hai câu, nhưng anh cũng chẳng nhớ, dù sao khi cần cũng có thể nhớ ra.

Chuyện anh muốn nhớ lại đều có thể nhớ lại từng chút một, cho dù là đã qua bao lâu.

Rời khỏi lan can sân thượng, anh nghe được Lý Doanh nhỏ giọng nói: “Không có cá! Cậu giỏi quá.”

Khi xuống cửa cầu thang lên sân thượng anh đụng phải thầy Lâm chủ nhiệm, năm nay thầy Lâm còn chưa tới bốn mươi, lại cùng họ, cho nên Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn gọi thầy là anh.

“Có lên kế hoạch trước không?” Thầy Lâm chắn trước mặt anh.

“Em không,” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, “Bước lên nói mấy câu còn cần phải dự tính trước sao.”

“Mấu chốt là nội dung ấy.” Thầy Lâm cười cười.

“Cũng không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ một lát, “Liệu có ảnh hưởng gì tới anh không?”

“Có thể có ảnh hưởng gì tới tôi được.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Vậy là được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, “Em có thể đi trước không? Em đói rồi.”

“Đi đi đi.” Thầy Lâm khoát tay với anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung chạy nhanh như chớp từ cầu thang xuống dưới, về ký túc xá trước.

Ký túc xá bốn người, trừ anh là người trong hội học sinh phải đi tới sân thượng, ba người còn lại đều ngồi gục bên bàn học, nghe thấy có người đi vào cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

“Hoạt động kết thúc rồi hả?” Lưu Tử Dật ngẩng đầu lên hỏi một câu.

“Nhanh vậy sao?” Trần Mang vùi đầu vào trong sách, “Tao cứ nghĩ phải tới lúc tan học cơ?”

“Vẫn chưa xong,” Lâm Vô Ngung cởi áo khoác ngoài xuống, vươn tay tháo kính trên mặt Lưu Tử Dật ra, “Mày lại tăng độ hả?”

“Ừ, cái này mà mày cũng nhìn ra được à?” Lưu Tử Dật dụi dụi mắt, “Nhìn độ dày sao?”

“Đâu cần phải nhìn độ dày,” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm khăn lau kính Lưu Tử Dật đặt ở góc bàn gần như vạn năm cũng không dùng tới một lần, giúp cậu ta lau kính, “Chỉ nhìn thấy mắt mày lại nhỏ đi thôi.”

“Đậu.” Lưu Tử Dật thở dài.

Mấy người trong phòng đều bật cười.

“Cá, buổi tối mày ăn ở trường hay là ra ngoài ăn?” Trần Mang duỗi thắt lưng, quay đầu qua nhìn anh.

“Muốn ăn cái gì thì nói đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lau xong kính cho Lưu Tử Dật, thấy con ngươi của cậu ta nhìn anh nháy mắt co lại còn một nửa.

“Mày xem làm thế nào thì làm.” Trần Mang xoa xoa bụng, “Tao ăn không mất tiền là thỏa mãn rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung thay áo khoác, khi chuẩn bị rời khỏi ký túc xá, Trần Mang lại hỏi với theo một câu: “Tối nay mày có về trước tiết tự học không?”

“Tao?” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ mình.

“…..Coi như tao chưa nói gì đi,” Trần Mang chắp tay với anh, “Mày chính là người không cần học tự học buổi tối.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cửa phòng ký túc lại, còn chưa đi tới cầu thang, di động kêu lên một tiếng, có tin nhắn gửi tới.

Anh không vội xem ngay, tuy rằng điện thoại của anh từ sáng tới tối rất nhiều tin nhắn, nhưng âm thanh kêu lên lúc này, anh gần như có thể lập tức đoán ra là ai.

Giác quan thứ sáu lại giành đất diễn như vậy.

Từ lúc anh nói xong ở sân thượng tới bây giờ là mười lăm phút, theo như hiểu biết của anh về Hứa Thiên Bác, từ lúc phản ứng lại tới lúc do dự gửi tin nhắn tới, cũng tương đối vào khoảng thời gian này.

Dựa vào tốc độ xử lý loại chuyện này, cũng coi như thuộng dạng nhanh nhẹn dứt khoát.

Lâm Vô Ngung thừa nhận bản thân mình bây giờ không dám xem tin nhắn này.

Anh tới cửa hàng tạp hóa, mua một cây kem gặm, tự an ủi bản thân.

Xung quanh trường học không có quán mỳ sốt nào ngon cả, mỳ sốt ngon nhất trong nhà là do bố anh làm.

Nhà anh cách trường học không xa, nói chính xác hơn là rất gần, gần tới mức bố mẹ anh đều đoán được anh trọ ở trường là vì muốn rời khỏi nhà.

Nhưng mà hôm nay anh thực sự có chú nhớ nhung món mỳ sốt kia. Người không tới lúc cần lấy quần áo thì không về nhà như anh lại đứng mấy phút ở cổng trường sau đó xoay người bước lên con đường về nhà.

Đi được mấy bước, anh lấy điện thoại ra, cúi đầu mở wechat.

Tiếp theo lại nhanh chóng mở ký hiệu ‘1’ màu đỏ ở trên cùng.

– Học thần trâu bò! Cho dù mày thích nam hay là nữ, tao đều là bạn tốt nhất của mày.

Ngón tay nâng trên màn hình một lúc lâu, cuối cùng cũng không ấn xuống, nhanh tay tắt màn hình điện thoại, nhét vào trong túi áo.

Đi vào trong khu nhà, anh mới đột ngột dừng lại.

Lúc này anh mới bắt đầu cảm giác như hô hấp của mình có chút không thông thuận.

Kỳ thực anh không nên bất ngờ, nếu như Hứa Thiên Bác có thể đoán ra được người mà anh nói là ai, vậy câu trả lời kia nhất định phải xuất hiện.

Khi nhận được tin nhắn, thậm chí anh còn đã đoán được tương đối nội dung trả lời, ôn hòa nhưng quyết đoán, không làm tổn thương người khác, cũng không cho bất cứ con đường dư thừa nào.

Chẳng qua khi anh đứng bên sân thượng, dồn hết tâm trí để không suy nghĩ tới điều “nếu như” này mà thôi.

Mà trước mắt do xem nhẹ sự dồn hết tâm trí kia lại làm cho anh đột nhiên cảm nhận được, bản thân vẫn đánh giá cao năng lực thừa nhận của mình.

Có chút khó chịu.

“Sao hôm nay lại về nhà?” Âm thanh đằng sau truyền tới ngắt đứt bước tiếp theo trong quá trình tự đau lòng bản thân của Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Con muốn ăn mỳ sốt.” Anh quay đầu qua, nhìn thấy người mẹ đang xách một túi thức ăn của mình.

“Sao sắc mặt con lại tệ thế?” Mẹ anh vừa nhìn thấy sắc mặt anh, lập tức bước lên trước một bước, nhìn chằm chằm anh, “Ốm rồi sao? Con không thoải mái ở đâu hả?”

“Con không.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay nhận lấy thức ăn trong tay mẹ, đi về phía trước.

“Vậy là tốt rồi,” Mẹ anh bước theo anh, “Muốn ăn mỳ sốt cũng không cần về nhà sớm như vậy chứ, cũng không mang theo tài liệu ôn tập sao, tối nay con không dự định học bài hả?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Vâng hùng hồn như vậy?” Mẹ anh cau mày, “Không phải con cảm thầy người khác khen con một câu học thần thì con chính là học thần đấy chứ? Con người phải đối diện hiện thực, cũng phải đối diện với bản thân mình, nếu như con thực sự là học thần, tại sao từ nhỏ tới lớn cũng không dám vượt hạng nhất? Tại sao không dám cam đoan bản thân mình có thể giành điểm tối đa? Tại sao lại không dám…..”

“Mẹ,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu, ngón tay trỏ đặt thẳng bên môi, nhỏ giọng nói, “Suỵt….mẹ nghe.”

“Nghe cái gì?” Mẹ anh hỏi.

“Nghe con nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Mẹ anh chưa lập tức phản ứng được, nhìn anh.

“Con sẽ không vì một câu thông minh của ai mà cảm thấy con là thiên tài, cũng sẽ không vì một câu không thông minh của ai mà cảm thấy mình không ổn, con tự có phán đoán cho mình,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói rất bình tĩnh, tốc độ nói của anh so với tốc độ như súng liên thanh của mẹ anh thì như đang đi bộ, “Còn một chuyện con muốn nói lại với mẹ lần nữa, con còn sống, trừ những chuyện con không dám, còn có rất nhiều chuyện là con không muốn làm.”

“Con…” Mẹ anh tỉnh táo lại, nhíu chặt mày.

“Suỵt,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại dựng thẳng ngón trỏ, “Nghe.”

“Lại nghe gì!” Mẹ anh tức giận cao giọng lên.

“Nếu như hai chúng ta đều không nói chuyện,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tâm tình sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều.”

Khi bước vào cửa, bố anh đã bắt đầu làm mỳ sốt trong nhà bếp, mẹ anh về trước anh đang ngồi trên sô pha nhíu mày, Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới phòng bếp, chào hỏi bố anh: “Bố.”

“Đừng có lúc nào cũng đôi co với mẹ con nữa.” Bố anh nói.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Con đã không còn là trẻ con nữa rồi, là người sắp lên đại học,” Bố anh nói, “Con phải học cách thông cảm cho bố mẹ, hiểu bố mẹ….”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại trả lời.

Thật ra bố mẹ anh có thể làm được tới mức này, hai người đều có thể thông cảm, thấu hiểu đối phương.

Bởi vì bọn họ là một đôi vợ chồng có cùng mẫu thuẫn rối rắm.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi vào phòng của mình.

“Mở cửa sổ phòng anh con ra một chút cho thoáng khí.” Mẹ anh nói.

“Vâng.” Bước chân Lâm Vô Ngung hơi dừng lại, đi vào trong căn phòng ở bên cạnh phòng mình.

Mở tất cả cửa sổ ra, sau đó nhanh chóng rời khỏi, quay lại phòng mình khóa chặt cửa, nằm trên giường.

Mỳ sốt hại người.

Tham ăn hại người.

Nếu như không ăn mỳ sốt….lúc này nên ăn gì đây?

.

“Mỳ tương nhé?” Khuôn mặt bà nội đột nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt Đinh Tễ.

“Ai, tổ tông của cháu ơi!” Đinh Tễ sợ tới mức đá chân vào mép bàn, làm cho di động đang dựng ở trên bàn rơi xuống đất.

“Bà đang làm gì thế,” cậu vỗ vỗ ngực, “Dọa cháu của bà sợ tới mức nguy hiểm tính mạng thì bà còn xứng đáng với liệt tổ liệt tông nhà họ Đinh không!”

“Có thế thôi mà cũng bị dọa tới xảy ra nguy hiểm thì cháu còn xứng với liệt tổ liệt tông nhà họ Đinh sao?” Bà nội nói, “Đang xem gì đấy? Phim kinh dị hả?”

“Cháu xem mấy thứ đó bao giờ.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, khom lưng nhặt điện thoại lên, từ nhỏ gan cậu đã bé, bà cậu còn luôn tuân theo nguyên tắc lấy độc trị độc, không có việc gì thì dọa cậu một chút, cậu đều cảm thấy qua mấy năm nữa cậu có thể bị dọa biến mất luôn.

Cậu đã xem thước phim tài liệu này mấy ngày nay rồi, các vụ án giết người lớn, những thước phim phóng sự hiện trường hung thủ giết người ngày xưa cũng không bị che, thình lình liền xuất hiện một hình ảnh, đừng nói là xem buổi tối, ngay cả xem vào lúc hoàng hôn cũng cảm thấy có tóc quét qua lưng.

Bị bà cậu dọa như vậy, lúc này cậu không muốn xem thêm nữa, quăng điện thoại qua một bên, đứng dậy duỗi hông: “Ban nãy bà nói ăn gì? Mì tương?”

“Nếu như cháu muốn ăn thứ khác, bà làm cho cháu.” Bà nội đi tới bên cửa sổ, nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Cháu muốn ăn sủi cảo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được, lát nữa bà gói cho.” Bà nội gật đầu, nhưng vẫn dứng bên cửa sổ không di chuyển.

“Bà đang nhìn gì thế ạ?” Đĩnh Tễ đi qua đó, đứng bên cạnh bà nội, cùng nhau nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Nhà ai có người chết rồi,” vẻ mặt bà nội ngưng trọng, cắn móng tay, cúi đầu tính, “Có phải là…..”

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy dưới tầng bình thường, cũng không nghe thấy chỗ nào có động tĩnh gì, vừa muốn nói sao bà lại bảo nhà ai có người chết, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, có mấy tờ tiền vàng đã bay lên trên vỉa hè.

Cuốn vòng trong gió rồi lại nhẹ nhàng theo gió bay đi.

“Đậu má,” Sau lưng Đinh Tễ tê dại, cậu lập tức xoay người tránh xa cửa sổ, gập tay gãi gãi lưng, “Bà có thể đừng như vậy nữa được không!”

“Bà nội của cháu thần kì không?” Bà nội quay đầu nhìn cậu, cười hỏi.

“Thần kì cái gì,” Đinh Tễ mặc áo khoác vào, “Bây giờ xem trọng khoa học, bà vẫn còn đùa kểu bà đồng này.”

“Đừng nói bừa!” Bà nội vỗ cái trán cậu, “Linh lắm đấy!”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu, đi tới trước mặt bà nội, nhỏ giọng, vẻ mặt thần bí hỏi: “Bà nội, bà nói thật đi, có phải ban nãy đã có tiền vàng bay qua hay không?”

Bà nội trưng ra vẻ mặt thần bí nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới nói: “Rất nhiều tờ.”

Đinh Tễ cười không ngừng, vui vẻ đeo giày chuẩn bị ra khỏi nhà: “Cháu đi dạo một lát.”

“Muốn ăn sủi cảo còn không hòa bột? Không nặn bột? Không lăn vỏ?” Bà nội nói một tràng.

“Cháu không biết viên bột mì, bà lại còn không cho dùng dao cắt.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không làm nhân bánh? Không đun nước?” Bà nội lại nói.

“Mì tương,” Đinh Tễ đỡ khung cửa, “Bây giờ cháu muốn ăn mì tương.”

“Thằng nhóc thối này, không sai gì được, lát nữa cô Út tới đây, bảo cô giúp bà là được.” Bà nội cúi đầu bắt đầu bấm đốt ngón tay.

“Không phải cô út ngày mai mới tới sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hôm nay tới,” bà nội bấm đốt ngón tay xong, vừa ngẩng đầu, lông mày đã nhếch lên, “Lập tức tới.”

Đinh Tễ xuống dưới, chạm mặt dì Hồ đang đi lên tầng, cậu chào hỏi: “Dì Hồ, dì bị cảm ạ?”

“Ừ, sáng nay trúng gió,” dì Hồ đáp lời, đợi khi cậu xuống xong cầu thang tầng này rồi, bà mới giật mình bám lan can hỏi một câu, “Làm sao mà cháu biết được?”

Đinh Tễ cười cười không nói gì.

“Học được của bà cháu không ít….” Dì Hồ cảm khái, “Làm sao mà biết được nhỉ?”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, dì dễ lừa quá, chẳng qua khi cậu đứng bên cửa nói chuyện với bà nội nghe thấy tiếng dì Hồ ho khụ khụ, còn có tiếng thở dài mang theo giọng mũi nặng nề.

Nhưng mà bà nội có đôi khi rất thần kì, khi cậu đi ra khỏi hành lang đã chạm mặt cô Út.

“Cô Út, có phải cô đã nói với bà nội là sắp tới không?” Đinh Tễ lập tức hỏi một câu.

“Không, hôm nay cô có việc đi ngang qua, vốn đã nói là ngày mai cơ.” Cô Út nói, “Đã qua rồi thì tới đây luôn.”

“Vậy sao bà lại biết cô tới nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Bấm ngón tay tính.” Cô Út nói, “Trong nhà chỉ có cháu học được của bà nhiều nhất thôi, cháu còn hỏi cô?”

Đinh Tễ cười cười, cúi đầu bấm đốt ngón tay trái.

“Tính được gì rồi?” Cô Út cười đi lên trên.

“Trong vòng một tuần cháu sẽ có hoa đào.” Đinh Tễ nháy mắt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Từ Ngung (隅-yú) trong tên của bạn Lâm Vô Ngung (林无隅) đồng âm với từ cá (鱼-yú). Nên mọi người hay gọi bạn là cá, Vô Ngung = Vô Ngư = Không có cá.


	2. Chapter 2

Lâm Vô Ngung không ở nhà qua đêm, ăn xong mì sốt bèn rời khỏi nhà, âm thanh than phiền dở dang của mẹ anh bị anh mạnh mẽ nhốt lại trong phòng.

May mắn duy nhất chính là hôm nay chỉ nghe thấy một lần “Anh con blablabla.”

Nếu như bàn về cảm giác tồn tại, trong nhà này không ai hơn được “anh con”.

Tuy rằng “anh con” không có ở nhà, nhưng người anh trong truyền thuyết vẫn có địa vị giang hồ cao nhất trong cái nhà này.

Trong buổi tối bình thường thời tiết quang đãng, trăng sáng sao thưa, muôn nhà sáng đèn, trong cái đêm mà những học sinh lớp mười hai có lý tưởng đều đang vùi đầu vào đọc sách, Lâm Vô Ngung đi gắp thú bông nửa tiếng, nghe ca sĩ đường phố biểu diễn nửa tiếng, còn chọn một bài theo yêu cầu, cuối cùng đi vào quán đồ nướng nhất định phải tới.

“Như cũ hả!” Chủ quán hét ở sau mấy giá thịt nướng.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Như cũ chính là gói thành hai gói xiên giống nhau, anh mang một gói về ký túc xá, gói còn lại đưa cho phòng bên cạnh, tuy rằng nhìn qua hành vi này giống như đang che giấu một mục đích không thể để cho ai biết, nhưng kỳ thực bản thân anh cũng rất thích ăn đồ nướng, không có phòng ký túc hàng xóm, anh cũng có thể ăn hai phần, buổi tối thần tốc ăn một phần, buổi sáng quét sạch một phần.

Anh không trả lời tin nhắn trong điện thoại kia, vẫn như bình thường, anh sẽ không tận tâm trả lời từng tin một.

Khi cầm gói đồ nướng quay về ký túc, anh gia tăng tốc độ, như mọi khi đi vèo một cái ngang qua cánh cửa phòng bác quản lý ký túc.

Cuối cùng lại đẩy cửa phòng ký túc bên cạnh ra như bình thường.

Bốn người đều có mặt trong phòng, cùng quay đầu lại nhìn anh, mắt kính lóe lên ánh sáng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy gọng kính, coi như chào hỏi, sau đó đặt gói lên trên bàn: “Vừa mới nướng.”

Khi xoay người ra khỏi ký túc, Hứa Thiên Bác cũng ra theo: “Haiz.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu.

“Có người nào….” Hứa Thiên Bác đóng cửa ký túc lại, đè thấp giọng hỏi, “Làm gì không lịch sự với mày hả? Nói mấy lời mà không hay ấy.”

“Có mấy tin nhắn, còn chưa xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, hôm nay điện thoại rung rất nhiều lần, anh vẫn không có tâm tình xem, “Sao thế, đều là mày gửi hả? Tao sẽ đi khiếu nại với nhà trường là mày kỳ thị.”

“Cái con khỉ,” Hứa Thiên Bác cười lên, nhưng lại nhanh chóng cau mày, “Mày đừng bị những người đó ảnh hưởng.”

“Không ai có thể ảnh hưởng tới tao,” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Cảm ơn nhé.”

Sau khi Hứa Thiên Bác đóng cửa phòng vào, Lâm Vô Ngung mới quay lại phòng ký túc xá của mình.

Cảm giác giữa hai người đột nhiên xuất hiện biến hóa rất nhỏ, làm cho người ta có chút uể oải.

Mấy người trong ký túc xá đều đã học xong tiết tự học tối quay về, đang nằm bò ra bàn mở chiến trường mới.

Khi Trần Mang đi qua nhận lấy túi thịt nướng, anh cảm thấy không khí trong phòng có chút lúng túng không nói lên lời, nhưng không ai nhắc tới chuyện hét ở sân thượng.

Ký túc xá của bọn họ bình thường không bàn luận việc riêng tư.

Đương nhiên phong cách ký túc xá tốt đẹp như vậy cũng là do mấy người ẩu đả hỗn chiến vài lần mới hình thành được.

Cho nên bây giờ e rằng chỉ cần tự Lâm Vô Ngung không nhắc tới chuyện công khai come out ở sân thượng, ba người kia sẽ tuyệt đối không mở miệng thăm dò.

“Sức mạnh để tao thức đêm tới rồi.” Trần Mang mở gói ra, cầm lấy một xiên mề gà nướng bắt đầu gặm.

“Vẫn là cửa hàng kia sao?” Lưu Tử Dật cũng đứng dậy đi qua, hỏi một câu vô nghĩa, rõ ràng là phun ra câu này để xoa dịu bầu không khí.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, anh không hề cảm thấy có gì mất tự nhiên, ngược lại mấy bạn cùng phòng ký túc lại cẩn thận như vậy, làm cho anh có chút áy náy.

Bình thường mang đồ nướng về ký túc xá, bọn Trần Mang đều tranh giành, nếu không thì không ai tranh được với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Người này 1 vs 3 cũng có thể ăn được một nửa.

Nhưng hôm nay rõ ràng là Lâm Vô Ngung không muốn ăn, chỉ ăn một phần ba túi đồ nướng rồi đánh răng, rửa mặt lên giường nằm.

Anh cũng không định che giấu cảm xúc, suy sụp thì suy sụp, cố gắng chống đỡ diễn kịch cho mấy người ở ký túc xá xem cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, ba năm đều ở chung một ký túc, ai mà không hiểu ai.

Bọn Trần Mang cũng không quản anh, nắm bắt cơ hội hiếm có, quét sạch đồ nướng.

Sau đó ký túc xá lại nhanh chóng quay lại yên bình, trừ Lâm Vô Ngung ra, còn lại đều nằm úp lên trên bàn, lớp mười hai không bị tắt đèn, bình thường bọn họ có thể thức tới nửa đêm, Lâm Vô Ngung có đôi khi ba bốn giờ sáng thức dậy đi vệ sinh còn có thể nhìn thấy đèn của Lưu Tử Dật vẫn đang sáng.

Trong bầu không khí ôn tập im lặng, điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung lại vang lên.

Anh trở mình, mò điện thoại chuyển sang chế độ rung trước, sau đó mở tin nhắn ra.

Là một lời mời kết bạn, avatar rất phổ thông, dù sao trong muôn nghìn người cũng có phân nửa là avatar các loại anime.

Nhưng mà nội dung mời kết bạn lại rất không bình thường.

“Biến thái rác rưởi”

Bốn chữ, Lâm Vô Ngung phải dùng mấy giây mới phản ứng lại.

Đang mắng anh sao.

Anh cau mày, không để ý nữa, đảo mắt qua mấy lời mời kết bạn phía dưới, hôm nay lời mời kết bạn rất nhiều, bên dưới còn có nữa.

Trừ ba lời mời kết bạn bình thường có để lại lớp và tên họ, còn có bốn năm cái khác.

“Không ngờ rằng mày lại ghê tởm tới vậy.”

“Hẹn không.”

“Rác rưởi, cẩn thận đấy.”

…….

Phía sau Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn kỹ, hôm nay có rất nhiều tin báo, thì ra đều là những thứ này.

Có chút bất ngờ.

Một bộ phận thiếu niên hện nay lại có phương thức biểu đạt yêu ghét trực tiếp tới thế.

Khi Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi anh, anh còn cảm thấy Hứa Thiên Bác suy nghĩ nhiều, bây giờ xem ra, có lẽ là cậu ấy đã nghe được lời gì không hay.

Lâm Vô Ngung quăng điện thoại sang một bên, thuận tay lấy một quyển đề ở bàn bên cạnh ra, gối đầu lên cánh tay bắt đầu xem.

Trần Mang vươn tay giúp anh mở đèn bàn lên: “Mày có cảm thấy trong phòng mình, độ cận của mày là nhỏ nhất đúng là rất trâu bò không?”

“Đúng vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không trâu bò sao?”

“Không trâu bò,” Trần Mang nói, “Mày không đọc sách còn cận thị, gọi là thảm kịch.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Cũng đọc mà, sao mà không đọc được.”

.

“Đọc cái mông.” Đinh Tễ lấy chai thủy tinh ở bên cạnh qua, uống một ngụm nước kim ngân hoa mà bà nội đun cho, nghe ghế dựa phát ra âm thanh kèn kẹt, vươn tay thả một quân cờ lên bàn cờ trước mặt.

“Tao thực sự chưa từng nhìn thấy học sinh nào đi học như mày, tao đi học cũng không vô tâm như mày,” Lưu Kim Bằng cau mày nhìn chằm chằm bàn cờ, “Mày thi đỗ cấp ba kiểu gì vậy?”

Đinh Tễ cười cười: “Nhớ năm đó….”

“Chiếu tướng!” Lưu Kim Bằng đột nhiên vung tay, mạnh mẽ cao giọng gào lên, quăng một quân cờ lên bàn cờ, cạch!”

Đinh Tễ giật mình thiếu chút nữa ném chai trà kim ngân hoa thần tiên trong tay qua đó.

“Chơi cờ caro thôi mà, đâu cần phải nhập diễn như vậy chứ,” cậu nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng một cái, buông chai xuống, cầm một quân cờ trắng lên, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên trên bàn, “Tao thắng rồi.”

Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn chằm chằm ba đường thẳng tắp đồng thời xuất hiện trên bàn cờ, sửng sốt một lúc lâu: “Vậy cũng được?”

“Sao mà cũng được.” Đinh Tễn vỗ vỗ tay, “Chơi nữa không?”

“Không chơi nữa!” Chú Trần vẫn luôn ngồi xổm bên cạnh hút thuốc giành đáp lời, “Hai đứa chơi cờ cả buổi chiều còn chưa đủ hay sao? Tương đối là được rồi, muốn chơi thì dùng giấy vẽ ra, lát nữa chú còn chơi cờ vây! Lão Lý sắp tới rồi.”

“Chú Trần.” Đinh Lễ khoát tay với Lưu Kim Bằng, ý bảo cậu ta nhường vị trí, sau đó quay đầu nhìn chú Trần, “Bác Lý còn chưa tới mà, hay là cho chúng cháu chơi trước?”

Chú Trần lập tức nhíu mày, do dự không nói gì.

Lưu Kim Bằng ở một bên cười ra tiếng.

Chú Trần trước đây là cờ vương của mấy con ngõ nhỏ gần đây, giành được quán quân trong giải cờ vây lớn tập hợp những người nhàn hạ có thời gian rảnh rỗi thì ngồi hí khúc Liên Hoa Lạc, chơi cờ vây tới khi xuống cờ đầy cả bàn mới dừng.

Cho tới khi Đinh Tễ xuất hiện.

Năm đó học sinh cấp hai Đinh Tễ chỉ bớt chút thời gian rảnh rỗi mới tới xem bọn họ chơi cờ cuối cùng đã kết thúc kiếp sống cờ vương của chú Trần.

Chỉ cần là Đinh Tễ ngồi đối diện, chú Trần chưa bao giờ thắng qua.

Khi Đinh Tễ lại quay trở lại thế giới của cờ caro, cảm giác vô mừng khôn xiết của ông tăng lên gấp bội, còn thiếu chút nữa tặng cờ thi đua.

“Ôi Lão Lý! Cuối cùng bác cũng tới rồi! Nhanh lên!” Chú Trần đột nhiên vẫy vẫy tay với người đang đi trên đường đối diện, “Nhanh lên!”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn, bác Lý quả thực tới rồi, cậu cười uống một ngụm trà, ôm bình thủy tinh đứng dậy: “Bằng Bằng tới nhà tao ăn cơm không?”

“Nhà nào của mày?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Nhà bà tao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đi.” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ tay một cái.

“Đi nhanh đi,” bác Lý đi qua, “Mấy đứa ở đây ảnh hưởng tới phát huy của bác và chú Trần.”

“Không tới mức thế đâu.” Chú Trần nói.

“Vậy cháu….” Đinh Tễ lập tức dừng lại, quay đầu qua.

“Đi.” Chú Trần nói.

“Quán cờ” lộ thiên ở đầu đường này không chỉ có mỗi một loại cờ vây, có sáu bộ bàn đá, trên mỗi chiếc bàn đều vẽ ít nhất hai loại bàn cờ, khu phố còn rất quan tâm mà bán không ít bộ cờ ở cửa hàng tạp hóa bên cạnh. Nhưng mà bình thường những chú những bác chơi cờ tướng tương đối nhiều, cờ vây thứ hai, tuy rằng thường thường kéo dài lạ thường, nhưng lại có thể xây dựng lên loại lỗi giác “tôi rất tao nhã”, cho nên cũng không ít người chơi.

Nhà bà nội cách đây không xa, hơn nữa bên cạnh còn có một công viên có hình thức mở cửa mê người, có quảng trường xanh hóa nhỏ, là nơi tập trung tập trượt ván, đi giày trượt, nhảy đường phố, từ khi còn là học sinh tiểu học, Đinh Tễ đã thích chạy tới đây chơi, khi được nghỉ, trốn học hay ra ngoài về cơ bản thì nơi đây đều là lựa chọn đầu tiên.

“Không phải tuần trước mày về nhà bố mẹ rồi sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng vừa đi vừa hỏi, “Tại sao lại quay lại, về mười ngày thôi mà đã không chịu nổi à?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Không quen.”

“Tại sao lại không quen?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi, “Luôn là câu này, mày không quen bọn họ quản mày hả?”

“Luôn nói câu này mà mày còn hỏi.” Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn cậu ta, “Cũng không phải không quen bọn họ quản tao, ông tao cũng quản tao mà, không thành thực còn đánh tao ấy.

“Ừ,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn về nơi xa, bắt đầu nhanh chóng nhớ lại chuyện cũ, nhưng rất nhanh lại thoát khỏi hồi ức ấy, có lẽ là nhớ tới lịch sử đau thương khi còn nhỏ ông của Đinh Tễ đánh Đinh Tễ tiện tay cũng đánh luôn cả cậu, cậu dùng sức gật đầu, “Đúng, đánh thực tàn nhẫn.”

“Mày đã đỡ viêm mũi hơn chưa,” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Nếu chưa khỏi đúng lúc tao mang theo phun sương qua, mày lấy một chai đi.”

“Được rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, nói xong lại sững sờ, “Tao nói chuyện mũi tao bị viêm với mày hả?”

“Không cần nói.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Lưu Kim bằng nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới nói: “Vậy mày bói thế nào….à không, mày nói không phải bói, vậy làm sao mày đoán được ra?”

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn cậu, không nói gì.

“Ờ,” dù sao Lưu Kim Bằng cũng lớn lên cùng với Đinh Tễ, nhanh chóng phản ứng lại, sờ sờ mũi mình, “Có phải là tao lau nước mũi bị rách da còn chưa khỏi…? Khỏi rồi mà!”

Đinh Tễ cong cong khóe miệng, không để ý tới cậu ta, vươn vai duỗi hông: “Đi, đi, đi. Hôm nay bà nội tao gói sủi cảo.”

“Nói cho tao đi! Nói cho tao đi!” Lưu Kim Bằng không chịu buông tha, Đinh Tễ kiên trì không nói gì cậu ta vẫn còn tự mình lải nhải phân tích, “Làm sao nhìn ra nhỉ? Hôm nay tao cũng không mang giấy, nói chuyện cũng không có giọng mũi….còn có dấu vết gì để lại nhỉ….”

Tâm tình không tồi của Đinh Tễ bị chiếc xe đỗ dưới tầng của bố cậu phá hỏng.

Tuy rằng không phá hoại sạch sẽ nhưng vẫn ảnh hưởng không nhỏ, có lẽ là sắp thi đại học, cho nên bố cậu không chịu để cậu ở lại ba ngày đã đuổi tới đây.

“Về rồi đấy hả….” Vừa mới đẩy cửa ra bà nội ở trong nhà bếp đã gọi một tiếng.

“Cháu về rồi…” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Bằng Bằng cũng tới hả?” Bà nội lại gọi.

“Cháu chào bà ạ…” Lưu Kim Bằng trả lời.

“Bố ạ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy bố mình đang ngồi trên sô pha đọc một quyển sách.

“Ừ.” Bố cậu nhìn cậu một cái, giơ sách trong tay lên đung đưa, “Con đang đọc cái này à?”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ vô thức phủ nhận.

Quyển sách bố cậu cầm trong tay chính là một cuốn xem chỉ tay, năm lớp một tiểu học cậu mua với giá ba đồng ở quán sách cũ, bù đắp lại chỗ trống khi bà nội không biết xem chỉ tay lại giả thần giả quỷ với cậu, bao nhiêu năm nay cậu đều giữ lại, không có việc gì sẽ lôi ra xem.

“Ngày hôm qua cháu mang tới đấy ạ,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhanh chóng tiếp lời, cứu Đinh Tễ ra khỏi nước sôi, “Cháu tới tìm bà giải thích nghi ngờ cho cháu ạ.”

“Bà sẽ không xem chỉ tay cho người ta,” Bố Đinh Tễ nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng: “Cháu cón có hứng thú với những thứ này sao?”

“Sống tới già, học tới già thôi ạ.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

Bố Đinh Tễ cười cười không có biểu tình gì, không nói tiếp nữa, Đinh Tễ cũng không tìm được lời nào để nói cả, vì thế chạy vào trong nhà bếp.

Ông nội đi dạo còn chưa về, cô Út đang đứng ngoài ban công tưới nước cho hoa, bà nội ở trong nhà bếp, phòng khách quả thực như một nhà tù đầy lúng túng.

“Nếu như mày nói bố mày ở nhà,” Lưu Kim Bằng theo sau Đinh Tễ chen vào nhà bếp, nhỏ giọng nói, “Tao sẽ không tới đâu.”

“Tao không biết ông ấy tới đây.” Đinh Tễ giúp bà nội rửa sạch rau vớt vào trong rổ, hỏi một câu, “Bố cháu tới lúc nào ạ? Tới làm gì thế?”

“Tới bắt cháu về,” bà nội nói, “Cháu cũng không nói với bà là cháu lén lút chạy qua đây.”

“Cháu đã lớn rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi cháu học tiểu học bọn họ cũng không quản cháu, bây giờ cháu đã sắp kết hôn rồi lại muốn tới quản.”

“Lời này có chút không công bằng,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Mày còn cách thời điểm kết hôn mấy năm nữa liền mà bọn họ đã bắt đầu quản rồi, nhưng mà vẫn không mấy thành công.”

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng, dựa vào tường đằng sau: “Nói ít thôi, nên giúp thì nhanh giúp đi, trong mắt có thể có chút việc nào để làm hay không.”

“Đậu má.” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn cậu một cái.

“Băm nhân bánh đi.” Bà nội cầm một chiếc dao thái, chém vào cái thớt gỗ, dao cắm sâu nửa tấc.

Lưu Kim Bằng rút dao ra, bắt đầu làm việc.

“Tối nay mình nhất định sẽ không về với ông ấy,” Không biết Đinh Tễ đang nói với chính mình, hay là nói với Lưu Kim Bằng hay bà nội, “Đừng ai khuyên mình cả, mình sẽ ở đây, đi thông khí.”

“Ừ.” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu.

“Lát nữa ăn xong là tao đi ngay,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bằng Bằng mày phải nhanh chóng đuổi theo.”

“Được.” Lưu Kim Băng giơ tay về phía sau làm dấu OK.

.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói với bất kỳ ai chuyện anh bị những lời mời kết bạn mắng chửi đủ kiểu, nhưng mấy người cùng phòng ký túc vẫn biết được.

Có điều quan sát mấy ngày mới mở miệng.

“Có cần nghĩ cách gì đó không?” Trần Mang nói, “Chuyện này đáng lẽ mày không nói, bọn tao cũng không nên hỏi, nhưng đã hai ba ngày rồi mà còn chưa thèm dừng lại, đám người dùng phương thức này để mắng người cũng nên thỏa mãn rồi chứ.”

“Kệ bọn họ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ăn cơm.

“Nói một tiếng với thầy Lâm đi,” Lưu Tử Dật nói, “Chắc chắn thầy ấy có thể giúp một chút, chuyện này ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình còn ôn tập thế nào được.”

“Không ảnh hưởng.” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm canh, hôm nay đồ ăn của nhà ăn có hơi mặn.

“Vậy cứ nhịn sao.” La Xuyên Ninh nhíu mày.

“Đây cũng không phải là nhịn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ nghĩ, “Nói thế này nhé, những người kia căn bản không xứng để tao dùng một tế bào não nào, tao không có thời gian để lãng phí trên người bọn họ.”

Trần Mang nhìn anh: “Có lý, chẳng qua bọn nó chỉ muốn ghê tởm mày một chút.”

“Để cho bọn họ coi như là tao thua.” Lâm Vô Ngung buông đũa xuống, lau lau miệng, cầm khay ăn đứng dậy.

“Ăn nhanh như vậy không tốt cho dạ dày đâu” Lưu Tử Dật không nhịn được dạy dỗ anh, “Đi đâu đấy?”

“Đi dạo phố.” Trần Mang và Lâm Vô Ngung cùng mở miệng trả lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung không thích ngồi nghiêm chỉnh trước bàn ôn tập, làm như vậy sẽ tạo áp lực lớn cho bản thân, anh thích đi loanh quanh khắp nơi, đi dạo hết nơi này tới nơi khác xem thử, tùy tiện tìm một chỗ ngồi ngẩn người, sân thể dục, đầu đường, bên cạnh đài phun nước ở quảng trường, trong đầu toàn là nội dung ôn tập.

Hoàn cảnh tương đối xa lạ không có gương mặt quen thuộc sẽ làm anh kiên định, cảm thấy thế giới này chỉ có một mình anh.

Tôi nhìn qua là nhớ, tôi là Nghiêu Thuấn Vũ Thang, tôi chính là Đại vương núi trâu bò nhất trong trời đất này.

Hôm nay anh đi rất xa, trước đây anh đã tới quảng trường nhỏ này hai lần, buổi tối rất sôi động, kỳ thực không mấy thích hợp để ôn tập, nhưng hôm nay anh cũng không muốn ôn tập.

Anh muốn xem cuộc sống ở dưới núi.

Đằng xa xa có thiếu nhiên giẫm lên ván trượt nhảy lên lan can, sau khi rơi xuống lại trượt thêm hai mét, bảng rổ dựng dưới cột đèn có người đang ném bóng, tấm bảng sắt treo khung rổ bị đập kêu bộp bộp, cách xa hai mươi mét có cô gái ôm đàn guitar hát….

Vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Đằng sau còn có một kẻ lừa đảo giang hồ.

“Xem giúp tôi đi, thuận tiện nói vài câu, nam tả nữ hữu phải không? Vậy xem tay trái của tôi hả?”

Cùng với thằng ngốc đang van nài bị lừa.

“Không phải,” tên lừa đảo giang hồ có lẽ cũng không lạ lẫm việc lừa đảo thế này, “Cậu đừng lúc nào thấy tôi cũng nói câu này được không?”

“Cậu chưa từng xem giúp tôi mà,” thằng ngốc nói, “Hai chúng ta đã quen biết bốn năm năm rồi, tuy rằng không thân mấy….”

“Hôm nay thôi đi, tâm tình nó không tốt,” giọng nói khác có lẽ là trợ lý của tên lừa đảo, “Để sau đi.”

Đúng vậy, quá đột ngột, tên lừa đảo còn chưa kịp thăm dò tin tức của thằng ngốc kia, đương nhiên hôm nay không được.

Nhưng mà.

“Được thôi,” tên lừa đảo chậc một tiếng: “Đi mua cho tôi chai nước.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên cảm thấy hứng thú, chuyên tâm lắng nghe động tĩnh phía sau.

Thằng ngốc nhanh chóng mua nước về: “Bói kiểu gì?”

“Tay.” Tên lừa đảo nói.

Mấy giây sau, cậu ta lại nói một câu: “Cậu có anh hoặc chị phải không?”

“Đúng.” Thằng ngốc có chút vui vẻ, “Chuẩn.”

“Năm cuối tiểu học hoặc là trung học đã từng sinh bệnh nặng hoặc xảy ra chuyện gì lớn khác đúng không?” Tên lừa đảo lại hỏi.

“Tôi….đậu!” Giọng nói của tên ngốc kéo cao lên, “Năm lớp bảy tôi đã từng xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ! Chuyện này tôi tuyệt đối chưa từng nói với người khác! Chuyện này mà cũng có thể nhìn ra được? Cậu nhìn kiểu gì vậy?”

“Đoán bừa thôi.” Tên lừa đảo nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được quay đầu lại nhìn về phía sau.

Nếu như đây là thật, quả thực rất thần kỳ.

Ở bậc thang đằng sau có ba người đang ngồi, người ngồi ở giữa có lẽ là tên lửa đảo, người bên phải đang đưa tay ra trước mặt cậu ta.

Tên lừa đảo còn rất trẻ, cũng tầm tầm tuổi anh.

Nhưng khi cậu ta ngẩng đầu nhìn qua đây, mi mắt Lâm Vô Ngung giật một cái.

……Đây không phải là anh em thất lạc nhiều năm của Hứa Thiên Bác đấy chứ.

Tên lừa đảo ngậm kẹo que, sau khi tầm mắt đối diện vài giây cũng không phát hiện ra Lâm Vô Ngung có ý quay đầu đi, cậu đảo đầu lưỡi, que kẹo nhắm thẳng Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Nhìn cái gì?” Cậu hất hất cằm.


	3. Chapter 3

Xem cậu lừa người thế nào.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói, chỉ cười cười, lại nhìn tên lừa đảo thêm mấy lần rồi quay đầu đi.

“Tiếp tục.” Thằng ngốc nói.

Tên lừa đảo không lên tiếng, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn sau lưng mình.

Loại chuyện lừa đảo người này, người lừa đảo nhất định sẽ không mong muốn có người khác ngoài khổ chủ ở hiện trường, nhưng mà anh cũng không định rời khỏi, còn rất muốn nghe đoạn sau.

“Tiếp tục đi,” thằng ngốc nói, dừng một chút rồi lại thấp giọng bổ sung thêm một câu, “Cậu quan tâm người ta làm gì? Muốn nghe thì để cậu ta nghe…yên tâm, cậu nói không chuẩn tôi cũng sẽ không nói ra đâu.”

“Đừng!” Tên lừa đảo cao giọng nói, “Tốt nhất là cậu cứ nói ra.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu cười hai tiếng.

“Năm ngoái có tình đầu, phải không.” Tên lừa đảo hỏi.

“…Đúng.” Trong giọng nói của thằng ngốc lộ rõ vẻ kinh ngạc.

“Cậu đã từng yêu?” Trợ lý của tên lừa đảo cũng rất ngạc nhiên, “Cô gái nào không có mắt vậy?”

“Ý gì đấy,” thằng ngốc không phục, “Tại sao tôi lại không thể có người thích? Hơn nữa cậu dùng tướng mạo đánh giá con người vậy có phải là không tốt không? Hơn nữa, anh Gà đẹp trai như vậy cũng không có ai thích…”

“Không biết nói chuyện thì im miệng.” Tên lừa đảo nói, ngưng một lát lại nói tiếp, “Câu tiếp theo mà không đổi xưng hô thì tôi sẽ bói giúp cậu xem tối hôm nay răng cậu sẽ rơi hết ở đâu.”

Trợ lý cười sặc nước miếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nín cười.

“Muốn bảo cậu ta xem gì thì mau hỏi.” Trợ lý vui vẻ nói.

“Tôi muốn hỏi, lần sau tôi yêu đương là khi nào?” Thằng ngốc nói.

“Cái này không xem được.” Tên lừa đảo nói.

“Tại sao?” Tên ngốc hỏi, “Cái này tùy tiện bịa ra cũng được mà?”

“Cậu là gì của tôi mà tôi phải bịa cho cậu vui vẻ,” Tên lừa đảo rất xem thường, hơn nữa tạm dừng hai giây rồi lại thêm một đòn nặng, “Tôi không xem được ra là khi nào cậu có thể yêu đương lần nữa, nhưng có thể nhìn ra trong vòng hai năm tới cậu sẽ không có tình yêu.”

“Đậu má.” Thằng ngốc rất đau lòng, “Thật hay giả đấy?”

“Cậu tin thì chính là thật.” Trợ lý nói lời sâu xa, “Đợi hai năm để kiểm chứng đi….nếu hai năm sau còn có thể tới tìm bọn tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ cười không ra tiếng, không nghe thêm đoạn đối thoại phía sau, tên lừa đảo không tiếp tục lừa gạt nữa, chỉ nghe thằng ngốc bên kia buồn bực cũng chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì.

Trong đầu anh còn một đống tài liệu học tập đang đợi.

Anh đuổi anh Gà ra khỏi đầu óc.

Sau khi Trần Lão Tứ đi rồi, Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn luôn muốn đứng dậy đi, mấy người bọn Đại Đông đang nghịch loa ở bãi đất trống bên kia bồn hoa, cậu cũng muốn qua đó chơi.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ không có ý muốn nhúc nhích, cậu cũng chỉ có thể ngồi bất động, chẳng qua thỉnh thoảng lại liếc nhìn về phía bên kia.

“Mày qua đó một mình đi, đừng ở đây ngồi ngốc với tao nữa,” Đinh Tễ mở miệng, “Đừng nói với bọn nó tao tới đây là được, tao muốn ngồi đây một lát.”

“Được,” Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức nhảy lên, nhưng lại nhanh chóng ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nhìn người ngồi đằng trước vẫn ngồi không hề nhúc nhích, nhỏ giọng nói, “Người kia, không có vấn đề gì đấy chứ?”

“Một học sinh ưu tú bị tổn thương tình cảm, có thể có vấn đề gì sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lát: “Cmn mày thật kì dị.”

“Đi đi, đi đi.” Đinh Tễ xua xua tay với cậu ta.

Lưu Kim Bằng nhảy xuống bậc thang, chạy về phía bọn Đại Đông.

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm cái gáy của người phía trước một lúc, người này giống như đang ngồi thiền, không cử động sắp được mười phút rồi.

Cậu do dự một lát, nhìn xung quanh một vòng, cầm một khối xi măng nhỏ không biết bị nứt ra ở chỗ nào, ngắm ngắm vào bậc thang phía bên tay phải anh, sau đó bắn qua.

Cậu thường xuyên ném rác vào thùng từ khoảng cách rất xa, thường thường đều có thể vào trong, cậu rất tự tin về độ chính xác của mình.

Nhưng khối xi măng bắn ra nháy mắt bị vỡ thành hai mảnh nhỏ hơn.

Một mảnh nhỏ rơi xuống vị trí đã định trước, bên bậc thang phía tay phải người kia.

Một mảnh khác, rơi trên đầu người ấy.

Chính là như vậy, yên ổn dừng lại ở đỉnh đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay lên, sờ soạng đầu.

Nhìn thấy mảnh xi măng nhỏ trên đầu mình, anh ngẩn người, sau đó quay đầu lại.

Không biết từ bao giờ ba người ở đằng sau chỉ còn lại một người, là tên lừa đảo tên anh Gà, đang nhìn thẳng anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không có cảm giác gì với loại khiêu khích thế này, chỉ thuận tay bắn một cái, viên đạn xi măng quay lại tay anh Gà, lại hỏi một câu: “Có chuyện gì?”

“Không có gì,” anh Gà cúi đầu nhìn mảnh xi măng nhỏ quay lại trên tay mình, “Chính xác đấy.”

Mạch suy nghĩ ôn tập của Lâm Vô Ngung đã bị quấy rầy, anh cũng không tiếp tục quay đầu lại, vẫn nhìn cậu: “Có thu phí không?”

“Cái gì?” Anh Gà cau mày.

“Là…..xem mệnh ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bao nhiêu tiền?”

Không biết anh Gà đi theo phong cách lừa đảo giang hồ nào, dù sao vừa nghe thấy ba từ “bao nhiêu tiền”, mặt đột nhiên biến sắc: “Cậu nói gì?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, không lên tiếng.

“Cậu có biết tôi là ai không?” Cậu ta chỉ chỉ mình.

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ trong mấy giây, hắng giọng: “Có phải là….anh Gà?”

Đầu tiên anh Gà sửng sốt, há miệng thở một lúc lâu không nói được lời nào, qua một lát đột nhiên lại vui vẻ: “Vào người khác thì cậu đã chết rồi đấy có biết không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cong khóe môi, nhịn cười.

“Người không biết không có tội, cười một cái là không còn chuyện gì,” anh Gà dịch xuống một bậc cầu thang, ngồi xuống đằng sau Lâm Vô Ngung, vươn tay ra, ngữ khí rất ân cần, nội dung lại rất hung ác, “Tôi tên là Đinh Tễ, tễ trong ‘quang phong tễ nguyệt’ (Trời quang trăng sáng), gọi tên tôi là được rồi, còn gọi sai lần nữa, tôi sẽ lập tức đánh cậu thành con quay điện sáng nhất đêm nay.”

Anh Tễ…..

Lâm Vô Ngung không tiếp lời tàn ác của cậu, bắt tay cậu, quay lại chủ đề ban nãy: “Cho nên không thu phí đúng không?”

“Không thu phí!” Vẻ mặt Đinh Tễ không kiên nhẫn, “Muốn làm gì?”

“Xem giúp tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay trái ra trước mặt cậu.

“Không xem.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có phải cậu không xem cho người lạ đúng không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ híp mắt lại, nhìn anh không lên tiếng.

“Không quen không dễ đoán mò?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu thất tình,” Đinh Tễ đập tay anh ra, nhìn anh, “Là chuyện trong vòng một tuần nay.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu.

“Đoán mò đúng rồi sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng một nửa.” Lâm Vô Ngung rất thành thực trả lời.

“Yêu thầm thất bại.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Không xem tay cũng đoán mò được sao?”

“Đã nói là đoán mò rồi còn xem tay gì nữa,” Đinh Tễ rất xem thường bĩu môi, “Còn nghe nữa không?”

“Không nghe nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời rất dứt khoát.

Anh thực sự không có gì muốn hỏi cả, chuyện mà anh muốn biết, anh sẽ tự đi tìm đáp án, không cần một người xa lạ nói cho anh, còn không thể nghiệm chứng thật giả.

Nếu như thật sự có gì muốn hỏi, đơn giản cũng chỉ là tìm đề tài nói chuyện, tán gẫu với Đinh Tễ thêm mấy câu thôi.

Nhưng mà thời gian đã không còn sớm nữa rồi, bây giờ quay về tới trường cũng tầm vừa tan tiết tự học tối, không mua được thịt nướng.

Có chút thất vọng.

Đinh Tễ ngồi ngây ngốc ở công viên nhỏ tới khoảng mười một giờ, xung quanh đã không còn ai cậu mới nhảy xuống bậc thang.

Hôm nay không phải là cuối tuần, mấy người Đại Đông hát hò cũng không có người nghe, Lưu Kim Bằng đi theo bọn họ chuyển sang chỗ khác.

Còn rất không trượng nghĩa gửi cho cậu một tin nhắn.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn qua đó, đã chẳng còn ai rồi.

Cậu duỗi thắt lưng, nên đi về thôi, có lẽ bố cậu vẫn còn ở nhà bà nội, nhưng giờ này còn không về, ông bà sẽ lo lắng.

Khi về nhà cậu bất ngờ phát hiện ra, bố cậu đã đi rồi.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại ông nội cậu vẫn còn chưa ngủ đang bưng ấm trà xem ti vi.

Thấy cậu đi vào, ông nội rót trà vào chén trà trước mặt: “Về rồi đấy hả?”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống bên cạnh, cầm trà qua uống một hớp, dựa vào sô pha.

“Không ngờ chứ gì?” Ông nội cười nói, “Có phải là hối hận không về sớm một chút không?”

“Hối hận gì đâu ạ, cháu chơi không muốn về.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Là ông khuyên bố cháu về đấy,” Ông nội vỗ vỗ đùi cậu, “Hai ngày nay cháu không tới trường sao? Ngày mai học xong rồi thì về thẳng nhà đi, trước khi thi đừng gây sức ép nữa, ôn tập cẩn thận.”

Đinh Tễ không phản đối.

“Bố mẹ cháu cũng không muốn quản cháu thế nào cả,” Ông nội nói, “Nhưng dù sao đứa trẻ thông minh như cháu, học tập cũng….”

“Ông đừng nói nữa,” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời ông cậu, “Thực sự thông minh đã không thế này rồi.”

“Dù sao đứa ngốc như cháu,” ông nội không suy nghĩ nhiều đổi luôn từ ngữ, “Không yên lòng ôn tập tử tế thì làm sao được.”

Đinh Tễ cười lên, lại thở dài: “Được rồi, ông đừng vòng vo nữa, cháu uống trà của ông rồi đi ngủ đây.”

Chắc chắn vẫn phải tới trường, cậu còn chưa lấy bài tập mới phát của tuần này.

Hơn nữa cậu còn đi rất sớm, khi tới trường, cổng trường còn chưa mở.

Đinh Tễ cau mày lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, tinh thần vẫn còn có chút mơ hồ chưa tỉnh thoáng cái bay sạch.

“Đậu má?” Cậu đứng bên cửa phòng bảo vệ khiếp sợ nói một câu.

“Sao thế, nhìn nhầm giờ hả?” Chú bảo vệ dựa vào bên cửa sổ cười hỏi.

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ có chút nản lòng, mở màn hình nhìn con số trên đồng hồ báo thức.

Vẫn còn gọi là thông minh sao? Còn nhìn nhầm cả kim đồng hồ.

“Ăn sáng chưa?” Chú bảo vệ hỏi.

“Cháu ăn rồi.” Đinh Tễ buồn phiền trả lời.

“Vậy vào đi,” Chú bảo vệ mở cửa ra, “Học sinh lớp mười hai trọ ở trường như mấy đứa cũng không ít người tới phòng học vào giờ này.”

“Chú giỏi thật,” Đinh Tễ nhìn ông, chú bảo vệ tới làm việc cũng được hai tháng, “Làm sao chú nhìn ra cháu đang học lớp mười hai?”

“Chú biết cháu, Đinh Tề,” chú bảo vệ nói, “Trên tủ kính thông báo có ảnh chụp của cháu.”

Đinh Tễ không có cảm giác gì khi mình bị gọi sai tên, từ khi còn nhỏ cậu đã có rất nhiều tên, Đinh Tề, Đinh Vũ Tề, Đinh Văn, Đinh gì đó, thậm chí còn có người gọi cậu là Đinh Lâm.

Cậu cười cười với chú bảo vệ, đi vào trong cửa.

Bàn thứ ba đếm nược từ dưới lên, là một không gian kỳ diệu.

Cho dù là trong trường vẫn luôn phấn đấu tỉ lệ đỗ đại học top đầu so với các trường cấp ba bên cạnh như Tam Trung, bàn thứ ba từ dưới đếm lên cũng có nét riêng biệt.

Ví dụ như lúc này bạn cùng bàn Thạch Hướng Dương của Đinh Tễ đang đặt một miếng bánh ngọt trên bàn, cố gắng dùng dao thái thành từng miếng nhỏ.

Cắt đi cắt lại, mục tiêu vẫn luôn là cắt tới đường kính 1cm.

Trên thực tế rất khó để đạt được kích thước nhỏ như vậy, bởi vì trước đó bánh ngọt đã bị vỡ tương đối nhiều.

Cảm xúc lo âu.

Cô Hà đã nói như vậy.

Những bàn sau luôn là mấy người không chịu luân phiên hoán đổi chỗ ngồi, cho nên cảm xúc lo âu thông thường đều tích tụ nghiêm trọng ở dãy bàn sau, nhìn trái nhìn phải đều có thể nhìn thấy.

Tạm thời không quan tâm tới người ngồi bên trái đang gặm móng tay kia đi.

“Hỏi mày một câu.” Đinh Tễ lấy bài tập vật lý trong cặp sách ra.

“Ừ.” Thạch Hướng Dương gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ chọn một đề đơn giản: “Giảng cho tao đề này.”

Thạch Hướng Dương hồi phục một chút sức sống, sau khi giảng cho Đinh Tễ xong, cậu ta ăn sạch bánh ngọt trên bàn.

Đinh Tễ không hề có suy nghĩ muốn giúp cậu ta, chẳng qua nghe nói Bát Trung có một người trước khi đi thi đã phát điên chém bảy tám dao vào bạn cùng bàn.

Mà Thạch Hướng Dương còn là một người cường tráng hình vuông với chiều cao và cân nặng đều là một chín tám.

Coi như tự cứu lấy mình.

Mỗi ngày đều dài như nhau, nhưng cảm giác thời gian dài ngắn không giống nhau.

Ví dụ như hôm nay, đều ngây ngốc ở trường, thời gian trôi qua vô cùng nhanh, bởi vì buổi tối phải về “nhà của mình”, nếu như thời gian có chân, cậu có thể nhào qua túm lấy chân nó rồi đánh gãy.

Kỳ thực học kỳ trước cậu đều trọ ở trường, khá là tự do, chẳng qua bố cậu cảm thấy cậu tự do quá rồi, ép buộc cậu trả phòng ký túc về nhà.

Trong đa số thời gian, vừa mở cửa nhà ra, đã có thể ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn thơm nức, có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười khẽ của bố mẹ, rất tốt.

Nhưng mà không tự do.

Thời gian Đinh Tễ ở cùng hai người họ quá ít, miễn cưỡng có thể coi như người lạ quen thuộc, đặc biệt là hai năm trước, còn không thể tính là quen thuộc.

Khi đón năm mới có lẽ có thể gặp một lần, nhưng đứa trẻ càng nhỏ trí nhớ càng không thể giữ lâu, khi lần sau gặp lại, đã sớm quên đi rồi.

“Về rồi đấy à.” Mẹ cậu đang ở trong phòng ăn gọi với ra, lại quay đầu nói với bác nấu cơm, “Chị Lưu, bày cơm lên đi.”

Đinh Tễ quăng cặp sách lên trên sô pha, đi rửa tay trước.

Thức ăn trên bàn đều là những món mà cậu thích ăn, cà chua xào trứng, thịt ngũ vị, còn có cả bánh thịt băm và canh sườn, mỗi lần về nhà, gần như đều là những món ăn chính này, lại thêm hai món khác thay đổi nhau.

Từ sau khi bố mẹ cậu về nước, thăm dò được mấy món ăn cậu thích ăn từ chỗ bà nội, có lẽ thực đơn này đã hai ba năm chưa từng đổi.

Có đôi khi Đinh Tễ không thể hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của hai người họ.

Cho dù cậu thích ăn, đã hai ba năm rồi, có lẽ đã ăn tới nôn.

Nhưng khi bị hỏi cậu thích ăn đồ ăn gì, cậu lại không thể nói ra.

Cậu không kén ăn, cũng không có khẩu vị khác thường.

Đối với cậu mà nói, không hề có món ăn nào đặc biệt thích ăn hay không thể không ăn có thể cải thiện được mối quan hệ, cậu chỉ quen ăn món bà nội làm cho mà thôi.

“Có ngon không?” Mẹ cậu hỏi.

“Vâng, ngon.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Hôm nay có đi học không?” Bố cậu hỏi.

“Con có.” Đinh Tễ trả lời, vùi đầu vào ăn cơm, liếc mắt nhìn thấy hai người đồng thời thở ra một hơi.

“Vẫn phải nắm chắc,” bố cậu nói, “Bố đã gọi điện thoại với cô Hà của bọn con, khoảng thời gian này con trốn học quá nhiều, thành tích mấy lần thi đều giảm xuống…..”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ rất phối hợp vâng một tiếng, muốn dùng thái độ tích cực để ngắt lời ông.

Nhưng không thành công.

“Từ nhỏ con đã thông minh rồi,” Bố cậu tiếp lời, “Vẫn luôn được công nhận là đứa trẻ thông minh,….đương nhiên, thành tích của con bây giờ so với người khác cũng không hề kém, nhưng rõ ràng là con có thể làm tốt hơn, con….”

Đinh Tễ múc hai muỗng cà chua xào trứng vào trong bát, trộn lẫn với cơm, cúi đầu và mấy miếng ăn sạch, đặt bát cơm xuống đứng dậy.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu.

“Con đi ôn tập.” Đinh Tễ đi tới bên cạnh sô pha, cầm cặp sách lên.

“Con lại buồn gì hả.” Bố cậu hỏi.

“Hai người để nó ăn cơm xong rồi hãy nói,” Bác Lưu thở dài, “Chúng ta không thể nói với đứa trẻ trên bàn ăn, sẽ không ăn được cơm.”

“Cũng chỉ lúc ăn cơm nó mới nghe chúng tôi nói vài câu,” Mẹ cậu cũng thở dài, “Ông bà nội không dong dài như chúng tôi, cuối cùng đứa trẻ này trưởng thành như thế nào…..”

Khi Đinh Tễ vào phòng đột nhiên dùng sức đóng cửa, cửa kêu rầm một tiếng.

Cậu đứng sau cánh cửa ngẩn người một lúc, ngồi vào bàn học.

Gần đây cậu hơi biếng, cậu xoa xoa bụng, vừa mới ăn quá no, có chút khó chịu.

Nhưng lười biếng là bình thường, cách một khoảng thời gian cậu sẽ cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi, trừ chơi ra thì không còn sức làm việc gì khác.

Cho nên thành tích của cậu vẫn luôn lên lên xuống xuống, rất buông thả.

Cậu thiếu nghị lực, không đủ lực chuyên chú, cũng không có phương pháp học tập hiệu quả cao.

Cà lơ phất phơ còn không muốn thay đổi.

Nói ra thì cậu không hề cảm thấy mình thông minh thế nào, cũng rất ghét có người nói cậu thông minh, cậu căn bản không xứng đáng với hai từ thông minh này.

…..Ôn tập thôi.

Cậu lấy một tập dạng đề mô phỏng tổng môn tự nhiên, nằm bò ra bàn, gối đầu lên cánh tay bắt đầu làm bài.

.

“Hôm nay lại không ăn cơm ở nhà ăn hả?” Trần Mang nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Mày càng ngày càng tự do rồi đấy.”

“Hơi đau đầu,” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn huyệt Thái Dương, “Tao ra ngoài đi dạo, thuận tiện ăn chút gì ngon.”

“Nhớ mang về đấy.” Trần Mang lập tức dặn dò.

“Có lẽ hôm nay tao không về sớm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không mang được đồ nướng về đâu đấy.”

“Bọn tao ăn không chẳng để ý nhiều như vậy, có ăn là được rồi.” Trần Mang nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Mấy ngày hôm trước khi anh tới công viên nhỏ, nhìn thấy một cửa hàng trang hoàng rất đáng yêu, tên gọi là “Cẩu Đều Đến”, anh lười sang đường cho nên không đi.

_(Cẩu: FA, độc thân)_

Hôm nay anh định đi qua đó xem thử, chưa biết chừng lại có thứ gì ăn ngon, ăn xong đầu sẽ không đau nữa.

Còn lẽ còn có thể kết đồng minh cẩu.

Lâm Vô Ngung lòng đầy chờ mong đi tới công viên nhỏ.

Cẩu Đều Đến.

Là một quán cà phê nhỏ.

Quả thực có chó, ba con xếp nối nhau, trên cổ còn có đeo một tấm thẻ nhỏ, Lưu Lưu, Lãng Lãng, Cẩu Cẩu.

Nhưng đây không phải trọng điểm, trọng điểm chính là tất cả bàn trong quán đều là bàn đơn, cùng với một chiếc ghế.

Trên bàn viết chữ – Hi, cẩu độc thân.

Nhưng những ảnh chụp dán chồng chất trên tường đều là ảnh của hai người, là ảnh tình nhân ngọt ngào.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bản thân mình bị trọng thương rồi, còn chưa kéo được cẩu đồng minh nào đã xoay người đi ra.

Đầu nhói đau.

Lâm Vô Ngung mua hộp thuốc giảm đau ở hiệu thuốc ven quảng trường nhỏ, anh đi xuyên qua quảng trường muốn tới siêu thị phía đối diện mua chai nước uống thuốc, nhìn thấy anh Gà….Đinh Tễ trên bậc thang.

“Trùng hợp vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ nhíu nhíu mày bên trái.

Hôm nay bên cạnh Đinh Tễ không có trợ lý đi lừa đảo, cũng không có thằng ngốc tự dâng đến cửa, chỉ có một mình cậu.

“Không bói ra tôi sẽ tới à?” Đầu Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn chưa ngừng đau.

“Không bói.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nếu như tôi bói, tôi đã mang chai nước cho anh rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, dừng bước chân.

“Đau đầu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, khóe miệng lộ ra tươi cười, mang theo chút đắc ý.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua hướng mình vừa đi qua.

“Tôi có nước này,” Đinh Tễ mò ở phía sau ra một bình thủy tinh lớn, “Nhưng mà tôi vừa mới uống qua rồi….”

“Tôi đoán.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngây người.

“Lần trước khi tôi về cậu đã nhìn theo, vào giờ ấy rồi hơn phân nửa là tôi quay về chỗ ở, chứng minh được phương hướng tôi ở…..” Anh chỉ phía sau Đinh Tễ, “Chỗ đó.”

Đinh Tễ cầm bình thủy tinh lớn không nói gì.

Nhưng hôm nay tôi lại đi từ hướng ngược lại qua, khi đi tới đây có lẽ tôi đã ấn huyệt Thái Dương ba lần, có thể là đau đầu, hơn nữa rất nghiêm trọng,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại xoa huyệt Thái Dương, “Cho nên có thể tôi sẽ đi mua thuốc giảm đau, xung quanh quảng trường nhỏ này chỉ có một hiệu thuốc….nếu như cậu không thấy tôi đi qua đó, có lẽ sẽ không thể nào đoán được.”

Đinh Tễ vẫn không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn anh.

“Kỳ thực để chắc chắn, hỏi tôi có phải đau đầu hay không đương đối thích hợp, dù sao tôi cũng có thể hỏi người ở hiệu thuốc cho một cốc nước để uống thuốc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Nhưng nói về chuyện nước trước, càng hiệu quả hơn, dù sao nói sai rồi vẫn còn vụ đau đầu chịu trách nhiệm, cho dù là đoán sai việc đau đầu cũng không sao, tôi lại không quen cậu.”

“Cậu giỏi đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đoán đúng sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nước.” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay.

Đinh Tễ đưa chai thủy tinh lớn cho anh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ngày hôm ấy Đinh Tễ tự giới thiệu xong, người này cũng không có qua có lại báo tên, nhưng bây giờ cậu cũng lười hỏi, nhìn người không tên lấy một viên thuốc giảm đau nhét vào trong miệng, lại cầm lấy bình thủy tinh ngửa đầu uống mấy ngụm lớn.

“Cậu thật sự không để ý sao.” Cậu nhận lấy bình thủy tinh người không tên trả lại.

“Đây không phải là cốc nước à?” Người không tên quẹt miệng.

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ mở nắp ra, lấy khăn giấy lau một vòng bên miệng bình. “Đây là bình đựng Nescafe Coffee Mate kiểu cũ, có lẽ tuổi còn lớn hơn cả tôi.”

Người không tên im lặng.

Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua đó, biểu tình của người không tên có chút khó coi.

“Sao thế.” Cậu hỏi.

“Cậu để ý như vậy thì tại sao còn cho người khác uống nước của mình,” người không tên rất cạn lời, “Có lau thì cũng đừng lau trước mặt tôi chứ?”

“Tôi cũng không biết cậu sẽ uống thật.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Người không tên đưa tay trái ra.

“Không xem.” Đinh Tễ đập tay anh ra, nhưng vẫn liếc qua bàn tay anh một cái.

“Cái bình.” Người vô danh nói.

Đinh Tễ ngẩn người, đậy nắp bình, đưa cho anh.

Người vô danh mở nắp bình ra, ngẩng đầu uống ừng ực mấy ngụm, sau đó đặt bình ở bậc thang bên cạnh cậu: “Có thể nói với tôi làm sao cậu nhìn được ra tôi thất tình không?”

“Sao nào, cậu không đoán ra tại sao?” Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn cái bình.

“Chuyện hôm nay đơn giản,” Người không tên nói, “Tôi đều có thể đoán được làm sao mà cậu biết.”

“Cho nên,” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu, “Tại sao tôi lại phải nói với cậu, tôi còn không biết tên cậu mà.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Người không tên nói.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ không nghe rõ.

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Người không tên lại nhắc lại một lần, ấn ấn huyệt thái dương.

“Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đại phương vô ngung hả.”

(Con người khoan dung độ lượng không có góc tối)

Bàn tay ấn huyệt Thái Dương của Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại.

“Quang phong tễ nguyệt” thì thôi đi, dù sao trong tên cũng có chữ như vậy, nhưng buột miệng nói ra từ “đại phương vô ngung” vẫn có chút không phù hợp với khí chất của tên lừa đảo giang hồ cà lơ phất phơ này.

Ấn tượng mặc định không thể chấp nhận được, Lâm Vô Ngung tiến hành tự kiểm điểm trong vòng một giây, sau đó gật đầu: “Ừ.”

Đinh Tễ dựa vào bậc thang đằng sau kia, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Đầu của Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đau, giờ này cho dù là quay về trường học hay là đi kiếm cơm ăn anh đều không còn sức lực.

Hơn nữa….có lẽ vì Đinh Tễ và Hứa Thiên Bác có vài phần giống nhau, anh cũng không muốn đi ngay.

Vì thế anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, cùng cậu nhìn về phía khung bóng rổ ở cách đó không xa.

Bây giờ vẫn còn sớm, chỉ có hai nam sinh đang chơi bóng rổ.

Im lặng một lát, Lâm Vô Ngung mở miệng: “Cậu hay tới đây lắm sao?”

“Cách một khoảng thời gian lại tới một lần,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhà bà nội tôi ở gần đây.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lên tiếng.

“Cậu học trường trung học phụ thuộc à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng cúi đầu nhìn mình, quần áo, giày, tất tất cả đều là của mình, không có dấu hiệu gì của trường trung học phụ thuộc cả.

“Lần trước gặp cậu tôi đã biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ duỗi thắt lưng.

“Lần trước?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ lại một lát, không tìm được chi tiết nào khiến cho người ta có thể đoán ra anh học trường nào.

“Đưa tay cho tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, đưa tay trái ra trước mặt cậu.

“Ngón tay rất dài,” Đinh Tễ dùng đầu ngón tay vạch vài cái trên tay anh, “Cậu….”

Lâm Vô Ngung cong ngón trỏ lên, đẩy đầu ngón tay của cậu ra.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua.

“Ngứa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lập dị.” Đinh Tễ có chút khinh thường bĩu môi, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gãi gãi vài cái trong lòng bàn tay anh.

“Định xem gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất có hứng thú.

“Tôi tùy tiện xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu tùy tiện nghe.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Quan hệ với bố mẹ không tốt hả.” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng.

Đinh Tễ tựa như cũng không cần anh trả lời, tiếp tục xem tay anh, lại nhìn một lúc mới dựa lại bậc cầu thang: “Mười mấy năm trước đây cậu sống không có gì thú vị, bên ngoài thuận buồm xuôi gió.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thu tay về, cúi đầu nhìn.

“Có anh chị em,” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục nói, “Tôi không biết mấy thứ như có anh em hay chị em, có mấy người.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nhìn tay mình, nói như vậy, cậu bắt đầu có chút không hiểu được.

Năng lực quan sát với các chi tiết và năng lực nắm bắt tính cách người khác của Đinh Tễ tương đối mạnh, đây chính là điểm mấu chốt để cậu có thể lừa người khác, nhưng những thứ như tình trạng gia đình của người xa lạ làm sao có thể đoán ra được, nhất thời anh không tìm được phương hướng.

Nhất là chuyện anh chị em này.

“Nói ra cậu cũng không biết,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn mặt anh, “Sau này có thể có một chút vướng mắc, nhưng mà cũng không nói rõ được, có lẽ là phương diện tình cảm.”

“Là xem ba đường này sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ vào chỉ tay của mình, “Đường sự nghiệp, đường tình yêu, đường sinh mệnh?”

“Cái đó quá sơ cấp,” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu, “Còn một đống đường, còn gò nữa, vừa xem vừa phải….”

“Vừa nói chuyện với tôi vừa đoán?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“….Cậu chẳng thú vị gì cả.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Rất lợi hại,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Cậu từng học à?”

“Học ở trường nào, học của ai, đều là lừa người cả,” Đinh Tễ khinh thường phất tay, “Cậu cũng đừng tin mấy người nói muốn dạy cậu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoa xoa tay.

“Cậu có anh hay có chị?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi khựng lại, qua một lúc mới nói: “Tại sao không hỏi em trai hay em gái?”

“Nhìn khí chất không giống,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi quen rất nhiều người có em trai hoặc em gái, không giống như cậu.”

“Xem ra xem bói cũng phải kính nghiệp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bình thường phải chú ý quan sát.”

Đinh Tễ không hỏi chuyện anh chị em nữa, Lâm Vô Ngung rất tùy tiện chuyển hướng đề tài này, chuyển vô cùng tự nhiên, nếu như không phải cậu suy xét nghiệm chứng, có lẽ căn bản không phát hiện ra đề tài này đã bị chuyển hướng.

Xem ra Lâm Vô Ngung không hề muốn nói chuyện này với người khác, có lẽ quan hệ với bố mẹ không ổn có tới tám phần là liên quan tới người anh chị em này, mà Đinh Tễ cũng không có sở tích tìm hiểu chuyện riêng tư của người xa lạ.

Nếu như không phải Lâm Vô Ngung uống hết hơn nửa bình nước của cậu mà vẫn còn ngồi đó chưa đi, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì, cậu cũng sẽ không chủ động nói với những người này thứ có thứ không.

“Quanh đây có gì ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Hương vị ngon ấy.”

“Không cần khách khí như vậy,” Đinh Tễ chưa nghĩ đã nói, “Tôi ăn rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía trước nở nụ cười: “Tôi muốn tìm chỗ ăn cơm.”

“Ồ,” Đinh Tễ cũng không cảm thấy lúng túng, nghĩ ngợi, “Nếu như không muốn chạy xa, đi sang Cẩu Đều Đi phía đối diện.”

“Cẩu Đều Đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Không phải mắng cậu đâu,” Đinh Tễ hắng giọng, “Là tên một cửa hàng, bán cà phê này, pizza này, bánh ngọt này, hương vị cũng được.”

“Không phải là Cẩu Đều Đến sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Vậy cậu đi từ đây tới đó không phải là ‘Đi’ sao, cậu đi từ đây tới đó phải gọi là ‘Cẩu Đều Đi’,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ngồi vào trong quán rồi mới gọi là ‘Cẩu Đều Đến’.”

“….được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cậu đã từng ăn?”

“Ăn một lần, cái quán đó là quán dành cho cẩu độc thân thoát đơn thân, những bức ảnh trên tường đều là những người quen nhau ở quán đó rồi yêu nhau, “Đinh Tễ đưa tay ra trước mặt anh, bấm ngón tay tính tính, “Hôm ấy tôi tính được ra tôi có hoa đào, cho nên đi tới đó muốn thử vận may….”

Cậu còn chưa nói xong, Lâm Vô Ngung đã nghiêng đầu cười lên.

“Đừng cười,” Đinh Tễ rất nghiêm túc, “Thứ này có đôi khi rất chuẩn đấy.”

“Chuẩn sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi.

“Không chuẩn,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Lúc ấy tôi tính được trong vòng bảy ngày, bây giờ đã qua bảy ngày rồi, tôi dự đoán là phải nửa tháng.”

“Đã tới nửa tháng chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười.

“Ngày mai chính là nửa tháng.” Đinh Tễ búng ngón tay.

“Nửa tháng này nói ra thì chỉ có mỗi tôi là người lạ thôi đúng không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đảo mắt nhìn, “Cậu ấy à? Hoa đào hả? Cậu nhiều lắm cũng chỉ là một quả bí ngô.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quyết định đi tới Cẩu Đều Đến ăn một bữa cơm.

Khi đứng dậy, anh do dự một lát, không mời Đinh Tễ.

Dù sao cũng không thân, hơn nữa Đinh Tễ ăn rồi đã từ chối trước.

“Kem ở quán ấy rất ngon,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có thể thử xem, loại hương vani, một ly rất lớn.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, nhảy xuống bậc thang đi qua bên đó.

Thời điểm sắp đi ra khỏi phạm vi công viên nhỏ, anh quay đầu lại nhìn, phát hiện Đinh Tễ đã không còn ngồi ở đó nữa, trên bậc thang đổi thành mấy người chơi xe đạp nhỏ, đang nhảy lên xuống cầu thang.

Anh tiếp tục đi về phía trước, đi được mấy bước lại dừng lại, quay đầu lần nữa, nhìn chằm chằm mấy người chơi xe đạp nhỏ một lát, có chút kinh ngạc phát hiện, người để trần cánh tay chính là Đinh Tễ, áo phông ban nãy cậu mặc giờ tùy ý cởi ra, nhét vào cạp quần.

Quá tùy ý, cứ cởi áo trước mặt đông người như vậy sao?

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, mở máy ảnh, phóng ống kính qua đó.

Đinh Tễ chơi rất thuần thục, có mấy động tác giống như cậu sắp nhảy từ bậc thang cao nhất xuống, nhưng cậu xoay một vòng, giây sau lại quay về vị trí ban đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất thích những thứ này, khi học cấp hai cậu và mấy bạn học mê mẩn trượt ván, nhưng không chơi được bao lâu, mẹ cậu cảm thấy lãng phí thời gian, ảnh hưởng học hành, làm lỡ tất cả, còn có thể bị thương, điểm quan trọng nhất là, bà cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung căn bản là không thể chơi tốt.

“Con cũng không phải anh con.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không quá quan tâm tới loại lời nói này, anh cảm thấy có khả năng là thực sự không quan tâm, anh tự có phán đoán của mình, cũng có thể nói là thói quen, dù sao từ bé tới lớn, anh đã nghe lời thế này rất nhiều.

Nhưng không thể không nói, có đôi khi những lời thế này thực sự có chút mất hứng.

Sẽ làm người ta vô thức bắt đầu nghi ngờ bản thân.

Sau khi lên cấp ba anh không chơi nữa.

Bây giờ nhìn Đinh Tễ, anh có kích thích muốn qua đó mượn xe chơi một chút.

Tuy rằng anh không biết chơi.

Đang do dự, Đinh Tễ bên kia dừng lại, ngẩng đầu tùy ý nhìn về hướng bên này.

Có lẽ là nhìn thấy anh rồi, vẫy vẫy tay về phía bên này.

Thị lực không tệ.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vẫy tay.

Đinh Tễ lại vẫy tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục đáp lại, cảm giác Đinh Tễ có bệnh.

Sau ba hiệp, anh mới chú ý tới động tác tay của Đinh Tễ, không phải vẫy tay mà là chỉ về phía anh.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung buông cánh tay xuống, nhìn bên cạnh mình, sau đó không nhịn được, kinh sợ phát ra từ ngữ không văn minh nhất trong năm nay, “Đậu má!”

Không biết từ khi nào bên phải anh đã có thêm một chiếc xe nôi trẻ con.

Dọa người nhất chính là, trong xe còn có một đứa bé chưa to bằng cánh tay anh đang ngủ.

Anh nhanh chóng nhìn một vòng xung quanh, không nhìn thấy người nào khác.

Lúc này đã qua giờ cao điểm tan học, còn chưa qua thời gian ăn cơm, trên đường cũng chỉ có vài ngời tản bộ lẻ loi, trong phạm vi hai mươi mét quanh anh, đừng nói là người, ngay cả một đôi giày cũng không có.

Chiếc xe này tới bên người anh thế nào, anh hoàn toàn không biết.

Nhìn quanh bốn phía, cũng không có người nào có thể hỏi.

“Tao qua đó xem.” Đinh Tễ sải bước lên xe, cầm tay lái, dùng bánh sau trực tiếp nhảy xuống ba bậc cầu thang.

“Mày xác định không phải là xe cậu ta đẩy tới sao,” Đại Đông cũng nhảy xuống, theo sau Đinh Tễ, đạp qua phía bên kia, “Bây giờ rất nhiều thím dùng cái này đi mua đồ…..”

“Cậu ta là bà thím sao!” Đinh Tễ đạp mấy cái, phanh lại cách Lâm Vô Ngung hai ba mét, mặc lại áo phông, gọi một tiếng về phía anh, “Bên trong có trẻ con không….”

Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Từ đâu tới vậy?” Đinh Tễ vọt tới bên cạnh đứa bé, nhìn đứa bé đang ngủ trong xe, cậu vô thức áp âm thanh xuống, “Đứa bé này chỉ mấy tháng thôi nhỉ?”

“Chưa được mấy tháng,” Đại Đông ló qua nhìn một cái, “Cháu tao ba tháng cũng chỉ bé xíu như vậy.”

“Từ đâu tới?” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tôi không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu còn nhìn thấy nó trước tôi.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm đứa bé trong xe một lát, ngẩng đầu: “Cho nên đây chính là….đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi?”

“Có lẽ vậy,” ngón tay Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ búng vào tay cầm xe nôi, “Báo cảnh sát đi.”

“Đứa trẻ này thoạt nhìn cũng không có tật gì,” Đại Đông cẩn thận lật tấm chăn lông trên người đứa bé lên, “Đậu má, là con trai, vậy cũng không phải do trọng nam khinh nữ….”

“Mày đừng làm nó tỉnh! Lát nữa nó khóc lên thì ai dỗ, báo cảnh sát trước đi,” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, “Bảo chú cảnh sát tới dỗ.”

“Dỗ trẻ con không thành vấn đề.” Đại Đông rất tự tin, nhưng vẫn thu tay lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi mấy bước, ngồi xuống bên cạnh bồn hoa, nhìn Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại báo cảnh sát.

Sau khi báo cảnh sát xong, có hai bác gái nhìn thấy tình hình bên này liền đi qua.

“Ồ, đứa trẻ bị sao vậy?” Một bác gái nhìn xe nôi, cúi người xuống vươn tay muốn ôm đứa bé lên, “Đây không phải là con mấy đứa đấy chứ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung vốn cảm thấy có lẽ là quần chúng nhiệt tình, nhưng động tác của bác gái này làm anh nháy mắt đứng dậy, muốn bế đứa trẻ về nhà nuôi sẽ không vội vàng như vậy, dù sao cũng phải hỏi là có chuyện gì, sau đó xem đứa trẻ này có khỏe mạnh hay không.

“Bác làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ cản bà ta lại, “Đây là em cháu.”

“Em cháu?” Bác gái nhìn cậu, không nhường bước, muốn chen qua cậu, “Cháu có nói được em cháu bao lớn không?”

“57 ngày.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đó, túm lấy cánh tay của bác gái.

“Nhỏ như vậy mà mấy đứa đã mang ra ngoài rồi?” Bác gái hỏi, rút tay về, lùi về phía sau một bước.

“Có liên quan gì tới bác không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Mấy đứa….” Bác gái còn có chút không cam lòng, “Mấy đứa đang lừa bán trẻ con phải không!

“Cháu cho bác một đề nghị,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mau đi báo cảnh sát.”

Bác gái không tiếp tục hỏi nữa, sau khi nhìn chằm chằm bọn họ, xoay người hùng hùng hổ hổ đi mất.

“Người kia muốn làm gì thế?” Vẻ mặt Đại Đông chẳng hiểu gì cả, “Giành trẻ con? Trạng thái có vẻ không đúng lắm.”

“Chưa biết chừng là muốn nhặt đứa trẻ mang đi bán.” Đinh Tễ hung tợn nhìn theo bóng lưng bác gái một lúc, khi quay đầu lại đã phát hiện ra Lâm Vô Ngung lại quay về ngồi bên bồn hoa.

Đại Đông rất thành thạo đẩy xe tới bên cạnh, hai người kiểm tra một lúc, thậm chí còn thử kiểm tra hô hấp của đứa trẻ.

Trên xe không có tờ viết sinh nhật của đứa trẻ và lời khóc lóc kể lể tôi thật sự không nuôi nổi đứa bé này, trừ một tấm chăn lông nhỏ, ngay cả bình sữa cũng không có.

Bố mẹ của đứa bé này không quan tâm tương lai nó sẽ đối diện với thứ gì, thậm chí cũng không quan tâm quá khứ mà nó đã bị bọn họ hủy đi từng chút một.

“Nếu như đứa trẻ này tỉnh dậy mà khóc, chỉ có thể nhét ngón tay cho nó ngậm.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung không trả lời.

“Cậu cảm thấy đứa trẻ này đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn xung quanh, vừa hỏi một câu.

“Bố mẹ không cần nữa thì quăng thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn có thể xảy ra chuyện gì.”

“Tại sao lại không cần…..” Đinh Tễ nghĩ, “Có phải là bị bệnh nhìn bên ngoài không thấy được, cảm thấy không chữa khỏi, đậu.”

“Có một số đứa trẻ đối với bố mẹ mà nói, chính là dư thừa, “Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không liên quan gì với bị bệnh hay không.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái: “Lời này của cậu….”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn cậu, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm phía trước thất thần.

“Nếu không chính là có thai ngoài ý muốn….” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lấy đâu ra nhiều lý do như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lời này rất bình tĩnh, nhưng trong ngữ điệu lại mang một cảm giác bốc đồng, làm Đinh Tễ nghe vậy không nhịn được cau mày: “Cậu có bệnh hả?”

“Không có bệnh gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cho dù cậu có tìm cho bố mẹ đứa trẻ một vạn lí do, thì cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với nó cả.”

“Tôi chỉ thuận miệng phân tích mấy câu, cảnh sát còn chưa tới, ngồi đây đoán mò mấy câu thì chọc vào cái gân nào của cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ có chút không vui, “Ai tìm lí do cho bố mẹ nó? Còn một vạn cái, cậu giúp tôi cùng nhau tìm một vạn lí do đi?”

“Không được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải cậu đói sao, thiếu cơm sẽ biến thành cố ý cãi cọ,” Đinh Tễ nối, “Lát nữa gặp.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, qua mấy giây mới dường như hồi thần lại, quay đầu nhìn cậu một cái: “Xin lỗi.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Cảnh sát nói sẽ tới ngay sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ, loại chuyện này đương nhiên phải tới ngay,” Đinh Tễ nói xong lại nhìn anh, qua một lát mới hỏi lại một câu, “Bố mẹ cậu là bố mẹ ruột hả?”


	5. Chapter 5

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên: “Lời này của cậu rất mất lịch sự.”

“Không mất lịch sự bằng lời cậu vừa mới nói.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

“Vậy ban nãy cậu xem chỉ tay cho tôi không xem được cái này sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn lòng bàn tay của mình.

“Không xem, cũng không nghĩ tới phương diện ấy,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, đè thấp giọng, “Không phải là ruột thịt sao?”

“Là bố mẹ ruột.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng.

Hai người không nói thêm gì nữa, cùng nhau nhìn chiếc xe nôi.

Mấy phút sau, một chiếc xe cảnh sát đi tới đây, Đinh Tễ nhảy lên, xông về phía xe cảnh sát vẫy vẫy tay: “Ở đây–“

Một quyển sách nhét trong túi quần đằng sau của cậu rơi xuống đất.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thường nhét sách vở vào trong túi quần sau, anh không thích cầm đồ trên tay.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ không giống như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhặt quyển sách dưới đất lên, sách đã cũ lắm rồi, trang sách đều trong vàng có dính đen, nhưng mà có lẽ được giữ gìn rất cẩn thận, trang sách đều phẳng, không có một góc quăn.

Ngoài bìa vẽ một bàn tay, cùng với đủ các loại đường trong lòng bàn tay, không nhìn tên sách cũng biết đây chính là một quyển dạy xem chỉ tay.

Không ngờ rằng kẻ lừa đảo giang hồ còn mang theo tài liệu tham khảo bên người….kính nghiệp vậy sao.

“Sách của…..” Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đưa sách cho Đinh Tễ, cậu đã chạy tới đón cảnh sát rồi.

“Cháu báo cảnh sát,” Đinh Tễ chỉ vào chiếc xe nôi, “Đứa bé đặc biệt nhỏ, vẫn luôn ngủ.”

“Đứa bé này chắc tầm hai tháng?” Một cảnh sát già vừa nhìn thấy đã nhíu mày, “Chiếc xe này được đẩy tới đây thế nào? Các cháu có nhìn thấy hay không?”

Đinh Tễ và Đại Đông đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cháu chỉ đứng ở đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới vị trí mà anh đứng lúc trước, “Cầm điện thoại nhìn về bên đó, cháu không biết chiếc xe này xuất hiện bên cạnh cháu từ khi nào, khi cháu quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy rồi.”

“Phải lập tức liên hệ với mấy đồng chí nữ trong Sở trước đã, còn có bệnh viện,” Cảnh sát già quay đầu nhìn những đồng nghiệp ở đằng sau, “Đứa bé này quá nhỏ, cũng không biết đã đói bao lâu rồi…..”

“Bây giờ bọn cháu….có thể đi rồi ạ?” Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh hỏi.

“Các cháu phối hợp một chút,” Cảnh sát già nói, “Phải làm ghi chép, bọn bác thu xếp cho đứa trẻ này rồi còn phải điều tra.”

“Luôn bây giờ ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Cảnh sát gật đầu.

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Cậu có việc hả?”

“Tôi còn chưa ăn cơm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng trả lời.

Đinh Tễ không để ý tới anh nữa.

Từ khi giao đứa trẻ cho cảnh sát, sau đó phối hợp tới đồn cảnh sát làm ghi chép, tới lúc cuối cùng trả lời một loạt câu hỏi rồi đi về, Đinh Tễ đều không để ý tới anh.

Cũng không nhìn anh mấy lần.

Vừa ra khỏi cửa đồn cảnh sát, Đinh Tễ kéo bạn của cậu đạp xe đi thẳng không quay đầu lại, thậm chí Lâm Vô Ngung còn không tìm được cơ hội trả lại tài liệu tham khảo cho cậu.

Vậy là không đến được Cẩu Đều Đi rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một bát mì ở quán nhỏ bên cạnh đồn cảnh sát, ngồi xe quay lại trường học.

Anh không biết tại sao Đinh Tễ lại đột nhiên không để ý tới anh.

Có lẽ là cảm thấy anh quá lạnh lùng, đối diện với một đứa bé còn nhỏ như vậy, còn có thể là vừa bị vứt bỏ, anh lại chỉ nghĩ tới ăn.

Không có chút đồng tình tối thiểu.

Bữa tối hôm nay chính là mì, thứ mang về cho bạn học chung ký túc cũng là mì.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung cầm bốn phần mì tới kí túc xá, thể tích của bốn hộp mì cũng không khác hai gói xiên nướng là bao, nhưng bên trong còn có canh, khi chạy vọt qua cửa của bác quản lý ký túc, vừa cần có tốc độ, tay còn phải vững.

“Đừng tưởng rằng tôi không nhìn rõ cậu là ai!” Giọng của một người từ xa truyền tới.

Thực sự là bác không nhìn rõ.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã chạy tới tầng ba, anh vẫn luôn tự tin với tốc độ của mình.

Tầng một có một chiếc gương, mỗi lần anh xách đồ ăn về chạy qua đó đều liếc nhìn một cái, trước giờ chưa từng nhìn rõ dáng vẻ của mình.

Giống như tia chớp.

Mấy người còn lại trong ký túc vẫn đang ôn tập dưới đèn, nhưng khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào, mọi người đều nhìn ra cửa.

“Tao nghe thấy tiếng hét của bác quản lý ở dưới tầng.” Trần Mang cười nói.

“Bác ấy nói có thể nhìn thấy rõ tao là ai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không thể nào, nếu như có thể nhìn thấy rõ mày đã bắt mày từ lâu rồi,” La Xuyên đứng dậy nhận lấy hộp đồ ăn, “Một tuần chạy ít nhất ba lần.”

“Bữa tối nay mày ăn mì à?” Lưu Tử Dật nói, “Đây không phải là phong cách của mày, đã đi ra ngoài rồi mà lại không ăn một bữa lớn?”

“Gặp chút chuyện,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhét bản tài liệu tham khảo của Đinh Tễ xuống dưới gối đầu, “Không ăn được bữa lớn.”

Anh cũng không muốn nói chuyện hôm nay nhặt được đứa trẻ con, mà ưu điểm lớn nhất của ký túc xá lúc này lại được thể hiện ra, không ai hỏi gì cả.

Bạn ký túc ưu tú như vậy, thời gian ở bên nhau giảm giần theo con số ước tính ở trong phòng học, có đôi khi ngẫm lại sẽ làm người ta đột nhiên cảm thấy thương cảm.

“Còn một hộp là của mày hả?” Trần Mang hỏi.

“Bốn hộp dễ cầm hơn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bọn mày chia ra đi, tao vừa mới ăn xong, đi đọc sách một lát.”

Ẩn ngữ tướng tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở đèn bên giường lên, đeo kính vào.

Quyển sách này giống như tập sách lậu được bày bán ở vỉa hè, tên sách cũng không phải mấy loại như “Vô cùng đơn giản, trong năm phút học được cách xem tướng số” hoặc là “Xem tay biết người” “Từ chỉ tay tới nhân sinh”, gần như theo phong cách huyền nghi.

Rất độc đáo.

Ồ. Tác giả còn là một người nước ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung theo thói quen trình tự học tập bình thường, đầu tiên xây dựng một chút vấn đề trong đầu.

Ví dụ như nguồn gốc của trò xem chỉ tay này là ở đâu, xem chỉ tay được ưa thích nhất ở bối cảnh văn hóa nào, căn cứ để phân chia các đường chỉ tay ứng với các khu vực là gì….

Sau đó anh mở sách ra.

Trang đầu tiên là mục lục, hai hàng chữ to tinh tế viết bằng bút bi.

Sách lưu trữ riêng của thần đồng nhỏ Đinh Tễ.

Không cho cậu mượn. Không được ăn trộm. Nhặt được phải trả lại cho tui.

Đường kính của từng chữ đều khoảng tầm hai centimet, Lâm Vô Ngung phải nhìn tới mười mấy giây mới cười ra tiếng.

Bên dưới còn có một hàng ngày tháng, dựa vào ngày tháng để tính, có lẽ là Đinh Tễ viết thời điểm học tiểu học hoặc là sớm hơn….

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một chút, lại lật xem qua sách, bên trong còn có một số chỗ đánh dấu, nét chữ đều giống nhau, có lẽ là được viết vào cùng một thời kỳ.

Như vậy có thể thấy được, hồi năm sáu tuổi Đinh Tễ đã nhận biết không ít chữ, năng lực lí giải tựa hồ cũng rất được, còn có cả suy nghĩ của bản thân, cũng không có cảm giác như rất nhiều bạn nhỏ cảm thấy sách là thứ quyền uy nhất, một trang nào đó còn bị cậu đánh dấu lên “Nói xạo!!”

Thú vị.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy gọng kính.

Đinh Tễ ngồi trước bàn học, trên bàn là đống bài tập và đề thi đã làm xong để lộn xộn, lúc này một tay cậu cầm điện thoại, tay còn lại lục lọi trong ngăn bàn.

Cậu biết bây giờ đã muộn rồi, chắc chắn Đại Đông đã đi ngủ, nhưng mà cậu không nhịn được tới sáng mai.

“Mau nhận, mau nhận, mau nhận đi…..” Cậu đứng dậy, đi vòng quanh phòng, kéo chăn, xem gầm giường.

“Đậu má…..” Cuối cùng Đại Đông bên kia cũng nhận điện thoại, “Mày điên hả? Biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi không?”

“Tao biết bây giờ có hơi muộn…..” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải có hơi, mà sắp bốn giờ rồi con ạ,” Đại Đông thở dài, “Có chuyện gì?”

“Quyển sách mà hôm nay tao nhét vào túi quần sau,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Mày đã xem chưa?”

“Túi quần sau? Sách gì?” Đại Đông rất mờ mịt, “Mày còn mang sách ra ngoài sao?”

“Không có việc gì, mày ngủ đi.” Đinh Tễ tắt điện thoại, hơi nản lòng ngồi lên giường, vốn còn có chút buồn ngủ, bây giờ rõ ràng đã biến mất sạch rồi.

Buồn bực.

Khoảng thời gian này cậu đều phải về nhà ở, cho nên tối hôm qua phải tới nhà bà nội cầm sách về đây, kết quả Lâm Vô Ngung nhặt được một đứa trẻ con, còn làm người ta tức giận, cậu lăn qua lăn lại xong cũng rất khó chịu quay về nhà làm đề, cho tới vừa nãy mới nhớ ra, sách mất rồi.

Quyển sách này đi theo cậu rất nhiều năm, từ năm lớp một tới bây giờ, cậu đã xem xong từ lâu rồi, cũng không có nội dung nào khó lường cả, bình thường cậu lấy ra cũng chỉ cầm thôi, rất ít khi mở ra.

Nhưng quyển sách này đã ở bên cạnh cậu rất nhiều, rất nhiều năm, giống như búp bê của những cô bé, coi như một loại thuốc an ủi.

Một thời điểm nào đó nó còn là con đường quan trọng để nhận được cảm giác an toàn.

Khi cậu vẫn là một cậu nhóc, thậm chí còn là thủ đoạn để cậu cải thiện mối quan hệ với bạn học và thoát khỏi đầu sỏ của trường.

Quyển sách này không hề quan trọng.

Quyển sách này không mấy quan trọng nữa.

Vẫn phải ngủ, ngày mai còn phải đi học.

Khi ở nhà bố mẹ, cậu không thể trốn học, nếu như ở nhà ông bà thì có thể tùy tiện, trước đây bà nội cậu còn cho rằng bốn giờ mỗi ngày cậu đã tan học như thời còn học tiểu học, sáu bảy giờ mới về nhà là do ở trường học quá cực khổ.

Ngủ thôi.

Cậu mò mẫm giống như kẻ trộm tới phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt xong, quay lại trong phòng tùy tiện rút một cuốn sách ở đầu giường ra, một quyển trong đống sách mà mà bố cậu đã mua theo danh sách học của cậu, cậu cũng không xem là sách gì, nhét ngay xuống dưới gối, nhắm mắt đi ngủ.

Ngày đầu tiên sách bảo bối bỏ nhà ra đi.

Nhớ nó.

Ngày thứ hai.

Nhớ nó. Lục tìm ở trên cửa hàng sách cũ trên mạng.

Vậy mà lại có.

Hai mươi bảy? Quá đắt!

Ngày thứ ba.

Nhớ nó. Lục tìm ở cửa hàng sách cũ.

Ba mươi sáu? Phí vận chuyển mười đồng?

Đinh Tễ đút điện thoại vào trong túi quần trước khi giáo viên đi xuống, duy trì tư thế ban đầu không cử động.

Mãi tới khi giáo viên vỗ nhẹ vào vai cậu một chút, cậu mới giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, vừa dụi dụi mắt.

“Không nghỉ ngơi đủ?” Giáo viên nhẹ giọng hỏi.

“Tối qua em ngủ muộn quá.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Mệt quá thì nằm xuống mấy phút,” Giáo viên nói, “Vẫn phải chú ý lao động kết hợp nghỉ ngơi.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Sau khi giáo viên đi rồi, cậu mới quay đầu nhìn sang bên cạnh.

Thạch Hướng Dương ghét bỏ nhìn cậu: “Sao mày có thể giả vờ giỏi như vậy?”

“Muốn tao dạy mày không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không.” Thạch Hướng Dương chính trực từ chối.

“Lát nữa tao ra ngoài một chút,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Nếu như cô Hà tới tìm tao, mày cứ nói là tao tới sân thể dục học bài rồi.”

Thạch Hướng Dương không trả lời ngay lập tức, suy nghĩ một lát sau đó hỏi: “Mày đã từng học bài sao? Không phải mày là người xem qua là nhớ trong truyền thuyết sao?”

“Cái rắm,” Đinh Tễ không nghĩ ngợi gì phủ nhận luôn, “Từ khi nào tao thành người xem qua là nhớ trong truyền thuyết?”

“Vậy mày bình thường thế này thì đi thi kiểu gì? Cũng học bài sao?” Thạch Hướng Dương hỏi.

“Không học, nói ra thì…..tao chọn khoa học tự nhiên chính là vì cho rằng không phải học thuộc,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Không ngờ rằng, cũng phải học không ít.”

“Vậy mày thi kiểu gì mà vào được top 5?” Thạch Hướng Dương lại hỏi.

“Thưa anh là em nghe giảng ạ,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi, “Những thứ cần học thuộc tao cũng nhớ được đại khái, cũng có thể tự luận ra được.”

Thạch Hướng Dương không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn, phát hiện biểu tình trên mặt Thạch Hướng Dương vô cùng đau buồn mất mát.

Cậu đột nhiên tỉnh ra, vì phòng ngừa Thạch Hướng Dương cắt bánh ngọt, cậu nhanh chóng bổ sung một câu: “Có đôi khi tao cũng phải dựa vào gian lận.”

“……Ờ.” Thạch Hướng Dương gật đầu.

Tiết thứ hai buổi chiều Đinh Tễ không tới phòng học, cậu chuồn ra công viên nhỏ bên cạnh trường, tuy rằng hai ngày nay cậu đã lượn vòng qua đó mấy lần rồi, nhưng cậu vẫn không từ bỏ quyết tâm, buổi chiều cậu lại chạy tới một chuyến.

Không thu hoạch được gì.

Cậu biết có thể mua được sách cũ trên mạng, nhưng đối với cậu không có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Cậu chỉ muốn quyển sách ở chung với cậu mười mấy năm, ở dưới gối đầu cùng cậu oai phong một cõi mười mấy năm, bên trên còn có chữ ký thuộc về riêng cậu, ký hiệu thuộc về riêng cậu, sạch sẽ lưu loát……

Con đường cuối cùng để tìm sách, là hỏi cái thứ máu lạnh như Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu vốn định đợi khi nào Lâm Vô Ngung tới công viên nhỏ lần nữa, nhưng mà quyển sách đó rách nát, nếu như Lâm Vô Ngung thuận tay quăng đi thì làm thế nào, dù sao Lâm máu lạnh đối diện với đứa trẻ bị vứt bỏ cũng còn muốn đi ăn cơm.

Vì thế Đinh Tễ quay đầu đi tới trường trung học phụ thuộc.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trên sân thể dục, phía trước là mấy lớp đang trong tiết thể dục.

Từ giữa trưa tới bây giờ anh đều ở trên sân thể dục, đi đi ngồi ngồi, lúc này học sinh bên cạnh anh bắt đầu đứng dậy, anh dự tính về ký túc xá hoặc là lớp học.

Khi cầm sách trong tay chuẩn bị đi, anh dừng lại.

Có người trèo qua tường vây chỗ sân thể dục đối diện khán đài vào trong.

Mấy người thích trèo tường ở chỗ đó chính là mấy người lớp 11-Văn 1, Khấu Thầm cầm đầu, dường như một tháng không trèo tường mấy lần thì không được coi là người của trung học phụ thuộc.

Nhưng hôm nay người trèo tường cũng không phải là học sinh của trung học phụ thuộc.

Là…..Đinh Tễ?

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy gọng kính, muốn xác định xem có phải là mình nhìn nhầm hay không.

Nhưng một giây sau anh xác định mình không nhìn nhầm.

Sau khi Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống đất thì nói mấy câu với nữ sinh ngồi trên khán đài, sau đó nữ sinh chỉ về hướng anh đang đứng.

Sau đó Đinh Tễ chạy như bay như đi tìm kẻ thù nhiều năm cuối cùng cũng nghe được kẻ thù ở đâu.

Tốc độ này làm Lâm Vô Ngung không thể không cảnh giác đứng dậy.

“Đừng đi!” Đinh Tễ cách hơn mười mét chỉ vào anh gọi, “Lâm Vô Ngung!”

“……Không đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Có lẽ là do giọng không đủ lớn, Đinh Tễ không nghe thấy, hô một chuỗi liên tiếp: “Đừng đi, đừng đi, đừng đi…..tôi tìm cậu có việc……”

“Cậu còn biết trèo tường từ đâu vào?” Lâm Vô Ngung đợi cậu chạy tới trước mặt mình mới mở miệng hỏi.

“Không có trường học không thể trèo tường,” Đinh Tễ thở hồng hộc, “Cũng không có trường nào là không thể trèo vào.”

“Tìm tôi có chuyện gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hôm nhặt được đứa bé cậu có nhìn thấy quyển sách nào không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ẩn ngữ tướng tay sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất ngờ, anh vốn định cuối tuần này tới công viên nhỏ xem có gặp được Đinh Tễ hay không, nhưng không ngờ rằng người này lại vì quển sách mà trèo tường vào trường tìm anh.

Câu trả lời này làm Đinh Tễ đột nhiên yên tâm, cũng không muốn nói gì, chắp tay với Lâm Vô Ngung, ngồi xuống ghế đá thở một hơi thư thái.

“Chỉ vì chuyện này?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, vì chuyện này thôi,” Tâm tình Đinh Tễ thoải mái, “Cậu lấy nó lúc nào đấy?”

“Tôi nhặt được.” Lâm Vô Ngung sửa lại lời cậu.

“Cậu nhặt được khi nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi lại.

“Khi cậu kích động chạy về hướng chú cảnh sát.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“….Lúc ấy đã rơi rồi? Tôi hoàn toàn không có cảm giác gì,” Đinh Tễ vươn tay ra, “Đưa cho tôi đi, hai đêm rồi tôi ngủ không ngon.”

“Ở ký túc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đi lấy cho cậu.”

“Tôi đi với cậu, cậu khỏi phải chạy lại đây.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải lát nữa cậu phải trèo ra sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ về bức tường bên kia.

“Lát nữa tôi sẽ nghênh ngang đi ra ngoài,” Đinh Tễ nhìn bên kia, đi theo sau Lâm Vô Ngung, “Ban nãy tôi muốn đi vào từ cửa chính, nhưng bảo vệ cửa trường cậu rất không thông biết lí lẽ tình cảm, nói chỉ cho ra không cho vào.”

“May là tôi ở sân thể dục, nếu như tôi đang ở trong phòng học, có lẽ cậu còn chưa hỏi thăm được nơi tôi ở đã bị đuổi ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Không đâu,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Tôi hỏi một bạn nữ vừa ra khỏi cổng trường, người ta nói cậu không ở sân thể dục thì ở nhà ăn.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Học thần.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày.

“Sao nào,” Đinh Tễ cũng nhíu mày, “Người ở trường các cậu nói, học thần ấy hả, không ở sân thể dục thì ở nhà ăn, nguyên câu.”

“Cũng tương tự như thế, tôi không thích ngồi trong phòng học,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thần đồng nhỏ.”

Đinh Tễ đột ngột dừng lại, giọng nói có chút chuyển hướng: “……Cậu đã xem sách của tôi rồi?”

“Xem rồi, cậu cũng không viết là không cho xem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ viết không mượn, không cho phép trộm, nhặt được phải trả lại cho cậu….”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Có phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên lùi bước, ghé vào bên tai cậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Cậu không thích bị người ta gọi là thần đồng?”


	6. Chapter 6

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, tim nảy lên.

Bình thường cậu liếc một cái đã nhìn thấu được người xa lạ, cảm thụ người khác “tim đập mạnh”, hôm nay đột nhiên bị một người xa lạ liếc mắt nhìn thấu….nghiêm khắc mà nói thì Lâm Vô Ngung là một người xa lạ….

Đúng vậy.

Nhưng làm sao mà cậu ta biết được?

….Làm cho mình mất mặt như vậy!

“Tôi thấy hai chữ thần đồng có dấu vết chà xát qua.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không, chỉ là tôi nhận thức được khi mình còn trẻ đã quá ngông cuồng kiêu ngạo.” Đinh Tễ không thừa nhận.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, không truy hỏi, chỉ xoay người dẫn cậu tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Từ nụ cười trên miệng anh, Đinh Tễ có thể nhìn ra được Lâm Vô Ngung không hề tin tưởng lời phủ nhận như vậy, hơn nữa ở một trình độ nào đó, lời phủ nhận của cậu có lẽ còn làm cho Lâm Vô Ngung càng khẳng định đáp án.

“Quyển sách này cậu đã giữ mười năm rồi nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa đi vừa hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đáp lại, “Định làm vật báu gia truyền.”

“Tại sao lại lo lắng sợ mất như vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nội dung trên sách này chắc cậu đã thuộc hết rồi…..”

“Tôi không nhớ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngày nào tôi cũng phải xem.”

“Không đến mức thế chứ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, “Tôi xem hai ngày cũng có thể nhớ được tương đối.”

“Chém gió, tôi sẽ giữ bí mật cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ thuận miệng tiếp lời.

“Màu sắc của bàn tay khỏe mạnh là màu pha tạp, màu của lòng bàn tay nhạt cùng với màu của gò tay thâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong quay đầu qua, nhìn cậu, “Người do dự không quyết đoán thường rất khó nắm chặt tay, khi nắm tay, thường giấu ngón cái trong lòng bàn tay.”

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn lại anh.

“Bên cạnh câu này viết ‘không chắc chắn, cũng có thể là không có cảm giác an toàn’,” Lâm Vô Ngung thu lại nụ cười trên mặt, biểu tình rất nghiêm túc, “Học sinh tiểu học mà biết được thứ này thì rất giỏi, bình thường cậu hay đọc sách gì?”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Dấu vết ngang móng tay nhô lên chứng tỏ vì phương diện sức khỏe đã xảy ra một số việc khiến cho móng tay có một khoảng thời gian ngừng dài ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Đều là những nội dung cậu đánh dấu.”

“Có muốn tôi vỗ tay cho cậu không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

“Đằng sau phần ngừng dài ra không gạch chân.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nếu như tôi nói ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có thể lập tức nghiệm chứng không?”

“…..không thể,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi chỉ nhớ nội dung đại khái.”

“Đại khái là được, tôi cũng chỉ nhớ đại khái.” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng, quay người tiếp tục đi về phía trước, “Khi có đường dài tới đầu nhọn móng tay, sẽ xuất hiện ốm đau. Thời gian dấu vết từ cuối móng dài tới đầu móng tay khoảng tầm sáu tháng, khi xuất hiện tình trạng này thì phải chú ý vấn đề sức khỏe…..”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn đọc cho phía sau, Đinh Tễ không muốn nghe nữa, nhưng cậu không thể không thừa nhận giờ phút này cậu bội phục Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đây không phải là đại khái, tuy rằng Đinh Tễ nói cậu chỉ nhớ đại khái nội dung, nhưng cậu biết nội dung mà Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra không sai một từ.

Cho dù Lâm Vô Ngung có chuẩn bị trước để giả làm kẻ nhìn qua là nhớ siêu giỏi….không nói tới phần tại sao sắp tới kì thi đại học mọi người đều cảm thấy thời gian không đủ dùng mà còn làm cái việc vừa tốn công vừa nhàm chán thế này…. Trong thời gian ngắn có thể học thuộc được những nội dung này không sai một từ cũng chính là một chuyện khá là lợi hại rồi.

Tuy rằng rất nhàm chán.

Dù sao Đinh Tễ cũng không biết anh sẽ dành thời gian học, cũng không biết anh học ở chỗ nào.

Khi đi tới cổng ký túc xá, Đinh Tễ bước đi chậm lại, những người quản lý ký túc luôn có năng lực nhận mặt kinh người, ít nhất cũng có thể nhận ra đây có phải là học sinh trường mình hay không.

“Tôi đợi ở đây….” Đinh Tễ còn chưa nói xong, Lâm Vô Ngung đã túm lấy cổ tay cậu, kéo cậu đi vào trong.

Đinh Tễ lảo đảo bị anh kéo vào trong cổng ký túc, còn chưa đứng vững, Lâm Vô Ngung đã dùng tay áp gáy cậu xuống: “Chạy.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ thốt ra một từ giữa kẽ hở răng và môi, khom lưng theo anh vọt qua cổng quản lý ký túc chạy vào cầu thang.

“Ký túc xá chúng tôi không cho người ngoài vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung chạy tới tầng hai dừng lại, nói ra một câu, “Ngại quá.”

“Dạ thưa anh! Tôi đã nói là tôi đợi ở bên ngoài,” Đinh Tễ rất cạn lời, “Tôi không vào mà!”

“Tôi cho rằng cậu muốn vào xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi vào ký túc xá nam làm cái quái gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tôi cũng không hứng thú với ký túc xá nữ,” Đinh Tễ lập tức bổ sung một câu, “Tôi không có hứng thú với ký túc xá học sinh.”

Trong ký túc không có người, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm quyển sách đặt ở đầu giường lên, lật vài cái sau đó đưa cho Đinh Tễ: “Quyển sách này cậu mua khi nào thế?”

“Năm lớp một.” Đinh Tễ nhận lấy sách, vuốt ve bìa sách, “Mua ở hiệu sách.”

“Sách xuất bản năm 1988.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Một học sinh tiểu học lại có thể mua, mấu chốt là hiệu sách lại bán loại sách này.”

“Cậu không hiểu được thú vị thế nào đâu.” Đinh Tễ cầm lấy sách giở ra, cảm giác tay quen thuộc làm cậu cảm thấy chân thực, “Còn tăng giá đấy.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung không hiểu.

“Có biết giá gốc là bao nhiêu không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hai đồng chín.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“……Cả cái này mà cậu cũng không buông tha?” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Phí lời, tôi đã nhìn thấy ngày tháng xuất bản, chẳng lẽ không nhìn thấy giá tiền bên cạnh sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào bàn.

“Bây giờ tăng lên mười lần, giá sách qua tay thấp nhất cũng đã hai mươi chín rồi.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ sách.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói chuyện, chỉ nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn lại anh.

Qua một lát không nhịn được tự mình bật cười: “Có phải là tăng giá hay không!”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựng thẳng ngón cái, “Có đầu óc đầu tư.”

“Cảm ơn,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ sách, “Đi đây.”

“Hay là….” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, “Cho tôi mượn quyển sách này thêm mấy ngày nhé?”

“Mượn?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Không phải cậu nói rất thú vị sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi xem xem thú vị tới mức nào?”

“Cậu đều có thể đọc ra không sai một chữ rồi mà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải thế, tôi cược cậu không đọc thuộc được, nhưng chắc chắn là có ấn tượng với những vị trí mà mình đã từng đánh dấu, cho nên tôi chỉ nhìn những nội dung được đánh dấu ở hai trang đầu và cuối.” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự rất thẳng thắn.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ lại chú ý tới cách dùng từ của anh.

Là chỉ xem. Không phải chỉ học. Hơn nữa còn là hai trang trước sau.

Đậu.

Cậu mở sách ra, giở tới trang cậu viết tên mình, chỉ vào chữ bên trên: “Vậy cậu không nhớ rõ mấy từ này sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi.

“Ở đây viết là,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không, cho, cậu, mượn.”

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy sách, khí phách hiên ngang đi ra khỏi ký túc.

“Tôi đưa cậu ra ngoài.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo ra ngoài.

“Không cần phải khách khí như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Một người đi từ cầu thang tới, khi nhìn thấy cậu thì sững người một chút, lại nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn về sau cậu: “Bạn của mày hả?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ở sau lên tiếng.

Người này không nói gì khác nữa, cười gật đầu với Đinh Tễ sau đó đi vào ký túc xá bên cạnh.

Không biết tại sao Hứa Thiên Bác đột nhiên xuất hiện, làm Lâm Vô Ngung có chút lúng túng.

Anh cảm thấy Hứa Thiên Bác có lẽ đã hiểu lầm gì đó, nhưng cũng không có cách cũng không có lý do nào để giải thích, thậm chí còn không biết giải thích gì.

Giải thích có ý nghĩa gì?

Anh sẽ không làm những chuyện vô nghĩa.

Nhưng…..

“Sao tôi thấy người này nhìn có chút quen mắt nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ vừa đi xuống tầng vừa nói.

Bởi vì hai người cậu trông giống nhau thần đồng nhỏ ạ, cái này mà cũng không nhận ra sao.

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng, đi theo cậu xuống dưới tầng.

“A.” Đinh Tễ dựng thẳng ngón trỏ lên, “Có chút giống anh họ tôi.”

…….Được rồi.

Một người rất thông minh, không ngờ rằng tốc độ chỉ số thông minh logout cũng thật kinh người.

“Đúng vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

.

“Đúng, hay không đúng, vấn đề đơn giản như vậy mà con cũng không trả lời được sao?” Bố cậu đứng ở trước cửa phòng.

“Hai lựa chọn bố đưa ra rất đơn giản,” Đinh Tễ không quay đầu lại, dựa vào ghế ngửa đầu, “Nhưng vấn đề lại chẳng hề đơn giản.”

“Vấn đề này rất phức tạp sao? Có phải con định từ bỏ thi đại học?” Bố cậu nói, “Con nhất định phải tự tay kéo thấp đẳng cấp cuộc sống của mình xuống sao?”

“Tại sao lại phải phân cuộc sống thành nhiều đẳng cấp?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Hơn nữa lại còn dùng tiêu chuẩn của bố để chia? Vậy con có thể dùng tiêu chuẩn của con để phân chia đẳng cấp hay không?”

“Con đừng phản nghịch với bố.” Bố cậu nói, “Nếu bố mẹ không vì muốn tốt cho con, đâu cần tốn công tốn sức ngày ngày cãi nhau với con!”

“Vậy thực sự muốn tốt cho con thì bố có thể nghĩ thay cho con không?” Đinh Tễ có chút cáu kỉnh ngồi thẳng dậy, quay đầu lại nhìn ông, “Rốt cuộc là bố mẹ yêu con bao nhiêu? Con lại yêu bố mẹ bao nhiêu? Dù sao bố mẹ cũng đều là phần tử trí thức, không hiểu tâm lý học thì có thể đọc sách, chỗ con có một đống này.”

Bố cậu nhìn cậu không nói gì.

“Trước đây học cấp hai, bố mẹ đối với con chỉ là một xưng hô,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Là một xưng hô không liên quan gì tới con cả, bố mẹ cũng như vậy, con, Đinh Tễ, là con trai của bố mẹ, nghe nói là một thần đồng, một tuổi đã biết chữ, ba tuổi viết thơ, cấp một đọc Tam Quốc, không có gì mà nó không thể học chỉ có cái nó không học…”

“Không….” Bố cậu cau mày.

“Con biết không khoa trương như vậy, con sẽ thay bố mẹ tổng kết một chút tưởng tượng và chờ mong của bố mẹ đối với con,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Kết quả vừa quay lại, ài? Xếp hạng của thần đồng mới chỉ đạt top 5 toàn khóa? Có đôi khi lại top 10? Không phải nên vĩnh viễn hạng nhất một nhát giết chết hạng hai hay sao?”

“Câm miệng!” Bố cậu chỉ vào cậu.

“Vậy thì cùng nhau im thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Con không muốn cãi nhau, con cũng không trách bố mẹ không về, thật đấy.”

Bố cậu hít một hơi, dường như còn muốn nói gì đó.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ không cho ông cơ hội, bố cậu học thức uyên bác, lại không thể làm cái loại truyện như tranh luận với người khác này, ông cũng không bằng lòng thắng vì dùng thủ đoạn không chính đáng.

Vì thế cậu đứng dậy đi tới cánh cửa, đóng lại cánh cửa che lấp khuôn mặt giận dữ của ông: “Mười mấy năm đều không có ai quản con, con đã học được cách tự chủ đối với từng việc, giáo dục trẻ con phải bắt đầu từ nhỏ, một khi đã bỏ qua cơ hội này sẽ không có lại nữa.”

Đợi hai mươi phút sau, Đinh Tễ lại mở cửa ra, nhìn ra bên ngoài một cái, ngoài phòng khách đã không còn người nào nữa rồi, bố cậu và mẹ cậu đều về phòng của mình.

Để không ảnh hưởng tới cậu ôn tập, chỉ cần cậu ở nhà, ti vi trong phòng khách nhất định sẽ không được mở.

Áp lực vô hình này vượt qua sự mong đợi năng lực thực sự làm cậu cảm thấy không hít thở nổi.

Đinh Tễ quay lại bên bàn, đứng ngây một lúc lâu cậu mới điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc của mình, bắt đầu làm đề.

Cậu cũng không phải là một người đặc biệt cố gắng, nhưng cũng không phải là không biết nặng nhẹ, khi cần ôn tập cậu cũng sẽ tự ép buộc bản thân, kỳ thi nhỏ không cố gắng, kỳ thi lớn cố gắng nhỏ, thi đại học phải cố gắng hết sức mình.

Nhưng cậu không cần cái kiểu không ngừng ép buộc nhìn chằm chằm người khác, có lẽ là cậu đã tự do quen rồi, cho dù là vì tốt cho cậu, cậu cũng chỉ muốn làm theo tiết tấu của mình.

Đừng nhìn chăm chú, còn nhìn nữa sẽ không đỗ.

Nếu đổi cậu thành Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nhìn đã biết tương đối bình tĩnh, tự hạn chế còn vô cùng tự tin, có lẽ bố mẹ cậu sẽ vui lắm nhỉ.

…..Cũng không nhất định, dù sao lúc này rồi mà cậu ta còn học “Ẩn ngữ tướng tay”.

Ồ, không đọc thuộc, chỉ xem.

Điện thoại vang lên một tiếng, có tin nhắn tới.

Đinh Tễ không xem, một khi cậu đã bắt đầu ôn tập, cậu sẽ cố gắng không để bị làm phiền, cho dù đầu óc có dạo chơi bốn biển rồi nhưng bút vẫn phải làm đề, một khi đã dừng lại, có lẽ cậu sẽ lười bắt đầu lần nữa.

.

– Có thể xác định không? Bây giờ em cũng không biết anh ấy trông thế nào nữa?

– Chính vì không thể xác định được, cho nên chị mới hỏi em, anh ấy còn khả năng ở lại bản địa sao? Hoặc là nếu như anh ấy tới vùng khác rồi, gần đây có ngày gì tương đối đặc biệt có thể làm anh ấy quay lại không?

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tin nhắn trên điện thoại, ngón tay dừng lại trên màn hình, giữ không cho màn hình tối xuống.

Hai vấn đề này anh đều không thể đưa ra đáp án, cũng không có phương hướng phỏng đoán nào.

Hoặc là nói anh vẫn luôn tránh suy nghĩ tới bất cứ nội dung nào có liên quan tới “anh con”, rất nhiều lúc, người này tồn tại trong ký ức xa xôi bị cố gắng đóng kín lại, cũng không thể phân tích.

– Liệu có phải vì em sắp thi đại học hay không?

Điện thoại lại nhận được tin nhắn của Cung Lam.

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ một lát, gõ mấy cái lên màn hình.

– Hình như bọn em cũng không phải dạng tình anh em sâu nặng.

– Khi đó em còn quá nhỏ, anh ấy rất quan tâm em.

– Ngày mai em qua đó ngồi một ngày, xem có thể gặp hay không.

– ….Chị đi là được rồi, em không ôn tập sao?

– Em ôn tập không xem thời gian địa điểm, chỉ xem tâm tình.

– Đúng là ngứa đòn.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, trả lời lại một emo ngủ ngon, đặt điện thoại sang một bên.

Mấy năm nay Cung Lam cung cấp cho Lâm Vô Ngung hơn chục manh mối, tổng hợp lại, tỉ lệ đáng tin bằng không.

Dù sao trong manh mối của cô có lẫn quá nhiều tình cảm riêng tư.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn dự định đi thử vận may, cậu cần tìm đầu mối khiến cho sự rối rắm kỳ vọng cùng thất vọng của bố mẹ đặt trên người cậu.

Cung Lam nói nơi này không tính là xa, một quảng trường thương mại ở bên cạnh Tam Trung.

Nhưng mà người tới người đi quá nhiều, cho dù là thật, cậu cũng không nhất định có thể tìm ra khuôn mặt của mười năm trước.

Sự thật cũng chính xác là như thế.

Sau khi ăn sáng xong Lâm Vô Ngung liền tới quảng trường thương mại, đi lòng vòng ba tiếng đồng hồ, tốn công vô ích.

Vô số cửa hàng, cửa hàng tổng hợp liền vách, ô tô, xe đạp, xe điện và người đi đường giống như côn trùng bò trên mặt đất, còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ đã bị những người bên cạnh che khuất.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bản thân mình căn bản không muốn tìm người, chỉ là kiếm cớ ra ngoài dạo một vòng.

Bên này có một quán mì xào, ăn ngon tới bùng nổ.

Anh có thể ăn liền ba phần đĩa số lớn nhất.

Nếu như tới sớm, còn không cần xếp hàng.

Lâm Vô Ngung bưng hai bát mì xào tìm một bàn nhỏ hai người ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ ngồi xuống.

Tới ăn giờ này, còn không cần phải giành chỗ ngồi.

Anh vừa ăn vừa nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Nhìn người, nhìn mặt, đầu óc lại hiện lên đề bài tối qua, anh viết lên quyển sổ nhỏ tùy thân, tối hôm qua buồn ngủ quá muốn đi ngủ, cho nên anh chỉ nhìn đề bài một lần, lúc này mới làm.

Tuy vậy thỉnh thoảng anh cũng sẽ suy nghĩ, sẽ nghĩ tới những người bố mẹ tốn mấy chục năm đi tìm đứa con mất tích.

Tình yêu như thế nào, tình yêu sâu đậm bao nhiêu, tình yêu “không lý trí” thế nào mới có thể làm người ta kiên trì như vậy.

Bố mẹ cậu cũng đã từng đi tìm, nhưng tìm rất bình tĩnh, không hề ôm hi vọng gì.

Đứa con cả của bọn họ quá thông minh, có năng lực giải quyết rất nhiều vấn đề, sẽ không bị tổn thương. Đứa con cả của bọn họ quá thông minh, không muốn về nhà, không ai có thể tìm được anh ấy.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài một hơi.

Đứa con cả thông minh như thế này, có lẽ chỉ có thể cầu bán tiên.

Ví dụ như Đinh bán tiên.

Nghĩ tới Đinh bán tiên….Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại lên.

Khi Đinh Tễ tới lấy sách, hai người đã thêm wechat, nhưng chưa từng nói chuyện.

Avatar wechat của Đinh Tễ là ảnh tự chụp của cậu, còn là chính diện, người này tương đối tự tin về tướng mạo của mình.

Nhưng quả thực cũng không tệ lắm, có sức mạnh như mèo hoang lưu lạc.

Anh Gà mà.

….Không thể gọi là anh Gà, sẽ biến thành con quay chạy bằng điện sáng nhất.

Lâm Vô Ngung cong khóe môi, thuận tay mở ra “Khoảnh khắc” của Đinh Tễ.

Có thể thấy ba ngày.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung kéo lên trên mấy lần cũng chưa hết, anh đột nhiên cảm thấy có nên suy nghĩ một chút che tên nói nhiều này lại không.

Tin khoảnh khắc cuối cùng làm cho Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một chút, đăng từ mấy phút trước.

– Tín Gia có cuộc thi ném rổ, giải nhất là một chiếc lò vi sóng.

Tín Gia là một cửa hàng tổng hợp, ngay bên cạnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Do dự vài giây, anh gửi cho Đinh Tễ một tin nhắn.

– Cậu đang ở Tín Gia à?

Đinh Tễ trả lời ngay.

– Bên cạnh Tín Gia, sao nào, nhà cậu thiếu lò vi sóng à?

– Tôi đang ăn mì xào.

Đinh Tễ không trả lời lại nữa, Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Nhiều lắm cũng chỉ một phút sau, Đinh Tễ đi xe thăng bằng xuất hiện ở con đường đối diện.

Sau đó lại lướt về phía anh, linh hoạt đi ngang qua đám người, mắt thường có thể thấy được, Lâm Vô Ngung dám lấy mười quyển “Ẩn ngữ tướng tay” ra để cược bình thường cậu ấy không như vậy, lúc này rõ ràng là khoe khoang.

Trẻ con.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay với cậu qua tấm kính thủy tinh.

Đinh Tễ dừng ở bên ngoài, dán lên kính thủy tinh nói gì đó, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nghe thấy.

Trong quán bắt đầu đông người, có chút ồn.

Trong tầm mắt xuất hiện người bưng một cái khay đi về phía Lâm Vô Ngung, anh đẩy một đĩa mì về phía đối diện: “Ngại quá, chỗ này có người rồi.”

Đinh Tễ dùng tay ôm mặt dán lên kính thủy tinh nhìn vào trong.

“Vào đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ vị trí đối diện mình, “Nhìn gì đấy?”


	7. Chapter 7

Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống đối diện Lâm Vô Ngung.

Quán mì xào này rất nổi tiếng, Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nói cậu lập tức đoán ra là ở đây.

Lúc này còn đúng vào giờ cơm trưa, đối với một người mấy ngày liền cố gắng nghiêm túc ôn tập suốt đêm mà nói, tới giờ là ăn cơm chính là một việc rất quan trọng.

Cậu rút một đôi đũa từ ống đũa bên cạnh ra, cúi đầu ăn một miếng: “Cậu biết tôi sẽ tới sao? Nếu như tôi không tới, phần này lại bỏ phí.”

“Không lãng phí.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn anh.

“Không giấu gì cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng, “Hai đĩa này đều là của tôi.”

Đinh Tễ sững sờ: “Cái….”

“Hơn nữa đĩa kia….” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ đĩa mì xào mà cậu đang ăn, “Ngại quá, tôi vừa mới ăn hai miếng.”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ giật mình đứng thẳng dậy, quăng đũa lên trên bàn, “Cậu nói xem, không phải cậu có thù gì với tôi đấy chứ.”

“Cậu ăn đĩa này được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung không nói nhiều thêm nữa, đẩy một đĩa khác tới trước mặt cậu, cầm đĩa cũ đi.

“…..Không phải cậu muốn ăn hai đĩa sao?” Đinh Tễ có chút xấu hổ, nhìn lướt qua đĩa mì xào trước mặt, “Không phải cậu nói hai đĩa đều là của cậu sao?”

“Cậu có ăn hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, lại giúp cậu lấy một đôi đũa mới, đặt lên trên vành đĩa.

“Không ăn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai mà biết được đĩa này cậu đã liếm qua hay chưa, lát nữa tôi ăn một miếng chưa biết chừng cậu lại nói một câu, a đĩa này tôi vừa mới ăn qua rồi.”

“Tôi không nhàm chán như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên.

“Vậy tôi nhàm chán được chưa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Thiếu cơm biến khó ở.” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu bắt đầu ăn.

Đinh Tễ dừng một lát, sau khi áp chế ngọn lửa vô danh của mình xuống, cậu cầm đũa lên.

Buổi sáng khi cậu ra ngoài mẹ cậu đuổi theo hỏi một câu, khoảng thời gian này có ôn tập tử tế không, cậu với mẹ nói vài câu xong mới ra ngoài.

Cậu không quen loại thái độ không tin tưởng này của mẹ, mỗi tối cậu đều đọc sách ôn tập tới nửa đêm, lại đổi lấy nghi vấn làm người ta bực bội phát điên.

Nếu như là ông cậu ở bên cạnh, có lẽ sẽ khuyên cậu, cháu nói với bố mẹ mỗi ngày cháu đều ôn tập tới đêm là được rồi.

Nhưng cậu không bằng lòng, chuyện của cậu, cuộc sống của cậu, cậu chỉ muốn tuân theo tiết tấu của cậu, nếu như nhất định phải báo cáo, cậu cũng chỉ bằng lòng báo cáo với ông bà nội, tại sao cậu lại phải báo cáo với người mười mấy năm chỉ thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện trong điện thoại hay video.

Lùi một vạn bước, dùng cách bố trách cứ mình có lối tư duy ấu trĩ để lý giải, bọn họ yêu mình như vậy, vậy mà lại không biết mình mỗi ngày ba giờ mới đi ngủ?

“Cậu không đi học hả?” Sau khi Đinh Tễ ngây người một lúc thì nhìn thời gian.

“Đi rồi, lại ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu thì sao?”

“Tôi tới để thắng lò vi sóng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một lát, ngẩng đầu lên, đầu tiên nhìn mặt cậu, sau đó lại quay đầu nhìn bình thủy tinh lớn cậu đặt trên bàn: “Cậu cần lò vi sóng làm gì?”

“Cho bà nội.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nhà cậu…..” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xe thăng bằng cậu để bên cạnh, “Không khó khăn chứ?”

“Hai việc khác nhau,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bà nội tôi cảm thấy thứ đồ như lò vi sóng không đáng để tiêu tiền, nói chưa biết chừng còn không an toàn.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại ăn hai miếng mì xào, anh đặt đũa xuống, “Tôi giúp cậu nhé.”

“Cậu….” Đinh Tễ vốn định nói cậu có được hay không đấy, nhưng khi nhìn thấy đĩa mì của anh lại chuyển nửa câu sau thành, “Ăn xong rồi?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy giấy ra lau lau miệng, “Trước khi cậu ăn xong tôi đủ thời gian ăn thêm một đĩa nữa.”

“Cậu là heo hả?” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được hỏi.

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào ghế đằng sau, nhìn bình thủy tinh của cậu, “Hôm nay uống trà gì thế? Thứ lần trước là kim ngân hoa phải không?”

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng, đưa tay cầm lấy bình thủy tinh trên bàn đặt xuống dưới chân mình.

.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy chai coca mà Đinh Tễ đưa qua, “Cậu không uống sao?”

“Tôi uống trà xanh.” Đinh Tễ lắc lắc cái bình, vặn ra uống một ngụm, sau đó nhét cái bình vào một chiếc túi giống như túi rút đeo trên hông.

Mang theo bình thủy tinh uống trà là một thói quen ít gặp ở người trẻ tuổi, đặc biệt là dạng….. người trẻ tuổi thỉnh thoảng sẽ không che giấu được khí chất giang hồ tản ra ngoài như Đinh Tễ.

Đương nhiên, có lẽ cậu ấy cũng không che giấu.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía cửa hàng tổng hợp kia.

“Đợi một chút,” Đinh Tễ bước lên xe thăng bằng đi theo anh, lấy điện thoại gọi một số, “Tôi đi gửi xe đã.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại.

Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại xong, một cô gái ở trong quán trà sữa bên cạnh chạy ra, cười vui vẻ: “Đi đi, đi đi, tớ chơi hộ cậu một lát.”

“Chơi hỏng phải đền đấy,” Đinh Tễ xuống xe, “Tôi không mềm lòng với con gái đâu.”

“Biết rồi.” Cô gái bước lên xe thăng bằng, không hề quay đầu lại.

“Cậu còn quen người ở quán trà sữa sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm coca, “Tại sao không mời tôi uống trà sữa, chắc cậu không cần tốn tiền nhỉ.”

“Đó là bạn học tiểu học của tôi, nếu như cậu nói cậu muốn uống trà sữa tôi sẽ dẫn cậu tới quán nhà cậu ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải cậu muốn uống coca sao.”

“Tôi muốn uống trà sữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tự mua đi!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, quay đầu đi về phía cửa hàng tổng hợp.

Ở một chuỗi cửa hàng, Tín Gia cũng coi như nhỏ, hơn nữa bởi vì mới qua năm mới, cùng vị trí cũng tương đối lệch, tuy rằng ở trong chuỗi cửa hàng tổng hợp cũng có địa vị, nhưng vẫn không thể né tránh sự thật nó vừa cũ vừa quê mùa.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã ba năm chưa tới cửa hàng tổng hợp này rồi.

Không ngờ rằng cửa hàng này vẫn còn có người đi dạo, còn tổ chức hoạt động.

Nhưng cường độ tuyên truyền của hoạt động này rõ ràng không ổn, chỉ có một áp phích bên ngoài cửa hàng, khi bọn họ tới hoạt động đã bắt đầu gần nửa tiếng rồi, quần chúng ở hiện trường cũng không tính là quá đông, hơn nữa người tham gia thi đấu…..

“Tôi có thể đổi ý không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Đổi ý gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không giúp cậu thắng lò vi sóng nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn nhóm các bác gái đã báo danh ở xung quanh hơn nữa còn nóng lòng muốn thử.

Số lượng nam không nhiều lắm đều là các bác trai.

“Sao thế,” Đinh Tễ nhìn bốn phía xung quanh, sau đó dùng vẻ mặt khinh thường nhìn anh, “Cậu đang sợ thắng bằng thủ đoạn không chính đáng sao?”

“Lẽ nào không phải vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung còn nhỏ giọng nói, “Không phải là ức hiếp người già sao.”

“Còn chưa biết ai ức hiếp ai đâu,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, biểu tình trên mặt giống như một thành viên trong đội người già, “Cậu không lên đấu một vòng thì ngay cả lò vi sóng cũng không sờ được vào đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu mấy lần, muốn phán đoán xem cậu là thật lòng hay là đang khích tướng.

Nhưng không phán đoán được.

Thậm chí anh còn cảm thấy đây là lời nói thật xuất phát từ nội tâm.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

Quy tắc của hoạt động này rất đơn giản, chỉ là ném bóng vào rổ.

Mỗi người mười lăm quả, ai ném được vào rổ nhiều coi như người đó thắng, nếu như cùng điểm thì xem ai ném liên tiếp vào rổ nhiều hơn, nếu như vẫn như nhau thì xem ai dùng thời gian ngắn nhất.

Nguyên tắc cũng giống như chơi bóng rổ, nhưng khoảng cách phải xa hơn một chút.

“Lỡ như cuối cùng chỉ còn lại hai chúng ta thì làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Cậu nghĩ nhiều rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không tới được cuối cùng, không thì tôi cũng không mời cậu uống coca.”

“Tôi còn tưởng cậu mời tôi uống coca bởi vì tôi mời cậu ăn mì xào?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi mời cậu uống coca bởi vì cậu mời tôi ăn mì xào cùng với muốn cậu giúp tôi lấy lò vi sóng.” Đinh Tễ thản nhiên trả lời.

“Nhà cậu thực sự….” Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa nói hết lời đã bị Đinh Tễ cắt ngang.

“Không khó khăn, tôi muốn chiếm lời từ cậu thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ,” Lâm Vô ngung cười cười, “Hay là cậu tính thử xem, lát nữa tôi có thể thắng được không? Có lẽ cậu cũng không biết tôi có biết chơi bóng rổ hay không nhỉ.”

Đinh Tễ cũng không từ chối, cầm điện thoại xem giờ, bắt đầu bấm đốt ngón tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn động tác của cậu.

Nói thật anh nhìn không hiểu động tác này, chỉ mơ hồ cảm thấy được Đinh Tễ đang lẩm bẩm.

Nhìn dáng vẻ này, đặc biệt giống như bán tiên.

“Cậu không cần quăng thứ gì rồi tính sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không nhìn ra gì, vì thế hỏi một câu.

“Không cần, nếu như tôi ở nhà tôi sẽ dùng tiền đồng của bà tôi bốc quẻ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ở bên ngoài tùy tiện sao cũng được, dùng con số này, thời gian này, quả bóng rổ này, chim này….”

“Chim?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

Đinh Tế dừng bấm ngón tay, quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn anh một cái, biểu tình vô cùng khinh bỉ: “Cậu nghĩ gì đấy? Là chim bay trên trời!”

“Chíp chíp chíp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, lần này anh quả thực hiểu sai rồi.

Tư tưởng của con người thật sự là tự do tự tại.

“Chíp cái đầu cậu…..” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Hiểu chưa, nghĩ xong điều muốn hỏi, dùng thứ gì bốc quẻ đều được.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Trong lòng đột nhiên có một ý tưởng thần kỳ không thực tế.

“Có thể thắng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cậu tính xem tôi có thể vào bao nhiêu quả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi tính hôm nay tôi có thể có khoản thu nhập thêm còn dễ hơn nhiều so với việc tính cậu có thắng hay không.”

“….Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

Đợi xem kết quả.

Trận đấu bắt đầu, Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện các cô, các bác gái không khác gì tổ đoàn mà tới đây, chia thành khoảng năm sáu đoàn, còn mang theo cả đội cổ động, thời điểm ném rổ còn ở bên cạnh cổ vũ hăng say cho các cô, các bác gái.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn mấy lần, cảm thấy bản thân mình thực sự đã xem thường người già rồi.

Tuy rằng tư thế rất không tiêu chuẩn, thậm chí mỗi lần ném đều thể hiện một loại tư thế không tiêu chuẩn, nhưng có hai bác gái ném vào được tận tám quả.

Khiếp sợ.

Trình độ của mấy chú mấy bác cũng không thấp, có một chú vào được mười hai quả.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ đang dựa vào lan can ngậm một cái kẹo que ăn vô cùng ngon miệng: “Haiz.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi một tiếng, cũng không nhìn anh, vỗ tay cho chú trên sân, “Giỏi quá!”

“Cậu thực sự tính ra cậu có thể lấy lò vi sóng?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải là lò vi sóng, tính được một khoản thu nhập ngoài, đừng sợ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thả lỏng tâm thái, lỡ như cậu thật sự không thắng, chưa biết chừng khi ra ngoài tôi sẽ nhặt được mười đồng tiền.”

“Cho nên kỳ thực cũng không tính là không chắc chắn phải không? Nhưng mà….lò vi sóng và mười đồng,” Lâm Vô Ngung bội phục tâm thái của Đinh Tễ, “Chênh lệch có hơi lớn nhỉ?”

“Con người phải biết đủ.” Đinh Tễ bình tĩnh trả lời.

Hai người tới báo danh muộn, xếp ở cuối hàng, Đinh Tễ lên trước.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cậu ném quả đầu tiên, anh cảm thấy cuộc tranh giành lò vi sóng có lẽ chỉ diễn ra giữa hai người bọn họ.

Tuy rằng trước đây Đinh Tễ rất khiêm tốn ra vẻ như mình sẽ không lấy được lò vi sóng, nhưng vừa nhìn tư thế cậu cầm bóng ra trận đã biết cậu là người chơi bóng rổ mười năm trở lên.

Một, hai, ba, bốn, năm.

Sau khi liên tục vào bốn quả, Đinh Tễ quay đầu đắc ý nhếch mày, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cái vẻ khoe khoang quá trớn này đều muốn qua đó ấn lông mày cậu lại.

Nhưng mà ánh mắt anh nhanh chóng bị một người bên cạnh thu hút.

Khi báo danh anh đã để ý cẩn thận, trừ các bác trai, bác gái, cũng không nhìn thấy người trẻ tuổi nào, càng không chú ý tới một người trẻ tuổi thoạt nhìn trông giống như vận động viên kia.

Người kia đang nhìn Đinh Tễ ném rổ, chân còn chuyển động theo thói quen, thỉnh thoảng lại hơi nhảy lên hai cái.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bản thân trước đây là bị Đinh Tễ làm cho nghĩ sai lệch, chỉ muốn ném rổ tranh cái lò vi sóng, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ tới cho dù là một chiếc lò vi sóng thôi cũng phải tới mấy trăm đồng, sao có thể để người qua đường tùy tiện lấy đi được?

Đinh Tễ ném vào mười ba quả, hai quả cuối bị lệch một chút, bắn ra ngoài.

Nhưng mà thành tích này đã có thể vượt qua tất cả những người già phía trước.

“Lò vi sóng là của tôi rồi,” Đinh Tễ vui vẻ nhảy tới bên cạnh anh, “Tới cậu rồi nhỉ, cậu cứ thả lỏng tùy ý ném đi, có vào hay không cơ bản cũng ổn rồi, đằng sau hai chúng ta không còn người nữa.”

“Có.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn người trẻ tuổi kia một cái.

Quả nhiên, người kia được gọi tên, bước lên sân.

“Ban nãy có người này sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, “Dù sao bây giờ có, tôi nhìn dáng vẻ của anh ta, chưa biết chừng….”

Đinh Tễ dựng thẳng ngón trỏ lên để bên môi anh: “Nhìn trước đã, đừng nói bừa.”

Quả nhiên người trẻ tuổi này không ngoài dự đoán, ném soạt soạt soạt vào mười bốn quả, tuy rằng ở giữa có một quả không vào, nhưng theo như quy tắc, ưu tiên tổng số.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói ở bên cạnh, “Người này nhìn trông giống vận động viên ném lao, không ngờ lại có thể ném vào mười bốn quả?”

“……Cậu nhìn thế nào vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười hỏi.

“Không biết, trực giác.” Đinh Tễ dụi dụi cái mũi, “Anh Ngung, xem cậu đấy.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nuốt câu “được anh Gà” vào trong bụng.

Khi ném lao đi xuống đối diện tầm mắt với Lâm Vô Ngung, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy tự tin.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đứng ở vị trí vẽ vòng.

Vị trí này không xa không gần, so với đường hai điểm thì xa, so với đường ba điểm thì gần, độ cao của giá giỏ cũng không tiêu chuẩn, hơi thấp một chút, quá tạm bợ.

Tất cả mọi người nhìn anh, anh nhìn lò vi sóng trên bàn bên cạnh.

Kỳ thực đây là một chiếc lò vi sóng bình thường, hình thức cũng là kiểu cũ, có được hay không cũng chẳng làm sao.

Nhưng mà khi anh cầm bóng lên rất nghiêm túc.

Làm chuyện gì anh cũng đều như vậy, không quan tâm thắng thua, không quan tâm thứ hạng, cũng không quan tâm người khác nói gì, anh chỉ quan tâm chuyện muốn làm có làm tốt hay không.

Ví dụ như hiện tại, anh muốn thắng lò vi sóng.

Một người có tế bào vận động hay không, bình thường có phải thường xuyên vận động hay không, trên người có rắn chắc hay không, những thứ này đều có thể nhìn được ra, nhất cử nhất động, cho dù là có mặc bao nhiêu quần áo.

Đinh Tễ không nắm chắc Lâm Vô Ngung có biết chơi bóng rổ hay không, ném rổ có ổn hay không.

Nhưng cậu khẳng định Lâm Vô Ngung không phải là một học thần chỉ ru rú trước bàn học.

Lâm học thần cũng vô cùng không chịu thua kém chống đỡ cho phán đoán của cậu.

Quả đầu tiên ném vào vô cùng đẹp.

“Ô, chính giữa.” Bác gái bên cạnh nói.

Tiếp quả thứ hai.

“Ồ, chính giữa!” Bác gái nói.

Quả thứ ba.

“Ô! Lại trúng giữa!” Bác gái cao giọng.

Quả thứ tư.

“Ai! Ô!” Bác gái lại hét lên, “Là người chơi chuyên nghiệp sao!”

Ném xong quả thứ năm, Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn về phía Đinh Tễ.

Không biết có phải là muốn khoe mẽ hay không, nhưng chưa đợi cậu kịp có phản ứng gì, anh lại quay đầu lại.

Có lẽ không phải khoe mẽ, chính là muốn nhìn biểu tình kinh ngạc của cậu.

Mà chưa đợi cậu có phản ứng gì đã quay đi, có lẽ là vì tranh thủ thời gian.

Phải trong thời gian ngắn ném vào rổ nhiều nhất.

Tốt nhất là có thể vào mười lăm quả, nếu như không được thì nhất định phải mười bốn quả, nếu như mười bốn quả phải dùng thời gian ít hơn người ném lao ban nãy mới được.

Khi các bác gái khác ném tốt, Đinh Tễ còn khen hay, khi Lâm Vô Ngung ném, cậu căn bản chưa từng nói một tiếng, cứ thế nhìn chằm chằm.

Sau đó ném xong rồi.

Mười lăm quả, toàn bộ vào.

“Đây không phải là người được ủy thác đấy chứ!” Bác gái kinh ngạc kêu lên.

“Nếu như thật sự được ủy thác,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không dám làm tuyệt đối vậy đâu, quá rõ ràng.”

“Ai dô! Thật là!” Một bác gái khác lại nói, rất không vui, “Cháu nói xem mấy đứa trẻ tuổi các cháu chạy tới đây góp vui tranh giành đồ với mấy bà già bọn bác làm gì!”

“Cũng không phải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu chỉ thay người già trong nhà tới đây giành thôi.”

Bên tổ chức hoạt động vẫn rất tuân thủ quy tắc, sau khi đăng ký xong thông tin của Lâm Vô Ngung, đưa cho anh một tấm phiếu, một tuần sau tới đây lấy lò vi sóng.

“Phải bản thân cậu mang theo chứng minh thư qua đây xác nhận nhé,” nhân viên công tác nói, “Sau này bảo trì sửa chữa đều theo như hàng hóa chính quy.”

“Không thể lĩnh hộ sao ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung sững sờ.

“Không được đâu.” Nhân viên nói, “Nhất định phải chính chủ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát: “Được rồi.”

Sau khi đi ra khỏi cửa hàng, Đinh Tễ mới vỗ tay: “Tôi tính có chuẩn hay không!”

“Chuẩn.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nhưng mà tới lúc ấy tôi vẫn phải tới một lần nữa.”

“Tôi mời cậu uống trà sữa.” Đinh Tễ chỉ quán trà sữa ban nãy.

“Tôi muốn uống coca.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…..Cậu muốn tôi phải tiêu tiền đúng không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đầu óc cậu rất tốt mà, sao không tính một chút xem hôm nay tôi giúp cậu kiếm được bao nhiêu tiền?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ mua giúp anh một chai coca, lại dẫn anh tới quán trà sữa, ngồi xuống chiếc ô che nắng bên ngoài cửa.

Khi trà sữa và một đống đồ ăn vặt được mang tới, Lâm Vô Ngung có chút ngượng ngùng: “Lời ban nãy tôi chỉ tùy tiện nói đùa thôi, cậu không cần….”

“Tôi vốn định mời cậu đi uống coca lại đi ăn thêm hai đĩa mì xào nữa, tôi thấy ban nãy cậu còn chưa ăn no,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà đồ ăn vặt của quán ấy cũng rất ngon, quán mì sợi bên cạnh cũng là quán của nhà bọn họ, tôi đã bảo làm hai bát, cậu ăn thử xem.”

“…..Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng khách khí, hôm nay kỳ thực tôi cũng không nghĩ tới việc có thể lấy lò vi sóng,” Đinh Tễ dựa vào chiếc ghế lắc lư, “Khi tôi đi ngang qua đây mới nhìn thấy hoạt động, cảm ơn cậu.”

“Cũng không làm gì, ném rổ thôi mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Sau này cậu có cần giúp gì, cứ nói với tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Thực sự có.

Nhưng anh không mở miệng ra nói được.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy ý tưởng này của bản thân tự làm bản thân kinh hãi.

Nếu như mở miệng ra nói biến thành sự thật…..

“Hôm nay cậu tới đây làm gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Nếu như cậu đi thả lỏng đầu óc có lẽ nên tới công viên nhỏ đằng kia chứ, chỗ đó gần với trung học phụ thuộc hơn.”

“Cậu đoán xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Nếu như cậu đoán ra, tôi sẽ nhờ cậu giúp.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Thật hay giả đấy.”

“Đoán.” Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi.

“Được thôi,” Đinh Tễ híp mắt, tay chống cằm, đầu ngón tay chọc chọc ở khóe miệng, sau đó nói ra một câu, “Cho tôi một con số, một số, một tổ hợp, đều được.”

“95.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một lát: “Đáng lẽ tôi nên tính một lát mới trả lời cậu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Nhưng cậu……tôi không cần tính, tôi đoán thẳng nhé,” Đinh Tễ vừa nói vừa nằm úp xuống bàn tới gần anh, “Cậu tới tìm người hả?”


	8. Chapter 8

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ đoán chuẩn tới mức làm tim Lâm Vô Ngung nảy một cái, nhưng anh vẫn kiên trì yêu cầu: “Cậu không thể tính thử sao?”

“Không hỏi tôi rằng làm thế nào mà tôi đoán ra được sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, đợi một lát Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nói gì cả, cậu lại chậc một tiếng, “Được, tôi tính.”

Sau đó cậu tới quầy thu ngân mượn giấy và bút.

“…Cậu tính cái này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Phải dùng công thức sao? Còn lấy giấy bút?”

“Đừng phiền tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ừ một tiếng, cầm một miếng bánh quy nhỏ ăn từ từ.

.

Đinh Tễ bắt đầu vẽ đường, sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn mấy cái, nhận ra cậu đang vẽ bát quái, nhưng anh cũng không biết cụ thể là vẽ quái tượng gì, chỉ cảm thấy Đinh Tễ rất giỏi lừa người.

“Nếu đổi thành bà tôi thì nhắm mắt bấm tay là được, tôi đây coi như là ngoại ngành, phải nháp trước.” Đinh Tễ vẽ một lát mới dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm giấy một lúc, ngẩng đầu lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhét bánh qui nhỏ vào trong miệng, có chút chờ mong: “Đã tính ra chưa?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu, vò giấy thành một cục quăng vào trong thùng rác bên cạnh.

“Tôi tới làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tìm người.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cầm trà sữa lên uống hai ngụm mới nghiêng đầu cười lên.

Cười có chút không ngừng lại được.

“Cậu bảo tôi tính đấy,” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế ôm lấy cánh tay, “Tôi đã nói là không cần tính.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngưng cười, hắng giọng, “Còn đoán được gì nữa?”

“Người này sinh năm 95 hả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Những thứ khác tôi đều không xác định, cậu nói con số này tôi mới xác định.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Tôi vốn định nói 1995, nhưng như vậy quá rõ ràng nên sửa thành 95.”

“Cậu do dự 0.000000…giây,” Đinh Tễ xoay xoay bút trong tay, “Mới càng rõ ràng.”

“Vậy cậu vẫn là đoán mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tính cũng ra kết quả này!” Đinh Tễ rống anh, quay đầu thò tay vào trong thùng rác, “Nào, nào, nào, không thì cậu xem lại, tôi giảng cho cậu…”

“Thôi thôi thôi!” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng kéo tay cậu, “Là cậu tính, cậu tính, cậu không cần giảng cho tôi, tôi không hiểu.”

Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, ngồi lại xuống ghế.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cốc trà sữa trên bàn khẽ hút: “Giúp tôi một việc đi.”

.

“Loại việc phong kiến mê tín này thì giúp kiểu gì!” Bà nội vừa băm thịt vừa lắc đầu, còn đẩy cậu sang bên cạnh.

“Cũng phải có một phương hướng chứ,” Đinh Tễ nhích nhích sang bên cạnh, “Trước đây không phải bà đã giúp một nhà nào đó tìm con sao?”

“Chuyện này có thể tùy tiện tính sao?” Bà nội cau mày, “Tính chuẩn đương nhiên tốt, nhưng cũng không phải chuẩn một trăm phần trăm, nếu như không chuẩn, không phải là cho người ta hi vọng rồi lại làm người ta thất vọng sao, bà cũng không phải là mấy bán tiên lừa người lấy tiền trên phố.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi.

“Trước đây bà không phải như vậy sao.” Ông nội đang xem ti vi trong phòng khách cười nói một câu.

“Ông thì hiểu cái quái gì,” bà nội quay đầu qua, “Trước đây là vì để sống! Bây giờ ông không sống nổi nữa sao?”

“Lát nữa ông bà hẵng cãi nhau tiếp được không,” Đinh Tễ cản giữa hai người, “Nói chuyện chính đi.”

“Không phải cháu đã đồng ý với người ta rồi ấy chứ?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Cháu chưa đồng ý,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu nói cháu về nhà thử xem.”

“Vậy dùng trình độ gà mờ của cháu thử xem,” bà nội rất coi thường, “Để mẹ cháu biết rồi lại nói ông bà dạy dỗ cháu không tốt…hôm nay không về nhà ăn cơm đã nói với bố mẹ cháu chưa!”

“Bây giờ cháu nói.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Đứa trẻ xui xẻo,” bà nội thở dài, “Để ông cháu nói, bây giờ cháu mới nói, lại phải cãi nhau.”

Ông nội cầm điện thoại lên, đeo kính lão vào bắt đầu gọi điện.

.

Tiết tự học tối nay Lâm Vô Ngung ở phòng học, trên bàn là một đống sách vở, bài thi, anh tập trung toàn bộ tinh thần cúi đầu.

Muốn dùng chiếc thìa nhỏ bằng thép không gỉ khuấy đều hộp kem hai màu trong tay.

“Mày ôm nó một lúc, mềm rồi có phải là dễ làm hơn không,” Trần Mang nói, “Bình thường đầu óc tốt như thế, bây giờ sao lại như bị ngấm dầu hạt cải vậy?”

“Tao không muốn ăn tan.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy mày có thể quẹt một cái từ bên sữa sang bên chocolate, sau đó ăn luôn.” Trần Mang nói.

“Mày đọc sách của mày,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta, “Nếu như đọc không vào, hai chúng ta thi làm đề?”

Trần Mang nằm bò ra bàn lại: “Tao không tìm ngược, anh Lâm của mày đã nói rồi, đã tới lúc này rồi thì không cần phải tự khiêu chiến bản thân nữa, rất dễ đả kích bản thân.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, tiếp tục khuấy kem.

Sau khi anh đưa ra yêu cầu muốn nhờ Đinh Tễ giúp đỡ tìm người, tới bây giờ qua một ngày một đêm, Đinh Tễ cũng không có tin tức gì, Lâm Vô Ngung cho rằng vì chuyện này không có chi tiết gì cho nên không dễ bịa, Đinh bán tiên sầu muộn rồi.

Cũng may là anh không thực sự gửi gắm hi vọng vào chuyện tính quẻ.

Nhưng Đinh bán tiên vẫn gửi cho anh một tin nhắn vào giờ ra chơi tiết hai buổi chiều ngày hôm sau.

– Người này chắc chắn không ở bản địa, một năm trước sau đều không ở bản địa.

Sau tin nhắn này còn kèm cả một video.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi trên hành lang, mở video ra.

Đối diện ống kính là mặt đất, nhưng mà có thể nhìn ra là công viên nhỏ, gạch nền trông giống nhau.

Tiếp theo một bàn tay vươn ra trong ống kính, kèm theo giọng nói của Đinh Tễ: “Nhìn kỹ nhé, tôi không lừa cậu.”

Trong lòng bàn tay cậu đặt ba đồng tiền.

Sau đó đồng tiền bị ném xuống đất, lại nhặt lên, lại ném…

Bởi vì bên cạnh có bạn học đi qua đi lại, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không xem kĩ, sau khi ném xong, video kết thúc.

Mờ mịt.

– Còn gì muốn hỏi nữa không?

Đinh Tễ lại gửi một tin qua.

– Cậu không đi học à?

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy tin nhắn này trên điện thoại, một lúc lâu sau mới phản ứng lại.

– Cậu có biết nắm trọng điểm không vậy????

– Cũng không đi làm?

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy tin nhắn này, cậu nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, thở dài một hơi.

Cậu không xác định được lời tiếp theo của Lâm Vô Ngung có phải là “rất thông minh tại sao không đi học” không, nhưng cậu cảm thấy sẽ là mấy lời kiểu như vậy.

Tuy rằng cậu không hề không đi học, nhưng cũng không muốn giải thích, tốn sức.

Xin chào bạn học Lâm, tôi có đi học, tôi học Tam Trung, xếp hạng toàn khóa của tôi nằm trong top 10…..Tiếp theo bên tai sẽ vang lên giọng của bố cậu.

Con thông minh như vậy, đáng lẽ con phải tốt hơn, chính vì con không cố gắng tử tế….

“A.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, lấy bài tập hôm nay vừa mới được phát ra, trải ra bàn, cúi đầu bắt đầu xem.

“Một tấc thời gian một tấc vàng.” Giọng nói của Đại Đông truyền từ phía sau tới.

“Cuộc sống của mày không phải bắt đầu từ tám giờ tối và kết thúc vào hai giờ đêm sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sao giờ này lại chạy ra ngoài.”

“Tao đi ngang qua, này,” Đại Đông ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, đưa qua một hộp kem hai màu, “Mày thấy tao có lòng không, nhìn thấy mày ngồi ở đây, lập tức đi mua kem mà mày thích nhất….”

“Nói.” Đinh Tễ nhìn đề thi trước mắt.

“Nói cái gì?” Đại Đông hỏi.

“Không có gì.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đậu, tao phải có chuyện gì mới mua kem cho mày sao?” Dáng vẻ Đại Đông như vừa chịu tổn thương.

“Không phải sao?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn cậu ta.

“….Hình như đúng là như vậy.” Đại Đông nghĩ ngợi.

“Trước lúc tao thi đại học không có thời gian biểu diễn đầu đường với bọn mày đâu,” Đinh Tễ mở hộp kem ra, cố gắng dùng thìa nhỏ khuấy hai vị vào với nhau, “Tìm người khác đi.”

“Ai biểu diễn đầu đường!” Đại Đông gào lên, “Ai biểu diễn đầu đường hả! Mày có biết nói chuyện không vậy!”

“Không phải bọn mày biểu diễn trên đường sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng thế.” Đại Đông trả lời.

“Có phải bọn mày thu tiền chọn bài hát không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“……Đúng thế.” Đại Đông trả lời.

“Vậy bọn mày…..” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục.

Đại Đông ngắt lời cậu: “Được, được, được, mày không có thời gian thì thôi….tao chỉ cảm thấy khó hiểu mày còn biết bản thân mình sắp thi đại học sao? Trước đây cũng không thấy mày để tâm bao nhiêu, người không biết còn cho rằng nghề của mày là ‘bán tiên’.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng: “Ngày nào mày cũng gặp tao sao? Sao nói chuyện thiếu cẩn thận như vậy.”

Buổi tối Đại Đông biểu diễn ở công viên nhỏ, để phòng ngừa bị tạm thời túm đi góp cho đủ số, Đinh Tễ thu dọn đồ đạc rời khỏi công viên nhỏ.

Lâm Vô Ngung không hỏi cậu chuyện tìm người nữa, chỉ nói cửa hàng tổng hợp gọi điện ngày mai dành chút thời gian đi lấy lò vi sóng, hai người bọn họ hẹn buổi chiều sáu giờ gặp nhau ở cổng Tín Gia.

Nhưng mà cho dù là tính quẻ hay là xem tướng, có đôi khi đều rất thần kì, Đinh Tễ nửa đoán nửa tính, có lẽ người mà Lâm Vô Ngung muốn tìm là anh hoặc chị.

Đương nhiên, khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói tới người này, rất khó quan sát được những chi tiết nhỏ kia, còn có phản ứng lần trước khi nói tới anh chị em.

Thậm chí Đinh Tễ còn cảm thấy chưa biết chừng còn có quan hệ với thái độ lạnh lùng của anh với đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi ấy.

Chẳng qua cậu không tiện hỏi, cho dù gia đình như thế nào mà có một người biến mất, đều là vết thương mà người ngoài không thể tùy tiện chạm vào.

“Tôi tới muộn rồi?” Khi Lâm Vô Ngung tới cổng Tín Gia, nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ ngồi ở bậc thang bên ngoài cửa, bộ dáng vô cùng lười biếng.

Thoạt nhìn có vẻ như đã đợi hai mươi phút ở đây rồi mới có trạng thái như vậy.

Anh nhanh chóng xem giờ.

“Không muộn,” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, “Tôi tới sớm.”

“Vậy vào thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Chỉ cần chứng minh thư và tờ phiếu kia thôi phải không?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Ngại quá, làm lỡ thời gian của cậu rồi.”

“Tại sao lại đột nhiên khách khí như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, có chút mờ mịt, “Hôm đó cậu có mời tôi một chai coca rồi.”

“Nói chuyện có lương tâm chút đi!” Đinh Tễ lập tức cao giọng.

“Còn có trà sữa và bánh ngọt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Còn bói cho cậu một quẻ!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sau đó lại tính một quẻ nữa! Tốn biết bao nhiêu tế bào não của tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không tiếp lời.

Tin nhắn hôm ấy Đinh Tễ gửi tới, nói thật làm cho anh có chút thất vọng.

Anh cũng không có kì vọng nhiều rằng thật sự có thể tìm được, nhưng nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ nói mấy năm trước sau người này đều không ở bản địa, cho dù là thật hay giả, anh đều có chút khó chịu.

Sau khi mang lò vi sóng ra khỏi cửa hàng tổng hợp, Lâm Vô Ngung còn không nhịn được hỏi một câu: “Cậu tính có chuẩn không?”

“Cái này tôi thực sự không biết,” Đinh Tễ ôm lò vi sóng, “Tôi chỉ có thể nói tôi tính ra được kết quả như vậy, nếu như cậu còn muốn biết người này đang ở đâu, vậy chắc chắn là không được, tôi không giúp được cậu, cậu có thể tự học.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, khi vừa định nói chuyện, Đinh Tễ hất đầu với anh: “Đi, đi uống nước.”

“Tôi không uống nước.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn anh: “Uống đồ uống, uống trà sữa, uống…..”

“Tôi muốn ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời thật.

“Cậu bảo tôi mời cậu ăn cơm hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Thôi bỏ đi, tôi mời cậu, đi ăn xiên nướng, gần đây có chỗ nào ăn ngon không?”

“Hỏi đúng người rồi đấy,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Tôi rất quen thuộc nơi này, đi.”

“Tôi còn cho rằng cậu quen ở công viên nhỏ kia.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo cậu về phía trước.

“Nơi tôi chơi rất nhiều,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nơi mà cậu nói tới tôi đều có người quen.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu bước vào cửa một quán lớn, mùi hương xiên nướng xộc vào mũi.

Thời gian bữa ăn chính, trong quán không có nhiều người, hai người tìm một cái bàn nhỏ ngồi xuống, khi nhân viên mang xiên nướng qua, Đinh Tễ lại gọi thêm mấy chai bia, sau đó cầm điện thoại chuẩn bị trả tiền.

“Để tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay che lại mã QR trên bàn.

“Tôi mời được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Một lò vi sóng đấy.”

“Như vậy mời xong thì cái lò vi sóng này thành cậu mua rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải bà nội cậu chỉ lấy thứ không cần tiền sao.”

Đinh Tễ cười lên.

“Cậu cũng không đi làm mà,” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra quét mã, “Tiết kiệm chút đi.”

“Vậy cậu có đi làm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi là học sinh, có tiền tiêu vặt nguồn gốc chính đáng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi còn đi làm thêm.”

Nói thật, tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung có hiểu lầm sâu với cậu thế nào, nhưng logic tiêu tiền như rác của anh vẫn làm cho Đinh Tễ cảm thấy cảm động.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ thu điện thoại về, mở một chai bia đẩy tới trước mặt anh, “Cảm ơn nhé.”

“Tôi không uống bia.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu lái xe hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“…….Tôi chỉ không uống thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở ra một hơi, “Hơn nửa buổi tối tôi còn phải ôn tập.”

“Cực khổ thật.” Đinh Tễ thuận miệng nói ra một câu.

“Cậu có thời gian thì đi tìm việc làm đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hoặc là học chút gì đó.”

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ cầm chai bia lên uống một ngụm.

“Vậy cậu dùng gì kiếm tiền?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Xem tướng, tính quẻ sao? Bây giờ người cũng không dễ.”

Đinh Tễ cười, lau bọt bia bên miệng: “Cậu không nói, có đôi khi còn rất buồn cười, tôi nói cho cậu chuyện này, hàng xóm khi còn nhỏ của tôi.”

“Ừ?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất hứng thú.

“Ông già này nói ông ta là đạo sĩ Mao Sơn, có thể chữa bệnh, đầu ngõ bọn tôi có một đứa trẻ bị đau đầu, mẹ của nó mang nó tới chỗ ông già kia,” Đinh Tễ cầm xiên thịt dê lên cắn một miếng, “Ông già kia viết ba từ Phong, Hỏa, Lôi lên dưới đất, sau đó cầm cành cây chọc vào chữ, hỏi đứa nhóc, còn đau không?”

“Đau.” Lâm Vô Ngung phối hợp trả lời.

Đinh Tễ gật đầu: “Ông già kia lại đổi sang chữ khác chọc lên, còn đau không?”

“Hình như đỡ một chút rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục phối hợp.

“Thông minh,” Đinh Tễ dựng thẳng ngón tay cái với anh, “Lại chọc thêm mấy cái, sau đó chọc nhánh cây vào trong đất, đứa trẻ nói nó không đau nữa.”

“Ám thị tâm lý phải không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trẻ con đặc biệt dễ dàng tiếp nhận ám thị tâm lý.”

“Lúc ấy tôi cũng nghĩ như vậy,” Đinh Tễ hất cằm, “Nếu như tôi làm ngược lại thì sao?”

“Làm ngược lại thế nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi nói với đứa bé kia, tôi nói tôi cũng biết, tôi là đệ tử quan môn của ông già kia.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ông ấy đã truyền thụ tuyệt học cả đời cho tôi, tôi còn nói với nó, tuyệt học đều do lão già kia áp vào đỉnh đầu tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm một xiên cánh gà cười tới nỗi không thể ăn.

“Hây–” Đinh Tễ làm động tác ấn lên bàn, “Cứ áp như vậy là vào, đứa trẻ lập tức tin tôi, tôi nói tôi viết cho nó mấy chữ.”

“Viết chữ gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa hỏi.

“Đại, Trung, Tiểu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lúc ấy tôi học mẫu giáo, biết không ít chữ, nhưng mà không viết ra được, dù sao nó cũng không biết, viết xong rồi tôi chọc một chữ, tôi hỏi đầu của nó có đau không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu cười ra tiếng.

“Đứa trẻ kia nói hình như có một chút?” Đinh Tễ cũng cười lên, “Kỳ thực tôi chọc ba cái, lần chọc cuối cùng tôi nói lần này có lẽ đầu nó phải đau tới mức nổ tung! Sau đó chọc sâu cây gậy vào trong đất! Đáng thương, đứa trẻ kia ôm đầu bỏ chạy.”

“Đau không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cố gắng nhịn cười.

“Đau cả buổi tối, mẹ nó tới đuổi đánh tôi.” Đinh Tễ cắn một miếng thịt dê.

“Cậu phải nói với nó, rút cái cây kia ra khỏi đất là khỏi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc nói.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ vui vẻ, “Có phải cậu đã từng làm chuyện này không! Biết rõ thế.”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc đầu, “Khi tôi còn nhỏ không….lanh lợi như cậu.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, cười cười lại cắn một miếng thịt dê.

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi dừng lại, có lẽ là muốn tránh đi mấy từ như thông minh, bởi vì biết cậu không thích bị người khác gọi là thần đồng, có lẽ cũng không muốn được người khác khen là thông minh…..

Đinh Tễ cầm chai bia lên, nhẹ nhàng gõ lên cánh gà mà Lâm Vô Ngung đang cầm một chút, uống một ngụm bia.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại ký túc xá, theo thường lệ mang theo hai gói xiên nướng, lướt nhanh như gió qua cổng bảo vệ, điều duy nhất không giống ngày thường đó là hôm nay trong tay anh có thêm một quyển sách.

Không biết tại sao Đinh Tễ cả ngày mang theo quyển “Ẩn ngữ tướng tay” kia.

Hôm nay ăn xong xiên nướng đi ra ngoài, cậu rất nghiêm túc đưa quyển sách vào tay Lâm Vô Ngung: “Không phải cậu muốn đọc sao? Cho cậu mượn xem, ba ngày, ảnh hướng tới ôn tập tôi không chịu trách nhiệm đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn biểu tình của cậu, cảm thấy mình vừa mới nhận quyển sổ viết tay thân truyền bí tịch cuối cùng của một vị thần côn.

Khi cầm lấy hai gói xiên nướng quay lại kí túc, tiết tự học tối đầu tiên vẫn chưa kết thúc, Lâm Vô Ngung xách một túi chuẩn bị quăng sang ký túc xá bên cạnh trước.

Vừa mới mở cửa ra, cửa phòng bên cạnh cũng mở, Hứa Thiên Bác ló đầu ra: “Tao ngửi được mùi hương có thể làm cho người ta phát điên vào ban đêm.”

“Mũi tốt như vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa xiên nướng cho cậu, “Không đi tự học hả?”

“Đi ngay đây,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tao vừa mới tắm xong, buổi tối đỡ phải tranh với người khác…..mày có đi tự học không?”

“Không đi, tao ở trong phòng đọc sách một lát.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sách gì?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Sách học tập.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Sách học tập gì đấy?” Hứa Thiên Bác cũng cười lên, “Vừa nghe giọng điệu của mày đã biết là không phải sách ôn tập thi vào đại học rồi.”

“Xem tướng.” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng.

“……Được đấy.” Hứa Thiên Bác dựng thẳng ngón cái, “Mày là truyền thuyết.”

“Nhiều kỹ năng không áp thân, nhiều hơn một con đường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm trang trả lời.

“Vậy được,” Hứa Thiên Bác vỗ vỗ vai anh, đi về phía cầu thang, “Khi nào khai trương nhớ làm cho tao một thẻ giảm giá tám mươi phần trăm.”

“Không thành vấn đề.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Sau khi Hứa Thiên Bác đi rồi, trên hành lang ký túc lớp mười hai chỉ còn lại một mình Lâm Vô Ngung, an tĩnh tới mức làm cho người ta cảm nhận được áp lực vô cùng lớn.

Anh nằm nhoài ra lan can, nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác chạy về phía phòng học.

Một học sinh tốt nghiêm túc cố gắng có cảm giác áp bách và tự hạn chế.

Không biết Đinh Tễ có từng xem tướng mặt hay không, hai người có dung mạo gần giống như nhau, tướng mặt sẽ có điểm gì khác biệt, rõ ràng có dáng vẻ tương tự, nhưng lại có tính cách và cuộc sống khác nhau.

Lâm Vô Ngung nằm ra lan can một lát, chuẩn bị quay lại ký túc, điện thoại trong túi rung lên.

Anh lấy điện thoại ra nhìn một cái, có chút bất ngờ phát hiện ra là thầy Lâm gọi tới.

“Anh Lâm?” Anh nhận điện thoại.

“Em có đang ở trường không?” Thầy Lâm hỏi.

“Em đang ở ký túc.” Anh đáp.

“Thầy tới đó tìm em.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Có chuyện gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Buổi chiều bố em có tới đây một chuyến,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Thầy qua đó nói tỉ mỉ với em.”


	9. Chapter 9

Đường về nhà không hề xa, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn quét mã một chiếc xe đạp dùng chung.

“Hôm nay bố em tới trường tìm thầy, hỏi về chuyện…..nói ở sân thượng.”

Gió thổi qua tai Lâm Vô Ngung, mang theo mùi cát bụi khô hanh.

“Tại sao lại không trực tiếp tìm em?”

“Có lẽ….vì sợ ảnh hưởng em ôn tập, thầy cũng lo lắng chuyện ấy, nhưng với tính cách của em, thầy vẫn cảm thấy nên nói với em….”

Khi đạp xe đến dưới tầng, Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, đèn trong nhà đang sáng.

“Sợ ảnh hưởng tới em ôn tập nên đợi tới khi kết thúc kỳ thi đại học, nếu như thầy không nói với em, ông ấy còn có thể tìm Trần Mang, tìm những bạn học khác của em….em biết rất rõ hai người bọn họ, bọn họ nhất định phải để em biết, nhưng không thể là bọn họ tự nói ra.”

“Để thầy nói với bọn họ trước, bảo bọn họ thi đại học xong hãy nói?”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào hành lang, ấn nút thang máy.

“Không cần, em không có thói quen lảng tránh, có thể giải quyết thì lập tức giải quyết.”

Hơn nữa đây cũng không phải là một chuyện cần coi là chuyện lớn để xử lý.

“Sao hôm nay con lại về?” Mẹ cậu nhìn thấy cậu đi vào, đứng từ sô pha dậy nói, “Không ôn tập sao? Lại không mang tài liệu về nhà…..”

“Chúng ta nói chuyện đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vào phòng, ngồi lên trên sô pha.

“Xem ra thầy Lâm của con vẫn nói với con?” Bố anh không giả ngốc nữa.

“May là nói với con,” Lâm Vô Ngung chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, nhìn ông, “Nếu không bố lại tìm bạn cùng phòng ký túc của con, mọi người sẽ lúng túng.”

“Vậy chuyện đó là thật sao?” Mẹ anh nhìn anh.

“Chuyện gì ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn bà.

“Trong lòng con tự rõ!” Mẹ anh cau mày.

Kỳ thật Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng nghĩ nếu như một ngày bố mẹ anh biết được thì sẽ có cảnh tượng thế nào, nhưng thái độ còn không bằng lòng nhắc tới của mẹ anh quả thực làm cho anh có chút bất ngờ.

Anh vẫn luôn cho rằng ngoài thái độ kiên trì “con không được, con không bằng anh con”, bọn họ sẽ thoải mái hơn so với những bậc phụ huynh khác một chút, dù sao trong trí nhớ của cậu “anh con” có cá tính rất thẳng thắn.

“Chuyện con là đồng tính sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, nhìn biểu tình đột nhiên cứng ngắc trên mặt bọn họ, anh cong khóe môi, “Là thật, có vấn đề gì không ạ?”

“Tại sao con lại….” Bố anh còn chưa nói xong, có lẽ là đã nuốt hai từ biến thái xuống.

Trong đám bạn cùng tuổi của anh cũng có người dùng từ này với anh, bố mẹ anh biết dùng cũng không có gì kỳ quái.

Mẹ anh không phụ sự kỳ vọng của anh nói ra: “Chuyện này là không bình thường con có biết không? Là biến thái!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu, khẽ thở dài.

“Bố mẹ không muốn nói quá nặng nề, con còn phải thi đại học, đừng ảnh hưởng ôn tập,” bố anh nói, “Con vốn đã ôn tập không….”

“Không ảnh hưởng được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không có gì nặng hay không nặng, bố mẹ muốn nói thế nào thì nói.”

“Rốt cuộc là tại sao con?” Mẹ anh hỏi, “Tại sao? Vì anh con sao? Con cảm thấy bố mẹ thiên vị cho nên muốn dùng phương thức này để trả thù bố mẹ sao?”

“Nếu như con nhớ không nhầm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con sống mười mấy năm, trước giờ con chưa từng nói bố mẹ thiên vị, tại sao mẹ lại có suy nghĩ như vậy?”

Mẹ anh không nói gì.

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung học theo mẹ anh truy hỏi một câu.

“Cái gì mà tại sao!” Mẹ anh đột nhiên ném cái cốc trong tay xuống, “Mẹ còn muốn hỏi con! Tại sao con lại muốn trả thù bố mẹ như vậy! Dùng phương thức ghê tởm biến thái như thế để trả thù bố mẹ!”

Trong phòng dừng lại mấy giây.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy mẹ anh có thái độ thất lễ ngoài dự đoán như vậy, thậm chí trong thời gian ngắn anh còn chưa tỉnh táo lại.

Mất đi đứa con dành tình cảm chân thành mười năm, con trai không để lại một câu, một chữ nào, cũng không để lại một tin tức gì.

Nghe không thấy, nhìn không thấy, trí nhớ cũng dần dần trở nên mơ hồ, bắt đầu không nhớ rõ một số việc, con trai khóc, con trai cười, con trai tức giận, đã xảy ra hay là chưa từng xảy ra.

Hoang mang cỡ nào.

Mà đứa con còn lại này, đứa trẻ dư thừa, mỗi ngày bà đều phải đối mặt với đứa con mà bà không cần, không coi trọng….không, thậm chí là đứa trẻ mà bà không bằng lòng nhìn thêm một chút, gắng gượng giả vờ bình tĩnh, trong lòng rối rắm lo âu vẫn duy trì vẻ mặt thản nhiên.

Cuối cùng có một ngày.

Thịch!

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, anh không biết phải nói gì.

Mẹ anh chỉ vào anh: “Cái gì mà tại sao! Mày không nói thì không cảm thấy vậy sao!”

“Bà bình tĩnh.” Bố anh đứng dậy kéo lấy cánh tay bà.

“Đừng kéo tôi!” Mẹ anh vùng vẫy khỏi bố anh, tiếp tục chỉ vào anh, gần như đang hét, “Không sai, tao thiên vị đấy! Tao thiên vị đấy! Mày chính là không bằng anh mày! Cái gì cũng không bằng! Mày vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ xuất sắc được như nó! Rõ ràng là mày tự cho là đúng! Ai cho mày tự tin ấy! Dựa vào đâu mà mày cảm thấy mày xứng với cái xưng hô học thần này! Mày dựa vào cái gì!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bà.

Cũng không biết tại sao lại đột nhiên lạc đề.

Như vậy thi văn vào đại học sẽ không lấy được điểm….

Nhưng mà.

Đột nhiên lại có một loại cảm giác rất dễ chịu.

Từng tế bào đều như được dãn ra, nhẹ nhàng bay trong bầu không khí tươi mát.

Hít —-

Anh đứng lên, bước từng bước về phía mẹ anh.

“Vô Ngung.” Bố anh vươn tay ra cản anh lại.

“Mẹ tự làm tự chịu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Âm thanh bản thân bình tĩnh, hơi thở vững vàng như mãng xà.

Bố mẹ anh đều sững sờ.

“Bố mẹ,” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên cao giọng, gào lên, “Tự làm tự chịu!”

“Con nói gì?” Mẹ anh sững sờ nhìn anh.

“Không có sự ra đời của bất cứ ai được người đó cho phép cả,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn bà, “Tại sao bố mẹ sinh ra con tự bố mẹ phải rõ ràng nhất! Mẹ dựa vào đâu mà sinh con ra rồi bắt con gánh cuộc đời của một người khác trên lưng! Dựa vào đâu con lại sinh ra vì Lâm Trạm? Mẹ dựa vào gì mà quyết định đời này của con trừ Lâm Trạm ra thì không còn ý nghĩa gì khác! Mẹ dựa vào đâu!”

“Lâm Vô Ngung!” Bố anh rống lên.

“Đúng! Con là Lâm Vô Ngung! Con không phải là em trai của Lâm Trạm!” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con không sinh ra để dự bị chăm sóc cho ai, ngày Lâm Trạm biến mất bố mẹ đã nên hiểu rõ rồi! Bố mẹ không có quyền quyết định cuộc sống của bất cứ ai! Bố mẹ không có quyền mạt sát con! Bố mẹ không có quyền phủ định con!”

“Mày im miệng!” Mẹ anh chỉ vào anh, tay vô cùng run rẩy.

“Con có thông minh hay không, con có ưu tú hay không, con có phải là học thần hay không, con có nên tự tin hay không, con yêu ai, con là ai, con sống như thế nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói từng câu từng chữ, “Toàn bộ đều là do con định đoạt!”

“Cút!” Bố anh trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Mày cút….”

Trên sân thể dục rất yên tĩnh, đã hai giờ rồi, cho dù là những học sinh ôn tập trên sân thể dục cũng đã về ký túc xá, bảo vệ trường học đi tuần tra, ánh sáng đèn pin quét có chút qua loa.

Lâm Vô Ngung chờ mong ánh đèn pin có thể quét qua trên người anh.

Nhưng không hề có một lần.

Khi bắt đầu có thể nhìn thấy rõ cây cỏ nhỏ dưới đất gần khán đài và hành lang, ánh sáng của đèn pin biến mất.

Đằng xa xa bắt đầu xuất hiện những học sinh lớp mười hai dậy sớm, trước khi ăn cơm tới sân thể dục đọc sách một lát.

“Mày không về ký túc?” Hứa Thiên Bác đứng trước mặt anh, có chút ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Chuyện này thực ra cũng không khó đoán, buổi sáng anh chưa từng dậy trước khi nhà ăn mở cửa, khả năng duy nhất mà vào giờ này anh ngồi trên sân thể dục đó chính là ngồi cả đêm ở đây.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Xảy ra chuyện gì sao?” Hứa Thiên Bác khom lưng nhìn anh, “Sắc mặt vẫn ổn, nhưng cảm xúc dường như không được ổn.”

“Tao điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc sẽ nói chuyện với mày sau.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, đá đá cái chân đã hơi tê, “Mày đọc sách đi, tao chạy vài vòng.”

“Đừng chạy nữa,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Nếu như mày ngồi ở đây cả đêm, bây giờ đột nhiên đứng dậy chạy sẽ không thoải mái, mày đi bộ hai vòng đi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống bậc thang, chậm rãi đi dọc theo đường chạy, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trời.

Bầu trời rất trong xanh, có lẽ hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời.

.

“Sắp mưa rồi.” Thạch Hướng Dương nói, “Tao cược với mày, trong vòng hai tiếng nữa trời sẽ mưa.”

“Cược gì?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu từ trong đống sách.

“Cược trước khi trời mưa mày không làm xong bộ đề này.” Thạch Hướng Dương nói rất kiên định.

Đinh Tễ há miệng, nhìn cậu ta, một lúc sau mới nói: “Rốt cuộc là cược gì?”

“Trong vòng hai tiếng nữa trời sẽ mưa.” Thạch Hướng Dương nói.

“Sau đó thì sao, cược gì?” Đinh Tễ nói xong mới phản ứng lại, giành mở miệng trước Thạch Hướng Dương, “Đặt cược cái gì?”

“Đặt cược?” Thạch Hướng Dương nhìn đề thi trước mặt cậu.

“Cược bộ đề này của tao hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Thua phải làm hay là thắng phải làm?

Thạch Hướng Dương không nói gì, dựa vào ghế, nhìn ra bên ngoài, ánh mắt có chút xa xăm.

Đinh Tễ thừa dịp ánh mắt của cậu ta vẫn còn đi chưa về, nhanh chóng đẩy con dao trong ngăn bàn cậu ta vào sâu trong cùng, người này có lẽ gần đây áp lực ôn bài quá nặng nề, cả người đều có chút ngẩn ngơ.

“Có đôi khi đột nhiên tao lại có một loại cảm giác,” Thạch Hướng Dương nói, “Dứt khoát buông bỏ tất cả là xong.”

“Đã tới nước này rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nói buông bỏ có phải là hơi muộn?”

“Hả?” Thạch Hướng Dương quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Buông bỏ phải nhân lúc còn sớm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Buông bỏ ngay từ đầu tương đối có lợi, bây giờ sắp thi rồi, còn thừa chút thời gian chơi game cũng không thể lên được cấp cao nhất, không có lợi.”

Thạch Hướng Dương có chút đăm chiêu tiếp tục nhìn cậu.

“Mày nhìn tao,” Đinh Tễ chỉ bản thân mình, “Sống những ngày tháng không học vấn không nghề nghiệp, thi cử toàn bộ đều dựa vào chép bài, tao kém mày rất xa, tao còn không buông bỏ, mày buông bỏ không phải thiệt hay sao?”

“Mày đều chép bài sao?” Thạch Hướng Dương hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu vô cùng chân thành, “Nhưng thi đại học tao không dám chép, tao đành phải ôn thi, tao ôn tập, mày lại buông bỏ sao?”

“Không thể buông bỏ.” Thạch Hướng Dương nói.

“Haiz! Vậy là đúng rồi,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ cậu ta, “Nào, học bá, giảng cho tao đề này đi.”

Khi Thạch Hướng Dương bắt đầu giảng bài, Đinh Tễ thở ra một hơi.

Nói thật Thạch Hướng Dương rất ngốc, nhưng rất cố gắng, áp lực lớn nhất chính là đám người, nếu trong lớp có dạng học thần giống như Lâm Vô Ngung, còn có mấy người xếp sau dùng đèn cồn nấu mì cay, bọn họ cũng sẽ không áp lực lớn như vậy, hoặc là nói áp lực của bọn họ cũng rất lớn, nhưng áp lực chủ yếu tới từ khiêu chiến sinh tồn khi kết thúc kỳ thi bố mẹ sẽ xử lý họ như thế nào.

Về phần bản thân mình…

Áp lực cũng rất lớn, thiếu tráng bất nỗ lực, lão đại đồ bi thương.

Đinh Tễ còn nghiêm túc nghe Thạch Hướng Dương dùng một lưu trình phức tạp gấp bội để giảng cho cậu nghe đề bài mà cậu nhắm mắt cũng có thể làm ra.

Cảm thấy áp lực giảm bớt không ít.

Hôm nay là ngày đã hẹn Lâm Vô Ngung trả sách cho cậu, đúng vào cuối tuần, Đinh Tễ rời khỏi trường trước, thời gian này có thể cầm sách vở về tới nhà đúng giờ, có lợi cho đoàn kết gia đình.

Khi cậu chạy xuống tầng đụng phải Thạch Hướng Dương ôm theo sách luyện tập đi từ WC ra.

“Đi đâu thế?” Thạch Hướng Dương vẻ mặt chính nghĩa.

“…..Về nhà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không mang theo chút tài liệu học tập nào sao?” Thạch Hướng Dương rất đau lòng.

“Trong nhà có.” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục muốn chạy xuống tầng.

“Này,” Thạch Hướng Dương đưa tập đề trong tay cho cậu, “Mấy ngày nay tao không làm đề này, mày cầm lấy, đề bên trên tao đều đã làm rồi, mày có thể….”

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ cầm lấy tập đề chạy xuống dưới.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung từ vội vàng chạy ra khỏi cổng trường, Đinh Tễ đang cầm điện thoại gọi cho anh, nhìn thấy anh đi ra, cậu vội vàng chạy qua đó cản anh lại: “Này học thần.”

“Sao cậu lại ở đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cậu có chút ngạc nhiên.

“Mới mẻ ghê nhỉ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ba ngày, tôi tới lấy sách bảo bối của tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới ngại ngùng nói: “Tôi đã quên chuyện này rồi, hay là….”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cổng trường, dường như quyết tâm mà xoay người đi vào trong: “Cậu đợi tôi một chút, tôi quay lại ký túc lấy cho cậu.”

“Không cần, đợi đã,” Đinh Tễ túm lấy áo anh, “Có phải cậu có chuyện gì gấp không?”

“….Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Vậy cậu đi trước đi, khi nào rảnh thì trả sách cho tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung là một người nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh, nói lời giữ lấy lời, bây giờ cũng rõ ràng thực sự rối rắm.

“Tôi cũng không cần sách gấp, nói ba ngày là đùa cậu thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đường đi bộ, “Buổi tối tôi cầm trả cậu….đậu.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn thoáng qua, chiếc xe đạp dùng chung cuối cùng bên đường đã bị người ta dắt đi rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung quả thực hơi vội, anh không biết thời hạn tối hậu thư của mẹ anh, cũng không biết qua thời hạn này, đồ đạc trong phòng anh sẽ có kết quả xử lý thế nào.

Cũng không quan tâm Đinh Tễ vẫn còn ở bên cạnh, anh chạy về hướng nhà mình.

“Này!” Đinh Tễ chạy theo sau anh, “Này!”

“Không phải đã nói tối nay lấy cho cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút kinh ngạc quay đầu nhìn cậu, “Tôi còn có thể ăn sách của cậu sao?”

“Tôi có xe!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại: “Xe gì?”

“Xe điện chứ còn có thể là xe gì,” Đinh Tễ vừa chạy về điểm đỗ xe vừa nói, “Lúc này rồi mà cậu còn chờ mong một chiếc Lamborghini sao…..”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, Đinh Tễ thuận miệng nói một câu, làm cho anh thả lỏng không ít.

Xe điện của Đinh Tễ rất lớn, vừa nhìn đã biết là dạng vi phạm quy định còn quá giới hạn, dáng vẻ như transformers.

“Chiếc xe này không bị cảnh sát tóm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung sải bước ngồi xuống ghế sau, “Gần đây có cảnh sát giao thông.”

“Có phải cậu vội quá nên thành bệnh không?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu nhìn anh một cái, “Đi hướng nào?”

“Phía trước rẽ phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ vặn tay ga, xe điện lao xuống đường lẫn vào dòng xe cộ: “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Chạy tới cuối.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sau đó nữa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Là đến rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung hắn giọng.

“……Bây giờ để cậu xuống chạy bộ còn kịp không?” Đinh Tễ chẳng còn lời nào để nói.

“Cảm ơn nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không cần khách khí, còn không tới giá lăn bánh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Xe nhanh chóng tới nơi, là một khu nhà không tồi, môi trường xung quanh đẹp đẽ tĩnh mịch.

“Nhà cậu xảy ra chuyện gì hả?” Đinh Tễ xuống xe, “Có cần giúp không?”

Không cần, cảm ơn.

Trên lý thuyết thì nên trả lời như vậy.

“Nếu cậu có thời gian.” Lâm Vô Ngung không biết tại sao mình lại nói như vậy, “Có thể giúp tôi chuyển hành lý không?”

Dường như có một loại cảm giác vui vẻ khi rạch vết thương vẫn luôn không lành.

“Chuyện xấu trong nhà.” Cảm giác vui vẻ càng muốn khoe ra ngoài.

Mẹ anh nói, có phải anh đang báo thù không.

Không biết.

Có lẽ đã từng có loại ý tưởng này.

Anh cũng từng là trẻ con mà.

“Có nhiều đồ không?” Đinh Tễ đứng trong thang máy nhìn anh, “Nhìn cậu rất giống như một người có kế hoạch, sao đi lấy hành lý lại không có chút chuẩn bị nào?”

“Cậu có thể đoán một chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Còn cần đoán sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cãi nhau với người nhà, sau đó định chuyển hành lý bỏ nhà đi, hoặc là…cũng có khả năng bị đuổi ra ngoài.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tuy rằng có chút trẻ con, nhưng có thể hiểu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Quan hệ của cậu với bố mẹ không quá tốt, đúng không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Lúc này hai chúng ta không cần phải đấu trí đấu dũng được không.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân mình là một người vô cùng lễ phép, khi Lâm Vô Ngung mở cửa ra, mặt cậu đã bày sẵn nụ cười, Lâm Vô Ngung cãi nhau với bố mẹ thì cậu vẫn phải chào hỏi.

Chào cô chú hay gì đó.

Vậy mà sau khi cửa mở ra, trong nhà không có người.

Lúc này cậu lại phát hiện, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng là một người rất lễ phép, khi trong nhà không một bóng người, hơn nữa anh còn đang vội vàng chuyển hành lý, vẫn không quên nói một chuỗi: “Không cần phải thay giày đâu vào đi, đây là phòng khách nhà tôi, chỗ đó là nhà bếp, phòng ngủ, kia là phòng ngủ khác, đây là phòng ngủ của tôi….tôi không dẫn cậu đi tham quan đâu mau tới đây đi….”

Đinh Tễ theo anh bước nhanh vào trong phòng ngủ.

“Đây là vali đựng sách,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo từ dưới gầm giường ra một vali lớn quăng cho cậu, “Cảm ơn.”

“…….Cậu muốn bỏ nhà đi cũng không cần phải mang hết vậy chứ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn giá sách đầy sách của anh, còn cả sách để đầy bàn học, đầu giường, đã không biết nên khiếp sợ việc Lâm Vô Ngung muốn mang cả sách đi hay là khiếp sợ vì bước bắt đầu thu dọn hành lý của anh, “Cái vali này đựng cũng không hết được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, dường như đang suy nghĩ.

“Cậu còn đọc qua là không quên mà?” Đinh Tễ khuyên bổ sung.

“Vậy để những thứ kia, có thể đựng bao nhiêu thì đựng,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ một ngăn tủ khác, “Sách thì tôi có danh sách, có thể mua lại được.”

“Máy bay không người lái?” Đinh Tễ mở ngăn tủ ra, sững sờ.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu ôm quần áo trong tủ ra ngoài.

“Những máy bay không người lái lớn nhỏ này không thể tùy tiện chơi phải không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi có điều khiển.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“….Ồ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, vừa cẩn thận lấy ra một cái điều khiển từ xa, “Tôi cảm thấy cậu mang chút quần áo là được rồi, những thứ đồ này….chạy nạn mới mang chứ.”

“Tôi sợ không mang đi mẹ tôi sẽ đốt hết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt: “Đến mức ấy sao? Có thù gì vậy.”

“Không thù,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhét quần áo vào vali. “Người dư thừa mà thôi.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lần này Lâm Vô Ngung bỏ nhà ra đi, có lẽ là rất đột ngột.

Khi Đinh Tễ hỏi anh lát nữa chuyển mấy thứ này đi đâu, mới phát hiện ra anh căn bản không có đích đến.

Im lặng mấy giây, Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, dựa vào bên bàn: “Thôi bỏ đi.”

“Gì cơ?” Đinh Tễ còn đang vùi đầu nhét đồ nạp điện của một thứ đồ chơi không biết tên.

“Không cầm theo những thứ này nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Con mẹ nó cậu đang chơi tôi đấy à?

Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, lời muốn nói lại không thể nói ra khỏi miệng.

Biểu tình của Lâm Vô Ngung có chút mờ mịt, là dạng biểu tình phát ra khi khó chịu.

Đinh Tễ không nói nữa, lại vùi đầu lấy tất cả những thứ vừa bỏ vào vali ra, để từng cái, từng cái vào chỗ cũ.

Đợi khi cậu làm xong, Lâm Vô Ngung mới lại nói một câu: “Trí nhớ cậu tốt thật, đồ của tôi tôi còn không thể để lại vị trí cũ.”

“Làm tôi mệt chết, đừng tưởng rằng khen tôi mấy câu tôi sẽ không giận.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không có mấy câu, chỉ khen một câu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Cần thuốc bổ không?”

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tính tình tôi tốt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cầm một chút quần áo theo.

Sách, các loại figure, mấy máy bay điều khiển, còn có một đống thiết bị liên quan đều để ở nhà.

Đinh Tễ lái xe đưa anh về trường trung học phụ thuộc.

Vali hành lý không nhiều, nhưng phương tiện giao thông của bọn họ chính là một chiếc xe điện, cho nên có chút tốn sức.

Ý tưởng của Đinh Tễ là, một chiếc vali cũng không nặng bao nhiêu, ngồi phía sau xách tay là được rồi, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung lấy lý do không an toàn, sẽ đâm phải người, mạnh mẽ nhét vali vào giữa hai người.

“Tôi nói với cậu,” Đinh Tễ rất không thoải mái, “Ở bên này không gặp phải người quen tôi, tôi không so đo với cậu, nếu như ở chỗ tôi, nhìn sống lưng tạo hình như trứng chiên này của tôi, tôi cũng chẳng cần xe này nữa, tự cậu lái về cho xong.”

“Trứng chiên?” Lâm Vô Ngung đằng sau vali lặp lại một lần, “Chiên trứng gì? Chiên kiểu gì?”

“Chiên tôi này!” Đinh Tễ hét, “Cậu nói xem chiên thế nào! Ép xuống rồi chiên chứ sao!”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một chút sau đó bắt đầu cười như điên, cười tới mức xe cũng lắc lư.

“Cười đi, cười đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cười một cái trẻ mười năm, tranh thủ cười tới mức quay về bụng mẹ luôn, cũng không cần phải cãi nhau với bố mẹ cậu rồi bỏ đi.”

“Vậy không được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đã tới đây rồi.”

Lời nói rất tùy ý, nhưng trong ngữ khí lại có sự kiêu ngạo chỉ có thể ngầm hiểu, Đinh Tễ không nhịn được quay đầu lại nhìn anh một cái.

Không nhìn thấy biểu tình của Lâm Vô Ngung, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh để lộ ra trên chiếc vali, ánh mắt bình tĩnh.

Còn rất kiên định.

Vừa nhìn đã biết không dễ chọc.

Khi cầm hành lý quay lại ký túc xá, không chạm mặt ai, cuối tuần đa phần mọi người đều về nhà rồi, những người không về nhà lúc này cũng ở nhà ăn hoặc trong phòng học.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm sách của Đinh Tễ lên, quay đầu về cổng trường.

“Cảm ơn.” Anh đưa sách cho Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ nhận lấy sách, khi nhìn thấy bọc sách, cậu ngẩn người: “Bọc sách này để làm gì?”

“Sợ cậu làm bẩn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đồ gia truyền nhà cậu mà.”

“Đọc xong rồi?” Đinh Tễ cười bỏ sách vào trong hộp đựng phía sau xe điện.

“Xem hai lần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Xem xong thứ này cùng với việc hiểu được nó là hai việc hoàn toàn khác nhau, tôi xem tay của mình, cũng không so sánh được.”

“Ngại không dám xem tay của bạn học cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ cau mày, đưa tay tới trước mặt anh, “Xem của tôi này.”

“Tôi mời cậu ăn chút gì nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đẩy tay cậu ra, “Bận rộn nãy giờ, vất vả cho cậu rồi.”

Chuyện phải về nhà đúng giờ so với chuyện quyết tâm ôn tập thì Đinh Tễ dễ dàng dao động hơn nhiều.

Tuy rằng hôm nay cậu ra khỏi trường trước giờ là vì có thể lấy sách xong rồi về nhà đúng giờ, tránh việc mâu thuẫn gia đình lại thăng cấp, nhưng đưa Lâm Vô Ngung về nhà lại đưa anh quay lại, cậu không hề do dự.

Giúp người làm vui mà, không sao hết.

Lâm Vô Ngung mời cậu ăn gì cậu cũng không từ chối.

Dù sao cũng đã muộn rồi, nợ nhiều không áp thân.

Đinh Tễ âm thầm thở dài, tìm nhiều lý do như vậy, đơn giản chỉ là không muốn về nhà.

Hơn nữa ăn cơm xong mới về, có thể tránh được mấy lời dạy dỗ trên bàn ăn làm hao mòn thân thể.

“Tôi có thể ăn mì, ăn đồ ăn nhanh, cái gì cũng được.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung dẫn cậu tới một quán ăn nhỏ cách trường trung học phụ cận mấy con đường, đằng sau quán ăn còn có hồ nhân tạo vô cùng ra vẻ, lớn không khác gì so với bể bơi.

“Cậu muốn ăn mì hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không muốn ăn mì, cậu mời tôi ăn cơm tôi cũng không từ chối.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu nghĩ hay lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ngồi bên hồ sao?” Đinh Tễ đi theo sau anh vào bên trong, “Giờ này chắc có muỗi rồi, tôi thấy bên kia lộ thiên, còn trồng nhiều cây như vậy.”

“Không có.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời đơn giản.

Sau khi hai người ngồi xuống cạnh bể bơi, không, bên hồ nhân tạo, Lâm Vô Ngung nói với người bán hàng một câu: “Đốt một chút hương muỗi với ạ.”

“Tôi lấy đèn bắt muỗi để đây nhé?” Nhân viên nói.

“Hương muỗi ấy ạ, loại có khói bốc lên.” Lâm Vô Ngung kiên trì, “Cảm ơn.”

Nhân viên đi rồi, Đinh Tễ mới nhìn anh: “Không phải cậu nói không có muỗi sao?”

“Đốt hương muỗi lên là sẽ không có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như cậu không gọi muỗi, tôi ngồi ở đây cả buổi tối cũng không bị muỗi đốt.”

“Tôi gọi muỗi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Cậu chắc chắn?”

“Bốn vết trên cánh tay cậu không phải là muỗi đốt mà là bọ chó đốt sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn qua cánh tay mình, một, hai, ba, bốn.

Chính cậu còn chưa đếm.

“Mùa này còn có thể bị cắn như vậy, cũng không gặp nhiều.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ gãi gãi vết đỏ trên cánh tay mình.

Nhân viên cầm một vòng hương muỗi tới, đốt lên đặt ở chỗ cách bàn nửa mét.

Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi chân kéo hương muỗi tới dưới bàn.

“Cậu nhìn tôi.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế.

“Nhìn gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua.

Đinh Tễ ở cuối chiều gió, khói hương muỗi từ dưới bàn chậm rãi dâng lên, vờn quanh bốn phía.

“Vị đạo hữu này,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh trong làn khói, “Khung cảnh ngày hôm nay ta mọc cánh thành tiên bị ngươi nhìn thấy rồi, cũng coi như là chúng ta có duyên….”

Còn chưa nói xong đã bị sặc ho khụ khụ.

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng chân đẩy hương muỗi về vị trí ban đầu.

Nhưng khói vẫn bay về phía ấy.

“Sao cậu không tính một chút, tôi cảm thấy có lẽ cậu thật sự sắp thành tiên rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không tránh thoát được.”

“Tôi ngồi chỗ cậu.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhích vào bên trong.

Khi Đinh Tễ đi vòng qua, có hai người bước từ ngoài cửa vào.

Lâm Vô Ngung cho rằng bọn họ là đôi tình nhân tới đây để hưởng thụ hồ nhân tạo đẹp mê người, nhưng sau khi nhìn lướt qua, anh phát hiện, đây là học sinh của trường Trung học phụ thuộc.

Nam sinh mặc quần thể thao ở trong đội điền kinh, bên trên còn có in huy hiệu trường Trung học phụ thuộc, nữ sinh càng rõ ràng hơn, mặc quần áo đồng phục.

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ vừa ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh: “Cậu ngồi lại chỗ cũ đi.”

Trường trung học phụ thuộc căn bản là không ai không biết anh, đặc biệt là sau khi anh lên sân thượng nói.

Anh không quan tâm người khác nhìn anh như thế nào, nghị luận cũng được, hiểu lầm cũng được, nhưng anh không muốn Đinh Tễ bị hiểu lầm, tuy rằng không ai biết Đinh Tễ là ai.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ khó hiểu nhìn anh.

“Tôi bảo cậu ngồi về phía đối diện kia.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Nhìn biểu tình của Đinh Tễ cũng có thể thấy được lời thoại, con mẹ nó cậu thiếu đánh à?

“Tôi cứ ngồi ở đây,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như cậu không vui cậu ngồi sang đối diện, có bệnh gì vậy!

Hai học sinh kia đã nhìn qua đây, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy.

“Con mẹ nó ăn cái khỉ gì.” Đinh Tễ tức giận, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài một hơi, túm lấy cổ tay Đinh Tễ, thuận tay đẩy một cái, đẩy cậu xuống vị trí đối diện.

“Ngồi đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ xoa xoa cổ tay, nhưng mà kêu một tiếng rồi thì không nhúc nhích nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, thôi bỏ đi.

Chuyện này đã từ “Nghi án Lâm Vô Ngung đi ăn cùng bạn trai” biến thành “Nghi án Lâm Vô Ngung và bạn trai cãi nhau khi ăn cơm”….

Đã không còn gì có thể bù lại đường sống.

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút cảm khái, lần đầu tiên come-out không có kinh nghiệm, đột nhiên gặp phải chuyện như này lại không biết xử lý tốt.

Không sao, sau này xảy ra thêm vài lần là ổn thôi.

“Đó là học sinh trường cậu nhỉ.” Ánh mắt Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía sau anh.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lên tiếng.

“Sao thế, không muốn để người khác nhìn thấy học thần chơi với thanh niên thất nghiệp? Tôi còn tới trường tìm cậu rồi đấy,” vẻ mặt Đinh Tễ khinh bỉ, “Hơn nữa, cậu còn thực sự cho rằng tôi là thanh niên thất nghiệp hả?”

“Không thì sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi học lớp mười hai trường Tam Trung.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Oa.” Lâm Vô Ngung bình tĩnh tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, “Cậu còn biết Tam Trung và Trung học phụ thuộc là đối thủ một mất một còn sao? Tôi cho rằng cậu phải nói Bát Trung, Thất Trung chứ.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ lục túi, rút ra một quyển bài tập, vỗ trước mặt anh, “Cậu tự xem đi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung đảo mắt nhìn quanh, đúng thật là sách lớp mười hai, anh cũng có một quyển đề như vậy, nhưng mà….

“Lớp 12-379”, Anh ngước mắt nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Thạch Hướng Dương, sách này cậu nhặt được đấy à?”

“Đây là bạn cùng bàn của tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, nghiêng đầu cười không dừng lại được.

“Thực sự là bạn cùng bàn của tôi…..” Đinh Tễ có chút không vui.

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại vui vẻ một lát mới quay đầu, đẩy quyển bài tập tới trước mặt cậu, “Nói nghiêm túc nhé, nếu mà cậu muốn đọc mấy thứ này, tôi có, tôi có thể cho cậu mượn, cậu không hiểu tôi có thể giảng cho cậu.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu rất rảnh rỗi?”

“Không rảnh, tôi rất bận,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi chỉ cảm thấy….dù sao, nếu như cậu thực sự muốn học, thì nói với tôi.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu, “Cho nên, tại sao cậu lại không cho tôi ngồi bên cạnh cậu?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Tôi đang áp chế lửa đây,” Đinh Tễ phun chữ ra từ kẽ răng, “Tôi đã lớn như vậy rồi còn chưa từng bị người khác đùa giỡn như con khỉ trước mặt mọi người, nếu không phải tôi biết cậu là một người đứng đắn, ban nãy cậu quá đáng như vậy đã bị tôi….”

“Đánh thành con quay điện sáng nhất đêm nay.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…..Đúng,” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt, “Lần sau chú ý chút! Đừng có cướp lời.”

“Khi cậu xem tướng tay,” Lâm Vô Ngung dựng thẳng tay trái của mình, đưa tới trước mặt cậu, “Có thể xem chuyện tình cảm không?”

“Không phải lần trước đã nói rồi sao,” Đinh Tễ đảo mắt qua lòng bàn tay anh, ngón tay vạch vài đường trong không trung, “Tình cảm của cậu có lẽ là không thuận.”

“Còn có thể xem ra gì nữa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu muốn hỏi gì?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, lộ ra ánh mắt ngước nhìn anh.

“Tính hướng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt vài giây mới phản ứng lại là lời này của Lâm Vô Ngung có ý gì.

Thực sự là không nhìn ra.

Cũng không ngờ tới.

Căn bản cũng không nghĩ tới phương diện kia.

Tuy rằng thông tin này ngoài dự đoán của cậu, nhưng cũng không phải là chuyện gì đặc biệt.

Chẳng qua vì cậu không tiếp lời nên bầu không khí trở nên có chút xấu hổ từ một phía.

“Có phải là cậu….” Đinh Tễ gạt bàn tay của Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn duỗi trước mặt cậu sang một bên, “Có suy nghĩ gì với tôi đấy chứ?”

Lông mày trái của Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nhíu, ánh mắt đột nhiên thay đổi.

Vẻ mặt tràn đầy ý cười.

Nhìn thế nào cũng giống như đang cười nhạo.

“Thật sự không có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu nghĩ nhiều rồi Đại Sư.”

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ cũng nhíu mày, “Lần đầu tiên là cậu nói chuyện với tôi trước.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày, “Người trèo tường vào trường tìm tôi chính là cậu.”

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục nhíu mày, “Người tìm tôi đoán mệnh lại là cậu.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung đổi sang nhíu mày trái, “Người chủ động cho tôi mượn sách là cậu đấy.”

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ cũng đổi bên, “Người muốn giúp tôi ném bóng rổ thắng lò vi sóng là cậu.”

“Người nhất định phải đưa tôi về nhà chuyển hành lý chính là cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung híp mắt.

“Người nhất định phải mời tôi một bữa lớn lại là cậu đấy.” Đinh Tễ cũng híp mắt.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Không còn lời gì để nói sao?” Đinh Tễ rất đắc ý.

“Cậu có ý gì với tôi không đấy, sao lại chấp nhất như thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“……Đậu?” Đinh Tễ sững sờ, “Tôi chỉ không quen mà thôi! Từ bé tới lớn đều là người khác có suy nghĩ với tôi!”

“Tôi cũng thế đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm trà.

“Lời này của cậu không đúng!” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng bắt được sơ hở của anh, “Chính cậu là người yêu thầm thất bại.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Thiếu chút nữa là quên rồi.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, vốn để giảm bớt lúng túng nên mới mở miệng, kết quả đấu võ mồm ác liệt không biết đã chạy tới đâu rồi, “Cho nên cậu sợ hai người học Trung học phụ thuộc cho rằng cậu….không đúng, hai người đó cũng không chào hỏi có lẽ cũng không quen, tại sao lại biết cậu…..! Có phải cậu có bạn…..trai sợ hai người họ tuyên truyền….không đúng! Cậu không quen bọn họ, ai biết bạn….trai cậu là ai…! Không phải cậu công khai rồi đấy chứ? Kiêu ngạo như vậy sao….”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không hé răng, uống một ngụm trà, nhìn Đinh Tễ phân tích bừa.

“A! Hôm nay cậu bỏ nhà ra đi? Không phải vì chuyện này mà cậu bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà đấy chứ?” Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ đập bàn.

“Bình thường cậu đoán mệnh cho người ta có phải cũng phân tích tâm lý thế này không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không thể, phân tích này quá đơn giản, không xứng với địa vị giang hồ của tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có chút….cậu nói có hơi đột nhiên.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Nghĩ quá phức tạp rồi, kỳ thật tôi lo lắng bọn họ sẽ hiểu lầm cậu.”

“……Cậu không sợ bản thân bị hiểu lầm sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không quan tâm,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nhân vật chính sao có thể quan tâm tới suy nghĩ của người qua đường.”

Đinh Tễ dựng thẳng ngón cái: “Không ngờ rằng cậu lại không ngượng ngùng khi nói ra những lời này.”

“Có ngượng cũng sẽ không để cậu nhìn ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cho nên không phải cậu bị người nhà đuổi ra sao?” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Chỉ có thể nói đây là nguyên nhân bên ngoài.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thở dài, “Dù sao cũng ra ngoài rồi.”

“Sẽ không ảnh hưởng tới ôn tập chứ, không bao lâu nữa là thi đại học rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sẽ không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói rất nhẹ.

Đinh Tễ cũng không hỏi thêm nữa, đôi tình nhân trường Trung học phụ thuộc sau lưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn nhìn về phía này, làm cho cậu vô cùng không vui.

“Rốt cuộc cậu đã làm gì ở trường? Hai người kia hóng chuyện có chút thái quá.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi sắp bốc hỏa rồi.”

“Bốc đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ không hề do dự, nghiêng đầu qua hét về phía bên đó: “Vậy được rồi, nếu không hai người lại đây ghép bàn với chúng tôi đi?”

Bên kia không có giọng nói, Lâm Vô Ngung không quay đầu, có lẽ cũng đoán được hình ảnh thế nào.

“Tôi cho rằng cậu muốn mắng người.” Anh nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Không tới mức ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bình thường tôi không rước lấy phiền phức vì chuyện này.”

Đôi tình nhân dường như đã bố trí hoạt động khác, nhanh chóng ăn xong rời đi.

Khi bọn họ đi, Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự cũng đã ăn no rồi, nhưng tốc độ ăn của Đinh Tễ có hơi chậm….Đương nhiên, cũng có thể là do anh ăn quá nhanh.

“Cậu ăn xong rồi à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ, cậu cứ ăn từ từ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu ăn cơm có dùng răng không vậy?” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Dạ dày không khó chịu sao? Bà tôi từng nói, phải nhai ba mươi cái mới khỏe mạnh.”

“Vậy miệng còn đồ sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhai ba cái đã chỉ còn thừa không khí rồi.”

“Cậu….” Đinh Tễ vẫn cau mày.

“Đừng nhiều lời nữa, ăn của cậu đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Điện thoại ở trong túi reo lên vài tiếng, anh lấy ra còn chưa nhìn rõ ai gọi tới, đối phương đã cúp rồi.

Nhưng lại gọi lần nữa.

Là số của mẹ anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy đi tới dựa vào lan can, nhận điện thoại.

Cách xa khoảng chừng hai mét, Đinh Tễ vẫn có thể nghe rõ tiếng phụ nữ giận dữ từ điện thoại truyền tới.

Giống như súng liên thanh, pằng, pằng, pằng bắn gãy tay của Lâm Vô Ngung, anh không đặt điện thoại bên tai, chỉ buông tay xuống, nhìn mặt hồ nho nhỏ đến xuất thần.

Không cần đoán cũng biết được là điện thoại của mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung gọi tới.

Chẳng qua dáng vẻ thờ ơ của Lâm Vô Ngung làm cho cậu không ngờ rằng, cuộc điện thoại này sẽ khiến cho cả người Lâm Vô Ngung phờ phạc.

Đinh Tễ không thể hiểu, tuy rằng cậu vẫn luôn cãi nhau với bố mẹ, nhưng mục tiêu cuối cùng của cả hai vẫn là kỳ thi đại học, cách thức tranh cãi của gia đình Lâm Vô Ngung hoàn toàn không hề lo lắng chuyện con trai mình sắp phải thi vào đại học…

Tinh thần trượng nghĩa dâng trào làm Đinh Tễ buông đũa, đi tới bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, rút điện thoại ra khỏi tay anh.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa nhảy dựng, quay đầu nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ ấn lên màn hình, kết thúc cuộc gọi.

Nhưng nháy mắt khi ấn kết thúc cuộc gọi, cậu nghe thấy tiếng người phụ nữ đang gào qua điện thoại: “Con có nghĩ cho bố mẹ chút nào không! Con bệnh thì làm sao! Bị thương thì làm sao…..”

Lời này làm cho Đinh Tễ đột nhiên luống cuống: “Đậu má? Không phải tôi….không nên tắt máy đấy chứ?”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ cánh tay cậu.

“Đi thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi ăn xong rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua đồ ăn mới ăn được một nửa trong bát của cậu, cũng không nói gì, gọi nhân viên tới tính tiền.

“Có phải mẹ cậu lo lắng cho cậu không,” Đinh Tễ có chút áy náy, “Tôi còn cho rằng bà ấy đang mắng, nên tôi liền tắt…”

“Đúng là đang mắng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tôi không nghe nhầm đấy chứ?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Mắng ẩn ý vậy sao?”

“Bố mẹ tôi….rất lo lắng tôi xảy ra chuyện, bị ốm, hay bị thương, còn có….mất tích,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng chắc chắn không phải loại lo lắng như cậu hiểu.”

Sau khi đi ra khỏi quán ăn, Đinh Tễ mới hỏi một câu: “Người mà cậu muốn tôi tìm, là anh cậu hay là chị cậu?”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng bước chân: “Anh tôi.”

“Anh cậu mất tích sao?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi.

“Coi như thế đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Bỏ nhà ra đi.”

“Có liên quan gì tới cậu không?” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được tiếp tục hỏi.”

“Chẳng có quan hệ gì tới tôi cả.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi lên xe điện, cười cười, “Trước khi anh ấy đi, tôi chính là không khí trong nhà.”


	11. Chapter 11

Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung thường nhìn thấy cảnh tượng như vậy bên đường – một hoặc là mấy chiếc xe điện, mấy người trẻ tuổi thoạt nhìn chơi bời lêu lổng, hoặc là ngồi xổm hoặc là đứng, hoặc là ngậm thuốc hoặc bật lon bia.

Anh vẫn luôn không hiểu, loại hoạt động tụ tập đông người cực kỳ nhàm chán và lãng phí thời gian kia rốt cuộc là đang làm gì.

Bây giờ ngược lại anh cũng hiểu ra một phần.

Anh và Đinh Tễ cũng giống vậy, trừ việc số lượng người và xe có hơi ít.

Anh ngồi ở ghế sau xe điện, Đinh Tễ ngồi xổm một bên vỉa hè.

Không thể về nhà, cũng không muốn về ký túc.

Sau khi nói vài câu lập tức rơi vào sự im lặng không lúng túng nhưng lại thật dài.

“Cậu có thể đứng dậy không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, “Tôi chỉ cảm thấy hai người chúng ta thế này nhìn giống bè lũ đánh nhau, đợi người gọi một tiếng sẽ lập tức đứng lên.”

“Không đâu,” Đinh Tễ rất có kinh nghiệm trả lời, “Vừa nhìn cậu đã thấy không phải rồi, nhìn tôi còn có thể có chút giống, nhưng tôi trước giờ không tham gia vào đội đánh lộn khi phe mình xuất phát dưới mười người.”

“…..Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút tò mò.

“Phí lời,” Đinh Tễ không kiên nhẫn chậc một tiếng, “Cậu chưa từng đánh nhau sao? Ít người mục tiêu lớn, nhiều người an toàn hơn, nhiều người hơn nữa tôi có thể đứng ở một bên nghịch điện thoại.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên.

Điện thoại của Đinh Tễ để trong túi quần bắt đầu kêu.

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất ngờ nghe nghe ra đây là giọng của bà lớn Triệu Lệ Dung.

Mùa xuân hoa nở mười bốn năm sáu…..

“Tôi tiêu rồi.” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra xem, “Là mẹ tôi.”

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi quên mất không nói với bà là tôi không về nhà ăn cơm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút áy náy, “Không thì cậu nghe đi, tôi giúp cậu giải thích một chút.”

“Giải thích cái mông.” Đinh Tễ ấn tắt âm, nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, “Không sao.”

“Về đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi phải quay về ký túc rồi, một vali hành lý còn chưa thu dọn.”

“Vậy để tôi đưa cậu về trường đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng đi xe điện, cũng không ngồi sau xe điện bao giờ.

Hôm nay ngồi ghế sau hai lần, vậy mà lại có chút cảm xúc.

So với lúc ôm vali hành lý từ nhà quay lại trường, bây giờ ngồi trên ghế sau, anh cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Có lẽ là ăn no rồi, có lẽ là chuyện này đã không thể cứu vãn.

Có lẽ là vì Đinh Tễ thô bạo ngắt cuộc gọi mà anh không thể giải quyết nhanh nhẹn dứt khoát.

Đinh Tễ lái xe rất nhanh, áo phông trên người bị gió thổi phồng lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo áo phông của cậu xuống.

Vừa mới buông tay, áo phông lại bị thổi phồng lên.

Lại kéo, lại phồng.

“Cậu bị chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế đấy à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không,” Lần này Lâm Vô Ngung kéo xuống không buông tay, “Áo cậu sắp trùm lên mặt tôi rồi.”

“Cũng không bẩn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi cũng không nói là bẩn.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo lưng quần của cậu, nhét áo phông vào trong.

“Cậu làm gì đấy!” Đinh Tễ đạp phanh lại, cảnh giác quay đầu lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay, không nói gì.

“Sao lúc cậu cầm nước của người khác uống cậu lại không để ý?” Đinh Tễ cau mày, nhét tất cả áo vào trong cạp quần, “Cậu lắm chuyện quá.”

Tới cổng trường, Đinh Tễ vừa dừng xe vừa kéo áo trong cạp quần ra.

Chú trọng như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Hôm nay ngại quá.”

“Có gì mà ngại,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Tôi cũng không có việc gì làm.”

“Vậy tôi…” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ cổng trường.

“Bye bye.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi mấy bước, lại dừng, qua hai giây quay lại: “Tôi có một câu muốn hỏi.”

“Hỏi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Nhìn chỉ tay có thể thấy được anh, chị, em gì gì đó có đúng không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn lòng bàn tay của mình, “Vậy còn có thể nhìn được thứ khác không?”

“Ví dụ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ví dụ,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngừng lại rất lâu mới nói với cậu một câu, “Có còn sống không.”

Đinh Tễ sững sờ.

“Hôm ấy cậu dùng đồng tiền tính được mấy năm trước sau anh ấy đều không ở bản địa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vậy…”

“Ngày sinh bát tự,” Đinh Tễ xuống xe, lấy điện thoại ra, chụp một tấm ảnh bàn tay Lâm Vô Ngung, lại chụp chính diện anh một tấm, “Anh cậu tên là gì?”

“Có phải cậu nhân cơ hội chụp tôi không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Nào, nào, nào,” Đinh Tễ đưa điện thoại cho anh, “Cho cậu một cơ hội tự mình xóa đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nhận lấy.

“Anh cậu tên là gì?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi.

“Lâm Trạm.” Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra cái tên này, cảm giác rất xa lạ.

Từ khi “anh con” mất tích, dường như cái tên này gần như không được người trong nhà nhắc tới nữa, một mặt bọn họ cảm thấy Lâm Trạm là một thiên tài có thể ứng phó với tất cả khó khăn trong thiên hạ, mặt khác lại không dám tưởng tượng tình trạng thân thể của Lâm Trạm có thể khỏe mạnh bình an nhiều năm như vậy.

Nhưng không biết tại sao, sau khi đổi thành xưng hô “anh con”, họ giống như rơi vào tự thôi miên bản thân, anh con không phải là Lâm Trạm, anh con không phải là đứa trẻ mất tích, anh con chính là người mà con vĩnh viễn không thể vượt qua.

Anh ấy là nguyên nhân mày tới thế giới này, cũng là nguyên nhân mày bị coi nhẹ, cũng chính là nguồn gốc mày làm việc gì cũng cảm thấy áp lực.

Khi cãi nhau Lâm Vô Ngung nói rất khẳng định, cũng rất kiên quyết, tất cả là do anh quyết định.

Nhưng anh không thể không thừa nhận, dù sao anh cũng chỉ là một học sinh lớp mười hai, cảm xúc của anh vẫn không thể tránh được ảnh hưởng.

Sau khi mang hành lý về ký túc xá, mấy người Trần Mang dọn dẹp tủ đựng đồ đạc lung tung ra, để cho anh đựng đồ, không ai hỏi nhiều, anh cũng không nói nhiều.

Bình thường anh sẽ nói với Hứa Thiên Bác, rất nhiều chuyện bọn họ đều sẽ nói với nhau, sẽ càm ràm sẽ oán giận, nhưng lần này anh không nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác.

Không còn mấy ngày nữa là tới kì thi rồi, anh không hi vọng cảm xúc của bất cứ ai bị ảnh hưởng bởi chuyện của mình.

Mấy ngày nay anh không tìm được tiết tấu ôn tập, một mình ngồi bên sân thể dục, trong đầu muốn làm đề, nhưng mấy phút đều không thể tập trung sự chú ý, không thể không cầm lấy sách, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm từng chữ.

Ngày thứ tư thầy Lâm mới tới sân thể dục tìm anh.

“Nói chuyện đi.” Thầy Lâm ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh.

“Qua mấy ngày nữa em mới có thể điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, nhiều nhất một tuần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không có dư thừa một tuần như vậy đâu,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Không có nhiều thời gian như vậy để em điều chỉnh.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng.

“Thầy vốn cũng không định tìm em, nhưng không thể không tìm,” thầy Lâm nói, “Chuyện lần này quả thực có hơi lớn, hai chúng ta không cần phải giả dối, dù sao mấy lời an ủi với người khác thì được, đối với em thì chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả, đầu óc và logic của em thầy không hiểu nổi.”

“Anh đừng nịnh nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Cho nên thầy không quản, ở bất cứ phương diện nào thì tính độc lập của em cũng rất mạnh, thái độ của bọn họ kỳ thực không có ảnh hưởng thực chất gì, thứ ảnh hưởng tới em là bản thân em,” thầy Lâm nói, “Bản thân phương thức học tập và ôn tập của em đã không giống như người khác, thời gian điều chỉnh lần này đối với em mà nói là quá dài, không phải là phong cách của em.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thầy một cái.

“Tôi chỉ có thể trực tiếp ép em thôi,” thầy Lâm nói, “Còn không tới một tuần nữa là thi thử lần ba, em về xem lại thành tích thi thử lần hai như thần của em xem, lần thi thử thứ ba mà em không phải thần thì em có thấy phụ lòng tôi không?”

“Anh Lâm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười, “Em làm gì anh rồi?”

“Chúng ta có quan hệ gì,” thầy Lâm chỉ qua chỉ lại giữa hai người bọn họ, “Có quan hệ gì?”

“Thầy trò kiêm anh quen biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Là anh em,” thầy Lâm nói, “Khi em học lớp mười không phải thầy đã từng nói cái gì mà cử đi học, hay cái gì gì đó đều đừng tìm Lâm Vô Ngung, em phải lưu lại một vết mực nồng trong kiếp sống dạy học của thầy, để sau này thầy còn có thể chém gió với các phụ huynh khác.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười gật đầu.

“Được, thầy không làm lỡ thời gian của em nữa,” thầy Lâm đứng dậy, “Thầy muốn nói một câu vô cùng đứng đắn.”

“Anh nói đi ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thầy Lâm.

“Thực sự không còn thời gian nữa rồi Lâm Vô Ngung ạ,” thầy Lâm nói, “Cố lên, em biết bản thân không cần phải chứng minh gì với bất cứ ai, nhưng em đã từng nói, chuyện của em phải do em quyết, em phải phụ trách.”

“Anh rất hiểu em sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy đẩy kính mắt.

“Câu này của em có thể làm cho mẹ em tức chết, em đã nói với thầy bảy tám lần rồi.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Em nói được làm được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

.

“Cháu nói chuyện như đánh rắm ấy,” Bà nội cau mày, “Chẳng chuẩn chút nào!”

“Cháu có làm sao, không phải cháu nhớ ông bà thôi mà.” Đinh Tễ nằm trên sô pha, một tay cầm quyển bài tập của Thạch Hướng Dương, tay kia đang cầm bút tính toán trên bàn trà, “Bà không nhớ cháu sao? Cháu về thăm ông bà vậy mà lại bị đối xử thế này.”

“Có mà cháu không muốn về nhà thì có!” Bà nội nói, “Bố cháu nói cháu không nhận điện thoại, tại sao cháu lại không nhận điện thoại của bố? Không về nhà ăn cơm cũng không nói một tiếng.”

“Cháu không muốn cãi nhau với bọn họ,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Hôm nay một người bạn của cháu cũng vừa cãi nhau với bố mẹ rồi bỏ nhà đi, cháu lại biểu diễn ngay một cảnh tượng cãi nhau với bố mẹ trước mặt cậu ấy, không phải càng làm người ta thêm ngột ngạt sao?”

“Vậy cũng chưa chắc,” Ông nội ở một bên chậm chạp pha trà, “Chưa biết chừng bạn cháu nhìn thấy còn vui vẻ vì có người giống mình đấy, thoáng cái liền thoải mái.”

“Lời này chỉ đúng với cháu thôi,” Đinh Tễ cười lên, “Người ta không giống vậy.”

“Tại sao lại không giống như vậy? Là bạn cháu mới quen sao?” Ông nội hỏi.

“Vâng,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Cháu bảo bà nội giúp tính quẻ cho một người, chính là anh của cậu ấy, kết quả bà nội không tính giúp cháu.”

“Vậy cháu cũng không tự mình lén lút tính sao.” Bà nội nói, “Tưởng bà không biết chắc?”

“Bà có thời gian rảnh thì tính lại cho cháu, người anh này của cậu ấy hình như….” Đinh Tễ nhíu chặt mày, “Rất ảnh hưởng tới cậu ấy, lập tức sắp phải thi đại học rồi….”

“Cháu còn biết sao!” Bà nội hét lên, giờ này mới phát hiện đã lạc đề rồi, nhanh chóng làm lại đề đi, “Không về nhà! Không ôn tập….”

“Haiz!” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, nhìn bà nội.

“Ôn tập đi ôn tập lại, mặt cháu bà mệt tới nhọn ra rồi,” Bà nội lập tức ôm lấy mặt cậu. “Bố mẹ cháu nghi oan cháu quá.”

“Có thời gian bà giúp cháu tính nhé,” Đinh Tễ lấy một tờ giấy trong túi ra, “Tên tuổi, sinh nhật, bát tự, những thứ cần dùng đều viết lên đây cả rồi.”

“Bạn kiểu gì vậy, mới quen vài ngày mà đã quan tâm như thế.” Bà nội không mấy tình nguyện, nhưng vẫn thu tờ giấy kia lại.

Tại sao lại để tâm như vậy.

Không biết.

Để tâm sao?

Không biết.

Đinh Tễ đi xe điện về nhà, khoảng thời gian trước kì thi cũng không còn bao lâu, cậu cũng không muốn vì chuyện ôn tập mà tranh chấp với bố mẹ thêm nữa.

Là vì những việc trải qua tương tự nhau sao?

Cũng không phải vậy chứ, bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung không quá giống với bố mẹ cậu, hoặc có thể nói là tương phản.

Dường như bọn họ cũng không quan tâm Lâm Vô Ngung.

Nhưng mà bố mẹ cậu, tuy có gửi gắm quá nhiều kỳ vọng vào cậu, nhưng lại không có quá nhiều yêu cầu không thực tế nào với cậu.

Cũng không tính là không thực tế, kỳ thực Đinh Tễ không biết giới hạn của bản thân mình ở đâu, dù sao cậu chưa từng thử dốc toàn sức lực ứng phó.

Cậu căn bản không biết bản thân mình có thể làm tới mức nào.

Cậu chỉ không muốn bị chú ý quá mức, không cần những thứ kỳ vọng và khẳng định phủ đầu không xuất phát từ cậu.

Nhưng mà nói tới dùng hết sức lực để ứng phó.

Chuyện này cũng coi như là toàn lực ứng phó đi, ngay cả quyển đề rách nát mà Thạch Hướng Dương đưa cho cậu cậu cũng làm rồi.

Tuy rằng bởi vì Lâm Vô Ngung nói nên cậu mới đi làm, dù sao học thần đáng tin hơn Thạch Hướng Dương nhiều.

Hì hì hì.

Đinh Tễ lấy ra chiếc di động vẫn luôn rung trong túi, nhìn rõ điện thoại không phải do người trong nhà gọi tới, là Lưu Kim Bằng.

Cậu dừng xe ở bên đường, nhận cuộc gọi: “Bằng Bằng?”

“Có phải mày vừa mới về nhà bà nội không!” Lưu Kim Bằng hét.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ tao về nhà bố mẹ, nếu như không về nữa bọn họ sắp nổi nóng rồi, chưa biết chừng sẽ đuổi tao ra khỏi nhà, sau đó mày phải qua thu dọn hành lý với tao….”

“Không phải đồ đạc của mày đều ở nhà ông bà nội cả à?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Mày không có não đấy à.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Não thì vẫn có, nhưng mà có dùng được hay không thôi.” Lưu Kim Bằng cười lên, “Mấy ngày nay mày có rảnh thì tới công viên nhỏ tìm tao nhé, cầm mấy quả dưa hấu cho ông bà mày.”

“Dưa hấu?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Chú họ tao có mấy xe dưa hấu.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao bán hộ chú ấy, ở phố hoa quả bên cạnh công viên nhỏ.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Qua mấy ngày nữa tao tới tìm mày.”

Lưu Kim Bằng cho cậu một linh cảm, Đinh Tễ ôm hai quả dưa hấu ở quán dưới tầng về nhà.

Bởi vì tùy thân mang theo quyển bài tập của Thạch Hướng Dương, cộng thêm dưa hấu, lo âu và lửa giận của bố mẹ cậu được an ủi không ít.

Đinh Tễ vào phòng mình, đóng cửa lại trước khi bọn họ lấy lại tinh thần.

Trước khi bắt đầu ôn tập, cậu lấy điện thoại ra, dùng máy in in tấm ảnh mặt và tay của Lâm Vô Ngung, nhìn chằm chằm một lát.

Người biết thì biết cậu đang suy nghĩ chuyện của anh Lâm Vô Ngung, người không biết còn cho rằng cậu có suy nghĩ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung.

… Không ngờ rằng Lâm Vô Ngung lại là một người đồng tính.

Thực sự làm người ta bất ngờ.

Không nhìn ra đấy.

Chẳng qua trường bọn cậu cũng có, lớp bên cạnh có một nam sinh, rất đẹp trai, tính cách cũng rất đàng hoàng, mỗi ngày đều ăn mặc vô cùng thời trang, có đôi khi còn trang điểm, không ít người chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ, thật ra Đinh Tễ cũng không có thành kiến gì, khi học lớp mười một cậu còn ra mặt cãi nhau cho cậu ta.

Nhưng người này không cảm ơn cậu, ngày hôm sau thấy cậu còn đi đường vòng.

Vô cùng làm người ta tức giận.

Nhưng mà trải qua sự phân tích của người lăn lộn xã hội như Lưu Kim Bằng, có lẽ là sợ có người nói hai người bên nhau, không muốn liên lụy tới cậu.

Giải thích bi tình này làm cho Đinh Lễ vẫn rất vừa lòng.

Hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung cũng giống như vậy, sợ người ta hiểu lầm cậu.

Nhưng mà….Lâm Vô Ngung lại không trốn tránh cậu.

Ồ!

Đinh Tế nhíu nhíu mày.

Không phải là thực sự nhìn trúng tôi rồi đấy chứ.

.

“Cậu nghĩ nhiều rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại đứng bên lan can, “Ý của cảnh sát là chúng ta chính là người phát hiện ra đứa trẻ, người báo án, bây giờ đã sắp xếp tốt cho đứa trẻ rồi, chúng ta muốn đi thăm thì đi thăm, ai còn cho cậu đi nhận con?”

“Tôi nói muốn đi nhận con sao.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Cậu cũng không nói rõ ra, tôi còn cho rằng cảnh sát tìm tôi gây phiền phức!”

“….Có phải trước kia cậu đã tham gia hoạt động gì không thể gặp người không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười.

“Cậu đi không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thăm đứa bé.”

“Tôi…..” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, anh không hề muốn đi thăm đứa nhỏ này, không muốn thăm một một sinh mệnh không yêu cầu được sinh ra, nhưng vì không muốn Đinh Tễ cho rằng anh là người máu lạnh vô tình, anh gật gật đầu, “Đi thôi.”

Chút do dự này vẫn làm cho Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài một hơi.

“Cậu tới tìm tôi, tôi lái xe đưa cậu qua đó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có biết phố hoa quả bên cạnh công viên nhỏ không?”

“Biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói. 

Sạp dưa hấu của Lưu Kim Bằng có chút khiếm khuyết, bởi vì chỉ bán một xe này, cho nên cậu chỉ thuê một tấm lót đất, còn không có cả xe đẩy, dưa hấu chất đống dưới đất, chỉ có một cái ghế cùng với một cái túi rách đựng tiền, còn có một tấm mã QR quét tiền trên đống dưa.

Đinh Tễ rất không thể hiểu được, bình thường Lưu Kim Bằng cũng không bày quán, tại sao đột nhiên trong một đêm tìm được cách kiếm tiền chắp vá này, khiến cho cậu ta nhìn giống như đã bán hoa quả ở đây tám năm rồi.

“Còn rất ngọt.” Đinh Tễ thích ăn dưa hấu, ngồi trên ghế nhỏ chưa được mấy phút đã ăn được phân nửa.

“Đại Đông nói đứa bé kia là trai,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Không có ai nhận nuôi sao?”

“Có lẽ là có bệnh gì đó, hoặc là có chỗ thiếu hụt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dù sao đại đa số người muốn nuôi đứa bé đều vì cần có con, không phải vì lòng nhân ái.”

Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài.

Đinh Tễ vùi đầu gặm một lát, ánh mắt liếc thấy có người đứng trước quán dưa hấu, Lưu Kim Bằng cũng không lên tiếng tiếp đón, không biết có phải là vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong sự đồng tình với đứa trẻ đáng thương kia không.

“Mua dưa hấu ạ?” Đinh Tễ chỉ đành buông vỏ dưa hấu trong tay xuống, ngẩng đầu lên hỏi một câu.

“Không mua.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước đống dưa hấu trả lời.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy ánh mắt và biểu tình của anh, biết ngay rằng trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đã có sự biến đổi về chất.

Căn cứ vào phân tích, túi rách đựng tiền ở bên chân cậu, chiếc ghế nhỏ cậu đang ngồi chính là chỗ ngồi duy nhất trong sạp, chiếm giữ vị trí Center, cậu còn thành thạo chào khách.

Vì thế còn có thể đưa ra kết luận.

Cuối cùng cậu đã nghe theo lời khuyên nhủ thành khẩn của học thần, từ một bán tiên chơi bời lêu lổng hãm hại lừa người, tiến hóa thành một tiểu thương bán dưa hấu.

Cuộc sống của cậu bắt đầu có phương hướng tốt.

Dù sao cũng coi như là tay làm hàm nhai.


	12. Chapter 12

“…..Rất ngọt.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Khi tôi vừa ra ngoài có ăn kem rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ có hơi no.”

“Cái dạ dày kia của cậu thì một cái kem thôi mà cũng no được sao?” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, đi tới quán nhỏ bên cạnh rửa sạch tay, đẩy xe điện của mình ra.

“Ba hộp.” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ bụng, “Thực sự có hơi no, kem còn chiếm chỗ hơn cơm.”

“Cậu bị tiêu chảy hả.” Lưu Kim Bằng không nhịn được nói.

“Văn minh chút đi.” Đinh Tễ lên xe, hất đầu về phía Lâm Vô Ngung, “Lên xe.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt một túi lớn lên chỗ để chân.

“Cậu mua đồ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ, sữa bột.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lát nữa chuyển hai trăm cho tôi, coi như hai chúng ta mua chung.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung lên xe, cậu nhét vạt áo vào trong cạp quần.

“Đây là trào lưu mới ở thôn nào vậy?” Lưu Kim Bằng vẻ mặt ghét bỏ nhìn cậu.

“Im miệng.” Đinh Tễ khởi động xe điện, không đợi Lưu Kim Bằng nói thêm gì, lái xe về phía đầu phố hoa quả.

“Bên này có thể qua được không?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi sau hỏi.

“Có thể,” Đinh Tễ linh hoạt xuyên qua đám người, “Tôi nhắm mắt cũng có thể đi qua, yên tâm đi.”

“Cậu….” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu lại nhìn về hướng sạp dưa hấu, “Chẳng trách lần trước khi nói tôi không phải hoa đào, cậu lại thốt ra là dưa hấu?”

“Cái gì?” Đĩnh Tễ quay đầu qua.

“Cậu vẫn luôn bán dưa hấu ở đó hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Quả nhiên.

Đinh Tễ thở dài một hơi.

“Không phải sạp của tôi.” Cậu cũng không biết phải nói thế nào, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể tin hay không, “Đó là dưa hấu của Bằng Bằng.”

“Ồ, cậu giúp đỡ hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cả xe dưa hấu cũng không kiếm được bao nhiêu tiền nhỉ? Hai người còn chia?”

“Tôi không giúp,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi ở đấy ăn dưa!”

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác càng giải thích càng giống như bịa chuyện, chỉ đành thay đổi đề tài: “Mấy ngày nay cậu ở đâu?”

“Ký túc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…..Ồ.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu, cậu không ở trường một khoảng thời gian dài rồi, thường thường sẽ không phản ứng kịp.

Viện phúc lợi rất xa, khi đi tới nơi Lâm Vô Ngung có chút lo lắng xe điện sẽ không đi về được.

“Không thể nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đã sạc điện rồi, có thể chạy qua chạy lại vùng ngoại thành.”

“Chiếc xe này của cậu toàn thân trên dưới đều như kêu gọi cảnh sát.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

“Gọi gì?” Đinh Tễ khóa xe cẩn thận.

“Mau tới bắt tôi này.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa phất tay vừa gọi.

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ kéo cánh tay anh xuống, “Nhìn một người đứng đắn như cậu tại sao lại làm chuyện thế này?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đi về phía cổng viện phúc lợi.

Đứa bé mà bọn họ nhặt được ấy, nguyên nhân bị vứt bỏ có lẽ là do tay phải tàn tật bẩm sinh, bàn tay không thể nào mở ra được, bây giờ không tìm được bố mẹ, cũng tạm thời không có ai nhận nuôi.

Nhưng mà trong viện phúc lợi, chút vấn đề ở bàn tay này cũng coi như nhỏ, chị gái phụ trách tiếp đãi nói đợi đứa bé này lớn chút nữa làm phẫu thuật duỗi thẳng, vẫn có thể được bên ngoài nhận nuôi.

Trong viện đều là những đứa trẻ có vấn đề về thân thể hay là trí lực, có nhiều đứa trẻ bị rất nghiêm trọng, mỗi lần nhìn thấy đều làm cho lòng Đinh Tễ xót xa.

Không biết Lâm Vô Ngung có cảm giác gì.

Cậu quay đầu qua nhìn.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang nhìn một đứa bé ngồi trên chiếc ghế dựa lưng vòm đang gặm táo, có lẽ đứa bé này trí lực có vấn đề, các cơ trên mặt cũng luôn co giật, nước táo dính đầy tay và mặt.

Sau đó nó nhếch môi cười với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhìn về phía Lâm Vô Ngung, nếu như người vô tình này dám lạnh lùng quay mặt đi, cậu sẽ lập tức trừng người.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung không quay mặt đi, anh khó khăn nhếch nhếch khóe môi, cười với đứa bé một cái.

“Bọn chị vừa mới có một nhân viên sinh em bé,” Người phụ trách tiếp đón dẫn bọn họ đi vào trong, “Có thể đút cho đứa bé chút sữa mẹ, nhưng mà đa phần vẫn là uống sữa bột.”

“Bọn em có mang chút sữa bột,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vô Ngung mua đấy, không biết có hợp hay không.”

“Có lẽ là thích hợp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khi em tới quán mẹ và bé đã chọn hỏi một chị có mang theo em bé.”

“Em cũng thật có lòng,” Chị gái cười nói, “Cảm ơn các em, học sinh đừng tiêu pha nhiều, sau này tới thăm đứa bé, tới không là được rồi.”

Đứa bé cũng không có gì để xem cả, đặc biệt là khi đứa bé đang ngủ.

Chị gái dẫn theo hai người bọn họ, ba người vây quanh chiếc giường của đứa bé, cùng nhau cúi đầu nhìn đứa bé đang ngủ say, dường như đang tiến hành nghi thức trang nghiêm nào đó.

Cảm giác vô cùng ngốc.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhích sang bên cạnh một bước.

“Bây giờ nó đã có tên chưa ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có, tên là Đông Lai.” Chị gái nói, “Tử khí Đông lai, may mắn.”

“Vậy tại sao không gọi là Tử Khí.” Đinh Tễ thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

Chị gái và Lâm Vô Ngung đồng thời nhìn cậu.

“Không hay.” Chị gái nói.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ cười gật đầu.

Lại nói chuyện thêm mấy câu, hai người bọn họ đi ra bên ngoài.

Dù sao bọn họ cũng không thân quen đứa bé, đứa bé lại còn đang ngủ không thể trêu đùa.

Mấy đứa bé đang hoạt động trong phòng không biết tại sao lại bắt đầu đánh nhau, đang lăn thành một đống dưới đất, chị gái không tiễn bọn họ ra ngoài được nữa, chạy tới giúp can ngăn.

“Vẫn rất tốt.” Đinh Tễ đi ra bên ngoài, “Trong viện còn có không ít đồ chơi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

“Lát nữa cậu về trường học hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hay là cậu đưa tôi về chỗ bán dưa hấu đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi mua hai quả về ký túc ăn, chăm sóc việc làm ăn của cậu một chút.”

“….Không lấy tiền của cậu.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Vậy không đi nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ôi chao.” Đinh Tễ có chút bất đắc dĩ, “Được rồi, được rồi, tính rẻ cho cậu một chút.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Mới đi chưa được mấy bước, đột nhiên bên cạnh có một bóng đen nhỏ lao qua, nhào vào ôm lấy chân Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa giật nảy mình, khi quay đầu lại muốn rút chân ra, phát hiện là một thằng nhóc.

Thằng nhóc ngẩng đầu, ôm lấy chân anh chào hỏi vang dội một tiếng: “Bố!”

“Cái….” Lâm Vô Ngung kinh hãi, quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Vẻ khiếp sợ trên mặt Đinh Tễ đang chuyển hóa sang cười như điên.

“Bố!” Thằng nhóc lại gọi một tiếng vang vọng.

Đinh Tễ cười ra tiếng, vui vẻ ha ha.

“Ai là bố của nhóc!” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy một chân về phía sau, thằng nhóc ôm lấy chân anh không buông tay, anh không dám dùng sức.

“Bố!” Thằng nhóc tiếp tục gọi.

“Nhìn tôi giống một ông bố sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không nhịn nổi, quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ đã ở bên cạnh cười không ra tiếng rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ đành cúi đầu giằng co với đứa bé này, đứa bé này không buông tay, anh cũng không nhúc nhích.

Thời điểm giằng co anh mới nhìn rõ, có lẽ là hai mắt của đứa bé này không nhìn được, tròng mắt xám tro, hốc mắt cũng có chút lõm.

Nhưng mà mắt vẫn rất lớn.

“Để tôi.” Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ ở một bên cười đủ rồi, ngồi xổm xuống bên chân anh, kéo kéo tay đứa bé, “Em tên là gì?”

“Cậu bảo nó buông tay ra trước đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tể ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, làm khẩu hình “cậu im miệng”.

“Đinh Mãn.” Đứa bé trả lời.

“Đinh Mãn? Sao nghe lại quen tai vậy nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Là con chồn đất trong Vua sư tử.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đúng thế, Vua sư tử, HAKUNA MATATA,” Đinh Tễ chọc một cái lên mũi Đinh Mãn, “Em phải là con của anh mới đúng, anh tên là Đinh Tễ, anh còn quen một Bành Bành, lần sau sẽ dẫn tới chơi với em.”

“Bố!” Đinh Mãn không chậm trễ một giây, quay đầu ôm lấy chân Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng lùi ra một chút: “Yêu cầu của đứa bé này với bố đúng là rất tùy ý.”

“Cậu không phục cậu tiếp tục?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Tôi phục.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Mãn đích thực tên là Đinh Mãn, là tên của mẹ nuôi ở viện đặt cho cậu bé.

Nhưng không ai biết tại sao nó lại chấp nhất với xưng hô bố này, chỉ cần là giới tính nam lớn tuổi hơn cậu bé, cậu đều sẽ ôm lấy gọi bố.

Khi chị gái tiếp đón chạy tới ôm cậu bé đi, cậu bé còn nhìn về hướng Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung, gọi bọn họ: “Bố!”

“Nói tạm biệt với bố đi!” Đinh Tễ cũng vẫy vẫy tay.

“Bố!” Đinh Mãn gọi, “Bố!”

“Tạm biệt bố đi!” Đinh Tễ nhắc lại.

“Bố!” Đinh Mãn tiếp tục hét.

“Tạm biệt bố!” Đinh Tễ xua tay.

“Ôi chao.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài một hơi, trí lực của đứa trẻ này chắc chắn có vấn đề, không nỡ để bọn họ đi, cho dù không nói hai từ tạm biệt, anh cũng chỉ đành kéo Đinh Tễ ra ngoài, “Cậu còn gào nữa là tôi đáp lại đấy.”

“Có phải đứa bé này bị bố nó mang ra ngoài vứt không….” Đinh Tễ cũng thở dài.

“Chắc là chưa từng thấy bố, ở đây toàn các mẹ, các cô, các chị.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Khi tôi còn nhỏ cũng chưa từng gặp,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng không bắt người rồi gọi bố.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái.

“Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Cậu có ông bà nội,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không giống nhau, ít nhất ông bà nội cậu còn rất thương cậu.”

“Cậu biết sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ông bà nội tôi rất xấu, ngày nào cũng đánh tôi, không cho ăn uống…..”

“Vậy mà cậu còn suốt ngày chạy tới chỗ bọn họ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mở miệng ra là bà nội tôi, ông nội tôi, trước giờ chưa bao giờ nghe thấy cậu nhắc tới bố mẹ.”

“Có gì để nói đâu,” Đinh Tễ lấy chìa khóa xe ra ấn một cái, động tác vô cùng phóng khoáng, nhìn tư thế này như kiểu phía trước ít nhất cũng chính là một chiếc xe bốn bánh, “Cũng không thân.”

“Cậu lớn lên cùng với ông bà cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Bố mẹ không ở bên cạnh?”

“Đâu chỉ không ở bên cạnh,” Đinh Tễ nhét áo vào cạp quần, bước lên xe, “Quả thực chính là xa cuối chân trời, trước năm mười tuổi tôi căn bản không biết mình có bố mẹ.”

“Ồ,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi lên ghế sau, “Rất tốt.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn anh một cái, không nói gì.

“Ông bà nội cậu dạy cậu rất tốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy câu nói “rất tốt” vừa nãy có chút không hợp, lại bổ sung thêm một câu.

“Hai người họ lại không cảm thấy vậy.” Đinh Tễ cười cười, khởi động xe.

Trên đường lái xe về, hai người bọn họ không nói chuyện, Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi đằng sau nhìn gáy Đinh Tễ xuất thần, trong đầu óc đang xoay chuyển đề bài anh làm buổi trưa.

Hỗn hợp muối E cùng với hỗn hợp chất H, dưới tác dụng của chất xúc tác Cr-Ni, có thể xảy ra phản ứng ngẫu nhiên…..trong B có một nguyên tử bị thay thế, phản ứng hóa học làm B chuyển hóa thành C…..đơn giản, qua…. Chuyển nhân của tế bào sinh dưỡng động vật có vú có thể chia thành chuyển nhân và cấy truyền phôi….qua, đúng rồi còn có mấy câu chưa làm….hai cột chữ u có kích thước đều nhau bị bịt kín….cột thủy ngân bình thường… khi dựng thẳng hướng lên trời, hai bên trái phải….11=18. 0cm, 12=12. 0cm….áp lực bằng 12. 0cmHg…..khi dựng thẳng hướng lên trời….p1p2….mực nước…..p….ở điều kiện cân bằng ta có….theo định luật Niels Bohr ta có….từ BLABLA kết hợp với điều kiện đề bài ta có…..

Thân thể đột nhiên ngã về trước.

Không đợi Lâm Vô Ngung phản ứng lại đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mũi anh đã đâm vào sau gáy Đinh Tễ.

Cảm giác chua xót xông thẳng vào não anh, nước mắt rơi xuống giống như ăn mù tạc.

“Nhìn đường!” Đinh Tễ vuốt gáy gào lên, “Nhắm mắt lao bừa đấy à!”

“Mày đi xe cũng không nhìn đường đấy à!” Giữa đường cũng truyền tới tiếng gào.

“Con mẹ nó, tao mà không nhìn đường thì mày còn đứng được ở đó gào chắc?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như tao mà không nhìn đường thì bây giờ mày đã nằm sấp dưới đất cầu xin tao gọi 120 cho mày rồi!”

“Mày mù đấy hả!” Người ở giữa đường tiếp tục gào.

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày nhìn thoáng qua phía bên kia, một người con trai trẻ tuổi trông giống cây đũa hơn nữa còn là loại đũa tiện lợi dùng một lần đứng ở giữa hai vạch kẻ vàng, đang trừng mắt phun nước bọt về phía bên này.

Quần áo bó sát người chỉ lộ mắt cá chân, nhấc tay còn có thể lộ eo, tuy rằng nói cách ăn mặc là lựa chọn của cá nhân, Lâm Vô Ngung trước giờ cũng không phát biểu bình luận gì với người khác, nhưng mà cũng sẽ không ngăn cản bản thân điên cuồng phỉ nhổ trong lòng.

Đây là một trong trong những cách ăn mặc nam tính phản nhân loại mà anh khó chấp nhận nhất, nhìn thấy làm cho người ta tự dưng bốc hỏa, ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng tới thân thể và tinh thần của người qua đường.

“Có từ mới nào không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không có từ mới thì im miệng! Có chút từ vựng nói tới nói lui cũng không đủ mười từ, mày đứng trên đường cãi nhau cái rắm?”

“Con mẹ mày lái xe có mang mắt không vậy…” Đũa dùng một lần đã rơi vào trạng thái máy móc.

“Không bỏ qua đúng không!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mày ra ngoài có mang não không, mày còn quản tao có mang mắt hay không à?”

Người kia vẫn còn gào.

“Thôi bỏ đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung không muốn nhìn người kia thêm nữa, sờ sờ mũi nói, “Đi thôi, đừng cãi nhau với loại người này.”

“Không phải tôi muốn cãi,” Đinh Tễ cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Hình như xe hết điện rồi.”

“Ban nãy không phải vẫn còn đi ổn sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩn người.

“Bây giờ lượng điện thấp rồi, không biết là làm sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đoạn đường này có hơi dốc, đi tiếp có thể….”

“Có thể đi không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có thể thì có thể….” Đinh Tễ có chút do dự.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngược lại rất dứt khoát.

“Được thôi.” Đinh Tễ vặn tay lái.

Đũa tiện lợi vẫn còn đứng giữa đường mắng.

Không có mắt, không nhìn đường, không mang mắt, mù rồi, mắt đậu xanh….

Càng mắng càng rời xa thực tế, mắt Đinh Tễ rất to, nếu như phải dùng đậu để so sánh, thế nào cũng phải là đậu tây.

Xe khởi động.

Chậm chạp đi về phía trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung đợi xe phi như bay, dùng lượng điện cuối cùng chạy năm trăm mét thôi cũng được, bỏ người lại đằng sau, đầu anh sắp bị người kia lải nhải tới đau rồi.

Nhưng xe vẫn không tăng tốc.

Chậm rãi, từ từ, vững vàng ổn định đi về phía trước.

Nói một cách chuẩn xác, là di chuyển về phía trước.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung khó hiểu trước hiện tượng này, “Lái đi?”

“Đang lái đây.” Đinh Tễ bình tĩnh trả lời.

“…Hết điện sẽ thế này sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút hoang mang.

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ban nãy cậu không để tôi nói hết, nói như tướng quân, đi! Vậy binh lính như tôi cũng chỉ có thể lái thôi….ban nãy tôi muốn nói, lái đi sẽ thế này.”

“Tôi không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên có chút buồn cười.

“Cậu chưa từng đi xe điện sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chưa từng.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Tôi cho rằng sẽ chạy theo tốc độ bình thường rồi đột nhiên dừng lại.”

Chiếc đũa vẫn còn đang mắng, có lẽ là cho rằng hai người bọn họ cố ý không đi, chiếc đũa càng tức giận, bắt đầu đi song song với bọn họ, vừa đi vừa mắng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã không cảm thấy người kia ồn ào đau đầu nữa, chỉ muốn cười.

Cảnh tượng này thực sự rất buồn cười.

Có lẽ Đinh Tễ cũng cảm nhận được, nghiêng đầu qua, biểu tình nín cười: “Nếu như bây giờ tôi cười, liệu cậu ta có qua đây đánh tôi không?”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, “Hay là cậu thử xem.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu, hướng về phía trước, vừa lái xe vừa bắt đầu vui vẻ.

Chiếc đũa vẫn có nhận thức về thực lực của bản thân, cũng không qua đánh người, chỉ mắng tiễn bọn họ một trăm mét sau đó đi mất.

Xe lại đi về phía trước tầm hai trăm mét, tuyên bố hôn mê bất tỉnh ở một giao lộ.

Hai người xuống xe, thay phiên nhau dắt xe về phía trước.

“Làm ảnh hưởng tới việc học của cậu rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đang ôn tập.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái: “Nghĩ trong đầu sao?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

“Cậu ôn tập giống như tôi tính quẻ,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Thần lải nhải.”

“Nếu như tôi có sách tôi sẽ không hoàn toàn thế này, không có sách tôi mới vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Vẫn có bản chất khác so với cậu tính mệnh….nhưng mà cậu tính cũng không phải không có đạo lí, đúng không?”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Sau khi dắt xe hai mươi phút, cuối cùng bọn họ cũng nạp điện xe ở một siêu thị.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào siêu thị, dạo một vòng, mua hai hộp kem hai màu, đưa một hộp cho Đinh Tễ, hai người ngồi ở ghế bên ngoài cửa siêu thị đợi nạp điện.

“Cái gì ấy nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ hăng say khuấy kem, hàm hồ nói một câu.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa chọc vừa khuấy kem.

“Cái đó, anh cậu….Lâm Trạm.” Đinh Tễ nói rất cẩn thận, “Có phải hôm đó cậu hỏi tôi….”

“Có còn sống không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Còn sống.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi, gần như không cảm nhận thấy được.

Đinh Tễ cũng thở nhẹ một hơi.

Cậu không biết Lâm Trạm sống hay là chết, bằng loại kiến thức như mèo ba chân của cậu cũng không đoán ra được.

Cậu chỉ cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung rất để tâm chuyện này, một người hoàn toàn không tin vận mệnh, không chỉ một lần hỏi thăm cậu, nhờ cậu giúp đỡ tính, thậm chí còn nghiên cứu cả sách xem tướng tay….

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung là một người rất có khả năng gánh vác, nếu như không phải có chút tiếp xúc, bên ngoài thật sự không thể nhìn ra Lâm Vô Ngung là người có thể vì chuyện này mà chịu ảnh hưởng.

Dù sao cũng là một học thần, nếu như ảnh hưởng tới ôn tập, đáng tiếc biết bao.

Đinh Tễ không xác định được là Lâm Vô Ngung hi vọng Lâm Trạm còn sống hay là đã mất, dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng nói bản thân anh là không khí, là người dư thừa, vậy anh trai chắc chắn không phải là không khí cũng không phải là người dư thừa…cho nên cậu lại xác nhận một lần, hai lần Lâm Vô Ngung đều hỏi “vẫn còn sống sao”, bằng kinh nghiệm lừa đảo nhiều năm của cậu, lời nói ra đều là hi vọng mong được khẳng định, nếu không anh sẽ có thể hỏi, là sống hay là chết.

Đinh Tễ đang chỉnh lý lại tâm lý của bản thân khi lừa gạt người, Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên đặt tay lên vai cậu.

Dòng suy nghĩ của cậu nhất thời rẽ mười tám lối.

A! Cậu làm gì thế!

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại nâng tay đặt lên đỉnh đầu của cậu lay lay mấy cái: “Cảm ơn.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Đinh Mãn và Bành Bành: Timon và Pumbaa trong Vua sư tử.


	13. Chapter 13

Từ khi Đinh Tễ học cấp ba đã không còn ai xoa đầu cậu nữa, ông bà nội cũng không chạm vào đầu cậu.

Bởi vì cậu đã rất nghiêm túc cảnh cáo ông bà, bây giờ cậu là một người đàn ông rồi, đầu của một người đàn ông, không thể tùy tiện sờ!

Ai sờ cậu nổi nóng với người đó!

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên sờ, không chỉ sở còn lắc lắc mấy cái.

Tuy rằng động tác này của Lâm Vô Ngung rất tự nhiên, cũng có thể cảm nhận được ý mà anh muốn biểu đạt — Tôi biết cậu không tính ra, cậu đang lừa tôi, cảm ơn cậu đã an ủi tôi.

Đinh Tễ vẫn theo thói quen tiến hành kháng nghị.

“Cậu đừng có mà được người ta gọi mấy tiếng bố đã tự coi mình là bậc bề trên,” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, nhìn tay Lâm Vô Ngung, “Còn rất ân cần…..”

“Không thể chạm vào đầu phải không,” Lâm Vô Ngung thu tay về, cười cười.

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nếu như nói như vậy, hôm ấy cậu ném hòn đá lên đầu tôi, tôi còn chưa gây phiền phức cho cậu đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một thìa kem đã khuấy trộn.

“Đó là viên đá! Là mẩu vụn!” Đinh Tễ sửa lại cho đúng, “Tôi quăng viên đá lên đầu cậu mà cậu không gây phiền phức cho tôi thì cậu là đồ ngốc có được không!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nhìn thấy kem trong tay cậu anh hơi dừng lại: “Ăn kem thôi mà cũng muốn học tôi à?”

“Học cái khỉ?” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu nhìn nhìn, “Ai học cậu, bà nội tôi luôn nói tôi ăn vô cùng ghê tởm, vừa nhìn đã biết là không muốn chia cho người khác ăn….”

Khi cậu quay đầu nhìn qua hộp kem của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu sững sờ: “Không ngờ, đường đường là học thần, vậy mà lại giống như một quỷ keo kiệt! Khó trách cả ngày đều giành nước của tôi uống.”

“Như này gọi là quỷ keo kiệt sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ăn như này không dễ chia cho người khác, theo như logic của bà nội tôi, chính là keo kiệt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà đây là lần đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy người ăn kem giống như tôi.”

“Tôi cảm thấy ăn rất ngon.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, buông thìa nhỏ xuống, vươn tay ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, đưa tay ra bắt tay cậu.

“Hân hạnh gặp mặt.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“….Hân hạnh gặp mặt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Nạp xe điện phải cần một lát, Đinh Tễ từ từ ăn kem, đắn đo xem có nên nhắn tin báo trước cho mẹ rằng cậu về nhà muộn không.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, đi về phía thùng rác.

“Ăn xong rồi hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ quơ hộp rỗng trong tay mình.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh quăng hộp rỗng, ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình, cảm khái chân thành hỏi một câu: “Có phải cậu vẫn còn đói không, ở trường chưa ăn cơm hả?”

“Đúng thế, không có tiền ăn cơm, khó khăn lắm mới tiết kiệm được mười đồng, hai mươi đồng ra mua kem ăn đỡ đói.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ăn nhiều đồ lạnh không tốt cho cơ thể,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Nếu như để bà nội tôi nhìn thấy, phải nói với cậu ba ngày ba đêm, sau đó mỗi ngày đều pha trà nóng cho cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên: “Ngưỡng mộ.”

“Ngưỡng mộ gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mùa hè, tôi ôm cái chai nóng bỏng, hai tiếng đồng hồ không uống nổi một ngụm nước, uống phải gào khóc.”

“Vậy cậu có muốn tới nhà tôi không,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Không ai quản, cậu có ôm bồn cầu uống cũng được.”

“Cậu nói chuyện chú ý một chút.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói thêm gì nữa.

Anh gần như chưa từng nói với người khác chuyện trong nhà mình, cũng không có bình luận gì với bố mẹ cả, từ khi học tiểu học, chỉ cần là những bài văn có liên quan tới gia đình và bố mẹ, anh chỉ bịa, đã vô cùng thành thục.

Anh thực sự cũng không để tâm Đinh Tễ, dù sao anh cũng đã mở miệng nhờ cậu tìm người giúp.

Đinh Tễ là một người có thể làm cho người ta thoải mái, còn rất thông minh.

“Kỳ thực quan hệ của tôi với bố mẹ cũng không ra làm sao,” Đinh Tễ chậm chạp ăn kem, “Bọn họ sinh tôi xong thì chạy sang Đức, thỉnh thoảng năm mới về nhà mấy ngày, tôi không có ấn tượng gì với bọn họ cả.”

“Như vậy sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Bây giờ về rồi?”

“Ừ, về được hai ba năm rồi,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Tôi chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý chút nào, bọn họ còn cảm thấy tôi nên vui mừng….đột nhiên nói sau này tôi phải ở cùng bố mẹ, tôi tức tới nỗi không nuốt nổi cơm, mười mấy năm trước vứt tôi cho ông bà, cho một chút tiền, gọi video chào hỏi, sau đó quay về là có được một đứa con, nghĩ hay lắm.”

“Bọn họ quản cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đâu chỉ có quản,” Đinh Tễ mặt mày không vui, “Còn chê ông bà nội tôi không quản tôi tốt, con phải giỏi tới cỡ nào cỡ nào, đáng lẽ ra con nên giỏi thế nào thế nào, tại sao bây giờ con lại không giỏi….”

“Vậy cậu nên tới nhà tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hai người họ sẽ nói với cậu, cậu căn bản không có giỏi thế nào thế nào, cậu chỉ là rác rưởi.”

“Nếu như so sánh, bố mẹ cậu càng điên hơn.” Đinh Tễ liếm liếm thìa.

Có lẽ vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn không hiểu, trong mắt của bố mẹ, con cái rốt cuộc là gì, là kẻ thù, hay là công cụ cho bọn họ thực hiện “lý tưởng”.

“Tại sao anh cậu lại mất tích?” Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ cũng ăn kem xong, bởi vì Lâm Vô Ngung ăn quá nhanh, ảnh hưởng tới tiết tấu chậm rì rì của cậu, cậu ăn nhanh hơn bình thường, bây giờ vuốt vuốt bụng cũng cảm thấy hơi lạnh.

“Có một buổi tối, anh ấy hỏi tôi, có thích đi du lịch không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ, “Tôi nói thích, anh ấy nói, anh sắp đi du lịch rồi.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau khi tôi thức dậy anh ấy đã đi rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“….Làm cậu tức giận xong thì bỏ đi luôn hả?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh cậu rất có cá tính.”

Lâm Vô Ngung sững sờ, cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới câu nói này theo góc độ của Đinh Tễ, bây giờ Đinh Tễ nói như vậy, anh đột nhiên có chút buồn cười.

“Tôi thực sự chưa từng nghĩ tới,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười thở dài một hơi, “Cậu nói như vậy, tôi thực sự muốn hỏi, có phải là chọc tức tôi không.”

“Sớm muộn gì cũng có thể hỏi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đã tính thử rồi, chuẩn đấy.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Không cần cảm ơn, cũng đừng xoa đầu tôi.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nhìn anh.

Bình ắc quy được xưng là chạy qua chạy lại tới ngoại thành không thành vấn đề coi như được sạc một vạch điện.

Khi Đinh Tễ khởi động xe, lượng điện đột nhiên biến thành hai vạch.

“Nhanh nhanh nhanh.” Cậu vẫy tay với Lâm Vô Ngung. “Tranh thủ hai vạch.”

“Đây là điện ảo phải không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vừa nãy chỉ có một vạch.”

“Tôi biết.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ xe, “Mau lên đi, nhân lúc nó còn chưa kịp nhận ra đây là điện ảo, chúng ta chạy mấy trăm mét trước đã.”

“Ai cơ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Xe của tôi!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“….Đúng là phương pháp tốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng lên xe.

Chiếc xe này của Đinh Tễ tương đối chậm chạp, chạy mấy trăm mét rồi mới phát hiện mình nhiều hơn một vạch điện, nhưng mà cũng đã gần tới nơi rồi, khi lái xe quay lại sạp dưa hấu, xe mới hết điện.

Dưa hấu còn chưa bán xong, lúc này trời đã tối, trợ lý lừa đảo tên là Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn ngồi khom lưng trên ghế, bên cạnh có cắm một cây cột, bên trên là đèn khẩn cấp.

Đinh Tễ xuống xe, qua đó nói với cậu ta mấy câu, Lưu Kim Bằng có chút bất ngờ đá đá cái túi rách đựng tiền dưới đất.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy chua xót trong lòng.

“Để Bằng Bằng chọn cho cậu hai quả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nó rất biết chọn dưa.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn nhìn, trong sạp cũng không có túi bóng, “Tôi cầm đi thế nào?”

“Có dây thừng.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Dây thừng?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

Đinh Tễ cầm một cuộn dây nilon màu đỏ, kéo vài đoạn ra, sau đó cúi đầu bắt đầu buộc.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu thuần thục bện từng cái một, cuối cùng kéo ngang một cái, mấy sợi dây biến thành một cái túi lưới, mắt lưới vô cùng lớn nhưng rất hợp để đựng dưa.

Khi Đinh Tễ đưa dưa đã được đặt trong túi lưới cho Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu có chút hối hận.

Chuyện bện thừng này đáng lẽ nên để cho Lưu Kim Bằng làm.

Bây giờ cậu đã nghiễm nhiên trở thành một chủ quán dưa hấu thuần thục rồi.

Hơn nữa Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì đã lấy điện thoại ra quét mã, cậu không có cơ hội để giải thích.

“Người nhận tiền là Lưu Kim Bằng?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng,” Lưu Kim Bằng bên cạnh gật đầu, “Tôi chính là Lưu Kim Bằng.”

Đinh Tễ cũng gật gật đầu.

Đúng, cậu ấy chính là ông chủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung trả tiền xong, xách theo dưa hấu chuẩn bị gọi xe về trường, Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh anh.

Ánh sáng màu vàng đằng sau…rõ ràng bây giờ có loại đèn khẩn cấp ánh sáng vừa trắng vừa sáng tới mức muốn giết người, nhưng không biết tại sao hai người họ lại chọn màu vàng vô cùng thảm này, ánh sáng chiếu trên người Đinh Tễ, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy cô đơn, cùng khổ.

“Bán xong xe dưa hấu này cậu định làm gì nữa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Không biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước cứ như vậy đi, đợi nghỉ hè đã.”

Dù sao cũng phải đợi thi đại học xong.

“Cậu còn dự định làm part-time mùa hè sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút khó hiểu.

“…..Aiz.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Được đấy, cứ từ từ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nói nhiều, “Nếu như cậu muốn tìm một công việc nghiêm chỉnh lại không tìm thấy công việc thích hợp, có thể tìm tôi.”

“Ồ,” Đinh Tễ nhíu nhíu mày, “Một học sinh bỏ nhà ra đi như cậu cũng có bản lĩnh ghê nhỉ? Bản thân chắc cũng ở ký túc xá tập thể của học sinh thôi phải không.”

“Từ trung học tôi đã có thể độc lập kinh tế rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đổi thành một người khác nói như vậy, Đinh Tễ sẽ có hơn tám trăm câu để đáp trả, nhưng đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói, cậu tự nhiên lại cảm thấy có thể tin, không có gì có thể phản bác cả.

“Vậy tới lúc ấy tôi không tìm được công việc thích hợp sẽ đi tìm cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Nhìn theo Lâm Vô Ngung lên xe, Lưu Kim Bằng ngó lại gần: “Người này thân với mày từ khi nào thế?”

“Rất thân sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mỗi ngày mày tới quảng trường nhỏ tùy tiện tìm một người nói chuyện cũng có thể đạt tới trình độ này.”

“Đó là tao được không.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Ngay cả Đại Đông mày cũng lười để ý, mày quen Trần Lão Tứ cũng mấy năm rồi, xin mày xem tướng tay còn thiếu điều phải dập đầu, hai chúng ta quen nhau mười năm rồi, coi như có thể bán dưa hấu cùng với nhau….”

Lưu Kim Bằng còn chưa nói xong, trên mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện hai tảng đen không ra đen, trắng không ra trắng, xanh không ra xanh.

Còn chảy nước xuống.

“Đậu má?” Lưu Kim Bằng bị dọa nhảy dựng, chỉ lên mặt mình, “Cái thứ gì vậy? Còn nóng nóng!”

“Phân chim.” Đinh Tễ lại gần nhìn.

Một khuôn mặt có thể đồng thời nhận hai cục phân chim, cho dù mặt Lưu Kim Bằng có lớn một chút, cũng chính là chuyện thần kỳ.

Hơn nữa quỹ đạo của cục phân này….

Khi Lưu Kim bằng cầm giấy muốn lau mặt, Đinh Tễ túm lấy tay cậu, nhìn chằm chằm phân trên mặt cậu: “Đợi đã.”

“Không phải đấy chứ? Trạng thái này mà mày còn muốn bói?” Lưu Kim Bằng không hổ là bạn từ bé, lập tức hiểu được, “Được, được, được, bằng không mày tính thử cho tao xem….”

“Câm miệng.” Đinh Tễ nhìn thời gian trên điện thoại, sau đó ngồi xổm xuống bên đường bắt đầu tính quẻ.

Bình thường khi gặp phải chuyện này, bà nội sẽ nói, thần kỳ thế này bà phải bói thử xem.

Đinh Tễ cũng thích chơi như vậy, nhưng mà cậu học nghề không tinh, thường thường cũng chỉ thuận tay tính thử một quẻ xem có được hay không.

Lúc này cậu đang tính xem là Đông hay là Tây.

Nhà ông bà ở phía Đông, bố mẹ ở phía Tây.

“Tính gì thế? Đã tính ra chưa?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Tính ra rồi,” Đinh Tễ đưa chìa khóa xe điện cho Lưu Kim Bằng, “Ngày mai lái xe điện về nhà bà nội tao hộ tao.”

“Được.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Mày về nhà?”

“Về nhà bà nội.” Đinh Tễ nói, thuận tay quét mã vạch một chiếc xe dùng chung bên cạnh.

Lưu Kim Bằng treo dưa hấu lên đầu xe Đinh Tễ.

Khi đi xe đạp về nhà bà nội, tâm tình cậu vô cùng tốt, thậm chí cậu còn cảm thấy được ban nãy mình căn bản không tính, mà trực tiếp đưa ra đáp án đi về phía Đông cho mình.

Tuy rằng cậu đã quyết định, trước khi thi đại học không gây mâu thuẫn với bố mẹ, nhưng ban nãy cậu đột nhiên rất nhớ ông bà, cho dù là tới đó nửa tiếng rồi mới đi cũng được.

Huống hồ ban nãy cậu đã gửi tin nhắn cho mẹ nói sẽ về muộn một chút, cũng không nhận được tin trả lời.

Cậu còn chưa ăn tối, cứ để bà cậu nấu cho cậu một bát mì hoặc là bao chút sủi cảo…thôi bỏ đi, nấu bát mì ăn là được.

Khi lái xe tới đầu đường nhà bà nội, rẽ vào đường, một cơn gió thổi qua.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên rùng mình.

Cậu vô thức bóp phanh xe, sờ sờ cánh tay của mình, cảm giác lông tơ dựng thẳng lên.

Cảm giác này có gì đó bất thường.

Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?

Có lẽ từ nhỏ đã ở chung với bà nội nên cậu cũng chịu chút ảnh hưởng, bà nội rất tin vào “dự cảm”, nhưng mà bố mẹ cậu rất phản cảm, cho rằng đây không phải chỉ dẫn con đường tốt cho Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ cũng rất phản cảm với bọn họ, không phải bởi vì cậu tin, là bởi vì cậu cảm thấy bọn họ không có lập trường gì để đi chê trách ông bà nội đã yêu thương đứa con của mình mười mấy năm.

Cậu đột nhiên đạp mạnh xe, xông thẳng về phía trước.

Gió lạnh đột nhiên xuất hiện đã biến mất, thứ gió đang ôm lấy cậu đi về phía trước chính là gió khô nóng, thổi đầy mũi làm cho người ta cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái.

Còn cách nhà ông bà nội mấy chục mét. Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy xe của cô chú dừng dưới tầng.

Cậu đột nhiên gấp gáp.

Cô út gần như mỗi cuối tuần đều tới thăm ông bà nội, nhưng bình thường căn bản sẽ không tới, bởi vì còn phải đi làm, cách cũng xa.

Vào lúc này mà chồng cô cũng tới, chắc chắn là đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi.

Đinh Tễ đạp xe tới dưới tầng, quăng xe và dưa hấu sang một bên, không để tâm tới việc khóa lại, chạy tới bên xe của chú, dán lên cửa kính xe nhìn vào trong.

Không có người.

Cậu xoay người chạy lên cầu thang.

Vừa mới chạy tới tầng hai, đã nghe tấy tiếng bà Dương hàng xóm.

“Đáng lẽ 120 phải tới rồi chứ, bình thường năm phút là tới.”

Đinh Tễ giống như đột nhiên bị ném vào trong hầm băng, cả người đều cứng lại.

“Bà nội!” Cậu rống lên một tiếng, vừa chạy lên vừa gọi, “Ông ơi!”

“Đinh Tễ?” Bên trên truyền tới giọng nói của cô út, “Tại sao cháu lại qua đây?”

“Đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi!” Đinh Tễ gào.

Cô út không trả lời.

Đinh Tễ cũng không muốn bà trả lời, leo lên cầu thang, cậu nhìn thấy cánh cửa lớn được mở ra và bà nội đang nằm dưới đất.

“Bà nội!” Đinh Tễ sợ tới mức mềm nhũn cả chân, dường như ngã nhào tới đó, “Bà bị làm sao vậy?”

“Ngã một cái.” Chú kéo cậu lên, “Đừng động vào bà, không thể động.”

“Cháu biết, cháu biết, cháu biết.” Đinh Tễ trả lời một chuỗi, “Không động, không động….bà nội?”

“Ồn chết rồi.” Bà nội nằm dưới đất cau mày, “Sao lại chạy tới đây nữa?”

Giọng bà nội vừa thấp vừa run rẩy, có chút yếu ớt, Đinh Tễ nghe thấy vô cùng đau lòng: “Ngã ở đâu vậy ạ?”

Cậu lại ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cô út: “Bà nội cháu bị thương đâu vậy ạ?”

“Hông, bà nói cả hông và đùi đều đau,” Cô út nói, “Đã gọi 120 rồi, lát nữa sẽ tới.”

Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn ông nội đang ngồi ở bên cạnh, vội vàng hỏi một câu: “Ông không sao chứ!”

“Không sao, không sao.” Ông nội xua tay, “Cháu đừng hoảng hốt.”

“Ngay từ đầu ông cháu gọi điện thoại cho cô, nói bà cháu chóng mặt,” Cô út nói, “Cô chú liền vội vàng qua đây, nửa đường còn gọi điện cho bố mẹ cháu, bọn họ cũng sắp tới rồi, kết quả bà nội cháu muốn rót nước, đứng dậy liền ngã….”

“Bà bảo ông nội rót cho bà ấy.” Đinh Tễ quỳ bên cạnh nắm lấy tay bà nội, cau mày nhỏ giọng nói.

“Ông ấy cũng ruột gan rối bời, bà sợ ông ấy đi rót nước sẽ ngã,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ cũng đứng không vững.”

“Vậy bà cũng phải để tôi rót,” Ông nội nhìn bà cười cười, “Thân thể tôi tốt hơn bà nhiều.”

Tay bà nội rất lạnh, vẫn luôn run, Đinh Tễ đang muốn nhìn xem bà nội có còn bị thương ở chỗ khác không, cầu thang truyền tới tiếng bước chân, cậu vội vàng quay đầu qua hỏi: “Là 120….”

Người chạy lên là bố mẹ cậu, mẹ cậu nhìn thấy cậu rất ngạc nhiên, câu đầu tiên hỏi chính là: “Tại sao con lại ở đây?”

Không đợi cậu trả lời, bố cậu đã cau mày nhìn ông nội: “Không phải đã nói là không cần bảo Tiểu Tễ sao? Nó còn phải ôn tập!”

“Bố không nói.” Ông nội vội vàng xua tay.

Đinh Tễ nhìn bố cậu, cảm giác lúc này cậu kinh ngạc tới mức sắp không nói được rồi.

Cho tới khi bố cậu đi tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh bà nội, cậu mới rống lên với bố: “Bố có còn là con người không vậy!”

Mấy người trong phòng đều ngây ngẩn cả người.

Bố cậu mất mấy giây mới phản ứng lại, cũng rống lên một tiếng: “Con nói gì đấy!”

“Con hỏi bố có phải là người hay không!” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên, giọng nói hơi vỡ ra, cảm giác như mũi cậu chua xót, “Bà nội con bị ngã thế này rồi mà bố còn nói mấy lời chết tiệt ấy!”

“Tiểu Tễ!” Ông nội tỉnh táo lại, vội vàng chỉ vào cậu nói, “Đừng nói linh tinh!”

“Ông trời con à.” Cô út ôm lấy cậu, đẩy cậu vào trong phòng, “Đừng nói những thứ này….”

“Tại sao lời bố nói lại là lời chết tiệt?” Bố cậu vô cùng tức giận. “Không phải con sắp thi sao, con vốn đã không ôn tập tử tế, đáng lẽ ra không nên để con biết chuyện này!”

“Ông dám! Ông dám không để cho tôi biết!” Đinh Tễ rống, “Ông có tin tôi…..”

Cô út bịt miệng cậu: “Cháu điên rồi à!”


	14. Chapter 14

Đinh Tễ bị cô út nhốt vào trong phòng, cho tới khi người của 120 tới mới thả cậu ra ngoài, cả nhà đưa bà nội lên xe cứu thương.

Cô út đang chăm sóc ông nội, những người khác lái xe theo tới bệnh viện.

“Con về nhà đi.” Bố cậu cản Đinh Tễ đang muốn lên xe cứu thương cùng.

“Anh, anh đủ rồi đấy, bây giờ anh còn không cho cháu nó đi thì sao được?” Cô út cau mày.

“Ban nãy trước mặt ông bà, con không nói lời nào quá đâu,” Lúc này Đinh Tễ cảm thấy máu trong đầu đang sôi sùng sục, nếu như không nói gì, cả đầu sắp nổ tung, “Bà nội ngã như vậy nằm đất bất động, câu đầu tiên bố nói khi đi vào là trách bọn họ thông báo cho con, bố làm con sửng sốt, không phải ăn một con cá voi, mà là ăn một mồm phân!”

(吃惊: giật mình, ngạc nhiên, hoảng hốt, hết hồn… Từ 吃 có nghĩa là ăn, từ 惊 đồng âm với 鲸 nên bạn Đinh Tễ mới nói ăn cá voi với ăn ấy)

“Tình huống của bọn họ bố đã biết trên đường tới đây rồi,” Bố cậu nhíu mày, “Bố biết tình trạng của bà nội con thế nào! Bây giờ con nói chuyện với bố như vậy con không cảm thấy quá đáng sao?”

“Quá cái con khỉ!” Đinh Tễ đè thấp giọng, “Bố quá bình tĩnh rồi, bố thật có năng lực phán đoán, bố nghe được mẹ ruột của bố bị ngã không cử động được nằm dưới đất, cho nên khi nhìn thấy hiện trường bố mới có thể không chút sợ hãi nào, có thể vội vàng chỉ trích bọn họ thông báo cho thần đồng của bố, làm lỡ thời gian nó ôn tập!”

“Đinh Tễ!” Không biết mẹ cậu đã qua đây từ khi nào, “Con nói chuyện phải chú ý chừng mực! Ai dạy con thành thế này! Nói chuyện với bố mẹ kiểu gì đấy!”

“Bố có biết tại sao nhà bố mẹ cách gần hơn nhưng ông nội con vẫn báo cho cô út trước không?” Đinh Tễ không để ý tới mẹ, vẫn chỉ nhìn bố cậu, “Tại sao ông lại không đi tìm bố? Bởi vì ông biết bố vô cùng bình tĩnh, hai người đều vô cùng bình tĩnh!”

Đinh Tễ nói xong xoay người chuẩn bị lên xe cứu thương, nghĩ ngợi lại quay lại trước mặt mẹ cậu: “Là ai dạy con thành thế này ư? Con nói cho mẹ, là ông bà con! Con có thể chơi lọt vào trong top 5 là do bọn họ dạy! Nếu như con vui con có thể động ngón tay út thôi là có thể vào top 5 toàn thành phố!”

“Lên xe!” Cô út đẩy cậu một cái, “Cháu vẫn còn hăng nhỉ!”

Mẹ cậu không nói gì, cô út cao giọng nói: “Đi nhanh lên, đừng để lỡ thời gian!”

Đinh Tễ lên xe, ngồi bên cạnh bà nội.

“Cãi xong với bố cháu rồi?” Giọng bà nội vẫn còn rất yếu.

“Chưa đâu, cháu nể mặt cô út thôi,” Đinh Tễ bĩu môi, “Nếu như cháu thật sự muốn cãi, hai người họ có thể bị cháu cãi tới mức phải gọi thêm một chiếc xe 120 nữa.”

“Cháu có đáng ghét hay không.” Bà nội nói.

“Không đáng ghét,” Đinh Tễ nắm lấy tay bà nội, “Cháu đáng yêu biết bao, cháu đáng yêu nhất.”

Bà nội bị ngã không nhẹ, nứt xương hông, gãy xương đùi.

Cũng may là không nghiêm trọng, không lệch vị trí, không cần phải phẫu thuật, nhưng phải tĩnh dưỡng một khoảng thời gian dài.

Bà nội còn hơi sốt, cho nên lại phải làm kiểm tra khác, vẫn chưa lấy được kết quả.

Trong lòng Đinh Tễ hoảng sợ, cậu biết người già sẽ có thể mất vì gãy xương, ông Triệu ở tầng trên chính là bị như vậy, ngã một cái gãy xương, sau đó không đứng dậy nổi, nửa năm sau cứ thế mất đi.

“Ông Triệu là bị gãy xương nghiêm trọng, gãy sai chỗ, tuổi còn lớn.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói qua điện thoại, “Bà nội mày mới có bao nhiêu tuổi, thân thể lại khỏe mạnh, năm ngoái giúp ông nội mày đánh tao bà mày còn chạy sắp nhanh hơn cả tao.”

“Sao mày không nói là mày không chạy nổi,” Đinh Tễ dựa vào bên tường hành lang cười lên, “Ngày mai mày qua đây trông bà nội tao, tan học tao sẽ tới.”

“Được.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhà mày không ai chăm sóc sao?”

“Có người.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng tao phải tới trường, ở bệnh viện không có người phe mình tao không yên tâm, có chuyện gì cũng phải có người báo tin cho tao.”

“Không vấn đề, cứ giao cho tao.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Dưa hấu của mày thì sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tao bảo Trần Lão Tứ trông giúp tao là được,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Dù sao chú ấy không có việc gì lúc nào cũng đi dạo quanh đây.”

Đinh Tễ nói chuyện điện thoại xong quay lại phòng bệnh, bà nội vừa bị lăn qua lăn lại kiểm tra, lúc này nằm trên giường càng thêm yếu ớt, Đinh Tễ đau lòng không chịu nổi.

“Bác sĩ nói tình huống của bà bây giờ đã ổn định, không có vấn đề gì cả,” Bố cậu nhìn cậu, trên mặt vẫn có chút âm trầm, cái kiểu mà chọc một cái thôi là bắt đầu sét đánh, mưa rơi, “Con về nhà trước đi, ngày mai còn phải đi học.”

“Không về,” Đinh Tễ ngồi lên chiếc ghế nhỏ cạnh giường, “Con ở lại bệnh viện.”

“Cháu về đi.” Bà nội nhỏ giọng nói.

“Bà đừng nói chuyện,” Đinh Tễ cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Chuyện này ai khuyên cũng vậy, bà biết tính cháu rồi đấy, hơn nữa bà còn đang sốt, cháu cũng không yên tâm, cháu phải trông chừng ở đây, sáng sớm ngày mai cháu sẽ tới trường luôn.

“Đinh Tễ.” Bố cậu gọi cậu một tiếng.

“Mọi người về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi.” Đinh Tễ ngồi yên không nhúc nhích.

“Tiểu Tễ,” chú đi tới muốn giải vây, “Ngày mai chú không có việc, chú ở đây, cháu về trước đi….”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ cứng rắn.

Đã lâu lắm rồi cậu không thế này, khi còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, luôn cứng đầu với ông bà nội, cũng không nói lí do, cũng không có lý do, dù sao chính là cứng.

Lúc này cậu giống như bị chọc tới gân, rơi vào trạng thái cực kỳ cứng, ai cũng không quản nổi.

“Con ra đây một chút.” Bố cậu xoay người đi ra khỏi phòng bệnh.

Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu một cái, cũng theo ra ngoài.

“Nói chuyện với bố mẹ cẩn thận,” chú cậu vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Cãi nhau bà nội cháu lại lo lắng.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ vâng một tiếng, ngồi một lúc lâu trên ghế mới đứng dậy, đi chậm rì rì ra khỏi phòng bệnh.

Bố cậu đứng ở trên hành lang, mẹ cậu không có ở đây, có lẽ là đã về xe rồi.

Đinh Tễ đi qua, đứng trước mặt bố cậu, đợi ông mở miệng.

“Những lời nói của con ngày hôm nay rất tổn thương bố mẹ.” Bố cậu nhíu mày.

“Giống nhau, ai cũng đừng nói ai.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Con sắp phải thi đại học rồi, vẫn không ôn tập cẩn thận,” Bố cậu nói, “Bố với mẹ con chắc chắn sẽ lo con phân tâm, phản ứng đầu tiên là không nên nói cho con chuyện này, có vấn đề gì sao?”

“Không có vấn đề gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng con cũng phải nói với bố, thứ nhất, không có ai thông báo cho con, con tới đây thăm ông bà gặp được, đây là cảm ứng giữa người thân. Thứ hai, nếu như thực sự không ai nói với con chuyện này, con cam đoan con sẽ không về nhà nữa.”

“Hôm nay cảm xúc của con có hơi quá rồi đấy!” Bố cậu tăng thêm ngữ điệu, có thể nhìn ra là đang khống chế, cũng có thể nhìn được ra là sắp không khống chế nổi nữa rồi, “Bố không muốn nói tiếp với con, tối nay nếu như con thực sự không muốn về nhà cũng không ai ép con, nhưng ngày mai con nhất định phải về nhà! Bên bà nội sẽ có người chăm sóc, không cần tới con! Bây giờ nhiệm vụ hàng đầu của con là thi đại học! Hiện tại con căn bản không đạt được trình độ mà con vốn nên có!”

Đinh Tễ cảm giác được như bản thân bị treo trên không trung, không đá được cũng không đánh được, tới mức vô cùng khó chịu.

Theo lý mà nói cậu nên cứ thế im miệng, để bố cậu đi, mọi người đều yên tĩnh, có việc gì ngày mai nói tiếp cũng được.

Nhưng bây giờ cậu vô cùng có thể hiểu được cái gì gọi là bị kích động, người trẻ tuổi dễ bị kích động, không chững chạc, thiếu kiên nhẫn…

Cậu nhìn bố mình: “Kỳ thực bố căn bản cũng không biết con ôn tập như thế nào, trong đầu bố chỉ có chứa trạng thái con ôn tập trong tưởng tượng của bố, bố cho rằng con không nghiêm túc, bố cho rằng con không cố gắng hết sức, bố cho rằng chắc chắn con nên có trình độ cao hơn, bố còn cho rằng con nên là một thiên tài.”

“Chỉ vì bố cho rằng con không nghiêm túc sao?” Bố cậu tức tới nỗi giọng nói cũng run rẩy, “Tại sao con lại không dám nói thành thích thi thử lần một lần hai cho bố mẹ? Thực sự chỉ vì bố cho rằng thôi sao?”

“Tại sao con lại phải nói với bố mẹ?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho dù con thi được hạng nhất thành phố bố mẹ cũng nhất định sẽ nói đáng lẽ con phải được hạng nhất tỉnh, tại sao bố mẹ lại không dám thừa nhận, kỳ thực con vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không thể đạt được tiêu chuẩn bố mẹ cảm thấy con nên đạt được? Tại sao bố mẹ lại không chịu thừa nhận, bố mẹ đang ép buộc con chứng minh bản thân mình là một thiên tài?”

Hôm nay mẹ cậu về xe ngồi, để lại bố cậu cãi nhau với cậu, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy đây chính là sai lầm của hai người họ, luận tài ăn nói và tranh luận, mẹ cậu vẫn mạnh hơn một chút, bố cậu thường thường chỉ nói mấy câu là có thể bị cậu ép lại.

Lúc này sẽ không nói ra được lời nào nữa.

“Trước khi bà nội xuất viện, mỗi ngày con đều sẽ tới đây.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Từ lúc sáu tuổi con đã tự làm chủ việc của mình, mười mấy năm lớn lên như vậy, bây giờ con cũng vẫn như vậy…..”

“Bây giờ không được!” Bố cậu đột nhiên rống lên, “Bây giờ phải có người quản! Phải do bố mẹ quản! Con là con của bố! Mười mấy năm nay lớn lên không có quy củ gì đã quen rồi sao!”

“Con là con của bố?” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Bố có biết con thay cái răng đầu tiên lúc mấy tuổi không? Bố có biết lần đầu tiên con đánh nhau với bạn ở trường mẫu giáo là vì sao không? Bố có biết bài hát đầu tiên con biết hát là gì không? Bố….”

Nói tới một nửa Đinh Tễ dừng lại, đột nhiên cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa gì.

“Bố không cần biết những thứ này!” Bố cậu ngắt lời cậu, giọng nói có hơi mất khống chế, “Bây giờ con cần phải biết con đường của con! Phương hướng của con! Con cần phải biết con đang lãng phí….”

Có người đi ra từ phòng bệnh bên cạnh, nhìn hai người.

“Anh, anh về trước đi, Tiễu Tễ ở đây em nói chuyện với nó.” Chú cậu cũng đi ra, kéo lấy Đinh Tễ đi vào phòng bệnh của bà.

“Con biết! Là bố mẹ không biết!” Đinh Tễ vùng vẫy, trừng mắt nhìn bố cậu, “Mười mấy năm đều chưa từng làm bố, bây giờ đột nhiên muốn làm cho thỏa nguyện? Bố nhận nuôi con trai cũng không nhẹ nhàng như vậy! Bố…..”

Đinh Tễ còn chưa nói xong.

Bố cậu đã vung tay tát một cái lên mặt cậu.

Tiếng ù tai che lấp âm thanh đằng sau.

Chú cậu đi qua đẩy bố cậu, vừa nói gì đó vừa đẩy ông về phía thang máy, bố cậu chỉ vào cậu, miệng đang giật, nhưng lại không nghe thấy âm thanh gì.

Trong tiếng ù ù bên tai Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy một màn không tiếng động trước mắt.

Mãi cho tới khi chú cậu kéo bố cậu vào trong thang máy, cậu mới xoay người bước đi chậm rì vào phòng bệnh.

Khi nhìn thấy bà nội, cậu nặn ra một nụ cười.

“Không sao.” Cậu nói.

Nhưng cậu lại không nghe thấy giọng của chính mình.

Bà nội thoạt nhìn rất bình tĩnh, khẽ cười vẫy tay với cậu, cậu đi qua đó ngồi xuống.

Bà nội vươn tay vuốt ve mặt cậu.

Trừ cảm giác nóng rát, cậu không cảm thấy gì khác, bà nội chạm vào đâu cậu cũng không biết.

Bà nội cũng không nói chuyện, qua mấy phút sau, tiếng ù ù bên tai biến mất, cậu mới hắng giọng, nghe thấy tiếng chuông gọi y tá của phòng bên cạnh.

“Tính tình của cháu giống ai vậy?” Bà nội nói.

“Giống bà,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải ông thường hay nói, giống bà, vừa cứng vừa dễ bị kích động.”

“Cháu có đánh bố cháu không?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Không, chú đẩy ông ấy ra rồi.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài.

“Sao nào, còn rất tiếc nuối nhỉ?” Bà nội vỗ vỗ bàn tay cậu, “Không đẩy ra cháu còn muốn đánh bố cháu sao?”

“Bà nội, bà được đấy.” Đinh Tễ cười lên, trên mặt đau rát, cậu méo miệng, “Sốt rồi vẫn còn có thể đào hố bẫy cháu?”

“Vậy hai người ở bên ngoài vừa đánh vừa cãi,” Bà nội nói, “Cũng không sợ bà lo lắng bốc hỏa sao.”

“Cháu không nhịn nổi,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Cháu cũng không biết tại sao mấy lời kia lại vòng đổ lên đầu cháu, từ lúc cháu bắt đầu có bố mẹ, dường như cháu đã biến thành một thiên tài cam chịu lãng phí cuộc sống….rốt cuộc bọn họ thực sự cảm thấy cháu là thần đồng, hay là muốn có một thần đồng?”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu, sửng sốt một lát rồi nằm úp xuống giường bệnh.

“Khóc đi,” Bà nội nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đỉnh đầu cậu, vuốt mấy cái lại đổi sang vỗ về bờ vai cậu, “Chú của cháu vào rồi kìa.”

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng, vùi mặt vào trong chăn.

.

“A….đúng là khóc không ra nước mắt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nằm trên gường, ôm bụng, “Không ngờ rằng tao cũng có ngày hôm nay.”

“Hứa Thiên Bác nói lát nữa mang túi chườm nóng tới cho mày,” Trần Mang đẩy cửa đi vào trong ký túc, “Tao đã hỏi mấy phòng ký túc rồi, chỉ mỗi nó có.”

“Trong cái mùa ve đã kêu mà có thể tìm được túi chườm nóng trong ký túc xá nam đúng là không tồi.” Lưu Tử Dật nằm bò ra bàn làm đề.

“Rốt cuộc mày nghĩ thế nào vậy,” La Xuyên nói, “Có nóng hơn nữa cũng không tới mức phải ăn nhiều kem thế chứ.”

“Mấu chốt là về rồi còn có thể ăn thêm nửa quả dưa hấu.” Trần Mang nói, “Còn không ăn cơm.”

“Đúng vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, “Tao còn chưa ăn cơm…”

Anh cũng không nghĩ kỹ, rõ ràng là khi nạp xe điện trong siêu thị nhiều đồ ăn như thế, anh lại nhất định mời Đinh Tễ ăn thêm một hộp kem.

Hứa Thiên Bác cầm túi chườm nóng vào trong phòng ký túc của bọn họ, đưa cho Lâm Vô Ngung nói: “Chườm một lát đi.”

“Cảm ơn nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung vén áo lên nhét túi vào, mới một giây lại lấy ra, “Sao lại nóng như vậy…..”

“Mày phải chườm qua lớp áo,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Không nóng mấy phút thì không có tác dụng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt túi chườm nóng lên bụng mình cách lớp áo và chăn: “Nếu như nhà ăn có thể giao đồ ăn thì tốt rồi.”

“Có thể giao thì cũng không giao được,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Đã mấy giờ rồi.”

“Hình như là tao đói quá nên chảy mồ hôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa bàn tay đang đặt trên bụng tới trước mắt mình xem thử, có chút kinh ngạc, “Đều là mồ hôi?”

“Vậy sao?” Mấy người ở ký túc xá sửng sốt, đều ngó lại.

“Trên mặt mày cũng không có mồ hôi mà?” Trần Mang vuốt lên đầu anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt hai giây, xách túi chườm trên bụng lên: “Hứa Thiên Bác?”

Hứa Thiên Bác nháy mắt phản ứng lại, vừa cười vừa nhanh chóng lùi về sau: “Không phải chứ! Bị rỉ hả? Tao không biết! Thật đấy! Có lẽ là để lâu quá rồi không dùng?”

“Thảm quá rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung xách theo túi chườm nóng xuống giường, “Thôi bỏ đi, đau chút thôi, đã lâu lắm rồi tao chưa bị ốm.”

Đã mấy năm rồi chưa bệnh, cũng không bị cảm cúm, có lẽ đây chính là điều duy nhất mà anh khiến bố mẹ vừa lòng.

Thân thể của anh rất tốt.

Mấy người trong ký túc lại khôi phục trạng thái ôn tập, anh ra ngoài đi trên hành lang.

Cả dãy ký túc đều sáng đèn, ký túc xá nữ lớp mười hai phía đối diện cũng sáng đèn.

Nhìn thoáng qua có loại cảm giác bức bách, nhiều người đang cố gắng như vậy, mày lại dám không cố gắng sao? Nhưng đổi phương hướng khác lại cảm thấy kiên định, không phải một mình mày đang cố gắng, còn rất nhiều người đang cố gắng cùng mày mà.

“Ăn không?” Hứa Thiên Bác đi qua, trong tay cầm một hộp không biết là hộp gì.

“Ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời xong mới nhận lấy hộp xem là thứ gì.

“Bánh đậu xanh.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Phòng ký túc tao toàn đồ ăn vặt, chỉ có thứ này mới thể lấp đầy bụng.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung vùi đầu bắt đầu ăn, “Mày không cần phải tiếp tao đâu, về học bài đi.”

“Có phải mày đã chuyển từ trong nhà ra không?” Hứa Thiên Bác dựa vào bên lan can, “Chuyện lớn thế này mà không nói với tao, có phải là không coi tao là bạn nữa?”

“………Ai nói với mày?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Đoán thôi, buổi chiều tao sang phòng bọn mày mượn ổ cắm dài, tủ đựng đồ linh tinh của bọn mày đều bị dọn ra để hành lý của mày,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Mày trọ ở trường ba năm, trước giờ chưa từng mang nhiều quần áo tới trường như vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại ăn một miếng bánh đậu xanh, không nói gì.

“Là vì chuyện ở sân thượng hôm ấy sao,” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi, “Tao nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng chỉ có chuyện này.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

“Được rồi.” Hứa Thiên Bác lại thở dài một hơi, “Ra ngoài thì ra ngoài, cũng không có chuyện gì lớn cả, coi như đi học đại học trước….có gì cần giúp đỡ thì mày cứ nói.”

“Tao hết tiền rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày.

“Tao có,” Hứa Thiên Bác vuốt điện thoại, “Chuyển cho mày mấy trăm trước, ngày mai tao….”

Nói tới một nửa, động tác của cậu dừng lại, quay đầu cười với Lâm Vô Ngung: “Suýt nữa bị mày lừa tiền rồi! Tao từng nhìn thấy số dư tài khoản của mày!”

“Cảm ơn, thật đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ vai cậu.

Lại đứng trên hành lang mười mấy phút nữa, Hứa Thiên Bác quay về ký túc, tiếp tục đi ôn tập.

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt miếng bánh đậu xanh nhỏ nhất vào trong miệng.

Thứ này ăn ngon thật, nhưng mà ngọt quá, cũng không xem trọng cổ họng, bây giờ anh muốn tìm một ít muối để ngậm….

Ờ, còn muốn ăn đồ nướng nữa.

Nếu không phải vì hôm nay khi anh mang dưa hấu về cảm thấy dạ dày không thoải mái, anh nhất định sẽ đi đường vòng tới quán nướng rồi mới về ký túc.

Bởi vì không ăn nướng, cho nên bụng anh đói không chịu nổi cho nên ăn dưa hấu, tạo thành hậu quả nghiêm trọng.

Nếu như biết sớm thì bảo Đinh Tễ mời anh ăn một bữa, để bồi thường bị người ta mắng cả một quãng đường một trăm mét.

Nhớ tới Đinh Tễ….anh lấy điện thoại ra.

Từ khi có Đinh Tễ, khoảnh khắc của anh trở nên náo nhiệt hơn, có đôi khi đang ôn tập anh mở ra xem, có thể thoải mái một khoảng thời gian dài.

– Tôi muốn làm việc lớn.

– Bắt đầu rồi!

– Đèn của cao ốc XX thoạt nhìn giống như trong phim kinh dị, như được nhuộm máu, thiết kế này tên là gì vậy.

– Rong biển mà thức ăn ngoài tặng kèm ngon thật.

…..

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, không biết người này đang làm gì, nửa tiếng đồng hồ có thể gửi bảy tám tin khoảnh khắc, có phải là việc bán dưa hấu ở chợ không được tốt cho nên mới nhàn rỗi như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung để điện thoại vào trong túi, khi chuẩn bị quay lại kí túc nghỉ ngơi, điện thoại để trong túi lại rung lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy ra xem thử.

Không biết có phải là Đinh Tễ rảnh tới một cảnh giới nhất định nào đó không, cậu gửi một tin cho anh.

– Lâm Vô Ngung, tại sao cậu lại cảm thấy mình là học thần?

Nếu như đổi thành một người khác, Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ trực tiếp quy tin nhắn này vào loại tin nhắn khiêu khích nhàm chán rác rưởi, sẽ không nhìn nhiều thêm một lần.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ chắc chắn không phải là khiêu khích.

Ngược lại là hoang mang.

Anh cũng không đoán nhiều, cậu hỏi thế nào, tôi trả lời lại thế ấy.

– Bởi vì tôi chính là học thần.

Đinh Tễ nhìn tin nhắn mà Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời lại, lý do này đơn giản thô bạo mà tự tin.

– Vậy học thần, cậu cảm thấy tôi có thông minh sao?

Sau khi Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn lại muốn thu về, câu hỏi này rất giống một đứa ngốc.

Cậu không biết tại sao bản thân mình lại đột nhiên nói với Lâm Vô Ngung chuyện này, cậu lo rằng Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ cảm thấy cậu uống say rồi.

Nhưng dường như Lâm Vô Ngung lại không cảm thấy vậy, còn trả lời rất nhanh.

– So với thông minh bình thường thì cậu thông minh hơn nhiều.

Đinh Tễ còn đang tự hỏi thông minh bình thường là ở mức nào, Lâm Vô Ngung lại gửi tới một tin.

– Nếu không thì tôi cũng sẽ không khuyên cậu tìm việc để làm.

– Nhưng mà cậu lại đi bán dưa hấu….tôi cũng rất??

Đinh Tễ cắn bút, lắc lên lắc xuống, vốn đang cân nhắc lời của Lâm Vô Ngung, khi nhìn thấy tin này, cậu không nhịn được, cười tới mức bút rơi xuống đất rất lâu rồi cũng không nhặt lên.


	15. Chapter 15

Sau khi Đinh Tễ tuyên bố phải làm việc lớn thì không thấy đăng khoảnh khắc nữa.

Người nói nhiều một ngày có thể gửi hơn mười tin khoảnh khắc giờ đây im miệng.

Lâm Vô Ngung phân tích, việc lớn này chắc chắn không phải là bán dưa hấu.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lâm Vô Ngung không khỏi vô cùng bội phục bản thân, không nhịn được cười ra tiếng.

“Mày không sao chứ?” Trần Mang nhìn anh.

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng.

Thầy Lâm trên bục giảng quét mắt nhìn qua, tiếp tục nói: “Kỳ thi thử thứ hai các em đã rất cố gắng rồi, kỳ thi thử thứ ba cũng không là gì cả, từng bước làm bài thi xong là được….”

“Rắc thêm chút thì là, bột ớt….” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

“Hôm nay tinh thần tốt nhỉ.” Trần Mang nhìn cậu.

“Tâm tình tao bình thường đều không kém.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Không giống vậy,” Trần Mang nhìn anh một lát, lại thở dài, “Tao thật ngưỡng mộ trạng thái này của mày, bản lĩnh điều chỉnh trạng thái cảm xúc của người có đầu óc tốt cũng mạnh hơn người khác sao?”

“Không biết, dù sao phương thức tao tu luyện ra bản lĩnh này….” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta, “Không ai bằng lòng thử.”

Sau khi kết thúc kỳ thi thử lần ba cũng sẽ không có cuộc thi lớn nào nữa, đây căn bản chỉ là một lần kiểm tra cuối cùng thành quả ôn tập của mình, độ khó không phải khó nhất, nhưng ý nghĩa lại không giống như vậy.

Trường học rất coi trọng kỳ thi thử, bắt đầu từ kì thi thử thứ nhất, thậm chí là cả kỳ thi kết hợp, sức thi đấu của Tam Trung sôi nổi nhất.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn không mấy hứng thú, trước giờ anh không quan tâm bản thân mình so sánh với người khác sẽ thế nào, anh chỉ quan tâm bản thân mình làm thế nào là được.

Có lẽ bởi vì Lâm Trạm, từ bé anh không bị coi nhẹ thì bị so sánh với “anh con”, bị xem thường tới mức tơi bời hoa lá, làm cho anh bất giác bồi dưỡng ra loại trạng thái tâm lý tốt đẹp thế này.

Tại một thời điểm nào đó, trong mắt người khác đây chính là “sự tự tin của học thần”.

Trong khoảng thời gian này Lâm Vô Ngung không giải đề trong đầu nữa, mà dùng mắt đọc qua từng từ, viết từng câu hỏi ra giấy, để khắc sâu ấn tượng, cũng là để suy nghĩ càng rõ ràng.

Không chỉ coi trọng thi đại học, anh cũng rất coi trọng kỳ thi thử.

Thầy Lâm vẫn còn có chút không yên tâm, trước khi thi lại kéo anh tới một lần, lo lắng chuyện chuyển ra khỏi nhà sẽ ảnh hưởng tới trạng thái của anh.

“Thực sự không ảnh hưởng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước đây không phải tuần nào em cũng về nhà, về nhà cũng chưa chắc đã qua đêm, lấy đồ đạc rồi quay về trường, không khác gì so với hiện tại cả.”

“Nếu như có bất cứ khó khăn nào đều phải lập tức nói cho thầy,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Bây giờ thầy là bố ruột của em, thầy tự nguyện làm trâu làm ngựa cho con trai, con gái của mình.”

“…..Anh lợi dụng cũng chú ý tuổi tác một chút đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Dù sao cũng chính là ý này,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Buổi tối thầy mời khách ở nhà ăn, tới giờ các em xuống đó ăn cơm.”

“Tháng này anh mời ba lần rồi nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đây là vốn mà thầy bỏ ra, các em phải dùng thành tích thi tốt để đền đáp thầy.” Thầy Lâm nói.

Hôm đó sau khi đau dạ dày, Lâm Vô Ngung luôn cảm thấy đói, ăn không no, thầy Lâm mời khách ở nhà ăn, anh còn rất vui, một đám người ăn như quỷ đói xuống núi, anh ăn cũng không rõ ràng như vậy.

Ăn no, ăn vui, thi cử đương nhiên cũng sẽ thuận lợi.

Đề thi thử lần thứ ba đối với Lâm Vô Ngung cũng coi như là đơn giản, khi anh trả lời câu hỏi anh biết rằng mình có thể thi được “thành tích như thần” mà thầy Lâm mong muốn.

“Cũng không có gì hồi hộp, mày hạng nhất, Hứa Thiên Bác hoặc là Trương Nhược Tuyết hạng hai,” La Xuyên nằm ở trên giường kí túc, vừa gửi tin nhắn báo thành tích cho mẹ, vừa cảm khái, “Khi nào có thể để cho tao tiến vào top 10 sảng khoái một lần?”

“Tao nghe nói lần này Tam Trung rất trâu bò,” Trần Mang nói, “Năm ngoái thi thử hay thi đại học, top 20 đều có hơn mười mấy người trường chúng ta, lúc này chỉ top 5 thôi cũng có hai người Tam Trung rồi, hạng ba với hạng năm ở Tam Trung, nếu như theo tình thế này mà thi vào đại học, thanh danh hạng nhất trọng điểm sẽ bị hủy trong tay chúng ta rồi?”

Mỗi năm thi đại học, cạnh tranh khốc liệt nhất chính là Trung học phụ thuộc và Tam Trung, đều là trường trọng điểm, đều là trường có lịch sử lâu đời, bắt đầu từ kì thi thử, không ít học sinh hai trường đã thăm dò lẫn nhau, nói ra thành tích và xếp hạng.

“Còn không cho phép người ta hăng hái sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Năm ngoái khoa học xã hội Tam Trung cũng mạnh hơn chúng ta.”

“Top 5 của Tam Trung là ai vậy?” La Xuyên hỏi.

“Không biết tên, chỉ biết điểm.” Trần Mang nói.

“Quan tâm cậu ta là ai làm gì, cũng không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi lưng, “Đối thủ khi thi đại học cũng không phải là bọn họ.”

“Lúc này vẫn còn đang cân nhắc, hạng nhất hạng hai là ai.” Lưu Tử Dật nói, “Mày nhìn đi, một lát nữa bạn học của tao sẽ tới đây nghe ngóng.”

.

“Nghe ngóng làm gì?” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ đạc trên mặt bàn, vội vàng tới bệnh viện, “Tao quan tâm ai hạng nhất hạng hai đâu.”

“Kỳ thực không cần nghe ngóng hạng nhất,” Giọng nói của Thạch Hướng Dương có chút mơi hồ, “Tao có mấy người bạn ở trường Trung học phụ thuộc, tao đã nghe như sấm bên tai rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung, vĩnh viễn hạng nhất toàn khóa, thi kiểu gì cũng hạng nhất, thi cái gì cũng hạng nhất, thủ khoa tỉnh năm nay đã được đặt trước rồi.”

“Vậy sao.” Tay Đinh Tễ hơi dừng lại.

Thành tích của Lâm Vô Ngung khẳng định là hạng nhất, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, nếu không cũng sẽ không khiến cho bạn học buột miệng gọi ra xưng hô học thần, nhưng khi thực sự nghe được Lâm Vô Ngung thế này từ miệng người khác, vẫn làm cho cậu có cảm giác giật mình.

Thậm chí còn thoáng vui vẻ.

Tôi quen người này đấy.

Con người cũng rất tốt, nhưng mà cũng rất thảm, bố không thương mẹ không yêu.

Hơn nữa thoạt nhìn không giống như dạng học sinh giỏi nghiêm chỉnh.

“Rốt cuộc mày thi kiểu gì?” Thạch Hướng Dương hỏi.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ hồi thần, “Tao?”

“Đúng thế,” Thạch Hướng Dương nhìn cậu, “Mày làm sao mà thi được hạng nhất toàn khóa? Gian lận sao? Ăn trộm đề thi?”

“May mắn thôi,” Đinh Tễ không quan tâm an ủi cậu ta, đứng dậy ôm một tập sách, “Tao đi trước đây.”

Thạch Hướng Dương còn đang u buồn nói gì đó, cậu không nghe thêm nữa, chạy ra khỏi phòng học.

Bà nội ở tại bệnh viện vẫn ổn, chú đã nghĩ cách chuyển bà sang phòng bệnh hai người, không ồn ào như vậy, có thể nằm trên giường bệnh an ổn tĩnh dưỡng.

Điều làm Đinh Tễ không yên tâm đó chính là, khi kiểm tra phát hiện trong tử cung bà nội có u, nhưng mà trạng thái cơ thể của bà nội không tồi, bác sĩ đề nghị trực tiếp cắt bỏ tử cung, cho nên khoảng thời gian trước khi thi chắc chắn bà đều phải ở trong bệnh viện.

Cô út sợ thức ăn ở bệnh viện không tốt, mỗi ngày đều làm đồ ăn đưa tới bệnh viện cho bà nội, mấy ngày nay cô út công tác, mỗi ngày Đinh Tễ đều mua chút canh hoặc gì đó mang tới bệnh viện.

Khi đứng ở quán cơm bên cạnh bệnh viện đợi nhân viên đóng gói cho cậu, điện thoại nhận được tin nhắn của Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Đã ăn cơm chưa? Chưa ăn tôi mời cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy tin nhắn này, rất lâu mới phản ứng lại, hai người họ đã một tuần không liên hệ gì rồi.

Từ lúc cậu tranh chấp với bố cậu dường như mỗi ngày vừa tới bệnh viện chăm bà nội, vừa liều hơn phân nửa cái mạng để ôn tập, cậu cũng không sờ tới điện thoại mấy.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn không gửi một lời khách khí “Gần đây đang bận gì đấy” mà trực tiếp nói ăn cơm, cảm giác như cậu trả lời ăn rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ lập tức bye bye sau đó đi ăn một mình.

– Cậu đang ở đâu?

– Quảng trường nhỏ, không phải địa bàn của cậu sao.

– Phải nửa tiếng nữa tôi mới có thể tới.

– Vậy tôi đợi cậu ở Cẩu Mới Đi.

– Cẩu Đều Đến.

– Không phải là Cẩu Đều Đi sao.

– Tùy tiện cẩu làm gì đi! Cậu mời tôi ăn ở đó à, ở đó toàn là bàn đơn, không tiện nói chuyện.

– Tôi chỉ đợi cậu ở đó.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu.

“Đi ăn cơm với bạn.” Đinh Tễ rót canh vào bát, đặt lên chiếc bàn nhỏ trước mặt bà nội.

“Đã lúc này rồi còn ra ngoài ăn cơm?” Mẹ cậu nhíu chặt mày.

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng phản đối,” Bà nội nhìn cậu, trên mặt tràn đầy vẻ đau lòng, “Mỗi ngày làm đề ở hành lang, làm tới nửa đêm, thức đêm xanh cả mặt rồi, để nó ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm cho thoải mái một chút đi.”

“Mẹ đừng lúc nào cũng che chở nó như vậy, không có quy củ gì cả, nền tảng có tốt cũng sẽ bị lãng phí.” Mẹ cậu nhìn chằm chằm cậu, gần như đang nhìn xem mặt cậu có phải xanh do thức khuya không, dường như đang chứng thực xem bà nội có nói dối linh tinh giúp cho cháu mình không.

“Bà, bà ăn của bà đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cháu còn nhớ con chó nhỏ cháu nuôi khi còn bé không? Con chó mà sau đó bỏ nhà đi chạy tới nhà của ông Vương ấy,” Bà nội ăn từ tốn “Cháu đặt cho nó cái tên là Cái Mông Nhỏ.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Nhưng mà Cái Mông Nhỏ không tới nhà ông Vương, Cái Mông Nhỏ sáu tuổi đã bị ốm chết, cậu còn khóc mấy ngày liền, nửa năm cũng không trở lại bình thường.

Nhưng cậu không nhắc nhở bà, trí nhớ của bà nội không có vấn đề, nói như vậy chắc chắn có đạo lý của bà, từ nhỏ cậu và bà nội đã có sự ăn ý ngầm như vậy, khi bà nội tính quẻ cho người khác, liếc mắt một cái là cậu có thể phối hợp.

“Có biết tại sao không?” Bà nội nói, “Bình thường cháu không chơi với nó, không giữ nó lại, không đút nó ăn, lại còn nhất định muốn dạy dỗ nó, ngồi này, bò này, xoay vòng này, nó dựa vào đâu mà phải nghe lời cháu….”

“Mẹ? Lời mẹ nói là có ý gì?” Mẹ cậu nhìn bà nội.

“Ông Vương lại không giống vậy, người ta vuốt ve trước, bây giờ gọi là gì nhỉ? Chó Lu,” Bà nội nói, “Lu ơi, Lu à, Lu dễ chịu rồi, nói gì cũng nghe.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Cháu đừng cười,” Bà nội vuốt ve mặt cậu, “Cháu còn đáng ghét hơn cả nó.”

Lúc Đinh Tễ đi ra khỏi phòng bệnh, mẹ cậu cũng ra theo, cậu dừng lại, xoay người nhìn bà: “Con biết mẹ muốn nói gì, con chỉ ăn bữa cơm thôi, ăn xong sẽ quay lại.”

“Đừng cả ngày lăn lộn với những người không đàng hoàng,” Mẹ cậu nói, “Con nhìn con xem, nếu như không nói, có người nào nhìn được ra con là học sinh cấp ba không?”

Lời này làm Đinh Tễ đột nhiên nhớ tới Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung tin chắc chắn rằng cậu là kẻ trấn thủ quảng trường nhỏ, không làm việc kiêm người làm thuê bán dưa hấu.

Cậu không nhịn được cười lên.

“Rất buồn cười sao?” Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu.

“Không phải cười mẹ.” Đinh Tễ ngưng cười, “Hôm nay con đi ăn cơm với học thần của trường Trung học phụ thuộc.”

“Con giống y như bà con, không nói được một câu nói thật, mẹ hoàn toàn không có cách nào tin tưởng con cả.” Có lẽ mẹ cậu không muốn để bà nội nghe thấy, áp thấp giọng.

“Con cũng không cần ai tin con,” Đinh Tễ đi tới trước mặt bà, ghé sát vào nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Nhưng mà con có thể cho mẹ xem, bà nội có thể nuôi dưỡng ra một đứa cháu thế nào.”

“Bây giờ con nói với mẹ những lời này có ý nghĩa gì?” Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu.

“Trước khi thi đại học con sẽ không nói chuyện với bố mẹ thêm nữa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bố mẹ cũng đừng quản con, như trước đây là được rồi.”

Sắc mặt mẹ cậu đột nhiên biến đổi.

Đinh Tễ xoay người đi vào cửa thang máy: “Đã nói trước rồi, cho dù con thi được thành tích như thế nào, đều chỉ quy về ông bà con, bọn họ có phương pháp giáo dục.”

.

“Con chó kia tên là Đại Gia, mới tới,” Một nữ sinh bàn bên cạnh nâng má, “Bình thường như ông lớn, muốn ngủ thì nằm ra đất, ai tới cũng không nhường, nhưng mà đây lại là một con chó cái.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu nhìn con chó cỏ đang gối đầu trên chân anh nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, anh cẩn thận nhúc nhích, muốn rút giày ở dưới đầu nó ra.

Nhưng con chó cỏ nhỏ này nhanh chóng hé mắt ra một khe, đảo mắt qua nhìn anh một cái sau đó nhắm mắt lại.

“Để nó ngủ đi, nếu anh rút chân ra, nó sẽ sủa anh.” Nữ sinh nói.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, không nhúc nhích chân nữa.

“Trước đây anh chưa từng tới đây sao?” Nữ sinh hỏi.

“Chưa từng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cô một cái, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ là một học sinh cấp hai.

“Em đã nói mà, em thường xuyên tới đây,” Nữ sinh nói, “Trước giờ chưa từng gặp anh.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Kem của anh có ngon không?” Nữ sinh chỉ vào ly kem trên bàn anh.

Kem hương vani, Đinh Tễ đề cử, nói ra cũng một khoảng thời gian dài rồi, anh vẫn chưa có cơ hội nếm thử một chút.

Hôm nay coi như cũng ăn được rồi, quả thực cũng rất được, cho dù là thói quen hay khẩu vị ăn kem của Đinh Tễ đều rất giống với anh.

“Ngon.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu.

“À.” Nữ sinh cười cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn nhân viên: “Cho em này một ly kem hương vani.”

“Thật sao?” Nữ sinh rất vui vẻ vỗ bàn, “Cảm ơn anh, hay là em mời anh ăn một cái…”

Cửa bị đẩy ra, một người đội mũ lưỡi trai che nửa khuôn mặt ló đầu vào: “Ai!”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu.

“Đi.” Người kia nghiêng đầu, nhìn cằm là có thể nhận ra đại ca giang hồ dường như đang đánh cướp trên đường thuận tiện qua đây chào hỏi một câu là Đinh Tễ.

“Tôi còn chưa ăn xong.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chiếc ly trước mặt mình, “Cậu đợi tôi một chút?”

Đinh Tễ vào trong quán, đi tới bên cạnh bàn anh cầm cái ly lên, ngửa đầu dùng thìa gạt toàn bộ chỗ kem còn thừa trong ly vào miệng.

Sau đó quẹt miệng, nhìn anh: “Đi.”

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu, đứng lên.

Đầu của Đại Gia dưới chân anh rơi vào khoảng không, rất không vui chống người dậy bắt đầu gầm gừ mấy tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung thanh toán.

Khi ra ngoài còn nghe thấy tiếng nữ sinh kia thở dài.

“Mặt sao vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung ở đằng sau hỏi một câu.

Đinh Tễ vẫn vùi đầu đi không ngừng hơi dừng lại, bước đi chậm rãi, vươn tay vuốt mặt mình: “Vẫn có thể nhìn ra sao?”

“Có thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi lên trên, nhìn chằm chằm mặt cậu, “Đánh nhau hả?”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ lên tiếng.

“Bị bố cậu đánh hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

Đinh Tễ dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn anh: “Có thể mở sạp rồi, cho cậu thuê một nửa vị trí của Bằng Bằng nhé.”

“Cảm giác giống như bị tát,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Với tính cách này của cậu, nếu thực sự đánh nhau với người ta có lẽ cũng không thể để người ta đánh mặt, để người ta đập vào gáy cũng không để người ta đánh mặt, ông bà nội chắc chắn sẽ không nỡ đánh cậu, còn lại chính là bố cậu nhỉ?”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ bỏ mũ xuống, nhíu mày có chút buồn phiền, “Đã mấy ngày rồi, vẫn chưa lành được, tôi còn nghi ngờ không phải bố tôi ra nước ngoài làm nghiên cứu khoa học mà là làm thợ nguội mười mấy năm.”

“Tại sao lại đánh cậu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không nói rõ được,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Cãi nhau, ai nhìn ai cũng không vừa mắt, ông ấy cảm thấy tôi thật có lỗi với chỉ số thông minh của mình, tôi cảm thấy ông ấy có lỗi với bố mẹ.”

Nhà ai mà chẳng có ít nhiều chuyện không vui, nhưng giống như hai người bọn họ, có lẽ cũng không phải là nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn được ra không phải chỉ có hôm trước Đinh Tễ mới cãi nhau với bố mẹ, chắc chắn hôm nay cũng có tranh chấp, lúc này nhìn tâm tình rất không tốt.

Anh không hỏi nhiều thêm nữa, chỉ nhìn xung quanh: “Cậu quen thuộc chỗ này, có nơi nào ăn ngon không?”

“Xem cậu muốn ăn phong cách nào.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Phong cách nướng, cậu thích ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, đã tầm một tuần rồi anh chưa ăn nướng.

“Uống bia không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu đi ăn nướng không uống bia sao? Không có bia ăn nướng không có linh hồn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như cậu không uống bia chúng ta đi ăn cơm Tây.”

“Vậy uống một chút đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Đúng lúc chúc mừng một chút.”

“Chúc mừng gì?” Đinh Tễ đi về phía Bắc quảng trường nhỏ.

“Bí mật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chúc mừng kỳ thi thử thứ ba cậu được hạng nhất toàn thành phố sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi dừng lại, nhìn cậu.

“Làm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu rất quan tâm tới tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Chuyện này cũng biết?”

Cái này có gì mà không biết!

Vị học thần này có thể không kiêu ngạo như vậy được không, dù sao cũng phải bớt chút thời gian chú ý tới tên ngoài hạng nhất chứ?

“Chuyện này cần chú ý sao?” Đinh Tễ khinh thường liếc nhìn anh một cái, “Học thần như cậu, thi được hạng nhất không phải rất bình thường sao.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua.

“Đường đường là một học thần, mỗi lần thi xong đều phải chúc mừng mình được hạng nhất? Vậy phải bận rộn tới mức nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có phải là có hơi trẻ con không, kiếm cớ mời tôi ăn cơm phải không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Cậu nhất định lần nào cũng phải vặn lại sao?”

“Tôi chỉ trần thuật sự thật,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có phải là cậu mời tôi ăn trước không?”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Có phải là cậu nhất định phải uống bia với tôi không?”

“Đi ăn cơm Tây.” Đinh Tễ xoay người quay lại.

“Này, này, này.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cậu lại, “Uống bia, uống bia.”

Quán nướng Đinh Tễ đi rất gần, trong quán rất nhiều người, mặt tiền quán rất lớn, chỉ còn thừa lại hai bàn trống.

Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống đã gọi trước một thùng bia, mở hai chai: “Nếu như cậu không uống được thì tùy ý uống ba, năm chai, ý tứ chút là được.”

“Người thực sự không thể uống không uống được ba năm chai, còn tùy tiện uống ba năm chai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu liếm một cái!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Được chưa!”

“Tôi cũng không nói là tôi không thể uống.” Lâm Vô Ngung cong khóe miệng, cầm lấy chai, rót cho mình một cốc.

“Đừng có cố chống đỡ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Buổi tối cậu về trường có phải ôn tập một chút không?”

“Không sao, cũng không phải ngày nào cũng uống.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Nói xong lời này, anh lại nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Tễ mấy giây, cuối cùng ánh mắt chuyển sang cái cốc trên tay Đinh Tễ.

“Đậu?” Anh nói.

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ buông cốc xuống.

Tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn nhắc nhở bản thân không cần có ấn tượng quá sâu với bất cứ vật gì, nhưng bây giờ anh đột nhiên phát hiện, bản thân dường như vẫn không cẩn thận quy Đinh Tễ vào một loại ấn tượng sai lầm.

Khi Đinh Tễ nói tới việc thi thử lần ba vô cùng tự nhiên, nhắc tới uống bia, phản ứng đầu tiên của Đinh Tễ chính là buổi tối còn phải ôn tập, đây không phải là dòng suy nghĩ của một bán tiên kiêm bán dưa hấu nên có, lại kết hợp với yêu cầu của người trong nhà với Đinh Tễ….Từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt mà anh đã bỏ qua từ khi anh quen Đinh Tễ dần dần hiện lên, cuối cùng ánh mắt của anh dừng lại trên vết mực nước ở đầu ngón tay Đinh Tễ.

Cũng có khả năng là do Đinh Tễ tính quẻ tính không ra nên lấy bút viết làm dính lên, nhưng kết hợp với những chi tiết trước đây….

“Cậu đợi một lát.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, nhanh chóng gửi tin nhắn cho Trần Mang.

– Mấy người top đầu của Tam Trung tên là gì?

Lúc này có lẽ Trần Mang vẫn còn đang ở nhà ăn, trả lời rất nhanh.

– Mày còn quan tâm chuyện này sao?

– Hỏi một chút.

– Đợi tao hỏi bạn học.

Đợi khi Trần Mang trả lời lại, Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ đối diện với anh một lát, dựa vào ghế ngồi, nhếch mày, có chút đắc ý cười: “Đang cùng người khác thăm dò tôi sao? Học thần.”


	16. Chapter 16

Đinh Tễ cũng không mấy quan tâm người khác có biết thành tích của mình hay không, khi Lâm Vô Ngung hiểu lầm cậu, cậu cũng không kiên trì giải thích.

Ở một góc độ nào đó, kỳ thực cậu rất hưởng thụ loại cảm giác không được xem trọng cũng không bị kì vọng này.

Tôi là một kẻ không việc làm, mỗi ngày tôi đều chơi bời lêu lổng, tôi là một bán tiên, còn là tên lừa đảo.

Thật tốt.

Không ai suốt ngày lải nhải bên tai, làm cho lúc nào cậu cũng có cảm giác chịu tội, cảm thấy xin lỗi bản thân về chút chỉ số thông minh không biết là thật hay là giả này.

Ngược lại trong nháy mắt khi Lâm Vô Ngung phản ứng lại rằng cậu có thể là một học sinh, Đinh Tễ vẫn rất đắc ý, có cảm giác trâu bò như boss lớn đột nhiên hiện thân phía sau bức màn, mang theo nhạc bối cảnh và hiệu quả ánh sáng.

Ngây thơ và vui vẻ.

Nhưng cảm xúc này nhanh chóng rơi xuống.

Thời điểm này vẫn có chút lúng túng.

Trong bất cứ thời gian nào khác, khi Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện ra boss lớn sau màn, Đinh Tễ đều sẽ dương dương tự đắc, giống như ban nãy.

Bởi vì Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện cậu là một học sinh cấp ba bình thường, không có kèm thêm bất cứ nội dung dư thừa nào.

Bây giờ không còn giống như thế nữa.

Tổng điểm hạng nhất kỳ thi thử thứ ba ở Tam Trung. Nghe thật có phong cách.

Nhưng phía trước còn có Trung học phụ thuộc, hạng nhất và hạng hai, tổng điểm kỳ thi thử lần ba của Lâm Vô Ngung là 732, cao hơn cậu mười mấy điểm, tuy rằng đều nói thi thử lần ba đơn giản, chủ yếu là để mọi người tìm được tự tin thi đại học, nhưng nhiều người như vậy cũng không thi được điểm như của Lâm Vô Ngung…

Nháy mắt khi nghĩ tới điểm này, giọng nói của bố cậu giống như thủy triều bao quanh cậu.

Còn chưa đủ tốt.

Đáng lẽ con còn giỏi hơn.

Con không cố hết sức, con không làm được tốt nhất.

…..

Tựa như cậu nói, hạng nhất toàn khóa thì sao, bọn họ sẽ nói hạng nhất toàn thành phố, hạng nhất toàn thành phố thì làm sao, còn có hạng nhất toàn tỉnh.

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, cảm xúc dâng cao lên lại chậm chạp rơi về trạng thái buồn bực phẫn nộ khi ra khỏi bệnh viện.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy nụ cười đắc ý ở khóe môi Đinh Tễ biến mất từng chút một, anh đột nhiên cảm thấy thời khắc linh cảm chợt lóe lên của anh có chút không thích hợp.

Điện thoại rung lên.

Trần Mang gửi qua mấy cái tên, sắp xếp theo thứ tự điểm số.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ nhìn tên hạng nhất liền bỏ điện thoại vào trong túi.

Đinh Tễ.

“Thật không ngờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng một lát, cầm cốc lên.

“Thôi đi, ngay từ đầu cậu cũng đã nghĩ tới rồi, nếu không cậu cũng sẽ không hỏi bạn học trước, hơn nữa ngoài top 5 ra thì cũng chẳng thăm dò được gì, cho nên cậu đoán tôi ít nhất cũng top 5.” Đinh Tễ cầm cốc lên chạm vào cốc của anh.

“Vậy tôi không thể trực tiếp thăm dò Đinh Tễ sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Dạng đẹp trai như cậu, tùy tiện tìm một người ở trong trường cũng có thể hỏi.”

“Cậu không quen người của trường tôi, nếu như cậu quen người, lần đầu tiên tôi nói tôi học Tam Trung cậu cũng sẽ không có phản ứng như vậy,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Hơn nữa hỏi thăm người dễ dàng gây hiểu lầm, ai biết là cậu muốn đánh tôi hay là muốn tỏ tình hộ hay là nhìn trúng tôi?”

“Tôi thực sự không… ” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

“Cho dù có hay không, với tính cách của cậu chắc chắn sẽ không đi làm chuyện này, khi cậu hỏi thăm bạn của cậu cũng sẽ không nhắc tới tên tôi, chắc chắn cậu sẽ hỏi top 5 của Tam Trung là ai, đúng không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì, Đinh Tễ không bán dưa hấu thì không đáng tiếc, không đoán mệnh cho người ta thì thật đáng tiếc.

“Cho nên ngay từ đầu cậu đã đoán ra rồi,” Đinh Tễ uống một ngụm bia, “Nhưng người như cậu rất… nói thế nào nhỉ, kỳ thực vô cùng lương thiện, cậu biết tôi đặc biệt ghét người khác khen tôi mấy lời chết tiệt như thật thông minh hay là thần đồng nhỏ, cho nên cậu phải xác nhận trước đã.

“Nhưng cuối cùng cậu đã giúp tôi xác nhận rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ, chủ yếu là sợ bạn học của cậu không hỏi được.” Đinh Tễ gõ gõ lên cái cốc, “Tôi cũng không nhịn được, tôi đã nghĩ muốn nhìn thấy phản ứng của học thần sẽ thế nào khi phát hiện ra tôi không phải là người bán dưa hấu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm bia, cầm cốc nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Tễ rất lâu, cuối cùng đặt cốc thật mạnh xuống bàn: “Tôi nhìn người lại không chuẩn như vậy… trước đây tại sao cậu lại không nói cho tôi?”

“Tôi không nói cho cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nói chuyện có tâm chút đi ông anh, tôi chưa từng nói tôi học Tam Trung sao? Tôi còn nói cho cậu tôi học lớp nào rồi! Cậu không tin! Tuần trước cậu còn đau lòng vì tôi lại đi bán dưa hấu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức không nhịn được cười lên, nghiêng đầu vui vẻ rất lâu mới quay đầu lại nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Ngại quá, chủ yếu là nhìn cậu… thật sự giống giang hồ.”

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ xua xua tay, “Tôi thích.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lại.

“Tôi nói là cậu hiểu lầm như vậy với tôi,” Đinh Tễ lại bổ sung, “Tôi rất thích, thoải mái.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu, nhìn ngắm cẩn thận bạn học Đinh Tễ với thân phận học bá ngồi đối diện anh, vẫn cảm thấy có chút bất ngờ, “Cho nên… nhà cậu không hài lòng về thành tích này?”

“Không hài lòng,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Kì vọng của bố mẹ vào tôi giống như một cái hố đen, giống như quả dưa chuột treo trước đầu một con lừa… “

“Như tình huống bình thường mọi người đều cho rằng thứ treo trước đầu con lừa là cà rốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nói tới một nửa, bị Lâm Vô Ngung cản lại như vậy, sững sờ một lúc lâu: “Cậu thật nghiêm túc cẩn thận, còn theo như tình huống bình thường, còn mọi người đều cho rằng.”

“Nếu không thì sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, “Tôi cũng không biết lừa có ăn dưa chuột hay không.”

“Có ăn?” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi cũng cười lên.

Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng cũng thường hay tới quán này, còn rất thân với hai vợ chồng chủ quán, khi bà chủ lấy đồ nướng qua cho bọn họ, Đinh Tễ vẫn còn có chút tò mò: “Chị, lừa có ăn dưa chuột không?”

Bà chủ trực tiếp đặt khay lên bàn cậu: “Mấy ngày không gặp? Học được giống y như một tên lưu manh?”

“Cái… em làm sao mà lưu manh?” Đinh Tễ sững sờ.

“Có phải là học theo người này không? Trước đây chưa từng thấy cậu ta,” Bà chủ liếc mắt nhìn qua mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, rất xem thường nói, “Cái gì mà dưa chuột hay không dưa chuột, ít nói mấy thứ này với chị đi, không học được gì tốt cả!”

“Em?” Lâm Vô Ngung kinh ngạc.

Bà chủ cũng không để ý tới hai người nữa, đặt khay xong xoay người đi mất.

Đinh Tễ nhất thời cười tới mức cầm cái cốc cả nửa ngày cũng chẳng uống được hớp bia nào.

“Nhìn thế nào cũng là tôi theo cậu học xấu chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không thể hiểu được phán đoán của bà chủ.

“Chị ấy rất thân với tôi.” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa nói, “Chị ấy biết trước giờ tôi không nói đùa kiểu ấy.”

“Lẽ nào nhìn tôi giống như loại người đùa kiểu ấy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, “Chị ấy nhận ra rồi tôi còn chưa nhận ra.”

“Vì học thần đứng đắn.” Đinh Tễ nâng cốc với anh, “Tới.”

“Vì… ” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Thần đồng nhỏ đáng yêu.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, cũng không nhúc nhích.

“Muốn trở mặt thì đợi tôi nói xong trước đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay nhẹ nhàng ấn ấn lên mu bàn tay cầm cốc của cậu, “Cậu có phải hay không, không liên quan gì tới người khác, cũng không cần chứng minh, cũng không cần phải lảng tránh.”

Mắt Đinh Tễ trừng rất lớn, nhìn anh khoảng năm giây, sau đó mới lắc lắc cái cốc trong tay, chạm cốc với anh, ngửa đầu uống sạch cốc bia.

“Nói trước đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu uống say chắc chắn tôi không đưa cậu về được.”

“Chờ xem,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày bên phải, “Chưa biết ai là người say trước đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng ăn thịt nướng như vậy, ăn như đánh du kích.

Đầu tiên là ăn trong quán, sau đó vì có chút nóng, cũng nhiều người, hai người họ chuyển ra chiếc bàn nhỏ bên cạnh cửa quán, sau đó lại chê ồn, dứt khoát chuyển ra bên ngoài quán, không có ghế, bàn đặt bên cạnh bồn hoa, ngồi lên hàng đá chắn cạnh bồn hoa.

Vừa đập muỗi, vừa uống rượu tán gẫu.

Nếu như để bố mẹ cậu nhìn thấy màn này, có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy phán đoán của bản thân về đứa con nhỏ từ trước tới giờ đều là chính xác.

Quả nhiên là bùn nhão không xây được tường.

“Bằng Bằng, chính là người bán dưa hấu,” Đinh Tễ uống nửa cốc bia, cầm một xiên thịt bò gặm, “Nó cũng giống như tôi, đứa trẻ bị bỏ lại, hơn nữa nó còn thảm hơn tôi, nó ở lại mấy năm tới lúc bố mẹ nó ly hôn, hai bên đều không muốn nó, cậu nói xem có đáng giận hay không.”

“Vậy cậu ấy ở với ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhìn cậu ấy cũng tầm tuổi cậu?”

“Ở với chú họ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dưa hấu là của chú họ, Bằng Bằng bán giúp… Tôi vừa muốn nói gì nhỉ? À đúng rồi, khi nó còn nhỏ, nó còn gọi cậu mình là bố.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tôi không gọi bừa vậy bao giờ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngoài ông bà nội ra, tôi căn bản không cảm thấy sinh hoạt của tôi còn cần thêm ai nữa.”

“Có phải cảm thấy bố mẹ giống người xa lạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Nói là người xa lạ, hình như cũng không hoàn toàn đúng,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “So với người xa lạ càng không tự nhiên, ở chung với người xa lạ hoàn toàn là hình thức khác… hai người bọn họ là người xa lạ muốn mạnh mẽ tham dự vào cuộc sống của tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, tìm trong khay, muốn lấy một xiên thịt bò, nâng tay một lúc lâu cũng không tìm thấy.

Anh liền nhìn thoáng qua phía Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ đang cắn hai miếng thịt bò cuối cùng, đối diện với ánh mắt của anh, cậu lập tức cắn hai miếng thịt bò vào trong miệng, sau đó lắc đầu, ăn hết cả.

“Quỷ keo kiệt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hai mươi xiên thịt bò nướng!” Đinh Tễ quay đầu gọi vào trong quán.

“Bữa này tôi mời đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đập bàn, lấy điện thoại ra: “Ông chủ tới đây thanh toán trước đã!”

“Sao con người cậu lại như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lấy điện thoại qua, đặt vào trong túi của mình.

“Tính tính của cậu rất tốt,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như tôi làm vậy với Bằng Bằng, lúc này chắc chắn nó sẽ đập bàn, sau đó bắt đầu đánh nhau vì chuyện thanh toán.”

“Không đến mức ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như cậu thực sự muốn thanh toán chắc chắn tôi sẽ không tranh với cậu.”

“Thế sao!” Đinh Tễ đập bàn đứng dậy, “Ông chủ!”

“Này,” Lâm Vô Ngung búng một cái lên tay cậu, “Điện thoại của cậu đang ở chỗ tôi.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đưa tôi”!

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cổ tay cậu kéo cậu ngồi xuống bên bồn hoa: “Không phải cậu uống say rồi đấy chứ?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi uống một ngụm đã thế này rồi, ông nội tôi nói, liếm một ngụm là hiện nguyên hình, nếu tôi uống với cậu ở đây cả đêm, tôi vẫn như thế này.”

Đinh Tễ còn rất thành thực, hai người bọn họ uống sắp tới mười giờ rồi, Đinh Tễ vẫn duy trì trạng thái “nguyên hình”.

Lâm Vô Ngung ban đầu không quá hiểu hiện nguyên hình là ý gì, bây giờ nghĩ lại, có lẽ là xả ra ngoài, bình thường Đinh Tễ nói cũng không nhiều, trong phạm vi bình thường, cậu chủ yếu vẫn tập trung công kích “khoảnh khắc”, một ngày gửi mấy cái tới mười mấy cái, sau khi uống một ngụm rồi, giống như được thả phanh.

Có thể nhìn ra cậu chưa uống say, mắt còn rất sáng, mạch suy nghĩ cũng rõ ràng, đi đường cũng không khác với bình thường, chỉ là nói nhiều thôi.

Bà nội đinh tễ bị ngã, nằm bệnh viện, bây giờ cậu phải quay lại bệnh viện, cũng không tiện đường, nhưng dường như Đinh Tễ đã quên chuyện hai người không thuận đường, một mực đi về phía bệnh viện, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chỉ đành đi theo, không ngắt lời của cậu.

Con người đều cần xả ra.

Cho dù là bán tiên, hay là bán dưa hấu, hay là hạng nhất toàn khóa.

Cơ hội lại không hề nhiều.

“Kỳ thực ông bà nội tôi không nỡ để tôi về nhà,” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu đi về phía trước, “Nhưng hai người họ không thể nói, dù sao tôi cũng là con của con bọn họ, tuy vậy… “

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cười lên.

“Làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bà nội tôi cũng rất quyết liệt, tiền mà bố tôi gửi về, phần lớn bà đều không dùng tới, tự mình tích cóp lại,” Đinh Tễ khoác tay lên vai anh, nhỏ giọng nói bên tai anh, “Có biết vì sao không?”

“Để tôi nghĩ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Có phải là vì sợ một ngày nào đó bố mẹ cậu sẽ nói, bố mẹ tốn bao nhiêu, bao nhiêu tiền cho con, con vẫn chịu thua kém như vậy?”

“Đậu má?” Đinh Tễ giật mình lùi về sau nhìn anh, “Cậu được đấy, như vậy mà cũng đoán được ra?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ sững sờ mấy giây sau đột nhiên thở dài: “Tôi biết rồi, cũng chỉ cậu có thể đoán được.”

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua.

“Có phải cậu đã tự kiếm tiền từ sớm không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải nguyên nhân cũng vì thế đấy chứ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Thật đáng thương.” Đinh Tễ vuốt vuốt cánh tay anh, “Nhóc đáng thương.”

“Cũng tương tự.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ông bà nội, ông bà ngoại không quản cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Ông bà ngoại tôi mất sớm, nhưng ông bà nội tôi còn có cô út, đối xử với tôi vô cùng tốt.”

“Không ở cùng một nơi, mấy năm cũng không gặp được một lần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng không thân với họ hàng.”

“Ồ,” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được nói một câu, “Nhóc đáng thương.”

“… Tôi đánh người đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nào, tới đây, đánh tôi thử xem.” Đinh Tễ lập tức hăng hái, liên tục ngoắc tay với anh. “Những học bá mà tôi quen, thật sự chưa gặp ai có thể đánh lại được tôi.”

“Thi xong đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sợ bây giờ đánh nhau hai chúng ta không thể thi đại học nữa.”

“Tôi chẳng quan tâm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tốt nhất cậu nên quan tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, không cười nữa.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Đột nhiên lại nghiêm túc như vậy?”

“Tôi nói rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên lại gần cậu, từng câu từng chữ, “Không cần phải chứng minh với bất kỳ ai, không cần phải chứng minh cậu là thần đồng, cũng không cần chứng minh cậu không phải, có hiểu không?”

Đinh Tễ quen Lâm Vô Ngung cũng được một khoảng thời gian rồi, trong ấn tượng của cậu, Lâm Vô Ngung trừ những lúc ngẫu nhiên “lạnh lùng”, vẫn luôn rất nhã nhặn, rất nhiều thời điểm đều cười cười cho qua.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc như vậy.

Đinh Tễ từ nhỏ tới lớn không sợ bất cứ ai, khi cậu nóng lên không ai dám giận cậu.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung thế này đột lại đột nhiên khiến cho cậu cảm thấy áp lực.

Bởi vì cậu nhanh chóng hiểu ra, nguồn gốc phản ứng này của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Anh là “người dư thừa”, là “không khí”.

“Hiểu rồi,” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy vành mắt mình có hơi cay, “Tôi cũng chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi.”

Loại sắc bén đâm thẳng vào nội tâm này, Đinh Tễ chưa từng cảm nhận được ở trên người ông bà nội thương yêu cậu nhất.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhìn cậu mấy giây mới mở miệng ra nói: “Tôi có hơi đói… “

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ thiếu chút nữa đã không thể nắm bắt giọng nói của mình.

“Cậu mời tôi ăn sữa chua nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ vào quán nhỏ bên cạnh, “Đây có quán sữa chua.”

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có chút mờ mịt, nhưng vẫn xoay người đi vào trong quán, sau khi gửi tiền mua cho Lâm Vô Ngung một cốc sữa chua vị xoài, cậu mới nói một câu: “Cậu thực sự không có bệnh gì sao? Tìm hiểu chứng ăn uống quá độ một chút chưa?”

“Cơ thể vẫn tốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa ăn vừa nói.

“Bình thường cậu có luyện tập gì không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có luyện tập,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Chạy bộ trên sân, trước đây còn chơi bóng, lên lớp mười hai không chơi nữa, muốn chơi chỉ có thể chơi với trẻ con, không thú vị.”

“Nói như vậy, cậu cũng chưa chắc lớn hơn năm lớp mười một bao nhiêu,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Nói như người già ấy.”

“Không giống, nếu như nói người già thì tôi không so được với cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi còn không mang theo bình cà phê uống trà kim ngân hoa đâu.”

“Cậu không mang, cậu cũng uống không ít đâu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái: “Quỷ keo kiệt, uống của cậu mấy ngụm trà mà cậu nhớ tới tận bây giờ.”

“Tôi nhớ đấy, trí nhớ của tôi tốt.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Thật trùng hợp,” Lâm Vô Ngung quăng vỏ sữa chua rỗng vào thùng rác, “Tôi cũng vậy.”

Khi sắp tới bệnh viện, Đinh Tễ dẫn anh rẽ vào trong con đường nhỏ: “Xuyên qua đó là tới bệnh viện rồi, tôi nói với cậu, chỗ này không có đường nào mà tôi không biết cả…”

Nói được một nửa cậu đột nhiên dừng lại, quay đầu qua: “Đậu má, cậu không phải về trường sao?”

“Trên lý thuyết là như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cả đường cũng không tìm được cơ hội để đi.”

Đinh Tễ sững sờ một lát rồi cười lên: “Ôi! Tôi lại không nghĩ tới chuyện này, vậy cậu nhanh chóng về đi.”

“Tôi đi bộ về á?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không thì sao, cậu cũng có thể gọi xe… ” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Được rồi, tôi gọi xe cho cậu, tôi làm chậm trễ cậu mà, tới cổng bệnh viện đi, chỗ đó dễ định vị, có thể nói thêm một chút.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Hay là tôi lên trên thăm bà nội cậu?”

“Không cần đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có lẽ mẹ tôi đang ở đấy, tôi nói ăn cơm xong sẽ về bệnh viện, có lẽ là mẹ tôi không tin, sẽ ở bệnh viện đợi tôi.”

“Bây giờ cũng không phải thời gian vừa mới cơm nước xong,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhắc nhở cậu, “Cậu cũng không bảo tôi là về sớm một chút.”

“Sợ cái mông,” Đinh Tễ có chút không vui, “Tôi cố ý đấy, tôi đang phản nghịch, tôi không phải là đứa trẻ có thể khiến cho bố mẹ bớt lo.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đi vào con đường nhỏ chưa được mấy bước, đột nhiên có năm sáu người đi từ phía đối diện tới.

Con đường nhỏ này nói là nhỏ, cũng không rộng bao nhiêu so với một cái ngõ, mấy người kia đi tới đây, sắp làm tắc đường rồi.

Hơn nữa tư thế đi đường còn vô cùng mơ mộng, Lâm Vô Ngung gần như không hiểu nổi.

Quần màu đen mực, cộng thêm áo sơ mi hoa, đầu undercut, cánh tay để trần, chân trái vung lên chân phải buông lỏng, cứ lắc lư như vậy tới đây, khí thế vô cùng giống như phạm nhân cướp bóc vào những thập niên tám mươi.

“Đây là trò gì vậy?” Đinh Tễ dừng lại ở giữa đường, “Quét đường hả?”

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa muốn kéo cậu, sợ cậu uống chút bia vào lại gây chuyện, anh ngước mắt nhìn thấy đi đằng trước mấy vị đại ca còn có một người đi lùi, trong tay còn cầm một cái giá cài điện thoại bên trên.

“… Đang quay video sao?” Anh nói.

“Đậu má,” Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy người kia, xoay người đi về, “Chúng ta tránh ra chút, để bọn họ qua đường, lỡ như rơi vào ống kính rồi thì không thể làm người nữa… “

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, theo sau cậu quay lại.

Còn chưa bước đi, con đường phía trươc truyền tới âm thanh mắng chửi, còn có tiếng bước chân hỗn loạn.

Còn có cả kịch bản sao?

Chưa đợi cậu để ý rõ đây là kiểu video trâu bò gì, con đường truyền tới âm thanh giống như thắt lưng quất lên người, sau đó là một giọng đàn ông gào xé họng.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên dừng lại: “Giọng nói này…”

Một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi chỉ mặc quần lót bay ra.

“Đậu má Lão Lục?” Đinh Tễ áp chế giọng nói có chút giật mình hỏi một câu.

“Cậu quen sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Quay video cũng có chút trình độ… “

Rất thật.

Lão Lục bay ra dùng mặt tiếp đất, nhưng lại nhanh chóng nhảy lên, khi quay mặt lại nhìn bọn họ, đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó vọt về phía Đinh Tễ: “Mau cứu tôi!”


	17. Chapter 17

Lão Lục còn là khách mời quay video sao?

Đinh Tễ thiếu chút nữa đã tin rồi, nhưng ánh mắt khi Lão Lục chạy qua đây túm lấy quần áo của cậu khiến cậu lập tức hiểu ra, đây là thật.

Lão Lục không có kỹ năng diễn xuất cao như vậy.

Tuy rằng trước giờ chưa từng tham gia vào tất cả những tranh chấp không biết bao nhiêu quy tắc ở quảng trường nhỏ, nhưng dù sao từ bé cũng đã lăn lộn ở đó, Đinh Tễ lập tức phản ứng lại, trong tình huống này tuyệt đối không thể dùng thân phận người quen của Lão Lục đứng ở đây.

Nếu không tối nay cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung nhất định sẽ bị đánh, bị đánh cũng không nhẹ.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn phải ôn tập, hiện tại chính là giai đoạn nước rút thi vào đại học.

Huống hồ cậu cũng không thân với Lão Lục.

Cậu nhanh chóng lùi về sau mấy bước, tránh khỏi bàn tay vươn về phía góc áo cậu của Lão Lục.

Nhưng phản ứng và tiếng kêu cứu kia của Lão Lục, đã làm cậu bại lộ.

Bốn người đàn ông xông từ trong ngoài đường vào, trong vòng một giây từ khi quay đầu lại, ánh mắt đã tập trung về hướng bọn họ.

Mấy người đàn ông rất cường tráng, trong đó còn có một người đầu trọc, cổ to tới mức gần như không có, Đinh Tễ đã từng thấy, một năm ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày cho dù là ngày hay đêm hắn đều đeo kính màu vàng.

Đinh Tễ chưa từng tiếp xúc với hắn, duy nhất đã từng nghe nói chuyện hắn cướp tiền của ba học sinh cấp hai.

Nếu như không phải bây giờ không có thời gian, cậu thật sự muốn giới thiệu cho Lâm Vô Ngung một chút, nhìn xem, như thế mới chân chính là tên vô công rồi nghề chuyên lừa đảo, như tôi là học sinh lớp mười hai.

“Con mẹ mày còn gọi người sao?” Đầu trọc trừng mắt nhìn về phía bọn họ, mang theo vẻ mặt không thể tin nổi.

“Không, tôi không… ” Lão Lục xua tay với đầu trọc.

“Còn chối cái gì!” Người đằng sau đầu trọc rống lên một câu.

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới giật mình tỉnh táo lại, quay đầu nhìn phía sau, mấy đại ca đầu undercut vẫn còn đang ở đó, giờ đây cũng đều kinh ngạc đứng tại chỗ.

Có lẽ là diễn quá sâu, cánh tay vẫn đang để trần.

Đối với nhóm đầu trọc, quả thực là khiêu khích giành đất diễn.

“Quan tâm chó gì bọn nó là ai!” Đầu trọc rống lên một tiếng.

Khi giọng nói của hắn còn chưa dứt Đinh Tễ đã túm lấy tay Lâm Vô Ngung, mạnh mẽ kéo anh về sau: “Chạy!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không do dự, xoay người chạy theo.

“Đánh hết cho tao!” Lúc này tiếng gào thứ hai của đầu trọc mới vang lên.

Bọn họ chạy xa bảy tám mét, mấy đại ca đầu undercut mới bắt đầu chạy, ngay sau đó truyền tới âm thanh hỗn chiến.

Tiếng mắng, tiếng kêu thảm, tiếng giải thích.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa chạy điên cuồng với Đinh Tễ, vừa bớt thời gian quay đầu liếc mắt về phía sau.

Có chút kinh ngạc phát hiện ra vậy mà lại có người chạy theo, hơn nữa còn là hai người, một trong hai còn đạp chiếc xe đạp dùng chung!

Quét mã từ khi nào?

“Đừng nhìn! Chú tâm chạy!” Đinh Tễ đè thấp giọng, “Đằng trước rẽ trái!”

Lâm Vô Ngung rẽ trái ở đường giao phía trước, chạy vào trong một ngõ nhỏ, chuẩn bị rẽ phải theo sự chỉ huy của Đinh Tễ, ra ngoài chính là đường cái.

Nhưng vừa mới đi xuyên vào ngõ, người đằng sau đã đuổi tới rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy tiếng xe đạp đằng sau.

Anh nhanh chóng liếc mắt nhìn Đinh Tễ một cái, muốn chạm mắt nhau xem tình huống hiện tại nên làm gì, nhưng Đinh Tễ không nhìn anh, nháy mắt khi anh quay đầu, cậu vươn tay đẩy anh một cái.

“Cậu… ” Lâm Vô Ngung bị đẩy một cái lảo đảo suýt nữa thì ngã.

Xe đạp đã tới phía sau rồi, người trên xe vung gậy về phía Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức phản ứng tại sao Đinh Tễ lại làm thế.

Anh cảm thấy phản xạ cả đời của mình có lẽ đều tập trung vào giây này, anh ôm lấy Đinh Tễ cố gắng xoay nửa vòng nhỏ sang bên cạnh.

Gậy sắt vốn sẽ đập lên đầu Đinh Tễ sượt qua tai cậu, đập lên vai, không biết đầu gậy có thứ gì, vạch một nhát lên mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

Không đau.

Nhưng anh biết chắc chắn có vết thương.

Phía sau Lâm Vô Ngung không có gì để chống đỡ cả, lực của gậy nện xuống và sức nặng của Đinh Tễ làm anh lùi về sau hai ba bước, đập vào tường.

Người trên xe đạp nhảy xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ bên tường, muốn tìm thứ gì đó để đối phó.

Đinh Tễ đứng ổn lại nhìn lướt qua mặt anh, xoay người vọt về phía người nọ.

Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay muốn kéo cậu lại, nhưng lại quơ vào khoảng không.

Tốc độ của Đinh Tễ nhanh kinh người, người nọ còn chưa kịp vung gậy lên, cậu đã xông tới trước mặt, trực tiếp xô vào người kia.

Sức lực tương đối đủ.

Người nọ lùi về sau một bước còn chưa kịp đứng vững, Đinh Tễ đã túm lấy ngực áo hắn, chỉ vào mũi hắn: “Tốt nhất mày nên nhìn rõ tao là ai!”

Người nọ nhíu mày sững sờ.

“Cho mày ba mươi giây.” Giọng nói của Đinh Tễ có chút khàn khàn, “Gọi điện thoại cho anh Thắng, hỏi xem nếu như Lão Lục gọi người tới thì có gọi được tao hay không!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn sườn mặt Đinh Tễ.

Khí thế dữ tợn như hung thần.

Cảm giác nếu như không phải anh tự mình nhìn thấy mấy cái tên mà Trần Mang gửi tới, không phải anh tận mắt nhìn thấy tên của hạng nhất chính là Đinh Tễ, anh tuyệt đối sẽ tin tưởng vào giờ phút này Đinh Tễ chính là một tên lưu manh có tiếng.

“Con mẹ nó mày là ai?” Người kia vẫn nhíu mày, không buông gậy xuống, nhưng không ra tay.

“Triệu Sơn Hà.” Đinh Tễ nói xong buông cổ áo hắn, đập một cái vào ngực đẩy hắn ra, “Gọi điện thoại hỏi!”

Người kia nhíu mày, nhìn chằm chằm cậu có chút do dự.

“Không có số điện thoại của anh Thắng?” Giọng Đinh Tễ lạnh lùng, lấy điện thoại của mình ra, “Có cần tao gọi giúp không?”

“Không cần,” Người kia do dự rút điện thoại ra, “Tao có.”

Đinh Tễ không để ý tới hắn nữa, xoay người đi tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Làm sao… ” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mở miệng đã bị Đinh Tễ ngắt lời.

“Đi với tôi.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói. “Đi từ từ.”

Không đợi Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, cậu lại xoay người trừng người kia.

Người kia cũng đang nhìn về phía này, bị cậu trừng như vậy, vội vàng lấy điện thoại ra, nhìn về góc bên kia, hô một tiếng với người chạy qua đây cùng hắn: “Con mẹ nó sao lại thế này?”

“Sao thế!” Người kia bước nhanh về phía hắn.

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ vừa cầm điện thoại gọi điện, vừa đi về phía trước.

Lâm Vô ngung đi sau cậu, hai người một trước một sau rẽ phải ở đường giao phía trước.

“Này?” Đinh Tễ bắt đầu nói chuyện với điện thoại đang cầm trên tay, “Đậu má tao Triệu Sơn Hà! Mày có biết đầu trọc từ đâu tới không! Hôm nay nó làm cái khỉ gì vậy! Con mẹ nó có bệnh sao! Thấy người là đánh! Không uống thuốc đã thả ra ngoài rồi phải không!”

Khi Đinh Tễ nói ra cái tên Triệu Sơn Hà này, Lâm Vô Ngung đã biết thằng nhóc này đang lừa người, không biết đối phương có thể bị lừa hay không, anh vẫn luôn chú ý tới động tĩnh của hai người bên kia.

Bọn họ cách đường rẽ phải chỉ còn ba bốn mét, thấy chẳng còn mấy bước nữa, nhưng dưới tình huống như thế này đường đi tới đó quả thực có hơi dài.

Cũng may là Đinh – Triệu Sơn Hà – Tễ đi rất trấn định tự nhiên còn mang theo vài phần kiêu ngạo.

Vào giờ phút này Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đang đắn đo rốt cuộc nên đóng vai trâu ngựa của Đinh – Triệu Sơn Hà – Tễ hay là anh em của Đinh – Triệu Sơn Hà – Tễ.

Không đợi đắn đo xong, Đinh Tễ đã rẽ vào đường giao: “Nhanh!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhanh chóng chạy theo.

“Chạy, chạy, chạy, chạy!” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng vừa kêu một chuỗi vừa chạy về phía trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chạy theo.

Khi chỉ còn mấy bước nữa thôi là ra đường lớn, đầu trọc và anh em của hắn nhận ra là đã mắc mưu liền đuổi theo.

Vì thế hai người bọn họ phải nhân dịp này kéo dài khoảng cách tiếp tục chạy.

Chạy ra khỏi đường giao, xuyên qua đường lớn, ngang qua siêu thị, chạy vào trong một khách sạn rồi lại đi ra từ cửa sau… cuối cùng không biết đi vòng qua những đường nào, từ cửa bên của bệnh viện chạy vào khu chính.

“Ôi tôi sắp đau sốc hông rồi.” Đinh Tễ đặt mông ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh, chống đầu gối thở gấp.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thở gấp, sau khi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy trên mặt có hơi rát.

“Cậu đợi tôi một chút.” Đinh Tễ thở mấy hơi lại đứng dậy, “Tôi qua phòng y tá một lát.”

“Làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày chỉ mặt anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung xác định xong rằng không có ai đuổi theo mới đi tới bên cửa, nhìn khuôn mặt mình trên kính thủy tinh.

Có thể nhìn thấy một vết rách nghiêng, còn có chút máu đang chảy ra.

“Cậu ngồi đây đi,” Đinh Tễ mang một y tá tới, “Chị này sẽ sát trùng cho cậu.”

“Rạch bằng thứ gì đấy?” Y tá kiểm tra mặt của Lâm Vô Ngung, lấy tăm bông và lọ nhỏ từ trong túi ra, bắt đầu giúp anh sát trùng vết thương, “Vết thương vẫn ổn, không phải quá sâu….”

“Có để lại sẹo không?” Đinh Tễ rất căng thẳng đứng bên cạnh hỏi.

“Cái này khó mà nói được,” Y tá nói, “Vết thương này nếu như sâu hơn một chút chắc chắn sẽ để lại sẹo, hiện tại như thế này có một số người sẽ để lại chút dấu vết.”

Y tá giúp anh sát trùng xong lại dặn dò tốt nhất là lấy số thứ tự để bác sĩ xem cho.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười gật đầu.

Sau khi y tá đi, Đinh Tễ ngồi bên cạnh cúi đầu, một lúc lâu cũng không nói gì.

“Triệu Sơn Hà là ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu đã xem Cổ Hoặc Tử chưa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh Gà Rừng tên là Triệu Sơn Hà.”

“Chưa từng xem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Cậu còn xem phim cổ như vậy sao?”

“Chồng cô tôi thích xem, đọc lời kịch làu làu, còn có cả truyện tranh, tôi cũng đọc theo.” Đinh Tễ cười quay đầu qua, nhìn thấy mặt anh nụ cười lại nháy mắt biến mất.

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thể chất của tôi không dễ để lại sẹo, sẽ không có sẹo đâu.”

“Ai mà biết được,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Lỡ như… hôm nay tôi không nên nói đến bệnh viện rồi mới gọi xe cho cậu! Không nên đi đường nhỏ! Tôi… tôi nên tính một quẻ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Cậu bị bệnh nghề nghiệp sao?”

“Có đau không?” Đinh Tễ nhìn mặt anh.

“Bây giờ không đau nữa rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vết thương cũng chẳng to bao nhiêu.”

“Thôi đi, bố tôi tát tôi một cái còn chưa rách da đâu mà còn đau cả buổi tối,” Đinh Tễ vươn tay nắn nắn bả vai mình, có lẽ là nắn đến nơi bị đập, cậu cau mày nhe răng, “Lúc nãy cậu gạt tôi ra à.”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vào thời điểm như thế đừng giả anh hùng rồi không thừa nhận.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Không phải là tôi gạt cậu ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu nặng như thế, đâm vào người tôi, tôi có thể gạt được cậu ra sao? Là tôi dùng sức đẩy cậu ra.”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu cười hì hì vui vẻ mấy tiếng.

“Lần tới đừng lao vào như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Nếu như bị đập vào đầu thì làm sao.”

“Không nghĩ nhiều như vậy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cảm thấy chuyện này không liên quan gì tới cậu cả, dù sao cũng không thể khiến cho cậu tự nhiên lại bị đập, sắp thi đại học rồi, tư thái của cậu thế nào cũng phải thi thủ khoa, tôi nghĩ lại mà sợ, thủ khoa suýt chút nữa đã bị tôi làm hỏng mất.

“Nói linh tinh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn vai cậu, “Cậu không để chị y tá xem giúp một chút sao?”

“Không có cảm giác gì,” Đinh Tễ nói xong dừng lại một chút, “Tôi rất nặng sao? Không thể nào, khoảng thời gian này tôi gầy đi không ít.”

“Cậu đâm vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng dùng ngón tay ngoắc lấy cổ áo cậu, kéo xuống một chút, nhìn bả vai của cậu, “Chắc chắn sẽ rất nặng… “

“Làm gì đấy!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cổ áo: “Tím một mảng lớn rồi, thật sự không có cảm giác gì sao?”

“Một mảng lớn? Lớn đến mức nào?” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhảy tới trước cửa kính thủy tinh, kéo cổ áo xuống nhìn, “Đậu má, cái này sẽ dọa bà tôi.”

Cậu lại xoay người: “Không kéo cổ áo xuống có thể nhìn thấy không?”

“Không thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy thì tốt.” Đinh Tễ thở ra một hơi.

“Cậu vào phòng bệnh với bà đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như mẹ cậu còn ở đó, muộn nữa lại cãi nhau?”

“Tôi gọi xe cho cậu trước đã.” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra.

“Tôi tự gọi,” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn tay cậu lại, “Tôi đi đây.”

“Cậu thế này… ” Đinh Tễ rất do dự.

“Luyến tiếc tôi à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được, cậu tự gọi đi.” Đinh Tễ lập tức xoay người đi về phía phòng bệnh, vừa đi vừa dặn dò, “Có chuyện gì thì gọi cho tôi, gọi xe ở ngoài cửa, đừng đi xa, lỡ như gặp phải bọn đầu trọc… “

“Biết rồi, giống y như ông già,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Dong dài như vậy.”

Phán đoán của Đinh Tễ về mẹ cậu rất chính xác, khi cậu về phòng bệnh của bà nội, mẹ cậu đang đen mặt đứng trên hành lang gọi điện thoại.

Nhìn thấy cậu đi từ thang máy ra, mẹ cậu cúp máy, nhìn chằm chằm cậu: “Ăn cơm lâu như vậy?”

“Bọn con nói chuyện một lát.” Đinh Tễ đi vào trong phòng bệnh.

“Nói chuyện?” Mẹ cậu ở phía sau nói, “Vừa uống bia vừa nói? Con mở mồm ra là nói dối sao?”

“Con nói rồi, trước khi thi vào đại học con sẽ không nói chuyện với bố mẹ, không cãi nhau,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Con không muốn ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình ôn tập của mình, bây giờ con về, lập tức bắt đầu ôn tập, ban nãy con ăm cơm có uống rượu hay không, có nói chuyện hay không, bây giờ có tranh luận cũng chỉ làm lỡ thời gian của con chứ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì.”

Đinh Tễ nói xong đi vào trong phòng bệnh, bà nội cậu đang nhắm mắt, không biết đã ngủ hay chưa.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đi tới bên giường, cúi người xuống, bà nội cười cười, nhắm mắt chậm rãi nhỏ giọng nói: “Cháu trai bảo bối của bà, ăn cơm rồi, cũng uống bia rồi, làm không tốt lại còn đánh nhau.”

“Bà tính được?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ngửi được.” Bà nội nói.

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, kéo áo lên ngửi ngửi: “Không có mùi mồ hôi mà?”

“Người ống rượu rồi mũi đều bị nghẹt,” Bà nội mở mắt ra, “Y tá vừa đi, cháu vội vàng tới, đi tắm trước đi, thằng nhóc thối.”

Khi Đinh Tễ cầm quần áo vào trong nhà vệ sinh phòng bệnh tắm rửa, mẹ cậu nghiêm mặt đi vào, cậu khóa cửa nhà vệ sinh lại.

Nhanh chóng tắm rửa xong đi ra, mẹ cậu đã đi rồi.

Đinh Tễ thở ra một hơi: “Cháu đi đọc sách bà nhé.”

“Ừ.” Bà nội đáp một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ rút quyển đề tiếng Anh ra, nhẹ tay nhẹ chân đi ra ngoài hành lang.

Kỳ thực ôn tập ở bệnh viện cũng được, chỉ cần không ngồi ngốc ở hành lang mấy phòng bệnh là được rồi, không thì rất ồn, một lát lại có người ấn chuông gọi y tá, một lát lại có người ho, còn có người không ngủ được nói chuyện, người bị ồn tỉnh mắng mỏ.

Cậu sẽ đi lên sân thượng, sau đó đi từ sân thượng xuống đại sảnh.

Hôm nay cậu đi ngược lại, đi xuống đại sảnh trước.

Mỗi ngày đều lên trước xuống sau, không biết tại sao hôm nay cậu lại muốn xuống trước lên sau.

Nhưng khi nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn ngồi ở ghế ở đại sảnh, cậu lập tức hiểu ra.

Cậu chỉ muốn nhìn một chút xem Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi chưa, nhưng lại bị một câu “luyến tiếc tôi” của Lâm Vô Ngung kích thích, cho nên phải tìm một lí do mới xuống dưới.

Tuy rằng cậu đi xuống chỉ muốn nhìn xem Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi hay chưa, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự chưa đi, cậu lại cảm thấy rất bất ngờ.

Ngoài bất ngờ ra còn có chút vui vẻ, pha lẫn cảm giác thân thiết kì lạ.

Cảm giác thân thiết này rất dễ dàng sinh ra, cùng nhau trải qua một lần bị đánh rồi bỏ chạy là đủ, nhưng cũng không dễ dàng sinh ra, dù sao như tình huống bình thường cả đời cũng chưa chắc đã bị đánh một lần.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cậu cũng không thấy bất ngờ, chỉ cong khóe môi cười cười: “Tôi đã nói rồi.”

“Cậu nói cái mông,” Đinh Tễ đi qua, “Sao vẫn còn chưa đi? Không có tiền?”

“Tôi sợ mẹ cậu không tin lời cậu, ngồi đây đợi làm chứng cho cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hoặc là lại cãi nhau một trận, khi cậu tức giận bỏ đi tôi có thể kéo cậu lại.”

“Không cãi nhau,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ đôi co mấy câu, bà ấy đi rồi.”

“Tắm rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn quần áo trên người cậu.

“Ừ, bà nội vừa nói tôi hôi,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Bảo tôi đi tắm trước… tôi cũng cảm thấy bản thân mình hôi…”

Cậu vừa nói vừa dựa lại gần Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng đứng dậy né tránh, túm lấy áo mình: “Tôi tự ngửi trước.”

Đinh Tễ cười không dừng nổi: “Có hôi không?”

“Không ngửi thấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi ngửi thử,” Đinh Tễ lại lại gần, lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung không trốn nữa, mũi cậu dính lên vai Lâm Vô Ngung, “Không hôi… có phải cậu còn xịt nước hoa không? Quần áo cũng thơm.”

“Có lẽ là dầu thơm, nước ở ký túc xá của chúng tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Toàn bộ đều có mùi này.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Trả lời xong lại tạm thời rơi vào im lặng.

Lời này của Đinh Tễ có lẽ là do uống rượu, trong năm giây không tìm được đề tài khác.

“Vậy tôi… ” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ cánh cửa, “Tôi về đây, cậu ôn tập nhé.”

“Cậu về trường đọc sách hả?” Đinh Tễ lập tức hỏi.

“Chưa biết được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có thể là mệt nên ngủ luôn, khoảng thời gian trước khi thi tôi không muốn thức khuya.”

“Vậy hay là,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Tôi mời cậu ăn kem nhé, tôi ăn nướng xong có hơi khát.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu cười lên: “Cậu cứ nói thẳng bây giờ cậu không muốn ở một mình, bảo tôi ở đây nói chuyện một lát là được.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cổ Hoặc Tử: Là một bộ phim Hồng Kông về đề tài xã hội đen của đạo diễn Lưu Vĩ Cường được công chiếu lần đầu năm 1996. Với dàn diễn viên chính gồm Trịnh Y Kiện, Trần Tiểu Xuân, Ngô Chấn Vũ, Lê Tư, Nhậm Đạt Hoa. Trong đó Triệu Sơn Hà (Gà Rừng) do Triệu Tiểu Xuân thủ vai.


	18. Chapter 18

Khi đi ra khỏi cổng bệnh viện, Đinh Tễ còn cảnh giác nhìn xung quanh, sau đó mới dẫn Lâm Vô Ngung tới một quán cà phê bên đường đối diện.

“Khoảng thời gian này có phải cậu thường xuyên thức đêm không,” Lâm Vô Ngung xách một chiếc đèn đuổi muỗi bên cạnh quầy thu ngân tới đặt lên trên bàn hai người, “Cảm giác như gầy đi.”

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ vuốt mặt mình, lại thở dài, “Mẹ tôi cũng không nhìn ra.”

“Tôi không phải là mẹ cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu muốn làm sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không, tôi thực sự không muốn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy thực đơn nhân viên phục vụ đưa qua, còn chưa mở ra đã bị Đinh Tễ lấy đi.

“Đã nói rồi, tôi mời cậu, cậu tích cực như vậy làm gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ăn gì, uống gì?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu.

“Không cần tranh với tôi, cậu mời tôi ăn nướng uống rượu, tôi mời cậu ăn khuya, rất bình thường.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không tranh với cậu, cậu không đưa thực đơn cho tôi sao tôi biết có gì ăn uống được?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đặt thực đơn lại lên mặt bàn.

Đây là một quán cà phê nhỏ chẳng có gì đặc sắc, nhìn qua trang hoàng cũng tầm tầm tuổi bọn họ, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thực đơn, tùy tiện gọi hai cái bánh ngọt, một cái bánh bao và một ly cà phê.

“Tôi muốn một cốc sữa bò nóng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Nhân viên phục vụ mang cho bọn họ hai cốc nước chanh sau đó đi ra.

“Cậu không ăn gì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi thực sự không có dạ dày tốt như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng phục cậu rồi, cậu mở một chuyên mục, tôi ăn không béo thế nào.”

“Vậy cậu đi mở một chuyên mục.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ve sầu thoát xác thế nào.”

“Cậu nói ban nãy sao?” Đinh Tễ cười lên, “Cũng không phải là thoát xác, Lão Lục quen tôi, bọn họ tát Lão Lục hai cái là cậu ta có thể khai ra tên của tôi.”

“Sẽ gây phiền phức cho cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có lẽ là không, Lão Lục không thể nói là cậu ta gọi tôi tới, cậu ta không dám, vậy tôi chỉ đi ngang qua đường trúng một gậy liền chạy, bạn của tôi cũng tự dưng bị đánh, tôi còn chưa tìm bọn họ gây phiền phức, bọn họ dám tìm tôi sao,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Còn nữa, tôi ở đâu, tôi học trường nào, bọn họ đều không biết.”

“Có lẽ bọn họ đều không biết cậu còn đi học?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chỉ cười vui vẻ.

“Càng không biết cậu đạt hạng nhất toàn khóa của trường cấp ba đẳng cấp thứ hai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Này! Đợi đã!” Đinh Tễ lập tức ngồi thẳng dậy, “Trường ai đẳng cấp thứ hai? Trung học phụ thuộc hạng nhất sao? Ai đồng ý?”

“Toàn thể giáo viên học sinh của Trung học phụ thuộc.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười.

“Vậy toàn thể giáo viên học sinh của Tam Trung cũng cảm thấy Tam Trung hạng nhất, các cậu đã được sự đồng ý của toàn thể giáo viên học sinh Tam Trung chưa?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt.

“Sự thực nói lên,” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm nước chanh, “Hạng một là tôi, hạng hai là bạn ký túc xá hàng xóm của tôi, hạng ba mới là vị…của Tam Trung các cậu.”

“Bán dưa hấu.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không ngừng, may là anh đã nuốt nước xuống rồi.

Anh vừa cười vừa nhìn chằm chằm Đinh Tễ một lát: “Thật đấy, tôi lớn thế này rồi, lần đầu tiên nhìn nhầm người khác tới mức độ này… cậu tên là Đinh Tễ thật hả?”

“Cậu đợi đấy,” Đinh Tễ đứng lên, chỉ vào anh, “Cậu ngồi đây đợi tôi, tôi lấy bài thi của tôi cho cậu… “

“Đừng, đừng, đừng,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đứng dậy ấn cậu ngồi xuống ghế, “Tôi nói sai rồi.”

“Tôi có phải Đinh Tễ hay không?” Đinh Tễ lại chỉ bản thân.

“Phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung chân thành trả lời.

“Thấy cậu hôm nay vì tôi mà tự dưng bị thương, tôi không so đo với cậu… kỳ thực tôi cũng muốn hỏi cậu,” Đinh Tễ chống khuỷu tay lên bàn, sáp lại trước mặt anh, “Thành tích của cậu vĩnh viễn hạng nhất, nếu như hạng hai thì chính là do thầy cô chấm sai bài thi, nhà cậu vẫn có thái độ… như vậy với cậu sao?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bọn họ cảm thấy Lâm Trạm chắc chắn giỏi hơn tôi, cho dù là chuyện gì, cho dù là tôi đạt được trình độ thế nào, Lâm Trạm đều sẽ giỏi hơn tôi.”

“Vậy Lâm Trạm là quái vật thế nào,” Đinh Tễ vẻ mặt không vui, “Anh cậu bỏ đi năm bao nhiêu tuổi, chưa tốt nghiệp cấp hai thôi nhỉ? Người còn chưa từng tham gia thi vào cấp ba, có gì mà giỏi hơn cậu chứ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

Anh cũng đã từng có nghi ngờ không thoải mái này, hơn nữa từng nói ra một lần.

Nhưng bố mẹ anh gần như đã hỏng mất phản ứng đau khổ, làm cho anh có chút hối hận, từ sau lần đó, anh cũng không tự hỏi vấn đề trẻ con ấy nữa.

“Cậu có hận anh ta không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng mạch suy nghĩ.

“Anh cậu ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Luôn bị so sánh còn luôn bị cho rằng không thể so sánh nổi, liệu có không vui hay không?”

“Đâu chỉ không vui,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Đã từng có một khoảng thời gian, tôi vô cùng nghi ngờ bản thân, có phải tôi thực sự là một thằng ngốc hay không… mẹ bạn cùng bàn tiểu học của tôi là bác sĩ, tôi còn xin cô ấy kiểm tra chỉ số thông minh cho tôi.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Đo được bao nhiêu?”

“Không nhớ rõ nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi chỉ muốn một kết luận tương đối khoa học.”

“Tiểu học mà cậu đã có khái niệm này rồi không thể là thằng ngốc được không, đứa trẻ thông minh bình thường cũng không nghĩ tới mức này,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Kết luận gì?”

“Tôi rất thông minh,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, “Còn có thể có kết luận khác sao?”

“Ôi trời ông anh của tôi ơi! Từ trước tới giờ quả thật tôi chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy người kiêu ngạo như cậu… nhưng không thể nào ghét được.” Đinh Tễ dựa lại vào ghế, “Từ đó trở đi mà cậu bắt đầu kiêu ngạo thế này phải không?”

“Cũng gần như thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Tôi nói chuyện này với Lâm Trạm, anh ấy nói…”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên dừng lại.

Từ trước tới giờ cậu chưa từng nhắc tới Lâm Trạm với bất cứ ai, lại càng không nói chi tiết như vậy.

“Nói cái gì?”Đinh Tễ chọc chọc tay anh.

“Anh ấy nói, nếu như tôi thực sự cảm thấy mình là một thằng ngốc, sẽ không cần kết luận nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Rất có lý.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đúng vậy, tôi vừa nghĩ, là như thế, tôi cảm thấy kỳ thực bản thân mình cũng rất thông minh, cho nên… ” Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng một hồi.

“Cho nên cậu thông suốt luôn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Học sinh tiểu học có thể giác ngộ thế này… “

“Cho nên tôi mới kiêu ngạo như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ sững sờ, “Tôi còn chuẩn bị giúp cậu chuyển biến cảm xúc đây!”

“Không phải cảm xúc của tôi chuyển biến rất đúng sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi còn tưởng rằng cậu sắp khóc, còn muốn tìm giúp cậu một nơi để khóc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dù sao trước đây tôi cũng chưa từng nói mấy chuyện thế này với người khác.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, nhìn Đinh Tễ híp mắt lại.

“Không phải tính, mà là quan sát được.” Đinh Tễ cong khóe môi, “Có phục hay không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cong khóe môi: “Quan sát tôi cẩn thận như vậy có phải là… “

Đinh Tễ thấp giọng nói: “Cậu nói những điều này với tôi có phải là… “

“Cậu để ý lời tôi nói sao.” Ngón tay Lâm Vô Ngung nhẹ nhàng gõ lên bàn mấy cái.

“Đậu má,” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Nguy hiểm thật.”

Lâm Vô Ngung trước giờ chưa từng không làm việc gì giống như đêm nay, chỉ ăn cơm, uống rượu, ăn đêm, nói chuyện với người ta… ồ còn cả chạy đêm nữa.

Anh rất nhiều bạn, nhưng có thể để cho anh lãng phí thời gian cả một buổi tối để làm việc này, căn bản không có.

Thật ra Hứa Thiên Bác có thể, nhưng so với việc chơi bên ngoài, Hứa Thiên Bác càng thích ở ký túc xá chơi game hơn.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, cũng không biết tại sao mình lại bằng lòng lãng phí thời gian với cậu, còn lãng phí vui vẻ như vậy.

Sau khi đi ra khỏi quán cà phê, hai người bọn họ cũng không ai về nhà nấy mà đi dọc theo con đường xung quanh bệnh viện nói chuyện.

“Tôi biết đi biết nói vô cùng sớm, khi hơi lớn một chút cũng không ai dạy, chỉ biết đếm thôi, số dương số âm đều được, sau đó biết mặt chữ, tính toán, đều vừa học là biết, ông tôi nói, không cần dạy lần thứ hai,” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu, đá một viên đá, bước đi chầm chậm, “Từ lúc đó trở đi mọi người đều nói tôi là thần đồng nhỏ, ban đầu tôi còn rất đắc ý.”

“Vốn nên đắc ý.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sau đó họ hàng khác của tôi, còn có cả hàng xóm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bắt đầu nói, sau này chắc chắn có tiền đồ, cho bố mẹ thành tích tốt, mang lại thể diện cho ông bà, gen di truyền của cháu tốt biết bao… BLABLABLABLA…ông bà tôi cũng từng nói những lời thế này, còn có cả cô út… “

Đinh Tễ cau mày nhìn anh: “Cậu có hiểu cảm giác này không? Đặc biệt đáng sợ, khi tôi học lớp một đã nằm mơ, mơ thấy tôi thi ngữ văn không được một trăm điểm, sợ tới khóc.”

Hiểu.

Tuy rằng không trải qua áp lực giống như vậy, nhưng từ vẻ mặt hiện tại của Đinh Tễ cũng có thể cảm nhận được sự sợ hãi của bạn nhỏ Đinh Tễ lúc ấy.

Anh vươn tay vỗ vỗ vai Đinh Tễ.

“Tới năm lớp ba tôi không ổn rồi, học một vài thứ không hiểu tôi sẽ căng thẳng, tôi không phải là thần đồng nhỏ sao?” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Sau đó tôi… thời kỳ phản nghịch của tôi có phải hơi sớm hay không, dù sao lúc ấy tôi rất phản cảm người khác nói tôi thông minh, gọi tôi là thần đồng nhỏ, hơn nữa tôi còn không nghĩ ra, tại sao tôi phải chịu lấy thành tích tốt, mang lại mặt mũi cho những người mà tôi không quen, tôi gào hét với ông bà nội, còn ném đồ, ném xong còn ốm một trận.”

“Có phải là gạch những từ hồi ấy viết lên sách đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Hả,” Đinh Tễ dụi dụi mũi, “Dù sao ông bà nội và cô út đều bị dọa một trận, tới bây giờ cũng luôn thuận theo tôi, không bao giờ khen tôi thông minh nữa.”

“Tại sao nghe lại kỳ quái như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười rất lâu.

“Nhưng mà,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh, “Lời mà hôm nay cậu nói, tôi sẽ nhớ kỹ.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngừng tươi cười.

“Tôi nghiêm túc.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lúc ấy tôi rất cảm động, thiếu chút nữa là khóc.”

“Có phải cậu thường xuyên khóc không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ thừa nhận chẳng hề do dự, “Bà nội tôi nói đây là chuyện tốt, nhịn không khóc dễ nghẹn to mặt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghẹn lời.

Khi quay lại cổng bệnh viện, Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn thời gian cũng biết bây giờ đã nửa đêm rồi.

“Tôi có câu hỏi ngại nói ra.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu còn không ngại hỏi tôi có ý gì với cậu không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn có chuyện gì mà cậu ngại không dám hỏi.”

Đinh Tễ cười cười xua tay: “Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi, bây giờ cậu về ký túc còn vào cổng được không?”

“Lần trước có một bán tiên nói với tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không có trường học nào không thể trèo tường, cũng không có trường học nào mà không thể trèo vào được.”

“Tôi từng nói vậy?” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày.

“Không sai một chữ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu… về trèo tường?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu cho tôi mượn bài tập hoặc đề luyện tập hoặc thứ gì đó đi, tôi tìm một chỗ đọc sách.”

“Tới đây.” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu.

Đinh Tễ trước giờ chưa từng ôn tập với người khác, khi cậu học bài có rất nhiều tật xấu, có đôi khi Thạch Hướng Dương ở bên cạnh ho khan một tiếng cũng có thể làm cho cậu thất thần mất mấy phút.

Nhưng hôm nay khi cậu ngồi mặt đối mặt với Lâm Vô Ngung trên chiếc ghế cuối cùng của hành lang bệnh viện, sự tập trung lại vô cùng khác thường.

Không biết có phải là vì bị kích thích hay không.

Bời vì cậu phát hiện Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cần một giây đã đi vào trạng thái học tập, lấy kính ra đeo lên, giây thứ ba cậu nói chuyện, Lâm Vô Ngung đã không nghe thấy gì nữa.

Sức chú ý kinh người này khiến cho cậu vô cùng ngưỡng mộ.

Cũng rất nguy hiểm.

Lúc này phải có người tới đây, đập Lâm Vô Ngung mấy gậy thì chắc cậu ta mới tỉnh lại được nhỉ….

Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, cúi đầu làm đề.

Hai tiếng đồng hồ sau, Đinh Tễ toàn thân đau nhức nên dừng ôn tập, đứng dậy hoạt động một chút.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn duy trì tư thế lúc trước, cúi đầu đọc sách.

“Cậu hoạt động một chút đi,” Đinh Tễ đi qua, “Lâm Vô Ngung, hoạt động một chút, xương cổ sắp có vấn đề rồi….”

Cậu vươn tay huơ huơ trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không nhúc nhích.

“Hả?” Cậu cúi người xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đậu má!”

Cậu giật mình phát hiện, không ngờ Lâm Vô Ngung lại đang ngủ.

“Cậu… Lâm Vô Ngung cậu đang xỉ nhục tôi!” Đinh Tễ dùng ngón tay chọc chọc lên vai Lâm Vô Ngung vài cái, “Thái độ học tập này của cậu mà thi thử lần ba lại có thể đạt 732 điểm?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu, vẻ mặt mơ màng đẩy đẩy kính, qua một lát mới nói, “Mấy giờ rồi?”

“Ba rưỡi rồi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại, “Cậu ngủ bao lâu rồi?”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung giở sách trong tay, “Có lẽ là tôi học được ba trang? Ngủ quên mất.”

“Tôi vẫn luôn làm đề!” Đinh Tễ áp thấp giọng, “Cậu đang xỉ nhục tôi đấy cậu có biết không! Tôi cho rằng cậu đang ôn tập! Tôi còn đặc biệt khích lệ cậu!”

“Vậy hay là cậu cũng xỉ nhục tôi một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ngủ một lát, tôi làm đề.”

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ không nhịn cười nổi, “Có phải cậu mệt rồi không, tôi dẫn cậu đi tìm chỗ nằm một lát.”

“Phòng để xác?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy.

“Cậu có bệnh à!” Bên tai Đinh Tễ đột nhiên vang lên các loại bối cảnh phim kinh dị, bởi vì không dám nhìn nhưng lại rất tò mò nên chỉ dám nghe. Cậu chống tay sau hông vặn mấy cái.

“Bệnh viện mà, chỉ có giường bệnh, tôi cũng không phải là bệnh nhân… ” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu cũng không phải là người chết!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn cậu, “Đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, đi từ khu phòng bệnh vòng qua cửa chính bệnh viện, sảnh đăng kí có xếp mấy cái ghế mát xa.

Lúc này là nửa đêm, cho nên ghế mát xa đều trống.

“Sao nào, không tồi chứ.” Đinh Tễ vui vẻ qua quét mã, “Tới đây, tôi mời, xoa bóp nửa tiếng rồi ngủ hai tiếng đi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đi qua đó ngồi xuống.

Đinh Tễ vẻ mặt thích ý nằm ở ghế bên cạnh, còn lẩm bẩm: “Ôi ôi ôi… kẹp cánh tay của tôi, a a a… cẳng chân của tôi cũng bị chen vỡ rồi…”

“Làm sao tôi ngủ được đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu ngủ không sâu như vậy hả?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu, hai miếng bọt biển ép lên mặt cậu có chút biến dạng, “Bây giờ tôi nói chuyện là vì sợ nhắm mắt một cái là ngủ luôn.”

“Đùa đấy à, không phải chúng ta đến để ngủ sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi là chủ mời khách,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi phải đợi khách ngủ rồi thì mới có thể ngủ.”

“Tôi ngủ rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức điều chỉnh tư thế một chút, nhắm mắt lại.

“Ngủ ngon.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ngủ ngon.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhắm mắt trả lời.

Đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời anh ngủ ở một nơi kỳ quái thế này, có lẽ vì quá mệt, Lâm Vô Ngung còn ngủ rất ngon.

Buổi sáng khi thức giấc anh mất nửa ngày mới tỉnh táo lại, nhận ra bản thân đang ở đâu.

Ghế ở xung quanh cũng đã có rất nhiều người đang ngồi, đều là xếp hàng khám bệnh, chỉ có hai người là anh và Đinh Tễ nghiêm túc ngủ ở đây.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn sang bên cạnh, phát hiện người đang ngồi trên ghế mát xa không phải là Đinh Tễ, anh vội vàng đứng dậy, lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho Đinh Tễ, điện thoại rung lên nói với anh đã hết pin rồi.

Anh lại nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, vẫn ổn, chưa tới bảy giờ.

“Chào buổi sáng ông anh.” Đằng sau truyền tới giọng nói của Đinh Tễ.

“Chào buổi sáng.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người.

“Rửa mặt qua qua đi, cậu về trường rồi rửa lại sau.” Đinh Tễ đưa cho anh một túi nước súc miệng du lịch cùng một bọc khăn ướt, thậm chí còn cầm cho anh một hộp sạc dùng chung, “Nhớ phải trả lại đấy!”

Tam Trung và Trung học phụ thuộc không chung hướng, đi tới đường giao bên ngoài bệnh viện, Đinh Tễ đi thẳng, Lâm Vô Ngung rẽ phải.

Đoạn đường này không dài, cũng chỉ có mấy phút, Lâm Vô Ngung đi rất thoải mái.

Sáng sớm, gió nhẹ, ánh sáng nhạt, đường phố vừa mới thức giấc.

“Bình thường tôi đi học có một mình,” Đinh Tễ duỗi eo, “Hôm nay đi chung với cậu, có cảm giác như trở lại thời tiểu học, ông nội của tôi đưa tôi tới trường.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái: “Cậu không để ý vai vế à.”

Đinh Tễ cười cười, khi đi tới đường giao cậu vẫy tay với anh: “Đi nhé.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Sau khi xoay người sang bên phải đi được mấy bước, anh lại quay đầu.

Đinh Tễ đã sang đường, vừa lấy điện thoại ra vừa bước về phía trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn mấy giây, quay đầu tiếp tục đi về phía trước, suýt chút nữa là đâm phải một chị đi ở đằng trước.

Chị gái không vui trừng mắt nhìn anh: “Nhìn đường đi!”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

.

Sáng sớm đã có một cuộc gọi nhỡ của Lưu Kim Bằng, Đinh Tễ muốn tới trường học mới gọi lại cho cậu ta, nhưng vừa mới qua đường, Lưu Kim Bằng đã gọi tới một cuộc nữa.

“Mày đang ở đâu?” Lưu Kim Bằng đầu bên kia nhanh chóng nói.

“Đang tới trường, tao còn có thể ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ nhìn xung quanh, ngữ điệu của Lưu Kim Bằng có chút vội vàng, điều này khiến cho cậu vô cùng cảnh giác.

“Lão Lục đang thăm dò tin của mày, có chuyện gì thế?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

Đinh Tễ dừng lại: “Tao tới trường rồi nói với mày sau.”

“Thời gian này đừng đi quảng trường nhỏ nữa.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Sắp thi rồi, tránh một chút.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ kết thúc cuộc gọi, tiếp tục đi về phía trước, gọi một chiếc xe bên đường, đi thẳng tới trường.

Khi ngồi vào trong xe, điện thoại vang lên một tiếng.

Là tin nhắn của Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới, cậu cười lên, mở ra.

– Ngày nào cậu cũng ngủ trên ghế mát xa?

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ cười ra tiếng.

– Sao nào, tôi thích kiểu thu phí cao như vậy đấy.

– Tôi vừa phát hiện ra eo có hơi mỏi, ngày nào cậu cũng ngủ như vậy không tốt cho cơ thể.

– Cậu ngốc đấy à! Bình thường tôi ngủ trong phòng bệnh của bà nội, có giường gấp nhỏ có thể trải phẳng!

– … Ồ. Vậy chào buổi sáng.

– Chào buổi sáng.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chương sau đặt tí pass cho vui, chứ chẳng có nội dung gì đặc biệt để đặt pass cả đâu.

Định làm cái đoản văn quà Giáng Sinh mà chắc chẳng kịp :))))

Pass: ~~20191225~~


	19. Chapter 19

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại ký túc xá, ký túc xá đã không còn ai nữa rồi, lúc này có lẽ mọi người đều đang ở trong nhà ăn hoặc phòng học.

Anh xé băng gạc trên mặt xuống, soi gương nhìn, miệng vết thương đã đông máu, nhìn vẫn ổn, không dọa người.

Điện thoại kêu lên một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới.

– Cậu đi bệnh viện hoặc là phòng y tế xem lại vết thương kia đi, khi rửa mặt đừng chạm vào nước.

– Vậy rửa kiểu gì, dùng khăn khô lau à?

– Trí thông minh của cậu như vậy mà cũng xứng gọi là học thần?

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười đi vào trong phòng tắm, phải tắm một cái.

Nhưng vì để xứng với xưng hô học thần này, anh mở vòi nước súc miệng trước, sau đó lấy khăn mặt nhúng nước, lau xung quanh miệng vết thương, sau đó nửa lau nửa rửa mặt.

Tắm xong anh gửi tin nhắn cho Trần Mang, bảo Trần Mang mang đồ ăn sáng tới phòng học giúp anh.

Đói rồi.

Rất đói.

Nhưng vẫn phải đi tới phòng y tế.

Bình thường Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ không cẩn thận như vậy, nhưng dù sao cũng sắp thi, lỡ như nhiễm trùng hay là có vấn đề gì khác sẽ phiền phức.

Học ở Trung học phụ thuộc ba năm nay, Lâm Vô Ngung tổng cộng tới phòng y tế hai lần, một lần là do Hứa Thiên Bác bị trật chân khi chơi bóng chung, còn có một lần là Trần Mang nghịch chổi nhưng mà tài nghệ không tinh nên tự chọc vào mắt của mình.

Hôm nay là lần đầu tiên anh vào phòng y tế vì bản thân mình.

Từ khi quen biết Đinh Tễ, những việc mà anh trải qua bắt đầu đi theo phương hướng thần kì.

Đoán mệnh, nhặt trẻ con, bị người khác ôm đùi gọi bố, bị người mắng suốt một trăm mét, ngồi bên bồn hoa ăn đồ nướng, bị côn đồ đuổi theo rồi còn bị đánh, ngủ ở sảnh đăng kí số thứ tự…

Bác sĩ trực ban ngày hôm nay tên là Đào Nhụy, tuy rằng không thường tới, nhưng anh vẫn biết.

“Bị thương thế nào?” Đào Nhụy quen anh, nhìn thấy anh có chút giật mình.

“Bị rạch một đường do móc cở đầu côn gỗ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bị thương tối hôm qua.”

“Thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm?” Đào Nhụy kiểm tra vết thương của anh.

“Không, ngộ thương.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Không thèm nói bừa linh tinh lừa cô sao?” Đào Nhụy cười cười, “Không sợ cô nói với thầy Lâm của các em à?”

“Chỉ là người khác đánh nhau em xem chuyện thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung soạn ngay ra lời nói dối.

Đào Nhụy cười cười: “Em nói dối còn kém xa em làm văn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

“Không có chuyện gì lớn cả, có lẽ đã có người chuyên nghiệp xử lý qua rồi nhỉ?” Đào Nhụy kiểm tra xong vết thương phủi phủi tay, “Bây giờ cơ bản đã không sưng tấy hay nhiễm trùng nữa.”

“Vâng, em chỉ cần yên tâm thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Chủ yếu là để Đinh Tễ yên tâm, hôm nói chuyện ở quán cà phê, ánh mắt của Đinh Tễ trung bình cứ ba mươi giây lại liếc nhìn qua miệng vết thương của anh một lần.

“Vậy có thể an tâm rồi, không sao.” Đào Nhụy nói, “Nếu như sưng tấy nhiễm trùng hay sao đó thì tới tìm cô.”

“Cảm ơn ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Khi rời khỏi phòng y tế, anh gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ.

“Đợi lát, tao xem tin nhắn.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào lan can gọi điện thoại.

“Nói xong đã, xem sau!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Mày đang nói chuyện điện thoại với tao còn có ai có thể gửi tin nhắn quan trọng cho mày.”

“Cút, nhiều lắm.” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại tới trước mặt.

– Tới phòng y tế của trường kiểm tra rồi, vết thương không sao.

– Thời gian này đừng ăn đồ nướng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng trả lời một câu.

– Biết rồi.

Nhìn thấy câu trả lời của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu mới đặt điện thoại lên bên tai: “Dù sao chuyện này đã thế rồi, Lão Lục tìm tao chắc chắn là do đầu trọc bảo tìm.”

“Tao cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Lẽ ra Lão Lục chắc chắn không dám nói dối rằng gọi mày đi đánh nhau, vì bảo vệ bản thân mà mày lừa đàn em của đầu trọc chạy, còn bị đánh, đến mức đầu trọc vì chuyện nhỏ nhặt này mà bảo Lão Lục tìm mày khắp nơi sao?”

“Mày cảm thấy còn có chuyện gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Tuy rằng đầu óc Lưu Kim Bằng phần lớn thời gian đều ngâm trong thùng nước nhà cậu ta, không mang theo ra ngoài, nhưng từ hồi cấp hai đã bắt đầu lăn lộn ở bên ngoài, chỉ ở phương diện này mà nói cũng coi như phong phú, Đinh Tễ thường sẽ nghe theo ý kiến của cậu ta.

“Tao còn chưa đoán ra, chỉ có thể nói chuyện của Lão Lục và đầu trọc, chắc chắn không chỉ đơn giản là tao đánh mày một trận là xong,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Mày không cần quan tâm, thời gian này mày đừng qua bên đó nữa, ôn tập là được rồi, tao quen mày bao nhiêu năm cũng chưa từng thấy mày khắc khổ như vậy.”

“Mày đừng gây chuyện,” Đinh Tễ dặn dò cậu ta, “Nếu mày xảy ra chuyện gì bây giờ cũng không có người có thể giúp mày, mấy người ca hát như bọn Đại Đông không thể dựa vào được.”

“Mày yên tâm đi, tao là ai chứ,” Lưu Kim Bằng cười, nghĩ ngợi lại hạ giọng nói, “Haiz, sẽ không phải là người đó có quan hệ với đầu trọc đấy chứ?”

“Người đó?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Là bạn mới của mày!” Lưu Kim Bằng có chút tức giận, “Mày biết rõ nó không mà cả ngày chơi cùng với nó, vừa ăn cơm, vừa uống rượu còn ăn đêm, mày là cái đồ vong ân phụ nghĩa.”

“Ngữ điệu của mày sao đấy,” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Nghe giống như vợ của tao ấy.”

“Được rồi, người vợ như tao, còn chưa đợi đăng kí kết hôn, đã bị bà nội mày trực tiếp xé nhỏ ra rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Tao nói cho mày biết thông tin chi tiết của Lâm Vô Ngung nhé.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nói.” Lưu Kim Bằng rất vui.

“Cậu ấy là học thần của Trung học phụ thuộc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thủ khoa dự bị tỉnh kỳ thi đại học năm nay.”

“Đậu má.” Lưu Kim Bằng sửng sốt, “Đây là lần đầu tiên tao nghe thấy ‘thông tin chi tiết’ thế này, tí nữa thì nghe không hiểu.”

“Loại nhỏ bé như mày,” Đinh Tễ cười nửa ngày, “Được rồi, không nói nhiều với mày nữa, mày chú ý an toàn, có chuyện gì thì gọi điện thoại cho tao.”

“Không gọi, mày ôn tập cẩn thận.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Người ta là thủ khoa dự bị, mày ít nhiều thì cũng phải lên đại học đúng không.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nghiêm túc trả lời.

.

“Em đừng ừ một tiếng là xong,” thầy Lâm ôm cánh tay, xem xét Lâm Vô Ngung từ trên xuống dưới, “Em vô cùng đáng ngờ.”

“Thật sự chỉ là ngoài ý muốn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hôm nay em đi phòng y tế rồi, bác sĩ Đào nói không sao.”

“Thầy không nói vết thương này,” thầy Lâm dựa vào gần, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc đầu anh, “Thằng nhóc này, hôm qua thầy tới ký túc xá tìm em, mấy người Hứa Thiên Bác và Trần Mang còn yểm trợ cho em, nói em ngủ rồi, nếu như em không bị thương ở mặt, thầy còn thật sự không biết là cả đêm em không ở ký túc xá.”

“Tìm em có chuyện gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Gọi điện thoại cho em là được rồi.”

“Không muốn ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình của em, em cũng sẽ không làm chuyện gì xấu cả, lỡ như em ra ngoài yêu đương, thầy gọi điện thoại không phải là rất sát phong cảnh sao.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“… Vậy thầy tìm em có chuyện gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tối qua bố em liên hệ với thầy, nói chuyện điền nguyện vọng.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Vẫn còn sớm mà, hơn nữa chuyện này cũng không có liên quan gì tới ông ấy cả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em cũng không nghe đề nghị của ông ấy.”

“Dù sao các trường đều muốn cướp người, đặc biệt là người như em, người trong nhà chắc chắn sẽ cẩn thận,” Thầy Lâm cười lên, “Nhưng mà thầy cũng nói với bố em như vậy, thầy nói với tính cách của Lâm Vô Ngung, đã có ý định rồi e rằng sẽ không nghe lời người khác.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Nhưng mà khi điền nguyện vọng em vẫn phải bàn bạc với thầy.” Thầy Lâm nhìn anh.

“Anh yên tâm đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Ba ngày liên tục Đinh Tễ không ngủ ngon, lúc muốn ngủ vừa nghĩ tới thành tích chói lóa của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu sẽ hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.

Cũng không hẳn là vì khích lệ.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác như bản thân mình mơ hồ quay lại thời còn nhỏ, bởi vì lo lắng bản thân mình không phù hợp với hình tượng có sẵn mà áp lực tăng gấp bội.

Mỗi khi tới lúc này, cậu đều sẽ nghĩ tới lời của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu không cần chứng minh, không cần chứng minh cậu phải cũng không cần chứng minh cậu không phải.

Lúc trước Lâm Vô Ngung mấy ngày không gặp đã phát hiện ra cậu gầy đi, bây giờ ngay cả bà nội ngày ngày đều gặp cũng không phát hiện ra cậu ngày càng thê thảm.

Bà nội đã làm phẫu thuật xong rồi, bác sĩ nói rất thuận lợi, mấy ngày nay nhìn thấy hồi phục rất tốt.

Vì thế bà nội bắt đầu làm ầm đòi ra viện.

“Có phải bà sợ cháu nghỉ ngơi không tốt không?” Đinh Tễ nắm lấy tay bà nội, “Bác sĩ nói bà vẫn còn phải nằm viện, vừa mới phẫu thuật xong lại đòi về nhà rất vô lý.”

“Gầy như que củi rồi,” bà nội cau mày, “Từ bé tới lớn cũng chưa gầy thế này bao giờ.”

“Không phải bà nói khi cháu sinh ra chỉ nặng có ba lạng chín sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ít ba hoa với bà thôi,” Bà nội nói, “Không phải chỉ thi thôi sao, thi được thì thi, không thi được thì thôi, đừng chịu đựng phá hoại cơ thể.”

“Mấu chốt chính là cháu thi được,” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Bà yên tâm đi.”

Nói chuyện với bà một lát, ăn cơm xong Đinh Tễ cầm sách rời khỏi phòng bệnh.

Giữa việc đi lên trên sân thượng hay đi xuống sảnh ôn tập, cậu lựa chọn ra ngoài đi dạo.

Để đầu óc đổi môi trường cố gắng.

Khi ra khỏi cửa, cậu theo thói quen lấy điện thoại ra, nhìn mấy lần, sau đó gửi một tin khoảnh khắc.

– Qua giờ cơm rồi vẫn còn nhiều người thế này.

Sau đó cậu do dự một lát, để điện thoại vào trong túi.

Mấy ngày nay cậu không liên hệ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng lại hoàn toàn không có lời gì để nói.

Bình thường cậu không phải một người có thể chủ động nói chuyện với người khác, bây giờ còn là giai đoạn nước rút, tất cả mọi người đều nhịn một hơi đợi khi thi xong rồi nhịn tới chết… không, thi xong thì xả hơi, cậu ngại làm phiền Lâm Vô Ngung.

Kỳ thực cũng không có nguyên nhân gì nhất định phải tìm Lâm Vô Ngung cả.

Chẳng qua không biết tại sao, Lâm Vô Ngung lại khác với tất cả những người mà cậu quen biết, nói chuyện với cậu cũng tốt, đấu võ mồm với cậu cũng tốt, đều rất thú vị.

Dường như mọi người đều chỉ là trò chơi một người chơi, mà Lâm Vô Ngung chính là game RPG trên máy tính.

Hơn nữa còn là loại cậu vui vẻ chơi một lần sau đó không thể đăng nhập được nữa.

Cũng có chút giống loại mất mát như một người mới vượt qua thôn tân thủ náo nhiệt, sau đó chạy khắp nơi tăng cấp đánh quái, đánh phó bản nhưng cũng không thể gặp lại cảm giác như ban đầu.

Kỳ thực cậu không có lời nào để gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung cả, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng sẽ không để ý tới cậu, nhưng cậu lại không mong như vậy.

Dù sao mỗi lần nói đùa nhỏ nhặt “cậu đối với tôi vậy, có phải…”, cậu đều sẽ kinh ngạc phát hiện, những lời mà Lâm Vô Ngung kể ra đều không ít hơn cậu.

Quá lúng túng.

Dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thích đàn ông, còn cậu lại là thẳng nam.

Một thẳng nam, không ngờ lại còn có thể khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung đánh ngang tay với cậu, đúng là quá kỳ cục.

Ngang qua một siêu thị nhỏ, Đinh Tễ vào mua một cây kẹo que vị sữa.

Khi còn nhỏ cậu vừa khóc lóc, bà nội sẽ nhét một que kẹo vào trong miệng cậu, cậu có thể ăn cả buổi chiều, không cắn nát, chỉ ngậm lấy nó liếm chậm chạp.

Khi đó ông nội còn khen cậu, nói cậu có tính kiên nhẫn, có thể kiên trì làm việc.

Thật sự có phải như vậy hay không, cậu cũng không khẳng định, theo như lý giải của bản thân, đây có thể coi như một chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế, giống như nắm ngón tay cái, cũng có thể là do thiếu cảm giác an toàn.

Mặc dù cậu có ông bà nội, cô út và chồng cô yêu thương, dường như chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được trong sinh mệnh còn thiếu thứ gì, bố mẹ không bên cạnh mang lại cho cậu cảm giác bất an nhưng cậu vẫn luôn vùi sâu tận đáy lòng, mười mấy năm đều chưa từng biến mất, hơn nữa cũng vĩnh viễn không thể bù lại.

Điều này sau khi lớn lên cậu mới dần dần phát hiện ra, cho nên cảm xúc của cậu với bố mẹ rất hỗn loạn.

Điện thoại đang vang.

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ nhanh chóng lấy điện thoại ra.

Nhưng khi nhận ra đây là chuông cuộc gọi wechat hơn nữa người gọi lại là Đại Đông, cậu lại cảm thấy không có tinh thần.

“A lô.” Cậu ngậm kẹo que, nhận cuộc gọi.

“Mày đang ở đâu đấy?” Đại Đông hỏi.

“Đang trên đường vào kinh đi thi.” Đinh Tễ nói. “Có chuyện gì thế?”

“Có tiện gặp mặt không?” Đại Đông hỏi, “Tao ở quảng trường nhỏ, lâu rồi không thấy mày tới?”

“Không tiện.” Đinh Tễ lập tức cảnh giác, tuy rằng nếu như Đại Đông thực sự có chuyện gì, Lưu Kim Bằng sẽ là người đầu tiên báo cho cậu biết.

“Đậu, mày được đấy.” Đại Đông có chút không vui, “Có làm bạn bè nữa hay không đây!”

“Dừng một khoảng thời gian, qua một tháng nữa chúng ta vẫn là anh em tốt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thật sự có chuyện thì nói qua điện thoại đi.”

“Vậy được, chuyện tao tìm mày đừng nói với Kim Bằng.” Đại Đông nói.

“Cái này không thể cam đoan được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như mày để ý thì đừng nói với tao nữa.”

Đại Đông do dự một lát cuối cùng vẫn mở miệng ra nói: “Có phải gần đây nó dính vào rắc rối gì không?”

“Không biết, nó không nói với tao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Quan hệ của bọn mày tốt như vậy, hay là mày hỏi hộ tao xem, bây giờ nó không nhận điện thoại của tao,” Đại Đông nói, “Nó vay tiền của tao, đã nói trước là ba ngày nữa sẽ trả, kết quả cũng không trả, rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì?”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

Lưu Kim Bằng vay tiền Đại Đông?

Đây là chuyện vô cùng thần kỳ.

Bởi vì ai cũng biết Đại Đông không có tiền, bình thường đi hát rong cuối tuần có thể kiếm được một chút tiền, còn phải chia cho mấy người, vào ngày đi làm năng lực tiêu phí ở quảng trường nhỏ cũng không bằng một người bán lương bì ven đường.

Lưu Kim Bằng vay tiền Đại Đông?

“Vay bao nhiêu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hai nghìn,” Đại Đông nói, “Tao nói với mày, cũng không thể coi là vay được, không khác gì ăn cướp cả, nếu như không phải tao đã quen chúng mày mấy năm, tao thực sự sẽ báo cảnh sát.”

“Mày nói rõ xem có chuyện gì trước đã,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Là thật thì tao trả mày trước.”

“Tao cũng không vội dùng tiền, nó nói ba ngày, năm ngày tao cũng chưa hỏi… ” Đại Đông thở dài.

“Muộn một lát tao sẽ liên hệ lại với mày.” Đinh Tễ kết thúc cuộc gọi, cầm điện thoại đứng bên đường nửa ngày, quên mút kẹo que, cũng không muốn nghĩ rõ ràng tại sao Lưu Kim Bằng làm thế.

Nhưng có thể khẳng định rằng, Lưu Kim Bằng không chỉ cần hai nghìn, hai nghìn không phải là con số lớn, không đáng để “cướp” của Đại Đông, hơn nữa tiền này chắc chắn dùng vì đặc biệt gấp.

Tuy rằng Lưu Kim Bằng bảo Đinh Tễ đừng tới quảng trường nhỏ nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn đi, xuyên qua quảng trường nhỏ đi tới nơi mà Lưu Kim Bằng ở, bởi vì Lưu Kim Bằng không nhận điện thoại của cậu.

Năm ngoái Lưu Kim Bằng chuyển từ nhà chú họ ra, thuê một căn phòng nhỏ ở phía sau quảng trường.

Đinh Tễ đứng gõ cửa rất lâu, Lưu Kim Bằng cũng không ra mở cửa.

Cậu nhìn khắp xung quanh, rút một thanh sắt mảnh từ cây chổi đặt bên ngoài hành lang, bẻ cong rồi chọc vào trong ổ khóa.

Cái khóa kiểu cũ thế này, vào tay Đinh Tễ tốc độ phá khóa không khác mấy so với dùng chìa khóa trực tiếp mở.

Đồng thời khi mở khóa ra, ở góc cầu thang truyền tới giọng của Lưu Kim Bằng: “Đậu! Mày làm gì thế?”

“Mày lăn ra đây cho tao, dám chạy tao chặt chân mày.” Đinh Tễ vừa chỉ vào cậu ta, vừa đẩy cửa ra.

.

Đại Gia ngồi ngay ngắn trên bàn.

“Mày đừng tưởng tao không dám.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn nó một cái. “Nếu như mày muốn ngủ thì ngủ trên bàn, đừng cả ngày gối đầu lên giày người khác, ai dạy mày cái thói ấy.”

“Tôi dạy đấy.” Chủ quán bên cạnh cười cười bước qua, trong tay là một ly kem vani, “Cậu cầm đi, để trên bàn tôi sợ nó sẽ ăn.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Việc làm ăn của Cẩu Đều Đến không phải là đặc biệt tốt, tuần này là lần thứ hai Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới đây, trong quán đều không có người, cũng có thể là do thời gian không chuẩn.

Lần trước là thay đổi tâm tình ôn tập, ra ngoài mua quần áo đi ngang qua, lần này thực sự rất muốn ăn kem vani ở đây cho nên mới đặc biệt tới.

Chẳng còn mấy ngày nữa là tới kỳ thi, bây giờ anh thong thả lại, không hề làm bài tập số lượng lớn với học thuộc lòng, căn bản mỗi ngày đều đúng giờ ngủ ngon.

Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, chỉ cần đánh giặc xong sẽ đi tha hương.

Di động vang lên một tiếng, có tin nhắn tới.

Khi anh nhìn thấy tin nhắn của Đinh Tễ, có chút bất ngờ.

Mấy ngày nay có lẽ Đinh Tễ bận ôn bài, vẫn luôn không tìm anh nói chuyện, tần suất gửi khoảnh khắc cũng thấp xuống không ít.

Vô cùng có dáng vẻ như làm việc lớn.

Nhưng mà tin nhắn này của Đinh Tễ quá mức khách sáo, vừa nhìn đã biết là có việc.

Hơn nữa còn là có việc cần nhờ.

– Ôn tập bận không?

Anh cong cong khóe môi, đợi hai phút sau mới trả lời lại một tin.

– Bận chết rồi.

Phía Đinh Tễ không có động tĩnh gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn được nửa ly kem, đúng lúc muốn gọi điện thoại qua hỏi xem có chuyện gì, Đinh Tễ đã gọi tới.

Anh cười, nhận cuộc gọi.

“Tôi nghe hình như cậu không phải đang ôn tập.” Đinh Tễ bên kia nói.

Không biết tại sao, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe giọng nói của cậu có chút khàn khàn, không biết có phải do ôn tập quá sức không.

“Cũng phải kết hợp giữa lao động và nghỉ ngơi chứ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ăn ly kem thả lỏng một chút.”

“Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy cậu luôn nghỉ ngơi nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Nếu không ngày nào đó tôi quay đoạn video tôi ôn tập cho cậu xem có phải tôi luôn nghỉ ngơi không nhé.”

Đinh Tễ cười lên, ngừng một lúc mới nói: “Vết thương kia của cậu sao rồi?”

“Đỡ nhiều rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt vuốt mặt mình, “Cũng đã bắt đầu tróc vảy rồi.”

“Có dấu vết không?” Đinh Tễ lại lập tức hỏi một câu.

“Có chút dấu trắng, qua một hai tháng chắc chắn sẽ không còn nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy thì tốt.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Sau đó im lặng.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nói gì, đợi cậu nói vào vấn đề chính.

“Ừm chuyện đó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước đây có phải cậu đã từng nói có thể giúp tôi tìm chỗ làm thêm không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng một lúc mới mở miệng ra nói một câu: “Cần bao nhiêu?”

“Cần bao nhiêu cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tiền,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Còn giả vờ.”

“Không giả vờ.” Đinh Tễ cũng cười.

“Nói đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay túm lấy mõm Đại Gia muốn ăn trộm kem.

“Cậu có thể cho tôi vay bao nhiêu?” Đinh Tễ cẩn thận hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài: “Tôi có thể cho cậu vay mười vạn, cậu dám cần không?”


	20. Chapter 20

“Cậu ta thật sự có thể cho mày vay sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng theo bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, vừa đi vừa lải nhải, “Cậu ta là một học sinh cấp ba, lấy đâu ra mười vạn? Có phải đã phạm tội không? Có phải tìm một nơi nào đó bán mày đi… “

“Cậu ấy nói mười vạn thì mười vạn, ai biết cậu ấy có bao nhiêu tiền, hơn nữa, mày quản cậu ấy lấy mười vạn ở đâu làm gì, tao cũng không hỏi vay cậu ta mười vạn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mày đừng lải nhải nữa, chỉ tùy tiện một trong những người mà mày vay tiền kia thôi cũng phiền phức hơn Lâm Vô Ngung rồi! Tao hỏi mày, mày lấy đâu ra gan đấy?”

“Tao vì ai chứ!” Lưu Kim Bằng không phục.

“Nếu như không phải mày vì tao tao đã sớm đánh mày rồi!” Đinh Tễ trừng cậu ta.

Trừng một cái xong lại vươn tay kéo lấy vai Lưu Kim Bằng: “Cảm ơn nhé Bằng Bằng, thật đấy.”

“Hai chúng ta đâu cần nói từ này,” Lưu Kim Bằng lắc đầu, “Mẹ nó Đại Đông chẳng đáng tin chút nào, thế nào cũng phải lộ chuyện này cho mày biết! Sớm muộn gì tao cũng cho nó chết.”

“Mày không trả tiền nó, nó chỉ có thể tìm tao thôi! Sau này mày đừng giấu tao làm loại chuyện thế này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có chuyện gì bàn bạc với nhau là có thể giải quyết.”

Lưu Kim Bằng buồn bực ừ một tiếng, vẫn rất không vui.

Đinh Tễ hẹn Lâm Vô Ngung gặp mặt ở quán trà sữa bên cạnh Tín Gia, lúc này cách thời gian hẹn gặp còn một khoảng thời gian, hai người bọn họ mỗi người cầm một cốc trà sữa đứng bên đường.

Lưu Kim Bằng không tham dự cuộc gặp này, nhưng kiên trì phải ở gần đó đợi Đinh Tễ.

“Lần này phải chú ý một chút, mày nói xem, chúng ta ở đây nhiều năm như thế cũng không xảy ra chuyện gì, ai có thể nghĩ được Lão Lục đột nhiên lại xảy ra chuyện,” Lưu Kim Bằng cau mày, “Chuẩn bị lên nhìn thì có vẻ là người tốt, nhưng nói cho vay là cho vay luôn không do dự, quá thẳng thắn tao cũng không vững bụng.”

“Cậu ấy là thủ khoa dự bị! Không phải là chuẩn bị lên! (1)” Đinh Tễ có chút bất đắc dĩ.

“Là chuẩn bị lên,” Lưu Kim Bằng kiên trì ý kiến của mình, “Dù sao bây giờ còn chưa tin được cậu ta.”

“Vậy mày… đậu má!” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa dừng lại, cậu liếc mắt nhìn thấy Lão Lục đang đi từ quảng trường nhỏ tới, lập tức dùng cánh tay huých Lưu Kim Bằng, “Đừng cản tao!”

“Con mẹ nó để tao kéo nó qua đây!” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng đồng thời nhìn thấy Lão Lục, cậu ta hung hăng đặt trà sữa lên trên bàn, “Đợi tao ở sau quán trà sữa.“

Đinh Tễ xoay người đi về phía sau quán trà sữa.

Lão Lục cũng đúng là gan lớn, nếu như đổi thành Đinh Tễ, làm loại chuyện hãm hại người khác xong, trong vòng một năm cũng không dám xuất hiện ở quảng trường nhỏ nữa.

Có lẽ là tạm thời tránh thoát một kiếp, mừng rỡ như điên, cho nên tinh thần mới điên cuồng.

Khi bị Lưu Kim Bằng túm áo kéo tới phía sau quán trà sữa, Lão Lục vẫn mang vẻ mặt không phục.

Khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ mới biến sắc.

“Tôi… ” Lão Lục vội vàng muốn nhảy dựng lên.

“Con mẹ nó mày chết ở đây đi!” Đinh Tễ đi qua ấn vai hắn xuống.

Lão Lục ngã xuống mặt đất, liên tiếp kêu: “Đinh Đinh Đinh Đinh… cậu nghe tôi giải thích đã, tôi cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác, tôi thực sự là… “

“Đinh cái ông nội mày chứ!” Đinh Tễ xông tới lên gối một cái vào cằm hắn, “Cái loại người như mày ông đây không cho mày một trận mày cũng không biết cái gì gọi là quá mức!”

Lão Lục bị cậu quăng xuống, có lẽ là nhìn ra hôm nay Đinh Tễ không định nói chuyện với hắn, hắn vội vàng rụt người lại đạp Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ không trốn, trực tiếp cong người, dùng cánh tay đỡ lấy đòn này, sau đó xông tới túm lấy cổ áo ấn hắn xuống đất, chân gập lại áp lên bụng hắn.

Tiếp theo vung nắm đấm lên mặt Lão Lục: “Con mẹ nó mày dám hãm hại ông Đinh đây!”

“Lúc đó tôi cũng không còn cách nào khác!” Lão Lục ôm đầu, “Nếu tôi không lấy được món tiền đó sẽ bị bọn đầu trọc đánh tàn phế!”

“Mày bị đánh tàn phế thì liên quan quái gì tới tao! Cũng không phải là tao làm mất tiền!” Đinh Tễ đấm lên mặt hắn, “Mày lấy chết ra dọa là tao không dám đánh mày tàn chắc!”

“Tao thấy,” Lưu Kim Bằng dựa vào bức tường quán trà sữa bên cạnh, vừa uống trà sữa vừa gật đầu, “Mày thật sự không dám đánh tàn phế nó, cũng không thể, dù sao chúng ta cũng là thanh niên đứng đắn.”

“Đúng vậy! Đúng vậy!” Lão Lục giơ cánh tay cũng không ngăn được nắm đấm như mưa của Đinh Tễ, mặt bị đấm, bị tát bốp bốp, hắn vừa nghe thấy lời này hắn nhanh chóng gào, “Đúng vậy! Ngài Đinh, trước giờ ngài chưa từng gây chuyện, tất cả mọi người đều biết… “

“Cho nên mày muốn hại tao!” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên, bắt đầu đá hắn, “Mày hãm hại tao! Tao nói cho mày biết! Nếu cuối tháng này mà tao không thấy tiền, cả đời này mày nghĩ tới tên tao cũng có thể quỳ xuống!”

“Đinh.” Lưu Kim Bằng ở bên cạnh gọi cậu một tiếng.

“Dám hãm hại ông đây!” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục vừa đá vừa đánh, “Ông Đinh nhà mày không gây chuyện, không thể hiện rằng mày có thể chọc tới tao!”

“Đinh.” Lưu Kim Bằng lại kêu lên một tiếng.

“Tiền!” Đinh Tễ không để ý tới Lưu Kim Bằng, lại đá một đá vào mông Lão Lục.

“Tôi cam đoan sẽ trả lại tiền cho cậu!” Lão Lục ôm đầu, cuối cùng cũng tìm được cơ hội để bò dậy, lảo đảo chạy xuống đường.

Đinh Tễ đạp vào chân sau hắn một cái.

Lão Lục quỳ xuống dưới đất, vừa chạy về phía trước vừa gọi: “Tôi cam đoan! Anh Đinh! Ông Đinh! Tôi cam đoan!”

“Đinh Tễ!” Lưu Kim Bằng lại gọi một tiếng.

Lửa của Đinh Tễ vẫn còn cháy hừng hực trên đầu, cũng không thèm nhìn cậu ta một cái, đuổi theo Lão Lục.

Lão Lục chạy mấy bước lên trên đường, sau đó rẽ phải, chạy về hướng Tín Gia.

Đinh Tễ đuổi theo tới khúc rẽ, bước sang bên cạnh một bước, tránh người đang đứng ở chỗ rẽ.

Khi chạy về bên phải đuổi theo, người đứng ở chỗ rẽ đột nhiên vươn cánh tay ra, chặn ngang hông cậu.

Lực quán tính vô cùng lớn làm cho cậu suýt chút nữa là bị đập nôn ra.

Không đợi cậu kịp phản ứng lại, người kia lại dùng sức, đẩy cậu về phía sau.

“Tìm chết hả!” Đinh Tễ rống lên một tiếng.

“Tôi chết rồi cậu đi tìm ai lấy tiền đây.” Người kia vung cánh tay.

“… Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn qua đó lập tức sửng sốt, “Tại sao cậu lại ở đây?”

“Không phải hẹn ở đây sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn sang quán trà sữa bên cạnh.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ có chút xấu hổ, tình cảnh này thực sự làm tổn hao hình tượng học sinh tốt hạng nhất của trường Tam Trung, cậu đột nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng.

Lưu Kim Bằng xòe tay với cậu, dùng khẩu hình miệng: “Tao đã bảo mày rồi.”

“Tôi muốn một cốc trà sữa giống cốc trên bàn kia.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ bàn trà sữa bên ngoài quán.

Hai nam một nữ đang ngồi bên bàn, vị trí ngồi của bọn họ vừa vặn có thể nhìn được cảnh tượng Đinh Tễ vừa mới đánh Lão Lục tàn nhẫn, lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ về phía ấy, bọn họ đứng hết dậy, cầm lấy cốc chạy đi.

“Cái đó là kem, bên dưới là sữa, bên trên phủ kem, trà sữa cái gì,” Đinh Tễ đi qua quầy thu ngân của quán trà sữa, “Trà ở đâu ra.”

“Lưu Xoa Bằng đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống bên bàn.

“Không biết, nó đi dạo quanh quanh đây thôi, không cần quan tâm tới nó.” Đinh Tễ đứng trước quầy thu ngân, “Cho tôi… “

“Không cho.” Cô gái thu ngân là Lương Xuân, là bạn học tiểu học của cậu, bình thường mỗi lần đều không lấy tiền cậu, hôm nay thái độ lại đặc biệt hung dữ.

“Tôi làm gì cậu à?” Đinh Tễ có chút mờ mịt.

“Dám đánh nhau ở sau quán của tôi sao? Còn có chút tình nghĩa bạn học nào không?” Lương Xuân nói, “Ba vị khách ban nãy bị cậu dọa chạy rồi!”

“Chạy thì chạy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải bọn họ đã mua trà sữa rồi sao?”

“Bọn họ vừa mới gọi ba phần bánh trôi rượu nếp! Còn chưa đưa tiền đã chạy rồi,” Lương Xuân nói, “Tôi đã làm xong rồi đây!”

“Cho tôi đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Uống không trà sữa của nhà tôi, còn phải cho không ba phần bánh trôi sao?” Lương Xuân nhìn cậu, “Đinh Tễ, cậu là quỷ đòi nợ từ đâu chạy tới?”

“Tôi trả tiền!” Đinh Tễ trừng cô.

“Được, một cốc trân châu, một cốc kem, ba phần bánh trôi rượu nếp,” Lương Xuân lập tức nói, “Còn cần gì nữa?”

“Loại mà trước đây tôi và Bằng Bằng đã từng ăn, có còn bánh trứng gà nhân phô mai và nhân đậu đỏ không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi

“Có, muốn một phần?” Lương Xuân hỏi.

Đinh Tễ nghĩ xem một phần bánh trứng lớn nhỏ thế nào, do dự một lát: “Cho tôi năm phần trước đi.”

“Đùa tôi đấy à?” Lương Xuân nói, “Ăn không hết cũng đừng có để lại đấy.”

“Nếu như ăn bữa chiều… tôi còn sợ là không đủ.” Đinh Tễ quét mã, trả tiền.

Đinh Tễ cầm trà sữa và kem qua, đặt lên trên bàn: “Còn một số đồ nữa, lát nữa cậu ta mang qua.”

“Ăn không hết nhiều như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu nói chuyện không thấy thẹn với lòng à?” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cười cầm mấy miếng băng cá nhân quăng tới trước mặt cậu: “Tay cậu xước da rồi, dán lên.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn tay mình, có mấy vết thương ở các đốt ngón tay, có lẽ là do lúc đánh Lão Lục bị rách.

Có hai vết thương còn rất lớn, lại đúng vào giữa các đốt ngón tay, không biết máu nóng dồn lên từ khi nào, cộng thêm bị Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cậu điên cuồng đánh người làm cậu có chút xấu hổ, cậu cũng không cảm thấy đau, bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung nhắc nhở như vậy, cậu nhất thời cảm thấy đang có hai con kiến khua răng hàm cắn cậu.

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ cầm lấy băng cá nhân, dán lên mấy vết thương, “Tại sao cậu còn mang theo cái này trên người?”

“Còn thừa.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ vào mặt mình, “Lấy ở phòng y tế.”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới nhìn kỹ vết thương trên mặt anh, cơ bản đã khỏi rồi, vị trí giữa vết thương hơi thâm một chút, có lẽ còn chưa khỏi hẳn, cho nên Lâm Vô Ngung mới dùng băng cá nhân dán lên.

“Nói đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm kem lên, rút chiếc thìa ra chậm chạp chọc trong chén.

“Người vừa này, còn nhớ không, Lão Lục ấy.” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Thằng đó thu tiền hộ cho đầu trọc, thu tiền rồi mà không đưa, đầu trọc muốn cho nó một trận, nó nói đã đưa tiền cho tôi.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày, có chút ngạc nhiên, lý do chẳng ra làm sao vậy cũng có thể xuất hiện?

“Đùa thôi?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đúng lúc sau chuyện ấy, tôi không tới quảng trường, sợ đầu trọc gây phiền phức, kết quả đầu trọc thật sự cảm thấy rằng tôi đã lấy tiền.”

“Cho nên cậu muốn trả tiền cho hắn?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi trả cái mông!” Đinh Tễ nói, dừng một lát lại thở dài, “Hắn tìm Bằng Bằng, đầu trọc chính là một kẻ như kẹo da trâu dính dao, Bằng Bằng sợ chuyện này sẽ ảnh hưởng tới việc ôn bài của tôi, cho nên nhanh chóng đưa tiền cho đầu trọc, trong tay nó chỉ có ba nghìn, còn lại đều là vay, những người nó vay tiền đều chẳng phải người ra gì, tôi muốn trả tiền cho xong, không thể chờ tới lúc thi đại học rồi mới phát hiện Bằng Bằng bị đòi nợ đánh chết.

“Không tới mức vì hai vạn tám mà thế chứ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Vậy cậu định làm gì với khoản tiền này?”

“Theo sát Lão Lục, gặp một lần đánh một lần, gặp một lần lục soát người một lần, có tiền lấy tiền, không có tiền lấy hết cầm đồ.” Đinh Tễ cắn răng.

“Người như vậy, có đánh nát cũng không lấy được gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cuối cùng còn có một chiêu, tôi biết bố nó đi làm ở đâu, thực sự muốn lấy tiền, bố nó có thể đưa ra… ” Đinh Tễ nói có chút tốn sức, lông mày nhíu chặt lại, “Nhưng mà chân bố nó không tốt, khiêng bình gas cho người ta, nếu như thực sự đưa có lẽ…. “

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng, ngón tay ấn lên trán, nhìn cậu.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ có chút buồn bực đập bàn một cái, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, “Với tình huống này, khả năng cuối cùng chính là tôi vừa đánh Lão Lục, vừa làm công trả tiền cậu, chắc chắn tôi không thể nói với người nhà, tôi sợ ông bà tôi sẽ đánh tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì cũng không nhúc nhích, chỉ nhìn cậu như vậy.

“Cậu đã đánh giá xong kết cục mạo hiểm này chưa?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có phải tình huống này… không vay được?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, lấy điện thoại ra, cúi đầu chọc mấy cái.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác điện thoại rung lên, khi lấy ra, nhìn thấy có tin tức chuyển khoản.

Ba vạn.

“Không, không, tôi muốn vay hai vạn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng còn mấy nghìn.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi thích hợp đủ, không thích số lẻ, tôi cũng không đợi cậu thi đại học xong rồi đòi nợ đánh chết cậu.”

Đinh Tễ cười lên.

Sau khi ấn vào nhận tiền, đột nhiên cậu lại có chút muốn khóc.

Vươn tay dụi mắt.

“Cậu đừng khóc,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi thẳng lên, “Tôi thật sự không biết phải dỗ thế nào đâu.”

“Cút đi,” Đinh Tễ hít hít mũi, cười nói, “Tôi chỉ cảm ơn theo lệ thường thôi.”

Nhân viên bưng bánh trứng và bánh trôi qua, đặt lên trên bàn.

“Đút heo ăn à.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm bánh trứng lên, xé một miếng bỏ vào trong miệng.

“Tôi viết giấy nợ cho cậu nhé,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu chuẩn bị mượn người trong quán giấy và bút, “Tôi… “

“Không cần đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại ăn hai cái bánh trôi, “Chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, thực sự muốn viết, cậu có viết được khi nào có thể trả không? Có thể viết không trả được thì sẽ làm sao không?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Vậy thì viết cái quái gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ vào bánh trứng, “Cái này ngon thật đấy.”

“Đều là của cậu cả.” Đinh Tễ lập tức xếp mấy phần bánh trứng vào hai cái đĩa, đẩy tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

“Trước giờ tôi chưa bao giờ cho người khác vay tiền,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đương nhiên, bạn bè của tôi không nhiều, bọn họ cũng chưa bao giờ hỏi tôi vay tiền, nhưng bản thân tôi biết, theo như tình huống bình thường tôi sẽ không cho vay, tôi sợ phiền phức, cũng sợ dây dưa không bỏ được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu.

“Tôi cho cậu vay tiền trừ việc tin tưởng được, cũng là vì quả thực cậu cần gấp, Lưu Xoa… Lưu Kim Bằng quá mạo hiểm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng cậu còn như thế này nữa, tôi sẽ không cho vay.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm anh một lát, gật đầu: “Biết rồi.”

“Chuyện này cứ thế đi, thi xong hãy nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ im lặng ngây ngốc một lúc, có chút do dự hỏi một câu: “Cậu thực sự không có… bạn trai sao?”

“Không có,” Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi, “Sao nào, cậu muốn tự tiến cử sao?”

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ cầm trà sữa gõ gõ xuống bàn, nghĩ một lát lại cười, “Tôi cảm thấy người như cậu, thật sự rất… rất gì nhỉ, theo như tình huống bình thường, nếu như cậu thích con gái, có lẽ sẽ có rất nhiều bạn gái.”

“Không vội.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hàng tốt chìm xuống đáy.”

“Lời chết tiệt gì vậy.” Đinh Tễ cười lên, vươn tay lấy một viên bánh trứng.

“Không phải nói là của tôi cả sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng búng lên ngón tay cậu, bánh trứng rơi lại xuống đĩa.

“Đậu má?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Cậu là cái thể loại người gì vậy!”

“Có lẽ là người sẽ có rất nhiều bạn trai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sặc, cười cả nửa ngày.

“Tôi hỏi cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cốc lên, đổ nửa số kem còn lại vào miệng, “Tại sao cậu lại nghĩ tới việc hỏi vay tiền tôi?”

“Tôi thực sự không có ai có thể vay cả, nhìn qua nhìn lại, chỉ đều là học sinh cấp ba bình thường, còn có cả mấy người hỗn tạp mà tôi hay chơi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai có thể lấy luôn ra hai ba vạn được? Tôi nhớ cậu nói từ hồi cấp hai cậu đã có thể độc lập kinh tế.”

“Trí nhớ quả thực không tồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Tôi vừa nghĩ, chính là cậu ấy rồi, có tiền, mềm lòng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi mềm lòng sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Mềm,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Lần đầu tiên tôi xem tướng tay cho cậu đã biết rồi, sau đó càng tiếp xúc càng biết nhiều hơn, tôi nhìn người rất chuẩn… nhưng mà khi tôi tìm cậu thực sự rất ngại.”

“Đúng vậy, còn vòng vo, để tôi hỏi cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cười hi hi hai tiếng: “May là cậu, nếu như là Bằng Bằng, có lẽ nó thật sự đi tìm cho tôi chỗ nào đó làm thêm rồi.”

“Lát nữa mời tôi ăn cơm nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa ăn bánh trứng vừa nói.

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đưa tiền cho Bằng Bằng trước đã, để nó nhanh chóng trả lại.”

Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Có chuyện này, tôi rất tò mò.” Đinh Tễ quẹt điện thoại, “Nhưng không biết cậu có tiện nói không.”

“Vậy cậu đừng hỏi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu thật sự có thể cho tôi vay mười vạn sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có phải hối hận rồi không, ban nãy nên vay mười vạn à.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu điên à, vay mười vạn tôi trả làm sao.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cười mà không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ nằm bò ra bàn, cách một đống bánh trứng, đè thấp giọng hỏi: “Cậu lấy đâu ra nhiều tiền như vậy?”

“Có một số là tiền mừng tuổi, bố mẹ tôi mừng năm mới rất hào phóng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn một số là tiền tôi làm thêm tiết kiệm được, bình thường tôi cũng không tiêu pha nhiều.”

“Việc làm thêm gì?” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục thấp giọng hỏi.

“Cậu giữ bí mật nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thấp giọng, bò ra bàn, đẩy đống bánh trứng ở giữa ra, “Trai bao.”

Đinh Tễ có chút kinh ngạc nhìn anh: “Con mẹ nó, cậu có thể có chút dáng vẻ của học thần được không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười nửa ngày, sau khi ngồi thẳng dậy anh không cười nữa: “Đã chơi máy bay không người lái bao giờ chưa?”‘

“Chưa.” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu.

“Thi xong tôi dẫn cậu đi chơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

[Chương 21](https://catcanh1212.wordpress.com/2019/12/29/kieu-ngao-chuong-21/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Đinh Tễ gọi Lâm Vô Ngung là Trạng Nguyên dự bị (状元预备役 = zhuangyuanyubeiyi). Lưu Kim Bằng gọi Lâm Vô Ngung là 预备起 (yubeiqi) nghe gần giống với 预备役(yubeiyi)

Còn Lâm Vô Ngung lại gọi nhầm Lưu Kim Bằng là Lưu Xoa Bằng.

鸡蛋仔： Món bánh của bạn Lâm Vô Ngung ăn là món này.


	21. Chapter 21

“Nhanh lên, trả hết tiền đi,” Đinh Tễ kéo Lưu Kim Bằng đứng bên đường, “Phải gọn gàng, đừng để lại cái đuôi gì sau này lại phiền phức.”

“Ừ, tao có tính toán.” Lưu Kim Bằng gật gật đầu, “Con người của ‘chuẩn bị lên’ kia chơi được đấy, không bắt mày viết giấy nợ cũng không ra điều kiện với mày?”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đang ngồi bên bàn ăn bánh trứng.

“Vậy hay là mày không trả nữa.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói. “Cậu ta cũng không có bằng chứng.”

“Tao là loại người ấy sao?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Chuyện này coi như tạm thời được giải quyết, mày cứ ổn định ôn tập,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao sẽ theo sát Lão Lục… lát nữa hai người còn đi ăn cơm à?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Mày đi chung đi, cũng tới giờ rồi.”

“Không,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao ăn cơm với cậu ta không tự nhiên, khó chịu.”

“Có gì mà không tự nhiên?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Chính là người không cùng một thế giới, một loại vừa nhìn đã biết là vô cùng thông minh lại có giáo dục,” Lưu Kim Bằng tấm tắc vài tiếng, “Hơn nữa khi cậu ta nhìn người mày có biết tao có cảm giác gì không?”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ cười cười.

“Chính là cậu ta vừa liếc mắt đã có thể nhìn thấy tận gốc tầng lớp của tao,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Lúc ngồi chung với cậu ta tao luôn có cảm giác tổn thương tự tôn.”

“Mẫn cảm như vậy,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ lên lưng cậu ta, “Được rồi, tùy mày.”

Trời mùa hè dễ cảm thấy không muốn ăn, chuyện mời Lâm Vô Ngung ăn cơm trở nên vô cùng khó khăn, những quán ăn bình thường thích tới, giờ đây nghĩ đều không có cảm giác muốn ăn.

Đinh Tễ dẫn Lâm Vô Ngung đi dạo loanh quanh mấy con đường phía trước quảng trường nhỏ và bệnh viện.

“Không phải cậu định mời tôi ăn buffet đấy chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Sao nào?” Đinh Tễ dừng lại, buffet thì đơn giản rồi, bọn họ vừa mới đi qua một quán buffet hải sản rất nổi tiếng, nguyên liệu tốt, hơn nữa lại tươi ngon, hoàn cảnh cũng được, trừ có hơi đắt ra thì căn bản không có khuyết điểm gì.

“Đi cho tiêu hết chút bánh trứng ban nãy đã, tranh thủ ăn để hồi lại.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cười lên: “Chút bánh trứng ấy đã tiêu hết chưa?”

“Cũng tương đối rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt vuốt bụng.

“Đi,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Buffet.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chính là kẻ thù tự nhiên của quán buffet.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy bốn chiếc đĩa lại trống không trước mặt, lần đầu tiên cậu ăn buffet mà có cảm giác thành tựu như vậy, giống như buôn bán lãi tiền.

“Nhìn cậu ăn thật thích.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đừng nói như kiểu cậu không có gì ăn ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhưng mà cậu đừng ăn quá no,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sắp thi đại học rồi, không thể bị ốm được.”

“Vậy cậu xem cho tôi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay ra trước mặt cậu, “Liệu tôi có gặp khó khăn khi thi đại học không.”

“Haiz!” Đinh Tễ đập tay anh ra, “Không xem! Chắc chắn là không khó khăn gì!”

“Có phải cậu sợ nhìn ra gì đó không tốt không?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Không có gì không tốt cả!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Có chỗ nào không tốt được? Đừng nói linh tinh.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, im lặng cười rất lâu.

Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi cũng bật cười: “Lời tôi vừa nói thật giống như bà tôi… “

“Khi nào thì bà cậu xuất viện?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Mấy ngày nữa là xuất viện rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Về nhà tĩnh dưỡng.”

“Vậy cậu về nhà hay là… ” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Tôi về nhà ông bà nội, trước khi thi đại học tôi không muốn có xung đột gì với bố mẹ tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ảnh hưởng tới trạng thái của tôi.”

“Dự định thi thủ khoa sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Thôi đi, có cậu mà,” Đinh Tễ nâng cằm, “Không giấu gì cậu, ba năm cấp ba tôi chỉ lấy được hạng nhất hai lần, thi thử lần một lần hai đều chỉ top ba, top năm.

“Cậu luôn không chăm chỉ học tập, khoảng thời gian cuối cùng này cố gắng một lần là có thể giành được hạng nhất… ” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, “Là kẻ địch mạnh của tôi.”

“Còn rất biết cách cổ vũ người khác,” Đinh Tễ cười lên, “Này tôi hỏi cậu nhé, hạng hai của trường các cậu, tên là gì? Có giỏi không?”

“Hứa Thiên Bác,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, “Kỳ thực có thể ở trong phạm vi top năm, top mười, có ai là không giỏi, cậu cũng không cần thiết phải tham khảo người khác, cậu tham khảo bản thân là được.”

“Vậy phải tham khảo thế nào, tôi cũng đã tương đối giỏi rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Thời gian ăn bữa cơm này rất dài, hai người vẫn luôn nói chuyện cho tới khi chủ nhiệm lớp Lâm Vô ngung gọi điện tới mắng, bữa cơm này mới kết thúc.

“Mắng cậu à,” Đinh Tễ đứng trước nhà hàng đợi xe với Lâm Vô Ngung, “Tôi nghe thấy quát rất lớn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Bây giờ mỗi tối thầy ấy đều tới kiểm tra phòng, không ép chúng tôi đọc sách, nhưng không cho phép chạy lung tung, sợ xảy ra chuyện.”

“Còn mạnh hơn chủ nhiệm lớp tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chủ nhiệm lớp tôi là một bà chị, vô cùng dữ, tôi thấy cô ấy đều phải đi đường vòng, bắt được là mắng một trận, vô cùng có phong thái của bố mẹ tôi.”

“Đáng ghét không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thật ra cũng không đáng ghét, kỳ thực cũng mắng giống nhau, cũng nói em thông minh như vậy vốn nên càng tốt hơn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng có thực sự lo lắng cho bản thân mình không, là điều có thể cảm nhận được, bố mẹ tôi là kiểu ‘con phải’, còn bà chị của chúng tôi lại là ‘tôi lo lắng’.”

Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ là một người rất đặc biệt, trong những người mà anh đã từng tiếp xúc, không có một điểm tương tự nào có thể lấy ra để so sánh.

Ở chung với Đinh Tễ, giống như là thám hiểm, mỗi một lối rẽ, mỗi một sườn dốc, đều có thể nhìn thấy phong cảnh hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Cậu có thể ngồi ở quảng trường nhỏ đoán mệnh cho người ta không biết thật giả, có thể ngồi xổm trước sạp dưa hấu… cái này không thể nghĩ, vừa nghĩ tới lại buồn cười… Ha ha ha ha ha….

Có thể vì thoát thân mà trợn mắt nói dối, diễn sâu mặt không đổi sắc, cũng có thể đánh cho bọn lưu manh vừa bò vừa chạy vừa cầu cứu, nhưng lại nghĩ tới cuộc sống khó khăn của bố tên lưu manh.

Bắt đầu chấp nhận cậu là một tên lưu manh có khả năng nhìn thấu người khác, sau đó lại phát hiện cậu là người đơn giản thô bạo, còn chưa kịp thích ứng, lại có thể vô ý cảm thấy được người này lương thiện mẫn cảm.

Quả thực là.

… Gà con nghìn mặt.

Lần giao dịch tiền này, có lẽ là lần gặp mặt Đinh Tễ cuối cùng trước khi thi đại học.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung xách theo bốn hộp cánh gà lớn quay về ký túc xá, thầy Lâm đã cầm chiếc ghế ngồi ở vùng đất trống trước cổng ký túc.

“Có chuyện gì vậy? Anh Lâm?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút giật mình đi tới trước mặt thầy Lâm.

“… Cánh gà hả?” Thầy Lâm sáp lại gần cái túi ngửi ngửi, “Cho thầy một cái trước.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung mở hộp ra, thầy Lâm lấy một chiếc cánh gà ra gặm.

“Thầy chưa ăn cơm?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không để ý tới ăn, đâu có thong dong được như em.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Em chỉ… ra ngoài đi dạo, ăn một bữa cơm với bạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Trước khi thi em cứ làm một người cô đơn đi, bạn bè cứ viết thư, không cần phải gặp mặt,” Thầy Lâm đứng dậy, vừa lau miệng vừa nói, “Thầy cho các em thả lỏng, đừng có căng thẳng ôn tập tự gây áp lực cho bản thân, không phải để em ra ngoài dạo chơi, xảy ra chuyện gì thì phải làm sao? Ăn đau bụng thì làm sao? Hôm nay em đã ăn những gì?”

“Buffet hải sản.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Dị ứng hải sản thì làm sao bây giờ?” Thầy Lâm nói, “Lạnh quá tiêu chảy thì làm sao?”

“Em biết rồi, em không ra ngoài nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Không còn mấy ngày nữa đâu, cố gắng lên Không Có Cá,” Thầy Lâm vỗ vỗ vai anh, “Thầy có lòng tin tưởng em, nhưng thầy cũng rất lo lắng, hôm nay đột nhiên không thấy bốn người, thầy tìm một lần từ trên xuống dưới… “

“Anh ăn thêm mấy cánh gà nữa đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng lấy hộp ra.

“Không cần đâu, thầy đến nhà ăn, bảo mấy dì làm một chút sủi cảo.” Thầy Lâm vỗ vỗ tay anh, “Về ký túc đi.”

Cánh gà rất được hoan nghênh, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác mua hai hộp cho một phòng còn thiếu.

Thời điểm này còn cách kỳ thi đại học mấy ngày, ôn tập cũng tương đối rồi, những thứ nên nhớ, nên thuộc, nên làm cũng đã ổn, giống như đã có phán quyết tử hình mọi người cùng nhau yên tâm đợi tới hai ngày chết kia, cho nên đột nhiên lại cảm thấy kiên định.

Ai ai cũng đều thèm ăn uống.

Hứa Thiên Bác gặm một cánh gà, khẽ huých vào vai Lâm Vô Ngung: “Này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo sau cậu ra khỏi ký túc, đi tới đứng ở tận cuối hành lang.

“Chúng ta không cần phải vòng vo nữa.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Có phải mày yêu rồi không?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, “Có đâu.”

“Ồ.” Hứa Thiên Bác tiếp tục gặm cánh gà, “Hôm nay thầy Lâm hỏi tao, thầy ấy vô cùng lo lắng, tao cảm thấy có lẽ là không có, nhưng mà thầy ấy vừa hỏi, tao lại nghĩ có phải thực sự có chuyện này không… “

“Thực sự không có.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Từ năm lớp mười quan hệ của anh và Hứa Thiên Bác đã rất tốt, có thể nhìn ra được là Hứa Thiên Bác thực sự sốt ruột, sợ anh có chuyện gì ảnh hưởng tới thi đại học, nếu không với quan hệ còn chưa qua thời gian lúng túng này của bọn họ, với tính cách của Hứa Thiên Bác, có đánh chết cậu cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không hỏi ra mấy lời như “có phải đang yêu hay không” này.

“Cảm ơn.” Anh nói.

“Cảm ơn gì?” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn anh, “Tao chỉ sợ mày sẽ tặng vị trí thủ khoa cho tao, tao cũng ngại lấy như vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên: “Không thể nào.”

.

“Cũng không phải là không thể,” Bà nội dựa vào giường, vuốt ve mặt Đinh Tễ, “Chẳng qua nếu cháu không thích cái gì mà thủ khoa không thủ khoa thì có thể tùy ý thi.”

“Bà phải cổ vũ cháu nó chứ,” Ông nội pha trà bên cạnh, nghe lời này có chút không hài lòng, “Đều đã tới lúc này rồi, cố gắng lâu như vậy, bà lại rút van của nó ra, như vậy sao được.”

“Nó không thích nghe mấy thứ này!” Bà nội trừng mắt nhìn, “Đừng giống như bố mẹ nó cả ngày khuyến khích linh tinh, cổ vũ cái mông! Ông cổ vũ thêm nữa là nó nổ đấy.”

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ cầm quyển sách dựa vào thành giường.

“Thằng nhóc thối này chỉ biết cười ngốc thôi!” Bà nội đập một cái vào lưng cậu.

“Không sao đâu bà.” Đinh Tễ ngửa đầu ra sau nhìn bà nội, “Bây giờ cháu đang chạy gấp rút để được top ba, không phải cháu bằng lòng chịu thua kém, chẳng qua phải xem là tranh giành cho ai.”

“Đương nhiên là cho chúng ta rồi.” Ông nội nói, “Cháu ăn của ông, mặc của ông, dùng của ông, cháu muốn tranh giành cho ai.”

“Đúng rồi,” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Đúng rồi phải tranh giành cho ông bà, cháu muốn cho một số người nào đó nhìn thấy bản lĩnh của ông bà nội cháu.”

Bây giờ quan hệ của ông bà nội và bố mẹ cậu có chút căng thẳng, cũng không phải vì thái độ trước khi bà nội nhập viện, mà là vì cậu.

Ông bà nội cũng không phải là người có học thức, từ bé đã không có yêu cầu gì với cậu, chỉ hi vọng cậu có thể vui vẻ, từ khi bố mẹ cậu về nước, hai người bọn họ giống như hủy đi đứa trẻ nhà người khác… bây giờ ông nội luôn thở dài khi nhắc tới đứa con trai của mình.

Đinh Tễ nghẹn họng, Lâm Vô Ngung không phải mục tiêu của cậu, người này thông minh hơn cậu, có kế hoạch hơn cậu, cậu đặt mục tiêu lên người Lâm Vô Ngung thì không quá thực tế, mục tiêu của cậu là top ba, nếu như thực sự không được, top năm cậu cũng có thể vừa lòng.

Không, vẫn là top ba đi, top năm không đủ để ông bà nội nở mặt.

Thời gian cách kỳ thi đại học càng gần, Đinh Tễ càng cảm thấy có chút bay không chạm đất.

Cầm sách lên luôn cảm thấy tất cả đều biết rồi, làm bài cũng không có gì mà không làm ra, nhưng khi đặt sách xuống sẽ giật mình mạnh, luôn cảm thấy bỏ sót gì đó, lại muốn cầm bút lên làm thêm mấy đề.

Cho tới nay, cậu cũng không quen tiếp xúc sâu với người khác, cậu quen gần hết mấy người thường xuyên lăn lộn ở quảng trường nhỏ, cũng đều nói nói cười cười, nhưng chỉ thân thiết với một mình Lưu Kim Bằng, nghĩ tới bạn học, không có ai có quan hệ đặc biệt thân thiết cả, sau khi bố cậu không cho cậu trọ ở trường, bạn học cũng chỉ là bạn học.

Lúc này trong lòng thực sự muốn tìm một người nói chuyện mấy câu, vậy mà lại không tìm được người thích hợp.

Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu quyết định thu hồi lại đánh giá cực kỳ sai lầm rằng Lâm Vô Ngung là một người mềm lòng, cái con người máu lạnh này, từ hôm ăn bữa lớn ấy xong thì không liên hệ với cậu nữa, cả khoảnh khắc cũng trống không.

…. Bản thân mình lại suy bại tới mức ngóng trông chủ nợ liên hệ rồi sao?

Cậu chỉ có thể cắn răng nghẹn.

Mỗi ngày cảm giác đầu đều rất nặng nề, chỉ mong chờ thi vào đại học rồi có thể hít thở một chút không khí.

Nhưng đánh giá bị thu về lại nhanh chóng được phát ra lần nữa.

Cách thời điểm còn hai ngày nữa là thi vào đại học, chủ nợ máu lạnh gọi điện thoại tới cho Đinh Tễ.

“Cầm tiền của tôi, cũng không viết giấy nợ, nên cứ thế mà biến mất sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

Có lẽ là buồn phiền lâu lắm rồi, khi nghe thấy giọng của Lâm Vô Ngung, cả người cậu đều thả lỏng không ít, thậm chí còn cảm thấy giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng dễ nghe, giống như dưa hấu lớn ruột cát.

“Có biết trốn nợ là gì không.” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Nợ thì phải trốn, thấy chủ nợ thì càng phải trốn.”

“Ôn tập tương đối rồi chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chỉ đợi giẫm lên quần chúng Tam Trung, đánh bại học thần Trung học phụ thuộc thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Thi xong hai chúng ta so đáp án.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi nhìn xem cậu đánh tôi thế nào.”

“Đợi đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Chúng ta cách kỳ thi đại học càng ngày càng gần rồi!

Bọn họ đã nghe lời này không biết bao nhiêu lần, một ngày lại một ngày, từng thầy cô đều treo lời này bên miệng.

Đợi tới khi rốt cuộc ngày đó cũng tới, bọn họ mới giật mình phát hiện kỳ thực cũng không còn bao nhiêu ngày nối tiếp ngày.

Đinh Tễ bị ông nội gọi dậy, khi chân chạm xuống đất rồi vẫn còn cảm giác như mộng du.

Sau khi đứng dậy lại lập tức tỉnh táo.

Đậu má! Chính là ngày hôm nay!

“Bố mẹ cháu đang ở phía dưới tầng đợi cháu,” Ông nội nói, “Đã chuẩn bị tốt cho cháu rồi, bà nội cháu nói ăn chút gì thanh đạm, cháu ăn xong thì xuống ngay nhé.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Sau khi rửa mặt xong cậu ăn hai ba miếng đồ ăn sáng, tối hôm qua bà nội đã chỉ huy ông nội nấu cháo cho cậu, còn gói sủi cảo.

Chẳng qua Đinh Tễ không ngờ rằng sủi cảo lại thanh đạm như vậy, lại chỉ toàn là nhân chay.

Cậu vui vẻ chạy xuống tầng.

Bố mẹ cậu không nói nhiều lời, khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn không gặp mặt, ngược lại bầu không khí lại dịu đi hơn mỗi ngày trước đây, có lẽ là sợ ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình của cậu, bố mẹ cậu vẫn luôn kiềm chế.

“Thả lỏng chút,” Mẹ cậu nói, “Không cần nghĩ nhiều, nhất định con có thể thi tốt.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ đáp lại một tiếng, cúi đầu xem điện thoại.

Nhìn thấy mấy chiếc xe taxi có đeo băng rôn màu đỏ ngang qua bên cạnh, cậu đột nhiên nhớ tới Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Cậu đã tới trường thi chưa?

Cậu gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Đang trên đường rồi.

– Cậu đi bằng gì thế? Gọi xe hả?

– Xe chuyên dụng của học thần, lái xe là chủ nhiệm lớp tôi.

Đinh Tễ bật cười, nhưng lại nhanh chóng có chút tức giận.

Cho dù có không chăm sóc hay không vừa lòng với Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng ngày quan trọng thế này, bố mẹ anh lại có thể không nghe không hỏi gì sao?

– Thi xong gọi điện thoại cho tôi.

Đinh Tễ lại gửi một tin nhắn.

– Lỡ như tôi ra khỏi phòng thi trước thì sao.

– Giữa chúng ta không cần phải kiêu ngạo như thế đâu học thần, chín chắn chút đi.

“Lát nữa bố mẹ cầm điện thoại giúp cho con nhé?” Bố cậu hỏi.

“Đã thống nhất là giao cho giáo viên chủ nhiệm rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Toàn bộ quá trình cô ấy đều đứng ngoài cổng đợi.”

“Được rồi.” Bố cậu nói.

.

“Đưa điện thoại cho thầy.” Động tác đầu tiên của thầy Lâm khi xuống xe là vươn tay ra trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, “Không lát nữa em lại nhét trong túi áo mang vào phòng thi.”

“Không đến mức ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đặt điện thoại vào tay thầy Lâm.

“Đừng ra khỏi phòng thi trước.” Thầy Lâm chỉ anh.

“Dạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thầy Lâm.

“Thầy thấy bây giờ em thoải mái quá, thầy cảm thấy em vô cùng có khả năng làm chuyện này!” Thầy Lâm rất cảnh giác.

“Em đảm bảo thi xong.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thầy yên tâm, em sẽ không lấy tiền đồ của mình ra để làm ra vẻ.”

“Cố lên.” Thầy Lâm vỗ vỗ vai anh.

Bên ngoài trường thi rất đông người, phụ huynh học sinh, thầy cô và cảnh sát.

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút thất vọng.

Khi nhìn thấy những phụ huynh ôm vai đứa con của mình cổ vũ, nháy mắt trong lòng anh cảm thấy không mấy dễ chịu.

“Tới sớm vậy sao!” Giọng nói của Hứa Thiên Bác vang lên ở đằng sau.

“Tao theo xe anh Lâm qua đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay người lại, “Tao nghi ngờ anh ấy dậy từ bốn giờ sáng.”

“Chưa biết chừng là không ngủ,” Hứa Thiên Bác cười nói, “Tao vừa nhìn thấy quầng thâm mắt của thầy ấy rất đậm.”

“Mày cũng có quầng thâm rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tối qua tao không ngủ ngon, không vững vàng.” Hứa Thiên Bác vỗ vỗ vai Lâm Vô Ngung, “Sáng tí nữa là ngủ quên.”

“Cố lên, thi tốt nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cố lên.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười cười.

Ban nãy quên mất không nói cố lên với Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung vô thức sờ túi, nhớ ra là điện thoại đã bị thầy Lâm cầm đi rồi, có lẽ điện thoại của Đinh Tễ cũng đã không còn trên người cậu nữa.

Anh do dự một lát, xoay nửa vòng, nhanh chóng làm giơ tay làm kí hiệu chứ V về hướng trường thi của Tam Trung.

Cố lên!

Ve kêu bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Tiếng ve kêu trong ánh nắng lại hiện lên vẻ vô cùng im lặng.

Đinh Tễ không nhớ rõ là hè năm nay ve bắt đầu kêu từ lúc nào, rất nhiều chuyện đều lơ đãng xảy ra, thậm chí còn lơ đãng qua đi.

Nhưng cậu nhớ cực kỳ rõ tiếng ve kêu ngày hôm nay, có lẽ rất nhiều năm sau này, khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng ve kêu đều sẽ nhớ lại ngày này, trong một ngày tràn ngập ánh nắng, cậu ghé vào bàn trả lời câu hỏi một cách căng thẳng nhưng lại kiên định.

– Thần đồng nhỏ, đã ra chưa?

– Ra rồi, vừa mới lấy điện thoại.

– Tôi vừa ra đã bói một chút, cậu thi rất tốt.

– Lẽ ra tôi phải nói câu này chứ, cậu có bản lĩnh bói toán sao?

– Bói trong lòng.

Đinh Tễ cười rất lâu, gọi điện thoại qua cho Lâm Vô Ngung: “Có so đáp án không học thần.”

“Tôi ăn cơm trước đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu đi đâu ăn?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Ăn bên ngoài à?”

“Ừ, nếu không tôi phải về nhà ăn của trường ăn sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Buổi trưa cậu nghỉ ngơi ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ vội vàng hỏi tiếp.

“Không nghỉ ngơi, tôi không có thói quen nghỉ trưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Vậy cậu vừa đi vừa nói, đi ăn trước đi.”

“… Tôi tưởng rằng phải tắt máy rồi ăn xong mới gọi lại cho cậu chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Tôi vừa thi xong rất chóng mặt,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Nói chuyện với cậu một lát… tôi vững tâm hơn.”


	22. Chapter 22

Không biết là đề thi đại học lần này thực sự không quá khó, hay là vì khoảng thời gian này rất liều mạng ôn tập, khi Đinh Tễ thi tiếng Anh xong rời khỏi trường thi, cậu có cảm giác bành trướng như mình đã giẫm nát học thần Lâm Vô Ngung của Trung học phụ thuộc dưới chân.

Đi đường còn rất có tính công kích.

Hôm nay bố cậu không lái xe tới đón cậu, đây chính là yêu cầu mạnh mẽ của cậu.

Cậu muốn yên lặng chậm rãi đi về, sau đó ăn một bữa cơm thoải mái với ông bà.

“Đinh Tễ!” Phía trước truyền tới tiếng gọi.

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, kế hoạch muốn an tĩnh chậm rãi về nhà bị phá vỡ rồi.

Lưu Kim Bằng chạy như điên tới, túm lấy cậu: “Thế nào rồi! Có thể thi vào trường công lập chứ!”

Đinh Tễ vô cùng hối hận vì đã không nhắc tới mấy chuyện của mình khi ở trường với Lưu Kim Bằng, mỗi ngày đều cà lơ phất phơ lăn lộn ở quảng trường nhỏ với cậu ta.

“Mày im miệng.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt, “Mày có thể nói chút lời may mắn được không?”

“Muốn may mắn thế nào?” Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức phản ứng lại, “May mắn! Lật đổ Lâm Vô Ngung!”

“Được đấy.” Đinh Tễ đập đập cánh tay Lưu Kim Bằng, vừa lòng gật đầu.

“Buổi tối có về với ông bà mày không?” Lưu Kim Bằng đi cùng cậu về phía trước.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, lấy điện thoại ra ấn, “Mày có đi không?”

“Lát nữa tao phải lái xe đưa chú họ tao tới sân bay.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Ngày mai đi, dù sao mày cũng thi xong rồi, muốn làm gì thì làm, cũng không ai quản mày nữa nhỉ?”

“Ông nội tao vẫn quản đấy,” Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn qua cho Lâm Vô Ngung, “Nếu như mày muốn dẫn tao học hư, ông sẽ đánh chết mày.”

“Tao dẫn mày học hư lúc nào! Bình thường tao đều nghe lời mày đấy có được không!” Lưu Kim Bằng vô cùng không thoải mái, “Hồi còn bé mày hại tao tao còn không tính toán với mày!”

– Đã ra chưa?

“Tao hại mày khi nào?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Mày lừa tao cởi quần chạy, nói rằng giảm bớt lực cản sẽ chạy nhanh hơn!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Có hay không! Hại ông đây để mông trần đuổi theo mày nửa dãy phố!”

Đinh Tễ cười thiếu chút nữa thì sặc khí: “Không phải, lời này mà mày cũng có thể tin, tao cũng rất kinh ngạc đấy.”

“Tao rộng lượng, nếu không đã sớm không chơi với mày nữa rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng xem thường nhìn cậu.

“Cũng không thể nói như vậy, chuyện này chứng minh mày rất có tinh thần tìm tòi.” Đinh Tễ khoác tay lên vai cậu ta, “Mày không tin tưởng mù quáng, nhất định phải tự mình thử rồi mới quyết định có tin hay không, có đúng không.”

– Ra rồi, đi ăn trước đã.

“Có phải vậy không, tao thử để mông trần cả nửa dãy phố để chứng minh lực cản không có quan hệ gì với việc không đuổi kịp mày,” Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài, lại trừng cậu một cái, “Đang chat với ai đấy?”

“Lâm Vô Ngung,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hai ngày nay thi xong tao đều so đáp án với cậu ấy, xem ai sai ít hơn.”

– Đừng ăn một mình, tới nhà bà tôi ăn đi.

“Ai sai ít hơn?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi, “Cậu ta không thể sai nhiều hơn mày được?”

– Đang ở đâu đấy?

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn cậu ta.

Câu hỏi này của Lưu Kim Bằng vô cùng tàn nhẫn và sắc bén, cậu so đáp án môn ngữ văn và các môn khoa học tự nhiên với Lâm Vô Ngung được một nửa thì bỏ cuộc.

Ngược lại không ảnh hưởng gì tới tâm tình của cậu, nhưng cậu xác định điểm ngữ văn và khoa học tự nhiên của mình có lẽ không cao bằng Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đầu óc của người này có lẽ là được Ngọc Hoàng đại đế đắp nên.

Sau khi ra khỏi trường thi, không ít bạn học đều về trường cùng nhau.

Kỳ thi đã kết thúc, cho dù là thi tốt hay là không tốt, ít nhất vào lúc này đại đa số mọi người sẽ không quan tâm, hoặc là nói, cố ý lờ đi.

Trong nháy mắt khi ra khỏi trường thi, mọi người đột nhiên phát hiện ra, gần như một năm nay không tận tình chung sống với bạn bè, hơn nữa sau khi thi xong, bọn họ sẽ đi khắp các nơi.

Qua kỳ nghỉ hè này có một số người cả đời này cũng chưa chắc đã gặp lại.

Đột nhiên có một cảm xúc lưu luyến mãnh liệt.

Thầy Lâm ở trong đám người ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xung quanh.

Lâm Vô Ngung mới chưa nói được vài câu với Hứa Thiên Bác, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy thầy, biết rằng thầy đang tìm mình, anh vẫy vẫy tay.

Thầy Lâm giống như mù, ánh mắt đảo qua mặt anh, rồi lại nhìn sang hướng khác.

“Tao về trước đây,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Bọn Trần Mang nói mấy ngày tới sẽ tụ tập, mày ở lại liên hoan nhé.”

“Yên tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười vỗ vỗ cánh tay cậu.

Nhà Hứa Thiên Bác trực tiếp gọi xe thuê tới đón cậu, khi cửa xe mở ra, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy trong xe có một đống người, dường như đang đón thiên thần xuống trần, Hứa Thiên Bác nhất thời lùi về phía sau, nhìn dáng vẻ như muốn từ chối lên xe.

Nhưng giây tiếp theo đã bị bố cậu lôi lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được, cười ra tiếng.

“Cá!” Trần Mang nhìn thấy anh, chen qua, “Lát nữa mày có về trường không?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tao đi ăn với bạn.”

“Vậy đi đi, hai ngày nữa bọn mình tụ tập, Hứa Thiên Bác qua mấy ngày nữa phải đi du lịch, phải tụ tập trước,” Trần Mang nói, “Mày nhớ nhận điện thoại, xem wechat nhé, tìm mày tốn công lắm.”

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Cuối cùng thầy Lâm cũng phát hiện ra anh, chen qua kéo lấy anh sang một bên: “Em không về trường à?”

“Không ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Trước khi thi bên tuyển sinh đã gọi mấy cuộc cho em và Hứa Thiên Bác rồi.” Thầy Lâm nói, “Khi nào có điểm chắc là phải gặp mặt nói chuyện, em có muốn nghe các điều kiện ưu đãi không, thầy nghe xong cũng muốn đi… “

“Không phải anh học lại một năm rồi mới thi đỗ vào trường Đại học sư phạm tỉnh sao, không đi được đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em chơi cho đủ đã, hơn nữa chuyện em đã quyết định thường sẽ không thay đổi.”

“Được rồi, em tàn nhẫn thật đấy,” Thầy Lâm che ngực vẻ mặt đau thương, còn không quên dặn dò, “Có hướng đi nào thì gọi điện thoại cho thầy, liên lạc với thầy, có gì thay đổi em đều phải bàn bạc với thầy trước, em không bàn với người khác không sao, em phải bàn bạc với thầy.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy thầy Lâm, vỗ vỗ lên lưng thầy, “Anh Lâm, cảm ơn.”

“Biết thời gian quay lại trường chưa?” Thầy Lâm hỏi.

“Haiz… biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất đắc dĩ, “Sao anh giống như bà lão thế.”

“Thầy còn cách nào nữa,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Thầy vì em mà trái tim tan vỡ, thầy cũng không có con, phải tiễn từng đám con cháu ra khỏi trường…”

“Em đi đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy thầy Lâm ra.

“Nhớ liên lạc với thầy đấy.” Thầy Lâm cười chỉ vào anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người lại vẫy tay với thầy Lâm.

.

Đinh Tễ sao có thể là một học bá?

Lâm Vô Ngung đạp xe đạp dùng chung tới góc phố gặp cậu, cậu đang ngồi trên chiếc xe rách nát bên đường nghịch điện thoại, trước mặt chưa tới một mét là một cái thùng rác.

Sự kết hợp hoàn hảo giữa khí chất và con đường tạo nên cái vẻ không thể nhìn thêm, là cái kiểu nhìn thoáng qua một cái là tôi có thể xông lên đánh cậu.

“Mũi cậu bị viêm à?” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua, vươn tay xua xua phía trước điện thoại của cậu, dựng xe dùng chung cẩn thận.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu, cười rất vui vẻ, “Tôi nói sao cậu lại lâu như thế, một người giàu có như cậu không thể gọi xe tới đây sao, cậu gọi xe ôm cũng được mà? Đoạn đường này cho xe máy đi vào.”

“Cống hiến một chút cho bảo vệ môi trường.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cánh tay lôi cậu từ trên xe lên. “Cậu không có khứu giác à?”

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Sao cậu không bò lên thùng rác chơi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Quan trọng vậy sao.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Vậy tôi ngồi đâu, chỗ này có mỗi một cái xe.”

“Đi thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn giờ, “Cậu có thời gian đi với tôi về…”

“Nhà cậu?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Lại chuyển hành lí hả?”

“Lấy chút đồ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hay là cậu về trước, tôi lấy đồ xong sẽ liên lạc với cậu.”

“Như vậy đúng là không trọng nghĩa.” Đinh Tễ nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, “Đi thôi, lấy đồ đạc xong rồi tới, dù sao nhà tôi cũng ăn cơm muộn.”

Lần này về nhà có hơi vội, Lâm Vô Ngung muốn chuyển đồ ra trước lúc bố mẹ anh tan làm.

Quần áo mùa đông có thể không cần, tới lúc ấy mua là được, chủ yếu là anh muốn cầm máy bay, cái đó anh mới mua lúc năm mới, còn chưa bay được mấy lần.

Còn về chuyện thi đại học, anh cảm thấy không nhất định phải báo cáo với người nhà điều gì, có lẽ bọn họ cũng không có hứng thú nghe, cho dù là trường học hạng nhất vũ trụ này gọi điện thoại tới đặt điều kiện giành người, cũng không thể thay đổi được điều gì, dù sao anh có ưu tú tới mức nào, bố mẹ anh cũng không bằng lòng thừa nhận, trong lòng bọn họ, anh vĩnh viễn không thể vượt qua Lâm Trạm.

Vậy nói chuyện cũng không có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới dưới tầng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn sơ qua trước.

“Bố mẹ cậu có ở nhà không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Bây giờ coi là về nhà lấy đồ bình thường hay là lén lút về nhà lấy đồ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát: “Lén lút.”

“Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Bọn họ còn chưa tan làm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Phải sáu bảy giờ mới quay lại.”

“Vậy được,” Đinh Tễ thở ra một hơi, “Nếu không tôi còn phải chào hỏi, ngại bao nhiêu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Tính cách của cậu còn sợ chào hỏi người khác sao?”

“Quan trọng là ấn tượng đầu tiên mà bố mẹ cậu để lại cho tôi quá kém.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi thật sự không muốn chào hỏi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên.

Nhưng khi Lâm Vô Ngung xoay khóa, lập tức biết mình đã đoán sai rồi.

Cửa không khóa ngoài, có người ở nhà.

“Hình như bọn họ đang ở nhà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói một câu, đẩy cửa ra.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ lập tức căng thẳng.

Tuy rằng cậu chỉ đến giúp Lâm Vô Ngung lấy chút đồ, nhưng lại đột nhiên cảm thấy dường như quay lại thời tiểu học, mấy đứa trẻ trốn học tới nhà bạn chơi, khi mở cửa ra lại phát hiện căn nhà đáng lẽ phải không một bóng người tha hồ mà vui chơi lại chạm mặt bố mẹ của bạn.

Đinh Tễ theo sau Lâm Vô Ngung vào phòng, còn hắng giọng định dùng giọng nói mượt mà lễ phép chào hỏi.

Trong phòng quả nhiên có người, hơn nữa là hai người, bố mẹ anh đều có nhà.

Nhìn thấy hai người đột nhiên đi vào, bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung rõ ràng rất bất ngờ, nhìn bọn họ mấy giây không nói gì.

“Con về lấy chút đồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ phòng mình.

“Ờ.” Mẹ anh gật đầu.

“Cháu chào cô chú ạ.” Đinh Tễ chào hỏi vô cùng quy củ, còn cười cười rất lễ phép.

Nhìn vẻ mặt của bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung xem ra không ôn hoà được như bố mẹ cậu, có một loại cảm giác nghiêm túc ẩn giấu bên dưới nụ cười ấy.

Có thể nhìn ra, ngoài việc ngạc nhiên vì Lâm Vô Ngung về nhà, bọn họ không hề có cảm xúc nào khác.

“Đây là bạn của con.” Lâm Vô Ngung giới thiệu Đinh Tễ rất qua loa.

“Chỉ lấy đồ đạc thôi sao?” Bố Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thầy Lâm của bọn con không nói mấy ngày nay có rất nhiều trường học gọi điện tới hả?”

“Nói rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong phòng ngủ, “Con vẫn chưa suy nghĩ xong.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức nghe ra được lời này của Lâm Vô Ngung là đang tránh cãi nhau, với tính cách kiêu ngạo của học thần, e rằng từ hồi cấp hai đã biết bản thân mình muốn học gì, báo danh vào trường nào…

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng theo anh vào trong phòng ngủ: “Dọn những thứ nào?”

“Cậu giúp tôi tùy ý lấy mấy cái áo dày trong tủ,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy dưới gầm giường ra một chiếc vali có bánh xe, nhìn không phải là dạng vali bình thường, cao cấp hơn hẳn, “Tôi xếp máy bay vào là được rồi.”

“Ờ.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu.

Khi vươn tay mở tủ quần áo ra, cậu quay đầu lại liếc nhìn qua cánh cửa, nhìn thấy mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở đó.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên có chút lúng túng.

Trong phòng của Lâm Vô Ngung có mấy cái tủ, quần áo xuân hạ thu đông đều treo riêng, cậu không hỏi nhiều trực tiếp mở chính xác cánh cửa bên trong có áo dày… Quả thực như đang nói với mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung, lần trước con trai cô bỏ nhà đi cũng là do cháu giúp.

Mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung quả nhiên hơi cau mày.

Nhưng lời nói khi bà nói ra miệng lại làm cho Đinh Tễ có chút không kịp trở tay, cậu không ngờ rằng tư duy của bà cô này lại hoàn toàn không cùng một phương diện với cậu.

“Đây là bạn trai của con à?” Mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có chút kinh ngạc, nhanh chóng xoay người lại, “Không phải.”

“Nó rất quen thuộc phòng của con.” Mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung trưng ra nụ cười lạnh vô cùng tiêu chuẩn.

Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn qua phía Đinh Tễ, có lẽ đang xác định tại sao mẹ anh lại suy ra loại quan hệ này.

Đinh Tễ đối diện với ánh mắt của anh 0.5 giây, bỏ tay khỏi cánh cửa tủ quần áo, coi như ra hiệu cho anh.

“Lần trước cậu ấy giúp con lấy hành lí.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong xoay người mở tủ đựng máy bay, bắt đầu bỏ vào trong vali.

Anh trai ơi! Tự cậu lấy quần áo có được không!

Lấy cùng tôi cũng được mà!

Cậu thế này làm tôi vô cùng lúng túng đấy!

Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn gáy Lâm Vô Ngung, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không quay đầu lại, qua mấy giây, cậu chỉ đành mở cánh cửa tủ, tùy ý lấy hai chiếc áo khoác có vẻ dày một chút ra.

Một chiếc áo khoác nỉ ngắn, một chiếc áo khoác kiểu vận động kéo khóa.

Phong cách khác biệt rất lớn.

Cậu lại nhìn vào trong tủ quần áo.

Ôi, học thần còn có áo da, thật lẳng lơ.

Khi cậu vươn tay kéo áo da, mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung lại mở miệng nói: “Xem ra con dự định đi vào con đường đen tối rồi.”

“Hôm nay đừng nói chuyện này,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa xếp hành lí vừa nói, “Không cần thiết.”

“Bản thân biến thái chính là biến thái!” Mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Còn biến thái tới tận nhà! Mang người về nhà là muốn làm gì? Đây không phải là nhà của một mình con, đây cũng là nhà của bố mẹ.”

“Đây là bạn của con,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn bà, “Mẹ đừng tùy tiện phát tiết cảm xúc với con lên người bạn con.”

“Mẹ con có cảm xúc gì với con?” Bố của Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua, kéo mẹ anh sang một bên, “Con nhìn bố mẹ bằng thành kiến, đương nhiên cảm thấy bố mẹ có cảm xúc với con.”

“Con thu dọn xong sẽ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bố mẹ nhịn một chút đi, bố mẹ không nói chuyện con có thể thu dọn nhanh hơn.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu chưa từng nhìn thấy vẻ mặt này của anh.

Ngoài tức giận ra, gần như cảm xúc nào cũng có.

Nhưng cũng chính vì không tức giận, thoạt nhìn làm cho người ta đặc biệt khó chịu.

Có lẽ sự tức giận của anh đã bị anh tự hấp thu.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác bây giờ bản thân mình tức giận giống như một viên thịt trâu nứt toác, là loại lập tức nổ tung… còn rất ngon, mỗi lần cậu đi ăn khuya đều phải gọi món này.

“Cho dù có cảm xúc cũng rất bình thường,” Mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mẹ vô cùng thất vọng về con, con làm ra loại chuyện như thế, còn không cho mẹ có cảm xúc gì?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu vốn định nhìn mắt Lâm Vô Ngung một lát, nhưng chưa đợi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn lại, cậu đã mở miệng: “Cậu ấy đã làm chuyện gì? Có gì đáng để thất vọng?”

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy.

Hai người đứng ở cửa sửng sốt, đồng loạt nhìn cậu.

Thời gian ngưng đọng hai giây, bố Lâm Vô Ngung mở miệng ra trước: “Đây là chuyện của gia đình tôi, người ngoài như cậu không cần lắm lời, rất bất lịch sự.”

“Vậy cô chú một câu biến thái lại một câu thất vọng về con trai trước mặt người ngoài,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Như vậy là lịch sự sao? Chuyện nhà cô chú, tại sao lại phải cãi nhau trước mặt một người ngoài như cháu?”

Đinh Tễ nói xong cảm thấy lỗ chân lông của mình đều nở ra, không thể nói rõ là hưng phấn hay là kích động.

Nhưng mà, theo như kế hoạch của cậu, lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung nên đúng lúc cản cậu, đẩy bố mẹ anh ra, đóng cửa lại, sau đó bọn họ thu dọn đồ đạc xong là có thể đi.

Nhưng con người lạnh lùng Lâm Vô Ngung này, vậy mà lại không nói một lời, chỉ đứng ở bên cạnh ôm cánh tay nhìn cậu???

Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn anh, anh mặt không cảm xúc đón nhận ánh mắt của cậu, trong ánh mắt không có ám thị gì.

“Đúng vậy,” Mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu. “Vốn không nên cãi nhau trước mặt người ngoài, nhưng chuyện này là do cậu gây nên… “

“Cô,” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời bà, “Cháu phải nhắc nhở một chút, chuyện này không phải do cháu, chuyện này là do cô chú cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đồng tính rất biến thái, không liên quan gì tới cháu cả, đổi thành người khác cũng có kết quả này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu.

Đinh Tễ rất ngạc nhiên cảm giác dường như anh đang cười.

“Chúng ta lại nói về chuyện người ngoài này đi,” Đinh Tễ không có thời gian đi phân tích Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu bị mắc ở nơi này, không nói xong cậu không tìm được nơi đi xuống, “Nếu cô chú khẳng định cháu là bạn trai Lâm Vô Ngung, hơn nữa bởi vậy mà bắt đầu cãi nhau, vậy cháu không phải là người ngoài nữa. Cô, cháu là bạn trai của Lâm Vô Ngung, cháu ở bên cậu ấy rồi, cũng không thể đăng kí, nếu có thể đăng kí cháu với cậu ấy mới chính là người một nhà.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột ngột quay đầu lại.

Bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng kinh hãi, cùng nhau nhìn chằm chằm cậu, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, nửa ngày trời cũng không nói ra được lời nào.

“Đồng tính luyến rốt cuộc đã làm gì cô chú?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cô chú không nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung ưu tú tới đâu cũng được, không chịu thừa nhận cũng được, một học thần ưu tú như vậy, chẳng qua chỉ thích một người con trai, sao lại thành biến thái được? Rốt cuộc cô chú có lí giải độc đáo gì về biến thái vậy? Hay là cô chú không hiểu được thế nào là biến thái.”

“Đinh Tễ.” Cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lên tiếng.

“Cô chú,” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng xuống nước, “Cháu hấp tấp rồi, bởi vì cháu được giáo dục, người cháu tiếp xúc sẽ không dùng xu hướng tính dục để làm tiêu chuẩn phán đoán một người là ưu tú hay là biến thái.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không đợi bố mẹ anh nói thêm, nhanh chóng đi qua đóng cửa phòng lại, nói với bên ngoài một câu: “Con lập tức thu dọn xong rồi đi.”

Trong nháy mắt khi cánh cửa đóng lại, Đinh Tễ thở mạnh một hơi, đặt mông ngồi lên trên giường, một lúc sau mới nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Đậu… má.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, đi tới trước mặt cậu đứng.

“Anh trai, sao ngay từ đầu cậu không cản tôi lại!” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, “Cậu thật sự không sợ lớn chuyện sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Tôi chỉ muốn nghe xem cậu định nói gì.”

“Tôi muốn nói gì cậu không đoán ra được sao?” Đinh Tễ đè thấp giọng, “Cậu cũng biết tính cách của tôi rồi đấy, lỡ như hưng phấn lên, cũng không phải là không có khả năng nói lạc đề! Tôi sợ cậu không cản tôi lại tôi sẽ nói mong cô chú đồng ý cuộc hôn nhân này mất!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ra tiếng, lùi mấy bước dựa vào bàn học cười tới mức đèn bàn cũng lắc lư.


	23. Chapter 23

Ở thời điểm Đinh Tễ sắp không thể chịu đựng được nữa chuẩn bị đứng dậy mắng Lâm Vô Ngung, cuối cùng anh cũng ngừng cười.

Còn lau lau mắt.

Cười chảy cả nước mắt rồi….

Căn phòng vì câu nói hùng hồn khi nãy của Đinh Tễ mà trở nên đặc biệt im lặng, trong phòng khách cũng không có động tĩnh gì, không biết lát nữa ra ngoài liệu sẽ có tình huống gì.

Đinh Tễ ngồi ở bên giường ngây ngốc một lúc, nghĩ lại lời ban nãy, cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút lúng túng.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu tiếp tục để máy bay vào trong vali, cậu lại ngây ngốc một lúc mới đứng lên, mở tủ quần áo, lấy những chiếc áo da trong đó ra.

“Cảm ơn nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cảm ơn cái mông.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Không phải Lâm Vô Ngung không dám nói ra những lời này, mà là đã lười nói.

Mấy năm trước, anh đã từng nói không ít, mỗi lần xung đột xong đều tan rã trong không vui, hoàn toàn không có gì thay đổi, khiến cho anh đã rất mệt mỏi, anh chỉ hi vọng hai bên cùng im lặng, không ai nhìn ai.

Nhưng hôm nay Đinh Tễ rất bốc đồng, giống như con cháu Thiên Hầu.

Những lời anh đã sớm không nghĩ tới cũng không cảm thấy nhất định phải nói, thậm chí còn cảm thấy nói ra đều không có ảnh hưởng gì, rất buồn cười, khi Đinh Tễ nói liền một hơi, anh đột nhiên cảm thấy rất thoải mái.

Sảng khoái.

Là cái kiểu sảng khoái mà sau khi mệt mỏi xong toàn cơ thể đều được thả lỏng.

Anh cảm ơn Đinh Tễ, nhưng không hoàn toàn vì Đinh Tễ bênh vực lẽ phải, nhiều hơn chính là cảm ơn cảm giác khoan khoái như khi chồi non đâm ra khỏi đất.

Đồ đạc mà Lâm Vô Ngung muốn cầm đi rất nhiều, nếu như bố mẹ anh không có ở nhà, anh còn muống mang theo mấy figure mà anh thích nhất đi, mang theo cả những thứ đồ chơi hay ho mà trước đây khi đi du lịch anh sưu tầm được.

Nhưng tình cảnh hôm nay thực sự ngoài dự đoán, anh chỉ có thể cầm đi máy bay quý báu nhất của mình, dù sao những thứ khác đều là tiêu tiền, thứ này có thể kiếm tiền.

Tuy rằng bố mẹ Đinh Tễ vô trách nhiệm, nhưng có thể nhìn ra ông bà nội rất cưng chiều cậu, mấy bộ quần áo nhét vào trong vali cũng vo viên không thành hình, không cuộn tròn thì quăng thành đống.

“Cậu định ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ vừa nhét áo da vào một góc đè ép lên vừa hỏi, “Không thể ở ký túc xá trường được nhỉ?”

“Có thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chủ nhiệm lớp của chúng tôi đã giúp tôi xin với trường học, nếu như tới lúc đó có vấn đề gì, cũng có thể ở nhà anh ấy.”

“Có thể ở trường thì được rồi, ở nhà chủ nhiệm lớp khó chịu bao nhiêu, không bằng tới nhà bà nội tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vẫn còn phòng trống, trước đây cô út của tôi ở đó, sau khi cô kết hôn vẫn luôn để trống.”

“Vậy tới lúc không thể trọ ở trường nữa tôi sẽ tới tìm cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không khách khí với Đinh Tễ, người này ban nãy còn lúng túng, vừa mới bình tĩnh lại một lát, nếu như anh từ chối, có lẽ cậu lại tiếp tục lúng túng.

Khi hai người kéo ba chiếc vali ra khỏi phòng, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua phòng khách, phát hiện bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung đều ngồi trên sô pha.

Nhìn thấy bọn họ đi ra, cũng không nói gì cả, mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung còn xoay mặt đi.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn có thể nhìn thấy vành mắt của bà hơi đỏ.

… Khiến cho cậu đột nhiên có chút áy náy.

Lời nói ban nãy của cậu quá lắm sao? Cho dù không quá đáng, có lẽ cũng không phải là lời mà một đứa trẻ lần đầu gặp mặt nên nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung có lẽ cũng chú ý tới, bước chân hơi dừng lại.

Tuy vậy anh cũng không đi qua đó, chỉ đứng tại chỗ, dường như đang muốn nói gì đó, lại không mở miệng được.

Đinh Tễ hít vào một hơi, muốn nói gì đó bù vào, nhưng dường như Lâm Vô Ngung mọc mắt ở sau gáy, nhanh chóng vươn tay, ngăn cản cậu nói chuyện.

Cũng chỉ mấy giây, anh xoay người đi tới cửa, mở cửa bước ra ngoài.

Đinh Tễ cũng nhanh chóng đi theo, khi ra ngoài còn không quên nói một câu: “Cháu chào cô chú.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đã ấn thang máy, đứng đối diện với cửa thang máy ngẩn người.

Đinh Tễ cẩn thận đi qua đứng bên cạnh anh, do dự một lát mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Ban nãy có phải tôi… “

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời đơn giản.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng.

Không phải nói rất quá đáng sao? Vậy là ý gì?

Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào thang máy mới nói một câu: “Có lẽ bọn họ đã có tin tức gì của Lâm Trạm rồi.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc quay đầu qua, “Sao cậu lại biết?”

“Mẹ tôi chắc chắn không phải bị cậu chọc tức phát khóc, bà ấy không yếu đuối như vậy, bà ấy chỉ khóc vì Lâm Tạm, có lẽ là nhớ Lâm Trạm, hoặc có thể là… có tin tức của Lâm Trạm, “Lâm Vô Ngung nói, nghe ngữ điệu không có gì dao động, “Bọn họ đều là những người nghiêm túc làm việc, thông thường nếu như không có chuyện gì quan trọng sẽ không ở nhà cả…”

“Vậy tại sao cậu lại không hỏi một câu?” Đinh Tễ có chút lo lắng.

“Tôi không dám.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời rất thẳng thắn.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chỉ nhìn anh, cho tới khi thang máy tới tầng một mở cửa ra.

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ lưng anh, “Đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không cầm hành lí về ký túc xá, bởi vì có máy bay, Đinh Tễ đề nghị hay là để ở nhà bà nội cho an toàn.

“Tôi đã tra rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tra cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tra mấy cái máy bay của cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chẳng qua tôi không rõ loại, dù sao loại máy bay điều khiển chuyên nghiệp này, một bộ gồm sạc pin và trang bị ít nhất cũng phải mấy vạn, để ở ký túc xá rất nguy hiểm, cậu còn có mấy cái.”

“Có một cái rẻ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cái đó thời gian bay liên tục ngắn, mang ra chơi.”

“Cậu nói nghỉ hè dẫn tôi đi chơi cái rẻ kia sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ, cái ấy không cần giấy phép, nhưng mà cậu phải luyện tập trước, biết thao tác cơ bản,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cho nên tôi còn mang theo một cái nhỏ.”

“Nhỏ cỡ nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Nhỏ bằng nửa bàn tay tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… cỡ nhỏ vậy có thể quay phim không?” Đinh Tễ nhìn tay của mình.

“Ai nói với cậu là nó có thể quay.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trừ bay ra thì nó không làm được gì cả, hơn nữa còn bay không ổn…. cậu cầm nó cảm nhận trước một chút.”

“Tôi có thể hỏi nó bao nhiêu tiền không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hơn một trăm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc trả lời.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ sững sờ, sau đó xua tay, “Tôi không đi đâu, cậu dẫn người khác chơi đi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Cười cái mông,” Đinh Tễ rất không thoải mái, “Lấy đồ chơi ra trêu tôi, lại còn là thứ đồ chơi bay cũng không xong.”

“Chỉ nói cho cậu làm quen cảm giác một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Cũng không phải…”

“Vậy nói trước nhé, tôi chỉ cần mười lăm phút là quen rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu hơn là sỉ nhục tôi.”

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nó bay liên tục chỉ được mười phút.”

“Vậy thì mười phút.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Nhà bà nội Đinh Tễ ở một khu dân cư lâu đời, giống như là mê cung, lái xe mà bọn họ gọi là một người trẻ tuổi, cả đường đi đều hối hận, nói không nên đi vào, sợ không ra được.

“Anh yên tâm.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Em cam đoan là có thể ra.”

Lái xe và Lâm Vô Ngung đều duy trì thái độ nghi ngờ.

Dưới sự chỉ huy của Đinh Tễ, xe dừng lại dưới một tòa nhà cũ, Đinh Tễ xuống xe, nhìn khắp xung quanh, đột nhiên chỉ về phía con đường đằng sau: “Qua đây!”

Một đứa trẻ dáng dấp như học sinh cấp hai vẻ mặt căng thẳng nhìn cậu: “Làm gì?”

“Có phải muốn tới siêu thị bên kia mua đồ giúp mẹ mày không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Vâng,” Đứa trẻ gật đầu, “Sao anh… lại biết?”

“Lên xe.” Đinh Tễ chỉ chiếc xe, “Chỉ đường cho lái xe, tới đầu đường rồi xuống.”

“Em không có tiền.” Đứa bé nói.

“Ai bảo mày đưa tiền,” Đinh Tễ đẩy nhẹ lên gáy nó một cái, “Cho mày ngồi xe free.”

Sau khi đứa trẻ lên xe chỉ đường cho lái xe, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Có phải ở đây người gặp người sợ cậu không?”

“Cậu đùa ấy à, trông tôi lương thiện thế này,” Đinh Tễ kéo vali lên trên tầng, “Ở đây có ai là không biết cháu trai của Lão Đinh chân thành nhiệt tình… “

“Có lẽ là ở chung lâu rồi mới có thể xuyên thấu sự việc nhìn được rõ bản chất.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi làm sao?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu chỉ mặt mình, “Tôi nhìn không giống vậy sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Cậu biết tại sao tôi luôn không tin cậu là học sinh. Càng không ngờ rằng cậu là học bá không?”

Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, tiếp tục đi lên tầng: “Cũng phải thôi, cậu nhìn xem, tôi lớn lên ở đây, người ở đây gần như đều có khí chất này.”

“Không thể nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu.

“Cậu rất đặc biệt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhìn ra rồi đấy à.” Đinh Tễ rất đắc ý.

“… Đã nhìn ra từ sớm rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Chính là vô cùng trẻ con.”

“Ông nội của tôi nói, trẻ con phải giống như trẻ con…” Đinh Tễ rất nhanh nhẹn xách theo vali chạy lên tầng, “Cậu không thể nhanh hơn một chút sao?”

“Hay là cậu xách chiếc vali này của tôi đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi nhớ ra rồi, bên trong có mấy cục sạc pin liền.”

Căn phòng kiểu cũ sắp xếp dường như không được tốt lắm, cộng thêm dọc theo đường đi, có rất nhiều nhà mở cửa ra, ngoài hành lang tràn đầy mùi thức ăn.

Lâm Vô Ngung vốn không chú ý tới bản thân mình đã đói, vừa ngửi thấy mùi này, khi đi tới nhà của ông bà Đinh Tễ, anh cảm thấy mắt mình cũng sắp đói xanh rồi.

Bà nội đang đứng đợi ngoài cửa, khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ, bà dang cánh tay ra: “Cháu nội bảo bối của bà về rồi đấy à, nhanh để bà ôm cái nào!”

Đinh Tễ nhào qua ôm lấy bà nội: “Cháu thi tốt lắm bà ơi.”

“Bà biết mà!” Bà nội cười híp mắt xoa xoa mặt cậu.

“Đây là bạn của cháu,” Đinh Tễ chỉ Lâm Vô Ngung, “Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Cháu chào bà,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười với bà nội, lại ló đầu vào trong phòng cười với ông nội hiền hậu, “Cháu chào ông.”

“Được, được,” Bà nội vẫy tay với anh, “Cháu chính là thần tiên mà Đinh Tễ nhà bà hay nói phải không?”

“Dạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, đi tới trước mặt bà nội.

“Học thần,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà cũng không khác gì thần tiên.”

Bà nội cười vươn tay ôm lấy mặt Lâm Vô Ngung: “Đứa trẻ này thật đẹp trai.”

“… Cảm ơn bà.” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, nhưng vẫn kiên trì không cử động, để bà nội khẽ bóp mấy cái trên mặt anh.

Khi bà nội vui vẻ đi vào phòng, Đinh Tễ ghé vào bên tai anh nói nhỏ: “Đang xem tướng, bệnh nghề nghiệp.”

“Nhìn ra được gì rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ mặt mình, trên mặt vẫn còn sót lại độ ấm của bàn tay bà nội, “Có thể nói không?”

“Thường thì không thể nói,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bà nội tôi thích xem những thứ này, hỏi bà cũng chưa chắc bà đã nói, nói đây là mê tín dị đoan, bảo cậu đừng tin.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười đi vào trong phòng.

Vali đều mang vào trong phòng của Đinh Tễ.

Sau khi để vali cẩn thận, Đinh Tể xoay một vòng trong phòng: “Hoan nghênh, đây là nơi mà tôi lớn lên.”

“Phòng rất lớn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn nhìn.

Đồ đạc trong phòng đều cũ, thiết kế kiểu xưa rõ ràng không hợp với khí chất của Đinh Tễ, nhưng điều làm anh kinh ngạc đó là, giường và bàn học, còn cả ngăn tủ bên cạnh của Đinh Tễ, dường như đều làm bằng gỗ hồng mộc.

Chẳng trách lại không thay.

Anh đi tới trước bàn học, cúi người nhìm chằm chằm một lát: “Đây là gỗ trắc đen sao?”

“Được đấy,” Đinh Tễ đi qua, chống lên bàn học, ngón tay sờ mặt bàn, “Cậu còn có thể phân biệt được thứ này?”

“Không phân biệt được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trần Mang ở ký túc xá của tôi có một khối chặn giấy bằng gỗ trắc đen, tôi có thể nhận ra mỗi loại hồng mộc này thôi… “

“Ông tôi làm đấy,” Đinh Tễ rất đắc ý, “Trước kia ông tôi là thợ mộc, là một thợ rất giỏi, khi tôi học tiểu học còn có người đặc biệt tới tìm ông làm đồ dùng trong nhà, mấy năm nay ông không làm được nữa mới nghỉ.”

“Cậu có biết không? Không học chút sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ chiếc bàn tỉ mỉ.

Theo như lời Đinh Tễ nói, có lẽ chiếc bàn này đã được cậu dùng từ khi còn rất nhỏ, nhưng mặt bàn không hề có chút tổn hại nào, không có lấy một vạch bút.

Những thứ khác không nói, cõ lẽ Đinh Tễ rất thương ông bà nội.

“Tôi thực sự biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chiếc ghế đằng sau cậu là tôi làm, toàn bộ là thủ công, không dùng thiết bị điện nào, toàn bộ đều là tôi làm từ khối gỗ vuông mà ra.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức quay đầu lại nhìn.

Ở bức tường sau lưng anh có đặt một chiếc ghế.

Tròn, có ba chân, có lẽ là cao tới đầu gối anh.

“Cái này sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung qua đó sờ mó, tuy rằng rất đơn giản, nhưng chế tác rất được, nước sơn cũng đẹp, đối với một đứa trẻ mà nói, cũng coi như….

Đợi đã.

“Cậu làm cái này lúc mấy tuổi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Năm lớp mười.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…. Vậy cậu kiêu ngạo cái mông?” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được bật cười, “Tôi còn tưởng rằng cậu làm nó năm tiểu học.”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ rất không phục qua đó xách ghế lên, “Cậu nhìn xem thủ công này! Cái này bào vô cùng bằng phẳng… “

“Cậu làm cái ghế thế này để làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm ghế qua, đặt xuống đất, ngồi lên, ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ cau mày, qua một lát mới thở dài nói: “Làm cho bố tôi.”

“Vậy tại sao lại ở đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Ông ấy cảm thấy tôi không để tâm tới chuyện học hành, cả ngày chỉ làm mấy thứ linh tinh chẳng có tác dụng gì, hơn nữa còn làm chẳng ra sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Quả thực làm rất bình thường, nhưng là tấm lòng của Đinh Tễ, bố cậu nói ra những lời như vậy cậu rất đau lòng.

“Lúc ấy bọn họ mới về nước không bao lâu, quan hệ của tôi với bọn họ rất… kém, chính là không được tự nhiên,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có một ngày ông nội tôi nói với tôi ngày kia chính là sinh nhật của bố, ý của ông nội là muốn bảo tôi biểu hiện gì đó, xoa dịu quan hệ.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

“Tôi cảm thấy được thôi, ông tôi mở miệng rồi tôi chắc chắn sẽ làm theo,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Kỳ thực tôi mua chút đồ là được, nhưng mà thời gian quá gấp, tôi lại phải đi học, vội vàng làm được thứ này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài: “Sau đó không tặng có phải không?”

“Bị từ chối ngay tại chỗ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tặng cái mông, còn chưa từng rời khỏi căn phòng này của tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng quay đầu đi.

Nhìn dáng vẻ như muốn khóc.

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút sốt sắng, anh muốn biết cái ghế này có nguồn gốc thế nào, căn bản sẽ không hỏi nhiều.

Để nhanh chóng chuyển lực chú ý của Đinh Tễ, anh không nghĩ ngợi gì hỏi một câu: “Hay là cậu làm gì đó tặng tôi đi.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Ví dụ…. một cái giá sách nhỏ chẳng hạn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đặt trên bàn học để sách hay mấy thứ gì đó?”

“Được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà phải đợi, tôi phải chọn gỗ trước.”

“Làm bằng gỗ trắc đen đi, màu đẹp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu có biết xấu hổ không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Một cái giá sách rách mà cậu còn đòi dùng loại gỗ quý! Cậu có biết thứ đó bao nhiêu tiền không!”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Vậy cậu xem làm thế nào thì làm.”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Sinh nhật cậu khi nào? Làm quà sinh nhật tặng cậu nhé.”

“Đã qua rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tháng trước.”

“Vậy năm sau… ” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi.

“Ngày khác đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời cậu.

“Vậy… ” Đinh Tễ lại nghĩ, “Quà chúc mừng thủ khoa tỉnh nhé.”

“Lỡ như thủ khoa là cậu thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Vậy thủ khoa ban thưởng cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Chuẩn bị ăn cơm thôi!” Bà nội bên ngoài phòng khách gọi.

“Tới đây!” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, vừa đi ra bên ngoài vừa hỏi, “Có cần cháu làm món gì không?”

“Dưa chuột đập dập!” Bà nội nói.

“Được ạ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo cậu vào trong bếp, có chút không biết nên làm gì, xoa xoa tay xong anh thuận tiện hỏi một câu: “Hay là để tôi làm đi? Bà nội cậu bận rộn cả ngày rồi, ngồi đợi ăn cũng ngại.”

“Cũng được.” Đinh Tễ lập tức đồng ý, lấy dưa chuột đã rửa sạch từ trong chậu rửa ra, đặt lên trên thớt, “Tôi lấy cho cậu cái đĩa, còn phải cho gia vị… bà nội!”

“Ôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung bị tiếng gào đột ngột của cậu làm giật mình.

“Đừng có mà chiếm lợi linh tinh, còn bằng lòng làm bà nội à,” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, lại gọi về phía phòng khách, “Bà nội… dưa chuột đập phải cho những gì… “

“Nước tương! Dấm! Dầu mè! Tỏi băm! Cháu muốn ăn vị gì thì cho cái đó!” Bà nội bên ngoài đáp lời.

“Cháu biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ bắt đầu chuẩn bị gia vị.

Lâm Vô Ngung rửa tay trước, đi tới bên cạnh kệ bếp, nhìn dưa chuột đặt trên thớt.

Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, cầm dao lên.

Anh chưa từng nấu ăn, cũng chưa từng xem người khác nấu ăn, dù sao từ năm cấp hai anh đã bắt đầu trọ ở trường rồi, ở nhà anh cũng không trải qua việc đứng ở nhà bếp thân thiết nhìn mẹ anh nấu cơm.

Hơn nữa anh căn bản chưa từng ăn dưa chuột đập, cho dù trên bàn ăn có món này, anh cũng sẽ không chú ý tới.

Có thịt rồi thì ai thèm ăn dưa?

Nhưng mà cũng không phải là vấn đề, ít nhất anh còn biết đây là món trộn.

“Dùng cái thớt gỗ này,” Đinh Tễ đưa cái thớt gỗ nhỏ qua, đặt trên cái thớt gỗ to ban đầu “Cái này dùng để thái đồ chín.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt dưa chuột lên.

Sau đó ngắm nhía, cắt một đường ở giữa, chia dưa chuột thành hai nửa, ngắn một chút dễ làm hơn.

Sau đó anh cầm một nửa lên, ngắm nghía rất lâu, cắt xuống một miếng.

Không tồi, độ dày đều đặn.

Sau khi anh tràn đầy tự tin cắt dưa chuột thành năm miếng to, Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh anh: “Anh Vô Ngung.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Cậu đã từng vào nhà bếp chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Sao thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua, “Đã vào rồi, giúp mang đồ ăn lên.”

“Đã từng ăn dưa chuột đập chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chưa từng ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung thành thật trả lời.

“Cả ngày từ sáng tới tối cậu đều ăn uống thả cửa ở bên ngoài sao,” Đinh Tễ có chút ngạc nhiên, “Chưa từng ăn dưa chuột đập?”

“… Chưa từng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Dưa chuột! Đập!” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Không phải Dưa chuột! Thái! Cậu biết không? Phải đập dập! PIAPIAPA! Đập! Không đập thì gọi dưa chuột đập làm gì, thái như cậu phải gọi là dưa chuột muối khúc cậu có biết không.”

“Hả!” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có lẽ não mình đang bị kẹt, lúc này trước mắt thoáng hiện lên hình ảnh dưa chuột đập, “Tôi biết rồi, phải đập vỡ… “

“Đập đi.” Đinh Tễ gật gật đầu.

Đơn giản hơn thái nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung vui vẻ cầm dao lên, đập một cái xuống miếng dưa.

Dứt khoát lưu loát.

Mấy khúc dưa chuột bay lên không trung, rơi xuống kệ bếp.

“… Trượt rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút lúng túng.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhặt dưa chuột lên rửa lại lần nữa, đặt lên trên thớt.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngưng thần tụ khí, một lần nữa dứt khoát nhanh nhẹn giơ tay đập dao xuống.

Bộp!

Lúc này vỡ thành hai mảnh, nhưng mảnh to nhất trực tiếp bay thẳng vào mặt Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ nhanh tay bắt lấy miếng dưa chuột, nhìn anh rất lâu, không thể cản được ý cười trong mắt, cuối cùng vui vẻ cười ra tiếng: “Lâm học thần! Cậu cũng có lúc ngốc như vậy sao!”

“Nó cứ trượt!” Lâm Vô Ngung rất bất đắc dĩ.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì thêm, rửa sạch lại dưa chuột lần nữa, đặt lên trên thớt xong rồi mới cười như điên, vô cùng vui vẻ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn dưa chuột bị cắt thành mấy khúc.

Cuối cùng đưa ra một quyết định anh hùng.

Anh bỏ dao xuống.

Trực tiếp vươn tay đập xuống.

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ dọa nhảy dựng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng giơ tay lên, có chút kích động: “Vỡ rồi!”

“Ôi chao,” Giọng nói kinh ngạc của bà nội truyền từ đằng sau tới, “Đang luyện công sao? Sao còn phải dùng tới tay?”

“Trâu bò!” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón tay cái lên với Lâm Vô Ngung, sau đó lại cười như điên với bà nội, “Cậu ấy dùng dao đập một cái bay mười cái…”

“Cháu có đáng ghét hay không!” Bà nội đập cậu một cái, “Bảo cháu đập dưa chuột! Cháu còn bảo người ta đập! Còn cười! Lần đầu tiên cháu đập dưa chuột còn văng ra ngoài cửa sổ luôn, cháu còn cười người khác.”

“Ôi, ôi, ôi.” Đinh Tễ tránh khỏi bà, đứng tới bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, đẩy đẩy anh ra, “Để tôi làm đi, cậu giúp tôi lấy đĩa.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, lui sang bên cạnh.

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy dao đập ba cái, những đoạn dưa chuột còn lại trên thớt đều vỡ ra: “Không thể đập lại vào cùng một chỗ, như vậy không giòn, đúng không bà nội?”

“Không chỉ biết đập dưa chuột,” Bà nội nói, “Còn biết truyền thụ kinh nghiệm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười đưa đĩa qua, nhìn Đinh Tễ bày dưa lên đĩa, sau đó luống cuống tay chân không biết chừng mực đổ gia vị lên.

Đây là một trải nghiệm thật kỳ diệu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cứ cười mãi.

Trước giờ anh chưa từng ở lại nhà bếp trong khoảng thời gian dài như vậy, cũng không biết nấu ăn lại phiền phức như thế, càng không ngờ… trong nhà bếp lại vô cùng thú vị.

Lo lắng và nghi ngờ khi có khả năng đã có tin tức gì đó của Lâm Trạng dần dần nhạt xuống trong căn bếp lộn xộn này.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Món dưa chuột đập dập :))). Định để là dưa góp hay nộm dưa chuột nhưng bên dưới có nhắc đi nhắc lại từ đập nên mình để thành món dưa chuột đập. Phải đập nát nó ra xong thêm gia vị vào.


	24. Chapter 24

Lâm Vô Ngung không quen việc ăn cơm ở nhà người khác, nói cách khác, anh không quen ăn cơm cùng cả nhà, người lớn và trẻ con, cho dù là người nhà ai đi nữa.

Ngay cả nhà Hứa Thiên Bác anh cũng không vui lòng đi, lớn thế này rồi, trừ nhà của thầy Lâm ra, anh chưa từng ăn cơm ở bất cứ nhà người bạn nào, lần ăn cơm ở nhà thầy Lâm còn có bạn trong lớp cùng ăn với nhau, nhà cũng chỉ có mình thầy Lâm.

Hôm nay anh có chút cô đơn.

Cho nên mới đồng ý tới nhà bà nội Đinh Tễ ăn cơm.

Khi bước ra khỏi trường thi anh đã bắt đầu cảm thấy cô đơn.

Cho dù là thi tốt hay là thi không tốt, cho dù là về trường học trước hay là về nhà luôn, những bạn học bên cạnh anh cuối cùng cũng sẽ về nhà ăn cơm.

Ở ký túc không có người.

Cảm giác trống rỗng này, không giống như lúc cuối tuần.

Đột nhiên, cả cuộc sống cấp ba của anh đều biến mất.

Rất cô đơn.

Nếu như Đinh Tễ không gọi anh tới ăn cơm, có lẽ anh về nhà lấy đồ xong cũng không quay lại ký túc xá, tìm một khách sạn nào đó ở một đêm để ổn định lại tâm tình.

Một tiếng trước Hứa Thiên Bác gửi tin nhắn hỏi tối nay anh ở đâu, anh đập xong dưa chuột mới nhìn thấy.

– Ăn cơm với bạn xong thì về ký túc.

– Có chuyện gì thì nói đi, mấy ngày nay tao đều rảnh.

– Vậy thì mày tiếp tục rảnh đi.

– Mày bị nàm thao thế!

– Tao không chơi với người ngọng.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, nhìn dưa chuột đập dưới thao tác của Đinh Tễ đã biến thành một khối đen: “Cậu còn không biết ngại nói tôi là muối dưa chuột, không phải cậu cũng chỉ là một kẻ muối dưa chuột nát sao?”

Đinh Tễ cầm chai dầu vừng có chút do dự: “Có cần cho thêm dầu vừng không, tôi cảm thấy mùi này có hơi nồng quá.”

“Cứ như vậy đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu nhiều nước quá thì cậu đổ bớt ra?”

“Thông minh.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, cầm lấy đĩa, đi tới bên cạnh bồn rửa, cẩn thận đổ nước tương và giấm ra.

“Chuyện này cũng phải khen thông minh, chỉ số thông minh của cậu có khiếm khuyết à.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy cái đĩa.

“Đập dưa chuột còn đập văng vào mặt người khác,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có lập trường gì nói tôi khiếm khuyết? Mang ra ngoài đi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người mang dưa chuột đập ra bên ngoài.

“Ôi chao, sao màu thâm như vậy,” Ông nội nhìn dưa chuột trong đĩa, “Món dưa chuột đập dập này là Tiểu Tễ làm sao?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười gật đầu.

“Không phải rất tốt sao!” Bà nội đứng ở một bên, “Bây giờ đâu có nhiều đứa trẻ biết nấu cơm, còn không bước vào nhà bếp, ông nhìn đứa trẻ thần tiên này, đập dưa chuột bay như thiên nữ rải hoa…”

Bà nội quả thực rất thương Đinh Tễ.

Để chống lưng cho Đinh Tễ, không tiếc giẫm đạp lên người bạn lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên: “Cháu hoàn toàn không biết làm.”

“Tính tình đứa trẻ này tốt hơn Bằng Bằng rất nhiều,” Ông nội nói, “Nếu như nói Bằng Bằng như vậy chắc chắn nó sẽ gào lên.”

Còn ông nội vì lấy lại thể diện cho anh, mà không tiếc giẫm đạp lên Lưu Kim Bằng.

Lưu Kim Bằng thật đáng thương.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn nhịn cười.

“Ăn đi,” Đinh Tễ cầm bát đũa bày lên, kéo Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình, “Nếm thử tay nghề của tôi và bà nội.”

“Cháu có tay nghề cái mông ấy.” Bà nội nói.

“Bà văn minh một chút đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ở đây còn có khách mà.”

“Khách nào.” Bà nội nói, “Không phải chỉ là một đứa trẻ sao… Tiểu Ngung à, cháu đừng khách sáo, nhà chúng ta không quan trọng quy củ gì cả, ăn là được.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Ăn nhiều một chút, đừng ngại.” Bà nội lại gắp hai miếng sườn vào trong bát anh, sau đó cũng gắp hai miếng sườn vào bát Đinh Tễ, “Đợt này mệt rồi, bây giờ cũng coi như vất vả xong, ăn uống chơi bời cũng không cần phải quản.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không thích người khác gắp thức ăn cho mình, vệ sinh hay không vệ sinh không phải là quan trọng nhất, dù sao anh cũng là người dám cầm bình nước của Đinh Tễ lên uống, đa phần chính là do không được tự nhiên.

Nhưng trong nháy mắt anh định lịch sự từ chối, lại tự ấn cánh tay đang muốn vươn lên của mình xuống.

Dáng vẻ bà nội Đinh Tễ gắp thức ăn cho anh, không giống như là đang chào mời khách, không khách sáo chút nào, dường như đang gắp thức ăn cho đứa cháu của mình, tự nhiên, thân thiết.

Anh đột nhiên cảm thấy rất ấm áp.

Không phải là bạn bè, không phải là bạn học, không phải là thầy giáo, là tới từ tình yêu thương không nói lí lẽ của bậc bề trên trong nhà.

“Bà đừng quan tâm cậu ấy.” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng gắp đi một miếng sườn trong bát Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cháu nói với bà, cậu ấy là cái động không đáy, nếu như bà không cản lại, cả bàn này cũng không đủ cho cậu ấy ăn.”

“Sao lại cướp đồ ăn trong bát người ta!” Ông nội trừng cậu một cái, “Trong đĩa không còn của cháu nữa à!”

“Cháu ăn chậm một chút là thực sự không còn gì nữa.” Đinh Tễ cười hi hi, trên mặt mang vẻ làm nũng của nhóc lưu manh.

Lâm Vô Ngung có đôi khi cảm thấy được Đinh Tễ thực sự vô cùng tỉ mỉ và mẫn cảm, ban nãy anh chưa hề động tay, nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn phát hiện ra.

Khi Đinh Tễ chuẩn bị giành miếng sườn thứ hai, Lâm Vô Ngung đập một cái lên mu bàn tay cậu.

“A!” Đinh Tễ kêu lên một tiếng.

“Đáng!” Bà nội nói.

“Lát nữa chắc chắn xanh một mảng cậu có tin không!” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Tin, tôi đánh tôi còn không tin sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung gắp miếng thịt lúc trước trên bát Đinh Tễ về, cười với cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một lát cũng cười, sau đó ghé vào bên tai anh nói nhỏ: “Là vậy đấy, vô cùng nhiệt tình.”

“Rất tốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Để chúc mừng kết thúc kỳ thi đại học, ông nội mở hai chai rượu vang, còn nghe theo yêu cầu của Đinh Tễ mở rượu trước một tiếng đồng hồ để rượu “thở”, ăn mấy miếng cảm thấy nên uống rượu ông mới nhớ tới việc còn chưa lấy rượu ra.

“Tôi đi lấy.” Bà nội đứng dậy.

“Bà đừng đi,” Ông nội đứng dậy, “Bà nấu cả bữa cơm rồi, bây giờ phải tĩnh dưỡng.”

“Tĩnh dưỡng là không nhúc nhích sao,” Bà nội nói, “Tôi nghe lời ông nói không vận động gì nên mới lâu khỏi, bây giờ mỗi ngày tôi đều đi lại trong phòng, chẳng có vấn đề gì cả.”

“Bà nghe lời đi.” Đinh Tễ vuốt ve tay bà nội.

“Đánh cháu cũng không có vấn đề gì đâu.” Bà nội vỗ tay cậu ra.

Xem ra bà nội hồi phục rất nhanh, chủ yếu là tuổi tác cũng đã lớn, Đinh Tễ nói cơ thể bà vẫn luôn khỏe mạnh, lúc này nhìn thấy, trừ việc đi có hơi chậm, sắc mặt bà ngược lại vẫn vô cùng tốt.

“Rượu đã mở để đâu rồi?” Ông nội nói.

“Ở gần ban công.” Bà nội nói.

“Được đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Có phải nhà cậu hay uống rượu vang không, còn có cả decanter?”

“Có cái mông,” Đinh Tễ hất cằm về phía ông nội, “Dùng bình đựng nước lạnh.”

Quả nhiên, qua một lát, ông nội cầm cái bình thủy tinh miệng loe đựng nước lạnh qua, bên trong là rượu.

“Cũng không có ly đựng rượu vang.” Ông nội nói, “Dùng chén trà nhé?”

Đinh Tễ cầm bốn cái chén trà đặt thành hàng, sau đó cầm bình qua, rót đầy bốn chén.

“Mẹ cháu nói chỉ cần đổ trên đáy một tí là được rồi.” Bà nội nói.

“Vậy vẫn phải rót, chúng ta cũng chỉ nếm thôi, ai thưởng thức ra ngon hay không đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như nói vậy, cái chén của chúng ta cũng không đúng kiểu, không có chân, cầm ở bên trên nhiệt độ sẽ làm thay đổi hương vị.”

Bà nội nghĩ ngợi, lại gần miệng chén nhấp một ngụm rượu, sau khi nếm xong, hai tay nắm lấy chén, đợi mấy giây, lại bưng chén lên uống một ngụm.

“Không có gì thay đổi mà?” Bà nội thưởng thức.

Ông nội và Đinh Tễ đều cười ra tiếng, Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được, cũng cười theo.

“Cho nên mới nói, chúng ta không hiểu rượu vang thì uống tùy ý đi.” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa nói, “Lát nữa uống xong cái này, còn phải lấy vò rượu mà ông nội giấu dưới gầm giường ra.”

“Uống đi, uống đi, dù sao Tiểu Ngung cũng không về nhà,” Bà nội nói, “Đừng uống nhiều quá là được, uống nôn ra rồi bà không giúp bọn cháu dọn đâu, ông nội cháu cũng không quản.”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, nhìn Đinh Tễ một cái.

“Ý của bà là cậu không cần về nhà, sẽ không bị người trong nhà nói,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng, “Không phải nói để cậu ở đây sao, đừng căng thẳng.”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Tại sao bà lại biết tôi không cần về nhà?”

“Tôi không nói gì đâu đấy.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng xua tay.

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bà nội tôi có đôi khi xuất thần.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không biết là đoán bừa hay là thật sự bói được ra gì đó, nhưng mà cậu vừa mới thi xong đã mang hành lí tới nhà tôi ăn cơm… không có mấy người sẽ làm thế, như tình huống bình thường có lẽ sẽ không về nhà.”

“…Cũng phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Tay nghề nấu ăn của bà nội rất được, đương nhiên, cũng có khả năng là vị giác của Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chứa đựng vị của cơm nhà ăn cùng với mấy quán ăn ven đường, anh không được thử nhiều đồ ăn nhà làm, tay nghề của mẹ anh thậm chí chỉ có thể xếp vào mức độ ăn không chết người.

Đồ ăn của bà nội không chỉ ngon, phân lượng cũng tương đối đủ, tất cả thức ăn đều đầy ắp, có vài món còn dùng cả bát đựng canh.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn không ít.

Anh và ông bà nội Đinh Tễ đều rất ngạc nhiên, bản thân anh lại có thể ăn không thể điều khiển ở nhà người khác, hơn nữa còn ăn rất vui.

Rượu ông nội Đinh Tễ giấu anh cũng uống hai chén, không biết là rượu gì, không tính là cao độ nhưng vô cùng thơm.

Cuối cùng khi dừng đũa, anh không nhịn được nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Hình như cháu ăn nhiều rồi.”

“Giờ cháu mới biết sao?” Bà nội ở bên cạnh có chút lo lắng, “Lượng thức ăn cháu ăn sắp bằng lượng thức ăn của một con heo rồi… Tiểu Tễ cháu đi tìm thuốc tiêu thực cho bạn đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào ghế, cười rất lâu: “Bà, bà hình dung kiểu gì vậy ạ.”

“Ăn nhiều như vậy mà cũng không thấy béo.” Bà nội nắn nắn mặt anh, “Nếu như mà để cô út của Tiểu Tễ biết được, nhất định sẽ quỳ xuống cầu xin cháu phương pháp không tăng thịt.”

Đinh Tễ mang thuốc tiêu thực qua, bóc mấy viên đưa cho anh: “Uống nhanh lên.”

“Lát nữa đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Bây giờ tôi không uống nổi nước nữa.”

“Cái này nhai, không cần uống nước.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu cắn thuốc trong tay Đinh Tễ đẩy vào miệng nhai nhai, cau mày nói: “Không ngon.”

Đinh Tễ thở dài, lấy trong túi một que kẹo, bóc vỏ, đưa tới bên miệng anh: “Kẹo que sữa bò.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngậm lấy que kẹo.

Qua một lát cảm thấy không quá trướng nữa.

Trên bàn vẫn còn thừa không ít đồ ăn, nếu như hôm nay không có anh, bàn đồ ăn này phải dư phân nửa.

Ông bà nội Đinh Tễ thực sự vô cùng nhiệt tình.

Cho nên mới có đứa cháu tính cách như Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng lên, giúp Đinh Tễ thu dọn bàn, sau đó lại đứng bên bồn rửa bát, nhìn cậu rửa bát thuận tiện giúp đỡ.

“Lát nữa cậu đừng về ký túc nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng muộn lắm rồi, hôm nay cứ ở đây đi.”

“Có tiện không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi một câu thừa thãi, hỏi xong còn không đợi Đinh Tễ mở miệng, tự anh đã giành trả lời rồi, “Có tiện.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Bằng Bằng thường xuyên qua đêm ở đây, giống như nhà của nó ấy, trước đây tôi cũng có người bạn khác bỏ nhà ra đi, thiếu chút nữa là không dám về nhà, hoặc là có đứa nhóc hàng xóm nào cãi nhau với bố mẹ, đều sẽ trốn ở đây, ông bà tôi cũng quen rồi.”

“Nhà cậu giống như giang hồ ấy nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Không thể bì được, đều là mấy thằng nhóc con, không gánh được giang hồ,” Đinh Tễ đưa cho anh một cái bát đã rửa sạch, “Vậy cậu ngủ ở phòng tôi đi, giường tôi to.”

“Ờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại.

“Ừm,” Đinh Tễ có chút lúng túng, “Hay là tôi ngủ ở phòng cô út, cậu ngủ phòng tôi.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ giải thích, “Chính là, nếu như cậu không bằng lòng ngủ phòng tôi, vậy… cậu tới phòng cô út…”

“Lưu Xoa Bằng, bạn học với hàng xóm của cậu qua đây thì ngủ ở đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đều chen chúc một giường với tôi.” Đinh Tễ xoa xoa mũi, “Buổi tối tiện nói chuyện.”

“Vậy tại sao cậu lại bảo tôi ở phòng cô út.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Không phải vì… sợ cậu không tự nhiên sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tại sao tôi lại không tự nhiên?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“… Ai biết được tại sao cậu không tự nhiên!” Đinh Tễ có chút bốc hỏa, hung tợn nhét một cái bát rửa sạch vào trong tay anh.

Đó là vì cậu không tự nhiên thôi.

Nếu như bình thường, chắc chắn Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ nói ra câu này.

Nhưng hôm nay anh không nói, hôm nay Đinh Tễ giúp anh tức giận bố mẹ xong vẫn luôn lúng túng, anh không muốn để Đinh Tễ tiếp tục lúng túng.

Sau hôm gào hét ở sân thượng, người thân quen đều biểu đạt khoan dung và ủng hộ anh, nhưng anh cũng thu được không ít ác ý, thậm chí ác ý lớn nhất còn tới từ bố mẹ.

Ban đầu tuy rằng Đinh Tễ rất kinh ngạc, nhưng từ đầu tới cuối lại rất thành khẩn.

Dựa vào điểm này, anh cũng không muốn làm Đinh Tễ lúng túng.

May là sau khi Đinh Tễ rửa bát xong đã khôi phục lại bình thường, chỉ là bật trạng thái hiện nguyên hình sau khi say rượu.

“Bọn cháu ra ngoài đi bộ một lát nhé!” Cậu đứng trong phòng khách nói với ông bà nội.

“Đi đi.” Bà nội xua tay, “Bà thấy chóng mặt rồi.”

“Đi!” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung theo sau cậu ra khỏi cửa.

Sau khi xuống tầng cậu nhìn xung quanh, khu dân cư cũ kỹ thế này có chút chật hẹp, đèn đường cũng hỏng khá nhiều, mười giờ tối ra ngoài, xung quanh đều không có người.

Nhưng mà anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, hôm nay trời đặc biệt nhiều sao, còn rất thoải mái.

“Đi dạo ở đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bình thường tôi đi dạo với bà nội thì đi ra khỏi ngõ kia, lên trên đường, sau đó thuận tiện vòng một vòng mới quay lại cái ngõ mà ban nãy chúng ta gọi xe đi vào.” Đinh Tễ khoa tay múa chân.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đi được vài bước, duỗi thắt lưng: “Ôi.. bình thường tới tầm này là chuẩn bị thức khuya rồi, bây giờ đột nhiên nhàn rỗi thế này, thực sự còn có chút không quen.”

“Hay là làm chút bài tập.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra.

“Cậu có bệnh à!” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng né sang bên cạnh mấy bước, “Cậu vẫn chưa bị hành hạ đủ sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Cậu không quen mà.”

“Tôi lớn thế này rồi còn chưa bao giờ cố gắng như vậy đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng không biết cuối cùng được bao nhiêu điểm.”

“Thể nào cũng được top ba.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tại sao cậu lại không nói là được thủ khoa.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Bởi vì có tôi này.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Cậu kiêu ngạo thật đấy,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu điền nguyện vọng sao rồi? Mấy ngày nay bố mẹ cậu chắc đã nhận không ít cuộc gọi đâu nhỉ?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ừ một tiếng.

“Trường H à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có phải cậu dự định báo danh trường H không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có lẽ vậy, tôi vẫn chẳng có ý tưởng gì, đi đâu cũng được, bố mẹ tôi đều học trường H, chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ hi vọng tôi học ở đó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện này tôi cũng không định bướng với bọn họ, dù sao tôi cũng không nghĩ tới học trường nào khác, coi như nhân tình vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nói: “Lời này của cậu.”

“Cậu thì sao?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi một lần, “Có lẽ là cũng là trường H nhỉ.”

Quả thực cậu muốn biết Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ báo danh vào đâu, cậu hi vọng có thể cùng một trường với anh, nhưng lại có chút lo lắng, Lâm Vô Ngung rất có kế hoạch, cũng rất có suy nghĩ, ai biết được liệu anh có tính toán gì không theo lẽ thường ngoài dự đoán của mọi người hay không.

“Cũng chưa chắc, lỡ như tôi ra nước ngoài thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, nhìn chằm chằm anh một lát mới phun ra một câu: “Ra nước ngoài cái mông, bây giờ mà cậu còn chưa chuẩn bị gì thì cậu cũng chỉ có thể đi du lịch.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không dừng được.

Nhưng mà phản ứng này lại làm cho Đinh Tễ biết được, có lẽ anh vẫn có tính toán theo lẽ thường, không nói thì không nói vậy, cứ truy hỏi lại giống như cậu có ý gì với người ta.

“Chuyên ngành gì thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ai?” Đinh Tễ chưa kịp hiểu.

“Cậu báo danh chuyên ngành nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Cơ học ứng dụng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hả.” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Sao nào? Cậu có hiểu gì về chuyên ngành này không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu không hiểu gì cũng báo danh sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng hỏi.

“Tôi cảm thấy nghe rất thú vị.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà sau khi có điểm tôi phải cân nhắc thêm.”

“Là rất thú vị.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ vai cậu.

Hai người cũng không đi theo kế hoạch đường đi mà Đinh Tễ đã nói ban đầu, đi loanh quanh vài vòng rồi quay lại dưới tầng, giống như bị quỷ áp tường.

“Lại quay về đây rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung mờ mịt.

“Tôi dẫn cậu đi ngắm sao nhé?” Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ lên trên.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu: “Lên sân thượng ngắm hả?”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Ông nội tôi chiếm một khối đất ở vùng hoạt động trên sân thượng, trồng chút ớt, thu dọn rất sạch sẽ.”

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung rất hứng thú.

Sân thượng rất lớn, vừa nhìn đã thấy không có gì thú vị, giăng đầy dây phơi quần áo của các nhà, còn có không ít chậu hoa trống hay nửa trống, vô cùng lộn xộn.

Nhưng mà khi đi tới góc Tây Nam, lập tức thoải mái hơn.

Đây là địa bàn mà ông nội Đinh Tễ chiếm lĩnh, dùng giàn hoa bằng sắt để dư ra một mảnh đất trống, trừ ớt ra, còn có một số thực vật không biết tên, ở giữa còn có một chiếc bàn gỗ nhỏ và hai cái ghế dựa bằng trúc.

“Thế nào, được chứ.” Đinh Tễ lấy bật lửa ở trên bàn, đốt mấy vòng hương muỗi dưới đất lên, xoay chiếc ghế dựa cẩn thận, sau đó ngồi xuống.

“Không sặc sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút buồn cười.

“Tôi nhịn được,” Đinh Tễ lắc lư cái ghế, chỉ lên trời, “Có nhìn thấy không, thất tinh Bắc Đẩu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi lên trên ghế, nhìn bầu trời, “Cậu có nghiên cứu về thiên văn không?”

“Không, lừa đảo giang hồ như chúng tôi với lại xem sao tử vi như anh em cùng cha khác mẹ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ ngắm sao một lát, ngồi dậy, quay đầu nhìn anh: “Ban nãy tôi mới bói một chữ.”

“Chữ gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Vô.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sau đó thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung gối đầu lên cánh tay.

“Không phải cậu cũng dự định báo danh chuyên ngành cơ học ứng dụng sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Làm sao cậu đoán được ra chuyện này?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ngồi dậy.

“Khi tôi vừa nhắc tới,” Đinh Tễ cắn ngón tay, “Phản ứng của cậu rõ ràng có chút ngạc nhiên, sau đó còn thêm một câu ‘Là rất thú vị’, cái này thực sự không khó đoán, hơn nữa chuyên ngành này cũng có liên quan tới máy bay không người lái… nếu như không phải hôm nay tôi có uống chút rượu, ban nãy tôi đã bói ra rồi…”

“Cậu chắc chắn đây là bói?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Bói đúng không?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Decanter: Là bình chiết rượu vang, chủ yếu làm bằng thủy tinh và pha lê, giúp rượu vang tiếp xúc nhiều hơn với không khí (cho rượu “thở”) để rượu được ngon hơn.

##### Hôm nay là bước sang thập kỷ mới rồi, chúc mọi người thập kỷ mới vui vẻ, mạnh khỏe và không bị ghẻ. *tung bông*


	25. Chapter 25

“Rốt cuộc là cậu có biết đoán mệnh hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười dựa lại vào ghế.

“Tôi biết.” Đinh Tễ cười, “Nhưng mà tôi cũng biết quan sát, có thể nhìn ra thì còn bói làm gì, trong lòng có phân tích, có bói có giải thì đều thiên về phương hướng ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

“Mùa hè là mùa ngắm sao tốt nhất,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Một mảng trời sao.”

“Cậu thường ngắm hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cũng không thường ngắm, đâu có mấy đứa trẻ vui lòng không đi chơi ngẩng đầu nhìn sao đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có đôi khi tôi không có ai chơi cùng, tôi sẽ lên ngắm một lát… trừ thất tinh Bắc Đẩu, cậu còn có thể nhìn ra những chòm sao nào?”

“Sư Tử, Xử Nữ, Bọ Cạp, Nhân Mã,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn có chòm Nam Đẩu…”

“Cậu học thuộc hay cậu nhìn được ra đấy?” Vẻ mặt Đinh Tễ không mấy tin tưởng.

“Đây đều là những chòm sao mà mùa hè có thể nhìn thấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhắm mắt lại, vừa vui vẻ vừa nói, “Phía Nam có thể nhìn thấy ngôi sao Antares (1) màu đỏ, có câu thơ…”

“Nhân sinh không gặp gỡ, như Sâm Thương cách rời.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Được rồi, cứ coi như là cậu nhìn thấy hết cũng nhận ra hết.”

_(Câu thơ này trong bài Tặng vệ bát xử sĩ của Đỗ Phủ. Sâm Thương là hai chòm sao không bao giờ xuất hiện cùng lúc trên trời.)_

“Tôi có mấy lần đi chụp bằng flycam với người khác,” Lâm Vô Ngung gối đầu lên cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại, “Qua đêm trong núi, nhìn thấy vô cùng rõ ràng, sao vừa to vừa sáng.”

“Có muỗi không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Phải bị cắn chết mất.”

“Điểm chú ý của cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Lần sau tôi có đi phải mang cậu theo cùng, hi sinh cậu, tạo phúc cho toàn bộ thành viên đoàn.”

“Từ bé tôi đã hút muỗi rồi,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Khi còn nhỏ tôi theo bà nội hóng gió ở dưới tầng đều phải đặt hương muỗi ở dưới chân, vừa bị sặc khói vừa phải chịu cắn… một buổi tối bà tội tôi phải đập tay bốn năm mươi cái lên người tôi…”

“Vậy thì cậu đừng đi nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ở trong nhà sẽ không có nhiều muỗi như vậy.”

“Vậy không được, vẫn phải đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ông bà nội tôi ấy à, không có học vấn gì cả, bọn họ cảm thấy không dạy được tôi gì cho nên dẫn tôi đi nhìn ngắm cuộc sống… Từng con người, lời bọn họ nói, chuyện bọn họ làm, động tác của bọn họ, vẻ mặt của bọn họ… chính là cuộc sống của bọn họ, cậu nhìn một buổi tối, có thể nhìn ra rất nhiều thứ….”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chẳng trách Đinh Tễ lại có khả năng quan sát mạnh như vậy.

Chỉ có điều anh không nhớ rõ thời thơ ấu của mình… không có nội dung gì đáng nhớ cả, đa số thời gian anh đều đọc sách và ngây người.

Sau khi Đinh Tễ mở ra hình thức nói nhiều, vẫn chưa tắt đi.

Tới cuối cùng Đinh Tễ nói gì, anh đã không còn nghe rõ, chỉ cảm thấy có người đang lải nhải bên tai mình, mơ hồ nhưng lại thoải mái.

Lúc nửa đêm, giọng nói của ông nội nghe rất rõ ràng, giống như sấm đánh bên tai.

“Hai đứa xuống dưới đi ngủ!” Ông nội nói, “Sao còn chạy lên sân thượng ngủ thế này, có thể ngủ lên cái ghế này sao, ngày mai hai đứa sẽ đau lưng đấy!”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình ngồi dậy.

Khi quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đang rúc trên ghế, ông nội lay cậu vài cái cậu cũng không tỉnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung lau mặt, đứng dậy kéo cánh tay Đinh Tễ từ trên ghế dậy: “Đinh Tễ.”

“… Đậu má.” Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy một lúc sau mới tỉnh táo, “Cháu ngủ quên rồi ạ?”

“Hai đứa ngủ ở đây hơn một tiếng rồi,” Ông nội nói, “Bà cháu mà biết thể nào cũng nổi giận… mau về nhà tắm rửa rồi lên giường ngủ đi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy khi anh theo sau Đinh Tễ xuống tầng, chân giống như đang bay.

Trải nghiệm kỳ diệu, lại dày thêm một tầng, không ngờ rằng anh có thể ngắm sao trên sân thượng rồi ngủ quên.

Quay lại phòng, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng lấy hai chiếc khăn mặt và một chiếc bàn chải mới cho anh: “Cậu đi tắm trước đi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, “Trong hành lý của tôi không có quần lót, cậu cho tôi một cái.”

“Tôi tìm xem.” Đinh Tễ gãi gãi đầu, kéo ngăn tủ ra.

Lục lọi tầm một phút, cậu tìm được một chiếc quần lót mới còn chưa bóc ở góc tủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong mới phát hiện ra chiếc quần này là kiểu quần đùi rộng thùng thình của người già, anh đứng trong phòng tắm sửng sốt một lúc lâu, cuối cùng không thể không mặc lên.

Khi quay lại phòng, Đinh Tễ đang nghịch điện thoại, ngước mắt lên nhìn thấy chiếc quần của anh, kinh ngạc một lúc lâu mới mở miệng: “Cậu mặc cái thứ gì vậy?”

“Cậu còn hỏi tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng rất kinh ngạc, cúi đầu kéo kéo quần, “Cái này không phải cậu lấy cho tôi sao? Mặc thứ này vào chắc tôi còn chẳng mặc nổi quần dài nữa.”

“Tôi không biết.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn, qua một lát mới cười bò ngã xuống giường, “Có lẽ đây là của ông nội bị bà nội nhét vào chỗ tôi.”

“Còn cái nào khác không?” Lâm Vô Ngung tràn đầy chờ mong hỏi cậu, “Tứ giác, tam giác đều được, chỉ cần không phải quần váy là được.”

“Không có đâu,” Đinh Tễ vô tình trả lời, “Tôi lục lọi lâu lắm mới tìm ra được cái này đấy, hay là cậu… mặc của tôi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một lát: “Thôi bỏ đi.”

“Coi trọng vậy sao,” Đinh Tễ vừa vui vẻ vừa cầm quần áo đi ra bên ngoài, “Vậy cậu mặc váy nhé, quần lót giặt sạch rồi phơi ngoài ban công là được, chắc chắn ngày mai sẽ khô.”

Đinh Tễ rất thích nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung, rất thoải mái, vừa không cần phải tìm chủ đề, cũng sẽ không xuất hiện cảnh xấu hổ khi hai bên nói chuyện bị lệch sóng.

Nhưng hôm nay có chút tiếc nuối, hai người họ đều uống rượu, nếu như không phải ông nội lên gọi, có lẽ bọn họ sẽ ngủ thẳng tới khi mặt trời mọc.

Bây giờ tuy đã về phòng rồi, nhưng tắm rửa xong cũng không thể làm cậu tỉnh táo lại, vẫn buồn ngủ.

Còn Lâm Vô Ngung đã nằm trên giường ngủ rồi.

Hơn nữa còn ngủ ở chính giữa, chẳng lịch sự chút nào.

Có lẽ là do chiếc gối đầu duy nhất trên giường để ở chính giữa.

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, cậu lấy trong ngăn tủ ra một chiếc gối đầu ném lên giường, sau đó đẩy Lâm Vô Ngung sang một bên, đẩy hai cái Lâm Vô Ngung đều không nhúc nhích.

“Cậu còn không tự nhận mình là heo sao?” Đinh Tễ cắn răng đẩy anh một cái.

Cuối cùng cũng coi như anh trở mình, nghiêng người sang một bên.

Đinh Tễ lại qua bên cạnh kéo lấy tóc anh, nhét gối xuống dưới đầu anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ngủ như chết, bị người khác túm tóc quăng đầu cũng không có phản ứng gì, vẫn nề nếp nằm nghiêng người ngủ.

“Ngủ thật nghiêm chỉnh.” Đinh Tễ đặt chiếc gối còn lại cẩn thận rồi nằm xuống.

Sau khi tắt đèn, cơn buồn ngủ nhanh chóng dâng lên…

Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, sau khi nằm thẳng anh duỗi một cánh tay ra, đập lên mặt cậu.

“Cậu muốn chết à!” Đinh Tễ giật mình, quăng cánh tay anh về.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không có động tĩnh gì khác.

Nhưng cả một buổi tối, Đinh Tễ đều ngồi tự kiểm điểm mình đã phán đoán sai lệch về người khác.

Kết luận Lâm Vô Ngung ngủ rất nghiêm chỉnh, chỉ một buổi tối anh đã dùng hành động thực tế để phủ định hơn sáu nghìn lần.

Người này đâu chỉ ngủ không nghiêm chỉnh, căn bản giống như đánh nhau.

Cánh tay, đùi, bàn tay, vĩnh viễn sẽ không để yên bên người, nửa đêm ít nhất còn đá cậu bảy tám lần, nếu như đang luyện công, Lâm Vô Ngung đã sớm trở thành cao thủ đệ nhất võ lâm.

Không cần so tài Hoa Sơn luận kiếm, vì chẳng ai dám đi.

“Tôi cho cậu một lời khuyên chân thành.” Buổi sáng thức dậy, Đinh Tễ đứng bên giường, nghiêm túc nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Nói đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngáp một cái.

“Nếu sau này cậu ngủ chung giường với người khác,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước tiên lấy dây thừng trói mình lại.”

“Sao lại thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Tôi mộng du đánh cậu à?”

“Cậu không mộng du cũng đánh tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút mờ mịt.

“Đúng! Vô cùng đúng!” Đinh Tễ đập vài cái lên người anh, “Con mẹ nó cậu đánh tôi thế này này, cả đêm tôi có mượn rượu cỡ nào cũng không ngủ ngon nổi!”

“…. Tôi đáng sợ vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất kinh ngạc.

“Cậu không biết chút nào sao?” Đinh Tễ cũng rất kinh ngạc.

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy bây giờ cậu biết rồi chứ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Mời tôi ăn sáng đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Ông bà nội sáng ra đã ra ngoài đi dạo, khi bọn họ thức giấc, ông bà nội vẫn còn chưa về.

“Bình thường bà tôi sẽ nấu bữa sáng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi được nghỉ bà sẽ không quan tâm nữa, mỗi ngày đều tới bên hồ nghe người ta kéo đàn nhị, tới trưa mới về.”

“Tình cảm tốt thật đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Cũng cãi nhau,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hơn nữa ông tôi còn vặn lại, khi còn trẻ sức khỏe tốt, hai người họ còn có thể đánh nhau, nhưng qua mấy ngày lại làm lành.”

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nghe Đinh Tễ kể về những chuyện nhà thế này, anh luôn cảm thấy rất thú vị, ký túc xá của bọn anh có đôi khi cũng nói chuyện gia đình, anh cũng rất thích nghe, nhưng chuyện nhà Đinh Tễ lại càng có sức hấp dẫn hơn.

Có lẽ cho tới bây giờ anh cũng chưa từng tưởng tượng được ra cảm giác mang theo hơi nóng, rất nguyên sinh, không chải chuốt trang điểm, giống như là cái cây vươn lên từ dưới đất, mang theo bùn, tràn đầy sức sống.

Lựa chọn đồ ăn sáng ở khu dân cư xưa cũ tương đối phong phú.

Buổi sáng sau khi uống rượu luôn cảm thấy đói, đừng nói là Lâm Vô Ngung, ngay cả Đinh Tễ cũng có dáng vẻ như dạ dày vương, hai người gọi một bàn đồ ăn, bánh bao này, sủi cảo này, còn cả mì và bánh rán.

“Hôm nay có kế hoạch gì?” Đinh Tễ vừa ăn vừa hỏi.

“Sáng nay bạn học của tôi gửi tin nhắn tới,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Buổi trưa bọn tôi hẹn gặp, chiều đi chơi, sau đó gọi giáo viên chủ nhiệm ra ngoài ăn cơm.”

“Tôi cũng tương tự,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhân dịp chưa có điểm thì mặc sức vui chơi trước đã.”

“Tôi để đồ đạc ở nhà cậu trước nhé?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Ký túc xá của cậu còn có gì quý giá không, sách vở này kia, cậu không cần dùng thì cứ mang cả qua đây đi, vừa nghỉ đã đi cả rồi, có người vào cũng không biết.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng cảm ơn mãi vậy.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Chỉ để mấy cái vali thôi mà.”

“Lỡ như tới lúc đó tôi còn muốn ở thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ở thì ở thôi.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Hay là cậu ở phòng của cô út đi, tôi sợ ngủ chung một giường với cậu, tôi không chống đỡ được tới lúc đi báo danh đã bị cậu đánh chết.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không dứt: “Tôi thực sự không biết.”

“Cậu luôn ngủ một mình hả? Không ngủ với bố mẹ… ” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa mới nhận ra, vội vàng xua tay, “Thôi bỏ đi, coi như tôi chưa hỏi, tôi ngủ tới ngốc rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đã hẹn với bọn Hứa Thiên Bác và Trần Mang tầm mười một giờ tập hợp ở cổng trường, anh ăn sáng xong quay lại trường học, vừa tới mười rưỡi, có vài người còn chưa từ nhà đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở cửa mấy phút, quay vào trong ký túc.

Ký túc xá lớp mười hai căn bản đều trống, trên mặt đất còn có một số đồ vật lặt vặt, còn có cả giấy thi và sách, không nhiều, nhưng có thể nhìn ra là khi mọi người rời đi rất vội vàng và hỗn loạn, còn cả vui mừng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi trên hành lang, chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của chính mình.

Trước đây cho dù có yên tĩnh tới mức nào, đều có thể nghe thấy đủ loại âm thanh, cho dù là đêm khuya cũng có tiếng thở khò khè ổn định của mấy người hay ngáy, tới trước khi thi, còn có thể thấy những ngọn đèn sáng tới rất khuya.

Bây giờ những âm thanh và hình ảnh ấy, đều chỉ tồn tại trong hồi ức mà thôi.

Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi hông, thở dài.

Ký túc xá của bọn họ cũng trống không như vậy, để bảo vệ sự an toàn của hành lí anh chưa mang đi bọn Trần Mang đã đẩy một cái bàn trước cánh tủ.

Anh bê những thứ đó ra, nhìn đồ đạc bên trong tủ, trừ quần áo ra, cũng không có thứ gì cần phải đề phòng trộm cắp cả, laptop thì nên mang tới nhà Đinh Tễ, là dòng gaming, tương đối đắt.

Anh đứng sững người trong ký túc một lát, nghe thấy bên ngoài cửa có người đi qua.

Có chút bội phục thính lực của mình.

Anh có thể phân biệt được tiếng bước chân của mấy người trong ký túc xá của mình, còn có cả Hứa Thiên Bác ở phòng bên cạnh.

“Tao biết ngay mày ở ký túc mà.” Hứa Thiên Bác đẩy cửa phòng ra.

“Sao mày cũng tới sớm vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bố tao đưa tao tới,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Ông ấy còn có việc phải làm.”

“Tao tưởng rằng mai mới chơi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không ngờ đám người này không cần ngủ một ngày một đêm?”

“Nếu như bình thường chắc chắn sẽ ngủ,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tao không ngủ được, đây không phải là kỳ nghỉ bình thường, sau này không dễ gặp mặt mọi người, bảo tao ra ngoài vào nửa đêm tao cũng ra.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Hai chúng ta vẫn có thể gặp mặt.”

“Mày đã xác định chuyên ngành chưa?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cơ học ứng dụng?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Xác định rồi.”

“Vậy chúng ta gặp nhau ở trường H,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Không biết có cách xa không, nếu như không xa chúng ta vẫn có thể cùng nhau ăn đồ nướng.”

“Tranh thủ ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Đợi mày có bạn gái rồi có lẽ sẽ dẫn người ta đi ăn.”

“Còn chưa biết ai có trước đâu.” Hứa Thiên Bác ngưng cười, “Cá này.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Ừm… cẩn thận chút,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Đừng vì muốn yêu mà đi yêu, hoặc là vì cô đơn hay gì đó… mày có hiểu không.”

“Hiểu.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Di động của hai người đồng thời vang lên, Trần Mang gửi tin nhắn trong nhóm, nói rằng đã tới cổng rồi.

“Đi thôi,” Hứa Thiên Bác đứng dậy, “Quẩy nào.”

Kỳ thực hôm nay bạn học của Đinh Tễ không có hoạt động gì, ngày mai bọn họ mới ra ngoài.

Hoạt động ngày nghỉ hôm nay của cậu chính là cùng với Lưu Kim Bằng đi đánh Lão Lục.

Lưu Kim Bằng tràn đầy ý chí chiến đấu: “Đánh thế nào! Mày nói một câu đi!”

“Tùy ý hù dọa chút thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mày còn muốn đánh nó thế nào? Chủ yếu là ép nó trả tiền…mày đã tìm nó viết giấy nợ chưa?”

“Để ở nhà rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhưng mà nói thật, có tố cáo nó, nó cũng không trả nổi.”

“Vậy cho nó ngồi tù!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tháng sau tao đi làm rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng đột nhiên nói một câu.

“Đi làm ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ có chút bất ngờ, Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn luôn giúp chú họ của cậu ta, chân chạy nhập hàng bán hàng.

“Chú họ tao tìm cho tao, còn nói có công việc ổn định sẽ tốt hơn,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Bạn của chú ấy mở một cửa hàng thú cưng, rất cao cấp.”

“Rất thích hợp với mày.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải mày rất thích chó mèo sao?”

“Đúng, việc cũng không nhiều,” Lưu Kim Bằng rất vui vẻ, “Sáng tối còn có thể dắt cả đống chó ra ngoài….”

Còn chưa nói xong, cậu ta đã chỉ đằng trước: “Ở đằng kia!”

Đinh Tễ còn chưa nhìn rõ vị trí cụ thể của Lão Lục đã cất bước xông lên, chạy hơn mười mét mới thấy Lão Lục đang cắm đầu điên cuồng chạy ở phía trước.

Nói về chạy bộ, Lão Lục không phải là đối thủ của Đinh Tễ, hắn còn không so được với Lưu Kim Bằng -người cởi quần cũng không đuổi kịp Đinh Tễ.

Không chạy được bao xa đã bị Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng đuổi kịp.

“Trả tiền! Trả tiền! Trả tiền! Trả tiền! Tiền!” Lưu Kim Bằng theo sau nện một cái lên bả vai hắn.

“Tôi trả mà! Tôi sẽ trả!” Lão Lục vừa chạy vừa gào, “Tôi sẽ trả tiền!”

“Con mẹ nó! Đưa cho ông!” Lưu Kim Bằng tiếp tục nện, “Giả vờ đáng yêu này!”

“Tôi giả vờ đáng yêu cái gì!” Lão Lục bị đập có chút mơ hồ, Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn đập vai hắn, hắn vừa chạy vừa ôm đầu, “Tôi nói với cậu!”

“Ông đây nói là trả tiền! Trả tiền! Tiền tiền tiền tiền tiền tiền tiền!” Lưu Kim Bằng gào.

“Tôi không nói là không trả!” Lão Lục ôm đầu trực tiếp ngồi xuống, “Cậu đánh đi đánh đi, đánh chết rồi tôi cũng không cần trả nữa!”

“Mày nghĩ hay lắm nhỉ!” Đinh Tễ đập vào đầu hắn một cái, “Sau này mỗi ngày đều nhắc nhở mày một lần! Khi nào mày trả tiền rồi mới dừng!”

“Nghe thấy gì chưa!” Lưu Kim Bằng đạp một cái vào mông hắn.

“Mày mang tiền đi đâu rồi?” Đinh Tễ ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn Lão Lục, “Mày cũng không bài bạc, cũng chỉ hút thuốc năm đồng, vậy tiền đâu?”

“Không liên quan tới cậu.” Lão Lục buồn bực nói.

“Tao không có dưa (2)!” Đinh Tễ nhảy dựng lên đá vào mông hắn, “Mày hãm hại tao mất hai vạn tám, con mẹ nó mày còn nói tao không có dưa!”

“Tễ,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Xem weibo ít thôi.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Nó nói là không liên quan gì tới mày.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói rõ ràng từng chữ.

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ dừng lại.

“Đúng vậy!” Lão Lục gào.

“Tao cần gì biết mày đúng hay không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm nay mày không nói cho tao tiền đi đâu, tao sẽ đánh mày thành bí đỏ!”

“Bạn gái tôi bị bệnh cần dùng gấp, tôi đưa cho cô ấy rồi,” Lão Lục ôm đầu, “Qua thời gian này sẽ trả lại cho cậu.”

“Mày lấy đâu ra bạn gái?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, “Mày còn có bạn gái sao? Ông trời có mắt không vậy?”

“Tại sao lại không có!” Lão Lục lấy điện thoại ra, “Thật đấy…. cậu xem.”

Lưu Kim Bằng giật lấy điện thoại, nhìn chằm chằm rồi trả lại cho Lão Lục: “Yêu trên wechat?”

“Cô ấy ra viện rồi sẽ tới thăm tôi!” Lão Lục nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng ngẩng đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Báo cảnh sát đi Tễ.”

“Mày bị ngu à!” Đinh Tễ lập tức phản ứng lại, chỉ vào Lão Lục, “Khi mẹ mày sinh ra mày đầu óc mày bị cóc gặm à!”

Khi Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng áp giải Lão Lục ra khỏi đồn cảnh sát, cảm thấy thực sự không thể hình dung.

Vẻ mặt Lão Lục tái nhợt như vừa chịu tra tấn vô cùng tàn ác, Đinh Tễ lười đánh hắn thêm nữa.

“Chưa chắc đã lấy lại được số tiền này,” Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ Lão Lục, “Tốt nhất là mày bắt đầu bới tiền từ bây giờ đi, tao sẽ theo sát mày, mày không chạy được đâu.”

Điện thoại của Đinh Tễ vang lên một tiếng.

Cậu nhanh chóng lấy điện thoại ra nhìn.

Là Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Thần đồng nhỏ, ngày mai rảnh không, tôi giới thiệu việc này cho cậu.

– ??? Có ý gì.

– Nên bắt đầu trả nợ rồi.

~~~~~~~~~

(1): Sao Antares: Sao Antares, tên gốc tiếng Ả Rập là Ķalb al Άķrab nghĩa là “trái tim của bọ cạp”, là ngôi sao sáng nhất trong chòm sao Thiên Hạt và là thiên thể sáng thứ 16 quan sát được từ Trái Đất. Sao này nằm cách chúng ta khoảng 520 năm ánh sáng và nằm trong dải Ngân Hà. Nó có bán kính lớn hơn Mặt trời chúng ta tới 883 lần. Tuy nhiên vì đây là một sao khổng lồ đỏ, nên nó không được đặc cho lắm, khối lượng của nó chỉ lớn hơn Mặt Trời chúng ta khoảng 15 lần. (Wikipedia)

  
Nguồn: Trên ảnh

(2): Nguyên gốc là 与你无瓜, có một từ ngữ mạng thịnh hành là 雨女无瓜 (yunuwugua）bắt nguồn từ bộ phim Tiểu Ma Nữ Ba Lạp Lạp phát âm gần giống với 与你无关（yuniwuguan – không liên quan gì tới mày cả). Bạn trẻ Đinh Tễ nghe nhầm thành 与你无瓜. 瓜 (gua) ở đây là dưa, 无瓜 (wugua) là không có dưa, câu này coi như một câu nói ngọng, không hoàn toàn có nghĩa giống như bên trên mình đã viết. Và câu sau nữa bạn trẻ Đinh Tễ có nói sẽ đánh Lão Lục thành 南瓜 (nangua) là quả bí đỏ, giống như một kiểu chơi chữ. Nên mình quyết định để thành đoạn bên trên.


	26. Chapter 26

Tin nhắn này của Lâm Vô Ngung tới đúng lúc Đinh Tễ dùng tay đâm Lão Lục, thực sự làm cho cậu vô cùng mất mặt.

Không ngờ rằng bản thân lại có thể lún sâu vào món nợ liên hoàn.

“Mày đã nghe rõ lời anh Bằng của mày nói chưa?” Đinh Tễ trừng Lão Lục.

Lão Lục nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng: “Cậu ta nhỏ hơn tôi mấy tuổi liền.”

“Bây giờ tao có đang ở trong bụng mẹ thì vẫn là anh Bằng của mày!” Lưu Kim Bằng trừng mắt.

“Đã nghe rõ chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi Lão Lục, “Kiếm tiền, cùng với việc nó là anh Bằng của mày.”

Lão Lục chết lặng gật đầu.

“Cút đi.” Đinh Tễ đẩy hắn.

Lão Lục như cái xác không hồn chậm rì đi khỏi rồi, Lưu Kim Bằng có chút ghét bỏ chậc hai tiếng: “Nó yêu thật rồi hả?”

“Không phải là giả vờ sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cái đó có thể giả vờ được sao, nó làm gì có kỹ năng diễn xuất ấy?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Phản ứng này giống như cứ ngỡ rằng gặp được tình yêu thực sự, dự định sống chết cùng nhau, đột nhiên sấm sét giữa trời quang khiến cho Vương Mẫu nương nương vung roi rạch ra một dải ngân hà.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu một cái: “Vương Mẫu nương nương dùng trâm vàng.”

“Trâm vàng?” Lưu Kim bằng nói, “Ngân hà không phải màu bạc sao? Tại sao lại là trâm vàng?”

“Vậy là trâm bạc.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Mặc kệ là trâm gì!” Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ về hướng Lão Lục, “Loại người như Lão Lục cũng xứng sao? Nó chính là thiếu đánh, cho nên mới bị một roi quất tới!”

“Tao cũng rất phục nó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sa vào bể tình, con mẹ nó vừa sa vào đã bị nước làm não ngủm tỏi, chẳng còn chút IQ nào?”

“Chuyện này mày không hiểu rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng xua tay, “Trong bể tình không phải là nước, trong bể tình đều là rượu, bước xuống là say.”

“Tao uống say cũng không ngu vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chỉ là ví dụ!” Lưu Kim Bằng gào lên, có lẽ phẫn nộ vì bản thân nói ra một câu triết học như vậy mà lại không nhận được sự khen ngợi, “Với IQ của mày, không rơi vào trong bể tình thì không biết trôi tới nơi nào!”

Đinh Tễ cười không ngừng: “Hôm nay sao mày lại xuất thần như vậy.”

“Yêu một người là như vậy,” Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài, “Tao cũng đã từng yêu một người… Đương nhiên! Tao không giống với Lão Lục! Nó là kẻ rơi vào bể tình bị hỏng mất não.”

“Tao biết, tao biết.” Đinh Tễ khoác tay lên vai Lưu Kim Bằng, “Nhưng mà mày yêu có hơi nhanh, ngày hôm trước tao biết mày yêu, ngày hôm sau mày đã thành từng yêu rồi…”

“Trải nghiệm qua là được,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhóc con như mày không thể hiểu được, cảm giác ấy rất đẹp.”

“Nói đi.” Đin Tễ lắc lắc vai cậu ta.

“Nói cái gì,” Lưu Kim Bằng cau mày, dáng vẻ vừa không bằng lòng nhưng miệng nói liên miên không dứt, “Chính là luôn nghĩ tới cô ấy, nhìn thấy gì đều nghĩ tới cô ấy, người khác nói một câu ăn cơm mày cũng có thể nhớ lại chuyện uống trà sữa với cô ấy, khi cô ấy liên lạc với mày mày sẽ cảm thấy không chân thực, lúc nào cũng nhìn điện thoại, chuông điện thoại mà reo, nếu là cô ấy mày sẽ kích động, nếu như không phải cô ấy mày sẽ mắng con mẹ nó, không cần biết hôm nay mày đã dự định gì, cô ấy nói một câu chúng ta ra ngoài chơi đi, hôm nay mày sẽ lập tức chẳng có chuyện gì….”

Đinh Tễ nghe cả đoạn đường đều muốn cười, nhưng mà phải cắn răng nhịn.

Tình yêu của Lưu Kim Bằng, cậu thực sự chưa chú ý mấy đã cứ thế qua đi, cậu cũng chỉ nhìn qua ảnh cô gái kia một lần, lại còn là khi Lưu Kim Bằng nhớ lại chuyện xưa, thần trí không rõ ràng cho cậu xem.

Cậu chưa từng trải qua loại cảm giác ấy, ngược lại cũng không phải không cảm thấy cô gái nào xinh đẹp, cô gái nào tốt, lớp trưởng lớp cậu vừa xinh lại được mọi người yêu quý, cậu cũng rất thích ngắm cô, nhưng cũng không có nhiều cảm giác.

Nhưng cậu không hoàn toàn tin tưởng lời của Lưu Kim Bằng, cậu ta gặp một người thích một người, cách mấy ngày lại có thể nghe thấy cậu ta khen một cô gái nào đó vừa lương thiện lại vừa xinh đẹp, mỗi lần đều nói vô cùng chân thành giống như giây tiếp theo cậu ta sẽ nhảy xuống bể tình, nhiều năm như vậy cũng chỉ nhảy xuống một lần, vừa mới dính nước đã để sóng vỗ quay lại bờ.

Có lẽ cũng không trải nghiệm rõ ràng như kiểu yêu thầm của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Tuy rằng người mà cậu ấy yêu thầm lại là đàn ông.

Lưu Kim Bằng biểu đạt xong tình cảm, mời cậu đi ăn cơm.

Coi như là chúc mừng Lưu Kim Bằng có công ăn việc làm cùng với cậu thi đại học thuận lợi.

Đinh Tễ nhớ ra lần trước lấy cớ chúc mừng để ăn cơm, còn là khi vừa mới kết thúc thi thử lần ba.

Người khác nói một câu ăn cơm mày có thể nhớ lại lúc uống trà sữa với cô ấy….

Chậc.

Vào quán ăn ngồi xuống, khi Lưu Kim Bằng chọn cá, cậu gọi điện cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không trả lời tin nhắn của tôi à,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận điện, tôi còn tưởng rằng cậu định quỵt nợ đấy.”

“Vừa có việc, bây giờ vào quán ăn rồi,” Đinh Tễ nghe bên Lâm Vô Ngung rất ồn, có lẽ là đang ở chung với bạn học, “Bọn cậu cũng ăn cơm à?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ăn cơm xong còn đi Karaoke, mệt tâm.”

“Người trẻ tuổi đi hát Karaoke cũng rất bình thường mà,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu là ông già từ đâu tới thế.”

“Một người dùng bình Coffee Mate uống trà kim ngân hoa như cậu….” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Mấy ngày nay không uống nữa rồi, bà nội tôi không pha trà cho tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ngày mai có thời gian không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu tìm công việc gì cho tôi vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Sao tôi nghe có vẻ như là việc làm không sạch sẽ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ra tiếng.

Đinh Tễ vẫn còn nhớ câu trai bao kia của Lâm Vô Ngung, nghe thấy anh cười như vậy quả thực có một loại lỗi giác như bị kéo vào trong hang quỷ: “Rốt cuộc là làm gì?”

“Sáng ngày mai tôi đi quay flycam.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Một đoạn phim…”

“Máy bay không người lái hả? Dẫn tôi đi chơi sao?” Đinh Tễ vội vàng hỏi.

“Cậu nghĩ hay lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đi kiếm tiền, cậu đi làm thêm trả tiền cho tôi, nhưng mà nếu như ngày mai cậu có việc, thì để lần sau…”

“Tôi rảnh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Cô ấy vừa nói chúng ta ra ngoài chơi nhé, hôm nay cậu sẽ lập tức chẳng còn việc gì…

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút bó tay, bản thân mình lại có thể bị mấy câu nói của Lưu Kim Bằng tẩy não, khi Lưu Kim Bằng đi vào cậu đạp một cái vào mông cậu ta.

“Mày điên à!” Lưu Kim Bằng ôm lấy mông trừng cậu.

“Vậy được,” Lâm Vô Ngung ở đầu bên kia nói, “Ngày mai đợi tôi ở cửa siêu thị gần nhà bà nội cậu nhé, xe vòng qua đó đón cậu….”

“Nhưng mà tôi không biết.” Đinh Tễ có chút lo lắng, “Tôi đi có thể làm gì?”

.

Buổi sáng bốn giờ, Đinh Tễ cô đơn đứng dưới đèn đường, bên chân đặt túi lớn đựng máy bay không người lái của Lâm Vô Ngung, đôi mắt ứa nước mắt vì ngáp bảy cái liên tiếp, nhìn theo chiếc xe việt dã đang chạy từ đầu đường tới, xe dừng lại, Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy từ trên xe xuống.

“Những thứ này là công việc mà cậu phải làm hôm nay.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cầm túi lên đi.”

Đinh Tễ xách túi đi lên, đầu óc thiếu ngủ làm cho cậu cảm thấy giờ phút này nếu như có một chiếc xe cảnh sát chạy qua, cậu sẽ lập tức giơ hai tay lên đỉnh đầu.

Bên trong cốp xe có không ít đồ đạc, có một cái túi màu bạc, giống như cái túi màu đen này của Lâm Vô Ngung, đều là loại túi đựng lớn, có lẽ cũng là máy bay không người lái, cậu xách túi đen lên.

Cậu nhìn lướt qua đồ đạc bên cạnh, đại khái có thể nhìn được ra, dây cáp, notebook, đồ sạc…

“Đi, lên xe.” Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cốp sau lại, vỗ vỗ lưng cậu. “Công việc của cậu ngày hôm nay chính là làm sai vặt của tôi, đi theo tôi, cầm đồ cho tôi.”

“…Ờ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng, lên ghế sau xe.

Bốn giờ sáng chỉnh năm lần báo thức.

Dậy sớm làm sai vặt cho người ta?

Khoản nợ này…

“Anh Bôn, đây là trợ lý của em, Tiểu Đinh.” Lâm Vô Ngung lên xe giới thiệu Đinh Tễ, rồi lại chỉ vào lái xe, “Người anh mà tôi quen biết rất nhiều năm, anh Bôn.”

“Anh Bôn.” Đinh Tễ chào hỏi.

“Thằng nhóc này,” Anh Bôn cười nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Ban nãy còn nói với anh là bạn, sao bây giờ đã thành trợ lý rồi.”

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng trừng Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cách nói của ban tổ chức,” Lâm Vô Ngung rất bình tĩnh nói, “Việc này phải chia tiền, em dẫn bạn tới thì chia kiểu gì.”

Anh Bôn cười cười lái xe đi: “Được, trợ lý Tiểu Đinh, em ngủ một lát trước đi, phải lái xe hơn một tiếng mới tới nơi, anh thấy em vẫn còn chưa tỉnh ngủ đâu.

“Vâng,” Đinh Tễ dụi dụi mắt, “Em ôn thi vào đại học cũng không dậy sớm thế này.”

“Ngủ đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, nghĩ ngợi lại thêm một câu, “Hay là ăn chút gì đó rồi ngủ?”

“Có cái gì ăn?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Sủi cảo chiên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vừa mới mua, vẫn còn rất thơm.”

“Tôi ngửi thấy rồi,” Đinh Tễ hít hít mũi, “Tôi ăn một chút trước vậy.”

Anh Bôn bật cười: “Ăn vẫn quan trọng hơn, quả nhiên là bạn của Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy từ ghế phó lái một hộp tròn lớn, mở ra, đưa tới trước mặt Đinh Tễ: “Này.”

“Hai người đã ăn rồi à?” Đinh Tễ cầm một cái sủi cảo chiên lên.

“Ăn rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đây là đồ ăn vặt dọc đường của tôi.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, qua một lát mới nói: “Thật sự phải cảm ơn quốc gia phồn thịnh, với cái dạ dày này của cậu, đặt vào quá khứ thì chẳng sống được tới mười tuổi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười tới phải dựa vào ghế.

Anh Bôn vừa lái xe vừa cười: “Từ khi anh quen thằng nhóc này đã biết rồi, hôm nào có nó bay, phải chuẩn bị suất ăn hai người cho nó.”

“Ăn đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung hất cằm với Đinh Tễ, “Đều của cậu cả.”

Đinh Tễ vốn định khách sáo để lại cho Lâm Vô Ngung một chút, dù sao đây cũng là đồ ăn vặt của người ta, trên đường không có đồ ăn vặt đói chết thì làm sao.

Nhưng không biết sủi cảo chiên này mua ở đâu, vỏ sủi cảo chiên rất tuyệt, cắn một miếng vừa thơm vừa giòn, còn thơm ngon hơn cả nhân thịt bên trong, Đinh Tễ ăn ba cái rồi mới nhận ra nhân ở bên trong là thịt, không kết hợp với chút rau nào, không hổ là đồ ăn vặt của Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng ăn dưa chuột đập.

Cuối cùng cả hộp sủi cảo này cậu chỉ để lại cho Lâm Vô Ngung bốn cái.

Cũng coi như là tình hữu nghị trường tồn rồi.

Ăn sủi cảo xong, trong lòng thỏa mãn.

Đinh Tễ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm gáy anh Bôn ba giây, cũng chưa nói với Lâm Vô Ngung câu nào, mắt đã nhắm lại rồi.

Khi ngả vào người Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh, chút ý thức còn sót lại của cậu nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung phản ứng rất nhanh lấy một cái gối dựa nhỏ đặt lên trên vai cậu, mặt cậu đập vào gối dựa lập tức ngủ luôn.

Còn tranh thủ thời gian mơ một giấc.

Sau khi xe tới nơi, Lâm Vô Ngung biến ra một chiếc máy bay không người lái to bằng máy bay trực thăng, bảo cậu ngồi lên, nói với cậu công việc hôm nay là bay thử.

Sau đó cậu ngồi lên, bay lên trời, phép thuật biến mất, trực thăng biến thành máy bay không người lái, mông cậu to như thế, cậu vừa gào thét vừa duy trì thăng bằng trong dòng khí nghiêng ngả, bớt thời gian mắng Lâm Vô Ngung một chuỗi lời thô tục.

“Ôi.” Sau khi mặt bị người ta tát một cái, Đinh Tễ tỉnh lại.

Đồng thời phát hiện xe đang xóc.

Lâm Vô Ngung một tay nâng mặt cậu, một tay túm lấy cánh tay cậu, vẻ mặt đầy ghét bỏ: “Sao cậu có thể ngủ như thế được nhỉ?”

“Làm sao?” Đinh Tễ ngồi thẳng dậy, lúc này mới nhìn rõ xe đã đi ra khỏi thành phố rồi, đang chạy trên một con đường toàn là ổ gà.

“Lay mười phút cũng không tỉnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng tay, “Nếu như tôi không túm cậu thì cậu đã quỳ xuống dập đầu mười mấy cái với tôi rồi.”

“Ngại quá.” Đinh Tễ quẹt quẹt miệng.

“Không tới nỗi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không tới nỗi lay ra nước bọt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu im miệng đi!” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Chịu khó một chút,” anh Bôn ở đằng trước nói, “Đoạn này đường xấu, qua đoạn này là tới đường tỉnh rồi, đi thêm nửa tiếng đồng hồ nữa là tới.”

“Vẫn đang ngủ sao?” Lâm Vô ngung cầm gối dựa hỏi cậu.

“Không ngủ nữa.” Đinh Tễ túm lấy gối dựa bóp bóp, chiếc gối hình ngôi sao biển nhỏ màu vàng, còn rất mềm, “Trên xe còn có thứ đồ chơi này sao?”

“Lâm Vô Ngung mang lên xe làm gối đầu.” Anh Bôn nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Tôi phải gắp mười mấy loại thú bông mới chọn được đấy.”

“…. Cậu rảnh nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ nói,

“Có những lúc đi quay rất mệt, thời gian trên xe còn dài hơn cả làm việc, không có gối đầu không được,” Lâm Vô Ngung dán sao biển nhỏ lên cửa kính xe, dựa đầu lên, “Nhìn thấy chưa, kích thước, độ mềm mại vừa khéo, ở đâu cũng ngủ được.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

Trẻ con.

Tính toán của anh Bôn rất chuẩn, nửa tiếng sau xe của bọn họ đã tập hợp với hai chiếc xe việt dã khác ở đường tỉnh.

Sau đó lái về trước một đoạn, rẽ vào đường núi, chỉ một lát phía trước đã không còn đường.

“Tới rồi.” Anh Bôn nói.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ Đinh Tễ, mở cửa xuống xe.

Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống, ngửi thấy mùi hương cỏ rất nồng.

Cũng không phải chỉ có hương cỏ, còn pha lẫn cả mùi bùn, trong không khí mang theo hơi ẩm, cảm giác đầu tiên mang tới cho người ta chính là sạch sẽ.

“Cậu đeo cái này.” Sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung mở cốp xe bận rộn một lát, đưa cái túi đen đựng máy bay cho cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhận lấy túi lập tức sửng sốt: “Sao lại nặng thế này?”

“Máy quay, notebook, pin.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đều ở bên trong.”

Trước mặt chính là chủ nợ, Đinh Tễ thành thật mang túi trên lưng: “Vậy cậu cầm gì?”

“Tôi đeo cái khác, đồ dự phòng,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nói vừa đeo chiếc túi màu bạc kia lên, “Cái mà cậu đang đeo là thiết bị đắt nhất của tôi, làm hỏng rồi thì tôi giết cậu.”

Chủ nợ cũng phải mang đồ, công bằng rồi.

“Yên tâm đi,” Đinh Tễ điều chỉnh dây đeo túi, “Tôi là ai.”

Hoạt động quay chụp lần này không quay mặt trời mọc, nếu như quay mặt trời mọc, có lẽ tối ngày hôm qua bọn họ đã xuất phát rồi.

Hai mươi phút sau Đinh Tễ mới nhận ra, bọn họ ngồi xe tới, nhưng sau đó vẫn còn bốn mươi phút đường núi, tới đỉnh rồi mới quay, nghe có vẻ là muốn quay từ nơi cao nhất xuống.

“Cậu có đói không?” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung bên cạnh, có chút hối hận vì đã ăn sạch đồ ăn vặt của anh, chỉ với bốn chiếc sủi cảo e rằng không thể chống đỡ được dạ dày lớn đi bốn mươi phút đường núi.

“Không đói,” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ trong túi, lấy ra một thanh kẹo, “Này.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Cậu đói rồi thì ăn cái này.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi không đói, tôi cũng không phải cậu!” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng gọi.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Hôm nay chơi vui không?”

“Chơi cái gì vui?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười càng vui vẻ: “Đi bộ.”

“… Cũng tạm.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Nhìn Đông ngó Tây,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhìn cây này, ngọn cỏ kia, đỉnh núi phía đối diện, là không cảm thấy chán nữa.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung rẽ phải, chỉ vào một bụi cây ven đường: “Cỏ này gọi là ‘chọc chết chim’.”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ vội vàng quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy gai trên bụi cây dài, “Hình tượng vậy sao?”

“Đó là cách gọi ở quê,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại rẽ trái, chỉ vào khóm thực vật nở hoa nhỏ màu vàng, “Cái này, ở quê gọi nó là cỏ đỉnh.”

“Cỏ đỉnh.” Đin Tễ có chút tò mò, “Tại sao lại gọi là cỏ đỉnh?”

“Nghe nói,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé vào bên tai Đinh Tễ nói nhỏ, “Hoa này đập nát thành hồ, bôi lên có thể lên cả đêm.”

“Cái…” Đinh Tể sửng sốt, ít nhất mười giây sau mới phản ứng lại, “Đậu má? Thật hay giả đấy?”

“Giả đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ anh Bôn, “Anh Bôn đã từng thử.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm anh Bôn đang đeo túi vùi đầu đi đằng trước.

Lúc này anh Bôn cũng quay đầu lại: “Lâm Vô Ngung chú lại kéo anh xuống nước rồi?”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười với anh, lại cúi người hái một cây cỏ nhỏ có lông ở bên đường, “Có biết cái này là gì không?”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cây cỏ.

“Cỏ ngứa, hơi độc, chạm vào sẽ ngứa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong vươn tay cọ nhánh cỏ lên mặt Đinh Tễ, “Nhưng mà chỉ cần không rách da, sẽ nhanh khỏi thôi.”

“Đậu!” Đinh Tễ gào lên một tiếng, nháy mắt cảm thấy mặt mình ngứa ngáy, “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu bị ngứa da hả!”

“Lát nữa sẽ khỏi thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn đồng hồ, “Lần trước tôi chạm vào tầm một phút là khỏi.”

Đinh Tễ gãi gãi mặt, cảm giác giống như bị muỗi cắn, cậu lại lấy điện thoại ra, mở camera soi gương xem, không có gì thay đổi, chỉ có mấy vết đỏ do cậu tự cào, cậu thở phào một hơi.

“Có phải là rất thú vị không, cứ nhìn Đông ngó Tây như vậy, sẽ không có cảm giác gì nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi thêm mấy phút nữa là tới đỉnh.”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu thường tới đây hả? Cho nên biết nhiều thực vật kỳ diệu vậy.”

“Tôi có biết đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ không nghe rõ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói: “Tôi cũng không phải là người yêu thích thực vật, đi đâu mà biết nhiều thực vật như vậy, còn biết được biệt danh của bọn chúng.”

“Đậu má,” Đinh Tễ ngạc nhiên, “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu lừa tôi đấy à?”

“Đúng vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên, “Sợ cậu buồn quá.”

“Chọc chết chim, lừa tôi hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hả.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Vậy… vậy cỏ dính… đậu má?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đáng lẽ tôi phải quay lại, để toàn bộ giáo viên học sinh Trung học phụ thuộc biết, học thần của bọn họ sau lưng họ có tính cách như thế nào!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười uống một ngụm nước.

“Vậy cỏ ngứa thì sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Ban nãy tôi ngứa thật.”

“Thủ đoạn mà lúc năm tuổi thần đồng nhỏ đã từng đùa,” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vai cậu, “Sao nào, quên rồi?”

“Được đấy, ám thị tâm lý.” Đinh Tễ nắm bàn tay, “Cậu giỏi lắm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quả thực giỏi, nếu như quét ngay cỏ ngứa qua mặt cậu một cái, cậu chắc chắn sẽ nhận ra đây là ám thị tâm lý, nhưng một chuỗi các câu làm nền phía trước, còn lấy cả anh Bôn ra trêu…

“Tới rồi!” Người đằng trước hô lên.

“Tới.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ đụng Đinh Tễ một cái, đi về phía trước.

Đinh Tễ theo anh đi thẳng về phía trước, sau khi xuyên qua đám người khác, tới bên cạnh đỉnh núi, nơi có một chiếc đình ngắm cảnh kiến trúc chắp vá ban ban đầu bây giờ đã hoàn toàn biến thành chắp vá kiêm rách nát.

“Nhìn này.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy cánh tay.

“Rất hùng vĩ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn màu xanh biếc không đồng đều trước mắt.

Những đỉnh núi lúc trước đã ở sau lưng họ, trước mặt là khoảng không rộng rãi, con đường thủy rắc rối phức tạp, đằng xa xa là cánh đồng lúa rộng lớn, thằng hàng.

“Biết tại sao tôi lại thích máy bay không người lái không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chỉ cần thay đổi một chút góc độ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Phong cảnh sẽ hoàn toàn khác biệt.”

“Đúng vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Sống cả đời như vậy, có thể ngắm nhiều bao nhiêu thì ngắm bấy nhiêu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Ngắm tôi cũng được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ nói.


	27. Chapter 27

Đinh Tễ vốn cho rằng, công việc trợ lý lần này chính là đi theo Lâm Vô Ngung chơi máy bay không người lái, dù sao lúc trước Lâm Vô Ngung cũng từng nói dẫn cậu đi chơi.

Nhưng không ngờ lại có nhiều người như thế.

Những người này có thân quen nhau không cũng không giới thiệu, tóm lại đều gần như tự động biết mình làm gì, người vác máy quay, người hí hoáy chiếc máy ảnh ống kính lớn, người điều khiển máy bay.

Cậu tay không đứng ở đâu cũng có thể biết là một tên sai vặt.

Lâm Vô Ngung thành thạo lấy máy bay trong túi ra, cầm notebook bàn bạc kế hoạch với một người đàn ông bên cạnh, sau đó anh ngồi xuống một bên.

“Sắp bắt đầu chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Đưa tôi màn hình hiển thị.”

“Màn hình hiển thị?” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nhìn vào trong túi, trong túi nhỏ bên sườn có một cái màn hình lớn hơn bàn tay một chút, rất dày, giống như máy chơi game, cậu lấy nó ra, “Là cái này hả?”

“Đúng, thông minh lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy, lắp pin vào.

“Đừng khen linh tinh.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung lắp màn hình vào điều khiển từ xa.

Đinh Tễ lại gần nhìn: “Lát nữa mặt trời nắng to lên có nhìn rõ không?”

“Đây là màn hình có độ sáng cao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thông thường sẽ nhìn rõ, nếu thực sự không nhìn rõ thì lấy áo trùm lên là được.”

“… Ờ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Tôi còn phải làm gì nữa không?”

“Cậu có thể bắt đầu học,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Thần đồng nhỏ.”

Thần đồng nhỏ Đinh tìm kiếm ở bên cạnh, muốn tìm một khối đá nào ngồi xuống, nhưng không tìm được, đây là đất núi, tất cả đều là bùn, không có hòn đá lớn có thể ngồi.

Cuối cùng cậu tìm một cái cọc gỗ nát ngồi xuống, chưa tới một phút đã cảm thấy nước ngấm xuyên qua quần.

Chỉ đành lập tức đứng lên.

“Trong túi tôi có hai cây gậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu cần?” Đinh Tễ vừa lục trong túi, vừa cảm thấy chẳng hiểu gì.

“Có thể ngồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt máy bay xuống chỗ đất phẳng, cúi đầu nhìn màn hình.

Đinh Tễ lấy trong túi ra một cây gậy dài bằng cánh tay, máy bay không người lái phát ra âm thanh vù vù nho nhỏ rồi bay lên.

Đinh Tễ cầm gậy cũng không đắn đo suy nghĩ chiếc gậy này đặt vào mông thế nào mới có thể ngồi, vội vàng đi mấy bước về phía trước, nhìn động tác của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Trên mành hình đã có hình ảnh truyền về, phong cảnh và người rất rõ ràng.

“Chúng ta tìm xem nhóc bán dưa ở đâu nào….” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nói vừa điều kiển cần gạt nhỏ trên bộ điều khiển.

Máy bay trên không trung chậm chạp đổi hướng, Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn màn hình vừa nhìn máy bay, sắp bận không chịu nổi rồi.

Khi màn hình xuất hiện cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung, trạng thái này vô cùng rõ ràng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn rất nhàn nhã bình tĩnh, còn cậu vừa nhìn đã biết là tới góp vui, còn rất bận rộn.

“Hình ảnh truyền tới thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi người đàn ông ban nãy một câu.

“Rõ nét,” Người đàn ông nói, “Bắt đầu chưa?”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Đưa gậy cho tôi.”

Đinh Tễ đưa gậy cho anh, Lâm Vô Ngung trực tiếp vung một cái, gậy dài ra, trên to dưới mảnh, nhìn rất rắn chắc, Lâm Vô Ngung lại bẻ trên đầu, một cái ống kim loại vắt ngang, anh xoay tay lại, chống chiếc gậy đã thành hình chữ T xuống dưới đất, ngồi lên bên trên.

Đinh Tễ nhìn có chút mờ mịt: “Cậu lười tới mức độ nào vậy? Đứng một chút không được hay sao?”

“Đứng vậy khó chịu lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Máy bay xoay nửa vòng, bay thẳng về phía trước ra khỏi vách núi.

Đinh Tễ cầm một cây gậy khác, nghiên cứu một lát, học theo Lâm Vô Ngung chống gậy dưới mông.

Không ngờ cảm giác cũng không tồi.

Cậu nhanh chóng chụp ảnh cây gậy lại, cái này có thể đề cử cho Lưu Kim Bằng, mỗi lần nó đi dạo phố với thím họ đều không tìm được chỗ để ngồi…

Nhưng mà không ngờ Lâm Vô Ngung lại mang theo hai cây.

Cậu ngước mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, có hơi cảm động.

Người này thật chu đáo.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn cậu, cúi đầu nhìn màn hình phía trước.

Người đàn ông bên cạnh nói chuyện với anh: “Quay một đoạn gò đất bên trái, đúng, tốt lắm, lại bay thêm một đoạn về phía trước… có thể kéo cao hơn không? Được, cứ như vậy….”

Đinh Tễ xách gậy, ngồi xuống bên cạnh vách núi, nhìn ra bên ngoài, máy bay đã trở thành một chấm đen nhỏ, nháy mắt là không thấy rõ.

Mấy người giơ camera bắt đầu đảo qua sau núi, Đinh Tễ ngồi một lát, nhìn thấy đã ít người hơn ban nãy mới lại đi tới phía sau Lâm Vô Ngung, nhìn màn hình lướt qua vai anh.

Trèo cao nhìn ra xa là một chuyện rất tuyệt vời.

Từ nhỏ cậu đã thích leo lên sân thượng cũng vì vậy, nhìn được xa, nhìn được rất nhiều thứ.

Ruộng lúa rộng lớn, nước sông lấp lánh ánh sáng nhạt, con đường đất vàng, còn có người và xe đi giữa cánh đồng, nháy mắt tầm nhìn cao lên, bay lên không trung đối diện với đỉnh núi cao, không biết bên cạnh là ngọn núi nào, có một ngôi miếu nho nhỏ, hương khói rất vượng, sáng sớm đã có thể nhìn thấy khói thoảng.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên biết tại sao Lâm Vô Ngung thích thứ này.

Có thứ này rồi, anh có thể bay lên.

“Khi quay lại có thể bay từ núi thấp phía Nam qua đây không?” Người đàn ông hỏi, “Liệu có bị che tín hiệu không?”

“Có thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khoảng cách ở bên này vẫn được, nếu mà xa hơn góc không thể lớn như vậy.”

“Vậy được,” Người đàn ông gật đầu, “Lát nữa quay lại xuống ở đầu kia, mấy người quay mây cũng xuống ở vị trí ấy.

“Ok.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Có tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Đinh Tễ vô thức sờ điện thoại của mình.

“Ở túi quần trái, giúp tôi nhận một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nói tôi có chút việc, muộn mới quay lại.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ mò điện thoại từ túi quần trái của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Tên hiển thị trên màn hình là Chu Lệ.

“Chu Lệ.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng lặp lại tên này, muốn xác định cậu có thể nhận điện thoại từ người này không.

Lâm Vô Ngung sững người, nhỏ giọng trả lời cậu: “Mẹ tôi, nghe đi.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung?

Không! Tôi không nghe! Tôi không muốn nghe!

Lần trước đã làm ầm lên xấu hổ như thế!

Tôi còn phải nhận điện thoại sao? Nếu như nhận rồi, trong mắt bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung, đây không khác gì xác định cậu thực sự là bạn trai của anh!

“Tôi nghe?” Đinh Tễ đấu tranh hỏi lại một lần.

“Có lẽ là có việc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Nghe ý này, bình thường Lâm Vô Ngung chưa chắc lần nào cũng nhận điện thoại của bố mẹ, nhưng sáng sớm đã gọi điện thoại tới có lẽ là có chuyện gì… lỡ như là chuyện có liên quan tới việc thi đại học….

Bên cạnh còn có người xa lạ, cộng thêm trạng thái công việc của Lâm Vô Ngung hiện tại, cầm tiền của người ta rồi, còn phải chia tiền cho cậu… Đinh Tễ không hỏi thêm nhiều, lùi sang một bên, hít một hơi thật sâu sau đó nhận điện thoại.

“A lô, cháu chào cô.” Câu đầu tiên mà Đinh Tễ nói là chào hỏi.

“Cậu là ai?” Bên kia truyền tới giọng nói của một người đàn ông.

Giờ thì khó xử rồi! Đây là ai!

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát: “Cháu chào chú, bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung có việc không thể nhận điện thoại, một lát nữa chú gọi lại cho cậu ấy nhé.”

“Cậu là ai?” Người đàn ông lại hỏi.

Đinh Tễ nghe được ra đây là giọng của bố Lâm Vô Ngung, im lặng hai giây mới nói: “Cháu là trợ lý công tác của cậu ấy.”

“Trợ lý?” Bố Lâm Vô Ngung cười lạnh một tiếng, “Hôm ấy tới nhà không phải vẫn là bạn bè sao?”

Không ngờ rằng tai của bố Lâm Vô Ngung rất tốt, vậy mà có thể nghe được ra giọng cậu qua điện thoại.

“Cháu còn là bạn lúc làm việc.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bảo Lâm Vô Ngung nghe điện thoại,” Bố Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngay bây giờ.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn, đoạn quay này vẫn chưa xong, người đàn ông đang chỉ màn hình nói gì đó với Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đi mấy bước về bên cạnh: “Chú ơi, bây giờ cậu ấy đang điều khiển máy bay, đang quay, thực sự không thể nhận điện thoại.”

Bố Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một chút: “Được rồi, cậu nói với nó là về nhà ngay, bảo với nó là mẹ nó bệnh rồi.”

“Hả,” Đinh Tễ vội vàng đáp lời, “Vâng ạ.”

Không đợi cậu nói gì thêm, điện thoại đã ngắt rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn máy bay ổn định hạ cánh, sau đó xác nhận tuyến đường phải quay tiếp theo, tính toán góc độ và khoảng cách, hôm nay gió có hơi mạnh.

Khi Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại qua, anh chỉ vào máy bay: “Cầm lên theo tôi qua đây.”

“Bố cậu….” Đinh Tễ vừa đi về phía máy bay, vừa muốn nói chuyện cuộc gọi với anh.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người nhanh chóng bước đi.

Số điện thoại là của mẹ, nhưng Đinh Tễ lại nói “bố cậu”, tại sao bố lại dùng điện thoại của mẹ gọi điện thoại tới đây?

Hôm nay cũng không phải là cuối tuần, hai người họ đáng lẽ không nên ở cùng chỗ.

Bởi vì…. chuyện của Lâm Trạm sao?

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

Công việc của anh hôm nay rất phiền phức, địa hình phức tạp, yêu cầu của đạo diễn cũng nhiều, anh không muốn bị cảm xúc của bản thân ảnh hưởng, tuy rằng chuyện này đè nén trong lòng cũng không thoải mái, nhưng anh chỉ sợ lỡ như nói về chuyện của Lâm Trạm, tâm trạng cả ngày hôm nay của anh đều bị phá hỏng.

Đinh Tễ đuổi theo, khi anh đang định mở miệng bảo Đinh Tễ đừng nói với anh, Đinh Tễ đã nói trước: “Không phải Lâm Trạm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu sẽ không muốn nghe chuyện này có đúng không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chạy nhanh như vậy, nếu tôi cứ không lên tiếng tôi sợ cậu sẽ rơi ra khỏi vách núi bay cùng với máy bay.”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tại sao bố tôi lại gọi tới?”

“Nói rằng mẹ cậu không thoải mái,” Đinh Tễ không dùng từ ‘bệnh’, sợ sẽ làm Lâm Vô Ngung sợ, “Bảo cậu lát nữa gọi lại, ban nãy còn bắt cậu nghe điện thoại ngay lập tức.”

“Bây giờ vẫn còn thời gian mấy phút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi gọi trước hỏi thử xem.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm máy bay kiểm tra một lần, sau khi xem xét cẩn thận mới đưa cho trợ lý Tiểu Đinh, anh cầm di động đứng sang một bên, tìm nơi có tín hiệu mạnh gọi tới số của bố.

Số điện thoại của bố anh ngoài vùng phủ sóng.

Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng gọi tới số của mẹ, điện thoại kêu mấy tiếng mới có người nhận.

“Rốt cuộc con thực sự bận tới vậy sao?” Bố cậu nói, “Đi chơi máy bay cũng phải mang… thôi bỏ đi, bố thực sự không muốn nói chuyện này…”

“Mẹ con thế nào rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Con về nhà ngay đi,” Bố anh nói, “Bố mẹ vừa từ bệnh viện về.”

“Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi lại lần nữa.

“Bảo con về nhà! Lập tức! Bây giờ! Ngay!” Bố anh cao giọng nói, “Mẹ con bệnh rồi, bảo con về nhà một chuyến khó lắm sao? Cảm thấy bệnh chưa đủ nặng hả?”

“Bây giờ con không ở trong thành phố, con ở ngoại thành, ở trên núi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con còn chưa quay xong sao đi được? Cho dù con có muốn đi, cũng không có xe.”

“Bố không cần biết con làm thế nào,” Bố cậu nói, “Cảm xúc của mẹ con bây giờ rất kém, con là con trai mà lại… “

“Con có chút lo lắng, liệu mẹ nhìn thấy con cảm xúc có tệ hơn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Con cho rằng mẹ con chỉ bị bệnh vặt vãnh thôi sao!” Bố anh đột nhiên hét lên, “Là ung thư vú! Con có hiểu không! Ung thư! Sáng sớm nay khi biết được tin này bà ấy phải ngồi cả tiếng đồng hồ mới ổn lại! Bây giờ vừa mới về nhà! Bao nhiêu năm nay bà ấy luôn kiềm chế cảm xúc, bố luôn lo lắng một ngày nào đó cơ thể bà ấy sẽ xảy ra vấn đề! Bây giờ, Lâm Vô Ngung, con có chịu về nhà không đây?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

Bên kia bố anh đã ngắt máy.

Đinh Tễ ngồi xổm bên cạnh máy bay, nhìn chằm chằm anh từ đằng xa.

Bằng khả năng quan sát của Đinh Tễ, lúc này chắc chắn đã đoán ra đây không phải là cuộc gọi bình thường, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không che dấu cảm xúc của mình, cúi đầu dùng cánh tay ôm lấy đầu, bàn tay vò đầu mấy cái.

Một lát sau, giày của Đinh Tễ xuất hiện trước mặt anh.

“Trông máy bay của tôi cẩn thận.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ôm đầu, “Thiết bị mấy vạn đấy.”

“Tôi bảo anh Bôn trông hộ rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Mẹ cậu bệnh nặng lắm hả?”

“Bố tôi nói bà ấy bị chẩn đoán chính xác là ung thư vú,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ông ấy cũng không nói rõ ràng tình huống cụ thể là thế nào, chỉ bảo tôi lập tức về nhà.”

“…Ừ.” Đinh Tễ ngây người, bệnh này vượt quá dự đoán của cậu, “Bây giờ cậu về kiểu gì?”

“Bây giờ không về được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói. “Đã tới trưa rồi, phần của tôi vẫn phải quay vài cảnh nữa, quay xong còn phải bổ sung chút tư liệu thực tế.”

“Vậy làm sao bây giờ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu giúp tôi phân tích chút đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu, nhìn cậu cười cười.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, cắn môi, lại quay đầu nhìn về đám người bên kia: “Tôi nói kết luận phân tích của tôi trước nhé, quay xong mới về.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Được.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt: “Kỳ thực cậu đã có quyết định rồi phải không, chỉ muốn để tôi nói ra với cậu…. có còn muốn tôi nói quá trình phân tích không?”

“Nói đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhiều người như thế này, tôi vừa nghe thấy ý kia là biết hoạt động này khá lớn, lát nữa còn có rất nhiều nơi phải đi, quay xong ở đây chắc chắn sẽ rất khó về,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như cậu quay xong phần của mình là muốn đi, tổn thất rất lớn, cậu không lấy được tiền còn phải bồi thường thiệt hại? Còn bị hao tổn danh tiếng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Ừ, vậy nên tôi không hiểu tại sao lại phải ép tôi lập tức về ngay, không có ý nghĩa gì cả, bây giờ mẹ tôi đang ở nhà, bố tôi cũng đang ở nhà, nếu như là nhà người khác, về nhà thăm, an ủi một chút, có lẽ trong lòng mẹ sẽ vững vàng hơn.. nhưng nhà chúng tôi… “

“Tôi cảm thấy kỳ thực bọn họ không phải muốn cậu về ngay lập tức, bọn họ cũng không có yêu cầu tình cảm này với cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chẳng qua mẹ cậu đột nhiên chẩn đoán chính xác bị bệnh như vậy, bọn họ rất khó chịu, lại sợ hãi, nhưng đa phần cũng không có cách nào phát tiết, chỉ có thể bốc hỏa với cậu, cậu không thể về nhà ngay lập tức, sẽ bị mắng, cậu về ngay lập tức cũng không phải là không có lý do khác để mắng.”

“Tại sao cậu lại báo danh cơ học ứng dụng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu không suy nghĩ một chút về ngành tâm lý học sao?”

“Cậu có thời gian rảnh thì nghĩ xem về nhà phải an ủi bố mẹ cậu thế nào,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Bệnh này cũng không phải rất đáng sợ, nếu như phát hiện sớm cũng có rất nhiều phương pháp điều trị.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

“Trước hết cậu đừng nghĩ quá nhiều.” Đinh Tễ nắm lấy tay anh, cọ cọ, “Đừng buồn.”

“Có phải tôi có chút máu lạnh hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Tôi rất ngạc nhiên, cũng có chút lo lắng, nhưng mà… tôi lại không buồn.”

“Có lẽ tình cảm chưa tới mức ấy.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Không liên quan gì tới máu lạnh.”

Bản lĩnh khống chế cảm xúc của Lâm Vô Ngung khiến cho Đinh Tễ phải nhìn bằng con mắt khác.

Khi anh quay lại bên cạnh chiếc máy bay không người lái của mình, cầm lấy điều khiển, cả người quay về trạng thái trước đây, không ai nhận ra anh đã nhận được cuộc điện thoại như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói không buồn, Đinh Tễ tin lời này, nhưng có lẽ những lời ban nãy bố anh nói trong điện thoại không mấy dễ nghe, lại không phải là bệnh bình thường, chắc chắn không thể nào không hề ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc cả.

Nhưng mà nói tới việc không buồn… Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ lời này, lại cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung rất đáng thương.

Thời gian quay phim không khác mấy so với dự đoán ban đầu của Lâm Vô Ngung, lúc đã muộn rồi, khi quay cảnh bổ sung đột nhiên trời nổi gió lớn, đợi khi gió nhỏ rồi mới tiếp tục quay xong, thời gian bị chậm trễ cũng khoảng một giờ.

Khi thu dọn xong đồ đạc xuống núi, Lâm Vô Ngung không nói được mấy câu, im lặng cúi đầu đi đường.

Mấy câu này còn là Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh anh giữa đường hỏi xin anh một thanh kẹo, sau đó lại cầm cỏ ngứa chọc anh một lần, anh mới nói ra.

“Tôi chưa đói, cậu đã đói rồi?”

“Trẻ con.”

“Nhìn đường cẩn thận không ngã, tiền nợ tôi cộng thêm tiền máy bay hỏng, cậu phải trả tới khi tốt nghiệp đại học.”

Sau khi lên xe Lâm Vô Ngung nói với anh Bôn một câu: “Anh đưa Tiểu Đinh về nhà trước…”

“Đưa cậu về trước,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đưa tôi về phải đi đường vòng.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung không khách khí với cậu nữa.

Tới dưới khu nhà, Lâm Vô Ngung tay không xuống xe, tất cả thiết bị đều để Đinh Tễ mang về nhà ông bà nội.

Khi đi ra khỏi thang máy, anh mới nhớ ra là không cầm chìa khóa nhà.

Khi còn nhỏ có đôi khi anh cũng sẽ quên mang chìa khóa, mỗi lần về nhà đều sẽ bị nghiêm khắc dạy bảo, nhiều năm sau này, anh chưa từng quên mang.

Hôm nay thực sự là không muốn về nhà.

Anh thở dài một hơi, ấn chuông cửa.

Bố anh mở cửa cho anh, khi nhìn thấy anh vẻ mặt ông có chút không vui: “Tham kiếm tiền thế cơ à.”

“Mẹ con đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn phòng khách, không thấy mẹ anh.

“Đang nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi.” Bố anh nói.

“Mẹ ngủ rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Lúc này mà bà ấy có thể ngủ được sao?” Bố anh áp thấp giọng.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, đi vào trong phòng ngủ của bố mẹ, nhìn thấy mẹ anh đang dựa vào đầu giường ngồi ngây ngốc, mắt sưng đỏ, vành mắt vẫn còn nước.

“Mẹ.” Anh đi qua đó, sau khi gọi một tiếng rồi không biết nên nói gì.

Anh có thể nói chuyện trong bất cứ trường hợp nào mà không hề nói lắp, chỉ khi đối diện với bố mẹ, anh thường thường không tìm được nội dung để nói.

“Bố con lại nổi nóng với con phải không?” Mẹ anh quay đầu nhìn anh.

Câu nói này khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình sửng sốt.

Trong trí nhớ của anh, mẹ anh chưa bao giờ nói với anh như vậy.

“Mấy ngày nay con bận lắm à?” Mẹ anh lại hỏi, “Nhận được việc rồi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng không quen ngữ điệu dịu dàng này của bà, cũng vô cùng không thích ứng được với nội dung nói chuyện như mẹ con thông thường này, nhưng trong kinh ngạc vẫn cảm thấy mũi mình chua xót.

“Không, mấy ngày nay con không có việc gì.” Giọng của anh có chút không ổn định. “Sau khi điền nguyện vọng xong mới có việc khác để làm.”

“Vậy con có thể đi một chuyến không?” Mẹ anh đột nhiên nắm lấy cổ tay anh, “Con định báo danh trường H có đúng không, có thời gian có thể đi xem hoàn cảnh trường học trước… “

“Sao vậy mẹ?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, toàn thân đột nhiên cứng đờ.

Rất nhiều năm nay, anh với bố mẹ hoàn toàn không có bất cứ tiếp xúc cơ thể nào, mẹ anh đột nhiên túm lấy anh, anh cảm thấy như mình sắp không thở nổi.

“Con nhìn bức ảnh này đi, thực sự là anh con.” Mẹ anh vừa nói vừa khóc lên, lấy từ dưới gối ra một bức ảnh, liều mạng nhét vào tay anh, “Chắc chắn là anh con, Vô Ngung à, con đi xem thử đi, con giúp bố mẹ đi xem… mẹ thật sự sợ trước khi chết không thể nhìn thấy anh con… “

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Chương 28](https://catcanh1212.wordpress.com/2020/01/06/kieu-ngao-chuong-28/)

Về mấy chiếc máy bay không người lái của Lâm Vô Ngung:

Phương tiện bay không người lái hay Máy bay không người lái, viết tắt tiếng Anh là UAV (Unmanned aerial vehicle) là tên gọi chỉ chung cho các loại máy bay mà không có người lái ở buồng lái, hoạt động tự lập và thường được điều khiển từ xa từ trung tâm hay máy điều khiển. Theo sự phát triển công nghệ hiện có các dạng UAV:

1\. Máy bay theo nghĩa truyền thống được trang bị hệ thống điều khiển và lái tự động, được gọi là UAS (unmanned aircraft system), xuất hiện từ những năm 1950 và đã từng phục vụ việc do thám và trinh sát chiến trường. Loại tổ hợp máy bay này có khả năng tự động hóa các hoạt động của máy bay cao, không đòi hỏi những trang thiết bị hàng không đặc chủng, giá thành khai thác sử dụng và bảo trì hệ thống để phục vụ lâu dài rẻ, trong quân sự loại máy bay này có đặc tính tấn công chớp nhoáng.  
2\. Phương tiện bay kiểu mới, được chế tạo rất đa dạng, có kích thước và công suất động cơ nhỏ đến trung bình, được gọi là drone.  
3\. Các drone có lắp camera để quan sát, và thường được gọi là flycam. Để thuận tiện điều khiển thao tác thì drone có nhiều cánh quạt, thường là 4. (Nguồn: Wikipedia)

Lâm Vô Ngung chơi cả loại 2,3 nên mình để chung là máy bay không người lái, bản gốc cũng không phân biệt mà chỉ để 无人机。

Cái gậy mà Lâm Vô Ngung mà Đinh Tễ ngồi nó tương tự thế này.


	28. Chapter 28

Nhiều năm như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng hận Lâm Trạm, trong những ngày tháng ít ỏi bọn họ ở chung, bên cạnh Lâm Trạm là nơi duy nhất có thể cho anh hơi thở và bình an trong nhà.

Nhưng vào giờ phút ngắn ngủi này.

Anh vẫn hận.

Anh hận nguyên nhân bản thân mình bước vào thế giới này.

Anh hận Lâm Trạm dứt khoát bỏ đi không hề trở về, cho dù năm đó Lâm Trạm chỉ là một thiếu niên.

Sự căm hận trong chốc lát không cần tới lí trí cũng không cần logic.

Bản thân anh so với bố mẹ anh càng không thể phát tiết ra ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung không cầm lấy tấm ảnh kia, cũng không muốn nhìn người trong bức ảnh.

Anh nhớ rất nhiều thứ, lời bản thân đã từng nói, sách bản thân đã từng đọc, chuyện bản thân từng trải qua, chỉ có khuôn mặt của Lâm Trạm là mơ hồ.

Anh không biết Lâm Trạm trông như thế nào, anh đã không còn nhớ rồi.

Đã quá lâu, lâu tới nỗi gần như chưa từng tồn tại.

Mẹ anh khóc rất đau lòng, cũng rất lớn tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nghe được trong tiếng khóc của bà là sự nhớ nhung và không nỡ, nghe được sự đau khổ bao nhiêu năm nay của bà, cũng có thể cảm nhận được bà sợ hãi tương lai không thể gặp lại.

Trên đường trở về anh tra một chút tài liệu, bệnh của mẹ anh có lẽ là có quan hệ với tâm tình áp chế bao nhiêu năm qua của bà, trong trí nhớ của Lâm Vô Ngung, bà còn mạnh mẽ sắc bén hơn cả bố. Sự dịu dàng duy nhất đều chỉ dành cho Lâm Trạm, sau khi Lâm Trạm biến mất, Lâm Vô Ngung gần như không thấy bà cười.

Cũng không nhìn thấy bà khóc.

Mẹ anh đột nhiên bùng nổ cảm xúc, làm cho anh vô thức cảm thấy sợ hãi, muốn né tránh.

Nhưng bàn tay mẹ anh nắm lấy tay anh còn dùng sức rất mạnh, trước giờ anh không biết mẹ mình lại có sức lực lớn như vậy.

Anh nhìn bàn tay nắm chặt của mình.

Mẹ anh vẫn đang cố gắng nhét ảnh vào tay anh.

Cuối cùng anh không thể không buông lỏng tay.

Mẹ anh cũng buông lỏng tay.

Bức ảnh cứ vậy nằm trong tay anh, mặt chính úp xuống, một góc kẹp giữa ngón tay anh.

“Bác sĩ bảo mẹ phải nhập viện ngay,” mẹ anh khẽ nói, giọng nói vô cùng run rẩy, “Đã ăn sâu vào rồi, phát hiện có hơi muộn… lần này bố con chắc chắn không thể đi được….”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

Anh biết đây không phải là toàn bộ lý do của mẹ, thậm chí cũng không phải là lý do chân chính.

Vì Lâm Trạm, bà ấy có thể không tiếc mạng mình.

Bà ấy không dám đi.

Bao nhiêu năm như thế, không hề có một chút tin tức nào, cho nên tất cả những thứ từng được cho là manh mối kia đều là thất vọng.

Bố mẹ Lâm Trạm đã không có cách nào để đối diện.

Sợ là không phải.

Cũng sợ thực sự đúng.

Nỗi sợ không xác định đã bao trùm lên bọn họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói thêm gì, khi rời khỏi giường bệnh của mẹ anh đã áp chế tất cả cảm xúc của mình.

“Bức ảnh này từ đâu ra?” Anh đóng cửa phòng ngủ lại, hỏi bố anh ở phòng khách.

“Con còn nhớ dì Vu không, là bạn thân hồi đại học của mẹ con,” Bố anh nói, “Khi con còn nhỏ thường dẫn anh con ra ngoài chơi.”

“Con không nhớ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Dì ấy nhìn thấy, nhưng khi đuổi theo lại không nhìn thấy người nữa rồi,” Bố anh nói, “Chỉ chụp được tấm ảnh này, rất mờ nhạt nhưng lại… rất giống.”

“Nếu như nguời này thực sự là Lâm Trạm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bố anh, “Bố có từng nghĩ tới việc tại sao khi đuổi theo lại không nhìn thấy người nữa không?”

Bố anh nhìn anh.

“Anh ấy không muốn bị tìm thấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, “Anh ấy không muốn quay lại.”

“Nhưng mẹ con nhất định phải nhìn thấy anh con,” Bố anh nói, “Nhất định… “

“Nếu như không tìm thấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Cuối cùng lại là lỗi của con, phải không?”

Bố anh sững người rất lâu, cuối cùng mới nặng nề thở ra một hơi, xoay người đi tới bên cạnh sô pha ngồi xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất ít khi cảm thấy đầu óc hỗn loạn, trong những ngày tháng thi đại học căng thẳng rối bời, tất cả những thứ trong đầu anh vẫn đâu vào đấy, khi cần có thể lấy ra đọc rất rõ ràng.

Hôm nay lại thực sự hỗn loạn, khi anh bước ra khỏi nhà lập tức cảm thấy buồn.

Lúc anh tỉnh táo lại, bản thân đã ngồi trên chiếc xe đạp dùng chung, chậm rãi hướng về phía trường học.

… Quét mã từ khi nào nhỉ?

Vậy mà lại không nhớ.

Có lẽ là một chiếc xe bị hỏng khóa.

Cũng có thể là chiếc xe quên được khóa.

Đi tới cổng trường khóa xe lại anh mới xác định, chính là mình đã quét mã.

Lúc xoay người chuẩn bị đi vào trong trường, anh nhìn thấy một bóng lưng quen thuộc.

Trợ lý Đinh đi dọc theo bức tường bên phải trường học, bước chân còn rất nhanh, giống như đang vội.

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, lúc nãy rõ ràng đã đưa trợ lý Đinh về nhà rồi, còn chưa tới hai tiếng đồng hồ vậy mà đã có thể gặp lại ở trước cổng trường?

Anh đứng nguyên tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, muốn gọi một tiếng, nhưng lại do dự không biết có nên mở miệng hay không.

Dùng khái niệm mà anh hiểu về bạn bè, anh và Đinh Tễ coi như là bạn tốt, anh sẵn lòng nói chuyện, đi ăn với Đinh Tễ, cũng có tâm tình đấu võ mồm với cậu, nhưng nếu như bây giờ Đinh Tễ tới tìm anh, trừ rất cảm động ra thì…

Cũng cảm nhận được sự quan tâm của Đinh Tễ với anh, quan hệ vượt quá cũng không tệ, tuy thời gian quen biết vẫn chưa đạt tới trình độ bạn tốt.

Nếu như nhà Đinh Tễ xảy ra chuyện tương tự như anh, anh sẽ gửi tin nhắn hỏi, sẽ gọi điện thoại hỏi, nếu như Đinh Tễ cần, anh cũng sẽ lập tức tới.

Chẳng qua anh sẽ không trực tiếp xuất hiện trước cửa nhà Đinh Tễ.

Nhưng mà… Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, xoay trong tay.

Có lẽ bởi vì lúc này đầu óc của anh rất loạn, anh có chút không chắc chắn với phán đoán của mình.

Đinh Tễ không giống với tất cả những người mà anh từng tiếp xúc, hiểu biết của anh về Đinh Tễ là gà con nghìn mặt, cũng chính vì nghìn mặt, anh mới không thể xác định, rốt cuộc phương thức chung sống với bạn bè của Đinh Tễ là thế nào.

Dù sao bạn của Đinh Tễ – Lưu Kim Bằng bằng lòng liều lĩnh thay cậu gánh khoản nợ hơn hai vạn…

Khi bóng lưng Đinh Tễ sắp biến mất ở cuối con đường, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại lên gọi cho Đinh Tễ.

Bóng lưng Đinh Tễ dừng lại, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nhìn thấy cậu rút điện thoại ra, nhưng không lập tức nghe, mà trực tiếp xoay người lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay với cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhận điện thoại: “Tôi tưởng hôm nay cậu sẽ không về ký túc xá?”

“Sao có thể thế được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ tắt máy, bắt đầu quay lại.

Trúng tà rồi.

Chậc.

Đinh Tễ nhét điện thoại vào túi, trong lòng có chút u sầu.

Cậu không tới ký túc xá của Lâm Vô Ngung, chỉ đứng ở cổng trường một giây liền quyết định rời khỏi.

Từ bé tới lớn, bạn bè của cậu không tính là nhiều, tình cảm bạn học cũng chỉ dừng lại ở bạn cùng lớp, những người ở lớp khác cậu đều không quen hết, bạn bè chỉ có những người bạn ở quảng trường nhỏ kia, chính là loại bất cẩn một chút là đánh nhau.

Chỉ có Lưu Kim Bằng, từ nhỏ tới lớn, nhịn được tính không kiên nhẫn của cậu, chịu được trò đùa dai của cậu, cũng có thể xem nhẹ sự xa cách ngẫu nhiên của cậu.

Cậu có chút không vui vì bản thân lại quan tâm tới chuyện của Lâm Vô Ngung như vậy, dù sao coi trọng nghĩa khí cũng được, mềm lòng cũng tốt, cậu đều chưa từng nhiệt tình như vậy… cho dù là đổi thành người khác, rõ ràng Lâm Vô Ngung còn thích con trai, cậu thực sự sợ Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ hiểu lầm rằng cậu có ý dư thừa gì với anh.

Con mẹ nó chuyện này là sao đây?

“Cậu không về nhà sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Tại sao lại chạy tới đây?”

“Nhà không có ai,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Bằng Bằng đi làm rồi, chủ nhật mới có thể về, tôi ở nhà hơi chán.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, không nói gì.

“Tình… huống trong nhà cậu sao rồi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Mẹ tôi muốn tôi đi tìm Lâm Trạm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ rất ngạc nhiên, giọng nói không khống chế được, “Tìm Lâm Trạm?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, xoay người chậm rãi đi vào trong trường.

“Tìm thế nào? Ngửi mùi sao!” Đinh Tễ có chút khó hiểu, suy nghĩ một lát lại bị dọa nhảy dựng, “Bệnh của mẹ cậu là thật hay giả?”

“Là thật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngày mai phải nằm viện rồi.”

Không biết tại sao Đinh Tễ lại thở ra một hơi, có lẽ ít nhất bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không giả bệnh lừa anh về nhà làm chó đánh hơi.

“Tại sao lại đột nhiên bắt cậu đi tìm Lâm Trạm, bao nhiêu năm như vậy không bảo cậu tìm.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Là vì bệnh sao?”

“Có lẽ là vậy, ý của mẹ tôi là sợ trước lúc chết không gặp được anh ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bệnh này không đáng sợ vậy đâu, không tới mức phải dặn dò trước lúc ra đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có manh mối gì sao? Không thì bảo cậu tìm thế nào?”

“Bạn của mẹ tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói có chút khó khăn, “Chụp được một tấm ảnh… “

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Chụp ở đâu? Ảnh đâu? Có thể xác định là anh cậu sao?”

“Tôi… vẫn chưa xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên im miệng.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung không muốn hoặc không dám đi tìm.

Hai người im lặng đi vào trong cổng trường, xuyên qua con đường bên trong.

Lúc này vẫn chưa nghỉ hè, lớp mười, mười một vẫn đang học bài, có thể nghe thấy âm thanh ồn ào từ trong các phòng học, còn cả tiếng gọi tiếng cười, tiếng bóng rổ rơi bụp bụp xuống đất ở sân thể dục đằng xa.

Lâm Vô Ngung dẫn theo Đinh Tễ đi vào trong ký túc, có lẽ là bác quản lý ký túc đã biết được tình huống của anh, cho nên khi Đinh Tễ theo vào, bác quản lý không hỏi nhiều, chỉ nói một câu: “Bạn học Tiểu Lâm về rồi đấy hả?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đáp một tiếng.

Đây là lần thứ hai Đinh Tễ tới ký túc xá của Lâm Vô Ngung, khác biệt rất lớn so với lần trước, tràn đầy cảm giác chia xa.

“Uống coca không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Lạnh mới uống.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không lạnh uống không ngon.”

“Lạnh thì phải đợi một chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không cần, không cần.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nói, “Không phải đi, tôi không uống, không cần uống gì cả.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, mở tủ, lấy ra hai lon coca, còn cả một hộp giấy.

Sau khi để coca vào trong một chậu nhỏ, anh đổ thứ đồ trong hộp giấy ra bàn, là từng gói giống như túi chườm đá.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Làm coca lạnh cho cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong cầm lấy túi chườm đá đập lên bàn.

“Dùng suy nghĩ sao?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung quăng túi chườm đá trong tay cho cậu, khi cậu nhận lấy phát hiện trong túi chườm đá lại có đá, cậu có chút ngạc nhiên: “Đây là miếng dán nhiệt phiên bản đóng băng à?”

“Coi như là thế đi, chất làm mát cùng với gel, dùng để chườm đá,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lát nữa xé ra làm coca lạnh nhanh hơn.”

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy rất thú vị, hai người đứng trước bàn, cầm túi chườm lên đập, sau đó bóp bóp, sau khi túi chườm bắt đầu đông đá thì cắt ra đổ vào trong chậu.

Giống như trò chơi.

Sau khi gel đá chôn vùi hai lon coca, hai người ngồi ngắm cái chậu.

“Nhiệt độ này,” Đinh Tễ chọc tay vào thử nhiệt độ, “Lạnh thật đấy. Có thể duy trì trong thời gian bao lâu?”

“Cái gì có thể duy trì được bao lâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩn người, “Tay của cậu à?”

“Tôi bảo thứ này có thể đóng băng bao lâu!” Đinh Tễ nói, cậu cảm thấy có lẽ cảm xúc của Lâm Vô Ngung không được tốt, nếu không bản thân cậu hỏi câu này anh đã biết rồi.

“Nửa tiếng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cho nên tôi mới nói uống lạnh phải chờ.”

“Một gói đá bao nhiêu tiền?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có lẽ khoảng tầm hai ba đồng?” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ.

“Được đấy,” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón cái với anh, “Không hổ là người được người ta đặc biệt mời tới điều khiển máy bay không người lái, có tiền, những túi đá để ở đây đủ mua hai thùng coca rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên nhớ ra gì đó, lấy điện thoại: “Tôi quên trả tiền công cho cậu rồi.”

“Không gấp,” Đinh Tễ có chút ngại, “Tôi cũng không làm gì, đi theo chơi thôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ấn mấy cái trên điện thoại, sau đó điện thoại của cậu kêu lên.

“Cảm ơn nhé.” Đinh Tễ rút điện thoại ra mở tin nhắn.

Phát hiện Lâm Vô Ngung gửi lì xì cho cậu.

… Tiền công một ngày của trợ lý có phải quá ít không? Ngồi xe hai tiếng đồng hồ, còn leo núi bốn mươi phút, còn…

Thôi bỏ đi, bản thân mình cũng đã nói là đi chơi rồi, Đinh Tễ mở lì xì ra: “Kỳ thực cậu trực tiếp trừ tiền tôi vay cậu….”

1 nguyên?

Cậu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã chống bàn cười như điên, nhìn dáng vẻ thì có lẽ khi cậu rút điện thoại ra anh đã cười rồi.

“Đậu má tôi thực sự bái phục cậu.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Không cần thì trả lại cho tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa nói.

“Cần,” Đinh Tễ để điện thoại lại vào túi, “Sao lại không cần.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại cười một lát rồi mới dừng, nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi, không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm một đống đá với coca trong chậu.

Sau khi Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, cậu vươn tay về phía anh: “Đưa tôi xem.”

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nhìn chằm chằm cái chậu.

“Ảnh của Lâm Trạm.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho tôi xem.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bình tĩnh lại rất lâu rồi mới lấy ảnh chụp ra, đặt lên tay cậu.

“Tự in hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn.

“Có lẽ là thế.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì thêm nữa, bước sang bên cạnh một bước, ngồi lên trên giường.

Ảnh chụp rất mờ, người chụp ảnh có lẽ rất vội, vừa đi vừa chụp.

Bối cảnh của ảnh chụp là một trạm tàu điện, Đinh Tễ nhìn tên trạm, rất gần trường đại học H… cậu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, có lẽ đây cũng chính là nguyên nhân mà bố mẹ anh bảo anh đi tìm Lâm Trạm, cùng một thành phố.

Trạm tàu điện rất đông người, tới lui đều là người, liếc mắt nhìn cũng không biết đang chụp ai, lại nhìn chăm chú thêm một lát mới xác định được người được chụp là một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi đang xuống cầu thang.

Cao gầy, chỉ có góc nghiêng mơ hồ.

Chỉ nhìn góc nghiêng này, cũng không có bất cứ liên tưởng gì, nhưng nếu như giả định trước đây là Lâm Trạm, cậu có thể nhìn ra người này có cái mũi rất giống Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Rất mờ, có lẽ phải là người rất thân mới đoán ra được.” Đinh Tễ đưa ra một phân tích rất đúng trọng tâm, “Nói thực nếu như nói đây là anh tôi, tôi nhìn như vậy, chưa biết chừng cũng cảm thấy rất giống tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

“Có muốn xem không?” Đinh Tễ nhẹ nhàng búng lên tấm ảnh, “Kỳ thực mẹ cậu bảo cậu đi tìm có phải vì hai người họ không dám.”

“Tôi cũng không hẳn dám đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới trước mặt cậu, cầm bức ảnh qua.

Đinh Tễ nhìn khuôn mặt anh.

Có lẽ mười mấy năm nay Lâm Vô Ngung đều siêng năng tu luyện mới có kỹ năng che giấu cảm xúc này, rõ ràng lúc trước còn không dám xem ảnh, bây giờ lại có thể xem ảnh mà trên mặt không có chút thái độ nào.

Tay cũng không run, dường như anh đang xem phiếu điểm vạn năm hạng nhất không đổi.

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ phá vỡ sự im lặng, nếu không mở miệng, cậu lo Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ đột nhiên ngủ mất như lần ôn tập trước.

Qua mấy giây sau Lâm Vô Ngung mới ngước mắt lên.

Không nói gì, một giọt nước mắt đột nhiên rơi từ khóe mắt trái xuống dưới cái cằm gầy.

Thậm chí Đinh Tễ còn không nhìn thấy nước mắt đảo trong hốc mắt, vành mắt còn chưa kịp đỏ, cách thức giọt nước mắt này lên sân khấu giống như nước mưa rơi trên mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Có lẽ là vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, trong giọng nói cũng không nghe ra là anh vừa khóc.

Đinh Tễ có chút luống cuống tay chân, Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng nói khi người khác khóc anh không biết nên dỗ dành thế nào, kỳ thực đều giống nhau, tuy rằng bản thân Đinh Tễ tràn đầy cảm xúc nên thường hay khóc nhưng cậu cũng không biết phải đối diện với người khác khóc thế nào, đặc biệt là còn khóc… không để tâm như vậy.

Cậu muốn đưa cho Lâm Vô Ngung tờ giấy, nhưng khi nhanh chóng ấn lên hai túi quần của mình, cậu biết trên người mình không có thứ đó, thế là cậu vội vàng nhìn trái nhìn phải, lại nhìn lướt qua bàn học, cũng không thể nhìn thấy thứ nào có công dụng tương tự như giấy.

Cuối cùng cậu chỉ đành đứng dậy, túm lấy vạt áo của Lâm Vô Ngung, kéo lên cọ mặt anh mấy cái.

“Có bẩn hay không vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Quần áo lăn lộn cả ngày ở trên núi rồi.”

“Cậu cũng không thay quần áo còn trách ai?” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi, kéo góc áo mình lên, “Được không, tôi đã thay quần áo rồi.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn tay cậu xuống.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì,

Lâm Vô Ngung rút áo trong tay cậu ra, cúi đầu dùng áo cậu ấn ấn lên mắt.

Đinh Tễ thực sự cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi: “Đầu óc cậu bị ‘chọc chết chim’ đâm sao?”

“Tay cậu quá nặng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vừa mới cọ đau mặt tôi.”

“Da mặt cậu dày…” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Có yếu ớt như vậy sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên: “Có lẽ coca cũng lạnh rồi, uống không?”

“Đợi thêm một chút,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lỡ như không lạnh, còn có thể nhét lại không…”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo ghế ngồi xuống, cúi đầu nhìn bức ảnh.

“Bây giờ dám nhìn rồi hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Không khóc nữa?” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, nếu như vừa rồi không tận mắt nhìn thấy, bây giờ cậu căn bản cũng không thể tin người này nửa phút trước vừa mới rơi nước mắt.

“Tại sao bố mẹ tôi lại nhất định bắt tôi đi tìm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như thật sự là Lâm Trạm, bọn họ biết Lâm Trạm sẽ không gặp bọn họ.”

“Nhưng nếu như cậu đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như thật sự gặp, có lẽ anh ấy sẽ không trốn, đúng không?”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu có muốn đi không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi báo nguyện vọng xong sẽ đi, dù sao cũng phải đi, sớm hay muộn gì cũng giống nhau.”

“Vậy hay là…” Sau khi Đinh Tễ vừa mở miệng đã lập tức hối hận.

Nhưng sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung mở miệng cậu lại càng hối hận.

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi tự đi được rồi, cậu còn phải làm công trả tiền cho tôi.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Đậu má,” tay trái Lưu Kim Bằng kéo bốn con Corgi, tay phải cầm xẻng dọn phân, “Tao cũng muốn đi, nếu như không phải tao vừa mới đi làm phải biểu hiện tốt, chắc chắn tao sẽ xin nghỉ để đi.”

“Mày thành thật chút đi, đừng vừa mới đi làm mà đã xin nghỉ linh tinh,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung đi làm việc nhà cậu ấy, tao đi theo còn ra gì nữa.”

“Sợ xấu hổ? Không phải hai đứa mày quan hệ rất tốt sao,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nếu như tao đi làm việc cho chú họ, mày đi theo không phải rất bình thường à, sao lại không ra gì.”

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Không phải vậy sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng cúi người xúc phân cho một chú Corgi.

“Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không phải là mày!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Quan hệ của tao và cậu ấy chưa được như tao với mày!”

“Ôi… lời này đúng đấy,” Lưu Kim Bằng lớn giọng nói, “Tao thích nghe câu này, câu này chạm vào lương tâm rồi… dù sao quan hệ của hai đứa mày cũng coi như vô cùng tốt, không vượt quá quan hệ giữa tao với mày là bình thường, chúng ta có tình bạn bao nhiêu năm nay, nhưng mà trong đám bạn của mày trừ tao ra thì chỉ có cậu ta thôi.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Cậu không nói quá chi tiết với Lưu Kim Bằng, chỉ nói nhà Lâm Vô Ngung có chuyện, Lâm Vô Ngung phải tới đó trước, cũng không nói Lâm Vô Ngung chưa kịp đợi cậu nói lời muốn đi cùng đã từ chối luôn, tuy vậy lời của Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn rất có lí.

Cậu lo lắng Lâm Vô Ngung đi một mình tới đó sẽ gặp phải chuyện, kỳ thực phần trăm không tìm thấy người rất lớn, không tìm thấy người cũng là kết quả tốt nhất, nếu như tìm được rồi, ai biết được tình hình của Lâm Trạm như thế nào, là người tốt hay là người xấu, anh ấy đang ở cùng với loại người nào, sẽ có thái độ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Khi Lâm Trạm bỏ nhà ra đi cũng chỉ là một học sinh cấp hai, nếu như đứa trẻ tầm tuổi ấy không gặp phải chuyện gì cứ thế lăn lộn ở bên ngoài, không còn học giỏi nữa… thật sự chưa chắc Lâm Vô Ngung có thể đối phó được.

Phải để nhân sĩ giang hồ Đinh Tễ hộ giá anh.

“Nếu như mày không dẫn tao theo, chắc chắn tao sẽ không vui… đi bên Tiểu Kha này, đừng có đi vòng! Dây thừng quận lại rồi!” Lưu Kim Bằng xách theo phân, vừa chỉ huy mấy chú chó hoàn toàn không nghe lời, vừa tự mình diễn, “Tao lớn như thế này rồi còn chưa từng được xem kéo cờ bao giờ, tao muốn đi xem kéo cờ… Tiểu Cơ đi chậm thôi, không được cắn Cơ Cơ!”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn cậu ta.

“Bốn con chó nhà này! Tiểu Kha, Tiểu Cơ, Kha Kha, Cơ Cơ!” Lưu Kim Bằng giống như đọc nhịu khẩu lệnh, “Cũng không biết tại sao chủ nhân lại đặt tên thiếu sáng tạo như vậy, trong quán còn có một con Golden tên là Mao Mao, còn có một con Poodle tên là Địch Địch…”

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Dù sao, nếu như mày không mang tao theo, mẹ nó tao cũng phải tự mình đi, tao sẽ quay một trăm video kéo quốc kỳ gửi lên khoảnh khắc cho mày tức chết…” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Mày đi một chuyến thật xa chỉ để nhìn kéo cờ thôi sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tao ví dụ vậy.” Lưu Kim Bằng trợn mắt xem thường cậu.

Phải tới tuần cuối cùng của tháng mới có điểm để điền nguyện vọng, cách ngày đó còn mười ngày, buổi tối Đinh Tễ dựa vào sô pha xem ti vi, có một loại dự cảm rằng Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ không đợi được thời gian dài như vậy.

“Bà ơi,” Đinh Tễ dùng chân khẽ chọc vào chân bà nội cậu một chút, “Bà bói giúp cháu…”

“Thằng nhóc không phép tắc đánh không chết này!” Bà nội nhanh chóng đập một cái vào chân cậu.

“Ui da.” Đinh Tễ rụt chân về, vừa xoa vừa cười, “Phản ứng của bà đâu giống bà lão chứ.”

“Đó là do cháu huấn luyện thành, cả ngày chỉ trêu bà cháu.” Ông nội ngồi bên cạnh nói.

“Ông nói kiểu gì vậy!” Bà nội trừng mắt nhìn ông, “Ai huấn luyện ai, tôi là chó sao mà huấn luyện!”

“Tôi không nói,” Ông nội nói, “Bà không nỡ mắng cháu bà, vòng vèo lại mắng tôi à.”

“Ông nỡ mắng sao?” Bà nội nói.

“Ông cháu không nỡ mắng cháu,” Đinh Tễ đưa chân lên, mũi chân đong đưa lên xuống, “Ông chỉ nỡ đánh thôi.”

“Cái thằng nhóc chuyên gây chuyện này!” Cô út đi qua chọc vào bụng cậu hai cái, “Từ bé tới lớn cả ngày chỉ xúi giục ông bà nội đánh nhau, cháu đang chơi dế chắc!”

“Ôi!” Đinh Tễ túm lấy tay cô út, “Cô nói ai là dế ạ!”

“Nói cháu!” Cô út vỗ cậu một cái, lấy một phong lì xì trong túi ra, “Cầm lấy, lát nữa cô đi lại quên.”

“Tiền ạ?” Đinh Tễ nhận lấy lì xì, “Cảm ơn cô út, yêu cô moa~~”

“Bao nhiêu đấy?” Bà nội lập tức ghé vào, “Ít thì không cần.”

Cô út bật cười: “Nhiều! Đảm bảo nhiều, không nhiều thì không dám đưa trước mặt mẹ!”

“Đợi khi Tiểu Đinh đi làm rồi, thì phải đưa lì xì cho bé Đậu Xanh,” Bà nội cười, “Nếu ít thì không được! Bắt bé Đậu Xanh làm ầm lên với nó.”

Đinh Tễ đi sau cười hi hi, nhưng lại có chút khó chịu.

Bé Đậu Xanh là con gái của cô út, bây giờ mới học tiểu học, lẽ ra cô út đưa lì xì cho cậu, quan hệ tương ứng phải là bố cậu đưa lì xì cho bé Đậu Xanh, nhưng bà nội lại không nhắc tới.

Đứa con này… không thể nói là không ưu tú, không chỉ con trai ưu tú, con dâu cũng vô cùng ưu tú, nhưng càng ưu tú thì càng xa cách bản thân, cuối cùng biến mất.

“Cháu vừa bảo bà bói gì?” Bà nội nói.

“Có hay là không.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Tự bói đi,” Bà nội rất xem thường, “Cái này cũng phải bà bói?”

“Bà bói chuẩn hơn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có được thủ khoa hay không?” Cô út đoán.

“Con đừng đoán!” Bà nội nói, “Con đoán thì khó bói rồi!”

Cô út cười cười ngồi xuống ghế: “Ôi chao, vậy là không bói được sao?”

“Nó sẽ không bói có được thủ khoa không,” Bà nội nói với cô út, “Muốn giữ thể diện, nếu như thực sự muốn bói cái này thì đã trốn trong phòng tự mình bói rồi, sẽ không bảo mẹ.”

“Đúng vậy.” Cô út gật đầu.

“Có.” Bà nội vỗ vỗ chân Đinh Tễ.

“Mấy ngày nữa cháu đi du lịch nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Được không?”

“Được, có gì mà không được đâu,” Ông nội nói, “Đi với bạn học hả? Hay là đi với Bằng Bằng?”

“Đi với Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nói, cậu ngại không nói mình đi một mình, Lâm Vô Ngung không dẫn cậu theo.

“Lâm Vô Ngung là ai?” Cô út hỏi.

“Là thủ khoa chuẩn bị chạy.” Bà nội nói, “Là thần tiên nhỏ của Trung học phụ thuộc.”

“… Bà nội, bà đừng có học Bằng Bằng tùy tiện đặt biệt danh cho người khác được không?” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Cháu nói là dự bị, Bằng Bằng nói là chuẩn bị lên, tới bà thì thành chuẩn bị chạy.”

Cô út cười không ngừng: “Vậy hai đứa đi sao? Có tiền chưa?”

“Con cho?” Bà nội lập tức nói.

“Mẹ cho chứ, nó cũng không chỉ là cháu của con,” Cô út cười nói, “Nghỉ hè con phải mang bé Đậu Xanh ra nước ngoài, mẹ phải chuẩn bị hai phần tiền đấy.”

“Đúng là đáng ghét,” Bà nội cau mày chỉ huy ông hội, “Mang tiền cho hai đứa nó tới đây.”

Trước khi Lâm Vô Ngung xuất phát chỉ gửi tin nhắn nói với Đinh Tễ, người biết chuyện này chỉ có Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ không nói muốn đi cùng với anh, chỉ nói đồ đạc của anh có thể để ở nhà ông bà nội.

Nhưng mà Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua, trừ những thứ luôn mang theo bên người, căn bản chỉ có quần áo để ở ký túc, không có gì cần đặc biệt bảo quản cả.

Thu dọn đơn giản hành lý xong, anh đứng trong ký túc, có chút hoang mang.

Đột nhiên không có chút tin tức nào, trừ những hành lý này, anh cảm thấy bản thân mình không có chỗ đến, cũng không có chỗ đi.

Thậm chí anh còn không vội vàng trông ngóng nhanh chóng kết thúc kỳ nghỉ hè để bắt đầu cuộc sống mới, tin tức về Lâm Trạm và căn bệnh của mẹ đều là trạm kiểm soát mà anh chưa thể vượt qua.

Nhà ga có rất nhiều người, có thể nhìn thấy rất nhiều gương mặt trẻ tuổi hưng phấn, có học sinh thi đại học xong ra ngoài chơi đi chung với bố mẹ, cũng có những nhóm học sinh đi cùng với nhau.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xung quanh, không hi vọng chạm mặt bạn học, anh không có tâm tình đi đường nói chuyện cùng người khác.

Biết sớm thì nên mua vé máy bay.

Đinh Tễ còn hỏi anh, tại sao lại không mua vé máy bay, anh nói với Đinh Tễ là vì tiền đều cho cậu mượn cả rồi.

Đinh Tễ trả lời lại anh một chuỗi ngón tay cái.

Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ lại vẫn còn thấy vui.

Anh cúi đầu nhìn tấm vé của mình, cửa vào trạm có hơi xa, phải đi một đoạn, nhưng mà anh đến sớm hơn một chút, nghe nói ở nhà ga có một quán canh cay rất ngon…

Điện thoại kêu lên một tiếng, Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới.

– Chú ý an toàn, trước khi ngủ gật nhớ cất điện thoại cẩn thận.

– Yên tâm đi, cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên tôi ra ngoài.

– Nhưng mà cậu chỉ cần một giây là ngủ rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại liên tục cười, trả lời một câu “Biết rồi.” cho Đinh Tễ.

Cho tới khi anh tìm được quán canh cay kia, xếp hàng mua xong, ăn xong, Đinh Tễ vẫn chưa gửi tin nhắn lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống vị trí, uống hai ngụm canh cay, vẫn cảm thấy chưa hết nghiền đã phải đứng lên, đi về phía cửa vào.

Có lẽ ngày hôm đó Đinh Tễ nói muốn đi cùng anh, anh từ chối quá nhanh quá dứt khoát, Đinh Tễ là một người nhạy cảm, cho dù đây có phải là cách mà cậu quan tâm đến bạn bè hay không, chắc chắn cậu đều sẽ bị tổn thương.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

Nếu như chuyện này là do anh nghĩ nhiều nên không xử lý tốt, có lẽ khi trở về nên mua cho Đinh Tễ chút quà với mời cậu ấy đi ăn.

Bên cạnh có rất nhiều người cùng đi về phía trước, âm thanh ồn ào cũng rất nhiều, người nói, người cười, người gọi. Lâm Vô Ngung không phản cảm với âm thanh như vậy, anh đã từng có thể đọc sách trong hoàn cảnh tương tự, đặc biệt là hiện tại, nơi hỗn loạn này lại khiến anh có cảm giác chân thực.

Thậm chí có tâm tình lắng nghe tỉ mỉ những âm thanh này.

“Đã nói là không cần mang nhiều đồ như vậy…”

“Con đã nói với chị con rồi, tới nơi chị ấy đi đón ở nhà ga là được…”

“…Đừng khóc! Nói khóc là khóc! Phiền quá!”

“Tao vẫn còn chưa tới trạm đâu…”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đằng trước, tuy rằng khó có thể xác định vị trí, nhưng âm thanh này thực sự rất quen thuộc.

Lúc nãy không trả lời tin nhắn, e rằng là bận kiểm tra an toàn nhỉ?

“Mày thật là thú vị,” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, “Tao còn chưa lên tàu mà mày đã liệt kê danh sách cho tao rồi.”

“Cũng không biết có thể mua hay không,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Lỡ như những quán này nằm rải rác thì sao, mày cũng không thể vừa tới nơi đã tìm được.”

“Bằng Bằng?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tao đi du lịch hay là đi mua đồ hộ mày?”

“Không tính là mua đồ hộ chứ,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao cũng không đưa tiền.”

“…. Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Mày có nói với Lâm Vô Ngung là cũng đi không?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Lát nữa nếu như gặp phải cậu ta trước, liệu cậu ta có cảm thấy mày không trượng nghĩa không? Hay là mày định cố ý làm người ta tức giận.”

“Cậu ấy không trượng nghĩa trước,” Đinh Tễ nói, tuy rằng cậu dự định tới rồi mới liên lạc với Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng lúc này vẫn nghiêm túc phối hợp với Lưu Kim Bằng, “Tao sợ cái mông!”

Nói xong cậu vẫn nhìn xung quanh, dù sao cậu cũng không mong chạm mặt Lâm Vô Ngung lúc này: “Rất đông người, tao dự đoán nếu như tao có chú tâm đi tìm cậu ta cũng không tìm được, hơn nữa tao lại còn tới sớm.”

“Vậy lỡ như cậu ta cũng tới sớm thì sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Với tính cách của cậu ta, cậu ta không phải là người có thể tới nhà ga sớm hơn nửa tiếng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ta là một người vừa tự tin vừa có kế hoạch, chắc chắn sẽ tìm một phương án đáng tin cậy nhất để bản thân mình có thể tới kiểm vé đúng giờ.”

“Mày nhìn người rất chuẩn,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhớ đấy, quay mấy video, gửi lên khoảnh khắc, gió thoảng mây bay ông đây đi du lịch, như vậy mới làm người ta tức giận.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục cúi đầu đi về phía trước. “Tao gần tới cửa rồi, sắp lên tàu đây…”

Phía trước có người cản đường cậu, cậu nhường bước sang bên cạnh: “Lát nữa lên tàu tao…”

Người kia cũng bước một bước sang bên cạnh.

Có đôi khi chỉ sợ sự đồng bộ tới kinh người này, hai người xa lạ cùng chuyển trái trái, phải phải, có đôi khi sang trái rồi sang phải nửa ngày còn có thể đụng phải nhau.

“Lên tàu, tao sẽ…” Đinh Tễ dứt khoát dừng lại, ngẩng đầu lên, định đợi người kia đi rồi mới tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Vừa mới ngẩng đầu lên, trong cảm giác vô cùng lúng túng này, cậu lập tức lĩnh hội được có những lời nói không thể nói quá khẳng định, cũng nhận thức được bản thân mình phân tích người khác còn chưa chắc chắn đã đúng, đặc biệt là kiểu người như Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tắt điện thoại trước đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo hành lí đứng trước mặt cậu, giọng nói ổn định nói một câu.

“Mày nói một chuỗi gì đấy?” Lưu Kim Bằng bên kia chẳng hiểu ra sao, “Được rồi, tao biết rồi, lên tàu mới nói với tao.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Tao tắt nhé.”

Bên kia Lưu Kim Bằng đã ngắt cuộc gọi.

“Trùng hợp ghê?” Đinh Tễ để điện thoại vào trong túi, nói một câu.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất ngờ khi cậu có thể nói ra lời thoại gượng gạo này một cách đúng tình hợp lý, hé miệng chưa nói được lời nào đã lập tức bật cười.

“Cười cái khỉ gì?” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Có trùng hợp hay không cậu không biết sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đi xem kéo cờ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Tôi nói thật, tôi cảm thấy cậu chạy đi làm chuyện này không đáng tin.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Cậu không biết Lâm Trạm ở gần đó, hay là ngẫu nhiên đi qua.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu cũng không xác định được anh ấy muốn gặp cậu hay là không muốn gặp cậu, cậu càng không thể biết được bây giờ anh ấy là người như thế nào, sống tốt hay xấu, có phiền phức không. Nói trắng ra, thậm chí cậu cũng không dám chắc chắn một trăm phần trăm đó là anh ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, đút tay vào túi, dựa vào cây cột bên cạnh nhìn cậu.

“Bẩn,” Đinh Tễ cau mày chỉ vào đằng sau anh, “Không phải cậu còn khó chịu khi nhìn thấy tôi đứng bên cạnh thùng rác sao, bây giờ bản thân cậu cũng sắp ngồi lên thùng rác rồi đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại rời khỏi cây cột, đi tới trước mặt cậu.

“Kỳ thực tốt nhất là không tìm thấy, nếu như ông trời thật sự điên rồi khiến cho cậu gặp được chuyện trùng hợp như vậy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có một người ở bên cạnh chắc chắn mạnh hơn cậu ở một mình, rất nhiều chuyện không hoàn toàn là vấn đề mà cậu có thể giải quyết được, một mình gánh vác chuyện này sẽ… rất cô đơn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không nói gì, im lặng một lát, vươn tay vỗ vỗ vai cậu, lại dùng sức túm lấy.

“Ăn canh cay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“…. Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ vẫn đắm chìm trong lời nói của bản thân.

“Ở nhà ga có một quán canh cay rất nổi tiếng cậu có biết không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có mấy chi nhánh liền, chỉ có quán ở nhà ga này là ngon nhất, tôi mời cậu ăn.”

“Hả.” Đinh Tễ chỉ muốn vái lạy Lâm Vô Ngung, rốt cuộc là người này có ham muốn thế nào với đồ ăn, lại có thể dùng sức của bản thân đột nhiên rời khỏi vở kịch với nội dung cảm động thế này.

“Có lẽ không còn thời gian để ăn ở đây nữa rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại vừa đi vừa nói, “Người xếp hàng rất nhiều, mua rồi cậu cầm vừa đi vừa ăn nhé.”

“Đợi đã,” Đinh Tễ kéo vali của anh, “Cậu vừa mới ăn sao? Cậu không thể chưa ăn được.”

“Tôi ăn rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi tới trước nửa tiếng chỉ để có thời gian ăn.”

Đinh Tễ chắp tay với anh: “Tôi không ăn, tôi muốn soát vé vào trạm.”

Phải làm một ghi chép, phân tích đại lượng biến thiên bất cứ hành vi nào của Lâm Vô Ngung đều phải suy nghĩ tới ăn.

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Vậy lúc về ăn sau, tôi cũng định về thì mời cậu đi ăn món này.”

“Một bữa canh cay không đuổi được tôi đâu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tùy cậu chọn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, đi được mấy bước lại dừng lại, “Hôm đó xin lỗi cậu, không phải tôi không cho cậu đi, tôi cảm thấy…”

“Tôi biết rồi,” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời anh, “Nhưng lần sau cậu có thể đợi tôi nói xong rồi từ chối không, cậu vội vã còn không cho người ta nói xong, tôi không còn mặt mũi nào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, khẽ vỗ lên vai cậu.

Số tàu của bọn họ giống nhau, nhưng mà cách nhau hai toa.

Đinh Tễ đứng ở vạch vàng oán giận: “Giờ thì thoải mái rồi, nhất định không cho tôi đi, giờ thì hay rồi, cách nhau hai toa, cả đường đi còn chẳng có người nói chuyện!”

“Nếu như tôi không gặp cậu, cả đường cũng không có ai để nói chuyện.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhưng bây giờ gặp rồi.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn, “Giả thiết không gặp được đã không còn tồn tại nữa.”

“Vậy lát nữa bảo người ta đổi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có chuyện gì lớn đâu.”

“Tôi đi tàu ghét nhất người khác đổi chỗ với tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đặc biệt là đổi sang toa khác, còn phải vác hành lí chen qua.”

“Vậy tới toa ăn nói chuyện được không.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên bật cười: “Là phong cách của cậu hả.”

“Đổi chỗ ngồi cũng xem như thuận lợi, bên cạnh Đinh Tễ là một cô gái, một mình đi thăm nhà họ hàng, hỏi thăm một chút thì là học lớp mười một trường Bát Trung, rất thoải mái đồng ý đổi chỗ ngồi.

“Oa,” Khi cô gái nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung mang hành lí qua, có chút ngạc nhiên, “Lâm Vô Ngung? Anh là Lâm Vô Ngung của Trung học phụ thuộc ạ?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cô, “Phải.”

“Em đã từng nghe nói về anh rồi, là học thần.” Cô gái cười cười, “Trước đây tin tức thành phố còn đăng tin về anh, người điều khiển máy bay không người lái chuyên nghiệp nhỏ tuổi nhất trong thành phố.”

“Tại sao nghe lại ngượng vậy nhỉ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bật cười, “Anh giúp em mang hành lí qua đó nhé.”

“Không cần, không cần.” Cô gái xách ba lô của mình lên, “Em chỉ có mỗi chiếc ba lô này thôi, anh ngồi đó đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung còn kiên trì đưa cô gái tới tận toa bên kia, dẫn cô gái tới chỗ ngồi rồi mới quay lại bên cạnh Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ có chút cảm khái, cũng vì không có hứng thú với con gái, nếu không bằng điều kiện của Lâm Vô Ngung, lực cạnh tranh tương đối mạnh.

“Nói chuyện đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, vỗ chân.

“Nói gì?” Đinh Tễ ngây ngốc.

“Nói chuyện,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải vì thế mới đổi chỗ sao?”

“…Nói chuyện hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, Đinh Tễ thở dài, cũng cười theo.

“Cảm ơn nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi thực sự… không ngờ rằng cậu sẽ chạy tới đây.

“Người trong giang hồ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sống phải có hai từ trượng nghĩa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu qua nhìn cậu.

“Không cần cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ nói.


	30. Chapter 30

Tàu khởi hành rất đúng giờ, ngồi chưa được mấy phút tàu đã bắt đầu chạy rồi, Đinh Tễ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, không hiểu sao lại cảm thấy hơi kích động, rõ ràng nghỉ hè hằng năm đều đi du lịch cùng với ông bà hoặc cô út, giờ đây lại dường như chưa từng rời nhà đi xa, nhìn thấy sân ga bên ngoài đều rất mới mẻ.

Giống như một đứa ngốc.

Quả nhiên, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Có phải cậu chưa từng được ra ngoài không?”

“Tôi đã ra nước ngoài cả nghìn lần rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngày nào cũng ra ngoài.”

“Tôi chưa từng ra nước ngoài,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Kỳ thực tôi cũng chưa từng ra nước ngoài du lịch, khi còn bé không có người dẫn tôi đi, sau khi lên cấp hai, cấp ba mới tự mình ra ngoài chơi.”

“Sau này tôi đi chơi sẽ gọi cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi và Bằng Bằng… ôi, bây giờ nó phải đi làm rồi, cũng không thể nói đi là đi được.”

“Lần này chính là đi du lịch.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, lấy điện thoại ra, “Bằng Bằng đã gửi danh sách những nơi ăn, chơi, mua đồ cho tôi rồi, những địa phương nên tới cũng không chỉ dừng lại ở một trăm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Lưu lại sau này đi học có thể từ từ chơi.”

Tuy nói là đổi chỗ để nói chuyện, nhưng kỳ thực cũng không nói được bao lâu, Đinh Tễ không biết mình đã ngủ thiếp đi từ lúc nào, khi mở mắt ra đầu đã dựa vào vai của Lâm Vô Ngung, đầu Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào khung cửa sổ, dưới gáy còn có chèn sao biển nhỏ đa năng của anh.

Đinh Tễ ngồi thẳng tiếp tục ngủ, chẳng qua mấy phút, cậu cảm thấy đầu mình lại nghiêng về phía vai Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu đặt thẳng đầu lại, vừa mới nhắm mắt lại đã gục xuống.

Cảm giác giống như bái sơn thần, đầu cứ liên tục dựa vào vai Lâm Vô Ngung

Cho tới khi sắp tới trạm, có hai ông chú cãi nhau vì lấy hành lí, cuối cùng cậu mới tỉnh dậy từ giấc ngủ say.

Phát hiện không biết Lâm Vô Ngung đã dậy từ khi nào, đang chăm chú hóng hai chú già cãi nhau, đầu cậu vẫn đặt trên vai anh, ở giữa còn lót sao biển nhỏ.

“Thứ này tốt ghê nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ cầm sao biển nhỏ lên.

“Khi tôi ra ngoài mà phải đi xe đều mang theo nó,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé lại gần cậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Cậu nói xem hai chú kia liệu có đánh nhau không?”

“Không thể nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sắp tới nơi rồi, còn vội xuống xe, lúc này mà đánh nhau không có lợi.”

“Cũng phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Sắp tới nơi rồi, cậu có chỗ ở chưa?”

“Tùy tiện tìm một chỗ….” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa quay qua nhìn anh một cái, “Có phải cậu đã đặt phòng trước rồi không?”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc đầu.

“Vậy cậu đắc ý cười cái mông à?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi tưởng cậu phải đặt phòng sẵn rồi mới kiêu ngạo với tôi như vậy.”

“Tôi thuê phòng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Thuê phòng hai tháng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lần này cho dù là có tìm được người hay không, tôi có câu trả lời cho bố mẹ là được, khi nào có điểm về gặp chủ nhiệm lớp tôi một lần, xử lý xong việc tôi sẽ qua đây luôn, cậu gửi giấy báo trúng tuyển cho tôi.”

“Ý của cậu là…” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Kỳ nghỉ này cậu không ở nhà hả?”

“Vốn cũng không ở nhà, là ở ký túc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi qua đây trước đúng lúc có thời gian gặp mặt anh Bôn và mấy người bạn khác.”

“Hả,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Cậu còn phải làm thêm kiếm tiền à?”

“Không giống một số người,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nợ người ta tận mấy vạn còn dám nói với chủ nợ muốn đi xem kéo cờ.”

“…Lát nữa xuống xe tôi tìm chỗ nào đó rửa bát thuê.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đường đường là hạng nhất của Tam Trung, được xưng là thần đồng nhỏ trong giang hồ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu tự xác định vị trí rửa bát cho mình sao?”

Đinh Tễ nghiêm túc nghĩ ngợi: “Tôi nói thật với cậu, năng lực sinh tồn của tôi còn không bằng Lưu Kim Bằng, nó còn có thể bán dưa hấu làm ăn nhỏ, tôi cũng chỉ có thể mở sạp xem mệnh cho người khác.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

Trước đây Đinh Tễ chưa từng nghĩ tới những chuyện này, khi ở bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, có so sánh, cảm giác của cậu mới rõ ràng hơn.

Tuy rằng quan hệ với bố mẹ đều không tốt, nhưng ít nhất cậu còn có ông bà nội và cô út yêu thương, tuy rằng cho tới bây giờ vẫn thiếu khuyết tình yêu thương và quan tâm của bố mẹ, nhưng khi cậu cảm thấy chịu áp lực vẫn có thể có chỗ nương thân, cảm giác an toàn thiếu hụt vì bố mẹ, cậu có thể nhận được chút ít bồi thường từ nơi ông bà nội, khiến cho cậu vẫn có thể làm nũng, có thể chơi xấu, có thể không suy nghĩ rất nhiều chuyện, giống như đa phần bạn học bên cạnh cậu, làm một học sinh cấp ba bình thường.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung không giống vậy, bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung không có ai, trước sau, trái phải, chỉ có mảnh đất dưới chân anh, là thật, anh chỉ có thể bước tiếp từng bước, tiến về phía trước, không thể lùi.

Tính cách của Lâm Vô Ngung không thể tính là thoải mái, nhưng anh có thể hữu nghị chung sống với từng người, để lại ấn tượng cho tất cả mọi người, sẽ biết sử dụng kỳ nghỉ hè của mình để làm bước đệm hoàn hảo cho việc làm thêm sau này.

Mà cậu chỉ có thể đi rửa bát.

Khoảng cách chính là như vậy.

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, còn có thể phát tờ rơi, đưa chó đi dạo, đút thức ăn cho mèo giúp người khác….

Tới khi nào mới có thể trả ba vạn!

Trước khi Lâm Vô Ngung tới đây đã liên hệ với chủ thuê nhà rồi, chủ thuê nhà gọi video cho anh xem phòng, căn phòng khép kín, có nhà vệ sinh độc lập, một phòng bếp nhỏ, có thể làm đồ ăn ít khói, ít dầu, phòng còn rất mới, nhưng mà có hơi đắt vì thời gian thuê ngắn, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn thuê, bởi vì căn phòng ở gần cửa trạm tàu điện ngầm trong bức ảnh, đi bộ qua đó chưa tới hai mươi phút.

Ra khỏi nhà ga, Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, bắt đầu tìm khách sạn, Lâm Vô Ngung đè tay cậu xuống: “Ở căn phòng kia của tôi là được rồi.”

Giường trong phòng ngủ là giường hai tầng, bên dưới là giường đôi rộng, bên trên là giường đơn nhỏ, có lẽ là bố trí theo kết cấu một nhà ba người.

Tuy rằng trong kế hoạch của anh không có Đinh Tễ, nhưng bây giờ Đinh Tễ đã tới rồi, cũng không thể để Đinh Tễ tự mình đi tìm nơi ở.

Theo như quy tắc giang hồ của Đinh Tễ, như vậy chắc chắn là không trượng nghĩa.

“Căn phòng mà cậu thuê có thể ở hai người không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Nhà ở đồng bộ một gian có thể cho hai người ở không? Có lẽ giường cũng là giường đơn nhỉ?”

“Cậu có thể ngủ dưới sàn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Sô pha cũng được, sao lại đuổi tôi xuống đất?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ai nói với cậu là có sô pha?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ lập tức lấy điện thoại ra, cúi đầu tiếp tục tìm phòng.

“Đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ấn tắn màn hình điện thoại của cậu, “Không chen giường đơn, không ngủ dưới sàn.”

Dựa theo tuyến đường tàu điện ngầm mà chủ phòng đưa, bọn họ ở trong đám người, cũng coi như thuận lợi tìm tới nơi.

Đi ra cửa trạm tàu điện, chính là nơi chụp được ảnh Lâm Trạm, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng bên ngoài một lát, người tới người đi vô cùng đông, rất nhiều người nháy mắt vụt qua, căn bản không có cơ hội nhìn rõ đã biến mất rồi.

“Nếu như phải trông chừng ở đây,” Đinh Tễ nhìn xung quanh, “Chỉ có thể cắm cọc ở nơi này, còn không nhìn rõ người đi vào quán bên cạnh, cho dù anh ấy có đi tới đây, chúng ta cũng chưa chắc đã có thể nhận ra.”

“Không sao, mỗi ngày tới đây đứng một lát là được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Đinh Tễ đi theo sau, qua một lát mới nói: “Nếu như anh ấy thật sự tới đây, lại mong được cậu tìm thấy, cậu cắm cọc ở đây hai ngày là anh ấy phải xuất hiện rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Anh ấy còn có thể nhận ra cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi anh ấy đi cậu mới tám tuổi nhỉ? Khi còn bé cậu trông thế nào?”

“Rất xấu.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên quay đầu qua: “Không thể nào? Người khi còn bé rất xấu sao có thể lớn lên giống thế này.”

“Tại sao không thể?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không gì cả,” Đinh Tễ chỉ bản thân, “Hồi còn bé á, bà nội tôi luôn nói lúc còn bé trông tôi vô cùng đáng yêu, giống như một miếng bánh sữa nhỏ, cho nên bây giờ tôi mới đẹp trai.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được nhìn cậu thêm mấy lần.

Đinh Tễ trông rất đẹp trai, nhưng trên người không giấu nổi khí chất giang hồ, hình dung thế nào cũng không thấy có liên hệ gì với bánh sữa nhỏ cả, hơn nữa bánh sữa nhỏ mấy tuổi đã biết lừa người rồi, nếu như bắt buộc phải so sánh với bánh, cũng nên là một miếng bánh mật đường đỏ….

Nghĩ như vậy, đột nhiên lại thấy đói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Cậu cười một cái nữa thử xem?” Đinh Tễ có chút không vui.

“Tôi cảm thấy cậu giống như bánh mật đường đỏ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Tôi có đen như vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cánh tay của mình, “Tôi rất trắng, mắt cậu bị sao vậy, tôi cảm thấy tôi còn trắng hơn cậu?”

“Được rồi bánh sữa thần đồng nhỏ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Nếu như bắt buộc phải gọi tôi như vậy thì gọi là bánh mật đi.” Đinh Tễ thở dài một hơi.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, vừa đi vừa tìm kiếm rất lâu, cuối cùng đưa điện thoại tới trước mặt Đinh Tễ: “Nhìn đi, đây là tiết mục biểu diễn khi tôi học tiểu học, giáo viên chụp cho mỗi học sinh một tấm.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức nhận lấy, xem rất vui vẻ.

Sau đó cậu nhíu mày: “Đậu má, thật sự xấu, cậu đi phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ rồi hả?”

“Cút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu có còn tấm nào khác không?” Đinh Tễ phóng to bức ảnh kia lên nhìn, có thể nhìn ra đó chính là Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng thực sự không đẹp, nho nhỏ gầy gò, còn hơi rụt rè quê mùa, cũng không cười.

“Chỉ có hai tấm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tấm đằng sau, là chụp cùng… Lâm Trạm.”

Đinh Tễ do dự hai giây, trượt về sau, nhìn thấy một bức ảnh chung, cũng là dùng điện thoại chụp lại, có lẽ là có sớm hơn bức ban nãy, nhóc Lâm Vô Ngung càng nhỏ gầy hơn chút, nhưng vẫn quê mùa.

Người ngồi xổm bên cạnh anh có lẽ là Lâm Trạm, nhìn qua đẹp hơn Lâm Vô Ngung nhiều.

Điều thần kỳ chính là, trên mặt hai anh em đều không cười, thậm chí nhìn Lâm Trạm còn có chút u buồn, không có cách nào so sánh với bức ảnh chụp trộm kia, dù sao cũng là dáng vẻ của Lâm Trạm mười năm trước rồi.

“Có lẽ anh ấy không thể nhận ra tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao bây giờ tôi…”

Đinh Tễ gật đầu, dù sao cũng đã không phải là thằng nhóc nhỏ gầy quê mùa năm ấy, là một anh đẹp trai rồi.

“Đẹp trai thế này.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sặc, ho một lúc lâu mới cười ra tiếng: “Cậu có tật xấu gì vậy?”

“Có chút thất vọng,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Không biết là muốn tìm được anh, hay là không hi vọng tìm được.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, khoác tay lên vai anh lay lay.

Chủ phòng để chìa khóa ở phòng bảo vệ dưới tầng, sau khi đối chiếu chứng minh nhân dân, hai người họ trực tiếp cầm chìa khóa đi vào trong phòng.

Hôm nay thang máy đang sửa, bọn họ leo thang bộ tới tầng năm, vẫn ổn, không tính là cao.

Căn phòng giống như trong video lúc trước anh được nhìn, đồ dùng gia đình đơn giản, thu dọn rất sạch sẽ.

Chuyện đầu tiên mà Đinh Tễ làm là tới xem giường: “Được đấy, được đấy, không ngờ lại có hai chiếc giường, tôi ngủ bên trên nhé.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt hành lý xuống, đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Bây giờ làm gì đây?” Đinh Tễ xem giờ, “Lúc này cũng đã qua giờ tan làm, nếu như anh ấy đi làm, có lẽ đã vào tàu điện rồi.”

“Ăn cơm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sắp đói điên rồi.”

“Tôi có thể đi tắm trước không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thay quần áo…”

“Không thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung kiên trì, “Tôi muốn ăn cơm.”

“….Đi đi đi đi! Ăn cơm!” Đinh Tễ rất bất đắc dĩ, “Ăn ăn ăn ăn ăn!”

Nói là vội đi ăn cơm, nhưng khi ra ngoài, hai người bọn họ đều vô thức đi về hướng trạm tàu điện ngầm, cho tới khi tới cửa trạm mới dừng lại.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có lẽ bản thân Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không rõ ràng, kỳ thực bản thân anh vô cùng muốn tìm được Lâm Trạm.

“Đi đâu ăn đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ăn ở gần đây đi, đừng đi xa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ về phía bên cạnh, “Tôi vừa mới nhìn thấy ở bên đó có quán vịt quay.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ rất dứt khoát.

Trong quán rất đông người, Lâm Vô Ngung muốn tìm một bàn dựa vào cửa sổ, đã không còn vị trí nữa rồi, anh do dự một chút, có lẽ là mong muốn tìm được Lâm Trạm không thể đánh thắng sự đói khát, cuối cùng anh vẫn ngồi xuống một bàn không thể nhìn ra ngoài đường.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung gọi món, Đinh Tễ hỏi anh bức ảnh chụp lén kia, đặt lên trên bàn, cúi xuống nhìn thật kỹ, hi vọng có thể tìm ra chút manh mối nào đó.

Nhân viên phục vụ đi rồi, Đinh Tễ đẩy bức ảnh tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung: “Tôi không chắc chắn mấy, cậu nhìn xem có phải là anh ấy đang cầm một cái túi không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm bức ảnh.

Nói thực, từ đầu tới cuối anh chưa từng nhìn kỹ bức ảnh này, anh không dám nhìn nhiều.

Nhưng sau khi được Đinh Tễ nhắc nhở, anh lập tức nhìn Lâm Trạm mờ ảo trên bức ảnh, bên ống quần trái lộ ra một góc, là một cái túi màu trắng, bên kia ống quần cũng có thể nhìn thấy cái túi ấy, bên trên còn loáng thoáng đường hoa văn xanh lục.

“Ban nãy chúng ta đi qua,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có một siêu thị.”

“Có sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Có.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu chắc chắn?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, trên đường anh tới đây, cũng nhìn xung quanh, ngược lại không chú ý tới có siêu thị.

“Xác định, cậu tin tôi, tôi dựa vào những thứ này để lừa người mà,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước trạm tàu điện có một biển quảng cáo lớn, đi qua cửa bên cạnh biển quảng cáo chính là siêu thị, bên trái là hiệu sách, bên phải là quán văn phòng phẩm, tôi có thể nói ra tất cả các cửa hàng theo thứ tự từ căn phòng thuê của cậu tới đây.”

Trong nháy mắt, Lâm Vô Ngung bội phục sát đất khả năng quan sát của Đinh Tễ.

“Cậu có nhìn thấy ký hiệu của siêu thị không?” Anh hỏi.

“Là một chuỗi siêu thị, nền trắng chữ xanh,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Rất giống.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Khắp nơi đều có siêu thị này, vừa ra khỏi cổng khu dân cư là có,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Siêu thị dày đặc như vậy, nếu như mua đồ ở đây, chắc chắn phải ở gần đây, nếu không ai sẽ đi thật xa để tới một siêu thị mà ngay dưới tầng nhà mình cũng có để mua đồ mang về?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác được tim mình đập càng nhanh hơn.

“Nhưng vẫn không thể xác định, rốt cuộc ký hiệu này có phải hay không.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa ăn xong…”

“Bây giờ tôi đi luôn.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng lên.

“Này này ông anh,” Đinh Tễ túm lấy tay anh, “Cậu đừng vội, tôi còn chưa nói xong.”

“Nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy đầu óc bản thân có hơi loạn.

“Còn có một khả năng.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Anh ấy chỉ dùng cái túi này để đựng đồ thôi, nếu là như vậy, chưa chắc anh ấy đã ở gần đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, nằm ra bàn tiếp tục ngắm ảnh, chóp mũi như sắp chạm vào ảnh.

“Kính của cậu đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ồ.” Lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung mới hồi thần, lấy kính từ trong túi ra đeo lên.

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng gọi anh, “Lâm Vô Ngung?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Lúc này trông cậu không giống học thần chút nào.” Đinh Tễ vỗ lên tay anh mấy cái.

Lâm Vô Ngung sững sờ một lát, túm lấy tay Đinh Tễ đặt lên trên bàn, cúi đầu gối đầu lên mu bàn tay cậu, qua một lát mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Tôi có chút hoang mang.”

“Tôi biết.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tễ bán tiên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu bói cho tôi một quẻ nhé?”

“Cậu ăn nói chú ý chút đi!” Đinh Tễ cao giọng.

“Cậu bói cho tôi một quẻ nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung sửa lại xưng hô, “Đinh bán tiên.”

“Bói gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi có thể tìm được Lâm Trạm hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung rầu rĩ nói.

“Chuyện này không bói được.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi chỉ có thể bói được chuyến đi này cậu có thể thu hoạch được gì hay không thôi.”

“Những người lừa đảo giang hồ như các cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu bật cười, “Không thể bói chuẩn được đáp án đúng không?”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, lấy ba đồng tiền trong túi ra, xếp lên trên bàn: “Nhìn thấy không, tôi mang tiền của bà nội theo, mỗi lần tôi ra ngoài bà tôi đều bảo tôi mang, bà tôi không phải là bán tiên, bà tôi là toàn tiên.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn xung quanh, cầm tiền quăng lên trên bàn, sau mấy lần thì vùi đầu vào tính toán.

Một lát sau cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cậu sẽ có thu hoạch bất ngờ.”

“Bất ngờ?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, “Bất ngờ thế nào?”

“Không biết.” Đinh Tễ thu tiền lại.

“Thu hoạch được chị dâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ cười mãi, “Cũng không phải là không có khả năng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì, cảm thấy dần dần trở lại trạng thái lúc trước.

Quả thật anh có chút hoảng loạn, không biết là vì mẹ đột nhiên bệnh, hay là do đột nhiên có tin tức của Lâm Trạm, cũng có thể là vì chuyến đi làm cho anh chân chính cảm nhận được hành trình cô độc, bao nhiêu năm nay, cho dù là xảy ra chuyện gì anh đều có thể kiềm chế cảm xúc, lại bởi vì một chút chuyện nho nhỏ này mà mất đi cân bằng.

Nếu như không có Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh, lúc này anh thực sự không biết tâm trạng mình sẽ như thế nào.

Bữa cơm này rất vui vẻ, đồ ăn rất ngon.

Lúc bước ra khỏi quán ăn, Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt vuốt bụng mình: “Khoảng thời gian này không chạy bộ, có lẽ tôi béo lên rồi.”

“Ăn như cậu, phải chạy cả vòng Marathon mới gầy được, chạy nửa vòng không đủ.” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Đi siêu thị nhìn thử, thuận tiện mua chút đồ ăn vặt và nước uống, tối có thể ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tùy cậu, bây giờ tôi nghe thấy từ ăn chỉ muốn nôn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đi vào trong siêu thị, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cẩn thận, quả thực tương ứng với siêu thị mà lúc trước Đinh Tễ nói, bảng hiệu của siêu thị cũng đúng là nền trắng chữ xanh.

Lúc này đồ ăn chín đang giảm giá, trong siêu thị vẫn rất đông người.

Vào trong siêu thị, Đinh Tễ đi lấy cái giỏ, nghĩ tới lượng ăn của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu lại đặt cái giỏ xuống, đi sang bên cạnh đẩy một chiếc xe, đúng lúc đang muốn đẩy vào trong, Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người, nhìn về phía cửa.

Đinh Tễ cũng vội vàng nhìn theo.

Mấy người đang đi ra bên ngoài, nhìn bóng lưng là ba nam một nữ, không nhìn ra là có phải đi cùng nhau hay không, mấy người đều xách túi của siêu thị, nhìn bóng dáng có vẻ là mua không ít.

Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhìn mấy người này, không nhìn rõ mặt, cũng không thấy góc nghiêng, chỉ có thể xác định là trong ba người đàn ông có hai người cao gầy một chút.

“Đúng không?” Đinh Tễ để xe về.

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung chạy qua đó.

Đinh Tễ vèo một tiếng vọt tới đằng trước anh, đang muốn phi qua đó thì bị nhân viên của siêu thị cản lại: “Không mua đồ đi ra cửa kia!”

“Xin lỗi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, lại xoay người chạy ra khỏi cửa.

Đinh Tễ theo sau, hai người nhanh chóng chạy ra khỏi siêu thị.

Nhưng chỉ một lát, đã không còn nhìn thấy mấy người kia trên đường nữa.

Trời đã tối rồi, người đi đi lại lại dưới ánh đèn đường vẫn còn rất nhiều, ai cũng đều bước đi vội vã, mấy người bước chân vội vàng đi vào trong đám người, chưa cần tới một giây, đã không còn thấy nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng một lát, đột nhiên lại cảm thấy thả lỏng rất nhiều.

Hoàn cảnh xa lạ, đám người xa lạ, âm thanh xa lạ, thậm chí không khí và hơi thở trong đám người cũng đều xa lạ.

Tất cả những thứ anh quen thuộc đều biến mất trong xa lạ.

Rất nhẹ nhõm.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Mua đồ ăn vặt thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại xoay người vào trong siêu thị, “Mua kẹo mút cho cậu nhé.”

“Xua đuổi tôi bằng một que kẹo?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

“Một gói.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.


	31. Chapter 31

Lâm Vô Ngung giống như sắp tới tận thế, lấy gần một xe đồ ăn vặt.

“Cậu nhập hàng đấy hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ai tới siêu thị nhập hàng bao giờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Nhiều đồ ăn thế này cậu có ăn hết không?” Đinh Tễ lật lật, “Kẹo que của tôi đâu?”

“Bên dưới, tôi lấy kẹo que đầu tiên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vị chocolate và sữa bò.”

“Cảm ơn,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Kỳ thực tôi cũng không nói là thích ăn, chỉ ngậm chơi thôi, giống như…”

“Giống như núm vú cao su an ủi tinh thần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Nói vậy cũng đúng.”

“Khi còn nhỏ tôi gặm móng tay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhẹ giọng nói, “Còn gặm nát cả đầu ngón tay.”

“…Nhóc đáng thương,” Đinh Tễ xoay người nhìn bàn tay đặt lên xe đẩy của anh, “Bây giờ không nhìn ra nữa rồi, cậu bắt đầu ngưng cắn từ khi nào?”

“Không nhớ nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có lẽ là sau khi lên cấp hai.”

“Sau khi trở nên đẹp trai sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc gật đầu, “Lên lớp tám tôi bắt đầu cao lên, cũng càng ngày càng…”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đừng tiếp tục chém nữa.”

Khi mang theo túi bóng của siêu thị nhét đầy đồ ăn vặt đi ra ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung thử tốc độ một chút, đi bộ bình thường từ quầy thu ngân ra cũng không khác biệt mấy so với tốc độ của những người ban nãy anh nhìn thấy.

Nếu như thật sự là Lâm Trạm, vậy có lẽ không phải do cố ý bước nhanh hơn để né tránh, hoặc có lẽ không hề phát hiện ra sự tồn tại của anh.

Được, cứ vậy đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung quyết định hôm nay sẽ không suy nghĩ vấn đề này thêm nữa, anh không thể hiểu được suy nghĩ của bản thân.

Vậy thì cứ để sang một bên trước đã, cắt đứt liên hệ, chờ ổn hơn mới suy nghĩ tiếp.

Từ trước tới nay anh đều quen dùng phương thức mạnh mẽ quên đi để duy trì cảm xúc ổn định, mà ngược lại cũng có thể khiến anh càng dễ dàng xử lý các tình huống khác hơn.

Sau khi nắm giữ thành thạo kỹ năng này, anh có thể đánh lúc nào cũng thắng, không có phiền phức nào mà không thể giải quyết, không có vấn đề không biết làm thế nào.

“Làm sao bây giờ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“….Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Về tới căn phòng trọ, tình huống mà hai người gặp phải rất bất ngờ.

Trừ đồ ăn vặt ra thì Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ còn mua cả một đống bia, định về vừa uống vừa xem phim.

Chủ phòng nói với anh trong phòng có ti vi, nhưng lại không nói với anh ti vi hỏng rồi, đợi ngày mai mới có người tới sửa.

“Có thể mở lên không?” Đinh Tễ đi vòng vòng quanh ti vi, “Nếu mở lên được thì thử xem có thể phát từ điện thoại không?”

“Không có phản ứng gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn mở mấy lần, lại kiểm tra đầu cắm và dây điện, “Tôi cảm thấy căn bản là không vào điện?”

“Vốn là vậy.” Đinh Tễ đứng trước ti vi, “Nếu như ban nãy không có tưởng tượng vừa ăn vừa xem phim, bây giờ cũng sẽ không có cảm giác gì… nhưng mà đột nhiên biết không còn nữa thì rất buồn! Rất buồn!”

“Đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi về phía cửa.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đi xem phim.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, “Tra xem gần đây có rạp chiếu phim nào không…”

“Đậu má, tôi không đi!” Đinh Tễ từ chối trong sự kinh ngạc, “Tôi không muốn cử động, nếu như cậu nói đi dạo quanh trạm tàu điện, chắc chắn tôi sẽ đi cùng cậu, nhưng bây giờ đột nhiên muốn đi xem phim, cậu tự đi một mình đi.”

“Vậy phải làm sao, người khó chịu là cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không phải tôi, tôi chỉ tìm phương án giải quyết cho cậu thôi.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, trực tiếp đi tới bê ti vi trên tủ đặt xuống dưới đất, nằm bò ra kiểm tra rất lâu, cuối cùng cầm dây điện: “Trực giác của tôi nói với tôi, dây nguồn lỏng lẻo thế này, chắc chắn là vấn đề từ nó.”

“… Vậy thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điệu bộ nghiêm túc của cậu có chút buồn cười.

“Rất đơn giản.” Đinh Tễ bắt đầu kéo ngăn tủ ra nhìn vào trong, “Nếu như có một cái tua vít, một cuộn băng dính, tôi có thể xem ti vi rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, ngồi lên trên sô pha.

Không tìm được tua vít trong phòng, Đinh Tễ lại chạy xuống phòng bảo vệ mượn hộp dụng cụ quay lại.

“Cậu thật giỏi,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trên sô pha vừa ăn cá khô nhỏ vừa uống một ngụm bia, “Chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế của cậu có phải có chút nghiêm trọng không?”

“Con người tôi là như thế, bây giờ tôi đang cố gắng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi sẽ làm những việc mà tôi có thể làm, nếu như còn không được thì không thể trách tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Suy nghĩ này có một cách biểu đạt khác, tôi muốn làm tới khi nào không làm được nữa thì mới dừng.

Nhưng rõ ràng Đinh Tễ không có ý này, quá khứ thần đồng đã lơ đãng đi qua để lại rất nhiều dấu vết.

Cho dù bố mẹ thế nào, cho dù bọn họ có mặt hay không có mặt, đều sẽ để lại dấu vết xuyên suốt cuộc đời, hoặc tốt hoặc xấu, hoặc lạnh hoặc ấm, hoặc làm người ta tiến lên, hoặc làm cho người ta vĩnh viễn ngã xuống đất không dậy nổi.

Có đôi khi Lâm Vô Ngung rất muốn biết, bố mẹ đã để lại trên người Lâm Trạm thứ gì, cảm thụ khác nhau giữa bọn họ sẽ có biểu hiện như thế nào.

Mang theo sự tò mò không cam lòng.

Đinh Tễ tháo vỏ sau ti vi ra , phát hiện dây nguồn bị đứt một nửa, cậu lột vỏ dây điện ra, sau đó nối dây lại, nhưng mà trong hộp dụng cụ không có băng dính cách điện, cậu tìm được một chút băng trắng còn thừa trong nhà vệ sinh quấn lên, lọ mọ cả nửa ngày, cắm nguồn điện phát hiện ti vi vẫn không thể sáng, cậu lại nằm bò ra xem rất lâu, cuối cùng nhìn thấy một mảnh nhỏ cháy đen bên cảnh bảng điện.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ chống sàn nhà, “Con mẹ nó bị đoản mạch rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn lạnh lùng vô tình ngồi trên sô pha ăn uống nhìn cậu làm việc cực khổ mà không có phản ứng gì.

Cậu quay đầu qua nhìn, phát hiện Lâm Vô Ngung đã ăn sạch cả hai gói cá khô nhỏ, không còn ngồi trên sô pha nữa.

Lúc này cậu mới nhớ ra hình như ban nãy Lâm Vô Ngung đi tắm, vì thế nhìn thoáng qua phòng ngủ.

Cậu kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đã tắm rửa thay quần áo xong, đang nằm trên chiếc giường nhỏ, nhìn dáng vẻ có lẽ đã bắt đầu nằm mơ rồi.

Đinh Tễ vô cùng cạn lời chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung: “Mẹ nó, cậu chính là heo biến thành! Ăn rồi ngủ, ngủ rồi ăn! Đời trước chính là một con heo! Chưa xuất chuồng đã no chết ở trong chuồng heo rồi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung chẳng hề có phản ứng gì.

Đinh Tễ phẫn nộ tại chỗ một lát, quyết định đi tắm rồi đi ngủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung để lại chiếc giường lớn cho cậu, nể tình chuyện này nên cậu không mắng nhiều.

Kỳ thực hôm nay Đinh Tễ có hơi mệt, ngồi xe còn cố chịu đựng, tuy thời gian dài nhưng ngồi một chỗ cũng không tiêu hao gì. Vì cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung không phải thực sự đi du lịch, trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung có chuyện, cậu cũng tốn tinh thần theo, lúc này vừa mới mày mò ti vi xong, cũng buồn ngủ.

Tắm rửa xong nằm xuống giường, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái.

Ngủ một giấc là ổn rồi, ngày mai có đi chơi hay là ngồi đợi Lâm Trạm cũng không thành vấn đề.

Nhưng giấc ngủ này không hề ổn.

Nửa đêm cậu tỉnh một lần, trong lúc mơ màng đột nhiên nhìn thấy trước mặt mình có một cái đầu treo ngược, cậu sợ tới mức không thể kêu lên thành tiếng, vung tay về phía cái đầu kia một cái.

Sau đó nghe thấy âm thanh mơ màng của Lâm Vô Ngung: “A…”

“A cái đầu cậu!” Đinh Tễ vọt dậy, “Mẹ nó, cậu có thể ngủ giống người được không! Tại sao cậu không cắm cái nĩa chống lưng? Có phải là không đủ sự mềm dẻo không!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không để ý tới cậu, tiếp tục ngủ vù vù.

Đinh Tễ vốn không muốn quan tâm, cứ để đầu anh treo xuống cho tới sáng mai, nhưng sau khi nằm xuống lại cảm thấy thực sự dọa người, lỡ như tỉnh lại lần nữa lại bị dọa mất hồn thì sao, chỉ đành đứng lên túm tóc Lâm Vô Ngung lôi về gối đầu.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có lẽ tới chỗ của Lâm Vô Ngung ở là một sai lầm, tuy rằng không cần tốn tiền tìm khách sạn, nhưng chẳng mấy chốc trôi qua một đêm, cậu còn chưa cảm thấy mình đã ngủ, Lâm Vô Ngung đã lôi cậu dậy.

“Cậu làm gì?” Đinh Tễ sắp tức phát khóc, liều mạng muốn nằm xuống giường.

“Không phải cậu muốn đi xem kéo cờ sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng bên giường, túm cánh tay cậu không buông, “Bây giờ không xuất phát thì muộn mất.”

“Bây giờ mấy giờ rồi?” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt vùng vẫy muốn nằm xuống, ai muốn đi xem kéo cờ chứ?

Lưu Kim Bằng mày đi mà xem kéo cờ!

“Ba giờ bốn mươi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đã tìm rồi, thời gian kéo cờ hôm nay là năm giờ sáu phút, tôi gọi xe bốn giờ tới, hi vọng có thể đến kịp….”

“Bây giờ mấy giờ?” Cả người Đinh Tễ đều bị dọa mất tinh thần.

“Ba giờ bốn mươi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi vốn định gọi cậu lúc ba rưỡi, nhưng mà tôi dậy muộn.”

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không phải cậu nói muốn đi xem kéo cờ sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi không muốn xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ tôi muốn xem hạ cờ…”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, buông lỏng tay để cậu ngã xuống gối đầu: “Có phải không dậy không?”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhắm mắt, nhưng có thể cảm giác được Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đứng bên giường.

“Vậy hay là… ngày mai nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ngủ đi.”

Mấy giây sau Đinh Tễ đột nhiên hết buồn ngủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung chấp nhất muốn gọi cậu đi kéo cờ, thậm chí có thể dậy vào lúc ba giờ hơn để gọi cậu… tuy rằng cậu chỉ thuận miệng nói muốn xem kéo cờ, nhưng thường thường lời một người buột miệng thốt ra ở tình huống đột phát, đều là suy nghĩ chân thật, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ như vậy, cảm thấy cậu muốn đi xem kéo cờ.

Kỳ thực cậu là do Lưu Kim Bằng nói hơn ba trăm lần chuyện kéo cờ như niệm phật với cậu….

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ bật dậy, sau đó nhảy xuống giường.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đang cầm điện thoại bò lên giường trên, có lẽ là chuẩn bị hủy hành trình quay lại giường ngủ thêm giấc nữa.

“Xem kéo cờ.” Đinh Tễ xông vào nhà vệ sinh, “Xe đã đặt rồi đừng hủy nhé!”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn có chút mờ mịt, “Cậu tỉnh rồi à?”

“Tôi sắp ra ngoài tới nơi rồi!” Đinh Tễ hét trong nhà vệ sinh.

Lâm Vô Ngung là một người tỉ mỉ, cậu đi từ xa tới đây để cùng nòng nọc nhỏ Lâm Vô Ngung tìm anh trai, đừng nói là đi xem kéo cờ, cậu có muốn đi kéo cờ có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng sẽ nghĩ cách.

Đinh Tễ thực sự rất cảm động.

Đặc biệt là sau khi tỉnh giấc đầu óc minh mẫn.

Hai người bọn họ vội vàng sửa soạn xong, cầm lấy điện thoại chạy ra ngoài.

Lái xe tới rất đúng giờ.

“Có kịp không ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cũng tương đối.” Lái xe nói, “Giờ này sẽ không tắc, chưa tới một tiếng là có thể tới nơi, nhưng mà người khác đều ba bốn giờ đã tới xếp hàng chờ, hai đứa….”

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ lập tức nói, “Bọn em chỉ cảm nhận không khí một chút thôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh ngáp một cái, cái ngáp rất lớn, còn có âm thanh.

“Cậu ngủ một lát đi, tới rồi tôi sẽ gọi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ xua tay: “Không ngủ được, tôi đang hưng phấn.”

“Tôi có hơi… đói.” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt cái bụng, “Đáng lẽ lúc vừa ra ngoài nên mang theo chút đồ ăn.”

Đinh Tễ lục trong túi quần, lục được hai cái bánh Choco Pie, đặt lên tay anh: “Tôi cầm rồi.”

“… Cậu được đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên cảm thấy tâm tình vui vẻ, bóc vỏ gói bánh, một miếng ăn luôn chiếc bánh Choco Pie.

Đinh Tễ cầm một cái khác vừa mới xé vỏ, nhìn anh, qua mấy giây lại đưa qua: “Cho cậu này, tôi không đói.”

“Không cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhét đầy miệng, nói không rõ tiếng.

“Tôi sợ lát nữa cậu đói chết trước quốc kỳ.” Đinh Tễ kiên trì nhét bánh vào trong tay anh, “Ảnh hưởng tới hình tượng của nước ta.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, cũng không khách khí, cầm bánh lên ăn hai miếng sạch sẽ.

Anh lái xe nói không sai, khi bọn họ tới, tất cả du khách đã vào trong rồi, mấy điểm quan sát đều chen kín người, nhìn qua đó đều là đầu với điện thoại.

“Vẫn muộn rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Lúc này thi xong đều tới xem, có lẽ nếu như muốn xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng ta phải cắm cọc ở đây từ tối qua mới được.”

“Chúng ta có thể cắm cọc ở đây đợi hạ cờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Cậu nhanh thôi đi, tôi nói rồi, tôi cảm nhận không khí một chút là được.”

“Vậy được.” Lâm Vô Ngung tìm một nơi thoáng đãng ít người, “Nghe âm thanh.”

“Tôi quay đầu người,” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, “Cho Bằng Bằng xem cảnh tượng này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lấy điện thoại ra.

Anh rất ít khi đăng khoảnh khắc, ra ngoài du lịch cũng không thích chụp ảnh, khi ở bên trong, anh càng thích dùng mắt nhìn, dùng tai lắng nghe, còn thú vị hơn so với việc giơ điện thoại quay lại rồi về nhà mang ra xem.

Nhưng hôm nay anh định chụp lại mấy tấm ảnh.

Nếu như coi là đi du lịch, lần du lịch này rất khác biệt.

Thời gian kéo cờ rất ngắn, bọn họ cũng không nhìn thấy quá trình, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều im lặng nhìn quốc kỳ, hát quốc ca, cảm nhận còn rất mãnh liệt.

Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng: “Cảm giác ngầu hơn so với kéo cờ ở trường.”

“Đương nhiên rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tiếp theo có lộ trình nào chưa? Có phải Lưu Kim Bằng đã quy hoạch tuyến đường cho cậu rồi không?”

“Một đống luôn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà sau này có thời gian, lần này chúng ta còn làm chuyện của cậu đã, cho dù có thể tìm được người hay không, đều phải tìm, chúng ta tới đây vì chuyện này mà.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Đi ăn sáng trước nhé.”

Lâm Vô Ngung tới đây cũng không có kế hoạch gì cụ thể, dù sao cũng chỉ là một bức ảnh, sau khi tới rồi bàn bạc với Đinh Tễ, cũng không bàn được kế hoạch gì, manh mối cũng chỉ có một bức ảnh.

Việc “tìm kiếm” duy nhất mà bọn họ có thể làm chỉ là đợi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không sao, chỉ cảm thấy có lỗi với Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ từ xa tới đây cùng anh, mỗi ngày đều ngồi ở trạm tàu điện, còn kính nghiệp hơn cả bác giơ mã QR xin cơm bên cạnh, thật sự có chút…

Sau khi ngồi xổm đợi ở cổng trạm tàu điện hai ngày liên tục, Lâm Vô Ngung quyết định hôm nay nghỉ.

“Chúng ta đi khu trò chơi đi.” Anh đứng dậy.

“Cậu chưa từng đi khu trò chơi sao?” Đinh Tễ có chút khinh thường.

“Chúng ta đi leo Trường Thành đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ.

“…. Bây giờ đã trưa rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có phải muốn là được đâu?”

“Vậy chúng ta đi dạo phố nhỏ ăn đồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ chân.

“Cậu nên nói điều này đầu tiên,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đây mới chính là cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Đi thôi, nhìn danh sách của Lưu Kim Bằng đi, chúng ta đi ăn dựa theo nội dung trên đó.”

“Cậu…” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Bỏ cuộc rồi sao? Còn chưa tới ba ngày.”

“Nghỉ ngơi một lát,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu cứ ngồi với tôi thế này thì tính làm sao?”

“Tôi tới đây để ngồi mà.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không vì ngồi ở đó tôi cũng không tới đây, sau này tôi phải ở đây bốn năm, lại học nghiên cứu sinh thêm mấy năm, muốn chơi còn thiếu mấy ngày sao?”

“Vậy…” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Cậu không cần nghĩ chu toàn như vậy.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vai anh, “Bạn bè với nhau suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy làm gì.”

“Cậu luôn như vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh.

“Thế nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không nói tới hai lời lập tức giúp đỡ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu coi tôi là đồ ngốc à.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Cũng chỉ có Bằng Bằng có thể khiến tôi làm tới mức này, bây giờ cộng thêm cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi: “Cậu và Lưu Kim Bằng quen nhau bao lâu rồi?”

“Hai chúng tôi chơi từ bé.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có chút ngưỡng mộ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, “Từ bé tới lớn, tôi không có người bạn nào thân như vậy.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Suy nghĩ của cậu vẫn còn mắc ở đoạn đối thoại đằng trước.

Trừ Lưu Kim Bằng ra, chỉ có Lâm Vô Ngung mới có thể khiến cho cậu liều mạng giúp đỡ thế này, nhưng cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung mới quen bao lâu, sao có tể tốt tới mức độ ấy được?”

Nhưng Đinh Tễ biết đây không phải nguyên nhân mà mình rối rắm.

Nguyên nhân rối rắm là vì… tại sao Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi như vậy.

Cái cảm giác thoáng bất an và lúng túng giống như hôm ở cổng trường Trung học phụ thuộc lại dần dần xuất hiện.

Nhưng chưa kịp bao phủ cậu hoàn toàn đã bị Lâm Vô Ngung dọa chạy rồi.

“Là mấy người ở siêu thị hôm ấy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên hỏi.

“Đâu cơ?” Đinh Tễ đã muốn nhảy dựng lên, nhưng lại nhanh chóng khống chế bản thân, không nhúc nhích.

“Đi ra từ cửa trạm tàu điện.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi về phía chúng ta.”

Đinh Tễ còn chưa nhìn thấy người, đã cảm thấy tim mình nhảy tới cuống họng rồi.

Cậu đảo mắt nhìn qua đó, nhìn thấy một nam một nữ, đang đi về phía bọn họ, đằng sau còn có một người đàn ông, đeo khẩu trang, lại bị hai người phía trước che chắn, gần như không nhìn rõ mặt.

“Là bốn người ngày hôm đó.” Đinh Tễ rũ mắt, liếc qua nhìn chằm chằm người tới đây, “Chắc chắn không phải người đằng trước, người này có cái mũi sư tử, Lâm Trạm không có chứ?”

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhìn người đeo khẩu trang đằng sau,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, liếc mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung. “Đừng nhìn quá rõ…”

Đừng nhìn quá rõ ràng để người ta phát hiện ra.

Nhưng nói được một nửa đã không nói thêm gì được, Lâm Vô Ngung đâu chỉ rõ ràng, Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ thiếu điều lấy cái kính lúp soi lên mặt người ta.

Trạng thái nhìn chằm chằm người khác thế này, chẳng bất ngờ khi hai người đi đằng trước cũng chú ý tới bọn họ, cùng nhau nhìn qua.

Nhưng nhìn vẻ mặt bọ họ đều rất bình tĩnh, thậm chí cô gái đi đằng trước còn khẽ cười với hai người họ.

Nụ cười này làm cho Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mờ mịt.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng rất mờ mịt.

Hai người bọn họ cứ nhìn chằm chằm người ta như hai thằng ngốc.

Biến hóa duy nhất chính là người đeo khẩu trang ở đằng sau, anh đi vòng qua người đàn ông đằng trước, kéo dài khoảng cách giữa bọn họ.

Đinh Tễ nháy mắt nhảy dựng lên: “Để tôi đi hỏi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cậu, không kéo được.

Đinh Tễ không muốn bỏ qua cơ hội này, tiếp tục nhìn người ta sau đó phán đoán quan sát, không bằng trực tiếp làm rõ, vì chuyện này mà mười mấy năm Lâm Vô Ngung không được yên ổn.

Nhưng chưa đợi cậu lại gần, mũi sư tử trong đó đã chắn trước mặt người kia.

Động tác này khiến cho da đầu Lâm Vô Ngung run rẩy, anh xông lên túm lấy Đinh Tễ, cản ngửa người ở phía trước.

Nhưng mũi sư tử không có động tác tiếp theo, chỉ rất lịch sự hỏi một câu: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Có chuyện gì không?

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên không biết phải trả lời như thế nào.

“Người đó.” Đinh Tễ chỉ vào người đeo khẩu trang đã dừng lại.

“Hả?” Mũi sư tử quay đầu lại nhìn khẩu trang, “Làm sao?”

“Anh ấy có quen tôi không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Mũi sư tử sửng sốt, qua hai giây sau mới nói: “Fan?”


	32. Chapter 32

Lâm Vô Ngung muốn xoay người đi luôn, anh không biết trả lời câu hỏi của mũi sư tử như thế nào, lớn thế này rồi đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên anh xấu hổ như vậy.

Bị người chặn lại trên đường hỏi có phải fan hay không?

Nhưng cho dù người này là người có fan đi nữa, cũng chắc chắn không phải là sao lớn.

Sao nhà ai mà ra ngoài chỉ mang theo hai người, mấy hôm trước còn cùng nhau chạy tới siêu thị mua đồ ăn, khi đó không đeo khẩu trang cũng không ai thèm liếc nhìn.

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời thành thực.

“Ồ,” mũi sư tử đáp một tiếng, lại nhắc lại lần nữa, “Vậy có chuyện gì không?”

“Tôi muốn nói chuyện với anh ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn khẩu trang đằng sau mũi sư tử.

Mũi sư tử quay đầu nhìn khẩu trang.

Khẩu trang không nhúc nhích, chỉ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Anh tên Lâm Trạm đúng không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi một câu.

Lâm Vô Ngung tin lúc này anh và Đinh Tễ đều đang chú ý tới phản ứng của mấy người này.

Nhưng khi ba người này nghe thấy tên của Lâm Trạm, rất bình tĩnh, nhìn qua đều có vẻ rất xa lạ với cái tên này.

“Anh có quen Lâm Vô Ngung không?” Đinh Tễ kiên trì hỏi thêm một câu.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt khẩu trang, nhưng cho dù có đeo kính, anh cũng không nhìn rõ.

Anh đã không còn nhớ rõ dáng vẻ của Lâm Trạm nữa rồi.

Trong trí nhớ mà anh cho rằng đã nhìn qua là sẽ không quên, đã trải qua là sẽ nhớ mãi, trong ký ức không nhiều của anh và Lâm Trạm, khuôn mặt của Lâm Trạm đã rất mơ hồ.

Anh không thể dựa vào đôi mắt hiện tại để phán đoán được ra đây có phải là Lâm Trạm đã mười năm không gặp không.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Cô gái nhìn mũi sư tử, lại nhìn khẩu trang, cuối cùng quay đầu lại nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Chưa từng nghe, hai cậu nhận nhầm người rồi.”

“Tại sao anh ấy lại mang khẩu trang?” Đinh Tễ không còn quan tâm tới có lịch sự hay không, “Anh ấy là người nổi tiếng sao?”

Cô gái và mũi sư tử đều bật cười.

“Cậu ấy bị cúm,” Cô gái nói, “Đi thôi.”

Khẩu trang xoay người tiếp tục đi về phía trước, mũi sư tử và cô gái cũng theo sau, vừa cười vừa nói, đi được một đoạn còn quay lại nhìn bọn họ cười.

“Có lẽ là nhận nhầm rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, giọng nói có hơi khàn.

“Đợi tôi ba giây.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu đừng…” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng kéo cậu lại.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ chưa nói xong đã xông lên, Lâm Vô Ngung kéo vào khoảng không.

Đinh Tễ rất nhanh đuổi kịp ba người kia, cô gái là người đầu tiên phát hiện, vừa quay đầu lại đã giật mình nhảy dựng: “Chuyện gì thế này!”

Đinh Tễ nhét một tờ giấy nhỏ vào trong túi bên sườn ba lô của cô gái: “Số điện thoại của tôi, đừng vứt đi, để lại có tác dụng.”

“Đưa cho tôi?” Cô gái rất ngạc nhiên.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ xoay người chạy đi trước khi bọn họ nói gì thêm.

Khi quay lại bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cậu: “Làm gì thế? Đưa cô ấy cái gì vậy?”

“Số điện thoại của tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài: “Vô dụng, có lẽ thực sự không phải….”

“Cho dù là không phải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lỡ như cô ấy hợp ý tôi thì sao? Trông cô ấy cũng rất xinh.”

“…Cậu có còn tỉnh táo hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía bên ấy, mấy người đã đi sang đường đối diện rồi, rất nhanh biến mất trong đám người.

“Đầu óc cậu có còn tỉnh táo không?” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đầu óc trước đây cậu thay tôi phân tích kế sách đâu cả rồi? Đi đâu cả rồi?”

“Sao nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Tôi cảm thấy đáng ngờ…” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu tên là Lý Đại Sơn phải không?”

“Cái… Lý Đại Sơn?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩn người.

“Không phải tất cả mọi người trong tình huống này đều lặp lại cái tên mà người khác đưa ra, nhưng phản ứng của bọn họ quá bình tĩnh, giống như đột nhiên không nghĩ ra nên trả lời thế nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi nhắc tới Lâm Vô Ngung bọn họ vừa lặp lại cái tên này, vừa liếc mắt nhìn nhau…”

“Nếu như bọn họ đều chưa từng nghe tới những cái tên này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tại sao lại có hai loại phản ứng hoàn toàn khác nhau, ý cậu là vậy sao?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Bọn bọ biết cái tên Lâm Trạm, nhưng lại không biết Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói thêm gì nữa, đứng tại chỗ thời gian rất dài không cử động.

Thời điểm Đinh Tễ muốn mở miệng phá vỡ sự im lặng, anh ngẩng đầu lên cười: “Đi ăn chút đồ đi.”

“Ăn gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không phải chỗ cậu có danh sách sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không trông chừng những người khác nữa sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Những thứ này đều chỉ là phỏng đoán, cô gái nói người kia bị cúm nên mới đeo khẩu trang, nhưng tại sao mũi sư tử lại hỏi cậu có phải fan hay không, có lẽ người kia cũng có chút danh tiếng, cho nên khi đột nhiên chạm mặt chúng ta mới có trạng thái bất ngờ như vậy, có chút phản ứng khác biệt như vậy mới bình thường.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh.

“Cho nên có thể thật sự không phải bọn họ, có thể đi đợi người khác.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tại sao cậu còn cố chấp hơn tôi vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu muốn từ bỏ sao?” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Cậu không như vậy, cậu chỉ đối diện với khả năng anh ấy không muốn nhận cậu mà thôi, cậu sợ hãi, đúng không?”

“Có điểm rồi cậu báo danh tâm lý học đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đồng ý với bố mẹ rồi.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Nói lời phải biết giữ lời.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Vậy ăn gì trước đi,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Xoa dịu đã.”

Nhiều năm như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng có nguyện vọng tìm Lâm Trạm, trừ khi Cung Lam nhắc tới manh mối ở bản địa anh mới đi xem.

Cũng chỉ tìm một chỗ ngồi, nhìn, nghe, suy nghĩ.

Thời gian tương đối rồi anh sẽ đi.

Bây giờ anh có thể xác định được bản thân muốn tìm được Lâm Trạm, nhưng anh cũng xác định từ trước đến giờ anh đều cho rằng anh không thể tìm được Lâm Trạm nữa.

Thời điểm bức ảnh chụp trộm này xuất hiện anh cũng nghĩ như vậy.

Thậm chí anh còn không thể xác định rốt cuộc người bây giờ và người trong bức ảnh có phải là một hay không. Có lẽ là phản ứng của mấy người kia và phân tích của Đinh Tễ lại khiến anh cảm thấy tựa như sự thật đã ở ngay trước mắt.

Quá nhanh, quá đơn giản.

Cũng quá vội, quá đột ngột.

Mười năm và ba ngày.

So sánh hai khoảng thời gian như vậy khiến anh căn bản không có cách thích ứng.

Lúc ăn cơm, Lâm Vô Ngung nhận được cuộc điện thoại đầu tiên của bố sau khi anh rời khỏi nhà.

Nhận điện thoại, anh cảm thấy đầu ngón tay mình phát run.

Không phải hôm qua, cũng không phải ngày mai, mà lại là hôm nay, thậm chí anh còn có chút nghi ngờ, có phải đây là cảm ứng tâm điện giữa bố mẹ và con cái.

Tuy rằng anh và bố mẹ chưa từng có cảm ứng gì.

“Mấy ngày nay thế nào rồi?” Bố anh hỏi.

“Vẫn ổn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chuyện tìm người có gì tiến triển không?” Bố anh lại hỏi.

“Bố sẽ không thực sự cảm thấy, chỉ cầm một tấm ảnh như vậy con chạy tới đây là có thể tìm được người chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vẫn có hi vọng.” Bố cậu nói, “Hôm qua mẹ con nằm mơ thấy…”

“Không tìm được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không có bất cứ manh mối gì, việc con có thể làm cũng chỉ là ngồi đợi người xuất hiện ở cổng trạm tàu điện, nhưng anh ấy không xuất hiện, con sẽ đợi thêm ba ngày nữa, nếu như không gặp con sẽ về.”

“Con…” Bố anh dường như không biết nên nói gì.

“Cứ vậy đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con là em anh ấy, không phải bố anh ấy, con chỉ có thể làm thế này thôi.”

Không đợi phản ứng từ đầu điện thoại bên kia, anh đã ngắt rồi, sau đó tắt máy.

Đinh Tễ chống cằm nhìn anh: “Đợi thêm ba ngày nữa là về sao?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Thời gian trước sau một tuần, nếu như bình thường một người ở gần đây, trong thời gian một tuần thế nào cũng phải xuất hiện một hai lần, nếu như không có, chứng minh rằng anh ấy không ở đây, tôi ở thêm một thời gian nữa cũng không có ý nghĩa gì.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Nếu như là người đàn ông đeo khẩu trang kia thì sao? Cậu có từng nghĩ anh ấy không nhận cậu có khả năng không phải là không nhận cậu, chẳng qua khi còn nhỏ cậu quá xấu, bây giờ anh ấy không nhận ra cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung híp mắt nhìn.

“Khi còn nhỏ cậu thực sự rất xấu.” Đinh Tễ khăng khăng.

“Vậy anh ta cũng nên hỏi chúng ta có quan hệ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sẽ không gặp lại anh ta nữa chứ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Số điện thoại cũng đã để lại, nếu như thật sự muốn gặp, anh ấy sẽ tìm cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không nhất định phải đợi ở đây, lãng phí thời gian.”

Hai tay Đinh Tễ vươn ra trước mặt anh vỗ mấy cái: “Chính là dáng vẻ này, tôi vẫn thích dáng vẻ lạnh lùng vô tình của cậu hơn…”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, nhanh chóng dời ánh mắt ra chỗ khác.

Tay Đinh Tễ cứng lại một chút rồi lại thu về: “Dáng vẻ này thể hiện cậu đã bình tĩnh lại và có quyết định rồi.”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ không phải rất vừa lòng với câu nói thêm này của mình, nhưng trong thời gian ngắn cũng không có cách nói nào tốt hơn.

Bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung có một loại năng lực thần kỳ, không thể nói rõ là tốt hay xấu, trong vòng một giây bọn họ có thể xóa sạch sự mờ mịt và hoảng loạn trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung, lại triệu hồi ra vị học thần bình tĩnh quyết đoán.

Sau khi gọi xong cuộc điện thoại kia, sự hoảng hốt mấy ngày nay của Lâm Vô Ngung biến mất.

Mỗi ngày khi đợi ở cửa trạm tàu điện, Đinh Tễ có thể cảm nhận được trạng thái của anh không giống như mấy ngày trước, ánh mắt nhìn đồ vật cũng khác hơn.

Mỗi ngày Đinh Tễ đều cầm điện thoại trong tay, hi vọng có điện thoại hoặc là tin nhắn tới.

Những ngày tháng thế này rất nhàm chán, không giống như trước đây ở quảng trường nhỏ, khi ngồi ngây ngốc cậu còn có thể suy nghĩ đủ loại, bây giờ cậu cũng nhìn chằm chằm từng người đi người đến, trong đầu vẫn không ngừng xuất hiện bức ảnh chụp mơ hồ không nhận rõ lặp đi lặp lại so sánh.

Cho dù người bên cạnh là anh em thân thiết nhất Lưu Bằng Bằng của cậu, cậu cũng không thể nhịn.

Nhưng cậu lại có thể nhịn vì Lâm Vô Ngung, người bên cạnh mới chỉ quen được mấy tháng.

Không, thậm chí hoàn toàn không nhắc tới nhịn hay không.

Không hiểu sao cậu lại cảm thấy thú vị.

“Chúng ta cược đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cược gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chân trái phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đường gạch trước mắt tôi này, thua rồi thì phải đi mua trà sữa.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Cô gái kia, người mặc váy đen dài ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua đó, hai giây sau, hai người đồng loạt mở miệng: “Chân phải.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Cậu đổi chân đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đổi thành chân trái đi.”

“Không, chắc chắn là chân phải.” Đinh Tễ từ chối, “Muốn đổi cậu đi mà đổi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn cậu không hé răng.

Chân phải của cô gái mặc váy đen dài bước qua đường gạch trước mặt bọn họ.

“Lần nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bên trái, “Chọn một người ở xa đi, anh trai mặc áo phông đằng kia, một hai ba…”

Lại một lần nữa Đinh Tễ và anh đồng thời mở miệng: “Chân phải.”

“Còn cược cái mông ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung bất đắc dĩ, “Cậu phải khác tôi!”

“Vậy tôi với cậu giống nhau thì làm sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đáp án chính xác chỉ có một.”

Anh trai mặc áo phông màu xanh không phụ sự kỳ vọng của hai người, bước chân phải qua vạch.

“Đổi cách khác đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoa xoa tay, “Tôi nói trước…mỹ nữ đeo giày xanh bước hai mươi bảy bước qua vạch.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn cô gái đeo giày xanh kia: “Không sai.”

“A…” Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy vai cậu lắc lư, “Đổi một người khác.”

“Bà lão xách thức ăn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ba mươi ba bước qua vạch.”

Mỹ nữ đeo giày xanh và bà lão xách thức ăn một trước một sau đi qua vạch, hai mươi bảy bước và ba mươi ba bước.

“Vậy còn chơi thế nào nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy đầu, thở dài đứng dậy, “Tôi đi mua trà sữa, cậu uống gì?”

“Gì cũng được, cho tôi thêm ít dừa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi được mấy phút, điện thoại Đinh Tễ vang lên, cậu vội vàng ngưng cười nhìn màn hình.

…Không ngờ bản thân lại cười từ nãy tới giờ?

Cậu mở tin nhắn ra, là Lưu Kim Bằng gửi tới.

– Mày sao rồi! Mày đã xem kéo cờ chưa? Đã đi tới chỗ khác chưa?

– Chưa.

– Vậy mỗi ngày mày làm cái gì?

– Nhìn cảnh đường phố.

Đinh Tễ thấy Lâm Vô Ngung xách hai gói đồ qua đây.

– Mày tâm thần à?

Trước đây chưa từng chú ý tới, khuôn mặt của Lâm Vô Ngung trong bóng râm do ánh sáng giữa trưa chiếu xuống kéo dài ra lại rất đẹp trai.

Loại đẹp trai mang khí chất hỗn tạp không có tính công kích, ấm áp mà kiên định… đây là hình dung gì, nhưng Đinh Tễ thực sự không nghĩ ra từ nào khác, tóm lại là thoải mái, bằng lòng ngắm.

Mãi cho tới khi Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước mặt cậu, vươn tay búng một cái lên mũi cậu, Đinh Tễ mới đột ngột tỉnh ra, nhảy dựng lên.

“Tôi tưởng rằng khi tôi đi đã thôi miên cậu?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ xoa xoa mũi, “Tôi thất thần.”

“Không trông chừng ở đây nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Đi chơi.”

“Ngày cuối cùng rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi.

Đinh Tễ khựng lại, rồi cũng chạy theo anh.

Vé tàu ngày mai đã mua rồi, để trong phòng ngủ.

Hai người tới đây mấy ngày, trừ xem kéo cờ, cũng chỉ hôm nay mới ra ngoài chơi.

Mà không phải là ăn.

Lâm Vô Ngung chọn một công viên trong danh sách mà Lưu Kim Bằng đưa.

Hai người đi dạo quanh công viên cả buổi chiều, thậm chí còn chèo cả thuyền.

Hồ rất lớn, trên mặt hồ có không ít thuyền nhỏ, đều là các cặp tình nhân, chỉ có hai người là lạc loài.

“Tôi chụp một tấm ảnh, Bằng Bằng còn mắng tôi mấy ngày nay không đi chơi đâu cả…” Đinh Tễ giơ điện thoại lên, chuẩn bị chụp.

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, trốn sang một bên.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng chuyển hướng, xoay nửa vòng, đổi cảnh nền khác.

Nhưng tâm tình tự sướng đột nhiên biến mất, tùy tiện chụp mấy tấm, cậu đăng tấm hình mặt mày không vui lên khoảnh khắc.

Lưu Kim Bằng là người đầu tiên bình luận.

– Vẻ mặt gì thế này, mày bị cướp à?

Đinh Tễ lại không nhịn được vui vẻ.

Lâm Vô Ngung và cậu ngồi một trước một sau, lúc này nhìn thấy mấy tấm ảnh vẻ mặt đau khổ thù hận của Đinh Tễ, anh lại có chút ngại ngùng.

Do dự một lát, anh bước lên trước một bước, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Đinh Tễ.

“Cản cậu à?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, giơ lên, “Tôi chụp một…”

Còn chưa dứt lời, Đinh Tễ trong ống kính đột nhiên rời khỏi màn hình, ngồi xuống hàng ghế sau.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người lại nhìn cậu.

“Làm gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết nên nói gì, cuối cùng trực tiếp chụp Đinh Tễ mấy tấm, vẫn là vẻ mặt đau khổ hận thù.

“Xấu không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn di động, “Không xấu, rất đẹp trai.”

“Tôi xem nào.” Đinh Tễ nhoài lên trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung đưa điện thoại tới trước mặt cậu.

“Còn tạm.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, dựa vào ghế.

Khi ra khỏi công viên mặt trời đã xuống núi rồi, ánh nắng chiều rất đẹp, Đinh Tễ lại chụp ảnh nắng chiều, xoay người lại, cậu nhìn thấy bóng của mình và Lâm Vô Ngung đều bị kéo rất dài, khi sóng vai đi về phía trước cái bóng nhẹ lắc lư theo tiết tấu, nhìn qua có một cảm giác kỳ diệu rất bí ẩn.

Giống như có thứ gì mềm nhẹ va vào người.

Bóng của Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay lên, đặt lên trên đầu cậu, làm thành đầu một con cún.

Vô cùng giống.

Đinh Tễ không có kỹ năng này, khi còn nhỏ ông cậu vẫn hay đùa cậu như vậy, cậu cũng từng học, nhưng không biết tại sao lại luôn làm không giống.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới phía sau cậu, lại lấy chìa khóa ra cầm trong tay, làm một con gà nhỏ.

Không thể nhịn nữa.

Con gà này còn giống hơn cả con chó ban nãy.

“Cậu chú ý chút đi!” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lên tiếng, nhưng vẫn không buông tay.

Bóng con gà nhỏ trên đầu Đinh Tễ mổ mổ.

“Đậu má.” Đinh Tễ bật cười, đập tay anh ra, “Cậu có phải trẻ con không vậy?”

“Người đột nhiên bốc hỏa mới trẻ con.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái, không nói gì.

Sau khi chủ phòng sửa ti vi xong, mỗi ngày bọn họ đều ở trong phòng trọ ăn vặt uống bia, vừa nói chuyện vừa xem phim.

Hôm nay thì khác, ngẫu nhiên nói với nhau mấy câu, vừa nói vừa uống.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể cảm nhận được trong lòng Đinh Tễ có chuyện, nhưng cụ thể là chuyện gì, anh thực sự không thể đoán được, Đinh Tễ không giỏi che giấu, nhưng cũng chính vì rất nhiều cảm xúc cậu đều viết lên mặt, mới càng khiến cho người ta không thể phân rõ, rốt cuộc phần nào mới là thật.

“Bằng Bằng đúng thật là xuân tâm phơi phới,” Đinh Tễ cầm di động lắc lư, “Vừa mới gửi cho tôi một tấm hình của em gái thu ngân trong cửa hàng, khen như chỉ trên trời mới có.”

“Chụp lén hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải, chụp đàng hoàng.” Đinh Tễ đưa ảnh cho anh xem. “Rất đáng yêu, có lẽ thằng nhóc này lại rung động rồi.”

“Có phải cậu ta thường xuyên rung động không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Thỉnh thoảng lại rung động, chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ không có vấn đề gì về tim cả, tuy rằng người không thích vận động, nhưng tim vẫn luôn rất nhanh nhẹn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười rất lâu: “Cậu hình dung kiểu gì vậy.”

“Thật đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi phải bội phục tần suất rung động như mô tơ của nó, người bình thường không thể so sánh.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

“Ồ,” Đinh Tễ dùng cánh tay huých anh, “Tôi hỏi cậu một chuyện nhé.”

“Chuyện tôi yêu thầm sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu có thể không hăng hái như vậy được không.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cậu hỏi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Khi cậu yêu thầm,” Đinh Tễ vừa nói vừa tự cười, “Có nói như vậy với người khác không?”

“Không đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Hả,” Đinh Tễ lau lau mặt, “Tôi quên rồi, tình huống của cậu…”

“Không phải vì thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lon bia, “Là tôi sợ.”

“Sợ?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Cậu sợ gì? Sợ yêu thầm thất bại sao?”

“Yêu thầm sao mà thất bại được, yêu thầm vốn đã là thất bại.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Thứ tôi sợ là thích bản thân.”


	33. Chapter 33

Thứ tôi sợ là thích bản thân.

Lời này Đinh Tễ không hiểu mấy, cũng ngại không hỏi nhiều, dù sao cũng đang nói về trải nghiệm tình cảm méo mó có hơn không của Lâm Vô Ngung… tuy rằng bản thân anh chẳng có trải nghiệm gì, nhưng cậu vẫn duy trì lịch sự, không thể không kiềm chế suy nghĩ nghiên cứu sâu chuyện riêng tư của người khác.

Nhưng mà Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không cho cậu cơ hội hỏi nhiều, sau khi thu dọn hành lý xong thì đánh răng rửa mặt đi ngủ.

Trước khi lên giường anh còn hét: “Được rồi đấy, ngày mai còn phải dậy sớm đi xe!”

Nghe giống như ông nội cậu.

“Biết rồi!” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Cậu nằm lên giường nhắm mắt lại, nghe tiếng hít thở cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung ở giường trên vẫn chưa ngủ.

“Cậu điền nguyện vọng xong sẽ lập tức quay lại đây sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngồi không cũng không thú vị, chưa biết chừng còn bị trường học kéo đi làm này làm kia.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ mở mắt ra, “Tới lúc cậu lấy danh hiệu thủ khoa tỉnh rồi, có phải là đài truyền hình còn tới phỏng vấn cậu không?”

“… Thôi đi, khó chịu lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng.

“Thảm nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ cảm khái.

“Cậu nghĩ cậu trốn được chắc?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Loại cà lơ phất phơ như cậu, bình thường nhìn cũng không giống như học sinh, chỉ cần vào trong top ba, chắc chắn sẽ được coi như nhân vật điển hình tuyên dương.”

“Chưa chắc tôi đã vào được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chắc chắn vào.” Cánh tay Lâm Vô Ngung ở giường trên buông xuống, giơ tới trước mặt cậu, “Tin tưởng học thần.”

“Được bất tử.” Đinh Tễ nắm lấy tay anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói: “Lời rắm gì vậy.”

“Cậu học xấu rồi,” Đinh Tễ cười rồi thở dài, “Đây là lần đầu tiên nghe cậu nói tới rắm.”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, “Tôi và cậu đều từng bị đánh rồi trốn thoát, cũng không để ý tới cái rắm này.”

Đinh Tễ âm thầm cười mãi.

Tối hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung ngủ rất nghiêm chỉnh, đầu không treo ra bên ngoài giường nữa.

Buổi tối Đinh Tễ uống nhiều rượu, đêm dậy đi vệ sinh vẫn đụng phải cái chân của anh bên ngoài.

Người này không nên ngủ trên giường, chỉ xứng đáng nằm dưới đất có thể tùy ý lăn lộn.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn giỏi dậy đúng giờ hơn, Đinh Tễ không nghe thấy tiếng chuông báo, mấy ngày nay đều dựa vào Lâm Vô Ngung lôi cậu dậy.

Hôm nay khi kéo cậu dậy, Lâm Vô Ngung đã rửa mặt xong rồi.

Đinh Tễ sống dở chết dở lắc lư vào trong nhà vệ sinh, trước khi đánh răng còn đấu tranh hỏi một câu: “Cậu không buồn ngủ hả?”

“Buồn ngủ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng mà nếu như lỡ tàu, cậu trả tiền vé cho tôi sao? Cậu vẫn còn nợ tiền tôi đấy.”

“….Vé tàu là tôi mua!” Đinh Tễ ngậm cả miệng bọt còn chưa nhổ, ló đầu ra trừng anh.

“Ờ đúng nhỉ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cầm điện thoại lên, “Vậy tôi ghi lại, trừ dần từ khoản nợ…”

“Không cần!” Đinh Tễ hét.

“Phun kem đánh răng đầy người tôi rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ có chút bất đắc dĩ, lại quay lại nhà vệ sinh, vừa mới phun bọt kem đánh răng ra, Lâm Vô Ngung lại ở sau cậu nói một câu: “Con đường trả nợ của cậu vừa dài vừa trắc trở.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, vặn vòi nước hất nước lên mặt mình.

Được rồi, tỉnh rồi.

Lần này mua vé cạnh nhau, Đinh Tễ đoạt vị trí cạnh cửa sổ trước: “Cho tôi mượn chuối nhỏ của cậu…”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Cậu văn minh chút được không, hơn nữa cũng không nhỏ.”

“Sao biển! Sao biển!” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cao giọng, “Đều là màu vàng tôi đột nhiên nói sai thôi! Sao biển nhỏ! Cho tôi mượn sao biển nhỏ dùng đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy sao biển nhỏ trong túi ra đưa cho cậu: “Mặt có mắt hướng ra bên ngoài.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn nhìn.

“Hôm xuống tàu đã giặt sạch rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng để mặt vào bên kia tương đối sạch.”

“Cậu chú trọng như vậy,” Đinh Tễ đặt sao biển nhỏ dựa vào cửa sổ, “Vậy tại sao lại lấy nước của tôi uống….”

“Ở phương diện ăn tôi rất tùy ý.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Dùng sao biển nhỏ để ngủ rất được, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mấy ngày nay bản thân mình cũng không làm gì, nhưng tàu vừa lắc, cậu lại cảm thấy dường như cả tuần rồi chưa được ngủ tử tế một giấc, tàu còn chưa ra nội thành cậu đã ngủ rồi.

Giữa đường Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cậu dậy một lần, lấy một hộp cơm và một hộp sữa bò cho cậu.

Cậu ăn xong dựa vào cửa sổ một lát lại thiếp đi.

Trước khi ngủ còn có chút nghi ngờ, không biết Lâm Vô Ngung có dựa vào vai cậu ngủ hay không?

Không có sao biển nhỏ Lâm Vô Ngung có ngủ không thoải mái không?

Câu hỏi này cậu nhận được đáp án khi sắp vào ga.

Đinh Tễ tỉnh lại Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đang ngủ, tư thế ngủ so với lúc anh ngủ trên giường như hai người khác biệt.

Lúc này anh ngồi ở trên ghế, ôm cánh tay, ngồi rất thẳng, đầu hơi ngửa về sau, trên cằm còn đeo chiếc khẩu trang không biết dùng để làm gì.

Học theo người đàn ông đeo khẩu trang đó sao? Người đó còn chưa chắc là anh cậu đâu?

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một lát, phát hiện người này thật sự đang ngủ, rõ ràng có thể ngồi thẳng vậy ngủ, còn cần sao biển nhỏ để dựa làm gì… chưa biết chừng sao biển nhỏ của Lâm Vô Ngung chính là một liều thuốc an ủi.

Bên cạnh chỗ ngồi đột nhiên lóe lên một tia sáng.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhìn về phía kia, phát hiện ra hai cô gái đang nằm ra chiếc bàn nhỏ, huých nhau không dám ngẩng đầu lên, trong tay còn cầm điện thoại.

Có lẽ là chụp trộm mà quên tắt flash.

Thật là không chuyên nghiệp.

Có lẽ là chụp lén Lâm Vô Ngung, Đinh Tễ phán đoán hình tượng của bản thân, chắc là vết lằn bị sao biển nhỏ đè vẫn còn trên mặt, có lẽ nửa mặt còn đỏ, cậu cào tóc phát hiện tóc vẫn đang dựng đứng.

Lâm Vô Ngung thì khác, Đinh Tễ lại nhìn anh.

Thực sự đẹp trai, từ sườn mặt tới trán, tới sống mũi, tới mắt, từng đường nét rõ ràng….

Đinh Tễ nhìn qua chỗ khác, sợ Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên tỉnh lại mở mắt ra, lúc ấy lại không thể nói rõ.

Thứ tôi sợ là thích bản thân.

Trong đầu Đinh Tễ tự nhiên lại vang lên câu nói này khi nhìn lướt qua sườn mặt của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Thích, có gì đáng sợ đâu?

Lâm Vô Ngung thích con trai, cho nên thích đối với anh sẽ không đơn thuần chỉ là thích, cho nên sợ sao?

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy lời này có thể áp dụng với người khác, nhưng mà đối với dạng người kiêu ngạo như Lâm Vô Ngung thì không có tác dụng gì, căn bản anh chẳng hề quan tâm.

Vậy Lâm Vô Ngung sợ hãi gì?

Đinh Tễ cầm nước qua uống một ngụm.

Hoặc là lời ấy…không phải nói bản thân cậu ấy?

Suy nghĩ này làm Đinh Tễ giật mình, cái chai trong tay không vững, thiếu chút nữa đã rơi mất, nước văng ra rơi trên tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Ưm?” Lâm Vô Ngung mở mắt.

“Cậu tỉnh rồi?” Đinh Tễ đặt chai nước xuống.

“Sắp tới rồi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi hông.

“Loa vừa báo sắp tới rồi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu đeo khẩu trang làm gì?”

“Ngồi ngửa đầu ngủ như vậy dễ há miệng,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo khẩu trang xuống, “Dùng cái này che miệng…”

“Gánh nặng thần tượng của cậu có phải hơi nặng không hả học thần?” Đinh Tễ rất ngạc nhiên.

“Tôi dựa vào sao biển nhỏ sẽ không cần phải vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Không phải bị cậu lấy mất sao.”

“Trả cậu!” Đinh Tễ quăng sao biển nhỏ lên đùi anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhét sao biển nhỏ vào trong túi, thuận tay lấy ra một que kẹo: “Ăn không?”

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, nhận lấy que kẹo: “Tại sao còn mang theo cái này, không phải vẫn vứt ở phòng khách sao?”

“Mua cái này xong hôm sau tôi đã để mấy cái vào túi rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như cậu lo lắng thì có thể tùy lúc ngậm một que.”

“Tôi dễ lo lắng vậy sao.” Đinh Tễ ngậm kẹo, đầu lưỡi liếm vòng quanh viên kẹo tròn, cảm thấy kiên định hơn.”

Ra khỏi sân ga, Đinh Tễ mới đột nhiên hồi thần, cậu ở với Lâm Vô Ngung cả một tuần rồi, trước đây vẫn luôn không có cảm giác gì, lúc này nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía xe taxi xếp hàng, cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không nỡ.

Nhưng hành trình nhàm chán thế này tại sao lại khiến cho cậu có cảm giác không nỡ, cậu nghĩ không ra.

Trước đây nghỉ hè cậu và ông bà nội đi chơi, cậu sẽ nhớ Lưu Kim Bằng, còn gửi thiệp và thư từ bên ngoài về cho cậu ta, nhưng cảm giác nhớ nhung kiểu trẻ con ấy, sau khi lớn lên thì không còn nữa.

Có đôi khi cậu chơi với Lưu Kim Bằng mấy ngày liền sẽ cảm thấy phiền, thời gian Lưu Kim Bằng tới nhà ở vượt qua ba ngày hai người còn có thể vì chuyện nhỏ nhặt mà đánh nhau…

Đinh Tễ nhìn phía sau Lâm Vô Ngung, rầu rĩ theo sau anh.

“Gọi hai xe hay là một xe?” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự nói, “Gọi một thôi nhé, vòng qua một đoạn đưa cậu về nhà, sau đó đưa tôi về trường.”

Không cần đâu!

Gọi hai xe!

Đi riêng về!

Đinh Tễ rất quả quyết nghĩ như vậy, sau đó gật đầu: “Được, ngồi một xe thôi.”

Rõ ràng vẫn ở trong cùng một thành phố, sau này có lẽ còn học chung một trường đại học, nhưng sau khi lên xe, Đinh Tễ luôn cảm nhận bầu không khí chia tay dày đặc.

Điều này khiến cho cậu có chút lo âu, cậu nhìn về phía Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu muốn về nhà hả?” Đinh Tễ vốn định hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung thêm một cây kẹo, nghĩ ngợi lại đổi lời, “Bố mẹ cậu có biết cậu về không?”

“Ngày mai mới về.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tối nay suy nghĩ thông, tôi về nhà nói chuyện với bọn họ, không chỉ vì chuyện của Lâm Trạm, mà còn vì chuyện bệnh của mẹ tôi, tôi không giúp được gì, nhưng cũng không định hoàn toàn phớt lờ.”

“Có một chuyện trước đây tôi ngại không hỏi cậu, dù sao tôi vẫn…” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Vẫn nợ tiền cậu.”

“Vậy bây giờ cậu mặt dày hỏi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Chính là,” Đinh Tễ vẫn nhỏ giọng nói, “Học phí của cậu, tự cậu trả sao? Cậu cứng với gia đình như vậy, bọn họ có thể đưa tiền cho cậu không?”

“Tôi có.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

Đinh Tễ gật đầu, không hỏi thêm nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ nói anh có, không nói rốt cuộc trong nhà có thể đưa tiền cho anh không, cũng không nói rốt cuộc bản thân có bao nhiêu tiền, cậu cũng không tiện thăm dò.

Chỉ cảm thấy áp lực của mình tăng mạnh.

Xe tới nhà ông bà nội trước, Đinh Tễ xuống xe, cách cửa kính xe do dự một lát, không biết nên nói gì.

“Mang quà về cho ông bà nội,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước khi tôi đi sẽ gọi điện thoại cho cậu, phải qua lấy đồ.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Cậu nhanh nhẹn xoay người, đi nhanh vào trong hành lang.

Lời này của Lâm Vô Ngung làm cậu rất không vui, ý là trực tiếp bỏ qua khoảng thời gian điền nguyện vọng, trước khi anh xuất phát, sẽ không gặp mặt cậu nữa sao.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân mình không có tinh thần, chút tâm tư nhỏ ban nãy còn phải đắn đo, bây giờ nghĩ lại giống như một kẻ bại não.

Còn thần đồng nhỏ?

Với trí thông minh này thì thần đi đâu?

Sau khi về tới nhà cảm xúc lại dâng lên không ít, nhìn thấy ông bà nội cậu liền vui vẻ.

“Cho ông bà mấy thứ đồ ăn mua ngay ở trong siêu thị,” Đinh Tễ đặt lên sô pha, “Cũng không biết có những gì.”

“Không biết có gì sao cháu còn lấy!” Bà nội oán giận đập cậu một cái.

“Không phải cháu lấy, đều là Lâm Vô Ngung lấy… tiền cũng cho cậu ấy trả,” khi Đinh Tễ nói tới đây cảm giác khó chịu với Lâm Vô Ngung giảm đi một chút, “Cháu cũng không biết cậu ấy lấy những gì, bà mở hộp ra xem thử đi.”

Bà nội nói lãng phí, nhưng vẫn rất vui vẻ mở hộp, lấy những đồ linh tinh bên trong ra: “Cái này là kẹo, cái này là mứt…ôi chao cái này là gì đây, bà xem nào…đây là quạt dùng cho người già hả, đẹp quá…”

“Cái hộp nhỏ này là gì?” Ông nội hỏi.

“Cái hộp này đẹp quá…” Bà nội nói, “Cái này chắc không phải của chúng ta, chắn chắn là của Tiểu Tễ mua tặng, ai mà mua tặng ông bà già cái hộp mốt thế này.”

“Cái gì ạ?” Đinh Tễ ngó qua, cậu không nhớ còn có cái hộp mốt nào.

Ông nội đưa cái cái hộp vuông màu đỏ cho cậu.

Cậu thật sự chưa từng nhìn thấy chiếc hộp này, trong siêu thị cũng không có đồ đạc gì, cậu tò mò mở hộp ra, nhìn thấy một mảnh giấy nửa trong suốt.

Sau đó cậu nháy mắt nhận ra.

Có lẽ đây là một tượng đất.

Khi cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung đi dạo tìm đồ, có đi ngang qua một cửa hàng tượng đất, bên trong có rất nhiều tượng đất đáng yêu, cậu còn chém gió với Lâm Vô Ngung rất lâu, nói bản thân khi còn nhỏ dùng đất sét nặn động vật nhỏ rất giỏi.

….Cái này là Lâm Vô Ngung tặng cho cậu.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung mua cái này về từ khi nào, cậu hoàn toàn không biết chút nào.

Đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy không thể nói rõ cảm xúc trong lòng là gì.

Cậu rất cẩn thận bóc lớp giấy bên trong ra, nhìn thấy một con gà đất nho nhỏ…

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ đặt cái hộp lên trên bàn.

Ông bà nội lấy hộp qua nhìn vào bên trong, đột nhiên cười không ngừng được.

“Cái này là do thần tiên nhỏ tặng cháu hả?” Bà nội cười, “Đáng yêu biết bao, mau mang về phòng để cẩn thận, lát nữa xô vào lại vỡ.”

Đinh Tễ rất không tình nguyện đứng dậy, cầm cái hộp đi vào trong phòng mình.

Cậu đứng trước bàn học một lát, mở đèn lên, cầm chú chim…à không, con gà đất ra đặt dưới ánh đèn, nhìn ngắm cẩn thận.

Con gà nhỏ này thực sự rất đáng yêu, đầu tròn tròn, trên đầu còn có cái mào nhỏ màu đỏ.

Ừ, là một con gà đực.

Đinh Tễ đặt con gà lên giá sách nhỏ trên bàn.

Cậu vô thức lấy điện thoại ra, muốn chụp một tấm ảnh cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

Nhưng cầm điện thoại trong tay ngây ngốc rất lâu, cậu lại buông xuống.

Thôi bỏ đi, cứ vậy trước đã.

Đợi khi nào làm xong giá sách nhỏ cho Lâm Vô Ngung thì nói sau.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại ký túc vẫn luôn không về nhà, điện thoại mà bố anh gọi đến anh luôn không nhận, có cuộc gọi đến anh ấn tắt âm, đặt lên trên bàn, để điện thoại tự kêu tới khi ngắt mới thôi.

Thời gian làm phẫu thuật của mẹ anh đã sắp xếp xong rồi, chuyện nằm viện cũng thuận lợi, chuyện tìm Lâm Trạm anh cũng đã báo cáo như đúng sự thật, không tìm được người, cũng không nhìn thấy một người nào có dáng vẻ tương tự.

Bây giờ anh hoàn toàn không cần phải nhận điện thoại của bố, cũng không muốn giao lưu gì với hai người họ.

Còn hai ngày nữa là có thể tra điểm, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua cái hòm lớn để trên giường, bên trong là quần áo còn sót lại, những đồ khác đều ở nhà Đinh Tễ, điền nguyện vọng xong là anh có thể thoải mái rời khỏi đây.

Không tìm thấy Lâm Trạm thì không tìm thấy, anh cũng không muốn có bóng dáng của bố mẹ trong cuộc sống của mình nữa.

Mỗi ngày ở trong ký túc xá đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói cũng không khó chịu, đọc sách, nghịch điện thoại, đi lòng vòng quanh sân thể dục, khi không có người thì tới sân bóng rổ ném mấy quả.

Điều duy nhất khiến anh tò mò chính là Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn không liên lạc gì với anh.

Chắc chắn Đinh Tễ đã nhìn thấy con gà con anh nhét trong hộp kia rồi, nhưng không thấy cậu nói gì…không phải chỉ vì tặng một con gà nhỏ mà giận như vậy chứ?

Đinh Tễ rất nóng nảy, nhưng không tới nỗi giận vì chuyện thế này.

Vậy chỉ vì một thái độ nào đó của bản thân.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không định tìm Đinh Tễ, người này có trái tim mẫn cảm, có đôi khi anh không đoán chắc được suy nghĩ của Đinh Tễ, không biết thái độ của cậu, không biết nguyên nhân phản ứng nào đó của cậu, cũng không biết nên duy trì nguyên trạng hay là đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, thậm chí còn không thể xác nhận Đinh Tễ có còn muốn tiếp tục tình hữu nghị giữa hai người nữa hay không.

Thôi…cứ như vậy trước đã.

Hôm có điểm Lâm Vô Ngung dậy rất muộn, bản thân cảm thấy vừa trấn định vừa kiêu ngạo.

Cũng không biết tại sao anh có thể ngủ như vậy, bị tiếng điện thoại kêu đánh thức, làm cho anh không thể tiếp tục ngủ tiếp.

Là thầy Lâm gọi tới, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại lên, mới vừa ấn nghe đã thấy thầy lâm gào hét: “Lâm Vô Ngung! Em đã tra điểm chưa!”

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới nghe thấy âm thanh này, biết ngay thầy Lâm chắc chắn đã xem điểm của mình rồi, tư liệu của anh đều ở chỗ thầy Lâm, hơn nữa thầy Lâm còn hét lạc cả giọng đi, thành tích của anh chắc là rất tốt.

“Anh tra rồi thì nói cho em đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Em rất bình tĩnh?” Thầy Lâm hét, “Nếu như em biết em được bao nhiêu điểm sẽ không bình tĩnh như vậy nữa!”

“Bao nhiêu ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung trước giờ vẫn luôn nắm chắc thành tích của mình, cũng không quá lo lắng về điểm số.

Cho tới bây giờ, tới giây phút này, anh mới giống như vừa tỉnh ngủ, đột nhiên căng thẳng.

Bàn tay cầm điện thoại bắt đầu không khống chế được mà run rẩy.

“Em không tự tra sao?” Thầy Lâm nói, “Lỡ như thầy già rồi hoa mắt rồi thì sao?”

“Anh còn chưa sinh con đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không đến mức hoa mắt chứ…”

“Bảy trăm! Ba mươi hai! Tình yêu ơi!” Thầy Lâm không nhịn được, chưa đợi anh nói xong đã rống ra điểm số, “Cục cưng ơi! Bố yêu con! Nghe rõ chưa! Bảy trăm ba mươi hai! Thủ khoa năm nay là em! Là em là em là em là em là em…là em!

“…Nghe thấy rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, cảm giác nếu không lên tiếng nữa thầy Lâm sẽ hát lên.

“Em đang ở ký túc xá à?” Thầy Lâm hỏi.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Em đợi thầy, đừng đi đâu!” Giọng thầy Lâm có hơi khàn, “Bây giờ thầy qua đó tìm em, em ở ký túc đợi thầy!”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Sau khi tắt máy, anh đứng ở trong ký túc xá hơn mười giây mới lấy lại tinh thần, cầm điện thoại đập mạnh xuống giường.

Sau đó nhào tới trước bàn, đập bàn rầm rầm hơn mười cái, sau đó lại vừa đá chân giường vừa chạy vòng vòng trong ký túc.

Chạy vòng vòng rồi anh nhảy lên trên chiếc giường trống, dùng sức giẫm giẫm lên ván giường, ván giường bị anh giẫm gãy răng rắc.

Cuối cùng anh nhào lên giường mình, sau khi đập giường mấy cái, anh mới vùi mặt vào gối đầu, khóc lên.

Khóc rất lớn tiếng đến mức bản thân anh cũng cảm thấy ồn.

Vừa khóc vừa đạp chân lên xuống, đập vào thành giường sắt mới dừng lại.


	34. Chapter 34

Khi thầy Lâm xông vào ký túc xá, Lâm Vô Ngung đã rửa mặt xong, ngồi trên ghế rồi.

“Không có cá!” Thầy Lâm đá cửa ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy dựng, nếu như không phải đã biết thầy Lâm tới đây làm gì, anh cảm thấy như thầy sắp đánh người.

“Nào,” thầy Lâm vào cửa dang tay ra, “Bố ôm nào.”

“Anh Lâm, anh đủ rồi đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ôm thầy Lâm một cái, “Không chiếm đủ lợi rồi.”

“Thầy đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý em thi được điểm cao,” Cánh tay thầy Lâm không ngừng vỗ về kích động, “Nhưng thầy thực sự không ngờ rằng em sẽ thi được điểm cao như vậy.”

“Thầy cảm thấy em sẽ thi được bao nhiêu điểm?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“725?” Thầy Lâm nói, “Hoặc là 728? Nhưng mà nghĩ lại cũng không bất ngờ, học thần không chỉ là hư danh… bây giờ tốt rồi, top ba có hai người của trường chúng ta, không, đều là lớp chúng ta! Thầy vẫn chưa hỏi thăm top mười…”

“Còn ai? Hứa Thiên Bác?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại bắt đầu căng thẳng, “Còn một người nữa ở Tam Trung sao?”

“Hứa Thiên Bác được 720 điểm có lẽ là hạng hai, thầy còn chưa nghe ngóng điểm số xong, có lẽ top ba sẽ không có điểm ngang bằng,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Đứa trẻ trường Tam Trung đó chính là ngựa đen, trước đây hình như còn chưa từng được hạng nhất toàn khóa, còn không thường xuyên lên lớp…”

“Bao nhiêu điểm?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời thầy Lâm, vừa nghe miêu tả đã biết ngay là Đinh Tễ.

“719 điểm, tên là Đinh Tễ,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Ban nãy bạn học ở Tam Trung nói với tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên thở phào một hơi, dựa vào chiếc bàn phía sau.

Tuy anh cho rằng với đầu óc của Đinh Tễ có lẽ có thể thi được tốt hơn, nhưng dù sao mấy năm trước người này cũng không chịu học hành tử tế, giai đoạn chạy nước rút còn ôn bài ở hành lang bệnh viện và sân thượng, cuối cùng còn có thể là con ngựa đen đè ép Hứa Thiên Bác, thần đồng nhỏ không phải là hư danh.

“Mấy ngày tới chắc em sẽ hơi nhiều việc…” Thầy Lâm châm điếu thuốc.

“Dập đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, muốn gọi điện thoại hay gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ, “Đây là ký túc xá của học sinh.”

“Sao nào, em còn muốn chụp ảnh làm bằng chứng hả?” Thầy Lâm đóng cửa ký túc xá lại, mở cửa sổ ra, “Thầy hút trộm, vào thời khắc kích động lòng người thế này… hơn nữa tầng của các em cũng không có người, em cũng tốt nghiệp rồi, bây giờ thuộc về dạng thành viên nhàn tản trong xã hội, chúng ta không ai có thể quản ai.”

“Em là thành viên nhàn tản? Không phải anh là kiếp sống dạy học chém gió thành tư bản sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Gọi điện đi, gọi điện tương đối nhanh.

“Nhìn tình hình mà thay đổi các loại vai diễn thôi,” thầy Lâm cười cười, “Trường học hi vọng em có thể viết diễn văn, đọc cảm nghĩ hoặc là thứ gì đó, em hiểu không, tiếng lòng của học thần….”

“Anh viết giúp em đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không hứng thú với chuyện này.

Còn gì nữa? Nói nhanh đi, em phải gọi điện thoại.

Thầy Lâm nhìn anh, nói tiếp: “Sau đó sẽ có vài cuộc phỏng vấn…”

“Anh thay em đi, dùng thân phận giáo viên chủ nhiệm trẻ tuổi một tay bồi dưỡng ra học thần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em thực sự… anh cũng biết người như em, em không muốn phối hợp làm chuyện này chút nào.”

“Còn phải chụp ảnh cho thầy!” Thầy Lâm trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Một bức ảnh sinh hoạt đẹp trai một chút! Chỗ thầy chỉ có ảnh chụp giấy tờ của em với lại một bức ảnh chơi bóng rổ mặt đầy mồ hôi năm lớp mười! Chuyện này có thể chứ! Có thể làm được chứ!”

“Có thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức cúi đầu lục trong điện thoại, “Em gửi cho anh, anh in ra là được.”

Được rồi chứ, em còn phải gọi điện thoại đấy anh Lâm.

“Em còn nói thầy không phải là bố em sao?” Thầy Lâm thở dài, “Có phải thầy còn phải nhận giấy báo trúng tuyển sau đó gửi cho em không, còn phải nơm nớp lo sợ giấy báo bị gửi thất lạc.”

“Cảm ơn anh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thật đấy, mấy năm nay cảm ơn anh.”

“Không nói những thứ này,” Thầy Lâm xua tay, “Em được nghỉ khua chiêng gõ trống về thăm thầy là được.”

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Vui vẻ lên,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Tự mình thả lỏng ra, rất nhiều áp lực có thể buông bỏ, lứa tuổi này nên sống như đứa ngốc mới đúng.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung buông điện thoại xuống, thầy Lâm vừa buông ra ngữ khí nặng nề, không tới hai mươi phút thì không dừng được.

.

“Đậu má!” Giọng nói của Lưu Kim Bằng trong điện thoại giống như nổ tung, còn mang theo kinh ngạc, “Đây là điểm của mày sao? Thật sự là điểm của mày à? 719? Bảy trăm mười chín?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ lắc lắc ghế dựa, không nhịn được hơi đắc ý.

“Đậu má! Con mẹ nó làm sao tao có thể tin tưởng đây?” Lưu Kim Bằng rống, “Con mẹ nó tao nhìn mày lớn lên, cả ngày đều không giống người…”

“Mày nói chuyện chú ý chút đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ở quảng trường nhỏ tao cũng là người có máu mặt.”

“Đậu!” Lưu Kim Bằng tiếp tục gào rống, “Tao thật sự không ngờ, tao còn luôn cảm thấy đầu óc mày thông minh như thế, cả ngày chơi bời lêu lổng cũng không cầu tiến! Không ngờ mày lại tiến bộ tới vậy?”

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ cười, “Mày hiểu cái khỉ gì.”

“Điểm này cao nhất Tam Trung nhỉ, có thể được thủ khoa không?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi, “Tam Trung giỏi nhất toàn tỉnh chứ?”

“Mày nghĩ nhiều rồi, Trung học phụ thuộc hạng nhất còn không đồng ý.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Trung học phụ thuộc thì làm sao! Trung học phụ thuộc không phải chỉ có mỗi Lâm Vô Ngung… Ồ đúng rồi, cậu ta được bao nhiêu điểm?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Bảy trăm, ba mươi hai.” Khi Đinh Tễ nói điểm của Lâm Vô Ngung, tự dưng lại có cảm giác kiêu ngạo, giống như một con ma nghèo đang khoe khoang với một con ma nghèo khác về người bạn giàu có của mình.

“Bao nhiêu? Bảy trăm ba mươi hai?” Lưu Kim Bằng vô cùng kinh ngạc, “Có phải cậu ta dùng máy bay không người lái ăn trộm đề thi không?”

Đinh Tễ cười mãi: “Có lẽ cậu ấy là thủ khoa rồi, điểm này thực sự rất cao.”

“Bảo cậu ta đãi khách đi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhất định phải mời bạn bè ăn cơm chúc mừng chứ? Mày được 719 mời tao, cậu ta được 732 mời hai chúng ta…”

“Lăn đi!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mời mày ăn phân.”

“Mày có lòng mời tao thì tao có lòng ăn.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Không lôi thôi với mày nữa, đợt này tao có nhiều cuộc gọi lắm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đợi tao rảnh rồi sẽ tới cửa hàng tìm mày.”

“Được.” Lưu Kim Bằng dứt khoát ngắt máy

Từ sau khi Đinh Tễ tra điểm xong, tâm tình có chút thấp thỏm.

Cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình có thể được 710, nhưng không ngờ rằng có thể chỉ thiếu một điểm nữa thôi là được 720 rồi.

Nháy mắt khi nhìn thấy điểm số, cậu thở phào một hơi, cậu cố gắng vì ông bà nội cho nên mới liều mạng vào khoảng thời gian cuối cùng này, coi như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hoàn hảo.

Ông bà nội càng vừa lòng, bọn họ hoàn toàn không có khái niệm về điểm thi đại học được bao nhiêu thì được coi là trình độ gì, chỉ biết đây là điểm cao nhất của Tam Trung bây giờ, đối với bọn họ mà nói thì cũng đủ rồi.

Cho dù Đinh Tễ chỉ thi được có hai trăm điểm, bọn họ cũng sẽ thu xếp mua đồ ăn ngon, buổi tối còn phải làm cho cậu một bữa lớn.

Đinh Tễ ngồi trước bàn, lại lắc lư ghế, cậu vẫn luôn cầm điện thoại trong tay xoay vòng vòng.

Cậu thực sự không lừa Lưu Kim Bằng, điện thoại của cậu vẫn cứ kêu suốt, điện thoại, tin nhắn, liên tục không ngừng.

Tin nhắn trong nhóm wechat vẫn luôn hiện trên màn hình.

Tin tức học thần Lâm Vô Ngung của Trung học phụ thuộc được 732 điểm là do cậu nhìn thấy trong nhóm lớp, phản ứng của mọi người trong nhóm cũng tương tự như Lưu Kim Bằng, khi biết được điểm số này thảo luận như điên.

Nhưng tới bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa nhận được tin từ Lâm Vô Ngung, điểm số cao như vậy, chuyện vẻ vang như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung lại chẳng hề gọi điện thoại hay là wechat, ngay cả tin sms quê mùa cậu cũng không nhận được.

Điểm số của Lâm Vô Ngung là do cậu nhìn thấy trong nhóm lớp, sau khi rất nhiều người đã biết rồi.

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, có chút buồn bực.

Nhưng mà mất mặt nhiều hơn.

Vô cùng mất mặt.

Tôi coi cậu như bạn bè, tôi cùng cậu đi tới nơi xa xôi ngồi bảy ngày, vậy mà khi cậu có điểm cậu lại không chia sẻ niềm vui với tôi đầu tiên?

Cặn bã!

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua nhìn cái giá sách đã làm được một nửa bên cạnh bàn học, cơ bản đã thành hình giá sách nhỏ, quả thực là giận sôi gan, cậu giơ chân qua đó đạp một cái.

Lúc này có điện thoại gọi tới, cậu trừng mắt nhìn qua, là chúa lải nhải Thạch Hướng Dương.

Cậu ấn tắt âm, không nhận điện thoại.

Thạch Hướng Dương thi không tệ, nhưng vẫn cách hơi xa tiêu chuẩn mà cậu ta tự đề ra, lúc này có lẽ đang vô cùng không vui, bây giờ Đinh Tễ cũng không vui, không muốn nhận điện thoại nghe người khác kể khổ.

Cặn bã!

Tên cặn bã Lâm Vô Ngung!

Điện thoại lại vang lên, Đinh Tễ lại nhìn, là một số điện thoại bàn xa lạ.

Cậu nhíu mày, điện thoại của người quen còn không muốn nhận chứ đừng nói đến là số điện thoại của người xa lạ, cậu quẳng điện thoại lên trên bàn.

Sau một giây cậu lại nhào qua cầm điện thoại lên.

Số điện thoại này ở vùng nào?

Hô hấp của cậu đột nhiên trở nên dồn dập, hôm đó khi đưa số điện thoại cho cô gái kia, cậu cũng không ôm hi vọng quá lớn….

“A lô?” Cậu nhận điện.

“Xin chào, cho hỏi có phải bạn Đinh Tễ không ạ?” Phía bên kia truyền tới một giọng nam.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, nghe giọng nói này có lẽ khoảng năm mươi tuổi, Lâm Trạm trưởng thành tới mức này sao?

“Là tôi, anh là ai?” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Tôi là thầy Lý ở ban chiêu sinh thuộc Đại học Vũ trụ quốc tế…” Người đàn ông trong điện thoại nói, “Em đã trúng tuyển vào trường chúng tôi…”

Đinh Tễ một lòng muốn là tin tức phía Lâm Trạm, người đàn ông này lại oang oang thông báo cho cậu được học bổng bao nhiêu tiền, cậu mới tỉnh táo lại.

Đột nhiên không biết lửa nóng ở đâu tới, cậu nhảy dựng lên gào rống với điện thoại: “Cút! Các người lừa đảo từ đâu tới! Không thể chuyên nghiệp hơn một chút được sao! Tin tức có thể chuẩn xác hơn một chút được không! Không biết lừa đảo thì học tập người cùng nghề chút đi! Ông có biết tôi được bao nhiêu điểm không mà Đại học Vũ trụ quốc tế cái khỉ gì gọi điện thoại báo trúng tuyển?”

Chưa đợi bên kia lên tiếng, cậu đã ngắt điện thoại, quăng điện thoại lại lên bàn.

Nghẹn một lát vẫn chưa hết giận, hung tợn mắng một câu: “Đệt!”

Điện thoại lại vang lên, Đinh Tễ không còn hứng thú liếc mắt nhìn, nhưng lại cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung không nên không liên hệ với cậu, lỡ như là cuộc điện thoại này….

Có thể có tiền đồ một chút được không? Đinh Tễ?

Đinh Tiểu Tễ cầm điện thoại lên, sau khi liếc mắt nhìn tim bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn, thịch thịch thịch càn quét.

Cậu cầm điện thoại, đợi sau khi điện thoại kêu hai mươi giây, mới ấn nghe: “A lô.”

“Đã tra điểm chưa?” Giọng của Lâm Vô Ngung truyền ra từ điện thoại.

“Giả vờ cái gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cả thành phố sắp biết điểm của top năm rồi, bây giờ cậu gọi điện cho tôi giả vờ ngu ngốc không biết làm cái gì?”

“Tôi vừa ngủ dậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Vừa mới biết.”

“Vậy tôi có cần phối hợp với cậu biểu diễn một chút không?” Đinh Tễ tức giận nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt: “Cái gì? Thật đấy à? Cậu có ngốc hay không?”

“Cậu đã tra điểm chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“…Tra rồi.” Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao mình lại phải phối hợp như vậy.

“Bao nhiêu điểm?” Ngữ khí của Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên trở nên có chút chờ mong lại có chút tò mò.

Vào diễn nhanh vậy sao?

Đinh Tễ bị trạng thái này của anh khiến cho có chút kích động, giống như lúc này bản thân thực sự vừa mới tra điểm xong.

“Cậu nói điểm của cậu trước đi, cậu được bao nhiêu?” Cậu đứng lên.

“Tôi sợ nói ra sẽ dọa cậu.” Trong giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung còn mang theo giọng cười .

“Nói nhanh đi! Dù sao cậu cũng là học thần, thi được điểm tối đa cũng không kì lạ.” Đinh Tễ nói

“Không được tối đa,” Lâm Vô Ngung hơi dừng lại, “732.”

“… Đậu!” Đinh Tễ kêu lên một tiếng.

Tuy rằng cậu đã biết điểm của Lâm Vô Ngung rồi, cũng đã từng kinh ngạc, thậm chí còn đã từng quan sát biểu diễn ngạc nhiên của bạn học một lúc lâu.

Nhưng khi tận tai nghe thấy giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra điểm số này, cậu mới thực sự cảm nhận được sự ngạc nhiên và kích động, cảm nhận hoàn toàn không giống như lúc ban nãy một mình kinh ngạc.

Thậm chí tay còn run rẩy.

“Bao nhiêu?” Cậu lại nhắc lại lần nữa.

“732,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi xứng với bản thân mình, cũng không hổ thẹn với bất cứ ai.”

Lời này của Lâm Vô Ngung, đột nhiên chọc vào một nơi nào đó không rõ trong lòng cậu, kích động, phấn khích, thoải mái, còn có chút tủi thân, là tâm tình cậu chợt cảm nhận được khi nghe thấy Lâm Vô Ngung nói như vậy.

Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao mũi mình lại chua xót, mọi thứ trước mắt cậu như đột nhiên cách một tầng sương mù.

Chẳng qua chỉ chớp mắt một cái, muốn nhìn mọi thứ rõ ràng hơn, nước mắt cứ thế rơi từ khoé mắt xuống.

“Tốt quá rồi,” Đinh Tễ không có bản lĩnh của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu không có cách nào khiến cho bản thân mình mở miệng ra nói mà không mang theo tiếng nức nở, cậu chỉ có thể nói bằng giọng mũi nặng nề, còn hít hít cái mũi, “Đậu, cậu quá giỏi Lâm Vô Ngung ạ.”

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút nghi ngờ, “Cậu khóc đấy à?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng, “Đây chính là lí do mặt tôi nhỏ.”

“Mặt tôi cũng không lớn mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ai biết được cậu có âm thầm khóc sau lưng người khác hay không!” Đinh Tễ cầm giấy ấn ấn lên mắt.

“Cậu được bao nhiêu điểm? Còn chưa nói với tôi đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung kiên trì diễn kịch xong .

“719.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cho nên cậu tức phát khóc sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Điểm không cao bằng tôi, thần đồng nhỏ tức phát khóc rồi.”

“Cút đi,” Đinh Tễ vẫn còn nước mắt nhưng không nhịn nổi cười, “Tôi thực sự cảm thấy…điểm lần này của cậu, được coi như một câu trả lời của bản thân, có thể không áp chế bản thân mình như thế nữa.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Ra ngoài ăn cơm đi.”

“Ngoài ăn cơm ra thì cậu còn chút sáng tạo nào không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy ra ngoài đi dạo một lát.” Lâm Vô Ngung.

“…Đi đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Quảng trường nhỏ nhé? Chúng ta tới đó đều gần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Thời gian này quảng trường nhỏ không có người, nắng to, nhiệt độ cũng cao.

Cả quảng trường chỉ có chỗ sân bóng rổ là có người chơi.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung tới nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ vừa mới ngồi xuống chỗ bậc cầu thang bình thường cậu hay ngồi, giống như lần gặp nhau đau đầu đó, một bình thủy tinh lớn đặt bên chân, bên trong là trà hoa cúc.

“Tới lúc nhập học cậu còn phải mang cái bình này đi tới trường à?” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, cầm bình lên, mở ra uống một ngụm.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn đôi mắt còn hơi đỏ của cậu, trong lòng không nói được rõ là cảm giác gì.

Anh biết Đinh Tễ sẽ vui vì thành tích của anh, Đinh Tễ là một người chân thành lương thiện như vậy, nhưng anh lại không thể ngờ được là Đinh Tễ sẽ khóc.

“Tới quán trà sữa ngồi một lát trước nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỗ này nóng lắm, ngồi ở đây giống như bị tâm thần.”

“Cậu mời hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi không mời,” Đinh Tễ chỉ điện thoại cậu để trong túi quần, “Cậu ghi trừ cho tôi.”

“Trà sữa cũng phải trừ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Thanh niên xã hội giống cậu đều trả tiền như vậy sao?”

“Thanh niên xã hội như chúng tôi có thể trả tiền cho cậu là tốt lắm rồi,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Cậu nhìn bạn gái giả của Lão Lục xem, bây giờ không tìm thấy người đâu nữa, tôi sợ không lấy được tiền từ chỗ thằng đó nữa rồi.”

“Tôi đã giục cậu chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi biết cậu không giục,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Nhưng như thế tôi cũng không thể không vội chuyện này được.”

“Sợ tôi không có tiền đi học sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Có hơi sợ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi đã nhận việc ở bên đó rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng đã quyết định thời gian, điền nguyện vọng xong tôi sẽ qua đó luôn.”

“Cậu được đấy.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái, “Cậu vẫn… ở căn phòng thuê lúc trước sao?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Trước khi tôi đi sẽ tới chỗ cậu lấy đồ.”

“Đồ đạc của cậu rất nhiều,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, Nếu như cậu không cầm hết thì cứ để đó, khi nào tôi tới sẽ cầm qua cho cậu, chắc chắn chồng cô út sẽ đưa tôi đi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục gật đầu.

Nếu như là lúc trước, có khả năng Đinh Tễ sẽ qua đó trước đi chơi cùng anh, dù sao anh cũng đã nói là sẽ dẫn cậu đi chơi máy bay không người lái, trừ lần đi theo làm trợ lý, anh cũng chưa từng dẫn cậu đi chơi lần nào.

Nhưng bây giờ chắc chắn Đinh Tễ sẽ không có suy nghĩ như vậy, sau khi quay về Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không liên hệ với cậu, nếu như bây giờ còn không cho cậu giúp anh mang một chút hành lí, anh cảm thấy tình cảm bạn bè của bọn họ sẽ đi vào hướng không bệnh mà chết.

Trong quán trà sữa vẫn là những đồ ăn thức uống đó, Đinh Tễ đứng ở trước quầy thu ngân gọi đồ, nghe Lương Xuân khen mình: “Trời ạ Đinh Tễ, thật sự là không ngờ đấy, nghe Lưu Kim Bằng nói cậu thi được điểm vô cùng cao, 419 hả? Giỏi thật!”

“Một cô gái như cậu cả ngày chỉ nghĩ cái gì thế?” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “719, miệng của Lưu Kim Bằng cũng nhanh thật.”

“Giỏi! Bữa hôm nay tôi mời nhé, cậu cứ chọn đi.” Lương Xuân hất tay.

“Cậu đừng tốn kém như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chi phí cũng không đáng bao nhiêu,” Lương Xuân cười nói, “Đừng coi quan hệ giả dối như vậy chứ!”

“Tôi tùy ý chọn nhé.” Đinh Tễ chỉ trên đơn, chọn một đống đồ ăn đồ uống, với sức ăn của cậu, ăn xong những thứ này cậu sẽ không ăn nổi cơm nữa nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung chắc chắn có thể.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung ở dưới tán ô.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang nhìn cậu, cười với cậu một cái.

Khi Đinh Tễ mang trà sữa qua đó, trong đầu vẫn luôn nghĩ tới câu nói của Lương Xuân.

Đừng coi quan hệ giả dối như vậy chứ.

Chính là cảm giác này.

Quan hệ của cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung có giả sao.

Cậu ngại không nói với Lâm Vô Ngung rằng cậu cũng muốn tới đó, chơi cũng được, làm quen trường học cũng được, đi theo giúp đỡ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng được, nói chung là cậu muốn đi, nhưng cậu không thể nói, nói ra rất kỳ quái.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vậy.

Cậu không tin Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không nhớ rằng cậu đã đồng ý làm cái giá sách nhỏ cho anh, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn không nhắc tới chuyện này.

Là vì lo lắng cậu không làm cho anh, hỏi sẽ lúng túng, hay là không hi vọng cậu làm?

Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế, ngón tay cong cong chống lấy cằm, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Tại sao quan hệ lại mất tự nhiên như vậy, trước giờ cậu chưa từng có mối quan hệ nào không sao nói rõ được thế này.

“Đang nghĩ gì thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu không cần giá sách kia nữa sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.


	35. Chapter 35

Câu hỏi này của Đinh Tễ có hơi đột ngột, hoàn toàn không có liên quan gì tới nội dung trò chuyện của bọn họ trên đường tới đây, Lâm Vô Ngung gần như không kịp phản ứng, không biết tại sao suy nghĩ của Đinh Tễ lại đột nhiên nhảy tới tận đâu.

Cái giá sách kia.

“Cậu thực sự làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Giá sách lần trước nói tới ấy?”

“Nếu như cậu không cần, tôi không làm nữa.” Đinh Tễ dụi dụi mũi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, qua một lát mới ngả người về phía trước: “Thật sự làm sao?”

Đinh Tễ cau mày một lúc lâu, cuối cùng mới gật đầu: “Làm sắp xong rồi.”

“Cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức nói, “Tôi cần.”

Đinh Tễ nâng cằm, nhìn chằm chằm anh trong ánh mắt đều là sự tìm tòi.

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào ghế, uống một ngụm trà sữa.

Anh không bất ngờ với phản ứng này của Đinh Tễ, bởi vì phản ứng của anh cũng có hơi kỳ quái, đa số người sẽ không có thái độ đối với chuyện “tôi làm quà tặng cho cậu” giống như anh.

Sau mấy giây, Đinh Tễ thông minh mẫn cảm quả nhiên mở miệng hỏi một câu: “Anh Vô Ngung, có phải anh chưa từng nhận quà mà thủ công người khác tặng đúng không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, hắng giọng: “Có nhận thiệp thủ công, khi học lớp một, có một lần giáo viên yêu cầu làm một tấm thiệp thủ công tặng bạn cùng bàn.”

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cười lên, trà sữa trong tay cậu cũng bị cậu cười bóp tràn ra đầy tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bật cười, rút tờ giấy đưa cho cậu.

Trước mặt Đinh Tễ anh sẽ không che giấu bản thân, cũng sẽ không để ý Đinh Tễ biết một chuyện quá khứ không vui nào đó của anh, tuy rằng khi nói ra, nội tâm anh không phải không có chút dao động nào.

Đinh Tễ cười một lát, cầm giấy lau sạch sẽ trà sữa trên tay, đột nhiên ngưng cười, nhìn anh: “Nhóc đáng thương.”

“Nói chuyện chú ý chút đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ở chỗ của chúng ta tôi cũng có địa vị xã hội nhất định, cậu chú ý chút đi.”

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên lại cười ngất: “Có phải cậu nhìn lén cái meme mà tôi đăng trên khoảnh khắc không!”

“Cái đó nên là meme thuộc về riêng tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lạnh lùng nói.

“Cậu đâu chỉ có địa vị xã hội nhất định ở địa phương,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Ở tỉnh chúng ta, chưa biết chừng còn ở cả nước cậu đều có địa vị xã hội nhất định rồi, không cẩn thận còn là thủ khoa toàn quốc.”

“Không cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ lại cười một hồi rồi mới lau mắt: “Ôi.”

“Còn bao lâu nữa thì mới làm xong giá sách?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Có phải quét sơn không?”

“Không quét sơn, quét sơn không đẹp.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đánh bóng là được rồi, đảm bảo trơn không dính tay, mười năm không hỏng.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung là một người lịch sự, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghiêm túc nói câu cảm ơn như vậy, trong câu cảm ơn này không chỉ hàm chứa nội dung đơn giản là lịch sự.

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa bao giờ nhận được quà thủ công cũng không có gì lạ, đó là những thứ đồ mà bạn bè tốt mới tốn tâm tư để làm.

Với tính cách của anh, anh có thể nói chuyện đùa cợt với tất cả mọi người, ai cũng sẽ đều cảm thấy anh là một người ấm áp dễ gần, còn có thể phát hiện một mặt khác trong sự tự tin có sự kiêu ngạo, không có khuyết điểm gì rõ ràng, ai ai cũng yêu quý Lâm Vô Ngung.

Nhưng đa số mọi người cũng chỉ dừng lại ở đó, không thể tiến gần thêm.

Nếu như Lâm Vô Ngung không nói cảm ơn, Đinh Tễ cũng chỉ đoán tới đây thôi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói cảm ơn, còn rất nghiêm túc, cộng thêm hai từ “thật sao” ở phía trước.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy, trừ việc chưa từng được nhận tặng đồ thủ công ra, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa từng mong đợi có người tặng anh món quà như vậy, giá sách nhỏ đã bị anh cố ý không nhắc tới, nếu như cậu không nói, có thể Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ không bao giờ hỏi lại.

…. Thực sự là một nhóc đáng thương.

“Vậy tôi mang qua đó nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một miếng bánh bơ xốp, “Có thể để trong vali không?”

“Được cái mông,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho dù là cái giá sách nhỏ, nó cũng dùng để đặt sách, không phải là cái giá vô cùng nhỏ.”

“Vậy tôi khiêng đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu lên vài lần muốn nói hay là tôi đi cùng với cậu, một lần là có thể cầm hết đồ đạc đi.

Nhưng cuối cùng cậu vẫn quyết định thôi bỏ đi, cậu phải ở cạnh ông bà nội thêm nữa, lần này đi phải tới năm mới mới có thể về, lớn thế này rồi, cậu chưa từng rời khỏi ông bà khoảng thời gian dài như vậy.

Vừa nghĩ vậy, thậm chí cậu còn có chút không muốn đi học

Sau khi có điểm là đủ kiểu điền nguyện vọng, giải thích về điền nguyện vọng, bạn học hỏi thăm nhau rồi cùng nhau sầu não, những đôi tình nhân yêu sớm tình cảm sâu nặng đã phải khóc tới hơn ba trăm hiệp, tình cảm không đủ sâu nặng đã chia tay hơn hai trăm lần.

Còn những lần liên hoan tốt nghiệp, du lịch tốt nghiệp.

Mọi người đều rất bận.

Nếu như so sánh, Đinh Tễ rất thoải mái, bố mẹ cậu gần đây đều không quản cậu, đặc biệt là khi biết cậu quyết định báo danh chuyên ngành giống như bọn họ ở trường đại học H, cậu an tâm rúc ở nhà đánh bóng cái giá sách nhỏ kia.

“Tao được nghỉ sẽ tới thăm mày.” Lưu Kim Bằng ngồi xổm bên cạnh trợ giúp cho cậu.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Có cần phải đưa ông bà tới đó không?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Mày dẫn hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Làm sao tao cứ không yên tâm nhỉ?”

“Mày nói cái khỉ gì vậy.” Lưu Kim Bằng rất không vui, “Ngay cả tao mày còn không yên tâm, vậy mày cũng chẳng có người nào có thể yên tâm được.”

“Có thì vẫn có.” Đinh Tễ thuận miệng nói một câu.

“Lâm Vô Ngung hả,” Lưu Kim Bằng bĩu môi, “Cậu ta cũng không thể đưa ông bà nội qua đó, quan hệ giữa mày và cậu ta có được như hai đứa mình không?”

Không đợi Đinh Tễ nói xong, cậu ta lại giành trả lời: “Không được chứ gì, đúng không.”

“Lẽ nào trọng điểm không phải là cậu ấy không ở bên này không thể đưa sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ở trước mặt người khác mày có nói đỡ cho tao như này không?” Lưu Kim Bằng nhíu mày hỏi.

“Có,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Cũng không biết là bao nhiêu lần rồi.”

“Đinh Tễ này,” Lưu Kim Bằng lại thở dài, “Tao biết con người Lâm Vô Ngung tốt, tính cách tốt, lại thông minh, có bản lĩnh…”

“Làm sao?” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời cậu ta.

“Mày cũng là người như vậy, thông minh, tích cách làm người khác yêu thích,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Hơn nữa hai người đều có văn hóa, học giỏi, đỗ đại học cao cấp, học chuyên ngành mà tao nghe cũng không hiểu….”

“Lưu Bằng Bằng?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Hai người rất xứng….” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ mở to mắt.

“Không phải xứng, không phải, là…” Lưu Kim Bằng nhíu mày, “Dù sao cũng rất hợp.”

Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao bản thân lại thả lỏng.

“Nhưng mà!” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ đùi.

Giấy ráp Đinh Tễ cầm trong tay bị cậu giật mình quăng xuống đất.

“Mày cũng không thể quăng người bạn như tao đi được.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tuy rằng sau này chắc chắn chúng ta không phải người chung đường, nhưng….”

“Mày nghĩ nhiều quá rồi,” Đinh Tễ ôm lấy bả vai cậu ta, “Lâm Vô Ngung ấy à, tao rất… nhưng tao cũng không tỏ ý tao không cần người bạn như mày, hai người khác nhau mày có biết không, chúng ta lớn lên cùng nhau, trừ mày ra thì tao không có người bạn thứ hai nào như thế, mày là anh em ruột của tao, là cháu ruột của ông bà nội tao, biết không?”

“Nói trước nhé, chỉ vậy thôi, tao không phải là con ruột của bố mày.” Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức nói.

“Nhất định không phải.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Thực sự không phải.

Lưu Kim Bằng là anh em thân thiết, là bạn từ bé, là người bạn cùng lớn lên mà cho dù cậu có ghét bỏ thì vẫn bằng lòng chơi với nhau, cùng nhau bắt nạt người khác, cùng nhau bị người khác bắt nạt, cùng nhau bắt nạt lẫn nhau… chủ yếu là cậu bắt nạt Lưu Kim Bằng, cùng nhau lớn lên, cảm giác giống như người thân.

Lâm Vô Ngung thì khác.

Lâm Vô Ngung không phải là người thân, nhưng cũng không phải cảm giác như anh em thân thiết, nói là bạn bè thì dường như lại không thể đủ.

Vậy rốt cuộc thì là cái gì?

.

“Là tình yêu sâu sắc thầy dành cho em,” Thầy Lâm vỗ cái túi trên bàn, “Quan hệ của em với gia đình như vậy, có lẽ đi học đại học bọn họ cũng sẽ không chuẩn bị gì cho em, có chuẩn bị thì em cũng không cần, không phải là do thầy nghĩ tới điểm này sao?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, vươn tay muốn cầm cái túi kia qua xem.

“Được rồi, làm chuyện chính trước đi!” Thầy Lâm chỉ màn hình máy tính trước mặt, “Xem lại lần nữa! Kiểm tra lần nữa, xem lại cho rõ ràng, sau đó mới trình lên.”

“Chút nội dung này còn phải nghĩ bao lâu nữa?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thận trọng một chút không sao.” Thầy Lâm nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, lại nhìn nội dung kê khai điền nguyện vọng của mình, sau đó ấn trình.

“Thoát ra rồi vào lại lần nữa.” Thầy Lâm chỉ huy anh.

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thoát ra sau đó lại đăng nhập.

“Lỡ như không trình thành công thì sao! Phải xác nhận lại một lần nữa,” Thầy Lâm đi tới bên cạnh màn hình nhìn, “Được, không thành vấn đề, đợi giấy báo thôi, có lẽ của em và Hứa Thiên Bác sẽ tới cùng lúc.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi hông, lấy điện thoại ra.

Buổi sáng Hứa Thiên Bác đã gửi tin nhắn cho anh nói điền xong rồi, ngành Kỹ thuật hàng không vũ trụ, nếu không phải thầy Lâm nhất định bắt anh về rồi mới tới nhà anh điền, buổi sáng anh đã điền xong rồi.

Anh cầm điện thoại, chụp màn hình gửi cho Đinh Tễ.

– Tôi đã điền xong rồi.

– Tôi cũng đã điền xong rồi.

Đinh Tễ mở nguyện vọng đã trình, cơ học ứng dụng.

Sau đó cũng cầm điện thoại chụp hình gửi cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Thoát ra đăng nhập lại kiểm tra xem đã báo xong chưa.

– Ừ.

Đinh Tễ làm theo lời Lâm Vô Ngung nói thoát ra rồi vào lại, sau khi kiểm tra xác nhận xong mới tắt máy tính.

– Đừng để người khác biết mật mã.

– Có thể cho ai biết được đây.

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

– Bố mẹ cậu, cẩn thận chút không sai.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói rất thẳng thắn, đối với việc anh không tin tưởng hành vi của bố mẹ cậu như vậy, cậu không hề cảm thấy khó chịu, thậm chí còn vui vẻ.

– Tôi rất cẩn thận, yên tâm đi.

– Lát nữa tôi đi lấy đồ, sáng mai đi xe sớm, tối nay tôi phải thu dọn xong.

Lúc này Đinh Tễ không hề do dự, cậu lớn như vậy rồi cũng chưa từng rối rắm như vậy, suy nghĩ tới lui cũng không rõ nguyên nhân vì sao, cậu quyết định tùy ý, ai muốn suy nghĩ người ấy đi mà suy nghĩ, dù sao cậu cũng không định nghĩ thêm gì nữa.

– Buổi tối cậu ở nhà tôi là được, có thể bớt một lần chuyển hành lý, sáng ngày mai tôi còn có thể tiễn cậu.

“Bà nội –” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế, ngửa đầu về sau hét về phía phòng khách, “Buổi tối bà làm chút gì ngon ngon nhé, thần tiên nhỏ tới chơi, tối nay ở lại đây, sáng sớm ngày mai cháu đưa cậu ấy tới nhà ga…”

“Tại sao nó lại đi vào thời gian này?” Ông nội ở phòng khách tò mò hỏi.

“Cậu ấy nhận việc phải qua đó, chính là điều khiển máy bay không người lái ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Kiếm tiền.”

“Hả?” Bà nội đi qua, “Vậy đi làm luôn hả? Nó thi trượt rồi?”

“Bà nói linh tinh gì vậy?” Đinh Tễ lại gào, “Cậu ấy là thủ khoa của một tỉnh, trượt xuống đâu được?”

“Thủ khoa, thủ khoa, thủ khoa,” Bà nội tấm tắc mấy tiếng, “Cháu là thủ khoa hả, cháu là á khoa, cả ngày treo chữ thủ khoa ngoài miệng, cháu cũng chẳng phải thủ khoa.”

Đinh Tễ cười hi hi vui vẻ rất lâu: “Thủ khoa thì có làm sao, lát nữa thủ khoa còn tới nhà chúng ta ăn chực cơm, còn nằm giường ngủ gối đầu của cháu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung gọi xe xuống dưới tầng nhà Đinh Tễ, sớm hơn thời gian đã hẹn khoảng nửa tiếng, anh đứng bên dưới do dự nên ngồi ở đây đợi một lát hay là trực tiếp gọi điện thoại cho Đinh Tễ.

Anh không ngờ rằng hôm nay đường không tắc chỗ nào.

“Ha lu…” Trên tầng truyền tới tiếng hét.

Là giọng của Đinh Tễ.

Vọng lại giữa mấy dãy nhà, có vẻ đặc biệt vang dội.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đang ló đầu ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Anh muốn đáp lại một tiếng, nhưng ngại không dám hét như vậy, chỉ có thể vẫy vẫy tay.

“Sao không gọi điện thoại cho tôi…” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục hét.

“Không biết số điện thoại của cậu…” Không biết từ căn phòng nào có người đáp lại.

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ cười mắng một câu, lại hét xuống dưới tầng, “Cậu đợi nhé, tôi xuống cầm giúp cậu!”

“Không….” Lâm Vô Ngung muốn nói không cần, cũng không có bao nhiêu đồ, bản thân tự lên là được, nhưng khi há miệng ra cảm thấy thực sự có hơi xấu hổ, vì thế lại ngậm miệng lại.

Nghe cảm thấy được câu từ chối này vô cùng vô tình.

Đinh Tễ rụt đầu về sau khung cửa sổ, anh nghĩ ngợi lại cảm thấy lời từ chối vô tình như vậy sẽ khiến cho Đinh Tễ mất mặt.

Vì thế anh hắng giọng, ngẩng đầu: “Đinh Gà…”

Sau khi hét xong, anh lập tức ngậm miệng lại.

Có lẽ là cả đời này anh cũng chưa từng lớn tiếng hô như vậy, còn ngửa đầu hét, chữ “Tễ” bị hỏng âm, ngay cả giọng cũng lạc tới đâu rồi.

Đinh Tễ lại ló đầu ra ngoài cửa, lần này cánh tay của Đinh Tễ cũng vươn ra, cậu chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung, gằn giọng rít lên: “Cậu im miệng cho tôi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Mười mấy giây sau, anh nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rầm rầm của Đinh Tễ truyền tới từ hành lang, nghe tiếng động, có lẽ là nhảy xuống hai bậc thang cuối cùng.

“Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu muốn đánh nhau hả?” Đinh Tễ phi ra khỏi hành lang như gió cuốn.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười, “Tôi không cố ý, họng tôi không tốt…”

“Cậu đợi tôi xuống là được rồi, cậu nhất định phải gọi tên tôi làm gì?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

“Tôi muốn nói cậu không cần phải xuống, tôi tự xách lên là được, cũng không nhiều đồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục nhịn cười.

“Vậy cậu trực tiếp đi lên là được, hai chúng ta có thể gặp nhau ở giữa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu xuống nhanh như vậy, có lẽ tôi còn chưa lên được một tầng đã gặp cậu rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Như vậy vẫn phải đi lên sao.”

“Nếu như không phải vì chạy xuống mắng cậu thì tôi cũng không chạy nhanh như vậy!” Đinh Tễ xách vali của anh lên, xoay người đi vào trong hành lang, đi được mấy bước đột nhiên bật cười, “Đậu, giọng nói chuyện của cậu bình thường rất hay, tại sao lại rống không ra hơi vậy?”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng, “Mấy ngày nay cậu bốc hỏa hả?”

“Lát nữa uống ít trà hoa cúc, bà nội tôi pha đấy, cũng không biết là loại hoa cúc nào, đắng làm tôi phát khóc, cậu giúp tôi uống một nửa.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Thần tiên nhỏ tới rồi.” Bà nội vừa bận rộn trong nhà bếp vừa gọi, “Trên bàn có hoa quả, ăn trước chút đi, ông nội còn mua cả một đống đồ ăn vặt cho hai đứa.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào bên cửa bếp, nhìn vào bên trong, “Bà có cần giúp gì không ạ?”

“Ôi chao, cháu có thể đừng giúp không,” Bà nội vội vàng xua tay, “Lần trước cháu đập dưa chuột làm trần nhà cũng dính vụn dưa chuột, Đinh Tễ phải bắc thang lên mới lau khô.”

“… Không thể nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

“Hai đứa cứ chơi đi, hai đứa vào nhà bếp bà lại phải dọn dẹp ba tháng.” Bà nội ghét bỏ đẩy anh vào phòng khách.

“Đi thu dọn đồ trước đi.” Đinh Tễ đi vào phòng cô út, “Tôi để máy bay của cậu ở đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung theo cậu vào trong phòng, lục lọi trong cặp sách, chạm vào cái túi nhỏ kia, nhưng không lập tức lấy ngay ra ngoài.

“Làm gì thế?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Tôi làm thứ này cho cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thứ gì?” Đinh Tễ lập tức đi qua, “Cậu làm hả? Thủ công?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Kẹp sách sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Sao cậu lại như thế?”

“Đó là thứ gì?” Đinh Tễ có chút tò mò kéo cặp sách, “Lấy ra cho tôi xem nào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy ra túi giấy kia, nhưng không đưa ngay cho Đinh Tễ: “Cái này hả… làm không đẹp, thất bại rất nhiều lần.”

“Đưa cho tôi.” Đinh Tễ vươn tay ra.”

“Màu sắc không đẹp, không chính xác,” Lâm Vô Ngung không đưa cho cậu, cầm túi giấy tiếp tục nói, “Trước đây tôi cũng chưa từng làm loại thủ công này, ngay cả bài tập thủ công hồi tiểu học tôi cũng không đạt chuẩn.”

“Đưa tôi.” Tay Đinh Tễ run run.

“Đừng cười nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thật sự không thể so được với giá sách nhỏ của cậu….”

“Đưa tôi!” Đinh Tễ gào.

Lâm Vô Ngung để túi giấy lại vào trong cặp sách, nhìn cậu.

“Mau đưa tôi.” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, đặt túi giấy lên tay cậu.

Đinh Tễ cẩn thận ước lượng, túi giấy chỉ to bằng bàn tay, có hơi nặng, hơn nữa còn là thứ đồ hình tròn, cậu nắm túi giấy trong tay, xoa nắn bên ngoài cái túi.

“Ôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức búng lên mu bàn tay cậu, “Đừng bóp.”

“Xì…” Đinh Tễ xì một tiếng, “Nhẹ thôi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

Cậu cúi đầu mở túi giấy ra, nhìn thấy bên trong có một cục gì màu đen, bên trên còn có tô điểm màu xanh và đỏ.

Trước khi còn chưa nhìn thấy thứ này là gì, cậu đã ngửi được một mùi hương đặc thù, mùi này cậu tương đối quen thuộc, dù sao cũng đã từng chém gió tới.

“Đất sét?” Cậu vươn tay kẹp lấy khối đen đen, “Cậu nặn hả? Nặn gì thế?”

“Cậu nhìn xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ có chút kích động lấy cục đen đen ra, đặt trong lòng bàn tay.

Nhưng không nhìn ra được đây là gì.

Màu đen, hình tròn, bên trên có một đoạn màu đỏ, còn có cả một khối màu vàng và hai khối màu xanh đối xứng.

“Đây là thứ gì?” Đinh Tễ híp mắt giơ lên trước mắt nhìn trái nhìn phải.

“Đè méo rồi…” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay cẩn thận nắn khối nhỏ màu vàng, nắn cho nó nhọn ra.

Đinh Tễ nháy mắt nhận, chậm chạp ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh: “Lâm Vô Ngung?”

“Tôi không cố ý đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chủ yếu là tôi đã thử những cái khác rồi, đều quá phức tạp, chỉ có cái này có thể vo tròn, hơn nữa có thể tham khảo con gà con lần trước tôi tặng cậu….”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm anh mấy giây, vươn tay ôm lấy anh, mũi lại bắt đầu chua: “Cảm ơn.”


	36. Chapter 36

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy cơ bắp hai bên lưng căng như sắp đứt ra mới có thể phản xạ theo điều kiện nhanh như chớp tránh né cái ôm đột ngột của Đinh Tễ.

Lại phải dùng một phần một nghìn giây, ôm lấy Đinh Tễ trước khi cậu cảm thấy xấu hổ, vỗ về nhẹ nhàng lên vai cậu: “Đừng khách sáo.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi, buông lỏng cánh tay: “Cậu cũng khách sáo mà?”

“Cậu nói cảm ơn trước.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vừa nhìn là biết tay nghề nặn đất sét của cậu thuộc dạng gói sủi cảo là có thể vỡ cả nồi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn con gà đen nhỏ trong tay, “Vài ngày thôi mà cậu có thể nặn ra… ừm chỉ cần nhắc một chút là có thể đoán ra được là thứ gì, thật không dễ dàng.”

“Rốt cuộc là cậu đang khen tôi hay là đang làm tổn thương tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Muốn khen nhưng lại không nhịn được làm tổn thương,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Thực sự… quá xấu rồi, cậu nặn bột mì cũng không tới mức thành hình đa giác như vậy chứ?”

“Vậy cậu sửa cho tôi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Không được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sửa rồi thì không phải là cậu làm nữa, tôi đưa cho bà nội xem.”

Đinh Tễ bưng con gà đất sét nhỏ tới nhà bếp, sau đó Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức nghe thấy tiếng cười của bà nội.

“Ôi chao tay nghề của thần tiên nhỏ này,” Bà nội vừa cười vừa gọi, “Lão Đinh ông nhìn này, có thể nhận ra đây là gì không?”

“Bánh trôi hạt mè?” Ông nội hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung trong phòng cũng không nhịn được bật cười theo.

“Là con gà! Ông không ngờ chứ gì!” Bà nội rất đắc ý.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung cười đi tới phòng khách, bà lại bổ sung thêm một câu: “Nhìn xem, còn là một con gà đen.”

Đinh Tễ nháy mắt cười như điên, ôm bụng ngã xuống sô pha.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không thể ngưng cười, ngồi xuống sô pha đỡ tay vịn, cười tới mức nước mắt chảy ra. Anh cúi đầu gạt đi.

“Ôi….” Đinh Tễ cười rất lâu, cho dù có ổn lại một chút, lúc ngồi xuống mặt vẫn đỏ cả lên rồi, cậu ghé lại gần bên Lâm Vô Ngung, nhỏ giọng nói, “Ừm, bà nội tôi không có ý cười nhạo cậu….”

“Tôi biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong không nhịn được cười thêm một lát.

“Tôi có một câu hỏi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn con gà đen nhỏ, “Cậu tặng gà cho tôi thì tặng, tặng một con lại tặng tiếp con nữa tôi cũng không so đo với cậu, tôi chỉ muốn hỏi, tại sao lại là màu đen?”

“Tôi cảm thấy đen… ngầu hơn chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải cậu là một đầu lĩnh giả ở quảng trường nhỏ sao?”

“Đầu lĩnh gì cơ?”

“Đầu lĩnh ở quảng trường nhỏ.” Lâm Vô Ngung sửa lại câu nói của mình.

“… Giả thì giả, không so đo với cậu,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, cầm gà đen nhỏ đi vào trong phòng mình, “Đỏ là mào gà, vàng là mỏ gà, đúng không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo cậu.

“Còn hai cái cục xanh xanh này thì sao?” Đinh Tễ vào phòng đặt con gà đen bên cạnh con gà đúng tiêu chuẩn, con gà lúc trước được gợi ý còn có thể nhìn ra là con gà, giờ đây không tìm thấy dấu vết nào chứng minh nó là một con gà.

“Cánh hoặc là…. mắt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn trong phòng, không thấy giá sách nhỏ mà Đinh Tễ làm.

“Hai cái đó có thể dùng chung?” Đinh Tễ có chút kinh ngạc.

“Tôi vốn định làm cái cánh, nhưng mà khi dán lên lại lệch về phía bên trên, hơn nữa nếu như dán mắt ở bên trên sẽ rất sát nhau, lại không thể kéo xuống được,” Lâm Vô Ngung khoa chân múa tay, “Cho nên dùng chung, dù sao cũng là hình tròn, thân thể và đầu còn dùng chung được, mắt và cánh đương nhiên cũng có thể dùng chung.”

“Được rồi, thực sự là có lí, có căn cứ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Nhìn giá sách sao? Làm xong rồi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Để ở đâu rồi?”

“Sân thượng, đang đánh bóng, cậu sẽ không cho rằng tôi làm mộc ở trong phòng chứ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Giá sách nhỏ để trong vùng đất của ông nội, còn có cả ô che nắng dùng dây thừng buộc chặt ở bên cạnh, trên tán ô in quảng cáo của một hãng kem nào đó.

“Ô đẹp đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Quán bán buôn kem bên dưới tầng tặng đấy,” Đinh Tễ qua đó xách giá sách nhỏ đặt lên trên bàn, “Nhìn tay nghề của tôi xem.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới trước bàn, vươn tay xoa chiếc giá sách nhỏ.

So sánh chiếc giá sách nhỏ này với chiếc ghế trong phòng Đinh Tễ quả thực không giống như một người làm, sự đối lập này giống như con gà đen mà anh làm với con gà đất đúng quy cách.

“Cậu….” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi người xuống, nhìn cẩn thận từng chi tiết của giá sách, “Đúng là làm người ta bất ngờ.”

Tạo hình của giá sách là dạng phổ thông nhất, ba tầng vách ngăn, nhưng tất cả các mép gỗ và góc đều được mài tròn, khi chạm lên còn có cảm giác trơn mượt có chút trở lực, tầng cao nhất còn làm dạng hình cuộn sóng.

Khó nhất có lẽ là ngăn kéo bên dưới, Lâm Vô Ngung không ngờ rằng là sẽ có ngăn kéo, dưới cùng là một ngăn kéo nhỏ có khóa, kéo ra anh nhìn thấy rãnh trượt và thanh kéo là dùng gỗ ghép lại, nhưng khi đẩy ra vào lại tương đối trơn.

“Ngăn kéo này không để được đồ đạc gì, tôi chỉ cảm thấy một cái giá trống không có hơi đơn điệu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cái giá này không dùng đinh hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ, nhưng tôi dùng keo dán.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trình độ không đủ, không dùng keo có đôi chỗ không đóng chắc được, cho nên vẫn luôn có cái mùi ấy.”

“Bây giờ không ngửi thấy mùi gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung gõ gõ lên cái giá mấy cái.

“Thích không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đừng hỏi mấy câu vô nghĩa như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Đương nhiên là thích rồi, ngày mai tôi có thể mang đi không?”

“…Đừng.” Đinh Tễ có hơi do dự, “Cậu đi một mình, khiêng theo cái giá này… có phải hơi kỳ quái?”

“Ý của cậu là chú cậu và cậu hai người khiêng cái giá này sẽ kỳ quái sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Đậu, tùy cậu thôi, nhưng mà bên trên còn có một bí mật nhỏ, cậu còn chưa phát hiện ra, không biết bao lâu mới có thể phát hiện ra.”

“Một giây.” Lâm Vô Ngung xách cái giá lên, lật lại, phát hiện ra mấy chữ nhỏ được khắc lên ở tấm gỗ dưới cùng.

Thần đồng nhỏ, một mùa hè nào đó.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ mới nhìn thấy chữ trên sách xem tướng tay của Đinh Tễ, một lần nữa chính là lúc Đinh Tễ vẽ vẽ viết viết linh tinh trên giấy để bói, đây là lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy chữ viết đúng quy cách của Đinh Tễ.

Đẹp ngoài tưởng tượng.

“Chữ đẹp chứ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tuy rằng không đẹp như chữ cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Lúc trước khi ôn tập ở bệnh viện, tôi đã từng nhìn bài tập của cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đều là tùy tiện viết thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng có được tâng bốc một cái là bay luôn có được không!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khiêm tốn một chút thì chết sao.”

“Tôi không khiêm tốn khi sự thật là thế.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón tay cái với anh, “Tôi thích điểm này ở cậu.”

Bà nội làm một bàn đồ ăn lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung đã rất tự nhiên đi lấy bát đũa với Đinh Tễ, còn có thể nói chuyện với ông bà đôi ba câu, cảm giác rất thoải mái.

“Nếu như hai đứa có thể học chung trường thì thật tốt,” Bà nội nói, “Có thể chăm sóc lẫn nhau.”

“Chúng cháu cùng một chuyên ngành,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cùng một trường còn chưa chắc đã chăm sóc được nhau, trường lớn như vậy.”

“Cháu phải chăm sóc thần tiên nhỏ nhiều hơn, có chuyện gì thì cháu giúp một chút,” Bà nội nói, “Từ bé cháu đã lăn lộn bên ngoài, còn thần tiên nhỏ là một đứa bé ngoan, còn không thể đập dưa chuột.”

“… Bà ơi, không tới mức ấy chứ.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, một lần đập dưa chuột khiến cho bà trực tiếp xếp anh vào hàng ngũ sinh vật vô dụng.

“Người ta còn có thể điều khiển máy bay nhỏ kiếm tiền,” Ông nội nói, “Bà không hiểu thì đừng nói linh tinh.”

“Điều khiển máy bay nhỏ thì sao, lái máy bay nhỏ cũng không thể hiện có thể tự gánh vác sinh hoạt!” Bà nội nói, “Vẫn nên chăm sóc một chút, tuy rằng Đinh Tễ không biết điều khiển máy bay nhỏ, có quăng nó ra ngoài nó cũng không chết được.”

“Đúng,” Ông nội gật đầu hùa theo, “Nếu như nói vô dụng, phải là Bằng Bằng.”

“Cũng phải.” Bà nội gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, Lưu Kim Bằng đúng là số khổ, từ nhỏ đã bị đánh chung với Đinh Tễ, còn bị kéo xuống giẫm đạp.

“Ông bà thật quá đáng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bằng Bằng người ta bây giờ đang đi làm chăm chỉ, một tháng kiếm được không ít tiền.”

“Nó cũng không có ở đây,” Bà nội nói, “Khi nó có ở đây bà lại khen nó, cháu nhớ bảo nó khi nào được nghỉ tới đây ăn cơm, lần trước nó nói muốn ăn bánh rán, bà đã mua bột mì rồi còn chưa thấy nó tới!”

“Cháu mắng cậu ta!”

“Bánh rán gì?” Tuy Lâm Vô Ngung đang ăn xương sườn, nhưng khi nghe tới bánh rán vẫn có chút thèm ăn.

“Bánh rán, bên trong có nhân đậu đỏ.” Đinh Tễ khoa tay múa chân, “Làm ra chỉ nhỏ như vậy, rán lên, xèo xèo là có thể biến lớn thế này, bên ngoài xốp giòn, bên trong vừa thơm vừa mềm.”

“…Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cố nén xúc động muốn chảy nước miếng, xúc một miếng cơm, “Ăn ngon lắm hả?”

“Đương nhiên là ngon rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói xong, cười cười ghé vào bên cạnh anh, nhỏ giọng nói, “Không khó làm, cậu xin bà nội, sáng sớm mai bà làm cho cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, ngại không mở miệng.

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ dùng cánh tay huých anh, “Yêu cầu này ở nhà chúng tôi không tính là yêu cầu quá đáng.”

“Bà ơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi bà Đinh Tễ một tiếng.

“Ồ, sao thế?” Bà nội nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại không thể mở miệng, đây là bà nội Đinh Tễ chứ không phải là bà anh, anh cũng chưa gặp mặt bà được mấy lần….

“Ôi xời,” Đinh Tễ đập bàn, “Cậu ấy muốn ăn bánh rán! Sáng mai bà làm cho cậu ấy nhé?”

“Được thôi,” Bà nội nói, “Bây giờ rán cho hai đứa cũng được luôn, cũng không phiền, thằng nhóc này…”

“Không cần đâu ạ, không cần đâu ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, vội vàng xua tay, “Bây giờ không cần đâu ạ, còn một bàn đồ ăn đầy, sáng mai bà rán bánh cho cháu nhé.”

“Được.” Bà nội cười gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ cười nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, nhẹ giọng nói: “Sao nào? Cảm giác đưa ra yêu cầu thích không?”

“Thích.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn cảm thấy ở rất nhiều chuyện Lâm Vô Ngung đều tự tin còn có phần kiêu ngạo, nhưng loại “cách thức” nhờ vả không có “điều kiện trao đổi” này đối với Lâm Vô Ngung dường như là một chuyện rất khó khăn, khi anh mở miệng ra giống như một đứa trẻ mắc lỗi.

Sau khi yêu cầu đưa ra với bà nội nhận được sự đồng ý, Lâm Vô Ngung ăn càng nhiều hơn so với bình thường, giống như đang thể hiện sự yêu thích với đồ ăn của bà, tuy rằng đồ ăn của bà quả thực rất ngon, nhưng sức ăn đột nhiên gia tăng của Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn làm cho Đinh Tễ không thể đỡ được, không đợi Lâm Vô Ngung ăn xong, cậu đã đứng dậy mang bát của anh đi.”

“Cháu làm cái gì đấy!” Bà nội trừng cậu, “Còn không cho người ta ăn cơm sao!”

“Chỉ ăn cơm không cũng ăn ba bát lớn, còn ăn nhiều đồ ăn như vậy…” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Ăn hết tiền của cháu sao?” Bà nội nói, “Ăn sạch lu gạo nhà cháu hay sao?”

“Cháu không ăn được nữa,” Một tay Lâm Vô Ngung ôm bụng, tay kia xua tay với bà nội. “Cháu thực sự….”

Sau đó ợ một cái.

“Bà nhìn thấy chưa.” Đinh Tễ chậc lưỡi, “Ăn thêm một miếng nữa là cậu ấy sẽ nổ tung!”

“Cái miệng này!” Ông nội chỉ cậu.

“Ôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Đừng chọc cháu cười nữa, đau bụng quá.”

Sau khi thu dọn bàn xong, Lâm Vô Ngung nhận trọng trách rửa bát, dọn bàn ghế để tiêu thực, nhưng không có tác dụng gì lớn, thế là Đinh Tễ lại đi dạo với anh bảy tám vòng, lúc này mới coi như ổn lại.

“Tôi cảm thấy sáng mai tôi không ăn nổi bánh rán nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Giống như ngốc vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Học thần trường Trung học phụ thuộc cũng chỉ có chút khả năng đó thôi.”

“Không phải ghen tị,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Top 50 của Tam Trung không vượt qua nổi Trung học phụ thuộc, Thủ khoa, á khoa đều ở Trung học phụ thuộc cả.”

“Tôi vẫn còn muốn hỏi, hạng hai là ai?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có quen không?”

“Hứa Thiên Bác,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ở phòng ký túc bên cạnh phòng tôi, là người bạn có quan hệ tốt nhất của tôi ở trong trường.”

“Chỉ kém một điểm.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Tôi tùy ý chọn đúng thêm một câu thì tốt rồi.”

“Chưa biết chừng cậu làm đúng tất cả đề lựa chọn thì sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Đậu.”

“Nói thật, cậu thật sự không hổ với danh xưng thần đồng nhỏ này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Tuy Hứa Thiên Bác không phải là dạng học sinh giỏi kiểu mọt sách, nhưng vẫn luôn rất nghiêm túc, khi không chơi game đều học, cuối cùng cậu ít hơn cậu ấy một điểm, người buồn nên là cậu ấy mới đúng.”

“Cậu ấy buồn sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Khi nào khai giảng hỏi thử xem, cậu ấy báo danh Kỹ thuật hàng không vũ trụ.”

“Dù sao cậu cũng có một người bạn học có quan hệ rất thân,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày nói, “Tôi còn không biết trường bọn tôi…”

“Cậu không thân với tôi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chúng ta đều chung chuyên ngành, cậu còn quan tâm bạn học của cậu làm gì.”

“…. Cũng phải.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, đột nhiên thở phào một hơi, “Nếu như cuối cùng cậu muốn đổi nguyện vọng, có lẽ tôi sẽ hơi buồn.”

“Nếu như không xác định thì lúc đầu tôi sẽ không nói với cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nắn vai cậu.

Tối hôm nay có lẽ vì Lâm Vô Ngung ăn no rồi, hành động không tiện, cả buổi tối ngủ rất nề nếp, không vung tay cũng không đạp chân, chỉ đẩy gối đầu xuống đất.

Sáng hôm sau Đinh Tễ thức dậy nhìn thấy đầu Lâm Vô Ngung trên gối đầu của mình.

“Sau này cậu ngủ bằng túi ngủ có được không?” Đinh Tễ đẩy anh.

“Mấy giờ rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật dậy.

“Đồng hồ báo thức của cậu vừa mới kêu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Giật cả mình, bà nội tôi nói dậy như vậy dễ đột tử, dậy phải từ từ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, lại nằm xuống, nhắm hai mắt.

Không đợi Đinh Tễ hỏi anh muốn làm gì, anh lại mở mắt ra, sau đó duỗi hông, tiếp theo động tác cực kỳ chậm chạp, phải dùng ít nhất mười giây mới ngồi dậy được.

Vừa chậm chạp cọ vào thành giường, vừa nói: “Như thế này là có thể sống lâu thêm được vài ngày rồi.”

Đinh Tễ cười mãi: “Thần kinh.”

Bà nội đã làm bánh rán xong, còn nấu một nồi cháo, ông nội lại ra ngoài mua sữa đậu nành về.

Bánh rán thực sự rất ngon, vỏ vừa xốp vừa mềm, bên trong là nhân đậu đỏ mềm, Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một miếng cảm giác tâm tình cũng tốt hơn.

“Có ngon không?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Ăn thêm mấy cái,” Bà nội nói, “Để một lát nữa là không được xốp như này, không thể để cháu mang lên xe được, bây giờ ăn nhiều một chút.”

“Lát nữa lên xe tiêu chảy.” Đinh Tễ kéo hành lí của Lâm Vô Ngung ra.

“Giá sách đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu đã cầm chưa?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ở đây có hai vali, còn thêm cái giá…”

“Cầm cả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ xoay người quay lại, bê giá sách nhỏ ra, “Có thể nhét túi vào ngăn kéo.

Kho tới nhà ga, thời gian cũng vừa đúng, còn năm phút nữa thôi là có thể vào trạm.

Đinh Tễ xách vali lên đặt bên tay Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cậu đi đường chú ý an toàn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đeo ba lô, một tay kéo hành lý, một tay xách giá sách, nhìn qua vẫn có thể cầm được, “Cậu về đi, đừng đứng đợi.”

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có mấy phút thôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì thêm nữa, hai người đứng chung với nhau giống như đội ngũ.

Bình thường hai người có thể nói không ít, cho dù Lâm Vô Ngung không nói, Đinh Tễ cũng có thể tìm chủ đề, nhưng lúc này lại đột nhiên không biết phải nói gì.

Im lặng một lát, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có hơi lúng túng, nói một câu: “Cậu không qua đó xếp hàng sao?”

“Nhóm này là nhóm cuối cùng rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Xếp hàng hay không xếp thì cũng có gì khác đâu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lại không còn lời nào để nói nữa rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Cậu về trước đi, hai chúng ta đứng đây thế này, tôi có chút không thoải mái.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tể sửng sốt.

“Chính là cảm giác tiễn đưa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dường như lần này tôi đi sẽ phải đi mười năm, sống chết mờ mịt…”

“Cậu có nghĩ nhiều quá không vậy?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lần đầu tiên có người tiễn tôi tới nhà ga, tôi không quá thích ứng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Thôi được rồi,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Cũng sắp lên tàu, tới nơi nhắn tin cho tôi nhé.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Vậy tôi đi đây.” Đinh Tễ cũng xua tay, xoay người qua.

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại gọi cậu.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu, Lâm Vô Ngung đưa cây kẹo mút qua: “Bất ngờ chứ.”

“…. Cứ coi như bất ngờ đi!” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Cậu cảm thấy sao?”

“Đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay.

Đinh Tễ bỏ kẹo vào trong miệng ngậm, vẫy vẫy tay, xoay người đi ra bên ngoài.

Cậu không quay đầu lại nhìn, Lâm Vô Ngung không nói câu kia cậu còn không chú ý, nói xong cậu mới đột nhiên phát hiện có cảm giác không nỡ vô cùng mãnh liệt.

Trước đây Lưu Kim Bằng đã từng nói, ga tàu là nơi vô cùng thần kỳ, bất cứ người nào đứng ở đó, nhìn người bên cạnh mình, đột nhiên sẽ nảy sinh cảm xúc rời xa.

Lúc này coi như cậu cũng đã cảm nhận được.

Cảm giác rời xa đột nhiên dâng lên.

Rõ ràng nhiều nhất cũng chỉ một tháng thôi là cậu cũng đi, học cùng chuyên ngành với Lâm Vô Ngung, chưa biết chừng còn có thể chung phòng ký túc, nhưng loại cảm giác trước mắt này không thể nào xua đi được.


	37. Chapter 37

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung ra khỏi nhà ga, xe gọi từ trước đã tới rồi, trực tiếp đưa anh về căn phòng thuê.

Khi đi ngang qua cửa trạm tàu điện ngầm, anh lại nhìn qua cửa kính mấy lần, trạm tàu điện không có gì thay đổi, ngay cả những con người đến rồi đi cũng không có gì thay đổi, vẫn xa lạ như trước.

Những cửa hàng mà Đinh Tễ nhìn qua là nhớ, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ghi nhớ, lúc này nhìn lại có chút quen thuộc, quen thuộc nhất chính là bậc thang mà anh và Đinh Tễ đoán bước chân kia…

Còn có đoạn đường ngắn phía trước bậc thang, anh trở thành fan của một người không biết là ai.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Hôm đó Đinh Tễ nhét số điện thoại cho cô gái kia, vẫn không có sau đó, xem ra lần gặp gỡ kia không phải là kỳ tích, chỉ có thể coi như một khúc nhạc đệm.

Người đeo khẩu trang kia không phải Lâm Trạm, mà cô gái kia cũng không nhìn trúng Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào phòng, thu dọn hành lí, anh để giá sách nhỏ lên bàn trà, nghĩ gì đó lại cầm để vào trong phòng ngủ.

Phòng ngủ không có bàn, tủ đầu giường lại quá nhỏ, Lâm Vô Ngung xoay hai vòng, đặt giá sách lên trên giường, để thể hiện nó là một cái giá sách, anh còn cầm quyển “Charlotte và Wilbur” đặt lên.

Trong nhà còn có không ít sách, anh đều không mang đi, chỉ cầm một quyển ở ký túc xá, mang nhiều cũng không có chỗ đặt, sau này có chỗ đặt thì từ từ mua sau.

Quyển sách này là quyển sách đầu tiên anh ngồi đọc hết trong nhà sách, còn trốn ở góc khóc một hồi, sau đó cầm tiền tiêu vặt mua luôn. Sau khi mua về nhà thì không đọc lại lần nào nữa, nhưng khi trọ ở trường anh đều đặt quyển sách này trong ký túc xá, tuy rằng không viết đây là sách của học thần nhỏ, cũng không viết mấy lời lải nhải trong sách….

Thu dọn đồ đạc xong anh lại nhìn điện thoại một lần, khi sắp xuống xe anh gửi cho Đinh Tễ một tin nhắn, Đinh Tễ gửi lại anh một tấm ảnh bánh rán, nói Lưu Kim Bằng tới rồi, bà nội rán một đống bánh.

Giờ này là giờ cơm, vốn đã đói, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tấm ảnh bánh rán, cảm thấy muốn ăn luôn cả điện thoại.

– Lát nữa tôi nhìn xem có quán nào ship bánh rán không.

– Không có, ai ship cái này, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ mua được ở quán bán đồ ăn sáng thôi.

– Vậy sáng mai tôi ra ngoài tìm.

– Cũng không ngon như bà nội tôi rán.

– ??

– Tôi ăn giùm cậu nhé, sau đó miêu tả cho cậu một chút.

– Tuyệt giao đi.

Đinh Tễ gửi qua một cái icon cười lớn sau đó không nói thêm gì, có lẽ đã đi ăn bánh hộ anh rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, cầm quần áo đi tắm.

Đang tắm thoải mái, điện thoại để trên giá vang lên, không phải là âm báo tin nhắn, mà là cuộc gọi.

“Ôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm khăn lau mặt, nhìn qua điện thoại, là cuộc gọi video từ Đinh Tễ.

Anh do dự một lát, tắt điện thoại đi, lau khô tay muốn gửi lại tin nhắn nói cho Đinh Tễ mình đang tắm.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ lại gọi ngay tới.

“A!” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ có thể lại tắt, sau đó nhanh chóng gõ chữ, tắm.

Còn chưa gửi đi, Đinh Tễ lại gọi điện thoại tới.

Lâm Vô Ngung cơ bản chưa từng gọi video, cảm giác bình thường điện thoại của anh không nhạy lắm, nhưng tại sao hôm nay lại nhạy tới như vậy, có phải là wifi của chủ phòng mạnh hơn.

Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại vội thế này, chưa biết chừng là có việc gì, Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu nhìn bản thân, với góc độ này nhận điện thoại có lẽ chỉ thấy mặt.

Vì thế anh ấn đồng ý.

Khuôn mặt Đinh Tễ rất nhanh đã xuất hiện trên màn hình điện thoại.

Đinh Tễ đang vui vẻ gặm bánh rán, điện thoại vừa được kết nối đã hét: “Nào nào nào anh Vô Ngung, cái này em ăn giúp anh đây….”

Còn chưa nói xong nụ cười trên mặt Đinh Tễ đã đông cứng lại, sau đó nhanh chóng nhìn xung quanh, trừng mắt đè thấp giọng: “Đậu má, cậu đang tắm sao?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Đậu má vậy mà cậu còn dám nhận cuộc gọi?” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng gào.

“Làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng nhìn bản thân mình trong chiếc gương nhỏ bên cạnh, không nhìn ra có vấn đề gì.

“May là tôi không gọi bà tới đây nhìn cậu!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn.

Tuy rằng chỉ có đầu và vai, nhưng dù sao vừa nhìn đã có thể đoán ra đang ở trong phòng tắm, vừa nghĩ là biết anh đang để trần, quả thực có chút không thích hợp.

“Trách tôi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn màn hình, đổi camera ngược lại, “Tôi tắt cậu lại gọi, tắt rồi cậu lại gọi, tôi còn tưởng….”

“Đậu má!” Mắt Đinh Tễ bên kia sắp trừng rớt ra ngoài, ống kính lắc lư, nhìn có lẽ là đang định vào phòng ngủ, “Quay camera lại đi! Lâm Vô Ngung cậu điên rồi à! Bà nội tới đây rồi!”

“Sao nào? Không phải thế này không nhìn thấy gì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đối diện cậu là gương! Khi cậu không đeo kính đều mù thế hả?” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, nhìn chiếc gương trước mặt, bên trong là học thần đẹp trai cầm điện thoại, bởi vì cho rằng không quay phải người, anh còn không dùng khăn mặt che lại.

“Đậu?” Trong lúc kinh sợ, anh không quan tâm gì khác, trực tiếp ấn liên tục vào điện thoại, ấn rất nhiều lần cuối cùng cuộc gọi video cũng kết thúc trong tiếng cười như điên của Đinh Tễ.

Anh biết ở đây có gương, trước đây khi tắm cũng không quay lưng lại , có lẽ là do luôn xem nhẹ, cho nên lúc này mới quên mất.

“A…….” Lâm Vô Ngung quăng điện thoại lên trên giá, gục đầu vào tường đấm tay lên tường mấy cái.

Tắm xong đi ra, anh cầm chiếc kẹo mà Đinh Tễ để lại trên bàn lên ngậm, điện thoại có mấy tin nhắn anh vừa mới nhận được.

Đều là tin của Đinh Tễ gửi tới, không cần nghĩ cũng đều có thể đoán được nội dung.

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

– Lâm Vô Ngung cậu làm tôi cười chết rồi.

– Nếu sớm biết tôi đã ghi lại rồi ha ha ha ha ha, video tuyệt mật học thần tắm rửa.

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha bà nội còn hỏi sao đã tắt rồi bà còn chưa nhìn thấy cậu.

– May là chưa thấy, nếu không tôi sợ ông nội sẽ đánh cậu.

– Buồn cười quá, tôi nói với cậu này, mỗi từ ha đều là do tôi tự gõ đấy ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn một chuỗi tin nhắn này, không nhịn được cũng cười theo, sau đó mới trả lời một tin.

– Tắm xong rồi.

Đinh Tễ lại gửi một yêu cầu gọi video, anh thở dài, ấn nhận.

“Tắm xong rồi?” Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn thấy anh, đột nhiên lại cười nhăn tít mặt.

“Đưa tiền đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đưa tiền gì?” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa hỏi.

“Xem không hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Xem không đấy thì làm sao nào?” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Cậu cho rằng tôi chỉ dựa vào máy bay không người lái để kiếm tiền sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, qua một lát mới chỉ tay vào camera: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu nói xem cậu như vậy mà là học thần sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Cậu liên tục gửi mời gọi video là vì để tôi nhìn cậu ăn bánh rán sao?”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ khoát tay, một cái bánh nháy mắt chiếm cả màn hình, “Nhìn thấy chưa, tôi vừa mới đi lấy đấy, vừa mới ra khỏi chảo, cậu ghé tai lại gần còn có thể nghe thấy âm thanh dầu sôi lách tách, lách tách…”

“Xin cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi còn chưa ăn cơm.”

“Cậu xuống tàu được một lát rồi phải không?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, buông bánh rán xuống, “Tôi còn tưởng rằng dạ dày vương như cậu đã phải gọi đồ ăn từ trên đường rồi chứ.”

“Không nghĩ ra ăn gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hay là cậu nghĩ giúp tôi một chút.”

“Nghĩ cái mông, ở đường phía đối diện khu nhà của cậu có cửa hàng ăn vặt huyện Sa, đi mấy bước ra ngoài tùy tiện ăn là được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Buổi tối đói thì gọi thêm đồ ăn ngoài.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Trong video của Đinh Tễ xuất hiện một bóng người, lắc lư mấy cái ngồi xuống bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, sau đó màn hình xuất hiện gương mặt của Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Đậu má, Lâm Vô Ngung hả?” Cậu ta nói, trong tay còn cầm bánh rán cắn một miếng lớn.

“Hi.” Lâm Vô Ngung chào hỏi với cậu ta.

“Hi.” Lưu Kim Bằng vẫy vẫy bánh rán với anh, sau đó rời khỏi màn hình, giọng nói truyền tới từ bên cạnh, “Hai người nói đi… tao tưởng mày đang nói chuyện với bạn gái cơ…”

Nụ cười trên mặt Đinh Tễ chợt đông cứng, ánh mắt đảo qua bên cạnh: “Cút đi.”

“Cậu ăn trước đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bà cậu đã làm cơm xong rồi nhỉ, tôi tùy tiện đi ăn đồ ăn vặt huyện Sa là được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Vậy tôi tắt nhé?”

“Tắt đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có chuyện nhớ liên lạc.” Đinh Tễ nói một câu, sau đó vươn tay chọc lên màn hình.

Hình ảnh khuôn mặt cậu dừng lại trên màn hình mấy giây sau đó biến mất.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại sửng sốt một lúc, cảm thấy không biết nên làm gì, qua một lát mới nhớ ra bản thân muốn ra ngoài ăn đồ ăn vặt huyện Sa.

Khi đứng dậy muốn đi, phát hiện ở góc sô pha có một thứ gì đó màu trắng.

Lúc anh dọn vào trong phòng này, phòng đã được dọn sẵn, không để lại cho anh dù chỉ là một mảnh dẻ lau, thứ này không biết là gì, lúc trước anh và Đinh Tễ ngồi ở ghế sô pha mấy ngày mà không nhìn thấy.

Anh vươn tay kéo thứ đó lên mới phát hiện ra nó là một chiếc áo phông.

…. Là của Đinh Tễ.

Anh còn nhớ cái áo này, buổi cuối cùng hai người họ ngồi trấn thủ ở đó Đinh Tễ mặc cái áo này, là màu trắng thuần, đằng sau in hai chữ “đẹp trai”, sau đó là một mũi tên hướng lên trên.

Người này cũng không biết thu dọn hành lí thế nào, quần áo còn không mang hết.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cái áo lên, không biết rốt cuộc là giặt rồi quên mang đi hay là cởi ra vứt ở đây… do dự mấy giây, anh cẩn thận cầm cái áo đưa lên trước mũi, dùng tay quạt quạt, không ngửi được mùi gì, vì thế anh lại cẩn thận lại gần ngửi ngửi.

Không ngửi được mùi mồ hôi, nhưng cũng không ngửi được mùi gì giống như trên người Đinh Tễ.

Nhưng anh lại nhìn thấy vết nhăn trên áo, là đã mặc qua rồi.

Chậc.

Anh quăng áo vào trong máy giặt ở bên ngoài ban công.

“Bằng Bằng!” Đinh Tễ đứng ngoài phòng tắm, “Bằng Bằng! Bằng Bằng!”

“Mày sao thế!” Lưu Kim Bằng mở cửa, ló đầu ra, “Con mẹ nó tao đã đáp mấy tiếng rồi mày điếc à?”

“Mày cầm cái áo kia của tao à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lưu Kim Bằng cũng không đóng cửa, trực tiếp xoay người kéo một cái áo trên mắc vẫy vẫy về phía cậu: “Cái này! Sao nào! Mày có thể mặc sao? Cô gái nào tặng vậy?”

“Được rồi, được rồi, tao không tìm thấy một cái áo,” Đinh Tễ phất tay, “Đóng cửa, lát nữa bà nội tới đây lại nhìn thấy.”

“Có lương tao sẽ mua tặng mày một cái,” Lưu Kim Bằng đóng cửa lại, “Một cái áo thôi mà còn phải làm phiền tao tắm rửa.”

Đinh Tễ không để ý tới cậu ta, quay về phòng mình, lại lên sân thượng nhìn một cái, trong đống quần áo phơi không có cái áo kia.

Thật thần kì, còn thần kì hơn chuyện mất quần trong, cái áo to như vậy mà còn có thể không thấy.

… Không thấy thì không thấy, dù sao có cái áo kia hay không thì cậu vẫn đẹp trai.

Cậu nằm xuống giường, Lưu Kim Bằng đi vào: “Nhìn trộm tao tắm hả.”

“Tao còn cần nhìn trộm mày sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mấy bộ phận trên người mày có cái nào mà tao chưa từng nhìn thấy không, đừng nói là tao nhìn thấy, cả con phố này cũng không ít người nhìn thấy.”

“Mày giỏi rồi!” Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ cậu, “Còn có mặt mũi nói sao?”

Đinh Tễ cười hi hi.

Lưu Kim Bằng thu quần áo phơi về đổ lên giường, lấy điện thoại ra chơi game, Đinh Tễ ngồi bên cạnh xem một lát cảm thấy không thú vị, thế là cũng lấy điện thoại ra, mở khoảnh khắc bạn bè, chuẩn bị ngủ.

Cậu vốn định gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung, nhìn thời gian một lát, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi tàu một ngày lúc này đã ngủ, cậu quăng điện thoại sang bên cạnh, nằm lên gối đầu.

Lúc nhắm mắt lại, hình ảnh Lâm Vô Ngung không mặc gì ở trước gương vụt qua.

Nhất thời cậu không nhịn được bật cười.

Lưu Kim Bằng liếc mắt nhìn cậu một cái: “Mày điên rồi ấy à.”

Tuy Lâm Vô Ngung buổi tối ngủ cũng chỉ để trần với mặc quần thể thao, những thứ có thể nhìn thì đều nhìn rồi, vẫn biết là cơ bắp rất được, nhưng nhìn chỉnh thể như vậy, hiệu quả thị giác vẫn khác biệt.

Cơ thể Lâm Vô Ngung rất được, cao gầy, trên lưng cũng không có sẹo lồi….

Đinh Tễ mở mắt ra.

Không biết tại sao, cho dù cậu có nhìn thấy Lưu Kim Bằng khỏa thân múa trước mặt mình cậu cũng không có cảm giác gì, nhưng khi nghĩ tới Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu luôn có cảm giác lúng túng, dường như cậu đang thực sự nhìn trộm người ta tắm vậy.

“Tắt đèn ngủ.” Cậu thô bạo ra lệnh cho Lưu Kim Bằng.

Lưu Kim Bằng cầm áo trên giường quất lên tường, tắt đèn, cũng không chơi game thêm nữa mà trở mình bắt đầu nói chuyện: “Đinh này.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Mày nói xem tao hẹn Trùng Trùng đi xem phim thì có đột ngột hay không?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Trùng Trùng gì?” Đinh Tễ xoay mặt qua, “Em gái thu ngân trong cửa hàng mày làm sao?”

“Đúng.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Không đột ngột đâu.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ, “Mày thể hiện rõ ràng là muốn theo đuổi cô ấy, nếu như cô ấy cảm thấy đột ngột, chứng tỏ rằng cô ấy không có cảm giác gì với mày cả, vậy mày phải thức thời đúng lúc đừng quấy rầy người ta nữa.”

“Tại sao tao lại thảo luận chuyện này với một đứa chưa thích ai bao giờ nhỉ?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Bởi vì tao có đầu óc.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn bằng lòng phối hợp nói với mày.”

Lưu Kim Bằng bật cười: “Xì, tao cũng không muốn nói chuyện này với những người khác.”

“Hay là mày mời cô ấy uống trà sữa thong thả trước đã.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trực tiếp xem phim không thích hợp, không gian quá mức kín đáo, bình thường cho dù con gái có cảm tình tốt với mày có lẽ cũng không tiện chấp nhận trực tiếp tới rạp chiếu phim đâu.”

“Có lí.” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt lại, nghe Lưu Kim Bằng đang ở bên cạnh lải nhải về Trùng Trùng, cậu cũng không nghe kỹ, chỉ biết cô gái ấy rất đáng yêu, Lưu Kim Bằng cảm xúc dạt dào, dù sao khi nói chuyện, Lưu Kim bằng cũng không cần cậu phải nói gì.

Nghe những lời này như thôi miên, cậu chỉ nghe đến điểm nhỏ thứ tư của ưu điểm lớn thứ hai trong bốn ưu điểm lớn của Trùng Trùng đã ngủ mất.

Gần như từ nửa giấc mơ đầu tiên, Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng rời khỏi cảnh trong mơ của cậu.

Hơn nữa hình ảnh trong ống kính lần lượt xuất hiện, Lâm Vô Ngung không mặc gì đứng trong bối cảnh phòng tắm, đường chạy của Tam Trung, hội trường Tam Trung, con đường nhỏ dưới nhà bà nội, cửa trạm tàu điện mà bọn họ đã ngồi mấy ngày, bối cảnh cuối cùng sắp đổi thành kéo quốc kỳ, Đinh Tễ giật mình, vội vàng kết thúc giấc mộng khó hiểu này.

Khi tỉnh lại cậu đang nằm trên giường ngây ngốc một lúc, cảm thấy lúng túng, trong mơ dường như cũng không chú ý Lâm Vô Ngung có mặc quần áo hay không, nhưng ngược lại cậu cảm giác tâm tình rất vui vẻ, tựa như cái cảm giác chán ngấy nhưng vui vẻ khi cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi ở cửa trạm tàu điện đợi người.

Thậm chí cậu còn có chút không muốn tỉnh lại.

Trước khi gặp Lâm Vô Ngung cậu đã từng có vô số kỳ nghỉ, nhưng trước giờ dường như chưa bao giờ nhàm chán thế này, cậu không muốn đi tham gia họp mặt bạn bè, Lưu Kim Bằng còn đi làm rồi, không còn người cuối cùng để nói chuyện nữa.

Tuy rằng cậu luyến tiếc ông bà nội, muốn ở bên cạnh họ nhiều hơn, nhưng cậu vẫn buồn chán.

Mỗi ngày đều ngủ thẳng tới trưa, đi vòng vòng dưới tầng với bà nội, xem người ta đánh cờ ở đầu phố cùng ông nội, sau đó lại đi xe thăng bằng tới quảng trường nhỏ ngồi, chơi bóng rổ, nghe bọn Đại Đông biểu diễn, thỉnh thoảng người đàn guitar không có mặt cậu giúp gảy vài cái.

Đợt này Lâm Vô Ngung rất bận, mỗi ngày đều có việc, còn có khi ba ngày liên tục phải ở ngoại thành quay này kia, cậu tỏ ra vô cùng nhàm chán, còn không dám gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

Bởi vì cậu phát hiện, kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không phải là một người có thể gửi tin nhắn trả lời ngay lập tức, rất nhiều tin nhắn cậu chỉ nhìn một cái là xong, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ trả lời tin nhắn của cậu, cho nên cậu không dám gửi nhiều, sợ ảnh hưởng tới công việc của anh, dù sao cậu vẫn còn nợ người ta ba vạn chưa trả được, chủ nợ còn phải đi kiếm tiền.

Bên sân bóng rổ có người huýt sáo hai tiếng rất vang, Đinh Tễ liếc mắt qua đó, mấy người đang vẫy tay với cậu, gọi cậu qua chơi bóng.

Đinh Tễ duỗi hông, nhảy xuống bậc thang, giẫm lên xe thăng bằng đi về phía siêu thị đối diện, hét về phía sân bóng: “Tao đi mua chai nước, ai cần không…”

“Cần cả…” Mấy người đều hét.

“Đệt,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đợi tí!”

Vừa tới cửa siêu thị, điện thoại trong túi vang lên, cậu lấy ra nhìn, là một số lạ, cậu cũng không nghĩ nhiều ấn tắt âm rồi bỏ vào túi.

Đợt này liên tiếp có những cuộc gọi lừa đảo, cái gì mà cho vay giúp đỡ học tập, học bổng, du học….

Đinh Tễ đi vào trong siêu thị, lượn qua mấy giá hàng, điện thoại trong túi lại vang lên.

Cậu có chút mất kiên nhẫn lấy điện thoại ra, phát hiện vẫn là dãy số lúc trước.

Cậu không nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều ấn tắt luôn, còn lười ấn tắt âm.

Nhưng khi bỏ điện thoại lại vào túi chưa đi được một mét, cậu đột nhiên dừng lại, lấy điện thoại ra, mở cuộc gọi chưa nhận nhìn chằm chằm dãy số kia.

Số điện thoại này trông không giống như số điện thoại lừa đảo khác, nhìn như một số bình thường, hơn nữa đuôi lại là bốn số sáu….

Cậu do dự mấy giây, gọi lại qua đó, để điện thoại bên tai cậu đột nhiên có chút căng thẳng.

Bên kia nhân điện rồi, chuông rung lên một hồi đã có người nhận điện: “Đinh Tễ?”

Là giọng của một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi.

“Đúng, là ai vậy?” Đinh Tễ khống chế cảm xúc của mình.

Bên kia dừng một lúc rồi mới nói: “Lâm Trạm.”


	38. Chapter 38

Đinh Tễ không biết khi Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy cái tên này sẽ có cảm giác gì.

Khi cậu nghe thấy hai tiếng “Lâm Trạm” từ điện thoại, lập tức cảm thấy không thở nổi, tay cũng run lên, đứng trên xe thăng bằng lắc lư mấy cái, phải đỡ một giá hàng cậu mới không ngã xuống.

“Cẩn thận chút,” Một nhân viên nhìn cậu, “Đứng không vững thì xuống đi.”

“Xin lỗi ạ,” Đinh Tễ cũng không quan tâm tới việc mua nước nữa, trực tiếp nghiêng người, nhanh chóng đi xuyên qua giá hàng, ra khỏi siêu thị, dừng lại ở một góc tường không người, sau đó xác nhận lại một lần, “Anh là Lâm Trạm?”

“Cậu có quan hệ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung?” Lâm Trạm không trả lời, “Bạn học hay là bạn bè?”

“Bạn bè,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Em với cậu ấy không chung trường.”

“Em ấy học trường nào?” Lâm Trạm lập tức hỏi.

Đinh Tễ hơi dừng lại: “Trung học phụ thuộc, cậu ấy là…”

“Tại sao em ấy lại tìm tôi?” Lâm Trạm không đợi cậu nói xong lại hỏi tiếp một câu.

“Em không biết nói thế nào, anh nên hỏi cậu ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng lần này là do bố mẹ anh bảo cậu ấy đi tìm.”

“Ừ.” Người bên kia chỉ trả lời đơn giản.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy lòng bàn tay của mình đã đầy mồ hôi, tìm Lâm Trạm giống như tìm bé nhân sâm trong rừng, nhìn thấy một chút dấu vết sẽ cẩn thận qua đó, sợ làm động tới nó, nó sẽ chạy mất.

Bây giờ cậu chỉ sợ mình sẽ nói sai gì đó, khiến cho Lâm Trạm không xuất hiện nữa.

“Ban nãy cậu nói Lâm Vô Ngung là gì của Trung học phụ thuộc?” Lâm Trạm quay lại câu hỏi đằng trước.

“Học thần.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Đinh Tễ nghe thấy anh cười rất khẽ, vì thế nắm chắc cơ hội này bổ sung một chút: “Năm nay cậu ấy thi đại học được thủ khoa toàn quốc, 732 điểm.”

“Giỏi như vậy sao.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Em gửi số điện thoại của cậu ấy cho anh nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh gọi một cuộc điện thoại cho cậu ấy….”

“Không cần vội.” Lâm Trạm rất dứt khoát từ chối cậu.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, mấy giây sau cũng không biết nên nói gì.

Cậu không biết có phải là mình đã nói câu nào không đúng mới khiến cho người chủ động gọi điện thoại tới đây như Lâm Trạm lại từ chối trực tiếp giao lưu với Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Trạm lại nói một câu.

Đinh Tễ nghe thấy câu này liền sốt ruột rồi, sắp treo máy sao?

“Đợi một chút, đợi đợi đợi… ” Cậu nói một chuỗi liên tiếp, “Anh không liên hệ với Lâm Vô Ngung thì anh gọi tới đây làm gì? Anh có biết tình huống trong nhà anh bây giờ không? Anh có biết vì anh mà Lâm Vô Ngung đã phải sống những ngày tháng thế nào không! Mười năm rồi anh không gặp cậu ấy, anh không muốn biết cậu ấy….”

“Tôi không thích gọi điện thoại.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Vậy thì anh gọi điện cho tôi làm gì!” Đinh Tễ nổi giận.

Ngữ khí của Lâm Trạm rất bình tĩnh: “Lẽ nào tôi còn phải qua đó tìm cậu gặp mặt sao?”

Đinh Tễ há miệng không nói được lời nào.

“Tôi biết Lâm Vô Ngung đang ở đâu.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Làm sao mà anh biết?” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên căng thẳng, “Anh theo dõi cậu ấy?”

“Không.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Tôi còn tưởng rằng hai đứa theo dõi thôi.”

“Vậy số điện thoại này là của anh phải không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Em có thể đưa số điện thoại này cho Lâm Vô Ngung không?”

“Có thể.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Nhưng chưa chắc đã nghe, Đinh Tễ đoán.

“Tôi nghĩ kỹ rồi sẽ đi tìm nó,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Cảm ơn.”

Đinh Tễ không nói thêm gì nữa, bên kia đã cúp máy rồi.

Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại sửng sốt mấy giây, sau đó mới run rẩy gọi điện thoại cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đường dây bận.

“A–” Đinh Tễ xoay vòng tại chỗ, lập tức gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu không dám nhắc tới tên của Lâm Trạm, sợ Lâm Vô Ngung đang làm việc sẽ ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc của anh.

.

“Vậy ngày mai em không cần đi nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở cửa quán huyện Sa gọi điện thoại, từ hôm Đinh Tễ nhắc nhở anh có thể tới quán huyện Sa tùy ý ăn uống, mỗi ngày quay về anh đều qua đó tùy tiện ăn, “Nếu như cuối cùng tư liệu chưa đủ em sẽ đi thêm một chuyến, em cảm giác là đủ rồi.”

“Chị cũng cảm thấy rất nhiều, góc độ đều đầy đủ,” Chị Linh bên kia nói, “Vậy em nghỉ ngơi trước đi, có bổ sung tư liệu hay không thì hai ngày tới chị sẽ gửi khoản cuối cho em trước.”

“Cảm ơn chị.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải em lại đang đợi ăn đấy chứ?” Chị Linh hỏi.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Anh Bôn nói chuẩn bị cho em chút đồ ăn vặt đúng thật là…” Chị Linh bật cười, “Được rồi, em đi ăn đi, đợi bên này làm rõ rồi chị sẽ liên lạc với em.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Sau khi cúp máy, điện thoại lại vang lên một tiếng.

Có lẽ là thầy Lâm, anh đoán rằng có lẽ mấy ngày này giấy báo trúng tuyển sẽ tới.

Anh đi vào trong quán cầm một phần canh và một hộp sủi cảo chưng đã đóng gói, đi vào trong khu dân cư, vừa đi vừa mở tin tức.

– Gọi điện thoại lại ngay cho tôi.

Là Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thời gian, bốn giờ chiều, lúc này còn có thể có chuyện gì?

Anh gọi lại số điện thoại của Đinh Tễ, còn chưa nghe thấy tiếng chuông, bên kia đã nhận rồi, giọng nói của Đinh Tễ có chút gấp gáp: “Lâm Vô Ngung! Bây giờ cậu đang làm gì?”

“Vừa mới đi làm về,” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, “Làm sao thế?”

“Tôi vừa mới nhận điện thoại, Lâm Trạm gọi tới.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên dừng bước chân: “Lâm Trạm?”

“Đúng, tôi để lại số điện thoại! Anh ấy gọi tới đây!” Giọng Đinh Tễ cao hơn không ít, có chút kích động, “Người đeo khẩu trang mà chúng ta nhìn thấy hôm ấy chắc chắn là anh ấy!”

“Đã nói những gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không nói quá nhiều, anh ấy chỉ hỏi chúng ta có quan hệ gì, tại sao lại tìm anh ấy,” Đinh Tễ liên tục nói một chuỗi, không cho anh cơ hội ngắt lời, “Tôi nói với anh ấy cậu là thủ khoa toàn quốc, học thần của Trung học phụ thuộc! Anh ấy rất vui nhưng khi tôi nói đưa số điện thoại của anh ấy cho cậu, anh ấy không muốn….”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy hô hấp của bản thân có chút không thuận, đứng ở cửa khu nhà không nhúc nhích.

Đằng sau có xe ấn còi, anh mới miễn cưỡng tránh ra, đi vào cửa, ngồi xuống cái ghế rách không biết ai vứt ra đường.

“Tại sao anh ấy lại không muốn?” Anh hỏi, cảm giác như cổ họng mình bị bóp chặt.

“Không biết, anh ấy nói không thích gọi điện thoại! Nghĩ kỹ rồi sẽ tìm cậu, tôi nói đưa số điện thoại của anh ta cho cậu có được không, anh ấy đồng ý rồi, nhưng tôi nghe ý của anh ấy, cậu có gọi thì anh ấy cũng sẽ không nhận đâu,” tốc độ nói của Đinh Tễ như súng liên thanh, “Cậu nghe tôi nói, Lâm Vô Ngung, anh ấy chắc chắn ở gần chỗ cậu, chắc chắn rất gần cậu!”

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên ngồi thẳng.

“Anh ấy nói anh ấy biết cậu ở đâu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Anh ấy theo dõi tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung vô thức nhìn xung quanh.

“Đúng vậy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trừ cửa trạm tàu điện ra, chúng ta chắc chắn còn gặp mặt anh ấy trên đường từ khu nhà tới cửa tàu điện ngầm, chẳng qua chúng ta không phát hiện, nhưng anh ấy nhìn thấy.”

“Hơn nữa có lẽ là sau khi gặp ở cửa trạm tàu điện,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu không sẽ không có ấn tượng với chúng ta.”

“Đúng thế, nhưng mà vào lúc này tôi không thể trải nghiệm cái cảm giác cậu vỗ mông ngựa _(nịnh hót)_ tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vỗ mông ngựa cái gì, tôi vỗ thẳng mông cậu…” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa dừng lại, lại nhanh nói câu tiếp theo, “Tôi gửi số điện thoại cho cậu.”

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi lấy rồi cũng sẽ không gọi.”

“…. Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có phải là cậu cũng không thích gọi điện thoại hay không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Người bỏ đi cũng không phải tôi.”

“Vậy thời gian này cậu để ý người xung quanh một chút, chưa biết chừng còn có thể chạm mặt,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng không chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ tìm cậu.”

“Có lẽ anh ấy vẫn luôn chưa nghĩ xong,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không quản nữa, tùy ý đi.”

“Có cần nói với bố mẹ cậu không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Đợi anh ấy nghĩ xong rồi nói sau đi, cậu có nói với anh ấy rằng mẹ tôi bệnh không?”

“Không nói, thời gian anh ấy gọi điện thoại cho tôi tổng cộng chưa được hai phút,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh ấy chỉ hỏi cậu học ở trường nào, tại sao lại tìm anh ấy, không nhắc tới bố mẹ.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, “Đinh Tễ.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ lên tiếng.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cảm ơn gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cảm ơn cậu đã nhét số điện thoại qua đó.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái này có gì mà phải cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Chuyện thuận tay mà thôi, lỡ như thôi, có đúng không.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Anh sẽ buông bỏ rất nhiều thứ, tự mình bảo vệ mình cũng được, cảm thấy không ý nghĩa gì cũng được, thậm chí anh còn có thói quen không ôm hi vọng lớn với bất cứ việc gì, giới hạn lớn nhất của anh là xử lý tốt những việc mà mình có thể nắm bắt. Đinh Tễ lại khác, trừ cái danh xưng thần đồng nhỏ ra, cậu gần như không buông bỏ bất cứ thứ gì.

Thực sự là một con gà con đáng yêu.

Còn muốn vỗ mông người khác.

Không biết đang nghĩ gì…

Cả đêm Lâm Vô Ngung đều ngủ không ổn, bởi vì ngủ không ổn, cho nên sẽ đói, lần thứ ba bị đói tỉnh, anh nhìn thời gian, đã ba rưỡi sáng rồi.

Anh ngồi dậy, mở điện thoại ra, thử nhìn một chút, không ngờ lại phát hiện ra có mấy quán đồ ăn vẫn đang kinh doanh, anh gọi hai cái Hamburger hai đôi cánh gà, cộng thêm một ly trà chanh.

Phải mất nửa tiếng đồ ăn mới được mang tới đây, anh đứng dậy ra phòng bếp cầm kẹo que lên.

Thứ này không bớt đói, nhưng có thể đánh lừa miệng.

Anh ngồi xuống sô pha, đầu lưỡi liếm kẹo que, ngậm vào miệng, đẩy que kẹo sang bên trái, rồi lại đẩy sang bên phải, nhưng mà không linh hoạt như Đinh Tễ, dù sao cậu cũng đã luyện mười mấy năm.

Bụng kêu lên một tiếng.

Anh lại thở dài một hơi, mở khoảnh khắc ra nhìn, muốn phân tán sự chú ý một chút.

Nhưng nhìn thấy tin khoảnh khắc mới nhất mà Đinh Tễ vừa mới gửi.

– Thức dậy ngáp một cái lại ngủ tiếp.

Anh cười xong lại không nhịn được nhìn giờ trên điện thoại, xác định bây giờ là ba rưỡi.

Ngón tay đã đặt trên màn hình, mở ra khung chat với Đinh Tễ, nhưng cuối cùng anh vẫn thoát ra, để điện thoại sang một bên.

Lúc này có lẽ Đinh Tễ đã ngáp xong chuẩn bị tiếp tục ngủ.

Cho dù không ngủ, bây giờ gửi tin nhắn qua đó cũng không thích hợp.

Khi Đinh Tễ vô ý nói ra lời vỗ mông anh, anh còn chưa kịp lúng túng đã cảm nhận được sự lúng túng của Đinh Tễ.

Loại chuyện trò chuyện đêm khuya này, vẫn nên khống chế một chút.

Cho dù bây giờ anh thực sự rất muốn tìm một người nào đó để nói chuyện.

Không, bây giờ anh thực sự rất muốn tìm Đinh Tễ để nói chuyện.

Cũng may là anh trai shipper gọi điện qua đây trước mười phút, cứu anh ra khỏi nước sôi lửa bỏng.

“Anh có thể xuống dưới tầng nhận đồ ăn không ạ?” Anh shipper hỏi.

“Có thang máy, anh không cần leo thang bộ đâu, đi thang máy lên là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi có thể để ở trong thang máy rồi anh gọi thang máy lên không?” Anh shipper lại hỏi, “Tôi sợ không an toàn.”

“Anh sợ ai không an toàn?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Tôi.” Anh shipper nói.

“… Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung bất đắc dĩ đứng lên ra ngoài cửa, nhìn thang máy ở tầng một, “Anh để vào trong thang máy đi, tôi cảnh cáo anh, nhất định không được vào, nếu như anh vào tôi sẽ cướp ngay lập tức.”

Anh shipper bật cười: “Thật ngại quá.”

“Vất vả rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn gọi thang máy lên.

Thang máy đêm khuya không một bóng người chậm rãi đi lên, dừng lại, mở ra, bên trong đặt một túi Hamburger….

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cửa thang máy, không biết tại sao anh lại có một loại ảo giác, khi cửa thang máy mở ra, chưa biết chừng có Lâm Trạm đang đứng bên trong.

Cửa thang máy mở ra.

Bên trong chỉ có một túi Hamburger.

Anh lại thở dài, xách Hamburger lên đi vào trong phòng.

Hai ba ngày tiếp theo, Lâm Vô Ngung đều cảm thấy có chút không ổn định, Đinh Tễ cảm giác càng không ổn, một ngày phải gọi mấy cuộc điện thoại tới đây hỏi Lâm Trạm có tìm anh hay không.

“Không có.” Lâm Vô Ngung mỗi lần đều trả lời giống nhau, nhưng bản thân lại có thể cảm nhận được, trong câu trả lời giống nhau lại dần dần mang theo chút cảm xúc.

Là thất vọng.

Anh hi vọng có thể tìm được Lâm Trạm, hi vọng Lâm Trạm có thể tới tìm anh.

Ngay cả mỗi ngày khi ra vào khu nhà anh cũng đặc biệt nhìn cẩn thận xung quanh, hi vọng liếc mắt nhìn qua có thể đột nhiên nhìn thấy Lâm Trạm.

Nhưng đã ba ngày rồi, Lâm Trạm từ đầu tới cuối cũng không có thêm tin tức gì.

“Hay là trực tiếp gọi điện thoại qua đó hỏi đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi gọi, chỉ hỏi xem anh ấy có ý gì, chưa nghĩ xong thì cũng đừng quấy rầy người khác, gọi một cuộc điện thoại qua chơi cái trò muốn nói lại thôi, lạt mềm buộc chặt, cũng không phải là theo đuổi con gái.”

Lời cậu nói làm cho Lâm Vô Ngung vui vẻ, khi cười lên còn cảm thấy bản thân bỗng chốc thả lỏng không ít.

“Giấy báo đã tới chưa,” Anh đổi một đề tài, “Cậu nói giấy báo của hai chúng ta, của ai tới trước?”

“Của tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi lĩnh thưởng đều là từ hạng ba lên trước.”

“Nhận được rồi thì nhớ quay video lại cho tôi xem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Giấy báo của tôi còn phải đợi thầy Lâm gửi qua mới có thể nhìn thấy.”

“Tôi lấy giúp cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sau đó mang qua là được.”

“Cậu không sợ làm mất rồi tôi gây phiền phức cho cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cái đó cũng phải do tôi làm mất sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có thể tùy tiện là làm mất sao, tôi không phải là Lưu Kim Bằng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được cười ra tiếng: “Không phải, tần suất sử dụng cái tên Lưu Kim Bằng này ở nhà cậu rất cao, ai muốn nói gì đều lôi Lưu Kim Bằng ra lót chân.”

“Bây giờ tần suất sử dụng của thần tiên nhỏ cũng rất cao,” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Khi bà nội tôi đi khoe khoang với người khác cũng tính cả cậu, tư liệu khoe khoang lập tức nhiều thêm.”

“Bảo bà cậu quốc khánh tới đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi dẫn bà đi chơi mấy ngày.”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy, cô út của tôi cũng muốn tới,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tới lúc đó xem thử xem…”

Lâm Vô Ngung đang cân nhắc xem có thể đi đâu, đột nhiên nghe được một tiếng vang “ting”, anh ngẩn người: “Âm thanh gì vậy?”

Sau đó lại lại một tiếng.

Ting ting.

“Là tiếng chuông cửa!” Đinh Tễ phản ứng lại, “Có người ấn chuông cửa!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cọ đất đứng dậy.

“Có phải là Lâm Trạm không?” Đinh Tễ ở đầu bên kia nói, “Trên cửa có mắt mèo, cậu đi xem thử xem.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bước nhanh về phía sau cửa, bước chân rất nhẹ không phát ra một chút âm thanh nào.

Tiến tới trước mắt mèo nhìn qua.

Bên ngoài là một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi.

Đội mũ lưỡi trai, mặt bị che một nửa, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mũi và miệng.

Hô hấp của Lâm Vô Ngung có chút dồn dập, anh hạ giọng nói qua điện thoại: “Hình như là anh ấy.”

“Hình như?” Đinh Tễ có hơi nghi ngờ, “Đáng lẽ Lâm Trạm phải không có thay đổi gì mới phải, cậu không nhận ra sao?”

“Tôi không nhìn rõ,” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nói, “Anh ấy đội mũ…”

Dường như nghe thấy anh nói chuyện, người bên ngoài chợt đưa tay lên bỏ mũ xuống, vẫy vẫy tay về phía mắt mèo, ghé lại gần: “Lâm Vô Ngung, mở cửa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng dùng tay ấn lên mắt mèo: “Là anh ấy.”

“Mở cửa!” Đinh Tễ rất vội.

“Hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời, “Lát nữa tôi gọi cho cậu.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắt điện thoại, hít vào một hơi, mở cửa phòng ra.

Người đứng bên ngoài lập tức trở nên rõ ràng hơn rất nhiều so với lúc nhìn qua mắt mèo.

Khuôn mặt này không biến đổi lớn, vẫn có thể nháy mắt kéo ra ký ức xa xôi của anh, có thể nháy mắt trùng khít với khuôn mặt đã bị bản thân anh cố ý không nhớ tới.

Sau một lúc im lặng ngắn ngủi lại dài đằng đẵng, Lâm Trạm mở miệng nói: “Em hoàn toàn không giống như lúc nhỏ.”

“Anh vẫn…. như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, đứng qua một bên, “Anh vào không?”

Lâm Trạm không nói gì, đi vào trong phòng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cửa lại, đứng bên cạnh bàn trà.

Không biết nên nói gì, thậm chí còn không thể phán đoán được tâm tình của mình lúc này, đầu óc giống như bị xóa sạch, mọi thông tin đều chỉ có ở phía trước.

Qua một lát anh mới đi tới trước máy lọc nước, cầm cốc rót nước: “Em vốn định gọi điện thoại cho anh…”

“Anh biết em sẽ không gọi, khi em còn nhỏ đã như thế rồi.” Lâm Trạm đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài, sau đó chỉ về phía trước, “Anh ở bên đó.”

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Anh cầm ống nhòm là có thể nhìn thấy em,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Buổi tối kéo rèm cửa vào, ai biết còn có tên biến thái nào khác không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh một cái: “Tên khác.”

“Ừ, cầm ống nhòm nhìn trộm em trai của mình,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Cảm thấy rất biến thái.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, nhìn về hướng ấy, cũng không biết cụ thể Lâm Trạm đang nói chỗ nào.

Lâm Trạm cũng không giới thiệu với anh, chỉ im lặng nhìn bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn sườn nghiêng khuôn mặt Lâm Trạm.

Hoàn toàn không giống như ký ức hồi nhỏ, khuôn mặt Lâm Trạm trong trí nhớ của anh, đa phần là góc mà anh phải ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Mà hiện tại, anh đã cao hơn Lâm Trạm nửa cái đầu.

“Cậu bạn nhỏ lần trước tới cùng em, Đinh Tễ ấy.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Nói rằng năm nay em là thủ khoa toàn quốc.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên cảm thấy ngại ngùng.

Ở trước mặt bất cứ ai, anh đều không cảm thấy ngại ngùng vì danh xưng thủ khoa toàn quốc này, anh chẳng có gì để ngại cả, anh là thủ khoa, anh có tự tin như thế.

Nhưng người này là Lâm Trạm.

Người này là “anh con”.

Là nguyên nhân anh không ngừng bị phủ định, bị xem thường kể từ khi anh có nhận thức….

Là trí nhớ anh khóa vào góc không muốn nhớ lại, nhưng cũng là tình thân duy nhất mà anh cảm nhận được hơn nữa còn từng ỷ lại.

“Kỳ thực,” Lâm Trạm quay đầu nhìn anh, “Không giật mình.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn lại

“Từ nhỏ em đã rất thông minh,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Đặc biệt thông minh, anh đã từng nói với hai người họ, em là thiên tài.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Lâm Trạm nghiêng đầu nhìn anh một lát, sau đó vươn tay ôm lấy anh, khẽ nói: “Xin lỗi nhé, Cá nhỏ.”


	39. Chapter 39

Cái ôm của Lâm Trạm rất ngắn, trước khi Lâm Vô Ngung không quen với sự tiếp xúc thân mật phản xạ có điều kiện lại, anh ta đã lùi ra rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay tay đè lại cảm giác cứng đờ sau lưng tới muộn của mình, trong đầu vẫn quanh quẩn xưng hô của Lâm Trạm.

Đa phần thời gian bố mẹ đều gọi cả tên của anh, khi nào tâm tình không tồi sẽ gọi anh là Vô Ngung, xưng hô cơ bản của bạn bè đều là Cá, Không Có Cá, học thần….

Chỉ có Lâm Trạm, trừ Vô Ngung ra, có đôi khi sẽ gọi anh là Cá nhỏ.

Là khi Lâm Trạm cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung chịu uất ức.

“Bây giờ em có thời gian không?” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh mời em đi ăn.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Em muốn ăn gì?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Đều được.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong phòng, thay quần áo rồi đi ra, điện thoại trong túi vang lên một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới.

– Sao rồi?

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng gõ trên màn hình.

– Có hơi xa lạ, bây giờ đi ăn.

– Uống chút rượu là không xa lạ nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, nhét điện thoại lại vào trong túi.

Khi đi cùng với Lâm Trạm vào trong thang máy, anh có một cảm giác rất đặc biệt, cảm giác vừa thân mật vừa xa lạ, làm anh có hơi khó thích ứng.

Khi Lâm Trạm đi vào trong thang máy hỏi một câu: “Chuyện này em có nói cho người nhà biết không?”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn, “Lúc trước em không xác định, cho nên không nói.”

“Được.” Lâm Trạm trả lời.

Lâm Trạm vỗ vỗ lên vai anh.

Một chiếc Ford Mustang màu đen dừng ở chỗ đỗ xe dưới tầng, Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên phát hiện ra anh có ấn tượng với chiếc xe này, lúc trước nó luôn dừng gần về phía con đường bên cạnh cửa lớn của khu nhà.

Khoảng thời gian này anh đã nhìn thấy ít nhất ba lần.

“Có bằng không?” Lâm Trạm mở cửa xe ra hỏi một câu.

“Không có.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có thời gian thì thi lấy một cái đi.” Lâm Trạm lên xe, “Muốn lái xe thì lấy xe của anh, bình thường anh không đi nhiều.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lên xe.

Một câu nói rất bình thường của Lâm Trạm, thậm chí còn không thể xác định là thuận miệng nói ra hay không, anh vẫn cảm thấy một chút ấm áp.

Cảm giác ấm áp này không giống như cảm giác bình thường của các loại ý tốt mang tới, không giống như sự ấm áp trượng nghĩa của Đinh Tễ, đây là cảm giác tương tự như cảm giác ở trước mặt Đinh Tễ và ông bà nội mới có.

Là tình thân.

Người nói ra lời này, là anh trai của anh.

“Em có say xe không?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Không say.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy thì tốt.” Lâm Trạm gật đầu.

“Sao vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh ta.

“Anh lái xe không được tốt lắm,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Say xe mà ngồi xe của anh đều phải xuống xe nôn.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu, nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ bật cười.

“Tại sao em lại tới đây chờ anh tới?” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Là… dì Vu nhìn thấy anh, ngay ở cửa vào trạm tàu điện,” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ thở dài, “Dì ấy chụp được ảnh.”

“Chụp trộm?” Lâm Trạm cười có chút khinh thường, “Dì Vu là ai?”

“Là người luôn mang anh đi chơi khi anh còn nhỏ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy một miếng keo lót ở đầu xe, có lẽ là đặt kính với điện thoại, trừ những thứ đó, trong xe Lâm Trạm không có bất cứ đồ trang trí nào khác, rất nhiều lái xe sẽ đặt đệm dựa và đệm cổ nhưng anh ta thì không có.

Nếu như không phải bao da trên chìa khóa vừa nhìn là biết được chọn tỉ mỉ thì nhìn bên trong chiếc xe này giống như xe được thuê.

“Không còn nhớ nữa.” Ngữ điệu của Lâm Trạm rất bình tĩnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh ta một cái.

“Em còn nhớ hả?” Lâm Trạm dừng xe đợi đèn đỏ, quay đầu qua.

“Đương nhiên là em không nhớ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dì ấy cũng chưa bao giờ dẫn em đi chơi…”

Lâm Trạm cười cười.

Từ giây phút nhìn thấy Lâm Trạm, Lâm Vô Ngung có một câu hỏi muốn hỏi, nhưng luôn không tìm được không khí và cơ hội thích hợp.

Tại sao anh lại muốn đi? Tại sao? Tại sao?

Câu hỏi này đã làm Lâm Vô Ngung rối rắm hơn mười năm, giờ khắc này lại mắc trong cổ họng anh, không, là áp ở dưới đầu lưỡi anh, chỉ cần không cẩn thận mở miệng là có thể gào thét ra ngoài.

Bây giờ Lâm Trạm đang lái xe, hơn nữa nghe nói kỹ thuật lái xe còn không tốt, anh không dám làm Lâm Trạm phân tâm vào lúc này.

Nhưng tại sao anh lại không nói với em là anh muốn đi?

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào cửa xe, khẽ thở dài một hơi.

.

“Đừng có thở dài mãi thế,” Ông nội đặt ấm trà lên trên bàn, “Lát nữa bà nội nghe thấy lại cằn nhằn.”

“Cháu biết rồi, trẻ con không thể thở dài mãi như vậy được, thở dài gọi du hồn.” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại xoay vòng, lại thở dài một hơi.

“Có phải cháu đói rồi không?” Ông nội nói, “Cháu đi phòng bếp lấy chút gì ăn đi, ông thấy thịt kho tàu đã làm xong rồi.”

“Cháu không đói, ông nghĩ cháu là Lâm Vô Ngung sao,” Đinh Tễ ấn điện thoại sáng lên, không có tin nhắn nào tới, “Cháu đang đợi tin nhắn.”

“Tin nhắn gì? Của ai?” Ông nội rất vui vẻ ghé lại gần.

“Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung đang làm một chuyện rất quan trọng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu đang chờ cậu ấy gửi tin nhắn nói với cháu cậu ấy đã làm xong chưa.”

“Cháu gửi tin nhắn hỏi thử xem.” Ông nội nói.

“Không tiện.” Đinh Tễ đặt điện thoại sang một bên, chống cằm nhìn ông nội, “Ông Đinh này, ông đã từng có người bạn nào đặc biệt quan tâm chưa?”

“Có,” Ông nội nói, “Ông Lưu của cháu, trước đây khi còn sống cùng nhau ở bến tàu, ông ấy vừa ra ngoài chửi nhau với người ta ông liền lo ông ấy sẽ bị người ta đánh chết.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được, rúc vào sô pha cười suốt: “Sao ông lại như vậy.”

“Cháu chưa từng lo lắng Bằng Bằng ra ngoài nổi nóng sẽ bị người ta đánh chết sao?” Ông nội cười hỏi.

“Không.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ lại cười, “Kỳ thực cậu ấy rất thông minh.”

“Là bị bà cháu lải nhải thành ngốc,” Ông nội nói, “Cả ngày nói Bằng Bằng ngốc.”

Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa dụi dụi mắt: “Ôi, cháu cười chảy nước mắt rồi.”

“Đừng lo, thần tiên nhỏ thông minh như vậy,” Ông nội vỗ vỗ tay cậu, “Người trong nhà cũng không quản nó, không phải nhiều năm nay chuyện gì nó cũng làm tốt sao, đứa trẻ này có thể dựa vào.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

– Chuẩn bị ăn cơm thôi.

Điện thoại đột nhiên nhận được tin nhắn Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới.

Đinh Tễ vội vàng xem tin nhắn, điện thoại suýt nữa văng vào mặt.

– Sao rồi? Cảm thấy ổn chứ? Trò chuyện với nhau vui không? Ấn tượng thế nào?

– Lời này sao lại giống như tôi đang đi xem mắt ấy…

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

– Con người Lâm Trạm thế nào?

– Rất tốt, ăn cơm xong gọi điện cho cậu.

– Được.

Đinh Tễ lại nhìn lại đoạn đối thoại đơn giản này một lần mới để điện thoại sang một bên, nhảy dựng lên sô pha, đi vào trong phòng bếp: “Thịt kho tàu…”

Quán ăn mà Lâm Trạm chọn nằm trong một ngõ nhỏ, không lớn, trên biển hiệu chỉ có hai chữ, Lâm Gian, trang hoàng mộc mạc nhưng nhìn ra chú tâm thiết kế.

Một bữa ăn không rẻ.

Có lẽ Lâm Trạm là khách quen, nhân viên nhìn thấy anh ta trực tiếp dẫn anh ta tới một gian phòng nhỏ cho hai người.

“Nhìn xem có muốn ăn gì không.” Lâm Trạm nói câu đầu tiên sau khi ngồi xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở thực đơn nhìn mấy cái sau đó ngẩn người, lại nhìn chằm chằm thêm mười mấy giây nữa.

Giá đồ ăn không làm cho anh sửng sốt, thứ làm anh sửng sốt chính là…

“Đây là quán đồ chay sao?” Anh ngẩng đầu lên hỏi một câu.

“Ừ,” Lâm Trạm cũng nhìn anh, “Em muốn ăn thịt hả?”

“… Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc đầu, “Em chỉ hỏi vậy thôi.”

“Đợt này dạ dày anh không thoải mái,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Đồ ăn ở quán này ăn rất được, em thử xem.”

“Anh gọi đi, em chưa từng ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không biết nên gọi thứ gì.”

“Được, vậy anh gọi.” Lâm Trạm gấp thực đơn lại để sang một bên, trực tiếp gọi nhân viên tới báo mấy món ăn.

Nhân viên xoay người rời khỏi phòng riêng.

“Anh… ” Lâm Vô Ngung thuận theo chủ đề lúc nãy, “Bây giờ cơ thể thế nào rồi?”

“Vẫn ổn,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Rất tốt.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời, cảm thấy Lâm Trạm không hề nói thật, sắc mặt anh vẫn trắng nhợt giống như khi còn nhỏ.

“Thủ khoa.” Lâm Trạm nhìn anh cười cười, “Báo danh trường H hả?”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm chặt cái cốc trước mặt mình, “Chắc mấy ngày nữa là giấy báo tới rồi.”

“Giỏi lắm,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Khi còn nhỏ còn luôn cảm thấy đầu óc mình không được tốt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn nước trong cốc, không nói gì.

Mặt nước khẽ gợn sóng lăn tăn, bởi vì miệng cốc nhỏ, sóng vừa nổi lên đã tan mất, từng đợt nối tiếp từng đợt.

Cho tới khi Lâm Trạm nắm lấy tay anh, anh mới giật mình phản ứng lại tay mình đang run rẩy.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, “Tại sao lại muốn đi?”

Lâm Trạm khựng lại, thu tay về, không nói tiếng nào.

“Tại sao anh lại muốn đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nhìn hắn, anh không cảm thấy đây là cơ hội tốt nhất để hỏi chuyện này, nhưng sau khi nói ra, từng chữ đều là sự đau khổ trong góc tối mà mười năm chính bản thân anh còn không phát hiện ra, “Rõ ràng là anh biết bọn họ chỉ cần đứa con là anh, rõ ràng anh biết trong mắt bọn họ anh chính là người hoàn hảo nhất trên thế giới này! Rõ ràng anh biết em là người thừa, vì anh em mới được sinh ra! Tại sao anh lại muốn đi? Tại sao anh lại vứt bỏ em ở đó một mình?”

Lâm Trạm nhìn anh.

“Tại sao!” Cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung không khống chế được cảm xúc của mình rống lên một câu, nắm tay nặng nề nện xuống bàn, “Lâm Trạm anh nói cho em biết tại sao?”

“Anh sợ.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Sợ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn, “Anh sợ? Anh là sự kiêu ngạo! Anh là thiên tài! Anh là hi vọng! Anh sợ? Anh có gì phải sợ!”

Nhân viên phục vụ đẩy cửa đi vào, bưng hai đĩa bánh ngọt và một bát hoa quả.

Lúc nhân viên đặt đồ lên trên bàn rồi đi ra, Lâm Vô Ngung và lâm Trạm đồng thời mở miệng nói một câu: “Cảm ơn.”

Lâm Trạm bật cười.

Sau khi nhân viên đóng cửa lại, Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên không muốn nói thêm gì nữa, anh cảm thấy bản thân mình đã mất khống chế, trạng thái không thể khống chế này làm anh cảm thấy bất an.

Anh dựa vào trên ghế, cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay mình, không lên tiếng..

Lâm Trạm cũng không lên tiếng, im lặng cùng với anh, qua một thời gian dài, anh ta đột nhiên hỏi một câu: “Buổi tối khi ngủ em có bừng tỉnh không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết tại sao anh lại hỏi như vậy, nhưng vẫn nghiêm túc nghĩ ngợi: “Thường thì sẽ không.”

“Anh sẽ.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Một buổi tối anh sẽ tỉnh dậy mấy lần, tới bây giờ vẫn vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu.

“Mỗi buổi tối anh đều cảm thấy có người đứng ở bên giường nhìn anh,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Vuốt ve mặt anh, mỗi buổi tối anh đều bị dọa tỉnh.”

“Là…” Lâm Vô Ngung khó khăn nói, khi anh nhận ra Lâm Trạm cố ý né tránh xưng hô này, anh trở nên rất khó nói ra khỏi miệng, “Là Chu Lệ sao?”

“Em có biết, trở thành tất cả, toàn bộ, mọi thứ của của một người.” Lâm Trạm không trả lời, chỉ nhìn anh nhỏ giọng nói, “Là cảm giác gì không?”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em chỉ biết tất cả không phải là cảm giác.”

Lâm Trạm cười, vươn tay khẽ búng lên mặt anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể đoán được cảm giác của Lâm Trạm, tuy rằng rõ ràng anh ta không muốn nói nhiều, giống như bản thân cũng rất kháng nghị việc nhắc tới những chuyện đã qua với người khác, cái cảm giác này… cũng gần như có thể đoán được.

Có lẽ.

Không, thực sự không thể xác định.

Dù sao anh vẫn cách “toàn bộ, tất cả, mọi thứ” của một người rất xa.

“Anh hi vọng ngay từ đầu anh đã không thành hình,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh hi vọng anh có thể chết trước lúc sinh, như vậy chúng ta đều tốt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ run rẩy trong lòng.

“Nhưng em là một thiên sứ nhỏ,” Lâm Trạm nói xong lại nghĩ ngợi, “Tuy rằng có hơi xấu chút….”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt một giây sau đó không nhịn nổi bật cười lên.

“Khi anh đi không nghĩ sẽ còn gặp lại em, anh cũng không dự định về nữa, cũng không muốn xuất hiện trong cuộc sống của em,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Tuy rằng anh chỉ vì bản thân mình mới ra đi, nhưng anh cũng đã từng nghĩ nếu như không có anh, có phải em sẽ sống vui vẻ hơn một chút.”

“Không hề.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Anh không quan tâm nhiều thứ như vậy,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh không phải là thiên tài, anh cũng không phải là thần đồng, anh không thông minh, thành tích của anh chỉ bình thường, anh chỉ là một đứa trẻ bình thường với trí thông minh bình thường, cho nên anh sợ hãi mỗi ngày bị bọn họ chú ý, mỗi giây mỗi phút, thậm chí anh đã từng nghĩ, nếu như có một ngày bọn họ phát hiện anh không tốt như trong tưởng tượng của bọn họ, em trai anh mới chính là thiên tài… liệu anh có bị họ giết không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung kinh ngạc nhìn anh ta.

Những thứ mà Lâm Trạm nói, anh không thể hiểu, trước giờ anh không biết tình yêu điên cuồng của bố mẹ từng để lại bóng đen như vậy cho Lâm Trạm, đa phần kí ức của anh là nghe thấy bọn họ nói về anh con ưu tú thế nào hết lần này tới lần khác, cùng với con là một kẻ bỏ đi.

“Em hỏi anh tại sao lại đi,” Lâm Trạm nhấp một ngụm trà, “Anh chỉ hi vọng trong cuộc sống của chúng ta không có đối phương.”

“Vậy tại sao anh lại tới tìm em?” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Không vì sao cả, em gọi anh là anh tám năm,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Nếu như ngày hôm ấy không chạm mặt, hoặc là Đinh Tễ không để lại số điện thoại kia, có lẽ anh cũng coi như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng số điện thoại đã ở bên tay anh, anh chắc chắn muốn biết bây giờ em thế nào, không kiềm chế được thôi.”

“Bây giờ em rất tốt, bây giờ em sống một mình,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước khi thi đại học em đã… bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà.”

“Hả?” Lâm Trạm nhìn anh, qua một lát mới nói, “Rất tốt, không cần phải về nữa.”

“Không về nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong lại xác định lại một lần, “Anh không muốn bọn họ biết tình hình của anh, cũng không cần biết tình huống của bọn họ, phải không?”

“Đúng,” Lâm Trạm gật đầu, “Vĩnh viễn không bao giờ.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Điện thoại trong tay vừa mới rung lên một hồi, Đinh Tễ mở mắt ra, đồng thời cũng cầm điện thoại tới trước mặt, chỉ nhìn thấy chữ Lâm trên màn hình, cậu lập tức nhận điện: “Lâm Vô Ngung?”

“Ngủ rồi sao? Nghe giọng nói có chút mơ hồ.” Giọng của Lâm Vô Ngung truyền tới.

“Vừa mới ngủ,” Đinh Tễ cảm giác như mắt mình có hơi khô, nhìn thời gian, kỳ thực cũng chỉ mới mười giờ, “Cậu nói chuyện xong với Lâm Trạm rồi?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Thế nào? Nói chuyện sao rồi?” Đinh Tễ ngồi từ trên giường dậy, “Có ôm đầu đau khổ khóc không?”

“Tôi và anh ấy mười năm không gặp, khi anh ấy đi tôi chỉ mới tám tuổi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Gặp lại cũng không tới mức phải ôm đầu khóc rống….”

“Vậy đã nói xong chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Rất tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng coi như là… biết tại sao anh ấy lại bỏ đi.”

Ngữ điệu của anh rất thoải mái, trái tim luôn treo lên cao của Đinh Tễ cũng đột nhiên được buông xuống, tại sao Lâm Trạm lại muốn đi là rối rắm trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung luôn muốn biết nguyên nhân, cho dù biểu hiện của anh rất bình tĩnh, không hề dao động.

“Vậy tại sao anh ấy lại đi?” Đinh Tễ khẽ hỏi.

“Cái này nói ra có chút phức tạp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước đây tôi chưa từng nói qua bệnh của anh ấy, đợi khi nào cậu cầm giấy báo trúng tuyển qua cho tôi mới nói chi tiết, dù sao vẫn…. rất tốt.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ xuống giường, tới phòng khách rót nước, “Thật sự là anh em ruột, muốn nói lại thôi lạt mềm buộc chặt….”

“Cũng không phải theo đuổi con gái,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười giúp cậu bổ sung hoàn chỉnh câu, “Thật phức tạp, lúc này tôi… cũng thực sự không muốn nói những chuyện này, tôi chỉ muốn tùy tiện nói với cậu cái gì đó mà thôi.”

“Được rồi, tránh để khi nào tôi qua hai chúng ta không còn lời nào để nói,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Nói cái khác đi!”

“Cậu biết anh ấy ở đâu không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Trên tầng nhà cậu?” Đinh Tễ cầm cốc lên, “Anh ấy xuống tầng gõ cửa?”

“Không tới mức ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Nhưng vẫn rất gần, tòa nhà bên ấy cách nhà mà tôi thuê ba tầng, tôi ở tầng mười bảy, bên đó là tầng hai mươi.”

“Vậy là cách hai tầng,” Đinh Tễ lạnh lùng nói, “Học thần, tại sao cậu lại lấy được thủ khoa toàn quốc vậy?”

“Ở giữa còn có tầng văn phòng bất động sản,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười mãi, “Sao cậu lại không phục như vậy nhỉ?”

“Bàn với cậu chuyện này.” Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, đột nhiên chuyển đề tài.

Vốn cậu còn chưa quyết định xong, nhưng lúc này nghe thấy giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu không định nghĩ nhiều thêm nữa.

“Cậu muốn lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển rồi tới trước sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Ở chỗ tôi trước à?”

“… Cậu có thể không cần cướp lời của tôi không?” Đinh Tễ chợt xấu hổ, “Rốt cuộc cậu có thể sửa lại tật xấu này hay không? Cướp lời để thể hiện chỉ số thông minh sao?”

“Cậu vừa mới xem thường thủ khoa tôi đây, tôi chắc chắn phải phản kích rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ thở dài một hơi, “Chính là chuyện này, có được không? Tôi thực sự ở nhà ngồi ngây ngốc cũng không có gì thú vị, vốn muốn ở cùng ông bà nội thêm, kết quả ban nãy bà nội còn hỏi tôi tại sao cứ rúc ở trong nhà không ra ngoài, có phải là không ai chơi với tôi, nhìn rất phiền lòng…”

“Sao bà nội lại như thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Không để cho hạng ba của chúng ta thể diện!”

“Cậu nói được hay không đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có gì mà không được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu nhận giấy báo rồi mua vé, tôi tới đón cậu.”


	40. Chapter 40

Sau khi Đinh Tễ điền nguyện vọng xong cảm thấy kỳ thi đại học đã cách cậu rất xa rồi, giấy báo trúng tuyển đến sớm hay đến muộn cũng không sao cả.

Ngược lại bố mẹ cậu còn lo lắng hơn cậu, Đinh Tễ không chịu về nhà, hai người bọn họ mỗi ngày đều gọi điện tới hỏi, tuy rằng bọn họ không quá vừa lòng với thành tích của cậu, nhưng dù sao Đinh Tễ cũng nghe lời báo danh vào trường cũ, còn điền chuyên ngành cũ của bọn họ…

Nhưng mà mấy ngày nay Đinh Tễ rất nóng ruột, cậu muốn nhanh chóng lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển để có thể xuất phát.

“Sợ là không dễ mua vé,” Ông nội nói, “Không thể mua trước sao?”

“Cô út của nó nói phụ trách vé, trực tiếp mua vé máy bay bay qua đó cũng được.” Bà nội nói.

“Vậy chú của nó không cần đưa nữa hả?” Ông nội hỏi.

“Không đưa nữa, quốc khánh dẫn hai chúng ta qua đó chơi,” Bà nội nói, “Hai chúng ta coi như là đi thăm chốn cũ, lần trước đi có lẽ đã là ba mươi năm trước rồi nhỉ?”

“Cũng tầm tầm ấy.” Ông nội nói.

“Lúc bố cháu đi học ông bà không đi thăm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi. “Cũng không đưa bố cháu đi ạ?”

“Không thăm, bố cháu cũng không thích ông bà đi thăm,” Bà nội nói, “Đi rồi còn phải sắp xếp chỗ ăn ở chơi cho chúng ta, người ta bận, không rảnh tiếp đãi.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng: “Vậy tại sao cô út lại phải mua vé máy bay cho cháu, để bọn họ mua.”

“Cháu sắp phải cao bay xa chạy rồi, đừng làm mình ấm ức thêm,” Ông nội nói, “Cô út của cháu mua xong vé sẽ có cách làm anh nó bỏ tiền, cháu đừng quan tâm.”

“Vẫn là cô út tốt nhất.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi.

Nói tới chuyện này vốn sẽ ảnh hưởng tới tâm tình của cậu, nhưng cậu nghĩ sắp được đi, sắp được gặp Lâm Vô Ngung, còn có thể ăn uống vui vẻ sống uổng phí thời gian ở căn phòng thuê của anh, cơ bản cũng sẽ không có chuyện gì có thể ảnh hưởng được tới cảm xúc của cậu.

Giấy báo trúng tuyển của Đinh Tễ tới vào lúc mười giờ sáng, cách khoảng thời gian cậu bắt đầu vô cùng chờ mong giấy báo trúng tuyển tròn bốn ngày, nhìn thấy số điện thoại của cô chủ nhiệm hiển thị trên màn hình điện thoại, cậu quả thực muốn gào thét.

Nhưng mà trong giây phút cậu nhấc điện thoại lên cậu lại cảm thấy hoảng hốt.

“Đinh Tễ này,” Trong giọng nói của cô chủ nhiệm mang theo sự vui sướng. “Giấy báo trúng tuyển của em tới rồi.”

Đinh Tễ bình ổn lại tâm tình, còn hắng giọng: “Là giấy của trường H ạ?”

“Đúng vậy,” Cô chủ nhiệm cao giọng, đọc ra tên của trường H như đọc diễn cảm, “Không sai!”

“Em tới ngay đây ạ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Tắt máy xong cậu xông ra khỏi phòng, cô út và bà đang cùng nhau ngồi trong phòng khách xem phim ngôn tình nào đó, hai người đều nở nụ cười thiếu nữ.

Đinh Tễ nhảy qua đó hét: “Có giấy báo rồi, giấy báo của cháu tới rồi!”

“Cái gì, cái gì, cái gì, cái gì tới cơ?” Cô út bị dọa nhảy dựng, sau đó cũng hét theo cậu.

“Ôi chao cái trò gì vậy!” Bà nội vỗ ngực, “Cái quỷ gì tới vậy!”

“Giấy báo trúng tuyển của cháu tới rồi! Giấy báo trúng tuyển của trường H!” Đinh Tễ không nhiều lời, chạy ra ngoài cửa, vừa đeo giày vừa hét, “Cô út mua vé cho cháu nhé!”

“A! Aaaa!” Cô út phản ứng lại, nhảy lên chạy tới trước mặt cậu, vừa ôm chặt lấy cậu, vừa vỗ bùm bụp sau lưng cậu, “Giấy báo của Tiểu Tễ nhà cô tới rồi! Ôi mẹ ơi…”

“Mẹ con ở đây này!” Bà nội đập bàn trà.

Khi Đinh Tễ cười quay đầu lại nhìn, thấy bà đang lau nước mắt.

“Bà nội, bà nội…” Cậu vội vàng chạy qua đó, ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh bà, đặt đầu lên đầu gối bà, “Bà khóc gì thế, chuyện vui vậy mà.”

“Tránh ra!” Bà nội vỗ lên vai cậu, “Phiền phức.”

“Cháu tới trường học, lấy giấy báo xong thì quay lại chụp ảnh chung với bà, sau đó in ra cho bà mang theo ra ngoài,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ra ngoài bà có thể kiêu ngạo với các cô các bà khác rồi.”

“Bà cháu không phải dạng hạn hẹp như vậy đâu.” Cô út lau nước mắt, nói chuyện mang chút giọng mũi.

“Bà vô cùng nông cạn.” Bà nội nói, sau đó lại nhìn cô út, “Con đừng theo sau thêm phiền phức! Sao lại khóc rồi, làm sao mà cháu nó có thể ra ngoài lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển đây!”

“Ai bắt đầu trước!” Cô út gào lên.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Cháu đi tới trường trước, đợi ông nội về mọi người nhớ nói rõ với ông.”

“Biết rồi, đi nhanh đi,” Cô út nói, “Đi đi, nếu không đi nữa mấy người chúng ta lại phải ôm đầu khóc rống.”

Đinh Tễ ra ngoài gọi một chiếc xe đi tới trường, vốn muốn nói với Lâm Vô Ngung một tiếng, thuận tiện hỏi xem giấy báo trúng tuyển của anh đã tới chưa, nhưng hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung có việc, không biết đã đi tới địa phương nguyên thủy nào, sáng sớm đã không có tín hiệu điện thoại.

Đinh Tễ chỉ có thể lên xe rồi gửi tin nhắn cho anh.

Trên đường có hơi tắc, Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn đuôi chiếc xe đằng trước, cũng chỉ vì khu nhà của ông bà nội đã cũ, sợ gửi chuyển phát nhanh sẽ làm mất, nếu như không phải vậy cậu cũng không nhờ trường học nhận hộ, còn phải đi một chuyến, lo chết người.

Xe khó khăn lắm mới tới cổng trường, Đinh Tễ vừa nhảy xuống xe đã nhìn thấy băng rôn báo vui trước cổng trường, đại khái chính là chúc mừng kỳ thi đại học thành công rực rỡ, chúc mừng bạn học Đinh Tễ của chúng ta giành được thành tích ưu tú hạng ba toàn tỉnh….

Còn may là hai ngày trước đã nghỉ hè, bây giờ trong trường chỉ còn đám nhóc năm nay mới lên lớp mười hai đáng thương, cậu không cần thử thách ánh mắt của mọi người, khi vọt vào trong trường, nghe thấy chú bảo vệ hét một tiếng: “Đinh Tề này! Cháu giỏi lắm! Chúc mừng cháu! Văn phòng của hiệu trưởng….”

Đinh Tễ cũng không nghe rõ câu đằng sau là gì, quay đầu lại cũng gào lên: “Cảm ơn chú!”

Đi qua văn phòng của hiệu trưởng, đang muốn chạy lên tầng, cô chủ nhiệm chạy từ trong văn phòng ra: “Đinh Tễ! Đinh Tễ! Ở đây!”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới phản ứng lại là chú bảo vệ nói gì.

Bên ngoài cửa văn phòng hiệu trưởng có rất nhiều người, còn có người vác máy quay….

“Đang làm gì vậy ạ?” Đinh Tễ vô thức lùi về phía sau.

“Không có gì, không có gì,” Cô chủ nhiệm kéo cậu lại, “Chỉ quay giấy báo trúng tuyển thôi, giấy báo trúng tuyển đầu tiên của trường chúng ta chính là của em, em phối hợp tùy tiện nói mấy câu cảm tưởng là được rồi.”

Đinh Tễ chỉ đành gật đầu, giả vờ cười nhe răng đi vào văn phòng dưới sự sắp xếp của phóng viên, nhận lấy chuyển phát nhanh từ tay hiệu trưởng, sau đó cậu lại nhe răng vui vẻ bóc ra, lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển ôm trước ngực.”

“Em cảm thấy rất vui,” Cả người cậu khó chịu nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, “Cảm ơn trường học đã đào tạo em… mọi người cố lên.”

Sau khi nói xong cậu cầm lấy giấy báo trúng tuyền cắm mặt chạy ra khỏi văn phòng, chạy đi như gió cuốn.

Ra khỏi cổng trường cậu mới mở giấy báo trúng tuyển ra nhìn kỹ, khi gọi xe tới Trung học phụ thuộc, cậu ngồi trên xe chụp mấy tấm ảnh giấy báo trúng tuyển đăng lên khoảnh khắc.

– Lấy được rồi.

Trong vòng mấy phút tin báo ở điện thoại cậu không hề ngừng.

Cậu có chút đắc ý cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn chưa trả lời lại tin nhắn của cậu, cậu gọi điện thoại qua, vẫn không gọi được, có lẽ là phải tới chiều hoặc là tối, cho nên cậu phải trực tiếp tới Trung học phụ thuộc, nếu giấy báo của Lâm Vô Ngung tới rồi, cho dù cậu không thể cầm đi, cũng có thể xem trước, lại chụp mấy cái.

Cậu muốn mình là người đầu tiên gửi ảnh giấy báo cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cảnh tượng ở Trung học phụ thuộc cũng không khác gì Tam Trung, trường học cũng treo biển đỏ báo tin vui, sau khi đi vào trên bảng tin còn dán cả hình của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu tiến lại gần nhìn, không biết bức ảnh này Lâm Vô Ngung chụp kiểu gì, là ở trong thư viện của trường anh, đằng sau là từng hàng sách lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung cười vô cùng ấm áp và tự tin.

Vô cùng đẹp trai.

Sau đó cậu nhìn thấy phía dưới còn bức ảnh thứ hai.

Hứa Thiên Bác.

Đinh Tễ phát hiện rằng cậu đã từng nhìn thấy người này rồi, chính là ở trước cửa phòng ký túc xá của Lâm Vô Ngung… không ngờ người được hạng hai lại là người trông giống như anh họ cậu, anh họ cậu là con trai của bác hai, sau khi bác hai mất, đã rất nhiều năm cậu không gặp anh họ rồi…. chính là người này, hơn cậu một điểm!

Người hạng ba là một cô gái, Đinh Tễ không nhìn rõ cô ấy trông như thế nào, bên cạnh có mấy học sinh học Trung học phụ thuộc đang lấy điện thoại chụp, cậu sợ bị nhận ra, vì thế xoay người muốn đi.

Đột nhiên lại nhớ tới bản thân không biết kết cấu của Trung học phụ thuộc, chỉ đành xoay người lại: “Ngại quá, bạn học, tôi muốn hỏi một chút….”

“Có chuyện gì?” Một nam sinh hỏi

“Thầy Lâm lúc trước dạy lớp mười hai ấy, văn phòng của thầy ấy ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đi thẳng rẽ phải, tầng ba,” Một nữ sinh chỉ cho cậu, “Có lẽ đang ở văn phòng, ban nãy tôi gặp thầy ấy ở dưới tầng.”

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ cười cười, xoay người nhanh chóng đi về phía kia.

“Đây có phải là học sinh của Tam Trung, người mà…” Nam sinh ở phía sau nói.

“A! Hình như đúng là vậy,” Cô gái nhỏ giọng gọi, “Đinh gì nhỉ, Đinh Tễ phải không? Ngựa đen, thiếu chút nữa đã đè bẹp hạng hai của Hứa Thiên Bác….”

Ngựa đen? Ngựa đen cái mông, hỏi học thần của các cậu xem.

Con mẹ nó tôi là một con… gà đen?

Đinh Tễ vừa nhớ tới con gà đen mà Lâm Vô Ngung nặn, đột nhiên không nhịn nổi, một mình vừa đi vừa cười, tới trước tòa văn phòng mới ngừng lại được.

Mầy ngày nay bắt đầu gửi giấy báo, trong văn phòng có không ít giáo viên, Đinh Tễ nhìn qua từng văn phòng.

Đi tới văn phòng thứ ba ở tầng ba, một người đi từ trong ra.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy rõ mặt người này thì sửng sốt, chính là người cậu vừa xem ảnh xong – Hứa Thiên Bác.

Hứa Thiên Bác cũng có hơi bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy cậu: “Cậu là… Đinh Tễ phải không?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Có lẽ lúc trước chúng ta đã từng gặp rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác cười vươn tay ra, “Ở ký túc xá, hôm qua tôi xem tin tức mới biết cậu chính là Đinh Tễ.”

“Xin chào.” Đinh Tễ cũng vươn tay ra, nắm lấy tay Hứa Thiên Bác, “Giấy báo của cậu đã tới rồi hả?”

“Vẫn chưa.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tôi qua đây giúp chủ nhiệm lớp dọn đồ…. giấy báo của Lâm Vô Ngung tới rồi.”

“Thật sao?” Đinh Tễ nháy mắt hưng phấn.

“Phóng viên và nhân viên chuyển phát nhanh tới cùng nhau,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Dù sao cũng là giấy báo của thủ khoa.”

“Ở chỗ của thầy Lâm nhà các cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu, chỉ vào văn phòng, “Cậu muốn qua đó xem sao?”

“Đúng, tôi tới đây xem mà.” Đinh Tễ lập tức đi vào trong văn phòng.

“Thầy Lâm,” Hứa Thiên Bác giúp người đằng sau cậu giới thiệu một chút, “Đây là bạn của Không Có Cá, Đinh Tễ ở Tam Trung….”

“Em chào thầy Lâm.” Đinh Tễ chào hỏi người đàn ông bên trong, nhìn còn rất trẻ, Lâm Vô Ngung gọi thầy là anh cũng được.

Thầy Lâm nhìn thấy cậu thì sửng sốt: “Em chính là Đinh Tễ sao?”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn một cái, Hứa Thiên Bác đã đi rồi.

“Nếu như mà em tới đây trước nửa tiếng chắc phóng viên phải mừng chết mất, vừa vặn bắt được hạng ba,” thầy Lâm cười nói, “Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Em muốn xem giấy báo trúng tuyển của Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…Ồ, thăm dò tin tức thay cho các bô lão Tam Trung trường em?” Thầy Lâm lấy một túi chuyển phát nhanh trong ngăn bàn ra, giơ lên cho cậu nhìn, “Chính là cái này.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức vươn tay muốn lấy, thầy Lâm lại để gói chuyển phát nhanh vào trong ngăn bàn.

“Em muốn chụp,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảm ơn thầy Lâm.”

Thầy Lâm do dự một lát, lấy gói chuyển phát nhanh ra, vẫy vẫy về phía cậu: “Chụp đi.”

Đinh Tễ chỉ đành chụp cả thầy Lâm và gói chuyển phát nhanh: “Em có thể chụp bên trong một chút không?”

“Thầy còn chưa bóc đâu,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Phải gửi cho em ấy.”

“Em cầm qua cho cậu ấy…” Đinh Tễ còn chưa nói xong, thầy Lâm đã dùng tốc độ ánh sáng đút lại gói chuyển phát nhanh vào trong ngăn bàn, cậu chỉ đành nhanh chóng bổ sung, “Ngày mai em tới lấy, bây giờ không gọi được cho cậu ấy, đợi cậu ấy có tín hiệu rồi em bảo cậu ấy nói với thầy.”

“Thầy vừa gọi cho em ấy cũng không được,” Thầy Lâm cười cười, “Không phải không thể tin, dù sao cũng là giấy báo trúng tuyển của trường H mà,… em cũng báo danh trường H sao? Có phải giấy báo cũng tới rồi không?”

“Vâng,” Đinh Tễ lấy giấy báo của mình ra, “Em với cậu ấy báo danh chung một chuyên ngành.”

“Được đấy,” Thầy Lâm ngó qua xem giấy báo của cậu, “Giấy báo trúng tuyển của trường H rất đặc biệt, còn có cả máy móc….”

.

“Mau về nhà tắm rửa đi,” Anh Trần dừng xe ở dưới tầng, quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Nhìn người em này, nếu như đổi thành một người bị bệnh sạch sẽ thì đã chết được tám chục lần rồi.”

“Xe của anh phải mấy ngày mới bớt được mùi,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo kéo quần của mình, mở cửa xe nhảy xuống dưới, “Cảm ơn anh Trần.”

“Lát nữa anh sẽ trình đơn lên tài vụ, cho em thêm chút tiền quần áo,” Anh Trần nói, “Quay hai tiếng đồng hồ còn bắt người ta lội xuống kênh…”

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Em lên trước nhé.”

“Nhanh đi đi.” Anh Trần phất tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng đi vào trong nhà, vẫn may là lúc này chưa tới giờ tan tầm, thang máy cũng không có người dùng.

Chuyện đầu tiên anh làm khi vào phòng chính là rửa tay, sau đó lấy điện thoại ra, cởi hết quần áo trên người, do dự một lát lại lấy cái túi ra gói lại.

Anh cũng không biết cái kênh kia có phải là nối liền với hố phân không, tóm lại mùi vô cùng kinh, anh không muốn dùng tay giặt.

Chẳng qua trước khi tắm anh lấy điện thoại ra trước, sau khi vào thành phố điện thoại vẫn kêu rất lâu, anh có một dự cảm là giấy báo đã tới rồi.

Nhưng mà lúc này trên người vô cùng thối, rửa tay thế nào cũng vẫn còn vương chút mùi, anh không muốn chạm vào điện thoại.

Có một đống tin nhắn.

Lâm Vô Ngung đảo mắt qua nhìn, nội dung tương tự như nhau.

– Giấy báo trúng tuyển của cậu.

– Cá, giấy báo trúng tuyển của cậu…

– Tại sao không gọi được cho cậu.

Trong một đống tin nhắn của mọi người, anh liếc mắt nhìn thấy tin nhắn của Đinh Tễ, mấy tin liền, không giống như của người khác.

– Giấy báo trúng tuyển của Đinh tiểu gia tới rồi!

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, mở tin nhắn của Đinh Tễ ra đầu tiên trong đống tin.

– Xem giấy báo của tôi này!

– Bây giờ tôi đang tới Trung học phụ thuộc, có lẽ của cậu cũng tới rồi.

– Lâm Vô Ngung! Mau nhìn này! Tôi là người đâu tiên gửi ảnh giấy báo cho cậu!

– Tuy rằng chỉ chụp được túi chuyển phát nhanh!

– Chủ nhiệm lớp của cậu còn ép buộc chui vào trong ảnh, quả thực là!

– Thầy ấy không cho mang đi, cũng không cho tôi bóc ra! Cậu nhớ phải gọi điện cho thầy ấy đấy!

– Nói với thầy ấy! Mau đưa giấy báo của cậu cho thiếu niên đẹp trai này!

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa nhanh chóng nhìn thời gian, phát hiện tin nhắn cuối cùng của Đinh Tễ mới được gửi từ năm phút trước, anh lập tức gọi lại cho cậu.

Bên kia gần như một giây là nhận, giọng của Đinh Tễ như sấm nổ: “Đậu má, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng có tín hiệu rồi!”

“Cậu chạy tới trường tôi rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, tôi cầm giấy báo trúng tuyển của tôi lập tức cảm thấy có lẽ là gửi cùng nhau,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi qua đó rồi! Quả nhiên! Đúng thật là gửi tới cùng nhau!”

“Cậu còn ở trong văn phòng thầy Lâm không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi đã ra rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà tôi vừa nhìn thấy cậu gọi điện tới, lập tức quay đầu, bây giờ đang lên trên tầng.”

“Cậu đưa điện thoại cho anh Lâm đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi nói với anh ấy.”

Mấy giây sau, giọng thầy Lâm truyền tới: “Lâm Vô Ngung! Giấy báo trúng tuyển của em tới rồi!”

“Anh đưa cho Đinh Tễ đi ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mấy ngày nữa cậu ấy sẽ tới đây, vừa vặn giúp em cầm qua.”

“Được,” Thầy Lâm nói, “Ban nãy thầy không dám để em ấy bóc, em cũng không nói với thầy một tiếng.”

“Em quên mất,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh để cậu ấy bóc đi, bóc luôn bây giờ.”

“Được,” thầy Lâm nói, “Nhưng mà em thông đồng với Tam Trung từ khi nào? Hứa Thiên Bác cũng không nói cầm qua giúp em mà ngựa đen của Tam Trung đã chạy tới đây nói muốn cầm.”

“Một khoảng thời gian rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Bóc ra, bóc ra đi ạ,” Bên kia truyền tới giọng của Đinh Tễ, “Cậu tắt máy trước đi, nhận cuộc gọi video của tôi, tôi chụp cho cậu xem.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng gửi tin nhắn tới, Lâm Vô Ngung nhận, khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ vui vẻ nhếc lông mày lên, tâm tình anh không kìm được cũng vui vẻ lên.

“Con mẹ nó cậu bị nghiện cởi trần nhận cuộc gọi video sao?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Chủ nhiệm lớp cậu ở đây này, cậu không thể chú ý được chút sao? Lại đang tắm?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Nóng quá nên tôi cởi áo ra.”

“Nóng quá thì bật điều hòa…” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Nào, nào, nào, kệ đi đã, tới bóc chuyển phát nhanh, thầy Lâm tự tay bóc cho cậu.”

Khuôn mặt Đinh Tễ biến mất trong ống kính, đổi thành khuôn mặt của thầy Lâm, sau đó là bàn tay bóc gói chuyển phát nhanh của thầy.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn cười nhìn màn hình, kỳ thực giây phút có điểm, anh cảm thấy đã đạt được mục tiêu mà mình mong muốn, sau khi điền nguyện vọng xong, đợi giấy báo chẳng qua chỉ là một quá trình mà thôi, đã không có gì để hưng phấn nữa rồi.

Nhưng bây giờ anh nhìn thấy thầy Lâm trong video cẩn thận bóc gói chuyển phát nhanh, lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển ra, Đinh Tễ nhận lấy đặt lên trên bàn, quay xung quanh, từ trước tới sau, từ trong ra ngoài cho anh xem, anh phát hiện bản thân mình còn có thể kích động thêm một lần.

Đinh Tễ chính là người như vậy, có thể khiến cho chuyện mà anh đã cảm thấy không còn gì đặc biệt nữa, lăn qua lăn lại lại trở thành chuyện vui vẻ mới mẻ.

Sau khi nhận được giấy báo trúng tuyển của thầy Lâm, Đinh Tễ về nhà trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung quăng quần áo vào thùng rác ở dưới tầng rồi quay lại tắm, vừa ăn xong đồ ăn gọi bên ngoài, Đinh Tễ lại gọi video tới.

“Tại sao cậu lại vui hơn tôi vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận video.

“Không nên sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngày kia là tôi đi, chứ không phải là ngày kia cậu đi.”

“Ngày kia sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung vô thức lặp lại, “Tôi tưởng ngày mai chứ?”

“Tôi cũng muốn mai đi, nhưng mà cô tôi tìm người mua vé, ngày mai không kịp, sớm nhất phải là sáng sớm ngày kia,” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên bật cười, “Cậu vẫn còn cái dáng vẻ không vui ấy, có phải cảm thấy thất vọng vì ngày kia tôi mới đi không!”

“Đợt này tôi bận tới bận lui rất mệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Đợi cậu tới, đúng lúc vào thời gian nghỉ của tôi, không phải cậu muốn sống uổng phí thời gian sao?”

“Có phải cậu rất mong chờ tôi cùng nhau uổng phí!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Nhớ tôi rồi à?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Sau đó hai người đồng thời không lên tiếng.


	41. Chapter 41

Lẽ nào không phải cậu nhớ tôi sao?

Câu này mắc lại trong cổ họng Lâm Vô Ngung không thể nói ra, hai giây sau anh lập tức hối hận, đáng lẽ phải nói.

Anh đã quy Đinh Tễ vào loại “nhiệt tình như lửa với bạn bè có quan hệ tốt”, cho nên khi Đinh Tễ nói ra những lời này, đáng lẽ anh phải bật lại một cách tự nhiên, giống như trước đây.

Nhưng thái độ của Đinh Tễ rõ ràng không giống như trước, trước đây hai người có thể đấu võ mồm ba trăm hiệp, không phân thắng bại thì sẽ không dừng.

Bây giờ Đinh Tễ lại im lặng.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể cảm nhận được sự lúng túng của Đinh Tễ, thậm chí còn cảm nhận được Đinh Tễ vì cảm nhận được sự lúng túng của anh mà càng thêm lúng túng.

Sau đó anh hận không thể phản kích ngay từ đầu, không cho Đinh Tễ cơ hội để hóa giải sự lúng túng đầu tiên.

Lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung luống cuống tay chân vì loại quan hệ rối rắm phức tạp mà lại không thể hoàn toàn khống chế được này, cho dù đối diện với Lâm Trạm mười năm không gặp cũng không có loại cảm giác như thế.

“Đúng vậy.” Anh trả lời.

Tuy rằng anh luôn tự tin với EQ của mình, trước mắt anh cũng không tìm được câu trả lời thích hợp nào, chỉ biết nếu như không lên tiếng nữa, Đinh Tễ sẽ rất mất mặt.

Câu trả lời này anh không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ thuận theo câu hỏi của Đinh Tễ, đưa ra đáp án duy nhất bây giờ của mình.

Đúng vậy.

Là rất nhớ cậu, cậu tới rồi có người có thể nói chuyện với tôi tới nửa đêm, có người xem ti vi cùng tôi, còn có thể ăn cơm cùng nhau, đi dạo phố, tới thời điểm còn có thể cùng nhau tới trường báo danh.

“Cậu đợi nhé,” Ngữ điệu của Đinh Tễ đã khôi phục lại bình thường, mang theo sự đắc ý thường có, “Cố chịu thêm một ngày nữa, đợi tôi tới giải cứu cậu.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Anh Gà tới cứu em.”

“Cậu nói chuyện chú ý chút đi!” Đinh Tễ cao giọng, “Tôi chỉ dùng một tay là có thể đánh hai người như cậu đấy có biết không?”

.

“Biết rồi, biết rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng vừa đi vừa gật đầu, “Nếu như tao rảnh sẽ đi thăm ông bà trước, nếu như khiêng gì, mua gì, chuyển gì đều tùy tiện, mày đừng quan tâm.”

“Nếu như quốc khánh ông bà đi chơi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có rảnh thì đi cùng nhau, tao dẫn mày đi xem kéo cờ.”

“Có lời này là được rồi, tao có đi hay không cũng yên lòng.” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ vỗ vai cậu. “Học trường H rồi cũng đừng quên người bạn cùng mày để truồng chạy nơi nơi như tao.”

“Là không thể quên người bạn để truồng chạy như mày,” Đinh Tễ sửa lại, “Là mày, không phải tao.”

“Đậu.” Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài, “Tao đột nhiên không nỡ rời xa mày, làm sao bây giờ?”

“Mau đi mua tấm vé,” Đinh Tễ chỉ quầy bên kia, “Đi chung với tao.”

“Cút đi.” Lưu Kim Bằng bật cười, xoay người dang cánh tay ra, “Nào, ôm một cái.”

Đinh Tễ buông vali hành lí xuống, ôm chặt Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Phải tốt đấy,” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ vỗ cậu, “Gặp được chuyện phiền phức gì, ai bắt nạt mày, mày chỉ cần nói một câu, tao sẽ lập tức qua đó chống đỡ cho mày!”

“Tao sẽ nhớ lời này.” Đinh Tễ bật cười.

Lưu Kim Bằng đưa cậu tới cửa kiểm tra an toàn, nhìn theo cậu xếp hàng, còn cách từ xa hô mấy câu, cậu đi vào rồi Lưu Kim Bằng mới vẫy vẫy tay, xoay người đi khỏi.

Đinh Tễ đứng sững sờ tại chỗ một lát.

Cậu rất không nỡ rời xa Lưu Kim Bằng, hai người lớn lên cùng nhau, còn chưa bao giờ tách ra khoảng thời gian dài như vậy, tuy rằng gặp mặt luôn đánh nhau, nhưng vừa nghĩ tới sẽ lâu không được gặp mặt, cậu lại cảm thấy rất luyến tiếc.

Cậu sẽ không xấu hổ khi nói ra mấy lời kiểu như luyến tiếc Lưu Kim Bằng, còn vô cùng thản nhiên.

Nhưng đặt cảm xúc như vậy lên người Lâm Vô Ngung thì lại không được, giống như sai trái, nói ra càng cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Rõ ràng là cảm giác chân thực.

Cậu lúng túng làm cho Lâm Vô Ngung lúng túng, cậu lại vì Lâm Vô Ngung lúng túng mà lại càng thêm lúng túng….

Sân bay không có gì ngon cả, Lâm Vô Ngung tới sớm nửa tiếng, đi vòng một lần tất cả những cửa hàng có bán đồ ăn, cuối cùng ăn một bát mì, không mấy hài lòng.

Nhưng mà khi đi qua một cửa hàng bán quà lưu niệm, anh bị hấp dẫn bởi que kẹo đáng yêu bên cửa.

Kẹo que được làm thành đủ loại động vật nhỏ và chữ cái, nhìn qua đều rất dễ thương, Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, quyết định mua mấy cái về làm quà tặng đón người ở sân bay.

Anh lựa chọn, không ngờ kẹo que còn có thể làm thành gà nhỏ… anh cầm con gà vàng nhỏ kia lên ba lần rồi lại buông xuống, cuối cùng chọn một con rồng nhỏ, cùng với hai chữ D và J.

Cửa ra rất đông người, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trong đám đông đủ loại người tới đón máy bay, cảm giác thật mới mẻ.

Đây là lần đầu tiên anh đón máy bay trong cuộc đời.

Nhìn thấy trên màn hình xuất hiện số hiệu máy bay của Đinh Tễ, bên cạnh có người xôn xao, cho dù biết cách thời gian Đinh Tễ xuất hiện còn ít nhất hai mươi phút nữa, nhưng mà anh vẫn không tự chủ được theo đám người đi về phía trước, chen tới bên cạnh dải ngăn cách, vừa lấy điện thoại ra vừa nhìn chằm chằm phía trước.

Bên cạnh có mấy chiếc di động vang lên, còn có người gọi điện thoại, tới chưa, đã xuống máy bay chưa.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điện thoại, Đinh Tễ còn chưa gửi tin nhắn qua.

Anh chỉ có thể cầm chặt điện thoại, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm đằng trước, rõ ràng biết trong những người đi ra lúc này căn bản không thể có Đinh Tễ, cũng vẫn vô thức nhìn về phía trước.

Mãi cho tới khi hành khách của chuyến bay lần này bắt đầu xuất hiện, điện thoại Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không có động tĩnh gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được gọi tới số của Đinh Tễ.

Không phải là vẫn chưa mở máy đấy chứ?

Vẫn may, điện thoại kết nối rồi, nhưng mà kêu bảy tám tiếng chuông cũng không có ai nhận, khi Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu hoài nghi có phải người này đã làm rơi điện thoại trên máy bay không, Đinh Tễ bên kia bắt đầu nhận điện thoại, hô một tiếng không rõ là “Ôi” hay là “A lô.”

“Sắp ra chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Tôi đã ở cửa ra rồi, chiếm vị trí C, có lẽ cậu liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn thấy tôi.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, tiếng cười vẫn mơ hồ không rõ.

“Có phải cậu đang ăn gì không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ăn cái khỉ ấy,” Đinh Tễ le lưỡi, “Má nó tôi cầm hai vali đồ của cậu còn có cả máy bay không người lái bảo bối nữa, tôi còn tay đâu mà nhận điện thoại, tôi đang ngậm điện thoại đấy!”

“Là ai nói có người tiễn có thể cầm nhiều hành lí,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Treo máy đi, cậu chạy ra đây.”

Đinh Tễ bên kia lải nhải rất lâu mới cúp máy.

Chưa tới hai phút Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ lưng đeo ba lô, một tay đẩy hai vali một tay xách cái túi khác.

Anh vẫy tay với Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ không có cách nào vẫy tay, chỉ nhảy lên một cái rồi bắt đầu chạy.

Lâm Vô Ngung chen ra khỏi đám người, đi vòng qua cửa ra của dải ngăn cách, đón Đinh Tễ chạy tới.

“Ha lu!” Đinh Tễ đẩy hành lí tới trước mặt anh, cười dang tay ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng chân ngăn cản vali hành lí trượt tới trước mặt mình, sau đó chạy qua ôm Đinh Tễ.

“Chỉ muộn mười phút!” Đinh Tễ hét bên tai anh.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Tốt lắm.”

“Có phải ăn được mấy bữa rồi không?” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ lưng anh.

“Chỉ một bát mì thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có đói không? Lát nữa đi ăn gì nhé.”

“Tôi ăn bánh bao trên máy bay rồi.” Đinh Tễ cười hi hi, “Tôi còn ăn cả bánh bao của chị ngồi bên cạnh.”

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cánh tay ra.

Trừ Đinh Tễ ra, gần như anh sẽ không tiếp xúc với ai thế này, ít nhiều vẫn có chút không thể thích ứng, đặc biệt là hơi thở và âm gợn sóng khi Đinh Tễ nói bên tai anh, làm cho nửa vai và sau lưng của anh đều có chút ngứa.

“Cậu xách túi nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ tôi bắt đầu uổng phí thời gian rồi, tôi không muốn xách đồ nữa.”

“Đợi đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cánh tay, lấy trong túi ra ba que kẹo, “Cho cậu này.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ rất ngạc nhiên nhận lấy nhìn, “Cậu đón máy bay cũng chu đáo nhỉ? Tôi không nỡ ăn…”

“Nơi đó là chuỗi cửa hàng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ăn xong rồi có thể mua thêm.”

“Tư duy của cậu.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Nếu như cậu yêu đương, có lẽ thực sự sẽ có khó khăn.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Ba cái này để lại, tôi mua cái khác cho cậu.”

“Tại sao lại không mua gà?” Đinh Tễ ngậm kẹo vào trong miệng, “Tôi cho rằng cậu nghiện chọc tức tôi?”

“Kiềm chế được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Gọi xe chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đã tới rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung xách túi lên, đặt lên vali đẩy đi, “Đi thôi.”

Tâm tình Đinh Tễ rất tốt, sau khi lên xe gọi điện cho ông nội báo bình an, gửi mấy tấm ảnh chụp cho Lưu Kim Bằng, sau đó lại đăng hình chín ô lên khoảnh khắc.

Lúc này mới xem như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

“Tôi thực sự là phục cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh nhìn cậu liên tục bận rộn, “Ngày nào cậu cũng gửi, lấy đâu ra nhiều lời để nói đăng trên khoảnh khắc thế?”

“Chứng minh rằng cuộc sống của tôi muôn màu muôn vẻ,” Đinh Tễ thu điện thoại về, duỗi hông. “Ai… đúng rồi, giấy báo trúng tuyển!”

“Tới nhà rồi đưa cho tôi sau,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ tôi không có chỗ để.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế, quay đầu nhìn anh, “Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy cậu có chút tiều tụy nhỉ? Có phải cậu nhận việc nhiều quá không?”

“Có hơi, có hai việc ngay từ đầu tôi không nghĩ tới sẽ phiền phức như vậy đã nhận rồi, “Lâm Vô Ngung lau mặt, “Có hai ngày cả đêm không ngủ chụp cảnh đêm.”

“Liều mạng như vậy làm gì…” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa, Lâm Vô Ngung liền quay mặt ra nhìn cậu, cậu lập tức phản ứng lại, “Được rồi tôi biết rồi, tiền đều cho một nhóc bán dưa hấu mãi không thể trả xong vay rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ cười mãi.

Đinh Tễ cũng không lên tiếng, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung một lúc lâu, không biết có phải là mấy ngày không gặp, trước kia cậu không để ý tới Lâm Vô Ngung cười lên rất đẹp, mang theo chút khí chất trẻ con mà bình thường không có.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua, cậu ngừng suy nghĩ, vỗ đùi: “Có chuyện suýt nữa tôi đã quên nói với cậu, khi tôi đi lấy giấy báo trúng tuyển của cậu, gặp phải một người… cậu đoán là ai?”

“Hứa Thiên Bác.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Tôi phát hiện đùa với cậu chẳng thú vị chút nào.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài.

“Vậy làm lại.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu đoán xem là ai?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Là ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Làm sao mà tôi đoán được.”

Tài xế vừa lái xe vừa cười.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ cũng bật cười, nhưng vẫn kiên trì diễn xong, “Tôi nói cho cậu nhé, là…”

“Hứa Thiên Bác!” Tài xế vừa cười vừa hô.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đồng thời sửng sốt, sau khi Đinh Tễ phản ứng lại mới cười giơ ngón tay cái với lái xe: “Anh được đấy, anh giỏi quá!”

“Đoán đúng rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa thoát diễn.

“Đoán đúng rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Tôi chạm mặt Hứa Thiên Bác.”

“Hình như là cậu ấy đi tới chuyển đồ giúp cho anh Lâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhà cậu ấy ở gần trường.”

“Không ngờ cậu ấy lại nhận ra tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đương nhiên, nhận ra tôi cũng bình thường, tôi cũng nhận ra cậu ấy, trường các cậu dán ảnh của cậu ấy trên bảng thông báo.”

“Đúng vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Có phải cậu ấy là người mà tôi gặp khi lần trước tới ký túc xá của cậu không, người còn chào hỏi với cậu đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Chính là người mà tôi nói có hơi giống với anh họ tôi.”

“Ừ, là cậu ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, trong lòng lại có chút buồn cười, Đinh Tễ tới bây giờ cũng không ý thức được bộ dáng của Hứa Thiên Bác có chút giống cậu, quả là một chuyện quá thần kì với một thần đồng.

Ở điểm này, phản ứng của anh lái xe rất bình thường, anh ta nghĩ ngợi nói: “Giống như anh họ của cậu, không phải cũng giống cậu sao? Anh em họ bình thường sẽ giống nhau.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩn người, một lúc lâu sau mới hồi thần, “Phải không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không nhịn được, cúi đầu cười mãi.

“Đậu, đúng vậy, tôi nói tại sao nhìn cậu ta lại quen mắt như vậy… ” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Tôi hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới phương diện này.”

“Lúc cậu nói giống anh họ cậu tôi đã muốn hỏi rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé lại bên tai cậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Như cậu mà cũng có thể gọi là thần đồng nhỏ hả?”

“Đậu?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua trừng cậu, “Tâm báo thù của cậu đúng là thật dài, tôi nói với cậu một câu làm sao mà cậu lấy được thủ khoa, cậu nghẹn nhiều ngày như vậy để đợi tôi ở đây sao?”

“Không, tôi thực sự không cố ý đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Tôi giỏi nắm bắt cơ hội mà thôi.”

Xe đi vào trong khu chung cư, khi đi ngang qua tòa nhà mà Lâm Trạm ở, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua đó, xe của Lâm Trạm đỗ ở bên đường, khi anh muốn chỉ cho Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ đã ngó qua: “Chiếc xe màu đen kia là xe của Lâm Trạm à?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, “Làm sao mà cậu nhìn ra được?”

“Bói đấy.” Đinh Tễ bấm ngón tay.

“Cậu giả vờ đấy à.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu một cái, “Xuống xe!”

Sau khi vào trong thang máy, Đinh Tễ mới cười nói: “Đuôi số điện thoại của Lâm Trạm là bốn số sáu, biển số của chiếc xe vừa nãy là ba số ba liên tiếp, cậu đã từng nói anh ấy ở gần đây, tôi cảm thấy có lẽ là của anh ấy.”

“Hôm nay tôi sợ tắc đường, vốn định nhờ anh ấy đưa tới sân bay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng mà lại ngại.”

“Có phải là cảm giác không mấy thân thuộc không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong thang máy, “Kỳ thực cậu nghĩ mà xem, trong khoảng thời gian tám năm tôi ở chung với anh ấy, còn phải kể thêm ba bốn năm thời gian tôi không nhớ gì.”

“Nếu như mà tính vậy, tình cảm của anh ấy đối với cậu có lẽ còn sâu hơn tình cảm của cậu với anh ấy,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Khi cậu sinh ra anh ấy đã hiểu chuyện rồi.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở cửa phòng ra.

“A…” Đinh Tễ vào phòng quăng đồ xuống, dang tay duỗi hông, sau đó ngã xuống sô pha “Cậu đổi thảm sô pha rồi hả?”

“Không đổi, chỉ thêm một tầng bên trên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu không nằm lên sẽ cảm thấy không sạch sẽ.”

“Sạch sẽ.” Đinh Tễ ngáp một cái.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở tủ lạnh ra, lấy một cốc trà sữa đưa cho cậu: “Uống không?”

“Ôi đậu,” Đinh Tễ bật dậy, nhận lấy trà sữa nhìn, “Cậu vẫn còn cái này sao? Hôm qua uống thừa lại à?”

“Cái rắm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Buổi sáng trước khi tôi ra ngoài đã gọi đấy.”

“Học thần cậu thực sự học xấu rồi, bây giờ sao lại kém văn minh như thế,” Đinh Tễ lắc lắc cốc trà sữa, “Cái này chuẩn bị cho tôi à?”

“Nếu không thì chuẩn bị cho ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi gọi hai cốc, mỗi người một cốc, còn cả canh cay, dùng lò vi sóng quay lại là có thể ăn, sợ lỡ như cậu đói không chịu được tới lúc ra ngoài ăn.”

“Tôi sao, có mà cậu ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cậu có ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi hâm giúp cậu một chút?”

“Giờ không cần,” Đinh Tễ nằm lại, vỗ vỗ sô pha, “Nói chuyện đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm trà sữa, đẩy chân cậu vào trong sô pha, ngồi xuống.

“Anh cậu có phải minh tinh không?” Đinh Tễ uống một ngụm trà sữa, “Hôm ấy tôi muốn hỏi cậu, nhưng lại cảm thấy tâm tư của cậu muôn vẻ, cái này không phải là vấn đề quan trọng, cho nên tôi nghẹn tới giờ mới hỏi.”

“Nghẹn chết cậu đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Cũng không phải minh tinh gì, coi như là người nổi tiếng trên mạng…”

“Người nổi tiếng trên mạng?” Đinh Tễ ngây người, “Là loại nào? Không phải là cái kiểu mỗi ngày bóp miệng con gái ở trên đường hay là kiểu xách váy kéo áo con gái chứ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười suýt nữa thì sặc: “Cả ngày cậu đều xem mấy thứ đó hả?”

“Trách tôi à?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngày nào Bằng Bằng cũng xem, còn chia sẻ cả bộ cho tôi… vậy anh ấy làm gì?”

“Anh ấy có văn phòng của riêng mình,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Là cao thủ làm mô hình thu nhỏ.”

“Giỏi vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ có chút ngạc nhiên, “Tên là gì? Chưa biết chừng tôi đã từng xem video của anh ấy đấy? Có một khoảng thời gian tôi đặc biệt muốn làm một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ, từng xem rất nhiều video.”

“Hình như anh ấy không chỉ làm nhà nhỏ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ, lấy điện thoại ra, tìm video của Lâm Trạm mình đã tải xuống, “Còn có loại này, cảm giác thiết kế tương đối mạnh, đã từng được giải lớn gì đó…”

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy điện thoại nhìn thoáng qua: “TrES-2b? Đây là Lâm Trạm hả? Cái hành tinh đen nhất mà NASA phát hiện cũng tên này nhỉ, còn gọi là Kepler – 1b.”

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Cái gì cậu cũng biết à?”

“Cũng không phải, cái tên này rất khác biệt, ban đầu tôi bị cái 2b này hấp dẫn…” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vậy Lâm Trạm cũng coi như là một người nổi tiếng, chẳng trách lại hỏi có phải là fan không… đáng tiếc giới này hơi nhỏ, nếu không bố mẹ cậu đã sớm phát hiện ra rồi?”

“Video của anh ấy đều không lộ mặt,” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại hai giây, “Cũng may là không bị bọn họ phát hiện.”

Đinh Tễ đặt điện thoại lên bàn trà, qua một lát mới nói: “Có phải là anh ấy không muốn gặp bố mẹ cậu không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cũng không muốn tôi nói cho bọn họ tôi tìm được anh ấy rồi.”

“Rất quyết liệt.” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Tại sao anh ấy lại bỏ đi?”

“Tình yêu thái quá, anh ấy không chịu nổi, cạn quá cũng chết, ngập quá cũng chết,” Lâm Vô Ngung uống hai ngụm trà sữa, “Tình cảm của bố mẹ tôi với Lâm Trạm không chỉ là loại tình cảm bố mẹ yêu thương con, còn có… nói sao nhỉ, hết sức phó thác, dốc hết tâm tư, mở mắt ra muốn nhìn thấy cậu, nhắm mắt vào là nhớ cậu, lúc nào cũng có thể gặp cậu, khống chế cậu, coi cậu là toàn bộ cuộc sống,… có lẽ là loại tình cảm này.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, cảm thấy có chút sợ hãi.

“Khi còn nhỏ Lâm Trạm đột nhiên mắc bệnh, sinh tôi ra để dùng máu cuống rốn cứu anh ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi không có đoạn ký ức ấy, sau này bố mẹ tôi cũng im miệng không nói.”

“Máu cuống rốn?” Đinh Tễ ngây người một lúc lâu.

“Ừ, bệnh bạch cầu cấp tính dòng tế bào Lympo, trước đây tôi không biết, lần này Lâm Trạm mới nói cho tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Khi đó anh ấy còn nhỏ, có thể thử dùng máu cuống rốn…”

“Nếu như không thích hợp thì cũng không thể dùng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ý của mẹ tôi là… không tiếc bất cứ giá gì cũng phải thử một lần,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, trong nụ cười có cảm xúc không nói lên lời, “May là thành công, nếu không tôi sinh ra cũng vô dụng.”

Đinh Tễ cau mày, bóp cốc trà sữa, có hơi hối hận vừa gặp đã hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung vấn đề này, làm cho bọn họ xa cách… mười mấy ngày cũng coi là lâu đi, làm cho hai bọn họ xa cách lâu ngày gặp nhau bầu không khí lại trầm xuống thế này.

“Tâm lý của bố mẹ tôi, có lẽ nghĩ như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào sô pha, “Tôi sinh ra để chữa bệnh cho Lâm Trạm, nuôi tôi lớn để sau này chăm sóc anh ấy, kế hoạch vô cùng hoàn hảo, kết quả, Lâm Trạm bỏ đi….”

“Tôi ngắt lời chút nhé.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi đã nói xong rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua nhìn cậu cười.

“Rõ ràng cậu tự mình hiểu rõ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu không sinh vì ai không sống vì ai.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Cho dù cậu có vì thứ gì đó, cũng là vì bản thân.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hơn nữa lùi một vạn bước, cậu đã từng nói, cậu tới thì cũng tới rồi.”

“Cậu nhớ rõ như vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi.

“Cũng không chỉ một mình cậu xem qua là nhớ, nghe qua là không quên.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Tới cũng tới rồi, đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Kỳ thực nói như vậy, nhiều năm qua Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đều làm thế, dù sao khi bắt đầu chấp nhận chuyện này, anh vẫn chỉ là một cậu bé, nhưng cũng đã nghĩ giống như bây giờ, cũng rút ra được kinh nghiệm sau bao nhiêu năm tổn thương.

Nhóc đáng thương.

Đinh Tễ kéo tay anh, đặt lên trên chân mình, dùng sức xoa xoa, tỏ vẻ an ủi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cũng không có động tác quá lớn, chỉ hơi rút tay về một chút.

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu liếc mắt nhìn qua, đoán động tác này của Lâm Vô Ngung… có lẽ là cảm thấy bàn tay cách bộ phận quan trọng của cậu quá gần.

Đậu.

Đinh Tễ cho rằng lúc này bản thân mình nên lúng túng, nhưng không ngờ rằng lại là cậu không nhịn được cười lên: “Cậu làm gì ấy? Tới mức ấy sao?”

“Cậu làm gì? Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười, “Định lợi dụng tôi à.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Chương 42](https://catcanh1212.wordpress.com/2020/01/24/kieu-ngao-chuong-42/)

TrES-2b (TrES-2 hoặc Kepler -1b) là một hành tinh ngoài hệ thống quay quanh ngôi sao GSC 03549-02811 nằm cách Hệ Mặt trời 750 năm ánh sáng. Hành tinh này đã được xác định vào năm 2011 là hành tinh ngoại tối nhất được biết đến, phản xạ ít hơn 1% bất kỳ ánh sáng nào chiếu vào nó. Khối lượng và bán kính của hành tinh cho thấy nó là một khối khí khổng lồ với thành phần khối lượng tương tự như sao Mộc. Không giống như Sao Mộc, nhưng tương tự như nhiều hành tinh được phát hiện xung quanh các ngôi sao khác, TrES-2b nằm rất gần ngôi sao của nó và thuộc lớp các hành tinh được gọi là Sao Mộc nóng. Hệ thống này nằm trong tầm nhìn của tàu vũ trụ Kepler. (Wikipedia)

Bệnh của Lâm Trạm hay còn gọi là Ung thư máu. Có thể điều trị bằng cách ghép tế bào gốc (lấy từ dịch tủy, máu dây rốn)


	42. Chapter 42

Đinh Tễ mang tất cả những đồ đạc Lâm Vô Ngung để trong nhà tới đây, tuy rằng không nhiều, nhưng rất giá trị.

“Cậu còn đệm nhiều miếng xốp thế này à?” Lâm Vô Ngung kiểm tra máy bay không người lái, mang đồ đạc tới bên cạnh cái tủ duy nhất trong phòng từ từ thu dọn.

“Sợ đập hỏng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không thể nợ càng thêm nợ.”

“Cậu nói xem có phải cậu tự kiếm việc không,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Kết quả chú cũng không đưa cậu tới.”

“Sắp khai giảng chú ấy mới có ngày nghỉ, tôi tới trước thì không có cách nào đưa tôi đi cả… sau khi khai giảng cậu trả lại phòng à?” Đinh Tễ nhìn vào bên trong tủ, “Quần áo treo lên cả rồi?”

“Có trả hay không đều được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao… không về nhà, đồ đạc nhiều, cũng phải có một chỗ để cất.”

“Có thể để ở chỗ Lâm Trạm mà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Không thân tới mức độ ấy, hơn nữa tôi cũng không biết tình huống hiện tại của anh ấy ra sao, có bạn gái, hoặc là đã kết hôn hay chưa?”

“Không tới mức kết hôn chứ, anh ấy mới bao nhiêu tuổi đâu?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hơn tôi năm tuổi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không phải không có khả năng kết hôn, từ năm cấp hai anh ấy đã tự mình ra ngoài sống rồi… tôi cũng không hỏi những năm nay anh ấy sống thế nào.”

“Tại sao lại không hỏi,” Đinh Tễ giúp anh để đồ đạc vào trong tủ, “Coi như là quan tâm một chút cũng được.”

“Cảm giác giống như đang hỏi thăm riêng tư,” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Dù sao tôi cũng không hi vọng anh ấy hỏi tôi những năm nay tôi sống như thế nào.”

“Anh ấy có hỏi không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không.”

Đinh Tễ gật đầu: “Được rồi, có một số phương diện vẫn có thể nhìn ra được hai người là anh em ruột.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười nhìn điện thoại: “Cậu có tắm không? Tắm xong ra ngoài ăn đồ.”

“Hành lý của tôi cũng phải sắp xếp,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có hai cái áo khoác không thể chèn ép.”

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo quần áo trong tủ sang một bên: “Cho cậu một nửa, tùy ý treo.”

“Cũng không cần phải khách khí như thế,” Đinh Tễ mở vali ra, xách áo khoác của mình lên rũ rũ, “Tôi chỉ có hai cái áo khoác này thôi, không cần không gian rộng như vậy….”

Cậu liếc mắt nhìn thấy cái áo phông “Đẹp trai” trong tủ, đột nhiên quay đầu qua: “Cái này có phải của tôi không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào bên cửa uống trà sữa, “Lần trước cậu không mang đi.”

“Tôi tìm nó ở nhà mấy ngày liền,” Vẻ mặt Đinh Tễ mờ mịt, “Sao tôi lại quên nó ở đây nhỉ… không thể nào…. tôi đã thu từng bộ một cẩn thận mà…”

“Vậy tôi để lại làm kỷ niệm nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời cậu, “Mau chóng thu dọn, tôi đói rồi.”

“Được, được, được.” Đinh Tễ kéo áo phông xuống, lại cầm một cái quần lên, “Tôi tắm xong thì đi ăn cơm, sau này cậu cũng đừng rối rắm là sinh ra vì ai, sống vì ai, con mẹ nó cậu sinh vì ăn sống vì ăn, thiếu một miếng, muộn một giây sẽ chết.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào cửa cười mãi.

Đinh Tễ vào trong phòng tắm, nhanh chóng cởi quần áo, vặn vòi nước, khi quay đầu lại lấy dầu gội đầu, cậu nhìn thấy tấm gương trên tường.

Trước mặt bất chợt lóe lên hình ảnh Lâm Vô Ngung trong video hôm ấy.

Cảm giác pha trộn giữa buồn cười và xấu hổ không nói ra được khiến cậu nhanh chóng xoay người lại, vừa xối nước vừa cười.

Để không khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung bị đói chết, Đinh Tễ tắm nhanh hơn lúc ở nhà không ít, thậm chí còn không đứng trước vòi sen xả nước ào ào.

Tắm xong đi ra, Lâm Vô Ngung đang ngồi trên sô pha nghịch điện thoại, gác chân lên bàn trà.

Lâm Vô Ngung để chân xuống đất: “Tắm nhanh vậy à? Có phải cậu không dùng sữa tắm không?”

“Dùng rồi! Tôi sợ cậu đói chết đấy! Tắm vô cùng nhanh,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Máy sấy đâu?”

“Trong ngăn kéo dưới tủ quần áo.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đứng trong phòng ngủ sấy tóc, nhìn qua phòng khách, Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu tiếp tục nhìn điện thoại.

Điều này làm Đinh Tễ có chút tò mò, nói thực, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng coi như là người có tần suất sử dụng điện thoại di động thấp nhất mà cậu biết, trừ khi nhận điện thoại hoặc thỉnh thoảng gửi tin nhắn, cơ bản sẽ không cầm điện thoại nghịch, so với việc nghịch điện thoại thì có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung càng thích đọc sách hơn.

Nhưng lúc này anh nhìn điện thoại rất hăng say.

“Đang xem gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ sấy tóc xong hỏi một câu.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung buông điện thoại xuống, ngẩng đầu lên.

“Điện thoại ấy, đang xem gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cả ngày trời rồi, có thứ gì hay ho cho tôi xem với.”

“Có người gửi tin nhắn cho tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Cho nên mới xem.”

“Người này gửi luận văn cho cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ khinh thường liếc mắt nhìn, “Không muốn nói thì đừng nói, nói bừa gì đấy.”

“Thật đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thuận tiện xem khoảnh khắc của cậu ta…”

“Cậu còn biết xem khoảnh khắc sao?” Đinh Tễ càng khó tin, “Là ai vậy?”

“Cậu có thể bói thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu không đói nữa à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, lấy tiền đồng của bà nội ra: “Nếu như tôi bói chuẩn cậu đừng không thừa nhận là được.”

“Có lẽ cái này không dễ đoán.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi bói!” Đinh Tễ cao giọng, quăng đồng tiền lên trên bàn trà, “Không phải đoán!”

Lâm Vô Ngung rất vui vẻ ngó qua, chống cằm nhìn cậu.

“Cậu đừng nhìn chằm chằm như thế,” Đinh Tễ đẩy anh một cái, “Cậu làm thế tôi căng thẳng.”

“Cả ngày cậu đều bói cho người ta, còn căng thẳng sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái này không phải không thể đoán sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ dựa vào bói, tôi sợ bói sai, cậu lùi về sau đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa lại vào sô pha, ôm cánh tay nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ quăng tiền xong, nhíu mày bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

“Bói ra được gì rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Người này có trợ giúp.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà cậu chỉ cầu duy trì trạng thái hiện tại.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày: “Còn gì nữa không?”

“Người này có mục đích khác, nhưng quyền chủ động nằm trên tay cậu,” Đinh Tễ cầm đồng tiền, chuyển qua lại giữa kẽ tay, “Chỉ cần cậu chuyển động, sẽ không có gì bất lợi.”

“Có chút thú vị.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Chuẩn không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu cảm thấy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có lẽ là tương đối.” Đinh Tễ thu tiền đồng lại, đứng dậy, “Đằng sau là tôi đoán mò.”

“Bắt đầu màn trình diễn của cậu đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Quẻ này có quan hệ tới việc nhận công việc của cậu bây giờ, nhưng không hoàn toàn là công việc,” Đinh Tễ chậm rãi di chuyển trong phòng, “Nếu như chỉ là công việc, chắc chắn cậu sẽ nói với tôi, mấy việc mà cậu nhận tôi còn biết cả lái xe là ai…cậu không muốn nói hết với tôi nhưng cũng không từ chối nói cho tôi, cần tôi đoán được tương đối rồi mới có thể nói cho tôi….”

Khóe miệng Lâm Vô Ngung luôn mang theo nụ cười.

“Là vấn đề tình cảm,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, đi tới trước mặt anh, sát lại gần, “Anh Vô Ngung, có người đang theo đuổi anh, nghiêm túc trong công việc, có lẽ người này cũng không tệ, có thể giúp anh.”

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nhưng cậu không mấy vừa lòng, muốn duy trì trạng thái hiện tại,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như chỉ đơn thuần là công việc, với tính cách đối ngoại như cậu, không có quan hệ không rõ ràng, cậu không có suy nghĩ duy trì trạng thái hiện tại.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cậu rất lâu.

“Có phục không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Phục.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra ấn mấy cái, mở ghi chú ra, “Bây giờ tôi lập tức giảm một nghìn cho khoản nợ của cậu.”

“Con mẹ nó, tôi tưởng rằng cậu cho tôi xem người kia là ai?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Nhìn người với giảm một nghìn tiền nợ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu chọn gì.”

“Một nghìn,” Đinh Tễ chỉ điện thoại, “Giảm cho tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười tí thì sặc: “Tại sao cậu lại đáng yêu như vậy?”

“Cậu đừng nói hôm nay cậu mới phát hiện.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mười mấy năm trước tôi đã phát hiện ra rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung thu điện thoại về, đứng dậy nghiêm túc nhìn cậu: “Ở chung với cậu rất thoải mái.”

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên có chút ngại ngùng, nháy mắt cảm thấy được tai mình sắp đỏ lên, vội vàng vỗ vỗ vai Lâm Vô Ngung: “Chân thành.”

Sau đó nhanh chóng đi vào trong phòng tắm rửa mặt.

Khi đi ra ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung đã đứng bên cửa, vẻ mặt như sắp đói chết tới nơi, tay còn xoa xoa bụng.

“Cậu bảo tôi bói đấy!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Cậu đừng nghĩ đổ tội cho tôi.”

“Đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung mở cửa ra, “Đi ăn bữa lớn, đằng sau khu nhà có một quán buffet nướng, Lâm Trạm đề cử, tôi còn chưa đi ăn, chỉ đợi cậu tới là cùng nhau đi luôn.”

“Trời nóng thế này, dạ dày cậu đúng là tốt thật.” Đinh Tễ theo anh ra ngoài.

“Cậu có thể nhìn tôi ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi không sợ người nhìn.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Kỳ thực có một chuyện tôi không bói ra, đó là người ấy là nam hay nữ.

Cho nên nói bói cho Lâm Vô Ngung rất phiền, theo đuổi cậu ấy có thể là nữ, cũng có thể là nam…. Nhưng mà tuy Lâm Vô Ngung không để ý người khác biết xu hướng tính dục của anh, nhưng cũng không phải là dạng sẽ đi khắp nơi nói cho mọi người….

Đó là nữ?

Là nữ, nếu như có một người nhất định có thể giúp đỡ cậu ấy, chắc chắn là tuổi sẽ lớn hơn cậu ấy.

Ôi chao, chẳng trách Lâm Vô Ngung không bằng lòng.

…. Nhưng mà nếu như là một cô gái, chắc chắn cậu ấy cũng sẽ không bằng lòng.

“Đang nghĩ gì thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu vào trong thang máy.

“Nam hay là nữ?” Đinh Tễ mơ hồ, thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn nút thang máy.

“Người theo đuổi cậu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng: “Là nam.”

“Đậu má?” Đinh Tễ có chút ngạc nhiên, “… Không phải, làm sao mà cậu biết được…”

“Cái này… không nhất định phải biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đoán có lẽ người ấy cũng đoán được ra.”

“Cái này mà cũng đoán được?” Đinh Tễ cao giọng nói.

“Cậu không hét là không nói được sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng bóp miệng cậu.

Đinh Tễ đập tay anh ra, lau miệng: “Dù sao tôi cũng không đoán được, nếu như ban đầu cậu không nói với tôi, có lẽ tới bây giờ tôi cũng không đoán ra được.”

“Khác nhau,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như… tôi có cảm tình tốt với ai, tôi sẽ tương đối chú ý, ừm…. khả năng có thể đoán ra…. người ấy có phải hay không.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Ồ cái mông.” Cửa thang máy mở ra, Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu ra ngoài.

Đinh Tễ đi mấy bước, cảm giác chuyện này khiến cậu cảm thấy đặc biệt… khó chịu.

“Người này…. bao nhiêu tuổi?” Cậu hỏi.

“Hơn ba mươi rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lão già.” Đinh Tễ cau mày, hung tợn nói, “Đừng để ý tới ông ta!”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Không phải thứ gì hay ho cả!” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục hung hăng.

“… Con người cũng được, không xấu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Chẳng qua…”

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên quay đầu qua, “Không phải chứ, cái gì gọi là người cũng được, cậu hai lòng như vậy sao?”

“Cái… tại sao tôi lại hai lòng?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Cậu đừng quên, cậu có người mà mình thích!” Đinh Tễ nhắc nhở anh, “Cậu là người có đối tượng yêu thầm!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu rất lâu, bật cười: “Đã yêu thầm thất bại rồi, cậu không bói ra sao.”

“Thất bại thì sao, thất bại thì cậu không yêu thầm nữa à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Người ta cũng đã từ chối rồi, tôi còn yêu thầm cái gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Còn yêu thầm nữa thì không thể làm bạn.”

“Yêu thầm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thế nào là yêu thầm, là âm thầm thích, cậu lặng lẽ thích, cậu ấy cũng không biết!”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn cậu: “Anh Tễ.”

“Đừng nói, tôi cảnh cáo cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tiểu Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đổi xưng hô khác.

“Nói.” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Tôi không thích lặng lẽ thích,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Rất mệt, đặc biệt là biết rõ ràng không còn khả năng nào nữa, nhưng vẫn kiên trì thích, không ý nghĩa, lùi bước làm bạn mọi người đều thoải mái.”

“Nghiêm túc thế sao.”

“Bởi vì cậu rất dữ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hơn nữa còn mắng tôi hai lòng.”

“Tôi hung dữ với cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

“Tại sao tôi lại không cảm thấy vậy nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy thì không dữ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lâm Trạm không hổ là anh ruột của Lâm Vô Ngung, có lẽ đều bỏ rất nhiều thời gian vào chuyện ăn uống này, quán buffet thịt nướng mà Lâm Trạm đề cử hương vị rất ngon.

Đừng nói là Lâm Vô Ngung, cho dù là Đinh Tễ lượng ăn bình thường, cũng chỉ có yêu cầu bình thường với đồ ăn, đều lần lượt qua đó bê mấy đĩa thịt về.

“Sao vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung gắp hai miếng thịt ba chỉ đã nướng xong vào trong bát của cậu.

“Ngày mai tôi phải bắt đầu chạy thôi,” Đinh Tễ vừa ăn vừa nói, “Tôi phát hiện ở chung với cậu, nếu như không chú ý chút, thân thể chắc chắn sẽ bị hủy, tôi tung hoành giang hồ bao nhiêu năm, vẫn luôn….”

“Tôi còn có thể ngày ngày dẫn cậu đi ăn sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu nghĩ hay lắm.”

“Tôi vốn là qua đây ăn uống chơi bờimà.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu không quan tâm tôi sao?”

“Cậu theo tôi ra ngoài bay mấy chuyến là có thể gầy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước khi báo danh khai giảng tôi còn có thể nhận hai việc nữa, tới lúc đó cậu còn phải giúp tôi.”

“Mỗi ngày một đồng sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu không mỗi ngày tôi cho cậu hai đồng, cậu làm trợ thủ cho tôi nhé?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Ghi hận vậy sao.”

“Dù sao cũng gặp qua là nhớ.” Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ con cá mực, “Anh Vô Ngung, phiền anh nướng hộ em cái này.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gắp con cá mực chậm rãi nướng.

“Giúp việc cho cậu không thành vấn đề, đưa một đồng cũng được,” Đinh Tễ nhìn cá mực nổ lép bép, “Khi nào thì cậu mới đặc biệt dẫn tôi đi chơi một lần, cậu đã đồng ý với tôi rồi mà.”

“Ngày hôm sau.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nơi lần trước đi quay cảnh có được không, chúng ta bao một cái xe qua đó là được, buổi sáng đi, tối về.”

“Có xa không? Phải dành thời gian chơi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu muốn chơi bao lâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Bình thường thì nửa giờ bay liên tục, cái mà cho cậu chơi có lẽ chỉ tầm hơn mười phút, tính cả thay pin cũng khoảng tầm được hai tiếng.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Có thể chơi là được.”

Hôm nay tâm tình của Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng tốt, bởi vì Đinh Tễ.

Tuy rằng anh gần như không có bạn bè thân thiết, nhưng từ trước tới giờ anh đều ở trường, trừ cuối tuần ra, bên cạnh anh vĩnh viễn đều có bạn học. Khoảng thời gian này một mình anh sống ở trong hoàn cảnh xa lạ, một mình làm việc, ít nhiều cũng có chút cô đơn.

Đón Đinh Tễ ở sân bay, nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu, cảm giác thân thuộc ấy mang tới sự an ủi rất lớn.

Hơn nữa Đinh Tễ còn nói rất nhiều.

Thoải mái.

Anh rất thích nghe Đinh Tễ nói chuyện, hoàn toàn không cần có nội dung, tùy tiện lôi kéo, anh cũng sẽ cảm thấy thả lỏng bản thân.

Ăn cơm xong hai người đi tới siêu thị mua đồ ăn vặt và đồ uống.

“Tùy tiện mua gì đó là được rồi,” Đinh Tễ ôm bụng, “Bây giờ tôi no tới cổ họng rồi, tôi nhìn những thứ đồ ăn này cái nào cũng không ngon giống nhau.”

“Hôm nay không ăn nổi nữa thì có thể để mai ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung quăng ào ào vào trong xe mua sắm, “Tối nay nếu như đói thì sao, xem phim không có gì trong miệng cũng không thoải mái.”

“Khi tôi xem phim không có loại yêu cầu này.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cậu đừng ăn nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái.

“Mua mua mua mua mua….” Đinh Tễ giúp anh ném mấy hộp không rõ gì vào trong xe mua sắm, “Tôi xem cậu ăn ăn ăn….”

Khi quay lại căn phòng thuê, kỳ thực cũng không còn sớm nữa, sắp mười giờ rồi, Đinh Tễ cảm giác trước khi ngủ chút thịt trong bụng sẽ tiêu hóa tương đối, không thể nào có thêm không gian ăn nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ, nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Lâm Trạm ở tòa nhà nào?” Đinh Tễ cũng đi qua đó, đứng bên cạnh nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Tòa kia.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ, “Cửa sổ đối diện phía chúng ta, cái không sáng đèn ấy.”

“Anh ấy không ở nhà sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có lẽ là vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo rèm cửa lại, “Tôi nhìn khoảnh khắc của anh ấy, trước lúc ăn cơm anh ấy vẫn còn đang ở trong phòng làm việc.”

“Rất bận,” Đinh Tễ đi tới bên cạnh sô pha ngồi xuống, “Mở bộ phim nào không dọa người xem, đừng mở phim kinh dị, xem rồi tối không ngủ được, cũng không dám đi vệ sinh.”

“Vậy cậu có thể gọi tôi, tôi đi cùng cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, đẩy đẩy chân cậu, “Thu chân lại đi.”

“Bia, nước ngọt, nước khoáng,” Đinh Tễ thu chân lại, lại duỗi ra nhét đằng sau mông Lâm Vô Ngung, “Mỳ chân gà thịt hun khói…”

“Tôi tìm phim,” Lâm Vô Ngung quẹt điện thoại, “Không xem kinh dị… vậy xem gì đây nhỉ… bí ẩn? Khoa học viễn tưởng? Hay là…”

“Chúng ta có thể xem một bộ phim hài không? Trước đây tôi đã xem phim kinh dị với cậu rồi, cậu có thể báo đáp tôi một chút,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Tôi không sợ nói ra, lá gan tôi rất nhỏ, dễ bị dọa, trước đây tôi xem Hỉ Dương Dương còn có thể bị dọa mà.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nhìn cậu, vỗ vỗ lên chân cậu, “Tôi tìm phim hài.”

Những ngày tháng ăn no lười làm này thật thoải mái, Đinh Tễ gối đầu trên cánh tay, ngắm Lâm Vô Ngung đang tìm phim.

Góc nghiêng của người này quả thực đẹp, đặc biệt là khi chuyên chú nhìn thứ gì đó.

Đinh Tễ không thể tưởng tượng ra nổi, Lâm Vô Ngung thế này yêu thầm người khác sẽ có trạng thái gì, sẽ xem trộm khoảnh khắc của người ta sao? Sẽ chụp lén người ta sao? Sẽ kiếm chuyện gửi tin nhắn cho người ta sao?

Suy nghĩ một lát, cậu không nhịn nổi cong cong chân, đẩy đẩy lên lưng Lâm Vô Ngung: “Haiz.”

“Đừng vội.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Tôi hỏi cậu một chuyện.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp, “Hỏi đi.”

“Cậu yêu thầm ai vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Bạn học của cậu à? Hay là bạn bè?”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng động tác vuốt màn hình điện thoại, quay đầu qua nhìn cậu.

“Không tiện nói thì thôi,” Đinh Tễ có hơi ngại, cảm thấy cả buổi tối nay mình đều thăm dò chuyện tình cảm của Lâm Vô Ngung, giống như một bà mối sốt ruột đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ, “Tôi chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi.”

“Hứa Thiên Bác.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Hứa Thiên Bác,” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục nhìn điện thoại, “Là người trông giống anh họ cậu ấy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	43. Chapter 43

Lâm Vô Ngung cho rằng cho tới bây giờ bản thân vẫn có thể cố quy rất nhiều biểu hiện và phản ứng của Đinh Tễ vào trong phạm vi “đối xử với bạn bè là như thế”, chính vì Đinh Tễ chậm chạp kinh người ở phương diện này.

Giống như nhược trí, không có chút xíu suy nghĩ của thần đồng nào.

Dựa theo trí thông minh và khả năng quan sát siêu mạnh của Đinh Tễ, có lẽ vừa nhìn đã phải nhận ra Hứa Thiên Bác trông giống mình, tuy rằng anh chưa từng đề cập tới Hứa Thiên Bác trước mặt cậu, cũng chưa từng thảo luận bất cứ điều gì liên quan tới “đối tượng yêu thầm của mình”, nhưng với năng lực của Đinh Tễ, hoàn toàn có thể lôi chuyện này ra.

Tại sao cậu lại chú ý tới tôi? Tại sao lại nói chuyện với tôi?

Bởi vì tôi giống Hứa Thiên Bác sao?

Hơn nữa cậu và Hứa Thiên Bác không thể chỉ dừng ở quan hệ bạn học hay bạn bè bình thường.

Nếu như là bạn tốt, cậu sẽ không chẳng hề nhắc tới như vậy, gặp được người giống với bạn tốt của mình, khi nói chuyện đều sẽ thuận miệng nhắc tới.

Cho nên to gan đoán đối tượng yêu thầm của cậu chính là Hứa Thiên Bác….

Hơn nữa cho tới bây giờ Đinh Tễ mới nhớ ra hỏi đối tượng yêu thầm của anh là ai.

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự hoàn toàn không ngờ tới.

Muốn đơn phương hủy bỏ danh hiệu thần đồng nhỏ của cậu.

“Cậu yêu thầm Hứa Thiên Bác?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Sau đó cậu ấy từ chối cậu?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, bây giờ cũng không còn phim hài nào hay nữa, anh không thích mấy bộ hài kịch gãi vào chỗ ngứa chọc người ta cười, liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn thấy mấy bộ.

Khó tìm.

Đinh Tễ thực sự là một thằng nhóc.

“Cậu ấy là thẳng sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục gật đầu.

“Cậu ấy thẳng mà cậu còn…” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Cậu tìm từ chối sao?”

“Cho nên ngay từ đầu đã là yêu thầm.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Vậy làm sao mà cậu ấy biết, cậu không có kỹ năng yêu thầm chút nào, cậu nhìn Bằng Bằng, yêu thầm hơn nghìn em gái, không một ai biết, nó nói rồi người ta đều giả vờ như không hiểu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảnh giới này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe vậy cũng cười, quay đầu nhìn cậu: “Yêu thầm kiểu Lưu Kim Bằng thì có liên quan cái lông gì tới kỹ năng?”

“Có liên quan tới bản thân cậu ấy…” Đinh Tễ vui vẻ vỗ chân, nghĩ ngợi lại nhìn anh, “Cho nên cậu nói với cậu ấy hả?”

“Cũng không thể coi như nói với cậu ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu dựa vào sô pha, “Tôi nói với cả trường, coi như come-out.”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, sau đó kinh ngạc kéo dài giọng, “Đậu— má!”

Lâm Vô Ngung búng vào chân Đinh Tễ: “Nhỏ giọng chút.”

Bây giờ anh có thể tin tưởng Đinh Tễ thực sự là một người đi học cũng không nhất định tới trường, lần anh hét ở sân thượng ấy được truyền bá rất rộng rãi, ở Tam Trung còn có người từng nghe qua.

“Tôi đột nhiên biết rồi,” Đinh Tễ chỉ anh, “Có phải là đầu năm! Trường học của bọn cậu có hoạt động ở sân thượng, lớp tôi có nữ sinh nhắc tới, cái gì mà sự kiện sân thượng đầy bất ngờ….”

“Đừng chỉ tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy ngón tay cậu, ấn lại lên đùi cậu vỗ vỗ, cười nói, “Nói chuyện cẩn thận, cậu nói như tìm tôi tính sổ ấy.”

“Chuyện lớn chính là chuyện cậu come-out hả?” Đinh Tễ ghé lại gần anh.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Cậu thật sự là quá giỏi rồi, ôi đậu,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, sau đó lại dùng sức ngả vào sô pha, còn cong lưng dùng mông đập vào sô pha một cái, “Cậu kiêu ngạo thật đấy! Tôi thực sự không nghĩ rằng lại có chuyện như vậy! Không ngờ lại là cậu?”

“Cậu làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung bị động tác này của cậu chọc cười.

“Biểu đạt tình cảm tôn kính với cậu,” Đinh Tễ bật dậy, dùng sức quá mạnh, đầu đập vào vai anh, “Cậu nói thế nào vậy?”

“Cũng không nói thế nào cả,” Lâm Vô Ngung buông điện thoại xuống, không thể tìm phim nữa rồi, “Thì nói tôi thích một người con trai, có lẽ vĩnh viễn sẽ không nói với cậu ấy.”

“Nhưng cậu nói với cả trường rằng cậu thích con trai.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Vậy làm sao mà cậu ấy từ chối cậu, cậu cũng không nói là cậu ấy mà.” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có thể cảm nhận được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy nói hai chúng tôi mãi là bạn bè.”

“Người này cũng không tệ,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Không giả ngốc cũng không đặc biệt cứng.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp.

“Kỳ thực cậu vẫn muốn nói với cậu ấy hả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu không thích lén lút thích, quá mệt mỏi muốn nói ra, sống hay chết thì cũng một đao, chịu đựng xong là xong việc.”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi.

“Tính cách của cậu… luôn rất ổn định, dựa vào bản thân,” Đinh Tễ ôm đầu gối nhìn anh, “Cho nên có phải cũng rất hưởng thụ cảm giác đột nhiên bốc đồng này không? Hưởng thụ sự mất khống chế trong khả năng cậu có thể nắm giữ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu một lúc: “Đinh Tễ.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nói chuyện với cậu rất thoải mái,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không chỉ là loại thoải mái khi được thả lỏng, là nói gì cũng rất dễ dàng.”

“Không phải với bất cứ ai tôi đều có thể nói chuyện như vậy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không thể nói liên tục với Bằng Bằng, nói mười phút là đã phải làm thứ khác rồi, nếu không nó sẽ bị mắng.”

“Vậy sao cậu có thể nhịn được?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi.

“Không biết, tôi với nó lớn lên cùng nhau, nó cũng có rất nhiều ưu điểm, tôi rất thích.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thích vượt qua bực bội, là có thể nhịn.”

“Còn tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

Thoát ra khỏi miệng hoàn toàn không nghĩ nhiều.

Đinh Tễ rõ ràng sửng sốt, qua một lát mới hỏi: “Cậu sao?”

“Đúng vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi còn để tâm chuyện của cậu hơn chuyện của mình, đãi ngộ này chỉ có Bằng Bằng mới có thể khiêu chiến,” Giọng Đinh Tễ thấp xuống, “Cậu còn hỏi, cậu mắng tôi sao?”

Không biết Đinh Tễ vô ý hay là cố tình, vòng qua chữ “thích” này.

Chữ “thích” này cậu có thể thản nhiên dùng với Lưu Kim Bằng, nhưng đối diện với anh lại phải né tránh.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nắn bóp bả vai cậu.

Sau đó cầm lấy điện thoại tiếp tục tìm phim.

Anh không thể nghĩ nhiều thêm nữa, nghĩ thấu chưa chắc đã là chuyện tốt.

Đinh Tễ nằm lại vào sô pha, cầm điện thoại bắt đầu nghịch.

Lâm Vô Ngung tùy tiện ấn chọn một bộ phim hài mới ra, kết nối màn hình rồi quăng điện thoại lên trên bàn trà, mở một lon nước dừa ra uống, rất thích, còn hơi lạnh.

Điểm cười của Đinh Tễ rất thấp, xem một bộ phim hài không buồn cười mấy mà trong mười phút cũng có thể cười tới mấy lần, cứ hi hi ha ha.

Lâm Vô Ngung không có cảm giác gì với bộ phim cả, chỉ nghe Đinh Tễ cười thôi cũng đủ rồi, tiếng cười của Đinh Tễ rất có sức cuốn hút, cậu vừa cười ha ha, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nhịn được muốn cười.

“Tôi tưởng rằng cậu rất trầm lắng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Xem bộ phim ngu ngốc này mà cũng cười được.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Không ngờ hả.”

“Bất ngờ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ôi, Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm một gói thịt bò nhỏ đưa cho cậu.

“Kỳ thực cậu đúng là một người có sức hấp dẫn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Người tới gần cậu đều rất thích cậu.”

“Tôi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy cậu đang nói bản thân cậu nhỉ?”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hai chúng ta tâng bốc đối phương có rõ ràng quá không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung đưa lon nước dừa tới trước mặt cậu, Đinh Tễ cầm thịt bò cụng “ly” với anh.

Anh không biết Đinh Tễ nói câu kia là có ý gì, nhưng sẽ không nhịn được liên hệ câu nói này với tin nhắn của Hứa Thiên Bác.

Cảm thấy có tác dụng tương đồng.

Chỉ là… ánh mắt liếc qua phía Đinh Tễ vừa cắn thịt bò vừa cười xem ti vi, nhìn có vẻ tự nhiên thoải mái.

Thôi bỏ đi, nghĩ nhiều quá rất mệt.

Buổi tối Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ngủ giường trên.

Đinh Tễ nằm ở giường dưới còn đặc biệt dặn dò một câu: “Buổi tối cậu có thể ngủ nghiêm chỉnh chút không? Làm sao mà nửa đêm cậu có thể treo đầu ra bên ngoài được? Còn mãi không tỉnh.”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng không biết trạng thái khi tôi đang ngủ là thế nào.”

“Nếu hôm nay cậu còn treo một lần nữa tôi sẽ lấy nước hất lên mặt cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười gật đầu.

Có lẽ là loại uy hiếp hất nước vào mặt quá mức yếu ớt, Lâm Vô Ngung đã đồng ý rất tốt, nửa đêm quả thực cũng không treo đầu ra bên ngoài giường.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ lại không thể ngờ rằng, người này có thể nửa đêm lăn xuống giường!

Khi cảm thấy giường trên có tiếng động hơn nữa còn là tiếng động không hề nhỏ, Đinh Tễ đột ngột mở mắt ra.

Trong thời gian ngắn ngủi cậu đã nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đang vùng vẫy ở giường trên, còn chưa đợi cậu kịp nhận ra đây là đang làm gì, Lâm Vô Ngung đã rơi từ trên xuống, ngã xuống bên cạnh cậu.

Chỉ để cho cậu thời gian vươn tay ra bảo vệ.

Nói thật thì bảo vệ cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung dáng người cao hơn mét tám, lại không phải thuộc dạng gầy yếu, đập xuống như vậy, cho dù là cậu đã dùng tay chống ván giường, nhưng trọng lượng ấy hai tay Đinh Tễ không thể bảo vệ được, mềm như hai cái gối đầu.

“A…” Đinh Tễ gào lên một tiếng.

“Đập vào đâu rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng dùng đầu gối chống đứng dậy.

“Đinh chim nhỏ.” Đinh Tễ cong người lại.

Kỳ thực vẫn ổn, không đập vào chính nơi ấy, nhưng cậu lại muốn diễn.

“Tôi xem nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng bật đèn đầu giường sáng lên, vươn tay túm lấy cạp quần cậu.

“Con mẹ nó cậu nhìn cái gì đấy?” Cả người Đinh Tễ bừng tỉnh giống như vừa được bôi dầu cù là.

“Không phải đập vào… chỗ đó của cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu còn muốn xem cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nằm ngửa mặt, nhìn anh, “Nhìn xem có bầm không sau đó xoa bóp hả?”

Lâm Vô Ngung chống ván giường một lát, tư thế này quá kỳ dị, cho nên anh nhảy xuống giường, nhanh chóng bước về phía phòng khách: “Có đau không? Hay là chườm chút đá, dùng khăn mặt bao lấy…”

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy việc có hơi lớn, vội vàng ngồi dậy, “Không cần nữa!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ có thể nghe thấy tiếng anh mở tủ lạnh vặn khay đựng đá.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống, vừa đi vừa nói, “Cái gì…. không cần nữa, không nghiêm trọng vậy đâu….”

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm khay đá đã vặn rời ra quay lại, nhìn chằm chằm cậu, đột nhiên cong khóe miệng: “Có phải cậu giả vờ không?”

“Không!” Đinh Tễ vội vàng phủ nhận, “Tôi bị thật…”

Lâm Vô Ngung không đợi cậu nói xong đã túm lấy quần cậu kéo ra, sau đó đổ cả nửa khay đá vào bên trong quần cậu.

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ gào rách họng, nhảy tưng tưng vào trong nhà vệ sinh, “Cậu toi rồi Lâm Vô Ngung! Con mẹ nó tôi nói cho cậu biết cậu xong đời rồi!”

“Nửa đêm rồi còn dám lừa tôi!” Lâm Vô Ngung ở trong phòng khách không đi theo qua, trong giọng nói còn mang theo chút cười cợt, “Dọa tôi mềm nhũn cả chân, tôi cho rằng nhà họ Đinh của cậu phải tuyệt hậu rồi….”

“Còn đập vào đâu nữa không?” Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới cậu một lần.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, xoay người đi vào trong phòng ngủ, “Bây giờ cậu biết trạng thái buổi tối cậu ngủ là thế nào rồi chứ?”

“Cậu ngủ bên trên đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi vốn cảm thấy giường trên nhỏ, sợ cậu ngủ không thoải mái.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, trèo lên giường trên nằm xuống, ngửi thấy một mùi hương, cậu còn nhớ đây là mùi phòng ký túc xá của Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu ngủ ở giường ký túc chưa bao giờ bị rơi xuống sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chưa bao giờ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nằm cẩn thận xuống giường dưới, tắt đèn, “Giường ở ký túc có thanh chắn, giường này không có, có lẽ là bị gỡ xuống rồi, chỉ có mấy cái lỗ.”

“Sau này cậu dùng túi ngủ đi,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Buộc bốn góc trên giường.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì, qua một lát lại hỏi một câu: “Không bị đá làm hỏng chứ?”

“Cậu có muốn xem thử hay không?” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ ván giường.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ xoay người.

Buổi tối dằn vặt trôi qua như thế, buổi sáng Đinh Tễ lại không dậy nổi.

Lâm Vô Ngung rửa mặt xong rồi gọi cậu dậy, cậu vẫn đang trong mơ, vẫn là giấc mơ cùng Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xổm canh giữ bên ngoài cửa trạm tàu điện.

“Dậy được không?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở giường dưới nhìn cậu, “Không dậy được chứng tỏ…”

“Dậy được.” Đinh Tễ lập tức mở mắt ra, đã nói là đi chơi máy bay không người lái, đã qua nửa kỳ nghỉ hè rồi cậu cũng chưa từng một lần được chạm vào điều khiển.

“Còn nửa tiếng nữa xe tới.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu không dậy nữa là không có thời gian ăn sáng đâu.”

“Dậy rồi.” Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy, ngáp dài một cái.

Vẫn có thời gian để ăn sáng, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy điểm tốt nhất khi ở chung với một người đến bữa không ăn đúng giờ thì sẽ chết như Lâm Vô Ngung chính là cho dù thế nào đều có thể ăn.

Khi cậu rửa mặt thay quần áo, Lâm Vô Ngung chạy xuống dưới tầng, đi quán ăn vặt huyện Sa phía đối diện khu nhà mua đồ ăn trở về.

Khi cậu ăn sáng, Lâm Vô Ngung đã chuẩn bị xong hai chiếc máy bay không người lái hôm nay phải mang ra ngoài, một cái có camera, một cái chỉ có thể bay, còn có cả pin dự phòng, dùng một cái túi đựng tất cả lại.

Lúc ra ngoài lại đưa cho cậu một cái túi nhỏ: “Cậu đeo cái này.”

“Trong đây có gì vậy?” Đinh Tễ xách túi lên ước lượng, không quá nặng, nhưng cũng coi là có chút trọng lượng.

“Đồ ăn, còn cả nước.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Buổi trưa có thể ăn ở nhà dân xung quanh, nhưng lỡ như chưa tới giờ ăn đã đói rồi, hay là buổi chiều về bị đói, cũng phải chuẩn bị một chút.”

“Cậu chuẩn bị như đi chạy nạn đấy hả.” Đinh Tễ có chút bó tay.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, chạy ra khỏi cửa, sau đó quay đầu căng thẳng nói với cậu. “Nhanh!”

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ cũng chạy ra theo.

“Bây giờ bắt đầu chạy nạn rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cửa, chạy tới cửa thang máy, chạy bước nhỏ tại chỗ ấn gọi thang máy, “Bây giờ đại nạn hủy diệt thế giới sắp tới rồi, chúng ta phải mau chóng chạy trốn, chạy tới vùng ngoại ô!”

“Vậy chúng ta có cần phải chạy thang bộ hay không?” Đinh Tễ lập tức phối hợp, chạy bước nhỏ tại chỗ.

“Thang máy….” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cầu thang thoát hiểm, “Thôi bỏ đi, chạy xuống mệt lắm, bây giờ chúng ta nhân lúc chưa xảy ra đại nạn thang máy vẫn còn dùng được chạy trốn trước đã.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, bọn họ vọt vào bên trong.

Bên trong có một bác gái đang đứng, hai người bọn họ tạm dừng trạng thái chạy nạn, cùng nhau nhìn chằm chằm số tầng thang máy.

Tới tầng một cửa thang máy mở ra, hai người lập tức tiếp tục, chạy ra bên ngoài.

Chạy ra ngoài được một đoạn, Lâm Vô Ngung đi chậm lại, nhìn bên đường.

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn theo qua đó, phát hiện ra một chiếc xe màu đen biển 333 đỗ bên đường, cửa xe mở ra, một người đàn ông đang chuẩn bị bước lên xe.

“Lâm Trạm?” Đinh Tễ lập tức hỏi.

Ngày hôm ấy Lâm Trạm đeo khẩu trang, cậu không nhìn rõ Lâm Trạm trông như thế nào, hôm nay nhìn thế này, Lâm Trạm trông rất giống Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng thanh tú hơn Lâm Vô Ngung một chút.

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười với Lâm Trạm, “Tới văn phòng hả?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Trạm cười cười gật đầu, lại nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Qua đây rồi à?”

“Vâng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Em qua đây chơi trước.”

“Đi đâu?” Lâm Trạm hỏi, “Có phải muộn rồi không? Anh đưa bọn em đi nhé.”

“Chạy nạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lâm Trạm sửng sốt: “Cái gì?”

“Cậu bị ngốc à?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Chạy nạn,” Lâm Vô Ngung kiên trì, vừa chạy về phía trước vừa nói, “Xe của bọn em ở đầu khu rồi.”

Đinh Tễ có chút lúng túng, không biết nên chạy với Lâm Vô Ngung hay là nói mấy câu với Lâm Trạm.

Lâm Trạm nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, lại quay đầu qua nhìn cậu, qua một lát mới gật đầu: “Được rồi, hai đứa chạy đi, không cần quan tâm tới anh.”

“….Ồ.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng đuổi theo phía Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu có bệnh à,” Đinh Tễ vừa chạy vừa cười, “Lâm Trạm nhất định bị cậu làm ngu người rồi.”

“Không quan tâm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đã từng có cảm giác như vậy chưa, chính là cảm giác cả thế giới sắp bị hủy diệt, cậu vẫn còn sống, cậu chạy về một nơi không biết đích đến, cho dù sắp chết rồi, cậu cũng không có đích đến.”

“Chưa từng.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, “Cảnh giới của tôi chưa đủ cao.”

“Cảnh giới cái mông,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Khi còn nhỏ thỉnh thoảng tôi sẽ chơi như thế, tự sắp xếp cho mình một hành trình vô cùng cô đơn, du lịch các vì sao, thám hiểm rừng cây, không có người, không có bạn đồng hành, chỉ có một đích đến, ký túc xá trường học, hay nhà ăn, người bên cạnh đều là quái vật…”

“Vậy bây giờ cậu có bạn đồng hành rồi, “Có ảnh hưởng tới phát huy của cậu không?”

“Sẽ không.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời rất dứt khoát, “Đồng đội heo kéo chân thông thường mới có thể thuận tiện phát triển nội dung, trước đây đều quá thoải mái.”

“Cậu cút đi.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Bây giờ vật tư ở trong tay tôi, kẻ có đồ ăn có được cả thiên hạ.”

“Chúng ta trao đổi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi có trang bị, có thể tìm được đường, tôi dẫn cậu chạy trốn, cậu chia cho tôi hai phần ba đồ ăn.”

“Dựa vào cái gì!” Đinh Tễ hét lên.

“Dựa vào việc tôi ăn nhiều hơn cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Khi sắp tới cổng khu nhà, xe của Lâm Trạm cũng tới, lái ngang hàng với hai người họ một lúc, còn hạ cửa kính xe xuống nhìn mấy lần, sau đó nói một câu: “Một phút sau anh sẽ nổ xe của hai em, một phút đồng hồ mà các em không chạy tới nơi thì xe chẳng có tác dụng gì nữa.”

Không đợi bọn họ trả lời, Lâm Trạm đóng cửa kính xe lại, xe vèo một cái phóng về phía trước.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Nhanh! Một phút!”

Trong vòng một phút bọn họ chạy tới cửa khu nhà, lên xe.

Tài xế nhìn bọn họ sau khi lên xe cứ thở liên tục, có chút khó hiểu: “Không cần vội như vậy chứ, tôi tới trước, còn năm phút nữa mới tới thời gian chúng ta hẹn mà.”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Chú lái xe đi.”

Tài xế lái xe xuất phát.

Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế, ngừng thở phì phò quay đầu nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Lâm Vô Ngung: “Khi cậu còn nhỏ mà quen tôi thì tốt rồi.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu quá cô đơn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như hồi đó quen tôi, tôi có thể dẫn cậu đi chơi.”

“Bây giờ quen cũng không muộn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.


	44. Chapter 44

Lâm Vô Ngung đã rất nhiều năm chưa từng chơi thế này, trước đây anh cũng chỉ thỉnh thoảng mới tự sắp xếp chút kịch bản trong lòng mình, chơi thế này không có ý nghĩa hoài cổ nào.

Có lẽ bởi vì câu nói tối hôm qua của Đinh Tễ.

Tuy rằng anh không thể xác định phỏng đoán của mình, cũng không định xác nhận đáp án.

Nhưng bất giác lại dùng phương thức hoàn toàn tùy ý điều chỉnh loại quan hệ tự nhiên thoải mái này thành tầng quan hệ “bạn bè”.

Cùng nhau chơi.

Cùng nhau đùa.

Cùng nhau ngu ngốc.

Không xấu hổ.

Không khí vừa phải, hai người đều thoải mái.

Cả đường đi Đinh Tễ đều nghịch điện thoại, tra cụ thể số hiệu và phương pháp thao tác của máy bay không người lái, toàn bộ lực chú ý đều tập trung ở phương diện “Cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể chơi máy bay rồi”.

“Lát nữa tôi dậy cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không cần tra làm gì, phiền phức.”

“Kỳ thực để thứ này bay lên rồi khống chế phương hướng, có lẽ không khó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đúng không?”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Không thì lấy đâu ra nhiều người thích đến vậy, vào tay thì dễ rồi.”

“Nhưng thao tác tới cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hoá như cậu thì phải luyện tập.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi cam đoan hôm nay sẽ cho cậu chơi tới khi tất cả pin đều hết sạch mới thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không cần phải nịnh bợ tôi như vậy.”

“Đệt.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đây là lời nói xuất phát từ đáy lòng, bình thường tôi không hay khen người khác.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Không cần khách sáo tôi đã thu lại rồi.” Đinh Tễ xua tay.

Nơi mà Lâm Vô Ngung tìm rất rộng rãi, cách thôn rất gần, cũng không nhiều dây điện.

Tài xế dừng xe ở bên đường, nghỉ ngơi ở trên xe, Đinh Tễ cùng Lâm Vô Ngung đi dọc theo con đường nhỏ tới khoảng đất rộng rãi kia.

“Các cậu quay gì ở đây? Ruộng vườn?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Video tuyên truyền phong cảnh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Quay ở đỉnh ngọn núi nhỏ bên kia, tôi không dẫn cậu leo lên đó.”

“Con đường này có hơi nát,” Đinh Tễ nhìn con đường đất vàng dưới chân, bên cạnh là một con kênh không có nước, “Nếu như gặp phải người tay chân không phối hợp được rất dễ bị trượt…”

Còn chưa nói xong, chân Đinh Tễ vấp vào thứ gì đó nhô lên dưới đất, sau đó đột nhiên cảm thấy dưới chân trống không.

Cậu còn chưa kịp vươn tay ra túm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung đã thuận theo đất lở ở bên cạnh trượt xuống như trượt cầu trượt ngã vào trong kênh.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu lại không thấy cậu đâu.

“Ở đây!” Đinh Tễ hét.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu, nhìn thấy cậu trước tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó ngồi xuống bắt đầu cười: “Nếu như gặp phải người tay chân không biết phối hợp…”

“Câm miệng kéo tôi lên!” Đinh Tễ thử một chút, đất ở sườn dốc đều rời rạc, hơi dùng sức về phía trước sẽ lăn lông lốc xuống, cậu trèo mấy lần cũng không di chuyển nổi một mét đã trượt lại xuống dưới, “Con mẹ nó làm sao lên được đây “

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay, nếu như không nằm bò ra đất, tay hai người căn bản không chạm nổi vào nhau, anh nhìn xung quanh, con đường này trước sau đều có tính chất như vậy, có lẽ phải đi tới tận đầu mới có chỗ thấp có thể leo lên.

Do dự mấy giây, anh bỏ túi xuống, đẩy trượt xuống dốc.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ đón lấy túi.

“Tránh ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi xuống với cậu, dù sao lúc này cũng không lên được.”

Đinh Tễ rất vui vẻ tránh ra một chỗ cho anh.

Sau khi đeo túi lên, Lâm Vô Ngung không dẫn Đinh Tễ đi dọc theo đường, sau khi đi vòng qua con kênh, trước mắt là cánh rừng thưa thớt, có thể nhìn thấy phía rừng cây là đất trống, dường như còn có nước.

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ chỉ tùy tiện chơi thôi, có thể điều khiển máy bay bay lên là được, cũng không hi vọng quay được thứ gì, nhưng dù sao cũng sẽ nhìn cảnh quay truyền về, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn muốn cố gắng tìm cảnh nào thoải mái, để cho Đinh Tễ có cảm giác như bay lên.

Chẳng bao lâu bọn họ đi tới bên hồ nước, nước không mấy sạch, mặt nước cũng rất nhỏ, nhưng mà bên cạnh còn có thảm cỏ, trên ngọn núi không xa còn có cả rừng cây đã bắt đầu phơi bày đủ loại sắc thu.

“Ở đây đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung buông túi xuống, lấy ra máy bay to bằng bàn tay, “Cậu thử cái này trước đi, cái này có rơi xuống nước cũng không sao, hỏng rồi thì vứt.”

“Tôi không tới mức ấy chứ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Nói xong lời này, năm phút sau Đinh Tễ thiếu chút nữa là tự vả mặt mình, chiếc máy bay tí hon này cất cánh lên tốc độ còn rất nhanh, cậu vốn định cho máy bay lượn trên mặt nước một cách phóng khoáng, xoay trái xoay phải, lắc đầu lắc đuôi bay qua chỗ Lâm Vô Ngung khoe khoang một chút.

Kết quả máy bay đột nhiên lao xuống dưới, cậu muốn kéo nó lên nhưng lại không quen thao tác ngược lại còn ngược hướng, máy bay tí hon trực tiếp cắm đầu xuống nước.

Cũng may là cậu phản ứng nhanh, nếu không có lẽ khoản nợ của cậu với Lâm Vô Ngung lại gia tăng rồi.

Chẳng qua tư thế có chút khó xem, thân thể cũng gắng sức theo, người không biết còn tưởng rằng cậu là người điều khiển cao cấp.

“Chạm vào nước chưa?” Đinh Tễ hét về phía Lâm Vô Ngung, điều khiển máy bay dừng trước mặt anh.

“Chưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thao tác tốt lắm, có thể nhảy rồi.”

“Nhảy gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ban nãy cậu vừa lắc tới lắc lui ấy không phải sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được thôi, để tôi thử.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, lùi máy bay về sau hai mét, sau đó đong đưa lên xuống, “Đây là cúi chào!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, vỗ tay cho cậu.

Máy bay chậm chạp lại gần Lâm Vô Ngung, dừng lại trước ngực anh, bốn chiếc cánh quạt nhỏ mang theo gió thổi bay tóc mái Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Học thần!” Đinh Tễ cao giọng, “Mời cậu nhảy một bài!”

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút mờ mịt nhìn cậu, qua mấy giây mới bật cười: “Nhảy kiểu gì?”

“Làm theo tôi này, tôi thị phạm cho cậu!” Đinh Tễ nói xong thử làm cho máy bay rẽ phải, lại nhanh chóng quay lại, thân máy bay nghiêng về bên trái, “Nhìn thấy chưa! Làm theo!”

Đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói, đây thực sự là một thử thách.

Lớn như thế này rồi, đừng nói là nhảy, tập thể dục giữa giờ anh cũng chưa bao giờ nghiêm túc làm, giờ đây nhìn máy bay tùy ý lắc lư, anh phải làm theo tạo thành một động tác nào đó là chuyện không thể.

Nhưng hứng thú của Đinh Tễ rất cao, chưa tới mười phút đã có thể thao tác được máy bay ổn định như vậy cũng thực sự rất giỏi, trả lại danh xưng thần đồng nhỏ này cho cậu..

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, cắn răng duỗi chân phải sang bên cạnh, cong mũi chân lên, thân thể cũng nghiêng người sang phải, coi như là hoàn thành động tác.

Đinh Tễ cầm điều khiển đứng đối diện anh, qua một lát cũng không có cử động gì, máy bay cũng ở không trung ngây ngốc giống như cậu.

“Động tác tiếp theo! Nhảy đi!” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy thế này cũng không khó lắm, quyết định tiếp tục thử thách.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ không cử động, mấy giây sau mới bật cười như điên, máy bay không người lái suýt chút nữa thì mất khống chế quét qua vai Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tôi đã nói qua với cậu chưa nhỉ!” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cậu, “Đừng có lúc nào cũng chuyển động theo máy bay!”

“Như vậy mà gọi là nhảy sao?” Đinh Tễ cười không ngừng nổi, vừa lùi máy bay về, vừa cười, “Tập thể dục buổi sáng còn giống nhảy hơn cậu!”

“Vậy không nhảy nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhảy, nhảy, nhảy!” Đinh Tễ lại vội vàng điều khiển máy bay tới trước mặt anh, làm động tác lắc lư giống ban nãy về hướng ngược lại, “Nhanh! Anh Vô Ngung tới đây nhảy!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy xung quanh không có người khác, nhưng nếu như có thêm một người nữa, cho dù là người mù, anh cũng không có dũng khí tiếp tục nhảy.

Anh cắn răng duỗi chân trái ra, cong mũi chân trái, thân thể nghiêng về bên trái, để “điệu nhảy” của mình khác so với bài nhảy ở quảng trường, anh còn lắc hông.

Cuối cùng máy bay cũng bị Đinh Tễ cười làm rơi xuống đất.

“Cũng hết pin rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhặt máy bay lên nhìn, “Lát nữa cậu chơi cái lớn nhé, là cái máy bay không người lái tương đối tốt đầu tiên mà tôi mua, nhưng mà hình ảnh không đủ đẹp, không phải siêu nét.”

Đinh Tễ nằm lên cỏ, cười xong mới hỏi một câu: “Có thể quay không?”

“Có thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh cậu, lấy máy bay ra, ngồi xuống bên cạnh chậm rãi lắp, “Pin tôi mang theo có thể đủ cho cậu chơi một tiếng rưỡi, nếu như thao tác kém có thể chơi hơn một tiếng.”

“Lúc trước tại sao cậu lại nghĩ muốn chơi máy bay?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi muốn bay.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ gối đầu lên cánh tay, quay đầu qua nhìn anh.

“Cậu tin không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tin chứ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi lần đầu tiên tôi thấy cậu chơi máy bay đã cảm giác giống như đang bay.”

“Kỳ thực là có người nói với tôi thứ này có thể kiếm tiền,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Hơn nữa những người có giấy phép điều khiển không nhiều, cho nên tôi học.”

“Được đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vậy lái máy xúc cũng có thể kiếm tiền, quản đốc đều cẩn thận tìm người lái máy xúc, tại sao cậu lại không tới Lam Tường.” _(Học viện kỹ thuật Lam Tường – Sơn Đông)_

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Những lúc thế này cậu buồn cười nhất.”

“Không cần phải nịnh bợ tôi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn máy bay, “Lắp xong chưa?”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa điều khiển từ xa cho cậu, “Màn hình này không phải là dạng ban đầu, tôi thêm một cái giá phía sau, có hơi lỏng, khi cầm cậu cẩn thận chút.”

“Được, tôi cẩn thận.” Đinh Tễ cầm điều khiển đứng dậy.

Trước đây khi cậu giúp Lâm Vô Ngung thu dọn đồ đã từng nhìn thấy, trên giá còn có băng dán, trên thân máy bay còn dán số điện thoại, chắc chắn là bảo bối của Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng không ngờ rằng lại là bảo bối theo anh nhiều năm như vậy.

Cậu không nhịn được nghiêm túc nhìn anh thêm mấy cái.

Ban đầu Lâm Vô Ngung khổ cực gom góp chút tiền, mua được chiếc máy bay nhập môn đầu tiên, coi như tìm chút đảm bảo cho cuộc sống sau này của mình.

Lúc ấy Lâm Vô Ngung mới chỉ là một học sinh trung học.

Nghĩ như vậy, bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung quả thực tương đối giỏi, giỏi tới mức có thể khiến cho hai đứa con của mình đều có thể bắt đầu kiếm tiền từ cấp hai….

Đinh Tễ tìm được một khoảng đất phẳng đặt máy bay xuống, chiếc máy bay này lớn hơn nhiều so với cái bằng bàn tay lúc trước, trọng lượng cũng nhiều hơn không ít.

“Cậu không qua dạy một chút hả? Tôi sợ tôi… ” Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, trong tay đang cầm một miếng bánh ngọt.

Cậu có chút bó tay: “Cậu ăn muộn một phút liệu có chết đói hay không.”

“Bắt đầu,” Lâm Vô Ngung hất cằm với cậu, “Tôi có lòng tin với cậu.”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Điều khiển này phức tạp hơn với lúc trước!”

“Chỉ thêm một cổng nạp, điều khiển đều giống nhau,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa ăn vừa nói, “Cũng đã điều chỉnh tần số, hiệu chỉnh qua rồi, điều khiển tôi cũng đã thiết lập tốt, cậu nhìn màn hình thao tác là được, đừng động vào thiết lập chống rung, không hiểu thì nhìn dấu hỏi chấm, thần đồng nhỏ cố lên.”

“Cái đầu cậu!” Đinh Tễ chỉ đành quay đầu lại, cầm điều kiển từ xa và màn hình bắt đầu nghiên cứu.

Phương pháp thao tác của loại đồ này cũng không khó, xem mấy lần là có thể nhớ rõ chức năng của điều khiển và một số phím phụ trợ trên màn hình, khó ở chỗ là phối hợp cụ thể sau khi máy bay cất cánh.

Đinh Tễ vùi đầu nghiên cứu, Lâm Vô Ngung không quan tâm nhiều, vùi đầu vào ăn.

Nếu như đổi thành người khác, trước giờ chưa từng chơi, chắc chắn anh sẽ không để người ta chạm vào những chiếc máy bay này, nhưng Đinh Tễ thì khác, anh vô cùng tin tưởng chỉ số thông minh và năng lực phối hợp của Đinh Tễ.

Hơn nữa nhìn Đinh Tễ như rất vội vàng, hận không thể lập tức bay mấy kilomet, nhưng thực tế trước khi cậu thực sự tìm hiểu rõ, cậu sẽ không cất cánh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bóng lưng Đinh Tễ.

Là một con gà đen nhỏ nhìn qua thì nóng nảy nhưng thực sự rất vững vàng.

Quả nhiên qua tầm mười phút, Lâm Vô Ngung mới nghe thấy tiếng ong ong khi khởi động máy bay.

Tiếp theo anh nhìn thấy máy bay bảo bối của anh từ từ bay lên.

“Cao hơn chút, bay về chỗ trống ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khoảng cách khống chế của cái này là năm kilomet.”

“Cái máy bay này có phải là cái tự động quay mà trước đây cậu đã từng dùng qua không?” Đinh Tễ thử lên cao, sau đó bay ra ngoài.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có thể thiết lập ba điểm, có cần tôi giúp cậu làm không?”

“Không cần, tôi biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cười không nói thêm gì nữa.

“Tôi sẽ quay một cảnh lãng mạn,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh, “Cậu ăn xong đi, lát nữa sẽ quay tới hai chúng ta.”

“Cậu thiết lập rõ ràng đường đi trước đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung ăn từ tốn.

Máy bay bay tới dãy núi xa xa bên phải, dừng một lát mới lại chậm chạp bay về, dừng ở trên đỉnh đầu hai người, sau đó lại xoay nửa vòng trên đầu rồi lại bay về phía bên trái.

“Nhìn xem cảnh gần xa đan xen đẹp mắt này,” Đinh Tễ nhìn màn hình, “Chẳng qua nhìn có chút vất vả, cảm giác không gian này một tiếng rưỡi tôi cũng không thích ứng nổi, lúc quay đầu tôi còn không phân biệt nổi trái phải.”

“Cậu đã làm rất tốt rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, rất nhiều người lần đầu tiên chơi đều đâm linh tinh.”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu lại mày mò một lúc, sau đó ngước mắt lên nhìn anh: “Cậu còn từng dẫn ai đi chơi nữa? Hứa Thiên Bác hả?”

“Không, Hứa Thiên Bác chỉ thích chơi game,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Tôi chỉ dẫn cậu ra ngoài chơi thôi, cậu nghĩ tôi nhàn rỗi vậy sao, tôi dạy người điều khiển phải thu tiền đấy.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Vậy còn được, tôi chiếm lợi rồi đúng không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhét miếng bánh ngọt còn lại vào miệng, “Chiếm đi.”

Đã thiết lập xong đường di chuyển của máy bay không người lái, máy bay cũng đã bay tới điểm bắt đầu, Đinh Tễ chạy qua: “Bên đó đã có thể quay được hai chúng ta rồi!”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung phủi phủi tay, “Muốn làm thế nào? Cậu đã sắp xếp nội dung chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa, tự nhiên một chút!” Đinh Tễ nhìn màn hình, “Nhanh, chúng ta giả vờ xem thứ gì đó trước, cùng nhau nhìn lên…”

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ cùng nhau ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, Đinh Tễ chỉ huy: “Lại chậm rãi nhìn về phía bên phải đi….”

Vừa nói cậu vừa vươn tay chỉ lên trên trời: “Nhìn kìa….”

“Nhìn gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngửa cổ hỏi.

“Giả vờ có một đàn chim bay ngang qua!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Oa một đàn chim!” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười.

“Được, được, được.” Đinh Tễ nhìn màn hình, “Tới rồi, tới rồi, tới rồi, vẫy tay với ống kính, nhanh!”

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ đành đứng dậy, cùng cậu vẫy tay với máy bay phi ngang qua.

“Nhảy! Nhảy!” Đinh Tễ vừa nhảy vừa hét.

“….Video của cậu ở thời đại nào vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất bó tay, nhưng vẫn vừa nhảy vừa vẫy tay với cậu.

Máy bay xoay nửa vòng rồi rời khỏi, Đinh Tễ nằm phịch xuống cỏ.

“Làm gì đấy!” Lâm Vô Ngung bị cậu dọa nhảy dựng.

“Nằm xuống! Quay cảnh hưởng thụ ánh mặt trời ngày hè!” Đinh Tễ dang tay vỗ vỗ mặt đất.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nằm xuống theo, cùng nhau nhìn bầu trời.

Lúc này ánh mặt trời rất sáng, có hơi chói mắt, nhưng sẽ không làm cho người ta khó chịu, nhắm mắt lại sẽ cảm giác được không khí xung quanh đều là màu vàng, cả người đều được bao phủ trong ánh sáng rực rỡ ấy.

“Cậu biết cắt video không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có thể tìm Lâm Trạm, không phải cả ngày anh ấy đều làm video sao, chắc chắn trong văn phòng của anh ấy có người chuyên nghiệp.”

“Có hơi ngại,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cảm thấy video này quá quê mùa….”

“Cậu còn biết quê hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất cảm khái.

“Tôi cũng chỉ nhất thời hứng lên,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng không biết muốn quay như thế nào, chỉ cảm thấy trò này rất vui, không quay một đoạn thì thật đáng tiếc.”

“Có gì đáng tiếc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không phải là bay lần này xong không bay nữa, cậu muốn chơi chúng ta lại ra ngoài chơi.”

“Không ảnh hưởng tới cậu kiếm tiền sao?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Không tới mức ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng quay đầu qua.

“Vậy lần sau cậu mang máy bay xịn của cậu tới đây,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Quay video siêu nét.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tôi có thể đăng đoạn này lên khoảnh khắc không,” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Lần đầu tiên tôi điều khiển máy bay không người lái…. không được quá quê mùa….”

“Cậu có thể điều khiển nó bay về trước không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sắp hết pin.”

“A!” Đinh Tễ ngồi bật dậy, túm lấy điều khiển, “Còn pin, còn pin.”

Sau khi thu máy bay lại, Đinh Tễ vẫn quyết định tùy tiện cắt đoạn video này gửi lên khoảnh khắc.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn xong một cái chân vịt lớn, cuối cùng Đinh Tễ cũng đăng video lên, phần cắt chính là phần hai người nằm trên cỏ, máy bay không người lái xẹt qua trên không trung.

So sánh với đoạn trước hai người vừa nhảy vừa vẫy tay giống như ngốc, đoạn này nhìn tương đối bình thường.

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn cảm thấy đoạn này có cảm giác không thể nói rõ, nhưng anh không biết là gì, cũng không nói, dù sao chỉ là chơi, một ngày Đinh Tễ đăng lên khoảnh khắc tám trăm tin, có một tin kỳ quái cũng không có gì lạ.

“Đăng rồi,” Đinh Tễ xoay xoay điện thoại, “Lát nữa chắc chắc sẽ có người kêu trâu bò này, ngưỡng mộ này….”

“Ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa cho cậu một cái đùi vịt.

“Không ăn,” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu, “Tôi chỉ phương hướng kiếm tiền cho cậu, khi cậu không đi điều khiển máy bay có thể suy nghĩ.”

“Phát trực tiếp ăn uống sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu cũng biết cậu có thể ăn tới mức độ nào à?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Chắc chắn sẽ hot, người vừa đẹp trai, dáng ăn cũng đẹp, còn ăn thực sự chứ không nôn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chưa biết chừng còn kiếm tiền nhanh hơn cậu đi điều khiển máy bay, lại không cần phải ra khỏi nhà… ôi tôi có bình luận rồi!”

“Khen cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé lại gần.

“Không biết, xem đã.” Đinh Tễ đưa điện thoại tới trước mặt anh, mở chấm đỏ ở khoảnh khắc.

Đã có mấy bình luận.

– Quay bằng flycam à?

– Quay bằng flycam sao, trâu bò.

– Đây là đâu, cảnh đẹp quá.

– Bên cạnh mày là ai thế? Nhìn rất quen mắt.

– Đinh Tễ mày đột nhiên debut rồi?

– Nếu như tớ không nhìn nhầm, bên cạnh cậu có phải là học thần của Trung học phụ thuộc không?

Đinh Tễ vừa xem vừa cười, lại kéo xuống, nhìn thấy bình luận đầu tiên.

Có lẽ Lưu Kim Bằng đang đóng giữ wechat, video vừa đăng cậu ta đã bình luận rồi.

– Hai đứa mày làm gì mà như quay video kỷ niệm tình nhân một năm tròn ấy.


	45. Chapter 45

Câu này của Lưu Kim Bằng chọc chính xác vào điểm mà Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy kỳ quái kia.

Đúng vậy, chính là cảm giác này.

Đoạn video được cắt ra này tuy rằng không quê mùa như đoạn hai thằng ngốc nhìn trời lúc trước, nhưng quả thật giống như… video tình nhân.

Chẳng qua có lẽ Đinh Tễ cũng giống như anh, đều không phát hiện ra điểm này.

Bị Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ ra, Đinh Tễ cũng có chút kinh ngạc.

Lưu Kim Bằng không hổ là cẩu độc thân đã từng yêu thầm hơn một nghìn em gái.

Lâm Vô Ngung âm thầm thở dài.

Càng muốn trốn tránh thứ gì, thì càng không tránh được.

Bây giờ một lời nói đùa hi hi ha ha thôi cũng sẽ làm cho lòng anh căng thẳng, sợ hãi bầu không khí sẽ gượng gạo.

Anh nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ cũng đúng lúc nhìn qua, vừa nhìn thấy anh ngước mắt lên, Đinh Tễ lập tức sốt ruột mở miệng: “Tôi không nói, tôi không nói với cậu ta…. không không, tôi không nói với bất cứ ai về xu hướng tính dục của cậu!”

“Tôi biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nói rồi cũng không sao, tôi không để ý tới những thứ này.”

Điểm chú ý của Đinh Tễ đúng thật là làm cho người ta vui mừng.

“Tôi biết cậu không để ý,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng đây là hai chuyện khác nhau, dù sao tôi cũng không thể tùy tiện nói cho người khác.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tôi có thể điều khiển máy bay bay tới ngọn núi đối diện không?” Đinh Tễ cầm máy bay lên.

“Không thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Năng lực nhìn đoán của cậu có phải không theo kịp chỉ số thông minh không, cái đó mà gọi là ngọn núi đối diện à?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn ngọn núi mà cậu muốn bay tới, nhìn chằm chằm một lát lại gật đầu: “Được rồi, rất xa.”

“Có thể bay tới ruộng bên kia,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Kỳ thực tôi rất thích quay cảnh ruộng, màu xanh màu vàng đều rất đẹp, cảm giác như cúi đầu có thể chui vào thảm lông mềm mại.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ hưng phấn cầm thân máy bay lên.

Pin mà Lâm Vô Ngung mang theo đều dùng hết cả rồi, thời gian tương đương như anh dự đoán, hơn một tiếng.

Nói thực khoảng thời gian này cũng quá ngắn, đối với Đinh Tễ vừa mới biết chơi lại vừa mới thông thạo một chút mà nói thì chỉ giống như vừa chớp mắt.

Khi ngồi lên xe trên đường về cậu vẫn có chút không cam lòng: “Cậu không thể chuẩn bị thêm nhiều pin dự phòng hả?”

“Cậu biết một cục pin nặng thế nào không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đều là tôi vác cả.”

“Vậy lần sau cậu đeo máy bay,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Pin đưa tôi đeo, mang tám mười cái.”

“Đồ ăn thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu tự mang!” Đinh Tễ gào lên, “Tôi không ăn một miếng nào!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cúi đầu móc que kẹo mút ra bóc vỏ, không đợi cho Đinh Tễ hiểu rõ tại sao giờ này Lâm Vô Ngung lại đột nhiên muốn ăn kẹo mút thì anh đã nhét kẹo mút vào trong miệng cậu rồi.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngậm kẹo.

“Còn nói không ăn một miếng nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Đậu!” Đinh Tễ bật cười, ngậm que kẹo mút chỉ từ trên xuống dưới Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu chẳng qua cũng chỉ thành tích tốt một chút, thông minh một chút, giả vờ làm học thần trước mặt những người không biết gì, nếu như cậu mà ở quảng trường nhỏ, chỉ cần nửa năm thôi cậu đã có thể lăn lộn thành một tên ác bá.”

Thời điểm trở lại căn phòng thuê cũng coi như là sớm, năm giờ hơn, còn chưa để đồ đạc cẩn thận đã vội vàng muốn ăn, Lâm Vô Ngung thu dọn đồ xong tranh vào tắm trước.

Đinh Tễ cũng không tranh với anh, lấy chai coca hôm qua mua trong tủ lạnh ra, ngồi trên sô pha uống mấy ngụm.

Điện thoại rung lên.

Cậu cầm lên xem, là tin của cô út gửi tới, hỏi cậu có nhận được tiền mà bố cậu chuyển qua không.

Đinh Tễ xem xét, nhận được tin nhắn báo có tiền vào tài khoản, tin đến lúc ba giờ hơn, khi ấy cậu đang quay video kỉ niệm một năm tình nhân… hoàn toàn không chú ý tới tin nhắn.

Rất không thú vị.

Ở phương diện tiền bố mẹ cậu cũng coi như chưa bao giờ để cậu thiệt, học phí, tiền tiêu vặt, năm mới hay ngày lễ đều cho tiền.

Đinh Tễ luôn tự chuyển đổi trong tưởng tượng hành vi cho tiền này thành một loại tình yêu, nhưng không mấy thành công.

Quá trống rỗng.

Trống rỗng tới mức ngay cả ông bà nội cũng không chịu nổi, có để dành lại cũng không để cho cậu dùng.

Cậu nhìn số dư tài khoản mà ông bà nội, cô út gửi, cộng lại có thể trả Lâm Vô Ngung một vạn trước, bình thường có tiền học bổng gì đó cậu cũng không tiêu bao nhiêu, cũng không có chỗ nào để tiêu tiền cả.

Nói chuyện với cô út xong, cậu thuận tay mở khoảnh khắc ra, video ban nãy lại thêm không ít bình luận, bình luận đã được xếp thành mấy hàng.

Đám quê mùa này.

Chưa từng chơi máy bay không người lái sao!

Cậu xem bình luận, đều là nội dung tương tự.

Chẳng qua khi đang định thoát ra, cậu nhìn thấy một bình luận, giật thót bắn cả lông mày lên.

Một bạn nữ lớp cậu bình luận.

– Người bên cạnh cậu là học thần Trung học phụ thuộc đã come-out hả? Hai người một đôi?

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm bình luận, ngón tay ấn xuống, kéo vào chỗ xóa, do dự buông ngón tay ra rồi lại di vào.

Tuy rằng cậu không có quan hệ đặc biệt thân thiết với bạn cùng lớp nhưng cũng thêm hầu hết wechat, cậu không biết bình luận này có thể bị bao nhiêu người nhìn thấy….

Cậu đột nhiên có chút hoảng hốt, đặc biệt giải thích, sẽ rõ ràng là có ý, không giải thích, lại cảm thấy hốt hoảng, xóa ngay đi lại càng rõ ràng.

Đinh Tễ trước giờ chưa từng do dự như lúc này.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong ra ngoài, cậu vẫn còn nhìn chằm chằm bình luận kia chưa quyết định được nên xử lý thế nào.

Khi nhìn lại lần nữa, bình luận đã thêm rồi, mấy nữ sinh đã trả lời theo bình luận kia.

– Là Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Nhìn thế này hai người đẹp trai thật ha ha ha.

– Đây không phải là video tuyên truyền cp học bá của trường H đấy chứ.

Đinh Tễ nhìn một lát, lại có chút buồn cười, cuối cùng cậu quăng điện thoại sang một bên.

Kệ cm nó đi.

Cậu cầm lấy điều khiển, mở ti vi ra.

Lúc này ti vi đang phát tin thời sự, nhắc tới sản nghiệp máy bay không người lái BLABLA.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa vào trong phòng ngủ sấy tóc lại mang theo máy sấy đi ra ngoài, cắm phích cắm vào ổ điện cắm phích cắm tivi, hậm hực đứng trước ti vi bắt đầu sấy tóc.

Ti vi không lớn là bao, anh đứng nơi đó, Đinh Tễ căn bản chỉ có thể xem được một nửa.

“Tránh ra chút!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhúc nhích, máy sấy vừa bật, tiếng động giống như ba cái máy kéo hợp nhau, Đinh Tễ gào hai tiếng anh cũng không nghe thấy, cậu chỉ đành thở dài bỏ qua, cậu còn nghi ngờ không biết anh có nghe thấy tiếng tin tức hay không.

Đinh Tễ nằm trên sô pha, nhìn ti vi qua hông Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lúc này cậu mới đột nhiên chú ý tới Lâm Vô Ngung đang cởi trần.

Người này sao lại thích cởi trần như vậy!

Trong phòng còn có điều hòa, đâu nóng tới mức ấy chứ!

…Chẳng qua nói ra , Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thật kỳ lạ, mỗi ngày ăn còn nhiều hơn cả heo, nhưng vĩnh viễn là con heo không thể xuất chuồng.

Nói thật lòng anh cũng vận động rất nhiều, chỉ một chuyến đi bay thôi cũng tiêu tốn rất nhiều sức lực, nhưng luôn cảm thấy cũng không tới mức tiêu hóa hết sạch đồ ăn.

Dáng người đẹp như vậy là từ đâu tới?

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm eo Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đường cong thắt lưng thật sự rất đẹp.

Cậu cong người, ưỡn hông lên cao, nhéo nhéo hông bản thân… cũng được, dưới trạng thái kéo căng, đường cong hông của cậu cũng rất….

Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy sấy, quay đầu qua.

Nhìn thấy tư thế của Đinh Tễ, anh sửng sốt.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng đặt mông xuống sô pha, cũng nhìn anh.

“Đang làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Luyện tập.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Mông vểnh thật?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tư thế của cậu cũng không tiêu chuẩn, cong cổ vậy không khó chịu sao?”

Đinh Tễ dịch xuống, đặt đầu phẳng lên sô pha, cong lên một lần nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nhìn cái khỉ gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đi tắm đi! Tôi vừa mới thay thảm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cả người đầy đất cọ lên sô pha, lát nữa đều dính lên người tôi.”

“Lúc cậu uống nước của tôi sao không thấy chú ý nhiều như vậy?” Đinh Tễ cong người không nhúc nhích.

“Uống một ngụm nước của cậu mà cậu có thể nhớ tám trăm năm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cũng chẳng còn cách nào, ai bảo tôi đã gặp qua là không quên chứ.” Đinh Tễ vẫn cong người.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, qua một lát trực tiếp vòng tay qua hông cậu, kéo cả người cậu lên, quỳ gối xuống sô pha.

“Đi tắm trước đi, mau lên.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, cầm điện thoại cúi đầu chơi.

Đinh Tễ quỳ một lát, nhảy xuống sô pha.

Sau khi lấy quần áo đi vào trong phòng tắm, cậu đứng trước gương một lúc lâu mới thở dài.

Cảm giác bản thân mình giống như một thằng ngốc không biết gì cả.

Tắm xong ra ngoài Lâm Vô Ngung đã ngủ trên sô pha rồi, điện thoại quăng ở bên cạnh.

“Ôi.” Đinh Tễ đi qua nhìn anh, “Cậu về phòng ngủ đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhúc nhích.

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, không gọi anh dậy nữa, ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh, cho nhỏ tiếng ti vi đi.

Bây giờ vừa mới qua sáu giờ, ngủ tới bảy giờ rồi gọi dậy đi ăn cũng được, chưa biết chừng lát nữa người này lại tự mình đói tỉnh cũng nên, dù sao cũng là người có năng lực phát trực tiếp ăn uống tiềm ẩn.

Chưa nhìn được bao lâu, điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung ở trên sô pha rung lên.

Rung một tiếng, Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, còn chưa tỉnh.

Trước đây điện thoại người này luôn để chuông, không biết tại sao bây giờ lại điều chỉnh thành rung.

Điện thoại lại rung một tiếng.

Không biết có phải là điện thoại công việc không, Đinh Tễ đứng lên, đang lúc Đinh Tễ do dự có nên gọi anh thức dậy hay không, điện thoại lại liên tục rung, màn hình cũng sáng lên.

Đinh Tễ nhìn qua, điện thoại hiển thị “Anh Tiêu”.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngủ mãi không tỉnh, điện thoại lại kêu không dứt.

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy cây kẹo que ngậm, còn chưa ngồi xuống, điện thoại lại rung lên.

Cậu qua đó cúi người nhìn.

Lại là anh Tiêu.

…. Đây không phải là người theo đuổi Lâm Vô Ngung chứ?

Đinh Tễ cau mày.

Cứ kêu đi!

Kêu tới trời hoang đất già đi!

Không ai quan tâm mi đâu!

Không ai…

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ra, cầm điện thoại lên.

“Đây là lần thứ hai gọi tới,” Đinh Tễ có chút ngại, “Tôi thấy cậu ngủ rồi cho nên không gọi cậu…. “

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điện thoại, không nhận ngay mà ngáp một cái.

“Có phải là… người đó.” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bóp trán, “Vừa nói chuyện nói được một nửa tôi ngủ quên mất.”

“Vậy cậu ngủ tiếp đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Kệ anh ta, cho dù nói chuyện thì đây cũng không phải là thời gian làm việc, ăn cơm này, tắm này, ngủ này, ai thời gian đâu mà nghe điện thoại!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cười một cái.

Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống ghế của mình.

“Anh Tiêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận điện thoại, “Ngại quá ban nãy em ngủ mất… không có, không có…. anh nói đi….”

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy điều khiển, điều chỉnh âm lượng ti vi về ban đầu.

“Em thực sự không tới sao?” Lão Tiêu hỏi qua điện thoại, “Gặp mặt người phụ trách bên này, cũng không cần em lo gì, ăn cơm là được rồi.”

“Em thực sự không đi đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ đang lạnh mặt, nhìn chằm chằm quảng cáo trên ti vi, dáng vẻ như dốc toàn bộ tinh thần, âm thanh ti vi có hơi vang, anh nghe không rõ Lão Tiêu nói gì, vì thế đi vào trong phòng ngủ, “Bây giờ cũng sáu giờ rồi, đợi em qua đó thì cũng đã ăn xong….”

“Anh gọi người đón em, không sao.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Đừng, đừng, đừng, em thực sự không đi mà, em không thích nơi như vậy, nếu như không phải tình huống không có mặt sẽ không trả thù lao em nhất định sẽ không đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào cạnh tủ, có thể nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ vẫn trưng ra bản mặt thối thối ấy, anh cảm thấy có lẽ bản thân Đinh Tễ cũng không chú ý tới ngọn lửa không tên đang bừng bừng.

“Em cũng quá trực tiếp rồi đấy,” Lão Tiêu bật cười, “Chẳng qua anh lại thích tinh thần này của em.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, vô thức lạnh mặt cùng với Đinh Tễ.

Lão Tiêu không nhìn thấy, nhưng chắc chắn cũng cảm giác được, vì thế cười gượng mấy tiếng: “Không phải em đang trốn anh đấy chứ?”

“Không tới mức ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước giờ em chưa từng né tránh người khác, không muốn gặp em sẽ nói thẳng.”

“Vậy thì tốt,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Nếu em không tới thì thôi vậy, nhưng mà em có muốn suy nghĩ lại một chút quay phim cho bên tổ chức Marathon không? Có thể thêm chút kinh nghiệm, còn có thể quen không ít cao thủ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút mâu thuẫn về việc quay Marathon, điểm tốt thì có thể thấy được, nhưng phải đi sớm ba bốn ngày, khoảng cách không gần, chắc chắn mỗi ngày không kịp về ở khách sạn….

“Em suy nghĩ thêm đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ngày mai trả lời anh nhé.” Lão Tiêu nói, “Nếu như em không đi, anh còn phải giành chút thời gian để liên hệ người thích hợp.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý.

“Vậy….” Lão Tiêu đã nói xong việc rồi, nhưng nghe ý còn chưa muốn kết thúc cuộc gọi, đang muốn tìm đề tài.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời hắn trước khi hắn tìm được đề tài mới: “Vậy anh đi ăn cơm trước đi, đồ ăn em gọi đã ở dưới nhà rồi, phải đi lấy.”

“Ăn đồ ăn ngoài hả?” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Thỉnh thoảng mới ăn, ăn xong thì ngủ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi, vậy em đi lấy đồ ăn đi.” Lão Tiêu cười cười.

“Chuyện Marathon sáng mai em sẽ gọi cho anh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chào anh Tiêu.”

“Được, vậy… ngày mai anh đợi điện thoại của em.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung kết thúc cuộc gọi.

Khi quay lại phòng khách, Đinh Tễ vẫn còn đang xem ti vi, nhưng mà đã không còn xem quảng cáo nữa, bây giờ đang xem làm thế nào để nấu nước dùng lẩu cay cay thơm thơm.

“Học được chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm coca lên uống, “Hôm nào hai chúng ta làm một nồi lẩu ăn.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung, tôi nói với cậu này,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua nhìn anh, “Lão già như thế này gặp nhiều người rồi, cho dù cậu có thông minh hơn nữa, trong mắt người ta cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ thông minh.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Cậu không cần phải cho anh ta cơ hội,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Biết không!”

Quả thực tôi không để lại chút cơ hội nào.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Từ chối thì từ chối trực tiếp một chút,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hứa Thiên Bác không uyển chuyển từ chối cậu là vì cậu ấy biết cậu có thể hiểu, hơn nữa cậu hiểu thì sẽ dừng lại, biết chưa!”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục gật đầu.

“Cậu không phải là Hứa Thiên Bác,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh ta cũng không phải là cậu!”

“Đinh Tễ, cậu….” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, khi Đinh Tễ nói những lời này, có thể nhìn ra cậu rất nóng lòng, cũng có thể nhìn ra cậu ấy đang lo lắng cho bản thân anh, nhưng mà…

“Tôi làm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tôi sẽ chú ý.”

“Cậu vừa nói tôi gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ không theo kịp đường suy nghĩ của anh, nhưng ngữ khí rõ ràng không nóng như ban nãy nữa.

Dù sao cũng là một người thông minh, mẫn cảm.

“Từ ngày kia cậu phải ở một mình ba bốn ngày,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua ngồi bên cạnh cậu. “Ừm….tôi nhận việc quay Marathon, phải mấy ngày mới về được.”

“….Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể cảm nhận được cậu thở phào một hơi, anh cũng thở phào theo.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ lúc này mới thực sự có phản ứng, “Ba bốn ngày? Thêm mười ngày nữa là tới lúc báo danh rồi!”

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm coca, “Trước khi khai giảng tôi chỉ có việc này thôi, rất nhiều tiền, còn có thể quen được cao thủ bên đây, sau này có thể giao lưu.”

“Như vậy rất tốt.” Đinh Tễ nghĩ ngợi, cầm điện thoại của mình bắt đầu tra, “Hôm nay lúc tôi quay lại hình như nhìn thấy biểu ngữ Marathon cái gì gì ấy, hình như rất xa, vậy cậu ở đâu, khách sạn hả?”

“Ở khách sạn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như cậu muốn xem…”

“Tôi không xem, trời nóng thế này đứng ven đường phơi nắng cả buổi mới có một người đi qua, không thú vị,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hơn nữa tôi cũng không có hứng thú gì với Marathon cả, nếu như có thể treo tôi lên máy bay bay thì tốt rồi…. Hơn nữa lần này chắc chắn có rất nhiều người, nếu như tôi đi theo cậu quay cũng không tiện lại còn thêm phiền.”

“Nếu như mấy ngày này cậu chán có thể đi tìm Lâm Trạm, bảo anh ấy lái xe đưa cậu đi chơi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh ấy vừa hỏi chúng ta có muốn đi xung quanh chơi không.”

“Tôi đi một mình?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Thôi bỏ đi, mấy ngày này tôi sẽ ngủ, cậu về rồi mới đi, tôi không thân với Lâm Trạm, không có lời nào để nói khó chịu lắm.”

“Vậy cũng được,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé vào bên người cậu, “Hay là mấy ngày này cậu lên kế hoạch, tôi về rồi chúng ta có thể đi một chuyến xa chút.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm anh một lát.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị cậu nhìn có chút ngượng, dựa vào sô pha.

“Nói sau đi.” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu tiếp tục nghịch điện thoại.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói thêm gì nữa, cũng không biết quyết định này của mình là đúng hay sai, nhưng cứ giữ chuyện này, anh không dễ chịu, Đinh Tễ cũng không thoải mái.

Anh không hi vọng xảy ra chuyện gì, cũng không hi vọng không xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nhưng nếu như cứ tiếp tục kỳ quái thế này, sợ rằng anh và Đinh Tễ làm bạn bè cũng khó mà thản nhiên được.

Rất nhiều lúc anh không cần quá nhiều, đặc biệt là yêu cầu ở “mối quan hệ”, anh cố gắng không đặt ra nguyện vọng lớn hơn, cẩn thận chỉ mong một người bạn tốt, cầu một mối quan hệ cố gắng để không vượt quá ngoài tầm kiểm soát.


	46. Chapter 46

Cả buổi tối hôm đấy Đinh Tễ không mấy vui, xem xong bộ hài kịch mà đến Lâm Vô Ngung còn cười, cậu cũng chẳng cười mấy lần, không biết Lâm Vô Ngung có quan sát được hay không, cậu không sao cả, nhận thấy được thì nhận thấy được thôi.

Tuy rằng cậu không biết bản thân mình rốt cuộc là vì anh Tiêu kia, vì Lâm Vô Ngung phải ra ngoài mấy ngày hay là do công việc lần này là anh Tiêu giới thiệu.

Nhưng cảm xúc của cậu không tốt là không tốt, cho dù không biết nguyên nhân, cậu cũng không muốn cố gắng giả vờ.

Buổi tối hai người bọn họ ra ngoài ăn một bữa thịt nướng… đúng vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung tràn ngập tình yêu với quán thịt nướng ấy, có lẽ lần sau chỉ cần bọn họ ra ngoài ăn cơm, Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ đi thẳng tới nơi ấy.

Sau đó lúc gần mười một giờ, anh lại gọi hai phần bánh trôi nhỏ ở bên ngoài, Đinh Tễ ăn hai cái đã cảm thấy no rồi, còn lại Lâm Vô Ngung đều ăn sạch.

Đinh Tễ nằm trên giường chuẩn bị đi ngủ, nhưng thực sự có chút nghĩ không thông, trở mình ở giường trên: “Lâm Vô Ngung này.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời, “Cậu không cần lo lắng, tối nay cậu có thể ngủ yên ổn.”

“Tôi không nói tới chuyện này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi cậu, con mẹ nó một ngày cậu ăn nhiều như vậy làm thế nào để giữ dáng?”

“Tôi ăn nhiều thịt lắm, nhưng không ăn nhiều đường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đường dễ béo hơn thịt nhiều.”

“Vậy cũng không giải thích nổi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bình thường tôi ăn chút ít đều phải chạy bộ mới không béo, mấy tháng ôn tập không có thời gian chạy bộ, tôi béo hơn mấy cân rồi.”

“Tôi cũng béo lên mấy cân liền.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Với sức ăn của cậu đáng lẽ phải béo lên mấy chục cân cậu hiểu không!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi cũng luyện tập mà, bình thường chạy bộ, không có việc gì thì cũng sẽ vận động.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ví dụ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ví dụ như bây giờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Bây giờ?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, nhanh chóng níu thành giường thò đầu ra nhìn xuống dưới, trong phòng ngủ không có đèn, rèm cửa cũng kéo vào, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bóng dáng mơ hồ của Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu đang làm gì thế?”

“Cậu đoán xem?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đoán cái mông.” Đinh Tễ mò lấy điện thoại ấn màn hình sáng lên, chiếu xuống dưới, “Đậu má?”

Lâm Vô Ngung hướng lưng lên trên, đang làm động tác chống cơ thể.

“Cậu chống nãy giờ đấy hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không thì sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đã nói rồi, có thời gian rảnh thì vận động chút.”

“Được rồi, cậu giỏi.” Đinh Tễ nói, người này có lẽ đã luyện tập khoảng thời gian rất dài, ban nãy vẫn luôn nói chuyện, cậu hoàn toàn không nghe ra Lâm Vô Ngung nói chuyện có gì khác thường.

Đinh Tễ lắc lư màn hình, nhìn bóng lưng căng chặt vì dùng sức, đường cong cơ bắp rõ ràng nhưng không quá cao, nhìn rất thoải mái, làm cho người ta muốn vươn tay ra chạm vào.

Đinh Tễ vốn cảm thấy cơ bắp của mình cũng không tệ, khi không dùng sức hai người nhìn cũng tương đương nhau, nhưng mà nếu dùng sức thế này… Đinh Tễ thử cũng không chống nổi.

Chống xong cậu cẩn thận giơ tay phải cầm điện thoại lên, cố gắng duy trì cân bằng, đưa điện thoại về phía sau, muốn chụp một tấm ảnh lưng mình.

Nháy mắt khi cậu ấn phím tắt chụp hình, cơ thể mất thăng bằng, trực tiếp gục xuống gối đầu.

Một tia sáng lóe qua căn phòng.

“Cậu làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn chống không cử động, hỏi một câu, “Chụp trộm? Cậu muốn chụp thì mở đèn, chụp đèn flash màu sắc không thật.”

“Ai chụp trộm cậu! Đồ tự luyến!” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại, không chụp được gì cả, chỉ chụp được đèn trần lắc lư mơ hồ, cùng với một tấm có lẽ là tủ nhưng vì mơ hồ mà biến thành giống như một bóng người thoáng qua, nhìn như ảnh ma.

Tuy rằng lớn như vậy rồi tổng cộng lại cậu cũng không xem quá nhiều phim kinh dị, nhưng không hề ảnh hưởng tới óc tưởng tượng sinh động của cậu lúc này, dựa vào mấy tấm ảnh cậu có thể não bổ ra 120 phút phim điện ảnh, năng lực siêu phàm được phát huy tới mức tối đa.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy sau lưng mình phát lạnh, không nghĩ ngợi nhiều lập tức nhảy từ trên giường trên xuống, đặt mông ngồi bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, tựa lưng vào tường.

Lâm Vô Ngung không dừng động tác chống cơ thể lại, Đinh Tễ vừa sợ nhưng ánh mắt vẫn không nhịn được bớt chút thời gian liếc mắt qua nhìn thắt lưng anh, bây giờ cách càng gần, dựa vào chút ánh sáng đèn đường mỏng manh cũng có thể thấy rõ.

Ôi đường cong này không tồi, ngưỡng mộ.

Không biết chống bao lâu mới có thể luyện thành thế này… có lẽ là không chỉ chống mà được, chắc chắn còn luyện tập kiểu khác.

Lưng mình sao ngứa ngứa! Là gì nhỉ?

Eo cũng ngứa! Có thứ gì đó bò qua! Trên đùi!

“A a a a a a có phải là sâu không a a a – Đệt!” Đinh Tễ liên tục vỗ lên chân mình.

Lâm Vô Ngung cuối cùng cũng dừng động tác chống, bò về phía trước, vươn tay đập lên công tắc đèn, trong phòng sáng lên.

Dấu ấn mà Đinh Tễ tự đập lên đùi mình lập tức hiện ra dưới ngọn đèn.

“Là muỗi hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Không thì là tóc.”

“Không biết,” Đinh Tễ xoa xoa đùi, “Tôi vừa nghĩ quá nhiều, mấy cảnh xuất hiện, lúc này tôi như rơi vào trong hang quỷ.”

“Vậy cậu sợ thành thế này, lúc trước khi xem phim cậu nên nói với tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nằm lại lên gối đầu, “Cảm giác với lá gan của cậu xem phim bí ẩn thôi cũng sẽ sợ?”

“Vẫn ổn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mở đèn tôi đỡ hơn nhiều.”

“Sợ tối?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cũng không phải sợ tối.” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Là sợ trống rỗng.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất hứng thú gối đầu lên cánh tay quay đầu qua nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, dụi dụi mũi: “Khi tôi còn bé, có lẽ là tầm năm lớp hai, có một lần buổi tối tôi tới trường chơi cùng bạn học, bị bọn họ… nhốt trong hội trường, chính là ở trên sân khấu, rèm bị kéo lại, không có đèn, cũng không nhìn thấy gì, tôi chỉ đứng đó cũng không dám đi dâu, sợ đụng vào đồ, cũng sợ ngã xuống sân khấu, vươn tay ra không chạm vào thứ gì.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Tôi đứng ở đó suốt hơn một tiếng đồng hồ cho tới khi ông nội tôi tới tìm,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Từ đó trở đi tôi liền sợ cảm giác này, nhưng mà sau này tôi phân tích, có lẽ nguyên nhân cũng không chỉ vì chuyện ấy…”

“Vẫn là do không có cảm giác an toàn phải không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đổi thành một đứa trẻ khác ngồi xổm xuống mò mẫm dưới đất là có thể đi tới bên cạnh màn sân khấu rồi, kéo ra là có thể nhảy xuống.”

“Đúng, tôi không dám.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Cậu sợ làm sai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Di chứng của thần đồng nhỏ mẫn cảm quá mức.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh cười.

“Sao lại có người bắt nạt cậu?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút khó hiểu, “Cậu…. đáng yêu thế này, khi còn nhỏ có lẽ không xấu, nếu không cũng sẽ không chê cười khi còn nhỏ tôi xấu.”

“Hồi nhỏ cậu không xấu, chỉ khó nhìn thôi, gầy gò vàng vọt còn quê mùa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“… Cái này có khác nào xấu đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất đắc dĩ.

“Tôi đáng yêu thế này, đương nhiên cũng không phải tất cả mọi người đều bắt nạt tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng rất nhiều lúc, nếu như cậu luôn được quy vào loại tốt nhất, qua thời gian dài, những người luôn bị quy vào loại kém hơn sẽ ghét cậu, loại ở giữa sẽ không dám giúp cậu.”

“Cậu giải quyết thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, Đinh Tễ không giống như đứa trẻ bị bắt nạt nhiều năm.

“Xem tướng tay!” Đinh Tễ vỗ tay, “Nào, anh, em xem tướng tay cho anh, trong năm lần có thể trúng ba lần, vấn đề có thể hoàn toàn giải quyết rồi.”

“Lúc đó có thể nói nhiều như vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lật tay ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, “Giỏi thế à?”

“Mong muốn cầu sinh mạnh mẽ đã làm bộc phát tài hoa siêu nhân ở phương diện lừa gạt người khác.” Đinh Tễ nghiêm túc trả lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười tới sặc, vừa cười vừa ho một lúc lâu mới dừng lại được.

Nghĩ ngợi lại cảm thấy nhóc Đinh Tễ quả thực khó khăn, bằng sự hiếu thuận của cậu với ông bà nội, có lẽ cậu không muốn nói với ông bà chuyện này, sợ ông bà lo lắng.

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ra, nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo tay Đinh Tễ, tỏ vẻ an ủi.

Tay Đinh Tễ khẽ run lên, động tác nhỏ muốn rút nhưng lại không rút tay ra này làm Lâm Vô Ngung chợt tỉnh táo lại, khống chế động tác của mình, không thu tay về ngay.

Bình tĩnh và chững chạc giống như bàn tay của một người lớn, lại khẽ vỗ về lên tay Đinh Tễ mấy cái: “Bây giờ lớn rồi, tình cảnh gì đều không có vấn đề.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ cười.

Nếu như trước đây, khi Đinh Tễ trèo lên giường trên, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ nói hay là cậu chen chúc ngủ cùng tôi một lát, đỡ phải bị dọa rồi không ngủ được.

Nhưng hôm nay anh không dám mở miệng, Đinh Tễ lên giường trên nằm xong rồi, anh chỉ hỏi một câu: “Có cần mở đèn hay không?”

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tắt đèn đi, chuyện đã qua rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay tắt đèn.

Bóng tối lại phủ kín căn phòng, giống như nháy mắt che lấp tất cả âm thanh, yên tĩnh tới mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở của hai người.

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết đêm nay Đinh Tễ có bị dọa không ngủ được hay không, cũng không bao lâu anh đã ngủ mất rồi, buổi sáng thức dậy nhìn Đinh Tễ ngủ vô cùng ngon.

Anh rửa mặt xong không gọi Đinh Tễ dậy, hôm nay không có việc gì, cũng không có kế hoạch ra ngoài… anh muốn Đinh Tễ qua đây trước, nhưng lại bỏ Đinh Tễ lại căn phòng thuê một mình, đi một chuyến tới mấy ngày, cảm giác vô cùng có lỗi với Đinh Tễ.

Anh ngồi xổm trước mấy cục pin, rối rắm thời gian rất lâu.

Cuối cùng anh cắn răng gọi điện cho Lão Tiêu, đồng ý chuyện ngày mai đi quay.

Nếu như dù chỉ có một cách giải quyết cảm giác kỳ quái giữa anh và Đinh Tễ, anh sẽ không muốn đi, nhưng anh căn bản chưa từng trải qua loại chuyện thế này, anh thực sự không nghĩ ra phương thức giải quyết nào khác.

Cũng may là anh với Đinh Tễ cùng trường.

Cũng may là anh với Đinh Tễ cùng chuyên ngành.

…..Cũng may.

Lâm Vô Ngung gọi đồ ăn sáng bên ngoài, phải chín giờ mới mang tới nơi, có lẽ có thể kịp lúc Đinh Tễ dậy.

Tuy rằng anh rất đói, nhưng cũng không ra ngoài ăn trước, mở laptop ra, ngồi ở bên cửa sổ bắt đầu xem mấy bài có liên quan tới thiết kế của máy bay không người lái.

Phương thức chuyên tâm dùng não này có thể khiến cho anh bình tĩnh vững lòng hơn.

Khi đồ ăn được giao đến, anh tới phòng ngủ nhìn qua, Đinh Tễ vẫn đang ngủ, tư thế giống như lúc cậu thức dậy, không thay đổi.

Ngủ tới mức mặt đỏ bừng rồi còn chưa tỉnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn trên điều hòa hiển thị 23 độ, một góc chăn còn vắt trên bụng Đinh Tễ, lẽ ra cũng không thể nóng như vậy….

Anh nhíu mày, đứng ở dưới giường, vươn tay chạm vào trán Đinh Tễ: “Đinh Tễ?”

Đầu Đinh Tễ rất nóng.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa nhảy dựng, vội vàng kéo chăn phủ ra, sờ lên cánh tay cậu, phát hiện toàn thân cậu đều nóng.

“Đinh Tễ, dậy đi!” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ mặt cậu, “Cậu sốt rồi, tôi đưa cậu tới bệnh viện.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ mơ màng đáp một tiếng, đôi mắt hé ra một khe hở.

“Cậu sốt rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm tay cậu, “Dậy được không?”

“Đừng ồn tới tôi.” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt lại.

“Đo nhiệt độ trước đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống giường.

Lục lọi tất cả ngăn kéo và ngăn tủ, anh xác định có lẽ chủ phòng sẽ không ân cần tới mức chuẩn bị nhiệt kế cho khách thuê.

Anh do dự một lát, lấy điện thoại ra gọi điện cho Lâm Trạm.

“Vô Ngung?” Lâm Trạm nhận điện thoại.

“Anh có ở nhà không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhà anh có nhiệt kế không?”

“Có, nhưng mà anh không ở nhà,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Em sốt hả?”

“Không phải em,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn vào phòng ngủ, “Là Đinh Tễ… em đi hiệu thuốc mua một cái vậy.”

“Hiệu thuốc cách một con đường, em tới nhà anh lấy đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Dùng mật mã là có thể mở.”

“…. Có tiện không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi như vậy nhưng khi mở miệng đã xoay người đi qua đó rồi.

“Tiện.” Lâm Trạm cười.

“Mật mã là bao nhiêu?” Lâm Vô Ngung ra khỏi cửa.

“Sinh nhật của em,” Lâm Trạm nói xong do dự một chút lại bổ sung một câu, “Tương đối dễ nhớ, dùng sinh nhật của anh dễ bị đoán ra.”

“Ừ, vậy em qua đó.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong thang máy.

Sau khi kết thúc cuộc gọi, anh nhìn chằm chằm vào số tầng ngây ngốc.

Có cảm giác không nói nên lời.

Trong những ngày tháng anh cảm thấy bản thân mình là người dư thừa, Lâm Trạm vẫn nhớ sinh nhật của anh.

Nhưng anh lại không nhớ sinh nhật của Lâm Trạm.

Có lẽ là do cố gắng quên đi.

Nhà của Lâm Trạm quả thực khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung có chút ngạc nhiên, nhà có hai phòng ngủ, số lượng đồ dùng trong nhà cũng gần bằng số đồ dùng trong căn phòng anh thuê.

Căn nhà này là Lâm Trạm mua lại, đã sửa sang qua, tỉ mỉ có thể nhìn ra đã tốn không ít tâm tư, chất lượng cũng rất cao, đơn giản sạch sẽ, đơn giản sạch sẽ tới mức dường như sau khi chỉnh trang lại căn phòng này xong thì chưa từng có ai ở.

Theo lời Lâm Trạm nói, Lâm Vô Ngung tìm được hộp thuốc ở trên giá trong phòng ngủ.

So với căn phòng thì hộp thuốc phức tạp hơn nhiều.

Chỉ có nhiệt kế không thôi cũng đã ba loại, còn có rất nhiều thuốc, nhưng không phải thuốc chuẩn bị sẵn mà là thuốc Lâm Trạm vẫn thường uống, anh nhìn không hiểu, mẹ anh mong sau này anh có thể chăm sóc Lâm Trạm, xem ra là có căn cứ.

Anh lấy chiếc nhiệt kế thủy ngân đơn giản nhất kia, để hộp thuốc lại, sau đó chạy về.

Khi quay lại căn phòng thuê, anh phát hiện Đinh Tễ đã dậy rồi, đang ngồi bên cạnh giường ăn đồ ăn sáng.

“Đậu má, cậu đi đâu vậy?” Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn thấy anh đã hét lên, giọng nói còn rất vang, “Gọi điện thoại cậu cũng không nhận?”

“… Tôi không nghe thấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, có hai cuộc gọi nhỡ từ Đinh Tễ.

Hôm qua anh đã chuyển điện thoại sang chế độ rung, để vào trong túi hoàn toàn không cảm giác được.

“Cậu đi đâu đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Không ăn sáng đã chạy mất rồi.”

“Qua chỗ Lâm Trạm lấy nhiệt kế.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt nhiệt kế lên trên bàn, đưa tay đặt lên trên trán Đinh Tễ, vẫn còn nóng, anh nhíu mày, “Cậu sốt rồi, không thoải mái thì đi nằm, dậy làm gì?”

“Đói rồi, dậy ăn đồ ăn sáng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không sao, tôi thường hay bị sốt, khi còn nhỏ cũng thường sốt, bà tôi nói bị sốt không sao, thiêu cháy những thứ không tốt trong cơ thể.”

“Ăn xong tới bệnh viện.” Lâm Vô Ngung túm cánh tay cậu nét nhiệt kế vào, “Đo nhiệt độ trước đã.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài một hơi, buông đũa xuống, lấy nhiệt kế ra.

“Cậu có thể nghe lời không!” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Anh Vô Ngung, anh chưa từng bị sốt sao.” Đinh Tễ cầm nhiệt kế nhìn, sau đó vẩy vẩy vài cái, “Hay là chưa bao giờ chăm sóc người bị sốt?”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt: “Đều chưa từng.”

“Cái này, phải vẩy, vẩy vẩy vẩy,” Đinh Tễ vừa vẩy vừa nói, “Vẩy xong mới dùng, phải vẩy thủy ngân về chỗ trước đã.”

“Ờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Lần trước Lâm Trạm sốt rất cao,” Đinh Tễ kẹp nhiệt kế vào, “Tôi vừa xem nhiệt kế, qua 39 độ rồi.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào bàn.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, tiếp tục ăn đồ ăn, “Tôi nói với cậu, tôi không đi bệnh viện, lát nữa cậu bọc cho tôi chút đá là được, bây giờ tôi không có chỗ nào khác không thoải mái cả, có lẽ là tối hôm qua trời lạnh, hạ nhiệt độ vật lý trước, không hạ được thì tới bệnh viện.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống đối diện bàn, Đinh Tễ vùi đầu ăn, nhìn thấy anh chỉ nhìn đồ ở trước mặt, không động đũa.

Không ngờ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có lúc không ăn nổi đồ ăn.

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu ăn, không dám mở miệng hỏi tại sao anh không ăn.

Cậu chỉ có thể cố gắng ăn nhiều hơn mấy miếng, bà nội nói bị ốm phải ăn nhiều, để cho cơ thể có thứ tiêu hao, cũng có thể khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung đừng lo lắng như vậy.

Mấy phút sau, Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, cúi đầu ấn mấy miếng.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên phản ứng lại, vội vàng vỗ lên bàn mấy cái: “Này, này, này, này!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ chỉ điện thoại của anh.

“Tôi gọi điện thoại nói với Lão Tiêu một tiếng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngày mai tôi không đi quay nữa.”

“Cậu có bệnh hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lẽ nào không phải bây giờ cậu có bệnh sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bình thường tới trưa chiều là tôi có thể hạ sốt rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu còn muốn trù tôi sốt thêm mấy ngày nữa hả? Còn nữa, tôi cũng không phải là con gái, sốt thôi còn cần cậu bỏ kiếm tiền ở nhà chăm sóc sao?”

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không phải gì quan trọng….”

“Ngày hôm qua còn nói tiền rất nhiều, còn có thể quen được cao thủ ở bên này, sau này còn giao lưu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ lại thành không quan trọng nữa rồi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, nhìn cậu không nói gì.

“Bảo đảm không sai một chữ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nguyên câu cậu nói.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi: “Tôi….”

“Thật sự không cần phải quan tâm tôi,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Từ nhỏ tôi đã được nuôi thả, rất tùy ý.”

Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng một lát: “Được rồi, lát nữa xem bao nhiêu độ trước đã.”

“Chuẩn bị đá trước đi,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Một khay đá đều bị cậu đổ vào quần tôi rồi.”

“Vẫn còn hai khay.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Đinh Tễ sốt 38 độ 2, theo suy nghĩ của Lâm Vô Ngung là nên đi bệnh viện, nhưng Đinh Tễ không làm, đội một bọc đá rúc vào sô pha.

“Thực sự có thể hạ sốt sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có thể.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu không cần phải lo lắng như vậy, tôi còn có thể sốt chết được chắc?

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cười không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên nhớ tới Lâm Trạm, nhất thời cảm thấy lời này của bản thân có phải có chỗ không thích hợp? Dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vì cứu mạng Lâm Trạm mới sinh ra cho nên có chút mẫn cảm với sinh bệnh.

Do dự một lát, Đinh Tễ quyết định hòa hoãn bầu không khí, cậu dùng đầu ngón chân chọc chọc chân Lâm Vô Ngung: “Này.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức quay qua.

“Bóp vai cho tôi đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vai tôi có hơi nhức, mỗi lần sốt đều như vậy, ông nội tôi đều bóp cho tôi, bóp một lát sẽ thoải mái.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, quỳ một chân xuống sô pha.

Đinh Tễ xoay người đưa lưng về phía anh, còn rất thoải mái mà gác chân lên.

“Giống y như ông già.” Lâm Vô Ngung bóp vai cậu mấy cái, “Lực này được không?”

“Mạnh hơn một chút.” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung thêm chút sức, lại bóp mấy cái: “Được chưa?”

“Thoải mái!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Gọi ông nội.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cút đi!” Đinh Tễ cười, “Cảm ơn anh Vô Ngung.”

“Đừng khách sáo.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.


	47. Chapter 47

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng bóp vai cho ai, chỉ từng bóp chân cho Trần Mang do cậu ta chơi bóng rổ được nửa trận thì bị chuột rút.

Dáng người Đinh Tễ cũng coi như là hơi gầy nhưng rất rắn chắc, bả vai có thể sờ thấy khớp xương rõ ràng, tuy rằng biết là không thể nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy như nếu dùng thêm chút sức nữa là có thể bóp nát vai cậu.

Nghĩ như vậy, đầu ngón tay không ước lượng được lực, có lẽ là dùng sức hơi lớn, Đinh Tễ hít một hơi, “Lực tay được đấy, cậu từng bán thịt heo hả? Còn có sức hơn mấy người bán dưa hấu như chúng tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, cúi đầu nhìn vai cậu, khẽ xoa xoa: “Ngại quá.”

“Xoa cả sau cổ nữa,” Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ cổ mình, “Chỗ gần đầu ở hai bên ấy, ấn nhẹ thôi, đừng ấn nát tôi, tôi còn chưa lên đại học đâu.”

“Tôi bóp nát miệng cậu trước đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay lên, khoa tay múa chân ở trên đầu Đinh Tễ rất lâu cũng không tìm được góc độ xoa bóp cổ thích hợp, cuối cùng dùng tay đặt ở sau gáy Đinh Tễ, sau đó dùng tay phải nhéo nhéo sau cổ cậu, “Như thế này được không?”

“Ồ được đấy, thật thông minh, không hổ là học thần.” Đinh Tễ nói xong đột nhiên thả lỏng, sức nặng cả đầu đều đặt trên tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

Cổ Đinh Tễ rất đẹp, thon gọn, khi cúi đầu đường cong bên gáy rất gợi cảm.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn mấy cái xong dời ánh mắt, ánh mắt dừng lại trên tai Đinh Tễ.

Tai thì không có gì gợi cảm hay không gợi cảm, chỉ… trông rất nghiêm chỉnh, hơn nữa vì đối diện ánh sáng nên có thể nhìn thấy một vòng lông tơ tinh tế trên tai, rất đáng yêu.

Lâm Vô Ngung thổi một cái lên đầu tai cậu, có chút chờ mong tai cậu có thể rung lên giống như tai cún.

Đáng tiếc.

Không rung, dù sao chỉ là một con gà đen, còn không có cả tai….

Bóp một lát Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, theo lý thổi như vậy chắc chắn Đinh Tễ sẽ mắng người, ít nhất thì cũng phải gãi tai, vậy mà cậu lại không có chút động tĩnh nào?

Anh do dự dừng tay.

Đinh Tễ vẫn dựa vào lòng bàn tay anh không nhúc nhích.

“Đinh Tễ?” Anh gọi một tiếng, nhìn nghiêng sang, phát hiện mắt Đinh Tễ đang nhắm.

Ngủ rồi.

Thực sự làm người ta đau đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung quỳ một chân lên sô pha, một tay nâng đầu Đinh Tễ, anh cũng không muốn gọi Đinh Tễ dậy, nhưng cũng chắc chắn không thể duy trì tư thế này mãi.

Anh nhìn xung quanh, chậm chạm đứng dậy từ sô pha, nâng một chân lên, chậm rãi dịch về phía trước, vươn qua kẹp lấy một cái gối đầu trên sô pha rồi lại chậm chạp thu chân về, cầm lấy gối vào trong tay.

Giờ phút này anh mới phát hiện ra năng lực cân bằng của mình vô cùng tốt, hơn nữa chân cũng thật dài.

Anh đặt gối đầu ở vị trí Đinh Tễ có thể nằm xuống vừa vặn gối lên được, sau đó cẩn thận nâng đầu cậu dựa về phía sau, nâng gáy đặt xuống sau đó chỉnh lưng, sau một loạt động tác phức tạp, cũng coi như đặt được Đinh Tễ lên sô pha.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn còn gác chân.

Tuy rằng cậu còn đang sốt, mệt mỏi tới mức mới bóp vai một lát đã ngủ thiếp đi, vô cùng thảm, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy tư thế này lại không nhịn được cười rất lâu, cuối cùng cầm điện thoại chụp bảy tám bức ảnh ở các góc độ khác nhau.

Chụp xong anh mới qua đó, cẩn thận kéo chân Đinh Tễ đặt thẳng.

Sau đó không còn quá nhiều việc để làm nữa rồi.

Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn ngủ, ngẫu nhiên tỉnh lại hai ba phút, nói mấy câu với Lâm Vô Ngung, sau đó lại tiếp tục ngủ.

Đá cũng sắp dùng hết, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm mấy cái khăn mặt, thấm ướt nước thay phiên bỏ vào trong ngăn đá tủ lạnh, để đông cứng lại rồi lấy ra đặt lên trên người Đinh Tễ.

Trên đầu, trên cánh tay, trên đùi, hễ là chỗ nào anh chạm vào cảm thấy nóng trừ bụng ra anh đều đặt lên.

Màu sắc và hoa văn lớn nhỏ của khăn mặt khác nhau, đắp lên trên người Đinh Tễ có vẻ vô cùng thảm, giống như một người lang thang không kiếm nổi một chiếc thùng giấy chỉ có thể đắp vải vụn lên người.

Thế là anh lại chụp Đinh Tễ mấy tấm ảnh.

Bình thường anh không hay nghịch điện thoại chứ đừng nói là chụp ảnh, số ảnh hôm nay có thể bằng ảnh vài tháng chụp.

Đinh Tễ nói không sai, đúng là trước giờ anh chưa từng chăm sóc người ốm.

Tuy rằng bố mẹ sinh anh ra nhưng trừ cứu tính mạng của đứa con cả, công dụng khác của anh chính là dự bị khi sau này thân thể Lâm Trạm không tốt cần người chăm sóc, anh có thể được coi trọng.

Nhưng anh không có cơ hội chăm sóc Lâm Trạm, cũng không xác định nếu như Lâm Trạm không bỏ đi, nếu như Lâm Trạm thực sự cần người chăm sóc, anh có thể chấp nhận sắp xếp như vậy hay là sẽ có tâm tình thế nào.

Hôm nay là lần đầu tiên anh chăm sóc một người ốm.

Có lẽ vì người này là Đinh Tễ, có lẽ vì thời gian không dài, cho nên anh không có chút cảm giác không tốt nào, chỉ mong Đinh Tễ có thể nhanh chóng hạ sốt.

Đinh Tễ không hạ sốt, cậu cũng không có khẩu vị ăn uống.

Buổi trưa anh không gọi đồ ăn ngoài mà đặc biệt hỏi thăm Lâm Trạm, tới một cửa hàng nhỏ ở xung quanh mua một nồi cháo quay lại.

Anh không mấy hứng thú với cháo, quá thanh đạm, tuy rằng bên trong có thịt nhưng căn bản thuộc về trạng thái có thể nhìn thấy nhưng ăn không thấy, tuy vậy lại thích hợp cho người ốm ăn.

Khi sắp ba giờ Đinh Tễ dậy ăn một bát cháo, Lâm Vô Ngung thuận tiện đo nhiệt độ cho cậu.

Nhiệt độ đã hạ xuống 37.8 độ, mặt Đinh Tễ không còn đỏ như trước nữa, trạng thái tinh thần cũng ổn, ăn cháo rất ngon.

“Theo tốc độ này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi ngủ thêm một giấc nữa là có thể hạ sốt rồi.”

“Chỉ mong vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài một hơi, “Mau khỏe đi, nhìn cậu đáng thương quá.”

“Có gì đáng thương đâu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi cậu sốt cảm thấy bản thân đáng thương hả?”

“Tôi…” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ cẩn thận, “Hình như chưa bao giờ sốt?”

“Nói phét,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái, “Sao có thể, cậu sống mười tám năm rồi mà chưa từng sốt hả? Cậu là thần tiên từ đâu tới vậy?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Thật đấy, dù sao trong trí nhớ tôi cũng chưa từng sốt.”

“Cậu….” Đinh Tễ bóc một que kẹo ra ngậm, “Sẽ không sốt mà cậu không biết đấy chứ, sau đó tự hạ sốt.”

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thân thể rất tốt, bình thường thì không thoải mái lắm cũng là cảm tí thôi, ngủ mấy giấc là khỏe.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, qua một lát mới thở dài nói: “Nhóc đáng thương.”

“Cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lần sau nếu như cậu có không thoải mái ở đâu, nhớ phải nói cho tôi, nhất định phải nói với tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi chăm sóc cậu, để cậu trải nghiệm cảm giác được người khác chăm sóc.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Hi vọng có thể nhanh chút…”

“Thối hoắc!” Đinh Tễ lập tức gào lên ngắt lời anh, “‘Phì’ ra nhanh lên!”

“Tôi còn chưa nói ra mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Trong đầu cậu nghĩ rồi! Mong cái gì không mong lại mong bị ốm!” Đinh Tễ trừng anh, “Mau ‘phì’.”

“Phì!” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua phì một tiếng.

“Ba tiếng!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chữ ‘phì’ mà cũng có ba tiếng sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, “Đều là người vừa thi đại học xong, cậu đừng lừa tôi.”

“Tôi bảo cậu ‘phì’ ba tiếng, cmn tôi thực sự phục cậu rồi!” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa cũng tự cười lên, “Cậu thật là! Rốt cuộc cậu là ngốc kiểu nào thế.”

“Phì phì phì.” Lâm Vô Ngung phì xong cũng bật cười, giờ phút này chính là giờ phút thoải mái nhất trong ngày hôm nay.

Trước bữa tối, cuối cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể của Đinh Tễ cũng quay lại phạm vi bình thường, không chóng mặt nữa, mặt không đỏ, chẳng qua giọng có chút khàn, cơ thể vẫn còn mệt mỏi.

“Thoải mái….” Cậu duỗi hông, “Tôi đi tắm một cái.”

“Đừng tắm được không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hơi lo lắng, “Vừa mới hạ sốt đã tắm? Lại bị lạnh thêm thì sao?”

“Tắm nước nóng,” Đinh Tễ đi vào trong phòng ngủ lấy quần áo, “Thoải mái hơn rồi, cậu gọi đồ ăn ngoài đi, tôi đói rồi, nhưng mà không muốn ra ngoài ăn.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra.

Đinh Tễ đi vào trong phòng tắm, sau khi đóng cửa xong cậu xoa xoa mặt.

Hạ sốt là chuyện tốt, cậu biết lúc này có thể hạ sốt, trước đây cũng rất ít khi bị sốt qua đêm.

Nhưng hôm nay cậu đột nhiên có chút bất mãn với tình trạng bệnh của mình.

Kỳ thực khi Lâm Vô Ngung muốn gọi điện thoại cho người ta nói không đi quay nữa cậu rất vui, chẳng qua lý trí bảo cậu cản Lâm Vô Ngung lại, dù sao ngày hôm trước đã nói đi, hôm sau lại nói không đi nữa, có lẽ bên kia muốn đổi người cũng đã không kịp, sau này chắc chắn sẽ có ý kiến với Lâm Vô Ngung, cảm thấy người này không đáng tin.

“Ôi.” Đinh Tễ mở vòi nước, thở dài trong dòng nước ấm tạt vào mặt.

Một ngày trước khi Lâm Vô Ngung xuất phát, căn bản đều qua đi trong lúc Đinh Tễ mê man.

Ăn cơm tối xong Đinh Tễ lại ngủ thêm hai tiếng, sốt là chuyện rất hao thể lực, khi cậu tỉnh lại đã hơn chín giờ, rửa mặt xong cậu xem một bộ phim với Lâm Vô Ngung, xem được một nửa lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Giống như một con heo, còn không biết ngại nói Lâm Vô Ngung là heo?

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung vừa lôi vừa túm cậu lên giường nằm, cậu rất hậm hực, ngày mai Lâm Vô Ngung phải đi ở khách sạn rồi, mấy ngày tới cậu đều phải ở đây một mình.

Không có hứng thú đi chơi, cũng không biết có thể làm việc gì.

Nghĩ ngợi lại cảm thấy chán kinh người.

Hơn nữa ngày cuối cùng trước khi xuất phát lại bị cậu cứ thế ngủ qua mất….

Buổi sáng Đinh Tễ phá lệ thường dậy sớm hơn Lâm Vô Ngung năm phút, đánh răng rửa mặt xong ra ngoài Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới ra khỏi phòng ngủ, khi nhìn thấy cậu thì vô cùng ngạc nhiên: “Cậu buồn vệ sinh nên tỉnh à?”

“Tôi không thể dậy sớm sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười vươn tay ra chạm lên đầu cậu, “Hạ sốt rồi.”

“Đã hạ từ hôm qua rồi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Khi nào cậu đi?”

“Tám giờ Lão Tiêu qua đây đón tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đi rồi cậu ngủ thêm một lát nữa.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, nhìn thời gian, đã là bảy giờ hơn, “Không có thời gian ăn sáng rồi hả?”

“Lát nữa tôi có thể ăn trên đường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu gọi đồ ăn ngoài đi, đừng ăn đồ quá nhiều dầu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nằm trên sô pha.

Lúc tám giờ kém mười, điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung vang lên, Lão Tiêu đã tới rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm trang bị chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Đinh Tễ nằm trên sô pha không cử động, dùng mắt tiễn anh ra cửa.

“Đi nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Công tác thuận lợi.” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đóng cửa lại.

Sau khi nghe thấy tiếng thang máy vang lên ở bên ngoài, Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy từ sô pha, do dự một lát, đi tới bên cửa sổ, mở cửa sổ ra nhìn xuống dưới.

Chiếc xe Hummer màu đen dừng ở dưới tầng, một người đàn ông đứng ở bên cạnh cửa.

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới cảm nhận trực quan được, người đàn ông hơn ba mươi tuổi này kỳ thực không thể quy vào loại “lão già”.

Lão Tiêu nhìn rất trẻ, tuy không nhìn thấy mặt nhưng ít ra tóc trên đầu vẫn còn rất dày.

Qua một lát, Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra khỏi tòa nhà.

Lão Tiêu vươn tay nhận lấy túi của anh, anh hơi né tránh, xách túi mở cửa ghế sau đặt vào.

Sau khi nói mấy câu, Lão Tiêu đi vòng qua đầu xe, mở cửa ghế điều khiển, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng kéo cửa phó lái ra.

Đinh Tễ vô cùng bái phục ánh mắt của bản thân, trong nháy mắt khi Lâm Vô Ngung mở cửa ra, cậu nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trên, cậu vội vàng dùng tốc độ nhanh như chớp rụt đầu vào trong phòng.

Cũng may là không gần, cũng may là Lâm Vô Ngung bị cận mà lúc này lại không đeo kính.

Nếu như để Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy, cậu sẽ vô cùng mất mặt.

“Hôm nay không nhiều việc,” Lão Tiêu lái xe, “Tới rồi thì gặp mặt mọi người trước, có hai người em đã gặp từ trước rồi, Lão Điêu và Tráng Tráng, mấy người còn lại đều rất biết nói chuyện, ăn một bữa là thân ngay.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Lần trước không phải em muốn thử loại đa trục sao.” Lão Tiêu nói, “Anh có mang theo, lần này hai chúng ta điều khiển, em bay anh quay.”

“Được ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Sáng ngày mai phải thử máy móc….” Lão Tiêu tiếp tục sắp xếp.

“Không phải trưa là có thể tới sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Buổi chiều thử máy đi.”

“Làm quen người trước đã.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Còn có mấy ngày mà, quay chung với nhau là quen thôi, không cần phải đặc biệt làm quen,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Quay không tốt làm quen người cũng không có tác dụng gì, người cũng không thể đổi tiền.”

Lão Tiêu ngưng một lát rồi bật cười: “Nói giống như muốn giết người ấy.”

“Người.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Buổi chiều chúng ta bay thử một vòng trước… đúng rồi trước đây có phải em đã từng nói muốn mua chiếc của anh?”

“Có phải là chiếc lúc trước mà anh nói muốn bán không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn.

“Em có cần không?” Lão Tiêu hỏi, “Bình thường anh không quay như bọn em, chỉ chơi thôi, cũng không cần quá quen thuộc, mua được hơn nửa năm cũng không bay mấy lần, nếu em muốn thì cầm đi.”

“Em hỏi anh có bán hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Haiz!” Lão Tiêu vỗ vỗ tay lái, “Bán, em ra giá đi!”

“Anh ra giá đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh ra giá em sẽ mặc cả, em nói giá rồi em sợ anh mở miệng ra sẽ đồng ý luôn.”

“Anh phục em rồi, có đứa nhóc nào giống như em không?” Lão Tiêu lại thở dài, “Em còn cần thiết bị không? Máy mà anh lắp ráp.”

“Không cần, em tự lắp được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Để anh nghĩ xem nào,” Lão Tiêu suy xét, “Dù sao thì cũng phải mới 95%…”

“90%.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mua được hơn nửa năm rồi, bay mấy lần liền nhưng dùng không thuận tay, hậu quả của không thuận tay là gì, chưa biết chừng còn bị rơi, dù sao trước đây anh từng phá máy bay…”

“Anh không nên nói với em chuyện phá máy bay,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Giá hữu nghị, bán cho em chín vạn.”

“Em tính xem nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

“Còn phải tính sao, anh mua mười mấy vạn đấy,” Lão Tiêu thở dài. “Thực sự chưa từng bị rơi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quả thực cần một công cụ flycam chuyên nghiệp, trước đây anh cũng đã từng muốn mua chiếc giống của Lão Tiêu, nhưng lại cảm thấy quá đắt, hơn nữa những việc trước đây nhận, dùng cái tầm mấy vạn là có thể giải quyết, thực sự không được thì mượn anh Bôn.

Bây giờ anh đã quyết định không dính dáng về kinh tế với gia đình nữa, bố mẹ anh có lẽ cũng không định quản anh, cộng thêm bây giờ mẹ anh đang bệnh cần dùng tiền…. anh phải suy nghĩ chuyện kiếm tiền xa hơn một chút.

Tìm Lão Tiêu mua thiết bị là thích hợp, Lão Tiêu có tiền, có đầy đủ các loại máy bay và thiết bị, hơn nữa những thứ đó cũng không phải ngành nghề chính của Lão Tiêu… cộng thêm việc anh cũng đang định mua loại này.

Điểm duy nhất khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái đó chính là bây giờ anh đã biết Lão Tiêu có suy nghĩ với anh.

Anh vừa muốn mua lại vừa không muốn nhận tình cảm của Lão Tiêu, hoặc là nói chỉ muốn mua với quan hệ bạn bè.

“Nhưng mà em cũng đừng trả giá quá đáng, giá quá thấp anh cũng không bán đâu,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Việc nào ra việc ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn.

“Anh biết em đang nghĩ gì, nhóc con,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Em có học giỏi thế nào đi nữa thì em cũng chỉ là một đứa nhóc, anh nhìn thấu em.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

“Chín vạn là giá hữu nghị, em trả đi.” Lão Tiêu nhắc lại lần nữa.

“Không trả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em mua.”

“Đừng nói với Lão Điêu anh bán cho em chín vạn,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Trước đây Lão Điêu hỏi anh anh cũng không cho mượn, nếu như có hỏi thì em bảo anh giảm giá cho em còn 60%.”

“Tính theo giá mười lăm vạn, 60% chính là chín vạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Vậy sao?” Lão Tiêu sửng sốt.

“Anh không tính phải không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em nói là giảm còn 88% đi, lấy số may.”

“Được.” Lão Tiêu gật đầu.

Xe ra khỏi nội thành, bắt đầu đi vào lộ trình đơn điệu.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy sao biển nhỏ ra, dựa lên cửa kính xe chuẩn bị ngủ.

Vừa mới nhắm mắt, Lão Tiêu đột nhiên hỏi một câu: “Nhà em có người đúng không?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung mở mắt.

“Ra ngoài rồi còn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Không phải là nhìn xem đóng cửa sổ hay chưa đấy chứ.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, không ngờ rằng Lão Tiêu còn chú ý tới chi tiết này, “Bạn học của em ở đó.”

“Anh còn tưởng rằng là bạn trai.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Anh nghĩ nhiều rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hai người đều học trường H sao?” Lão Tiêu hỏi.

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cùng một chuyên ngành.”

“Như vậy đều rất giỏi,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Em nên dẫn bạn em qua đây chơi cùng, nếu không mấy ngày tới em ấy ở một mình không phải chán lắm sao.”

“Cậu ấy không hứng thú.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điện thoại.

Không biết có phải Đinh Tễ tiếp tục đi ngủ rồi hay không, cũng không gửi tin gì cho anh cả, tuy rằng anh đã quyết định mấy ngày tới sẽ không chủ động liên lạc với Đinh Tễ, nhưng nếu như bình thường Đinh Tễ cũng sẽ tự tìm chủ đề nói gì đó.

“Em ngủ đi.” Lão Tiêu nói, “Cảm xúc của em hôm nay có gì đó bất thường, có phải không ngủ đủ?”

“Có lẽ là vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung điều chỉnh sao biển nhỏ, “Vậy em ngủ một lát, lát nữa qua thôn lần trước anh dừng lại một lát nhé, em mua mấy cái bánh đậu đỏ.”

Lần trước ra ngoài cùng bọn Lão Tiêu, cũng đi con đường này, khi đi qua một thôn nhỏ, mấy chiếc xe đều dừng lại, cả đám người đều chạy tới một cửa hàng nhỏ như chợ đen mua bánh đậu đỏ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nếm một cái, vô cùng ngon, tuy rằng biết trong hoàn cảnh này không thể đảm bảo vệ sinh, nhưng vẫn không nhịn được ăn liền một hơi sáu cái.

Lần này khi về anh phải qua mua mấy hộp, mang về cho Đinh Tễ nếm thử.

…. Chẳng qua không biết khi đi về, anh còn có thể vui vẻ ngồi ăn bánh đậu với Đinh Tễ hay không?


	48. Chapter 48

– Bằng Bằng đang làm gì đấy?

Đinh Tễ ngồi trên ghế ngoài ban công, gác chân lên lan can, ngây ngốc hơn nửa tiếng rồi mới gửi tin nhắn cho Lưu Kim Bằng.

Nhưng mà Lưu Kim Bằng không trả lời cậu.

E rằng người này không muốn sống nữa rồi!

Đinh Tễ híp mắt nhìn lên bầu trời.

Hôm nay thời tiết không tệ, hơi mát mẻ hơn hai ngày trước, trời xanh mây trắng đặc biệt rõ ràng, nhìn giống như được vẽ lên.

Chủ cho thuê không đóng ban công lại, chỉ làm lưới chống trộm ẩn hình, khiến cho Đinh Tễ vô cùng cảm động.

Một trong những lý do mà cậu không thích về nhà của bố mẹ là vì bốn phương tám hướng bên ngoài cửa sổ đều là lưới chống trộm, cậu đã quen cửa sổ và ban công nhà ông bà nội không có bất cứ thứ gì cản tầm mắt.

Thoải mái.

Cậu cầm điện thoại lên, chụp một tấm hình giơ chân mình lên trước trời xanh mây trắng, sau đó đăng lên khoảnh khắc.

– Đây cũng là chụp flycam?

Lập tức có người trả lời.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy tin bình luận này cứ cười mãi.

– Đúng vậy, bức này tôi chụp lúc giơ chân ra khỏi tầng nhà.

Một đám bạn học lập tức trả lời rồi cùng nhau cười vui vẻ, sau đó trong nhóm cũng dần trở nên sôi nổi.

Đinh Tễ mở nhóm ra, kéo lên trên xem nội dung trò chuyện trong nhóm.

Có thể nhìn ra mọi người rất nhàm chán, ra ngoài du lịch với chơi bời cũng đủ rồi, ở nhà không ra ngoài tới mức mọc cả nấm, những người học lại cũng đã bắt đầu bận rộn.

Bình thường cảm thấy kỳ nghỉ quá ngắn, bài tập quá nhiều, thực sự cho hai tháng cũng không dám liều mạng chơi bời, cũng không chơi được gì cả, bây giờ chưa qua một tháng đã bắt đầu có người chán tới mức mỗi ngày thức dậy lăn qua lăn lại trên giường cũng không biết phải làm gì.

Đinh Tễ không tham gia nói chuyện, cậu có thể gửi mười mấy tin khoảnh khắc một ngày, nhưng trong nhóm lớp nói chuyện mười ngày cậu cũng không nhất định nói được một câu.

Vì thế càng thêm chán.

Ngay khi cậu chuẩn bị ra ngoài đi vòng vòng xung quanh, Lưu Kim Bằng gửi tin trả lời.

– Vừa mới tắm cho chó xong.

– Sướng nhỉ.

– Sướng cái mông ấy, con chó ngu tắm được một nửa lại tè lên người tao.

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

– Mấy ngày nay đi đâu chơi rồi? Chơi máy bay suốt hả?

Đinh Tễ nhìn tin nhắn mà Lưu Kim Bằng gửi tới, rất lâu sau mới trả lời lại.

– Ừ.

– Mày được lắm, có vui không, trời nóng thế này còn có tinh thần như vậy.

– Cũng được, đi ra ngoại ô cũng không nóng lắm.

– Mày và Lâm Vô Ngung đã tới trường xem chưa? Có ảnh gửi tao xem thử.

– Còn chưa đi, phải ở mấy năm, không vội mấy ngày.

– Gần đây bọn mày đi đâu chơi?

Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, không biết phải trả lời như thế nào.

Chẳng đi đâu cả, chỉ ngồi trong căn phòng thuê nghịch điện thoại, đói thì gọi đồ ăn ngoài, chán thì ngủ, buồn bực thì đi ra ngoài mấy vòng….

Tâm tình hưng phấn trước khi cậu đến, tâm tình kích động khi cậu nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung ở sân bay, tâm tình vui sướng khi chơi máy bay, cho dù là quay được đoạn video quê mùa như thập niên bảy mươi tám mươi….

Ngay tại mấy phút này, khi Lưu Kim Bằng vô ý nhắc tới, tất cả cảm xúc tốt hoàn toàn biến mất thay thế bằng buồn bực và thất vọng, dùng tốc độ khiến cho người ta không kịp phản ứng bao trùm lên cả người cậu.

Tâm tình đột nhiên rơi xuống vạn trượng.

Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn còn đang nói gì cậu cũng không nhìn thêm nữa, quăng điện thoại sang một bên, đứng dậy quay lại phòng khách lấy một lon coca, điều chỉnh nhiệt độ điều hòa thấp xuống mấy độ, ngả người ra sô pha.

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không phải là người!

Rõ ràng biết bản thân chạy tới đây trước là mong muốn chơi chung với cậu ấy, vậy mà cậu ấy lại chạy đi nhận việc mấy ngày!

Thiếu tiền tới vậy sao?

Cho vay ba vạn nên mới nghèo như thế!

Vậy ban đầu đừng cho vay nữa!

…. Người ta cứu mày ra khỏi nước sôi lửa bỏng đấy Đinh Tễ, không có cậu ấy thì ba vạn kia mày với Bằng Bằng phải làm thế nào?

Không quan tâm!

Quăng bạn bè ở lại rồi chạy ra ngoài!

Đã nửa ngày rồi còn không có tin tức! Không gọi điện thoại!

Hôm qua bạn vừa mới sốt! Còn không hỏi thăm tình hình hôm nay thế nào?

Ăn gì rồi, ăn thế nào! Có ngon miệng không!

Không hề có một câu quan tâm!

Đồ vô tâm!

… Trước đây khi mày sốt Bằng Bằng cũng không quan tâm mày mà, còn lấy lí do thăm bệnh tới ăn bữa lớn bà nội làm rồi đi, còn cười nhạo mày gà, tại sao mày lại không giận hả Đinh Tễ?

Nói linh tinh, Lưu Kim Bằng là Lâm Vô Ngung sao!

Hai người giống nhau sao!

… Khác nhau sao? Không phải đều là bạn bè hả.

Cái rắm.

Đinh Tễ cầm lon coca, ngửa đầu uống sạch nửa lon, sau đó bóp bẹp lon, quăng vào trong thùng rác bên cạnh.

Quăng rất mạnh, cánh tay vung lên, vèo — bụp!

Đập làm cho thùng rác lắc lư.

Giống như muốn ném thứ gì đó ra ngoài cùng với lon nước.

Nhưng cậu không dám nghĩ kỹ thêm gì.

.

“Lát nữa đi ăn.” Lão Tiêu đứng ở cửa nói, “Em tắm rửa thu dọn trước, tạm ổn rồi anh gọi em.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung xách máy bay của Lão Tiêu, mở cửa phòng, “Cảm ơn anh Tiêu.”

“Khách khí vậy làm gì,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Nghe làm anh không thoải mái, giống như đang mắng người ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái: “Em vẫn luôn rất lễ phép.”

“Được rồi, nhìn ra mà.” Lão Tiêu xua tay, đi về phía phòng mình, “Em đi thu dọn đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vào phòng, đóng cửa cẩn thận.

Việc đầu tiên là lấy điện thoại ra nhìn.

Hứa Thiên Bác và thầy Lâm đều gửi tin nhắn tới, Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi anh tình hình dạo này thế nào, thầy Lâm gửi mấy video hoạt động của trường H.

Anh đều không trả lời, nhìn thêm nữa, không có tin nhắn của Đinh Tễ.

Cũng không có cuộc gọi.

Tuy rằng anh cảm thấy vẫn như bình thường, dù sao anh cũng không gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ cũng không kiếm chuyện gì gửi tin nhắn cho anh, cho dù là bạn tốt như Hứa Thiên Bác cũng mấy ngày mới gửi tin nhắn cho anh, anh cũng chưa chắc đã trả lời.

…. Tuy nhiên Đinh Tễ không hoàn toàn là dạng bạn tốt như vậy.

Trong lòng anh ít nhiều cũng có chút lo lắng.

Suy nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không biết rốt cuộc mình chờ mong thứ gì.

Hôm qua Đinh Tễ vừa mới sốt, tự nhiên lại phát sốt, tự nhiên hạ sốt, cho dù cậu vẫn luôn có vẻ rất không quan tâm nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn có chút không yên lòng.

Anh gọi tới số của Lâm Trạm, có chút kinh ngạc với bản thân mình.

Do dự mấy giây, anh đưa điện thoại ra trước mắt nhìn, đúng lúc muốn tắt đi, Lâm Trạm bên kia đã nhận cuộc gọi.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ đành đặt điện thoại bên tai.

“Có chuyện gì hả?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Không có chuyện gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lâm Trạm im lặng một lát mới bật cười: “Vậy em làm gì, nhớ anh hả?”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

“Nói đi, sao thế.” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

Không nói nên lời, không, là căn bản không biết bản thân mình phải nói gì.

Phiền anh qua nhà xem hộ em Đinh Tễ có còn sốt không?

Yêu cầu này quá bệnh rồi.

Phiền anh lấy ống nhòm ra ngắm phòng em xem trạng thái của Đinh Tễ thế nào?

Đây không phải là có bệnh, đây là biến thái.

“Em không biết phải nói thế nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung có hơi buồn phiền, “Thôi bỏ đi, đợi em nghĩ ra rồi nói sau.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Trạm không hỏi nhiều, “Ban nãy khi anh về có chạm mặt Đinh Tễ, anh còn tưởng em ấy đi quay chung với em, em đi một mình hả?”

“Vâng, cậu ấy vừa mới sốt xong, không thể ra ngoài phơi nắng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên thở phào một hơi, vội vàng bình tĩnh hỏi một câu, “Ban nãy khi anh nhìn thấy cậu ấy… tinh thần có tốt không?”

“Tại sao em lại không gọi điện hỏi?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng.

“Cãi nhau hả?” Lâm Trạm nói, “Lúc nãy nhìn thấy em ấy tinh thần vô cùng tốt…”

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới yên tâm, Lâm Trạm đã nói xong nửa câu sau: “Nhưng nhìn qua tâm tình không được tốt.”

“…. A.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

“Bây giờ em lại không chịu gọi điện thoại.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Cãi nhau sao?”

“Cũng không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung không biết phải nói thế nào.

“Vậy hai đứa từ từ xử lý đi.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Cho nên em mới gọi điện thoại cho anh, có phải là muốn anh giúp em xem em ấy có còn giận nữa hay không?”

Lời này khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung bị nghẹn họng, nói đúng cũng không phải, nói không đúng, lại không thể đưa ra nguyên nhân khác.

Quả nhiên là anh ruột.

“Anh đừng quan tâm nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ có thể nói câu này.

“Anh cũng không quan tâm.” Lâm Trạm trả lời rất quả quyết, hơn nữa đổi đề tài rất không uyển chuyển, “Ngày mai phát trực tiếp Marathon anh có thể nhìn thấy cảnh em quay không?”

“Không thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em chỉ quay tư liệu, sau này làm video chuyên đề, có dùng được không còn chưa biết được.”

“Được rồi, vậy anh không xem nữa,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Em nghỉ ngơi sớm đi.”

“Vâng, em cúp nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Khi Đinh Tễ ra ngoài cũng không nghĩ kỹ là muốn đi ăn ở đâu, chỉ cảm thấy bản thân giống như bị Lâm Vô Ngung truyền nhiễm, đến giờ là đói, hơn nữa còn vô cùng đói.

Có lẽ hôm qua sốt nên tiêu hao nhiều, cả ngày hôm nay lại chưa ăn…

Chẳng qua tuy không biết phải đi ăn ở đâu, nhưng cậu vẫn không dừng bước chân, phương hướng rất chính xác.

Quán buffet thịt nướng mà cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi ăn mấy lần kia.

Điên rồi sao, chỉ với lượng ăn của bản thân mà lại dám đi ăn buffet một mình?

Nhưng cậu vẫn đi ăn.

Không chỉ đi ăn, còn ăn không ít, chụp tấm hình chín ô không giống nhau đăng lên khoảnh khắc, coi như là vừa lòng.

Ra khỏi quán ăn cậu không về nhà, đi vòng quanh khu nhà hai vòng, xác định diện tích của khu nhà này vô cùng lớn… trên đường còn gọi điện thoại cho ông bà nội, vô cùng vui vẻ miêu tả cho họ chuyện chơi máy bay không người lái hôm nọ.

Lăn qua lăn lại một lúc lâu, cuối cùng cũng coi như tiêu hao không ít thời gian và thức ăn.

Cậu đã lớn thế này rồi nhưng chưa bao giờ buồn chán như bây giờ.

Loại buồn chán này không chỉ vì một người, cũng không vì một mình ở nơi đất khách, càng không phải vì ở một mình nơi đất khách còn không hứng thú liên hệ bạn bè.

Đây là loại buồn chán mà trước giờ cậu chưa từng trải qua.

Bởi vì Lâm Vô Ngung không có ở đây.

Khi suy nghĩ này xẹt qua trong đầu Đinh Tễ, cậu cảm thấy có chút ngạc nhiên, không hoảng loạn, không sợ hãi, cũng không có suy nghĩ nào khác, tất cả những cảm xúc mà cậu thoáng hiện lên khi dự đoán đều không xuất hiện.

Chỉ có mờ mịt.

.

“Không làm mấy chén sao?” Lão Tiêu kéo tay áo Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Em không uống rượu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lão Tiêu đột nhiên bật cười: “Không ngờ khi em nói dối lại còn có thể nói chân thành tới vậy? Trên khoảnh khắc của Đại Bôn vẫn còn mấy tấm hình đi quẩy bar cùng với em đấy, em thì hay rồi, há miệng ra nói không uống rượu?”

“Hôm nay em không muốn uống.” Lâm Vô Ngung sửa lại lời.

“Vậy ngày mai có muốn uống không?” Lão Tiêu nói, “Hay là không muốn uống với anh?”

“Ngày mai cũng không muốn uống, nhưng không phải không muốn uống với anh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mấy ngày nay em có chuyện chưa xử lý xong, không có tâm tình, em chỉ muốn nằm trong phòng thôi.”

“Vậy em cứ nằm đi.” Lão Tiêu buông lỏng tay, “Em vẫn chưa chín chắn, có chuyện gì không xử lý được cứ nói với anh một tiếng, ít nhiều gì anh cũng có thể giúp đỡ.”

“Cảm ơn anh Tiêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, cầm cái kẹo bạc hà trong túi vừa lấy từ gói kẹo trên bàn đặt vào tay Lão Tiêu.

“Anh phục rồi.” Lão Tiêu cầm lấy kẹo, chắp tay với anh, xoay người đi với mấy người Tráng Tráng.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay về phòng, thu dọn xong máy móc, kiểm tra pin, sau đó đi tắm, ăn đồ ăn vặt.

Cuối cùng mở ti vi nằm lên giường bắt đầu ngủ.

Nhắm mắt rất lâu cũng không ngủ được.

Vì thế anh cầm điện thoại lên.

Đinh Tễ vẫn không gửi tin nhắn lại.

Nếu như buổi sáng anh còn đoán là Đinh Tễ đang ngủ, lúc này đã rất rõ ràng.

Đinh Tễ không ngủ, Lâm Trạm gặp cậu, cũng không ốm, nhưng không vui.

So với Đinh Tễ, Lâm Vô Ngung mẫn cảm với chuyện này hơn nhiều, từ lúc anh quyết định chạy trốn mấy ngày, anh đã cảm thấy chuyện này bất thường rồi.

Nhưng anh không tiện chỉ ra loại bất thường này, anh chỉ hi vọng Đinh Tễ có phản ứng gì.

Cho dù kết quả là gì, cũng tốt hơn là cứ mơ hồ thế này, anh thích rõ ràng sáng tỏ, trước đây những suy nghĩ của Hứa Thiên Bác đã khiến cho anh phải cố gắng rất nhiều.

Anh không hi vọng Đinh Tễ bị vùi lấp trong loại mờ mịt này.

Chẳng qua chỉ chưa tới một ngày, anh đột nhiên cảm nhận được chuyện này không hề đơn giản như anh nghĩ.

Không chỉ là quá trình một câu “tôi đi mấy ngày cho cậu có không gian và thời gian nghĩ rõ ràng chuyện này là sao”.

Suy nghĩ và lo lắng của anh với tình trạng của Đinh Tễ đã vượt qua phạm vi cân nhắc khi anh đưa ra quyết định này.

Anh vẫn luôn cho rằng bản thân không có thay đổi theo chiều hướng như vậy.

Cậu không một lòng như vậy sao?

Lời của Đinh Tễ vang lên trong đầu anh.

Anh không nhịn được khẽ cười.

Anh không còn nhớ rõ bắt đầu từ khi nào anh có cảm tình tốt với Hứa Thiên Bác, dù sao quan hệ của hai người vẫn luôn tốt, anh mong muốn nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác hoặc là chỉ dựa vào lan can hành lang không nói gì.

Tính cách của Hứa Thiên Bác rất tốt, ấm áp bình tĩnh, khi Lâm Vô Ngung ở cùng với cậu có thể thả lỏng, khi nói chuyện có đề tài, khi không nói chuyện cũng không cảm thấy buồn chán.

Nghĩ kỹ lại, kỳ thực cũng không có nhiều nguyên nhân, rất nhiều tình cảm đều ở những chi tiết nhỏ, người càng mẫn cảm càng dễ lấn sâu.

Khi anh phát hiện bản thân có tình cảm vượt quá tình bạn với Hứa Thiên Bác cũng không hề ngạc nhiên, không đấu tranh gì nhiều, trong mắt anh, đây là chuyện rất bình thường, dù sao Hứa Thiên Bác vẫn là người đi gần anh nhất sau khi biết xu hướng tính dục của anh, còn là người rất ưu tú, bị hấp dẫn là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Nhưng loại tình cảm này không thể nói cũng không thể biểu đạt khiến anh bị dày vò, anh không thể chịu đựng tình cảm chỉ có mình anh này, thậm chí cũng không thể thản nhiên hưởng thụ tình bạn giống như trước đây.

Nói ra ở sân thượng là chuyện ngoài ý muốn, nhưng nói ra lại không ngoài ý muốn.

Hơn nữa Đinh Tễ khác với Hứa Thiên Bác.

Cho dù là vào thời điểm nào, sự phản ứng của Hứa Thiên Bác đều chưa từng vượt quá phạm vi bạn bè, cho nên anh có thể cẩn thận khống chế bản thân.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ….

Rất nhiều lúc phản ứng của Đinh Tễ đều làm cho anh muốn mở miệng hỏi.

Có phải cậu nhìn trúng tôi không?

Bởi vì ngay từ đầu cảm giác này đã vượt quá quan hệ “bạt tốt” nơi anh, khi ở chung tất cả cảm nhận đều thay đổi.

Tuy rằng không ai có thể nhìn ra, nhưng cả ngày nay anh đều vì Đinh Tễ mà không thể tập trung được, tình cảm của anh với Đinh Tễ đã không thể dùng một câu “hấp dẫn” đơn giản giống như của Hứa Thiên Bác, mà sự trống rỗng mấy ngày nay cũng đã không còn là sự trống rỗng mà anh để lại cho Đinh Tễ nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở khoảnh khắc của Đinh Tễ ra.

Gà con nói nhiều hôm nay chỉ đăng hai dòng tin, một là cái chân trước trời xanh mây trắng, một là buffet toàn là thịt.

Trong nhàn nhã có cô đơn.

Anh do dự rất lâu, ấn like vào tin buffet kia.

.

Like cái đầu cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy có thông báo ở khoảnh khắc, hơn nữa khi nhìn thấy avatar của Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ like một cái, cậu tức giận quăng điện thoại sang một bên.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất ít khi đăng tin khoảnh khắc, khi đi làm cũng không đăng ảnh hiện trường, Đinh Tễ hoàn toàn không biết cả ngày nay anh làm những gì.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nhìn được cậu đã đi đâu.

Nhàm chán phơi nắng chân, nhàm chán ăn rất nhiều thịt.

Cuối cùng chỉ like cho cậu.

Like cái đầu cậu.

Đinh Tễ ngồi trước ti vi kiên trì xem xong tiết mục nấu ăn ồn ào.

Để dời lực chú ý đi chỗ khác, cậu còn nghiêm túc học tập làm thế nào làm cánh gà chiên vàng, còn đọc thuộc không sót một chữ tổng kết phương pháp chế biến.

Cảm giác đỡ hơn nhiều.

Cậu đứng dậy đi tắm, quay lại phòng ngủ.

Sau khi nằm xuống giường, cậu nhìn thấy giá sách nhỏ mà mình tự làm, lúc quay lại đây cậu chưa từng chú ý tới, giờ đây mới phát hiện ra Lâm Vô Ngung đặt một bình hoa nhỏ lên tầng trên cùng của giá sách, bên trong cắm hai cành hoa khô, chất lượng cũng không tệ, nhìn có vẻ như không phải nhặt mà là mua.

Tầng giữa đặt một quyển sách và một cái điều khiển từ xa máy bay, tầng cuối cùng đặt một cái bút máy.

Nhìn cái giá này giống như muốn đặt gì đó lên nhưng thực sự không có đồ gì để đặt cả.

Cậu ngồi dậy, muốn qua đó lấy sách xem thử.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất nhiều sách, nhưng đều để ở nhà không mang theo, quyển sách này được anh đặc biệt mang theo còn để trên giá sách, chắc chắn có ý nghĩa đặc biệt với anh, không biết là sách gì.

Nhưng sau khi ngồi trên giường mấy phút, Đinh Tễ lại nằm xuống.

Xem cái mông, không bằng xem ẩn ngữ tướng tay.

Nằm xuống, cậu hít vào một hơi thật sâu, cảm nhận được hậu quả của việc nửa năm lớp mười hai luyện tập hời hợt, nằm xuống một chút đã cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Cạn kiệt thể lực.

Giống như thân thể bị đào rỗng.

Cậu bất chợt nghĩ tới câu nói này, lại bật cười một lúc.

Cậu không biết mình thiếp đi lúc nào, nhưng cậu biết bản thân mình nằm mơ.

Rất không tình nguyện, nhưng lại rất vui vẻ nằm mơ thấy Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh cậu, cậu treo ở trên không trung, dưới mông là chiếc máy bay không người lái.

Kiểu tạo hình kì dị này không hề đột ngột trong giấc mơ, Lâm Vô Ngung đi rất tự nhiên, cậu cũng ngồi rất tự nhiên.

Chúng ta đi mua chút đồ đặt lên giá sách đi. Cậu nói.

Được. Lâm Vô Ngung cười với cậu. Mua gì bây giờ?

Không biết, tôi nghĩ xem. Cậu nói.

Hay là bảo anh Tiêu chọn giúp chúng ta. Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Cái gì? Anh Tiêu?

Anh Tiêu là ai?

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy không vui.

Không, không phải không vui, là không thể nói rõ cảm xúc gì, vô cùng tức giận, vô cùng khó chịu, vô cùng muốn bốc hỏa, đặc biệt là vừa ngước mắt lên là nhìn thấy chiếc Hummer của anh Tiêu cùng với mái tóc phóng khoáng dày đặc từ trán tới gáy, cậu gần như không kiềm chế nổi xúc động muốn xông lên đánh người.

Cút đi! Bảo anh ta đi! Cút ra!

Lâm Vô Ngung giống như không nghe thấy tiếng rống giận của cậu, cười đi tới trước mặt người có mái tóc rậm rạp kia, còn nói chuyện vui vẻ.

Đinh Tễ muốn chạy qua đó, nhưng không thể bước chân.

Mấy chuyện đáng sợ nhất trong giấc mơ là gọi không đúng số điện thoại, tìm nhà vệ sinh nhưng tất cả đều có người, cộng thêm nhảy núi không cảm thấy trọng lực và không thể cất bước chân.

Cậu dùng hết sức bước về phía Lâm Vô Ngung, dùng sức nhấc nhân, dùng sức trèo lên.

Nhưng dường như không có tiến triển gì.

Cậu cứ thế nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung và mái tóc đen dày của anh Tiêu, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung dang cánh tay ra giống như ngày đó gặp cậu ở sân bay.

Trong giây phút ấy Đinh Tễ không kiềm nổi rống lên.

A —-

Khi mở mắt choàng tỉnh dậy, Đinh Tễ thậm chí còn nghe được âm thanh của bản thân mình.

Chẳng qua không rõ ràng như trong giấc mơ.

Cậu chỉ lầm bầm mấy tiếng.

Nhưng cảm xúc mạnh mẽ trong giấc mơ vẫn bao quanh cậu rõ ràng.

Trong giây phút này, cuối cùng cậu cũng phản ứng lại, phẫn nộ trong giấc mơ không phải kiểu phẫn nộ ấy.

Mà là ghen.

Cậu ghen rồi.a


	49. Chapter 49

Liên tục hai ngày liền Đinh Tễ không gửi tin nhắn tới, Lâm Vô Ngung có hơi bất ngờ.

Anh cho rằng cho dù có thế nào kiểu người không thể nhịn nói như Đinh Tễ sẽ phải có chút biểu hiện, nhưng Đinh Tễ lại không hề có chút động tĩnh gì, cũng không đăng tin khoảnh khắc nào.

Bây giờ khao khát công việc của Lâm Vô Ngung đã đạt tới giá trị cao nhất, chỉ có khi vùi đầu vào làm việc, anh mới không suy nghĩ tới chuyện của Đinh Tễ.

Buổi chiều chạy Marathon xong, bọn họ còn phải bổ sung chút tư liệu, khi nghỉ ngơi đợi xe tới, Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi dưới tàng cây xem điện thoại, Lão Tiêu ngậm điếu thuốc ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh.

“Có phải em đang gặp chuyện gì phiền phức không?” Lão Tiêu hỏi.

“Không phiền phức.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hôm nay em không tập trung.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Không làm sai là được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em một lòng có thể làm tám chuyện.”

Lão Tiêu bật cười: “Kiêu ngạo như vậy.”

“Chịu thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười, “Em có nền tảng mà.”

“Bổ sung xong tư liệu là sáng mai có thể đi rồi,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Trước khi khai giảng em không nhận việc nữa phải không?”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, “Vừa khai giảng chắc chắn cũng sẽ rất nhiều việc, còn phải huấn luyện quân sự.”

“Biết rồi,” Lão Tiêu gật đầu, “Vậy đợi qua quốc khánh, có việc anh lại tìm em.”

“Cảm ơn anh Tiêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Rảnh rỗi có thể ra ngoài tụ họp, bình thường đám người này không có việc gì làm cũng thích tụ họp,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Anh thấy em nói chuyện với bọn họ cũng rất được, đừng vì anh mà không quan tâm mọi người, sau này có rất nhiều việc đều phải dựa vào bọn họ.”

“Em thực sự không tránh anh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngay từ đầu em đã nói rõ rồi, hai chúng ta là bạn bè, em không vô lí, anh cũng không phải lưu manh đùa giỡn.”

“Đậu má,” Lão Tiêu cười cắn cả vào lưỡi, “Anh có thực sự lưu manh đùa giỡn cũng không dám tìm em, hôm qua em bẻ tay Lão Điêu anh còn sợ rằng tay Lão Điêu sẽ bị em bẻ ngược lại, cậu ấy nói sáng dậy tay run tới mức không tiểu được.”

“Ngày hôm qua anh ấy kiêu ngạo như vậy, em còn tưởng rằng anh ấy phải chống nạnh tiểu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lão Tiêu nhìn anh, qua một lát mới bật cười như điên, còn sặc, hắn vỗ vỗ vai Lâm Vô Ngung: “Được đấy, em thật sự đã làm anh có hiểu biết mới về học bá.”

Vậy sao, có cơ hội cho anh gặp anh Gà, đó mới chính là người khiến anh có nhận thức mới về học bá.

Khi lần đầu tiên điện thoại có cuộc gọi trong mấy ngày nay, Lâm Vô Ngung vừa bổ sung xong tài liệu, còn chưa kéo vali thiết bị về khách sạn.

Vừa nghe thấy tiếng chuông, anh cũng không quan tâm tới việc mở cửa, lấy điện thoại ra nhìn trước.

Là Hứa Thiên Bác.

Anh không biết bản thân thất vọng hay là thở phào, vừa ấn nhận điện thoại vừa dùng thẻ mở cửa.

“Bận hả?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Bận xong rồi, vừa mới về khách sạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo vali vào phòng, đóng cửa lại, cũng không quan tâm mình bẩn hay không, ngã ngay xuống giường, “Ngày mai có thể về rồi.”

“Mấy ngày sau nữa còn có việc không?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Không còn, trước khi báo danh không nhận nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi cánh tay, “Chỉ ở trong phòng đợi tới khi báo danh.”

“….Không chán sao?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi, “Nhưng một mình ra ngoài chơi cũng không thú vị, quá nóng, không bằng nằm ở nhà chơi game.”

“Đó là mày,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Hơn nữa tao cũng không phải một mình, Đinh….”

Lâm Vô Ngung nói được một nửa dừng lại.

Anh cũng chưa nói với Hứa Thiên Bác chuyện Đinh Tễ qua đây hơn nữa lại còn ở chỗ anh, thậm chí anh còn không hỏi Hứa Thiên Bác chuyện Đinh Tễ tới trường anh rồi hai người chạm mặt nhau.

Lúc này thuận miệng nói ra, đột nhiên có chút lúng túng.

Đổi thành người khác thì không sao, nhưng nếu là Hứa Thiên Bác, anh vẫn có chút mất tự nhiên.

“Có phải Đinh Tễ qua tìm mày chơi không?” Giọng của Hứa Thiên Bác không hề có thay đổi gì, nói rất tự nhiên, “Hôm ấy cậu ấy lấy giấy báo cho mày.”

Đây cũng là nguyên nhân mà quan hệ giữa Lâm Vô Ngung và Hứa Thiên Bác vẫn luôn rất tốt.

“Ừ, cậu ấy tới mấy ngày rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Cũng không chơi được gì.”

“Có phải mày thiếu tiền không?” Hứa Thiên Bác đột nhiên hỏi.

“Hả? Đủ dùng mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy tại sao nhất định phải nhận việc vào lúc này?” Hứa Thiên Bác hơi khó hiểu, “Đinh Tễ qua đó trước, nên chơi một chút mới phải….”

Lâm Vô Ngung không lên tiếng.

Anh đang do dự.

Anh luôn cho rằng mình không phải là người thích tâm sự, nhưng ngược lại còn nghe được người ta tâm sự rất nhiều.

Bản thân anh cũng không có nhiều lời để nói, cũng không có gì bản thân không suy nghĩ được, chuyện nhiều năm như vậy anh đều khóa ở trong lòng.

Nhưng mấy ngày nay anh lại cảm thấy bản thân có chút bứt rứt.

Đinh Tễ vốn là một người mà anh có thể thoải mái nói chuyện, nhưng hiện tại lại không có cách nào nói nhiều một chữ.

Hứa Thiên Bác cũng là một người có thể lắng nghe, có thể đưa ra ý kiến khi anh cần, nhưng nội dung anh muốn nói dường như có chút không thích hợp để nói cho Hứa Thiên Bác.

Anh im lặng một lúc lâu cũng không biết nên nói tiếp câu chuyện này thế nào

“Sao thế?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi, “Gặp phải chuyện gì rồi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi từ trên giường dậy, đi tới bên cửa sổ, kéo rèm cửa sổ ra nhìn.

Bên ngoài là bể bơi lộ thiên của khách sạn, bây giờ đang đèn đuốc sáng trưng, còn rất ồn ào, có người đang bơi, có người nói chuyện bên cạnh, nhìn đều thoải mái tự do.

“Trước hôm nói ở trên sân thượng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mày có biết tao đối với mày không chỉ đơn giản là tình bạn không?”

“… Ít nhiều cũng có chút cảm giác,” có lẽ Hứa Thiên Bác không ngờ rằng anh lại đột nhiên hỏi như vậy, trả lời rất cẩn thận, “Nhưng lại cảm thấy có lẽ là hiểu lầm rồi.”

“Kỳ thực mày cũng có thể cảm nhận được một người nào đó có ý vượt qua phạm vi bạn bè với mày đúng không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Theo lý là như vậy.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Nhưng mà… kỳ thực mày cũng không có quá nhiều chỗ vượt quá giới hạn, cho nên tao mới cảm thấy có lẽ là tao hiểu lầm rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp.

“Tại sao lại đột nhiên hỏi chuyện này?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói. “Gặp phải rối rắm tình cảm?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Không tiện nói, hay là mày đoán đi.”

“Cái này có gì để đoán đâu,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Mày cảm thấy có người thích mày, nhưng mày không thể phán đoán được là thật hay giả, hoặc là mày thích người ta, nhưng lại không biết người ta có biết hay không.”

“Gần đúng, cũng không hoàn toàn đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tao không biết nên nói thế nào… ngay từ đầu tao chỉ muốn để đối phương có phản ứng gì đó.”

“A…..” Hứa Thiên Bác kéo dài giọng, gần như có thể hiểu được, “Có lẽ có người thích mày mà người ấy không biết, mày sợ khi đối phương chợt phát hiện ra thì không thể cứu vãn được nữa?”

“Mày đúng là bạn tốt nhất của tao,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, “Kỳ thực cũng không thể nói rõ được cảm giác này, giống như một người không bao giờ ăn rau thơm, nhưng có một ngày người ấy đột nhiên phát hiện ra sủi cảo mà mình ăn mấy tháng nay lại có nhân rau thơm, mày có hiểu cảm giác ấy không?”

“Rau thơm không thể làm nhân được,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Rau thơm mùi rất nồng, ăn một miếng là phát hiện ra ngay.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, dựa vào cửa sổ cười ra tiếng.

Hứa Thiên Bác bên kia cũng cười theo, sau đó mới không đùa nữa, giọng nói trở nên nghiêm túc: “Tao cảm thấy, hay là để cho cậu ấy phát hiện ra ăn rau thơm rất lâu kỳ thực cũng sẽ không làm cho cậu ấy khó chịu, dù sao EQ của mày đủ dùng…. lí do mà cảm xúc của mày có trạng thái phập phồng, có lẽ là do sau này mày mới phát hiện ra mày chính là cái sủi cảo kia.”

“…. Hứa Thiên Bác mày hình dung cái gì vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

Tuy rằng ngay từ đầu anh cảm thấy không nên thảo luận chuyện này với Hứa Thiên Bác, nhưng bây giờ anh lại may mắn vì đã mở miệng, thái độ của Hứa Thiên Bác làm cho thần kinh của anh mấy ngày luôn căng thẳng bất chợt thả lỏng rất nhiều.

Nói ra dường như cũng không có vấn đề gì ghê gớm lắm.

Nói với Hứa Thiên Bác dường như cũng không có gì không phù hợp.

“Kỳ thực cũng không cần phải nghĩ nhiều như vậy,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Mày nghĩ nhiều không phải vì người mày thích, người thích mày đều là nam, nếu như đổi thành tao, tao sẽ không cần phải tốn công suy nghĩ về chuyện này, ở tuổi này cậu thích tôi, tôi thích cậu không phải là chuyện rất bình thường sao, nghĩ càng nhiều càng phiền phức.”

“Nói như người từng trải ấy nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tao cũng là người từng yêu sớm hai tháng từ hồi còn học cấp hai mà.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Cảm ơn,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nói với mày như vậy tao thoải mái hơn nhiều rồi.”

“Không cần phải khách khí như vậy,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tới lúc ấy mày nhớ đi đón tao là được, mẹ tao chuẩn bị cho mỗi bạn cùng phòng ký túc với tao một món quà, một đống đồ lớn.”

“Có chuẩn bị cho tao không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có chuẩn bị.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Một túi đồ ăn vặt lớn, tao không xem, cũng không biết có những gì, dù sao không phải đồ ăn vặt chay.”

“Cảm ơn cô giúp tao nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói..

“Không cần khách sáo,” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, gửi tin nhắn âm thanh vào trong nhóm lớp, “Làm như vậy là ra, nhưng mà có ngon hay không thì tôi kệ đấy, tôi mua nguyên liệu về rồi nhưng còn chưa làm đâu.”

Sau khi học được cách làm cánh gà chiên vàng trên ti vi, Đinh Tễ nảy ra ý tưởng tạo phúc cho thiên hạ dựa vào sự thực hiện tại quá nhàm chán, cậu viết quá trình chế biến gà ra gửi vào trong nhóm lớp, còn kèm thêm cả bức ảnh một đống nguyên liệu mình vừa mới mua về.

Cả đám người nhàm chán trong lớp lập tức nhao nhao đưa ra câu hỏi trong nhóm, có mấy người còn tỏ vẻ buổi tối phải trổ tài.

Đinh Tễ nói chuyện xong với mọi người trong lớp, nhìn điện thoại.

Tính thời gian thì hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ về, nhưng cậu không hề nhận được tin nhắn của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao hôm nay lại đột nhiên muốn làm cánh gà chiên vàng, giống như chuẩn bị đón tiếp Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cho nên sau khi mua nguyên liệu về vẫn chưa xử lý, cứ để trong nhà bếp như vậy.

Lần ra ngoài duy nhất trong hai ngày nay chính là đi tới siêu thị đối diện mua thức ăn.

Hôm nay khi ra ngoài cậu bị ánh mặt trời chiếu chói cả mắt, cảm thấy hơi nhức nhối.

Cậu ngồi xuống ghế ở phòng khách.

Không ngồi sô pha.

Sô pha quá thấp, chỉ có ghế mới có thể khiến cậu duy trì tư thế chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối trong thời gian dài, đây chính là tư thế khiến cho cậu có thể nhận được chút an ủi khi cậu cảm thấy bất an và hoảng loạn.

Lâm Vô Ngung không liên lạc với cậu, cho nên cậu cũng không biết khi nào thì Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại, cũng không biết khi nào cậu cần đối mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, đối diện với sự hoảng loạn dày vò cậu mấy ngày nay, trên thực tế sự hoảng loạn ấy đã ở trong lòng cậu rất lâu nhưng lại bị cậu cố gắng lờ đi.

Cậu lại có thể ghen.

Không chỉ ở trong giấc mơ.

Càng làm cho cậu cảm thấy bất an hơn không phải là tình cảm mà cậu không dám suy nghĩ kỹ, mà chính là thứ cậu nhất định phải đối mặt.

Vì Lâm Vô Ngung đã nhận ra rồi.

Đây mới là thứ cậu sợ nhất.

Cậu không còn cơ hội để tiếp tục giả vờ nữa.

“Mua nhiều như vậy?” Lão Tiêu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung ôm một đống hộp bánh đậu đỏ lên xe, “Muốn tặng nữa à?”

“Vâng, cho anh em bốn hộp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn có mấy hộp em ăn với bạn.”

“Cái này cũng chỉ có thể giữ được hai ba ngày,” Lão Tiêu tiếp tục đi vào trong xe, “Không ăn hết sẽ hỏng đấy.”

“Nếu như em không khống chế, một mình em có thể ăn hết chỗ này trong vòng một buổi tối.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Lão Tiêu nhìn anh.

“Thật đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung sắp xếp hộp bánh, lấy điện thoại ra chụp đống bánh đậu đỏ này.

Khi ngón tay dừng trên tên của Đinh Tễ, anh phát hiện ra ngón tay của mình có hơi do dự, là căng thẳng hay là gì khác, anh không nói rõ được.

Tâm tình của anh lúc này cũng không tệ, ít nhất cũng không cảm thấy hoảng loạn.

Dù sao cho dù trạng thái của Đinh Tễ bây giờ thế nào, anh cũng sắp gặp được Đinh Tễ rồi.

Anh chụp tấm ảnh bánh đậu gửi cho Đinh Tễ.

– Bây giờ tôi đang trên xe, buổi trưa có thể tới, cậu đoán xem đây là gì?

Bị ngu sao?

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy năm chữ lớn viết bên trên hộp bánh, Bánh đậu đỏ thôn La.

– Trên hộp có viết mà.

Lâm Vô Ngung bên kia mất một lát mới trả lời một sticker ôm mặt chạy đi.

– Tôi không nhìn thấy….

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy sticker và dòng chữ này, tự dưng lại bật cười, cậu ôm lấy điện thoại cười tới khi màn hình tắt đi mới dừng lại.

Cậu do dự một lát, nhảy lên, đi vào trong phòng bếp.

Kệ con mẹ nó đi.

Mày là thần đồng nhỏ, lăn lộn lớn lên ở quảng trường nhỏ, có gì đáng sợ đâu? Mày đã từng sợ ai chưa nào?

Có trường hợp nào mà mày chưa gặp qua chứ….

Không được.

Cậu chống tay lên bệ bếp, cúi đầu nhìn dép lê của mình.

Trong lòng vẫn càng ngày càng hoảng loạn.

Ban đầu khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra xu hướng tính dục của mình, cậu hào phóng tiếp nhận, cũng không cảm thấy có gì to tát cả, thế giới này nhiều người như vậy, không thể ai cũng giống ai được.

Nhưng đó là Lâm Vô Ngung.

Bây giờ cậu lại không có cách nào dùng thái độ như vậy để thuyết phục bản thân.

Trừ phi đừng nghĩ.

Cậu không phải là một đứa ngốc, rõ ràng đã thoáng có cảm giác không đúng ở đâu đó, nhưng vì sợ hãi mà giả vờ như không biết.

Hơn nữa bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ thoáng hiện lên trong đầu, cậu đã có cảm giác cơ bắp toàn thân thể mình bất giác căng chặt.

Tại sao Lâm Vô Ngung lại như vậy?

Tại sao lại phải bắt mình hiểu ra?

Mọi người vui vẻ giả vờ làm bạn tốt ở bên nhau không được sao?

Tại sao lại nhất định phải ép cậu!

Cậu buồn bực đập mạnh lên bệ bếp.

Sau đó cơ thể dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái sau đó cậu giật mình đứng thẳng: “Đậu má!”

Cái đập này thực sự là tài.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dưới tầng đợi Lâm Trạm tới lấy bánh đậu đỏ, anh vô cùng rõ ràng bản thân mình đang làm gì.

Anh đang kéo dài thời gian.

Lâm Trạm xuống tầng nhìn thấy một đống đồ để bên cạnh anh, đột nhiên lại thở dài: “Có phải em đang suy nghĩ tìm một trợ lý không? Nhiều đồ thế này em mang kiểu gì.”

“Có xe đưa em về,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đưa bánh đậu đỏ cho hắn, “Anh từng ăn loại bánh đậu đỏ này chưa?”

“Của thôn La hả,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Từng nghe nói, có ngon không?”

“Ngon,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh… ăn bánh đậu đỏ không sao chứ?”

“Không sao, anh không cần phải ăn kiêng,” Lâm Trạm mở hộp bánh, lấy ra một cái bánh đậu đỏ cắn thử, “Vẫn còn nóng… ngon thật đấy.”

“Em mua lúc vừa mới làm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Em mau về đi,” Lâm Trạm hất cằm về phía căn phòng thuê, “Cho Đinh Tễ nếm thử, anh cảm thấy cái này để nguội rồi chắc chắn sẽ không ngon nữa.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Có lòng mang bánh về như vậy,” Lâm Trạm xoay người vừa đi vào trong tòa nhà vừa nói, “Chưa biết chừng em ấy ăn một cái rồi sẽ hết giận.”

“…. Chỉ mong vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, kéo vali chậm rãi đi về phía trước.

Đinh Tễ đứng đằng sau khe rèm cửa, dùng một con mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung đang kéo vali chậm chạp đi tới ở dưới tầng.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong tòa nhà, biến mất khỏi tầm mắt cậu, cậu nhanh chóng xoay người, nhìn cửa.

Tay run lên từng đợt.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ có một chiếc chìa khóa, khi ra ngoài đã để lại cho cậu.

Cho nên lúc chuông cửa vang lên Đinh Tễ chỉ có thể chậm rì rì đi qua đó, mở cửa phòng ra.

Trong giây phút nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung, cái cảm giác quen thuộc và thân thiết không thể nói rõ này thoáng phả vào mặt cậu, Đinh Tễ chợt nghĩ muốn qua đó ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung.

Nhưng lý trí mạnh mẽ đã chắn trước mặt cậu.

“Nhanh thế nhỉ,” cậu lạnh lùng nói, “Tôi còn tưởng phải qua hai giờ.”

“Nếu như không tắc đường có thể càng sớm hơn,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía trước một bước lại dừng lại, đứng ở bên khung cửa, “Cậu đã ăn cơm chưa?”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới phát hiện mình đang cản đường Lâm Vô Ngung vào phòng, cậu vội vàng xoay người, vừa đi về phòng khách vừa nói: “Còn chưa ăn…. hôm nay tôi ăn sáng muộn cho nên….”

Còn chưa nói dứt lời, tay cậu đã bị Lâm Vô Ngung nắm lấy.

Cậu sợ hãi quay đầu lại.

“Tay làm sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngạc nhiên nhìn bàn tay quấn mấy vòng băng gạc của cậu.

“Chỉ… không cẩn thận, tôi….” Đinh Tễ nói năng lộn xộn, vừa không biết Lâm Vô Ngung đang nghĩ gì, cũng không biết một lát nữa sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, vừa ngại nói bản thân đập một phát xuống con dao.

“Không phải cậu?” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, kéo tới trước mặt anh, “Không phải cậu…”

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ coi như đã tỉnh táo lại, “Tôi không hề!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cmn ai cắt tay tự sát?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cũng chưa biết được?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao cậu cũng là thần đồng nhỏ, tác phong làm việc không giống người bình thường.”

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được cười.

“Nói đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn túm lấy tay cậu, “Bị làm sao?”

Đinh Tễ nghẹn một lúc, cuối cùng thở dài, giọng nói rất nhỏ: “Tôi đập một cái lên dao.”

“Cậu đập dao để làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Tôi….” Đinh Tễ hé miệng, thực sự không nói tiếp được nữa.

Đúng vậy, tôi đập dao làm gì.

Cậu nhất định phải ép tôi làm gì?

Một khi suy nghĩ này quay lại trong đầu, Đinh Tễ đột nhiên hoảng hốt.

Tâm tình bây giờ và trước đây đã hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước mặt cậu, có thể nhìn thấy, có thể nghe được, có thể chạm vào, còn có thể cảm giác được hô hấp của anh.

Tất cả cảm xúc lúc trước đột nhiên biến thành thực thể, một số ý tưởng mấy ngày nay cậu còn có chút mơ hồ đột nhiên trở nên rõ ràng chân thực.

Khiến cho cậu không biết làm thế nào.

Thần đồng nhỏ có thể giải quyết tất cả mọi chuyện, có thể đánh nhau, có thể gánh vác, có thể mờ mịt, có thể trốn tránh, còn có thể lấy hạng ba.

Nhưng chỉ có bây giờ, ngay trước mắt.

Cậu không biết nên làm gì.

Luống cuống tay chân, cũng không biết nên đặt tầm mắt vào đâu.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ gọi tên của cậu.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy tủi thân, nhíu nhíu mày.

“Cậu… đừng khóc,” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng tay cậu, có chút nóng ruột, “Cậu đừng khóc.”

Tôi khóc rồi sao?

Cút! Cậu mới khóc!

Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Mấy giây sau cậu mới nghe được giọng nói mang theo tiếng nức nở cửa mình: “Đậu, tôi phải làm sao bây giờ….”


	50. Chapter 50

Trong phòng đột nhiên không còn chút âm thanh nào.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Đinh Tễ khóc trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng lần này cậu khóc rất không cam lòng, rõ ràng cậu không định khóc, kết quả bây giờ lại giống như một thằng ngốc.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị tiếng khóc bất ngờ của cậu làm ngây ngẩn tại chỗ, nâng tay lên cũng không biết là nên đưa ra hay nên thu về, cứng tại chỗ giống như một bức tượng sáp.

Đinh Tễ thực sự không nghĩ tới vào thời khắc mấu chốt bản thân mình sẽ có phản ứng thế này, trước khi tiếp tục khóc nhiều hơn làm bản thân thêm mất mặt, cậu xoay người đi vào trong phòng tắm, đập cửa cái rầm.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức chạy theo.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng khóa cửa lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung gõ mấy cái bên ngoài: “Đinh Tễ, cậu làm gì thế?”

Cậu không lên tiếng, đứng trước gương trừng mắt nhìn bản thân.

Thật ngưỡng mộ Lâm Vô Ngung, khi chảy nước mắt mắt cũng không đỏ.

Cậu kêu lên một tiếng, lúc này cả vành mắt đều hơi đỏ, đầu mũi cũng nghẹn hồng hồng, nhìn vô cùng thảm, giống như đã gặp phải chuyện không may nào đó.

…. Cũng không có gì sai.

Đủ bất hạnh rồi.

Đinh Tễ xoay người đi tới trước bồn rửa mặt, đưa tay lau mắt, vặn mở vòi nước, không để cho Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy tiếng cậu rửa mặt vì khóc, cậu mở vòi nước rất nhỏ.

Rửa mặt xong cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn bản thân mình trong gương, vẫn có chút khó chịu không nói nên lời.

“Đinh Tễ!” Tiếng gõ cửa của Lâm Vô Ngung cũng càng vội vàng, “Cậu đang làm gì thế? Lên tiếng đi!”

Lên cái mông!

Đinh Tễ cắn răng, cậu biết lúc này bản thân chỉ cần lên tiếng thôi chắc chắn sẽ khóc, từ bé cậu đã như vậy, cậu quá hiểu bản thân mình, cộng thêm việc bà nội luôn để cho cậu muốn khóc thì khóc, cậu không thể nhịn nổi.

“Đinh Tễ!” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục đập cửa, “Tôi bạo lực đấy!”

Bạo đi, cậu có bản lĩnh thì vặn khóa ra đi.

Đinh Tễ hít hít cái mũi.

Thời gian càng dài, cậu nghĩ càng nhiều, cũng càng không thể đi mở cửa, không thể đối diện với Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đã không biết kết thúc tình trạng này thế nào.

Lâm Vô Ngung quả nhiên vặn khóa cửa, nhưng chỉ vặn được hai lần đã dừng.

Nơi có lương tâm nhất của chủ cho thuê chính là khóa cửa, khóa phòng tắm này không phải là dạng khóa cầu vặn một cái là có thể vặn bung, khóa là dạng thanh cong, đặc biệt chắc chắn.

Đinh Tễ hít một hơi, muốn điều chỉnh cảm xúc một chút, cậu không thể ở trong phòng tắm cả một đêm được, cuối cùng cũng phải ra ngoài.

Phải nói gì, phải làm thế nào, Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ thế nào, có muốn nói chuyện hay không.

Cậu đều phải sắp xếp một chút.

Hai giây sau Lâm Vô Ngung lại đập cửa: “Đinh Tễ!”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn cửa, không lên tiếng.

Bây giờ cậu đang xấu hổ, khó chịu, cậu không muốn nghe thấy bản thân mình phát ra bất cứ âm thanh nào.

“Đừng đứng ở gần cửa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Muốn đạp cửa?

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, vô thức tránh sang một bên.

Nếu như đạp cửa tổn thất có hơi lớn, cửa đang khóa, có khả năng sẽ đạp hỏng cả cánh cửa, thay cả cửa cả khung thế nào cũng phải mất một hai nghìn?

… Tiền này tính cho ai?

Liệu có tính lên khoản tiền mà cậu nợ Lâm Vô Ngung không?

Đinh Tễ bất chợt căng thẳng, Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự có thể làm ra chuyện này.

“Lâm….” Cậu nói về phía cánh cửa.

Còn chưa nói xong một chữ, cánh cửa phòng tắm đột nhiên phát ra âm thanh cực lớn.

RẮC!

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ đã chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng cậu vẫn bị dọa nhảy dựng, tiếng động này không phải đạp cửa mà là… chém cửa!

Cánh cửa phòng tắm xuất hiện một khe hở, trong khe hở kẹp một con dao thái thức ăn.

“Đậu má?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

Sau đó con dao biến mất khỏi khe hở.

Đinh Tễ bước lên trước một bước, muốn nhìn xem là chuyện gì.

Rắc, rắc, rắc!

Dao thái thức ăn một lần nữa xuất hiện trên cánh cửa, lại nhiều thêm một khe hở.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không vui, chính là âm thanh rắc rắc này, cảm giác như một dao phá nát tất cả.

Dao thái thức ăn lại biến mất.

Đang đợi Lâm Vô Ngung chém xuống dao thứ ba, cánh cửa xuất hiện một tiếng động khác.

Bụp!

Nắm đấm của Lâm Vô Ngung xuất hiện giữa hai khe nứt trên cánh cửa, trên nắm đấm còn bọc một vòng giấy thấm dầu ở phòng bếp… đấm vào xong anh rung rung tay, rung cho giấy thấm dầu rơi xuống đất, sau đó vặn khóa từ bên trong.

Thật sự là học thần sạch sẽ, phá cửa còn phải bọc tay… đậu má! Lâm Vô Ngung sắp vào đây rồi!

Sau khi Đinh Tễ có phản ứng, toàn thân cậu từ đầu tới chân, từ tóc tới lông tơ đều đông cứng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cửa ra, nhìn cậu, vừa rút tay về vừa hỏi: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

Đinh Tễ lắc đầu.

“Tại sao không lên tiếng?” Lâm Vô Ngung rút tay ra, tay bị kẹt trong khe cửa không rút ra được.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, hít một hơi.

“Khóc cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại rút tay ra, tay vẫn kẹt trong khe cửa không nhúc nhích.

Chất lượng cửa rất được, tuy rằng bị chém xong lại bị đấm một cái, nhưng chỉ mở ra một khe, không bị đập một lỗ lớn, tay có thể đi vào, nhưng mà rút ra thì khó.

Điều này khiến cho Đinh Tễ nghĩ tới Lưỡi cưa.

Bởi vì không dám xem toàn bộ phim, cậu động kinh chạy tới xem bài post bách khoa toàn thư cách chết trong Lưỡi cưa…. đột nhiên cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

“…. Đừng khóc nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung vòng tay kia qua sau cửa, bẻ miếng gỗ bị vỡ ra, “Giúp cái đi.”

“A.” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên tỉnh táo, vội vàng bước qua đó.

Cầm đầu gỗ kéo lên trên, cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có thể rút tay về.

Khung cảnh tiếp theo lại ngưng đọng.

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy mảnh gỗ không buông tay, dường như đang túm lấy cọng cỏ cuối cùng cứu mạng mình.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cổ tay cậu kéo hai cái, không kéo được, anh thở dài một hơi: “Không sao.”

Đinh Tễ ngước mắt nhìn anh.

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ vai cậu một chút, “Cậu… tôi ra ngoài dạo một vòng trước, cậu ngồi một mình chút đi?”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

Cậu thực sự không nghĩ rằng Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ nói như vậy.

Đề nghị này kỳ thực rất tốt, toàn thân cậu khó chịu vì sự xuất hiện của Lâm Vô Ngung, đứng cũng không được, ngồi cũng không xong, khóc cũng không vui, không khóc lại không kìm nổi, lên tiếng cũng không được, không lên tiếng lại xấu hổ.

Nhưng nếu như bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự xoay người ra cửa, căn phòng này lại quay về trạng thái mấy ngày nay khi cậu ở một mình, cậu không thể nhịn được.

“Không.” Cậu nói.

“Vậy được.” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, vươn cánh tay ra ôm lấy cậu, “Cậu muốn khóc không? Tôi có thể giả vờ như không biết.”

Cái ôm và hơi thở của Lâm Vô Ngung có trong cái ôm này khiến cho Đinh Tễ chua xót.

Cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung không chỉ ôm một lần, nhưng lần này lại có cảm giác hoàn toàn khác.

Không bằng lòng.

Lúng túng.

Lại không nỡ đẩy ra.

Cậu cúi đầu áp đôi mắt lên vai Lâm Vô Ngung, hít vào một hơi thật sâu, muốn làm cho bản thân bình tĩnh lại.

Nhưng khi chậm rãi hô hấp, nước mắt cậu lại dâng lên.

Sau đó không thể thở nổi, biến thành tiếng khóc nức nở.

Hơn nữa bởi vì thở ra, thậm chí cậu còn cảm thấy bản thân giống như “hức” một tiếng khóc nấc lên, giống như một đứa ngốc.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, tay vẫn luôn vỗ sau lưng Đinh Tễ.

Trừ động tác an ủi này, anh cũng không nghĩ ra còn có thể làm gì nữa, dù sao anh cũng hoàn toàn không thể dự đoán được phản ứng của Đinh Tễ.

Thậm chí anh đã từng nghĩ, khi quay lại liệu Đinh Tễ có cầm hành lý bỏ đi không.

Anh nên gọi điện thoại hỏi thăm hay cứ thế bỏ qua.

Hoặc là vừa mở cửa, Đinh Tễ đã vung một đấm tới, anh nên nhận hay là né tránh….

Nhưng lại không nghĩ rằng Đinh Tễ sẽ khóc.

Còn khóc đau lòng như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung tính thời gian đều luôn rất chuẩn, nhưng hôm nay Đinh Tễ khóc như thế này, trong lòng anh cũng hoang mang, cũng không có lòng nào suy nghĩ rốt cuộc Đinh Tễ đã khóc bao lâu.

Chỉ biết cuối cùng Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng, còn cúi đầu áp lên vai anh ít nhất năm phút mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Anh buông lỏng cánh tay ôm lấy Đinh Tễ, không đợi nhìn rõ mặt cậu, cậu đã quay người lại, vặn mở vòi nước rửa mặt, hất nước lên mặt mình ào ào.

“Ngại quá.” Đinh Tễ vặn vòi lại, chống tay lên bồn rửa mặt, hít một hơi.

“Cậu đói chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có lẽ bánh đậu vẫn còn nóng.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ trả lời mang theo nặng giọng mũi.

Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng xoay người đi về phòng khách, cầm lấy một hộp bánh đậu từ trong túi ra, mở nắp hộp, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc lên một chiếc bánh.

Phát hiện ra bánh đã nguội rồi.

“Không còn nóng nữa hả,” Đinh Tễ đi ra ngoài, mặt vẫn còn nước, “Đi cả đường mất nhiều thời gian như vậy.”

“Khi ở dưới tầng vẫn còn đang nóng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi mua lúc vừa mới làm xong.”

“Trách tôi à?” Đinh Tễ vươn tay cầm một cái bánh, cắn một miếng, “Khóc lâu quá làm cho bánh cũng nguội hết rồi?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Điều hòa thổi nguội, đặt đúng bên dưới cửa gió.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, lại hít hít cái mũi.

Lâm Vô Ngung thuận tay kéo khăn giấy đưa cho cậu.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua: “Không cần.”

“Tay bị nước vào rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có nên đi bệnh viện thay thuốc không?”

“Tôi tới trạm y tế khâu lại,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tự mình mang một đống thuốc về thay, bác sĩ nói không sâu lắm.”

“Khâu rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa giật mình, “Nghiêm trọng vậy sao?”

“Hai mũi, trước khi khai giảng là có thể khỏi tương đối,” Đinh Tễ lại cầm một cái bánh, “Vẫn còn rất ngon.”

“Ừ, rất nhiều người mua.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhét bánh vào trong miệng.

“Thay thuốc đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đừng để nhiễm trùng.”

Thay thuốc là một chuyện không tệ.

Ít nhất có thể khiến cho bọn họ không xấu hổ như vậy, không biết phải mở miệng thế nào, lại không thể không nói chuyện.

Thay thuốc cũng rất dễ làm.

Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn trà, đặt tay lên bên trên: “Cầm cái đĩa lại đây để đựng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, tới phòng bếp lấy cái đĩa đặt dưới tay Đinh Tễ.

“Mở ra, đổ nước trong cái chai trong suốt kia lên, đổ ào ào vào, sau đó lại phun thứ trong chai trắng lên, quấn lại là được.” Đinh Tễ chỉ huy anh, “Bác sĩ làm như vậy.”

“Tôi làm?” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi người xuống, nhìn tay cậu.

“Không thì tôi làm chắc?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Được rồi, tôi làm.” Lâm Vô Ngung cắn răng, vươn tay nắm băng dính trên tay Đinh Tễ, nhẹ nhàng kéo ra, kéo băng gạc bao mấy vòng quanh tay xuống.

Tháo băng gạc ướt đẫm ra, anh nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy vết thương của Đinh Tễ: “Tại sao lại thành ra thế này… cậu đập dao làm gì?”

“Không biết.” Đinh Tễ buồn bực nói.

Tức giận sao?

Lâm Vô Ngung không dám hỏi, vào lúc này, Đinh Tễ mẫn cảm giống như cả tóc cũng có thần kinh, cậu vô cùng chú ý tới nội dung lời nói của mình.

Đinh Tễ thường xuống bếp giúp đỡ bà, cầm dao thái thức ăn trong tay chắc chắn sẽ không gặp sai lầm lớn thế này, cho dù là anh, người còn không biết đập dưa chuột cũng không tới mức cắt dao vào tay.

Đinh Tễ nói là đập dao, có lẽ là đập tay vào lưỡi dao.

Do tức giận sao.

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi đau lòng.

Tại sao lại tức giận?

Bởi vì nhận ra rằng mấy tháng nay mình ăn sủi cảo nhân rau thơm sao?

Hay là vì sủi cảo nhân rau thơm lại dùng cách ấy khiến cho bản thân cậu biết mình ăn cái gì….

Khi cầm cái chai trong suốt kia lên đổ xuống miệng vết thương theo yêu cầu của Đinh Tễ, tay cậu run lên, tuy rằng đã khâu rồi, nhưng vẫn có dính máu, nhìn qua có vẻ vô cùng thảm.

“Tôi đổ nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhắc nhở cậu, chắc trong cái chai đó là cồn.

“Đổ đi, không đau, vẫn còn chưa hết thuốc tê.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bác sĩ cũng thật là ác, đâm trực tiếp kim gây tê lên miệng vết thương, đau tới mức tôi gào rách họng, trẻ con bên ngoài đều bị tôi dọa khóc.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, đổ nửa non chai cồn xuống vết thương: “Được chưa?”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Chấm chấm miếng bông, sau đó phun cái kia, hình như cái kia có thể dính vết thương không bị nứt ra.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm bông lên, cẩn thận không để tay mình chạm vào vết thương của Đinh Tễ.

Chấm xong lại phun thuốc làm lành vết thương lên, lúc này mới coi như hoàn thành công việc.

Quấn băng gạc dễ hơn nhiều, quấn vài vòng, dùng băng dán cố định lại.

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua cái đĩa, cồn có màu đỏ thoạt nhìn hơi dọa người, “Cái đĩa này….”

“Vứt đi.” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Lần sau lấy cái túi bóng đựng là được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tổng cộng chỉ có bốn cái đĩa, chỉ đủ thay bốn lần.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt một lát: “Dùng cái đĩa này chuyên để thay thuốc không được sao?”

“…. Cũng đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng sửng sốt.

“Cậu làm học thần kiểu gì vậy?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu còn là thần đồng nhỏ đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ dừng một lát, dựa vào ghế bật cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung rửa sạch đĩa, đặt phía dưới bàn trà, để lại lần sau thay thuốc.

Trạng thái của Đinh Tễ nhìn có vẻ tốt hơn trước một chút, vẻ mặt cũng thả lỏng hơn nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung quyết định ít nhất buổi tối hôm nay không thể nhắc tới nguyên nhân cậu bị thương, cũng không thể nhắc tới nguyên nhân cậu để lại chỗ trống.

“Tôi thấy nhà bếp có cánh gà và trứng muối,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu định làm cánh gà hả?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Bây giờ không làm nữa.”

“Hay là….” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới cửa nhà bếp nhìn, “Cánh gà cũng không cần thái không cần chặt, cậu nói cho tôi làm thế nào đi, tôi nấu cho.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, đứng dậy, bắt đầu đọc các bước, “Đầu tiên rửa sạch cánh gà, để ráo, khứa vài cái để dễ ngấm gia vị, lòng đỏ trứng muối đập vỡ, cho khoảng một cái lòng đỏ trứng đổ lên một cái cánh gà, cộng thêm lát gừng, rượu gia vị, bóp đều rồi ướp trong nửa tiếng, sau đó tẩm bột, đợi dầu sôi tầm sáu bảy phần bỏ cánh gà vào chiên vàng….”

“Đứa trẻ con hàng xóm cũng phải thèm khóc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi chỉ nói một lần thôi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nghe cho kỹ.”

“Tiếp tục.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đậy nắp tầm năm phút rồi gắp ra, lại bắc chảo đổ thêm ít dầu, chiên lòng đỏ trứng tới nổi bọt, đổ cánh gà vào đảo,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đổ ra khỏi chảo cho thêm hành.”

“Như vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đã nhớ chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cho tôi năm phút tôi có thể đọc ngược lại cho cậu một lần.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi vào phòng bếp.

Đinh Tễ cười, ngồi xuống phòng khách không nhúc nhích.

Cậu thật sự tin anh có thể đọc ngược lại, đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói, có lẽ không có chuyện gì là đặc biệt khó, dù sao cũng là đầu óc mà Ngọc Hoàng đại đế nặn ra.

Nhưng hoàn thành cả quá trình này đối với một người không biết đập dưa chuột, có lẽ cũng không dễ dàng.

Dù sao hôm nay mấy người trong nhóm lớp nói muốn làm, toàn bộ đều thất bại, có người rán cháy, có người hầm nhừ, còn có người làm toàn bộ quá trình vô cùng tốt, cắn một miếng lại bắn ra máu, không biết làm thế nào ra được.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhất định sẽ thất bại.

Đinh Tễ có cảm giác vui sướng khi trả được thù, trong lòng thoải mái hơn rất nhiều.

Mấy phút sau thậm chí cậu còn có thể đứng bên cánh cửa, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung tay chân vụng về làm việc.

Lâm Vô Ngung quấn cái tạp dề Đại mạch Ngũ Thường, đứng trước bệ bếp nhìn trứng muối đang đun trong nồi.

“Cậu cũng biết trứng vịt muối còn sống à?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi còn tưởng rằng cậu sẽ nghĩ cái này đã được luộc qua rồi.”

“Tôi quả thật đã cho rằng như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung đá thùng rác tới trước mặt cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn vào bên trong, một cái vỏ trứng vịt muối đang nằm trong đó: “Cứ vất đi như vậy?”

“Không vất thì làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chưng chín rồi ăn chứ sao nữa hả anh Vô Ngung!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Anh Vô Ngung.

Đây vốn là một xưng hô rất bình thường, tâm tình của cậu vô cùng tốt, khi cảm thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đặc biệt thú vị sẽ thích gọi như vậy.

Nhưng vào giờ phút này, một tiếng anh Vô Ngung, đột nhiên cậu lại cảm giác giống như bị lột hết quần áo.

“Tôi vừa mới thay túi rác, còn chưa vứt thứ gì khác vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hay là nhặt lên?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, rất lâu sau mới mở miệng: “Khẩu vị của cậu tốt thật đấy?”

“Vậy không nhặt nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm nồi.

Đinh Tễ nhìn một lát, thực sự không nhịn được, lại hỏi một câu: “Cậu chỉ biết làm chuyên một việc thôi à?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Ờ!”

Sau đó anh cầm cánh gà lên, bắt đầu khứa hoa… kỳ thực chính là tùy tiện vạch mấy dao.

Có thể nhìn ra, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có chút không để tâm, cách sắp xếp căn bản đều cần cậu nhắc nhở.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì nữa, dựa vào cửa im lặng.

Cậu không đoán được ra là Lâm Vô Ngung đang nghĩ gì, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng rất ít khi biểu lộ cảm xúc, nhất là khi có tâm trạng, cậu biết cách nhìn người, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung cậu đều có chút vất vả.

Cậu đút tay vào trong túi quần lục lọi.

Tiền đồng của bà nội vẫn ở đây.

Phải đi bói một quẻ.

… Bói gì bây giờ?

Bói Lâm Vô Ngung đang nghĩ gì? Chắc chắn là không bói ra được.

Bói tình cảm của Lâm Vô Ngung?

Hay là bói tình cảm của bản thân?

Hoặc là bói sau hôm nay, quan hệ của cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ đi về hướng nào?

Đinh Tễ nắm chặt đồng tiền trong túi, xoay người chuẩn bị quay lại phòng khách.

“Không xem nữa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đẹp lắm sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cậu đi đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Cậu yên tâm đi, bây giờ tôi… vẫn ổn.” Đinh Tễ cảm giác sau gáy căng thẳng, lúc này cậu không có cách nào nói chuyện gì khác với Lâm Vô Ngung ngoài chuyện làm cánh gà, chỉ có thể vội vàng đi, “Tôi không muốn nói chuyện với cậu.”

“Ờ,” Lâm Vô Ngung ở đằng sau lên tiếng, “Vậy cậu muốn ăn cơm với tôi không?”

“Cậu làm đồ ăn mà cậu đã đọc lèo lèo lưu trình đi!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Vàng chiên vào gà cánh bỏ phần bảy sáu tầm sôi dầu… ” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, mất mấy giây mới phản ứng lại anh đang đọc ngược lời lúc trước.

Thần kinh!


	51. Chapter 51

Lâm Vô Ngung không có hứng thú gì với việc nấu cơm, ở nhà Đinh Tễ ồn ào giúp đỡ bà nội thì lại rất vui, nhưng để cho anh ở lại nhà bếp một mình ngâm nga công thức nấu một món ăn, anh có chút đau khổ.

Đặc biệt là bây giờ trạng thái của anh và Đinh Tễ đều đang ở mức kỳ dị.

Chắc chắn Đinh Tễ đã nhận ra được, chẳng qua anh không thể chắc chắn Đinh Tễ có ra quyết định gì, hay là có suy nghĩ gì hay không.

Trước khi Đinh Tễ nói cho anh bất cứ quyết định chính xác nào, anh cũng không thể làm gì.

Đinh Tễ không thể chấp nhận, bất cứ biểu hiện nào của anh đều sẽ khiến cho Đinh Tễ phản cảm, Đinh Tễ có thể chấp nhận… nếu như chấp nhận, tình trạng bây giờ cũng không giống thế này.

Nếu như Đinh Tễ còn đang dao động, nếu như anh đưa tay kéo chưa biết chừng Đinh Tễ sẽ nghiêng qua đây, nhưng làm như vậy thực sự không thoải mái, giống như lợi dụng khi người khác gặp khó khăn.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, chú ý vào cánh gà, để bản thân chuyên tâm làm cánh gà chiên vàng óng, trong đầu óc anh chỉ có thể không ngừng đọc đi đọc lại công thức.

Công thức này đã được Đinh Tễ tổng kết rất đơn giản, dễ nhớ dễ thuộc, chẳng qua không dễ làm.

Vốn cho rằng không cần thái, kết quả phải khứa hoa, còn phải thái gừng, vốn tưởng rằng trứng chỉ cần bóc ra là được, kết quả còn cần nấu chín rồi ấn vỡ, vậy còn lòng trắng trứng thì phải làm sao? Để lại ăn hả? Anh nếm thử một miếng, quá mặn, chỉ có thể để lại làm muối.

Thực sự không thể thái gừng thành sợi, Lâm Vô Ngung trực tiếp đập nát rồi bóp nước gừng lên cánh gà, dù sao cũng là khử mùi, thật thông minh, nhưng mà rượu gia vị không có lượng tiêu chuẩn, anh chỉ có thể đổ hai thìa, nhìn không thấy có màu gì, anh lại đổ thêm hai thìa xì dầu, vẫn không có màu gì, bởi vì cẩn thận, anh không đổ thêm nữa, nhạt thì rắc thêm chút muối, hoặc là cho lòng trắng trứng vào.

Đinh Tễ nghe âm thanh lách cách không ngừng truyền ra từ nhà bếp, còn cả âm thanh bật bếp cạch cạch mà không được, cảm xúc dần dần ổn định lại.

Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung đã biết tâm tư của cậu, nhưng chưa chắc đã có tính toán gì khác, nếu không đã sớm mở miệng.

Vậy thì.

Đinh Tễ quăng tiền đồng.

Giả sử như Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có suy nghĩ với cậu, chưa biết chừng lại là vì cậu giống như Hứa Thiên Bác – đối tượng anh yêu thầm…

Đinh Tễ quăng tiền một lần nữa.

Vậy thì.

Đinh Tễ lấy tiền ra, ước lượng trong tay, lại quăng ra.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu chiên lòng đỏ rồi, trong nhà bếp lại lách cách, không mở máy hút mùi, mùi hương thoang thoảng đầy phòng.

Hạ Càn thượng Khảm.

Vừa gặp nguy hiểm… quan sát thời cơ đợi thay đổi….

Chậc.

Đinh Tễ cau mày.

Đợi cái mông.

Cậu nhét tiền vào trong túi, thuận tay cầm lấy sách hướng dẫn của Set-top box, lật một trang, liếc mắt nhìn qua, nhớ kỹ ba số, đang nhắm mắt tính toán, trong phòng bếp đột nhiên vang lên tiếng loảng xoảng.

Cậu nhảy dựng lên nghe những âm thanh cuối cùng của chiếc chảo xoay vòng vòng dưới đất.

Cmn Lâm Vô Ngung đập cả chảo hả!

Học thần trâu bò!

Một chảo lòng đỏ trứng bọc dầu!

“Không sao chứ!” Đinh Tễ xông tới cửa bếp hét một tiếng.

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức trả lời cậu.

Sau đó Đinh Tễ nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy.

Dưới sàn phòng bếp, một chiếc chảo gãy cán đang úp sấp, lòng đỏ trứng chiên nổi bọt văng đầy đất, Lâm Vô Ngung đang đứng trước bồn rửa tay.

“Bỏng tay hả?” Đinh Tễ hô, đi qua tắt bếp, sau đó đi tới bên cạnh bồn rửa, nhìn mảng đỏ trên mu bàn tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có một miếng lòng đỏ trứng văng lên tay.”

“Xả nước nhiều vào.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, nhìn chằm chằm tay anh, “Cậu làm thế nào vậy, làm thế nào mà gãy được?”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài: “Không gãy, là bị lỏng, tôi vừa mới hất chảo….”

Đinh Tễ vươn tay ấn vào đầu anh một cái: “Cậu cũng không bị sốt.”

“Tôi chỉ muốn thử thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Kết quả nó bị lỏng, tôi vừa hất, chảo liền rơi.”

“Với trình độ đập dưa chuột còn không biết như cậu, cậu chiên trứng cậu nghịch làm cái gì?” Đinh Tễ vô cùng khó hiểu.

“…..Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Dầu trong chảo không nhiều, khi bắn lên tay Lâm Vô Ngung, phần lớn dầu đã bay ra ngoài, sau khi xả nước năm phút, hai người kiểm tra tay Lâm Vô Ngung, không trở nên nghiêm trọng hơn, nhưng lại nổi bọng nước.

“Qua mấy ngày là khỏi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu gọi đồ ăn ngoài nhé, tôi thu dọn một chút.”

“Cùng nhau dọn.” Đinh Tễ nhặt cái chảo dưới đất lên.

Cũng may là trong phòng bếp không nhiều đồ, chỉ cần lau mặt đất và bệ bếp.

Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng dùng khăn lau hơn mười phút, một tay thu dọn sạch sẽ nhà bếp.

Bởi vì cái chảo này toàn bộ trứng muối mua ngày hôm nay đều bị vứt vào trong thùng rác, cánh gà đã ướp cũng không thể làm nữa, chỉ có thể gói vào để tủ lạnh trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trong phòng khách nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại mười phút, khi Đinh Tễ cảm thấy đói rồi, anh mới ngẩng đầu lên: “Đồ ăn ngoài không có cánh gà chiên vàng óng.”

“Đừng vàng óng nữa, bây giờ ngay cả vàng thôi tôi cũng không ăn nổi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Gọi bừa một món đi, nếu như muốn ăn, buổi tối có thể mua thêm nguyên liệu về làm.”

“Tôi nghĩ cậu muốn ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy vành mắt cậu lại nóng lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung gọi hai phần cánh gà New Orleans, hai phần sườn, hai phần canh, ít ngoài dự đoán.

Khi bày lên trên bàn Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có lẽ là không đủ cho hai người họ ăn, cậu đói rồi, bản thân Lâm Vô Ngung lại ăn nhiều….

“Đây không phải là phong cách của cậu.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn.

“Tôi bắt đầu giảm cân rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu giảm sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, qua một lát mới nói một câu: “Trên đường tôi đã ăn hai hộp bánh đậu đỏ, bây giờ không ăn được thêm nhiều như vậy.”

“Đây mới là sự thực.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Hộp bánh đậu đỏ được Lâm Vô Ngung đặt ở trên chiếc tủ nhỏ bên cạnh, nơi rất khó nhìn thấy.

Có lẽ là do ban nãy cậu có hơi thờ ơ không chân thành khi nói bánh đậu đỏ ngon, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy nguội rồi cậu không thích ăn.

Nghĩ tới việc những chiếc bánh đậu này là do Lâm Vô Ngung mua từ rất xa về, tới dưới tầng vẫn còn nóng….

“Cầm bánh qua đây,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không muốn ăn cơm, ăn bánh thôi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức đứng dậy, qua đó lấy bánh, “Có cần hâm bằng lò vi sóng một chút không, nóng ăn mới ngon.”

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Bây giờ hai chúng ta không vào phòng bếp nữa, nó không hợp với hai chúng ta, vừa chặt phải tay vừa làm hỏng việc, để nó nghỉ ngơi đi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, đặt hộp tới trước mặt cậu.

Một hộp bốn cái bánh, Đinh Tễ ăn hết, còn ăn không ít cánh gà và sườn, cuối cùng lại uống hai bát canh.

Ăn có hơi no, khi ăn cơm cậu cảm thấy thực sự quá đau khổ khi không có lời nào để nói, chỉ có thể không ngừng ăn để biểu đạt, “Tôi rất tốt, tôi không sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn ít hơn so với bình thường rất nhiều, không biết là thật sự trên đường ăn nhiều rồi nên không ăn được nữa hay là có nguyên nhân nào khác.

Đinh Tễ dựa vào sô pha, nhìn ti vi ngẩn người, không bao lâu lập tức ngủ thiếp đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung thu dọn đồ ăn thừa trên bàn, đứng ở phòng khách ngây ra một lúc, Đinh Tễ ngủ rất sâu, không có dấu hiệu tỉnh, vì vậy anh quay lại phòng ngủ, nằm trên giường lấy điện thoại xem một bộ phim.

Cảm giác này thực sự có chút bực bội.

Anh chưa từng nghĩ tới, chuyện tình cảm lại phức tạp như thế này.

Rõ ràng thích hoặc là không thích, chấp nhận hoặc là không chấp nhận, tiến hoặc là lùi, nghe thì chỉ có hai sự lựa chọn mà thôi.

Đối với rất nhiều người mà nói, có lẽ thực sự rất đơn giản, ví dụ như Lưu Kim Bằng, ôi tao thích rồi, ôi tao yêu rồi, ôi tao tỏ tình rồi, ôi tao chia tay rồi.

Nhưng đối với Đinh Tễ mà nói, hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, đưa cánh tay hơi đau của mình lên đầu giường, Đinh Tễ chưa từng yêu, chưa từng thích ai, chưa từng yêu ai, cho dù cậu ấy có nhận ra, muốn chấp nhận hiện thực này, không phải chỉ khóc một trận đơn giản như vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên hối hận.

Liệu rằng còn có phương pháp giải quyết nào thích hợp hơn nữa không?

Có lẽ là có.

Nhưng anh không nghĩ ra, dù sao trải nghiệm tình cảm duy nhất của anh cũng chỉ là một lần yêu thầm thất bại.

Đinh Tễ tỉnh lại trước giờ cơm tối, nhưng hai người không tới siêu thị mua trứng vịt muối, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn gọi đồ ăn ngoài để ăn.

Bởi vì Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn ngồi ném tiền đồng.

Cứ ném cho tới khi đồ ăn được giao tới mới dừng, ăn xong lại tiếp tục ném.

Đã mấy lần Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt quãng cậu muốn hỏi có phải cậu bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma không, nhưng Đinh Tễ chỉ xua tay tỏ vẻ cậu không muốn nói chuyện.

Lâm Vô Ngung không mở miệng, có lẽ không phải Đinh Tễ đang bói, mà chỉ là một động tác phụ trợ vô thức mà thôi.

Rất nhiều chuyện đã hiểu rõ trong lòng.

Lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ như vậy, nhìn suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, từ lúc sáu giờ hơn ăn cơm xong tới hơn mười giờ mới đi tắm.

Tắm xong đi ra anh định tiếp tục nhìn Đinh Tễ ném tiền đồng, nếu như Đinh Tễ ném một đêm, anh sẽ ngồi cùng một đêm.

Nhưng khi mở cánh cửa phòng tắm, anh giật nảy mình.

Đinh Tễ ngồi thẳng bên ngoài cửa.

“Cậu?” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng quay đầu nhìn cửa, nhất thời không biết nói gì.

Nhìn từ góc độ này, vừa vặn có thể nhìn vào phòng tắm qua lỗ hổng bị chém trên cửa, nếu như Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn ngồi ở đây, có lẽ toàn bộ quá trình anh tắm rửa đều bị nhìn sạch.

Anh không thể nhanh chóng nhớ lại khi tắm mình có làm động tác kỳ quái nào không.

“Lâm Vô Ngung cậu ôm tôi một chút đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không né tránh ánh mắt anh, đối diện với anh, đôi mắt rất sáng, cực kỳ đẹp đẽ.

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết lúc này cậu muốn làm gì, nhưng vẫn giơ tay lên ôm cậu vào trong lòng.

“Ngại quá, tôi vừa mới nhìn cậu tắm xong.” Đinh Tễ nói nhỏ bên tai anh.

“Nhìn đi, không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bà cậu cũng suýt nữa thì nhìn thấy.”

Đinh Tễ cười, không nói gì, cánh tay đang buông đột nhiên giơ lên, sau đó đặt bàn tay lên lưng anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không mặc áo, lòng bàn tay Đinh Tễ nóng bỏng, giống như đang sốt.

Nhưng mà chỉ chạm một lúc, tay Đinh Tễ trượt xuống dưới, buông ra.

Chỉ để lại chút xúc cảm ấm áp trên lưng anh.

“Có phải cậu vẫn luôn suy nghĩ về tôi,” Đinh Tễ khẽ hỏi, “Suy nghĩ rốt cuộc tôi đang nghĩ gì.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Tôi cũng thế,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng suy nghĩ rốt cuộc cậu đang nghĩ gì.”

“Cậu hỏi tôi có thể trả lời cho cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu, “Tôi còn không biết tôi đang nghĩ gì, cậu đừng làm ảnh hưởng tới tôi.”

“Được, tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi lớn thế này rồi,” Giọng của Đinh Tễ hơi run rẩy, “Chưa bao giờ hoảng loạn như bây giờ, khi bố mẹ tôi ép tôi về nhà ở, tôi cũng chỉ tức giận, không hoảng loạn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ lưng cậu.

“Trước giờ chưa bao giờ hoảng loạn thế này.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi ở bên cậu, đừng hoảng loạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng nói lời thối hoắc,” Giọng Đinh Tễ vẫn rất khẽ, “Cậu có biết lời thối hoắc là thế nào không?”

“Lời tôi vừa nói, cộng thêm mùi thối, chính là lời thối hoắc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười, tóc cọ qua mặt anh có hơi ngứa, nhưng anh không dám giơ tay lên gãi.

Cười xong cậu lại im lặng một lát: “Tôi thực sự không nghĩ rằng cậu lại làm như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu thực sự rất giỏi, có phải cậu luôn ở bên cạnh chê cười tôi không?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lời này của cậu không thật lòng.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng: “Đúng.”

“Cậu là một người rất tốt…”, Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có một số chuyện…”

“Tôi không phải là gà đen sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu là một nhóc gà đen rất tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu không hề do dự sửa lời, “Cho dù là làm bạn bè hay là… là gì khác, tôi đều rất quý trọng cậu, cho nên có một số chuyện không thể kéo dài, không thể giả vờ ngốc nữa.”

“Tôi biết.” Đinh Tễ nói xong, lùi về phía sau.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng tay.

“Tôi thoải mái hơn nhiều rồi,” Đinh Tễ đi vào trong phòng, “Bây giờ tôi đi tắm, cậu đừng nhìn.”

“Tôi không có sở thích này… ” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

Khi Đinh Tễ đi lấy quần áo thay, Lâm Vô Ngung xé một hộp bánh đậu đỏ rỗng ra, dùng băng dán thay thuốc của Đinh Tễ dán lên cửa phòng tắm.

Đinh Tễ đứng ở ngoài cửa cười tận một phút.

“Đừng cười linh tinh,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, “Tiền thay cửa mỗi người một nửa, tôi trả trước, cậu nợ tôi… khó khăn lắm mới trừ được cho cậu một nghìn, giờ lại phải cộng lại…”

“Cái đầu cậu, cửa gì mà tận hai nghìn?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu trừng anh.

“Tôi vừa mới xem hóa đơn của chủ nhà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cửa phòng tắm hỏng phải mất hai nghìn.”

“Không thể tự mua rồi thay sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Loại cửa này chỉ cần hơn một nghìn là mua được rồi, phá hỏng cửa thì tôi đổi cho người ta cái mới không được sao, khóa còn chưa hỏng vẫn có thể dùng mà.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Anh thích Đinh Tễ nói chuyện thế này, trạng thái này của Đinh Tễ có thể chứng minh tâm tình cậu đã tốt hơn rồi.

Nhưng mà ngày hôm sau thức dậy, anh cũng không mấy chắc chắn nữa.

Đinh Tễ thức dậy ăn sáng xong liền đeo cái túi giống như bao gạo của cậu đi về phía cửa.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung căng thẳng.

“Đi loanh quanh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi đi cùng với cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy.

“Tôi đi một mình,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đừng đi theo tôi.”

“…. Cậu có còn về không?” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được thốt ra câu hỏi.

“Có.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi phải ăn cơm.”

“Được.” Lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy Đinh Tễ khó có thể nắm bắt.

Đinh Tễ rất vui vẻ đi ra ngoài, sau khi đóng cửa xong, thậm chí Lâm Vô Ngung còn nghe được tiếng cậu huýt sáo.

Không biết có phải cậu đang báo thù hay không, Lâm Vô Ngung quăng Đinh Tễ ở nhà ba ngày, Đinh Tễ cũng quăng anh ở nhà ba ngày, ngày đầu tiên còn về nhà ăn trưa, hai ngày sau không hề ăn cơm, buổi tối bảy tám giờ mới quay lại, hơn nữa qua ba ngày vẫn không có xu hướng dừng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi một mình trong phòng đối diện với ti vi, thực sự không đoán được ra suy nghĩ kỳ quái của Đinh Tễ.

Nhưng anh không hỏi nhiều.

Là anh phá vỡ trước, là anh khiến Đinh Tễ khó chịu.

Buổi tối Đinh Tễ ngủ cũng không ổn, anh có thể nghe thấy được, trước đây Đinh Tễ nằm xuống là ngủ nghiêm chỉnh tới sáng hôm sau, nếu như không gọi cậu, cậu có thể ngủ thêm nữa.

Nhưng mấy ngày nay buổi tối Đinh Tễ đều thức dậy, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu nhẹ nhàng rời giường, đi xuyên qua phòng khách tới ban công, ngây ngốc ở đó một hai tiếng.

Anh chỉ có thể im lặng bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, đợi cậu đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng.

.

“Em còn muốn ở chỗ anh bao lâu nữa?” Lâm Trạm cầm điện thoại, vừa gửi tin nhắn cho người ta, vừa nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Ngồi tới khi báo danh.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ngay từ đầu em đã nói rồi mà.”

“Khi nào thì em báo danh?” Lâm Trạm lại thở dài.

“Ngày kia.” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, xác nhận lại thời gian.

Là ngày kia.

Cậu chỉ còn hai ngày nữa thôi.

“Ngày mai em có thể về nhà ngồi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung ra ngoài rồi, ngày mai em ấy đi đón bạn.”

“Chắc là Hứa Thiên Bác,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Em còn tưởng rằng cậu ấy phải tới từ mấy ngày trước cơ, đến muộn quá.”

Lâm Trạm quăng điện thoại lên trên bàn, nhẹ nhàng ấn ấn mũi chân xuống đất, xoay nửa vòng theo cái ghế: “Nếu như em không muốn về, hôm nay cứ ở đây đi.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ lập tức gật đầu.

“Có điều kiện đấy.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Ngày cuối cùng rồi còn có điều kiện với em?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Là ngày cuối cùng mới thêm,” Lâm Trạm nhíu mày, nhìn cậu một lúc, “Có đồng ý không?”

“Đồng ý.” Đinh Tễ cười cười.

“Em có quan hệ gì với Lâm Vô Ngung?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, tay run lên: “Bạn bè ạ.”

“Bạn bè?” Lâm Trạm nhìn cậu.

“Ừ… tuy rằng không học chung trường.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bạn bè cãi nhau.” Lâm Trạm nghiêng người về phía trước, cánh tay chống lên bàn, “Phải ra ngoài mấy ngày sao? Hơn nữa ban ngày ra ngoài tối đến lại về?”

“Chiến tranh lạnh,” Đinh Tễ dụi mũi, “Em cũng không có nơi nào để đi cả.”

Ở khách sạn ấy nhóc.

Đinh Tễ rất cảm ơn Lâm Trạm không nói câu này.

“Em có biết anh lớn hơn em năm tuổi không,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh chưa học xong cấp hai đã bỏ nhà đi rồi, loại người nào cũng đã từng gặp, chuyện gì cũng đã từng trải qua, hai đứa có thông minh thế nào, đứng ở trước mặt anh cũng chỉ là thông minh thôi, đặt trước mặt anh đều là ngây thơ.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Trạm.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng nói, Lâm Trạm tự đánh giá mình là một người có chỉ số thông mình bình thường, một đứa trẻ bình thường.

Nhưng bây giờ Lâm Trạm nhìn cậu thế này, cậu đột nhiên có chút rụt rè, có lẽ chuyện lần này quá lớn, cậu thật sự không thể giấu.

“Cho nên?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cho em trốn tránh ở chỗ anh cũng không có tác dụng gì,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Hai đứa chung trường, chung một chuyên ngành, từ ngày kia, hai mươi bốn giờ hai đứa cúi đầu cũng gặp mà ngẩng đầu cũng thấy.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài.

“Anh không đoán được quan hệ của hai em là gì, cũng không muốn đoán,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Nhưng em nghĩ nhiều ngày như vậy, mỗi ngày còn tìm đủ loại đồ mang về, nếu như muốn giải quyết vấn đề này, em muốn làm thế nào trong lòng cũng đã sớm có tính toán, chẳng qua em chỉ không muốn đối diện với Lâm Vô Ngung mà thôi, có đúng không?”

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, qua một lát mới dựa vào ghế: “Đúng.”

“Giải quyết trước khi báo danh đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Ăn uống ở chỗ anh nhiều ngày như vậy, dù sao cũng phải có chút thu hoạch, sau khi báo danh chính là cuộc sống mới rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước cửa sân bay, màn hình chạy chữ trên đầu hiển thị chuyến bay của Hứa Thiên Bác đã tới rồi.

Anh không chen lên trên cùng đám người, cũng không giành vị trí C, chỉ đứng ở bên cửa đằng sau, Hứa Thiên Bác chen ra khỏi một đám người là có thể nhìn thấy anh.

Thật sự không phải vì anh cố ý đối xử khác biệt, chẳng qua vị trí C lại gợi lại ký ức trong anh.

Điện thoại reo lên, có lẽ là Hứa Thiên Bác đã ra rồi.

Anh cũng không nhìn mà nhận cuộc gọi luôn: “Tao đang đứng ở bên cửa sổ lối ra.”

“Cậu đưa Hứa Thiên Bác về trường hay là đón về chỗ cậu?” Bên kia truyền tới giọng của Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa nhảy dựng, vô thức đứng thẳng: “Đi về trường.”

“Vậy khi nào thì cậu về?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Về luôn cũng được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi không sao, tôi chỉ hỏi chút thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy tôi về muộn một chút, tôi dẫn cậu ấy tới trường rồi đi ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đang ở đâu?”

“Khi nào về thì gọi điện cho tôi nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu.”


	52. Chapter 52

Hứa Thiên Bác quả nhiên mang theo không ít đồ, khi ra khỏi cửa, cậu đá ngay một chiếc vali tới phía trước Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cái này của mày, tự cầm đi.”

“Toàn bộ là đồ ăn vặt?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Kỳ thực cũng không nhiều, cái vali này cũng không đựng được bao nhiêu đồ.”

“Đưa cái túi kia cho tao.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cái túi đặt trên vali lớn.

Hứa Thiên Bác đưa túi cho anh: “Sao tao cứ cảm thấy mày gầy đi nhỉ?”

“Có phải là phơi nắng nên lộ rõ gầy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải,” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn anh, “Da mày vẫn thế này mà?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Vậy chắc là mệt quá nên gầy.”

Hứa Thiên Bác lại nhìn anh, tuy rằng không nói thêm gì, nhưng vô cùng rõ ràng là không tin tưởng.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, anh thực sự không chú ý dạo này bản thân gầy hay béo, dù sao khi có thời gian anh đều sẽ vận động, đặc biệt là khi Đinh Tễ chạy ra ngoài, anh cũng sẽ chạy bộ, ngồi trong phòng nâng bình nước… nhưng mà…

“Thực sự gầy rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ mặt mình.

“Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu.

“Đợt tao ôn tập cũng không bị gầy đi mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cho nên có gì còn đáng sợ hơn ôn tập vậy,” Hứa Thiên Bác bật cười, “Mày không nói là tao hỏi đấy.”

“Hỏi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Là Đinh Tễ sao?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Mày hỏi thẳng quá đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Trước đây đã muốn hỏi rồi, nhưng lại cảm thấy tao không có lập trường để hỏi chuyện này.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Không phải là bạn tốt nhất sao, sao lại không có lập trường.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa bàn tay vỗ vỗ vai cậu.

“Khi Đinh Tễ đi lấy giấy báo cho mày tao đã cảm thấy có hơi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nghĩ ngợi, “Sau đó mới nhớ ra cậu ấy đã từng tới ký túc xá của chúng ta, tao lập tức não bổ ra một đoạn phim…..”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười mãi.

Trong khoảng thời gian mấy ngày Đinh Tễ trốn khắp nơi, anh luôn cảm thấy buồn, đây là lần đầu tiên cười ra tiếng.

Bởi vì thản nhiên nói chuyện của Đinh Tễ, bởi vì Đinh Tễ đã nói, “Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu.”

Cho dù là nói gì, Đinh Tễ muốn thế nào cũng được.

Cuối cùng cũng vung tay hạ đao, đối với người trước giờ luôn quyết đoán như Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói, đây là một chuyện làm tâm tình thoải mái.

Sân bay có đường tàu riêng tới trường H, nhưng hai người không đi, buổi sáng khi anh nói với Lâm Trạm muốn đến đón Hứa Thiên Bác, Lâm Trạm bảo bạn lái xe đưa anh tới đó, lát nữa lại đưa bọn họ về trường.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng gặp người bạn này ở trước cửa trạm tàu điện ngầm, là mũi sư tử mà anh và Đinh Tễ có ấn tượng sâu sắc, Lâm Trạm đã giới thiệu với anh, người này họ Trương, tên là Miêu Miêu, có thể gọi là anh Miêu.

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi khó để chấp nhận gọi một anh trai bằng cái tên như vậy.

Anh Miêu nói rất ít, ít tới mức khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy không biết anh ta có thù gì với Lâm Trạm không, đưa em trai người ta tới sân bay thôi mà giống như anh ta có người quan trọng trong tay Lâm Trạm làm con tin nên mới miễn cưỡng đồng ý.

Suốt cả đoạn đường đưa anh và Hứa Thiên Bác tới trường anh ta cũng im lặng, Hứa Thiên Bác nói chuyện cũng không ra tiếng.

“Người này là ai?” Hứa Thiên Bác ghé lại gần anh dùng giọng mỏng manh hỏi.

“Bạn của anh tao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng dùng giọng nói mỏng manh trả lời.

“Anh mày?” Ngữ điệu của Hứa Thiên Bác có chút nghi ngờ.

“Ngày khác nói kỹ sau.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hứa Thiên Bác không biết rõ mấy về chuyện gia đình anh, anh cũng chưa bao giờ nhắc tới, Hứa Thiên Bác cũng không hỏi thăm, bây giờ anh đột nhiên lại có một người anh, Hứa Thiên Bác khẽ mở miệng ngơ ra nhìn phía trước mấy phút.

Cuối cùng dựa vào nguyên tắc cậu không nói tôi không hỏi nhiều, cậu lấy điện thoại ra bắt đầu chơi game.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lấy điện thoại ra.

Đinh Tễ không gửi tin nhắn tới cho anh, nhật ký trò chuyện của hai người vẫn dừng lại ở hộp bánh đậu mấy ngày trước.

Anh mở khoảnh khắc ra, khi nhìn thấy tên của Đinh Tễ vẫn có chút ngạc nhiên nho nhỏ.

Cho tới bây giờ anh cũng chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ cảm thấy ngạc nhiên khi nhìn khoảnh khắc của nhóc nói nhiều mà anh đã từng muốn chặn này.

Chung quy nhóc nói nhiều bao nhiêu ngày qua chưa từng nói một câu, vậy thì không thể gọi là nhóc nói nhiều.

– Không ngờ tôi lại nhặt được một chú cún? Mang về nhà rồi, nhưng không biết có nên nuôi hay không, đút nó ăn no trước đã, sao nó lại xấu như vậy nhỉ.

Bên dưới có kèm thêm một tấm ảnh, bên chân Đinh Tễ có một chú cún, cũng to tầm giày của Đinh Tễ, đứng lên chỉ có thể ôm mắt cá chân cậu.

Xấu, thực sự rất xấu, giống như một khối dẻ lau bị hất bát mè đen lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự mấy giây, gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ.

– Cậu nhặt chó ở đâu vậy?

Đinh Tễ trả lời rất nhanh.

– Bên ngoài, cậu về tôi nói với cậu sau.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy dòng chữ này, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên.

“Hả?” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại.

“Không có gì, mày cứ chơi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Giờ phút này anh đột nhiên có một dự cảm khác lạ.

Chuyện Đinh Tễ muốn nói với anh, không phải là chuyện chú chó này chứ?

Dù sao cậu cũng nhặt chú chó này rồi, nhưng chắc chắn ký túc xá ở trường sẽ không cho nuôi, cho dù anh có thuê căn phòng kia suốt, đó cũng là căn phòng anh thuê, nếu muốn nuôi chó trong nhà, chắc chắn Đinh Tễ sẽ bàn bạc với anh….

Chỉ vì chuyện này?

Lâm Vô ngung chợt cảm thấy có hơi hoang mang.

Cổng trường H vô cùng ồn ào, rất nhiều học sinh tới trường hôm nay, trước cổng trường đều là người kéo theo vali lớn nhỏ, di chuyển không ngừng, còn có bảng đón tiếp sinh viên mới của các khoa.

“Ở đó.” Hứa Thiên Bác chỉ tấm bảng phía trước.

Người đón sinh viên mới rất nhiệt tình, dẫn bọn họ đi về phía sân vận động báo danh.

“Mày không báo danh luôn sao?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Không, tao… ngày mai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ờ đúng.” Hứa Thiên Bác lập tức hiểu ra, gật gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo vào bên trong, nhìn khắp xung quanh, ngày mai khi anh và Đinh Tễ cùng nhau tới đây báo danh không biết sẽ có tâm tình thế nào.

Nếu như hôm nay Đinh Tễ chỉ nói chuyện chú chó lang thang với anh, anh thực sự không tưởng tượng được tình huống ngày mai sẽ như thế nào, anh không dám chắc chắn có thể cùng nhau tới đây không, dù sao bây giờ mở mắt ra không thấy Đinh Tễ, buổi tối cậu quay lại ngủ một giấc đã là tốt lắm rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

Con đường này nhìn rất quen thuộc, dù sao cũng là trường nổi tiếng, người báo danh cũng đông, trước đây thầy Lâm còn gửi đủ loại video cho anh, anh chưa tới đây nhưng trong đầu đã có thể vẽ ra được bản đồ trường H.

Quy trình báo danh đã được viết rõ ràng bên ngoài sân vận động, nhìn theo một chuỗi chỉ thị dài ở hiện trường, tài liệu báo danh, lấy mã số sinh viên, chụp ảnh lấy thẻ sinh viên… rất nhanh Hứa Thiên Bác đã lĩnh một đống thẻ.

“Mày có thể đi thăm ký túc xá trước.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Đã sắp xếp xong rồi, lát nữa hỏi số phòng ký túc, có lẽ mày và Đinh Tễ chung một phòng, tao với mày chắc không chung phòng được rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Tới ký túc xá làm thủ tục xong, Hứa Thiên Bác nghe ngóng ở chỗ quản lý ký túc, hỏi số phòng của Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Vậy là chung một phòng ạ?” Hứa Thiên Bác lại hỏi một câu.

“Một phòng lớn,” Quản lý ký túc gật đầu, “Bên trong có mấy phòng nhỏ.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở phào một hơi, sau đó nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác, “Mày đi để hành lý đi, đừng thu dọn vội, tao đợi mày ở đây, đi ăn cơm trước.”

“Tao ăn ở nhà ăn,” Hứa Thiên Bác lắc lắc thẻ trong tay, “Mày về đi.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Không phải đấy chứ? Tao mời mày mà?”

“Ngày mai tao mời hai đứa mày đi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Bây giờ tao đã là người có thẻ sinh viên trường H rồi, mày cũng đừng nghĩ mời tao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, không biết nên nói gì.

“Chúng ta không thiếu một bữa này,” Hứa Thiên Bác thở dài một hơi, “Thật đấy, không cần thiết.”

“Vậy tao đi nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không khách khí với Hứa Thiên Bác nữa, mấy năm làm bạn học anh cũng chưa từng khách khí với cậu, “Ngày mai tao tới sẽ gọi điện thoại cho mày.”

“Tới ký túc tìm tao.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười nói.

“Kiêu ngạo cái gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười.

“Ngày mai tao mời.” Hứa Thiên Bác dặn dò.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

.

“NO!” Đinh Tễ chỉ vào chú chó đang định nhào vào thùng rác, dùng chân chặn nó lại, “Đừng có lăn lung tung, tiểu linh tinh tao còn chưa đánh mày, ăn cũng ăn rồi, uống cũng uống rồi, mày còn lục thùng rác làm gì?”

Cún con ra sức trèo qua chân cậu, cái đuôi kéo căng như cây gậy, lại nhào vào thùng rác.

Đinh Tễ chỉ đành túm nó lên, bỏ vào trong chiếc túi bảo vệ môi trường, treo lên lưng ghế dựa: “Mày ngủ một lát trước đi, bây giờ đầu óc tao đang loạn, không có kiên nhẫn chơi với mày, ngoan nhé.”

Chú chó nhỏ vẫn ở trong túi bảo vệ môi trường rên rỉ lắc tới lắc lui, qua một lát mới không nhúc nhích nữa.

Đinh Tễ nhìn qua đó, nó đã ngủ rồi.

Cậu thả lỏng một hơi, ngồi xuống sô pha, cúi đầu dùng tay ôm đầu.

Tính thời gian, lúc này có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung đang ăn cùng Hứa Thiên Bác, ăn cơm còn nói chuyện, có lẽ cũng phải gần tiếng đồng hồ, Hứa Thiên Bác vừa tới báo danh, còn phải thu dọn đồ đạc, có lẽ còn phải mua chút gì đó, chắc chắn sẽ không nói quá lâu.

Tính như vậy cũng khoảng hai tiếng đồng hồ nữa Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ quay lại.

Hai tiếng đồng hồ.

Thời gian xem một bộ phim, nghe thì rất dài, đủ xem một bộ phim.

Nhưng lúc này chỉ là thoáng qua.

Tuy rằng cậu đã đợi cả một buổi sáng, nhưng vẫn chỉ là thoáng qua.

Cả buổi sáng đều nháy mắt trôi qua, hai tiếng đồng hồ là cái mông, không có thời gian nháy mắt.

Cậu đã nghĩ xong phải nói gì với Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng mở miệng thế nào, bắt đầu thế nào, phải đối phó với phản ứng của Lâm Vô Ngung thế nào, cậu đã suy nghĩ cả một vạn lần, cũng không đưa ra được suy nghĩ chắc chắn.

Nghĩ như vậy, cậu lại cảm thấy thời gian quá dài.

Hai tiếng đồng hồ quá dài, có thể nghĩ rất nhiều chuyện, càng nghĩ nhiều càng hoảng loạn, càng nghĩ nhiều càng căng thẳng.

Giống như khi còn nhỏ cả lớp lên sân khấu hát tập thể, khi xếp hàng còn rất kích động, lên hát ngay lập tức thì chẳng có việc quái gì, nhưng lúc xếp hàng càng lâu càng căng thẳng, cuối cùng khi lên sân khấu lại không thể nhịn được muốn tiểu.

Đinh Tễ quyết định xuống dưới tầng di chuyển vài vòng ổn định lại tâm tình.

Vào thời điểm thế này cậu có thể tới chỗ Lâm Trạm, nhưng hôm qua Lâm Trạm nói, “Đừng qua đây nữa, ảnh hưởng tới công việc của anh em có đền được tiền không?”, cậu đã nợ em trai hơn hai vạn, không thể nợ thêm của anh trai nữa.

Có chút thảm.

Cậu xách túi bảo vệ môi trường lên, cậu chưa xác định được rốt cuộc nên làm gì với cún con này, vì thế cậu do dự, nhìn chú chó ngủ bên trong: “Tạm thời cứ gọi mày là Làm Thế Nào, đợi khi mày có chỗ dựa chính thức mới đặt cái tên tốt hơn.”

Làm Thế Nào nhắm mắt, vuốt trước cọ cọ trên mặt.

Có lẽ là đồng ý rồi.

Đinh Tễ vốn định dắt nó đi dạo, nhưng Làm Thế Nào ngủ rất say, là một con chó lang thang, có lẽ nó cũng không lạ lùng thế giới bên ngoài, cho nên cũng không có ý muốn tỉnh.

Đinh Tễ chỉ đành xách túi bảo vệ môi trường lên, từ từ đi dạo quanh khu.

Xách không bao lâu đã bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi nặng, tuy chú chó này nhỏ nhưng lại rất béo, lông lại ngắn, vóc dáng hoàn toàn không dựa vào lông, chỉ đơn thuần dựa vào thịt.

Vì thế Đinh Tễ lại đeo túi lên vai.

Giống như một bà thím đi mua đồ ăn về.

Thím Đinh đi xung quanh khu nhà bốn vòng rưỡi, khi đi tới con đường rộng rãi nhất giữa khu, điện thoại cậu vang lên.

Không phải wechat cũng không phải tin nhắn, mà là điện thoại.

Cậu có chút hoảng hốt, nhanh chóng lấy điện thoại ra, khi nhìn thấy tên của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu lại không dám nghe.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm chữ hiển thị rất lâu, lo lắng cứ nhìn mãi thế này sẽ nhỡ cuộc gọi mất, cậu cắn răng nhận điện thoại: “A lô?”

“Cậu đi đâu đấy?” Giọng của Lâm Vô Ngung truyền tới.

“Không đi đâu cả, chỉ xuống dưới tầng đi dạo thôi.” Đinh Tễ ngẩn người, Lâm Vô Ngung đã về tới nhà rồi sao? Không phải bảo trước khi về thì gọi điện thoại trước cho cậu hả!

“Khoác túi đi dạo?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới nghe ra trong tiếng nói chuyện của anh còn có cả tiếng còi ô tô.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung…. đang ở sau cậu.

“Vẫn ổn chứ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía sau.

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo theo một vali cỡ nhỏ, cách cậu khoảng tầm một trăm mét, đang đi về phía bên này.

“Không phải cậu mời Hứa Thiên Bác đi ăn cơm hả?” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên căng thẳng không thể hít thở, tay cũng nhanh chóng phát lạnh, cậu hít một hơi, vừa đi vừa nói, “Đã về nhanh như vậy à?”

“Không mời, cậu ấy ăn ở nhà ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có thể dừng lại không? Đợi tôi một lát?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ dừng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúp máy, bước nhanh qua đó.

Tiếng bánh xe vali lăn trên mặt đất dần dần trở nên rõ ràng.

Đinh Tễ vẫn cầm điện thoại, Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại trước mặt cậu, cậu mới tỉnh táo lại, nhét điện thoại vào túi.

“Đây là gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“…. Chó,” Đinh Tễ vội vàng mở miệng túi bảo vệ môi trường cho anh xem một chút, “Tên là Làm Thế Nào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Thật sự là một cái tên… hay.”

“Tạm thời lấy tên này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nó chạy tới chạy lui cũng không biết gọi nó thế nào.”

“Nhặt ở đâu vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ bên trong túi, nhéo nhéo tai Làm Thế Nào.

“Ở cổng sau khu nhà.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chính là ở ngay bên cạnh thùng rác lớn ngoài cổng.”

“Nhặt ở đống rác à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng rút tay về.

“Tôi đã lau qua lông cho nó rồi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu có chút đồng tình nào không vậy?”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại vươn tay ra, sờ sờ nó: “Có chứ.”

“Tôi không biết nên đưa cún con đi đâu… có thể đặt ở chỗ của cậu… tạm mấy ngày không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung quả thực là ngổn ngang trăm vị.

Vuốt ve mấy cái trên người Làm Thế Nào xong anh lại thở dài: “Chuyện mà cậu muốn nói với tôi, là chuyện này sao?”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu, “Cái gì?”

“Cậu nói về nhà có chuyện muốn nói với tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Là chuyện nhặt con chó này hả?”

“Chuyện nhặt con chó này…. cũng là chuyện muốn nói.” Đinh Tễ đeo lại túi lên vai.

Lâm Vô Ngung không có tâm tư hỏi tại sao cậu lại đeo chú chó lang thang này trên vai, từ “cũng” của Đinh Tễ khiến anh thở ra một hơi.

“Nói chuyện này trước?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đi dạo đi.” Đinh Tễ xoay người đi về phía trước.

“Đưa chó cho tôi cầm đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung theo sau cậu.

“Không cần đâu.” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, có lẽ chiếc túi bảo vệ môi trường này là cảm giác an toàn của Đinh Tễ hiện tại, khi người ta căng thẳng không an tâm, luôn muốn túm lấy một thứ gì đó.

Cho dù là bản thân trở thành một thím mua đồ ăn cũng không sao.

Nhưng sau khi đi một đoạn ngắn, Đinh Tễ vẫn bỏ cái túi xuống, đưa cho anh: “Ghìm làm vai tôi bị đau.”

“Có thể thả nó xuống đi không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không thể.” Đinh Tễ trả lời dứt khoát.

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, treo túi lên tay cầm của vali, đẩy vali tiếp tục đi theo sau Đinh Tễ.

Cho đến khi đi tới hồ nhân tạo bên cạnh khu nhà, Đinh Tễ mới quay đầu qua, mở miệng hỏi một câu: “Cậu biết mình không thích con gái từ lúc nào?”

“Cấp hai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Câu hỏi này của Đinh Tễ khiến cho anh có thể đoán được tương đối Đinh Tễ muốn nói gì.

“Tới năm cấp ba cậu mới yêu thầm Hứa Thiên Bác đúng không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cấp hai cậu làm sao biết được.”

“Tôi cũng không phải là thằng ngốc, tôi chỉ chú ý tới con trai có đẹp trai hay không, dáng người có được hay không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhiều lần như vậy sẽ phát hiện thôi.”

“Vậy cậu có sợ không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có cảm thấy bản thân hơi khó hiểu, nhưng không sợ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tại sao lại không sợ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Bởi vì tôi không kiêng nể gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Những người sẽ bình phẩm tôi, đều là những người tôi không quan tâm, tôi cũng không có người để ‘làm thất vọng’.”

Câu trả lời vốn không cần phải tỉ mỉ mức này, nói xong nửa câu đầu là có thể kết thúc, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nói, anh biết Đinh Tễ cần nhiều ngày như vậy để suy nghĩ, không phải chỉ suy nghĩ vấn đề đơn giản như vậy.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Vậy cậu không cảm thấy bản thân… rất kỳ lạ sao?”

“Có lẽ là đã từng,” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Nhưng không có ấn tượng gì nhiều, có lẽ là cũng không cảm thấy bản thân quá kỳ quái.”

“Ờ,” Đinh Tễ khẽ thở dài, “Tính cách này của cậu có lẽ chính là như vậy, không sao cả, tùy ý, yêu ai đó, đều không quan tâm.”

“Cũng không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Tôi có người mình quan tâm, ai cũng có, trước đây không có, sau này cũng sẽ có.”

Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm anh rất lâu.

Cậu bước về phía trước thêm mấy bước sau đó mới dừng lại, xoay người đứng đối diện với Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tôi có một chuyện,” Đinh Tễ hắng giọng, “Chính là…”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy kỳ thực bản thân cũng đã rất khẳng định, nhưng khi Đinh Tễ chuẩn bị chính thức mở miệng, anh đột nhiên mất đi tự tin với phán đoán của mình.

Anh nhìn Đinh Tễ, chỉ khi Đinh Tễ mở miệng rồi, cho dù là kết quả thế nào, anh mới có thể thoát ra khỏi trạng thái không ngừng dao động, không ngừng xác định lại không ngừng phủ định này.

“Tôi muốn nói,” Đinh Tễ lại hắng giọng, “Chính là….”

Lâm Vô Ngung hít một hơi.

Làm Thế Nào ở trong túi bên cạnh, đang xoay người, Đinh Tễ còn đang cảm thấy có hơi lúng túng, bây giờ nhân cơ hội nhìn qua đó.

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay, túm lấy giữa gói to, Làm Thế Nào bị bọc ở dưới cùng không thể cử động.

Đinh Tễ chỉ đành dời tầm mắt, nhìn mặt anh.

“Tôi đã nghĩ mấy ngày rồi, đầu óc vẫn luôn rất loạn,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nhưng những thứ có thể nghĩ thông tôi đều đã nghĩ thông rồi, tôi… Lâm Vô Ngung, ừm, tôi….”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy thực sự như bị hành hạ, nhưng anh biết, đối với Đinh Tễ mà nói, mở miệng nói ra chuyện này khó khăn thế nào, cho dù cậu đã có quyết định.

“Tôi….” Đinh Tễ cắn môi, hé miệng nhưng không nói ra một chữ.

Lâm Vô Ngung đau lòng, khẽ thở dài, nhìn cậu: “Cậu thích tôi.”


	53. Chapter 53

Biết bản thân thích một người đàn ông nào đó càng mang lại sự mờ mịt và hoảng loạn hơn nhiều so với việc biết bản thân mình thích đàn ông.

Cảm xúc mà một khái niệm mơ hồ và một mục tiêu chính xác mang lại là hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra câu đó, đầu tiên Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân thở phào một hơi, sau đó lông tơ toàn thân đều dựng đứng cả lên, ngay cả da cũng căng cứng, căng tới mức hô hấp của cậu trở nên không thuận.

Nói ra rồi.

Là nói ra rồi….

Cuối cùng cũng nói ra rồi, đậu má!

Nhưng mà là Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra hộ mày.

?

Đậu má Lâm Vô Ngung quả nhiên biết rồi!

Quả nhiên!

Đinh Tễ, Lâm Vô Ngung giúp mày tỏ tình rồi.

???

Đậu má?

Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ cũng tìm được điểm quan trọng nhất trong một vạn điểm.

Lần đầu tiên cậu tỏ tình trong cuộc đời, lại là đối phương tỏ tình hộ?

Đây là kiểu gì vậy? Giúp người làm vui sao?

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cậu.

Đinh Tễ chợt giật mình, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cái nhìn này, dường như cậu đã bị tóm quay lại hiện thực.

Cậu đứng ở chỗ này, mặt đối mặt với Lâm Vô Ngung, vì cậu không nói được câu “tôi thích cậu”, Lâm Vô Ngung giúp người làm vui nói ra giúp cậu….

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, đầu ngón tay căng thẳng phát run.

Cho dù câu này nói ra như thế nào, đều đã không còn quan trọng nữa, cậu cần phải đối diện, trước mắt đã nói rõ ra rồi, tiết lộ rồi, sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung biết hết tất cả, cảm giác căng thẳng lại thêm tầng tầng lớp lớp lúng túng và hoảng loạn, thậm chí còn thêm cả cảm xúc hối hận.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng một lát mới mở miệng: “Tôi…”

“Cậu đừng nói.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại.

Đinh Tễ không biết bản thân muốn làm gì, đầu óc trống rỗng.

“Ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ soạng trong túi, không mò được kẹo que, chỉ thấy một thanh kẹo cao su.

Đinh Tễ nhận lấy kẹo cao su, cho vào trong miệng nhai nhai.

Đột nhiên nhớ lại một lần, Lưu Kim Bằng muốn tỏ tình với con gái, nhai năm thanh kẹo cao su một lúc, lý do là, lỡ như tỏ tình thành công rồi tao phải giữ mồm miệng thơm tho….

Đinh Tễ lập tức cảm thấy kẹo cao su trong miệng có ý nghĩa không bình thường, thực sự làm cho tai cậu hơi nóng lên, cậu vội vàng nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Đinh Tễ,” Sự chú ý của Lâm Vô Ngung không đặt trên thanh kẹo, anh hắng giọng nói, “Tôi…”

Đinh Tễ giật mình, bởi vì bản thân quá mức căng thẳng cho nên đã quên mất việc quan trọng nhất, sợ tới đầu ngón tay đột nhiên tê dại.

Cho dù Lâm Vô Ngung muốn nói gì, cậu đều phải giành nói trước: “Tôi nói trước.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu đừng nói gì cả,” Đinh Tễ hít một hơi, ổn định lại tâm tình, “Đừng từ chối, cũng đừng trả lời, cũng không cần nói gì cả.”

Trong mắt Lâm Vô Ngung thoáng chút bất ngờ, nhưng anh vẫn gật đầu: “Được.”

Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu nhìn túi bảo vệ môi trường: “Tôi nói với cậu chuyện này….”

Kỳ thực cũng không nói, là Lâm Vô Ngung nói hộ cậu, chậc.

“Tôi nói với cậu chuyện này….” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Là vì khoảng thời gian này rất… mất tự nhiên, vướng mắc chuyện này, không dám nghĩ càng không dám nói.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chẳng qua vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc.

“Tôi biết cậu sợ kéo dài thời gian không tốt cho tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho nên tôi cũng không muốn trốn tránh thêm nữa, chuyện này càng xử lý sớm càng tốt, dù sao… ngày nào cũng ở chung với nhau.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Nhưng có một chuyện tôi đã nghĩ thông suốt,” Đinh Tễ hít một hơi, “Có một số chuyện tôi vẫn còn chưa hiểu, cũng không biết phải làm thế nào, cho nên tôi vô cùng sợ hãi.”

“Tôi hiểu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi sợ nghe thấy câu trả lời của cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như cậu từ chối, chắc chắn tôi sẽ rất buồn, nếu như cậu chấp nhận, tôi… tôi còn chưa chuẩn bị xong, tôi còn… tôi còn….”

Đinh Tễ lại ngừng.

Nhưng mà lần này Lâm Vô Ngung không nói giúp cậu, chỉ im lặng đợi cậu.

“Tôi còn chưa muốn yêu.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, cắn cắn môi, nhanh chóng thở ra một hơi, “Có lẽ cậu cũng hiểu được, nghĩ rõ ràng là nghĩ rõ ràng, có làm được hay không lại là một chuyện khác, hôm nay tôi chỉ muốn cho cậu biết… Tôi rất thích cậu.”

“Tôi biết rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Biết rồi.”

Đinh Tễ không thể không thừa nhận bản thân mình thực sự rất thích Lâm Vô Ngung cười, nụ cười của Lâm Vô Ngung luôn luôn ấm áp, cho dù là tâm tình thế nào, anh cũng đều cười giống như một liều thuốc trấn an, có thể khiến cho người ta bình tĩnh lại.

Lúc này nhìn nụ cười của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu mới cảm thấy trái tim treo trên không trung bắn tới bắn lui như viên đạn mới dần dần rơi về vị trí ban đầu.

Hô hấp của cậu cũng hồi phục nhịp nhàng như thường, cậu không nhịn được dùng sức hít một hơi.

Khi chậm rãi thở ra, cậu cảm thấy chân mình cũng run rẩy.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng bàn tay vẫn luôn túm chặt cái túi, nhưng Làm Thế Nào bên trong không nhúc nhích.

Lòng anh chợt nặng nề, không phải chứ? Bóp chết chú chó con mà Đinh Tễ vừa mới nhặt về rồi sao?

Anh vội vàng kéo túi ra nhìn vào trong, Làm Thế Nào chép chép miệng, đang ngủ say sưa, anh thở phào một hơi: “Tôi còn tưởng rằng đã bóp chết nó rồi.”

“Cậu tự tin quá đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng xoay mặt đi, giả vờ như không có chuyện quái gì, tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy vali đi theo cậu.

Lời mà hôm nay Đinh Tễ nói, trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung đã đoán được chín phần, không có chú cún này chen vào, căn bản anh có thể nắm chắc mười phần, tuy rằng có đôi khi anh cũng sẽ bất chợt nghi ngờ phán đoán của mình.

Điều anh không ngờ chính là Đinh Tễ không dám nghe câu trả lời của anh, cho dù là từ chối hay là chấp nhận đều không dám nghe.

Nhưng mà… bất ngờ là bất ngờ, anh cũng có thể hiểu được, Đinh Tễ chưa từng thích một ai, có lẽ là trong mười mấy năm nay cậu sống chưa từng nghĩ tới việc sẽ thích một người.

Chủng loại trưởng thành muộn hiếm thấy.

Vậy mà lại để anh gặp được….

Hôm nay có thể nói tới bước này, hoàn toàn là vì Đinh Tễ hiểu được ý của anh, đáp án này, là cho anh, để anh yên tâm, để anh biết suy nghĩ của bản thân mình.

Còn bước tiếp theo, có lẽ đều trong phạm vi “chưa hiểu, cũng không biết phải làm thế nào” của Đinh Tễ.

Có lẽ là ông bà nội, có cô út, còn có cả bố mẹ.

Hoặc còn có những thứ khác, có quan hệ thân thể thân mật với một người đàn ông khác, là một chuyện không dễ dàng để chấp nhận, ngay cả bản thân Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện này.

Chẳng qua… nhóc gà này, có một số quyết định không thể quanh quẩn được, chỉ có thể cố gắng gánh vác.

“Cậu ăn cơm chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Vẫn chưa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ăn chưa?”

“Chưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không mời Hứa Thiên Bác ăn cơm sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Cậu ấy không cho mời,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy nói ngày mai chúng ta tới báo danh cậu ấy sẽ mời chúng ta ăn cơm.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, “Ngày mai báo danh rồi?”

“Mấy ngày nay cậu sống kiểu gì vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay lắc lư trước mặt cậu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn tay anh: “Đỡ rồi sao?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Tay cậu cũng sắp khỏi rồi, tay tôi chỉ bị bỏng một chút còn có thể không khỏi sao?”

“Nhìn trộm tôi?” Đinh Tễ lập tức trừng anh.

“Cần nhìn trộm sao, ngày nào cậu cũng ngồi ở bàn trà thay thuốc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy vẫn là nhìn trộm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi tôi thay thuốc cậu đều không ở phòng khách.”

“Tôi nghe thấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Mấy ngày trước khi thay thuốc cậu còn kêu ca ‘ôi ui ui…’, có lẽ là kéo làm vết thương đau, sau đó thì không ui ui nữa, lách cách thay thuốc vô cùng nhanh, tôi đoán chắc là cậu đã đỡ hơn nhiều rồi.”

“Tai cậu tốt thật nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu lớn tiếng hơn một chút, tôi ở sát vách cũng có thể nghe thấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Làm Thế Nào lại thức rồi, vẫn xoay tới lui trong túi, còn hừ hừ, Lâm Vô Ngung lấy nó ra khỏi túi bảo vệ môi trường đặt xuống đất: “Tự đi đi.”

Sau đó đẩy Đinh Tễ một cái: “Đi, đi về, để đồ đạc xong tôi muốn ăn cơm.”

“Nó không đi theo thì làm thế nào.” Đinh Tễ có hơi lo lắng.

“Cậu đã đút nó ăn rồi nhỉ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nó không đi theo cậu mới lạ, ở phương diện này, chó lang thang vô cùng thông minh.

Đinh Tễ thử đi về trước mấy bước, Làm Thế Nào lon ton chạy theo.

Cậu vui vẻ dẫn chó đi về phía trước.

Đi được mấy bước lại do dự nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Nó làm thế nào bây giờ?”

“Cậu muốn nuôi không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“… Cũng muốn.” Đinh Tễ xoay người gãi gãi đầu Làm Thế Nào, “Khi còn bé tôi đã từng nuôi một con chó, tôi đi học nó phải tiễn tôi tới đường mới tự về, vô cùng ngoan…”

“Nuôi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu, “Thật sao? Nuôi ở đâu?”

“Ở đây, còn có thể nuôi ở ký túc hả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu không trả phòng?” Đinh Tễ đứng thẳng lên.

“Chưa trả vội, một đống thiết bị của tôi không thể mang hết tới ký túc xá được, quá chiếm chỗ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi chia tiền thuê phòng với cậu, mỗi người một nửa.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nói.

“Cậu ba phần tôi hai phần.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía trước.

“Dựa vào đâu? Tôi nuôi chó, cậu đặt thiết bị, mỗi người một nửa.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Thiết bị của tôi cũng không chạy khắp nơi, thiết bị của tôi cũng không tè ị.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa ra lý do hợp lý.

“Còn có thể tính như vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ rất khiếp sợ.

“Không ngờ phải không.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Cánh gà trong tủ lạnh đã đông thành đá, Đinh Tễ lấy ra đặt vào trong lò vi sóng rã đông.

“Ăn cái này?” Lâm Vô Ngung đang lôi từng món ăn vặt từ trong vali ra, “Tôi đã không còn tự tin làm món đó nữa.”

“Tôi thấy cậu đã sửa xong chảo rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ, chán quá,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Mấy ngày nay cậu chạy đi đâu vậy?”

Đinh Tễ do dự: “Nhà Lâm Trạm.”

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngạc nhiên, “Cậu tới nhà anh ấy? Ngày nào cũng đi?”

“Ngày nào cũng đi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Trạm là một người nhìn thì rất ấm áp nhưng thực tế nói chuyện và làm việc đều rất thẳng thắn, vừa nhìn phong cách trang hoàng trong nhà anh là biết anh quen ở một mình, Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng nghĩ tới việc để thiết bị ở nhà Lâm Trạm, anh không thể tưởng tượng được Lâm Trạm sẽ để cho Đinh Tễ ở nhà nhiều ngày như thế.

“Anh ấy không đuổi cậu đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ngày đầu tiên căn bản không cho tôi vào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lạnh lùng vô cùng.”

“Vậy làm sao mà cậu vào được?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất tò mò.

“Tôi lăn lộn ở quảng trường nhỏ nhiều năm như thế đâu có phí công.” Đinh Tễ rất xem thường.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu không nói gì.

“Haiz, được rồi, da mặt tôi dày,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Da mặt dày xin mấy câu là vào được, bình thường tôi cũng luôn làm nũng với ông bà nội tôi…”

“Cậu làm nũng với Lâm Trạm?” Lâm Vô Ngung không giữ vững nổi đồ ăn vặt trong tay, “Cậu làm nũng kiểu gì? Anh Lâm Trạm cho em vào nhà với?”

“Anh Trạm,” Đinh Tễ sửa lại lời anh, “Anh Lâm Trạm nghe buồn nôn quá.”

“Buồn nôn sao? Vậy sao cậu còn gọi tôi là anh Vô Ngung.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải vì là cậu sao!” Đinh Tễ cao giọng.

Không đợi Lâm Vô Ngung nói gì tiếp, cậu đã cầm cánh gà rã đông đi vào trong phòng bếp.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm một gói đồ ăn vặt ngồi xổm bên cạnh bàn, hơn nửa ngày cũng không nếm được ra trong lòng mình có vị gì.

Không biết Đinh Tễ đã đi mua lòng đỏ trứng muối từ khi nào, hơn nữa còn là lòng đỏ đã nghiền, tiết kiệm được hai bước, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở cửa phòng bếp, cảm xúc ngổn ngang.

“Chú ý, đừng để bị bỏng.” Khi nhìn thấy lòng đỏ trứng trong chảo bắt đầu nổi bọt, anh dặn dò một câu

“Yên tâm, tôi không hất chảo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có cần tôi giúp gì không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, tôi hơi ngại.”

“Vậy tôi ngồi ở phòng khách đợi ăn nhé?” Lâm Vô Ngung lùi ra.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc quay lại phòng khách, ngồi trên ghế sô pha.

Đinh Tễ làm xong một đĩa cánh gà lớn bê ra, anh đã ăn sạch bốn gói đồ ăn vặt, đỗ xanh, thị bò khô, cá khô, còn cả một túi thịt chay.

Làm Thế Nào xin ăn tích cực nhưng lại không có thứ gì để cho nên đã bị anh nhốt vào trong nhà tắm.

“Ăn đi.” Đinh Tễ đặt đĩa lên bàn “cạch” một tiếng.

Không biết cánh gà ăn có hương vị thế nào, nhưng hình dạng và mùi hương rất tuyệt.

Đinh Tễ lại cầm bát đũa đặt lên bàn: “Đừng khen quá sớm, ban nãy tôi mới ăn vụng một ít trong nhà bếp.”

“Thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức gắp một cái cánh gà lên.

“Lòng đỏ trứng và hành vẫn có thể ăn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung gắp cánh gà, sững sờ một lúc: “Xảy ra vấn đề ở đâu?”

“Vấn đề là ở ướp quá lâu,” Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa thì bật cười, “Sặc chết tôi, quá mặn, lúc nấu tôi còn cho thêm mắm….”

“Tôi nếm thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung cắn một miếng cánh gà.

…. Thực sự là quá mặn, ướp quá tay rồi.

Nhưng có thể nhịn được, dù sao là cánh gà, còn là do tự tay Đinh Tễ làm.

“Có cơm không?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, vừa gặm cánh gà vừa nói, “Cái này ăn với cơm rất ngon.”

“Không có nồi cơm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung khựng lại, tiếp tục gặm cánh gà: “Được rồi.”

“Không có gì cả, chỉ có mỗi chảo cánh gà.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống, có chút băn khoăn, sớm biết sẽ thảm thế này nên bảo Lâm Vô Ngung gọi đồ ăn ngoài.

“Cũng tạm.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Tạm cái gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cũng tạm đủ cho tôi ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ gắp một miếng trứng muối nhỏ bỏ vào miệng: “Ý của cậu là tôi chỉ ăn chút lòng đỏ trứng muối này sao?”

“Còn có cả hành.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Quả nhiên tỏ tình xong sẽ không còn địa vị! Không ăn nổi miếng thịt!

Đinh Tễ lại gắp một miếng lòng đỏ trứng muối nhỏ, không ăn được thì không ăn được, cũng không có khẩu vị mấy.

Tuy rằng mấy ngày nay ăn với Lâm Trạm có chút thanh đạm, cậu rất muốn ăn chút thịt gì đó, nhưng bây giờ quả thực không có tâm tình ăn.

Cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung còn có thể bình tĩnh thoải mái ngồi ăn uống ở đây, đều dựa vào thái độ của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Thái độ hoàn toàn không khác gì so với lúc trước, lời nên nói, chuyện nên làm, đều không có gì thay đổi, không chú ý đặc biệt tới tâm tình của cậu, cũng không cố ý trốn tránh bất cứ chủ đề nào.

Đinh Tễ thích người này.

May người này là Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung là cao thủ che dấu cảm xúc, Đinh Tễ không ngừng đổi mới nhận thức về anh.

Sau khi ăn cơm xong hai người họ nghỉ ngơi một lát rồi tới siêu thị, mua dụng cụ nhà bếp và gia vị… tuy rằng ngày mai phải báo danh rồi, bình thường cũng không có cơ hội nấu cơm ở nhà, nhưng vẫn mua gia vị, còn mua cả ổ chó và bát, một túi thức ăn cho chó và một đống đồ chơi cho Làm Thế Nào.

Sau đó là thu dọn hành lý, hành lý ngày mai phải mang tới trường, đủ loại giấy chứng nhận tài liệu, giấy thông báo.

“Hứa Thiên Bác đã hỏi thăm quản lý ký túc rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hai chúng ta chung một phòng ký túc.”

“Vậy sao?” Lòng Đinh Tễ trở nên nhẹ nhõm.

Cậu vẫn luôn lo lắng cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ được phân ở hai ký túc xá khác nhau, tuy rằng cũng không có gì to tát cả, nhưng cảm giác lo lắng khi bị tách ra mới làm cho cậu từng bước từng bước xác định bản thân có thực sự thích Lâm Vô Ngung hay không.

“Ừ, có lẽ là vì hai chúng ta ở cùng một nơi, cho nên mới phân cùng nhau,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng mà Hứa Thiên Bác vừa mới gửi ảnh cho tôi, tôi thấy trong một phòng lớn có hai gian nhỏ, mỗi gian nhỏ có hai giường… “

“Vậy chúng ta có cùng một gian nhỏ không?” Đinh Tễ lập tức hỏi.

Hỏi xong lại cảm thấy quá vội vã, cậu hơi ngại ngùng quay đầu.

“Chuyện này tôi không biết, nhưng mà cũng không có việc gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhét lộn xộn quần áo của mình vào trong vali, “Nếu như không ở chung gian nhỏ, tôi có thể đổi với người ta.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Câu này của Lâm Vô Ngung khiến cho lòng cậu mềm nhũn.

Nhưng cậu không biết là do Lâm Vô Lung vẫn luôn dịu dàng hay là có hàm nghĩa nào khác.

Điểm nhiều ngày qua cậu vẫn chưa hiểu được, chính là điểm này.

Đây cũng chính là nguyên nhân cậu sợ câu trả lời của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Suy nghĩ rất nhiều.

Càng sợ hãi, càng không xác định thì lại càng đắn đo.

Buổi tối hai người ra ngoài ăn cơm, quay lại tắm rửa thu dọn xong cũng mười giờ, Đinh Tễ nhìn có vẻ không có tâm tình xem ti vi, cộng thêm việc ngày mai còn phải đi báo danh, hai người chuẩn bị đi ngủ luôn.

Đinh Tễ giành bước vào phòng ngủ trước.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào, cậu đã thay quần áo ngủ xong nằm trên giường, nghiêng người hướng mặt về phía tường.

Có lẽ vẫn còn đang xấu hổ.

Lâm Vô Ngung cởi quần áo ra, do dự một lát, lại mặc vào, không cởi quần cộc, trực tiếp ngã xuống giường dưới, nhanh chóng tắt đèn.

Bóng đêm là thứ che giấu cảm xúc tốt nhất.

“Ngủ ngon.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ngủ ngon.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngáp một cái.

Nửa tiếng sau khi nói ngủ ngon, hô hấp Đinh Tễ vẫn chưa ổn lại, tuy rằng không nhúc nhích, nhưng chắc chắn còn chưa ngủ, thỉnh thoảng còn gãi ngứa.

Lâm Vô Ngung âm thầm tính thời gian trong lòng, có lẽ là năm phút nữa, Đinh Tễ bắt đầu trở mình.

Lăn tới lăn lui, gãi ngứa.

Ngay khi Lâm Vô Ngung muốn đứng dậy cắm máy đuổi muỗi, Đinh Tễ ở giường trên đột nhiên mở miệng: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đã ngủ chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Tôi cũng đoán là chưa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cần đoán sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Tôi không ngủ được.” Đinh Tễ khẽ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết có phải bản thân có chút mẫn cảm không, anh nghe thấy chút tủi thân trong giọng nói của Đinh Tễ.

“Sao vậy?” Anh hỏi.

“Kỳ thực tôi đã nghĩ là không hỏi,” Đinh Tễ lại trở mình, có lẽ là hướng mặt về phía tấm phản, giọng nói nghe có vẻ buồn bực, “Nhưng thực sự… tôi thực sự cho rằng tôi không cần biết.”

“Ừm?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tay Đinh Tễ bên mép giường trên.

“Tôi rất hỗn loạn,” Giọng nói của Đinh Tễ đột nhiên thành giọng mũi, “Tôi lớn thế này rồi, thật sự, chưa bao giờ hoảng loạn như bây giờ, tuy rằng tôi không thích người khác gọi tôi là thần đồng nhỏ, nhưng tôi biết tôi rất thông minh, thông minh hơn rất nhiều người.”

“Đúng vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi cũng không biết tại sao gặp phải chuyện này tôi lại loạn cả lên?” Đinh Tễ hít hít cái mũi.

“Chuyện này không phải là chuyện nhỏ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đổi thành ai cũng phải rối loạn, người khác càng rối loạn hơn cậu.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung,” Giọng Đinh Tễ càng nhỏ, “Cậu đoán có được không?”

“Đoán gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đoán xem tôi muốn hỏi cậu cái gì.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhắm mắt, hít một hơi thật sâu, khẽ nói: “Tôi thích cậu.”


	54. Chapter 54

Đinh Tễ ở giường trên nháy mắt im lặng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đoán bản thân mình không đoán sai, sau khi thở ra một hơi mới cảm thấy bên tai mình hơi nóng.

Nói tôi thích cậu khó hơn nhiều so với nói cậu thích tôi …

Lại qua một lát, Đinh Tễ mở miệng, giọng nói khe khẽ nghẹn ngào: “Không phải cậu sợ tôi lại khóc cho nên mới dỗ tôi chứ?”

“Tôi không lấy chuyện này ra để dỗ người khác, không thích hợp, tốt xấu gì tôi cũng là học thần, không tới mức không có đầu óc như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi dậy, “Hơn nữa, câu này cũng không dỗ được cậu, tôi nói xong cậu càng phải khóc?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Sau đó Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy giường rung lên, có lẽ là Đinh Tễ đang khóc, hơn nữa còn khóc rất lớn, qua một lát anh nghe thấy giường trên truyền tới âm thanh nức nở của Đinh Tễ, hức hức hức.

“Đinh Tễ này,” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy chống khuỷu tay lên mép giường trên, vươn tay qua mò mẫm, chỉ sờ thấy cánh tay của Đinh Tễ, cậu nghiêng người nằm đối mặt vào trong, Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy cánh tay cậu, “Đinh Tễ?”

“Hả.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, lại hức hức mấy cái.

“Lúc trưa tôi đã muốn nói rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng cậu không cho tôi nói.”

“Bây giờ cậu thu lại đi.” Đinh Tễ vừa thút thít vừa nói.

“Vậy cậu đợi tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống giường, ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

“Cậu đi đâu đấy?” Đinh Tễ gọi một tiếng mang theo tiếng nức nở.

“Thu về.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đợi một lát.”

Đi tới cửa phòng bếp, đột nhiên chân anh cọ vào một thứ gì đó lông xù xù, làm anh bị dọa suýt nữa đâm vào tường: “Cái gì thế này…”

“Làm Thế Nào hả,” Đinh Tễ hét lên, tiếng nức nở bay sạch, “Có lẽ nó thấy nóng nên không ngủ trong ổ…”

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu mở to mắt nhìn trong bóng đêm, không nhìn thấy gì cả, dù sao Làm Thế Nào cũng có màu sắc của một miếng dẻ lau bẩn, chẳng qua anh nghe thấy tiếng rên hừ hừ của Làm Thế Nào, lúc này anh mới thở ra một hơi, đi vào trong phòng bếp.

“Cậu làm gì vậy?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi, nghe thấy tiếng động cậu liền nhảy xuống giường.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra khỏi phòng bếp, mở đèn phòng khách lên.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy con dao thái trên tay anh, cậu lập tức sửng sốt, liên tục lùi về sau mấy bước: “Cậu có ý gì vậy?”

“Diệt khẩu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cậu, “Lời này chỉ có cậu nghe được, diệt khẩu cậu rồi, cũng coi như thu lại.”

Đinh Tễ hé nửa miệng, nhìn anh một lúc lâu nhưng không nói ra lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung giơ dao lên lắc lư về phía cậu.

Mắt và mũi của Đinh Tễ đều đỏ hồng, nhưng cậu lại đột nhiên cười như điên, vừa nhìn vừa cười đến nỗi không thở nổi: “Con mẹ nó Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu là thằng ngốc sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, xoay người đặt lại dao vào phòng bếp.

Khi đi ra lần nữa, Đinh Tễ đã cười ngồi xuống đất, ôm lấy bụng, nhìn thấy anh ra ngoài, lại càng cười như điên, cười tới mức Làm Thế Nào ngồi bên cạnh vẻ mặt cũng ngơ ngác.

“Làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua, ngồi xổm trước mặt cậu, “Không khóc nữa?”

Đinh Tễ lại cười mấy tiếng rồi mới hồi thần lại, ngưng cười nhìn anh: “Đậu… “

Lâm Vô Ngung lau đi giọt nước mắt phía dưới mũi cậu: “Đây là nước mũi hả, cười như thế mà không chảy xuống?”

“Cút đi.” Đinh Tễ lau mắt.

“Đi rửa mặt đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi lấy chút đá cho cậu, nếu không có lẽ ngày mai mắt sẽ sưng lên.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, đi vào phòng tắm.

Sau khi khóa cửa phòng tắm cẩn thận, cậu lại dán lên cửa nghe tiếng động bên ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung mở tủ lạnh ra, nhưng không lấy đá mà là lấy coca, Đinh Tễ nghe thấy tiếng anh bật nắp lon.

Sau đó lại nghe thấy tiếng Làm Thế Nào hừ hừ đi qua đó đòi ăn.

Đinh Tễ khẽ thở phào một hơi, xoay người mở vòi nước ở bồn rửa mặt.

Dùng một tay hất nước lên mặt, cậu ngẩng đầu, chống tay lên thành bồn rửa, nhìn bản thân mình trong gương, vành mắt không đỏ như thế nữa nhưng mũi vẫn còn hồng hồng, nhìn là biết vừa mới khóc xong.

Cậu cúi đầu cười, cảm thấy bản thân mình lúc này mới từ từ ổn lại.

Ngây ngốc thêm một lát, cậu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên.

Cậu đá dép sang một bên, sau đó bắt đầu nhảy, nhảy từ cửa sang cửa sổ, lại nhảy từ cửa sổ vào trong cửa.

Nhảy qua nhảy lại ba lần, cậu vừa lắc vừa nhảy qua, sau đó lại lắc lại nhảy về.

Ô ye ye ye!

O la la la….

Hừ hi ha ha ha ha!

Sau khi nhảy qua lại mấy lần xong, cậu thở hổn hển, sau đó lại chạy tới trước gương soi toàn thân, bắt đầu nhảy múa trước gương.

Nhớ năm ấy, trước khi còn chưa rơi vào địa ngục ôn tập thi đại học, cậu và Lưu Kim Bằng cũng là thành viên trong đội nhảy ở quảng trường, oai phong nhiều năm, kiếm được vô số giải thưởng, tiền thưởng đưa cho ông bà nội mua không ít đồ, cũng chính là đối thủ cực mạnh của các bác gái nhảy quảng trường….

Nhảy khoảng tầm năm phút, phòng tắm thực sự không chịu được nữa, cậu lại ra mồ hôi, lúc này mới dừng lại, đặt mông ngồi xuống nắp bồn cầu.

Không biết Lâm Vô Ngung đã chuẩn bị đá cho cậu chưa, nhảy suốt như vậy, cậu cảm thấy máu của bản thân chuyển động thông suốt, có lẽ mắt cũng đã bớt sưng.

Cậu sờ sờ mắt mình, lại vô thức nhìn về lỗ hổng trên cửa phòng tắm.

Đột nhiên cả người cứng lại.

Lông tơ từ chân tới đầu dựng đứng cả lên, tai cũng đỏ bừng.

Miếng dán ở cửa bị kéo lên một nửa, Lâm Vô Ngung đang nhìn cậu từ lỗ hổng trên cửa.

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ thuận tay túm ống giấy bên cạnh ném qua đó, “Lâm Vô Ngung cậu biến thái à!”

“Cậu vào nhà tắm rửa mặt mất mười phút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhặt lõi giấy dưới đất quấn lại, “Tôi chỉ xem cậu có chuyện gì thôi.”

“Cậu không thể hỏi hả!” Đinh Tễ gào.

“Lần trước hỏi cậu, cậu cũng không lên tiếng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nếu tôi còn có thể trả lời, tôi sẽ lên tiếng!” Đinh Tễ rống, rống xong lại xấu hổ, “Con mẹ nó cậu đã nhìn thấy gì rồi?”

“Tôi nhìn thấy cậu đi ị không lật nắp bồn cầu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cút….” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy xông ra khỏi phòng tắm, chỉ vào anh, “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu thật sự… nhìn thì là một người đứng đắn, tôi thực sự mù rồi mới tỏ tình với cậu… “

“Là tôi tự tỏ tình với mình mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đưa khăn mặt quấn đá vào tay Đinh Tễ, “Đắp lên mắt một lát, cậu nhảy vất vả rồi.”

…..

Đinh Tễ cầm khăn mặt, buồn bực ngồi xuống sô pha.

“Uống coca không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Cậu gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy coca trong tủ lạnh ra, mở ra đưa qua cho cậu.

Cậu vừa đưa tay ra vừa nói: “Lần sau đừng mở hộ tôi, tước đoạt niềm vui mở lon của tôi…”

Còn chưa nói xong, Lâm Vô Ngung thu bàn tay đang đưa coca về, cậu chạm vào khoảng không: “Hả?”

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy một lon mới, quăng cho cậu, cầm lon đã mở ngửa cổ lên uống mấy ngụm.

“Cậu uống hai lon hả, lát nữa mất ngủ đấy.” Đinh Tễ mở lon coca ra.

“Tôi sắp buồn ngủ chết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, “Tôi chỉ ngồi đây nhắm mắt lại, ba giây là có thể ngủ được.”

Có lẽ đây là sự mệt mỏi sau khi qua cơn căng thẳng, dù sao bản thân Đinh Tễ cũng như vậy, bây giờ cậu buồn ngủ muốn chết, không muốn nhúc nhích chút nào.

Nhưng khi Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, sô pha hơi rung lên, khiến cho cậu đột nhiên có cảm giác kỳ lạ, vô thức đưa chân lên vòng tay ôm lấy.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu không nói gì.

Cậu hơi xấu hổ, động tác này rõ ràng chính là động tác phòng bị, đổi thành người khác có lẽ không có cảm giác gì, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nhìn xuyên thấu.

Cậu thở dài một hơi, ôm đầu gối ngả người vào trong sô pha, dựa đầu vào tay.

“Lát nữa cậu cũng đặt báo thức đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sợ dậy muộn, lúc đến thì đã đông người rồi.”

“Rất đông người sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Hôm nay cậu đi có đông người không?”

“Đông lắm, Hứa Thiên Bác xếp hàng rất lâu mới chụp được ảnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Còn phải chụp ảnh?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Ảnh thẻ sinh viên, chụp xong làm luôn, đợi một lát có thể lấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đậu má, sớm biết tôi đã đi cắt tóc rồi….” Đinh Tễ lập tức không vui, “Khi tôi tới đây có cắt tóc, nhưng giờ đều mọc lung tung rồi!”

“Rất đẹp mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua nhìn cậu, “Rất…. đẹp trai.”

“Cậu thấy tôi có lúc nào mà không đẹp trai.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Khi khóc, không đẹp trai, mặt nhăn lại,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhìn rất đáng thương, người không biết còn cho rằng tôi đã đánh cậu.”

Đinh Tễ nghĩ lại, cười một hồi.

Cười xong cậu nhìn góc nghiêng khuôn mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, lại cảm thấy có chút không chân thực: “Haiz.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu qua.

“Là thật sao?” Cậu hỏi, “Lời ban nãy cậu nói….”

Lâm Vô Ngung dám chen ngang, cậu dám đá bay lon coca trong tay anh.

“Là thật.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Tại sao cậu lại nghĩ tôi lại lừa cậu chuyện này?”

“Tôi không biết,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, đứng dậy uống sạch coca, lại nằm lại vào sô pha, buông tay vuốt ve Làm Thế Nào đang cuộn lại trên sô pha, “Tôi còn không dám tin tôi sẽ trở thành thế này.”

“Tôi còn cho cậu mượn sao biển nhỏ dùng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước giờ tôi chưa từng cho ai dùng cả.”

Đinh Tễ cười ngây ngốc: “Cậu là chó sao, còn bảo vệ đồ ăn.”

“Tôi không có thói quen dùng đồ của người khác,” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nói, “Cũng không thích có người đến quá gần tôi.”

“Ý thức lãnh địa rất mạnh mẽ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chắc từ nhỏ cậu đã không có không gian riêng thuộc về bản thân nhỉ, hơn nữa cũng mong bố mẹ đều không chú ý tới cậu, đỡ bị chỉ trích.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cho nên… tôi đã phá lệ vì cậu rất nhiều, bản thân tôi cũng không ngờ tới.”

Đinh Tễ cười cười, trở mình nằm ngửa, gối đầu lên cánh tay: “Nhưng mà… trước đây tôi đã nói, chưa sẵn sàng, là thật, tôi chưa sẵn sàng.”

“Ừ, tôi biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Tôi cảm thấy tôi không thể chấp nhận được….” Đinh Tễ vươn tay lên vạch vạch trong không khí mấy cái mà cũng không biết bản thân muốn vạch gì, “Cậu hiểu không, chuyện yêu đương, người yêu, những thứ đó tôi…. không được.”

“Nói không thể chấp nhận được là được rồi, đừng nói không được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu!” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Sao cậu lại phiền như vậy!”

“Mắt đã đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, duỗi lưng, “Thoải mái rồi thì đi ngủ đi, ngày mai phải đi sớm, làm thủ tục xong thì mời Hứa Thiên Bác ăn cơm, buổi chiều chúng ta dạo một vòng quanh trường.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên rất chờ mong ngày mai.

.

Nếu như biết sẽ có nhiều người như vậy, cậu sẽ không chờ mong nữa.

Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung chen chúc trong dám người, cảm giác xếp hàng mãi không xong, cũng may là hành lý của bọn họ đã đưa cho Hứa Thiên Bác và bạn cùng phòng của cậu để ở ký túc xá trước.

Tuy rằng bên cạnh không ít người cùng khoa, chưa biết chừng còn có bạn cùng phòng, nhưng giờ phút này cậu cũng không để ý nhìn người, chỉ muốn nhanh chóng làm xong rồi đi.

Khó khăn lắm mới lấy được các loại thẻ, đầu Đinh Tễ toàn là mồ hôi.

“Đi kí túc xá thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thẻ trong tay, “Bây giờ bắt đầu là sinh viên đại học rồi nhỉ?”

“Đúng vậy,” Đinh Tễ đập thẻ trong tay tạch tạch, “Còn là sinh viên của trường đại học nổi tiếng…. đợi đã, cậu cầm giúp tôi, tôi chụp mấy tấm hình.”

“Lát nữa tới ký túc xá chụp không được sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Không được.” Đinh Tễ nhét thẻ của mình vào trong tay Lâm Vô Ngung, lấy điện thoại ra, “Tới ký túc tôi muốn quay video, để cho bọn họ nhìn thấy ký túc xá của trường danh tiếng sướng thế nào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ đành mở tay ra, đặt thẻ của cậu trong lòng bàn tay.

Đinh Tễ chụp tách tách mấy tấm: “Tay cậu đúng là rất đẹp.”

“Bạn của cậu có thể nhìn ra đây không phải tay của cậu không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tay của tôi cũng không xấu!” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Chẳng qua là bây giờ có thương tích thôi.”

“Sau này có để lại sẹo không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bác sĩ nói sẽ để lại sẹo,” Đinh Tễ đăng lên khoảnh khắc rồi cất điện thoại đi, “Tôi nhìn một chút, chỉ tay của tôi cũng bị mờ rồi.”

“Đổi mệnh đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Thứ đó vốn đang thay đổi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn tay mình, “Trước đây tôi cũng không đoán ra sau này bản thân tôi sẽ thích con trai.”

Mức độ đẹp đẽ thoải mái của ký túc xá vượt quá ngoài tưởng tượng của Đinh Tễ, khi đi vào phòng ký túc của bọn họ, cậu đứng ở giữa phòng khách sửng sốt một lúc lâu: “Còn có cả phòng khách?”

“Hai phòng ngủ có một phòng khách,” Hứa Thiên Bác giúp hai người họ đẩy hành lý qua, “Rất thoải mái, hai người ở phòng nào?”

“Phòng này.” Lâm Vô Ngung đối chiếu số phòng, đi vào gian phòng dựa vào bên phải, trên giường đã chuẩn bị chăn đệm, có mã sinh viên của anh.

Khi anh xoay người muốn nhìn chủ nhân của chiếc giường còn lại là ai, Đinh Tễ đã nhanh chóng theo anh vào, giành nhìn trước anh: “Đậu má, không phải tôi.”

“Vậy thì phòng nào.” Lâm Vông Ngung tùy ý đặt hành lý lên giường, đi cùng với Đinh Tễ vào phòng bên cạnh.

“Cái này.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ giường.

Khi cậu quay đầu lại Lâm Vô Ngung, có thể nhìn thấy sự buồn bực trên khuôn mặt cậu, nhưng Hứa Thiên bác vẫn còn ở bên cạnh, cậu cũng không thể nói gì, chỉ có thể đặt hành lý lên giường.

“Thu dọn đi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Lát nữa đến giờ ăn cơm có thể còn có người khác tới.”

“Ăn xong… thu dọn sau đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cũng được, tìm người thương lượng đổi phòng ngủ.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác, lại nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

Khi đi ra ngoài Đinh Tễ ghé vào bên tai anh: “Cậu ấy biết rồi à?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cũng sáp lại gần cậu nhỏ giọng, “Cậu ấy đoán ra, đừng lo, cậu ấy sẽ không lắm lời, cũng sẽ không ngạc nhiên.”

“Tôi biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có hơi… “

“Đi từ bên này ra ngoài là …” Hứa Thiên Bác quay đầu, nhìn thấy hai người cậu khẽ khựng lại, vội vàng quay đầu về, “Là hướng đi tới nhà ăn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Đinh Tễ có hơi xấu hổ, đẩy Lâm Vô Ngung một cái, để anh đi cùng hàng với Hứa Thiên Bác.

Bên cạnh trường học có rất nhiều chỗ ăn cơm, đồ Tây, đồ Trung, đồ biển, đồ đất, thức ăn Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc, bốn phương tám hướng, còn cả ba trùm đồ ăn ngon nhất Trung Quốc đều có đủ.

Mấy người bọn họ cũng chưa từng ăn, đi tới một quán thịt dê theo lời đề cử từ bạn cùng phòng người bản xứ của Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Mấy người ở ký túc các cậu đều đến rồi à?” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống hỏi Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Tới ba người rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Trưa và tối hôm qua chúng tôi đều ăn ở nhà ăn.”

“Thử đồ ăn hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thực đơn.

“Coi như thế đi.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Mỗi nhà ăn đều có đồ ăn đặc sắc, có thể từ từ thưởng thức… Tôi đi pha đồ chấm, hai người muốn gì?”

“Tao đi,” Đúng lúc Lâm Vô Ngung vừa gọi đồ xong, đứng dậy, “Đông người thế này, làm theo khẩu vị của tao nhé.”

Không đợi Đinh Tễ và Hứa Thiên Bác trả lời, anh đã đi rồi.

“… Dựa vào cái gì?” Đinh Tễ không kịp nói lời này với anh.

Hứa Thiên Bác bật cười: “Vậy cậu cũng đi đi.”

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn bàn nguyên liệu, cũng không ít người, “Hôm nay tôi xếp hàng đủ rồi, thực sự không muốn chen nữa.”

“Hôm nay còn đông người hơn hôm qua.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Sau đó không còn lời nào để nói.

Bình thường cậu không hay phản ứng người khác, nhưng nhưng ở tình huống bắt buộc cậu cũng có thể tự trở nên thân thiết, chẳng qua Hứa Thiên Bác rõ ràng không phải là một người nói quá nhiều, hơn nữa còn không thân, cậu chỉ biết người này là bạn học, bạn tốt cùng đối tượng thầm mến của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Muốn tìm chủ đề thật sự không dễ.

“Lâm Vô Ngung nói cậu biết xem tướng tay.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Tôi biết bịa tướng tay,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ấy không nói với cậu là tôi vừa nói bừa vừa lừa đảo sao?”

“Không.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười, “Thật sự nói bừa sao?”

“Cũng có chút lý luận,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng bình thường tôi đều nhìn người.”

“Vậy có thể nhìn ra tôi có gì không?” Hứa Thiên Bác đặt tay tới trước mặt cậu

“Cậu là học bá.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hạng hai thi đại học.”

“Quá chuẩn,” Hứa Thiên Bác giơ ngón tay cái, “Không hổ là anh đẹp trai.”

“Quá khen.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Hứa Thiên Bác cười uống một ngụm trà: “Cậu rất thú vị.”

Chẳng trách Lâm Vô Ngung lại thích.

Đinh Tễ theo thói quen bổ sung toàn bộ lời nói chưa nói hết của Hứa Thiên Bác.

Lâm Vô Ngung mang đĩa nước chấm pha theo khẩu vị của anh về, Đinh Tễ nhìn thôi cũng thấy hối hận, đáng lẽ cậu nên tự đi pha.

Khẩu vị của Lâm Vô Ngung rất mơ hồ, có đôi khi rất kén chọn, có đôi khi lại hoàn toàn không kén chọn, có lẽ anh đã bỏ tất cả nguyên liệu vào trong bát nước chấm này.

Nếu như không có Hứa Thiên Bác ở đây, chắc chắn cậu sẽ bảo Lâm Vô Ngung làm lại một bát cho cậu…

Đương nhiên, chuyện này cũng không thể trách Hứa Thiên Bác ở đây, vừa nãy bảo cậu đi pha cậu cũng không đi.

“Không hợp khẩu vị hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh hỏi.

“Không.” Đinh Tễ vội lắc đầu, “Hòa cùng nhau đều có vị này.”

“Không thể nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Uống thôi.” Đinh Tễ chỉ lon coca mà nhân viên vừa mới mang tới.

“Chúc mọi người,” Hứa Thiên Bác cầm lấy cốc đồ uống trước mặt, nghĩ ngợi, “Chúc mọi người…”

“Cậu mua hạng hai hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Mua đấy.” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu.

“Mua đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Mua đấy.” Đinh Tễ cũng nói.

Sau đó mọi người cùng nhau chạm cốc, vừa cười vừa uống.


	55. Chapter 55

Ăn cơm trưa không bao lâu, bạn cùng phòng của Hứa Thiên Bác gọi điện thoại tới tìm cậu chơi game, mấy người ăn tàm tạm rồi quay lại ký túc xá.

Lâm Vô Ngung xiên lại thịt chưa ăn hết, đựng vào một cái hộp, còn gói một bát nước chấm.

“Cậu không định để dành cái này cho bạn ký túc xá của chúng ta đấy chứ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Điên hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cái này để tôi ăn.”

“…..Ban nãy cậu còn chưa ăn no à?” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Tôi sắp không đếm được số bát đĩa rồi, đều là cậu ăn hả?”

Kỳ thực Hứa Thiên Bác cũng có thể ăn, nhìn bề ngoài hoàn toàn không thể nhìn ra là có thể ăn, không hổ là bạn của Lâm Vô Ngung, nếu như so sánh, Đinh Tễ ăn giống như mèo.

“Đã Lập Thu bao lâu rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Phải bổ sung.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu bổ sung đi.”

Ký túc xá của Hứa Thiên Bác và ký túc xá của hai người ở hai đầu, nghe nói phong cảnh bên ngoài cửa sổ của hai người đẹp hơn chút, bên kia chỉ nhìn thấy nhà.

Đinh Tễ nghĩ một lát lại vào trong ký túc nhìn qua, nhưng ký túc không vào được.

Bên ngoài cửa chặn mấy cái thùng lớn.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy thùng vào, phát hiện ra rất nặng, anh nhìn vào phòng, cũng không nhìn thấy người, không biết cái thùng này là của hai phòng bọn họ hay là của hai phòng bên kia phòng khách.

“Có cần giúp không?” Anh đẩy thùng ra một khe hở, đi vào bên trong.

“Ngại quá, ngại quá,” Một nam sinh chạy ra từ gian phòng của Lâm Vô Ngung, còn ôm một túi lớn trong lòng, bên trong đầy ắp thứ gì đó, “Chặn đường rồi à.”

Không đợi Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ nói gì, miệng túi lệch đi, đồ trong túi rơi ào ào xuống đất.

“Ôi,” Đinh Tễ đi vòng qua thùng dưới đất, phát hiện dưới đất toàn là đồ ăn, “Cậu định mở quầy đồ ăn vặt hả….”

“Tôi lấy ở nhà tới đây cả, đang phát,” Nam sinh cười nói, “Mọi người đều có.”

“Khách khí vậy sao.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống nhặt với cậu ta.

“Tôi là Lữ Nhạc.” Nam sinh vươn tay muốn bắt tay với cậu, những đồ vừa nhặt lên lại rơi đầy đất.

“Đinh Tễ, người phía sau là Lâm Vô Ngung,” Đinh Tễ bắt tay cậu ta, “Cậu đừng nhặt nữa, để tôi nhặt đi.”

“Những thứ này đều là của cậu,” Nam sinh đứng dậy, hai gói đồ ăn cuối cùng trên người cũng rơi xuống đất, cậu ta lại đưa tay tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, “Xin chào, tôi là Lữ Nhạc, cậu là Lâm Vô Ngung hả?”

“Xin chào.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười bắt tay cậu.

“Ngại quá, tôi nên nhặt mới phải.” Lữ Nhạc nói xong lại ngồi xuống, “Tặng đồ cho người khác lại bắt người ta tự nhặt… tôi thực sự là mụ đầu rồi, xin lỗi nhé Đinh Kê.”

“…. Tễ! Tễ trong quang phong tễ nguyệt.” Đinh Tễ khống chế bản thân không trừng mắt với cậu ta.

“Quang phong tễ nguyệt?” Lữ Nhạc rơi vào suy nghĩ, nghĩ một lát có lẽ không nghĩ ra vì thế cậu bỏ qua, lại bắt đầu loạt soạt thu dọn đồ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười, đẩy thùng chặn cửa vào: “Lữ Nhạc, cậu ở phòng nào?”

“Phòng kia.” Lữ Nhạc chỉ vào phòng Lâm Vô Ngung ở.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại: “Thương lượng một chút được không?”

“Cái gì?” Lữ Nhạc nhìn anh.

“Ừ, cậu có thể đổi giường với Đinh Tễ không?” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ gian phòng bên cạnh, “Cậu ấy ở phòng kia.”

“Được, không thành vấn đề,” Lữ Nhạc gật đầu, “Hai người là bạn phải không? Muốn ở chung với nhau hả?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, nhanh chóng nhặt đồ dưới đất lên, tuy rằng đổi phòng là chuyện rất bình thường, nhưng không biết tại sao lúc này cậu lại cảm thấy có tật giật mình.

“Tốt thật đấy,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Cả huyện tôi chỉ có mình tôi, không có người bạn nào.”

“Sau này ký túc xá chúng ta đều là bạn bè.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Vậy hai cậu còn muốn đổi phòng làm gì?

May là Lữ Nhạc không hỏi như vậy, nếu như thực sự hỏi như vậy, ngay bây giờ Đinh Tễ không thể tìm được lý do hợp lý nào để giải thích.

Thu dọn xong hành lý của Lữ Nhạc, sau đó xách hành lý của Đinh Tễ sang phòng bên, Lâm Vô Ngung mới ngồi xuống giường, duỗi hông: “Ôi…”

“Lữ Nhạc thật nhiệt tình,” Đinh Tễ nhìn một đống đồ ăn vặt lớn trên giường của mỗi người, trong thùng đều đựng những thứ này cả, mang hết tới ký túc chia cho mọi người, “Mang được lại đây cũng thật trâu.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua thịt dê trên bàn mình, “May là không để cậu ấy nhìn thấy thứ này, nếu như cậu ấy nhìn thấy không biết có cho rằng nên chia cho mỗi người một miếng hay không?”

Đinh Tễ cười: “Mau thu dọn đi, đã nói còn phải đi dạo trong trường mà?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, hai người bọn họ còn chưa xem xét kỹ kí túc xá.

Ký túc xá không phải là mới, nhưng điều kiện thực sự rất tốt, bốn phòng, ở giữa còn có phòng khách dùng chung, một phòng có hai chiếc giường, giường rất lớn, bàn học bên dưới cũng rất rộng, tủ quần áo, tủ đựng đồ đều đủ để thu dọn đồ đạc.

Khi sắp xếp hành lý, Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại bắt đầu chuyển động quanh phòng.

Có lẽ là lại gửi lên khoảnh khắc.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ tới khoảnh khắc của mình, cảm thấy đã mấy tháng rồi chưa đăng gì, đăng cũng không biết đăng cho ai xem.

“Ôi Lâm Vô Ngung này,” Đinh Tễ quay video xong, vừa chọc điện thoại vừa nói, “Cậu đã ra ngoài xem chưa, trên hành lang có cái phòng bếp chung, bên trong có lò vi sóng và bếp từ, sau này cậu ăn đêm thích rồi.”

“Tôi phải ăn uống điều độ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhéo eo mình, “Còn phải đi khảo sát đường chạy bộ.”

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay.

“Đừng gọi Lữ Nhạc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, Đinh Tễ ngẫu nhiên bùng nổ khí chất giang hồ, sẽ nghĩ không nên lạnh nhạt ai, phải bảo vệ ai, nếu như gọi Lữ Nhạc thì trên đường hai người khó mà nói chuyện.

“Tôi biết rồi!” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Nhưng mà ra ngoài vẫn phải nói một tiếng, Đinh Tễ vỗ tấm giấy nhớ có viết số điện thoại của mình và Lâm Vô Ngung lên cửa phòng Lữ Nhạc: “Nhạc này, tôi với Không Có Cá ra ngoài làm chút chuyện, có việc thì gọi điện thoại, chẳng hạn đi qua siêu thị thì cậu có cần mang gì về không?”

“Không cần, không cần, tôi chuẩn bị đủ cả rồi,” Lữ Nhạc vẫn còn một vali chưa thu dọn xong, bận tới mức đổ mồ hôi đầy trán, “Hai cậu cứ làm việc của mình đi.”

“Buổi tối ăn chung với nhau, lát nữa mấy bạn cùng phòng khác tới, cậu nói với bọn họ một câu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lữ Nhạc gật đầu.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới cửa cầu thang mới hỏi: Hai chúng ta đi làm việc gì?”

“Ai biết được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Quan sát trạng thái thiết bị nền móng của trường H.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Một nam sinh mang theo hành lý đi qua người bọn họ, Đinh Tễ vốn không chú ý tới người này, nhưng ngừi được một mùi rất nồng, không nhịn được liếc nhìn qua mặt người nọ, sau đó mới phát hiện người này đang nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Sau khi đi qua sát bên người, nam sinh này đi về phía ký túc xá bọn họ.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn lại nhìn, đúng lúc nam sinh kia cũng quay đầu, hai mắt chợt đối diện nhau, nam sinh kia cười cười với cậu, Đinh Tễ không cười ra được, chỉ đành gật đầu.

“Đi Thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Người đó là ai?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Người đó?” Lâm Vô Ngung bị cậu hỏi, cảm thấy chẳng hiểu gì, “Cả trường này tôi chỉ quen mỗi cậu và Hứa Thiên Bác, bây giờ còn thêm một Lữ Nhạc.”

“Nam sinh thơm phức vừa mới đi qua,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn rất thơm, chính là…”

“Đừng ngửi linh tinh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Trên người người ta có mùi gì cậu còn ghé vào ngửi sao? Tật xấu gì vậy.”

“Có cái đầu cậu, cần phải ghé lại ngửi sao, trong phạm vi mười mét đều có thể ngửi thấy,” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, qua một lát mới hỏi, “Có phải cậu bị viêm mũi không?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có lẽ là tôi tương đối mẫn cảm với mùi thịt.”

Trường học rất lớn, tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng xem rất nhiều video, có khái niệm tổng thể, nhưng khi thực sự đi vẫn có không ít lối rẽ, Đinh Tễ mở bản đồ trên điện thoại chậm rãi bước đi.

“Phía trước là nhà ăn thứ ba,” cậu chỉ về phía trước, “Nhớ tên nhà ăn một chút, tra xem có gì ngon không, thuận tiện cho cậu tích mỡ.”

“Chúng ta đi mua cái xe đạp đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Xe đạp dùng chung tùy ý đạp,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu mua xe đạp làm gì?”

“Tôi có thể đạp xe đạp đi chơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thuận tiện còn có thể rèn luyện.”

“Xe dùng chung không thể đạp đi chơi sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Vậy cậu đừng mua nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Xe thăng bằng của cậu đâu?”

“Ở nhà, cô út của tôi nói quốc khánh sẽ mang qua cho tôi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn xung quanh, “Đường rất phẳng, có thể đi học được.”

Có một ông cụ đang ngồi trên ghế đá bên đường, dắt một con chó nhỏ đang nằm nghỉ ngơi.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy lo lắng: “Liệu Làm Thế Nào có dùng cái máy cho ăn tự động không, có thể uống nước không?”

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Buổi sáng tôi thấy nó tới ăn, có lẽ là sẽ ăn.”

“Hay là về xem thử?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lỡ như nó ị rồi tự ăn luôn thì phải làm sao?”

“…. Cậu có thể đừng nói buồn nôn như vậy được không.” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Nếu như cậu không yên tâm, thì gọi điện thoại cho Lâm Trạm, bảo anh ấy qua đó nhìn thử xem.”

“Ừ nhỉ!” Đinh Tễ vỗ đùi, khi cầm điện thoại lên chuẩn bị gọi cậu lại khựng lại, “Tại sao cậu không gọi, đó là anh của cậu.”

“Không thân.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu thân với anh Trạm của cậu thế mà, ngày nào cũng rúc ở nhà anh ấy.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Gọi điện thoại.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu ghen đấy à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi lớn thế này rồi còn chưa từng ghen, cảm giác rất mới mẻ, muốn nếm tỉ mỉ.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười ha ha: “Đầu có u, trước đây cậu yêu thầm Hứa Thiên Bác chưa từng ghen sao?”

“Chưa từng, yêu thầm như bái Phật, chỉ cần bái là được, không hi vọng Phật để ý tới mình.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong lại nhìn cậu, “Động một chút lại nhắc tới Hứa Thiên Bác, có phải cậu…”

“Không, tôi không hề ghen.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nói.

“Nhìn trúng cậu ấy rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt mất mấy giây mới ngớ ra, cười thiếu chút nữa thì sặc: “Cậu bị thần kinh đấy à.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không chịu gọi điện thoại cho Lâm Trạm, chắc chắn không phải vì ghen, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tìm lại cảm giác về anh trai với Lâm Trạm, cộng thêm việc da mặt cậu dày được luyện ra ở quảng trường nhỏ.

“Anh Trạm, chỉ nhìn qua thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không cần anh phải dọn phân lau nước tiểu đâu, anh lấy giấy đắp lên phân với nước tiểu…”

“Không,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Mùi lắm, anh không muốn đi.”

“Anh Trạm,” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục nói, “Chó là em nhặt về, khó khăn lắm Lâm Vô Ngung mới đồng ý nuôi ở đó trước, anh cũng biết đấy, cậu ấy đặc biệt không dễ nói chuyện….”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nếu như anh không giúp em nhìn thử xem, em sợ Làm Thế Nào sẽ quậy tung phòng lên, Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ quăng nó ra ngoài, nó lại phải đi lục đống rác.” Giọng Đinh Tễ có chút đáng thương.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ chỉ bản thân, thấp giọng nói: “Tôi không cho nuôi? Tôi quăng ra ngoài?”

Đinh Tễ rất vui vẻ nháy lông mày với anh.

“Chìa khóa ở đâu?” Lâm Trạm thở dài.

“Là mật mã.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa em gửi mật mã cho anh.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm đồng ý xong cũng không nói gì khác, kết thúc cuộc gọi luôn.

Đinh Tễ để điện thoại lại vào trong túi, vỗ tay: “Xong, anh ấy sẽ qua xem thử.”

“Chuyện này có xem như ly gián tình anh em nhà tôi không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu còn không chịu gọi điện thoại cho anh ấy, hai người có tình anh em?”

“Đang khích tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Huấn luyện quân sự xong cậu mời anh ấy ăn cơm nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảm ơn mấy ngày anh ấy đã cho tôi ở lại, hơn nữa giữa hai người cũng không có mâu thuẫn gì, cậu không định về nhà nữa, vậy bây giờ anh ấy là người thân duy nhất của cậu.”

“Anh ấy cho cậu ở,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày, “Tôi cảm ơn anh ấy? Đây là logic kiểu gì vậy?”

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên lắp bắp, sau đó có chút ngại ngùng, xua tay đi mất: “Vậy không mời, nhất định đừng có mời…”

“Mời, mời, mời,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười theo sau cậu, “Cảm ơn anh ấy đã chăm sóc Làm Thế Nào.”

Nửa tiếng sau Lâm Trạm gửi một video cho Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy lập tức sửng sốt: “Đây là phòng của chúng ta sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ghé lại gần xem: “Đây là nhà Lâm Trạm, lát gạch, cậu ở nhiều ngày như vậy mà không nhìn ra sao?”

Làm Thế Nào trong video đang nằm ngửa chổng chân ngủ trong ổ, bên cạnh còn đặt nước và thức ăn.

“Xong rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, “Anh ấy cướp Làm Thế Nào đi rồi, không biết hai chúng ta về nhà có thể giành lại được không?”

“Lăn ngay,” Đinh Tễ bị anh chọc cười, cúi đầu nhìn video, “Giờ thì tốt rồi, cũng không cần tôi nuôi nữa… Có phải anh ấy thích chó không?”

Qua một lát Lâm Vô Ngung mới gật đầu: “Có lẽ là vậy, khi còn nhỏ anh ấy đã từng nhắc tới việc mang chú chó nhỏ ăn chực ở quán cơm dưới tầng về nhà, mẹ tôi không đồng ý, nói là sẽ truyền bệnh.”

“Mẹ cậu đúng thật là… nếu như anh ấy thích thì tặng Làm Thế Nào cho anh ấy đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chó của cậu, cậu nói là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nếu anh ấy bằng lòng thì để anh ấy nuôi đi,” Đinh Tễ túm tóc, “Đáng thương quá, khi nào chúng ta về thì tới đón Làm Thế Nào về, khi nào đi thì lại đưa cho anh ấy.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tại sao cậu nhìn ai cũng thấy đáng thương thế?”

“Tôi chỉ thấy hai người đáng thương,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu đáng thương nhất, khi còn bé bị tủi thân cũng không ai ôm an ủi một chút.”

“Mau tới đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức dang tay ra.

“Biết xấu hổ một chút đi anh Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ lườm anh.

Hai người còn chưa đi tới tòa dạy học, Lữ Nhạc đã gọi tới số của Đinh Tễ.

“Hai cậu đang ở đâu đấy,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Khi nào thì về?”

“Còn phải mất một lát nữa, có chuyện gì thế?” Đinh Tễ nghe thấy âm thanh có hơi hỗn loạn ở đầu bên kia.

“Không có gì, hai người ở phòng đối diện cãi nhau, thiếu chút nữa là động tay,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Vừa mới khuyên tách ra, bạn cùng phòng của tôi tới rồi, nói muốn ra ngoài đi dạo, lát nữa gặp ở nhà ăn nhé?”

“Ra ngoài ăn đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Phải ăn ở nhà ăn tận bốn năm, ăn ở bên ngoài trước đã, ăn nhà ăn sau.”

“Được,” Lữ Nhạc cười, “Vậy để tôi nói với Lý Thụy Thần một tiếng.”

“Hay là gặp mặt ở nhà ăn đi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn thời gian, “Năm giờ nhé.”

“Sao cậu không nói là sáu giờ hay năm rưỡi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, “Nói sớm vậy.”

“Có phải cậu cảm thấy ăn cơm với những người không thân rất mệt.” Đinh Tễ cười hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười cười, “Tôi vẫn luôn không thích kiểu tụ tập ăn uống.”

“Ăn bữa cơm là có thể nhanh chóng thân quen, còn nhanh hơn là nửa thân nửa quen kéo dài hơn nửa tháng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu nghĩ xem có lý hay không.”

“Thần đồng nhỏ thật giỏi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Điện thoại của Đinh Tễ trong túi vang lên, cậu lấy ra nhìn, lập tức vui vẻ: “Cô út của tôi muốn gọi video, chắc chắn là đang ở nhà bà nội rồi!”

“Bà nội nhớ cậu hả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có lẽ là không nhớ lắm,” Đinh Tễ nhận cuộc gọi video, “Nhưng tôi vừa mới đăng video ký túc xá, nếu như bà xem được, nhất định sẽ nhớ tôi.”

“Đúng vậy! Nhớ cháu rồi.” Khuôn mặt của cô út xuất hiện trên màn hình, “Mau lên, mẹ ơi — mẹ qua đây, gọi được rồi!”

“Ông! Bà!” Đinh Tễ chưa nhìn đã hô lên.

“Tới đây, tới đây,” Trong video truyền tới âm thanh của bà nội, “Đinh Tễ này, hôm nay cháu đã báo danh chưa?”

Hình ảnh lay động, camera của cô út đối diện chính khuôn mặt của ông bà nội.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy hai bọn họ, lập tức cảm thấy nước mắt như sắp rơi xuống, cậu vội vàng cao giọng: “Cháu báo danh rồi ạ, đồ đạc cũng chuyển vào kí túc, bây giờ cháu đang ra ngoài đi dạo.”

“Cháu ở chung một phòng mới thần tiên nhỏ có phải không? Cái mông trong video hôm nay,” Bà nội nói, “Là của thần tiên nhỏ hả?”

“Cậu quay mông tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung bên cạnh không nhịn được hỏi một câu.

“Mông cái gì?” Mũi Đinh Tễ vốn đang chua xót, lúc này không chua nữa, chỉ muốn cười, “Cháu và Lâm Vô Ngung chung phòng, có lẽ khi quay video quay trúng mông cậu ấy, không phải cố ý…”

“Tôi đã nói đó là thần tiên nhỏ mà,” Ông nội nhìn bà nội, “Bà lại nhất quyết nói không phải.”

“Vậy thì ông giỏi rồi, nhìn mông nhận người,” Bà nội nói, “Tôi lại không có bản lĩnh này, tôi thấy mông ai cũng giống nhau!”

“Hai người cũng giống nhau thôi!” Cô út ở bên cạnh nói, “Chưa biết chừng Lâm Vô Ngung đang ở bên cạnh đấy! Hai người ở đây mông tới mông đi thì ra cái gì.”

Đinh Tễ cười ngặt nghẽo, đưa điện thoại qua, kéo Lâm Vô Ngung một cái: “Cậu ấy ở bên cạnh đây ạ.”

“Cháu chào ông bà,” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng vẫy tay, “Chào cô út.”

“Giống như học sinh tiểu học,” Đinh Tễ cười nhìn anh, “Tại sao lại không cúi chào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, không nói gì, chậm rãi lùi sang một bên, dựa vào gốc cây nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Anh tới đây lâu như vậy rồi, gần như chưa từng nhớ tới bố mẹ và căn nhà kia, cũng không có giai đoạn chuyển tiếp tâm lý, đã quen cuộc sống ở bên đây, bình thường sẽ nói chuyện mấy câu với bạn học, người liên lạc nhiều nhất là thầy Lâm.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ nhớ nhà, thứ tình cảm từ bé tới lớn của cậu với ông bà và cô út là thứ tình cảm mà trước giờ Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng được trải qua, chỉ rời đi chưa tới một tháng, sẽ đỏ mắt khi nhận được cuộc gọi video, sau đó mà vui vẻ nói không dừng được….

Lâm Vô Ngung bỗng nhiên có chút không an lòng.

Những chuyện “chưa nghĩ rõ ràng” mà Đinh Tễ chưa thể nói ra, so với những chuyện cậu nghĩ thông rồi, thực sự nặng hơn rất nhiều.


	56. Chapter 56

Đinh Tễ gọi video với bà nội xong, vẫy tay gọi Lâm Vô Ngung tới, tạm biệt bà nội.

Lâm Vô Ngung qua đó vẫy tay cùng với cậu.

Kết thúc cuộc gọi, tâm tình của Đinh Tễ rất tốt, cậu duỗi lưng: “Đi, đi loanh quanh phía trước xem, dạo được kha khá rồi chúng ta có thể về nhà ăn.”

“Ừ, mọi người ở ký túc xá đều tới rồi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đâu chỉ tới rồi, còn tí nữa thì đánh nhau kìa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ai với ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngạc nhiên.

“Hai phòng ở phía đối diện, không biết là ai, Lữ Nhạc nói kéo ra rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng không biết tại sao lại nóng nảy như vậy.”

“Đáng lẽ cậu phải có kinh nghiệm với chuyện này chứ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao thì cậu cũng là đại ca ở quảng trường, đánh nhau cũng không ít.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Rất nhiều lúc ở quảng trường cũng nói chuyện quy tắc, có đầu có cuối có lí do, kiểu học sinh đánh nhau là muốn đánh thì đánh, tôi không có loại kinh nghiệm này, cũng rất biết phải trái…”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Khi Đinh Tễ nói ra mấy lời kiểu này, anh chỉ muốn chắp tay gọi một tiếng Đinh đại hiệp.

“Khi có thể chạy thì sẽ không đánh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung chợt bật cười ra tiếng, nhớ tới lần đầu tiên anh bị người đuổi đánh trong cuộc đời, đối phương lại có thời gian rảnh đễ quét mã xe đạp dùng chung đuổi theo….

Trường học rất lớn, muốn đi dạo hết trong nửa buổi chiều là chuyện không thể, khi thời gian gần tới rồi, hai người bọn họ bắt đầu đi về, đi tới nhà ăn tập hợp với mọi người ở ký túc xá.

Bên cạnh lúc nào cũng có sinh viên qua qua lại lại, vẻ mặt mang theo sự hưng phấn và mới mẻ, nhìn là biết vừa mới đặt hành lí ở ký túc xong ra ngoài đi dạo.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ lại cảm thấy rất thần kì, khởi đầu mới, sinh hoạt mới, quả thực là quá mới mẻ.

Trường H, bố mẹ anh, gia đình, Lâm Trạm… còn có Đinh Tễ.

Tất cả đều khác với trước đây.

Chẳng qua khi nhớ đến bố mẹ, kỳ thực trong lòng anh vẫn còn có chút lo lắng, dù sao bệnh của mẹ anh cũng không chỉ là cảm hay sốt.

Nhưng từ sau khi anh nói không tìm thấy Lâm Trạm, khoảng thời gian dài thế này, bố mẹ cũng chưa từng liên lạc với anh, thậm chí bây giờ anh còn không thể xác định liệu rằng bản thân mình có tồn tại trong mắt bọn họ không.

Có lẽ nếu như họ đã không ôm hi vọng gì với việc tìm được Lâm Trạm nữa, anh cũng nên biến mất theo Lâm Trạm thôi.

Có đôi khi anh sẽ ngưỡng mộ Lâm Trạm, đã mười năm rồi, có lẽ Lâm Trạm đã sớm không còn bối rối với loại quan hệ này nữa.

Anh nhìn thoáng qua Đinh Tễ, người này lại đăng khoảnh khắc, cả đường chụp ảnh, có lẽ đã bắt đầu có bình luận.

Nói nhiều.

May là còn có cuộc sống mới, còn có Đinh Tễ và bạn học mới.

Tuy rằng vừa báo danh đã có người suýt nữa thì đánh nhau.

Khi hai người họ tới cửa nhà ăn, đã có rất nhiều sinh viên ở đó rồi.

“Ở đây!” Lữ Nhạc vẫy tay với bọn họ.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhìn qua đó, cậu sững người, người đứng bên cạnh Lữ Nhạc chính là cậu trai nước hoa mà cậu vừa mới gặp ở cửa thang bộ.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Người mà tôi vừa nói là cậu ta.”

“Là người thơm phức ấy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức phản ứng lại.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi đi ngửi thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Không phải cậu chỉ ngửi được mùi thịt thôi sao.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Mọi người làm quen một chút đi,” Lữ Nhạc rất nhiệt tình, chỉ vào cậu trai nước hoa, “Lý Thụy Thần, tôi vừa mới nói với cậu qua điện thoại.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ cười với Lý Thụy Thần.

“Đây là Đinh Tễ, Lâm Vô Ngung,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Còn có mấy người phòng đối diện đang ở phía sau, tới ngay giờ đây.”

Trên người Lý Thụy Thần vẫn là mùi nước hoa lúc trước, bởi vì không gian lớn, mùi hương không nồng nặc nữa, Đinh Tễ đột nhiên có chút lo lắng không biết loại người tịt mũi như Lâm Vô Ngung có thể ngửi được hay không.

“Ban nãy lúc tôi tới ký túc xá,” Lý Thụy Thần nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Có phải đã chạm mặt cậu không?”

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời thành thật.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lúc này Lý Thụy Thần mới quay đầu qua nhìn cậu cười cười: “Tôi nhớ cậu rồi.”

Đinh Tễ lộ ra nụ cười giả dối.

“Qua hai ngày nữa là phải huấn luyện quân sự,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi mang theo một ít băng vệ sinh, lát nữa chia cho các cậu.”

“… Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân nghe nhầm rồi.

“Tôi không cần.” Lý Thụy Thần vội vàng nói.

“Để vào trong giày,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Đây không phải là kinh nghiệm của người đi trước tổng kết ra sao, thấm mồ hôi không thối chân, còn thoải mái.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ ngớ người, cậu đã từng nghe nói, nhưng Lữ Nhạc nói quá bất ngờ.

“Về chia cho mọi người, mỗi người một gói, chuẩn bị, không dùng cũng không sao, lỡ như cần dùng thì có.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Được, cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Nhìn Lữ Nhạc là biết cậu ta là con mọt sách nhiệt tình có tấm lòng của bà lão, cậu cảm thấy nếu như mọi người nói không cần sẽ làm tổn thương cậu ta.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy mỗi người cầm một gói,” Lý Thụy Thần nói. “Đề phòng.”

“Đúng thế.” Lữ Nhạc cười vui vẻ.

Bốn người ở hai phòng đối diện, chỉ có ba người tới, dựa theo đầu là có thể ghi nhớ, số lớn, vừa, nhỏ.

Số lớn là Hùng Nhất Phi, số vừa là Ngô Lãng, số nhỏ là Hà Gia Bảo.

“Còn một người đâu?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Nói không thoải mái ở ký túc nghỉ ngơi.” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

“Tính cách nóng nảy thế không biết,” Hùng Nhất Phi có chút khinh thường, “Vốn cũng chỉ là chuyện chẳng đáng là bao, chút hiểu lầm nho nhỏ, tôi cãi xong là không có chuyện gì, cậu ta còn tức tới mức phải nằm giường.”

“Lát nữa mang chút gì về cho cậu ấy,” Lữ Nhạc vỗ tay, “Chúng ta xuất phát thôi?”

“Đi.” Ngô Lãng nói.

Mấy người bắt đầu đi về phía cổng trường, hoàn toàn không có mục tiêu.

Thông thường trong hoàn cảnh đông người thế này, Đinh Tễ đều quen chậm rãi đi đằng sau cùng, có thể nghe thấy nói chuyện, nhưng không cần phải tham gia nhiều, còn có thể từ từ nhìn người.

Cậu thích nhìn người.

Tính cách của Lâm Vô Ngung chính là loại đi đầu trong đám người, tuy rằng không nói nhiều, nhưng anh vẫn luôn nghiêm túc khi nghe người ta nói chuyện… ít nhất nhìn là như vậy, khiến cho người ta cảm thấy rất thoải mái.

Kỳ thực trong lòng anh vô cùng chán ghét loại hoạt động tập trung đông người này!

Đinh Tễ đút tay vào túi đi đằng sau cười cười.

Mới đi được một trăm mét, cậu không thể cười được nữa.

Không biết Lý Thụy Thần đã chạy tới bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung khi nào, đang nói gì đó, Lâm Vô Ngung nãy giờ không nói gì lúc này còn mở miệng đáp chuyện.

Tuy trừ mùi thơm nồng nặc trên người ra, Lý Thụy Thần không có chỗ nào đặc biệt cả, nói thật mùi thơm cũng không có gì là kỳ quái, trên người Lâm Vô Ngung còn có mùi nước hoa, trước đây nhìn thấy nam sinh hóa trang cũng không có gì, cho nên Lý Thụy Thần chính là một nam sinh bình thường.

Tất cả cảm giác kỳ quái của Đinh Tễ, chỉ vẻn vẹn vì cậu ta nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, hơn nữa bây giờ còn đang nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu chưa từng có cảm giác không được tự nhiên này với Hứa Thiên Bác.

Không biết là bởi vì Lâm Vô Ngung từng nói yêu thầm tựa như bái Phật, cho nên Hứa Thiên Bác trong lòng cậu đột nhiên biến thành Bồ Tát….

Nghĩ vậy, tự dưng cậu lại không nhịn được cười, cảm giác vô cùng có lỗi với Hứa Thiên Bác.

Không vui sẽ không nhìn.

Đinh Tễ dời ánh mắt khỏi Lý Thụy Thần, từ từ nhìn những bạn cùng ký túc khác.

Mấy người này, là những người mà cậu phải sống chung một khoảng thời gian dài, đối với Đinh Tễ chỉ trọ ở trường hai năm đã bị bố mẹ mạnh mẽ lôi về nhà, cậu tràn ngập tò mò đối với những người sắp cùng ăn, cùng ngủ, cùng đi học với cậu.

Lữ Nhạc là dạng mọt sách hiền lạnh, nhiệt tình quá mức, khí khái rất thấp.

Hùng Nhất Phi đi có kiểu cách rất mạnh mẽ, bước chân tràn đầy tự tin, chỉ cần không có mâu thuẫn, Hùng Đại là một người chơi rất được, vuốt lông là được.

Ngô Lãng không nói nhiều, là kiểu bất chợt nói ra trong mọi hoàn cảnh, rất dễ bị xem nhẹ.

Hà Gia Bảo vóc dáng nhỏ, mặt tròn, mắt to, còn mang cặp kính mắt, gặp người là cười, nhìn là biết thuộc dạng bảo bối được người nhà nâng niu trong lòng bàn tay, hơn nữa chắc chắn nhân duyên rất tốt, là loại mà các bạn học nữ nhìn thấy sẽ lập tức dâng trào tình yêu của mẹ.

Sau đó, Lý Thụy Thần, Lý Hương Hương….

Chính là kiểu nói nhiều cộng với thơm ngào ngạt!

Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta một lúc… cũng không nhìn thấy có gì không bình thường.

“Đinh Tễ đổi phòng với Lữ Nhạc phải không?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Tôi với Ngô Lãng cùng tỉnh,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Nhưng mà không quen, trong trường học có người quen cũng tốt hơn chút, đỡ nhớ nhà.”

“Vừa mới tới mà đã suy nghĩ vấn đề nhớ nhà sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đã nhớ từ trên xe rồi,” Lý Thụy Thần cười nói, “Ban nãy mẹ tôi vừa gọi điện cho tôi còn khóc rất thảm.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tại sao không để bà ấy qua đây cùng cậu?”

“Tôi sợ bà ấy không đi nổi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, quay đầu nhìn một cái.

Đinh Tễ đang đi cà lơ phất phơ ở phía sau, khi anh quay đầu lại, đúng lúc Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn qua đó, anh nháy mắt phải với Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, sau đó trừng mắt, khẩu hình miệng nói một câu, có bệnh!

Lâm Vô Ngung cười quay đầu lại.

Còn chưa thống nhất ý kiến là sẽ ăn ở đâu, Hùng Đại là người địa phương, nhưng nghe nói lớn thế này rồi còn chưa từng tới phía trường H, cũng không đưa ra được đề nghị gì.

“Lần này tôi tới đây cũng có cảm giác giống như các cậu,” Hùng Đại nói, “Là người xa quê.”

“Không tới mức ấy chứ,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi ngồi xe qua đây mất một tiếng, xuống xe tôi ngồi tàu điện cũng không mất bao lâu.”

Ngô Lãng cười: “Hay là chúng ta tùy tiện chọn một quán đi, thuận tiện nói chuyện, thịt dê xiên thì sao? Hay là nếu có thể ăn cay thì đi ăn lẩu Tứ Xuyên?”

“Được đấy, có ai không thể ăn cay không?” Hùng Đại nhìn một vòng, “Tôi thấy Lý Thụy Thần nhìn không giống người có thể ăn cay.”

“Tôi lớn lên trong đống ớt đấy.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Không nhìn ra luôn?” Hùng Đại có chút khó tin.

“Có thể nhìn ra chuyện này sao.” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười.

“Vậy thì ăn lẩu đi.” Đinh Tễ rất dứt khoát.

Nhìn ở phía trước có mấy quán lẩu, bọn họ còn muốn chọn một quán, nhưng vừa mới đi qua quán đầu tiên, Hà Gia Bảo đã bị nhân viên đứng ở cửa kéo vào trong, còn chưa nhìn rõ biển hiệu quán thứ hai là gì.

“Ui ui,” Hà Gia Bảo giãy dụa quay đầu hét về phía bọn họ, “Hay là ăn ở đây luôn đi… ở đây….”

“Thằng nhóc này thật là…” Hùng Đại thở dài, “Hai nhân viên nữ đã có thể kéo được cậu ta đi rồi, vậy chọn quán này nhé?”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Không được cũng không còn cách nào, Hà Gia Bảo đã bị kéo vào bên trong.

Mấy người cùng nhau đi vào, bây giờ vừa mới qua sáu giờ, trong quán đã ngồi kín cả, có phân nửa đều là sinh viên tới đây báo danh, còn có không ít phụ huynh.

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới chú ý tới, những người trong ký túc xá bọn họ đều là tự mình tới báo danh, chỉ có Hà Gia Bảo có bố đi cùng, nhưng sau khi thu dọn ở ký túc xá xong, bố cậu ấy cũng đi luôn.

Thực sự là một ký túc xá độc lập tự chủ.

Nhân viên phục vụ đưa bọn họ tới trước cái bàn lớn cuối cùng, mọi người đều ngồi vào chỗ, Đinh Tễ vẫn đứng đó không nhúc nhích, đợi khi Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lữ Nhạc, cậu liếc mắt nhìn Lý Thụy Thần.

Lý Thụy Thần ngồi bên cạnh Hà Gia Bảo, để trống ra ghế bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống, trong lòng lại có chút có lỗi với Lý Thụy Thần.

Trước đây cậu thực sự không phải là dạng người như vậy.

Đinh Tễ tại sao bây giờ mày lại như thế này, mày ba tuổi hả? Vừa mới đi học mẫu giáo chắc, khi nào mới lên được lớp một.

Chậc chậc chậc.

“Mọi người muốn ăn gì?” Lữ Nhạc cầm thực đơn, “Tôi đọc nhé, có thứ mọi người muốn ăn thì nói, tôi đánh dấu vào.”

Cả phòng này không một động vật ăn cỏ, toàn bộ đều gọi thịt, mỗi loại thịt trên thực đơn đều có người lên tiếng, Lữ Nhạc thở dài: “Vậy cũng không cần đọc nữa, cứ đánh ba phần trước là được….”

“Váng đậu.” Cuối cùng Hà Gia Bảo cũng đưa ra một đáp án khác biệt.

“Chẳng trách cậu lại nhỏ như vậy.” Hùng Đại nói.

“Cậu cũng phải để lại cho cơ thể vị trí mọc thịt chứ.” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Ăn một bữa là đầy luôn.”

“Cậu ấy đã đầy thịt rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Của tôi là cơ bắp!” Hùng Đại nắm cổ tay, cố gắng thể hiện cơ bắp trên cánh tay, “Nhìn thấy chưa!”

“Chắc là cậu có luyện tập hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cao thủ.”

“Đây là cao thủ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chắc chắn là cao thủ.” Hà Gia Bảo cũng tiếp một câu.

“Đậu,” Hùng Đại cười, “Các cậu xem video nhiều quá hả.”

“Gọi đồ ăn nhanh lên,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Bây giờ tôi chỉ ngửi mùi nước lẩu thôi cũng đói không chịu nổi rồi.”

“Uống chút gì không?” Lữ Nhạc hỏi.

“Tôi uống nước dừa.” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

“Bảo Bảo uống nước dừa, còn các cậu?” Lữ Nhạc hỏi.

“Hay là… ” Lý Thụy Thần nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Chúng ta gọi bia đi?”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Sau khi gọi đồ ăn xong, mọi người đợi đồ ăn lên, rót bia ra trước.

Lý Thụy Thần nâng cốc lên: “Sau này mọi người đều là anh em, hi vọng có thể chung sống vui vẻ, chắc chắn cũng sẽ có mâu thuẫn, nhưng cho dù thế nào, làm rõ chuyện đều có thể giải quyết, đừng phiền lòng.”

Tất cả mọi người đều nâng cốc chạm leng keng một vòng, uống mấy ngụm lại bắt đầu nói chuyện.

“Cảm thấy thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu qua.

“Cũng được.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đều rất tốt.”

“Đừng có nhìn chằm chằm Lý Thụy Thần mãi như thế.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nói.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn anh: “Cậu mới vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

“Cậu muốn nói gì?” Đinh Tễ híp mắt lại.

“Về nhà nói sau,” Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu cứ ăn uống đi.”

“Được thôi.” Đinh Tễ uống một ngụm bia.

Tính cách của mấy người trong phòng ký túc này đều ổn, vừa nếm dầu ớt vào miệng, nóng rát thắng được sự hưng phấn, lại uống thêm chút rượu, nói ít nói nhiều đều ồn ào.

Có lúc Đinh Tễ không nghe rõ bọn họ nói gì, mỗi người đều đang nói, không cần người nghe.

“Nhớ mang chút gì về cho người còn ở trong phòng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bánh nếp đường đỏ này ngon thật,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Mang một phần này về nhé, lại thêm một hộp thịt, một hộp rau.”

“Được.” Lữ Nhạc gật đầu, “Để tôi, các cậu cứ ăn đi.”

“Lữ Nhạc thật sự là có mệnh làm lớp trưởng,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Quan tâm quá mức, có cậu ấy thì không cần phải lo gì.”

“Trưởng ký túc xá cũng phải là cậu ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Bữa cơm này rất hòa hợp, trừ thiếu một người ra, mọi người trò chuyện với nhau rất vui vẻ, coi như là một khởi đầu tốt cho cuộc sống sinh viên.

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ chụp một tấm hình chín ô cơm thừa canh cặn của bàn ăn đăng lên khoảnh khắc.

Lưu Kim Bằng canh giữ wechat là người đầu tiên trả lời.

– Đã ăn sạch thế này rồi còn không biết ngại đăng lên, sợ ai giành với mày chắc.

Lữ Nhạc đi thanh toán, mọi người cùng nhau thêm wechat chia tiền.

Trên đường về Đinh Tễ mở khoảnh khắc của mấy người này ra xem, đều là hình thức học bá rực rỡ, Lữ Nhạc còn làm thơ đăng lên khoảnh khắc, cơ bản đều là đoạn thơ dài ngắn gieo vần đuôi, kiểu kiểu như hôm nay ánh nắng thật đẹp, nơi nơi hoa tươi và cỏ xanh, ….Nhưng khi mở khoảnh khắc của Lý Thụy Thần ra, cậu sửng sốt.

Ba tin đầu tiên đều là ảnh chụp của đàn ông cơ bắp mặc quần lót.

Tuy rằng khoảnh khắc của Lý Thụy Thần là công khai, nhưng cậu vẫn có cảm giác như đi rình mò bí mật của người khác, vội vàng cất điện thoại vào túi, quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang đi bên cạnh cậu, đã nhìn thấy những thứ trên màn hình, lúc này anh chỉ nhếch miệng cười cười không nói gì.

“Là ý mà tôi vừa chợt lóe lên trong đầu sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có phải ban nãy cậu muốn nói chuyện này?” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Lý Thụy Thần cách mấy bước, Đinh Tễ không hỏi nhiều để đỡ phải xấu hổ.

Nhưng Hà Gia Bảo mở miệng rất tự nhiên: “Oa, Lý Thụy Thần, đây là bạn của cậu sao? Là giáo viên thể hình à?”

“Không, nhìn thấy ở chỗ khác.” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Tôi chỉ thấy đẹp thôi.”

“Cơ bắp này, phải luyện tập thế nào mới luyện ra được hiệu quả này!” Hà Gia Bảo thở dài.

“Nếu cậu muốn tập,” Hùng Đại nói, “Tôi có thể dạy cậu.”

“Tôi không muốn.” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

Đinh Tễ không nhịn nổi, bật cười: “Bảo, cho Hùng Đại chút mặt mũi đi.”

“Cậu gọi tôi là gì?” Hùng Đại quay ngay đầu lại.

“Hùng Đại.” Đinh Tễ nhìn vẻ mặt của cậu ta, “Không phải bạn cậu đều gọi cậu như thế sao.”

“…. Rốt cuộc cậu là người ở đâu thế,” Hùng Đại sửng sốt, “Cậu không phải là người bản địa, tại sao lại biết?”

“Sau này nói với cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Cả đường đi Hùng Đại mờ mịt thảo luận với Hà Gia Bảo rốt cuộc mình đã nhắc tới biệt danh đã từng dùng hay chưa cùng với việc làm sao mà Đinh Tễ biết được, quay lại ký túc xá cũng không thảo luận ra kết quả gì.

Người cãi nhau với Hùng Đại chính là bạn cùng phòng của cậu ta, lúc này vẫn đang nằm trên giường, mọi người về rồi cậu ta cũng không có động tĩnh gì.

Hùng Đại quăng đồ ăn mang về lên trên bàn xong thì đi sang phòng của Hà Gia Bảo và Ngô Lãng.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Lữ Nhạc nói chuyện mấy câu rồi cũng về phòng, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng đi theo, sau khi chốt cửa mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Lý Hương Hương có chuyện gì thế?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, qua một lát mới bật cười: “Không phải cậu bói ra biệt danh của Lý Thụy Thần đấy chứ?”

“… Không hề,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi âm thầm đặt biệt danh cho cậu ta xong thì không nghĩ ra tên của cậu ta nữa… cậu ta?”

“Cảm nhận được nhỉ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lần đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy cậu ta đã nhận ra cậu ấy cũng là.”

“Sao tôi lại không cảm nhận được?” Đinh Tễ nói, theo lý bằng khả năng quan sát của cậu, cũng nên nhìn được ra.

Đương nhiên, cũng chưa chắc, ban đầu cậu cũng không nhìn được Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu nhìn được ra cũng không nghĩ thêm gì phải không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ ngây mất mấy giây.

Hình như đúng.

“Bây giờ không ai dùng nhà vệ sinh.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở tủ lấy quần áo, “Tôi đi tắm rửa trước.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung ra ngoài rồi, Đinh Tễ lại ngồi trong phòng một lát, sau đó mới tới phòng khách nhỏ, Lý Thụy Thần và Lữ Nhạc mỗi người đang cầm một cái điều khiển từ xa, đứng trước màn hình ti vi chỉ tới chỉ lui.

“Không bật được hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Bật được lên, nhưng mà không tìm được kênh.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Smart TV là một trong những thứ đồ khiến cho người ta nghi ngờ trí thông minh của mình nhất.” Lý Thụy Thần cuối cùng cũng ấn được ra, quăng điều khiển trong tay sang một bên, ngồi xuống sô pha.

Đinh Tễ vốn định ngồi một mình ở trong phòng khách một lát, kết quả mọi người đều ở đây, cậu cũng ngại không thể đi ngay, vì thế đi qua ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lý Thụy Thần.

“Xem phim gì không?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi cậu.

“Mọi người muốn xem thì xem đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi mệt rồi, tôi đợi Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong thì đi ngủ.”

“Ồ.” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười.

Đinh Tễ đợi cậu ta cười xong mới cảm thấy lời của bản thân có gì đó không đúng, nhưng cũng không có cách nào bổ sung.

Nhưng mà Lữ Nhạc không nghe ra, còn đang ấn ti vi.

Nếu như chỉ có Lý Thụy Thần nghe ra… Đinh Tễ không định nói thêm gì nữa.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong đi ra đã mặc quần áo chỉnh tề, không để trần như lúc ở phòng thuê, cũng coi như một bạn học văn minh.

“Nước có to không?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Rất thoải mái.”

“Tôi đi tắm trước.” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên chạy vào trong phòng, “Hai người xếp hàng.”

“Được.” Lý Thụy Thần và Lữ Nhạc đồng thời trả lời.

Đinh Tễ cầm quần áo ra, Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đó: “Cậu có mang máy sấy không?”

“Có mang.” Đinh Tễ lục tìm, đưa máy sấy cho anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung sấy tóc vù vù, Đinh Tễ đứng trước cánh tủ thất thần, qua một lát cậu mới quay người lại, đứng trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung: “Này.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy sấy.

“Nếu như,” Đinh Tễ cúi người nhìn anh, “Tôi nói là nếu như.”

“Nếu như,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Nếu như Lý Thụy Thần nói gì với cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu nói với cậu ta, tôi là bạn trai của cậu.”


	57. Chapter 57

Lâm Vô Ngung ấn mở máy, máy sấy trong tay bắt đầu tiếp tục chăm chỉ làm việc, thổi vù vù trước mặt hai người làm cho anh có lỗi giác rằng Đinh Tễ đang đứng trong gió lớn tỏ tình với anh.

Nhưng mà có lẽ toàn bộ sự chú ý của Đinh Tễ đều đang đặt ở chỗ có khả năng Lý Hương Hương sẽ làm ra hành động gì đó, mà không hề chú ý tới tầng hàm nghĩa sâu xa của lời đề nghị này.

“Tắt đi.” Đinh Tễ không kiên nhẫn đập tay lên máy sấy, “Vù vù vù chuyển hướng làm cái gì!”

Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy sấy, nhìn cậu.

“Có nghe thấy không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Nghe thấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cậu định đặt chỗ trước.”

Đinh Tễ cau mày, chậc một tiếng, suy nghĩ một lúc sau mới đứng thẳng người dậy, đập một cái lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh: “Coi như là vậy đi!”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Chiếm chỗ bạn trai, nhưng lại không thực hiện nghĩa vụ của bạn trai.”

Đinh Tễ ngây người, lại cúi người xuống, nhìn anh: “Con mẹ nó tôi thực hiện không nổi cậu có hiểu không? Cái…. cái gì…. cái đó….”

“Tôi biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung búng một cái lên cằm cậu, “Hiểu.

“Cậu không biết,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Lần trước tôi xem video tới bây giờ còn có hơi….”

“Cậu xem video gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ máy sấy lên, vừa nghe thấy lời này, vội vàng hỏi một câu.

“Còn có thể là video gì,” Đinh Tễ xua xua tay, “Rất mãnh liệt, tôi nhìn mấy lần thực sự không chịu được nữa nên tắt đi.”

“Cậu xem cái đó làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất kinh ngạc.

“Dù sao cũng phải xem chút, không phải sao?” Đinh Tễ ngồi trên ghế, cũng rất kinh ngạc, “Cậu không xem hả?”

“Không xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu chưa từng xem?” Đinh Tễ càng kinh ngạc.

“Tôi thực sự chưa từng xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu đầy chân thành.

Đinh Tễ há miệng, qua một lúc lâu sao mới nhảy dựng lên, trèo lên giường, nằm vật xuống gối đầu: “Ôi, con mẹ nó, không nói nữa, không nói nữa, ai nói trước tôi đánh người đó…”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng ấn bật máy sấy tóc trước khi mình cười ra tiếng, anh cười ngặt nghẽo trong tiếng gió thổi vù vù.

Khi muốn tìm một câu nào đó để an ủi Đinh Tễ, vừa ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện cậu đang nằm bên giường nhìn anh chằm chằm.

“Haiz,” Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy sáy, “Tôi chưa nói gì đâu nhé.”

“Cậu dám nói bây giờ tôi dám nhảy xuống đánh cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cười cái mông, còn chưa xem video mà cậu còn dám cười?”

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức không nhịn được, cười càng hăng hơn, vội vàng quay đầu qua, đứng đối diện cái bàn cười suốt.

“Đủ rồi đấy Lâm Vô Ngung,” Đinh Tễ hướng lên trên, “Hành vi này của cậu là vô cùng bất lịch sự đấy, có biết không?”

“Ngại quá,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa đứng dậy, “Cậu không tắm sao? Lữ Nhạc và Lý Thụy Thần vẫn còn đang xếp hàng….”

“Đậu má, tôi quên mất.” Đinh Tễ bật dậy cái vèo, nhảy xuống giường cầm quần áo chạy ra ngoài.

Cả đêm nay đám người trong ký túc xá dường như ngủ không ổn, không biết có phải do quá phấn khích hay không.

Nửa đêm Hùng Đại và bạn cùng phòng lại cãi nhau, suýt nữa thì đánh nhau, Lữ Nhạc rất lo lắng, cậu ta còn dậy đi khuyên, Hùng Đại cực kỳ tức giận, nửa đêm mạnh mẽ túm Hà Gia Bảo dậy đổi phòng.

“Nếu vào tôi, tôi cứ để bọn họ đánh nhau một trận,” Đinh Tễ trở mình ngáp một cái, “Loại chuyện này càng khuyên càng không xong, cứ phải đánh, đánh kha khá rồi thì cho mỗi người một tát là hiểu, ngày hôm sau là khỏe rồi, không có chuyện quái gì cả.

“Lần sau lại cãi thì làm sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung vùi nửa gương mặt trong gối đầu, “Chủ yếu là Lữ Nhạc quá hiền, lòng mẹ già lo lắng không yên.”

“Là người tốt,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn có chút thảm.”

“Sao cơ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu nói xem, bên phía chúng ta tổng cộng có bốn người,” Đinh Tễ trở mình, nhìn anh trong bóng đêm, “Ba người đều… chỉ có một mình cậu ta, có thảm hay không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

Không biết có phải vì tới hoàn cảnh mới, quen được người mới, những tin tức thu nhận được càng trở nên phức tạp, trước dây thần kinh nào đó luôn căng thẳng của Đinh Tễ giờ được thả lỏng, cậu có thể chủ động yêu cầu chiếm hố… không, chiếm chỗ, còn chủ động nói về những chủ đề liên quan, không xấu hổ như lúc trước nữa.

Đinh Tễ khẽ thở phào một hơi.

Nhưng những chiếc hố ẩn giấu kia, dù sao vẫn luôn tồn tại, giống như một bãi bom mìn không thể gỡ hết bom sẽ liên tục nổ. Đinh Tễ không thể không nghĩ tới những thứ này, chẳng qua cũng chỉ vì đây không phải là vấn đề cần giải quyết ngay, bây giờ không ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc của cậu.

Nếu như ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc, cũng không bằng buổi sáng thức dậy nghe thấy Hùng Đại và bạn cùng phòng lại cãi nhau.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy tiếng động còn chưa xuống giường, Đinh Tễ đã nắm tay lại, nhảy từ trên giường xuống, cọ mặt đất một cái rồi ra khỏi phòng.

Thân thủ này, nhanh nhẹn tới mức Lâm Vô Ngung nằm trên giường cũng kinh ngạc mất mấy giây.

Khi anh nhảy xuống giường, Đinh Tễ đã đứng ở cửa nhà vệ sinh phòng ký túc đối diện.

Hùng Đại và bạn cùng phòng cũ đang trừng mắt nhìn nhau, kiểu như chỉ cần tóc gáy ai khẽ lay động một chút là có thể lập tức ra tay.

Lữ Nhạc giơ tay vội vàng chạy qua, Đinh Tễ kéo cậu ta lại.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lữ Nhạc sửng sốt, “Cậu khuyên chút đi, đừng để bọn họ đánh nhau.”

“Đánh,” Đinh Tễ chống khung cửa nhìn hai người ở bên trong, “Hôm nay hai người không đánh nhau, cũng đừng ai nghĩ bước chân ra khỏi cánh cửa này.”

Hùng Đại quay mặt qua nhìn cậu.

“Đừng nhìn tôi,” Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ bạn cùng phòng kia, “Nhìn cậu ta, nhìn kỹ từng chút cho bắn tia lửa.”

“Cậu có ý gì?” Hùng Đại phát hỏa, có lẽ cảm thấy tối ngày hôm qua Đinh Tễ còn nói chuyện vui vẻ, sáng thức dậy trở mặt không nhận người, thật khó chịu.

“Ý là hai người đánh nhau đi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn bạn cùng phòng kia, “Cậu tên là gì?”

“Liên quan cái mông gì tới mày?” Bạn cùng phòng cũ cũng tức giận.

“Được, không ngờ rằng còn có tên kiểu này, mở mang tầm mắt rồi,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Mông Nhỏ, cậu cũng đừng nín nhịn, khó chịu, hôm nay hai người nhất định phải đánh.”

“Đinh Tễ!” Lữ Nhạc vội vàng, lại đi về phía trước.

Lý Thụy Thần ngậm bàn chải đánh răng đứng ở một bên hóng hớt, lúc này cũng kéo cậu ta lại, lắc đầu: “Đừng quan tâm.”

Đinh Tễ đốt lửa hai đầu, Hùng Đại và Mông Nhỏ lập tức nhìn về phía cậu.

“Con mẹ nó cậu bị thần kinh à?” Hùng Đại chỉ cậu.

“Đừng chỉ,” Đinh Tễ dùng hai ngón tay kẹp ngón tay cậu ta, áp xuống, “Cậu không chỉ tôi, còn dễ nói, nếu như cậu chỉ tôi, hôm nay không chỉ có hai chúng ta đánh nhau đâu.”

Vẻ mặt Hùng Đại không thể tưởng tượng được nhìn về phía Lâm Vô Ngung sau lưng Đinh Tễ.

“Đúng, chính là cậu ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu còn chỉ tôi, cậu ấy sẽ đánh cậu.”

“Hòa khí sinh tài.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Bọt kem đánh răng của Lý Thụy Thần đứng bên cạnh rơi xuống đất.

“Lau, lau ngay đi!” Lữ Nhạc chỉ huy cậu ta.

Lý Thụy Thần cầm một tờ giấy, vừa lau vừa cười.

“Đinh Tễ, cậu kiếm chuyện phải không?” Mông Nhỏ quay người qua, nhìn cậu.

“Ờ, đúng rồi, đúng rồi, kết liên minh cũng nhanh thật,” Đinh Tễ vỗ tay, chỉ bản thân mình, “Đều hướng về tôi, ai lên trước?”

Hùng Đại và Mông Nhỏ lập tức có chút lúng túng.

Hùng Đại vốn đã có giao tình một bữa cơm với Đinh Tễ, còn bội phục vì cậu đoán ra biệt danh của mình, lúc này không nói mấy câu, thái độ đã mềm xuống. Mông Nhỏ lại càng mềm hơn, từ sau khi báo danh chưa gặp Đinh Tễ, hơn nữa căn bản cũng không có khả năng đánh nhau, cãi nhau thế này, cậu ta cũng không quan tâm tới nóng nảy nữa chỉ nghĩ làm thế nào để xuống nước, cơn tức này cũng tiêu tán rồi.

“Năm, bốn, ba, hai, một,” Đinh Tễ đếm xong, kéo Hùng Đại trong nhà vệ sinh ra, “Được rồi, đều đang nín tiểu, hai người không đi thì đi ra cho người khác đi.”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Hà Gia Bảo ngắm chuẩn thời cơ cũng đi qua, đẩy Hùng Đại ra, “Đây chính là bạn bè phải sớm tối ở chung mấy năm, coi như các cậu không đánh không quen, quen rồi thì không cần phải đánh nữa.”

Đinh Tễ không quan tâm tiếp theo diễn ra gì, cậu xoay người về phòng mình.

Lữ Nhạc theo sau, khi đóng cửa lại đúng lúc Lâm Vô Ngung cũng muốn vào trong, tí nữa là bị đập vào mũi.

“Xin lỗi.” Lữ Nhạc vội vàng mở cửa ra.

“Làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Hối hận đổi phòng sao? Bây giờ có hối hận cũng đã muộn, cậu đã ngủ với Lý Thụy Thần một đêm rồi.”

“Cái gì, không phải,” Lữ Nhạc bật cười, sau đó mới quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Sau này cậu đừng mạnh mẽ như vậy nữa, giống như giang hồ, lỡ như thật sự đánh cậu thì phải làm sao, Hùng Nhất Phi đô con như vậy.”

“Khi tôi lăn lộn bên ngoài các cậu còn đang ở trường đọc sách,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Yên tâm đi, hai người họ không có chuyện gì đâu, lăn qua lăn lại hai ngày cũng không đánh nhau thì thực sự không thể đánh nhau, dứt khoát độc địa một lần là nề nếp ngay thôi, dù sao đánh nhau cũng không phải là thế mạnh của học bá.”

“Nói giống như bản thân cậu không phải là học bá ấy,” Lữ Nhạc cười, “Dù sao tôi cũng thấy Hùng Nhất Phi đô như vậy, tôi sợ xảy ra chuyện.”

“Cậu nhìn đi, huấn luyện quân sự chưa chắc đã có thể chống đỡ được như Tiểu Bảo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Huấn luyện quân sự chính quy hơn hồi học cấp ba rất nhiều, cảm giác như áo cũng dày hơn trước một chút.

Dù sao cũng là trường H, bắt đầu từ khi huấn luyện quân sự đã rất nghiêm túc, thời gian dài nhiệm vụ nặng nề, huấn luyện hơn hai mươi ngày, còn phân thành hai phần là lý thuyết và kỹ năng, cảm giác giống như đi nhập ngũ.

“Cậu có cần băng vệ sinh không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“… Tôi không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng không nhét được thứ dày như vậy trong giày.”

“Vậy lát nữa nếu như Lữ Nhạc hỏi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu nói là cậu lót rồi, cực kỳ thoải mái.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu cười cười, “Trước đây không nhìn ra cậu lại lương thiện thế này?”

“Đủ rồi đấy, trước đây tôi cũng chưa gặp người nào có thể lo nghĩ như vậy, bà nội tôi còn không lo nghĩ như cậu ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ý tốt này phải nhận.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo kéo áo, “Phải xuống thôi, cậu vẫn đang đeo dép lê kìa?”

“Cậu nhìn giúp tôi, có chỗ nào không hợp không?” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy.

“Gương lớn ở phòng khách bị vỡ rồi à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Muốn nhìn thì phải đi qua đó.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Lát nữa tập hợp cậu định nhảy ra từ cửa sổ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, xoay người bước nhanh về phía phòng khách: “Cậu giỏi rồi.”

“Này, này, này đùa cậu thôi mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, túm lấy cánh tay Đinh Tễ kéo về, “Tôi nhìn, tôi nhìn.”

Đinh Tễ thay giày, đứng ở đó không nhúc nhích.

“Nhìn, tôi tới nhìn.” Lâm Vô Ngung lùi về sau hai bước, vuốt cằm nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới, miệng nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, “Không nhìn thì thật đáng tiếc….”

Đinh Tễ vốn định cãi mấy câu, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung, đột nhiên cậu lại không muốn nói nữa.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ngược sáng trước cửa sổ, cả người được bao trong ánh sáng vàng, vầng sáng êm dịu phủ lên khuôn mặt, giống như thần tiên nhỏ xuống trần.

“Nhìn gì thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải cậu đang nhìn tôi sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ, có máy ảnh thì tốt rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu thực sự gánh được ánh sáng mạnh, gần như trong suốt.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

Cậu vẫn rất thích nghe Lâm Vô Ngung khen cậu.

Nhưng mà còn chưa đợi cậu hưởng thụ xong, Lâm Vô Ngung lại nói tiếp một câu: “Gà trong suốt.”

“Chúng ta có thể không phá vỡ bầu không khí không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nếu như không phá vỡ,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi chậm rãi tới trước mặt cậu, “Chính là nội dung mà cậu không đỡ được.”

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng.

Giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung không cao không thấp, vừa vặn xoẹt qua mấy giây thần kinh sau gáy cậu, sau đó vòng qua nửa đầu từ tai quét qua vai, giống như được mát xa.

“Cũng chưa chắc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có muốn thử không.”

Cậu cũng không biết nói ra lời này thế nào, nghe như giọng mình cách một lớp thủy tinh.

Có lẽ không phải nói ra, mà là tâm điện cảm ứng.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cảm thấy bất ngờ, thậm chí còn nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.

“Nhìn nữa là thu phí đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đưa một tay lên, đặt lên sau gáy cậu.

Anh giai! Đợi một chút!

Tôi còn chưa chuẩn bị xong!

Miệng của tôi hơi giật! Đợi!

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung không làm ra động tác giống như trong tưởng tượng của cậu, chỉ hơi ấn đầu cậu xuống, sau đó hôn lên trán cậu.

Đinh Tễ đông cứng ngay tại chỗ.

Động tác ấn đầu này có lẽ là do Lâm Vô Ngung không muốn thay đổi tư thế đứng đẹp trai nổ trời này trước khi đạt được thành tựu hôn lên trán.

Dù sao cậu cũng thấp hơn Lâm Vô Ngung một cái trán, nếu muốn hôn trán Lâm Vô Ngung phải nâng miệng lên, chưa biết chừng còn phải dẩu môi hiệu quả thị giác đương nhiên không đẹp mắt.

…. Đinh Tễ, rốt cuộc là mày đang nghĩ gì vậy?

Người này đã hôn mày!

Cửa phòng của bọn mày còn đang mở!

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ đột ngột ngẩng đầu, không quan tâm tới việc trải nghiệm nữa, xoay người lao ra cửa nhìn về phía phòng khách, không có người, cậu lại nhìn về phía phòng ký túc đối diện, không nhìn thấy ai.

Khi đang muốn quay lại đóng cửa, Lý Thụy Thần đi ra từ cánh cửa bên cạnh.

Đinh Tễ bị dọa nhảy dựng, quay đầu trừng cậu ta.

Lý Thụy Thần bị cậu trừng như vậy cũng ngây ngốc, vội vàng cúi đầu nhìn bản thân mình: “Sao thế?”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng cười.

“Sắp tập trung rồi, nhanh lên đi,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Còn đu cửa chơi hả?”

“Tới ngay đây.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu nhanh lên đi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ đứng trước mặt Lý Thụy Thần cười lại với cậu ta, nhưng cảm xúc trên trán cậu vẫn còn, thực sự cũng không tìm được nụ cười nào thích hợp, vì thế cậu đi ra khỏi phòng ngay, đứng ở giữa phòng khách.

Mấy người ở ký túc xá đã chuẩn bị xong rồi, cùng nhau ra ngoài.

Đi trên hành lang nhìn tất cả mọi người đều giống nhau, như mấy người ở ký túc xá bọn họ, đội mũ lên là lập tức biến mất trong đám người.

Người duy nhất cậu có thể nhận ra chỉ có Lâm Vô Ngung.

Ồ, còn cả Lý Thụy Thần, có thể ngửi được.

Nhưng hôm nay không thơm bằng hai hôm trước, có lẽ là sợ lát nữa mồ hôi hòa lẫn vão sẽ khó ngửi.

Khi tới cửa thang cậu nhận ra người thứ ba, Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Có cảm nắng thì tìm tao nhé,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tao mang thuốc.”

“Trường học không chuẩn bị thuốc sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Của tôi là thần dược, rất tốt.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng dùng rồi, có tác dụng.”

“Cậu còn bị cảm nắng hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Yếu ớt vậy sao?”

“Dù sao tôi cũng không bị sốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lần ấy trường chúng tôi thi đấu bóng, quá nóng, cậu ấy thi xong lại làm trọng tài cho khối khác, phơi nắng cả một ngày,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cho nên thảm rồi.”

“Trung học phụ thuộc của các cậu không được rồi, chỉ có một trọng tài sao?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Cũng không phải,” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn cậu, đột nhiên bật cười, “Nữ sinh muốn xem, hội học sinh chắc chắn sẽ sắp xếp, khi cậu ấy bị cảm nắng nữ sinh đều nóng ruột phát khóc.”

“Hứa Thiên Bác?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua.

“Tao đi đây, tao nhìn thấy người của lớp tao rồi….” Hứa Thiên Bác chạy như bay xuống tầng.

“Nữ sinh đều khóc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Điểm khóc của nữ sinh Trung học phụ thuộc các cậu thật thấp.”

“Cậu còn nói người khác.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ quay mặt trừng anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía trước.

Chậc.

Sinh viên mới rất đông, nhưng cho tới hôm nay, khi mọi người phải xếp hàng vào sân vận động tham gia lễ khai mạc tập huấn quân sự, mới xem như trực quan nhận thấy rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu sinh viên mới.

Ngồi đầy một vòng khán đài, ở giữa còn đặt mười mấy chiếc ghế dưới đất.

Lớp bọn họ vừa vặn là hàng đầu tiên của khán đài, tuy rằng không nhìn rõ bục chủ trì bên kia, chỉ có thể nhìn màn hình lớn, nhưng tầm nhìn rất tốt, có thể nhìn tổng quát toàn bộ.

Sau khi ngồi vào chỗ, Đinh Tễ dần bình tĩnh trở lại trong tiếng ồn ào, bạn học bên cạnh vươn cổ ra nhìn xung quanh, cảm giác an toàn khi giấu mình trong đám người làm cho người ta thả lỏng.

Vừa thả lỏng, cảm giác ở trên trán lại quay lại.

Cậu lớn thế này, đây là lần đầu tiên được người ta hôn trán, ông bà nội và cô út đều đã từng hôn cậu, nhưng đều thơm lên mặt, trừ người nhà ra, cậu cũng chưa từng có kiểu tiếp xúc thân mật thế này.

Loại cảm giác không thể nói rõ ràng này, khiến cho tới bây giờ cậu chỉ cần nhớ đến là lại xuất thần.

Cậu quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Hử?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nhìn về phía trước.

“Cậu bị sái cổ à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng người, dựa gần về phía cậu hơn một chút, mắt vẫn nhìn phía trước, “Tôi chỉ hơi ngại thôi.”

“Cậu còn biết ngại sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Nói thật, biểu cảm tới ngữ điệu và cả người Lâm Vô Ngung hoàn toàn không có biểu hiện ngại ngùng nào.

“Chắc chắn vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Tôi lớn thế này rồi, chỉ từng hôn chó mèo.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, cảm thấy có hơi cạn lời.

“Vậy tôi cũng chỉ được người nhà… hôn.” Cậu nói.

“Nếu khi còn nhỏ cậu muốn so với tôi như vậy thì cậu thua rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không ai hôn tôi cả.”

Đinh Tễ ngây người, cũng đúng… bố mẹ của Lâm Vô Ngung, chắc chắn sẽ không chạm vào anh.

“Lâm Trạm chưa từng hôn cậu? Anh ấy là anh ruột của cậu mà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hai chúng tôi đều không thích bị người ta chạm vào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Vậy sao?

Đinh Tễ cau mày.

Tuy rằng đề tài rẽ tới vấn đề này có chút kỳ quái, nhưng cậu vẫn nhân cơ hội xung quanh không có ai chú ý, nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cuối cùng cũng không sái cổ nữa.

“Chạm vào rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.


	58. Chapter 58

Lâm Vô Ngung là một người có thể làm mấy việc liền một lúc, đi học cũng được, nghe mấy loại báo cáo linh tinh cũng được, cho dù là anh thất thần, khi anh tỉnh ra đều có thể nhớ lại người trên sân khấu vừa nói gì.

Nhưng hôm nay không thành công.

Lãnh đạo thành phố, lãnh đạo trường, còn có tổng chỉ huy huấn luyện quân sự, lần lượt lên sân khấu phát biểu, nói gì đó, anh lại không nghe được một từ nào vào trong đầu.

Anh lại thở dài một hơi, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình lớn, mới coi như nghe vào một câu.

“… Hi vọng toàn thể sĩ quan quân đội kiên trì yêu cầu tiêu chuẩn cao… bạo gan quản lý, lý thuyết đi đôi thực hành, cũng hi vọng toàn thể các chủ nhiệm hướng dẫn và giáo quan…. hiểu được học sinh, phối hợp chặt chẽ…. đảm bảo các hạng mục công tác an toàn, viên mãn, nâng cao chất thượng hoàn thành….”

Sau đó vỗ tay cùng mọi người.

“30 đại đội,” Đinh Tễ nói bên tai anh, “Chúng ta có thể ra ngoài đánh một trận.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Không ngờ Đinh Tễ lại không thất thần.

“Chúng ta đội mấy?” Anh hỏi một câu.

“Đại đội ba,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh một cái, “Cậu ngủ đấy à?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nhìn thấy một sinh viên đi lên trên sân khấu,, lại hỏi một câu, “Kia là ai? Làm gì thế?”

“…. Đại diện sinh viên mới lên phát biểu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu thực sự không ngủ?”

“Thực sự không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tai cậu bị điếc à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, quay đầu nhìn cậu, khi đại diện sinh viên mới lên phát biểu gì đó anh cũng không nghe rõ, cuối cùng chỉ vỗ tay theo.

“Cậu khó chịu à?” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên lo lắng, vươn tay thử nhiệt độ trên trán anh.

“Thực sự không, đừng có sờ mó tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm lấy ngón tay cái cậu, kéo tay cậu xuống dưới, lại dùng sức bóp ngón tay của cậu mấy cái.

“Cũng không biết là ai sờ mó ai…” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, quay đầu đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn đầu tai cậu đỏ ửng lên.

Anh vô thức sờ sờ tai mình, vẫn may, là lạnh.

Sau khi kết thúc lễ khai mạc, chính thức bắt đầu kỳ huấn luyện quân sự.

Ngay từ đầu đều là những hạng mục đông người, kiểu như xếp hàng theo tư thế quân đội, tập bài quyền quân đội, giống như huấn luyện quân sự hồi cấp ba.

Những hạng mục phía sau khó hơn chút, nhưng mà nghe cắm trại dã ngoại cũng rất thú vị, có cảm giác như sắp đi ra ngoài du lịch mùa thu.

Sau khi được giáo viên đưa tới sân huấn luyện, cảm giác như mọi người còn chưa quá thân, đã phải bắt đầu xếp hàng huấn luyện rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không có hứng thú với những người khác, chỉ biết Đinh Tễ chắc chắn sẽ không cần mất nhiều thời gian sẽ nhận biết được gần hết, cậu có thói quen quan sát đủ loại người, đây là kiến thức cơ bản để bán tiên giang hồ yên thân gửi phận.

Nhưng mà tuy nói xếp hàng xoay tới xoay lui đều chỉ nhìn thấy gáy, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vẫn nhận ra bảy tám khuôn mặt, dù sao mỗi lần đều có người choáng váng đầu óc, quay sai hướng, đối mặt với người bên cạnh mình còn tự cho là mình đúng.

Nữ sinh trong lớp rất ít, Lâm Vô Ngung đếm, có chín người, hai mươi bảy người còn lại đều là nam.

Nữ sinh càng ít, nam sinh càng có tinh thần, ai ai cũng đứng thẳng.

Không biết có phải vì nhóm học bá đã trải qua cuộc sống khốn khổ một năm chỉ nằm ra bàn hay không, thể năng đều giảm xuống, sau một giờ, Lâm Vô Ngung nhận thấy có người thay phiên đổi trọng tâm lên hai chân khi đứng, nói bình thường một chút chính là lắc lư.

Hôm nay ánh nắng rất đẹp, khu mà bọn họ luyện tập không có nơi để che nắng, gần đây nhiệt độ hạ thấp một chút, nhưng phơi nắng thế này vẫn đổ mồ hôi, người yếu ớt hơn có lẽ chân cũng đã phình to ra rồi.

Tuy vậy khi liếc nhìn thấy một nữ sinh bắt đầu lảo đảo mạnh, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn cảm thấy bất ngờ, nhanh như vậy thôi mà đã không chịu nổi rồi?

Anh quay đầu muốn nhìn xem là tình huống gì, Đinh Tễ đứng sau lưng anh đã chạy qua đó, đỡ lấy nữ sinh trước khi cô bị ngã xuống.

“Báo cáo giáo quan, có người bị ngất ạ!” Lữ Nhạc hô lên.

Giáo quan chạy từ bên cạnh đội ngũ tới: “Bế sang bên cạnh trước đã, tôi gọi bác sĩ tới ngay!”

Đinh Tễ ngồi xổm dưới đất, một tay ôm lấy nữ sinh, khi giáo quan nói câu này, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cậu quay đầu nhìn mặt đất xung quanh.

Nữ sinh rất gầy, Đinh Tễ bế cô lên hoàn toàn không cần tốn sức, Lâm Vô Ngung đoán được là cậu không muốn bế.

Nhưng trong tình huống trước mắt, nữ sinh đã ngã vào trong lòng cậu, cậu không thể đổi sang người khác.

Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ luồn dưới chân nữ sinh, bế ngang cô lên, chạy theo giáo quan tới khu nghỉ ngơi bên cạnh, một chiếc xe cứu thương dừng ở cách đó không xa, bác sĩ cũng nhanh chóng chạy tới.

“Bị cảm nắng phải không?” Đinh Tễ lùi ra khỏi đám người.

“Chưa biết chừng là tụt huyết áp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đứng lâu dễ bị chóng mặt, nhưng mà, chẳng qua… cậu phản ứng nhanh thật.”

“Đúng lúc tôi nhìn cô ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ?” Ngữ điệu của Lâm Vô Ngung kỳ lạ.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, hơi híp mắt lại nhìn anh.

“Làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi.

“Đứng ớ đấy chán chết đi được, tôi nhìn lần lượt từng người một,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung cậu ghen không biết phân biệt trường hợp sao?”

“Ghen thì muốn ghen là ghen,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có thể phân rõ trường hợp còn gọi là ghen sao, đó là sinh sự.”

“Bây giờ cậu đang sinh sự đấy.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Sinh sự đấy, thì làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi có thể làm sao?” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên nâng tay lên, vuốt lên mặt anh một cái, “Tôi cũng sinh sự!”

Lâm Vô Ngung ngây người.

“Sợ rồi hả,” Đinh Tễ đắc ý nhíu mày, “Yên tâm đi, không có ai nhìn chúng ta.”

“Tôi sợ người khác nhìn thấy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhướng mày.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên căng thẳng, nháy mắt lùi về sau hai bước, nhìn anh nhỏ giọng nói: “Lâm Vô Ngung! Cậu muốn làm gì? Tôi cảnh cáo cậu….”

“Cô ấy không sao chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên hỏi Hà Gia Bảo mới chen ra từ đám người.

“Nói là bị hạ đường huyết, lát nữa đưa về nghỉ ngơi,” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Có phải buổi sáng không ăn…”

“Có khả năng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, liếc nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ dùng khẩu hình miệng trả lời lại anh một câu, thần kinh!

Tuy rằng nữ sinh bị ngất thể hình gầy yếu, nhưng rất mạnh mẽ, nghỉ ngơi chưa tới một tiếng đã quay lại trong hàng ngũ.

Khi xếp hàng huấn luyện kết thúc, cô và hai nữ sinh khác kéo lấy Đinh Tễ.

“Cảm ơn cậu nhé.” Nữ sinh nói, “Tớ tên là Dương Diệu, cậu tên là Đinh Tễ phải không?”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ trả lời, “Không cần khách sáo.”

“Cậu phản ứng nhanh thật!” Nữ sinh khác nói, “Tớ đứng ngay bên cạnh cậu ấy mà không kịp phản ứng, cậu đã đỡ được cậu ấy rồi.”

“Cậu phản ứng hơi chậm thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ai nói! Là cậu phản ứng quá nhanh.” Nữ sinh bật cười, “Tớ tên là Lục Tử Dĩnh.”

Lại chỉ chỉ nữ sinh đứng bên cạnh Dương Diệu: “Cô ấy là Lý Hiểu Ngưng, bọn tớ cùng chung một phòng ký túc, còn có… bên kia, người tóc rất ngắn ấy, cô ấy tên là….”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía Lục Tử Dĩnh nhìn, cũng không đợi cô giới thiệu xong đã gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có lẽ bản thân biết tại sao Đinh Tễ lại chưa từng trải nghiệm chuyện tình cảm rồi.

Cũng may là Lục Tử Dĩnh không để ý thái độ có lệ của cậu, kiên trì giới thiệu xong nữ sinh tên Hồ Mẫn kia, sau đó lại quay đầu qua: “Cậu là Lâm Vô Ngung hả, hôm báo danh cậu tới cùng Đinh Tễ, có phải là cùng một trường không?”

“Cùng một thành phố.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Có đi vệ sinh không vậy,” Lý Hiểu Ngưng kéo Lục Tử Dĩnh, “Cậu nói nhiều thế.”

“Đi đi đi.” Lục Tử Dĩnh cười đẩy hai cô đi.”

“Ôi,” Đinh Tễ hoạt động cánh tay, “Nói nhiều thật.”

“Tôi đã nói với cậu chưa, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy khoảnh khắc của cậu, tôi đã vô cùng muốn chặn cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nói quá nhiều, vừa mở ra toàn là cậu.”

“….Tôi thích đăng khoảnh khắc, nhàn rỗi mà.” Đinh Tễ cười, nhìn anh, “Rất may mắn phải không, nếu như cậu chặn tôi rồi, tình đầu của cậu nhất định sẽ tới muộn tận mấy năm.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cong khóe môi, “Tình đầu của tôi đã bắt đầu rồi sao?”

“Tôi….” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, qua một lát mới chậc một tiếng, chỉ về phía trước, “Đi, đi, đi, chúng ta đi siêu thị mua chút nước, tôi khát chết rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, cùng cậu đi về phía siêu thị.

Mấy người Lữ Nhạc đã đứng uống nước ở cửa siêu thị rồi, khi hai người bọn họ đi tới, Lý Thụy Thần ngồi trên ghế lấy hai chai coca bên cạnh đưa qua: “Của hai cậu, Tiểu Bảo mời.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy hai chai coca, đưa một chai cho Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ cũng không cảm thấy không vui vì coca là của Lý Thụy Thần đưa, mở nắp uống mấy ngụm, hơi ga xông lên làm mặt cậu nhăn lại, thoải mái.

Dù sao coca cũng là do Hà Gia Bảo mua.

Huấn luyện quân sự ngày hôm nay cũng coi như nhẹ nhàng, buổi chiều cũng xếp hàng, quay trái quay phải, nhìn trái nhìn phải cả buổi, chỉ thêm phần thay đổi đội ngũ, có lẽ thời gian đứng ít đi, cho nên đi lại cũng không mệt, không có người ngất nữa.

Buổi tối còn có hạng mục huấn luyện, phải luyện hát, cho nên mấy người trong ký túc xá bọn họ cũng không ra ngoài ăn, về tới ký túc xá tắm xong là rút thăm, xem nên đi nhà ăn nào.

“Ba,” Ngô Lãng nhìn tờ giấy, “Vậy hôm nay chúng ta lật thẻ bài của Tam phi.”

“Cũng đủ thảm rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tám hoàng thượng, chỉ lật thẻ bài của một phi tử….”

“Suy nghĩ này của cậu có hơi nguy hiểm đấy?” Lý Thụy Thần bật cười.

“Cái…” Đinh Tễ giật mình phản ứng lại, “Đậu.”

Mọi người trong phòng đều cười, cười xong lại vui vẻ ra ngoài, cùng nhau đi lật thẻ bài của Tam phi.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi ở phía sau, cúi đầu ấn điện thoại.

“Nói chuyện với ai đấy?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu hỏi.

“Thầy Lâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Thầy ấy tới bệnh viện thăm mẹ tôi.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt mất mấy giây: “Chủ nhiệm cũ của cậu, đi thăm mẹ cậu?”

“Bố tôi đã từng tới tìm thầy, hỏi thăm tình huống của tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày, có chút phiền lòng, “Ông ấy luôn là như vậy, luôn không liên hệ, đột nhiên tới tìm thầy Lâm là có ý gì… cho nên thầy Lâm mới tới bệnh viện.”

“Vậy… tình hình của mẹ cậu giờ sao rồi? Nhìn cầu thang,” Đinh Tễ kéo cánh tay anh, dẫn anh chuyển hướng khác, sau khi xuống hai bậc thang lại vươn tay sờ lên cánh tay Lâm Vô Ngung, “Sao người cậu lại nóng thế này?”

“Mẹ tôi đã làm phẫu thuật xong rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng ấn điện thoại, “Sau đó là phải hóa trị liệu, thầy Lâm đã hỏi bác sĩ điều trị chính, vấn đề không lớn, chẳng qua thể chất của bà không được tốt, hồi phục hơi chậm, hóa trị có thể phản ứng lớn.

Đinh Tễ rất bội phục bản lĩnh vừa nói vừa có thể trả lời tin nhắn cực nhanh của Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng bây giờ cậu cũng không quan tâm điều này, cũng không quan tâm tới bệnh tình của mẹ anh, cậu chạm vào trán Lâm Vô Ngung: “Có phải cậu bị sốt rồi không?”

“Ai sốt cơ?” Hùng Đại ở đằng trước lập tức quay đầu lại.

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Sao thế được.”

“Rất nóng.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời tin nhắn xong bỏ điện thoại vào trong túi, chạm lên trán mình: “Không thấy gì.”

“Cậu tự sờ thì sờ được cái gì!” Đinh Tễ cạn lời.

“Sờ thấy sướng.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay sờ lên trán cậu, “Đều giống nhau.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Bảo cậu làm là làm luôn hả?”

“Chút chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lát nữa ăn xong tới phòng y tế xem thử,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có mấy tầng liền, còn nhiều phòng hơn phòng y tế trường cấp ba, đúng dịp tham quan một chút….”

“Cậu được đấy, còn phải tham quan phòng y tế.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Đinh Tễ biết thân thể Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn rất tốt, huấn luyện quân sự như ngày hôm nay căn bản không thể kiến anh có bất cứ cảm giác gì, nhưng cũng có thể là do nguyên nhân khác gây nên, dù sao ban nãy chạm vào vẫn nóng.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung gần như không có cảm giác gì, ăn cơm xong quả nhiên không đồng ý đi tham quan phòng y tế với cậu, kéo cậu đi về phía thư viện, sau khi dạo một vòng, gần tới thời gian huấn luyện buổi đêm mới quay lại.

“Kiểu người như cậu,” Đinh Tễ bất đắc dĩ nói, “Sốt thì sốt, không thừa nhận thì không sốt chắc!”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, vốn định mắng thêm mấy câu, nhưng đột nhiên lại ngậm miệng vào.

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng tới bệnh viện, trừ cảm ra thì trước giờ chưa bị bệnh gì cả…. rốt cuộc là thực sự chưa từng bị bệnh, hay là anh cứ giả vờ mình chưa từng bị bệnh, dù sao bầu không khí trong nhà của anh….

Đinh Tễ không tiếp tục nói nữa, buổi tối là hát hò, không có vận động gì, quan sát trước đã.

Khi quay lại phòng ký túc, mọi người đều đang thu dọn, chuẩn bị tập hợp.

Nhà vệ sinh của bọn họ bị Lữ Nhạc chiếm rồi, Đinh Tễ đi sang nhà vệ sinh phía đối diện, khi ra ngoài thấy Lý Thụy Thần đang đứng ở cửa.

“Cậu cũng tới xếp hàng hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi một câu.

“Không,” Lý Thụy Thần quay đầu nhìn về phía ký túc xá của bọn họ, lại quay lại nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Các cậu đã tới phòng y tế xem chưa? Có phải bị sốt không?”

“Chắc chắn là bị sốt rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ấy không muốn đi, buổi tối không ổn thì tính sau.”

“Ừ,” Lý Thụy Thần móc trong túi, đưa qua một hộp thuốc hạ sốt và một cái nhiệt kế, “Tôi mang từ nhà tới, có thể đo nhiệt độ trước thử xem, nếu như vượt quá 38 độ 5, không ổn thì uống thuốc.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt: “Cảm ơn cậu.”

“Đừng khách sáo như vậy.” Lý Thụy Thần cười, xoay người đi khỏi.

Đinh Tễ cầm nhiệt kế và thuốc vào phòng, Lâm Vô Ngung lại đang trả lời tin nhắn, có lẽ vẫn là thầy Lâm.

“Đo nhiệt độ đi.” Đinh Tễ đi qua, chưa đợi anh kịp phản ứng gì đã túm lấy cánh tay anh nhét nhiệt kế vào.

“Lấy ở đâu đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Lý Thụy Thần đưa cho,” Đinh Tễ đặt thuốc lên trên bàn, “Còn có hộp thuốc, nếu như ngày mai còn chưa hạ sốt thì uống.”

“Cậu ta còn mang theo mấy thứ này? Chuẩn bị đủ thật,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tôi tưởng rằng bảo bối trong nhà như Hà Gia Bảo ra ngoài mới mang theo thứ này.”

“Lý Thụy Thần không thể là bảo bối trong nhà sao?” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, đi qua cầm hộp thuốc lên nhìn.

“Cũng đúng, gà nhỏ của chúng ta cũng là bảo bối nhỏ trong nhà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhìn hộp thuốc.

Đằng sau hộp thuốc dán một cái tem rất nhỏ, bên trên in chữ phòng y tế trường H.

Đây không phải là thuốc mà Lý Thụy Thần mang từ nhà tới, là thuốc cậu ta vừa mới mua, hơn nữa vì nghe thấy Lâm Vô Ngung phát sốt nên mới mua, dù sao nam sinh bình thường như bọn họ, cho dù là người cẩn thận, cũng chỉ mua thuốc cảm dự phòng mà thôi, không mua thuốc hạ sốt.

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ rất cảm ơn sự cẩn thận và nhiệt tình của Lý Thụy Thần, nhưng vẫn thấy sau lưng căng cứng.

Nguy hiểm thật!

Lý Hương Hương là một nhân vật nguy hiểm!

Quá nguy hiểm!

Ngoại hình cũng được, còn thơm phức, lại còn chu đáo… nguy hiểm!

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hai tư tiếng ăn một viên là được,” Đinh Tễ đặt thuốc lên trên bàn, “Vậy mà lại cho tôi cả hộp luôn.”

“Lẽ nào còn phải tách ra cho cậu một viên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không uống hết trả lại cậu ấy là được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Thừa nhận mình sốt chưa?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

Lữ Nhạc ở phòng khách gọi mọi người đi tập trung, Đinh Tễ đi ra ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung đi sau cậu, nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Có lẽ là có hơi sốt, nhưng mà tôi vẫn không thấy có cảm giác gì… nhiệt kế này làm sao giờ?”

“Mang theo,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa để trong túi áo, buổi tối hát một bài, cũng không có hạng mục gì phải di chuyển.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung kẹp chặt cánh tay.

Nhiệt kế hiển thị nhiệt độ là 38, cũng không tính là cao, chưa cần phải uống thuốc, cũng không tính là thấp, dù sao khi Đinh Tễ sốt 38 độ cũng cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn có vẻ vẫn ổn, khi mọi người ngồi chung với nhau hát, anh còn hát rất lớn tiếng, nhưng giọng có hơi khàn.

Còn có chút không để tâm.

Đinh Tễ cũng biết, là vì chuyện ở nhà, bố Lâm Vô Ngung làm như vậy, khiến cho anh đối diện với việc có nên gọi điện thoại về nhà hỏi thăm hay không, nếu như lại bị mắng hoặc bị ngó lơ thì làm sao.

“Khó chịu không?” Cậu nhỏ giọng hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Vẫn ổn, không có cảm giác gì lớn.” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ trán.

“Không thoải mái thì nói.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi về ký túc nghỉ ngơi cùng cậu.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật gật đầu, “Cậu cũng làm khăn mặt đá cho tôi hạ sốt sao? Trong nhà bếp có cái tủ lạnh, không biết có đá hay không.”

“Không cần đá cũng được, mua một túi kem để bên trong, sau đó dùng khăn mặt bao từng cái lại,” Đinh Tễ sắp xếp, “Còn có thể thấm lạnh khăn mặt….”

Không biết tại sao, cậu vừa nói vừa cảm thấy hơi hưng phấn.

Ha ha ha Lâm Vô Ngung sốt rồi.

Có thể chăm sóc người bệnh rồi! Có thể ân cần hỏi han.

…. Chuyện này có gì vui đâu?

Bời vì đó là Lâm Vô Ngung ha ha! Lâm Vô Ngung sốt rồi!

Đinh Tễ, mày còn có chút đồng tình nào không vậy!

Có, có rất nhiều, lập tức sắp tràn ra rồi, ha ha ha ha , có người sốt rồi!

Khi hát xong quay lại ký túc, mọi người đều đã mệt, tùy tiện rửa mặt thu dọn một chút, nói chuyện vài câu đều quay về ký túc nghỉ ngơi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng thành thật nằm xuống giường.

Chỉ có Đinh Tễ hai mắt tỏa sáng, ra ngoài mua hai túi kem lớn trở lại, dùng khăn mặt bao quanh, còn thừa đều nhét vào tủ lạnh trong bếp.

“Sao rồi?” Cậu cầm mấy túi kem quấn khăn mặt quay lại ký túc, chống mép giường nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Vẫn ổn, chỉ cảm thấy cổ họng hơi khô.” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình nằm ngửa.

“Tôi rót nước cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ rất nhanh nhẹn đắp khăn mặt lên người anh, “Tôi mua một túi kem lớn.”

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn anh.

“Tôi sốt rồi sao lại cảm thấy cậu rất vui vẻ nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ cau mày, hỏi một cách nghiêm trọng, hỏi xong lại không nhịn được bật cười, “Không biết… tôi thực sự không có, cậu đợi tôi lấy nước cho cậu.”

“Làm người hầu bị nghiện à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Câm miệng.” Đinh Tễ ra khỏi phòng.

Uống xong một cốc nước, đổi hai lượt kem, Lâm Vô Ngung gần như đã ngủ rồi, lông mi cũng không run rẩy nữa.

Đinh Tễ điều chỉnh nhiệt độ điều hòa cao hơn một chút, sờ sờ mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, gần như không quá nóng nữa.

Hạ sốt rất nhanh, không hổ là người có thể chất siêu mạnh.

Cậu chống khuỷu tay lên giường, nâng cằm nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Anh thực sự rất đẹp trai, mũi ra mũi, lông mi ra lông mi, miệng ra miệng.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu chú ý tới, độ cong khóe miệng Lâm Vô Ngung rất đẹp, mang theo sự kiêu ngạo trời sinh, nhưng không sắc bén.

Xúc cảm trên trán vào buổi sáng lại hiện ra lần nữa, thật rõ ràng.

Đinh Tễ có chút khó giải thích, cảm giác còn sót lại này có phải hơi dài không?

Cậu nhìn môi Lâm Vô Ngung chăm chú.

Chính là đôi môi này.

Mấy giây sau, cậu cẩn thận thử hô hấp của Lâm Vô Ngung…..

???

Đinh Tễ, mày có tật xấu gì vậy.

Chỉ thử một chút xem hô hấp có ổn định hay không, quả thực người này đã ngủ rồi.

Có lẽ là ngủ rồi.

Cậu hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi cúi đầu lại gần.

Rất cẩn thận khẽ chạm lên môi Lâm Vô Ngung.

Không có cảm giác gì.

Cậu dừng lại mấy giây, lại nhẹ nhàng áp xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ cử động.

Đậu.

Cậu vội vàng ngẩng đầu.

Còn chưa kịp chống người dậy, cánh tay Lâm Vô Ngung đã vươn lên, lập tức ôm lấy cổ cậu.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ giật mình muốn vùng vẫy.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ dùng sức ép cánh tay xuống, đè cậu lại.


	59. Chapter 59

Khi Đinh Tễ nhảy vọt ba thước từ bên giường tới cửa sổ, nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung lau miệng.

Cậu cũng vô thức lau một cái.

Chuyện quái gì thế này!

Cứ vậy đột nhiên xuất hiện không một chút phòng bị nào, cũng không chuẩn bị tâm lý gì đã đạt được thành tựu hôn môi rồi?

Lãng mạn ở đâu?

Cũng không có tim hồng bay bay!

Chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, còn rất…. vui.

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung sau khi trải qua nụ hôn đầu tuy đơn giản mà đầy đủ các bước này, anh lau miệng xong thì nằm vật ra giường như đã chết.

Xong việc rồi?

Là ngủ?

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ đứng bên cửa, cảm thấy giọng của bản thân có chút mơ hồ.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ không biết nên nói gì.

“Tới đây.” Qua một lát Lâm Vô Ngung mới hơi trở mình, khăn mặt và gói kem rơi ào ào xuống giường, “Chạy xa vậy làm gì.”

“Chỉ cách hai bước cũng là xa sao?” Đinh Tễ đi tới bên giường.

“Cậu…” Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng, “Không khó chịu chứ?”

“Cậu đang thảo luận kỹ thuật hôn với tôi sao?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc.

“Cậu có so sánh?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng không….”

“Vậy tôi thảo luận với cậu không được sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được bật cười, chống tay lên thành giường cười ngặt nghẽo.

Bất chợt cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều, cũng không lúng túng như trong tưởng tượng, cũng không có gì không thích hợp, thậm chí khi nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu lại có cảm giác thân mật khác thường.

Lâm Vô Ngung nắn nắn ngón tay cậu: “Tôi muốn hỏi, cậu có gì… không thoải mái về mặt tâm lý không?”

“Không có,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cảm thấy tôi vừa gặm rất hăng say.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, sửng sốt một lát rồi thầm bật cười trong bóng đêm, cười tới mức cả người đều phát run.

“Sao thế,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Tôi đang trần thuật sự thật, không phải cậu cũng thế sao, đều không có kinh nghiệm, đừng ai cười ai.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Cậu vẫn còn sửng sốt rất lâu không nói được lời nào kìa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu còn nhảy qua phía cửa sổ kìa, nếu như cửa sổ không có song chắn thì cậu cũng bay ra ngoài rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu còn lau miệng kìa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu không lau?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Cậu còn nằm ở đây không dám cử động kìa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…. Hai chúng ta trưởng thành chút đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không nói lại được còn bảo người ta trưởng thành,” Đinh Tễ dọn những khăn lông và túi bóng linh tinh qua một bên, lại sờ trán Lâm Vô Ngung, “Nể tình cậu đang là bệnh nhân, tôi không cãi với cậu.”

“Cậu vừa mới ăn kem à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Kem sữa bò.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Đúng.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Tôi bói được ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung học theo dáng vẻ bấm ngón tay của cậu, “hôm nay có người muốn ăn vụng kem dùng để hạ sốt của tôi, là cái kem sữa bò duy nhất, những cái khác đều là kem đậu xanh.”

“Có hai que sữa bò.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi cũng muốn ăn kem sữa bò.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đi lấy cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ túm lấy khăn mặt ra khỏi cửa.

Trên hành lang chỉ có lẻ loi vài người đi bộ, phần lớn những bạn học hết ăn lại nằm cả kỳ nghỉ, trải qua một ngày huấn luyện đều đã về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Nhưng mà khi sắp đi tới phòng bếp nhỏ, có một người đi từ trong ra, bưng một bát mì trên tay, miệng còn cắn que kem sữa bò.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, cảm giác có chút khó tin.

Người này liếc mắt nhìn cậu một cái rồi đi sang phía hành lang bên kia.

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ cảm thấy cũng không phải người này không thể tự mua kem bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh, pha mì xong mới lấy ra ăn, nhưng khi cậu đi siêu thị, loại kem que nhỏ này cũng không còn bao nhiêu, sữa bò bị lấy hết chỉ còn lại hai cái.

Hơn nữa, cho dù siêu thị vẫn còn, người bình thường chỉ mua một que, chưa tới ký túc đã ăn xong rồi.

Cậu đi vào trong nhà bếp, nhìn thoáng qua giấy gói kem bên trong thùng rác, chính là loại mà cậu đã mua, trừ một que cậu đã ăn ra, vẫn còn một que, hơn nữa bên trong còn một giấy gói kem đậu xanh.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ có hơi khó chịu.

Cậu ôm tia hi vọng cuối cùng mở tủ lạnh ra, nhìn thấy trong túi còn có bốn que kem đậu xanh, que sữa bò đã không còn.

Cậu lập tức đóng sầm cửa tủ lạnh, xoay người đi ra khỏi phòng bếp.

Nếu như ăn sạch kem đậu xanh, cậu thực sự không so đo gì, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ nhớ kỹ người này.

Nhưng người này lại ăn kem sữa bò, là cái cuối cùng! Cái cuối cùng! Siêu thị cũng không còn nữa! Lâm Vô Ngung muốn ăn kem sữa bò! Lâm Vô Ngung không muốn ăn kem đậu xanh!

Chuyện này không thể nhịn nổi, lửa nóng đã bốc lên tới đỉnh đầu rồi.

“Này người anh em.” Đinh Tễ gọi người kia lại.

Người kia quay đầu nhìn cậu: “Gọi tôi?”

“Cậu lấy kem trong tủ à.” Đinh Tễ hất hàm với que kem cậu ta đang ăn.

“Làm sao?” Người kia nói.

“Tôi mua bỏ vào đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy cảm ơn nhé.” Người kia nói xong tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Đinh Tễ nháy mắt bùng nổ: “Cậu đứng lại cho tôi!”

Mấy người lẻ loi trên hành lang đều quay qua, còn có người ló đầu từ trong phòng ký túc ra nhìn.

“Làm gì?” Người kia quay đầu lại.

“Không làm gì cả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trường H là nhà của cậu, cậu muốn lấy là lấy, phải không?”

“Có một đồng một que kem, cậu không cần phải tới mức ấy chứ,” Người kia rất không vui, “Cậu cũng không viết trên ấy là do cậu mua, cậu đã từng ở ký túc xá tập thể chưa? Không biết dán tờ giấy nhỏ lên trên sao?”

“Một đồng năm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Người đó sửng sốt.

“Cậu đã từng làm người chưa? Vừa mới chuyển sang làm người đúng không?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Không phải đồ của cậu, mẹ nó, tùy tiện lấy chính là ăn cắp, không biết sao?”

“Được, được, được,” Người kia ngậm que kem, lấy một tờ tiền lẻ trong túi ra, “Này, này, cậu tự đi mà lấy, năm đồng, tôi đưa cậu năm đồng mua kem, cậu im miệng được không!”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, đi qua đó.

Chưa đợi người kia có phản ứng gì, cậu đã rút que kem từ trong miệng người kia ra, ấn vào trong bát mì, lại lấy một trăm nguyên từ trong túi, cũng ấn luôn vào trong bát.

“Nhóc con,” Đinh Tễ lấy tay chọc chọc vào ngực cậu ta trong ánh nhìn khiếp sợ của cậu ta, “Ở đây không có bố mẹ cậu, đừng hi vọng ai chiều cậu, cậu thử đánh một cái rắm nữa xem.”

Người kia nháy mắt đỏ bừng mặt, giơ tay lên, định úp bát mì trong tay về phía Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ đã dự đoán trước kết quả này, khi cậu ta giơ tay lên cậu đã tránh ra rồi.

Khi người nọ phát hiện bản thân có thể úp vào không khí, giữa đường mạnh mẽ muốn thay đổi đường đi, nhưng Đinh Tễ đã né khỏi hướng của cậu ta, cậu ta vung tay, bát còn chưa tới đã trượt khỏi tay rơi xuống, đổ lên người cậu ta.

Đinh Tễ không định tiếp tục, trận này phải có một người nhường, không nhường thì phải đánh nhau, cậu không muốn ngày đầu tiên huấn luyện quân sự đã đánh nhau ở ký túc xá, cậu đã xả cơn tức rồi, cậu còn phải đi mua kem.

Người kia rõ ràng là đã tức điên, cậu ta xoay người chạy theo.

Người ký túc xá hóng chuyện ở hai bên xông ra cản cậu ta lại: “Được rồi, được rồi, sao còn phải động tay….”

“Mày làm cái gì thế!” Người kia chỉ Đinh Tễ.

“Tôi làm gì cơ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Tôi cho cậu một trăm nguyên.”

“Mày…” Người kia còn muốn xông lên đã bị người đằng sau kéo lại.

Hứa Thiên Bác ở căn phòng cuối cùng ló đầu ra, khi nhìn thấy phía bên này, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mắt cậu ấy đột nhiên to lên không ít, lập tức chạy qua ngay.

“Tiền của ai,” Hứa Thiên Bác chạy tới nhìn thoáng qua đống mì dưới đất, “Nhớ nhặt đấy.”

“Cút! Không cần!” Người kia gào.

Hứa Thiên Bác khó hiểu nhìn cậu ta.

Đinh Tễ thiếu chút nữa đã bật cười.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Hứa Thiên Bác đi tới bên cạnh cậu, kéo cánh tay cậu về phía cầu thang, “Qua đây, qua đây, đừng cãi nhau nữa.”

Đinh Tễ cũng không né tránh, bị Hứa Thiên Bác kéo tới bên cầu thang.

“Làm sao vậy?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tại sao cậu lại cãi nhau với cậu ta, nếu có thể không nói thì đừng nói với cậu ta.”

“Ở phòng cậu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ,” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu, “Phòng bên cạnh tôi, hôm báo danh kéo cả họ hàng tới đây, người thân không được vào kí túc còn đứng ở cửa làm loạn suốt.”

“… Đậu.” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, không ngờ đúng thật là bị cả nhà chiều, “Cậu ta lấy que kem sữa bò của tôi.”

Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn cậu, qua một lát mới nói một câu: “Kem sữa bò?”

“Kem que sữa bò.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đồng năm một que, là loại mua trong siêu thị.”

“Tại sao lại vì một que kem sữa bò?” Hứa Thiên Bác ngạc nhiên, “Cậu làm tôi cứ tưởng rằng kem sữa bò là loại hàng hóa cao cấp nào chứ?”

Đinh Tễ cười, dựa vào tường cười ha ha: “Này, tôi cũng chỉ làm cậu ta tức thôi, quan trọng là thái độ của cậu ta, hơn nữa chỉ còn lại một que kem sữa bò, cái khác đều là đậu xanh.”

“Chỗ tôi có sữa bò.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cậu muốn uống sữa bò hả?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ hắng giọng, đột nhiên có chút ngại, “Là… Lâm Vô Ngung muốn ăn, cậu ấy sốt muốn ăn kem sữa bò, quan trọng là trong siêu thị cũng không còn nữa, nếu không tôi cũng không giận như vậy.”

“Bị sốt?” Hứa Thiên Bác sửng sốt, “Cậu ấy cũng bị sốt sao?”

“Bình thường cậu ấy thực sự không bị ốm hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ba năm cấp ba chưa từng nghe nói cậu ấy bị ốm,” Hứa Thiên Bác suy nghĩ, “Không ngờ chỉ một ngày huấn luyện thôi mà đã sốt rồi?”

“Bây giờ đỡ hơn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có phải cậu đi siêu thị kia mua không?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cái ở nhà ăn số một ấy?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Bên cạnh nhà ăn số ba cũng có một cái,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Có lẽ siêu thị kia vẫn còn, cũng không xa.”

“… Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, Hứa Thiên Bác hoàn toàn không có biểu hiện ra phản ứng kinh ngạc nào khi chỉ vì muốn đưa kem cho Lâm Vô Ngung mà cậu lại gây ra chuyện lớn như vậy, điều này khiến cho cậu nhẹ nhõm hơn không ít.

“Cậu đi đi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn về phía kí túc, “Cậu ta đang lau sàn rồi, có lẽ cũng không có chuyện gì.”

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ vai Hứa Thiên Bác, chạy xuống dưới cầu thang.

“Không cần cảm ơn,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Ngày mai mời tôi ăn kem đấy.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay.

Siêu thị bên cạnh nhà ăn số ba quả nhiên vẫn còn kem sữa bò, hơn nữa không chỉ là một hai que, là cả một hộp, ngược lại kem đậu xanh chỉ còn bảy tám que.

Đinh Tễ có chút cạn lời, mấy siêu thị này nhập hàng để tránh không phải cạnh tranh lẫn nhau sao?

Cậu mua mười que, lấy túi bọc vào, nghĩ ngợi lại mượn ông chủ bút đánh dấu, viết tên và số phòng của mình lên trên gói.

Khi cầm que kem sữa bò quay lại ký túc xá, Lâm Vô Ngung đã ngủ lại rồi.

Cậu chậc một tiếng, cảm giác có chút mất mát.

Nhưng mà cậu đi qua đi lại cũng mất nửa tiếng, một bệnh nhân bị sốt không thể mơ mơ màng màng chống đỡ qua nửa tiếng mà không ngủ.

Cậu xé vỏ kem ra, ngồi xuống ghế, cắn một miếng.

“Cậu có ý gì đấy Gà,” Giọng của Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên vang lên trong bóng đêm, “Ăn vụng kem của tôi trước mặt tôi?”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ bị dọa suýt nữa thì quăng que kem trong tay đi, “Cậu tỉnh rồi?”

“Tôi đợi kem sữa bò của cậu, đợi tới mức sắp hạ sốt… ” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình nhìn cậu, “Sao lại lâu vậy?”

“Gặp phải… Hứa Thiên Bác,” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, đi tới bên giường, “Chỉ nói mấy câu.”

“Suýt nữa thì đánh nhau với người ta?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không lên tiếng.

“Sau đó vì lí do nào đó mà mất kem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu lại chạy tới siêu thị mua, đúng không?”

“Hay là tôi truyền lại vị trí bán tiên này cho cậu nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu chính là người hãm hại truyền nhân đời thứ ba của Đinh gia.”

“Mới đời thứ ba?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ, con cái của bà nội tôi cả đời này cũng không ai học được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi tính là đời thứ hai, nói như vậy… tôi với bố tôi ngang hàng… sau đó cậu còn…”

“Cho tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay ra.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nhìn tay anh.

“Kem của tôi đâu!” Lâm Vô Ngung cao giọng, còn ho khụ khụ một hồi, “Cậu không cho tôi ăn thì thôi, còn ăn trước mặt tôi?”

“Tôi lấy cho cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cái này tôi đã cắn rồi.”

“Chỉ có thêm tí nước bọt của cậu thôi mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay lấy que kem trong tay cậu đi, “Khi còn chưa thân tôi còn uống nước trong bình của cậu.”

“Cậu thực sự không để ý.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn kem xong, lại xuống giường đánh răng, khi ra khỏi ký túc xá, Đinh Tễ phát hiện anh đi hơi lắc lư, không nhịn được nhíu mày, chườm lạnh cả một buổi tối cũng không có tác dụng gì?

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại, cậu lại lấy nhiệt kế ra.

“Còn đo hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

“Nâng tay lên!” Đinh Tễ vẩy nhiệt kế.

Lâm Vô Ngung bất đắc dĩ nâng cánh tay lên, kẹp nhiệt độ vào: “Nói trước nhé, nếu như chưa hạ sốt, tôi cũng sẽ không đến bệnh viện, tôi uống thuốc là được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Cậu đi rửa mặt trước đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngáp một cái, “Đừng đi theo canh chừng.”

Đinh Tễ ra khỏi phòng, khi đi vào trong nhà vệ sinh nghe được bên cạnh có một tiếng ngáy kinh người.

Nếu không nghe thấy tiếng thở dài bi thương của Lý Thụy Thần, cậu sẽ tưởng rằng Lý Thụy Thần và Lữ Nhạc cùng nhau phổ nhạc khúc diễn tấu khò khè.

Chẳng qua khi quay lại phòng, cậu lại có chút lo lắng: “Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Buổi tối tôi ngủ có ngáy không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nằm trên giường bật cười: “Cậu nghe thấy tiếng ngáy của Lữ Nhạc rồi đấy à.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi còn nghe thấy tiếng than khóc của Lý Thụy Thần, tôi thấy tính cách của cậu ta rất tốt, đổi thành tôi, tôi phải dậy treo Lữ Nhạc ra ngoài ban công rồi.”

“Cậu không ngáy,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Nhưng có một tối có lẽ là cậu bị nghẹt mũi, thổi ra mấy tiếng.”

“… Tiếng động đó thế nào.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Là tiếng rất buồn cười,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa đặt tay lên đầu cậu lay mấy cái. “Tôi cũng phải cười tỉnh.”

“Kẹp chặt tay!” Đinh Tễ đập tay anh ra.

“Nếu nói như vậy….” Lâm Vô Ngung gối lên cánh tay khác, “Cách âm của phòng này bình thường.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Đừng căng thẳng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi chỉ tùy tiện nói vậy thôi.”

“Cậu cố ý,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu cố ý.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, lại trở mình: “Này, hay là tôi uống một viên nhé, tôi có hơi khó chịu.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức căng thẳng, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nhịn, lúc trước bị sốt còn đứng tư thế quân đội, còn hát, vẫn chưa từng nói gì, bây giờ lại đột nhiên nói khó chịu.

Vậy phải khó chịu tới mức độ nào đó rồi.

Đinh Tễ lập tức lấy một viên thuốc, rót nước, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung uống một hơi hết sạch cốc nước.

“Tôi lấy bình lớn kia đựng nước cho cậu nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tối nay chắc chắn cậu sẽ khát, phải uống nhiều nước, nếu không sẽ mất nước.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Đinh Tễ rót một bình nước lớn đặt ở đầu giường Lâm Vô Ngung, nhìn thời gian cũng tương đối rồi, lấy nhiệt kế ra xem thử, 38 độ 5.

Lúc trước đắp nhiều khăn mặt bọc kem vậy mà lại không hạ nhiệt xuống chút nào, nếu không là đã hạ xuống rồi lại dâng lên.

“Anh Vô Ngung, chúng ta phải nói chuyện này,” Đinh Tễ nằm trên giường nhỏ giọng nói, “Nếu sáng mai không hạ sốt, phải đi bệnh viện.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Nếu như cậu không đi, tôi sẽ nói với Lữ Nhạc.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu xem liệu cậu ấy có tổ chức toàn thể thành viên ở ký túc xá lấy ván cửa khiêng cậu tới bệnh viện không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Được, biết rồi.”

“Ngủ đi,” Đinh Tễ kéo chăn đắp cho anh, “Bây giờ cậu phải ngủ nhiều.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhắm mắt lại.

Khi Đinh Tễ chuẩn bị quay lại giường ngủ, Lâm Vô Ngung lại khẽ gọi cậu: “Gà.”

“Cậu chú ý dùng từ.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn anh.

“Đã đóng cửa kỹ chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đóng rồi, còn khóa trái.” Đinh Tễ có chút cảnh giác, “Cậu muốn làm gì?”

“Cậu….” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút khó khăn nói ra, “Ngủ giường tôi đi.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, “Cmn cậu đang nghĩ gì đấy? Cậu điên rồi à? Cậu sốt cũng không thiêu sạch được mấy cái suy nghĩ đen tối trong đầu cậu sao?”

“Cho tôi cơ hội để nói xong.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cơ hội tới rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu nói đi.”

“Chỉ ngủ thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có thể ngủ bên cạnh tôi không?”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, cậu đột nhiên phản ứng lại, Lâm Vô Ngung đang “đưa ra yêu cầu”, yêu cầu lần trước là Đinh Tễ ép buộc thay anh, lần này là nhân lúc bị ốm.

Người này thật là…

“Được.” Cậu xoay người trèo lên giường Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung dịch ra sát ngoài, nhường cậu nửa bên giường: “Dù sao cậu cũng phải lấy cái gối chứ.”

“Ờ.” Đinh Tễ lại xuống giường, lấy gối đầu và chăn lông của mình qua.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung ngủ chung một giường, hơn nữa giường của ký túc xá cũng rất lớn, hai người ngủ cũng sẽ không phải chen nhau.

Nhưng cảm giác lại hoàn toàn khác.

Không biết có phải là vì Lâm Vô Ngung sốt nên thân nhiệt cao, cậu luôn cảm nhận được hơi nóng phả lại gần.

“Buổi tối cậu ngủ đừng đạp vào tôi nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, nằm nghiêng người với cậu.

“Buổi tối cậu đừng lăn xuống là được.” Đinh Tễ cũng trở mình, quay lưng lại với anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, vươn tay đặt lên eo cậu.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác đột nhiên căng thẳng, trong đầu không biết hiện lên những thứ gì

Nhưng không đợi có bất cứ gì, Lâm Vô Ngung ở phía sau đã thả lỏng, mang theo tiếng thở nhè nhẹ.

Ngủ rồi.

Đinh Tễ lập tức thở phào một hơi, kéo chăn, nắm lấy bàn tay Lâm Vô Ngung, nhắm mắt lại.


	60. Chapter 60

Không biết có phải là do ngày đầu tiên tập quân sự ít nhiều cũng mệt hơn ngồi trong nhà hay không, đêm nay Đinh Tễ ngủ đặc biệt ngon.

Buổi sáng khi thức dậy cậu phát hiện bản thân mình vẫn quay mặt vào trong tường, không hề thay đổi tư thế so với lúc ngủ đi tối qua, cánh tay và mặt đều bị đè tê.

Cậu ngáp một cái, từ từ trở mình nằm thẳng.

Cậu nhìn đỉnh giường hồi lâu mới nhận ra đây không phải là giường của mình, là giường của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu bật đậy, lúc này đã có người đi lại trong phòng khách, tuy rằng theo lý sẽ không ai đi vào, nhưng dù sao cậu vẫn chột dạ, trong phòng này còn có sáu người!

Tuy vậy mà cậu lập tức phát hiện, Lâm Vô Ngung không ở trên giường.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của cậu chính là ngó đầu ra nhìn xuống dưới đất, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nằm dưới đó.

Một người sốt tới mức phải uống thuốc hạ sốt, vậy mà sáng sớm đã thức dậy rồi?

Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống giường, đi dép lê mở cửa ra, nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang ngậm bàn chải đứng ở phòng khách, nhìn Hùng Đại đang chống đẩy trên đất.

“Tiểu Đinh dậy rồi à!” Hùng Đại vừa chống vừa nói một câu đầy đủ sức lực.

Có lẽ là muốn chứng minh cho dù đang ở trạng thái vận động thế này bản thân vẫn có thể đảm bảo cung cấp đầy đủ dưỡng khí.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu dậy sớm thế?”

“Tôi cũng không ngủ tiếp được.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi tới, nhỏ giọng nói.

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Sốt khó chịu lắm à?”

“Không, có lẽ là đã hạ sốt rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sờ sờ trán anh, cảm thấy gần như không nóng nữa: “Vậy tại sao cậu lại không ngủ tiếp được.”

“Tôi ngã xuống giường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, vội vàng quay đầu nhìn: “Có đập đầu không?”

“Không biết, ngã xuống đất mới tỉnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm cái giường một lát: “Có thể đi xin quản lý ký túc lắp thêm cái lan can không?”

“Chắc không được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không phải lúc nào cũng vậy.”

“Là vì tôi chiếm mất một nửa hả?” Đinh Tễ tự kiểm điểm.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng phủ định, “Lần sau còn ngủ như vậy, cậu có thể nằm bên ngoài….”

“Nhỏ giọng chút!” Đinh Tễ đè thấp giọng, nhìn phía sau anh.

Hùng Đại đằng sau vẫn còn đang hít đất, thuận tiện rống một tiếng: “Bao nhiêu cái rồi!”

“41.” Lâm Vô Ngung báo một con số.

“Thật hay giả đấy?” Hùng Đại có hơi nghi ngờ, “Cậu không đếm sót chứ?”

“Đếm sót một cái tôi cho cậu một trăm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thực sự đếm sao?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nghe tiếng động.”

“Giỏi thật,” Đinh Tễ nhìn nhà vệ sinh, “Ai ở bên trong thế?”

“Lữ Nhạc vừa mới vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngô Lãng phía đối diện có lẽ sắp dùng xong rồi, nếu cậu gấp thì đi nhà đối diện.”

“Thôi bỏ đi, tôi nhịn một lát vậy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu chỉ có Tiểu Bảo với Ngô Lãng thôi thì còn được, người kia không dễ chọc, lát nữa nói tôi chiếm trước tài nguyên lại đánh nhau với tôi.”

“….Chiếm trước tài nguyên?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Cậu đừng có mà vừa hạ sốt đã đắc ý.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh rồi đi.

.

Lâm Vô Ngung tổng kết lại quá trình lần này mình sốt, cảm giác có lẽ là vì quá nhàn rỗi.

Thi đại học xong, rời khỏi nhà, đổi một hoàn cảnh mới, tuy rằng tin nhắn thầy Lâm gửi cho anh khiến anh buồn phiền, nhưng nói tóm lại, tinh thần toàn thân đều thoải mái.

Hơn nữa còn có Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ đang nghiêm túc xếp hàng bước đều trước mặt anh, cảm giác thỏa mãn trước giờ chưa từng có.

Cho nên mới sốt.

Kỳ thực sốt cũng rất tốt, có thể nằm giường đợi người hầu hạ, tuy rằng anh không quen Đinh Tễ chạy trước chạy sau, vừa đo nhiệt độ cho anh, vừa làm khăn mặt lạnh, còn suýt nữa đánh nhau với người ta chỉ vì một cây kem…. Khi Hứa Thiên Bác gửi tin nhắn nói với anh, anh còn có chút không tin, tuy rằng Đinh Tễ lớn lên như vậy, nhưng lại không phải là người thích gây chuyện, cuối cùng cậu còn phải chạy ra ngoài mua kem.

Từ bé tới lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung căn bản sẽ không cho bất cứ ai cơ hội “vì anh” và chăm sóc anh, cho dù là anh ốm thực sự rất khó chịu, cũng sẽ không nói ra, sợ nếu như cơ hội xuất hiện rồi lại không có một người như thế.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn sau gáy Đinh Tễ, không nhịn được đưa tay búng lên.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ bị dọa nhảy dựng, lập tức sờ sờ sau gáy, quay đầu trừng Lâm Vô Ngung, “Làm cái gì đấy!”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Không đợi Đinh Tễ nói thêm gì, giáo quan đột nhiên rống lên: “Đứng… nghiêm! Số sáu, bảy hàng thứ tư! Ra khỏi hàng!”

“Cmn cậu hại tôi rồi!” Đinh Tễ cắn răng rít gào.

“Tôi không cố ý đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

“Còn nói nữa à!” Giáo quan nhìn hai người bọn họ, “Cả đường đều nhìn thấy hai người liếc mắt đưa tình!”

Bạn học xung quanh đều khẽ cười.

Kháng nghị! Miêu tả này quá không chuẩn xác….

Hai người thành thật đi tới phía trước đội ngũ, đứng song song trước mặt giáo quan.

“Đứng nghiêm!” Giáo quan tức giận hô khẩu lệnh trước mặt hai người.

Lâm Vô Ngung dường như cảm thấy màng nhĩ mình đang chấn động, Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh lập tức đứng thẳng, chắc là bị giật mình cứng người lại.

“Bây giờ rất nghiêm túc nhỉ!” Giáo quan nhìn hai người họ, “Vừa nãy động tay động chân làm gì?”

Bạn học đằng sau lại cúi đầu cười ra tiếng.

“Cười cái gì?” Giáo quan nhìn bọn họ, “Ai cười lên đây thay bọn họ!”

Đinh Tễ không quen cái cảnh bị kéo ra chịu vô số ánh mắt chú ý, Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt có thể nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đang căm giận anh, là cái kiểu như muốn đánh tay đôi với anh.

“Hai người! Đứng nghiêm!” Giáo quan nói, “Đứng tới khi mọi người đi rồi mới được đi!”

Hai người cùng nhau nhìn giáo quan.

“Đã nghe rõ chưa!” Giáo quan cao giọng hỏi.

“Báo cáo giáo quan!” Hai người đồng thời mở miệng, “Nghe rõ ạ!”

“Chỉnh tề thật,” Giáo quan gật đầu, chỉ bên cạnh, “Đi sang bên kia đứng.”

Hai người bọn họ cùng nhau đi qua đó, đứng cẩn thận, ánh mắt hướng về phía trước.

Giáo quan dẫn đội ngũ đi tới đầu kia con đường, Đinh Tễ rít mấy từ qua kẽ răng: “Lâm Vô Ngung cậu tìm đánh à?”

“Tôi thực sự không cố ý.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu làm việc của cậu còn gõ đầu tôi làm gì?” Đinh Tễ quay mặt qua nhìn anh.

“Đừng nhúc nhích!” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía trước, “Chắc chắn giáo quan đang nhìn chúng ta, lát nữa phạt thêm nửa tiếng chúng ta còn sống nổi hay không.”

“Dù sao cậu cũng là học thần.” Đinh Tễ quay mặt qua tiếp tục nhìn về phía trước, “Không thể không nghiêm túc một chút được hả!”

“Tôi nhớ tới việc cậu chạy ra ngoài mua kem cho tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vô cùng cảm động.”

“Sau đó liền đánh tôi một cái,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu là học sinh tiểu học à?”

“Đừng chọc tôi cười,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, vừa cười vừa nhìn về phía giáo quan, “Lát nữa giáo quan nhìn thấy lại phạt thêm.”

“Giờ cậu mới sợ,” Đinh Tễ lạnh lùng nói, “Ban nãy lúc đánh tôi còn không sợ bị phạt.”

“Nói chuyện giống như nhân viên giáo dục.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đang giáo dục cậu đây.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đội ngũ trong lớp lại bước đều quay lại.

Đi tới trước mặt bọn họ, giáo quan còn hô một tiếng: “Nhìn trái!”

Cả lớp đồng loạt, chỉnh tề quay mặt qua nhìn hai người bọn họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn qua, thấy dáng vẻ mọi người đều bắt đầu cố gắng nhịn cười, anh nhỏ giọng nói: “Nếu giờ mà một người trong hai chúng ta cười, cả lớp đều phải cười.”

“Cậu cố nhịn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi sợ bọn họ cười xong, cả tập thể bị phạt lại đánh chúng ta.”

“Ngon thì tới đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhíu mày.

“Nếu tới thật thì cậu làm gì được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khoác lác cũng phải có chút căn cứ vào sự thực.”

“Vậy còn gọi là khoác lác sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ví dụ như tôi nói theo sự thực, sớm muộn thì tôi cũng đè cậu, cái này là khoác lác sao?”

“…. Cút!” Đinh Tễ rít ra một tiếng từ kẽ răng.

Đội ngũ lớp lại một lần nữa đi qua trước mặt họ, nhìn về bên phải.

Có lớp đã được nghỉ rồi, thỉnh thoảng lại có người đi ngang qua bọn họ, mỗi người đều phải liếc mắt nhìn bọn họ một cái.

“Khó chịu quá,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung, nếu như cậu còn hại tôi một lần nữa, tôi sẽ đổi lại phòng với Lữ Nhạc.”

“Tôi sai rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hai người bọn họ đang thầm thì nói chuyện, Hứa Thiên Bác và mấy người đi qua, nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ thì sửng sốt: “Bị phạt à?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi ra, lát nữa giáo quan nhìn thấy bọn tao nói chuyện với mày lại thêm nửa tiếng nữa.”

“Tao đi qua đây bọn mày vẫn đang nói chuyện mà.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười nói.

“Tao nhắc nhở mày thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Khi Hứa Thiên Bác muốn đi, bên cạnh lại có một người đi qua, nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ thì dừng lại, sau đó đi thẳng tới trước mặt hai người họ, đưa mặt về phía trước, khi đối mặt với Đinh Tễ mới dừng lại.

“Ô, đây có phải là người vì một cái kem mà đòi sống đòi chết với tôi không nhỉ?”

“Ăn ngon không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Một trăm nguyên có thể mua 66.6666666 que.”

“Có phải cậu lắm mồm nên bị phạt đứng không?” Người kia rất vui vẻ lùi về sau một bước, khoanh tay hỏi.

“Được rồi, đừng làm phiền người khác nữa,” Hứa Thiên Bác qua đó kéo cậu ta, “Đi thôi.”

“Tôi có đi hay không cậu quản được chắc?” Người này hất tay Hứa Thiên Bác ra, “Ai quy định không được vây xem? Có luật không? Đóng dấu chưa?”

“Cậu đang kiếm chuyện đấy à?” Một bạn học khác bên cạnh Hứa Thiên Bác cảm thấy không vui, “Xong rồi thì thôi, mau đi! Lát nữa giáo quan tới lại phạt cậu đứng cùng luôn, thần kinh.”

“Có gan thì đừng đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ai muốn đi?” Người nọ trừng anh.

“Giỏi, giỏi, vỗ tay cho cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy giáo quan càng ngày càng tới gần, khi còn cách mười mét anh hô lên một tiếng, “Báo cáo….”

“Nói!” Giáo quan chạy qua.

“Bạn học này quấy rầy chúng em đứng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu ấy vẫn nói chuyện muốn chọc bọn em cười.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Hứa Thiên Bác kéo bạn học bên cạnh một cái, mấy người đều tránh ra, còn người đang khoanh tay kia đột nhiên phát hiện chỉ còn lại mỗi mình mình đứng ở đây, đột nhiên có chút lúng túng.

“Ở đội nào!” Giáo quan rống với người kia một tiếng.

“Mười bốn!” Hứa Thiên Bác ở phía sau trả lời.

“Mời giáo quan của các cậu tới đây!” Giáo quan nói.

Người kia bị giáo quan sắp xếp đứng tại vị trí đối diện cách bọn họ hai mét, trừng mắt phẫn nộ nhìn bọn họ, Đinh Tễ không thể khống chế được vẻ mặt của mình, cúi đầu cười như điên.

“Dừng lại.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chúng ta vẫn còn gần mười phút nữa, lát nữa còn phải bước đều.”

“Cậu ta ở ký túc xá bọn Hứa Thiên Bác,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Hôm nay Hứa Thiên Bác không cho cậu ta mặt mũi, sau này phải ở chung thế nào.”

“Cậu ta cũng không cho Hứa Thiên Bác mặt mũi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Người giống như cậu ta, không có cách nào ở chung với người khác, sớm muộn gì cũng bị cô lập.”

“Tính tình Hứa Thiên Bác thực sự quá tốt, ban nãy nếu như cậu ta nói với tôi như vậy, tôi sẽ ấn cậu ta quỳ xuống.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Gà trống nhỏ nóng nảy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như thật sự muốn đánh nhau, hôm qua đã đánh rồi.”

“Hôm qua là cừu non Hứa Thiên Bác kéo tôi ra.” Đinh Tễ tàn nhẫn nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn cậu, cong cong khóe môi cười cười.

“Thật đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Bạn học lớp bọn họ bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi, Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ bị xách ra giữa đường, còn phải đứng thật thẳng.

“Nghe khẩu lệnh của tôi,” Giáo quan hô, “Đứng nghiêm, bên trái – Thẳng! Bên phải – Quay! Bước đều – Bước!”

Người mấy lớp khác đều đã nghỉ ngơi, ngồi hết ở hai bên đường, khi Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đá thẳng chân đi về phía trước, tất cả mọi người đều nhìn hai người họ.

Giáo quan đứng phía sau bọn họ hơn mười mét, đang hô khẩu lệnh.

“Không sao chứ, có phải có hơi mất tự nhiên?” Khi sắp qua tới đầu bên kia, Lâm Vô Ngung có chút lo lắng hỏi một câu, “Tôi thật sự không dám nghịch lung tung nữa.”

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía trước, “Đúng là tôi có chút không tự nhiên, nhưng đi một lát lại cảm thấy vẫn ổn.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp.

“Cậu xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ hai chúng ta, tốt biết bao.”

Lời này nói thì đơn giản, Lâm Vô Ngung ngẫm rất lâu cũng không ngẫm ra được cậu muốn nói gì.

Nhưng mà, dưới ánh mặt trời, anh và Đinh Tễ cùng nhau bước đi về phía trước, đường rất rộng, âm thầm vui sướng hưởng thụ cảm giác không gian chỉ có hai người trước ánh mắt của biết bao người.

Mấy ngày huấn luyện quân sự phía sau, sẽ không còn sự vui mừng nhỏ bé này nữa, dù sao cũng không thể lúc nào cũng bị lôi ra tập một mình.

Nhưng khi lên lớp lý thuyết, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn có chút cảm giác mới mẻ.

Giống như đột nhiên phát hiện ra, anh và Đinh Tễ đã là bạn học, là bạn học cùng chung một lớp, chung một phòng học.

Lần đầu tiên hai người họ ngồi cùng nhau ở trong phòng, trước mặt bày sách vở học tập, bên trên là giáo viên đứng giảng bài.

Thỉnh thoảng Đinh Tễ sẽ nguệch ngoạc vài nét lên tài liệu học tập, nhìn có vẻ đặc biệt nghiêm túc.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung lại gần nhìn, phát hiện chữ bên trên không có liên quan gì tới nội dung bài giảng cả.

– Một, hai, ba.

– Đã qua mùa hè rồi.

– Mấy ngày nữa sẽ bắt đầu mát mẻ.

– Lâm Vô Ngung, tôi biết là cậu sẽ nhìn.

Nhìn thấy câu này, Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Không hổ là Đinh bán tiên.”

“Nhìn chằm chằm tôi bao lâu rồi?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu nhìn anh.

“Bắt đầu từ khi vào học.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái này phải thi đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu xác định không nghe?”

“Đang nghe đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Cậu nói xem trường chúng ta có câu lạc bộ thiên tài ra vẻ không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hay là câu lạc bộ xem qua là nhớ, đọc thuộc làu làu?”

“Có câu lạc bộ nuôi gà tôi sẽ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“….Tôi đột nhiên thật chờ mong,” Đinh Tễ híp mắt lại, “Nếu như thật sự có thì tốt, không có thì tôi xin lập một cái.”

“Lỡ như còn có người khác báo danh thì phải làm sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tranh gà với tôi.”

“Cậu sẽ lo lắng hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Nói thừa, có thể không lo lắng hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói bên tai cậu. “Tôi đã bắt đầu tình yêu cuồng nhiệt rồi.”

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cứng người lại.

Qua mấy giây cậu mới dùng giọng nói nhỏ hơn hỏi: “Hai chúng ta coi như bắt đầu rồi hả?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẳng định, “Cậu muốn tôi phải hô chuẩn bị bắt đầu thì mới tính sao?”

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn hình chiếu phía trước, sững sờ một lát, “Đậu má.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tôi đã yêu rồi?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Hà Gia Bảo bên cạnh ghé lại gần: “Hả? Với ai?”

“Với tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hà Gia Bảo ngây người, nằm bò ra bàn khẽ cười: “Hôm hai cậu bị phạt, có nữ sinh nói hai cậu rất giống một đôi.”

“Bảo này, cậu học gì tốt đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, anh thoáng thấy tai Đinh Tễ đỏ lên.

Năng lực đối phó và da mặt dày luyện được do bình thường lừa gạt bịa chuyện giờ đây lại không thể thể hiện trong loại chuyện này.

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng ngón tay khẽ gãi gãi chân cậu.

Đinh Tễ hơi quay đầu lại, Lâm Vô Ngung cười với cậu, lúc này Đinh Tễ mới thả lỏng, cũng gãi gãi lại chân anh.

Trường H không có câu lạc bộ thiên tài ra vẻ, nhưng nhiều câu lạc bộ tới mức bọn họ có chút kinh ngạc.

Kết thúc huấn luyện quân sự, vừa mới chính thức vào học, các câu lạc bộ ở trường đã bắt đầu hội tuyển thành viên mùa thu.

So với khi còn học cấp ba phải khó khăn lắm mới lập ra được một câu lạc bộ văn học, thơ ca,… khi đi tới hội trường hội tuyển thành viên mới, bọn họ mới chính thức trải nghiệm được cái gì gọi là cuộc sống đại học.

“Còn náo nhiệt hơn cả cố vấn tuyển sinh,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Người mắc chứng khó lựa chọn vào đây thì phải ngất….”

Cả hội trường đều là các quầy hàng của câu lạc bộ, áp phích, sổ tay tuyên truyền, triển lãm video, giải đáp câu hỏi tại chỗ, đầy đủ mọi thứ, cộng thêm các loại âm nhạc từ loa….

“Cảm giác giống đi dạo chợ ngày tết.” Đinh Tễ cảm khái.

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn trái nhìn phải, “Tôi còn chưa từng đi dạo chợ tết.”

“Năm mới cậu về với tôi nhé,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có thể theo ông bà tôi đi mua sắm tết, còn có thể cầm đồ giúp, cậu không biết mỗi năm tôi làm việc này khổ đến thế nào đâu, đi mấy chuyến liền, mỗi lần đều đi hơn nửa ngày, chân cũng gãy….”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Tôi xách đồ cho bà nội.”

Khi Đinh Tễ nhắc tới ông bà, tuy rằng đang oán giận, nhưng ngữ điệu rõ ràng rất thân thiết, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy vậy không biết trong lòng là cảm giác gì.

“Cậu có hứng thú với câu lạc bộ nào không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải cậu đang định đi tìm câu lạc bộ nào kiểu như mô hình máy bay không người lái đấy chứ?”

“Tôi…” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự muốn tham gia một câu lạc bộ nào đó chung với Đinh Tễ, có thể hoạt động cùng nhau.

Còn chưa nói xong, một dáng người nhỏ gầy đã chặn trước mặt hai người, là Dương Diệu lớp bọn họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nhìn thấy vẻ mặt hưng phấn của Dương Diệu đã cảm thấy không ổn tí nào.

“Đinh Tễ! Tìm cậu khó thật ấy, cậu cũng không nghe điện thoại,” Dương Diệu kéo kéo cánh tay Đinh Tễ, “Cậu tới câu lạc bộ của chị họ tôi xem thử đi! Chắc chắn cậu sẽ hứng thú!”

“…. Câu lạc bộ gì?” Đinh Tễ có chút lúng túng rút tay ra.

“Câu lạc bộ suy luận!” Dương Diệu vẫy vẫy tay phải, “Chị! Ở đây!”

Một nữ sinh đi ra từ quầy hàng trang hoàng theo màu đen rất ngầu phía bên kia.

Hai người bọn họ đành phải đi qua đó theo Dương Diệu nhiệt tình.

“Đây là chị họ tôi, chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ suy luận,” Dương Diệu nói, “Hùng Nhất Phi nói lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, cậu đã có thể nói đúng biệt danh hồi cấp hai của cậu ấy, vô cùng thần kỳ, tôi đoán chắc chắn cậu rất giỏi suy luận.”

“Xin chào,” Nữ sinh vươn tay ra, “Chị là Điêu Chấn.”

“Đinh Tễ.” Đinh Tễ cũng nắm tay cô.

Điêu Chấn lại cười cười với Lâm Vô Ngung, đưa tay ra: “Xin chào.”

“Chào chị ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm tay cô, “Em tên là Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Chị biết,” Điêu Chấn cười nói, “Chị đã thấy ảnh chụp hai đứa cùng bước đều hôm huấn luyện quân sự trong nhóm chat.”

Nói xong cô lại nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Thế nào, có hứng thú tham gia câu lạc bộ suy luận không?”

“Em…..” Đinh Tễ có hơi do dự, “Em thực sự cũng không suy luận.”

“Vậy cậu đoán mò sao?” Dương Diệu hỏi.

“Bói đấy.” Đinh Tễ làm tư thế tung tiền xu, “Mê tín dị đoan.”

“Mai hoa dịch số hả?” Điêu Chấn lập tức hỏi.

Chậc.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy càng không ổn.

“Câu lạc bộ bọn chị có mấy người cũng có chút nghiên cứu nhỏ,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Gia nhập với bọn chị nhé, Đinh Tễ.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai Hoa Dịch số (chữ Hán: 梅花易數) là một hình thức bói toán được xây dựng trên cơ sở triết lý Kinh Dịch với các thuyết Can Chi, âm dương, ngũ hành, bát quái kết hợp thuyết vận khí, bát quái kết hợp ngũ hành… bằng cách lập quẻ chính, hào động và quẻ biền; căn cứ vào sự vật, hiện tượng quan sát hay nghe được, đo đếm được hoặc giờ, ngày, tháng, năm xảy ra (theo âm lịch).


	61. Chapter 61

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn được ra Đinh Tễ đang do dự, dù sao hai người bọn họ vừa đi vào, cũng chưa đi được hai mươi mét, còn chưa biết rõ là có những câu lạc bộ nào.

Nhưng nhìn Điêu Chấn vô cùng nhiệt tình, dáng vẻ tràn ngập chờ mong.

Bình thường Đinh Tễ chẳng hề đối xử nhiệt tình với người xa lạ, nhưng Điêu Chấn là chị họ của Dương Diệu, cũng không tính là người xa lạ, ở giữa còn mang theo tầng quan hệ giữa bạn học và người nhà, dù sao cũng là chị khóa trên.

Hơi khó để từ chối thẳng thừng.

“Sau khi gia nhập có thể rời khỏi không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Điêu Chấn sửng sốt.

Lâm Vô Ngung thầm thở dài trong lòng, không ngờ còn có thể đưa ra câu hỏi thế này.

“Không thể,” Mặt Điêu Chấn trầm xuống, “Vào rồi thì đừng mong đi.”

“Vậy thì…. em không gia nhập nữa.” Đinh Tễ trả lời chân thành, xoay người khẽ đụng vai Lâm Vô Ngung tỏ ý muốn đi.

“Đợi đã!” Điêu Chấn vỗ lên vai cậu, khí thế hừng hực.

“Dạ.” Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung cùng quay đầu lại.

“Nếu như có thể rời khỏi,” Điêu Chấn nhìn cậu, “Em có thể tham gia không.”

“Cũng không phải.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy trong mắt Điêu Chấn viết “Em nhìn xem chị có thể đánh em một trận hay không.”

“Nếu như có thể rời khỏi,” Đinh Tễ lại nói, “Em có thể suy nghĩ lại có nên gia nhập hay không, bọn em vừa mới qua đây, còn chưa xem hết các câu lạc bộ khác.”

Điêu Chấn quay đầu nhìn quầy hàng của câu lạc bộ suy luận.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn qua đó.

Bên cạnh quầy hàng của các câu lạc bộ khác chỉ có hai ba người, ở quầy hàng của câu lạc bộ Suy luận có tới bảy tám người.

Điêu Chấn vừa quay đầu lại, bảy tám người này đồng loạt đứng dậy, cùng nhau nhìn về phía bên này, nụ cười mỉm trên mặt mang theo mong đợi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy mấy nữ sinh kia đều đang xem xét Đinh Tễ từ trên xuống dưới, chuyện này cũng không nói làm gì, thậm chí anh còn cảm thấy ánh mắt của nam sinh cũng giống như vậy.

Rốt cuộc là câu lạc bộ này đã bao lâu rồi chưa từng nhận người mới?

Không phải là tất cả hội viên câu lạc bộ đều cắm cọc ở đây đấy chứ?

Điêu Chấn giao lưu ánh mắt với bọn họ mấy giây sau đó quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Có thể rút lui.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ khựng lại, “Ban nãy chị còn nói là vào rồi thì đừng mong đi mà?”

“Dọa em thôi.” Điêu Chấn trả lời hoàn toàn không theo nguyên tắc.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng.

“Này em trai,” Điêu Chấn lại vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Em có thể suy nghĩ chút chút, xem cả những Câu lạc bộ khác nữa, không giới hạn tham gia bao nhiêu câu lạc bộ, đi xong rồi tốt nhất là qua đây nói chuyện.”

“Vâng ạ, cảm ơn chị.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Gọi chị là Điêu Chấn được rồi.” Điêu Chấn nói.

“…. Cảm ơn ạ.” Đinh Tễ lại nói một lần, lần này không xưng hô gì nữa.

“Em trai cũng thật thú vị đấy chứ?” Điêu Chấn nhìn cậu, “Được rồi, đi xem đi, chị đợi em ở đây.”

Hai người bọn họ vẫy tay tạm biệt Điêu Chấn và Dương Diệu, tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

“Cậu muốn vào không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi muốn xem có câu lạc bộ nào nghiêm túc một chút không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhìn câu lạc bộ này có hơi giống như cướp đường.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Cũng chưa chắc, chỉ nhìn bề ngoài thì không thể đưa ra kết luận gì, dù sao đoạn đường vào cửa bên này cũng coi như là đoạn đất vàng mà bọn họ còn có thể bày sạp ở đây.”

“Cậu còn hiểu quy tắc buôn bán của chợ tết à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cũng hiểu chút chút, dù sao tôi cũng quen người bán dưa hấu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không ngờ đấy, bán dưa hấu cũng thi được vào trường H như cậu.” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

“Quá chăm chỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Mấy người Lý Nhạc đi phía trước cậu, bây giờ đang đứng trước mặt quầy hàng của Câu lạc bộ Roller skating, nhìn một anh khóa trên biểu diễn cho bọn họ.

“Có câu lạc bộ xe thăng bằng hay không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bốn phía xung quanh, “Cậu có thể vào.”

“Không có đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hoạt động của câu lạc bộ là mọi người cùng nhau đi xe thăng bằng tới thư viện hoặc nhà ăn sao…”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Có thể tích cực một chút không!”

“Cũng có tập thể hình,” Đinh Tễ chỉ về phía trước, “Cậu có muốn đi hay không? Có phải cậu rất thích….”

“Thôi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy mấy đàn anh cơ bắp, sững người, “Nên để Lý Thụy Thần tham gia.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Lát nữa tôi nói với cậu ta, cậu bảo cậu ta tham gia.”

“Chú ý chút đi, có thể tìm được câu lạc bộ nào chúng ta tham gia chung không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đi về phía trước nữa, còn nhiều mà, hôm nay không phải là ngày đại chiến trăm câu lạc bộ à.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Câu lạc bộ ở đại học quả thực không bình thường, trừ mấy loại nghệ thuật, thể dục, học tập hay gặp như ca hát, nhảy múa, thư pháp, chơi nhạc, chạy bộ, võ thuật, quyền đạo, còn có rất nhiều câu lạc bộ thần kỳ không biết là xin thành lập thế nào.

Câu lạc bộ ngủ sớm dậy sớm, câu lạc bộ không muốn ăn cơm một mình, câu lạc bộ cười lạnh, câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu thuận tay trái….

“Tôi phát hiện nếu thực sự muốn xin thành lập câu lạc bộ nuôi gà cũng không phải là chuyện không thể.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Năm sau cậu thử xem?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp, “Cậu có tham gia không?”

“Tham gia.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Vậy cậu chính là linh vật rồi, trước khi mua được gà con,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu làm thay việc của gà con.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung hất cằm về phía trước: “Có muốn đi xem cái kia không, câu lạc bộ ngắm sao, nhìn qua cũng đàng hoàng nghiêm chỉnh, thích hợp buổi tối ngắm trăng rồi yêu đương.”

Hai người vui vẻ đi qua đó, một nữ sinh cười híp mắt nhìn hai người bọn họ: “Hoan nghênh tới đây xem, hai bạn có hứng thú gia nhập không?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Có lẽ cậu ấy có hứng thú, cậu ấy có thể nhận ra tất cả các chòm sao.”

“Đợi một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung dùng bả vai huých huých cậu, cầm tờ rơi tuyên truyền lên, “Chiêm tinh.”

“Đúng vậy.” Nữ sinh vẫn cười híp mắt.

“…. A,” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên có chút lúng túng, “Bọn em không hiểu lắm, em tưởng rằng là dùng kính viễn vọng ngắm sao, tại sao mấy chị không gọi là câu lạc bộ chiêm tinh?”

“Bởi vì chúng tôi cũng ngắm sao.” Nữ sinh nói.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Sau khi đi khỏi quầy hàng một đoạn, Lâm Vô Ngung mới hỏi một câu: “Tại sao cậu lại không tham gia? Không phải thú vị lắm sao, chiêm tinh đấy, bình thường cậu không có việc gì cũng bói một quẻ mà.”

“Vậy không được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đây là đối thủ cạnh tranh giành việc làm.”

“Chẳng lẽ không phải là quan hệ cùng ngành sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười một lát, “Ít nhất cũng có chút liên quan tới tâm lý học, hơn nữa còn có tên chung là thầy tướng số trong mắt rất nhiều người.”

“Thôi bỏ đi, vậy còn không bằng tới câu lạc bộ suy luận,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chị Điêu Chấn cũng đã nói trong câu lạc bộ cũng có mấy người biết một chút mà.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời đơn giản một tiếng.

Quả nhiên rất nguy hiểm.

Anh không thể không bắt đầu suy nghĩ tới việc gia nhập câu lạc bộ suy luận, sau đó bổ sung thêm một chút kỹ năng mai hoa dịch số để cố gắng gia nhập mỗi bước Đinh Tễ giao lưu với các thành viên khác trong câu lạc bộ.

….Anh đi học mười mấy năm rồi còn chưa tốn nhiều tâm tư cho học tập như thế này.

Khi đi dạo được nửa vòng, cuối cùng Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn thấy câu lạc bộ mà cậu luôn tìm kiếm.

“Máy bay không người lái!” Cậu kéo tay Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đi xem thử không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý.

Đinh Tễ có sự nhiệt tình của một người ngoài ngành đối với máy bay không người lái, ngoại trừ việc cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung thích và mong muốn cậu có thể tham gia một câu lạc bộ thú vị, bản thân cậu cũng rất muốn chơi.

Còn chưa đi tới quầy hàng của câu lạc bộ, Đinh Tễ đã nhìn thấy một chiếc máy bay mini bay qua đây, to hơn một chút so với cái lần trước Lâm Vô Ngung cho cậu mượn để luyện tay, có một tờ giấy treo bên dưới máy bay.

“Phương thức tuyên truyền được đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Sau đó cậu phát hiện ra đây cũng không chỉ đơn giản là tuyên truyền, máy bay dừng ở giữa mấy giây sau đó lại bay cao lên, xuyên qua đám người tới mục tiêu rõ ràng, bay tới trước mặt hai người họ.

Nói một cách chính xác, là bay tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

Trên tờ giấy treo phía dưới viết Hoan nghênh bạn học Lâm Vô Ngung gia nhập CLB Máy bay không người lái trường H.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, sau đó cười ra tiếng, “Ngầu vậy sao! Bọn họ có ai quen cậu à?”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cảm thấy có chút bất ngờ.

“Tại sao lại không dùng cái máy bay xịn một chút nhỉ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cái này gần giống như cái mà cậu cho tôi luyện tay.”

“Căn bản nội thành đều là khu cấm bay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ có thể bay loại này, loại lớn không thể bay.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía bên đó, “Qua đó không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Dư Hạo Đông.” Khi Đinh Tễ đi về bên đó, nhìn thấy trên máy bay dán một cái tem nhỏ, có lẽ là tên của chủ chiếc máy bay này, trên máy bay của Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có tên, còn có số điện thoại.

“Mắt tinh đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vẫn tốt hơn chút so với mắt cận thị mà không đeo kính.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Xin chào, Lâm Vô Ngung,” Một nam sinh da ngăm đen cười vui vẻ đi qua, đưa tay ra, “Anh là Lương Viễn.”

“Chào anh.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bắt tay anh ta.

“Đây là bạn học của em à?” Lương Viễn lại bắt tay với Đinh Tễ.

“Đinh Tễ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười.

“Còn sợ là không gặp được em,” Lương Viễn dẫn hai người họ tới phía sau quầy hàng, “Không gặp được chỉ có thể tìm anh Tiêu gọi điện thoại cho em thôi.”

“Anh quen anh Tiêu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Anh Tiêu là sư phụ của anh,” Lương Viễn nói, “Anh ấy đã từng nhắc về em với anh, trình độ chuyên nghiệp…. nào anh giới thiệu với em một chút.”

Một nam sinh vừa mới thu máy bay về đi qua: “Dư Hạo Đông.”

“Còn có một người đi mua đồ ăn rồi,” Lương Viễn nói, “Hôm nay chỉ có ba người bọn anh ở đây thôi. Thế nào? Có hứng thú tham gia không? Những người trong câu lạc bộ đều là học hàng không, còn có một bộ số người ở khoa khác yêu thích thứ này, bọn anh rất nhiều hoạt động, cũng cần có càng nhiều bạn học chuyên nghiệp tham gia….”

Tuy rằng Lương Viễn đặt vấn đề, nhưng lại không đưa ra thời gian cho Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt giới thiệu thành viên của câu lạc bộ, nội dung hoạt động, quá khứ huy hoàng, lịch sử quang vinh.

“Lương Viễn, cậu dừng lại chút đi,” Hai phút sau Dư Hạo Đông cuối cùng cũng ngăn cản anh ta, “Tốc độ diễn thuyết của cậu nhanh quá.”

“Diễn thuyết?” Lương Viễn sửng sốt.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đều bật cười.

“Chỉ một mình cậu nói không gọi là diễn thuyết thì là gì,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Kỳ thực không cần nói những thứ này, trên áp phích đều có, nói chút gì hữu dụng đi.”

“Cái gì là hữu dụng?” Lương Viễn suy nghĩ, chỉ Dư Hạo Đông, nói với hai người bọn họ, “Vừa nãy anh chưa giới thiệu, đây là Phó chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ của chúng ta, cậu ấy đáng tin hơn anh, để cậu ấy nói đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nhìn Dư Hạo Đông.

“Có hứng thú gia nhập không?” Dư Hạo Đông không nói nhiều lời, trực tiếp vào vấn đề chính.

“Em và bạn em cùng gia nhập có được không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hoan nghênh tất cả những bạn học yêu thích máy bay không người lái, càng nhiều bạn càng vui.” Dư Hạo Đông nhìn Đinh Tễ, cười nói, “Hoan nghênh gia nhập.”

“Để tôi đi lấy giấy đăng kí.” Lương Viễn đứng dậy, cầm kẹp tài liệu bên cạnh qua.

“Không cần, cậu điền cho hai đứa là được rồi.” Dư Hạo Đông nói.

Lương Viễn nhìn anh ta: “Được, nghe lời cậu.”

Đinh Tễ không hiểu lắm về máy bay không người lái, sau hôm chơi với Lâm Vô Ngung cậu đã tra không ít tài liệu, cũng coi như là biết một chút bề ngoài, chẳng qua thứ này phải dựa vào kinh nghiệm, có xem nhiều tài liệu đi nữa, cầm trên tay cũng phải bắt đầu từ đầu.

Nhưng cậu có thể nghe ra được Lương Viễn và Dư Hạo Đông đều rất chuyên nghiệp, đặc biệt là Dư Hạo Đông, người có thể khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung hứng thú trò chuyện mấy phút, tuyệt đối cũng là người chơi lão làng.

Cũng may là tham gia cùng nhau.

Đinh Tễ vuốt vuốt cằm, nếu không cùng chung chí hướng… hơn nữa Lương Viễn còn quen anh Tiêu! Nghe đã thấy rất không an toàn, may là tham gia cùng nhau, cho dù là nhờ quan hệ.

Nói chuyện tầm hai mươi phút, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện, mọi người thêm wechat nhau.

Đi được một đoạn, Đinh Tễ lần lượt mở Album của Lương Viễn và Dư Hạo Đông, khoảnh khắc của Lương Viễn cơ bản đều là máy bay thường ngày, đặc tả máy bay, bài văn ngắn ca ngợi máy bay và ảnh chụp chung với máy bay, ảnh chụp chung với điều khiển từ xa… có lẽ chính là người yêu thích cuồng nhiệt máy bay không người lái.

Khoảnh khắc của Dư Hạo Đông cũng rất khác biệt.

Không có cái gì cả, không phải là x ngày có thể thấy, cũng không phải là nhóm nào có thể thấy mà chính là trạng thái chưa bao giờ đăng khoảnh khắc.

“Thần nhân.” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được cảm thán.

“Cậu không thấy lúc nãy khi thêm bạn bè, biểu tượng của app là ở trang cuối cùng điện thoại sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nếu không tài khoản này chính là tài khoản chuyên dụng, hoặc là không dùng thứ này.”

“Cậu quan sát tỉ mỉ thật đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đối với cậu mà nói có phải hơi bất thường?”

“Cậu quan sát rất thiếu tỉ mỉ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đối với cậu mà nói có phải cũng có chút bất thường?”

“Khi anh ấy lấy điện thoại ra đứng bên cạnh cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đứng đối diện anh ấy, đương nhiên là tôi không nhìn thấy!”

“Vậy nên.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh ấy ngay bên cạnh tôi, đương nhiên tôi xem được.”

“… Cậu giỏi rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói xong không nhịn được bật cười, “Đậu.”

“Hay là đi tới câu lạc bộ suy luận xem thử?” Lâm Vô Ngung khoác lên vai cậu, “Hay là đi xong hết mới quay lại?”

“Xem cái khác trước đi.” Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bị khoác rất khó chịu, dựa vào đằng sau, cảm giác hài lòng khi nhìn ánh mặt trời chói lóa phải híp mắt lại một chút.

“Đứng cẩn thận.” Lâm Vô Ngung vòng cánh tay qua đằng trước, “Cậu để tôi đỡ cậu hả?”

“Đỡ đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đi dạo một vòng các câu lạc bộ ở trường H cũng thật thú vị, hai người bọn họ lại cùng nhau đăng ký vào câu lạc bộ leo núi.

Trên đường quay lại gặp phải Hứa Thiên Bác, không ngoài dự liệu, cậu đăng kí xin vào câu lạc bộ Anime và Game.

“Không xin vào CLB nào có thể ra ngoài rèn luyện thân thể sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có chứ, đi xem triển lãm Anime, còn cả thi đấu,” Hứa Thiên Bác nghiêm túc nói, “Đều phải ra ngoài chen tàu điện ngầm, vô cùng rèn luyện thân thể.”

“Có lý.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Hai người đều xin xong rồi hả?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Cũng tương đối rồi, bây giờ quay lại xem câu lạc bộ suy luận.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mày có muốn đi cùng không?”

“Có câu lạc bộ cắt tóc tao sẽ đi học cắt tóc.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười nói, “Câu lạc bộ suy luận thì bỏ đi, tao cũng không có thiên phú ấy, hai đứa đi xem đi.”

Khi quay lại câu lạc bộ suy luận, Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện bọn họ đã thu được một đống đơn xin vào, xem ra cũng không phải là câu lạc bộ không tuyển được ai.

“Nào,” Điêu Chấn đưa hai tờ phiếu vỗ trước mặt bọn họ, “Điền phiếu.”

“Không nói thêm gì nữa sao ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Nói gì?” Điêu Chấn nói, “Nói xong rồi điền với điền xong mới nói thực chất cũng không hề có sự khác biệt nào, hơn nữa hoạt động nói chuyện của chúng ta quá nhiều, sau này nói cũng được.”

“Chị,” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được hỏi một câu, “Bọn chị đều lôi kéo bạn học như vậy, hay là…”

“Sao có thể, đương nhiên là chỉ nhằm vào riêng hai đứa thôi.” Điêu Chấn nói.

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Bọn chị cần đẹp trai.” Điêu Chấn chân thành nói.

“…. Được, em biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ kinh hãi gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể cảm nhận được Đinh Tễ rất muốn tham gia, vì thế cũng không hỏi nhiều, trực tiếp điền phiếu.

Lăn qua lăn lại cả buổi, xin gia nhập câu lạc bộ xong, khi quay lại ký túc, người trong ký túc đã về gần hết rồi, đang nói chuyện ở phòng khách.

“Hai người đi lâu vậy?” Hùng Đại hỏi, “Báo mấy câu lạc bộ đấy?”

“Ba.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Các cậu thì sao?”

“Cũng tầm tầm ấy,” Hùng Đại nhìn mọi người, “Hình như đều là hai ba câu lạc bộ, chỉ có Lý Thụy Thần báo một thôi?”

“Ừ.” Lý Thụy Thần dựa vào sô pha gật đầu, “Báo danh câu lạc bộ thư pháp.”

“Câu lạc bộ truyền thống vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ có chút bất ngờ.

“Đỡ phải luyện chữ ở ký túc,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Có thể tới câu lạc bộ luyện.”

“Bình thường cậu còn luyện thư pháp hả?” Hà Gia Bảo tò mò.

“Chữ cậu ấy đẹp lắm đấy.” Lữ Nhạc lập tức nói, “Cấp bậc nhà thư pháp, tôi đã nói với cậu ấy là trước khi nghỉ đông năm nay bảo cậu ấy viết một câu đối mang về nhà.”

“Viết cho cả tôi nữa nhé!” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

“Có thể viết cho cả tôi nữa không?” Ngô Lãng lập tức nói theo.

“Được, được, được.” Lý Thụy Thần cười, “Viết cho các cậu cả năm cũng được, muốn viết gì thì tìm tôi, nghiên cứu chữ quá khó cũng có thể tìm tôi, tôi chép giúp cho các cậu.”

“Thư tình thì sao?” Lữ Nhạc hỏi.

“Nếu như cậu không để ý tới việc tôi nhìn thấy mấy lời buồn nôn của cậu,” Lý Thụy Thần bật cười, “Cũng có thể bảo tôi chép hộ.”

Một đám người ký túc xá đã hẹn trước Lý Thụy Thần viết câu đối xuân, Đinh Tễ cũng góp vui cùng, để bà nội đỡ phải khó khăn lựa chọn câu đối xuân trong quán.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe vậy có chút cảm khái, anh thực sự không chú ý loại chuyện như câu đối xuân này, những năm trước đây hình như trong nhà cũng không treo mấy thứ ấy, càng là ngày lễ tết, khí áp trong nhà càng thấp.

Mỗi một nụ cười vui vẻ, dường như đều làm tổn thương tới Lâm Trạm.

Tuy rằng trong nhà vốn cũng không có gì vui vẻ hay tươi cười, dường như mỗi giờ phút mọi người đều dùng thực tế để chứng minh, Lâm Trạm chính là ánh nắng của ngôi nhà này.

Đáng tiếc, ánh nắng cũng sẽ không bao giờ quay lại căn nhà ấy nữa, Lâm Vô Ngung nhớ tới phong cách trang hoàng trong nhà Lâm Trạm, thậm chí ánh nắng ấy còn lười làm cho chỗ ở của mình trở nên ấm áp, cái trải nghiệm đau khổ từ thời thơ ấu có lẽ cả đời cũng không thể thoát ra được.

Hay là cũng nhờ Lý Thụy Thần viết một câu đối, năm mới tới dán trước cửa nhà Lâm Trạm.

Mọi người trong ký túc đang nói chuyện hăng say, dọn dẹp một chút chuẩn bị đi ăn cơm, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm cái cốc ra ngoài, chuẩn bị tới nhà bếp lấy một cốc nước nóng pha chút trà.

Đi được nửa đường, anh cảm thấy đằng sau có người đi theo.

Đinh Tễ gọi Lý Thụy Thần là Lý Hương Hương quả không sai, Lâm Vô Ngung không quay đầu lại cũng biết là cậu ta đang tới.

“Tới nhà bếp hả?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc gói trà trong tay, “Tôi đi pha cốc trà.”

“Chỉ mỗi cậu không cần câu đối,” Lý Thụy Thần đi cùng anh vào trong nhà bếp, “Nhà cậu không có thói quen này sao?”

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Hay là cậu cũng viết cho tôi, tôi cho anh trai.”

“Nhà cậu không cần sao?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung có hơi hối hận vì ban nãy không hẹn chung với mọi người luôn, chắc chắn lúc này Lý Thụy Thần đã đoán ra được trong nhà anh có chuyện.

Anh cũng biết rõ lý do tại sao Lý Thụy Thần lại hỏi như vậy, một khi chia sẻ những chuyện khiến cho người ta phiền lòng này sẽ nhanh chóng kéo quan hệ hai người gần lại.

Nhận thấy Đinh Tễ là cái bình dấm chua, còn nóng nảy, giả vờ thì không sao, nhưng thực sự làm cậu ấy ghen sẽ rất khó giải quyết, hơn nữa anh lớn thế này rồi, cũng chỉ vì Đinh Tễ nên mới phá lệ nói chuyện trong nhà….

“Trong nhà không cần, năm mới tôi không về nhà,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Tôi ăn tết ở nhà Đinh Tễ.”


	62. Chapter 62

“Lát nữa học môn gì?” Trong video bà nội vừa bóc đậu vừa hỏi.

“Cháu nói cho bà bà có thể hiểu không?” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, đi theo mấy người bạn cùng ký túc vào trong phòng học.

“Có gì đâu mà nghe không hiểu,” Bà nội nói, “Bà nghe không hiểu còn không thể giả vờ là nghe hiểu à? Chút bản lĩnh lừa đảo của cháu không phải đều học từ bà cả sao!”

“Cơ sở thiết kế máy móc.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bà có hiểu không?”

“Ai mà không hiểu thiết kế máy móc chứ,” Bà nội nói, “Tên lửa, máy bay không phải là máy móc à, những thứ đó quá to có lẽ bà cũng không hiểu, nhưng xe đạp này, máy xúc này, cũng đều là máy móc, có gì không hiểu đâu!”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, tay cũng run rẩy.

“Chỉ thiết kế cái xe đạp thôi, cũng cần cơ sở,” Bà nội nói, “Chuyên ngành của các cháu cũng không ổn nhỉ, bố mẹ cháu còn nhất định bắt cháu chọn cái này….”

“Làm thế nào tạo được cái xe đạp?” Đinh Tễ cười sặc, thiếu chút nữa đã đâm vào Lâm Vô Ngung đi đằng trước.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua hỏi.

“Nói cho bà tôi cơ sở thiết kế máy móc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bà nội cứng rắn bẻ sang đề tài thiết kế xe đạp, còn xem thường.”

“Rất logic mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, ngó sang bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, chào hỏi bà nội, “Bà nội!”

“Thần tiên nhỏ béo lên rồi.” Bà nội nói.

“Không ai như bà cả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vừa mới nhìn đã nói người ta béo, bà có biết nói chuyện không vậy?”

“Đợt trước nhìn còn thấy cằm nhọn, bây giờ đỡ hơn rồi,” Bà nội nói, “Ăn nhiều một chút.”

“Cháu ăn một bữa bằng Đinh Tễ ăn hai bữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ăn rất nhiều.”

“Sao Tiểu Tễ lại ăn ít như vậy?” Bà nội nhíu mày.

“Lẽ nào không phải là Lâm Vô Ngung ăn rất nhiều sao?” Đằng sau ống kính truyền tới giọng nói của cô út.

“Cô út, sao cô lại giống như bà cháu thế nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy phải thế nào,” Cô út nói, “Đây là mẹ ruột của cô, có thể khác được sao, Tiểu Tễ, cô nói với cháu này, chuyện Quốc Khánh mọi người qua đó chơi, ông nội đã đích thân chỉ thị rồi, không cần cháu lo, không cần cháu đón, không cần cháu sắp xếp chỗ ở….”

“Mọi người đặt phòng khách sạn rồi ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chú cháu nói hai ngày nữa sẽ tìm.” Bà nội nói.

“Quốc Khánh,” Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở, “Không còn mấy ngày nữa, bây giờ mới tìm, tôi đoán là….”

“Từ bỏ đi, lần trước chúng ta nghỉ hè ra ngoài một chuyến còn phải đặt phòng khách sạn trước một thời gian dài,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Quốc Khánh lần này, chắc chắn là sẽ không còn chỗ ở.”

“Đều tại chú của cháu, bảo anh ấy đặt, anh ấy lúc nào cũng đi công tác nên quên mất,” Cô út rất không vui, “Vậy làm thế nào, hay là chúng ta mang theo lều vải….”

“Nếu không thì….” Giọng của ông nội ở bên cạnh, “Đổi sang khi khác?”

“Ông im miệng đi,” Bà nội đập lên bàn, “Có chuyện gì của ông không, ông không đi thì nghỉ!”

“Bà nội,” Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy vậy, trong lòng chua xót, “Mọi người không cần phải lo đâu, tới là được rồi, để cháu đặt phòng khách sạn cho.”

“Nhìn thấy chưa!” Bà nội đột nhiên cao giọng, “Người lên đại học chính là khác biệt! Sinh viên trường H không giống bình thường!”

“Cậu đặt ở đâu?” Sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống phòng học, hỏi Đinh Tễ luôn cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại một câu.

“Không biết nữa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi vừa mới nhìn một chút, thấy chỗ nào cũng đầy rồi, chưa đầy cũng chỉ còn lại một phòng, không đủ ở.”

“Ông bà nội, cô chú út, còn có em họ cậu nữa phải không, bé Đậu Xanh?” Lâm Vô Ngung đếm, “Lưu Kim Bằng cũng tới hả?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nói, ngón tay gạt trên màn hình.

“Nếu thực sự không ổn thì ở chung trong căn phòng thuê mấy ngày?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mua mấy cái giường xếp là được.”

“Đừng đùa nữa, lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ, chen chúc không nói làm gì, đi vệ sinh thôi cũng không được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu không có chút kinh nghiệm sinh hoạt nào học thần ạ, hơn nữa chủ trọ có thể để cho nhiều người vào như vậy sao.”

“Vậy ít nhất cũng có thể qua một nhà, nhà ông bà nội hoặc là nhà cô út, có thể được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Như vậy tìm thêm hai phòng nữa là đủ.”

“Vậy nhà cô út đi, dù sao cũng có giường trên dưới, chú tôi có thể trèo lên,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Cứ quyết như thế nhé.”

“Tìm thử hai gian phòng xem có không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tìm một phòng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bằng Bằng tính sau, hoặc là ba người một phòng.”

“Vậy cậu tìm tiếp đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu thì sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi nghe giảng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng trả lời.

“….Cậu làm được nhiều việc một lúc cơ mà?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Phải xem trường hợp,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi thẳng, nhìn về bục giảng phía trước, “Nếu như cậu không có đây, tôi có thể làm bao nhiêu việc cũng được, nếu như cậu ở đây, tôi không thể làm được nhiều hơn hai việc.”

“Cút đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Người bình thường không thể luyện được cái miệng nói chuyện như cậu.”

“Cho nên tôi không phải là người bình thường.” Lâm Vô gung cười.

Đinh Tễ thực sự không phải là người cố gắng chăm chỉ trên lớp, cả tiết cũng không nghe bao nhiêu, chỉ đặt bút ghi âm lên trên bàn, thời gian khác đều tìm khách sạn.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhắc nhở cậu, dù sao vừa mới khai giảng, ông bà nội lại muốn tới đây, đối với Đinh Tễ mà nói, cho dù bây giờ không đi tìm khách sạn, có lẽ cũng không nghe vào.

Hơn nữa loại cảm giác này cũng rất thú vị, lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung tham dự hoạt động sắp xếp du lịch cho cả nhà, tuy rằng anh không tham dự nhiều, nhưng cũng là trải nhiệm trước đây chưa từng có.

Đinh Tễ tìm khách sạn cũng không thuận lợi, những khách sạn ở gần chỗ bọn họ thuê đã không còn phòng trống nữa, cho dù không suy nghĩ cho Lưu Kim Bằng cũng phải suy nghĩ cho hai người già, không thể cách quá xa.

Mãi cho tới giờ cơm trưa, Đinh Tễ cũng không tìm được phòng.

“Hay là….” Lâm Vô Ngung bê khay cơm nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Đừng,” Đinh Tễ lập tức phủ định, “Không được không được, không phải một hai ngày, là mấy ngày liền, đừng làm phiền tới Lâm Trạm.”

“Tôi còn chưa nói gì đâu, cậu đã đoán là Lâm Trạm rồi,” Lâm Vo Ngung nói, “Kỳ thực trong lòng cậu cũng suy nghĩ tới không ít lần rồi nhỉ?”

“Vậy cậu nói đi, trừ Lâm Trạm ra thì còn ai nữa.” Đinh Tễ đặt khay cơm trên tay xuống một bàn trống.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, nhìn đồ ăn chất đống trong khay mình: “Lỡ như tôi nói anh Tiêu thì sao? Anh ấy là người bản địa, quen biết cũng nhiều, bình thường có hoạt động gì anh ấy đều phải tiếp đón….”

“Cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ gắp một cái cánh gà từ bát của mình đặt trước mặt anh.

“Làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Tổng cộng có hai cái còn cho tôi một cái?”

“Cậu mà ngoan ngoãn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho cậu cả cũng được, dù sao tôi cũng không thèm ăn thịt như cậu.”

“Tôi vẫn rất ngoan cơ mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chẳng khách sáo, gắp cánh gà lên gặm.

“Ngày đó Lý Hương Hương theo sau cậu ra ngoài,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm chọn câu lạc bộ ấy, không phải trùng hợp chứ? Toàn bộ ký túc chỉ có mỗi cậu không đặt câu đối xuân, cậu ta đi nói chuyện này với cậu à.”

“Cậu không phải là bán tiên sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không cần phải bói,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Quá rõ ràng, đặc biệt trong mắt loại người như tôi, cậu ta làm gì tôi cũng đều cảm thấy có vấn đề.”

“Cậu ấy cũng không nói gì, chỉ hỏi tại sao tôi lại không cần câu đối xuân.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu nói thế nào?” Đinh Tễ truy hỏi.

“Tại sao hôm ấy cậu không hỏi tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi còn đợi để khoe thành tích này, kết quả mấy ngày liền cậu cũng không hỏi.”

“Tôi cũng đợi cậu tới khoe thành tích đấy,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Kỳ thực ngay từ đầu tôi đã cảm thấy có lẽ là tôi nghĩ nhiều, mấy ngày nay khi mọi người cùng nhau ra ngoài, Lý Hương Hương cũng không đi bên cạnh cậu, tôi cảm thấy chắc chắn cậu đã nói gì đó.”

“Tôi nói tôi không cần câu đối, tôi đón tết ở nhà cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Thìa của Đinh Tễ dừng ở khoảng không, bên trên có một miếng măng khô, qua một lúc lâu cậu mới quay đầu qua: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu nói câu này còn độc hơn cậu nói có bạn trai.”

“Ừ, có lẽ tương đương với đăng ký kết hôn rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cười sặc sụa: “Vậy mấy ngày tới đi chơi, phải biểu hiện tốt một chút.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ lại đột nhiên không nói gì nữa, không tiếp tục chủ đề, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy măng khô lại bị đặt xuống đĩa, cái thìa cũng không chọn mục tiêu tiếp theo.

“Đinh Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua, “Chuyện này….”

“Nếu như cậu là tôi,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, “Cậu sẽ xử lý chuyện này thế nào?”

“Chuyện này cậu không thể hỏi tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu tiếp tục ăn cơm.

“Tại sao lại không thể hỏi, bởi vì cậu không cần để ý tới người nhà sao?” Đinh Tễ nhẹ giọng hỏi.

“Bởi vì tôi chưa từng có người nhà nào có thể khiến tôi có cảm giác cần hi sinh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cơm trong bát, “Nếu như cậu bảo tôi đổi vị trí… tôi đột nhiên có ông bà nội còn cả cô út tốt như vậy, cậu cảm thấy quyết định của tôi là gì?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, suy nghĩ một lúc rất lâu: “Ngay từ đầu cậu đã không cho chuyện này xảy ra.”

“Cho nên cậu hỏi tôi xử lý thế nào cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng cậu muốn xử lý thế nào thì phải nói với tôi.”

“Tôi tưởng rằng cậu sẽ nói tôi xử lý thế nào cậu đều sẽ ủng hộ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sao vậy được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu một cái, “Bây giờ có muốn rút lui cũng đã muộn rồi, tôi sẽ không để cậu rút lui.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, dựa vào ghế, khẽ bóp cái thìa trong tay: “Sẽ không rút lui đâu, cậu cũng đừng xem thường tôi, tuy rằng tôi thích khóc, nhưng có chuyện xảy ra tôi cũng đều gánh vác được tất cả.”

“Nhưng mà bây giờ không phải là thời điểm nhất định phải gánh vác.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu sợ lần này tôi sẽ nói với người nhà?” Đinh Tễ.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Ông bà nội qua đây thăm cậu, thuận tiện đi chơi, bọn họ nhớ cậu như vậy, lần này tới đây chắc chắn sẽ rất vui, thả lỏng trước đã.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ rung rung chân, va đầu gối vào đầu gối Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức đong đưa chân, đụng lại.

Đinh Tễ đụng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại tiếp tục.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ lại đụng chân, hơi dùng sức.

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một miếng cá hố, tiếp tục trả đũa.

…..

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện Lý Thụy Thần ngồi ở bàn đối diện bọn họ, đang vừa ăn vừa nhìn về phía bọn họ, hai người đã đụng ra tia lửa.

“Tới nữa đi!” Đinh Tễ trừng anh, “Có bản lĩnh thì cậu đụng nữa xem?”

“Lý Thụy Thần đang nhìn.” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất đắc dĩ.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nhìn về phía trước.

Lúc này người trong nhà ăn hơi ít, đối diện bọn họ không có ai ngồi, có thể nhìn thấy bàn phía trước, Lý Thụy Thần đang vừa uống canh vừa nhìn hai người họ.

Còn có Hà Gia Bảo ngồi bên cạnh, chếch về phía đối diện là Hùng Đại đang cắm mặt vào ăn.

Đinh Tễ lập tức không biết nên làm ra vẻ mặt hay phản ứng thế nào.

Cũng may là Lý Thụy Thần không có phản ứng nào khác, chẳng qua chỉ thở dài khoa trương rồi lắc đầu, sau đó tiếp tục ăn cơm.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ thở phào, “Cũng may là cậu ta thức thời.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Nếu cậu ấy không thức thời thì cậu có thể làm gì.”

“Đánh cậu ta!” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đừng gây thù linh tinh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu bỏ qua cho cậu ấy một lần đi.”

“Tốt nhất là cậu ta nên lùi.” Đinh Tễ và hai miếng cơm.

Bây giờ Đinh Tễ cũng không quan tâm tới tình địch, ông bà nội tới đây, có một đống chuyện phải làm.

Sau khi cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung khai giảng, chỉ mới về căn phòng thuê hai lần, cậu về thăm Làm Thế Nào, Lâm Vô Ngung đi xem máy bay của anh, đều đi về luôn trong ngày, buổi tối còn phải tự học.

Vốn cho rằng thi vào trường H là có thể xả hơi, kết quả vừa mới vào học, mấy người ở trong ký túc không hề xả hơi tí gì đã bắt đầu tiếp tục phấn đấu như hồi cấp ba.

Ngay cả Hùng Đại cũng rất nghiêm túc, người duy nhất không nhìn ra là đang chăm chỉ học tập chỉ có Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng Đinh Tễ cảm thấy người này ở ngoài phạm vi người bình thường, cậu không thể so.

Cho nên khoảng thời gian này cậu luôn bận rộn cùng với những người trong ký túc, dường như vẫn chưa trải qua thời cấp ba.

Bây giờ ông bà nội sắp tới, cậu còn phải bớt thời gian từ công việc kéo Lâm Vô Ngung chuẩn bị cùng.

Nếu như nhà cô út ở phòng thuê, vậy vẫn phải thu dọn, để cho cô chú có chỗ cất đồ, phải đi siêu thị mua chút thức ăn dự phòng, dù sao nhà bếp cũng có thể dùng, ông bà nội chắc chắn sẽ không ra ngoài ăn suốt.

Nhưng cũng không thể không ra ngoài ăn, còn phải tìm chỗ ăn, đặt ở điểm du lịch bên cạnh, một số món đặc sắc cũng phải đặt trước.

Nói tới điểm du lịch, cũng phải mua vé vào cổng trước, có một số nơi còn phải hẹn, sắp xếp thời gian cẩn thận.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ ngồi trên sô pha nhỏ ở ký túc, ấn tạch tạch trên điện thoại, “Tôi cảm giác như đầu tôi không đủ dùng rồi… Hùng Đại! Mau đề cử cho tôi vài nơi phù hợp với người già…”

“Tôi nghĩ xem nào…” Hùng Đại nằm trên giường đáp lời, “Tôi nghĩ xem nào….”

“Mới có bao nhiêu việc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhàn rỗi cầm tách trà đi qua trước mặt cậu.

“Cậu nói nữa thử xem?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn anh.

“Tôi giúp cậu nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ tay ra.

“Thôi bỏ đi,” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu tiếp tục chọc điện thoại, “Cũng ổn ổn rồi, khi nào mọi người tới cậu đi chơi cùng, còn phải mượn xe Lâm Trạm, cũng đủ mệt.”

“Cậu chơi cùng, cậu mượn xe,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Xe của anh Trạm, chứ không phải cửa người khác.”

Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ anh, không biết có phải thông báo đặt vé chuyển tới điện thoại không, cậu lại thu điện thoại về tiếp tục xem.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ngồi xuống bên cạnh, mở ti vi ra.

Quốc Khánh lần này, chỉ có Hùng Đại và bạn cùng phòng cũ của cậu ta – Trần Huy về nhà, những người khác đều ở lại, có người thì người nhà tới chơi, có người thì bạn học tới, còn có người kết bạn đi chơi cùng nhau.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, anh không có người cần tiếp đón, Hứa Thiên Bác người bạn tốt nhất của anh, ở chung một tầng ký túc, căn bản sẽ không ra ngoài vào ngày nghỉ, nếu như không phải mẹ cậu tới đây, có lẽ mấy ngày tới cậu cũng chỉ ở trong ký túc chơi game.

Mấy người bọn Trần Mang đều tới đây, nhưng bình thường cũng không gửi tin nhắn, đều hiểu biết lẫn nhau, nhìn thấy anh không về nhà cũng không hỏi bọn họ có dự định gì là biết anh đã có dự định khác rồi, sẽ không hỏi nữa.

Bạn bè quá hiểu chuyện cũng sẽ khiến cho người ta buồn phiền.

Có vẻ vô cùng quạnh quẽ.

Trước kia Lâm Vô Ngung không có loại cảm giác này, ở chung với Đinh Tễ lâu rồi, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ có loại cảm giác như thế, chỉ cần Đinh Tễ coi người ta là bạn, phương thức ở chung với bạn bè của cậu hoàn toàn khác với anh.

Cũng may là cục diện hỗn loạn “lên đại học rồi, cuối cùng cũng có kỳ nghỉ đầu tiên” đã nhanh chóng kết thúc, sáng sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng mọi người.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung thức giấc, trong ký túc xá chỉ còn lại anh và Đinh Tễ, trong phòng khách còn có một nửa Lữ Nhạc.

“Sáng sớm ra các cậu đã… ” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn vào mấy phòng, còn chưa đóng cửa, nhưng trong phòng đã không còn ai.

“Bây giờ không ra ngoài thì sẽ tắc lâu lắm đấy,” Lữ Nhạc kẹt ở cánh cửa vừa đi ra bên ngoài vừa nói, “Lát nữa cậu tới sân bay thì dừng gọi xe, ngồi tàu điện ấy, biết chưa… giúp bọn họ đóng lại cửa phòng, tại sao chẳng ai đóng, không sợ mất đồ sao…”

“Cậu đi đi, đi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung phất tay, đi qua đóng lại mấy cửa phòng.

Khi quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ vừa mới ngáp xong ra khỏi phòng: “Đi cả rồi à?”

“Chúng ta cũng nhanh lên.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong đi qua hôn nhẹ lên chóp mũi cậu, “Lỡ như đông người, phải suy tính trước.”

Đinh Tễ sờ sờ chóp mũi: “Bình thường cậu tính chuẩn lắm mà.”

“Lần này là đón ông bà nội,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào nhà vệ sinh, “Không tính được chuẩn thế nữa.”

Sân bay hôm nay rất đông, hai lần trước Đinh Tễ tới đây, cũng không đông người như hôm nay.

Bởi vì tính giờ tới, cho nên bọn họ đứng ở chỗ tương đối dễ nhìn.

“Vậy mà lại chỉ muộn mười phút,” Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy dòng tin báo chạy ngang, “Được đấy, không hổ là máy bay của Chưởng môn phái Đinh của tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

Không bao lâu, bóng dáng của ông bà nội xuất hiện ở cửa ra, Đinh Tễ giơ cánh tay lên quơ quơ.

Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức chạy lên từ phía sau ông bà nội, chạy nhảy về phía bên này.

“Đinh a!” Cậu ta gào lên.

“Bằng Bằng a!” Đinh Tễ cười trả lời.

Hai người đứng cách dải ngăn cách ôm một cái, Lưu Kim Bằng ôm Đinh Tễ xong, xoay người ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung bên này.

“Không cần…” Phía sau Lâm Vô Ngung có người, không tránh được, bị cậu ta cứng rắn ôm lấy.

“Đi lấy hành lý giúp đi.” Đinh Tễ nhận lấy hành lý của Lưu Kim Bằng, Lưu Kim Bằng lại xoay người cầm lấy túi trên tay ông bà nội.

Cuối cùng cũng coi như mang cả người lẫn hành lí ra khỏi đám đông hỗn loạn, đứng ở một khối đất trống.

“Bà xem hành lý có thiếu hay không.” Bà nội nhìn chằm hành lý.

“Đã chào anh Tiểu Lâm chưa?” Cô út kéo cô bé ở bên cạnh, chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Em chào anh Tiểu Lâm.” Cô gái nhỏ rất hào phóng chào hỏi một câu, “Mấy ngày tới làm phiền anh rồi.”

“Chào bé Đậu Xanh,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đáp lời, “Không phiền, đừng khách sáo.”

“Bây giờ em không còn nhỏ nữa, gọi là Đậu Xanh được rồi ạ.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Bé Đậu Xanh.” Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh nói.

“Đậu Xanh.” Bé Đậu Xanh chỉnh lại lời cậu.

“Bé Đậu Xanh, bé Đậu Xanh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tùy ý đi,” Bé Đậu Xanh ngồi lên vali hành lý, “Không phải chỉ cần gọi là bé Đậu Xanh là có thể thay đổi sự thực, quỷ ngây thơ.”

“Ai dạy đấy!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Tao đã không muốn nói chuyện với nó nữa rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài, “Cả đường đi, lòng tự trọng của tao đều bị nó nói cho vỡ nát.”

“Bây giờ trẻ con giỏi rồi,” Cô út nói, “Nhưng khi Đinh Tễ lớn như thế này, cô cũng không dám nói chuyện với nó, đợi từng chút, từng chút một.”

“Được rồi, không sao,” Ông nội đợi bà nội kiểm tra hành lý xong, đưa ra mệnh lệnh, “Đi thôi.”

“Gọi xe chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Gọi rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ qua đó đợi hai phút là tới.”

“Đi thuê phòng thuê trước?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Khách sạn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sau đó mới cùng nhau qua, đúng lúc ăn cơm trưa.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Đinh Tễ nói cháu không về nhà,” Bà nội vừa đi vừa kéo lấy cánh tay Lâm Vô Ngung, “Để tiếp mọi người?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Ồ,” Bà nội nhìn ông nội, lại quay đầu qua, “Vậy không ảnh hưởng tới chuyện của cháu chứ?”

“Mấy ngày nay cháu không có chuyện khác,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cho nên đi chơi cùng với mọi người.”

“Nhìn xem, bạn bè thế nào,” Bà nội nói, “Phải là bạn bè thế nào mới có thể tiếp già trẻ lớn bé đi đứng không tiện đi chơi nhiều ngày như thế.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên có chút căng thẳng, có lẽ Đinh Tễ cũng không khác bao nhiêu, bà nội nói xong, cậu lập tức hơi nghiêng đầu.


	63. Chapter 63

“Bà nội, bà đúng là xa thơm gần thối,” Lưu Kim Bằng đang dẫn bé Đậu Xanh đi ở đằng trước, vừa nghe thấy lời này của bà nội, lập tức vòng lại, “Cháu không làm được sao? Cháu còn để lại chú họ ở nhà một mình rồi qua đây cùng mà.”

“Cháu không tính,” Bà nội vỗ cậu ta, “Cháu tới đây chơi!”

“… Cháu muốn làm loạn!” Lưu Kim Bằng trừng mắt với bà nội.

“Ôi ôi, cháu phiền ơi là phiền,” Bà nội chà chà mặt cậu ta, “Ngày nào cũng có thể nhìn thấy cháu, ngày nào cũng phải khen cháu sao?”

“Này,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhận lấy cái túi trong tay Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đưa tôi cầm.”

“Cậu đã cầm một đống đồ rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung không buông lỏng tay.

“Đưa cho tôi đi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cậu hỏi xem xe tới chưa.”

“…. Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Không thể tìm được khách sạn ở xung quanh, cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn tìm Lâm Trạm, Lâm Trạm tìm người đặt hộ, nghe anh Trương Miêu Miêu nói hình như là tìm fan.

Không thể nói tầng quan hệ này với ông bà nội, nếu không bà nội sẽ càng áy náy.

Thủ tục vào ở đã làm xong, cầm thẻ phòng tìm được phòng, khi mở cửa ra, Lâm Vô Ngung mới biết fan của Lâm Trạm đặt luôn một căn hộ, có cả phòng khách và ban công.

“Ôi chao,” Bà nội giật mình, không dám đi vào trong, “Có phải mở nhầm rồi không?”

“Không đâu ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Mọi người vào đi, cháu tìm người nhờ đặt phòng giúp, anh ấy cũng không nói với cháu, có lẽ là không đặt được phòng tiêu chuẩn bình thường nữa.”

“Hình như đã trả tiền phòng rồi,” Cô út nói, “Cháu hỏi xem là bao nhiêu, lát nữa đưa tiền cho cháu.”

“Không sao đâu ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải vội.”

“Cháu trả là được rồi, bây giờ cháu vô cùng giàu có,” Đinh Tễ đẩy vali vào trong phòng, “Ông bà nội và Bằng Bằng ở đây, vừa may đủ giường, cô út thì ở phòng kia của Lâm Vô Ngung, điều kiện không bằng ở đây.”

“Có giường trên dưới phải không ạ?” Bé Đậu Xanh hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Bên trên có giường nhỏ, bố em ngủ bên trên, em và mẹ ngủ ở dưới là được.”

“Em muốn ngủ bên trên,” Bé Đậu Xanh lập tức nhảy lên, “Em muốn ngủ giường trên!”

“Chỉ muốn ngủ bên trên, muốn trèo tới trèo lui,” Cô út nói, “Con ngủ bên trên đi.”

Sau khi để xong hành lý của ông bà nội, mọi người lại cùng nhau tới căn phòng thuê.

Hôm trước Lâm Vô Ngung đã gọi một cô giúp việc theo giờ tới dọn dẹp, trình độ dọn dẹp phòng của anh và Đinh Tễ cũng chỉ là trình độ thay phiên làm việc như ở ký túc mà thôi.

Dọn dẹp xong rồi, mọi người ngồi trong phòng khách nghỉ ngơi, Đinh Tễ nói với mọi người mấy ngày tới sẽ đi chơi thế nào, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại đi vào phòng bếp, gọi điện thoại cho Lâm Trạm.

“Căn hộ thì căn hộ,” Lâm Trạm nhận điện thoại nói, “Cũng không đặt được phòng nào khác.”

“Em cũng đoán thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Bao nhiêu tiền, lễ tân nói đã trả hết rồi?”

“Anh trả rồi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Sao nào, không cần anh trả hả?”

“Đinh Tễ muốn trả, để cho cậu ấy trả đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu không cậu ấy sẽ ngại.”

“Năm ngày, giảm giá rồi còn chín nghìn ba,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Em ấy lấy đâu ra tiền?”

“Anh không cần biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đợi ông bà nội đi rồi em bảo cậu ấy chuyển tiền cho anh.”

“Được.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Mấy ngày tới cứ lái xe đi là được, anh Miêu đã đỗ xe ở dưới tầng, nhưng mà chắc chắn không đủ chỗ ngồi.”

“Không sao, mấy ngày tới Đinh Tễ đã hẹn xe cố định, dù sao cũng chỉ có một tài…” Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa nói xong, đột nhiên cảm thấy mông mình bị véo một cái.

Dùng sức rất mạnh, trúng vào giữa mông, véo tới mức thiếu chút nữa anh đã kêu ra tiếng, tiếng “tài” mang theo âm vang dữ dội.

Anh quay phắt người lại, nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đang ở phía sau bàn, cầm coca uống vui vẻ, ánh mắt chứa đầy ý cười.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Không sao, bị gà mổ thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vậy em cúp máy trước nhé, ngày mai bọn em lái xe đi luôn.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Trạm vừa định tắt máy lại nói thêm một câu, “Không thể nuôi gà ở hành lang, có thể bị khiếu nại…”

Lâm Vô Ngung kết thúc cuộc gọi, trừng mắt nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Cậu làm gì đấy?”

“Mông cậu đàn hồi thật,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Vừa vặn căng quần…”

“Anh Gà,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé lại trước mặt cậu gằn giọng nói, “Cậu ăn mấy món rồi? Uống vài miếng đậu nành cũng không tới mức thế chứ? Bên ngoài đều là người nhà của cậu.”

Đinh Tễ cười mãi, cũng nhỏ giọng nói: “Không biết tại sao, có lẽ tôi gặp được ông bà nên tâm tình tốt quá mức.”

“Ra ngoài!” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy vai cậu xoay nửa vòng hướng ra cửa, “Lát nữa mọi người lại qua tìm cậu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ bóp bóp lon coca, ung dung bước ra bên ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự ba giây, đuổi qua đó dùng sức véo lên mông cậu.

… Véo rất thích.

“A…” Đinh Tễ bị dọa gào ầm lên, chạy cái vèo vào trong phòng khách.

“Ôi làm gì đấy!” Cô út cũng gào lên.

“Cháu vui.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bình tĩnh chút đi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Đã là người lớn rồi, đừng động cái là giật mình, dọa đến bạn nhỏ như em.”

“Ai mà dọa được em chứ,” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt như chém tám nghìn nhát đao lên người Lâm Vô Ngung, “Bây giờ em mở miệng là dọa anh ngã lộn rồi.”

“Em trưởng thành hơi sớm,” Bé Đậu Xanh nâng cằm vẻ mặt ưu sầu, “Đây cũng là chuyện bất đắc dĩ, lớp em còn có bạn trưởng thành sớm hơn em, bạn ấy rất hiểu chuyện.”

Mọi người trong phòng đều bị vẻ mặt này của cô bé chọc cười.

“Cũng gần tới giờ rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra xem, “Chúng ta đi ăn cơm trước đi, buổi chiều tới công viên bên cạnh, nghe nói phong cảnh rất đẹp, cháu và Đinh Tễ cũng chưa từng qua đó.”

“Có công viên trò chơi không?” Bé Đậu Xanh lập tức hỏi.

“Có lẽ là không, nhưng mà ngày mai có hành trình tới một công viên trò chơi cực lớn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em có thể chơi cả ngày.”

“Được ạ.” Bé Đậu Xanh gật đầu.

Xe Đinh Tễ hẹn tới tương đối đúng giờ, mọi người cùng nhau ra ngoài.

Bé Đậu Xanh đi tới bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, vươn tay nắm lấy tay anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng nắm tay trẻ con bao giờ, tay bé Đậu Xanh trong tay anh chỉ nhỏ xíu, anh cảm giác như dùng chút sức cũng có thể bóp nát… tại sao lại phải dùng chút sức?

Tóm lại chính là cả cánh tay đều cứng ngắc.

Đinh Tễ ở đằng sau bước nhanh lên trên ấn thang máy, khi đi ngang qua bên người bé Đậu Xanh, cậu búng tay cái tách, vươn tay ra: “Chúng ta đi ấn thang máy?”

“Anh đi đi.” Bé Đậu Xanh nắm tay Lâm Vô Ngung không nhúc nhích.

Giải cứu thất bại, Đinh Tễ liếc nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, Lâm Vô Ngung hất cằm, ra hiệu cậu ấn thang máy.

“Em bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung tìm đề tài phổ biến.

“Bảy tuổi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nhảy nhảy, “Mới vừa lên lớp hai.”

“Ồ.” Chủ đề thông dụng thứ hai “năm nay học lớp mấy rồi” của Lâm Vô Ngung bị nghẹn lại.

“Em có mang theo cái bình nước bảo bối kia không?” Đinh Tễ đứng bên thang máy hỏi.

“Có mang,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Mẹ em cầm hộ em rồi, anh đoán xem bên trong là trà gì?”

“Trà hoa cúc.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Anh nhìn trộm đấy hả?” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

“Không hề,” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu bấm ngón tay, “Anh còn biết không phải là loại trà hoa cúc đặc biệt đắng lần trước, có cho đường.”

“Anh bói thế nào vậy?” Bé Đậu Xanh ngẩng đầu.

“Không nói cho em,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ em cũng không cho anh nắm tay nữa, tại sao anh lại phải nói cho em.”

Bé Đậu Xanh lại thở dài: “Chuyện này cũng phải tranh sao? Anh Bằng Bằng cũng không nắm tay em.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười.

“Anh không thèm tay nhỏ đểu của em.” Lưu Kim Bằng đứng bên cạnh cửa thang máy.

“Lần trước khi Tiểu Ni Ni không chơi với em,” Đinh Tễ nhìn Bé Đậu Xanh, “Em cũng không vui vẻ mà, còn không cho em ấy xem tranh của mình.”

Có lẽ là do có một cô em họ bé nhỏ, cho nên khi Đinh Tễ nói chuyện với Đinh Mãn ở viện phúc lợi thì rất tự nhiên, hơn nữa Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện cậu cũng không cố ý dùng giọng điệu trẻ con và phương hướng cuộc trò chuyện ngây thơ để nói chuyện, chỉ thoải mái nói về chủ đề của người bạn nhỏ.

Đinh Tễ thế này có sức hấp dẫn đặc biệt.

“Này.” Bé Đậu Xanh đưa tay kia tới bên tay cậu.

Đinh Tễ cười cười, nắm lấy tay cô bé, cùng với Lâm Vô Ngung dẫn cô bé vào trong thang máy.

Thang máy không lớn, toàn bộ tám người đi vào là đầy.

“Sẽ không vượt quá tải trọng chứ?” Ông nội hơi lo lắng.

“Vượt quá thì ông nín thở.” Bà nội nói.

“Bà nội, thật hay giả vậy ạ.” Lưu Kim Bằng cười ngặt nghẽo, “Bà ngốc quá.”

“Đương nhiên là giả rồi,” Bà nội vỗ cậu ta một cái, “Vượt quá tải trọng thì cháu đi ra ngoài.”

Cũng may là không vượt quá tải trọng của thang máy, cửa đóng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhường chỗ cho người phía sau chen lên, đứng ở góc trong cùng, Đinh Tễ đứng ngay bên cạnh anh.

Khi thang máy bắt đầu đi xuống, Đinh Tễ khẽ nhéo vào hông anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ cong khóe môi lên, nụ cười không mấy rõ ràng.

Tay của Lâm Vô Ngung vòng ra phía sau cậu, ôm lấy eo cậu, vừa muốn bóp bóp, Bé Đậu Xanh đứng trước mặt hai người nhúc nhích.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh như chớp thu cánh tay về.

“Em muốn lên trên,” Bé Đậu Xanh ngẩng đầu, “Em lùn quá.”

“Lát nữa là ra ngoài rồi.” Cô út nói.

“Anh.” Bé Đậu Xanh lắc lư tay Đinh Tễ.

“Này, phiền quá.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xổm xuống vòng qua hông cô bé, bế lên.

“Em nặng lên phải không?” Bé Đậu Xanh hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, “Bụng cũng căng tròn, đã ăn gì rồi?”

Bé Đậu Xanh nghiêng đầu không để ý tới cậu.

“Mày thật là,” Lưu Kim Bằng thở dài, “Bé Đậu Xanh đang lớn, lớn chắc chắn sẽ nặng!”

“Mày biết nói chuyện như thế,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi nào mới lôi được chị dâu tao về.”

“Đợi đi, năm nay thôi, chưa biết chừng năm sau sẽ kết hôn, tới lúc đó mọi người đều tới…” Lưu Kim Bằng vung cánh tay, cọ lên đầu bà nội.

Bà nội giơ tay đập cậu ta mấy cái: “Cháu nói chuyện thì đừng vung vẩy được không! Cháu dùng thủ ngữ nói chuyện chắc?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ngặt nghẽo.

Bởi vì quen thuộc và thân mật, Lưu Kim Bằng hoàn toàn không có địa vị gì trong nhà Đinh Tễ, hoàn toàn được đối xử như đứa trẻ trong nhà… Nhưng kiểu đãi ngộ tầng thấp nhất này lại là cảm nhận đầy yêu thương và vui vẻ, Lâm Vô Ngung có chút ngưỡng mộ.

Bữa trưa ăn vịt quay, cũng may là lúc trước đã đặt sẵn mấy nhà hàng ăn trong mấy ngày, bây giờ mới mười một giờ, trong quán đã ngồi gần đầy cả rồi.

Khi đặt bàn cũng đã đặt luôn món chính, chỉ cần gọi thêm mấy món chay và đồ uống là được.

Lâm Vô Ngung và chồng cô út bàn gọi món ăn, Lưu Kim Bằng ghé tới nói nhỏ bên tai Đinh Tễ một câu: “Mày đã trả cho cậu ta số tiền kia chưa?”

“Chưa trả,” Đinh Tễ cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Góp được một vạn, nhưng tao quên mất.”

“Đậu, mày thật trâu bò, chuyện này mà cũng quên được, có phải cậu ta có nhược điểm gì nằm trong tay mày không, Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn cậu, “Đợt này tao góp được năm nghìn, lát nữa mày cầm đi, trả một vạn rưỡi trước.”

“Không cần của mày.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không thể để mày gánh cả được,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Không sao, tao đang theo dõi Lão Lục, đợt này nó đi đưa nước chung với bố nó, có lẽ có thể đưa một chút.”

“Mày đòi được rồi hẵng nói,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải mày còn hẹn hò sao? Không có tiền thì yêu cái mông.”

“Mày không yêu?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Tao có yêu cũng ở trường, không tốn nhiều tiền.”

“Đậu,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Vậy không ra ngoài chơi à?”

“Không có thời gian, đi học, môn bắt buộc môn tự chọn còn chưa sắp xếp ổn, khi không đi học thì còn hoạt động câu lạc bộ…” Đinh Tễ đếm.

“Mày yêu chưa?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi một câu.

Đúng, tao yêu rồi đấy!

“Chưa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tao chỉ nói với mày tao rất bận.”

“Cút đi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cũng không phải là mày muốn hẹn hò với tao, mày nói với tao cái này làm khỉ gì, tao nói này….”

“Khi nào cần mày đưa tiền tao sẽ nói,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta, “Tuyệt đối sẽ không nương tay, yên tâm đi.”

Thân thể của ông bà nội cũng không tệ, ngồi máy bay tới đây cũng không nghỉ ngơi gì, ăn cơm xong lại chạy thẳng tới công viên, nhìn có vẻ không có chút mệt mỏi nào.

Xem ra mỗi ngày ra ngoài rèn luyện thân thể là việc rất cần thiết.

Đối với trẻ con mà nói, nếu như đi dạo công viên mà không chơi trò chơi sẽ dễ cảm thấy chán, nhưng mà bé Đậu Xanh rất hứng thú với các loại thực vật, gặp phải thứ gì có bảng thuyết minh đều sẽ nhìn, có gì không biết, cô út sẽ lấy điện thoại ra tra tư liệu ngay tại chỗ.

“Cô út của cậu kiên nhẫn thật đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Bé Đậu Xanh biết rất nhiều thứ.”

“Hâm mộ thật,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao mà có người mẹ thế này, tao…”

Lưu Kim Bằng không nói hết câu, chỉ lắc đầu cảm khái.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhớ tới Đinh Tễ đã từng nói bố mẹ Lưu Kim Bằng đều không cần cậu ta, cậu ta sống cùng với chú họ.

Trên thế giới này thật sự không ít những người bố, người mẹ thần kỳ.

Sau khi đi qua đủ loại đình đài lầu các, qua cầu nhỏ và ngắm đủ loại cây và hoa không thể đếm rõ, bà nội có hơi mệt, tìm một đình nhỏ ngồi nghỉ.

“Ở đây có bán kem không?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Có,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu đi mua, còn ai muốn nữa không? Đồ uống, kem.”

“Bà muốn ăn kem,” Bà nội nói, “Cho ông cháu một lon Vương Lão Cát không lạnh.”

“Bọn cô uống coca,” Cô út nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng và bé Đậu Xanh đang chơi đoán đá ở bên cạnh, “Hai đứa thì sao?”

“Con muốn ăn kem,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Nhưng con ăn không hết một cái.”

“Vậy em với anh Bằng một phần, em ăn không hết thì đưa cho nó,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh và Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ăn kem….”

“Tôi đi với cậu, nhiều quá không cầm được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay.

Đi ra ngoài tới cuối con đường nhỏ, cậu mới nghiêng đầu qua nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Chỉ mấy hộp kem với mấy lon nước, có gì mà không cầm nổi?”

“Vậy tôi đi về.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ cười kéo cánh tay anh lại, “Cậu đừng già mồm có được không.”

“Vậy cậu có cần phải sát phong cảnh thế không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cũng may là Bằng Bằng không đi theo.” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía sau, cánh tay cọ lên trên người Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu muốn làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Không biết,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Tôi cũng không biết tôi làm sao, chỉ là tâm tình rất tốt, sau đó muốn dựa vào cậu, bình thường tôi cũng không có cảm giác rõ ràng như vậy.

“Cậu đừng biểu hiện rõ ràng quá, người khác nhìn ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lúc trong thang máy nguy hiểm quá, bé Đậu Xanh cũng cao xấp xỉ tới hông cậu rồi, nếu như cô bé nhìn thấy thì phải làm sao.”

“Nhìn thấy rồi thì nói hai chúng ta đùa thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hai người đàn ông, im lặng nhéo eo chơi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nói ra xem Bằng Bằng có tin không.”

Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ: “Tôi còn chưa nói chuyện này với Bằng Bằng.”

“Cậu muốn nói sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bọn tôi lớn lên cùng nhau, chuyện gì cũng nói,” Đinh Tễ trả lời, “Nhưng chuyện này, tôi không biết phải nói thế nào, cũng không biết cậu ấy sẽ có thái độ gì, lỡ như… bạn bè bao nhiêu năm nay.”

“Cũng không phải là chuyện nhất định phải nói,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thực sự không chắc chắn thì đừng nói vội, bạn bè tốt vui vẻ với nhau mới là điều quan trọng nhất.”

Khi mua xong một đống kem và đồ uống quay lại, hai người bọn họ nhìn thấy bé Đậu Xanh chạy dọc theo con đường tới đây, còn có cả Lưu Kim Bằng vừa đi vừa nghịch điện thoại đằng sau.

“Nguy hiểm thật.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi vừa mới định hôn cậu một cái.”

“Không hôn thì đừng nói ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu định chọc giận tôi à.”

“Lát nữa đi ngắm suối hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Bên cạnh không có chỗ nào bí mật có thể hôn một cái sao?”

“Cậu uống nhầm thuốc gì rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đậu, cậu không muốn hôn một cái?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Tôi là người nghiêm túc,” Lâm Vô Ngung xụ mặt nghiêm túc nói, mấy giây sau mới lấy điện thoại ra, “Tôi xem bản đồ đã…”

Đinh Tễ cười tí thì sặc.

“Kỳ thực cậu đã từng nghĩ chưa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tối hôm nay, trong ký túc không có người.”

“Chỉ có hai chúng ta.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Tốt nhất là cậu đừng có chờ mong quá nhiều, tôi…”

“Thực sự không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm bản đồ trên điện thoại, “Tôi chỉ mong buổi tối cậu ngủ chung một giường với tôi.”

Đinh Tễ ăn một miếng kem, cười không nói gì.

Trong ký túc không có người khác, chỉ có hai người họ.

Nhưng cũng không có thời gian cả một buổi tối hai người ở bên nhau như trong tưởng tượng, ra khỏi công viên, cả nhà cô út quay lại căn phòng thuê, hai người bọn họ đưa ông bà nội và Lưu Kim Bằng quay lại khách sạn, sau đó lại nói chuyện thêm một lát.

Khi quay về ký túc xá cũng đã mười giờ rồi.

“Rốt cuộc buổi tối nay làm gì?” Đinh Tễ mở cửa đi vào trong phòng, vô cùng khó hiểu.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào phòng cầm quần áo đi tắm, “Hôm nay rất tốt, không ai giành phòng tắm cả… cậu nhanh lên, đi tắm đi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ vào phòng, khi cậu cầm quần áo ra ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung đã vào phòng tắm đối diện tắm rồi.

Tuy rằng không biết nóng lòng chuyện gì, nhưng cậu cũng lập tức đi vào trong phòng tắm.

Dù không biết vội vã điều gì, nhưng hôm nay động tác tắm rửa của cậu nhanh hơn bình thường, khi tắm xong còn không kịp lau tóc đã đội khăn tắm đi ra ngoài.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã cởi trần đứng ở cửa phòng tắm, nhìn thấy cậu ra anh nói một câu: “Tắm lâu vậy.”

“Sao nào, cậu ở bên ấy tắm xong rồi còn đợi nhìn bên này đi tè sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tới đây hôn một cái.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa cánh tay ra.

Chưa đợi Đinh Tễ hiểu được anh muốn làm gì, tay anh đã vòng qua bụng Đinh Tễ, sau đó kéo cậu vào phòng ngủ của hai người.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân bị ôm thiếu chút nữa rời mặt đất: “Ai!”

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cậu đến bên giường, quăng lên ấy: “Kêu đi, kêu rách họng cũng không ai tới cứu cậu đâu!”

Đinh Tễ ngã xuống giường, vốn còn có chút mờ mịt, nghe thấy mấy lời này không nhịn được bật cười: “Cậu gội đầu không đậy kín đầu vào sao, vào nhiều nước thế.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, nhào lên.

Khi Đinh Tễ tỉnh táo lại, cả người anh đã nhào tới, nặng nề hôn lên môi cậu.


	64. Chapter 64

Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt lại nằm trên giường, cảm thấy cả người đều như treo trên không trung, ván giường giống như mất đi thực thể.

Mở to mắt cũng không thể khiến cho cậu từ cảm giác treo trên không trung về lại chỗ cũ, thứ chống đỡ cậu không phải là giường, mà là cảm giác.

Cảm giác rất thoải mái, rất sung sướng.

“Tôi đi tắm đã?” Giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung vang lên bên tai cậu.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi một tiếng, không nghe rõ.

“Đi tắm,” Lâm Vô Ngung cử động, thu cánh tay đặt trên bụng cậu về, chống người lên, “Tôi đi tắm… cậu có muốn tắm không?”

“Tôi á?” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt, “Lát nữa đi.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi người hôn lên môi cậu.

Sau đó giường lắc lư, Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống, kéo dép lê ra khỏi phòng.

Đinh Tễ mở mắt ra lần nữa, nhìn xung quanh phòng.

Tất cả đều bình thường không có gì khác cả, chẳng qua… cậu đột nhiên chú ý tới ban nãy Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra ngoài không có tiếng mở cửa.

“Lâm Vô Ngung!” Đinh Tễ rống lên.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức ló đầu ra khỏi nhà tắm.

“Cậu không đóng cửa phòng?” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sao nào?”

Sao nào?

Được đấy, rất kiêu ngạo, rất Lâm Vô Ngung.

“… Không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cửa nhà tắm lại, một lát sau truyền tới tiếng nước.

Đinh Tễ tiếp tục nằm như chết trên giường.

Thuận tiện nhớ lại ban nãy cậu vừa mới làm chút chuyện xấu hổ không thể gặp người.

Cũng chỉ nhớ lại ba giây, cậu đã ngượng không thể nhớ tiếp nữa.

Thôi bỏ đi, làm cũng làm rồi, còn nhớ cái mông.

Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy, khi chống tay lên giường cảm thấy có hơi ướt.

Cậu nhìn một cái, nhanh chóng thu tay lại.

Không phải mình, không liên quan tới mình, mình không biết gì cả.

Đinh Tễ lướt qua chứng cứ phạm tội, nhảy xuống giường, kéo quần lên, kéo áo xuống, đi ra khỏi phòng.

Cửa phòng ký túc đều khóa cả, bình thường nếu có ai về ký túc sẽ khóa trái cửa lại.

Đinh Tễ lại mở cửa phòng khách, nhìn ra bên ngoài hành lang, nghe thấy chút tiếng động, vẫn còn phòng khác có người, lúc này đang nói chuyện.

Ở phòng bếp nhỏ cũng có người, có lẽ là đang ăn khuya, Đinh Tễ có thể nhìn thấy bóng người qua lại.

Một đêm yên tĩnh tốt lành ở ký túc xá.

Đinh Tễ đóng chặt cửa, rót đầy nước vào bình thủy tinh của mình, ôm lấy nó ngồi xuống sô pha.

Tiếng hát vọng ra từ nhà tắm.

Có lẽ tâm tình của Lâm Vô Ngung quá mức hưng phấn khi đã làm chuyện xấu hổ, anh đang ngâm nga ca hát.

“Cô gái nhỏ hái nấm… cô gái nhỏ hái nấm…”

Bài hát này thực sự cách biệt khá xa so với tuổi của bọn họ, Đinh Tễ còn đã từng nghe thấy trong đống bài hát của bé Đậu Xanh, không biết Lâm Vô Ngung học được một câu ở đâu, cũng chỉ biết mỗi câu này.

Vì thế chỉ lặp đi lặp lại một câu.

Sau khi lặp đi lặp lại khoảng bảy tám lần, anh sửa lại lời ca.

“Cậu bạn nhỏ hái nấm… cậu bạn nhỏ hái nấm…”

Đinh Tễ ôm cái bình, dựa vào sô pha cười tới mức nước suýt nữa là văng ra ngoài.

Cười xong lại có chút cảm giác khó tả.

Đặc biệt khó tin.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong đi ra, Đinh Tễ đang ôm cái bình bảo bối của cậu ngồi trên sô pha xem ti vi.

Nhưng mà rõ ràng là không xem, ánh mắt đã bay tới nơi nào, cũng không phát hiện anh đi ra.

Khi anh đi qua trước mặt Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ mới hồi thần lại, nhìn anh: “Tắm xong rồi à?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung chống sau lưng sô pha, cúi đầu cọ cọ lên đầu cậu, “Cậu có tắm không?”

“Tắm.” Đinh Tễ đưa tay xoa xoa mặt anh, “Ban nãy tôi không muốn cử động.”

“Rửa tay chưa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn lau lên mặt tôi.”

“Thứ lau lên mặt cậu cũng không phải của tôi.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng đứng dậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười ngồi xuống sô pha, cầm điều khiển chuyển kênh.

Đinh Tễ vào trong phòng lấy quần áo, khi ra ngoài nhìn thấy anh, cậu lại dừng lại: “Cậu… không rửa mặt à?”

“Quỷ sạch sẽ.” Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung cũng hơi lười.

“Cậu cũng không thể quá bẩn chứ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi vốn có thể không bẩn thế này,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, đứng dậy vào trong nhà vệ sinh, vừa rửa mặt vừa nói, “Trách ai đây?”

Đinh Tễ cười cười, dựa vào bên cửa: “Lát nữa cậu… thay ga giường đi, làm bẩn rồi.”

“Không thay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngày mai tính sau, lát nữa ngủ giường cậu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ bắt đầu tắm, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đi vào trong phòng ngủ, kéo ga giường mới trong tủ ra.

Không phải hai người họ không thể chen lên cái giường của Đinh Tễ, kế hoạch tối nay vốn là ngủ chung với nhau, Đinh Tễ cũng không có ý kiến.

Nhưng mà anh vẫn quyết định chuẩn bị tốt trước đã, dù sao chuyện hai người vừa mới làm, cũng lớn hơn chuyện hôn môi nhiều.

Rõ ràng đã biết người trong ký túc đi cả rồi, cả tầng ký túc chỉ còn lại mấy người, ban nãy khi Đinh Tễ phát hiện ra chưa đóng cửa phòng vẫn rất căng thẳng.

Huống hồ người nhà và bạn Đinh Tễ đều đang ở đây, mấy ngày tới còn phải chơi cùng nhau, tâm lý Đinh Tễ chưa chắc đã có thể thích ứng được ngay.

Khi trải ga giường, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bản thân giống như một người cha già hiền lành.

Chẳng qua khi đứa con trai bất hiếu Đinh Tễ của anh vào phòng nhìn thấy giường đã trải xong lại cảm thấy ngại ngùng: “Đã nói ngày mai mới dọn mà?”

“Tôi sợ cậu mệt rồi muốn ngủ một mình.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống giường, nhìn cậu.

“Tôi đâu tới mức có thế mà đã mệt,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, nhưng nghe thấy anh nói như vậy vẫn có thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Tôi sợ cậu mệt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười hi hi mấy tiếng, nằm xuống giường: “Cũng không phải là mệt lắm, chẳng qua có chút… ưm…”

“Đừng rên rỉ linh tinh.” Đinh Tễ đi qua tắt đèn, do dự một lát lại ngồi xuống giường của mình.

“A…” Lâm Vô Ngung lại than một tiếng.

“Im miệng đi.” Đinh Tễ nằm xuống, “Ngày mai còn phải đi dạo một ngày, bé Đậu Xanh thích đi công viên trò chơi nhất, chắc chắn phải để ba người chúng ta dẫn nó đi, lưng chú tôi không được tốt, cô út gan nhỏ, ông bà cũng muốn chơi nhưng mà chắc nhân viên ở đó sẽ không cho.”

“Lưu Kim Bằng dẫn bé Đậu Xanh, tôi phải dẫn cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung dứt khoát nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Mặt dày thật đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười theo, không nói gì thêm nữa, trong phòng dần dần trở nên im lặng.

Không bao lâu, Đinh Tễ nghe thấy tiếng hít thở chậm rãi của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Người này mấy năm trước đã biết mình bị làm sao, quả thật là khác biệt, hái nấm xong nhắm mắt là ngủ được, rõ ràng còn chưa từng xem video, quả thực không có chút gánh nặng tâm lý nào.

Chậc chậc.

So sánh như vậy, bản thân cậu có vẻ tốn sức hơn.

Chút ngại ngùng ban nãy cũng bay sạch, còn cảm thấy bản thân rất trâu bò, nhìn xem, đây là năng lực thích ứng mạnh đến thế nào!

Không ngờ chút ngại ngùng này còn mang theo hậu phản ứng.

Bây giờ nằm trên giường không tài nào ngủ được.

Không phải nhớ lại, chẳng qua cậu không biết mình đang nghĩ gì, dù sao chính là không ngủ được.

Vừa nghĩ tới chắc chắn Lâm Vô Ngung đã biết hôm nay bản thân không muốn hai người ngủ chung một giường, cậu lại càng không ngủ được.

Cặn bã, kéo quần xong là trở mặt.

Không biết thời gian dài bao lâu, dù sao cho tới khi bên ngoài đã hoàn toàn không còn ánh sáng, Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, nhìn về phía Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa bắt đầu luyện võ, ngủ rất nghiêm chỉnh, nghiêng người, cong chân, cánh tay đặt cẩn thận trên gối đầu.

“Haiz, anh Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng anh một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung không có phản ứng gì.

“Cục cưng Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ lại cất giọng tiếp tục.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không có phản ứng gì.

“Lâm ngu ngốc?” Đinh Tễ trở mình.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ngủ say như cũ.

“Cậu là heo à,” Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy, “Ăn nhiều như heo, ngủ còn say hơn heo.”

Cậu nhẹ tay nhẹ chân xuống giường, đi tới bên cạnh giường Lâm Vô Ngung.

Người này ngủ quả thực tùy ý, gối đầu cũng không đặt ở giữa, quăng đâu ngủ đó, bây giờ vừa vặn để lại một khoảng trống nhỏ.

Đinh Tễ nhìn một chút, có thể chen lên mà không động tới Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu quay lại cầm gối đầu qua, đặt bên cạnh gối của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Sau đó ngồi xuống bên giường từ từ co chân lại, chậm chạp nằm xuống, lại chậm chạp chen vào trong.

Vừa mới chen vào, Lâm Vô Ngung đã cử động.

Vươn cánh tay lên ôm lấy cậu.

“Cmn, lần sau tôi sẽ hất bát nước lên mặt cậu xem rốt cuộc cậu đã ngủ thật hay chưa!” Đinh Tễ giật nảy mình, “Cậu trẻ con quá đấy! Mỗi lần đều giả vờ ngủ!”

“Cậu ngốc tới mức nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười ôm chặt lấy cậu, “Mỗi lần đều mắc lừa.”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ trở mình nằm thẳng, nghiêng đầu qua nhìn anh, “Cậu tỉnh lúc nào vậy?”

“Cậu thật ngốc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu còn chưa ngủ, sao tôi có thể ngủ được.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài: “Cậu ngủ đi, quan tâm tôi làm gì, tôi hơi khó đi vào giấc ngủ.”

“Tôi sợ cậu đột nhiên muốn nói chuyện với tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái mông, tôi vừa nói chuyện với cậu cậu cũng không để ý tới tôi?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì, ghé qua hôn lên khóe môi cậu: “Vậy cậu muốn nói gì?”

“Không biết,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Tôi không biết là hưng phấn hay là gì khác, dù sao có nghìn vạn suy nghĩ, nhưng bên trong nghìn vạn suy nghĩ tôi đều không tìm được lối ra, tôi chỉ biết xoay vòng.”

“Tôi cũng không khá hơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ vỗ lên bụng cậu, “Nghe xem, anh gà của tôi đàn hồi thế nào.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Cậu nói xem cậu có bệnh hay không.”

“Có lẽ là có,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Ngủ đi, có muốn tôi hát cho cậu nghe không?”

“Cậu trai hái nấm hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung chợt bật cười ra tiếng: “Không phải chứ, cậu nghe thấy hả? Tôi cảm thấy tôi ngâm rất khẽ… lớn tiếng vậy sao?”

“Cậu cho rằng thế nào, phòng ở ký túc xá đánh rắm cũng không che được, cậu còn mong nhà tắm cách âm tốt thế nào.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Làm ảnh hưởng tới sự trưởng thành của ca sĩ nhà tắm.”

Đinh Tễ cười ha ha.

“Ngủ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn cười nữa càng không ngủ được.”

“Buổi tối cậu ngủ cẩn thận chút, đừng có đạp rồi đá,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi sẽ nuốt luôn cậu đấy.”

“Nếu tôi lộn xộn, cậu đẩy tôi một cái là tôi biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ngủ không sâu.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt lại.

Nửa đêm, khi lần thứ ba cánh tay của Lâm Vô Ngung văng lên mặt cậu, Đinh Tễ bật dậy: “Cmn cậu lấy đâu ra mặt mũi nói mình ngủ không sâu? Tôi đẩy cậu đã tám nghìn lần rồi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung chép miệng, bây giờ thật sự đang ngủ, hoàn toàn không có xu hướng tỉnh lại.

Đinh Tễ xuống giường, tới nhà vệ sinh lấy hai cái khăn mặt, lại cầm dây thừng đóng gói hành lý của Lữ Nhạc để ở phòng khách, quay lại phòng ngủ dùng khăn mặt bao lấy cổ tay Lâm Vô Ngung, dùng dây thừng buộc lại, trói hai tay lên đầu giường.

Cậu còn cẩn thận để lại không gian đủ hoạt động, cánh tay có thể cử động, nhưng không thể đập lên người cậu.

“Còn thực sự cho rằng tôi không trị nổi cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ hài lòng nằm xuống lần nữa, nghiêng người ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung, nhắm mắt lại.

Lăn qua lăn lại cả đêm quả nhiên dễ dàng ngủ đi.

Buổi sáng đồng hồ báo thức vang lên cậu cũng không nghe thấy, khi điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung có cuộc gọi tới, mới đánh thức được cậu.

“Bằng Bằng?” Lâm Vô Ngung đã dậy rồi, vừa mới rửa mặt xong, trên mặt vẫn mang bọt nước, “Dậy rồi, lập tức qua đó, cậu bảo ông bà nội đừng mang đồ ăn vặt, cầm mệt lắm… ừ, mua cả rồi, được rồi…. buổi trưa ăn ở công viên trò chơi, đã đặt bàn rồi… được, gọi điện trước mười phút cho cậu…”

Đinh Tễ ngáp một cái, ngồi dậy, vừa muốn vươn tay lấy điện thoại nhìn giờ, đột nhiên phát hiện tay của mình không vươn ra được.

Nhìn lại, khăn mặt và dây thừng hôm qua trên tay Lâm Vô Ngung bây giờ toàn bộ đều đang ở trên tay cậu.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Cậu kinh ngạc nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy, xoay người nhìn cậu: “Tối qua cậu đã làm gì tôi?”

“Cmn tại sao cậu không tự hỏi mình xem đã làm những gì?” Đinh Tễ trừng anh, “Nếu như tôi không trói cậu lại, mặt tôi cũng bị cậu đập sưng rồi.”

“Vậy phải làm thế nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, nhào qua đó, vùi mặt vào bụng cậu cọ, sau đó cởi dây thừng trên tay cậu, “Nhanh lên, ông bà nội đã ăn sáng xong rồi, đợi chúng ta qua đón.”

“Chúng ta ăn gì bây giờ?” Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống giường, luống cuống tay chân mặc quần áo vào.

“Còn ăn cái mông.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng không nói phải ăn sáng, cậu muốn ăn hả?”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ chạy vào trong nhà vệ sinh, “Ở công viên trò chơi có không, tôi muốn ăn Hamburger.”

“Tôi cũng muốn ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt vuốt bụng, “Hai cái siêu bự là được rồi.”

Khi xe tới khách sạn, Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại cho Lưu Kim Bằng, xe dừng lại ở cửa lớn, Lưu Kim Bằng dẫn ông bà nội lên xe.

“Ông bà nội nghỉ ngơi được chứ ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Rất tốt,” Ông nội nói, “Giường không phải là dạng mềm, Bằng Bằng nói là đệm mút, thoải mái lắm.”

“Ở phòng này một đêm tốn bao nhiêu tiền?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Bà đừng quan tâm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn phải lo lắng chuyện này.”

“Cháu tiêu pha cái gì,” Bà nội vỗ cậu một cái, “Tiền của cháu còn không phải do bà đưa chắc?”

“Cho cháu thì là của cháu rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ, đúng!” Lưu Kim Bằng ở bên cạnh phụ họa.

“Cháu đúng cái gì mà đúng,” Bà nội trừng cậu ta, “Chỉ biết bênh vực thôi.”

“Đinh Tễ là ai chứ, là anh em tốt của cháu,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cháu không giúp cậu ấy thì giúp ai, cháu với bà…”

Lưu Kim Bằng nói được một nửa thì mắc kẹt, không biết phải nói gì.

“Dù sao cũng không phải anh em tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đại thể có lẽ phải là đối tượng bị giẫm đạp.”

Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng đều cười, không biết ông bà nội có thể hiểu không, dù sao cũng cùng nhau cười.

Tới bên dưới căn phòng thuê, nhà cô út cũng xuống dưới, đang chuẩn bị để đồ của bé Đậu Xanh vào trong cốp xe, mấy loại như cốc nước, hay quần áo muốn thay.

“Anh Tiểu Lâm,” Bé Đậu Xanh chạy tới. Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới xuống xe, cô bé đã kéo lấy tay anh, “Anh đoán xem hôm nay mẹ em mang cho em váy màu gì?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không tài nào đoán được chuyện này, nhanh chóng liếc mắt nhìn Đinh Tễ một cái, Đinh Tễ chỉ chỉ túi áo màu đỏ trên áo phông của Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Để anh đoán xem nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Màu đỏ?”

“Đúng rồi!” Bé Đậu Xanh gật gật đầu, “Nhưng lần sau anh đừng bảo anh Đinh Tễ báo đáp án cho anh nữa, em biết anh ấy cái gì cũng bói ra được.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, lập tức bật cười, “Em giỏi vậy sao?”

“Em nhìn thấy mà.” Bé Đậu Xanh có chút đắc ý.

Không biết năng lực quan sát của bé Đậu Xanh theo gen ai, có thể là gen di truyền của nhà bọn họ.

“Đậu Xanh càng ngày càng siêu nhỉ,” Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh anh, “Còn dám gọi tôi là Đinh Tễ?”

“Con bé luôn quan sát như vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhẹ giọng hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ lên tiếng, “Giống như tôi hồi còn nhỏ, thích nhìn người khác….”

Đinh Tễ nói được một nửa, giọng nói chậm hơn, sau đó từ từ quay đầu qua.

“Cậu cảm thấy…” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu, “Hôm qua…. cô bé có nhìn thấy không?”

“Thực sự không biết nữa,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Nó hướng mặt về phía trước, đáng ra là không thể nhìn được… đậu má, tôi có chút chột dạ này.”

“Chỉ nhéo hông chơi thôi mà, không phải sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không sao.”

“Tôi chỉ nói vậy thôi,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng, “Thực sự có thể nói là nhéo chơi hả?”

“Vậy cậu nghĩ lý do trước đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như.”

“Bé Đậu Xanh chưa chắc đã nhớ chuyện này, chi tiết quá nhỏ, nhìn thấy cũng chưa chắc đã nói ra,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trừ phi còn nhìn thấy những thứ khác… còn có gì khác không?”

“Màn hình chờ điện thoại của tôi là hình cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có lẽ con bé không nhìn được, nó lùn như vậy…” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không sao, nó nhìn thấy cũng chỉ nói với cô út thôi, nếu thực sự như vậy….”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Thì tôi sẽ nhận.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Cô út nhạy cảm vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chưa biết được, cũng có khả năng chỉ cảm thấy kỳ quái.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tốt nhất là không nghĩ được nhiều.”

“Nói gì đấy?” Bà nội đi qua.

“Nói hôm nay không có trò nào mà ông bà có thể chơi cả.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hình như ông bà già chỉ có thể ngồi ghế xoay.”

“Ghế xoay cũng không ngồi được,” Ông nội nói, “Sợ bà không bám chắc lại bay ra ngoài.”

“Bà xem nào,” Bà nội cười nói, “Xem xem có trò chơi gì mới lạ không.”

“Bà chụp ảnh cho bọn cháu nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bà làm được vậy thì giỏi quá, bà ngồi trước mặt Tiểu Tễ chụp ảnh, còn có thể chụp ra chỉ có mỗi cái trán,” Bà nội khoa tay múa chân, sau đó nhíu mày nhìn hai người bọn họ, “Ngày hôm qua không ngủ hả? Tại sao hai mắt thâm đen thế này?”

“Vậy ạ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Bằng Bằng cũng có hai vành mắt thâm đen,” Cô út đóng cốp xe lại, “Mẹ còn mong chờ mấy đứa nhóc này buổi tối có thể thành thật đi ngủ sao, khó lắm mới không có người quản, có đứa nào không cầm điện thoại cho tới nửa đêm đâu,… được rồi, xuất phát!”

“Đi, đi, đi.” Lưu Kim Bằng hét.

Mọi người cùng nhau lên xe, Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đi sau cùng.

“Bình thường cô út của tôi sẽ không nói đỡ cho tôi những chuyện nhỏ thế này.” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên nhỏ giọng nói phía sau anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung dừng động tác lên xe, quay đầu qua.


	65. Chapter 65

Vị trí ngồi trên xe vẫn giống như ngày hôm qua, Lưu Kim Bằng, Đinh Tễ và nhà cô út ngồi xe anh Miêu cho mượn, Lâm Vô Ngung và ông bà nội ngồi xe mà anh gọi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không kịp hỏi nhiều, Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng đã đi về phía bên kia.

Trước khi lên xe cậu lại quay đầu nhìn, Lâm Vô Ngung chạm ánh mắt cậu, bây giờ hai người còn chưa có biện pháp đối phó nào.

Cũng chưa thể xác định cô út đã biết được gì, trước tiên bọn họ chỉ có thể đợi.

Lâm Vô Ngung lên xe, đóng cửa xe lại, anh có chút lo lắng, anh sợ Đinh Tễ sẽ đột nhiên bốc đồng nói gì đó… có lẽ là không, đây đều là những người thân thiết nhất của cậu, chuyện này nói ra kiểu gì cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc, hẳn là Đinh Tễ sẽ không bốc đồng nói ra trong hoàn cảnh gia đình tụ họp vui vẻ như lúc này.

“Thần tiên nhỏ,” Bà nội ngồi ở bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, “Lát nữa cháu hỏi hộ bà xem có trò nào mà bà già chơi được không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Bà muốn chơi vậy cơ ạ?”

“Khi còn trẻ không được chơi cái gì,” Ông nội ngồi ở ghế phó lái thở dài, “Già rồi thì cái gì cũng không cho chơi, khi Đinh Tễ còn nhỏ, bà ấy vẫn còn hay giành ngồi ghế quay với nó.”

“Thật vậy đấy ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung phì cười nhìn bà nội.

“Đừng nghe ông ấy nói bừa,” Bà nội xua tay, “Lấy đâu ra chuyện ấy.”

“Đinh Tễ không giành được với bà,” Ông nội vừa cười vừa nói, “Không biết bao nhiêu lần bị bà chọc tới mức phát khóc…”

Anh lái xe vẫn luôn nghiêm túc cầm lái, chuyên chú, không hề nói gì với bọn họ, nghe vậy cũng phải bật cười.

“Ấy chà!” Bà nội trừng ông nội, “Ông đúng là người đáng ghét nhất trong nhà!”

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa lấy điện thoại ra: “Bây giờ cháu tìm thử xem có những trò nào không giới hạn tuổi tác.”

Khi mở khóa, anh để ý cẩn thận, mở khóa luôn thì sẽ không nhìn thấy hình nền.

Nếu như bé Đậu Xanh hoặc là ai có thể nhìn thấy hình nền của anh… thì chắc chỉ có thể là do anh thỉnh thoảng thích xoay điện thoại, sẽ chạm vào màn hình hoặc ấn phải phím…

Tự dưng lại quay điện thoại làm gì?

Tự dưng lại để ảnh Đinh Tễ làm hình nền làm gì?

Nhưng anh vẫn muốn để, tấm ảnh này của Đinh Tễ là anh bảo Đinh Tễ gửi cho, ngậm kẹo mút, ánh mắt kiêu ngạo. Có lẽ là do tương đối thích chụp hình, Đinh Tễ rất biết cách tự tìm góc độ chụp cho mình, nhìn rất ngầu.

Nhưng từ sau khi tới đây anh vẫn chỉ lưu trong điện thoại, tới khi khai giảng xong mới đổi thành hình nền.

Anh đột nhiên cảm thấy, nếu như thực sự vì hình nền mà nhận ra được gì đó, vậy mọi chuyện đã rõ ràng từ sớm rồi, gần đây Đinh Tễ không bói, cũng không biết bói thế nào, có thể bói được ra chuyện này hay không.

“Có thể chơi ngựa gỗ xoay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói với bà nội, “Còn có thể đi xem biểu diễn ca múa nhạc…”

“Xem mấy đứa chơi còn kích thích hơn ấy,” Bà nội nói, “Biểu diễn ca múa nhạc làm gì, bình thường bà ở nhà không có việc gì cũng ca hát nhảy múa.”

“Vậy cứ làm theo ngày hôm qua nói,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Bọn cháu chơi ngựa gỗ xoay với bà trước, sau đó bà muốn chơi gì thì bọn cháu sẽ chơi giúp bà, bà giúp bọn cháu chụp ảnh.”

“Được,” Bà nội nói, “Không cần phải chơi ngựa gỗ vội, theo bé Đậu Xanh và bọn cháu trước, con bé nó đã trông mong cả ngày rồi, không biết muốn chơi tới mức độ nào, chẳng qua nó không nói ra, giả vờ như không quan tâm, sợ người ta cảm thấy con bé không hiểu chuyện.”

“Em ấy rất thông minh,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Khi còn nhỏ Đinh Tễ cũng giống như vậy ạ?”

“Không giống, khi Đinh Tễ bé tí còn ổn,” Bà nội nói, “Lớn lên một chút là trở nên cứng đầu, tính tình cũng khó hiểu, khi tâm tình nó tốt thì làm nũng với bà, khi tâm tình không tốt thì ai nói gì cũng không nghe.”

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, có lẽ chính là giai đoạn Đinh Tễ bắt đầu lo lắng về hào quang thần đồng của mình.

“Cháu cũng biết đấy, bố mẹ nó vẫn luôn không ở bên cạnh.” Bà nội thở dài, “Những đứa trẻ khác luôn có bố mẹ ở bên, chỉ có nó là không có, bà nhìn nó như vậy cũng vô cùng đau lòng.”

“Nhưng ông bà đã nuôi dạy cậu ấy rất tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thật đấy.”

“Bà cũng cảm thấy vậy, đứa trẻ ngoan biết bao!” Bà nội lập tức kiêu ngạo.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì, bất chợt có chút sợ hãi.

“Lát nữa em muốn chơi gì trước?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi bé Đậu Xanh.

“Em không biết,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Chơi theo bản đồ đi ạ, không phải có bản đồ sao? Đi ít đường nhất, không cần phải đi vòng.”

“Em cũng có thể bắt đầu từ thứ mình thích chơi nhất.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lỡ như trò em muốn chơi nhất lại ở nơi xa nhất,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Chạy loăng quăng khắp nơi chưa chơi được mấy trò đã mệt rồi thì phải làm sao, không bằng chọn tuyến đường tiết kiệm thể lực nhất.”

“Đậu.” Lưu Kim Bằng bật cười, “Em không giống như em gái của Đinh Tễ, em giống như em gái của Lâm Vô Ngung hơn.”

“Thế à?” Cô út cũng cười.

“Đa số chuyện Đinh Tễ đều nghĩ giống y như nhau, tuy rằng nó cũng luôn có thể xử lý tốt.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung lại là người đặc biệt có thứ tự, mọi người nói chuyện với cậu ta mấy lần là biết ngay, không phải người bình thường.”

Đinh Tễ không muốn kéo đề tài tới Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng cũng không có cách ngăn cản quá trình nói chuyện vô cùng tự nhiên của Lưu Kim Bằng, hơn nữa cậu ta còn đang ca ngợi Lâm Vô Ngung và bé Đậu Xanh.

“Cô cũng không biết hai đứa quen nhau thế nào,” Cô út nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Đột nhiên có một ngày bà nói cháu quen một người bạn mới, tên là thần tiên nhỏ.”

Đinh Tễ phì cười: “Rốt cuộc là làm thế nào mà nghĩ ra được cái tên thần tiên nhỏ này vậy, cháu chỉ nói với bà, cậu ấy là học thần của trường Trung học phụ thuộc, cháu với Bằng Bằng quen cậu ấy ở quảng trường nhỏ.”

Để đảm bảo an toàn, cậu nhấn mạnh Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Hai chúng ta bói cho người ta,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao làm trợ thủ, Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh nghe được, cậu ấy cảm thấy mày là lừa đảo phải không?”

“Chính là lừa đảo, còn cảm thấy sao?” Cô út cười nói, “Khi nó bói cho người không thân có lần nào bói nghiêm túc, có lần nào là không dựa vào chi tiết để bịa đâu.”

“Cô út, cô nói trúng điểm này,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Đây gọi là gì nhỉ, gọi là chỉ số thông minh cao.”

“Đúng đấy,” Cô út nhéo nhéo mặt Đinh Tễ, “Đây chính là người thông minh nhất trong nhà chúng ta, còn đẹp trai nữa.”

“Con thấy anh Tiểu Lâm đẹp trai hơn.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

“Đó là vì em nhìn chán anh rồi,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Anh không đẹp trai bằng anh ấy hả?”

“Có lẽ là vậy,” Bé Đậu Xanh gật đầu, “Em đã nhìn anh bảy năm rồi, thất niên chi dương.”

“Haiz!” Đinh Tễ cười, “Em nói xem em có biết câu đó là ý gì không!”

“Biết,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Cho nên đây chỉ là một ví dụ.”

“… Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón tay cái với cô bé.

“Anh lúc nào cũng cho rằng trẻ con không hiểu gì,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Kỳ thực trẻ con hiểu tất cả, biết đâu em còn hiểu chuyện hơn bố mẹ em thì sao.”

“Đúng!” Lưu Kim Bằng tâng bốc, “Khi còn nhỏ anh hỏi chú họ, anh từ đâu tới, chú nói là treo trên hoa bồ công anh thổi tới, anh biết ngay là chú ấy lừa anh, anh đã biết từ sớm rồi…”

“Mày im miệng!” Đinh Tễ trừng cậu ta, “Ở đây có trẻ con!”

“Không sao.” Bé Đậu Xanh cười nói.

Cả đoạn đường đi, cô út không có biểu hiện gì đặc biệt, không khác gì so với bình thường, nhưng Đinh Tễ lại cảm thấy chẳng có chỗ nào bình thường cả, câu sợ bóng sợ gió.

Kỳ thực, bắt đầu từ ngày cậu thừa nhận thích Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đã biết rằng sớm muộn gì cũng phải qua ải gia đình, nhưng cậu thực sự không muốn vào lúc này, khi cả Lâm Vô Ngung và gia đình đều ở đây, cậu lại đi qua ải ấy.

Tuy rằng cậu không dám nghĩ nhiều, không dám tưởng tượng cảnh tượng ấy sẽ thế nào, sẽ đối diện với phản ứng gì, là tức giận mắng mỏ, hay là rơi nước mắt, hay là một thứ gì khác, nhưng trong lòng đã sớm hiểu được.

Chẳng qua cậu không thể kéo Lâm Vô Ngung tới cùng nhau gánh vác.

Cậu đúng là thích Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng nếu như không phải Lâm Vô Ngung, không gặp được Lâm Vô Ngung, có lẽ mấy năm sau này, cậu sẽ gặp một người khác.

Cho nên suy cho cùng, đây cũng là chuyện của bản thân cậu, cậu không thể để Lâm Vô Ngung gánh vác áp lực chưa biết mà người nhà của cậu mang lại.

Tuy rằng cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung chắc chắn là một chỗ dựa vững chắc, nhưng chỉ cần cậu biết là đủ rồi.

Người ở công viên trò chơi rất đông, bọn họ mua vé trước cũng phải xếp hàng cả buổi mới vào được.

Bé Đậu Xanh cầm bản đồ, giống như một vị hướng dẫn viên du lịch: “Đi về bên kia! Chúng ta tới chỗ bạch tuộc trước đi, ngựa gỗ xoay cũng ở bên đó, bà ngoại muốn chơi phải không ạ?”

“Cháu còn nghĩ tới bà hả?” Bà nội cười híp mắt, vẻ mặt hạnh phúc.

“Đương nhiên rồi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Lát nữa cháu sẽ chơi ngựa gỗ xoay tròn cùng bà.”

“Được!” Bà nội nắm tay cô bé, “Đi!”

Một đám cười cười nói đi theo sau hai người về phía bên kia.

“Cậu đã đói chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn bản đồ, “Gần chỗ ngựa gỗ xoay có một cửa hàng, cỡ bự?”

“Tôi không cần Hamburger cỡ bự,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi ăn cái vừa vừa là được rồi.”

“Bằng Bằng?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi ăn khoai chiên,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Buổi sáng tôi và ông bà đã ăn bữa buffet xa hoa ở khách sạn, bọn tôi đi tới nhà ăn rồi mới biết có thể đưa vào tận phòng, bà nội còn nói ngày mai ăn ngoài ban công.”

“Bà thật là.” Đinh Tễ cười, nhìn về phía trước.

Lưu Kim Bằng tránh sang một bên nhận điện thoại, Lâm Vô Ngung mới nghiêng đầu nói: “Sao thế?”

“Không đoán được ra,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảm giác không có vấn đề gì, lại cảm thấy có bẫy ở đâu đó, cô út đã đào sẵn để tôi nhảy vào.”

“Năng lực quan sát và phân tích trâu bò bình thường của cậu đều mất hiệu quả rồi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Bình thường cũng không gặp chuyện lớn thế này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa tôi bốc một quẻ xem thử.”

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói, “Đừng sợ.”

“Tôi không biết,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Tôi không sợ, có cậu mà.”

“Đúng ha.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Giọng điệu này của cậu,” Đinh Tễ nghe cũng phì cười, “Cứ như ông già ấy.”

“Đúng ha,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại nói, “Sớm muộn gì tôi cũng sẽ thành ông già.”

Đinh Tễ nói mấy câu với Lâm Vô Ngung, Lưu Kim Bằng gọi điện thoại xong lại xúm tới, hưng phấn kể cho bọn họ về em gái thu ngân đáng yêu vô địch thế giới.

Tuy rằng nhiều thêm một cái bóng đèn điện còn là loại hơn một trăm W, nhưng Đinh Tễ cảm thấy thả lỏng hơn không ít, Lâm Vô Ngung luôn có thể khiến người ta giảm bớt âu lo.

“Chắc chắn là bạn gái của Bằng Bằng rồi,” Cô út quay đầu qua, “Từ lúc chúng ta tới đây nó cứ nói suốt, còn chưa nói xong đâu kìa?”

“Cháu đang yêu đương cuồng nhiệt!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cũng không phải lúc nào cháu cũng muốn nói với cô ấy, là cô ấy gọi điện thoại trước cho cháu mà!”

“Lần này cũng kéo dài được hai tháng đấy nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không chỉ vậy!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Lần này có lẽ là ổn rồi, mày cũng đừng mong tao chia tay, bây giờ tao có thể tận tình cười nhạo người như mày rồi.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Hình như khoa của cháu không có nhiều nữ?” Cô út quay đầu hỏi một câu, “Cô xem video cháu gửi cho bà, khi huấn luyện quân sự chỉ có một hàng nữ?”

“Có một số lớp còn không đứng nổi một hàng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà vẫn ổn, một lớp tổng cộng cũng không có mấy người, tính theo tỉ lệ cũng không phải là ít.”

“Vậy năm mới có phải là mang được một cô về nhà không?” Chồng cô út cười hỏi.

“Mang cái khỉ,” Cô út nói, “Nó mới bao lớn, vừa mới lên đại học, có bạn gái cái gì, không phải là không có việc gì làm, học hành bận rộn như thế, không thấy buổi tối còn phải ôn tập hả, vậy anh tan làm rồi thì cũng đừng tăng ca nữa.”

“Cũng phải.” Chồng cô út nói, “Anh chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, không phải Bằng Bằng…”

“Vâng,” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu, “Cháu không có việc làm, cũng không học hành.”

Mọi người đều cười, cô út vỗ vai Lưu Kim Bằng: “Không nói cháu đâu, cháu nhanh yêu đi, bao nhiêu năm nay cô thấy cháu theo đuổi hết người này tới người kia, cô cũng sốt ruột thay cho cháu.”

“Cô út!” Lưu Kim Bằng hét lên, “Chẳng ai nói chuyện như cô cả đâu!”

“Bây giờ đã yêu rồi mà, không phải sao,” Cô út cười ngặt nghẽo, “Cô mời hai đứa ăn cơm, về sẽ mời ngay, cháu muốn đi đâu thì đi đó.”

Đinh Tễ bước đi chậm lại, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đi chậm theo, đi tới cuối cùng của đội ngũ gia đình.

“Đậu má,” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng nói, “Chuyện này… làm sao tôi cứ cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai?”

“Tôi cảm thấy cô út của cậu thực sự đã biết được gì đó rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước kia cô có hay nói với cậu những chuyện như có bạn gái này kia không?”

“Cô ấy không quản,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Học tiểu học tôi nhận được thư tình, đặc biệt không vui, cô còn cười nhạo tôi, mọi người trong nhà tôi đều không quan tâm tới việc có yêu sớm hay không.”

“Nếu như cậu… thực sự khó khăn… ” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự, nhỏ giọng nói, “Hay là… “

“Không,” Đinh Tễ trả lời rất dứt khoát, “Không thể nói lúc này được, thực sự không ổn thì ngày cuối cùng tôi sẽ thăm dò cô út tôi một chút, tìm cơ hội nói chuyện riêng.”

“Tôi đi cùng cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu đừng quan tâm tới chuyện này.”

“Cậu có ý gì vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung sững sờ, “Chuyện này không liên quan gì tới tôi sao?”

“Chuyện này thực sự không liên quan gì tới cậu,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Tôi yêu cậu mới là chuyện có liên quan tới cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, rất lâu cũng không nói gì.

“Không phải tôi muốn bỏ cậu qua một bên mà,” Đinh Tễ có hơi nóng ruột, “Tôi chỉ cảm thấy…”

“Tôi biết,” Tay Lâm Vô Ngung vòng qua sau lưng cậu, khẽ xoa xoa mấy cái, “Tôi biết mà.”

“Dù sao tôi cũng sẽ giải quyết tốt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không phải là người sợ chuyện.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Bỏ tay ra, sờ xong rồi còn tiếc không muốn buông tay?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu không phục thì có thể sờ lại mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung thu tay về, anh thực sự không cố ý.

“Cậu biết xấu hổ chút đi.” Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn anh, “Tôi muốn sờ còn sờ không được sao?”

“Nếu cậu nói như vậy…” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.”

“Dừng lại đi.” Đinh Tễ nhéo hông anh một cái.

Còn chưa chạm vào, cô út đột nhiên quay đầu lại: “Có phải xếp hàng trước không?”

Tay Đinh Tễ run lên, nhanh chóng do dự xem là nên thu tay về ngay hay là nên thản nhiên tiếp tục, trong một giây có lẽ có thể suy nghĩ qua lại hơn tám trăm lần.

“Có ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng, nhéo một cái lên tay Đinh Tễ, nhéo rất mạnh, “Dù sao một lần chơi bạch tuộc cũng được nhiều người, có lẽ không phải xếp hàng quá lâu.”

“Au…” Đinh Tễ liên tục chà xát cánh tay.

“Cái này chỉ trẻ con mới thích chơi, mấy đứa muốn chơi thì xếp hàng đi, nếu không thì để bé Đậu Xanh tự xếp hàng.” Cô út cười nói, quay người lại.

Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn nhau, đều không nói gì.

Tới nơi rồi, quả thực là không có nhiều người xếp hàng, bởi vì trò bạch tuộc quá trẻ con, chỉ có Lưu Kim Bằng và bé Đậu Xanh muốn chơi, thêm cả bà nội nữa.

Bà nội đương nhiên là không thể đi, cho nên Lưu Kim Bằng dẫn bé Đậu Xanh đi xếp hàng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới nhà hàng bên cạnh mua Hamburger và đồ uống.

Đinh Tễ không đi theo, không cần cầm nhiều đồ, giống như ngày thường chơi chung với Lưu Kim Bằng, chắc chắn cậu sẽ không đi theo, nếu như hai người đều không chịu đi thì sẽ phải quăng tiền xu.

Sau khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi rồi, mọi người tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, nhìn những người trên bạch tuộc vừa cười vừa hét.

Cô út ngồi xuống ghế dài, Đinh Tễ nói với bà nội lát nữa sẽ ngồi ngựa gỗ quay, sau đó đi tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

Cậu muốn nghe xem cô út có lời nào muốn nói không.

“Lát nữa cháu quay video cho bé Đậu Xanh nhé.” Cô út nói, “Bọn cô quay đều không đẹp, bình thường cháu hay chơi thứ này.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, lấy điện thoại ra, chụp mấy tấm bé Đậu Xanh đang xếp hàng trước.

“Đi chơi mấy ngày liền, chắc chắn phải mất không ít tiền, hóa đơn ngày hôm qua đều do cháu và Lâm Vô Ngung thanh toán hả? Khi chú đi thanh toán người ta nói đã trả cả rồi,” Cô út dựa vào vai cậu, “Trước khi đi bảo chú đưa lại cho cháu ít tiền, hai đứa đều là sinh viên, đừng tiêu xài phung phí.”

“Không phung phí,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bọn cháu đều có học bổng.”

“Học bổng đâu có bao nhiêu, sao đủ cho hai đứa tiêu được,” Cô út xua tay, “Cháu đấy, là người lớn rồi, trưởng thành rồi, nhưng cũng không hoàn toàn là người lớn.”

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy trong lời của cô út có hàm ý, nhưng cậu không có chứng cứ.

“Nếu không đủ tiền phải nói với người nhà đấy, biết chưa.” Cô út nói, “Có việc cũng phải nói với người nhà, bây giờ ở xa nhau, cô càng lo lắng hơn, sợ cháu coi mình là người lớn rồi, không muốn để cho người nhà lo lắng.”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu cười, ngón tay ấn trán, nhìn viên đá nhỏ dưới chân mình: “Tại sao lại đột nhiên nói những thứ này, nghe như kiểu ngày mai cô phải đi ấy, đây là lời dặn dò trước khi tiễn biệt ạ?”

“Cháu phiền quá,” Cô út đẩy cậu một cái, “Nghĩ ra thì nói thôi, lỡ như tới lúc đi cô lại quên mất định nói gì thì sao!”

Đinh Tễ chưa từng cảm thấy tốn sức lực như bây giờ, ở chung với người nhà, cậu luôn thoải mái tự nhiên, cho dù là cãi nhau, bị đánh, cậu vẫn luôn thoải mái.

Cậu đã nghĩ mình có thể chống đỡ được mấy ngày, thuận tiện cũng nhìn xem có phải đúng là cô út đã phát hiện ra gì rồi không, nhưng lúc này cậu phát hiện đã không cần thiết phải gắng gượng nữa.

Cho dù cậu không mẫn cảm, cho dù trong lòng cậu không có bí mật nào thì nghe những lời này của cô út cũng nên có chút phản ứng, có giả ngốc thêm nữa cũng thực sự không che giấu được gì.

“Cô còn lời nào muốn nói nữa không ạ?” Đinh Tễ quay mặt nhìn cô út, “Cô nói luôn cả đi, tí nữa lại quên mất.”

Cô út cũng nhìn cậu, qua một lát mới bật cười: “Nếu nói thông minh, Tiểu Tễ nhà chúng ta thực sự là người thông minh nhất nhà.”

“Cô đừng nịnh cháu.” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

Cô út vỗ hai cái lên mông cậu: “Cô nói rồi cháu đừng để ý nhé, cô cũng chỉ đoán thôi.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Ảnh nền điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung, là ảnh của cháu phải không?” Cô út hỏi.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy hô hấp mình như dừng lại mấy giây.

“Vâng.”

“Bé Đậu Xanh nói với cô,” Cô út cười cười, “Con bé nói thích ai mới đặt ảnh người đó làm hình nền, bạn học lớp nó đều như vậy.”


	66. Chapter 66

“Bây giờ trẻ con đều giỏi như vậy hả?” Đinh Tễ phì cười, “Khi cháu lớn bằng từng ấy cháu còn không biết gì cả…”

“Cháu thì nói làm gì,” Cô út nói, “Khi cháu bằng từng ấy, cháu chính là người đầu tiên nhận ra chú Lý ở tầng trên muốn ly hôn với vợ.”

Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, cười hi hi mấy tiếng.

“Điện thoại của cháu đâu?” Cô út hỏi.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ quơ quơ điện thoại trong tay, “Sao vậy ạ?”

“Trên điện thoại của cháu có ảnh của cậu ta không?” Cô út hỏi dò.

Đinh Tễ hiểu được ý của cô út, trên điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung có ảnh cậu, vậy có khả năng là Lâm Vô Ngung có ý đó với cậu, bây giờ cô út muốn biết đây là mũi tên một chiều hay mũi tên hai chiều, dù sao tính chất của mũi tên hai chiều hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ không tình nguyện vạch trần chuyện này khi gia đình vừa mới đoàn viên, nhưng cậu vẫn định nói ra sự thật, muốn nói thì nói, nói một lần rõ hết luôn.

Mọi người đều rõ ràng, không ai cần phải đoán.

“Trong điện thoại cháu có,” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu ấn điện thoại mấy cái, “Nhưng mà không dùng làm hình nền… cháu cũng không biết cậu ấy đặt hình cháu làm hình nền từ khi nào.

Cô út không nói gì, nghiêng đầu dựa lên vai cậu, nhìn điện thoại cùng cậu.

Đinh Tễ mở album ra gạt gạt, sau mấy tấm ảnh chụp bé Đậu Xanh ở ngay đầu, bức hình đầu tiên là của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu có thể cảm thấy cô út khẽ run.

Nhưng mà cậu rất thích tấm ảnh này của Lâm Vô Ngung, tấm ảnh này cậu mới chụp ngày hôm trước.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới tắm xong ra ngoài, cởi trần, vui vẻ đi phơi quần áo ở ban công quay lại.

Ngược ánh sáng, cả người giống như được ánh sao vàng tỉ mỉ bao xung quanh, khi nhìn thấy cậu giơ điện thoại lên, Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, hơi nghiêng đầu, cong khóe môi lên người cười.

“Chụp trộm ngay trước mắt tôi à?” Anh nói.

Bối cảnh bên ngoài cửa chính và cửa sổ đều là ánh sáng rực rỡ, còn có cả một mảng bóng cây xanh biếc, trong ống kính bóng cây ấy nhòe thành những khối màu, màu xanh, màu vàng, màu trắng…

“Tấm này rất đẹp trai,” Cô út nhỏ giọng nói, “Ai chụp đấy? Cháu hả?”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ trả lời, “Đây chính là phòng ký túc của bọn cháu.”

Cô út không nói gì.

Ngón tay Đinh Tễ giữ trên bức hình một lát, sau khi do dự một khoảng thời gian rất ngắn, cậu đặt bức hình này làm màn hình nền.

Cậu tắt màn hình, sau đó lại nhẹ nhàng bật lên, màn hình sáng, nụ cười của Lâm Vô Ngung hiện ra.

Bị bé Đậu Xanh nhìn thấy như vậy sao…

Cô út khẽ thở dài: “Cô biết rồi.”

“Bé Đậu Xanh còn nói với ai nữa không ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không có, chỉ… ” Cô út đột nhiên bật cười, “Sáng hôm qua bé Đậu Xanh còn lén lút nói với cô là muốn theo đuổi anh Tiểu Lâm, buổi tối lại nói không muốn theo đuổi nữa, cô hỏi con bé tại sao, nó nói nhìn thấy ảnh của cháu trên điện thoại của anh Tiểu Lâm, còn nói… hai đứa rất thân mật.”

“Cho nên con bé từ bỏ sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.”

“… Thật quyết đoán,” Đinh Tễ cười nói, tuy rằng cậu có thể cười, cũng nghe thấy mình thở phào, nhưng đầu ngón tay vẫn căng thẳng tới phát run, cậu cúi đầu hít vào một hơi, ổn định lại tâm tình của mình, nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Bà nội của cháu có biết không?”

“Không biết, cô không nói với ai cả.” Cô út nói, “Bé Đậu Xanh còn đặc biệt dặn dò cô, con bé bảo cô giáo đã nói, chuyện người khác không chủ động nói với mình, có biết cũng không thể nói ra bên ngoài.”

Lâm Vô Ngung xách một túi đồ ăn và nước uống, gặm bánh hamburger quay lại bên cạnh bạch tuộc.

Lưu Kim Bằng và Bé Đậu Xanh vẫn còn đang xếp hàng, cũng sắp tới lượt rồi, bà nội và ông nội đang ngửa đầu nhìn những người trên bạch tuộc, cười rất vui vẻ, chồng cô út đang trốn ở bên cạnh thùng rác xa xa hút thuốc.

Khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ và cô út dựa vào nhau ngồi trên ghế, anh dừng bước chân, trong lòng nặng nề.

Nhìn tình huống là biết ngay đang nói chuyện.

Anh do dự một lát, đi qua phía ông bà nội trước, đưa kem cho bà, đưa coca cho ông.

Thấy Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía này, anh quay đầu giơ túi trong tay lên, Đinh Tễ vẫy tay, tỏ ý bảo anh cầm qua đây, anh chỉ chỉ bé Đậu Xanh, Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung đưa kem với khoai cho bé Đậu Xanh và Lưu Kim Bằng: “Không ăn hết thì gọi bọn tôi, cái này không thể cầm lên.”

“Tôi ăn ba miếng là hết bay.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Chỉ có bé Đậu Xanh ăn chậm thôi, người ta phải thanh nhã.”

“Em có thể không thanh nhã.” Bé Đậu Xanh vươn tay nhận lấy kem, mở nắp hộp ra luôn, dùng chút sức ở phía dưới hộp kem, cả khối kem nhô lên cao, cô bé gặm một miếng lớn.

“Này,” Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa sợ, “Đừng vội, lát nữa lại đau bụng, không ăn hết anh cầm hộ em.”

“Không sao.” Bé Đậu Xanh hào phóng khoát tay, “Em gặm hai miếng rồi đưa cho anh Bằng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đoán có lẽ cô út và Đinh Tễ chưa nói xong hết, nhưng cũng đã có kết luận rồi, anh xoay người lại, xách gói to đi qua đó.

“Còn kem không?” Cô út hỏi.

“Còn ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy ra một hộp cho cô, “Còn có cả khoai chiên và cánh gà nữa.”

“Ăn kem cũng là quá lắm rồi, không thể ăn thêm cánh gà nữa,” Cô út nhéo nhéo bụng mình, “Cô đang giảm cân.”

“Khi cháu đi học mẫu giáo cô đã bắt đầu giảm rồi nhỉ,” Đinh Tễ đưa tay vào trong túi cầm lấy một cái hamburger, ngón tay khẽ gãi vào lòng bàn tay Lâm Vô Ngung mấy cái, “Đây coi như là cuộc chiến lâu dài, còn là cuộc chiến mà đánh chưa bao giờ thắng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, khóe miệng cong lên rõ ràng.

“Cái gì, cũng thắng được mấy lần,” Cô út cười nói, “Còn nữa, giảm cân chính là sự nghiệp cả đời.”

“Là khẩu hiệu cả đời thì đúng hơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chỉ có cháu phản ứng nhanh thôi phải không, hai đứa hợp lại bắt nạt cô đấy à?” Cô út lườm hai người, đứng dậy đi về phía đội ngũ xếp hàng, “Đáng ghét.”

“Cậu nói rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cô út đi khỏi, quay đầu hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ vừa gặm hamburger vừa đáp lời.

“Khó chịu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô út đã thăm dò rồi, có lẽ nếu tôi không nói, cô ấy cũng không đợi được tới ngày mai mới hỏi.”

“Tôi thấy cô út… vẫn ổn?” Lâm Vô Ngung cẩn thận hỏi.

“Nhìn thì vẫn ổn,” Đinh Tễ khẽ thở dài, “Khi tôi vừa mới thừa nhận, cả người cô út đều phát run.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không hỏi tiếp nữa.

Cô út hơn ba mươi tuổi, khả năng tiếp nhận chuyện này sẽ tốt hơn, nhưng nếu như bản thân không gặp phải chuyện này, sẽ không bao giờ biết được rốt cuộc bản thân mình có thể thừa nhận hay không, rốt cuộc có thể thừa nhận tới mức độ nào.

Cô út đã tốt lắm rồi.

Những vị phụ huynh suy nghĩ thoáng, thái độ thoải mái giống như chỉ tiếp nhận tin tức đơn giản là “con của tôi yêu rồi”, rắc vào biển người mênh mông, nháy mắt sẽ bị pha loãng giống như chưa từng tồn tại.

Dù sao tại trường Trung học phụ thuộc nổi tiếng văn minh, anh come-out cũng bị công kích ngôn ngữ, cho tới bây giờ thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ nhận được lời mời kết bạn với mục đích chửi mắng.

“Dù sao cô út cũng sẽ không nói với bà.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cũng sẽ không nói với bất cứ ai, khi nào tôi quyết định, tôi sẽ tự đi nói.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cắn một miếng hamburger lớn, “Rốt cuộc là làm sao biết vậy?”

“… Chuyện này thực sự rất thần kỳ,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đậu Xanh muốn theo đuổi cậu, nhưng lại đột nhiên không muốn nữa….”

“Từ từ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghẹn một mồm hamburger không nuốt xuống được, “Cậu nói gì?”

“Bởi vì con bé nhìn thấy hình của tôi trên điện thoại của cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Con bé cho rằng điều đó chứng tỏ cậu thích tôi, cho nên nó từ bỏ, hơn nữa nó còn nói với mẹ, muốn giữ bí mật.”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt một lúc, nuốt hamburger xuống, cười nói: “Nếu như tôi không rơi vào bẫy của cậu, tôi sẽ đợi con bé mười năm.”

“Lúc bé tôi cũng đáng yêu như thế.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy nên,” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Kỳ thực tôi đã đợi cậu mười năm, phải không?”

“… Con mẹ nó cậu đừng có mà bắt được cơ hội là thuận đường trèo lên cột!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

“Chẳng có cách nào, đối với tôi mà nói,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đâu đâu cũng là cột, căn bản không cần đợi cơ hội cũng rất dễ dàng trèo lên, chỉ là có muốn hay không thôi.”

“Câm miệng.” Đinh Tễ nhìn hàng bên kia.

Lưu Kim Bằng đã dẫn bé Đậu Xanh chuẩn bị lên bạch tuộc, bé Đậu Xanh rất phấn khích, cứ nhảy tại chỗ mãi.

“Tôi đi quay video cho bé Đậu Xanh.” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi cùng cậu qua đó.

“Đậu Xanh…” Đinh Tễ giơ điện thoại lên gào.

Bé Đậu Xanh quay đầu qua, vẫy vẫy tay về phía cậu: “Ha lu…”

Sau đó Lưu Kim Bằng dẫn cô bé lên một cái xúc tu.

“Có đai an toàn không?” Bà nội đi qua, đứng bên cạnh hỏi.

“Có ạ,” Đinh Tễ giơ camera đối diện bà nội, “Nào, để chúng ta nhìn xem bà lão muốn chơi mà không được chơi nào.”

“Tủi thân chết tôi.” Bà nội nói.

Mấy người đều bật cười.

“Lát nữa bà có thể chơi ngựa gỗ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đừng tranh với trẻ con.”

“Bà chưa từng tranh với trẻ con!” Bà nội nghiêm túc trình bày rõ.

“Vậy cháu bị ai kéo từ ngựa gỗ xuống quăng sang một bên,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tức giận tới nỗi khóc hu hu.”

“Ai biết được là ai.” Bà nội xoay mặt qua, nhìn bạch tuộc, “Mau quay bên kia, bắt đầu rồi, bắt đầu rồi.”

Camera của Đinh Tễ lại quay trở về, dùng ngón tay kéo lại gần, hướng về phía xúc tu bạch tuộc mà Lưu Kim Bằng và bé Đậu Xanh đang ngồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng phía sau bọn họ, vừa ngặm cái hamburger cỡ bự thứ hai vừa nhìn mọi người trong nhà.

Cô út nhìn rất bình thường, nói nói cười cười với chồng, ông bà nội càng vui vẻ hơn, khi bà nội nhìn thấy cái xúc tu lên cao, bà còn nhảy nhảy theo.

Cuối cùng, ánh mắt Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại ở trên gáy Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ thực sự là một chàng trai rất đẹp trai, ngay cả gáy cũng đẹp.

Anh vươn tay chọc nhẹ lên gáy Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ quay phắt đầu lại, khẽ hỏi một câu, làm gì đấy?”

“Có sâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có cái mông.” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, lại nhanh chóng đảo mắt nhìn hai bên, sau khi xác định không ai chú ý mới nhanh chóng vươn tay, chọc một cái vào mũi Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Quay được không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lát nữa tôi cắt đi là được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đừng xóa bản gốc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

Đinh Tễ cười: “Biết rồi.”

Bước xuống khỏi bạch tuộc, bé Đậu Xanh dẫn bà nội ngồi một vòng ngựa gỗ, bà nội cười, mấy đứa nhóc bên cạnh đều hét lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được cũng cười theo, không biết là cười gì.

Chơi ngựa gỗ xong, bé Đậu Xanh tiếp tục hướng dẫn du lịch, dẫn mọi người tới mục tiêu tiếp theo.

“Lát nữa là tới thuyền hải tặc,” Cô bé vừa nhìn bản đồ vừa nói, “Thuyền hải tặc kích thích hơn bạch tuộc nhiều, ai mà gan nhỏ với chóng mặt thì đừng chơi… ai muốn chơi cùng con không ạ?”

“Anh chóng mặt,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Anh không chơi được trò này, anh sợ anh sẽ nôn vào người đối diện.”

“Anh chơi.” Đinh Tễ giơ tay.

“Anh cũng chơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng giơ tay.

“Anh Tiểu Lâm vừa mới ăn xong hai cái hamburger cỡ bự,” Bé Đậu Xanh quay đầu nhìn anh, “Lát nữa lên có khó chịu không anh?”

“Em còn nhìn được anh ăn hai cái bánh hamburger cỡ bự?” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự bội phục.

“Nếu anh ăn hai cái chân gà có lẽ em đã không chú ý tới,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Bánh hamburger quá to, em rất ngạc nhiên, cho nên em nhìn thấy.”

Mọi người đều bật cười.

“Lợi hại.” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón tay cái với cô bé.

Thuyền hải tặc nhìn cũng không kích thích lắm, một cái thuyền lắc tới lắc lui, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy không có vấn đề gì, chỉ cần không say là được.

Cô út không dám lên, Lưu Kim Bằng say xe, chỉ có chồng cô dẫn bé Đậu Xanh, còn có cả Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung lên chơi.

“Ngồi ở giữa nhé.” Chồng cô út nói.

“Con không sao, con muốn ngồi ở hai đầu.” Bé Đậu Xanh vừa lên thuyền vừa nói, “Bố sợ thì ngồi ở giữa.”

“Bố có gì phải sợ,” Chồng cô út nói, “Bố chỉ sợ con sợ thôi.”

“Con đã ngồi bao nhiêu lần rồi mà,” bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Con không sợ.”

“Ngồi ở giữa hay là ngồi hai đầu?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung, “Hay là chúng ta ngồi ở giữa?”

“Hai đầu.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Cậu chắc chắn?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chắc chắn.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Hai người ngồi xuống đầu thuyền đối diện bé Đậu Xanh, ngồi ở hai đầu nhìn nhau.

Chồng cô út chỉ chỉ bên cạnh, hai người quay đầu qua, cô út đang cầm điện thoại quay video cho bọn họ.

Đinh Tễ xua tay, Lâm Vô Ngung ngại ngùng vẫy tay theo, luôn cảm thấy bây giờ cô út đã biết rồi, Đinh Tễ biểu hiện thế nào cũng được, đó là người nhà của cậu, còn bản thân anh làm gì cũng không thích hợp.

Vì thế anh chỉ đành cười cười.

“Vẫy tay.” Đinh Tễ đẩy anh một cái.

“Không thích hợp lắm thì phải?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cảm giác như cố ý chọc tức người ta.”

“Vẫy tay.” Đinh Tễ lại đẩy anh một cái.

“Được, được, được….” Lâm Vô Ngung giơ cánh tay lên, cùng nhau vẫy với Đinh Tễ.

Cảnh tượng này khiến cho anh nhớ tới video “kỷ niệm một năm tình nhân” quay khi chơi máy bay.

Đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút hoảng hốt, giống như một dự báo nào đó.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ kéo tay anh xuống, “Vẫy nghiện rồi à, cmn cậu vẫy tay với ai hả?”

Lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung mới chú ý tới cô út đã quay về phía bé Đậu Xanh và chồng ở bên kia, phía dưới chỉ có Lưu Kim Bằng vẫy tay lại với anh, cho anh thể diện, ông bà nội đang đứng bên cạnh cười ngặt nghẽo.

“Tôi thất thần.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, buông tay xuống.

“Thất thần với Lưu Kim Bằng?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Không ngờ đấy, một người nhìn có vẻ một lòng như thế, vậy mà lại nhìn trúng anh em tốt của tôi?”

“Cậu chú ý chút đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Hai chúng ta ở đây nói gì, làm gì bọn họ không nghe được cũng không nhìn rõ.”

Đinh Tễ đảo mắt nhìn, Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt nhìn về phía trước, cách bọn họ một hàng ghế, ba cô gái đều đã quay đầu lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng, không nói tiếp nữa.

“Nhưng mà…” Đinh Tễ duỗi hông, thoải mái híp mắt nhìn, “Nói thật, lúc này tôi thực sự thoải mái, không cần lo lắng điều gì, cũng không phải nơm nớp lo sợ nói gì sai bị nghe thấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt tay lên đùi, lòng bàn tay hướng lên trên, gõ gõ lên ghế: “Gà con mau tới.”

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, khi nhìn xuống dưới thấy bàn tay của anh mới bật cười, đặt tay vào lòng bàn tay anh, “Cậu có bệnh à.”

“Xếp hàng ngồi thôi cũng tương tư thành bệnh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Quả thực là bệnh rồi.”

Đinh Tễ đang định chọc anh một câu, tiếng chuông thuyền hải tặc vang lên, thuyền bắt đầu chuyển động.

“Phía chúng ta lên trước.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sướng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp.

Kỳ thực Đinh Tễ không muốn ngồi đầu thuyền, biên độ giao động quá lớn, quá mức kích thích, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung muốn ngồi, cậu cũng chỉ đành cắn răng ngồi cùng.

Mấy lần đầu còn ổn, đầu thuyền không lên cao.

Sau đó theo quán tính, thuyền càng ngày càng lên cao, ngay khi sắp dựng đứng, bé Đậu Xanh đối diện bật ra tiếng cười thích thú.

“Không biết con nhóc này giống ai… ” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh, phát hiện bạn học Lâm Vô Ngung ban nãy còn lạnh lùng phóng khoáng nhất định phải ngồi ở đầu thuyền, giờ đây vẻ mặt cứng lại, các đốt ngón tay nắm lấy tay vịn đều trắng bệch.

“Ơ đậu?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, “Anh Vô Ngung?”

“Cái… ” Lâm Vô Ngung đang định trả lời cậu, đầu thuyền bên họ dâng mạnh lên trên, tạo thành góc 90 độ, Lâm Vô Ngung túm chặt lấy tay cậu, giọng nói cũng như bay lên, “Gì….”

Tuy rằng biết Lâm Vô Ngung sợ hãi, nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn không nhịn được cười như điên, cái giọng này, cảm giác có thể gọi bố mẹ Lâm Vô Ngung cách xa nghìn dặm tới trước mặt anh.

“Đậu… má!” Khi thuyền di chuyển xuống dưới, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn luôn nói lời văn minh mắng một câu, “Tại sao lại như vậy?”

“Cậu đừng nói với tôi là cậu chưa từng ngồi đấy?” Đinh Tễ lại ngạc nhiên.

“Đúng là chưa từng ngồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không được sao?”

Đinh Tễ còn chưa lên tiếng, đầu thuyền bên kia lại lên cao, Lâm Vô Ngung nằm bò ra tay vịn: “Không ổn rồi, không ổn rồi,…”

“Cậu muốn nôn hả?” Đinh Tễ vừa vui vẻ vừa lo lắng, cũng nằm dựa vào tay vịn, ghé lại bên tai anh nói nhỏ, “Khó chịu à?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm chặt lấy tay cậu, “Chỉ là tim đập bùm bùm, bùm bùm, tôi chết mất…”

“Tim cậu không bị sao chứ?” Đinh Tễ căng thẳng.

“Không có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đã kiểm tra rồi, chẳng qua… đậu, tôi sợ.”

“Không sợ, không sợ, không sợ,” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nhỏ giọng nói, lại nhìn về phía bé Đậu Xanh ở đầu kia, chồng cô út cũng đã nằm gục xuống tay vịn, chỉ có bé Đậu Xanh còn vui vẻ vừa gọi vừa vẫy tay với mẹ, cậu nhân dịp này, hơi tiến lên trước, cắn nhẹ một cái lên tai Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đừng sợ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua: “Cái gì thế?”

“Không cảm nhận được sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu cắn tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Tôi khỏe rồi.”


	67. Chapter 67

Mấy phút ngồi trên tàu hải tặc, Lâm Vô Ngung một lát kêu tôi khỏe rồi, một lát lại kêu tôi không khỏe, một lát sau lại kêu tôi khỏe rồi, lát nữa lại kêu tôi không khỏe, Đinh Tễ vụng trộm hôn lên cánh tay anh mấy cái.

Cũng may là tất cả mọi người đều đang phấn khích, đều chỉ chú ý tới bé Đậu Xanh ở bên kia, không ai phát hiện hai người bọn họ nằm bò ra tay vịn làm trò gì.

Đinh Tễ biết tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung đang làm loạn một lát lại khỏe một lát lại không khỏe, nhưng kỳ thực anh vẫn thực sự sợ hãi, toàn bộ quá trình đều chưa từng thay đổi tư thế, vẫn luôn nằm bò ra tay vịn.

Khi xuống thuyền, mặt anh có hơi trắng bệch.

Không ngờ rằng Lâm Vô Ngung bình thường kiêu ngạo tới tận trời, lại sợ ngồi thuyền hải tặc.

Hơn nữa… nhóc đáng thương này còn chưa từng ngồi thuyền hải tặc.

Khi xuống đất nghỉ ngơi, bé Đậu Xanh đưa cho Lâm Vô Ngung một chai coca: “Anh Tiểu Lâm uống coca đi, cho đỡ sợ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết nên nói gì, cười nhận lấy coca, ngửa đầu uống mấy ngụm.

“Anh ngồi thêm một lát đi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Lát nữa đừng chơi cái khác.”

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Anh không sao, đi, muốn chơi gì? Bọn anh chơi với em.”

“Được!” Bé Đậu Xanh vui vẻ nhận lấy bản đồ trong tay ông nội nhìn, vung tay lên, “Lát nữa chơi tháp rơi tự do!”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, quay đầu qua nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Thời gian tháp rơi tự do rất ngắn, nhắm mắt gào lên là xong,” Đinh Tễ đang xem video cô út quay thuyền hải tặc trên điện thoại của cậu, “Cậu đừng lên nữa, tôi với Bằng Bằng đi với con bé.”

“Tôi chơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ xem xong video, nhỏ giọng nói: “Không quay được gì, đoạn sau quay tới hai chúng ta nằm sấp tại chỗ, không nhìn ra gì cả.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Đinh Tễ lại đi theo bé Đậu Xanh và ông nội chụp mấy tấm ảnh, sau đó mới quay lại bên cạnh anh: “Trước đây cậu chưa từng ra ngoài chơi hả?”

“Cũng có ra ngoài chơi, mấy người ở ký túc xá ra ngoài là đi ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ lại, “Hoặc là bị Hứa Thiên Bác kéo tới quán net…”

“Nếu như hôm nay cậu cảm thấy mới mẻ, chúng ta chơi hết những trò có thể chơi ở đây,” Đinh Tễ nhét điện thoại vào trong túi, “Không chơi được nữa thì đợi mọi người đi về rồi, chọn một cuối tuần nào đó hai chúng ta lại tới đây chơi một vòng.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nhóc đáng thương.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chỉ đợi câu này của cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi biết cậu chỉ đợi câu này của tôi.” Đinh Tễ nháy lông mày.

Thời gian của trò tháp rơi tự do chỉ mấy giây, nhưng trình độ thê thảm tuyệt đối là hạng đầu, một vòng người ngồi người sau hét còn thê thảm hơn người trước.

Lần này chồng cô út không chịu lên, hai người bọn họ cộng thêm Lưu Kim Bằng dẫn bé Đậu Xanh lên chơi.

Cô út đã giơ điện thoại về phía bọn họ, còn giải thích cho bà nội nghe, bà nội vẻ mặt ngưỡng mộ, nếu không phải vì quá tuổi, nhìn vẻ mặt của bà chắc cũng có thể chơi ba lần.

Bé Đậu Xanh ngồi ở giữa Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng, Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào Đinh Tễ, khi máy đi lên, bé Đậu Xanh còn nói: “Có cần nắm tay không ạ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy đề nghị này rất được, lập tức hưởng ứng, nắm lấy tay Đinh Tễ.

Trong quá trình máy di chuyển lên cao, hai người họ luôn gãi nhẹ vào lòng bàn tay đối phương, ấu trĩ giống như trong những bộ phim thần tượng không não.

Nhưng mà hành vi ấu trĩ này khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung thả lỏng không ít, khi máy sắp lên tới đỉnh, anh cũng không có cảm giác sợ hãi gì, cho tới khi có một giọng nữ bắt đầu hét chói tai, anh mới nắm chặt tay của Đinh Tễ.

“Chị ơi đừng sợ!” Bé Đậu Xanh hét, “Còn chưa bắt đầu mà!”

Cả vòng người đều cười, cô gái hét chói tai kia cũng bật cười: “Chị sợ lúc bắt đầu chị không kịp hét!”

“Cậu muốn hét thì hét,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, “Đừng quan tâm tới hình tượng.”

Tuy rằng biết khi rơi xuống tất cả mọi người đều sẽ hét, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn muốn thử thách: “Tôi thử xem tôi có hét không.”

“A—-“

Khi ghế ngồi đột nhiên mất khống chế rơi mạnh xuống dưới, Lâm Vô Ngung không kiên trì được 0.1 giây, lập tức hét lên cùng mọi người.

Cũng may là thời gian xuống rất nhanh, không ít người còn chưa hét xong, máy cũng dần dần hạ xuống.

“Thất bại rồi à?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu qua, cười rất vui vẻ.

“Đậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu, “Biểu cảm trên mặt tôi thế nào?”

“Rất đẹp trai.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sợ tới mức tôi cảm thấy tim tôi sắp bay ra ngoài rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ sờ ngực, “Tôi đã có nhận thức mới về bản thân, coi như là tôi đã biết rồi, tôi là một người gan nhỏ.”

“Thảm như vậy sao, tim sắp bay ra ngoài cơ à,” Đinh Tễ cười, đẩy khóa an toàn ra, “Bay tới đâu rồi? Lát nữa tôi tìm cho cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đẩy khóa an toàn ra, đứng dậy, vừa đi thẳng về phía cửa ra, vừa thuận tay gõ vào ngực trái của cậu: “Ở đây, nhận được thì không cần phải trả lại tôi.”

“… Đậu!” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, một lúc lâu mới nói, “Tôi thực sự phục cậu rồi.”

“Đậu má! May là tao cắn chặt răng, nếu không tim cũng bay ra ngoài!” Lưu Kim bằng theo sau bé Đậu Xanh, vừa đi vừa xoa ngực mình, dáng vẻ còn chưa hết kinh sợ.

Lâm Vô Ngung suýt chút nữa đã cho rằng bản thân vừa mới gõ vào ngực cậu ta.

“Cái này cao hơn cái ở khu trò chơi chỗ chúng ta nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đương nhiên cao hơn!” Lưu Kim Bằng tiếp tục xoa ngực, “Khi lên trên tao cảm thấy mình sắp xong đời rồi.”

“Chơi vui không?” Bà nội đi qua vui vẻ hỏi, “Bằng Bằng há miệng lớn nhất.”

“Vậy ạ!” Lưu Kim Bằng cười nói, “Có lẽ cháu cũng là người hét to nhất.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, cúi đầu nhìn tay mình, từ lúc đứng dậy anh đã bắt đầu cảm thấy lòng bàn tay có hơi đau, giờ mới phát hiện ra, lòng bàn tay có ba vết móng tay, có hai vết đã rớm máu.

“Chà, bị làm sao thế này?” Bà nội đang đứng ngay bên cạnh anh, liếc mắt qua nhìn thấy, “Tại sao lại xước da rồi?”

“Có lẽ là… ” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút ngại, “Do móng tay của Đinh Tễ?”

“Ôi chao, cháu bấm nó làm gì!” Bà nội đập Đinh Tễ một cái.

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt: “Ai bấm cậu ấy đâu! Chúng cháu nắm tay thành vòng mà!”

“Cầm tay là cháu bấm vào sao, chảy cả máu rồi này!” Bà nội nói.

“Là do cháu nắm chặt,” Lâm Vô Ngung lúng túng giải thích, “Cháu… sợ, nắm được thứ gì đó thì nắm rất chặt…”

Bà nội ngơ người ra, nhìn anh: “Cháu nhát gan thế cơ à?”

“Dạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Có cần băng cá nhân không?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi, “Tôi có này.”

“Không cần, một lát là đỡ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Sau khi mọi người tản ra rồi, Đinh Tễ kéo tay anh nhìn thử: “Có biết bấm vào đâu không?”

“Trên đường tình.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, ba dấu móng tay đều ấn trên đường tình một cách chỉnh tề.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ cười gật đầu.

Tính cách của bé Đậu Xanh giống như bà nội, tiếp theo là đu quay cảm giác mạnh, tàu lượn siêu tốc, ngồi tàu lượn siêu tốc hai vòng, các loại chuyển động bay lên không rồi rơi xuống cô bé đều thích.

Cuối cùng khi cô bé cảm thấy mệt muốn nghỉ ngơi, Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ tay: “Vất vả rồi, hôm nay mọi người đều vất vả rồi, hôm nay bé Đậu Xanh hoàn toàn giành thắng lợi, giết chết bốn người đàn ông trong một giây, không bỏ qua một chò trơi kích thích nào.”

“Không có gì, không có gì.” Bé Đậu Xanh khiêm tốn khoát tay.

Sau khi đi tàu siêu tốc, Lâm Vô Ngung lại cùng cô bé vào trong một cái lồng sắt chuyển động điên cuồng không theo quy tắc, cũng không biết gọi là thứ gì, sau khi xuống thì không chơi thêm trò nào khác nữa, không chịu nổi.

Từ bé tới giờ anh chưa từng đi tới khu trò chơi, cũng không ai dẫn anh đi công viên, hôm nay coi như là lần đầu tiên, một người còn chưa từng ngồi ngựa gỗ đã trực tiếp chơi một loạt các trò chơi kích thích, anh cảm thấy bản thân chơi mười ván game cũng không mệt thế này.

Cũng may là bé Đậu Xanh mệt rồi, thời gian ăn trưa đã qua, phòng đặt trước ở nhà hàng cũng bị hủy, Đinh Tễ lại đặt lùi sau ba tiếng, qua buổi trưa, còn chưa tới thời gian ăn tối, cho nên vẫn đặt được.

Khi cả nhà đi ăn cơm, Đinh Tễ gửi ảnh chụp và video lên nhóm của gia đình, để lại video cậu chọc mũi Lâm Vô Ngung, lại nhanh chóng cắt đoạn ở giữa rồi mới gửi lên.

Sau khi gửi xong cậu lại không yên tâm, ấn lần lượt vào từng cái một.

Cả bữa cơm này cậu đều ăn qua loa, dù sao cũng không đói, không giống như Lâm Vô Ngung.

Bất kể thời gian nào, chỉ cần có đồ ăn, cho dù là Lâm Vô Ngung không đói, cũng có thể lịch sự ăn sạch, tuyệt đối có sự tôn trọng cao nhất đối với đồ ăn.

“Cậu không ăn thêm chút gì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không ăn nổi nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Thật hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tôi không phải là cậu.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

Sau khi cơm nước xong xuôi, đưa mọi người trở về cả rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung lại tới siêu thị mua chút mì và đồ ăn vặt, bỏ vào túi mang về ký túc.

Đinh Tễ có chút khó hiểu: “Cậu sẽ không cảm thấy như chưa ăn tối rồi phải bổ sung thêm chứ?”

“Không phải vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Tôi chỉ sợ bây giờ cậu có chuyện trong lòng, không thể ăn thêm, quay lại ký túc xá tắm rửa một cái thả lỏng hơn lại đói bụng.”

Có chuyện trong lòng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra rồi, Đinh Tễ mới đột nhiên phát hiện, không phải là vì cậu thực sự không đói bụng nên mới không ăn vào, mà là vì cuộc trò chuyện với cô út.

Tuy rằng hôm nay chơi đủ trò điên cuồng, vừa cười vừa náo loạn, cảm giác như chuyện này cũng đã trôi qua.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói như vậy, cậu mới phát hiện ra, chuyện này chưa qua, vẫn luôn nghẹn lại trong tim cậu, không ổn định, rất hoảng hốt.

Lâm Vô Ngung chuẩn bị lấy quần áo, Đinh Tễ đi qua ôm lấy anh từ phía sau.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung lật tay lại ôm cậu, nghiêng đầu nhìn.

“Có một chút cảm giác không ổn định.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tắm cùng nhau thử xem cậu có thể ổn định hơn chút không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ cười: “Trong đầu cậu còn nghĩ được thứ khác không?”

“Chắc là vẫn có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngoài cậu ra thì trong đầu chẳng còn bao nhiêu thứ khác, phần lớn đều đang để trống đợi cậu này.”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vậy cậu phải cảm ơn ông trời cho tôi tới đây, nếu không đầu óc của cậu phải lãng phí hơn phân nửa?”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đi tắm đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi sắp xếp lại ảnh, gửi ảnh của cậu cho cậu.”

“Tôi cần ảnh của tôi làm gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi muốn ảnh của cậu.”

“Được, được, được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung vào tắm, điện thoại vang lên, Đinh Tễ đang nằm trên giường lười cử động, nhưng lúc này bất cứ âm thanh nào cao độ đều sẽ khiến cho cậu cảm thấy bất ổn, vì thế cậu vẫn chậm rì rì mò dậy, qua đó nhìn.

Là cuộc gọi của anh Tiêu.

Không biết có phải có việc làm cần tìm Lâm Vô Ngung không.

Đinh Tễ đi qua gõ cửa nhà tắm: “Điện thoại của anh Tiêu.”

“Quăng ở đó đi, có lẽ là có việc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không nghe hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Không phải việc gấp đấy chứ? Chậm chân lại không giành được.”

Lần trước Đinh Tễ phát hiện, Lâm Vô Ngung nhận việc ở bên đây thu nhập cao hơn lúc trước nhiều, không biết là do anh Tiêu quen biết rộng hay là thị trường khác biệt.

“Cậu muốn nghe thì nghe.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi nghe cái mông.” Đinh Tễ quăng điện thoại lên sô pha.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong đi ra ngoài, anh Tiêu lại gọi tới, anh cau mày, vừa lau tóc vừa ấn nghe: “Anh Tiêu?”

Đinh Tễ ôm quần áo đứng trước cửa phòng tắm nhìn.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua, ôm lấy cậu, dán đầu bên kia điện thoại lên tai cậu.

“Ngày mồng ba, mồng bốn có rảnh không?” Lão Tiêu ở đầu bên kia hỏi.

“Không rảnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung không nghĩ ngợi gì trả lời luôn.

Đinh Tễ dùng tay chọc vào hông anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua nhìn cậu.

“Không rảnh.” Đinh Tễ dùng khẩu hình nói.

Như tình huống bình thường, nếu Lâm Vô Ngung rảnh thì sẽ nhận việc, dù sao anh không được người nhà hỗ trợ kinh tế, chỗ nào cần tiền đều phải dựa vào chính mình, lần này anh cũng không nhất định phải đi chơi cùng với người gia đình Đinh Tễ, đặc biệt là trong tình huống cô út đã biết chuyện rồi.

Nếu như nói không đi, chắc chắn là vì cậu.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung lo lắng tâm tình cậu không vui.

Nhưng càng vào những lúc thế này, cậu càng hi vọng Lâm Vô Ngung bị cậu ảnh hưởng.

“Có việc gì mà không rảnh,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Với tình trạng của các khu thắng cảnh trong kỳ nghỉ mồng mười tháng một này, hai ngày đầu anh đã không tìm em rồi, đông người, mệt, mấy ngày sau còn nói không rảnh thì không được hay lắm? Không phải lúc trước em nói mồng một tháng mười không về nhà sao, người nhà em tới đây hả?”

“Không ai tới.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Đi đi.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không tỏ thái đội, bên kia Lão Tiêu tiếp tục nói: “Không ít tiền đâu, em không đi còn có người xếp hàng muốn đi này, việc này cũng không yêu cầu chất lượng cao, quay nhiều là được, buổi tối còn có thể về nghỉ ngơi, không cần phải đi theo…”

Đinh Tễ nhéo hông Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Được rồi, em đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nghe xem giọng điệu của Lâm đại thiếu gia này, cảm ơn em đã cho anh mặt mũi.” Lão Tiêu nói.

“Cảm ơn anh Tiêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cảm ơn cái mông,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Lần này em phải tự qua, anh đã ở khách sạn rồi, không qua đón em được.”

“Gửi vị trí cho em, tới lúc ấy em tự đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“OK.” Lão Tiêu cúp máy.

Lâm Vô Ngung quăng điện thoại lên sô pha, gác cằm lên vai cậu: “Sao thế? Không muốn tôi đi chơi với cậu hả?”

“Đi kiếm tiền đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ tôi còn chưa nuôi nổi cậu, cậu phải tự đi kiếm tiền.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ cười: “Nghe cậu nói này, cậu nợ tiền tôi còn chưa trả đâu.”

“Đúng rồi!” Đinh Tễ đẩy anh ra, “Cậu không nói thì tôi quên mất, tôi đưa cậu một vạn trước.”

“Không cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời kiên quyết.

“Tại sao lại không cần?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Có nợ phải trả mà?”

“Không cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đi vào trong phòng.

Đinh Tễ đi theo sau anh: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu cười thế này quá rõ ràng rồi, tôi sẽ không lấy cái đó để trả đâu.”

“Cậu không trả thì không trả,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngã xuống giường, gối đầu lên cánh tay, “Có một số việc cậu không trả cũng phải làm, có trả hay không cũng không sao.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ lập tức xoay người đi ra ngoài, vào trong nhà tắm.

“Tôi đợi cậu…” Lâm Vô Ngung hét.

“Im miệng!” Đinh Tễ đóng cửa lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung nằm trên giường cười mãi, khi điện thoại ở bên ngoài vang lên, anh mới ngưng cười, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài phòng khách cầm điện thoại vào.

Lâm Trạm gọi điện thoại tới, Lâm Vô Ngung còn cảm thấy có hơi lạ, trừ hai lần gửi ảnh và video cho Lâm Trạm, gần như Lâm Trạm không liên hệ gì với anh, càng không gọi điện thoại.

“A lô?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận cuộc gọi.

“Em có nói gì với bọn họ không?” Lâm Trạm hỏi một câu không đầu không cuối, cũng không biết là đang ở đâu, trong điện thoại còn có tiếng người ồn ào.

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung không hiểu, “Với ai? Nói gì?”

“Nói anh đang ở đâu.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nháy mắt hiểu ra, cả người cứng lại: “Em chưa từng nói, trừ em và Đinh Tễ ra, không ai biết anh đang ở đâu, cũng không ai biết em tìm thấy anh rồi.”

“Vậy dì đó thì sao,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Có phải tóc ngắn, có hơi béo.”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy được sự hoảng loạn của Lâm Trạm, giọng nói của Lâm Trạm cũng run lên, đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi anh gặp lại Lâm Trạm nhận thấy cảm xúc của anh ta dao động.

“Sao thế? Anh chạm mặt bà ấy hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất ngạc nhiên.

“Còn sao nữa,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Kéo anh lại nói, mẹ cháu bị ung thư rồi, cháu phải về nhà thăm.”

Trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên không thể nói ra lời, anh thực sự không ngờ rằng dì Vu lại thân thiết với mẹ anh như vậy, đã bao nhiêu năm không gặp mẹ anh, nhưng vẫn còn chấp nhất túm lấy đứa con của bạn thân trên đường.

“Anh không muốn nghe bất cứ tin tức nào của bà ấy cả, cũng không muốn nhìn thấy bà ấy,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Bảo anh máu lạnh, vô tình cũng được, nói anh thế nào cũng không sao.”

“Anh đang ở đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Bà ấy còn theo anh không?”

“Anh và đồng nghiệp vừa mới ra khỏi phòng làm việc,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Đã cắt đuôi được rồi, anh muốn xác định lại với em là bà ta không biết chỗ anh ở thôi.”

“Em chưa từng nói, chỉ cần bà ấy không theo dõi anh, sẽ không biết được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ,” Lâm Trạm tiếp lời, “Được rồi, không sao, em cứ coi như chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ tắm xong đi ra, Lâm Vô Ngung đang ngồi ngây ngốc trên giường.

Cậu đi qua lay mái tóc còn ướt của anh: “Sao không sấy khô đi?”

“Thất thần,” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy cậu, ấn mặt lên bụng cậu, dùng sức cắn một cái, “Làm chút chuyện gì đó không?”

“… Làm cái gì là làm cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy cạp quần cậu kéo xuống.

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ giữ cạp quần mình lùi sau hai bước, vừa cười vừa hét.

“Tôi đã nói là đợi cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ tay, “Nào, đừng để tôi bắt được cậu, tôi rất càn rỡ đấy.”

“Tôi cũng không phải là người không càn rỡ gì!” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên nhảy xuống, đạp chân xuống đất, nhào vào người Lâm Vô Ngung, đè anh ngã trên giường.

Đầu và mũi đập mạnh vào nhau.

“Thế nào!” Đinh Tễ nhe răng nhếch mép, một tay ấn mũi, một tay chống ván giường, nhìn anh từ trên cao xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cũng ôm mũi nhìn cậu.

Hai giây sau, Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy một giọt máu nhỏ xuống mu bàn tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu bị thương rồi?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Cậu bị đập choáng rồi à?” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng bàn tay che mũi ra, “Tôi bị sự đẹp trai của cậu làm chảy máu mũi rồi.”


	68. Chapter 68

“Hôm nay quá nóng.” Đinh Tễ ôm mũi nhảy xuống giường chạy vào trong nhà tắm.

“Cần giúp không?” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi.

“Chảy máu mũi thì giúp cái gì!” Đinh Tễ ở trong nhà tắm xối nước ào ào.

“Tôi đợi cậu nhé… ” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục hét.

“Câm miệng đi,” Đinh Tễ vừa rửa mặt vừa hét, “Nếu như ban đầu tôi biết cậu không biết xấu hổ thế này, ở quảng trường nhỏ tôi sẽ không nói thêm với cậu một chữ nào.”

“Muộn rồi ha.” Lâm Vô Ngung hét.

Đinh Tễ mặt vẫn còn đầy bọt nước, nhảy qua đây, đóng sầm cửa lại, quay lại nhà vệ sinh tiếp tục rửa mặt.

Đợi tắm, đợi chảy máu mũi xong, đợi rửa mặt.

Đợi cả một quá trình như vậy, cảm xúc của hai người cũng không bị ảnh hưởng gì, trừ việc Đinh Tễ không dám nhào tới lần nữa.

Cậu chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cậu nằm lại như ban nãy đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đang dựa vào đầu giường, rất nghe lời trượt xuống, Đinh Tễ lắc cánh tay, vẻ mặt đằng đằng sát khí còn dính đầy bọt nước, đi tới gần, đạp một cái lên người anh, tư thế không khác gì như lúc đập chảy máu mũi ban nãy.

Cậu vẫn che mũi: “Thế nào!”

“Giỏi lắm, giỏi lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ban nãy coi như ấn nút tạm dừng đúng không?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ lau nước trên mặt.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, đưa tay lau nước dính trên lông mày cậu, lông mày của Đinh Tễ bị lau dính lên da.

“Lập tức uy vũ hơn nhiều.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại lau lông mày bên kia của cậu.

“Cậu xong đời rồi!” Đinh Tễ đập vào tay anh, cúi đầu hôn lên nhanh như chớp.

Lâm Vô Ngung nháy mắt cảm thấy một lần nữa lại đập chảy máu.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn rất chu đáo, trước khi nhào vào đã lấy tay đặt sau gáy anh, cuối cùng cũng không rõ là có đập vào hay không.

Quả là đêm đêm sênh ca.

Tuy rằng cũng chỉ là ăn rau trộn, không biết khi nào mới có thể ăn được món chính, nhưng đối với bọn họ mà nói thì đã rất đủ rồi.

Tuy vậy vẫn còn phải luyện tập nhiều, dù sao mỗi lần đổi ga giường thật phiền phức, đặc biệt là còn phải cầm tới phòng giặt rồi lại cầm đi phơi, hai nam sinh ngày nào cũng giặt ga giường, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy có vấn đề….

“Khi nào thì đi?” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung đã dậy rồi nhưng vẫn dựa vào tường đã mấy phút, không muốn nhúc nhích.

“Trước chín giờ là được, cũng không cần phải dậy sớm thế này, chủ yếu là còn phải tới phòng thuê lấy máy bay,” Trong giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung có cảm giác như không có tinh thần, “Không muốn đi.”

“Bây giờ nói không muốn đi cũng chẳng có tác dụng quái gì, cũng đã đồng ý rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Phấn chấn lên, làm việc thật tốt.”

“Tôi đã nói không đi rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, chậm chạp xuống giường, kéo kéo quần, “Không biết ai cứ bắt tôi phải đi.”

“Đi đánh răng rửa mặt đi.” Đinh Tễ dùng mũi chân chọc chọc lên mông Lâm Vô Ngung, sau đó còn khoa trương lăn lộn một vòng trên giường, “Oa, độ đàn hồi này! Cậu làm tôi bắn tít tận xa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cạp quần, quay đầu nhìn cậu.

Một lát sau mới không nhịn được bật cười ra tiếng: “Cậu rất đáng yêu.”

“Hôm nay không ở chung với cậu,” Đinh Tễ gối đầu lên cánh tay, “Có thời gian rảnh thì nhớ tôi nhé.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lên tiếng.

Đinh Tễ vốn định đi theo tới phòng thuê lấy thiết bị, sợ Lâm Vô Ngung một mình đối diện với cô út sẽ cảm thấy lúng túng, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung không cho, đi rồi còn phải quay vòng lại khách sạn đón ông bà nội, quá rắc rối cũng quá tốn tâm sức, cô út nhìn thấy có thể biết là Đinh Tễ đặc biệt tới đây cùng với anh.

Tuy rằng chuyện come-out coi như là chuyện của một mình Đinh Tễ, nhưng chuyện yêu đương vẫn là chuyện của hai người, anh không thể luôn để Đinh Tễ chắn đằng trước.

Hơn nữa cô út cũng rất tốt, sẽ không cố ý gây khó khăn cho anh, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ là hiểu rõ nhưng không nói, chú ý nói chuyện chút là được.

Khi tới phòng thuê, cả nhà cô út đã dậy sửa soạn xong rồi, bé Đậu Xanh tới mở cửa: “Em chào anh Tiểu Lâm.”

“Chào Đậu Xanh.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Anh tới lấy máy bay ạ?” Bé Đậu Xanh hỏi, “Mẹ em nói hôm nay, ngày mai anh đều phải đi lái máy bay.”

“… Anh không lái, anh chỉ dùng điều kiển từ xa chỉ huy,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào phòng, cô út và chồng đều đang ở phòng khách, anh chào hỏi, “Cháu chào cô chú.”

“Sao tới sớm thế?” Cô út nói, “Đinh Tễ không tới cùng à?”

“Cậu ấy đi đón ông bà rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hai ngày tới cháu không đi chơi với mọi người được rồi.

“Cũng đâu thể để cháu đi cùng mãi được,” Chồng cô út nói, “Cháu cứ làm việc của cháu đi, đừng để lỡ việc.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vào phòng kéo vali để máy bay và pin dự phòng ra.

Chồng cô út cảm khái nói: “Trước đây Tiểu Tễ luôn nói cháu giỏi, thông minh, học tập không tốn sức, vừa thi đỗ thủ khoa còn chơi máy bay tới trình độ chuyên nghiệp, cũng phải tốn không ít tinh thần và thể lực ấy nhỉ.”

“Giỏi thật,” Cô út nói, “Mười tám tuổi còn đứng ở vị trí cao hơn hai tám tuổi.”

“Mọi người làm gì vậy ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Còn khen nữa là cháu bay ra ngoài cửa sổ mất, lát nữa không cần phải gọi xe luôn.”

Bé Đậu Xanh rất lễ phép tiễn anh tới thang máy, vẫy tay nói tạm biệt rồi mới quay lại phòng.

Khi thang máy đi xuống, Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ thở phào một hơi, không khí vẫn rất tốt, nhưng ít nhiều cũng có chút căng thẳng, đổi thành ai anh cũng sẽ không có áp lực, nhưng đó là người nhà của Đinh Tễ, không cần nói, không cần làm bất cứ điều gì, chỉ nghĩ tới cậu thôi là sẽ có áp lực.

Anh không ra khỏi khu nhà ngay mà tới nhà Lâm Trạm trước.

Ấn chuông rất lâu cửa mới mở ra, nhưng không mở ra hoàn toàn, Lâm Trạm lắp thêm xích ở sau cửa rồi, khi mở cửa cũng không tháo ra, chỉ nhìn anh qua khe cửa nhỏ: “Có chuyện gì không?”

Lâm Trạm không định cho anh vào nhà, nhìn trạng thái cả người… có lẽ căn bản cũng không muốn nói chuyện với anh.

“Em chỉ tới xem thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không sao,” Lâm Trạm nhìn vali anh kéo theo, “Đi đâu vậy? Nhận việc rồi?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung lùi về sau, “Anh không sao là được, em đi trước đây.”

“Em xuống tầng đợi mấy phút,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh Miêu mang nguyên liệu tới cho anh, bảo anh ấy đưa đi, mấy ngày nay đông người, hay tắc đường, đi tàu điện cũng phải chen chúc.”

“… A.” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát cuối cùng vẫn đồng ý, sau đó đi tới cửa thang máy, ấn gọi.

Lâm Trạm chưa đóng cửa, chỉ dựa vào cánh cửa, nhìn anh qua một khe hở rộng.

Khi cửa thang máy mở ra, Lâm Trạm mở miệng nói: “Anh không nhằm vào em.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ấn giữ cửa thang máy, quay đầu nhìn anh ta.

“Anh chỉ không quen được người ta quan tâm, hay là lo lắng,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Sẽ khiến anh căng thẳng.”

“Em biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Làm Thế Nào được đồng nghiệp của anh mang tới phòng làm việc rồi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Khi nào đón về thì anh bảo em, em tới đây thăm nó.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Lâm Trạm đóng cửa lại.

Chiếc xe mà anh Miêu đi chính là chiếc Mustang của Lâm Trạm, khi nhìn thấy anh ở dưới tầng, anh ta không bất ngờ, có lẽ là Lâm Trạm đã nói trước với anh ta rồi.

“Để đồ đạc lên xe trước, ngồi trong xe đợi tôi một lát,” Anh Miêu ôm từ trong xe ra một cái thùng lớn, “Tôi xuống ngay.”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh Miêu vất vả rồi.”

“Đừng khách khí với tôi.” Anh Miêu đi vào trong tòa nhà.

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt đồ cẩn thận, ngồi xuống ghế phó lái.

Nhiều lắm cũng chỉ ba phút, anh Miêu đã xuống rồi, lên xe hỏi địa chỉ anh muốn tới, sau đó mở chỉ đường.

“Lâm Trạm, anh ấy… ” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được hỏi một câu.

“Vẫn luôn như thế,” Anh Miêu nói, “Tôi cũng đã quen cậu ấy bao nhiêu năm nay, vẫn luôn là như thế, bình thường vẫn ổn, chẳng qua chị béo hôm qua… là bạn thân của mẹ cậu à?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cảm giác câu hỏi này giống như mắng người.

“Nếu như không phải bà ta là nữ, tuổi tác cũng không ít hơn mẹ tôi bao nhiêu,” Giọng điệu anh Miêu không vui, “Tôi thực sự muốn ra tay, bà ta xông tới kéo người gào thét suốt, đừng nói là tính cách như Lâm Trạm, tôi cũng suýt chút nữa đã đánh bà ta.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có thể tưởng tượng tương đối ra hoàn cảnh lúc ấy. Lâm Trạm đến bây giờ còn hay bừng tỉnh giữa đêm khuya, đột nhiên bị bạn thân của mẹ mình bắt được, còn mạnh mẽ lên án Lâm Trạm bất hiếu cùng với sự bất hạnh của mẹ… nghĩ là biết được Lâm Trạm bị kích thích mạnh tới mức nào.

Anh khẽ thở dài, quay đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

“Cậu được đấy,” Anh Miêu thay đổi đề tài, “Lâm Trạm nói cậu chơi máy bay không người lái tương đương với trình độ chuyên nghiệp rồi, còn tìm mấy video tuyên truyền và phóng sự, nói là do cậu quay.”

“Em chỉ tham gia quay bộ phận thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, sửa lại lời, “Em đâu có bản lĩnh lớn như vậy.”

“Cố gắng làm.” Anh Miêu nói, “Tôi thấy cậu đáng tin hơn những đứa trẻ cùng tuổi rất nhiều, muốn làm gì cũng đều có thể làm cho ra trò.”

“Cảm ơn anh Miêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng cảm ơn tới lui,” anh Miêu nói, “Phiền lắm.”

“Vậy anh đừng khen em như thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Không thể khen em, khen em em sẽ bay mất.”

Điện thoại vang lên, Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới.

– Sao rồi?

– Lấy được rồi, bây giờ anh Miêu đưa tôi qua đó.

– Ừ, có nhớ tôi không?

– Đừng giành lời thoại chứ.

– Nói nhanh lên!

– Rất nhớ.

– Lừa ai đấy.

– Lừa gà con.

Đinh Tễ gửi một tấm ảnh qua, trong ảnh là ông bà nội và Lưu Kim Bằng, Lưu Kim Bằng đang cầm một đống đồ lớn chỉ vào cậu, có lẽ là đang mắng cậu không giúp đỡ.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, cảm thấy tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều.

Đinh Tễ giống như một quả chanh dây dưới mặt trời rực rỡ, vừa chua vừa ngọt, không đẹp đẽ, thậm chí còn có chút thô ráp, nhưng nếm thử lại khiến cho người ta chảy nước miếng… Lâm Vô Ngung nuốt nước bọt.

Nghe thấy bụng mình kêu ọc ọc.

Vẫn chưa ăn sáng, chỉ dựa vào nhớ Đinh Tễ thôi thì không ổn rồi, càng nhớ càng đói….

Cũng may là tới khách sạn, lão Tiêu đã ở nhà ăn đợi anh.

“Ăn gì?” Lão Tiêu hỏi, “Xem thực đơn đi.”

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh vừa ăn gì thì gọi thêm cho em hai phần.”

“Hai phần cháo thịt nạc trứng muối?” Lão Tiêu hỏi.

“… Đưa em thực đơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hai ngày vừa rồi đi đâu chơi đấy?” Lão Tiêu đưa thực đơn cho anh.

“Công viên, khu trò chơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở thực đơn, “Đáng lẽ hôm nay sẽ tới vườn bách thú, nhưng lại bị anh gọi tới đây.”

“Vườn bách thú đi lúc nào mà chẳng được,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Còn tiền thì không phải lúc nào cũng kiếm được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, gật đầu.

Vậy cũng phải xem là đi cùng với ai.

Trước khi chưa gặp Đinh Tễ, nhận việc kiếm tiền đều xếp trước việc lên lớp học của anh.

Việc hôm nay yêu cầu không cao, có thể quay được cảnh tượng theo yêu cầu là được, nhưng cũng rất mệt, vào những ngày thế này sẽ không có nơi nào ít người cả, huống hồ bản thân anh tới quay người, cho nên phải tìm một nơi trống trong đám người.

Chỉnh thử thiết bị, thử bay, bay chính thức, tất cả các bước đều có người lại xem, Lâm Vô Ngung không quan tâm tới việc bị người ta nhìn, nhưng bị nhiều người vây quanh như vậy, anh cũng có chút phiền.

Hôm nay anh đội mũ lưỡi trai, kéo vành mũ xuống rất thấp, nhưng vẫn có người suýt nữa đã chọc điện thoại vào mặt anh để chụp ảnh, tuy rằng có thể hiểu được giơ điện thoại lên chụp đã thành thói quen của khách du lịch, khi quay căn bản cũng không suy nghĩ gì, anh quay đầu hung hăng trừng mấy cái.

Mượn vẻ mặt của Đinh Tễ.

Không biết có giống hay không.

“Quay một vòng từ Bắc sang Đông rồi quay lại,” Lão Tiêu ngồi xuống bên cạnh, ôm notebook, “Lát nữa thiết lập lại đường quay, khoảng tầm nửa giờ nữa là có thể xong.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời, lấy điện thoại ra nhìn.

Có tin nhắn Đinh Tễ gửi tới, anh lập tức mở ra.

Đinh Tễ gửi tới mấy tấm hình gấu trúc.

– Nhìn này! Siêu siêu đáng yêu, đáng yêu quá mẹ ơi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được bật cười, nghe giọng điệu này của Đinh Tễ cũng có thể tưởng tượng được ra vẻ mặt cậu.

– Không đáng yêu bằng gà con.

Anh trả lời xong rồi đợi một lát, Đinh Tễ không trả lời lại nữa, có lẽ là ở chung với mọi người không tiện, nên cậu bỏ điện thoại vào túi.

“Con mẹ nó!” Lưu Kim Bằng cầm điện thoại của Đinh Tễ xoay tám vòng tại chỗ còn chưa dừng lại, “Mẹ nó! Biết ngay mà! Tao phải biết từ sớm rồi mới phải! Đậu!”

Đinh Tễ ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài, quay đầu nhìn ông bà nội vẫn còn đang nghiêm túc nghe bé Đậu Xanh đọc chữ trên biển thuyết minh, giới thiệu gấu trúc nhỏ cho mọi người.

Cậu quay đầu: “Đưa điện thoại cho tôi.”

“Đưa cái mông!” Lưu Kim Bằng lùi về sau mấy bước, cầm điện thoại lên trên lắc lư mấy cái, sau đó chỉ vào cậu, “Con mẹ nó, mày có biết tại sao tao lại tức giận như vậy không!”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng phun ra từng giọt nước bọt phẫn nộ dưới ánh mặt trời, thở dài: “Tao biết!”

“Vậy mày nói thử xem?” Lưu Kim Bằng trừng cậu.

“Tao không nói cho mày.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đúng!” Lưu Kim Bằng thu tay về, lại hung hăng vọt tới trước mặt cậu, dùng sức chỉ vào cậu, “Đúng! Mày! Chuyện lớn thế này! Không nói với tao! Đồ chó! Anh em tốt cái mông! Cái mông!”

Đinh Tễ vươn tay, đập vào cổ tay cậu một cái, lấy điện thoại của mình về.

“Muộn rồi! Có cướp được về cũng muộn rồi mày có biết không!” Lưu Kim Bằng khom lưng phẫn nộ hét vào mặt cậu, “Cmn tao thấy cả rồi, tao hiểu hết rồi!”

“Ngồi xuống!” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Không ngồi!” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ vỗ mông mình, “Có gai! Mông tao có gai mày có biết không!”

“Mày muốn cả nhà tao đều biết cả à?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vậy mày qua hét luôn cho bà nội nghe đi.”

Lưu Kim Bằng khựng lại, đặt mông ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, rít một từ qua kẽ răng: “Đệt.”

“Bằng Bằng,” Đinh Tễ ôm lấy vai Lưu Kim Bằng, phản ứng này của Lưu Kim Bằng khiến cho cậu còn cảm thấy áp lực hơn khi đối mặt với cô út, “Xin lỗi mày nhé, tao nên nói với mày ngay từ đầu.”

“Bây giờ nói có ích gì, dù sao cũng không nói cho tao ngay từ đầu,” Lưu Kim Bằng rầu rĩ nói, “Tao đã nói mà, hai đứa mày sao lại tốt với nhau như vậy, tại sao lại tốt với nhau như vậy! Nếu như tao không đúng lúc nhìn thấy tin nhắn buồn nôn này của chúng mày, không biết bao giờ tao mới nhận ra… mày nói thật đi! Có phải là Lâm Vô Ngung quyến rũ mày trước không!”

“Mày bình tĩnh chút đi.” Đinh Tễ nói,

“Bình tĩnh kiểu gì được,” Lưu Kim Bằng đè thấp giọng, “Mày có biết chuyện này là thế nào không? Mày có biết bao nhiêu người nhìn thấy đàn ông thanh tú một chút sẽ mắng chửi người ta là ẻo lả không! Huống hồ còn là… liệu mày có bị người khác mắng không? Có bị người ta bắt nạt không?”

Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc khi phát hiện ra vành mắt Lưu Kim Bằng đỏ ửng rồi, cậu vội vàng nắm khuôn mặt Lưu Kim Bằng, chỉ vào cậu ta: “Mày đừng có khóc! Mày dám khóc tao dám đánh mày tới lúc không khóc nữa thì thôi!”

“Tao không khóc!” Lưu Kim Bằng quay mặt qua, thở dài. “Tao chỉ kích động quá thôi, chuyện này quá bất ngờ, tao cũng không biết mình định nói gì.”

“Bằng Bằng,” Đinh Tễ nhìn phía bên kia, có lẽ bé Đậu Xanh sắp đọc xong rồi, cậu đứng dậy, đá đá chân Lưu Kim Bằng, “Đi qua đó trước, chuyện này tao sẽ từ từ nói với mày.”

“Ừ.” Lưu Kim Bằng rầu rĩ đồng ý, cũng đứng lên.

“Mày bình thường chút đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không bình thường được thì nói hai chúng ta cãi nhau.”

“Biết rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Hai chúng ta đã chơi với nhau bao năm, tao là người không đáng tin vậy sao?”

Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta.

“Anh Bằng Bằng sao thế?” Bé Đậu Xanh vừa nhìn đã nhận ra vẻ mặt của Bằng Bằng không ổn, “Có phải là anh em bắt nạt anh không?”

“HỪ.” Lưu Kim Bằng hừ lạnh một tiếng, lườm Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ lập tức phối hợp: “Được rồi đấy, còn chưa hết giận à.”

Lưu Kim Bằng không nói gì, lạnh mặt quay đầu đi, nắm lấy tay bé Đậu Xanh: “Đi, đi xem khỉ!”

“Em vừa mới xem khỉ xong.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

“Xem chó!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Xem chó có thể xem dưới sân nhà.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

Bà nội nghe vậy bật cười, vỗ vỗ Đinh Tễ: “Sao hai đứa lại cãi nhau? Làm cho Bằng Bằng giận tới ngu người rồi.”

“Không ai có thể nói gì bạn gái hờ của nó.” Đinh Tễ bịa một lời nói dối.

“Bạn gái!” Lưu Kim Bằng hét, “Hờ cái gì mà hờ! Hờ cái đầu mày?”

“Là bạn gái, bạn gái,” Cô út vội vàng dỗ, “Bạn gái sắp kết hôn rồi, ai nói là hờ được? Ai nói!”

“Cô út, cô giả quá đấy,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Khi cô dỗ Đậu Xanh đều không dùng giọng điệu này.”

“Con bé không cần cô dỗ.” Cô út nói.

Cả nhà đều cười, Đinh Tễ cũng không nhịn được cười theo, tuy vậy Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn thật đáng tin, cơn tức giận nửa thật nửa giả này rất phù hợp với tính cách từ bé tới lớn của cậu ta, không phá vỡ hình tượng.

Bé Đậu Xanh thích vẹt, nhìn chằm chằm ở khu vẹt không đi, đúng lúc mọi người cũng muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát.

Lưu Kim Bằng kéo Đinh Tễ qua một bên, nhìn chằm chằm cậu: “Thật sao?”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Không phải mày và Lâm Vô Ngung hợp sức nhau lừa tao đấy chứ?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao nói nhé, nếu như hai người hợp sức lừa tao, so với việc hai người…. thì càng nghiêm trọng hơn đấy có biết không!”

“Là thật.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao suy nghĩ rồi, cũng có thể là giả.”

“Bằng Bằng,” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Mày có gì muốn nói thì nói thẳng đi, không sao.”

“Vậy tao tỏ thái độ trước,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao không tiếp nhận nổi loại chuyện này, nếu có thằng con trai nào nói thích tao, có lẽ tao sẽ đánh nó.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chỉ cảm thấy ngực như bị nghẹn.

“Nhưng mày là anh em tốt của tao, tao đành chấp nhận, không chấp nhận được cũng phải chấp nhận,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao biết Lâm Vô Ngung là một người rất ưu tú, mày thích cậu ta, cậu ta cũng thích mày, tao nghĩ lại cũng không thấy có gì kỳ lạ cả, đều thông minh, đều là học bá….”

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảm ơn, Bằng Bằng.”

“Nhưng hai người đừng quá trớn trước mặt tao,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cái gì mà cầm tay, hôn môi, đừng làm trước mặt tao, tao sẽ mắng người.”

“… Bọn tao không có làm lố như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy được rồi, tao cũng không quản chúng mày được nhiều như vậy,” Lưu Kim Bằng cau mày, “Nhưng là mày… sau này người trong nhà biết thì phải làm sao? Định giấu mãi sao? Mày còn có thể biến lại không? Mày thích Lâm Vô Ngung, hay là thích đàn ông?”

“Có lẽ là thích đàn ông,” Đinh Tễ rất thẳng thắn, “Chẳng qua Lâm Vô Ngung chính là người đầu tiên tao thích.”

Cảm nhận tình yêu cuồng nhiệt hiện tại… có lẽ sau này cũng không thể thích thêm người nào khác, dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung quá ưu tú, trong mắt cậu, anh gần như hoàn mỹ, cậu không có cơ hội, cũng không muốn có cơ hội đi thích người nào khác ngoài Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Vậy người nhà thì phải làm sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng khẽ hỏi.

“Tao… ” Đinh Tễ dựa vào thân cây bên cạnh, “Thực sự không biết.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Câu nói có vẻ kinh điển trong giới đam mỹ: Anh không thích con trai chẳng qua người anh thích lại là con trai :)))))

Nhưng trong truyện này thì: Anh thích con trai, chẳng qua người anh thích lại là em, không gặp em thì vào một lúc nào đó anh sẽ gặp và yêu một người con trai khác. :))) Cái này nó gọi là đúng người đúng thời điểm.


	69. Chapter 69

Từ sau khi bị Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn thấy tin nhắn trên điện thoại, Đinh Tễ rất cẩn thận khi gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung, Lưu Kim Bằng không phải là người cẩn thận, cậu ta tùy ý cũng có thể phát hiện ra, vậy tỉ lệ những người khác trong nhà liếc mắt nhìn ra còn lớn hơn nữa.

Tuy rằng khi Lâm Vô Ngung không bận rộn rất muốn nói với Đinh Tễ mấy câu, nhưng chỉ trong thời gian hai ba ngày này, Đinh Tễ đã come out hai lần, anh không thể mạo hiểm thêm nữa, nếu như Đinh Tễ còn come out thêm một lần nào nữa, có lẽ cậu sẽ sụp đổ ngay tại chỗ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tin nhắn Đinh Tễ gửi tới trong điện thoại, đều là ảnh của mọi người, cũng không dám nói lời nào quá giới hạn, chỉ trả lời ha ha ha và hâm mộ ghê.

Khổ thật.

Anh thở dài.

“Đây là lần thứ tư rồi.” Lão Tiêu ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh, đưa cho anh một chai nước.

“Cái gì lần thứ tư?” Lâm Vô Ngung cất điện thoại đi, nhìn đám người ở đằng xa, lát nữa bọn họ quay nốt mấy cảnh cuối cùng, cũng tạm ổn có thể kết thúc công việc, lấy tiền về nhà.

“Thở dài.” Lão Tiêu nói, “Vừa nhìn điện thoại vừa thở dài, nghe thảm quá.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

“Quá thảm.” Lão Tiêu lại nói.

“Chưa xong ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn.

“Rốt cuộc mấy ngày nay em đi chơi với ai?” Lão Tiêu nói, “Theo lý mà nói em cũng không phải là người sầu não chỉ vì không được đi tới mấy khu thắng cảnh, phải là không thể đi chơi với người nào đó mới buồn bực thế này.”

“Bạn của em.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Người bạn trước đây ở chung với em.” Lão Tiêu bật cười, “Đã nói không đơn giản vậy mà.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, không nói gì.

Lão Tiêu châm điếu thuốc: “Haiz, trẻ con tốt thật đấy, còn có thể có cảm xúc nhớ nhung.”

“Anh không có sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đã sớm chẳng còn.” Lão Tiêu nói, “Có thể ở bên nhau thì ở bên nhau, không được thì đổ vỡ, qua mười năm, hai mươi năm, đã không còn tinh thần để nhớ nhung nữa, những người hơn ba mươi tuổi như anh không nhớ nổi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hắn, qua một lát mới mở miệng: “Anh Tiêu, em hỏi anh một câu, nếu như cảm thấy không thích hợp anh có thể coi như em chưa hỏi.”

“Có gì mà không thích hợp,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Hỏi đi.”

“Anh đã nói với người nhà chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Về chuyện… của anh.”

“Nói rồi.” Lão Tiêu nhả một ngụm khói, “Sao nào, em muốn tìm kiếm kinh nghiệm? Định nói với người nhà.”

“Người nhà em biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lão Tiêu quay đầu qua nhìn anh: “Chẳng trách lúc trước em lại nói được nghỉ không về nhà? Trường H chưa khai giảng em đã chạy tới đây.”

“Không giống như chuyện này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tình huống nhà em hơi khác.”

“Ừ.” Lão Tiêu gật đầu, không hỏi nhiều, “Anh cứng với người nhà như thế này cũng đã gần mười năm rồi, bình thường không có chuyện gì lớn, anh sẽ không về nhà.”

“Lúc trước quan hệ của anh với người nhà có tốt không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chính là đứa con bảo bối, có thể không tốt được sao? Sắp cưng chiều lên tận trời,” Lão Tiêu cười cười, “Có một số chuyện không chấp nhận được chính là không chấp nhận được, những người không chấp nhận được, vì yêu em mà lại càng không thể chấp nhận, mở mắt nhìn em rơi vào vũng bùn, có thể không cứu sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy như mình đang gánh vác thứ gì đó, đè nặng tới mức anh không thở được.

“Bạn học kia của em, người nhà vẫn chưa biết hả,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Anh cho em một đề nghị, nếu hai đứa còn chưa tới mức không thể không nói thì đừng nói, còn có thể yên tĩnh được mấy năm, bây giờ hai đứa còn nhỏ, cũng không ai quan tâm tới chuyện cả đời của hai đứa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Hơn nữa, anh nói một câu mất hứng nhé,” Lão Tiêu nói, “Ai biết có thể ở bên nhau được bao lâu, ai biết cuối cùng có thể gánh vác được không, lỡ như đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt rồi muốn quay lại quỹ đạo ban đầu, làm tên cặn bã hãm hại cô gái nhà ai đó, vậy càng không đáng để bây giờ làm chuyện hao tâm tổn sức.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày: “Anh đúng là rất biết cách làm mất hứng.”

Lão Tiêu bật cười, điếu thuốc tí nữa thì rơi xuống đất: “Em đừng quan tâm anh, anh chỉ bộc phát tình cảm thôi, hai người chắc chắn sẽ trung thành với nhau.”

Lão Tiêu là một người chỉ cần có rượu là có chuyện xưa, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung lại không có suy nghĩ tìm hiểu những chuyện xưa này, chuyện xưa của Lão Tiêu chắc chắn là bi kịch, anh không muốn nghe, bây giờ anh chịu ảnh hưởng từ Đinh Tễ nên rất mê tín, anh không muốn nghe những nội dung không tốt lành.

Hơn nữa anh cũng không định để Đinh Tễ biết anh nói với Lão Tiêu những chuyện này.

Đinh Tễ muốn tự mình gánh vác, anh sẽ để Đinh Tễ tự gánh vác, không thể tăng thêm bất cứ gánh nặng và phiền phức nào cho cậu.

Hôm mà ông bà nội và nhà cô út chuẩn bị về, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác cả người Đinh Tễ thả lỏng hơn rất nhiều, thậm chí còn hơi tung tăng.

Lâm Vô Ngung không thể không nhắc nhở cậu: “Cậu đừng có vui quá, làm gì có cái kiểu ông bà sắp phải về, sắp chia tay rồi mà cậu còn vui vẻ thế này.”

“Tôi rất vui sao?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Lát nữa tôi lấy điện thoại chụp lén một tấm cho cậu xem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Rất vui.”

Đinh Tễ sờ sờ mặt mình: “Có lẽ là không cần lo lắng lộ tẩy ở chỗ nào, mấy ngày nay tôi thực sự đã lo lắng không yên.”

Cũng đúng, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng như vậy, nhận việc xong quay về anh cũng không đi chơi cùng nữa, chỉ sợ nhất thời không chú ý làm động tác quá trớn khiến người khác nhìn ra.

Cộng thêm việc Lưu Kim Bằng cũng biết rồi, còn rất không hài lòng, Lâm Vô Ngung sợ đi sẽ khiến cho cậu ta không tự nhiên, còn lộ gì với Lưu Kim Bằng nữa, thật sự là không còn chỗ nào để nói.

Cô út gọi điện thoại tới cho Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại lên liếc nhìn qua Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tôi tránh đi?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy.

“Cậu nghỉ đi.” Đinh Tễ giữ anh lại, cầm điện thoại ra bên ngoài ban công.

“Tôi ra phòng khách nói chuyện với bọn họ một lát.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ gật đầu, đi tới ban công đóng cửa lại, ấn nghe, “Cô ạ?”

“Đã đi ngủ chưa?” Nghe giọng của cô út hình như không ở phòng ngủ.

“Lát cháu mới ngủ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cô đi dạo ạ?”

“Ừ,” Cô út cười cười, “Khu nhà này thoải mái thật, có rất nhiều cây này, hoa cỏ này, ngày nào cô cũng xuống đây đi dạo.”

“Chú không đi cùng với cô ạ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nói thừa,” Cô út trả lời, “Anh ấy theo thì cô gọi điện cho cháu kiểu gì.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ chống lan can ban công, nhìn xuống dưới.

Hôm nay đã có rất nhiều bạn học quay lại trường, dưới tầng lúc nào cũng có người di chuyển tới lui, ký túc xá của bọn họ trừ Hùng Đại và Hà Gia Bảo ra thì cũng đã về cả rồi, lúc này phòng khách đang rất ồn ào.

Có cảm giác như dần dần rơi về thực tế.

“Cô chắc chắn sẽ giữ bí mật chuyện này, Đậu Xanh cũng không nói với bất cứ ai, hơn nữa nó cũng không coi là chuyện gì lớn,” Cô út nói, “Cháu cũng đừng lo lắng mấy chuyện này.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Nhưng mà, bản thân cháu cũng phải nghĩ lại rõ ràng,” Cô út khẽ nói, “Đây cũng không phải là chuyện đơn giản giống như chuyện yêu một cô bé nào đó.”

“Cháu biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Cô ấy à, không hiểu mấy thứ này lắm, cũng không biết rốt cuộc tại sao lại như vậy, tại sao bọn cháu lại không giống như những đứa trẻ bình thường,” Cô út nói, “Nhưng cô cũng biết chuyện này không phải là chuyện xấu, cô đã lén tra rồi, cũng không phải là bệnh tâm lý nào cả….”

“Cô còn tra những thứ này sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ hơi buồn cười, nhưng mũi lại chua xót, “Cô hỏi cháu là được rồi, trước kia cháu đã từng tra rất lâu.”

“Cô phải tự mình kiểm tra tự mình phán đoán, lỡ như thật sự không phải là chuyện tốt,” Cô út nói, “Chẳng phải lại bị cháu lừa sao?”

“Cháu có thể lừa cô sao.” Đinh Tễ hít hít cái mũi.

“Cháu lừa cô cũng không ít đâu, có người nào trong nhà mà cháu không lừa đâu,” Cô út ghét bỏ nói, “Từ bé tới lớn đầu óc của cháu đều dùng vào những thứ này.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Tiểu Tễ, cháu là một đứa trẻ thông minh, bình thường tùy tiện ra cái vẻ không đứng đắn, nhưng cô biết, cháu là một người đáng tin,” Cô út đổi sang giọng điệu nghiêm túc, “Cũng có suy nghĩ của riêng mình, chuyện của bản thân cháu, từ trước tới giờ cháu đều tự làm, cho nên cô cũng không định nói gì, chỉ muốn nói với cháu, nhất định phải nghĩ rõ ràng, cháu có muốn nói hay không, muốn nói lúc nào, muốn nói thế nào, thì cháu bàn bạc với cô trước là được.”

“Cháu biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cô yên tâm đi.”

“Vẫn còn chuyện này nữa,” Cô út có hơi do dự, “Chuyện đó ấy, cô cũng không biết phải nói thế nào, cô cũng không rõ rốt cuộc là chuyện gì… chẳng qua, người trẻ tuổi yêu đương, bây giờ cũng đều rất cởi mở… nhưng mà hai đứa đều là nam, ừm cái đó…”

“Cô út, cô….” Đinh Tễ phản ứng lại, nhất thời cảm giác giống như bị quăng vào phòng hấp cách thủy, đầu óc cũng nóng cả lên, “Cháu biết, cháu biết, cháu biết, chưa tới mức ấy, chưa chưa…. chưa tới….”

“À à à, được, được, cô biết rồi,” Cô út nói liên tục một chuỗi, “Chưa tới, chưa… chưa, chưa là được rồi…. nhưng nếu mà tới rồi… tới mức ấy rồi… xử lý… “

“Cháu biết rồi, cô đừng nói nữa, cháu biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ sắp muốn quỳ xuống.

“Không nói nữa, không nói nữa, cháu coi như cô chưa nói,” Cô út nói, “Cô hoàn toàn không muốn nói, ôi, cô thật là… được rồi, không nói nữa, cô đi mua chai nước lạnh uống, không còn việc gì khác nữa rồi, ngày mai cháu tới tiễn là được.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

“Ngày mai Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đi cùng sao?” Cô út hỏi.

“Có đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn mua chút đồ cho mọi người mang về.”

“Đứa trẻ khách sáo này,” Cô út nói, “Vậy được, mai gặp, cô cúp máy nhé.”

Lữ Nhạc theo lệ cầm một đống đồ ăn quay lại, khi Lâm Vô Ngung lấy cho mình và Đinh Tễ hai gói vào trong phòng, đúng lúc Đinh Tễ đi từ ban công vào.

“Ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc lư túi trong tay.

“Cậu ăn đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tối nay tôi ăn nhiều quá rồi, bây giờ tôi còn muốn ợ đây.”

“Lát nữa tôi ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt đồ ăn cẩn thận, “Hôm nay tôi cũng ăn không ít.”

“Có ngày nào mà cậu ăn ít,” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Hôm nay cậu mời hay là Hứa Thiên Bác mời.”

“Tôi mời,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mẹ cậu ấy cho cậu ấy một đống tiền tiêu vặt, chỉ sợ cậu ấy đói chết ở trường… kỳ thực cậu ấy chơi game cũng kiếm được không ít, mẹ cậu ấy còn không tin.”

“Cậu kiếm được nhiều tiền như vậy, mẹ cậu cũng không tin sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Tôi không dám để bà ấy biết tôi có bao nhiêu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Ồ.” Đinh Tễ không nói thêm gì nữa.

“Nói chuyện với cô út vẫn ổn chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Dặn dò học tập thật tốt ngày ngày tiến bộ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Rất tốt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, không đợi nói thêm gì, Đinh Tễ đã ra khỏi phòng, tới phòng khách nói chuyện với mọi người.

Đinh Tễ không muốn nói, anh đương nhiên sẽ không hỏi, nhưng mà nhìn cảm xúc của Đinh Tễ vẫn ổn, anh cũng yên tâm.

Mọi người ở ký túc quay lại, những ngày tháng đêm đêm sênh ca của bọn họ tạm dừng lại.

Tuy rằng cảm thấy cũng không làm ra động tĩnh gì lớn, nhưng dù sao cũng chột dạ, lỡ như hai người hưng phấn kêu lên cái gì đó, vậy quá thảm.

Mấy ngày vừa rồi hai người họ cũng rất mệt, được dịp nằm xuống giường ngủ sớm một chút.

Tối nay Lâm Vô Ngung không tập võ, cũng không nhảy giường, ngủ một giấc tới tận sáng, báo thức ở điện thoại kêu lên hai lần anh mới nhảy dựng lên, kéo Đinh Tễ còn đang méo miệng ngủ mơ dậy.

Đinh Tễ trên đường đi thì vẫn ổn, nhưng khi tới sân bay rồi lại không ổn, mắt lúc đỏ lúc bình thường, một lát lại đỏ.

Lâm Vô Ngung muốn an ủi, nhưng lại không biết nên an ủi thế nào mới giống như phạm vi bạn bè bình thường, dù sao Lưu Kim Bằng là anh em tốt của Đinh Tễ, cũng không an ủi gì cả, chỉ nói một câu “năm mới lại về mà”.

Anh chỉ đành nói: “Đúng vậy.”

“Ừ.” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu nhìn anh.

Hôm nay vừa gặp mặt, trong ánh mắt Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh luôn mang theo khí chất của một nhà nghiên cứu, khiến cho anh luôn cảm thấy mình có cảm giác sai lệch giống như đã cướp bạn gái của Lưu Kim Bằng.

Tiễn tất cả mọi người vào lối kiểm tra an toàn, lại nhìn theo tới khi không còn thấy gì nữa, Lâm Vô Ngung mới thở phào một hơi, vươn tay ôm lấy vai Đinh Tễ: “Không sao chứ?”

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ lau lung tung lên mặt, “Ban nãy đột nhiên có chút luyến tiếc, còn cảm thấy có hơi…’

Còn cảm thấy hơi có lỗi với ông bà.

Lâm Vô Ngung thay Đinh Tễ nói xong lời này.

Mấy ngày nay cảm xúc của Đinh Tễ đều mắc kẹt ở đây, có đôi khi quên mất, thì lại đỡ hơn một chút, chỉ cần nhớ ra, lập tức lại tụt xuống một trăm mét.

“Lâm Trạm mang Làm Thế Nào về nhà rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có thời gian thì chúng ta đi thăm nó.”

“Vậy đi thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cảm giác như đã lâu lắm rồi chưa thăm Làm Thế Nào, xem video thấy nó lớn hơn nhiều rồi, có phải lần trước Lâm Trạm còn nói nó bắt đầu cứng lông rồi, nếu không vuốt ngay, sau này sẽ không vuốt được lông tơ nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Sở thích gì kì vậy, vậy ngồi tàu điện qua đó luôn nhé.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Không có người nhà ở bên cạnh, lại không ở trường, xung quanh đều là người không quen biết, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác như Đinh Tễ càn rỡ hơn rất nhiều, cũng không biết có phải là mấy ngày nay bị nghẹn không, dọc đường đi cậu đều chen đi với anh.

Sau khi lên tàu điện ngầm trực tiếp dựa vào sau anh, cúi đầu gác lên vai anh.

“Lần này có lẽ mọi người chơi rất vui nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Về nhà lại chém gió với hàng xóm cả dãy phố, cháu trai bảo bối mời bà đi du lịch, ở căn phòng lớn, ngày nào cũng ra ngoài chơi, ăn nhà hàng cao cấp, cháu trai còn quen biết rộng, gọi xe riêng tới đưa đón, còn có cả lái xe…. tôi nói với cậu, bà nội có thể chém gió tới năm mới, khi về mang cho bà ít quà với lì xì là bà có thể chém cả tháng giêng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

“Cố gắng để bà vui vẻ chút, ai biết được sau này sẽ thế nào.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Có thể thế nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mau phì.”

“Phì, phì, phì.” Đinh Tễ phì mấy tiếng sau lưng anh.

“Bắn cả nước bọt lên quần áo tôi rồi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ rầu rĩ nói, “Cậu có ý kiến sao?”

“Không ý kiến gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh Gà giỏi thật!”

Đinh Tễ ở phía sau cứ cười mãi.

Tới nhà Lâm Trạm rồi, còn chưa ấn chuông cửa, Lâm Vô Ngung đã nghe thấy tiếng Làm Thế Nào.

“Con chó này giỏi đấy, luôn có thể ngửi được mùi của hai chúng ta.” Anh ấn chuông cửa.

“Tôi cũng có thể.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cong cong khóe môi: “Nếu như ngửi cậu, cũng có thể.”

Khóa cửa kêu lên một tiếng, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng ngậm miệng.

Lâm Trạm hé ra một khe cửa, Làm Thế Nào chen qua chân anh ta ra ngoài, vừa điên cuồng vẫy đuôi nhào vào chân hai người, vừa kêu như sắp khóc.

“Nhìn nó này,” Lâm Trạm mở cửa xoay người về phòng khách, “Anh có ngược đãi nó sao…”

“Ngược đãi tới mức béo thế này cũng không dễ.” Đinh Tễ bế Làm Thế Nào lên ước lượng, “Béo quá rồi? Anh nuôi cách nào vậy?”

“Ăn rồi ngủ.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Giống y cậu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“… Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Hôm nay trạng thái của Lâm Trạm có vẻ tốt hơn mấy hôm trước khi anh tới, còn rót nước hoa quả cho bọn họ.

Khi Đinh Tễ đi chọc chó, Lâm Vô Ngung muốn tìm một đề tài nào đó nói với Lâm Trạm mấy câu, nhưng lại cảm thấy không cần thiết, khi còn bé anh ở chung với Lâm Trạm, một ngày cũng không nói được mấy câu.

Nếu như so sánh, Đinh Tễ tự nhiên hơn anh nhiều.

“Nước trái cây này là hỗn hợp ạ,” Đinh Tễ vừa chọc chó vừa nói, “Anh Miêu nói anh đun nước còn có thể làm cháy luôn cả nồi, không ngờ anh còn có thể làm nước trái cây?”

“…. Anh đun nước cháy nồi khi nào?” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Hình dung quá lố.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có lẽ chỉ là muốn nói anh không biết đun nước thôi.”

“Có máy lọc nước tại sao còn phải đun nước sôi.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Còn cứng miệng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nước quả cũng không phải anh làm,” Lâm Trạm ngồi xuống sô pha, cầm notebook mở ra, “Bạn trai của Đàm Duy Vũ làm.”

Nghe cái tên này giống con trai, trong lòng Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên dậy sóng.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua: “Đàm Duy Vũ là ai ạ?”

“Lần đầu tiên hai đứa gặp anh, có hai người đàn ông, một là anh Miêu, người còn lại là Đàm Duy Vũ.” Lâm Trạm nói rất bình tĩnh.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Anh ta cũng….”

Lâm Trạm đang cúi đầu nhìn notebook, nghe thấy lời này của cậu, ngẩng đầu lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung bị dọa nhảy dựng, anh còn chưa chắc chắn Đinh Tễ có muốn để Lâm Trạm biết chuyện này hay không, mấy ngày nay liên tiếp mấy lần, quả thực giống như bom liên hoàn, anh vội vàng ngồi xuống, gõ gõ bàn: “Làm Thế Nào, quay ra chỗ tao này! Tao cho mày ăn kẹo!”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới hồi thần, cảm giác được lời bản thân nói không trọn vẹn, không nói tiếp nữa, lúng túng quay đầu nhìn Làm Thế Nào.

Cũng may lúc này điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung lại vang lên, anh lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, là số điện thoại lạ.

“Ai đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết, chưa từng lưu số này,” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự, ấn nghe, “Xin chào.”

“Ừ,” Bên kia điện thoại truyền tới một giọng nữ, “Em và Đinh Tễ đang ở đâu? Ở trường hả?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhận ra đây là Điêu Chấn: “Em không ở trường, muộn mới về.”

“Về là được.” Điêu Chấn nói, “Buổi tới câu lạc bộ có hoạt động, nhớ đến nhé.”

“Buổi tối?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy vẫy tay với Đinh Tễ, “Mấy giờ?”

Đinh Tễ ghé qua, áp tai lên điện thoại nghe.

“Mười giờ,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Phòng tài liệu bên cạnh sân vận động đấy, biết chưa?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Rõ rồi ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Gian phòng trống ngay cuối dãy phòng thiết bị, ở chỗ ấy.” Điêu Chấn nói.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, ánh mắt có chút kinh ngạc, khẽ nói: “Cmn đó là kho phải không?”

“Nhà kho?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đừng có bới móc như vậy,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Hoạt động hôm nay không nhiều người, cho nên gần tới lúc mới mượn.”

“Vậy bình thường hoạt động ở đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được hỏi một câu.

“Không nhất định,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Được rồi, đừng lải nhải nữa, mười giờ tối ở kho, đến đúng giờ, câu lạc bộ đón người mới tới, thành viên mới không thể vắng.”

“Em biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung tắt máy, nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn anh, qua một lát mới nói: “Đây không phải là câu lạc bộ đen đấy chứ?”

“Câu lạc bộ đen này không định chỉnh chúng ta đấy chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.


	70. Chapter 70

Đinh Tễ rất thích chó, lại đã rất lâu không gặp Làm Thế Nào, cậu hơi luyến tiếc, chơi với Làm Thế Nào một lúc rồi mang nó xuống dưới tầng đi vệ sinh.

“Thế này thì tối nay Lâm Trạm sẽ không cần phải dắt nó đi dạo nữa.” Đinh Tễ dắt Làm Thế Nào.

“Một ngày anh ấy dắt hai lần,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy dây thừng dắt Làm Thế Nào, nguyên bộ dây đỏ bạc phong cách phương Tây tinh xảo, còn có bảng tên tự làm, bên trên viết chữ Trung Anh… là pinyin tiếng Trung của Làm Thế Nào, “Khi còn nhỏ tôi thực sự không biết anh ấy thích chó.”

“Một là anh ấy thích chó, còn lại là, tuy rằng là chó tôi đưa đến nhờ nuôi hộ, nhưng cũng coi như là chó chúng ta cùng nuôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cảm thấy ít nhiều cũng có nguyên nhân này, chó của em trai, phải tốn chút tâm tư.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tôi đoán đấy,” Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn anh, sau đó dừng lại, “Cậu nói xem, ban nãy anh ấy không nghe ra cái gì chứ?”

“Anh ấy nói anh ấy không thông minh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi đấy, cho dù anh ấy có là thằng ngốc thì ban nãy cũng nghe ra, nhưng mà chưa nói thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Vậy thì làm sao, cậu muốn mắng tôi hả?”

“Tại sao cậu lại không cản tôi?” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Tôi cản được cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, trước khi Đinh Tễ mở miệng lại nói một câu, “Là lỗi của tôi.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức bật cười: “Sao cậu lại như thế nhỉ.”

“Tôi rất thích nhìn cậu cười,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngay từ đầu đã cảm thấy cậu rất giỏi, sau đó phát hiện cậu cười rất đẹp, giống như…. giống như…. “

“Giống như con gà, được rồi, đừng nịnh nữa.” Đinh Tễ xua tay.

Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ một cái lên mông cậu.

Đinh Tễ lập tức quay đầu nhìn tòa nhà đằng sau.

“Cửa sổ nhà Lâm Trạm không hướng về bên này,” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt tay lên vai cậu, nhỏ giọng nói, “Nếu như anh ấy biết rồi… cậu không sao chứ?”

“Không sao,” Đinh Tễ lắc đầu, “Tuy rằng tôi cũng không tới mức hoàn toàn không để tâm, nhưng nếu như Lâm Trạm biết rồi, tôi không sợ hãi chút nào, bình thường anh ấy cũng lười nói chuyện, tôi cảm thấy anh ấy chính là kiểu người tôi tìm anh ấy kể chuyện rồi, anh ấy còn cảm thấy tôi nói cho anh ấy làm gì, anh ấy cũng không muốn biết.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Hai người thực sự là không giống anh em chút nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chia cho nhau một chút thì tốt.”

“Nói đi, cậu nhìn trúng anh ấy ở điểm nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức nói.

“… Đậu!” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Khắp chốn giang hồ đều là bẫy rập đấy Lâm Vô Ngung ạ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung học dáng vẻ nhếch mày của Đinh Tễ: “Nói.”

“Quá mất mặt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện này ấy, nói chuyện khác đều được.”

“Làm sao giờ,” Lâm Vô Ngung giành lấy dây thừng dắt Làm Thế Nào trong tay cậu, dẫn theo Làm Thế Nào chạy về phía trước, “Nhịn đi anh Gà.”

Làm Thế Nào vui vẻ chạy theo, vừa chạy vừa sủa.

Đinh Tễ rất không cam lòng chạy theo đằng sau mấy bước: “Nếu cậu nói sớm là dắt chó kiểu này, tôi sẽ mang xe thăng bằng ra… “

Quay trở lại trường học cũng đã hơn chín giờ, thời gian mà Điêu Chấn nói cho bọn họ là mười giờ, bây giờ quay lại ký túc xá, có thể thời gian sẽ hơi gấp, nhưng cũng không vấn đề gì.

Hai người bọn họ trực tiếp tới dãy nhà thiết bị.

Hơn chín giờ, bên ngoài vẫn còn không ít sinh viên đang đi dạo, lúc này cũng chính là lúc mấy người ăn khuya ra ngoài kiếm ăn.

“Hay là chúng ta đi… nhà ăn trước.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy biển nhà ăn số năm ở phía xa.

“Hoạt động xong rồi đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ hai chúng ta qua đó trước, cậu không sợ mấy người Điêu Chấn thiết lập bẫy cho chúng ta sao.”

“Nói thành viên mới đều đi, không thể vắng họp,” Tuy rằng mắt Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía nhà ăn số năm, nhưng bàn chân vẫn đi cùng với Đinh Tễ về hướng phòng để dụng cụ, “Chỉ cần có thêm một người, người bị chỉnh sẽ không phải là hai người chúng ta.”

“Cậu tự tin vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi chính là thần tiên nhỏ mà ông bà nội tự mình chứng nhận.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cười đưa tay học theo động tác thói quen của bà nội, khẽ nắn nắn mặt anh: “Đúng thế, thần tiên nhỏ.”

Lúc này vẫn có không ít sinh viên ở bên ngoài, nhưng căn bản đều tập trung ở nhà ăn, siêu thị, dãy phòng học, thư viện, nhà thiết bị bình thường đều để đồ đạc, ban ngày không có người, buổi tối càng không có người.

Dãy nhà tối như mực không ánh đèn, không nhìn rõ đằng xa, ngay cả ở gần, một khối quái dị gì đó đang dựa vào bên đường, bị ánh đèn đường chiếu lên tạo thành một mảng sáng tối hỗn loạn, giống như đã được lau sơn dầu.

Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, bật đèn lên.

“Sáng thế này,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy kính ra đeo, “Còn cần đèn hả?”

“Rất sáng?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Sau khi đeo kính lên càng sáng,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, khoác tay lên vai cậu ôm ôm, “Không sao, tôi biết có đôi khi cậu sẽ sợ tối.”

“Không phải sợ tối,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Chẳng qua vừa tối, sức tưởng tượng của tôi lại bùng nổ.”

“Tự mình dọa sợ mình, đúng không,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nhìn cầu thang, “Đi chứ?”

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ lắc lư điện thoại.

Có lẽ là còn một lúc nữa mới tới thời gian hẹn trước, trong tòa nhà không một bóng người, khi đi lên trên Đinh Tễ dùng điện thoại chiếu vào tường, muốn nhìn xem có công tắc đèn hay không, kết quả là không có.

Cũng may nhà kho ở tầng hai, Đinh Tễ tìm được công tắc bật đèn ở hành lang tầng hai, nhưng mà là điều khiển bằng âm thanh, vỗ suốt một hồi mới xác định đèn bị hỏng rồi.

“Gian phòng ở tận cuối,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cánh cửa phía cuối hành lang, “Phòng kia là kho phải không?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đi về phía đó, “Bình thường cậu xem không ít phim kinh dị nhỉ?”

“Cũng xem, nhưng mà xem phim khoa học viễn tưởng nhiều hơn.” Tay Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ôm lấy vai cậu.”

“Căn phòng ở cuối cùng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Phân nửa đều có quỷ.”

“…. Chuyện này không phải là tôi bắt đầu trước đâu nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bất đắc dĩ,

“Cậu biết sao, sợ hãi có sức hấp dẫn thật sâu đối với rất nhiều người, cho dù là cậu nhắc nhở bản thân mình thế nào, cho dù cậu sợ hãi thế nào,” Đinh Tễ vừa đi vừa nói, “Đều không nhịn được suy nghĩ, hơn nữa càng nghĩ càng cụ thể… “

“Đủ rồi đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi không nghĩ gì cả.”

“Bởi vì cậu không sợ, khi cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi cậu sẽ luôn tưởng tượng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Rất nhiều thứ đều như vậy, ví dụ như đau khổ, chuyện càng đau khổ, sẽ càng khiến người ta suy nghĩ, càng ngày càng khó chịu, lo lắng, sợ hãi, những cảm xúc này đều có sự hấp dẫn… “

“Câm miệng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ không tiếp tục nói nữa.

Đi thẳng tới cánh cửa kho chứa, cũng không nhìn thấy người nào khác, hơn nữa nhìn kho có vẻ như không có ai thu dọn, trên khóa cửa còn treo mạng nhện.

“Có phải là đi sai chỗ rồi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Cậu có muốn làm giống như trò trốn khỏi căn phòng không.”

“Cậu từng chơi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Từng chơi một lần, cũng được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đi cùng với bạn học cấp ba của tôi, cái loại giải mật mã ấy, chẳng qua là phòng có hơi nhỏ.”

“Đây cũng có một gian phòng này.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Còn có thể bố trí một căn phòng chính thức để chỉnh người mới sao?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Giá thành có hơi cao nhỉ.”

Đinh Tễ vừa nói vừa cầm điện thoại, lại lắc lư cánh cửa một lần.

“Đang nhìn gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Xuống trước đã.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mười giờ lên sau.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Đinh Tễ vừa xoay người vừa nói: “Căn phòng này chính là do bọn họ đã bố trí tỉ mỉ, còn khóa lại.”

“Cậu xác định kiểu nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Cái khóa kia nhìn thì giống như đã ở đó rất lâu rồi, còn có cả mạng nhện.”

“Cho nên mới là sắp đặt,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh, “Học thần.”

“Biết rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận ra, “Dãy nhà này không phải không dùng tới, bình thường đều có người tới quét dọn, không thể có mạng nhện rõ ràng như vậy.”

“Hơn nữa cái đó là khóa mật mã ba vòng, dùng để khóa vali, nào có ai dùng thứ đó trên cửa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lúc nãy nên kéo mạng nhện xuống xem là làm từ thứ gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, ban nãy không chú ý tới khóa mật mã kia, chỉ biết nó là khóa màu đen, “Liệu có phải dùng đường trắng kéo sợi tạo nên không…”

“Chắc không đâu,” Đinh Tễ lập tức nói, “Cậu còn muốn nếm thử hả? Lỡ như là mạng nhện thật lấy ở đâu ra thì sao! Người như cậu sao có thể ham ăn tới nỗi nhìn thấy mạng nhện cũng muốn ăn chứ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Xuống dưới tầng, đi lên trên đường, Đinh Tễ mới tắt đèn trên điện thoại đi: “Đi tới nhà ăn mua chút gì đi, đói như thế này rồi… vẫn còn mười lăm phút nữa.”

“Có thể đợi ở đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không đến nhà ăn nữa.”

“Bọn họ còn chưa sắp đặt xong đâu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Người bình thường sẽ không đến trước một khoảng thời gian dài như vậy, còn nữa đến đây thấy cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn, nếu như không đợi được người khác cũng sẽ không lên trước… cửa bị khóa, còn không có gợi ý mở kiểu gì….”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Đi dạo xung quanh đi.”

“Đi siêu thị mua hộp kem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Siêu thị gần hơn một chút, đi nhà ăn xa quá, không muốn đi.”

“Được ha.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hai người bọn họ đi vòng vòng trong siêu thị, mua hai hộp kem, lại đi vòng quanh siêu thị nửa vòng, đi theo con đường khác, chậm rãi quay lại dưới dãy nhà để thiết bị.

Vẫn còn năm phút nữa mới tới mười giờ, dưới tầng vẫn không có một ai.

“Nếu như chúng ta không đi sai chỗ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ có thể xác định gần chính xác, câu lạc bộ này…”

“Chỉ có hai người mới.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sao thảm vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Rõ ràng là hôm ấy ít nhất cũng phải có mười mấy giấy xin gia nhập mà.”

“Có lẽ là do bản thân điền rồi làm ra vẻ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lừa bịp sinh viên mới như chúng ta.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được bật cười: “Câu lạc bộ quỷ gì vậy.”

Đang cười, điện thoại vang lên một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, nhìn thấy tin nhắn mà Điêu Chấn gửi tới.

– Phòng thiết bị, cứu chị.

“Bắt đầu rồi sao?” Đinh Tễ ngó qua, “Không phải là ở kho hả?”

Cậu chưa kịp nói xong, tin nhắn lúc trước đã được thu hồi, sau đó Điêu Chấn Lại gửi tới một tin.

– Nhà kho, cứu chị.

Đinh Tễ vốn còn có chút căng thẳng, khi nhìn thấy tin nhắn này, không nhịn được cười sặc.

“Đi thôi, lên xem thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đi qua phía cầu thang, “Náo loạn thế này tôi cũng không sợ nữa rồi.”

Đèn ở tầng hai vẫn không sáng, Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, không biết là sắp đặt hay là đèn thực sự hỏng rồi.

Phán đoán của thần đồng nhỏ Đinh Tễ rất chuẩn, ban nãy quả nhiên vẫn chưa sắp xếp xong.

Bây giờ hai người bọn họ quay lại đây, trên cánh cửa đã có mấy tờ giấy nhớ màu vàng cỡ nhỏ nhất, mỗi tờ viết một chữ, tổng cộng là bốn chữ.

– Hoá băng thành nước.

“Có lẽ đây là gợi ý chìa khóa?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, dùng điện thoại chiếu xung quanh, “Hoá băng thành nước… là ý trên mặt chữ hay là có ám thị gì?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn theo, xung quanh không có thứ gì nhìn qua giống đạo cụ, chỉ có một cái chổi đặt bên cạnh lan can.

Đinh Tễ ngó qua nhìn, không phát hiện gì.

“Chính là hoá băng thành nước,” Cậu quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Băng gì tan thành nước gì?”

“Tại sao lại không dùng một tờ giấy để viết?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn một hàng giấy nhớ, “Tại sao mỗi chữ lại chiếm hai tờ giấy nhớ?”

Hai người khoanh tay, nhìn chằm chằm tờ giấy nhớ trên cửa.

Hai giây sau hai người họ đồng thời vươn tay ra, Lâm Vô Ngung xé tờ giấy nhớ có hai chấm thủy của chữ băng xuống.

Đinh Tễ cười giơ ngón tay cái lên.

“Sau đó thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tờ giấy nhớ, đằng sau không có gợi ý gì.

“Không biết, nếu như đoán đúng,” Đinh Tễ dùng điện thoại chiếu tới chỗ ban nãy dán tờ giấy nhớ, nhìn kỹ, “Có lẽ là sẽ có gợi ý mới…”

Sau đó đột nhiên truyền tới âm thanh rất nhỏ, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe ra đây là tiếng mở cửa.

Đang muốn xoay người lại, một thứ đồ màu trắng bay từ phía sau tới, đập lên lưng Đinh Tễ, sau đó rơi xuống mặt đất.

“A… ” Đinh Tễ gào lên, đầu đập vào cửa.

Lâm Vô Ngung không kịp túm lấy cậu.

“Đậu má!” Đinh Tễ ôm đầu quay lại, vẻ mặt khinh hoàng.

“Gợi ý, là gợi ý,” Lâm Vô Ngung đã xác định căn phòng bí mật này toàn bộ đều được kiểm soát thủ công, trong phòng thiết bị bên cạnh còn có người, cho nên cũng không thể làm động tác gì quá lớn, chỉ có thể kéo Đinh Tễ sang bên cạnh mình, xoa xoa trên lưng cậu, “Một cục giấy.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, nhặt giấy dưới đất lên, sau đó nhìn cửa sổ phòng thiết bị, qua một lát mới không nhịn được bật cười, “Quăng xong rồi còn chưa kịp đóng cửa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn một cái, quả nhiên, cửa sổ ban nãy còn đóng giờ đã mở ra.

“Được rồi, tôi xem gợi ý.” Đinh Tễ mở cục giấy ra.

Trên tờ giấy này rất nhiều chữ, cũng cao cấp hơn những chữ trên giấy nhớ nhiều, chữ trên giấy nhớ là viết tay, chữ còn xấu, chữ trên tờ giấy này là đánh máy in ra.

“A nói, tôi không bắt cóc Điêu Chấn,” Lâm Vô Ngung đọc chữ trên tờ giấy, “B nói A nói dối, C nói tôi đã bắt cóc Điêu Chấn… Điêu Chấn thảm thật….”

“Đừng có thêm chữ vào, ảnh hưởng tới suy nghĩ của tôi.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Có đọc được hay không.

“D nói C lừa người,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa đọc tiếp chữ trên giấy, “E nói, C và D đều không nói thật.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai lừa người hay là mấy người lừa người? Cái này không suy ra cụ thể được ai nói dối.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Có vài người nói dối.”

“Mấy người?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Ba người.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ba, ba vòng, chỉ có một con số.” Đinh Tễ nhìn khóa mật mã, “Bên trên khóa là 102, cộng vào chính là ba… không phải là đặt mật mã xong rồi quên đảo loạn chứ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung có chút buồn cười: “Không thể nào.”

Đinh Tễ ấn ấn mở khóa, khóa không mở ra: “Không phải.”

“111.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đẩy ba số một, ấn xuống, khóa mở ra, cậu nhìn cái khóa: “Có phải hơi đơn giản quá?”

“Cũng chưa biết chừng là 201, còn có khả năng là 021 hay 012 gì đó… Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nếu như không thể mở ra luôn,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh, “Vậy chứng tỏ 102 là gợi ý, cậu nói xem là gợi ý gì?”

“Gợi ý khi con số không giống nhau là sai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đúng ha.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đừng nói chuyện như ông già thế.” Lâm Vô Ngung búng lên trán cậu một cái, “Vào xem thử.”

“Liệu Điêu Chấn có ở bên trong không?” Đinh Tễ không đẩy cửa, “Vừa đẩy cửa ra lại nhào tới dọa chúng ta nhảy dựng? Tôi cảm thấy chị ấy làm được loại chuyện này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười kéo cậu về sau lưng mình, sau đó đẩy cánh cửa nhà kho ra.

Bên trong nhà kho chất đống không ít đồ đạc, bàn ghế và một số thùng đồ, những thứ không thường dùng thì ở trong góc, đều đã phủ một lớp bụi, có lẽ đây không phải là sắp đặt, giá thành sẽ rất cao.

Ở giữa có một cái bàn, nhìn qua thì có vẻ đã được lau sạch, trên mặt bàn không chất đống đồ đạc mà chỉ có một quyển vở.

Lâm Vô Ngung tìm được công tắc, nhưng không thể chiếu sáng trong căn phòng.

“Có lẽ là buổi tối không ai tới dãy phòng này, đèn hỏng cũng không ai sửa….” Đinh Tễ giơ điện thoại lên, đi qua cầm quyển vở giở ra, “Có chữ.”

“Viết gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Điểm quyết định không thể vượt qua,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chữ này ai viết đây, xấu thật…”

“Điểm quyết định không thể vượt qua…. là gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lấy điện thoại của mình ra, mở đèn pin, chiếu xung quanh căn phòng.

“Trong căn phòng này cũng không lắp đặt cơ quan gì lớn cả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Suy luận từ việc đơn giản nhất thôi, điểm quyết định không thể vượt qua, chính là không thể vượt qua, có chỗ nào không thể vượt qua không, còn điểm quyết định?”

“Cánh cửa quyết định?” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng chiếu đèn lại, trong nhà kho còn có một cánh cửa, ở bên trái bức tường cửa chính.

“Cửa đóng, cho nên điểm quyết định là không qua được, là ý này?” Đinh Tễ đi tới trước cửa nhìn, “Nếu nói như vậy… vẫn phải mở cái khóa này? Đây là trò mở khóa sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười run cả tay: “Vậy tôi tìm gợi ý mở khóa…”

Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, tìm kiếm kỹ lưỡng trên bàn, nhặt được một sợi dây thép.

“Cái gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung đang kiểm tra đống bàn bên cạnh, muốn tìm xem có giấy tờ linh tinh gì không.”

“Cái này đơn giản quá,” Đinh Tễ cầm sợi dây thép đi tới trước cánh cửa, “Cho nên căn phòng này chính là mắt xích chuyển giao sao?”

“Dây thép?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay người lại.

Anh còn chưa kịp đi tới bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ đã bẻ cong dây thép nhét vào trong ổ khóa, sau đó rắc một tiếng, khóa mở ra.

“Mở cửa.” Đinh Tễ lùi sang bên cạnh.

Tuy rằng cảm thấy không thể đơn giản như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đi qua đó, đẩy một cái, cửa mở về bên trong.

Cửa vừa mới mở rộng một thước, Đinh Tễ đã nhảy mạnh về phía sau mấy bước, gào rách họng: “Đậu!”

Ngay cả Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bị dọa sợ.

Không ngờ trong phòng lại có một người!

Khi hai người họ còn chưa bình tĩnh lại, người bên trong đã giơ tay lên bắt đầu đóng cửa lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng xông tới đẩy cửa ra.

Sau đó nhìn rõ người đứng bên trong là Điêu Chấn.

“Thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung giữ cửa, “Chị không cho cứu?”

“Ai cho hai đứa cạy khóa?” Điêu Chấn gắng sức đẩy cửa lại, “Ôi trời ơi, lần đầu tiên chị nhìn thấy có người lấy dây thép mở cửa! Nhanh như vậy…”

“Nhầm rồi?” Đinh Tễ đi qua đó.

“Câu lạc bộ suy luận!” Điêu Chấn tiếp tục đẩy cửa, “Chứ không phải câu lạc bộ móc túi! Khóa cửa lại!”

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không nhịn nổi, buông lỏng tay ra dựa vào bên cánh cửa cười chảy nước mắt, anh nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Cậu giỏi quá.”

Đinh Tễ cầm khóa vừa khóa lại vừa cười: “Tôi cũng cảm thấy vậy, tại sao tôi giỏi vậy nhỉ?”

“Mau lên! Cười nói liếc mắt đưa tình làm gì,” Điêu Chấn ở trong gào, “Bầu không khí này cũng bị hai đứa phá hỏng rồi!”


	71. Chapter 71

Tuy rằng đã phá hỏng toàn bộ không khí trò chơi, thậm chí cũng đã nhìn thấy NPC đợi giải cứu, còn bị ép buộc quay lại, Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ vẫn vừa cười vừa tiếp tục tìm manh mối mở cửa trong phòng.

Căn phòng không quá lớn, manh mối cũng rất dễ tìm, nội dung suy luận cũng không được thiết lập quá khó, giải quyết xong mấy câu kiểu như, hai người có tốc độ đi khác nhau làm thế nào cùng nhau qua sông trong vòng 30 giây, tìm được manh mối mở ngăn kéo thứ mấy trên người trợ giúp giả trang xác chết, tìm được chất hóa học thích hợp… cùng với thuận tay tìm được hai GM trốn sau bàn và tủ thừa dịp bọn họ không phòng bị ném cục giấy qua, cuối cùng Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung cũng lấy được chiếc chìa khóa giải cứu Điêu Chấn.

Thực ra, chìa khóa dán phía sau cánh cửa, khi hai người bọn họ đi tìm manh mối đã nhìn thấy rồi.

“Đây không phải là chìa khóa sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy chìa khóa xuống.

“Đặt về đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng ta chưa nhìn thấy.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung dán khóa lại lên cửa, “Ồ, chỗ này có con sâu trông thật giống cái chìa khóa….”

GM đứng sau cây cột bên cạnh cửa bại lộ vì một tràng cười.

Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ cầm chìa khóa lấy được thông qua manh mối, mở cánh cửa nhốt NPC Điêu Chấn.

Điêu Chấn đang ở đằng sau, cầm cái gương gắn đèn LED nhỏ trang điểm lại, khi cửa mở mới luống cuống tay chân để gương vào trong túi, chống một tay lên hông, tay còn lại chống tường, vẻ mặt dịu dàng, dùng giọng nói của phát thanh viên nói một câu: “Ting ting! Đinh Tễ, Lâm Vô Ngung, hoan nghênh hai bạn chính thức gia nhập câu lạc bộ suy luận trường H.”

Đằng sau cô vang lên một tràng vỗ tay.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy gian phòng này rất lớn, kết hợp với gian đựng đồ đạc bên ngoài thì là cả một gian phòng học, có lẽ là lâu ngày không dùng, cho nên để một nửa nhỏ làm kho, còn lại là….

“Đây là trụ sở chính của câu lạc bộ chúng ta,” Điêu Chấn chỉ chỉ về phía sau, “Hoạt động không ở đây, nhưng về sau bàn kế hoạch đều ở chỗ này.”

“Không phải đón người mới sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn thoáng qua bên trong, có mấy người đã gặp ở hôm tuyển thành viên, những người khác nhìn cũng không có vẻ là sinh viên mới, “Chỉ có hai người bọn em?”

“Chia ra, bọn chị vẫn còn mấy địa điểm hoạt động khác,” Điêu Chấn dẫn bọn họ vào trong phòng, mọi người lấy cho bọn họ hai cái ghế, Điêu Chấn nhìn điện thoại, “Đều chưa kết thúc, có tổ hai đứa là nhanh nhất.”

“Manh mối cũng hơi đơn giản.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cũng có cái khó, nhưng hai đứa là phải ép buộc kéo tới,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Phiền phức quá hai đứa bỏ đi thì làm thế nào.”

“…. Ồ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Bọn anh khát khao cầu hiền tài mà.” Một nam sinh khác nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhớ tới ánh mắt thành khẩn cùng với câu nói “Bọn chị cần đẹp trai” của Điêu Chấn, có hơi buồn cười, vội vàng nghiêng đầu.

“Hoạt động chính thức bắt đầu từ tuần sau,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Xem phim, nói chuyện, phân tổ điều tra phá án….”

Điêu Chấn nói tới đây thì dừng lại, chỉ chỉ bọn họ, quay đầu nói với nam sinh: “Nếu như phân tổ phải tách bọn họ ra, hai người họ không chung một tổ được.”

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Sợ hai đứa rồi,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Bảo hai đứa tìm manh mối thì chỉ tìm manh mối thôi, kéo tất cả thành viên ra thì chơi kiểu gì… tiếp tục, chị vừa nói tới đâu rồi đấy nhỉ? À, phá án, nếu như lấy được tiền thì chúng ta ra ngoài chơi, hoạt động của bọn chị còn rất nhiều, mọi người có ý tưởng gì cũng có thể nói ra, có thể làm được thì bọn chị đều sẽ làm.”

“Chấn này,” Một nữ sinh ngồi trong góc nói một câu, “Giới thiệu mọi người với người mới đi.”

“Ồ, quên mất,” Điêu Chấn vỗ vỗ tay, “Người mới thì mọi người cũng biết rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ, hai người đều học siêu giỏi, trước khi gia nhập mọi người đều nghe nói rồi nhỉ.”

Nói xong cũng không cho bọn họ cơ hội để khách khí hay khiêm tốn, trực tiếp giới thiệu tên từng thành viên và chức vụ trong câu lạc bộ, cái gì mà tuyên truyền, tài vụ, hậu cần, đạo cụ…, lại còn rất đầy đủ.

Đinh Tễ không nghe kỹ, cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung nghe một lần là có thể nhớ, không cần cậu động não.

“Người chỉ có nhiêu đây thôi, sau này từ từ thân rồi có thể gọi tên,” Điêu Chấn nói, “Đều dễ ở chung, không dễ ở chung thì đều rời khỏi rồi.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, có lẽ là muốn từ từ thu hẹp lại khả năng bọn họ có thể rời đi.

“Cũng đã muộn rồi, không nói nhiều làm gì nữa, ngày mai phải đi học, nghỉ ngơi sớm đi, lần sau hoạt động chính thức thì làm quen mấy tổ khác,” Điêu Chấn vỗ vỗ tay, “Đưa huy hiệu cho hai đứa đi.”

“Huy hiệu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng,” Điêu Chấn gật đầu, “Huy hiệu của câu lạc bộ chúng ta… tiền kiếm được mùa trước còn chưa dùng hết, cho nên làm cái này, khi nào hoạt động thì đeo lên, tỏ vẻ sau lưng chúng ta có người chống đỡ.”

Cầm huy hiệu ra khỏi nhà kho… không, trung tâm kế hoạch của câu lạc bộ, Đinh Tễ cứ âm thầm cười mãi: “Câu lạc bộ này buồn cười quá, Điêu Chấn đúng là nhân tài.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu.

“Làm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Điêu Chấn còn rất xinh đẹp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía trươc.

“Cậu có ý gì?” Đinh Tễ hơi cao giọng, qua mấy giây mới ý thức được, “Đậu! Cậu đang nói tôi đấy à?”

“Câu đầu tiên khi bước ra là nói đến Điêu Chấn,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc đầu, “Quả thực không lọt tai.”

“Không phải chúng ta vừa mới đi ra khỏi câu lạc bộ suy luận sao, lăn lộn cả một buổi, chị ấy còn là chủ nhiệm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Câu đầu tiên khi ra ngoài tôi nhắc tới chị ấy không phải rất bình thường sao! Nếu đổi thành cậu, câu đầu tiên cậu nói là gì!”

Lâm Vô Ngung giơ huy hiệu trong tay lên, soi dưới ánh trăng: “Huy hiệu này… cũng đẹp đấy.”

“Huy hiệu này là Điêu Chấn thiết kế.” Đinh Tễ lạnh lùng nói.

Động tác giơ huy hiệu của Lâm Vô Ngung không thay đổi, vẫn giơ lên như vậy.

“Không tìm được từ nào chứ gì!” Đinh Tễ cười lạnh.

“Cậu còn biết cả chuyện huy chương là chị ấy thiết kế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hạ tay xuống, dùng ngón tay khẽ búng, huy chương bay lên không trung vài vòng rồi lại rơi xuống tay anh.

“Tôi rời câu lạc bộ.” Đinh Tễ xoay người lại.

“Này, này, này, Gà của tôi ơi…” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, xoay người dùng một tay ôm cậu, kéo cậu quay lại.

“Cái gì của cậu?” Đinh Tễ nghe vậy bật cười, vừa bị anh kéo đi vừa hỏi.

“Tễ của tôi!” Lâm Vô Ngung cao giọng nói.

“Cậu có buồn nôn không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Khi cậu gọi tôi là anh Vô Ngung cậu có thể tự hỏi bản thân mình trước.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Buông ra.” Đinh Tễ kéo kéo cánh tay anh, “Lát nữa để người ta nhìn thấy thì ra thể thống gì.”

“Ai nhìn?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xung quanh, tới giờ này ngay cả những người đi ăn đêm cũng không thấy đâu nữa, kỳ nghỉ mồng một tháng mười điên cuồng chơi mấy ngày liền, bây giờ không ở ký túc thì cũng ở ký túc trò chuyện đêm khuya, không ai ra ngoài.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng cúi đầu hôn lên cánh tay anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không hề do dự, lập tức cũng hôn lên sau gáy cậu một cái.

Dù sao cũng không đi trên đường lớn của trường, động tác tới mức độ này đã xấu hổ lắm rồi, lỡ như bị người ta nhìn thấy, cho dù là hai người họ không quan tâm, thì cũng quá không lịch sự.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cánh tay, Đinh Tễ kéo áo: “Lát nữa quay về ký túc nhớ đừng gây sự.”

“Tôi là một người thành thật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ọe!” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được cao giọng nói, “Thật là, thành thật tới mức tôi không biết phải nói gì nữa.”

“Cậu đói không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không đói,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu cậu muốn ăn tôi đi cùng với cậu.”

“Thôi bỏ đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, “Đợi khi nào tôi chạy đêm rồi mới khôi phục ăn khuya, mấy ngày nay ăn hơi nhiều.”

“Bà nội tôi nói bà béo thêm một vòng rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Năm mới bà chỉ béo lên nửa vòng.”

“Chuẩn xác vậy hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Nếu năm mới cậu không về nhà,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, “Bố mẹ cậu sẽ không gây phiền phức gì cho cậu chứ?”

“Sao có thể không gây phiền phức cho tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mấy ngày nay đều gây phiền phức cho tôi rồi.”

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ lập tức hỏi.

“Lần trước bố tôi tìm thầy Lâm, chính là vì tôi không liên lạc gì với bọn họ cả, kết quả bây giờ tôi vẫn không liên lạc, chắc chắn là phải tìm tôi gây phiền phức,” Lâm Vô Ngung không nói chuyện Lâm Trạm bị dì Vu bắt gặp, anh sợ Đinh Tễ lo lắng, hơn nữa Lâm Trạm bảo anh coi như chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra, anh cũng không định nói.

“Vậy cũng được, tôi với bố mẹ tôi cũng không liên lạc gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ gửi mấy tin nhắn, ngày nào cũng hỏi tôi vấn đề chuyên ngành, tôi không muốn nói thêm một câu nào, tôi vừa mới khai giảng được bao lâu, còn chưa lên lớp chuyên ngành được mấy ngày, ngày đó đột nhiên nói phương trình Bernoulli với tôi…. cmn năm sau tôi mới học thể lưu mà, cậu nói xem tôi phải nói chuyện này thế nào.”

“Có phải lại nói cậu không học hành tử tế?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ, dạy dỗ một bài, còn gửi tin nhắn âm thanh, tôi còn chưa nghe xong,” Đinh Tễ rầu rĩ, “Dù sao cũng là nói mấy chuyện kiểu như tôi lên đại học rồi cảm thấy không ai quản rồi chỉ chơi bời mất cả lí trí.”

“Chơi cái gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh không nói gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩn người một lúc mới nhận ra, cười nói: “Tôi thực sự không ngờ đấy, cậu đừng có nghĩ ỷ lại vào tôi.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, cũng cười theo: “Tôi thực sự là ở chung với cậu lâu rồi nhưng không học được một chút điểm tốt nào.”

“Lần sau còn mắng tôi không biết xấu hổ tôi sẽ giúp cậu hồi tưởng lại chơi bời mất cả lí trí.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nhéo gáy cậu mấy cái.

Trong phòng khách ở ký túc, một đám người còn chưa ngủ, Lữ Nhạc và Hà Gia Bảo đang ăn mì, Lý Thụy Thần ngồi bên cạnh vẻ mặt ghét bỏ kèm theo đau thương, Hùng Đại vẫn còn đang luyện tập chống đẩy.

“Trâu bò.” Khi Đinh Tễ đi tới bên cạnh khen cậu ta một câu.

Trong ký túc xá có rất nhiều chỗ để luyện tập, nhất định cứ phải chen ở phòng khách, chính là vì một câu khen ngợi này, Đinh Tễ rất cho cậu ta thể diện.

“Mì vị thịt bò,” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại bên người Lữ Nhạc, “Có còn không?”

Đinh Tễ có chút buồn cười.

Lữ Nhạc vừa nói chuyện lại kiến cậu không thể cười nổi.

“Có còn không?” Lữ Nhạc quay đầu nhìn Lý Thụy Thần.

Đinh Tễ sắp ghen chết rồi, vội vàng xoa xoa trán, không xoa thì sẽ bị ghen nhăn cả lại.

“Còn hai gói,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Ở trên bàn của tôi, tự lấy đi, đều là mì thịt bò cay.”

Đinh Tễ liếc nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một chút, rõ ràng không ngờ chủ nhân của gói mì là Lý Thụy Thần… bây giờ nói không cần nữa, sẽ phá vỡ bầu không khí hòa bình của ký túc xá.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ cảm thấy người như Lâm Vô Ngung, một khi trở nên kiêu ngạo thật sự sẽ không quan tâm quan hệ ở ký túc xá có hòa hợp hay không, cậu có chút lo lắng, giành mở lời trước khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói gì đó: “Vậy tôi cũng ăn một gói.”

“Ờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng, đi vào trong phòng bên cạnh, lấy hai gói mì trên bàn Lý Thụy Thần ra, “Vậy tôi úp chung nhé.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Buổi tối muộn rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần vẫn trưng cái vẻ mặt ghét bỏ, “Các cậu bị sao vậy? Nghỉ mồng một tháng mười đi tích lương thực hả?”

“Tích mỡ mùa thu.” Hùng Đại nói.

Đinh Tễ muốn vào phòng, vừa mới đi qua cửa, Lữ Nhạc lại hỏi: “Đinh Tễ, hôm nay hai người đi hoạt động câu lạc bộ à?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ xoay người dựa vào khung cửa.

“Câu lạc bộ nào vậy?” Hà Gia Bảo vừa ăn vừa hỏi, “Hoạt động buổi tối à?”

“Câu lạc bộ suy luận.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm nay đón người mới, lăn qua lăn lại một hồi, làm như trò căn phòng bí mật ấy.”

“Thú vị vậy,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Hình như các câu lạc bộ khác tuần sau mới có hoạt động chính thức.”

“Cũng được, mọi người đều rất vui vẻ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Còn có người nào mà bọn mình quen đi không?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Chia tổ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tổ của chúng tôi chỉ có tôi và… Lâm Vô Ngung, Dương Diệu lớp chúng ta cũng đi, nhưng mà hôm nay không cùng tổ với chúng tôi.”

“Ồ.” Lý Thụy Thần gật đầu, nhìn Lữ Nhạc, “Nếu như thú vị, lần sau tuyển người mới chúng ta tới báo danh nhé?”

“Tôi cũng muốn đi.” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

Đinh Tễ không biết Lý Thụy Thần có ý gì, nhưng mà cậu cũng lười suy nghĩ, nếu như thực sự kéo theo Lữ Nhạc và Tiểu Bảo, cũng không sao cả.

“Hay là lần sau khi có hoạt động tôi hỏi thử xem.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được đấy.” Hà Gia Bảo gật đầu.

“Ôi.” Lý Thụy Thần nhìn bọn họ thế này, vội vàng xua tay, “Tôi chỉ nói chơi chơi vậy thôi, tôi không có đầu óc ấy…”

Đinh Tễ cười không nói gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung bưng hai bát mì quay lại, Lữ Nhạc vừa mới xích ra để chỗ cho anh, anh đã bê mì vào trong phòng.

Đinh Tễ cũng theo anh vào phòng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Trốn ở đây ăn?”

“Không trốn ở trong phòng ăn cậu định đuổi ba người trong phòng khách đi rồi ngồi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lý Thụy Thần còn ở đó, cậu lại không được tự nhiên.”

“Tôi không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu có sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt mì lên trên bàn cậu.

“Tôi không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu có sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trước bàn của mình.

Đinh Tễ cười cười, suy nghĩ, nhỏ giọng nói: “Này, cậu đừng không cho Lý Thụy Thần thể diện như vậy, bây giờ cậu ta cũng chưa làm gì, đừng quá cứng nhắc.”

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung hoàn toàn không hứng thú tiếp tục thảo luận về Lý Thụy Thần với cậu, vùi đầu ăn mì, “Cậu ăn vài miếng nếm mùi rồi đưa bát của cậu cho tôi nhé.”

“Tôi ăn được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu không ăn được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu có bệnh gì vậy.” Đinh Tễ cười đặt mì lên trên bàn anh, cầm điện thoại dựa vào giường chậm rãi gạt gạt.

Trên khoảnh khắc vô cùng ồn ào, chơi đủ rồi bắt đầu chỉnh sửa hình ảnh, mọi người đều đăng hình chín ô, thậm chí còn có hình chín ô hợp lại, Đinh Tễ cắm mặt vào xem.

Một người đàn ông bán khỏa thân đột nhiên nhảy vào màn hình

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, vừa nhìn biết ngay đây chính là của Lý Thụy Thần đăng.

Thân hình của người đàn ông bán khỏa thân này không tệ, thắt lưng có hơi thô, Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, thắt lưng của Lâm Vô Ngung cũng rất… bị quần áo che lại rồi.

Cậu nhìn thoáng qua cửa, mấy người ở phòng khách đã tản ra rồi, lúc này đang đánh răng rửa mặt chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

“Nhìn tôi làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa ăn vừa hỏi.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, nhảy dựng lên chạy tới đóng cửa lại, sau đó đi tới bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, kéo áo phông của anh lên.

Động tác ăn mì của Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Tôi muốn nhìn eo cậu.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Không nhìn ở dưới eo?” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo vạt áo lên cao, cởi áo ra, sau đó tiếp tục ăn mì.

“Lát… lát nữa xem đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Hôm nay cậu vốn cũng không có tính toán làm chuyện gì, dù sao một đống người trong phòng, nhưng eo Lâm Vô Ngung rất đẹp, hơn nữa khi nhìn thấy eo sẽ nghĩ đến rất nhiều thứ.

Những ngày tháng chậm rãi đùa giỡn lưu manh trong ký túc xá không một bóng người….

Lâm Vô Ngung uống hết nước mì, rút tờ giấy lau lau miệng, xoay người lại, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu: “Tễ này.”

“Chú ý dùng từ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đinh Tiểu Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo lấy cạp quần của cậu kéo về phía mình, thò tay vào trong áo, ngón tay khẽ vạch lên hông, “Căn phòng này cách âm không quá tốt.”

“… Đậu.” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Tôi tưởng cậu định nói gì cơ!”

“Cậu cảm thấy tôi nên nói gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cửa vừa đóng, tôi thực sự không có gì khác muốn nói.”

“Hai chúng ta có hơi quá không.” Đinh Tễ ôm lấy mặt anh.

“Người trẻ tuổi mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ không làm cái gì đó, cậu không sợ thân thể xảy ra vấn đề sao.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Tôi đi tắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, Đinh Tễ cúi đầu, không kịp tránh ra, anh thuận miệng dùng sức cắn một cái lên mặt cậu.

“Ăn mì xong lau miệng chưa đấy!” Đinh Tễ hung hăng lau mặt mình.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Dù sao bây giờ cũng đã lau sạch rồi.”

“Cậu đi tắm đi!” Đinh Tễ hung hăng trừng anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong quay lại, Đinh Tễ đang dựa vào đầu giường nghịch điện thoại, vẻ mặt có chút nghiêm trọng, khi anh đẩy cửa vào, rõ ràng Đinh Tễ giật mình, ấn tắt ngay màn hình điện thoại.

“Đang xem gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung đóng cửa lại, vừa lau tóc vừa đi tới bên đầu giường.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tùy tiện xem thử thôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khom người, chống tay lên giường, sát lại mặt cậu: “Thật sao?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm anh mấy giây, chậc một tiếng: “Giả đấy.”

“Xem video gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cong khóe miệng.

“Cậu chưa từng xem video à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, không nói gì.

“Kiểm tra trước.” Đinh Tễ vui vẻ vỗ gối đầu.

“Bây giờ tôi xem ngay.” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay rút điện thoại khỏi tay cậu.

“Muốn xem tự mình tìm.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào sau, gối đầu lên cánh tay, đắc ý nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cầm điện thoại lắc lắc trước mặt cậu, điện thoại bị giải khóa.

“Đậu!” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên, muốn cướp điện thoại lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung lùi nhanh về phía sau hai bước, liếc mắt qua màn hình điện thoại.

Thực sự… khó coi! Chậc chậc chậc.

Nhưng khi Đinh Tễ nhào tới, anh không tránh, đưa trả điện thoại cho Đinh Tễ.

Chuyện này không thể dùng để trêu Đinh Tễ, đối với Đinh Tễ mà nói, cho dù bây giờ quan hệ của hai người thân mật như vậy, nhưng xem thứ này cũng chính là chuyện vô cùng ngại ngùng.

Đinh Tễ cầm lấy điện thoại, tắt video đi, sau đó thở phào một hơi, ngồi xuống bên giường.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua bên cạnh cậu ngồi xuống, ngả về phía sau, nằm xuống.

“Cậu thực sự chưa từng xem qua sao?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Bây giờ từng xem rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Ồ.” Đinh Tễ quăng điện thoại sang một bên, cũng ngã xuống giường.

“Tự dưng cậu xem cái này làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu đã bao giờ… đột nhiên nghĩ muốn suy nghĩ về việc này…” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Từng có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải đột nhiên, mà mỗi lần hái nấm đều suy nghĩ.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, qua một lát mới bật cười, cười tới rung cả ván giường.

“Gì đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua, “Buồn cười vậy sao?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa nói, “Tôi nhớ tới bài hát của cậu.

“Cậu trai hái nấm…” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, ôm lấy cậu hôn một cái.


	72. Chapter 72

Dường như từ sau kỳ nghỉ quốc khánh, cuộc sống học tập mới coi như chính thức bắt đầu, những ngày tháng chờ mong kỳ nghỉ đã qua đi, ngay cả kỳ nghỉ cũng đã qua rồi, mà kỳ nghỉ tiếp theo có thể chờ mong lại cách xa mãi tận hai tháng sau.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác ngày tháng dần dần trở nên lộn xộn, tìm phòng học, đi học, vội vàng lên lớp, tự học, thư viện, kiểu bận rộn này không giống như kiểu bận rộn khi học cấp ba, thứ cần học rất nhiều, thứ cần hiểu cũng rất nhiều, hơn nữa không có kỳ hạn, khi học cấp ba còn có thể có lòng tin, gắng gượng mấy tháng là được giải thoát, có thể giành thắng lợi, bây giờ bận rộn đã trở thành trạng thái bình thường.

Nếu như so sánh, Lâm Vô Ngung thong dong hơn cậu một chút, ít nhất cậu rất ít khi nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung không dậy được vào buổi sáng, cũng cơ bản không thấy Lâm Vô Ngung ngáp, dù sao cũng là học thần, luôn có điểm khác biệt so với người bình thường.

Buổi sáng Đinh Tễ còn ngủ lại một giấc, khi chuông báo thức vang lên lần thứ hai, Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay vào xốc chăn cậu lên.

“Haiz…” Đinh Tễ còn chưa than thở xong, Lâm Vô Ngung đã kéo cậu từ trên giường xuống đất, cậu cảm thấy dưới chân mình đều lắc lư, phải chống vào cái ghế mới đứng vững.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung thu dọn đồ đạc, lấy quần áo muốn mặc hôm nay, cậu luôn đứng sau lưng Lâm Vô Ngung, nhắm mắt di chuyển theo anh.

“Nếu như cậu không dậy được.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở tủ của anh ra, lấy bộ quần áo chạy buổi sáng, “Chúng ta đổi thời gian chạy bộ thành buổi chiều hoặc tối nhé?”

“Không được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Buổi tối học tự học xong còn sức đâu mà chạy bộ, hơn nữa cậu còn phải ăn khuya, ăn khuya xong còn phải ôm một bụng đồ nướng đi chạy bộ…”

“Không phải vì lúc nào cậu cũng buồn ngủ không dậy nổi sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người, để quần áo lên đầu cậu, khoác vai cậu.

“Tôi chỉ thế này mấy phút thôi, mười giờ dậy tôi cũng thế này,” Đinh Tễ đội quần áo, hé nửa đôi mắt, “Bà nội luôn nói tôi rất bướng, lúc ngủ hồn cũng chạy ra ngoài chơi, khi tỉnh giấc phải chờ hồn quay lại.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Vậy bây giờ về lại chưa?”

“Tôi xem xem nào…” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt, một giây sau đứng thẳng dậy, mở to mắt trừng anh, “Trở lại rồi!”

“… Chào buổi sáng gà con.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… Chào buổi sáng cá con.” Đinh Tễ hưởng ứng trả lời lại anh.

Trường học có một APP chạy bộ, mỗi ngày chạy bộ có thể quẹt thẻ lên, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mỗi ngày cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung đều quẹt thẻ cùng lúc, chạy xong cùng lúc, rất thú vị.

Không thể không nói bầu không khí luyện tập của trường học tương đối tốt, trên đường chạy buổi sáng rất đông người, hơn nữa không ít người trang bị rất chuyên nghiệp, nhìn là biết ngay cao thủ.

Trước đây Đinh Tễ cũng chạy buổi sáng, nhưng không phải là mỗi ngày, từng đợt từng đợt một, gần đây tâm tình không tồi thì chạy một tháng, tâm tình không tốt thì còn lâu.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại khác, anh làm việc rất có kế hoạch, ngay cả chạy bộ cũng thế, thời gian quẹt thẻ mỗi ngày sẽ không chênh lệch nhau quá ba phút, thời gian chạy bộ cũng tính toán tốt, chạy xong thì ăn sáng rồi thu dọn đi học.

Quy tắc tới mức Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân sắp hình thành phản xạ có điều kiện.

“Hôm nay hơi lạnh nhỉ.” Đinh Tễ vừa chạy vừa nói.

“Hạ nhiệt rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sắp tháng mười một, cũng sắp tới sinh nhật cậu.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Tôi tưởng là cậu không biết cơ?”

“Sao có thể không biết chuyện này được, cái gì không biết chứ sinh nhật thì phải biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tất cả ngày lễ đều là của mọi người, chỉ có sinh nhật là ngày của hai ta.”

“Tôi cũng nhớ sinh nhật của cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói xong có chút rầu rĩ, “Nhưng khi tôi biết sinh nhật của cậu thì cũng đã qua rồi.”

“Năm sau tổ chức sinh nhật cũng được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sinh nhật của tôi không có gì cả.”

“Có phải trước giờ cậu đều chưa từng tổ chức sinh nhật?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tổ chức cho Lâm Trạm nhưng không tổ chức cho cậu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, có chút không vui.

“Lâm Trạm cũng không tổ chức sinh nhật,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng không biết sinh nhật của anh ấy vào ngày nào, mẹ tôi không để cho anh ấy tổ chức sinh nhật.”

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Khi còn rất nhỏ đã như vậy rồi, khi đó là sợ anh ấy sẽ chết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sau đó thì không bao giờ tổ chức nữa.”

“Không biết tuổi, cho nên cảm giác chưa từng lớn lên,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ép cho Lâm Trạm và bà ấy càng ngày càng bất hòa, chắc chắn bản thân bà ấy cũng biết, cho nên càng hi vọng Lâm Trạm vẫn là dáng vẻ khi còn nhỏ, sẽ càng nghe lời, càng dễ dàng khống chế.”

“Cậu có định chọn môn tự chọn tâm lý học không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cút đi.” Đinh Tễ cười, “Tôi chỉ tùy tiện đoán vậy thôi, bói toán cho người ta cũng quen rồi.”

Chạy hai vòng quanh sân thể dục, cổ họng Đinh Tễ có hơi khô, cậu bước chậm lại, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bước chậm theo cậu.

Khi điện thoại trong túi vang lên, hai người họ tạm thời rời khỏi đường chạy, đứng sang bên cạnh.

“Sớm thế này ai đã gọi cho cậu vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra xem thử, khi nhìn thấy số điện thoại anh cảm thấy tê dại cả người, “Bố tôi.”

“Nghe không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Nghe, đã lâu lắm rồi không liên lạc,” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Đúng lúc cũng muốn hỏi thăm tình hình.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, chỉ chỉ chiếc ghế bên cạnh, “Tôi đợi cậu ở đằng kia.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ừ một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ là một người rất đáng yêu, bình thường anh nghe bất cứ cuộc điện thoại nào cậu cũng đều xúm tới nghe thử, nhưng cậu lại xoay người tránh đi không nghe cuộc gọi này.

“Bố.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận điện thoại.

“Vẫn dậy sớm như vậy nhỉ.” Giọng bố anh truyền tới.

“Chạy buổi sáng ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngày nào cũng tầm này.”

“Học hành thế nào rồi? Thích ứng được chưa?” Bố anh hỏi.

“Rất tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thầy cô, bạn bè đều rất giỏi.”

“Vậy thì được rồi, con sống tốt là được,” Bố anh nói, “Không cần quan tâm tới bố mẹ nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Con rất nhẫn tâm, hai anh em đều vô cùng nhẫn tâm, giống ai thế?” Bố anh nói.

“Giống bố mẹ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Bố anh cười lạnh: “Bây giờ cánh con cứng rồi, nói chuyện cũng mạnh miệng nhỉ.”

“Bố,” Lâm Vô Ngung chậm rãi đi qua lại tại chỗ, “Cánh của con đã cứng từ lâu rồi, không phải lên đại học mới cứng, vì cánh con cứng nên mới có thể vào trường H.”

“Bố không nói với con mấy chuyện này,” Bố anh nói, “Bố chỉ muốn hỏi con, rõ ràng con biết anh con đang ở đâu, tại sao lại không nói cho bố mẹ? Con không biết mẹ con đau khổ nhiều năm như vậy sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung im lặng.

“Con đừng giả chết, chắc chắn con biết,” Bố anh nói, “Con đừng cảm thấy đầu óc mình thông minh, con không thông minh như con tưởng tượng đâu.”

“Con chưa từng gặp Lâm Trạm,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con không biết anh ấy đang ở đâu.”

“Bố có thể hiểu được tình cảm của anh con và bố mẹ không sâu đậm, anh con đã bỏ nhà đi mười năm rồi, mười năm trống rỗng… ” Bố anh nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất muốn nói không phải là mười năm trống rỗng, mà là mười năm ác mộng, có lẽ còn có thể là ác mộng cả đời này.

“Nhưng trước giờ con chưa từng rời khỏi bố mẹ, bố mẹ đã nuôi con lớn,” Bố anh nói, “Con không có chút lòng biết ơn nào hay sao?”

Câu hỏi này khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung chẳng thể trả lời.

Cảm ơn vì bố mẹ đã sinh con ra và nuôi lớn con như thuốc của Lâm Trạm sao?

Anh không nói ra lời này, bởi vì anh vẫn còn loại tình cảm “biết ơn”, cho nên anh không thể nói, anh vẫn cố gắng gánh vác con đường cuối cùng, mẹ anh đang bệnh, bố anh rất vất vả, có một số lời anh sẽ không nói ra.

Nhưng anh cũng không thể làm tới bước “biết ơn”, anh cảm thấy bố mẹ anh không hề ý thức được, hoặc là vĩnh viễn sẽ không ý thức được, những năm nay, quan hệ của anh và hai người họ dựa trên sự “trả giá” cho Lâm Trạm, chứ không hề dựa trên tình thân.

“Năm mới con có về nhà không?” Bố anh đổi một chủ đề, lạnh lùng hỏi một câu.

“Có lẽ là không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đón năm mới ở đâu?” Bố anh nói, “Đón cùng với anh con sao?”

“Con đã nói rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con không biết anh ấy ở đâu, con cũng chưa từng gặp anh ấy, chưa từng tìm thấy anh ấy.”

“Con nói với nó, nếu như còn là con người,” Bố anh nói, “Năm mới về nhà thăm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy không thể thở nổi, anh không biết Lâm Trạm có phải là người hay không, có lẽ anh không phải là người, anh thực sự không thể nghĩ tới việc về nhà trong tình huống này sẽ có cảnh tượng gì.

Những ngày tháng bị đè nén khi ở nhà không ngừng hiện lên trong đầu, khiến anh không thể thở.

“Nói xong rồi à?” Không biết Đinh Tễ đã tới bên cạnh anh từ khi nào, lớn giọng hỏi một câu.

“Ai ở cạnh đấy?” Bố anh hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ: “Đinh Tễ.”

“Bạn trai của con?” Giọng bố anh càng trở nên lạnh lùng.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Trước đây không thừa nhận cơ mà?” Bố anh nói, “Còn nói là không phải.”

“Bây giờ phải rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bố không quan tâm tới những chuyện này, con trở thành thế nào bố cũng không quan tâm,” Bố anh nói, “Chuyển lời bố vừa nói tới anh con.”

“Con không thể chuyển được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con không biết anh ấy ở đâu…”

Bố anh đầu bên kia đã tắt máy.

Lâm Vô Ngung áp chế xúc động muốn đập điện thoại, anh nhét điện thoại vào trong túi vận động trên eo, ngửa đầu hít một hơi thật sâu, một lúc sau mới từ từ bình ổn lại trong cảm xúc ngổn ngang ban nãy.

“Vì Lâm Trạm?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Bố cậu biết cậu tìm được Lâm Trạm rồi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Làm sao mà ông ấy biết được?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn không lên tiếng.

Đinh Tễ im lặng một lát, nhỏ giọng nói: “Cậu không nói với tôi… được rồi, không nói thì không nói, dù sao bây giờ tôi cũng biết rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đưa tay ra, ngón tay khẽ vạch lên cánh tay Đinh Tễ.

“Có phải là bảo cậu gọi Lâm Trạm về nhà?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Năm mới về nhà?”

“Đinh bán tiên, đã rất lâu rồi cậu không thể hiện thần thông nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Xem cảm xúc của cậu,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Có phải còn bắt cả cậu về nhà đón năm mới không?”

“Tôi không muốn về, cũng không muốn gặp bọn họ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đinh Tễ, cậu có cảm thấy tôi rất bất hiếu không?”

“Hiếu phải căn cứ vào tình thân,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho miếng ăn, giao học phí, sau đó mở miệng ra là phủ nhận, đó không phải là tình thân, cũng không thể đổi được hiếu thuận.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Cậu căn bản chưa từng trải nghiệm cái gọi là tình thân, cái gọi là hiếu thuận,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bất hiếu chỉ là một cái mác để họ tiếp tục phủ định cậu mà thôi, trên người cậu một đống nhãn mác, không thiếu một cái này.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, nhéo nhéo cằm Đinh Tễ: “Đứa nhóc này….”

“Có phải rất ngầu.” Đinh Tễ nhếch mày.

“Ừ, rất anh Gà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi cảnh cáo cậu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Anh Gà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cảnh cáo cậu lần thứ hai.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Anh Gà,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc lư đầu cậu, “Cậu đáng yêu thế này thì phải làm sao, mau cảnh cáo tôi lần thứ ba đi.”

“Lần thứ ba,” Đinh Tễ giơ ba ngón tay, “Cậu xong đời rồi Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu xong ngay lập tức đấy biết không.”

“Từ khi hai ta quen nhau tới bây giờ,” Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy ngón tay cậu, “Cậu không cảnh cáo tôi một nghìn lần thì cũng phải tới tám trăm lần, tôi cũng muốn biết sau khi cậu cảnh cáo thì rốt cuộc tôi sẽ xong đời thế nào, đặc biệt muốn biết.”

“Phế cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được, cười ra tiếng: “Dọa chết tôi rồi.”

“Có chạy bộ nữa không!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Chạy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy nhảy, chạy lên trên đường, sau khi Đinh Tễ chạy theo, anh quay đầu nói một câu, “Khi nào thì phế tôi?”

Đinh Tễ không quan tâm tới anh.

“Nhanh phế tôi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa chạy vừa cười, “Anh Gà, Anh Gà, chiếp chiếp…”

Đinh Tễ không nín được, cười sặc sụa, vừa chạy vừa ho..

Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ lên lưng cậu: “Khi chạy thì đừng cười.”

“Cậu im miệng là được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung quản lý cảm xúc khiến cho người ta vừa yêu vừa hận.

Sau khi anh nghe xong cuộc gọi kia, Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn chú ý tới cảm xúc của anh, nhưng không biết có phải vì biết cậu để ý tơi hay không, Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng khôi phục trạng thái bình thường.

Nếu như Đinh Tễ không tiếp xúc thân mật hơn với anh, có lẽ sẽ thật sự cảm thấy người này đã không sao cả.

Nhưng dù sao cậu cũng là cậu trai hái nấm.

Tuy rằng mỗi lần hái nấm hai người họ đều rất cuồng dại.

Cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được biến hóa cảm xúc của Lâm Vô Ngung dù chỉ một chút.

Hái nấm bùng nổ.

Còn có thể cắn người.

Mang theo phát tiết kiểu làm nũng.

Cũng may là bây giờ trời lạnh rồi, nếu không có áo khoác cậu sẽ không ra ngoài, trên vai, trên cổ đều là dấu răng, có cái còn ở phía dưới tai, cổ áo cũng không che được, Đinh Tễ thử học theo quấn khăn như Hà Gia Bảo, còn dựng thẳng cổ áo lên như ta đây là người ngầu nhất trường H, cuối cùng thì vẫn phải dựng cổ áo lên đi tìm Hùng Đại, mượn cậu ta một miếng băng cá nhân, dán lên trên cổ.

“Cái này để phòng ngừa bị thương,” Hùng Đại nói, “Không phải là cao dán giảm đau, cậu bị vẹo cổ thì không dùng thứ này được.”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đáp một tiếng, “Hôm nay tôi ngủ lệch gối, cho nên không thoải mái.

Khi quay lại phòng, Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cổ áo cậu ra xem thử, chọc chọc vai cậu: “Dấu này cắn từ hôm kia mà? Sao vẫn còn nhỉ?”

“Hỏi tôi?” Đinh Tễ nói. “Tại sao lại không tự hỏi hàm răng sắc bén của cậu?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, cúi đầu hôn lên vai cậu: “Lần sau tôi đeo khẩu trang nhé.”

“Cậu mang rọ mõm đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoa xoa hông cậu, “Nghe lời cậu, không thì cậu cũng cắn lại đi.”

“Tôi không điên như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Nếu như cậu không thoải mái…” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Tôi sẽ chú ý.”

Có thoải mái hay không, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng suy nghĩ vấn đề này.

“Cũng không cần… ” Cậu hắng giọng, “Chú ý quá.”

“Vậy là vẫn ổn?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ hơi ngả về phía trước, khẽ cắn lên môi anh, “Chẳng qua hơi quá…”

“Tôi cũng cảm thấy vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng nói.

Khi cửa bị gõ vang, hai người vẫn còn đang dính lấy nhau.

Đinh Tễ quay phắt lại, nhìn thấy Lý Thụy Thần đang lúng túng đứng bên ngoài khe cửa, cậu giống như bị điện giật, bắn mạnh khỏi người Lâm Vô Ngung.

“… Chưa đóng cửa.” Lý Thụy Thần nhanh chóng nhìn hai bên, nhỏ giọng nói nhanh, “Ngại quá, tôi không cố ý đâu.”

Sau đó nhẹ nhàng khép cửa lại.

“Đậu má,” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “May là Lý Hương Hương, nếu như đổi thành người khác thật không biết sẽ thế nào.”

“Cậu không đóng cửa.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải cậu vào sau hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung có chút mờ mịt, “Có lẽ là nhìn thấy cậu nên hưng phấn quá.”

“Cậu thôi đi!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

“Lần sau vào phòng thì chú ý một chút.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Tuy rằng tôi không thích Lý Hương Hương, nhưng ban nãy may là cậu ta tới gõ cửa…”

“Biết rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ vỗ cánh tay cậu, “Tôi sẽ chú ý, đừng lo lắng.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Đột nhiên cảm giác như bản thân nói sai lời nào đó.

Hoặc là không nên nhắc nhở chú ý điều này vào thời điểm này.

Cậu cảm giác bản thân thực sự không quan tâm bất cứ ai biết được chuyện này, trừ người nhà ra, tuy rằng không tới mức đi rêu rao khắp nơi, nhưng nếu như thật sự bị ai phát hiện, cậu cảm thấy có lẽ bản thân cũng không căng thẳng bao nhiêu.

Chẳng qua ban nãy quá bất ngờ, cho dù là cậu có đang ôm một cô gái, bị người ta đột nhiên bắt gặp cũng sẽ lúng túng.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung nói ra câu kia, lại giống như hiểu nhầm ý của cậu.

Cậu không muốn khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bây giờ cậu vẫn còn sợ “thích” anh.

Lại càng không muốn Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy không ổn định, không an toàn trong những ngày tháng càng gần năm mới này.

Chỉ trong một giây, Đinh Tễ cũng không biết trong đầu mình rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu suy nghĩ, chính là lung tung rối loạn, cái này một chút, cái kia một chút, cuốn lại cùng một chỗ.

Cậu vươn cánh tay ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Tối mai không đi học tự học nhé.” Cậu nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, cũng ôm lại cậu, “Sao vậy?”

“Không đi tự học, cậu nói có được hay không thôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được, không đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý trước mới hỏi, “Sao thế?”

“Về căn phòng thuê một chuyến.” Đinh Tễ nói

Nghe thấy lời này, Lâm Vô Ngung lại sửng sốt, anh khẽ đẩy Đinh Tễ ra, nhìn cậu: “Về phòng thuê? Thăm Làm Thế Nào hả?”

“Cậu muốn thăm nó cũng được.” Vẻ mặt Đinh Tễ rất bình tĩnh, nhưng trong mắt là khí thế “Ông đây đang cố gắng đi, ông đây bằng bất cứ giá nào cũng phải đi, đừng ai chọc thủng quyết tâm của ông đây”.

Lâm Vô Ngung nháy mắt hiểu được về phòng thuê làm gì.

Nhất thời có chút miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Nhưng anh không trả lời ngay, khoảng thời gian này Đinh Tễ gần như không có gì khác thường, Lâm Vô Ngung không lập tức tìm được cơ hội hỏi cậu tại sao lại đưa ra yêu cầu… kích thích này.

“Ngày mai?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Cũng sắp tới sinh nhật cậu rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hay là đợi sinh nhật cậu…”

“Đừng giống như mấy đôi khác, chuyện gì cũng phải đợi tới sinh nhật,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu đợi thành niên hả? Năm ngoái cậu đã mười tám tuổi rồi.”

“Đệt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Cậu nói đấy nhé, ngày mai.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đặt tay mình vào trong tay anh.a


	73. Chapter 73

Hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung đi học có hơi mất tập trung, đặc biệt là khi học hoá, trước đây tuy rằng anh cũng không hứng thú nhiều với môn hóa, lúc này lại bị một câu nói của Đinh Tễ làm cho không thể tập trung tinh thần, nghe giảng viên nói bên tai, ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú bảng đen, cầm bút ghi bài, nhưng trong đầu lại suy nghĩ về thứ khác.

… Hệ thống khép kín… ΔU=Q+W… bên ngoài cổng có một hiệu thuốc… dung phản ứng nhiệt và hệ thống nội năng biến hóa… có phải nên mua một chút đồ gì đó… cũng là trạng thái hàm số…quan hệ của dung phản ứng nhiệt và đẳng áp phản ứng nhiệt… hả? À, nhìn nhầm rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung mày đừng mất tập trung… ở nhiệt độ giống nhau ΔU của quá trình đẳng áp và đẳng dung cũng tương đồng… chắc chắn Gà sẽ ngại ngùng, mình chỉ có thể đi mua một mình….

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh gọi anh một tiếng.

“Ừ?” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp, bút vẫn đang viết.

“Có ăn kem không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Trời đang lạnh mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng bút, quay đầu nhìn cậu, “Cậu muốn ăn à?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Bây giờ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cánh cửa phòng học, “Tôi đi mua cho cậu?”

“Không, không, không.” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Tôi nói là tan học, tôi vừa nói cả một đống cậu không nghe gì à?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung thò tay vào trong túi Đinh Tễ lấy ra một que kẹo cho vào trong miệng.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, quay đầu lại, ánh mắt vẫn nhìn chằm chằm giảng viên.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì, liếc nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Anh phát hiện Đinh Tễ không dễ tập trung, thời gian có thể nghiêm túc nghe giảng rất ngắn, anh lặng lẽ bấm giờ, nhiều nhất là mười phút sẽ thất thần, sờ mó linh tinh, còn nằm ra bàn nhìn di tích người trước để lại, qua một lát mới tiếp tục nghe giảng, nếu như trạng thái này xuất hiện trên người anh, anh sẽ phải tự kiểm điểm lại mình, nhưng nếu như ở trên người Đinh Tễ, anh sẽ có chút cảm khái, trạng thái này mà còn có thể thi được hạng ba tỉnh, vào được trường H, thần đồng nhỏ quả nhiên là thần đồng nhỏ.

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay khẽ sờ đùi Đinh Tễ.

Động tác này rất bí mật, phía sau bọn họ không có ai, bên cạnh cũng không nhìn thấy.

Đinh Tễ đang nằm bò ra bàn nghiên cứu một bức vẽ nhỏ được người ta khắc lên bàn, bị sờ một cái khiến cậu giật mình giậm chân mạnh.

Bịch một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng thu tay lại, bốn phía xung quanh nhìn về phía này.

“Nằm mơ thấy ác mộng?” Giảng viên đang giảng bài trên bục, hỏi một câu.

Mọi người đều bật cười, Đinh Tễ xấu hổ chắp tay với giảng viên bên trên: “Em tỉnh rồi ạ.”

Giảng viên tiếp tục giảng bài, cậu quay đầu qua trừng Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cmn tay cậu có tật à?”

“Nhìn gì mà chăm chú vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nằm bò ra bàn, nhìn về phía bức tranh nhỏ.

Đinh Tễ nhích ra nhường chỗ cho anh, chỉ chỉ: “Ban đầu tôi tưởng rằng là khắc một con dấu, kết quả…”

Còn chưa nói xong cậu đã bật cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhận ra đó là một hình tròn, xung quanh có viết chữ, nhìn qua quả thực giống như một con dấu: “Nghiêm túc… nghe giảng… đừng… viết vẽ… lung tung…”

Anh và Đinh Tễ cùng nằm bò ra bàn cười.

Cười xong rồi, Đinh Tễ dùng cánh tay vòng mặt mình, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Cả ngày nay cậu suy nghĩ gì vậy?”

“Suy nghĩ lát nữa tan học tôi đến hiệu thuốc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu không thoải mái ở đâu hả?” Đinh Tễ lập tức cau mày hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cong cong khóe môi nhìn cậu.

“… Được rồi, tôi biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại, “Muốn đi mua ở hiệu thuốc à?”

“Lẽ nào mua ở cửa hàng tình thú?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cmn cậu nhỏ giọng thôi!” Đinh Tễ đè thấp giọng.

“Cậu mua cơm hộ tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi mua xong rồi sẽ tới nhà ăn tìm cậu.”

“Ngày mai mà, không phải vội.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi mua trước mang về chơi chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi…”

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ lại nằm bò xuống bàn, “Cậu ngậm miệng trước đi.”

Tuy rằng rất ngại, nhưng Đinh Tễ sẽ không để Lâm Vô Ngung tới hiệu thuốc mua đồ một mình, quá không trượng nghĩa, còn thể hiện cậu rất vô dụng.

Nhưng hai người cùng đi mua chắc chắn là không được, sẽ có chút lúng túng, lỡ như gặp phải bạn học thì xấu hổ mức nào.

“Tôi đi mua.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đợi tôi ở đây nhé.”

“Nếu cậu ngại thì để tôi đi mua.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nửa năm mắng tôi không biết xấu hổ.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi vào trong hiệu thuốc, “Bây giờ lại đột nhiên lo lắng tôi sẽ ngại? Tôi là người biết ngại sao…”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi vào trong hiệu thuốc, không nghe thấy được, cậu dựa vào cái cây bên cạnh, “Da mặt cậu dày thật đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào cũng không giả vờ đi một vòng, trực tiếp gọi ngay nhân viên, hỏi một câu gì đó, nhân viên chỉ một quầy hàng cho anh.

Đinh Tễ móc ra một cây kẹo que, cậu biết Lâm Vô Ngung không biết ngại, dù sao cậu đứng bên ngoài cũng xấu hổ thay anh.

Ngậm kẹo que còn chưa cảm thấy được vị ngọt, cậu bất chợt nghe thấy có người gọi tên mình.

“Đinh Tễ!” Cậu cảm giác lông toàn thân đều dựng cả lên, nhìn về phía phát ra âm thanh, là Lý Thụy Thần, bên cạnh còn có Hùng Đại và Hà Gia Bảo.

Mấy người đi thẳng tới hiệu thuốc, nếu như không phải Lý Thụy Thần gọi cậu một tiếng, lúc này Hà Gia Bảo và Hùng Đại đều đã đi vào trong hiệu thuốc rồi.

“Các cậu ra đây làm gì thế?” Đinh Tễ hắng giọng hét.

“Tiểu Bảo đi mua thuốc, đau họng.” Hùng Đại nói, “Không Có Cá đâu? Vừa mới gửi tin nhắn hỏi xem hai người có muốn ra ngoài ăn không cũng không thấy ai trả lời.”

“Cậu ấy đi mua thuốc.” Đinh Tễ không biết nên làm thế nào, lúc này cậu nhìn qua cửa kính thủy tinh đã không thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đi đâu, không biết Lâm Vô Ngung có chú ý tới động tĩnh bên ngoài cửa không, ra ngoài mà cầm hộp bao cao su trong tay thì hay rồi.

Quá khó rồi.

Đinh Tễ thực sự không còn lời nào để nói, thực sự quá khó.

“Lâm Vô Ngung bị ốm hả?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi một câu, dùng cánh tay kéo Hà Gia Bảo đang vội vàng đẩy cửa kính thủy tinh vào trong hiệu thuốc mua thuốc ho.

“Hình như là không thoải mái, tôi cũng không hỏi.” Đinh Tễ nói, nhìn thấy Hà Gia Bảo bị túm lại, cậu hỏi thêm một câu, “Bảo, cậu bị ốm à?”

“Có lẽ là buổi sáng chạy bộ bị gió lùa,” Hà Gia Bảo nhéo nhéo cổ họng mình, “Có hơi đau.”

“Mỗi thuốc ho không ổn đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Phải thêm thuốc tiêu đờm.”

“Đúng,” Hùng Đại gật đầu, “Phải tiêu đờm, cũng mua thêm một hộp thuốc cảm nữa.”

“Ừ.” Hà Gia Bảo gật đầu.

Cuối cùng Đinh Tễ đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng Lâm Vô Ngung ở sau kính thủy tinh, vẫy tay về phía anh: “Mua thuốc xong chưa? Tiểu Bảo cũng tới mua thuốc này.”

“Cậu bị cảm hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cửa ra, trong tay cầm một túi bóng nhỏ, bên trong có mấy hộp thuốc, “Cho cậu một hộp này, thuốc hạ sốt đang có hoạt động mua một tặng một, tôi mua nhiều.”

“Được.” Hà Gia Bảo không khách khí với anh, cầm lấy một hộp.

Quán cơm là của một người họ hàng nhà Hùng Đại mới mở, cậu ta lôi kéo mọi người tới nếm thử.

Sau khi đi tới quán cơm, Đinh Tễ mới thả lỏng, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung một cái, Lâm Vô Ngung nhẹ nhàng kéo áo khoác ngoài lên, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng liếc mắt nhìn, thấy trong túi áo bên trong có một cái hộp bọc bằng túi nilon.

“Tôi còn sợ cậu không mua được đã ra ngoài rồi.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Cậu gọi lớn tiếng như vậy, tôi có thể không nghe thấy sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Khi Lý Thụy Thần cản Tiểu Bảo lại còn nháy mắt với tôi, tôi cũng phải…”

“Ừ?” Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng quay đầu lại, nhất thời cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

“Ừ cái mông.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ cái mông ấy, rồi sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung ghé tới bên tai cậu nói nhỏ, “Quan hệ của chúng ta cũng tới mức mua cái đó rồi, cậu cứ phải chú ý tới cậu ta làm gì? Nửa học kỳ này tôi cũng không nói chuyện với cậu ta quá ba mươi câu.”

“Tôi chỉ điều chỉnh sinh hoạt một chút.”

“Nếu như cậu còn nhìn cậu ta nữa tôi sẽ nghi ngờ cậu có suy nghĩ gì với cậu ta đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cảnh cáo cậu.”

Lời cảnh cáo này có chút tác dụng, Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, không tiếp tục nói gì khác nữa.

Dù sao người này ghen lên còn ghen cả với anh ruột của mình.

Bữa cơm này rất vui vẻ, cả đám người trò chuyện trên trời dưới đất, ăn được một nửa còn gặp được người của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái, Lương Viễn và Dư Hạo Đông.

Đinh Tễ có chút bất ngờ, Dư Hạo Đông và Lý Thụy Thần quen biết, theo như lời Dư Hạo Đông giới thiệu, anh ta với Lý Thụy Thần là đồng hương.

Nhưng mà có lẽ quan hệ của hai người cũng không tốt lắm, chào hỏi xong, Dư Hạo Đông cũng không nói gì với Lý Thụy Thần nữa, mà lại vòng qua phía Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ, dặn một câu hoạt động tuần sau phải ra ngoài, bảo bọn họ sắp xếp thời gian tham gia.

“Có hơi kỳ lạ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp lời, “Cậu có muốn phân tích không.”

“Tôi phân tích hai người họ làm gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ cần không dính líu gì với cậu, tôi đều lười quan tâm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Tôi là đầu mối à?”

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tự giác chút đi.”

Cơm nước xong xuôi, cả đám người cùng nhau đi tự học, ngồi thành hai hàng, Đinh Tễ cũng không tiện nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung, vùi đầu đọc sách hai tiếng, bản thân cậu cũng có chút bất ngờ, đồ đạc đều đặt trong túi Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu lại không suy nghĩ gì linh tinh.

Buổi tối quay lại ký túc xá, cậu mới hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cậu có cần điện thoại của tôi không?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, quăng thứ gì đó trong tay, “Cậu lấy mấy video kia làm tài liệu hả?”

“Cậu chưa từng xem qua mà,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Học tập một chút… cậu lấy kem đánh răng…”

Nói được một nửa cậu mới nhận ra, cmn đó không phải là kem đánh răng.

“Cái này hả, không biết có cảm giác gì… ” Lâm Vô Ngung mở nắp ra, chưa kịp nhìn rõ, miệng tuýp như bị ai bóp, phun ra một thứ gì đó cong queo, anh giật mình nhảy dựng, “Cái quỷ gì thế này!”

“Cậu quăng thêm vài lần nữa đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đóng nắp lại, xoa xoa ngón tay: “Cũng trơn mượt phết.”

“… Tôi xem nào.” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được đi qua, xoa xoa ngón tay anh, đúng thật vậy.

“Học tập cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nắn nắn ngón tay cậu.

“Cái gì là cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ cười.

Khi Đinh Tễ nhận ra gì đó, cậu lặng người: “Tùy, tùy ý đi.”

“Cậu nói đấy nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân mờ mịt, không phải cậu chưa từng suy nghĩ, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung quá trực tiếp khiến cho cậu không thể đỡ được, cậu ngã xuống giường, nhắm mắt giả vờ ngủ.

Không biết có phải là muốn tích trữ năng lượng hay không, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không chen lên chung giường với cậu, sau khi khai giảng, số lần bọn họ ngủ nghiêm chỉnh trên giường mình chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay.

Nhưng có lẽ mỗi người đều mang ý xấu.

Lâm Vô Ngung không xem kỹ tài liệu ở trong điện thoại Đinh Tễ, nếu như chiếu theo những thứ kia, hai người bọn họ không ai đạt được tiêu chuẩn cả, đều chỉ là mục tiêu của những quảng cáo như quảng cáo dán trên cột điện.

Hơn nữa trong mắt anh, loại chuyện này thuộc về bản năng, căn bản không cần tài liệu, Đinh Tễ có xem, chẳng qua cũng chỉ để kiểm tra trình độ tiếp nhận của bản thân mà thôi.

Nhưng khi ngồi trên tàu điện đi về phía căn phòng thuê, Lâm Vô Ngung lại có chút ngại ngùng.

Mục đích chính xác như vậy, mục đích rõ ràng như vậy.

Còn không tìm một cái cớ.

Cho dù là đi thăm Làm Thế Nào trước cũng có thể giảm bớt bầu không khí gấp gáp như kiểu hai người họ đã nghẹn nhiều năm lắm rồi.

“… Làm Thế Nào?” Đinh Tễ vừa đi vào khu nhà, đi được mấy bước đã dừng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía trước, Lâm Trạm đang dắt Làm Thế nào đi trên đường, người và chó đều quay lưng với bọn họ, Làm Thế Nào đang đi ị, Lâm Trạm cầm xẻng xúc phân đứng chờ bên cạnh.

“Phải tránh ra không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chào một tiếng đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đã lâu lắm rồi không nhìn thấy Làm Thế Nào.”

Lâm Trạm quăng phân đi, khi nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ cũng không có vẻ mặt bất ngờ nào, tuy rằng mỗi lần bọn họ về thăm Làm Thế Nào đều gọi điện thoại trước, lần này không gọi điện thoại, rõ ràng không phải là về thăm chó.

“Lại to hơn rồi,” Đinh Tễ ôm Làm Thế Nào ước lượng, “Được hai mươi cân chưa nhỉ?”

“… Mới mười hai cân,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Làm sao mà ước lượng được ra hai mươi cân vậy, cơ bắp em không có sức à.”

Đinh Tễ lập tức bật cười: “Sao em lại thấy nặng vậy nhỉ.”

“Hai đứa bận gì thì đi đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh Miêu đang ở xe đợi mang nó đi bơi.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ đặt Làm Thế Nào xuống.

Lâm Trạm nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi, dắt chó xoay người đi khỏi.

“Chắc chắn Lâm Trạm đã biết rồi,” Đinh Tễ vừa đi tới phòng thuê vừa nói, “Chỉ lười hỏi mà thôi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Kỳ thực chuyện này cũng không có gì, anh ấy biết rồi tôi cũng không xấu hổ chút nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi xấu hổ là vì, có phải anh ấy đã nhìn ra chúng ta về đây làm gì không?”

“Có khả năng,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Nhưng mà cũng không sao cả, anh ấy mang bạn gái về thì cũng thế mà.”

“Anh ấy có bạn gái hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không có, chưa từng nghe,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hơn nữa khẳng định anh ấy không có bạn gái, với tính cách kia, con gái nhà người ta còn chưa nói xong câu đã bị anh ấy làm nghẹn trở về, người yêu thích nhan sắc không có khả năng chống đỡ lớn như vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy vai cậu: “Hiểu vậy à.”

“Đó là anh trai ruột cậu đấy, Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Anh ruột thì sao, là anh ruột của tôi, không phải anh ruột của cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua nhìn anh một lúc lâu: “Tôi phát hiện cậu muốn bị xử.”

.

“Ra đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung chống vào khung cửa, gõ cửa phòng tắm, “Đinh Tễ, cậu ra đây xử tôi này.”

“Cậu bị điên à!” Đinh Tễ rống lên trong tiếng nước tí tách, “Tôi tắm mười phút cậu gõ mười phút rồi, cậu nói xem cậu có bị tâm thần không!”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu tắm hai mươi phút tôi có giục cậu không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không nói muốn xử cậu,” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo một góc giấy dán trên cửa lên, thò tay vào trong vẫy vẫy, “Đinh a…”

“Con mẹ nó!” Đinh Tễ đập lên mu bàn tay anh.

“Đau đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục lắc tay.

Đinh Tễ kéo cửa cái cạch, từ đầu tới chân đều có bọt nước, trừng mắt nhìn anh: “Đây đây đây, hay là cậu vào luôn đi.”

“Cậu tắm xong rồi mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung liếc mắt qua nhìn.

“Tôi có cần phải lau qua không hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không lau nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy cổ tay cậu, kéo ra bên ngoài.

Đinh Tễ lảo đảo bị anh kéo ra ngoài, rơi mất một bên dép lê, cậu còn lật tay túm lấy cổ tay Lâm Vô Ngung: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu nóng nảy thật ấy, hay là đang tự thêm lòng dũng cảm cho mình?”

“Đều có.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cậu về phía phòng ngủ.

Đinh Tễ bật cười, giọng nói đầy đắc ý: “Tôi còn tưởng cậu có thể nhịn mà.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu tới bên giường, nhấc chân đá vào cửa.

Sau đó lấy một cái túi hình vuông và tuýp kem đánh răng kia, đặt ở đầu giường.

Đinh Tễ nhìn một cái, sau đó nhảy lên chạy về phía cửa: “Đợi một lát, đợi một lát…”

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay tay quơ, túm được cánh tay cậu: “Muộn rồi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Một đêm tắt đèn và lời nguyền sáng ngày hôm sau :)))))


	74. Chapter 74

Sa đọa rồi.

Học xấu rồi.

Đinh Tễ nằm trên giường ôm lấy gối đầu, vùi nửa mặt vào trong gối, một con mắt liếc nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa đi lấy một que kẹo nhét vào trong miệng cậu, bây giờ cậu còn ngậm kẹo không nhúc nhích.

Cũng không phải cảm giác thân thể bị đào rỗng, không có sức lực gì gì đó, mà chính là xấu hổ, vô cùng xấu hổ, cái cảm giác xấu hổ như động ngón tay cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Cậu không biết Lâm Vô Ngung có xấu hổ hay không, dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cầm kẹo que cho cậu, đắp chăn cẩn thận cho cậu sau đó dựa vào đầu giường, một bàn tay vuốt ve đầu cậu.

Giống như trấn an.

Dù sao cũng rất thoải mái, trấn an kiểu này vẫn có tác dụng.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại ở đầu giường, Đinh Tễ đang muốn nói vừa mới qua chuyện này mà còn nghịch điện thoại, anh đưa điện thoại tới trước mặt Đinh Tễ, tay ôm lấy mặt cậu, tay điện thoại lắc lư trước mặt cậu.

Di động mở khóa.

“Anh nghịch điện thoại của em?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh không có điện thoại hả?”

“Anh chỉ xem xem thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại khẽ sờ mặt cậu, “Em muốn tắm không?”

“Anh tắm trước đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Anh đợi em ngủ rồi mới tắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn điện thoại.

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ trở mình nằm nghiêng, sau khi nói mấy câu với Lâm Vô Ngung xong, cậu nhận thấy cảm giác xấu hổ nhanh chóng tan đi, dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều.

“Sợ em ở một mình lại suy nghĩ nhiều.” Lâm Vô Ngung nắn nắn tai cậu.

Đinh Tễ đang định nói, đột nhiên nghe thấy trong điện thoại mình truyền tới một số âm thanh.

… Ra cái thể thống gì!

“Anh làm cái gì đấy?” Cậu chống tay nhìn lướt qua màn hình điện thoại, quả nhiên không phải cậu nghe nhầm, cậu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Rốt cuộc anh có tật xấu gì vậy? Xong việc rồi anh còn xem video?”

“Anh xem xem có đúng không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêm túc nói.

“… Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, cảm giác như bản thân mình lúc này không thể tìm được từ ngữ nào thích hợp để hình dung người này.

“Sao nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung quăng điện thoại sang một bên, lắc vài cái như con sâu, trườn xuống nằm ngang hàng với cậu, khẽ hôn lên mặt cậu, “Đã ổn lại chưa?”

Đinh Tễ vẫn nhìn anh.

“Đặt sự chú ý trên ‘cmn Lâm Vô Ngung, anh là cái đồ thần kinh’, có phải lập tức thoải mái không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi.

Đinh Tễ ngây ngốc hồi lâu, cuối cùng phun ra một từ: “Đệt!”

Khi cậu đi tắm, Lâm Vô Ngung không đi theo, nhưng mà vẫn luôn đi lại ở phòng khách, một lát lại mở tủ lạnh tìm đồ ăn, một lát lại mở ti vi xem tin tức.

Còn hát hò.

“Hôm nay thật may mắn, bà đây mời ăn Gà…”

Đinh Tễ chống lên tường, nước nóng hầm hập xối qua cơ thể, cảm giác nào đó vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tan đi lại dần dần sống lại, sau đó lại dần dần bình phục.

Cuối cùng cậu thở dài một hơi, ngửa đầu xối nước.

Sau đó cậu xoay người lại, vươn tay lau lau cái gương phía sau, lau sạch bọt nước, nhìn bản thân mình trong gương.

Cũng không biết muốn nhìn gì.

Có lẽ là nhìn dáng vẻ hiện tại của bản thân.

Trước đây thế nào, bây giờ thế nào.

Sau đó thế nào.

Cậu rất ít khi quái đản thế này.

Cho nên sau khi quái đản, cậu lại đặt sự chú ý lên chỗ khác, nhìn thấy những dấu vết trên người mình.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên ngoài gõ cửa.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ xoay người, nhìn cánh cửa.

“Đây là lần đầu anh gõ cửa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em đã tắm nửa tiếng rồi, anh xem có phải em bị thiếu oxi nên ngất không.”

“Không, tắm xong rồi.” Đinh Tễ khóa vòi nước, có hơi giật mình, cậu đã vào đây nửa tiếng rồi sao?

Tại sao lại không hề nhận ra nhỉ, cũng chỉ tắm rửa như bình thường thôi, bình thường cũng chỉ mười phút.

Đứng trước gương bị cơ thể của bản thân mê hoặc mất hai mươi phút?

Cậu lấy khăn mặt lau tóc đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, nhìn thấy đồng hồ treo tường ở phòng khách, cậu ngây ngẩn cả người.

“Cuối cùng cũng tắm xong rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng từ sô pha dậy.

“Cmn Lâm Vô Ngung, một ngày anh không hãm hại em anh không thoải mái hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Sao nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung dang cánh tay đi tới trước mặt cậu, ôm lấy cậu.

“Đây mà là nửa tiếng hả!” Đinh Tễ chỉ vào đồng hồ, “Em vào tổng cộng chưa tới mười lăm phút!”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên y như thật, quay đầu nhìn đồng hồ, “Hả, chắc là do anh một phút không gặp như cách nửa khắc, một giây không gặp ngỡ như đã quá một phút?”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, gắng gượng mấy giây, cuối cùng cũng phì cười: “Đệt.”

“Muốn ăn khuya không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Quá nửa đêm rồi, em không ăn.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh tự ăn đi.”

“Ăn chút gì đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao cũng tốn sức mà… anh gọi hai phần rồi.”

“Anh ăn cả hai phần đi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Dù sao anh cũng tiêu tốn thể lực hơn?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, qua một lát mới bật cười: “Em không phục ở đâu hả?”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ cũng cười, “Đừng bàn chuyện này nữa, sao da mặt anh lại dày như thế…”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì nữa, nhìn Đinh Tễ vừa lau tóc vừa đi tới bên cửa sổ, anh cũng đi theo qua đó, ôm lấy Đinh Tễ từ đằng sau, cùng nhau nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Tại sao anh lại dính người thế?” Đinh Tễ dựa vào phía sau.

“Xử nam đều như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Vừa nói ra lời này, hai người bọn họ cũng không kìm nén nữa, lại trêu chọc vui vẻ một lúc.

“Haiz,” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu dùng mặt cọ cọ lên cổ Đinh Tễ, “Anh cũng không biết tại sao, theo lý mà nói bây giờ tâm tình em tốt rồi, anh cũng nên đi tắm.”

“Đi đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không nỡ,” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Hay là em đứng ở cửa nhìn anh tắm nhé?”

Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu qua, im lặng một lúc lâu sau mới cười ra tiếng: “Lâm Vô Ngung, người cầm súng ra trận là anh, người nghỉ một lát rồi còn muốn hái nấm cũng là anh, tại sao anh còn dẹo như vậy?”

“Đứng ở cửa,” Giọng Lâm Vô Ngung lạnh lùng, “Nhìn anh tắm.”

Đinh Tễ sững sờ.

“Như vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ cười run cả người, “Được được được, anh tắm, em nhìn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không có sở thích để người khác nhìn mình tắm rửa, nhưng anh vẫn kiên trì mở cửa, vừa nói chuyện với Đinh Tễ vừa tắm.

Hôm qua, khi Đinh Tễ đưa ra yêu cầu anh vẫn không chắc chắn, tuy rằng xúc động chiến thắng lý trí… là chuyện đương nhiên, tuy rằng lý trí đã bại trận, nhưng bây giờ anh vẫn không yên tâm.

Luôn sợ khi Đinh Tễ ổn định lại, tâm lý sẽ không thoải mái, chuyện này không cùng cấp bậc với chuyện hôn một cái rồi hái nấm.

Anh không muốn để Đinh Tễ một mình một giây nào.

Nếu như Đinh Tễ có gì không thích ứng, anh sẽ đánh lạc sang lối khác, có lẽ có thể làm cậu ổn hơn.

“Điện thoại của anh kêu kìa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Em nghe đi, có lẽ là đồ ăn gọi bên ngoài tới rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bảo người ta để vào thang máy đưa lên.”

“Em xuống lấy cũng được.” Đinh Tễ đi qua cầm điện thoại.

“Em đi được sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Có không thoải mái không….”

“Anh câm miệng.” Đinh Tễ đứng ở bên ngoài cửa phòng tắm chỉ chỉ anh, “Anh tắm đi.”

Đồ ăn gọi bên ngoài cuối cùng vẫn để anh trai shipper đặt vào thang máy đưa lên, khi Đinh Tễ đi về phía thang máy còn cố ý cảm nhận, cũng không có gì… đặc biệt không thoải mái.

Vẫn có thể đi đường!

Có gì mà không thể đi đường!

Cút!

Cậu xách một túi to vào trong phòng, dẹp đồ trên bàn sang một bên, lấy đồ ăn Lâm Vô Ngung gọi từ trong túi ra.

… Ai không biết còn tưởng rằng người kia vừa mới đi công trường vác bê tông về.

“Đây là hai phần?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hamburger mua ba tặng hai,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, cởi trần, trên người vẫn còn bọt nước, đi thẳng tới bên bàn cầm một cái hamburger lên gặm, “Cánh gà cũng vậy, mua ba tặng một, đồ uống mua hai tặng một, thịt gà là mua năm miễn phí một… đây là cửa hàng mới, có hoạt động ưu đãi.”

“Anh mua tất cả những đồ có ưu đãi?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Có lẽ anh ăn không hết, còn thừa lại mai ăn sáng đi, lò vi sóng kia có chức năng hâm nóng mà, hâm một chút là được.”

Đinh Tễ lại vạch túi ra nhìn vào bên trong, trừ những thứ mà anh nói, vẫn còn thứ khác nữa, mấy thứ bánh ngọt thủ công linh tinh.

Lâm Vô Ngung quả thật mua theo lượng ăn của hai người.

Đinh Tễ do dự một lát, lấy thịt gà cuộn ra, vừa mở gói vừa ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Quá nửa đêm rồi không ăn nữa mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa tay ôm lấy cậu.

“Mua cũng mua rồi.” Đinh Tễ cắn một miếng, “Ngửi thấy lại hơi thèm.”

“Có phải vì anh mua rồi, không ăn lại cảm thấy có lỗi với ý tốt của anh?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phải.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Em không cần phải cảm thấy có lỗi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em không ăn thì anh ăn, em không ăn hết anh cũng ăn…”

“Dù sao anh chính là heo mà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Vậy tối hôm nay em bị một con heo đẹp trai đâm rồi.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn nổi muốn cười, vội vàng nuốt nhanh thịt gà cuộn trong miệng xuống.

Ăn xong, hai người bọn họ lại rúc lên sô pha xem phim, Đinh Tễ thực sự đã rất buồn ngủ, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung nói không thể ngủ ngay, phải tiêu thực.

Rúc ở sô pha xem ti vi thì tiêu thực cái quái gì, Đinh Tễ khó hiểu, nhưng vẫn ngồi cùng anh chăm chú xem tiết mục một cậu bạn tốt nghiệp đại học về nhà nuôi gà làm giàu.

“Cảm giác giống như anh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Điều khiển máy bay đuổi gà hả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không phải là không được, anh xem người này nuôi thả tự do, có thể trèo cây, muốn xem tình huống của gà, có thể lấy máy bay không người lái qua đó xem xét, còn có thể dùng máy bay không người lái để cho ăn, rồi lại quay video vạn gà lao nhanh…”

“Đi ngủ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tắt ti vi đi, cười cười đứng dậy duỗi hông.

“Đổi ga giường đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh.”

“Anh thì anh.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào phòng, mấy phút sau đổi xong ga giường, quăng ga giường gỡ ra vào trong máy giặt, “Bây giờ giặt, ngày mai phơi? Sau đó gọi Lâm Trạm tới thu hộ?”

“Anh thôi đi!” Đinh Tễ gào lên, “Về một chuyến chỉ vì giặt ga giường, anh còn không biết ngại bảo anh anh tới thu?”

“Vậy lần sau về rồi thu,” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn nút máy giặt, “Dù sao cũng chẳng mấy ngày, sau đó lại thay, lại giặt, lần sau nữa lại tới thu, sau đó lại thay, lại giặt…”

Đinh Tễ đi vào phòng ngủ.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào cậu đã quấn chăn ngủ ngon rồi.

“Chạy cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo chăn ra chui vào trong, ôm lấy cậu.

“Anh nói xong kế hoạch mất mặt của mình rồi?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nói xong rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Vậy ngủ đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ chọc chọc lên vai cậu: “Vết đỏ này làm thế nào có đây? Không phải là anh gặm đấy chứ….”

“Anh nhìn lại xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nó có giống như vết ngón tay không.”

“… Anh dùng sức lớn vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nếu không thì sao? Em tự làm hả,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Trên người vẫn còn chỗ khác có nữa, có muốn xem không?”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung chui vào trong chăn.

“Haiz!” Đinh Tễ đập anh một cái, “Đi ra!”

Lâm Vô Ngung hôn một cái lên bụng cậu rồi lại trườn xuống dưới: “Được rồi, ngủ đi.”

“Sáng mai mấy giờ dậy?” Đinh Tễ trở mình, nghiêng đầu nhìn anh, “Có muốn chạy sáng không? Tối nay không về, nếu như bọn họ hỏi thì phải nói thế nào? Chắc chắn Lý Hương Hương đã đoán được chúng ta đi đâu rồi… có hơi lúng túng…”

“Sinh nhật anh anh chúng ta đón sinh nhật với anh ấy, uống rượu xuyên đêm,” Lâm Vô Ngung che kín miệng cậu, “Sáng mai không chạy sớm, đổi thành buổi chiều, chỉ có chút chuyện này thôi không cần phải suy nghĩ, ngủ đi.”

Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt lại.

Buổi sáng có tiết một, tuy rằng buốn ngủ muốn chết, Đinh Tễ vẫn bị Lâm Vô Ngung tuyệt tình kéo từ trên giường xuống.

“Em còn tưởng không phải chạy buổi sáng thì còn có thể ngủ thêm một lát.” Cậu ngồi bên giường, đầu tóc rối loạn, có chút buồn bực.

“Không tính thời gian quay lại trường hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm áo quần qua cho cậu, quăng lên đầu cậu, lại túm cánh tay cậu nhét vào trong tay áo, “Nhanh lên, tự mặc đi, có cái cánh gà cũng không nhét được.”

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ kéo quần áo, đứng dậy, ngáp một cái.

Đánh răng rửa mặt xong ra ngoài, nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đang phơi ga giường, cậu đột nhiên có cảm giác thân mật không nói nên lời, là cái cảm giác vô cùng, vô cùng thích, vô vùng, vô cùng muốn cọ cọ.

Cậu đi qua ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung, kéo cổ áo anh xuống, cắn một cái lên vai anh.

“Ngon không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Dai lắm.” Đinh Tễ đưa tay tới trước mặt anh, giơ ngón cái lên.

Quay lại trường học, không còn thời gian về ký túc nữa, hai người bọn họ đi thẳng tới phòng học.

Mấy người ký túc xá ngồi hai hàng, để hai chỗ trống cho bọn họ.

Sau khi bọn họ ngồi xuống, mấy người quay đầu lại nhìn.

“Tối qua hai người đi đâu vậy?” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi có gửi tin nhắn hỏi, Lý Thụy Thần còn không cho.”

“Sinh nhật anh tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Gọi bọn tôi đi hát, muộn quá nên không về.”

“Sướng thật,” Hùng Đại nói, “Tôi cũng muốn đi hát, nhưng mà không có thời gian.”

“Chúng ta có thể góp tiền mua một bộ, ở trong ký túc…. ” Lữ Nhạc còn chưa nói xong đã bị Lý Thụy Thần ngắt lời.

“Ở ký túc xá bị phòng bên cạnh đập cho.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

Mấy người đều bật cười, Hà Gia Bảo vỗ vỗ Hùng Đại: “Lúc trước cậu nên đăng ký báo danh câu lạc bộ ca hát, tôi thấy có mấy người liền, hình như trong khoa chúng ta còn có ban nhạc?”

“Nói đùa, tôi có thể tới ban nhạc sao, tôi đi làm gì,” Hùng Đại nói, “Khi bọn họ biểu diễn tôi đứng bên ngoài giúp người ta đóng dấu à?”

Mấy người nằm bò ra bàn cười.

Cả đám người ký túc xá không một ai có nghi ngờ đối với việc lần này bọn họ không về ký túc, dù sao anh ruột ở chỗ này, đi về một chuyến cũng là bình thường, mang theo bạn tốt về nhà ăn bữa cơm cũng có thể cố coi như bình thường.

Kỳ thực chuyện có giặt ga giường hay không đối với Lâm Vô Ngung mà nói không phải là quan trọng nhất, cảm xúc của Đinh Tễ mới là nội dung mà anh quan tâm nhất.

Có lẽ là vì quá quan tâm.

Cho tới khi hai người lại quay lại giặt ga giường lần thứ hai, Đinh Tễ nhìn không có vẻ gì bất thường, anh mới chậm rãi yên tâm, bắt đầu suy nghĩ quà tặng sinh nhật Đinh Tễ.

Khẳng định hai người không thể tổ chức sinh nhật riêng, sinh nhật mấy người ở ký túc đều công khai, Lữ Nhạc giống như một ủy viên xứng đáng với chức vụ, cậu ta ghi số điện thoại của mỗi người vào trong điện thoại, báo trước một tuần là đón sinh nhật cùng Đinh Tễ.

Cho nên chắc chắn lần này sẽ đón sinh nhật tập thể, chỉ có thể chuẩn bị món quà mà Đinh Tễ có thể thích.

Nhưng nói thực, Đinh Tễ thích gì, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nói rõ được.

Nếu ngược lại, ít nhất Đinh Tễ biết anh thích ăn, có thể tặng anh một con heo.

Anh không thể nặn một con gà nữa tặng cho Đinh Tễ, còn nữa tay nghề của anh thực sự không xứng với danh hiệu học thần.

“Sinh nhật em muốn được tặng gì?” Lúc chạy bộ Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi thẳng Đinh Tễ, “Anh nghĩ rất lâu, thực sự không biết em thích gì.”

“Bản thân em cũng không biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh đưa em bao lì xì là được.”

“Anh lì xì cho em giấy giảm nợ nhé, em còn nợ anh không ít đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Vậy đừng tặng em gì nữa, em thực sự không biết mình muốn gì, anh biết bây giờ em có cảm giác gì không?”

“Cảm giác gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hằng ngày em,” Đinh Tễ vung cánh tay, “Nhìn thấy anh là vui vẻ, không nhìn thấy anh lại rầu rĩ, anh hỏi em muốn quà gì, có anh là được.”

“Chạy tới tận cùng đi vào rừng cây nhỏ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Làm gì?”

“Anh muốn hôn em.” Lâm Vô Ngung bước chậm lại, rồi vèo một cái xông về phía trước.

Đinh Tễ không có mong muốn gì, Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ có thể tiếp tục tự suy nghĩ.

Anh lớn thế này rồi, còn chưa từng tốn tâm tư suy nghĩ như vậy, cũng không ngờ bản thân mình lại vì sinh nhật của một người mà không nghe giảng vào tai.

Cuối cùng ông trời cũng thấy anh đáng thương, ba ngày trước sinh nhật Đinh Tễ, rốt cuộc anh đã tìm được linh cảm.

Hoạt động của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái, Đinh Tễ cùng các thành viên khác vừa xem video vừa nghe Lương Viễn giảng giải, Lâm Vô Ngung giúp Dư Hạo Đông in tài liệu ở trong trường.

Có một bản in vô cùng nhỏ, là những điểm cần chú ý chuẩn bị dán lên điều khiển cho thành viên mới xem.

“Đây là bản in thu nhỏ ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Dư Hạo Đông nhìn anh, “Chưa từng nhìn thấy hả? Trước đây gian lận đều dùng thứ này.”

“… Em chưa từng gian lận.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bạn học của em cũng chưa từng làm sao?” Dư Hạo Đông hỏi.

“Em không chú ý tới người khác mấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Được đấy,” Dư Hạo Đông gật đầu, “Đây chính là thủ phạm.”

“Bản thu nhỏ nhất có thể thu nhỏ bao nhiêu?”

“Nhỏ thế này.” Dư Hạo Đông dùng ngón trỏ và ngón cái vòng lại.

“Em biết rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cảm ơn.”

“Em định làm gì?” Dư Hạo Đông hỏi.

“Viết nhật ký.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Viết cho muỗi xem hả?” Dư Hạo Đông bật cười.

Cho Gà xem.


	75. Chapter 75

Còn hai ngày nữa mới tới sinh nhật của Đinh Tễ, sau khi xác định muốn tặng quà gì, Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức hành động, nếu không sẽ không kịp.

Hơn nữa, để đảm bảo Đinh Tễ sẽ ngạc nhiên mừng rỡ dưới tình huống cậu biết chắc chắn anh sẽ tặng quà cho mình, anh phải nghiêm túc làm tốt công tác bảo mật.

“Cậu đi đâu đấy?” Đinh Tễ túm lấy tay anh, “Lát nữa không đi tự học?”

“Cậu đi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi có việc.”

“Làm gì?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mua quà cho tôi hả?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Tôi cũng đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…Ở đâu ra kiểu người như cậu vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi là thế đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Từ bé tới lớn, tôi đều tự chọn quà sinh nhật cho mình.”

“Bạn học tặng quà cậu cũng chọn à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu là bạn học của tôi hả?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn nữa, bạn học của tôi không biết sinh nhật tôi, tôi không đón sinh nhật với bạn học.”

“Tôi muốn cho cậu chút bất ngờ nho nhỏ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không cho bất ngờ lớn được, nhưng mà có thể cho bất ngờ nhỏ.”

“Cậu đừng dùng máy bay treo quà mang cho tôi nhé,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Nam sinh hay tỏ tình với nữ sinh kiểu ấy, hiệu quả rất chấn động, không thích hợp với hai chúng ta.”

“Cậu không nói thì căn bản tôi cũng không nghĩ tới.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Chẳng lãng mạn gì cả,” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Thôi cậu đi đi, tôi không theo nữa, bất ngờ nhỏ chứ gì, cậu nói đấy, không bất ngờ thì cậu chờ đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vốn không định nói một khái niệm rõ ràng như “bất ngờ” nhỏ, nếu như không nói, vậy sự chú ý của cậu sẽ không đặt ở chỗ có bất ngờ hay không, mà là “cậu ấy tặng tôi một món quà thú vị”, bây giờ xác định rõ ràng như vậy, trọng điểm toàn bộ đặt ở “bất ngờ”, cho dù anh đã rất chú ý sử dụng từ “nhỏ”.

Lỡ như không bất ngờ thì sao, bất ngờ nhỏ cũng không có luôn.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy áp lực lớn dần.

Đây không phải là món quà đầu tiên anh tặng Đinh Tễ, thậm chí cũng không phải là quà tặng thủ công, nhưng đây là quà sinh nhật, đây là ngày thuộc về riêng Đinh Tễ.

Vừa ra khỏi cổng trường anh đã lấy điện thoại, gọi cho Lâm Trạm.

“Tới rồi?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Chưa, em vừa mới ra khỏi cổng trường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sao vậy?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Thì chỉ nói là em ra ngoài rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…. Không cần nói cho anh em ra rồi, em đến rồi nói cho anh là được.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung phì cười: “Em có hơi căng thẳng.”

“Đừng căng thẳng.” Lâm Trạm an ủi một câu hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa.

Lâm Trạm gửi địa chỉ cho anh, đây là địa chỉ phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm, cách căn phòng thuê không xa, là một tòa nhà lớn kết hợp thương nghiệp và nhà ở.

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng tới phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm.

Không biết Đinh Tễ đã tới phòng làm việc của anh Trạm nhà cậu chưa, có lẽ là cũng chưa, nếu không đã sớm chém gió tới rồi.

Anh còn chưa nói với Lâm Trạm cụ thể anh muốn làm gì, chẳng qua anh không chỉ muốn làm mỗi một quyển sách thu nhỏ, nền trắng chữ đen, anh muốn làm thêm một số thiết kế nho nhỏ.

Anh không làm được sổ ghi chép, hơn nữa Đinh Tễ sẽ nhìn thấy, anh chỉ có thể tìm Lâm Trạm, cho dù Lâm Trạm không biết làm, bên chỗ Lâm Trạm cũng có người biết.

Tìm anh mười năm, dùng anh một ngày.

….

Nghe có vẻ kỳ quái, gần đây trong đầu anh không giỏi suy nghĩ mọi việc, luôn nghĩ lung tung.

Tìm anh mười năm, dùng anh một giờ.

Lâm Vô Ngung tới đại sảnh tòa nhà, đang muốn lấy điện thoại nhìn xem địa chỉ mà Lâm Trạm gửi cho anh là tầng mấy, bên cạnh đã có người gọi anh: “Vô Ngung.”

Anh quay đầu qua: “Anh Miêu?”

“Đi,” Có vẻ như là anh Miêu đặc biệt đứng ở ngoài cửa đợi anh, vẫy vẫy tay với anh, “Dùng thang máy phía sau, mấy cái ở đại sảnh đông người lắm.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung theo anh ta đi xuyên qua hành lang vào dùng thang máy phía sau.

“Trước đây chưa từng tới đây nhỉ?” Anh Miêu nói.

“Em chưa từng tới,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bình thường bọn anh đều quay video ở đây ạ?”

“Đúng,” Anh Miêu gật đầu, “Có hơi loạn, cậu phải chuẩn bị tâm lý.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm không đối ngoại, cho nên không có bảng hiệu cũng không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào, chỉ là một cánh cửa đôi, ván cửa ngược sáng rất có khuynh hướng cảm xúc.

Khi vào cửa, Lâm Vô Ngung búng nhẹ lên cánh cửa, phát hiện ra phía ngoài có một lớp kim loại.

“Tới rồi.” Anh Miêu đi vào bên trong, nói một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo vào bên trong nhìn, ban đầu còn không thấy gì, nhưng sau đó anh kinh ngạc dừng bước chân.

Có lẽ khái niệm “loạn” của anh Miêu và anh có chút khác biệt.

Vị trí phòng khách khi vào cửa là một phòng triển lãm, ở giữa còn có một đài triển lãm, bày một mô hình hình cầu thu nhỏ, 360 độ xung quanh đều là những hình ảnh, chủ đề cơ bản rất có cảm giác tương lai.

Trừ đài triển lãm này, bốn mặt tường, nóc nhà, tất cả đều là thủy tinh, đằng sau kính thủy tinh đóng kín đều là tác phẩm của Lâm Trạm, có to có nhỏ, thậm chí khi anh cúi đầu còn phát hiện sàn nhà cũng là thủy tinh, bên dưới là các loại tác phẩm cần nhìn bao quát….

“Vào bên trong xem đi.” Một cô gái đi từ phòng bên cạnh ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhận ra đây là cô gái mà ngày ấy Đinh Tễ nhét số điện thoại cho.

“Hoan nghênh tham quan phòng làm việc của anh trai em.” Cô gái cười cười với anh, đưa tay ra. “Chị là Tôn Mẫn Mẫn, gọi chị Đại Tráng là được.”

“… Đại Tráng?” Lâm Vô Ngung bắt tay với cô.

“Ý chính là vô cùng cường tráng,” Anh Miêu ở bên cạnh giới thiệu một chút, “Chị Đại Tráng vô cùng tài giỏi, là tổng quản của phòng làm việc này, nhận hết mọi việc, liên lạc bên trong, bên ngoài, tài vụ.”

“Tên của anh trai em ban cho.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn bổ sung một câu.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm khái, trình độ đặt biệt danh cho người khác của Lâm Trạm giống như một thẳng nam tiểu học.

“Phòng này là văn phòng, làm video, sửa chữa hình ảnh gì đó đều ở đây.” Anh Miêu tiếp tục giới thiệu, “Phòng đối diện là phòng họp, còn có hai phòng dùng để quay phim.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, theo hai người vào phòng.

Lâm Trạm đang ngồi trên sô pha, vẫy tay với anh: “Ngồi đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn căn phòng, còn có một người ngồi sau máy tính, nghiêng đầu qua cười cười, gật đầu với anh: “Lâm Trạm nói em muốn tới đây làm đồ chơi?”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tặng quà cho bạn.”

“Đàm Duy Vũ,” Có lẽ công việc của anh Miêu là hướng dẫn viên du lịch, tiếp tục giới thiệu, “Những việc kỹ thuật đều là cậu ta làm, hôm nay cậu muốn thiết kế gì đều có thể nhờ cậu ta giúp.”

“Phiền anh rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không phiền,” Đàm Duy Vũ xua tay, “Nói trước đi, em muốn làm gì?”

Nói thật, ý ban đầu của Lâm Vô Ngung là làm mấy tờ giấy kèm mấy thiết kế nho nhỏ, bên trên viết mấy chữ, sau đó đóng thành một quyển, xuyên sợi dây vào thành trang sức tặng cho Đinh Tễ.

Chỉ hi vọng Lâm Trạm có thể giúp anh tùy tiện làm một chút, tựa tựa như vậy là được.

Kết quả bây giờ cảm thấy nhân viên trong phòng làm việc đều sắp tập trung tại đây cả, mọi người đều cắm cọc ở đây, đều nhìn chằm chằm anh, anh không biết phải truyền đạt ý muốn “kỳ thật em chỉ muốn làm tờ giấy nhỏ in hoa văn” thế nào.

“Chính là… ý tưởng ban đầu của em là làm vài trang giấy in hình vẽ và chữ, in thu nhỏ thành… ” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, học theo Lưu Hạo Đông giơ ngón tay vòng lại, “Lớn như vậy, sau đó đâm thủng một lỗ…”

“Làm thành dây chuyền?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn anh, không hổ là anh ruột.

“Làm vậy xấu lắm,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Thưởng thức của em kiểu gì vậy?”

“Sẽ bị cong lên,” Đàm Duy Vũ cười nói, “Nhưng mà anh có thể hiểu được đại khái.”

“Làm cho nó một bản thăng cấp.” Lâm Trạm nhìn Đàm Duy Vũ, “Trang giấy bằng kim loại, cắt bằng tia laser là được?”

“Được.” Đàm Duy Vũ suy nghĩ, “Hay là thế này, bốn tấm, mỗi tấm một chữ, chữ chạm rỗng, phần khác đặc ruột, sau đó để ra vị trí trống, rồi xếp lại, chữ chạm rỗng có thể hợp lại thành một câu… được không?”

“Được không?” Lâm Trạm nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Có long trọng quá không?” Lâm Vô Ngung không ngờ thứ đồ này lại đột nhiên trở thành như vậy.

“Không long trọng em cũng sẽ không chạy tới tìm anh,” Lâm Trạm nói. “Bắt đầu đi.”

Cũng may người thực tế làm việc chính là Đàm Duy Vũ, anh Miêu và Tôn Mẫn Mẫn không có ở văn phòng, đi làm việc của mình rồi, nếu không Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ thực sự cảm thấy xấu hổ, anh rất ít khi cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng nếu như tất cả mọi người ở đây nhìn lời yêu thương của anh cho Đinh Tễ, anh sẽ thực sự xấu hổ.

“Đầu tiên quyết định màu sắc và hình dạng đi,” Đàm Duy Vũ ấn chuột, “Nhưng mà không nhiều lựa chọn, trong tay của bọn anh chỉ có màu vàng, màu bạc và màu đen.”

“Màu bạc đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đàm Duy Vũ gật đầu, “Hình dạng thì sao?”

“Hình vuông.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Em muốn viết gì?” Đàm Duy Vũ lại hỏi, “Đề nghị đừng quá nhiều trang, nhiều nhất là bốn tấm là được, nhiều hơn sẽ rất dày, cũng sẽ nặng.”

“Em… nghĩ đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tặng bạn gái à?” Đàm Duy Vũ nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, “Làm cái này chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ thích.”

“Không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Lâm Trạm.

“Bạn trai.” Lâm Trạm vừa nghịch điện thoại vừa nói.

“Ồ.” Đàm Duy Vũ lên tiếng, “Là cậu bé lần trước nhét số điện thoại cho Đại Tráng hả?”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Trẻ con thật thú vị,” Đàm Duy Vũ kích chuột, “Em nghĩ bốn chữ trước đi, anh chỉ định vị trí chữ trước đã, những cái khác em từ từ nghĩ sau.”

“Sổ tay nuôi gà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đàm Duy Vũ và Lâm Trạm đều sửng sốt, đồng loạt ngẩng đầu nhìn anh.

“Chính là nó.” Lâm Vô Ngung rất chắc chắn.

“Biệt danh của Đinh Tễ là gà con hả?” Lâm Trạm cười.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy không cho gọi cậu ấy như vậy.”

“Em thiếu đánh à,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Cứ làm như nó nói đi, Sổ tay nuôi gà.”

“Được.” Đàm Duy Vỹ cười đồng ý.

Đinh Tễ nằm bò ra bàn trong phòng học, trước mặt đặt một quyển sách, chưa giở được mấy trang, so với bạn bè xung quanh đang vùi đầu học tập, quả thực là kiểu hình không gương mẫu.

Bình thường cậu cũng sẽ không thế này, dù sao Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi ở bên cạnh, cậu có thể tĩnh tâm đọc sách, tuy rằng chỉ qua mấy phút lại mất tập trung, nhưng sẽ không mất tập trung toàn bộ quá trình thế này.

Cho tới khi Lý Thụy Thần ôm sách ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, dòng suy nghĩ không biết đã bay tới khe núi nào rồi của cậu mới bị kéo lại, cậu quay đầu lại nhìn Lý Thụy Thần.

“Lâm Vô Ngung không tới hả?” Lý Thụy Thần nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

“Chẳng trách cậu lại sắp ngủ tới nơi rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười, giở sách ra.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

“Cậu thích màu gì?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Cậu nói một màu mà cậu thích đi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Màu đen.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được.” Lý Thụy Thần gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ đoán cậu ta muốn chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật cho mình, đột nhiên cảm thấy thái độ của mình ngay từ đầu đã lạnh lùng, lại nhớ tới hai lần Lý Thụy Thần cứu nguy cho mình, cảm thấy có chút ngại.

Vừa mới định nói thêm gì đó, Lý Thụy Thần lại nhỏ giọng hỏi một câu: “Là vì Lâm Vô Ngung hả, quần áo, túi sách, hay mấy thứ khác của cậu ấy đều là màu đen, đồ đạc của cậu lại rất nhiều màu sắc.”

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ không biết bản thân vừa muốn nói gì, nhưng bây giờ cậu không muốn nói gì cả.

Lý Thụy Thần quả nhiên còn chưa hết tâm tư gian xảo.

“Tôi bói cho cậu nhé.” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Được đấy,” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười, “Nghe nói cậu rất giỏi.”

“Bói rất chuẩn,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ vai Lữ Nhạc ở đằng trước, “Đưa tôi mấy cây tăm.”

Lữ Nhạc lấy ra một gói tăm trong hộp bảo bối của mình đưa cho cậu: “Xỉa răng à?”

“Khó chịu rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lữ Nhạc mờ mịt sửng sốt mấy giây, quay đầu lại tiếp tục đọc sách.

“Cậu có ý kiến gì với tôi à?” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười.

“Đừng lo lắng,” Đinh Tễ rút ba cái tăm ra bẻ gãy, sau đó quăng lên trên bàn, “Tôi chưa bao giờ tỏ thái độ.”

Lý Thụy Thần nhìn cậu không nói gì.

Quăng được mấy vòng, Đinh Tễ cầm giấy bút vạch mấy vạch.

Cậu không bói thật, chỉ làm ra vẻ thôi, cho dù bói ra cái gì, lời cậu muốn nói cũng sẽ không thay đổi.

“Quẻ lỗi, đại hung.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có ý gì?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Phải tự mình hiểu lấy,” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Thận trọng làm việc, thận trọng từ lời nói tới hành động, đừng có tham vọng không chính đáng, tốn công vô ích.”

Lý Thụy Thần không nói gì, nhìn cậu một lát, bật cười.

“Còn có giải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Muốn nghe không?”

“Cậu nói đi.” Lý Thụy Thần gật đầu.

“Sau này còn có thứ tốt hơn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Kiên trì đợi thêm.”

Lý Thụy Thần bật cười, cúi đầu cười rất lâu mới quay đầu nhìn cậu: “Cậu thực sự…”

“Tôi không quan tâm kỳ thực cậu có suy nghĩ với Lâm Vô Ngung hay không, có suy nghĩ gì, muốn hay không muốn làm gì, có định làm gì hay không,” Đinh Tễ thấp giọng nói, “Tôi nói cho cậu biết, đừng quá đáng.”

“…. Tôi biết rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Tốt nhất cậu nên biết.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lý Thụy Thần cười cười: “Tôi thực sự biết rồi, tôi sẽ chú ý.”

“Không phải chú ý,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mà là ngồi đúng vị trí, chúng ta là bạn học, là bạn chung ký túc xá, còn là bạn bè, tôi cảm ơn cậu mấy lần trước đã giải vây giúp cho tôi, nhưng chúng ta không phải là mối quan hệ “cần phải chú ý” mới có thể duy trì, cậu hiểu không.”

“Hiểu rồi,” Lý Thụy Thần nhìn cậu, “Lần đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy cậu thế này.”

“Cậu chọc đúng chỗ ngứa của tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

.

“Như vậy đúng không?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước mặt máy cắt laser, dùng kỹ thuật anh học được trong nửa tiếng, cắt một miếng mảnh từ khối kim loại xuống.

“Đúng.” Lâm Trạm dựa vào bên bàn gật đầu.

“Vui không?” Đàm Duy Vũ hỏi.

“Rất thú vị,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Như này khắc chữ sẽ đơn giản hơn.”

“Em có gì cần khắc có thể mang qua đây,” Đàm Duy Vũ nói, “Vô cùng đơn giản, cài đặt vị trí là được, không cần em phải động tay.”

“Cốc giữ nhiệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khắc chữ, học thần chuyên dụng.”

“Nuôi gà chuyên dụng cũng được.” Đàm Duy Vũ nói.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Hai người làm chuyện chính đi được không.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Nào,” Đàm Duy Vũ đẩy anh tới trước máy tính, “Quyết định cuối cùng vị trí chữ ở đâu nào, còn có hoa văn, đảm bảo mỗi chi tiết đều là em tự tay làm.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung vốn định làm theo suy nghĩ của Đàm Duy Vũ, bốn chữ trạm rỗng có thể dùng phương pháp ghép chữ đầu, mỗi lớp lộ ra một chữ, mở ra là có một câu nói.

Nhưng khi thực hiện ý tưởng này lại rất khó, anh không phải là người văn vẻ, không thể nghĩ ra gì trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy.

Lâm Trạm còn tìm công cụ làm thơ ghép chữ đầu cho anh, “Sổ tay nuôi gà” dần hình thành.

“Sổ có chuyện chiến tranh, tay cầm quạt lông trắng, nuôi binh sĩ vụng về, gà đâm gục người cao.” Lâm Vô Ngung đọc cũng không trôi chảy, “Đây là máy lấy tùy tùy chọn câu thơ trong hệ thống…”

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Bỏ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Vì thế vẫn chỉ đơn giản là mỗi trang kim loại khắc một chữ, trừ trang có chữ “Gà”, ba trang kia đều rất đẹp.

Vì diện tích nhỏ nên nội dung nuôi gà của mỗi trang cũng không quá nhiều chữ, đều chỉ có mấy chữ thôi.

Nhưng mấy chữ này, cũng tốn không ít tâm tư của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cuối cùng anh còn tự mình ngồi thao tác trước máy tính, nhìn máy khắc chữ, làm được bốn phiến sách mỏng bằng bạc.

Hình vuông nho nhỏ, góc bên phải có một cái lỗ, có thể dùng dây xuyên qua, khi ghép lại với nhau có thể nhìn được bốn chữ ở mỗi góc, mở từng miếng ra, ở giữa mỗi miếng đều có mấy chữ, là anh viết ra trong tiếng cười cố kìm nén của Đàm Duy Vũ.

Hi vọng Đinh Tễ có thể hài lòng.

“Để chị tìm cho em cái hộp.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nhìn thấy mặt dây chuyền đã sắp thành hình, “Khéo léo thật đấy, hoa văn xung quanh là rồng nhỏ sao?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cậu ấy tuổi rồng.”

“Em vẽ hả?” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn lại hỏi.

“Dùng máy tính,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Nó vẽ được ra còn nhờ tôi chắc.”

“Cũng phải.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn vui vẻ cười, “À, chị đi tìm hộp cho em đã.”

Làm mãi mới hoàn thành món quà, mất mấy tiếng đồng hồ, khi anh Miêu về nhà tiện đường lái xe đưa anh tới trước cổng trường.

Xuống xe, anh lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, phát hiện Đinh Tễ không liên lạc gì với anh, vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Đang muốn gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ hỏi xem cậu có muốn đi ăn khuya hay không, điện thoại của anh đột nhiên có cuộc gọi tới, là bố anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng tại chỗ một lúc lâu, cảm giác da đầu tê dại, cuối cùng anh ấn vào màn hình, ấn hủy cuộc gọi.

Sau đó điều chỉnh điện thoại thành im lặng, gọi điện thoại cho Đinh Tễ.

“Ơi,” Đinh Tễ nghe điện thoại, giọng nói có chút lười biếng, “Cuối cùng cậu cũng nhớ tới tôi à.”

“Xuống ăn khuya không anh gà.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không ăn khuya.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng tôi có thể đi ăn với cậu.”

“Xuống nhanh.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, tắt điện thoại.

Sau đó anh để điện thoại vào trong túi, anh không chắc là bố anh có gọi lại hay không, nhưng anh không muốn ghe điện thoại, cũng không muốn giọng nói của bố anh làm cảm xúc của anh thụt xuống.


	76. Chapter 76

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dưới tầng ký túc, khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ chạy từ trong nhà ra, anh lại có cảm giác giống như ngày hè đón máy bay ở sân bay.

Một ngày… vào lúc này mà cứ nghĩ đi đâu thế nhỉ?

Lâu ngày không gặp, như cách ba thu.

“Rốt cuộc là cậu đã đi đâu?” Đinh Tễ lắc điện thoại, “Giờ này có khu thương mại nào còn mở cửa hả?”

“Lỡ như có thì sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trời cao biển rộng còn phải nghe lời cậu hả, nói không mở cửa là không mở cửa chắc.”

“Nếu như năm sau tôi sinh nhật, cậu chạy ra ngoài thế này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sau đó nói là đi chọn quà cho tôi, có đánh chết tôi cũng không tin.”

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Bây giờ hai chúng ta đang trong thời kỳ yêu đương cuồng nhiệt,” Đinh Tễ vừa đi tới nhà ăn vừa nói, “Cậu nói gì tôi cũng tin, hơn nữa cậu cũng sẽ không có tâm tư khác, chắc chắn không lừa tôi.”

“Sao nào, năm sau không còn yêu đương cuồng nhiệt nữa à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không dài được như thế,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đặc biệt là loại người như chúng ta, hai tư tiếng một ngày đều dính lấy nhau, đừng nói là yêu đương cuồng nhiệt, khi huấn luyện quân sự bắt đầu yêu, qua kỳ nghỉ hè năm sau hơn phân nửa đều đổi người mới.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cười không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ chưa từng yêu ai, nếu như “hiểu rõ” như vậy, không biết là vì thông minh, hay là vì không có cảm giác an toàn.

“Tôi sẽ không như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay búng một cái lên gáy cậu, “Điểm bắt đầu của tôi quá cao.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh: “Ý là điểm bắt đầu tôi bắt đầu càng cao hả?”

“Tôi không tự khen mình, tôi chỉ nói cảm nhận của tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đương nhiên, điểm xuất phát của cậu quả thực rất cao… biết xấu hổ một chút nào Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Nhường cậu nói xong rồi, tôi còn nói gì nữa?”

“Cậu không cần nói gì cả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhéo nhéo vai cậu, “Nhìn tôi ăn khuya.”

Bọn họ vừa vặn đuổi kịp bữa cuối của nhà ăn, hai người mua đồ xong, người trong nhà ăn cũng tan làm.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy tất cả những xiên nướng còn thừa lại, bưng một khay lớn ngồi ở bàn bên cạnh.

“Uống đồ uống không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Tôi lấy cho cậu.”

“Uống,” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ, “Uống hồng trà lạnh đi, bây giờ uống coca tôi sợ không ngủ được.”

Đinh Tễ cầm hai chai hồng trà lạnh ra, mở nắp một chai đưa cho anh: “Rốt cuộc cậu đi làm quà gì tặng tôi?”

“Nếu như tôi không nói,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn hồng trà lạnh, “Hồng trà lạnh này có bị thu lại không.”

“Không thu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy không nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm một cái đùi gà gặm, “Tới muộn không ổn chút nào, cánh gà cũng hết rồi, chỉ còn lại đùi gà, thịt dầy quá…”

“Không nói sẽ không có hồng trà lạnh nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi tự mua.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đệt,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Kiên định vậy à, xem ra là bất ngờ rất lớn?”

“Bất ngờ nhỏ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đừng chờ mong quá cao, ngã xuống dễ bị trẹo chân.”

“Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ khẽ đập bàn hai cái, “Tôi cắn răng đợi.”

Kỳ thực cũng không cần phải đợi lâu, dù sao chỉ còn có một ngày, hơn nữa cũng có rất nhiều người chúc mừng sớm.

Cả ngày điện thoại của Đinh Tễ đều kêu, còn không ít những bạn học trước đây, điều này khiến cho cậu có hơi bất ngờ, cậu căn bản sẽ không tham gia sinh nhật của bạn bè, sinh nhật của bản thân cũng không tổ chức gọi bạn bè tới, ba năm cấp ba cũng không ai nói chúc mừng sinh nhật vào ngày sinh nhật của cậu.

“Tại sao vừa mới tạm biệt đã nhớ rồi?” Cậu có chút cảm khái.

“Giống như một đám cặn bã,” Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên cạnh nhìn bục giảng, vừa viết vừa nhỏ giọng nói, “Chia tay rồi mới nhớ rằng đã từng tốt đẹp ra sao.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy như cậu đang ghen nhỉ?”

“Chính là ghen,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không biết bao nhiêu người lên đại học sau đó hối hận, bắt đầu quan hệ tốt hơn với bạn học cấp ba?”

“Tôi tốt với ai?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu tôi hối hận cũng phải tìm một người giống như Bằng Bằng.”

“Tốt ha,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng viết ba chữ Lưu Kim Bằng lên chỗ trống trên vở, còn khoanh tròn lại, “Kẻ thù số một, đã sớm nhìn ra rồi, ánh mắt cậu nhìn cậu ta khi mồng một tháng mười cậu ta tới đây….”

“Đó là vì cậu ấy không chấp nhận được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đổi thành người khác cậu ấy đã tuyệt giao rồi.”

“Không quan tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại khoanh một vòng lên trên.

Đương nhiên là không thể thiếu được lời chúc của Lưu Kim Bằng, hơn nữa còn có cả quà, gửi tới cùng với quà của ông bà nội và cô út.

Thời gian cũng xem như rất chuẩn, tới sớm vào chiều hôm trước.

Đinh Tễ ôm hộp đồ chuyển phát nhanh vào trong lớp tự học.

“Tới mức ấy à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn rồi cười, “Để trong ký túc, về rồi mở sau.”

“Không được, tôi nhớ mọi người,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, lấy bấm móng tay ra, mở hộp chuyển phát nhanh, “Bây giờ tôi muốn xem, không đợi nổi.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngó qua, “Tôi cũng xem.”

Quà của ông bà nội đều rất bình thường, là quần áo, áo khoác, áo len, trước đây mỗi năm bà nội đều đan áo len theo mốt cho Đinh Tễ, khi lớn tuổi rồi thì không đan nữa, trực tiếp để cậu tự chọn mua, lần này không để cậu chọn, là bé Đậu Xanh thời thượng chọn giúp, kiểu rộng thùng thình, chẳng qua là màu xanh, bé Đậu Xanh còn đặc biệt thuyết minh, đây là màu xanh rêu.

“Mặc cái này giống như một bông cải xanh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo tay áo so so dưới mặt cậu: “Cũng được mà, màu này đẹp hơn màu xanh lục.”

Quà của cô út là một cái đồng hồ, là do chồng cô chọn, rất đẹp.

Đinh Tễ lập tức đeo vào tay.

“Đồng hồ này không rẻ đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cô út nói là đầu tư.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sau này bán lại?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Sau này tôi kiếm được tiền rồi phải mua cho bé Đậu Xanh thứ tốt hơn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu cười mãi.

Quà của Lưu Kim Bằng bao nhiêu năm nay đều không có sự sáng tạo đặc biệt nào, khi còn nhỏ thì tặng hộp bút, túi bút, lớn lên thì tặng bút, không thì là sách, năm nay có lẽ là chịu ảnh hưởng từ ông bà nội nên tặng cậu một đôi găng tay, còn là bằng da.

Trong găng tay còn nhét một tấm thiệp chúc mừng sinh nhật, trừ viết Đinh Tễ sinh nhật vui vẻ ra, còn có một hàng chữ.

Găng tay này là da trâu xịn đấy.

Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung cùng nhau gục xuống cười.

Cười xong Đinh Tễ mới nghiêng đầu qua: “Quà của cậu đâu?”

“Còn chưa tới giờ mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Phải đợi mười hai giờ sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Là không giờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉnh lại.

“Được, phải đợi tới không giờ hả?” Đinh Tễ lại hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay bút, “Vậy làm gì trước sau đó mới… “

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ nằm bò ra bàn, “Cmn đón sinh nhật tôi hay là chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu?”

“Chỉ một mình tôi sướng thôi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nằm bò ra bàn.

“Đây là phòng học, hai chúng ta đang tự học,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Đầu óc cậu có thể chứa học tập không?”

“Học tập có bao nhiêu, đầu óc tôi chứa chút chút như vậy không phải là lãng phí sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Câm miệng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu kiêu ngạo nhiều năm như vậy mà không bị đánh cũng bởi vì đẹp thôi.”

Hôm nay mọi người trong ký túc xá đều không chúc mừng sinh nhật Đinh Tễ trước, có lẽ là vì đã nói là ngày mai cùng nhau chúc mừng rồi.

Đinh Tễ chưa từng ăn sinh nhật chung với bạn bè, cậu có chút mong chờ.

Hùng Đại đã đặt một phòng ở nhà hàng của bà con lần trước bọn họ tới, cũng đã đặt cả đồ ăn, còn được giảm giá.

Đinh Tễ ngồi trong phòng khách nhỏ nghe một đám người thảo luận nên tổ chức sinh nhật của cậu thế nào, cảm giác rất kỳ diệu, trước giờ chưa từng tổ chức sinh nhật, tuy rằng phần lớn thời gian đám người này đều nói bọn họ chơi thế nào.

Nói chuyện đủ rồi mọi người đánh răng rửa mặt về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Đinh Tễ lại lấy quần áo hôm nay nhận được ra thử, phát hiện cái áo len mà bé Đậu Xanh chọn cho sau khi mặc lên thì đẹp ngoài dự kiến.

“Tại sao lại có chút gợi cảm nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào ghế dang tay ra, “Tới đây nào, anh ôm một cái.”

“Có bệnh hả.” Đinh Tễ đi qua, sải bước ngồi xuống đùi anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ôm lấy eo cậu dưới lớp áo len: “Lần đầu tiên không đón sinh nhật ở nhà nhỉ?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Đã quen chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có hơi nhớ nhà.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà vẫn ổn, dù sao chúng ta cũng ở cạnh nhau, cậu nhìn Tiểu Bảo, Hùng Đại nói qua mồng một tháng mười lại khóc mấy lần kìa.”

“Đã rất lâu rồi cậu không khóc.” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu cắn áo trên bụng cậu, kéo lên trên.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ lập tức lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, “Vẫn còn mười lăm phút nữa mới tới không giờ, bây giờ bắt đầu hả?”

“Cậu có thể đừng như vậy được không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cắn áo nhìn cậu, nói không rõ ràng, “Tại sao cậu lại không dùng đo thời gian, sẵn sàng, nhạc dạo, bắt đầu hát, chuẩn bị vào điệp khúc…”

Đinh Tễ cười, hôn một cái lên trán anh: “Sẵn sàng.”

Người bắt đầu dính lấy nhau, có bao nhiêu thời gian cũng không đủ, không nói tới việc ở ký túc xá còn có cảm giác giống như ăn trộm vào nhà người khác, còn có cảm giác căng thẳng như ăn một bữa cơm khuya, rất kích thích.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn thực sự chú ý tới thời gian, anh muốn đợi tới không giờ mới vào đề chính.

Tuy rằng ngại nói cho Đinh Tễ biết.

Lúc 59 phút, anh nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại bên gối đầu, đúng lúc.

Anh hôn lên môi Đinh Tễ, tay sờ soạng phía đầu giường, hơi thở của Đinh Tễ phả bên tai anh, mang theo hơi mát.

Đầu ngón tay vừa mới chạm vào túi nhựa, cửa ký túc đột nhiên bị gõ vang.

Cộc, cộc, cộc!

Âm thanh này đối với hai người đang dính lấy nhau trên giường mà nói, quả thực mang tới sự sợ hãi mãnh liệt hơn bất cứ âm thanh đáng sợ nào.

Đinh Tễ giật mình trực tiếp đập vào cằm anh.

Sau đó lại ôm đầu ngã xuống giường.

“…. Đệt.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn duy trì tư thế nằm trên người cậu, khuỷu tay chống giường, biến cố bất thình lình khiến cho anh khó lấy lại bình tĩnh, dùng quá luôn định mức lời thô tục của tháng này.

“Ai đấy?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn, “Muốn làm gì vậy?”

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ, Đinh Tiểu Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu khẽ nói bên tai cậu, “Cậu nói tình yêu cuồng nhiệt không được lâu, nếu như thực sự như vậy thì tôi cam đoan, cho dù rất nhiều, rất nhiều năm sau này, cho dù hai chúng ta giống như tay trái tay phải, tôi cũng nhất định sẽ cho cậu một sinh nhật như trong tình yêu cuồng nhiệt.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, vẫn trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm anh.

“Bình thường không phát hiện ra mắt cậu to vậy đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Cửa lại bị gõ cốc cốc.

“Bà nội nói mắt tôi có tính đàn hồi, bình thường nhìn cũng không lớn,” Khóe mắt Đinh Tễ bắt đầu lóe lên những điểm sáng lấp lánh, “Nhưng khi trừng lên thì rất to.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, dùng ngón tay khẽ lau đi giọt nước mắt mới rơi khỏi khóe mắt cậu.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Đinh Tễ!”

“Đinh Tễ, mở cửa!”

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Bất ngờ tới đây!”

“Dậy nhanh lên!”

Bên ngoài tuyền tới âm thanh hỗn loạn.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống giường, khi Đinh Tễ luống cuống tay chân chỉnh lại quần áo, anh đi qua tung chăn trên giường anh ra.

Đinh Tễ đi tới mở cửa.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ!” Đám bạn cùng ký túc ở bên ngoài đồng loại hô lên.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào khung cửa bật cười, “Mấy người điên hả?”

“Sao nào!” Hùng Đại hô, “Ý tưởng mà tôi bất chợt nghĩ ra!”

“Trâu bò.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có vui không!” Hùng Đại lại gào.

“Vui.” Đinh Tễ lau mắt.

“Nhìn thấy chưa!” Hùng Đại gào với Lý Thụy Thần, “Tôi đã nói cậu ấy sẽ vui vẻ mà! Còn chảy cả nước mắt kìa, cậu còn lo là ồn tới giấc ngủ của cậu ấy!”

“Cậu rất giỏi.” Lý Thụy Thần chắp tay với cậu ta.

“Nào, nào, nào.” Lữ Nhạc vui vẻ vỗ tay, “Ăn bánh kem trước đã!”

“Bây giờ ăn bánh kem?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng,” Hùng Đại xoa xoa tay, “Nhưng mà không phải bánh kem sinh nhật, mà là bánh kem ăn đêm của Tiểu Bảo mua về.”

“Đủ ăn không?” Ngô Lãng hỏi.

“Đủ.” Tiểu Bảo gật đầu, “Tôi mua mỗi vị hai miếng, có bốn vị, vừa đủ.”

“Bảy miếng là đủ rồi.” Hùng Đại nhìn thoáng qua phòng bên kia, “Người kia cũng không thèm dậy, căn bản không tham gia hoạt động của ký túc xá chúng ta.”

“Để lại cho cậu ta một miếng đi,” Tiểu Báo nói, “Dù sao mỗi người chúng ta một miếng cũng nhiều rồi….”

“Tôi ăn hai miếng!” Hùng Đại hung tợn nói.

Mâu thuẫn giữa Hùng Đại và người bạn cùng phòng cũ này có lẽ không có cách nào hóa giải, dù sao bạn cùng phòng cũ giống như người tàng hình, không nói chuyện với ai, cũng không tham gia bất cứ hoạt động nào của ký túc xá, khi ăn cơm cũng không thấy người ở đâu.

Tiểu Bảo bưng bánh ngọt ra, bốn cái hộp nhỏ, mỗi hộp có hai miếng, với lượng này, Đinh Tễ cảm giác cũng không đủ cho Lâm Vô Ngung ăn một miếng.

“Không hát chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé, quấy nhiễu người khác,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Ngày mai đi ăn cơm hát sau.”

“Cảm ơn mọi người.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cảm ơn gì,” Ngô Lãng cười, “Đều là bạn cùng phòng, đều là anh em, sôi nổi thế này rất thú vị.”

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Lý Thụy Thần nâng bánh ngọt lên.

Mọi người đều cầm bánh ngọt, đụng đụng với nhau: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ!”

Bánh ngọt ăn hai miếng đã hết bay, Hùng Đại ăn sạch luôn miếng còn lại, sau đó liếm ngón tay: “Tiểu Bảo, đồ ăn khuya này cậu định ăn luôn một đêm hay là tách ra ăn?”

“Tối nay ăn mấy miếng, ngày mai ăn thêm mấy miếng nữa.” Tiểu Bảo nói.

“Cậu là mèo đấy hả,” Hùng Đại nói, “Cậu…”

Cánh cửa vẫn luôn đóng ở bên cạnh bật mở, bạn cùng phòng cũ bước ra ngoài, vẻ mặt khó chịu nhìn bọn họ: “Làm phiền các cậu sau này đừng tổ chức hoạt động tụ tập quấy nhiễu người khác sau mười một giờ, các cậu không nghỉ ngơi thì cũng phải suy nghĩ người khác cũng muốn ngủ chứ.”

Bầu không khí trong phòng lập tức lạnh xuống.

Đinh Tễ vừa muốn đứng dậy nói chuyện, Hùng Đại đã mở miệng trước: “Không phải đấy chứ, đều là bạn chung ký túc…”

“Ngại quá, ngại quá,” Lữ Nhạc đẩy cậu ta một cái, đi qua đó, “Bọn tôi sắp tan rồi, chủ yếu là sinh nhật đầu tiên của ký túc xá chúng ta, cho nên muốn có chút bất ngờ nho nhỏ.”

“Chưa từng tổ chức sinh nhật hả?” Bạn cùng phòng cũ nói, “Nhất định phải phiền dân vậy sao? Làm phiền người khác là bất ngờ?”

Vốn tất cả mọi người đều ngại ngùng, dù sao quả thực là đã muộn rồi, tuy rằng không thể ồn tới phòng ký túc cách vách, nhưng cùng một phòng lớn chắc chắn là có ảnh hưởng.

Nhưng bạn cùng phòng cũ vừa mới nói như vậy, chút ngại ngùng của mọi người bị cậu ta đánh bay sạch sẽ.

“Bạn học Lưu Dương.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy vừa gặm bánh ngọt vừa nói, “Vô cùng ngại khi đã ảnh hưởng tới cậu nghỉ ngơi, chúng tôi kết thúc ngay bây giờ đây, làm phiền tới cậu rồi, xin lỗi.”

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy hôm nay mình mới biết tên của người bạn học này.

“Cậu… ” Lưu Dương vẫn còn muốn nói gì, nhưng lập tức bị Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời.

“Cậu đi vệ sinh xong thì nhanh vào phòng nghỉ ngơi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung vỗ tay, đứng dậy, “Cậu nói thêm một câu nữa lại làm bay sạch cơn buồn ngủ của tôi, tôi sẽ đứng ở đây đọc lời giới thiệu sinh vật hiện đại cả một đêm.”

“Ngủ đi, ngủ đi,” Lữ Nhạc vội vàng xua tay với Lưu Dương, động tác như đuổi heo về chuồng, “Ngủ thôi, mọi người ngủ cả đi.”

Lưu Dương nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, không nói thêm gì nữa, xoay người đi vào phòng.

Tuy rằng có hơi mất hứng, nhưng cuối cùng khi cả đám người ai về phòng nấy, mọi người đều cười.

“Mọi người ngủ ngon nhé.” Ngô Lãng nói.

“Ngủ ngon!” Mọi người nhao nhao đáp lời.

Đinh Tễ vào phòng, đợi Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vào phòng, cậu nhanh chóng đóng cửa, khóa lại, sau đó quay qua nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu.

“Quà đâu!” Đinh Tễ chìa tay ra.

“Tôi tưởng cậu phải cảm khái chuyện ban nãy đang làm dở chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhịn cũng đã nhịn rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đương nhiên phải xem quà trước, quà đâu? Lấy quà sinh nhật của tôi ra.”

“Cậu đợi nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười lấy chìa khóa, mở tủ của mình, lấy cái hộp ở trong cùng ra.

“Là gì thế?” Đinh Tễ có hơi mất hứng.

“Tôi làm đấy, nhìn xem có thích không?” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt hộp vào trong tay Đinh Tễ.

“Cậu làm hả?” Đinh Tễ cầm hộp, có hơi do dự, con gà đen nho nhỏ kia chợt xuất hiện trước mắt cậu.

“Tôi làm đấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời một cách lạnh lùng, “Nhanh mở ra!”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu nhìn, cái hộp rất đẹp, nhìn là biết hàng sẵn có, vỏ màu lam ánh mờ, sờ lên cảm giác như làm bằng kim loại, xúc cảm rất tốt.

Cậu cẩn thận tìm được chốt, mở cái hộp ra.

Khi nhìn thấy thứ đồ ở bên trong, cậu sửng sốt, nhìn chằm chằm mấy giây mới ngẩng đầu: “Cậu làm đấy hả?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Không phải đấy chứ?” Đinh Tễ nhìn nhìn, “Đây là thẻ thân phận? Không phải mua hả?”

“Mua ở đâu được thẻ thân phận thế này!” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, khi lấy thẻ bài từ trong hộp ra, cậu cảm thấy ngón tay mình còn hơi phát run.

Một sợi dây chuyền dài, bên trên có tấm thẻ màu bạc chạm rỗng… không, không phải một, mà là bốn, Đinh Tễ dùng tay khẽ vê tấm thẻ, bốn tấm thẻ mở ra như cánh quạt.

Món thủ công này, trừ trạm rỗng ra, còn giao thoa giữa màu nhám bạc và hoa văn, cậu hoàn toàn không thể tượng tượng mối quan hệ giữ thứ đồ này với câu nói “tôi làm” của Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Bên trên còn có chữ hả?” Cậu đưa thẻ tới trước mắt nhìn kỹ.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sổ,” Đinh Tễ nhìn kỹ, trên tấm thẻ đầu tiên trạm rỗng chữ Sổ, sau đó nhìn theo chỗ rỗng ở bốn góc nhận thấy ba hàng chữ ở phía dưới, “Tay, Nuôi, Gà, Sổ tay nuôi gà?”

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sách thuyết minh của Đinh Tiểu Tễ.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Đậu má.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Bất ngờ không?”

“Vô cùng bất ngờ,” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được bật cười, “Thật đấy, rất bất ngờ, cmn tôi thực sự là… “

“Vẫn còn chữ nhỏ nữa, nhìn xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

– Thích ăn kẹo que.

– Không được gọi là anh Gà.

– Rất hung nhưng thích khóc.

– Nhặt được phải trả lại Lâm Vô Ngung.


	77. Chapter 77

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy bản thân có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, cũng có rất nhiều cảm xúc dồn lên ngực, bây giờ trừ câu, “Thực sự là cậu làm sao”, cậu không nói được câu nào khác.

“Thực sự là cậu làm sao?”

Khi cậu hỏi câu này lần thứ tư, cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung cũng hành động, anh cầm que kẹo trên bàn, chưa bóc giấy bọc kẹo đã nhét vào trong miệng Đinh Tễ: “Ngậm lấy, còn hỏi nữa thì chính là tôi đi mua.”

Đinh Tễ liếm que kẹo, lấy ra nhìn, bóc giấy gói ra, lại nhét vào miệng ngậm.

“Tôi tới tìm Lâm Trạm giúp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi đã nói mà.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nhíu mày, “Lâm Trạm làm hả?”

“Cậu nói cái quái gì vậy!” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ở trong phòng làm việc của anh ấy, dùng dụng cụ của anh ấy làm, cái gì anh ấy cũng có… cái này là dùng laser để cắt, kỳ thực không khó, tôi học Đàm Duy Vũ xong, anh ấy ngồi bên cạnh xem tôi làm.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Những chữ bên trên…” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm thẻ trong tay anh qua, đeo lên cổ cậu, “Tôi cũng không quan tâm, bọn họ cười tôi ít nhất nửa tiếng.”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới đột nhiên phản ứng lại, nếu như làm thứ đồ này ở chỗ Lâm Trạm, vì món quà này, mà phải trực tiếp làm phiền phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm.

Cậu cúi đầu nhìn thẻ bài trước ngực mình, dang tay ôm lấy Lâm Vô Ngung.

Ôm rất mạnh.

“Đây coi như là bất ngờ nhỏ chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ôm lấy cậu, vỗ về trên lưng cậu theo tiết tấu, hơi lộ vẻ đắc ý.

“Đây là bất ngờ lớn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mỗi chi tiết đều là bất ngờ lớn, cả đời này cho dù tôi có nhận được món quà thế nào đều không qua được bất ngờ này.”

“Có nguyên nhân,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao nếu để cậu tự chọn, còn gì là bất ngờ.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Kỳ thực trước đây tôi cảm thấy cậu không phải là một người thích bất ngờ.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu qua, chóp mũi khẽ cọ lên tai cậu.

“Cậu thích ở trong việc mà mình có thể khống chế, cậu quen mở đầu rồi có thể nhìn thấy được kết cục,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bất ngờ người khác cho cậu, cậu chưa hẳn đã biết là sợ hãi hay vui mừng, bất ngờ mà cậu cho người khác, cậu cũng không nhất định biết liệu đối phương có thật sự bất ngờ hay không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

“Nhưng mà tôi thật sự rất bất ngờ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi bất ngờ tới mức sắp khóc.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nằm trên giường, không biết nên chuẩn bị ngủ hay là chuẩn bị làm xong chuyện ban nãy còn dang dở, Đinh Tễ mặc kệ anh, vẫn đứng trước bàn, nhìn bản thân qua chiếc gương nhỏ trên bàn.

“Thẻ bài này rất phong cách,” Cậu nói, “Rất tinh xảo, rất ngầu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

“Nhưng mà… ” Cậu lại lấy thẻ bài ra nhìn, “Chắc chắn sẽ có người nhìn thấy nhỉ, cầm ra… 0.1 giây sau tôi sẽ rút về cái soạt! … Có lẽ là không nhìn rõ chữ bên trên.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục đáp.

“Tại sao mặt trái lại không khắc thêm mấy chữ? Số điện thoại của cậu hay gì đó.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Quá mỏng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tối hôm nay cậu còn ngủ không? Hay là chỉ chơi thẻ thôi?”

“Sao nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu muốn ngủ rồi à?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi không nói gì.

“Trong đầu óc cậu suy nghĩ cái gì cậu không tự có tính toán sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nói cái gì mà ngủ với không ngủ.”

“Qua đây!” Lâm Vô Ngung đập ván giường, “Tại sao lại phiền vậy nhỉ!”

Đinh Tễ xoay người, cởi áo xuống: “Tôi biểu diễn phong cách cho cậu xem nhé.”

“Múa cột hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung gối đầu lên cánh tay, hứng thú hỏi.

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ ngậm thẻ trước ngực vào trong miệng.

Sau đó lùi về sau hai bước, đột nhiên xông tới bên giường.

Lâm Vô Ngung thừa nhận bản thân mình rất muốn né, cảm thấy Đinh Tễ giống như muốn giết người, một giây sau sẽ đâm vào bụng mình.

Nhưng anh vượt qua phản xạ có điều kiện, cắn răng không cử động.

Khi Đinh Tễ vọt tới cách hai bước bên giường, chân trái đột nhiên phanh lại, sau đó đùi phải vòng lên không trung, thân thể theo quán tính vọt lên, xoay một vòng trên không trung.

Lâm Vô Ngung chưa kịp nhìn rõ, Đinh Tễ đã lăn tới phía trên anh, sau đó cong gối, quỳ lên người anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn chưa trở lại bình thường, nhìn Đinh Tễ đang ngậm thẻ, đắc ý liếc mắt nhìn anh.

“Thế nào?” Đinh Tễ phun thẻ ra, hỏi một câu.”

“Ngầu nổ trời.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thâm tàng bất lộ nha, trước đây chưa từng thấy cậu chơi kiểu này.”

“Chỉ chơi ở trên giường, chơi dưới đất thì đầu gối tôi cũng phế,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước đây khi tôi về nhà ở cũng hay chơi kiểu này, cậu sẽ không cảm thấy tôi có bệnh chứ?”

“Không đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sẽ cảm thấy… cậu nhóc này quả nhiên đã nhìn trúng tôi rồi.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, chống ván giường nhìn anh: “Chính là cậu nhìn trúng tôi trước, đừng có mà thay đổi.”

“Ừ, là tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu, cắn lấy tấm thẻ, kéo xuống dưới, “Nhanh lên, làm việc chính, xong sớm ngủ sớm.”

Bữa cơm sinh nhật ngày hôm sau, Đinh Tễ đeo thẻ cùng mọi người ra ngoài.

Tấm thẻ này rất dễ nhìn thấy, Đinh Tễ mặc một chiếc áo khoác rộng, nhưng vẫn bị mọi người nhìn thấy.

Nhưng mà mọi người đều cho rằng đây là thẻ bài cho chó, trừ Hà Gia Bảo ra, không ai ngó qua xem.

“Mua ở đâu thế?” Hà Gia Bảo cầm lấy thẻ bài, “Có còn dạng nào khác không?”

“Không mua được.” Đinh Tễ khẽ rút tấm thẻ ra.

“Còn có chữ…” Hà Gia Bảo nhìn được một nửa thì dừng lại, sau đó nhìn cậu bật cười, vẻ mặt như tôi biết cả rồi, nhỏ giọng nói, “Là bạn gái tặng hả, không xem thì không xem, chắc chắn là cái gì mà em yêu anh, mãi mãi, mãi mãi, oa….”

Đinh Tễ bị giọng điệu của cậu ta chọc cười: “Oa, cũng tương tự như vậy.”

“Còn cần giữ bí mật hả?” Hà Gia Bảo nhìn một đám người đi phía trước, “Chưa từng nghe cậu nhắc tới.”

“Giữ bí mật trước đã,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Sau này có cơ hội thích hợp giới thiệu với mọi người sau.”

“Được.” Hà Gia Bảo gật đầu, “Tôi giữ bí mật cho cậu, yên tâm.”

Đinh Tễ không lo lắng khi Hà Gia Bảo nhìn thấy tấm thẻ, Hà Gia Bảo rất đơn thuần, cũng có nghĩa khí, nếu như thực sự nhìn thấy gì đó, cậu ta có thể giữ bí mật.

Nhưng thật ra sau khi cả đám người ầm ĩ xong, muốn ăn bánh kem, Đinh Tễ lại bắt đầu lo lắng.

Mọi người đều sẽ mang quà ra, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung đã tặng quà rồi, bây giờ còn đang đeo trên cổ cậu… lấy gì để tặng?

Bảy người trong ký túc đều ở đây, năm người đã tặng quà rồi, chỉ Lâm Vô Ngung không tặng gì, chẳng phải rất mất mặt hay sao.

Hùng Đại lo liệu bảo nhân viên mang bánh tới, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng huých huých đùi Lâm Vô Ngung: “Lát nữa cậu đưa lì xì cho tôi là được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Tại sao? Cậu còn nợ tôi hàng vạn đấy, tôi còn phải gửi lì xì cho cậu hả?”

“…Tặng quà ạ, thưa anh Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ quả thực chịu thua rồi, “Vậy lát nữa cậu lấy gì tặng tôi?”

“Tôi lấy tấm lòng của mình.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nghiêm túc đón nhận ánh mắt của cậu.

Qua mấy giây, Đinh Tễ ngồi lại xuống ghế, quả nhiên là lo lắng vô ích, người cẩn thận như Lâm Vô Ngung, tại sao lại không nghĩ tới điểm này.

Lại là cơ hội để anh khoe khoang đầu óc của mình.

“Bớt phần hát sinh nhật đi nhé, rất ngốc.” Hùng Đại nói, “Chúng ta cùng nhau hô lên.”

“Vậy không phải càng ngốc à?” Ngô Lãng nói.

“Lãng Lãng?” Hùng Đại nhìn cậu ta.

“Hô.” Ngô Lãng gật đầu.

Lữ Nhạc đẩy bánh kem tới trước mặt Đinh Tễ: “Ước đi.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn bánh kem, không ngờ lại là bánh kem hồng hồng của con gái, bên trên còn đầy hoa hồng, sau đó còn có một tấm bảng bằng chocolate viết Đinh Tễ siêu đẹp trai, sinh nhật vui vẻ.

“Là ai chọn cái này đấy?” Đinh Tễ không nhịn được hỏi.

“Lý Thụy Thần và Lữ Nhạc.” Hùng Đại nói.

“Không phải tôi!” Lý Thụy Thần vội vàng trốn sang một bên, liên tục xua tay, “Tôi chọn cái chocolate đen và hạt dẻ, Lữ Nhạc nói hồng mới vui.”

“Không vui sao?” Lữ Nhạc cầm điện thoại liên tục chụp ảnh, “Đẹp thế này cơ mà, sinh nhật phải hồng chứ.”

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Nào hô!” Hùng Đại vỗ bàn.

Một đám người bắt đầu dùng hai tay vỗ lên bàn, đồng loạt hô: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Sinh nhật vui vẻ! Sinh nhật vui vẻ!”

Đinh Tễ nghe vậy, cảm giác giống như quay lại những ngày tháng huấn luyện quân sự.

Trong khẩu lệnh hùng tráng vang vọng, cậu nhanh chóng nhắm mắt lại, cầu nguyện với bánh kem.

Dài lâu. Thuận lợi.

Sau đó dồn sức thổi nến, chỉ sợ chậm một chút nhân viên sẽ vào đây kiểm tra có phải bọn họ muốn đánh nhau hay không.

“Đinh Tễ! Sinh nhật vui vẻ!” Lữ Nhạc lấy từ trong túi ra một hộp quà, “Tặng cậu này.

Sau đó mọi người nhao nhao lấy quà ra, không biết là những thứ gì, chỉ có của Lý Thụy Thần là có thể nhìn ra, một cái hộp dài, màu sắc cổ xưa.

“Quạt?” Hà Gia Bảo hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười, “Tôi vẽ đấy.”

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ có hơi kinh ngạc, người này còn biết vẽ quạt?

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy trong túi ra một cái hộp đưa tới.

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ nhận lấy hộp, cười cười.

Quả nhiên người này có chuẩn bị một phần quà công khai, nhưng mà… chẳng qua….

Khi Đinh Tễ xếp những hộp quà lại với nhau, cậu khẽ lắc… Cmn đây là hộp rỗng!

Cậu quay đầu qua nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu cười rất vui vẻ.

Cũng chỉ có Lâm Vô Ngung mới có thể làm ra chuyện này…

Ăn cơm xong, cả đám người băn khoăn lựa chọn giữa đi hát và quẩy bar.

“Tôi còn chưa từng tới quán bar.” Lý do của Hà Gia Bảo vô cùng đầy đủ, hơn nữa người trong ký túc xá có tính phổ biến, “Tôi rất muốn tới quán bar một lần.”

“Quán bar.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi mời rượu.”

“Chúng ta chia tiền đi,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Ăn cơm xong vẫn còn thừa này, sao có thể để người được chúc mừng mời.”

“Vậy sao được, các cậu mời tôi ăn cơm mà,” Đinh Tễ nói, còn tặng quà cho tôi, tôi mời rượu, rất là bình thường, tôi đang vui.”

Vì thế mọi người tìm một quán bar nhìn có vẻ thần bí nhất ở cạnh trường.

“Chỉ có một cánh cửa, cũng không có cửa sổ,” Ngô Lãng nói, ” Trên cửa không có chữ nào, nhìn như mấy căn phòng ngủ ở hành lang chỗ chúng ta, hôm đó Hùng Đại nói cho tôi biết đó là quán bar, tôi còn không dám tin.”

Hôm nay không phải là cuối tuần, nhưng trong quán bar cũng ngồi đầy người, khi bảy người bọn họ đi vào, không còn chỗ ngồi nào cả, đợi bên cạnh quầy bar rất lâu, bởi vì quá mức nhàm chán, Lâm Vô Ngung còn tới bên cạnh quét một cái sạc pin dùng chung, sạc điện thoại mình.

Nhưng mà cả đám người ở trong quán bar vẫn vui hơn là lúc ít người, bình thường Đinh Tễ cũng đi bar với Lưu Kim bằng, tương đối im lặng, mỗi người đều nghịch điện thoại, bởi vì quá chán nên mới đi, đi rồi càng chán, cũng không bằng ngồi chém gió ở quảng trường nhỏ.

Nhiều người sẽ không bị rơi vào tình trạng không có chủ đề nói chuyện, tôi một câu, cậu một câu, chỉ chủ đề “rượu này pha lẫn nước phải không” cũng có thể thảo luận mấy phút.

“Trước đây cậu đã từng tới quán bar chưa?” Đinh Tễ lắc cái cốc, đá bên trong khẽ va vào thành cốc.

“Chưa từng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Rất thú vị.”

“Chẳng qua không khí không được tốt,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có đôi khi tôi đi hai tiếng ra ngoài cũng đau cả đầu.

Có lẽ bởi vì khi ăn cơm có uống chút rượu, lúc này điều hòa trong quán bar lại quá mức, cộng thêm ánh đèn mờ tối, Đinh Tễ không kiêng nể gì, nghiêng đầu, dựa vào vai Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không trốn tránh, chỉ nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.

Khi quay đầu lại anh nhận thấy ánh nhìn của Lý Thụy Thần, anh nhìn Lý Thụy Thần, Lý Thụy Thần nhìn anh, khẽ nâng cốc, uống một ngụm rượu.

Anh chỉ cười cười, không nhúc nhích.

Qua mấy phút sau, Đinh Tễ mới như đột ngột thức giấc, cậu ngồi thẳng dậy.”

“Tại sao cậu không nhắc tôi?” Cậu nhỏ giọng nói.

“Nhắc gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hất cằm, “Nhìn Tiểu Bảo xem.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn qua đó, Hà Gia Bảo và Lý Thụy Thần cùng nhau ngồi trên chiếc sô pha đôi, lúc này cậu ta đã gác chân lên tay vịn, cả người đè lên người Lý Thụy Thần, Lý Thụy Thần sắp bị cậu ta chen bắn ra ngoài.

Đinh Tễ bỗng chốc cảm thấy thoải mái hơn rất nhiều, cậu nghiêng đầu, dựa lên người Lâm Vô Ngung.

Khi mọi người quay lại ký túc xá, mặt còn chưa hết đỏ, không biết là vì nóng hay là vì uống rượu, khi Đinh Tễ rửa mặt, nhìn khuôn mặt của mình, cảm thấy giống như nướng khoai.

Rửa mặt xong quay lại phòng, Lâm Vô Ngung đang đứng trước bàn sắp xếp lại quà của cậu.

“Cmn cậu tặng tôi cái hộp rỗng!” Đinh Tễ đi qua.

“Cậu xem lại đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“… có đồ sao?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, vội vàng cầm hộp qua, nhanh chóng xé gói quà.

Bên trong là một hộp giấy cứng, mở ra nữa, Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy bên trong có một túi giấy bé bằng bàn tay.

Thứ đồ trong túi giấy rất thần kỳ, là bột vụn kim loại, qua mấy giây sau Đinh Tễ mới nhận ra: “Đây là góc vụn của thẻ bài phải không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Kỳ thực cơ bản cũng không phải là vụn, đều đã thiêu hủy rồi, tôi cố ý cắt mấy sợi to một chút, để chứng minh tôi làm thứ này.”

Đinh Tễ cười: “Cậu cũng biết cậu nói thứ này do cậu làm rất khó để người ta tin tưởng đúng không?”

“Tôi cũng có thiên phú mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Điện thoại Lâm Vô Ngung đặt trên bàn đột ngột sáng lên, Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy một cuộc gọi nhỡ, còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ, Lâm Vô Ngung đã tắt màn hình.

“Ai đấy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Bố tôi.”

“Cậu chặn ông ấy rồi hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Qua mấy ngày nữa mới bỏ ra.”

“Tại sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Ông ấy không liên lạc được cậu sẽ sốt ruột, đừng làm ra chuyện gì nữa.”

“Mấy ngày nay tâm tình của tôi vô cùng tốt.” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy cậu, “Không muốn bị làm phiền.”

Đinh Tễ dùng trán mình chạm lên trán anh: “Tâm tình của tôi cũng vô cùng tốt.”

Gần một tuần tiếp theo, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không bỏ điện thoại của bố anh ra khỏi danh sách chặn, bố anh chắc chắn biết bản thân bị cho vào danh sách đen rồi, nhưng cũng không đổi số khác gọi tới, chứng minh cũng không phải chuyện gấp nhất định cần anh phải nghe điện thoại ngay.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã từng nghĩ qua tết mới liên lạc với bố anh, nhưng câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái nhận được nhiệm vụ, phải quay chuyên đề tết dương cho trường học, còn có biểu diễn máy bay loại nhỏ, kế hoạch anh và Đinh Tễ cùng nhau đi chơi tết hoàn toàn đổ vỡ.

Vì thế anh cũng không tiếp tục tốn hơi với bố anh.

Kỳ thực bây giờ bố anh cũng không phải đang ép anh, bố anh đang ép Lâm Trạm, anh đã không còn quan trọng gì, trong mắt của bố mẹ, nguyên nhân duy nhất để anh được bố mẹ chú ý chắc chắn là vì anh đã tìm được Lâm Trạm rồi.

Nhưng anh không thể đưa bất cứ tin tức nào của Lâm Trạm cho bố anh, cũng không thể chuyển một lời nào của bố anh cho Lâm Trạm, cho nên tất cả áp lực đều dồn lên đầu anh.

Bản thân Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không phải có tình anh em sâu nặng gì với Lâm Trạm, chẳng qua ngày hôm ấy giọng nói của Lâm Trạm mang theo sự hoảng loạn và sợ hãi khiến cho anh thực sự không làm được việc đẩy Lâm Trạm quay lại trước mặt bố mẹ.

Khi Đinh Tễ bị Lữ Nhạc kéo đi làm việc giúp cho khoa, Lâm Vô Ngung ra ngoài, chậm rãi đi dạo bên đường, tìm một nơi để ngồi xuống, gọi điện thoại cho bố anh.

“Bố còn tưởng khi nào con phải về chịu tang mới liên lạc với bố chứ.” Bố anh nghe điện.

“Khoảng thời gian này ở trường rất nhiều việc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con không muốn bị ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc.”

“Liên lạc với bố mẹ mình sẽ ảnh hưởng tới cảm xúc?” Bố anh cười lạnh.

“Khi bố mẹ liên lạc với con, cảm xúc của con tốt thế nào được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đặt mình trong hoàn cảnh người khác đi.”

“Chúng ta nói ngắn gọn chủ đề chính nhé,” Bố anh nói, “Bây giờ mẹ con sắp làm hóa trị xong rồi, tình huống vẫn ổn, nhưng mà bác sĩ nói mẹ con thể chất yếu, cảm xúc cũng không được tốt, sẽ hồi phục chậm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung thở ra một hơi, hồi phục chậm cũng không sao, tình hình vẫn ổn là được.

“Mẹ tĩnh dưỡng trước đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Yên tâm điều dưỡng thân thể quan trọng hơn tất cả những việc khác, đừng cả ngày rối rắm…”

“Mẹ con sao có thể an lòng?” Bố anh nói, “Nhiều năm như vậy con còn không hiểu tính cách của mẹ con sao? Bác sĩ bảo bà ấy không thể tức giận, không thể lo lắng, con cảm thấy mẹ con có thể làm được sao? Con làm vậy bà ấy làm được sao?”

Có đôi khi Lâm Vô Ngung cũng kinh ngạc, tình cảm của bố mẹ anh, thực sự rất sâu đậm, bố anh vĩnh viễn đứng chung chiến tuyến với bà, vĩnh viễn có thể hiểu và thông cảm cho bà, hơn nữa còn ra quyết định giống như nhau.

Chỉ dựa vào điểm này, có đôi khi Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ.

“Cách năm mới còn một khoảng thời gian,” Bố anh nói, “Tất cả đều còn khả năng, bố vẫn hi vọng con có thể giúp đỡ gia đình.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ nhắm mắt, khẽ thở dài một hơi.

“Chẳng qua chỉ bảo anh con về thăm mẹ,” Bố anh nói, “Nếu như con không bằng lòng, bố chỉ có thể dùng hạ sách, con đừng trách bố.”

Lâm Vô Ngung mở to mắt: “Bố muốn nói gì?”

“Bố thật sự muốn hỏi bố mẹ Đinh Tễ,” Bố anh nói, “Tại sao sau khi con trai bố ở cùng cậu ta, quan hệ với người trong nhà lại có thể nghiêm trọng tới mức này, bố thật sự muốn nhìn xem, gia đình bọn họ có thể chấp nhận loại quan hệ buồn nôn của hai đứa hay không.”

“Bố nói gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung chợt cảm thấy cả người phát lạnh, anh không thể tin được nội dung mình nghe thấy.

“Bố không nhắc lại nữa,” Bố anh nói, “Bố tin con sẽ biết suy nghĩ, bố mẹ đã đau khổ vì anh con mười năm rồi, không thể để mẹ con tiếp tục đau khổ thêm nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy tay phải cầm điện thoại đang run rẩy dữ dội, anh không thể không đưa tay trái cầm lấy cổ tay phải.

Lời này của bố anh bên ngoài không có ý nghĩa gì, chỉ là một cái cớ tùy tiện mà thôi, ý mà ông muốn thể hiện chỉ có một, con không bảo Lâm Trạm quay lại, bố sẽ để cho người nhà Đinh Tễ biết chuyện.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể dùng “nhà cậu ấy biết cả rồi” để đối phó lại, nhưng thực sự anh không nghĩ được ra câu này, hơn nữa khi anh nhận ra anh đã bỏ qua cơ hội để đưa ra câu đáp trả.

Một bên là Lâm Trạm, một bên là Đinh Tễ.

Đây là sự sợ hãi thoát khỏi sự khống chế, vượt quá phạm vi mà anh có thể dự đoán được.


	78. Chapter 78

Đinh Tễ còn chưa về tới ký túc, nếu như cậu về tới ký túc mà không nhìn thấy anh sẽ gửi tin nhắn tới, Lâm Vô Ngung cần bình ổn lại cảm xúc.

Tuy rằng trời đã rất lạnh, nhưng trên đường chạy vẫn có không ít bạn học chạy đêm, Lâm Vô Ngung vận động một chút, gia nhập vào trong đội ngũ chạy.

Cuộc gọi của bố anh hoàn toàn đảo lộn cuộc sống bình ổn của anh, khiến cho cả người anh giống như bị quăng vào lò luyện đan của Thái Thượng Lão Quân, đáng tiếc tuy rằng anh được người ta gọi là “học thần”, thì chung quy cũng chỉ là một sinh viên năm nhất mà thôi, còn chưa luyện được ra hỏa nhãn kim tinh, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân bỏng rát từng cơn, bực bội cùng với bất an.

Vô cùng bất an.

Vô cùng bất an vì không có sức mạnh, lần đầu tiên anh gặp phải khó khăn mà anh cảm thấy không thể giải quyết.

Chút tình thân dựa vào ảo tưởng của bản thân, cố gắng ám thị tâm lý để giữ lại cũng dần dần biến mất, từng chút từng chút hóa thành tro.

Anh không thể nói cho Đinh Tễ chuyện này, áp lực của Đinh Tễ đã lớn lắm rồi, qua tết không bao lâu là nghỉ đông, cậu phải đối mặt với người nhà, còn phải kéo mình theo chung, còn phải cẩn thận che giấu tình cảm mà bản thân chưa sẵn sàng tiết lộ, nhưng chắc chắn cũng không tránh khỏi việc khó chịu vì chuyện không tránh được khi đối diện với gia đình.

Anh không thể cho Đinh Tễ thêm gánh nặng, dù chỉ là một chút chút.

Huống hồ cho dù Đinh Tễ có biết chuyện này, cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, phương án giải quyết duy nhất của Đinh Tễ chính là come out trước, trước khi mà bố anh thực sự liên lạc với người nhà cậu.

Nhưng kết quả chuyện này so với việc bố anh tự mình tới tận nhà cũng không tốt hơn là bao.

“Không Có Cá.” Đằng sau có người gọi anh một tiếng, sau đó anh bị người ta vỗ lên vai.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Dư Hạo Đông: “Giờ này anh mới chạy?”

“Ừ, buổi sáng anh không dậy nổi,” Dư Hạo Đông chạy song song với anh, “Ngày nào em cũng chạy buổi sáng mà, sao bây giờ lại đổi sang giờ này?”

“Em đi dạo thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng có chọc tức người khác được không,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Anh phải chạy sắp thở không ra hơi rồi, em lại nói với anh là đi dạo.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Không đi dạo với Đinh Tễ hả?” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Anh thấy hai đứa hay đi với nhau.”

“Cậu ấy bị bắt đi làm việc rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hôm trước em nói muốn làm bản in thu nhỏ.” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Có phải là làm quà sinh nhật cho Đinh Tễ không, anh thấy đợt trước Lý Thụy Thần cũng tốn rất nhiều thời gian ngồi vẽ quạt tặng em ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không thể không cảm thán, nếu muốn người ta không biết, trừ phi mình đừng làm, không thể động tay, động tay nhất định bị tóm…

“Đúng, nhưng em thay đổi một chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Thay đổi là được,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Hôm đó anh đã muốn hỏi, nếu em muốn tặng người ta thứ kia, với thẩm mỹ của trẻ con mẫu giáo cũng không chấp nhận nổi.”

“Anh ác thật đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thật đấy, quá xấu.” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Anh đã xem một số tư liệu em quay, kết cấu ánh sáng gì đó đều rất được, không ngờ thẩm mỹ tặng đồ cho người ta lại… một lời khó nói hết.”

“Đủ rồi đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Vậy nói chuyện chính nhé,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Hai ngày tới em đến phòng hoạt động nhé, sắp xếp đội ngũ là em làm, còn ánh sáng bọn anh phải thảo luận.”

“Một mình em?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải em đã nói chuyện này một mình em quyết định được hả?” Dư Hạo Đông nói.

“Em chỉ quyết được, chứ không phải một mình em làm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Anh giúp em.” Dư Hạo Đông nói.

“Phó chủ nhiệm lại làm trợ thủ cho người mới sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Anh nhường vị trí cho em cũng được,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Tối mai tới nhé.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bảy giờ.”

Lại chạy thêm nửa vòng nữa, Đinh Tễ gọi điện tới.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói chúc ngủ ngon với Dư Hạo Đông, cầm điện thoại chạy khỏi đường chạy, ấn nghe: “A lô? Có người nhặt được gà nhỏ của tôi phải không ạ?”

“Đúng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Gặp nhau ở nhà ăn nhé, tôi… gà tra tài liệu cả buổi đói rồi.”

“Đợi tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, tắt máy đi.

Khi tới nhà ăn, Đinh Tễ đã mua một cái hamburger gặm rồi, nhìn thấy anh đi vào, cậu vẫy vẫy tay: “Không biết cậu muốn ăn gì, nên tôi chỉ mua cho tôi.”

“Tôi ăn cánh gà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu muốn ăn không?”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Khi nhà ăn ít người, hai người họ tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, ăn chút đồ, cảm giác thú vị hơn ra ngoài ăn nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm sữa chua: “Ngày mai, ngày kia tôi tới câu lạc bộ máy bay giúp đỡ, cậu đi học tự học hay đi chung với tôi?”

“Để chuẩn bị biểu diễn tết dương hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi vừa mới gặp Dư Hạo Đông.”

“Tôi…” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Tôi có thời gian sẽ tới, kế hoạch của tôi là đi đọc sách, tôi xem sách kỳ sau trước, phải đề phòng bố tôi, nghỉ được về nhà thể nào ông ấy cũng dày vò tôi, đây còn là chuyên ngành của ông ấy, tôi sợ ông ấy lấy luận văn ra thảo luận với tôi, ít ra tôi cũng phải nhớ chút công thức và khái niệm, vừa bịa vừa khoác lác có thể chống đỡ qua hai hiệp với ông ấy là được, nếu không cả kỳ nghỉ sẽ phải cãi nhau.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn dáng vẻ cau có của cậu, cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng vừa nghĩ tới quan hệ bố con này trên đầu còn treo một thanh đao, anh không thể nào cười ra được.

“Cậu xem sách trước đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Xem mệt rồi thì tới phòng hoạt động tìm tôi.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, cúi đầu gặm hamburger, lại ngước mắt lên nhìn anh, “Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy tâm tình của cậu đang xuống dốc nhỉ? Khi tôi không có mặt cậu bị ai đánh hả?”

Không hổ là Gà bán tiên.

Giỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Cậu giúp tôi đánh lại không?”

“Đương nhiên rồi,” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ hamburger, “Tôi có thể để cho nhóc đáng thương nhà tôi bị người ta bắt nạt sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ cười nhìn cậu.

“Cậu không sao chứ?” Đinh Tễ nghiêm túc hỏi lại một lần, “Có phải là bố cậu lại gọi điện tới ra điều kiện cho cậu không?”

“Không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Kéo vào danh sách đen còn chưa bỏ ra… tôi hơi mệt, không biết làm sao, chỉ muốn ngủ.”

“Chắc là do hái nấm nhiều quá,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Người xưa nói rất đúng, một giọt tinh…”

“Cậu câm miệng đi!” Lâm Vô Ngung ngắt lời cậu.

“Có gan làm không có gan nghe.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, vùi đầu gặm bánh, “Tôi nói với cậu, cậu bỏ số điện thoại của bố cậu ra đi, còn để thêm nữa chắc chắn ông ấy sẽ tức giận.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Buổi tối Lâm Vô Ngung không có tinh thần gì, đi dạo với Đinh Tễ một lát rồi quay lại ký túc.

Phòng khách tắt đèn, có lẽ mọi người còn chưa về.

Nhưng mà hai người họ vừa mới đóng cửa phòng khách lại, nghe thấy trong phòng Lưu Dương có người nói chuyện, khe cửa lộ ra ánh sáng.

“Tôi còn có cách nào nữa!” Giọng nói của Lưu Dương từ khe cửa truyền tới, “Ép tôi có tác dụng sao? Tôi còn có thể làm thế nào? Tôi vào được trường H là do bản lĩnh, cũng không nợ ai cả!”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, vừa muốn đi về phía phòng mình, Lâm Vô Ngung đã kéo cậu lại, lắc đầu, kéo cậu ra ngoài cửa.

“Sao vậy?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lát nữa hãy vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tính cách của người kia kỳ cục như vậy, bây giờ trốn trong ký túc gọi điện thoại, chắc chắn là không muốn ai biết chuyện riêng tư của cậu ta, lát nữa cậu ta gọi điện xong ra ngoài thấy hai chúng ta đã về rồi, không biết cậu ta sẽ nghĩ thế nào, hai chúng ta đã từng làm mất lòng cậu ta, bây giờ lại thêm nữa, như vậy không tốt lắm.”

“Vậy tới nhà bếp.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có để hai hộp kem, đi ăn nhé.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Trong tủ lạnh ở nhà bếp còn có không ít đồ, trên hộp kem còn có mấy hộp sữa chua.

“Của ai nhỉ, sữa chua còn phải để đông lại?” Đinh Tễ lấy kem ra.

“Hứa Thiên Bác ăn như vậy, nói ăn ngon hơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái này chưa chắc đã là của cậu ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đang nói, Hứa Thiên Bác đi từ ngoài vào trong nhà bếp, khi nhìn thấy hai người họ, Hứa Thiên Bác phản xạ có điều kiện xoay người đi ra bên ngoài.

“Này này này,” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta, “Làm gì đấy?”

Hứa Thiên Bác lại đi vào, nhìn hai người họ, “Ồ, tôi còn tưởng hai người…”

“Cách xa hai mét này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu có suy nghĩ gì vậy.”

“Lỡ như tôi hoa mắt thì sao.” Hứa Thiên Bác mở tủ lạnh, lấy ra một hộp sữa chua.

“Thật sự là của cậu.” Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Ăn thì lấy,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Ăn ngon hơn kem.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Hứa Thiên Bác không ngồi trong nhà bếp lâu, lấy kem sữa chua bóc ra gặm rồi ra ngoài, sau khi ra ngoài cậu ta lại quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, giống như muốn nói gì đó, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn đi mất.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua cửa kính của tủ bát, có thể nhìn thấy bản thân, nhưng nhìn không rõ, anh không biết vẻ mặt của mình có gì khác hay không, khiến cho Hứa Thiên Bác muốn nói lại thôi.

Nhưng nếu như Hứa Thiên Bác có thể nhìn ra…

Đương nhiên Đinh Tễ cũng có thể nhìn ra Lâm Vô Ngung có chuyện trong lòng.

Hơn nữa tính tới tính lui, gần đây chuyện có thể làm cho Lâm Vô Ngung không yên lòng, chỉ có chuyện không hay về bố mẹ anh mà thôi.

Có lẽ vẫn vì muốn hai anh em họ về nhà ăn tết, Lâm Vô Ngung không thể để bố mẹ và Lâm Trạm gặp nhau, vậy chắc chắn áp lực đều đè nặng lên người anh.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy vậy rất đau lòng, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung không nói với cậu, cậu cũng không thể nói thẳng với anh.

Chẳng qua áp lực lần này nặng nề hơn trước đây, không biết có phải vì liên quan tới Lâm Trạm hay không, rất nhiều lúc Lâm Vô Ngung ở một mình sẽ thất thần.

Hai lần Đinh Tễ tới phòng hoạt động thăm Lâm Vô Ngung, đều phát hiện ra anh ngồi đối diện máy tính, nhìn như đang soạn thảo nhưng kỳ thực là ngây người, cậu đi tới bên cạnh, anh mới giật mình tỉnh táo lại.

Hơn nữa! Liên tục một tuần người này ngủ không bị rơi xuống đất một lần nào!

Đây là hiện tượng vô cùng bất thường.

Một người trung bình cứ ba ngày nửa đêm lại lăn xuống giường một lần, cả một tuần không ngã xuống, chỉ có một nguyên nhân, Lâm Vô Ngung không ngủ được, hoặc là ngủ không ổn.

Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn tìm cơ hội nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung, nhưng chưa có cơ hội thích hợp, lượng công việc hoạt động của câu lạc bộ gần tết dương lịch rất nhiều, tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung là người mới, nhưng kỹ thuật về mảng này cũng là cao thủ, mỗi ngày đều bận rộn làm việc với mấy người nòng cốt như Dư Hạo Đông.

Chỉ có thể chờ qua hoạt động tết dương.

Đinh Tễ cũng không muốn thể hiện quá rõ ràng, cậu chỉ muốn nói chuyện, Lâm Vô Ngung bằng lòng nói thì nói, không bằng lòng nói thì thôi, nếu quá mức chú ý tới trạng thái của Lâm Vô Ngung, ngược lại có khả năng ép anh không thể nói ra.

Không thích hợp.

“Lát nữa em đi làm trước nhé, có mấy người ở câu lạc bộ anime tới đây,” Lương Viễn nói, “Bọn họ có tiết mục muốn phối hợp với chúng ta, anh nói chuyện với họ một chút.”

“Câu lạc bộ anime?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ,” Lương Viễn gật đầu, “Bọn họ có một tiết mục sân khấu kịch, muốn chúng ta phối hợp.”

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp một tiếng.

Khi người của câu lạc bộ anime tới, không ngờ lại có cả Hứa Thiên Bác, anh còn rất bất ngờ.

Hứa Thiên Bác không thích tham gia hoạt động gì, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy cậu tham gia hoạt động của câu lạc bộ anime cũng chỉ vì muốn tìm một đám người cùng chung sở thích, theo dõi một bộ phim, nói chuyện.

“Sao mày cũng tới đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười hỏi, “Mày cũng muốn lên sân khấu hả?”

“Tao chỉ góp vui thôi, bị kéo tới đây dự thính,” Hứa Thiên Bác cười cười, “Ai bắt tao lên sân khấu tao sẽ rời câu lạc bộ.”

Người thảo luận với Lương Viễn cũng không tới lượt Hứa Thiên Bác, cậu đứng nghe một lát rồi thì không còn việc gì nữa, kéo chiếc ghế ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, tùy ý nói chuyện câu có câu không.

Đã lâu lắm rồi Lâm Vô Ngung không nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác, tuy rằng ở cùng một tầng, nhưng rất ít khi gặp mặt nhau, chạm mặt cũng chỉ chào hỏi, cộng thêm có thời gian anh còn phải đi hẹn hò… Quả nhiên, một khi đã yêu thì người ta thường quăng bạn bè sang một bên.

“Đinh Tễ không tới hả?” Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn xung quanh.

“Hôm nay câu lạc bộ không có hoạt động,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy đi đọc sách rồi.”

“Ờ.” Hứa Thiên Bác đáp lời.

Gần đây Đinh Tễ vẫn rất bình thường, chẳng qua bà nội có gọi mấy cuộc tới, mỗi lần nói chuyện xong, Đinh Tễ đều sẽ im lặng.

Lâm Vô Ngung biết cậu nhớ bà, cũng biết khi cậu nhớ bà sẽ nghĩ tới rất nhiều việc.

Vào những lúc thế này anh cũng sẽ suy nghĩ theo, dù sao bố anh đã nói như vậy, rốt cuộc chuyện này nên giải quyết thế nào, đến bây giờ anh vẫn chưa nghĩ ra cách có thể vẹn toàn đôi bên.

Bình thường anh rất ít khi nằm mơ, ngược lại thì nằm xuống là ngủ tới tận trời sáng, trừ lúc nửa đêm ngã xuống giường.

Nhưng trong khoảng thời gian này anh sẽ nằm mơ thấy ác mộng, ác mộng liên tiếp.

Khi tỉnh lại cũng không nhớ rõ rốt cuộc trong giấc mơ đã mơ thấy gì, chỉ cảm thấy sợ hãi…

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Hứa Thiên Bác ở bên cạnh gọi anh một tiếng.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Tao hỏi mày đấy, khi bọn mày biểu diễn tiết mục tết dương ấy, tao có thể dẫn một người bạn tới quan sát thao tác của bọn mày ở sau hậu trường không?” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Ồ, tao sẽ nói với Dư Hạo Đông một tiếng, “Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có lẽ sẽ không có vấn đề gì.”

Hứa Thiên Bác vẫn nhìn anh: “Mày không sao đấy chứ?”

“Sao cơ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tao đã hỏi mày câu vừa nãy ba lần rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Còn để tao hỏi thêm lần nữa thì tình anh em kết thúc ở đây.”

“… Ngại quá.” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Hôm tao đi lấy sữa chua đã cảm thấy mày có gì không bình thường rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Có phải mày có chuyện gì không?”

“Rõ như vậy à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hôm ấy mày nói chuyện với tao… trạng thái toàn thân đều có chút khác thường, “Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Người khác nhất định không nhận ra, nhưng dù sao thì tao với mày cũng đã nói chuyện ba năm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Không phải mày với Đinh Tễ… có chuyện gì đấy chứ?” Hứa Thiên Bác dè dặt hỏi.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bọn tao rất tốt.”

“Vậy thì được,” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu, “Không liên quan tới cậu ấy thì tao có thể hỏi rồi… là gặp phải chuyện gì hả?”

Từ trước tới giờ Lâm Vô Ngung luôn là người có thể nhẫn nhịn, từ bé tới lớn, rất nhiều chuyện đều chỉ có thể nghẹn ở trong lòng, thứ có thể quên đi, thứ không thể quên, đều nghẹn ở trong lòng.

Anh không có thói quen tâm sự, có rất nhiều chuyện đối với anh mà nói, tâm sự cũng không có ý nghĩa gì, cũng không thể khiến cho những thứ mà anh phải đối diện có bất cứ thay đổi nào.

Nhưng lần này lại khác, lần này không thể nghẹn ở trong lòng là có thể vượt qua được.

Anh cần một phương án giải quyết, cho dù không thể giải quyết, có một chút gợi ý cũng được.

Lần đầu tiên bước chân anh hoàn toàn rối loạn, cũng là lần đầu tiên anh muốn nhảy lên túm lấy một cọng rơm cứu mạng.

“Mày có thời gian không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Có.” Cọng rơm trả lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy: “Đi, ra ngoài đi dạo.”

Đi dạo cũng không được bao xa, chỉ xuống dưới, tới bên cạnh gốc cây trước toà nhà, Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống: “Tao đã từng kể với mày về anh tao rồi nhỉ.”

“Ừ, mày nói chuyện dài, sau này có thời gian mày sẽ nói với tao,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Sắp qua cả học kỳ rồi cũng không nói.”

“Bây giờ tao nói đơn giản với mày nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Khi tao còn học tiểu học anh ấy đã bỏ nhà ra đi, mười năm qua chưa từng liên lạc gì với gia đình.”

“… Ồ.” Hứa Thiên Bác kinh ngạc ồ lên một tiếng.

Vẻ mặt kinh ngạc này bắt đầu từ khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói câu kia, duy trì cho tới khi Lâm Vô Ngung nói xong, tuy rằng nói ngắn không ngắn, nói dài không dài, nhưng cũng phải mất hai ba phút, vẻ mặt cậu vẫn luôn sửng sốt.

“Tình huống bây giờ là như thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước đây chỉ có Đinh Tễ biết những chuyện này.”

“… Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác kinh ngạc nhìn anh, vuốt vuốt túi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bàn tay cậu.

“Tao sờ xem có thuốc hay không.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Mày hút thuốc?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Không hút,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Có lẽ là tao ngạc nhiên tới mức không biết để tay vào đâu…”

“Đút vào túi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hứa Thiên Bác đút tay vào trong túi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Bố tao bảo tao gọi Lâm Trạm về nhà ăn tết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mẹ tao muốn gặp anh ấy.”

“Chuyện này không thể được!” Hứa Thiên Bác không nghĩ nhiều, “Tại sao Lâm Trạm lại đi, trong lòng bọn họ không rõ ràng chắc? Sao có thể về được?”

“Nếu như tao không thể đưa Lâm Trạm về,” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác cổ họng mình như đột nhiên không thể phát ra âm thanh, “Bố tao… Ông ấy sẽ nói cho nhà Đinh Tễ biết quan hệ của bọn tao.”

“Đệt!” Hứa Thiên Bác luôn luôn ôn hoà mắng một câu thô tục.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Bây giờ tao không biết phải làm gì, chuyện này không thể chọn một trong hai được.”

“Đương nhiên không thể chọn một trong hai được! Phải chọn thế nào đây! Cái này gọi là uy hiếp? Có phải bố mẹ mày có chút chút vấn đề về thần kinh không?” Hứa Thiên Bác thấp giọng nói, “Họ muốn làm gì? Điên rồi chắc!”

“Bây giờ tao không thể xác định được bố tao có làm như thế thật hay không,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng tao không thể cược, nếu như mà nói thật thì xong đời rồi.”

“Đinh Tễ có biết không?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tao không nói với cậu ấy, cô út của cậu ấy cũng biết chuyện của bọn tao rồi, bây giờ cậu ấy rất áp lực.”

“Bố mày có thể liên lạc với người nhà cậu ấy?” Hứa Thiên Bác lại hỏi.

“Tùy ý mượn cớ tới trường học nghe ngóng một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đều có thể hỏi được số điện thoại của cậu ấy, khi cậu ấy thi đại học còn điền số điện thoại của phụ huynh là số của bố cậu ấy.”

“Hay là mày nói với bố mày, năm mới mày sẽ mang Lâm Trạm về nhà, “Hứa Thiên Bác đi qua đi lại tại chỗ, trái một bước, phải một bước, “Tranh thủ khoảng thời gian trước khi nghỉ, ít nhất trước khi mày về, không thể để xảy ra chuyện gì, cách xa như vậy, lỡ như xảy ra chuyện gì thật thì chẳng còn cách nào cả.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Nhưng không biết bố tao có tin tưởng hay không, nếu như ông ấy muốn gọi điện thoại với Lâm Trạm thì sao?”

“Tao nói cho,” Hứa Thiên Bác tiếp tục đi qua đi lại, “Bọn họ chưa từng nghe giọng của tao, tao có thể mạo danh, nhưng khi mày về, vẫn phải nghĩ ra cách nào đó.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ thở dài, dựa vào cây phía sau.

“Vẫn phải có chuẩn bị.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Mày phải nói với Đinh Tễ,” Hứa Thiên Bác dừng lại, “Mày phải nói cho Đinh Tễ biết, mày đã từng nghĩ chưa, nếu như cậu ấy biết một mình mày gánh vác chuyện này, cậu ấy sẽ cảm thấy thế nào? Nếu như chuyện này cuối cùng không giải quyết được, bố mày thực sự gọi điện thoại tới đó, mày mới nói với cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ cảm thấy thế nào?”

“Tao đã nghĩ tới những chuyện này rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Nhưng chưa tới cuối cùng, tao thực sự không dám nói với cậu ấy, không thể nói với cậu ấy, mày biết nói cho cậu ấy sẽ có kết quả gì không?”

“Có lẽ là sẽ gọi ngay điện thoại về nhà.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Chắc chắn là như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thật là…” Hứa Thiên Bác bóp trán, “Hai đứa mày… hai đứa mày thực sự xứng đôi…”


	79. Chapter 79

Lâm Vô Ngung nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác xong, tuy rằng không thảo luận ra được cách nào nhưng dù sao cũng nói ra được chuyện đã nghẹn ở trong lòng rất lâu, dù sao đi nữa anh đều cảm thấy rất thoải mái.

Lúc đang định đi lên tầng, mấy người câu lạc bộ Anime nói chuyện với Lương Viễn xong cũng xuống dưới.

“Thôi tao không lên nữa,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tao về với bọn họ, còn phải tiếp tục dự thính.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cảm ơn.”

“Cảm ơn cái gì, tao cũng chẳng giúp được gì, chỉ lo lắng cùng thôi,” Hứa Thiên Bác lại thở dài, “Còn tức giận nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Khi cần mày giúp đỡ, tao nhất định sẽ không khách sáo.”

“Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác xoay người chuẩn bị đi.

“Chuyện này mày đừng nói với cậu ấy trước.” Lâm Vô Ngung dặn dò một câu.

“Tao sẽ không nói, tao cũng không thích hợp để nói chuyện này.” Hứa Thiên Bác quay đầu lại, nhỏ giọng, “Hơn nữa mày đã giấu chuyện này tới tận bây giờ, lúc này ai đi nói với cậu ấy sẽ bị cậu ấy đập chết…”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy câu này, không nhịn nổi, bật cười.

Ngay cả Hứa Thiên Bác cũng có thể cảm nhận được cái tính này của Đinh Tễ.

Lương Viễn tiễn người ở câu lạc bộ Anime đi, sau đó kéo Lâm Vô Ngung cùng trở về phòng hoạt động.

“Không có cá, thiết kế xếp đội lúc trước em nói ấy” Dư Hạo Đông đứng ở bên cạnh máy tính, “Đã làm chưa?”

“Em làm rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn phải sửa nữa ạ? Còn sửa nữa em sẽ để chúng nó xếp thành chữ SB.”

Dư Hạo Đông bật cười: “Không phải, không sửa nữa, tới lúc này rồi còn sửa sao được, anh chỉ muốn hỏi thời gian, có kịp không?”

“Tổng cộng bảy phút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lên sân khấu một phút, hai phút xếp đội, sau đó có ba phút thay đổi đội ngũ, để lại một phút xuống sân khấu.”

“Sắp xếp đội không phức tạp quá chứ.” Lương Viễn nói, “Đảm bảo không xảy ra lỗi nào trước đã.”

“Chỉ có sáu cái máy bay, cũng không phức tạp được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu mắc lỗi thì đổi người điều khiển, em và Dư Hạo Đông.”

Bận rộn tới gần mười giờ, Lâm Vô Ngung mới đi xuống, vừa đi được mấy bước đã nhìn thấy có một bóng người ngồi bên bồn hoa.

Khi anh quay đầu qua, người kia nhanh chóng trốn ra phía sau.

Chỉ nhìn qua bóng hình đẹp trai kia thôi anh cũng có thể nhận ra được đấy là Đinh Tễ, còn trốn tìm cái gì, đúng là trẻ con.

Anh đi qua đó, đi nửa vòng cũng không thấy Đinh Tễ ở đâu.

Do dự một lát, anh hắng giọng: “Chiếp chiếp chiếp… “

Lập tức nghe thấy phía sau ghế dài bên cạnh bồn hoa phát ra tiếng cười không dừng được.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn về phía ghế dài, sau đó tầm nhìn lại hướng lên trên, nhìn con đường nhỏ phía sau ghế. “Là cậu hả? Đứng đấy làm gì?”

Còn chưa dứt lời, Đinh Tễ ở phía sau ghế dài nhảy phốc một cái, vọt qua.

Lâm Vô Ngung rất bội phục khả năng bật nhảy của Đinh Tễ, bật nhảy tại chỗ cũng bật cao được như gắn lò xo.

Lúc này cậu chỉ đứng tại chỗ nhảy, không cần chống tay cũng có thể nhảy vọt qua cái ghế, vèo ba bước, xông tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung.

Sau đó cậu mới hồi thần lại: “Cmn cậu dọa tôi?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Nếu thực sự có một người đứng ở đó mà cậu không biết chắc?”

“Lỡ như là ma thì ai biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn người ngoài hành tinh, quái vật…”

“Tại sao lại không lên?” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm vai cậu, chậm rãi đi về phía ký túc xá.

“Khi tôi tới chợt nghe thấy tiếng Lương Viễn đứng nói chuyện ở hành lang,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có lẽ là đã làm xong, cho nên tôi lười đi.”

“Ăn khuya không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ăn.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Do trời lạnh nên tiêu thụ nhanh hả” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Gần đây nếu tôi hỏi, cậu đều sẽ nói ăn, hơn nữa mỗi lần đều ăn cùng với tôi.”

“Tôi cũng không béo,” Đinh Tễ nhéo hông của mình, “Đợt này tôi dùng đầu óc quá mức, ngày ngày học tập khổ cực từ sáng tới tối, bài tập môn bắt buộc, môn tự chọn, báo cáo, kiểm tra đánh giá… còn phải học tập để đối phó với bố tôi.”

“Thảm quá nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Cậu cũng có kém gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cố nhịn cũng được, nhưng nhìn cậu gầy thế này, không ăn một chút thì làm sao được.”

“Tôi gầy hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt mặt mình.

“Ở trong nhà bếp có cái cân, lúc về cậu cân thử xem,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Gần đây cậu không chỉ gầy mà vành mắt còn đen.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, tim thắt lại, nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Qua tết dương là được nghỉ mấy ngày, Lương Viễn cũng không gửi lương cho cậu… cũng may là lần trước cậu không tham gia hoạt động của câu lạc bộ leo núi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không thì bây giờ lại càng gầy.”

Ý của lời Đinh Tễ là cảm thấy đợt này anh hoạt động câu lạc bộ bận rộn, nhưng anh cũng không dám thở phào, dù sao từ bé đến lớn Đinh Tễ là người lừa đảo nói dối không chớp mắt, anh không thể phán đoán được lời này là thật hay giả, huống hồ gần đây anh rất mệt mỏi, khả năng suy nghĩ cũng giảm sút.

Tại sao lại thích phải bán tiên nhỉ, à là một thần đồng nhỏ dựa vào quan sát chi tiết để lừa người mới đúng.

Anh nhìn xung quanh, không có người, anh siết tay ôm chặt lại, hôn lên mặt Đinh Tễ.

Rất vang.

Hơn nữa còn hôn gần tai, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy như cái hôn này làm cậu ù cả tai.

“Đậu.” Cậu ôm lấy tai xoa xoa, “Cậu làm gì đấy, trong miệng có cái loa à!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười rất vui vẻ.

Đinh Tễ nhìn nụ cười của anh, thoáng qua chút nghi ngờ, phán đoán của cậu sai rồi sao, Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ quá mệt mỏi mà thôi?

Nhưng cậu quen Lâm Vô Ngung lâu như vậy, cho dù là ôn tập thi đại học, hay là đi nhận việc, có mệt thế nào anh cũng không có trạng thái giống như bây giờ.

Không chỉ là mệt, còn là suy nghĩ.

Lâm Vô Ngung của hiện tại giống như con kiến mệt mỏi gục xuống đất, sau đó bị quăng vào chảo dầu nóng.

Cách buổi văn nghệ còn một ngày, lần diễn tập cuối cùng kết thúc, Đinh Tễ là một thành viên hậu cần của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái, không có việc gì nên cậu xem từ đầu tới cuối.

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không có việc gì làm, chỉ ngồi trước máy tính nhìn màn hình.

Bận nhất là máy bay.

Khi quay lại ký túc, Lâm Vô Ngung nói anh hơi mệt, muốn ngủ một lát.

Tắm cũng chỉ mất ba phút, Đinh Tễ nghe thấy anh đi vào nhà tắm, khi cậu lấy xong quần áo chuẩn bị thay, Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi ra khỏi nhà tắm rồi.

“Tắm xong rồi hả?” Cậu ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc đầu về phía cậu, lắc bắn đầy bọt nước lên má cậu, “Còn gội cả đầu.”

“Cậu chỉ xối nước từ đầu xuống thôi hả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Xối từ đầu xuống sau đó lau sạch.”

“Thông minh quá.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhào vào giường.

Khi Đinh Tễ quay lại phòng ngủ, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn nằm sấp với tư thế ban nãy.

“Không sấy khô tóc à?” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhúc nhích.

Đinh Tễ cúi người xuống nhìn, phát hiện anh đã ngủ rồi.

Có lẽ là mất ngủ một thời gian quá dài, cuối cùng cũng không chịu được nữa.

Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh giường nhìn một lát, đắp chăn cho anh, quay lại giường mình ngồi, ngủ ngay chính giữa giường, cũng chẳng để lại vị trí cho ai.

“Lâm Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ ôm chân, gác cằm lên đầu gối mình, nhíu mày nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự ngủ rồi, không trả lời.

“Rốt cuộc là cậu làm sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Rốt cuộc là cậu đã gặp phải chuyện gì mà còn nhất định không chịu nói cho tôi biết? Qua tết dương tôi sẽ không chiều cậu nữa, tôi hỏi gì cậu phải nói, không thành thật tôi sẽ đánh cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn ngủ rất say sưa.

Đinh Tễ đứng dậy tắt đèn trong phòng đi.

Ngồi trên giường.

Vừa nghe tiếng hít thở của Lâm Vô Ngung, vừa nghe tiếng nói cười khe khẽ đi tới đi lui của mọi người trong ký túc bên ngoài phòng khách.

Tốt biết bao, như thế này, tốt biết bao.

Ánh đèn trong phòng khách cũng tắt rồi, những người trong ký túc đều về phòng ngủ của mình, đóng cửa lại, cả ký túc đều im lặng, chỉ còn lại tiếng hít thở của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ trượt xuống, nằm lên gối đầu, kéo chăn đắp lên.

Ngủ thôi, cứ vui vẻ qua tết dương trước đã.

Chẳng qua kế hoạch thường sẽ không theo kịp sự thay đổi.

Khoảng thời gian này Đinh Tễ cũng ngủ không ổn, cho nên nửa đêm Lâm Vô Ngung có phát ra tiếng gì, cậu đều có thể nghe được, sẽ mơ màng tỉnh dậy.

Nhưng tiếng động hôm nay lại khác.

Không phải Lâm Vô Ngung rơi xuống giường.

Là Lâm Vô Ngung nói mơ.

Khi Đinh Tễ tỉnh dậy, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đang nói, lẩm bẩm nghe không rõ là đang nói gì, nhưng có thể nhận thấy không phải là giấc mơ đẹp.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói vội vã, ngữ khí rất bực bội.

Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy: “Lâm Vô Ngung?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhúc nhích, đập lên ván giường cái rầm.

Đinh Tễ không dám lên tiếng, cậu… ngủ với Lâm Vô Ngung lâu như vậy, đây là lần đầu tiên nghe thấy Lâm Vô Ngung nói mơ, cũng lần đầu tiên biết anh sẽ tức giận đập giường trong mơ.

Đinh Tễ đang do dự nên để Lâm Vô Ngung phát giận trong giấc mơ, hai là mở đèn để kết thúc giấc mơ không vui vẻ này, Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên hô lên một tiếng nho nhỏ, ngồi bật dậy.

Đinh Tễ bị dọa nhảy dựng, ngồi trên giường không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi dậy, sửng sốt mất mấy giây, sau đó mới ôm đầu, trong bóng đêm có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở gấp của anh, tiếng thở nặng nề và nghẹn khí giống như người vừa mới đi mò ngọc trai về.

Thở gần một phút, mới dần dần ổn lại.

Đinh Tễ đang định xuống giường, Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua, nhìn thoáng qua bên này.

Âm thanh thở dốc bỗng dưng im bặt, hô hấp nháy mắt trở nên ổn định nhẹ nhàng.

Đinh Tễ nghe thấy sự biến hóa này, lòng thắt lại.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cậu.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống giường, chạm vào dép lê của mình một cái rồi bật lên giường Lâm Vô Ngung, ôm lấy anh, “Cậu nằm mơ ác mộng hả?”

“… Chắc là vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu, khẽ thở dài.

Đinh Tễ ôm anh từ phía sau, dùng sức xoa cánh tay anh: “Không sao, không sao, chỉ là ác mộng thôi mà, đã tỉnh rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

Đinh Tễ vẫn xoa cánh tay anh, khi còn nhỏ mỗi khi cậu nằm mơ thấy ác mộng, khóc lóc chạy đi tìm bà nội, bà nội đều làm thế này.

Rất có tác dụng với cậu, tiếp xúc chân thật trên da thịt có thể làm người ta nhanh chóng cảm nhận được thực tế, nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏi giấc mơ.

Xoa một lát, Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy cổ tay cậu.

“Đã đỡ chút nào chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Khi tôi nằm mơ cũng biết là mình đang mơ… nhưng mà, thực sự quá chân thực, cho nên… “

“Có đôi khi là thế,” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu qua, dán lên cổ anh, “Nhưng mà tỉnh lại là tốt rồi, có đôi khi còn không nhớ đã nằm mơ thấy gì.”

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nắm lấy ngón tay cậu, khẽ cắn một cái, “Tôi làm cậu giật mình hả?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ do dự, “Cậu nói mơ.”

Cơ thể Lâm Vô Ngung nháy mắt cứng đờ, nhưng lại nhanh chóng bình thường lại.

“Vậy sao? Tôi nhớ mình chưa bao giờ nói mơ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đã nói gì?”

Trong giọng nói có sự căng thẳng mà chỉ Đinh Tễ mới nghe được ra.

“Không nghe rõ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lẩm bà lẩm bẩm, nghe giống như không vui lắm, còn đập giường, cậu mơ thấy quyết sống chết ở quảng trường nhỏ hả?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Tôi không phải là cậu, quyết sống chết cái gì.”

“Tôi cũng không như vậy,” Đinh Tễ cười theo, “Vũ khí hung tàn nhất mà tôi từng sử dụng đó chính là giày trượt, cái đó đập rất đau, nhưng mà phạm vi hơi nhỏ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười xoay người lại, khẽ hôn lên môi cậu: “Ngủ đi, ngày mai bận lắm đấy, buổi tối còn có văn nghệ, kết thúc xong chắc chắn là phải đi ăn, có lẽ phải nửa đêm mới được ngủ.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Cậu đang muốn đứng dậy, Lâm Vô Ngung đã kéo cậu lại: “Ngủ ở đây.”

Đinh Tễ vẫn dán sau lưng Lâm Vô Ngung, ôm lấy anh, hi vọng cho dù là giấc mơ gì, bản thân cũng có thể an ủi Lâm Vô Ngung một chút, đừng mơ lại giấc mơ kia nữa.

Điều làm cậu tức giận chính là, Lâm Vô Ngung lại bị ác mộng làm tỉnh giấc lần nữa.

Lần này Lâm Vô Ngung không hét, cũng không bật dậy, chẳng qua cơ thể run rẩy mạnh. Nếu không phải vì Đinh Tễ ngủ không say, có lẽ đã bị anh đẩy xuống giường rồi.

Đinh Tễ chống cánh tay lên nhìn, hô hấp và động tác đều hỗn loạn, không giống như lúc Lâm Vô Ngung nằm ngủ rồi tập võ ngày thường.

“Lâm Vô Ngung!” Đinh Tễ không quan tâm được gì khác, vỗ lên mặt anh.

“… Hả?” Qua mấy giây sau, Lâm Vô Ngung mới ôm mặt mở mắt ra, lần này có lẽ là vì thời gian ngắn, anh tỉnh rất nhanh, “Tôi lại… cậu đánh tôi?”

“Cậu đánh tôi trước.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Sao tôi nỡ đánh cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung trở mình, ôm lấy cậu kéo xuống, “Nằm đi.”

“Cậu lại mơ thấy gì?” Đinh Tễ nằm xuống.

“Nằm mơ linh tinh không biết là gì… dọa tới cậu hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nói bên tai cậu, “Xin lỗi nhé Đinh Tễ, xin lỗi.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chỉ khẽ vỗ lên cánh tay anh.

Không đợi được qua tết dương, thực sự không đợi được nữa rồi.

Lời xin lỗi của Lâm Vô Ngung đã làm lộ chuyện, có lẽ bởi vì tỉnh dậy đột ngột nên đầu óc còn chưa tỉnh táo, câu xin lỗi này tuyệt đối không phải xin lỗi vì dọa cậu sợ.

Chuyện mà Lâm Vô Ngung âm thầm gánh vác, có quan hệ với cậu, hơn nữa còn nghiêm trọng hơn cậu tưởng tượng lúc trước, tuyệt đối không chỉ là chuyện bảo Lâm Trạm về nhà ăn tết.

Không đợi được qua tết dương nữa.

Văn nghệ tết dương được tổ chức vào ngày ba mươi mốt, hôm nay đã được nghỉ, lại vì thời gian nghỉ ngắn, cơ bản không ai về nhà, trong trường rất đông.

Đủ loại áp phích và vật trang trí, còn có âm nhạc vui vẻ, bước chân của những người đi đường đều cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn.

Trước giờ diễn, Đinh Tễ bị người của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái túm đi làm việc.

Theo trình tự biểu diễn, trước tiết mục của bọn họ còn có một phân đoạn nhỏ, mấy thành viên điều kiển máy bay làm động tác bay đơn giản, cùng nhau đi qua đó, đều là người mới do Lương Viễn sắp xếp, coi như tuyên truyền.

Đinh Tễ vốn không tham gia, cậu không quen làm chuyện này, nhưng trong những người đã sắp xếp có một người vì quá mức hưng phấn, ăn thịt nướng quá nhiều nên bị viêm ruột cấp tính…

Lương Viễn không nghĩ gì nhiều đã gọi Đinh Tễ tới thay thế.

“Trừ Lâm Vô Ngung ra Đinh Tễ là thành viên mới có kỹ thuật tốt nhất,” Lương Viễn nói, “Năng lực học tập thật sự không giống như người bắt đầu từ con số không.”

Cũng không phải là số không, tôi còn từng được học từ anh Vô Ngung nhà tôi đấy.

“Cậu ấy được không…” Lâm Vô Ngung hơi do dự, “Cậu ấy không quen làm thế này…”

“Cứu nguy thôi,” Dư Hạo Động nói, “Đi từ bên cạnh qua là được, tổng cộng chưa tới một phút, không sao đâu, có anh đẹp trai nào sợ bị người ta nhìn chứ?”

“Cậu chính là anh đẹp trai sợ bị người ta nhìn thấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ bóc một que kẹo, “Tôi làm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cậu cười lại với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Hôm nay phải hỏi! Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung có nhiệm vụ, không thể làm hỏng việc.

Cho nên cậu không định hỏi thẳng Lâm Vô Ngung.

Cậu không nói thẳng cho tôi cũng không sao, tôi cũng sẽ không hỏi thẳng cậu.

Cậu lén lút nói chuyện với đối tượng thầm mến ngày xưa, tôi còn chưa tính sổ với cậu đâu.

Cặn bã.

Mãi cho tới chiều, hội trường biểu diễn đã sắp xếp xong, nhân viên bắt đầu nhàn rỗi, người tham diễn cũng đã bận rộn xong chỉ chờ tới tối, cuối cùng Đinh Tễ mới nhìn thấy bóng dáng Hứa Thiên Bác.

Đứng chung với mấy người ở câu lạc bộ Anime, bên cạnh còn có một nữ sinh tóc dài đi theo như hình với bóng.

Có lẽ là bởi vì ánh mắt của mình quá rõ ràng, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy Hứa Thiên Bác bắt đầu cố ý né tránh cậu, cậu đi về phía Hứa Thiên Bác, đi đến nửa đường phát hiện không thấy người đâu nữa.

Trạch nam chết dí ở nhà chơi game cũng linh hoạt vậy sao!

Cuối cùng cậu không thể không giả vờ như bỏ qua, khi cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi nói chuyện trên mấy cái thùng của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái, mới lại nhìn thấy Hứa Thiên Bác đang đi về phía hội trường.

Bây giờ là một mình, bên cạnh không có nữ sinh vẫn luôn đi theo.

“Tôi đi mua kem,” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, “Cậu ăn không?”

“Tôi… ” Có lẽ là Lâm Vô Ngung muốn đi cùng cậu, nhưng bây giờ xung quanh đều là máy bay giá trị không nhỏ, cũng không nhiều người, anh chỉ đành ngồi xuống, “Tôi uống hồng trà lạnh.”

“Ok.” Đinh Tễ đáp lời.

Khi đuổi tới hội trường, Hứa Thiên Bác đã đi rất xa, nhìn dáng vẻ như là muốn tạt qua ký túc, đi vào con đường nhỏ bên cạnh dãy phòng học.

Đinh Tễ chạy theo, vòng qua dãy phòng học, chặn ở phía trước con đường.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân Hứa Thiên Bác tới gần, cậu chạy ra khỏi chỗ rẽ, chặn trước mặt Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Ối,” Hứa Thiên Bác bị dọa giật mình, lùi về sau một bước, khi nhìn rõ là Đinh Tễ, cậu lại bị dọa lần nữa, “Đinh Tễ?”

“Không cho chạy, không cho trốn.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“… Đã xảy ra chuyện gì thế?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Còn giả vờ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác, “Kỹ thuật diễn xuất của cậu không bằng Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu ấy còn không giấu được tôi, cậu còn muốn giấu?”

“A…” Hứa Thiên Bác bất đắc dĩ dựa vào bờ tường bên cạnh, “Cậu muốn nói gì?”

“Nói xem tối hôm ấy ở phòng hoạt động, cậu đã nói gì với bạn trai tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Hứa Thiên Bác sửng sốt, sau đó vội vàng: “Cậu đừng hiểu lầm nhé Đinh Tễ!”

“Tôi muốn hiểu lầm đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho cậu một phút, nếu cậu không nói thật, tôi sẽ hiểu lầm đấy.”


	80. Chapter 80

“Tôi không thể nói cho cậu,” Hứa Thiên Bác dựa vào tường, nhích sang bên cạnh một bước, “Tôi cũng không nói rõ được, thực sự… ép tôi cũng không có tác dụng gì.”

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng bước lên trước: “Tôi nói rồi, cậu đừng chạy, cậu chạy không thắng nổi tôi đâu.”

“Tôi biết rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác chẳng thể làm gì, “Hay là cậu đợi tôi một lát, tôi muốn về ký túc đi vệ sinh.”

“Nặng hay nhẹ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“… Đi nhẹ.” Hứa Thiên Bác thở dài.

“Ở đây luôn đi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn bức tường, “Giờ này mọi người đều ở hội trường, không có ai đi qua con đường nhỏ này đâu.”

Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn cậu không nói gì.

“Vậy thì nhịn đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bây giờ tôi bị kẹp ở giữa cũng rất khó xử, tôi rất khó.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Tôi chỉ là một quả bí ngô.”

“Cho nên cậu xem cậu nên đắc tội tôi hay là đắc tội Lâm Vô Ngung, tính tình tôi không được tốt lắm đâu đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa tôi sẽ làm cậu thành bánh bí ngô.”

“Tôi nói này, Đinh Tễ,” Hứa Thiên Bác im lặng một lúc lâu, sau đó ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu, “Tuy rằng tính tình của cậu, ừm cái gì nhỉ… có lẽ hơi nóng vội, nếu như tôi thực sự không nói với cậu, cậu cũng sẽ không làm gì tôi, nếu tôi nói với cậu rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung thoạt nhìn là người có tình tình tốt kia sẽ xé xác tôi.”

Lời này vừa được nói ra, trong thời gian ngắn Đinh Tễ thực sự không biết phải nói gì.

Hứa Thiên Bác hiểu rõ cậu, cậu thực sự cũng không định làm gì Hứa Thiên Bác, cậu không nghĩ rằng thái độ của Hứa Thiên Bác lại kiên định như vậy.

Cho nên chuyện này chỉ có một khả năng….

Vậy phải càng phải hỏi cho ra lẽ.

“Rất nghiêm trọng đúng không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Hơn nữa còn rất nghiêm trọng đối với tôi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm Hứa Thiên Bác, “Đúng không?”

Hứa Thiên Bác hơi sững người, không trả lời.

“Vậy tại sao tôi lại không thể biết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hơn nữa bản thân Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không xử lý nổi chuyện này, có đúng không?”

Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn cậu: “Cậu… “

“Từ nhỏ tôi đã bắt đầu lừa người, ít nhất cũng đã mười năm rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trừ việc tôi không đoán được nguyên nhân cụ thể là gì, những thứ khác tôi đều có thể nói ra.”

Hứa Thiên Bác thở dài một hơi.

“Bánh bí ngô, cậu…” Đinh Tễ lấy kẹo que ra ngậm, hất que kẹo chỉ vào Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Cái gì?” Hứa Thiên Bác sửng sốt sau đó mới ngớ ra, “Được rồi, cậu nói.”

“Không phải tôi nói, là cậu nói.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu quen Lâm Vô Ngung lâu hơn tôi, cậu ấy là một người rất giỏi, không có vấn đề gì mà cậu ấy không thể giải quyết, không có chuyện gì mà cậu ấy không gánh vác được.”

“Ừ.” Hứa Thiên Bác trả lời.

“Đã rất lâu rồi cậu ấy không ngủ tử tế, mất ngủ, mơ thấy ác mộng, cậu cũng nhìn thấy cậu ấy gầy đi nhiều chứ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng không sợ cậu cười cậu ấy, dù sao cũng không phải là lần một lần hai cậu ấy bị ác mộng làm tỉnh giấc.”

Hứa Thiên Bác im lặng.

“Tôi biết cậu muốn bảo tôi đi tìm cậu ấy, để cậu ấy tự nói ra.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như cậu ấy chịu nói thì đã nói từ sớm rồi, không đợi được tới bây giờ, bây giờ còn chưa nói, thì chắc chắn không đợi chuyện này vỡ lở sẽ không mở miệng.”

“Haiz…” Hứa Thiên Bác cau mày cúi đầu xuống.

“Nói đi.” Đinh Tễ ngậm kẹo que, đầu lưỡi liếm viên kẹo tròn, cậu nói chuyện rất bình tĩnh, nhưng bây giờ có ai rút que kẹo khỏi miệng cậu là có thể nhìn ra cậu đang hoảng loạn.

Hội trường đã được trang hoàng sắp xong, một đống thùng máy bay của câu lạc bộ cuối cùng cũng được xếp chỉnh tề theo thứ tự lên sân khấu. Dư Hạo Đông gọi mấy người mới không có nhiệm vụ gì tới đây trông đồ, Lâm Vô Ngung có thể đi ra ngoài một lát.

“Hai cái thùng kia,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ hai thùng của mình, “Làm mất em sẽ giết người.”

“Biết rồi,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Em đi nghỉ ngơi hay ăn cơm đi, anh và Lương Viễn sẽ ở đây, yên tâm.”

“Đừng để ai động vào máy tính nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại dặn dò thêm một câu.

“Ừ.” Dư Hạo Đông gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy đầu óc mình hơi khó chịu, Đinh Tễ lại đi mua nước mãi mà chưa về, anh muốn ra ngoài đi dạo, thuận tiện đi siêu thị tìm Đinh Tễ.

Bình thường với cường độ bận rộn mấy ngày thế này, căn bản không thể khiến cho anh có cảm giác gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung rời khỏi hội trường, chưa đi về phía siêu thị được mấy bước, anh đã nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ xách một cái túi đi qua.

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy anh, lập tức vẫy tay: “Không cần trông máy bay nữa hả?”

“Có người trông rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Sao cậu đi lâu thế?”

“Gặp Điêu Chấn ở siêu thị.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lên án cậu hai lần hoạt động đều không tham gia, quả nhiên vẫn là thích máy bay nhất.”

“Vì cậu nên tôi mới tới chỗ của bọn họ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi bị ép đi.” Đinh Tễ đưa hồng trà lạnh cho anh, “Nhưng mà hoạt động xem phim lần trước cũng thích, Điêu Chấn còn mua máy nổ bỏng, bọn tôi xem, chị ấy ngồi bên cạnh làm bỏng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Chị ấy đúng thật là…”

Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, nhìn anh.

“Đúng là thần kinh!” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ lập tức phì cười: “Sao cậu lại thế.”

“Tôi vẫn còn muốn sống lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở hồng trà lạnh, ngửa đầu uống mấy ngụm.

Bây giờ cũng đã gần tới giờ ăn cơm, hai người đi tới nhà ăn, hơi đông người, đổi hai nhà ăn khác, vẫn đông người.

“Thời gian đi ăn cũng bay sạch rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hay là ra ngoài ăn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu muốn ăn gì?”

“Tự hỏi cậu ấy, tôi ăn gì cũng được.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu phải nuôi heo.”

“Tôi nghĩ xem nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại, mở bản đồ ra. “Hai ngày trước khi làm việc, Lương Viễn có gọi đồ ăn ngoài, ngon lắm, tôi xem quán đó có xa không.”

“Xa cũng không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vẫn còn ba tiếng nữa mới mở màn.”

“Là tết đấy cục cưng ạ, toàn xe là xe, xa thì không đi nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu không buổi tối đừng mong mà về được.”

“Hay là đi quán đó,” Đinh Tễ vỗ tay, “Quán mà Tiểu Bảo nói ấy, ăn pizza.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung dứt khoát gật đầu, nhét điện thoại vào túi.

Quán này là Hà Gia Bảo tìm được, cậu ta thích ăn pizza, ăn khắp các quán ăn có pizza ở gần đây, cuối cùng tìm được một quán nhỏ ở tầng thứ mười lăm tại tòa nhà cao tầng phía cổng Bắc của trường học, cậu ta nói quán đó ăn ngon nhất.

Ngồi thang máy lên tới tầng mười lăm, dựa theo số nhà tìm được quán ăn đó. Trong quán không nhiều người, vẫn còn bàn trống, vừa vặn có một bàn đôi ở trong góc, bởi vì quá nhỏ nên không ai ngồi, cho nên hai người ngồi qua đó.

Phong cảnh rất đẹp, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ có thể thấy được trường học của bọn họ, xung quanh còn có vách ngăn, không phải tiếp xúc ánh mắt trực tiếp với những vị khách khác.

Gọi đồ ăn xong, Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ tay: “Anh Vô Ngung.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Xoay qua đây,” Đinh Tễ bóp ngón tay, “Tôi mát xa cho cậu.”

“Cậu có âm mưu gì không đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung rất cảnh giác.

“Có,” Đinh Tễ hung hăng nói, “Bóp chết cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười nghiêng người qua, quay lưng lại với Đinh Tễ, nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, một chân quỳ lên trên ghế, bắt đầu xoa bóp cổ và vai cho anh: “Thế nào?”

“Thoải mái.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu chớp mắt một lát đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vành mắt đen của cậu nhìn rất rõ.”

“Thật hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ đáp lời, “Nhìn trông rất thảm.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nhắm mắt lại.

Lúc này cảm giác rất an tâm, tay Đinh Tễ rất ấm áp, khi xoa bóp trên cổ anh, đầu ngón tay giống như bàn là nho nhỏ, ấm áp thoải mái.

Ngủ trong quán nửa tiếng đồng hồ, ăn tới mức vỏ hộp pizza, đồ ăn vặt không thể bày được lên bàn nữa, Lâm Vô Ngung mới cảm thấy tinh thần mình tốt hơn nhiều.

Khi quay lại trường học, Dư Hạo Đông đang tìm hai người bọn họ. Nói quyết định cuối cùng về thời gian biểu diễn phân đoạn của bọn họ.

“Lãnh đạo đã nói rồi, có một tiết mục mở màn,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Có lẽ là khoảng mười phút, sau đó là tới chúng ta, vốn dĩ chúng ta ở gần cuối, nhưng ban nãy Ban tổ chức đưa ra quyết định vào phút chót rằng nên đưa tiết mục chói mắt lên trước.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Không sao, bây giờ bắt đầu luôn cũng được.”

Dư Hạo Đông cười: “Vậy Đinh Tễ đi theo mấy người Trương Lâm Tùng chuẩn bị trước nhé, các em phải điều khiển vào sân khấu trước.”

“Ok,” Đinh Tễ đi về phía sau sân khấu, “Bọn họ đến cả rồi ạ?”

“Đến cả rồi,” Dư Hạo Đông nói, “Lương Viễn cũng ở đó.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy sân bãi chuẩn bị của câu lạc bộ máy bay không người lái, máy bay đã được chuẩn bị đủ, cậu dùng máy của Lâm Vô Ngung, rất quen tay.

Cậu kiểm tra một lần theo thứ tự mà Lâm Vô Ngung hay làm, bàn bạc với những thành viên khác, sau đó không còn chuyện gì khác, cậu ngồi trên chiếc ghế nhỏ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Dư Hạo Đông đứng trước một cái bàn, nhìn máy tính nói gì đó, bởi vì trong hàng máy bay có bố trí ánh sáng, thứ tự ánh sáng là do Dư Hạo Đông viết, có lẽ cuối cùng vẫn phải xác nhận lại.

Thật sự bận.

Đinh Tễ nâng cằm, văn nghệ của đại học đúng là khác biệt so với hồi cấp ba, văn nghệ ở cấp ba chỉ diễn tra trên một khu đất nhỏ chứ đừng nói đến phát trực tiếp, sắp xếp tiếp mục cũng không có cảnh tượng thế này, camera, ánh sáng, sân khấu, rất nhiều nhân viên đều đang bận rộn, còn có cả những diễn viên đang đợi lên sân khấu.

Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, từ từ xoay vòng quay video.

Lại chụp thêm mấy tấm ảnh đăng lên khoảnh khắc.

Lưu Kim Bằng, người bám lấy wechat để sống vẫn là người bình luận đầu tiên.

– Xuân Vãn hả.

Đinh Tễ cười.

Khi văn nghệ chính thức bắt đầu, tiếng vỗ tay như sấm, lúc này Đinh Tễ mới chú ý tới sân thể dục lại chứa được nhiều người như vậy, thoạt nhìn giống như xem thi đấu bóng.

Chẳng qua, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn màn hình lớn ở đối diện, góc độ ở hậu trường không nhìn thấy sân khấu.

“Tại sao tôi lại thấy hơi căng thẳng nhỉ.” Trương Lâm Tùng đứng bên cạnh cậu nói nhỏ.

“Không căng thẳng mới lạ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Không sao, mọi người đều căng thẳng, khi lên sân khấu cùng nhau run rẩy, run từ đầu này tới đầu kia, tổng cộng một phút.”

Trương Lâm Tùng bật cười: “Cậu nói thế tôi cảm thấy đỡ hơn nhiều rồi.”

Không tới mức run rẩy, nhưng thực sự căng thẳng.

Tuy nhiên, vì tâm tình không tốt, nên cũng bớt phần nào căng thẳng, nhưng ít nhiều thì vẫn có.

Lần lên sân khấu quy mô lớn nhất của Đinh Tễ là khi tham gia thi thể dục nhịp điệu toàn thành phố hồi còn học tiểu học, toàn bộ quá trình cậu đều căng thẳng tới mức không nghe rõ cả nhạc, chỉ có thể nhìn chằm chằm gáy bạn phía trước.

Không ngờ bây giờ lại cảm thấy không khác gì lúc ấy, thậm chí còn thảm hơn.

Cậu là người đầu tiên, phía trước là ánh sáng đẹp mắt, đông nghìn nghịt người, đừng nói là gáy người đằng trước, tầm mắt của cậu không thể tìm được nơi nào để ngắm.

Chỉ có thể cố chống đỡ.

Máy bay của mấy người bọn họ đã được đặt dưới đất, khi âm nhạc vang lên, bọn họ làm theo như lúc trước luyện tập, máy bay cất cánh.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên khắp nơi.

Sau đó máy bay tiến về phía trước, bay tới giữa sân khấu, xoay người dừng ở trên không trung.

Mấy người bọn họ cầm điều khiển từ xa đi qua, đứng trước mặt máy bay của mình giống như người mất đồ tới nhận lại đồ của mình, sau đó máy bay bay lên đỉnh đầu, đi xuống sân khấu theo bọn họ.

MC đang nói trên sân khấu, nhưng Đinh Tễ không nghe rõ một câu, chỉ biết vỗ tay, hòa vào tiếng âm nhạc, cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy bản thân mình đi qua đó giống như một đứa ngốc.

“Rất tốt! Giỏi lắm!” Lương Viễn đợi ở một góc khác đợi bọn họ, giúp bọn họ thu máy lại, “Không mắc một lỗi nào.”

“Bắt đầu xếp đội rồi ạ?” Sau khi Đinh Tễ rời khỏi ánh đèn, lập tức khôi phục lại lý trí.

“Bắt đầu rồi.” Lương Viễn nói.

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng ngồi xuống, vừa thu dọn những máy bay trên đất vừa nhìn chằm chằm máy bay cất cánh từ sáu góc, ánh sáng chớp nháy tụ lại ở giữa sân khấu.

Tuy rằng có camera chuyên nghiệp, nhưng cậu vẫn lấy điện thoại của mình ra quay, phải quay tại hiện trường mới thú vị, đáng tiếc là cậu ở bên này, Lâm Vô Ngung lại ngồi phía đối diện nhìn máy tính, không quay được tên cặn bã đẹp trai kia.

Máy bay xếp hai hàng ở giữa sân khấu, ánh sáng ở thân máy bay bắt đầu thay đổi.

Chiếc máy bay xếp cuối hàng bắt đầu làm loạn, mỗi động tác đều chậm nửa nhịp so với máy khác, thậm chí khi mọi người quay về bên trái, một mình nó lại quay về bên phải.

Những khán giả có mặt ở hiện trường đều cho rằng đã xảy ra lỗi, trong lúc mọi người đang nháo nhào, một máy bay ở phía khác bay tới, chặn máy bay bị lạc đường lại, đưa nó về hàng ngũ.

Hiện trường lập tức vang lên tiếng vỗ tay và tiếng cười.

Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa quay video, còn giải thích mấy câu: “Cái máy bay ngốc nghếch đó khiến tôi nhớ tới bạn tốt Bằng Bằng của tôi…”

Sau khi máy bay lạc đường làm trò cười, âm nhạc trên sân khấu đột nhiên trở nên rất sôi sục, động tác của sáu máy bay lập tức chỉnh tề, bắt đầu thay đổi đội hình đi kèm ánh sáng.

“Lòng bàn tay của tôi toát cả mồ hôi.” Trương Lâm Tùng nhỏ giọng nói.

“Tôi ghi được cả giọng của cậu rồi đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có tiền đồ một chút được không, lúc nãy không toát mồ hôi, bây giờ nhìn người ta lại toát.”

“Hiệu quả rất ngầu.” Trương Lâm Tùng nói.

“Đúng,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Khi diễn tập không có đèn, chưa nhìn ra lại ngầu đến vậy.”

Khi biểu diễn kết thúc, Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng chạy theo mọi người về khu đợi lên sân khấu của bọn họ, Lâm Vô Ngung và Dư Hạo Đông đang nhét máy bay vào trong thùng.

“Được lắm, được lắm!” Lương Viễn nói liền một chuỗi, “Nếu sân khấu không bị hạn chế thì chắc chắn còn đẹp hơn.”

“Đợi năm sau nhé,” Dư Hạo Đông cười nói, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Chúng ta hết việc rồi, bây giờ còn quay bên chỗ Lão Đinh, lát nữa anh em mình qua đó quay một vài tư liệu.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Đi giúp tôi nhé.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Cả buổi văn nghệ, Đinh Tễ căn bản không chú ý tới gì khác, chỉ giúp Lâm Vô Ngung quay tư liệu đêm văn nghệ.

Chẳng qua cậu cũng không quá quan tâm, vốn cũng không có tâm tư để xem, cậu luôn cố gắng ổn định cảm xúc, không để Lâm Vô Ngung nhận ra được gì đã là tốt lắm rồi.

Còn muốn qua tết dương…

Mãi cho tới khi vòng kim chỉ giây cuối cùng của đồng hồ vang lên răng rắc, tất cả mọi người trong hội trường cùng nhau hét, Đinh Tễ mới thấy cảm xúc của mình dâng trào.

Cho dù là thế nào, cho dù là xảy ra chuyện gì, ít nhất…

Lâm Vô Ngung bất chợt nắm lấy bàn tay cậu.

Ít nhất hai người cũng ở bên nhau, cùng nhau nhìn từng giây trôi qua, cùng nhau đi về phía trước, đi vào một năm mới.

“Chúc mừng năm mới!” Đinh Tễ hướng về phía anh gào rách họng.

“Vui vẻ nhé Gà của tôi!” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng gào lại.

“… Vui vẻ nhé Cá của tôi!” Đinh Tễ nắm tay anh.

Sau khi đêm văn nghệ kết thúc, bọn họ lại bận rộn, thu dọn đồ đạc, chuyển đồ về phòng hoạt động câu lạc bộ, lại hăng hái bàn luận với những bạn học khác.

Khó khăn lắm mới quay lại ký túc, gặp mọi người trong phòng đều chưa ngủ, lại nói chuyện một hồi.

Cuối cùng khi quay lại phòng ngủ, đã quá ba giờ sáng.

Lâm Vô Ngung buồn ngủ không chịu nổi, nhưng vẫn kiên trì đi tắm.

Đinh Tễ không buồn ngủ chút nào, khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi tắm cậu ngồi ngây ra trên giường, trong đầu toàn là những lời mà hôm nay Hứa Thiên Bác đã nói.

Màn hình điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung sáng lên, có cuộc gọi tới, nhưng điện thoại của anh để im lặng, không nghe thấy tiếng kêu.

Đinh Tễ đi tới nhìn lướt qua, trên màn hình điện thoại hiển thị tên của bố Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy cơ thể mình giống như bị dây điện quấn chặt, từ trái tim tới đầu ngón tay đều tê dại.

Cậu vươn tay ấn tắt màn hình, ngồi xuống cạnh giường.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong ra ngoài, cầm điện thoại lên nhìn.

“Bố cậu gọi điện thoại cho cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Muộn thế này rồi còn gọi, không biết có chuyện gì hay không?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt điện thoại lên bàn, “Lúc trước có gọi, tôi không nghe, ngày mai trả lời ông ấy sau đi, tôi buồn ngủ rồi.”

Đinh Tễ biết Lâm Vô Ngung sẽ không nói với cậu.

Có lẽ là định cố gắng gánh vác tới cuối cùng, gánh đến chết mới thôi.

“Cậu ngủ trước đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đi tắm.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngã xuống giường, nhắm mắt lại.

Hôm nay thực sự là mệt, Lâm Vô Ngung định cố chịu tới lúc Đinh Tễ tắm xong, nhưng đầu chạm vào gối đầu là anh chẳng còn tí ý thức nào nữa, không mơ mộng gì cả.

Khi tỉnh lại, trời đã sáng.

Anh ngáp một cái, cảm giác giấc ngủ này rất thật, nhưng không có trợ giúp gì nhiều với cảm xúc của anh, chỉ cần mở mắt ra, anh sẽ nhớ tới những chuyện chẳng ra gì kia, những chuyện tồi tệ mà anh không biết mình có thể giải quyết hay không.

Hơn nữa anh cảm thấy tay mình hơi mỏi, không biết có phải do tối qua ngủ đè lên hay không.

Anh muốn trở mình, lại phát hiện ra không thể cử động.

Anh mở mắt ra, mất khoảng tầm mười giây, anh mới phản ứng lại, tay của mình đang giơ cao, bị trói ở đầu giường sắt.

Chuyện gì thế này?

Bắn phát pháo đầu tiên của năm mới?

Lâm Vô Ngung lắc cổ tay, phát hiện bị buộc rất chặt, anh nhận ra không phải là bị buộc bằng khăn quàng, quần lót, cà vạt hay là thứ lãng mạn gì, mà là… băng dính vàng dán thùng.

Nhìn thế này chắc chắn không phải là trò chơi.

Là muốn cướp bóc!

Lúc này Lâm Vô Ngung mới sợ hãi quay đầu qua, tìm Đinh Tễ.

Sau đó mới kinh hãi phát hiện Đinh Tễ không nằm cạnh anh mà đã xuống giường, đứng bên cạnh giường, đang khoanh tay nhìn anh.

“Đinh Tễ?” Anh lắc lắc cánh tay, “Làm gì thế!”

“Cậu nói xem.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Tôi nói gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung không biết Đinh Tễ muốn làm gì, vừa mới thức giấc, đầu óc còn mông lung chẳng biết gì.

“Nói xem cậu còn chuyện lớn nào giấu tôi nữa không.” Đinh Tễ nói.


	81. Chapter 81

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Anh biết tối hôm trước mình nằm mơ thấy ác mộng, bừng tỉnh hai lần, chắc chắn sẽ làm cho Đinh Tễ nhận ra điều gì đó. Nhưng nhìn động tĩnh này của Đinh Tễ, dường như không chỉ đơn giản là “nhận ra” gì đó.

Có lẽ là đã biết được gì đó.

Chẳng qua… rõ ràng với phong cách của Đinh Tễ, anh có lừa cậu cũng chưa chắc cậu…

“Sao nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung quyết định vùng vẫy lần cuối.

“Này thì giả vờ này!” Đinh Tễ vươn tay đập lên đùi anh.

Bốp một tiếng.

Đánh rất mạnh, cái đập này khiến cho đùi Lâm Vô Ngung nóng rát, anh nhìn xuống dưới, chỉ hai giây thôi dấu ấn màu đỏ đã hiện rõ trên đùi anh.

“Cậu đánh thật đấy à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, lại cố gắng xoay cổ tay, băng dính dán thùng vẫn không hề nhúc nhích.

Chất lượng tốt thật.

“Không thì sao!” Đinh Tễ giơ cánh tay lên, lại đập một cái nữa lên đùi anh, “Cậu giả vờ tiếp đi!”

“Mới sáng sớm mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cánh cửa, “Bọn họ sẽ nghe thấy đấy, lát nữa vào đây nhìn thấy cảnh này…”

“Sáng sớm cái mông! Bây giờ đã quá trưa rồi, mọi người đều đi chơi tết cả,” Đinh Tễ không đánh nữa, khoanh tay nhìn anh, “Đừng nói là trong phòng này, cả tầng này cũng chẳng còn mấy người, sáng sớm đã ra ngoài chơi cả rồi.”

“Tháo ra,” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc cánh tay, “Có chuyện gì nói tử tế.”

“Nói chuyện tử tế cái mông!” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Còn lời nào để nói hả? Cậu căn bản chẳng nói gì hết! Bây giờ tôi tháo ra cho cậu, cmn cậu có thể lập tức bịa ra tám trăm lý do!”

“Tôi không bịa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu nói đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Rốt cuộc cậu đã đoán ra gì rồi?” Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự chẳng còn cách nào, băng dính trên tay rất dày, có lẽ là quấn cả cuộn luôn, nếu như Đinh Tễ không gỡ ra, anh có giằng co cả ngày cũng không thể rút tay ra nổi.

“Lâm Vô Ngung,” Đinh Tễ ghé lại gần anh, nhìn chăm chú vào mắt anh, “Đã tới nước này rồi, cậu vẫn không chịu nói với tôi có phải không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung gần như có thể nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt của Đinh Tễ bốc lên những đốm lửa nhỏ… Có lẽ chuyện ngày hôm nay không thể tiếp tục giấu được nữa.

Anh cảm thấy tay mình bắt đầu lạnh dần.

Không biết là vì cổ tay bị buộc quá chặt hay là vì nghĩ tới một khi Đinh Tễ đã biết chuyện này rồi, hậu quả sẽ…

“Cậu thà ngấm ngầm tìm người khác nghĩ cách cũng không chịu nói cho tôi sao!” Đinh Tễ vẫn nhìn chằm chằm anh, giọng nói dần dần cao lên, cuối cùng gào ra tiếng, “Có phải không!”

Lần đầu tiên Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy một Đinh Tễ như thế này, một Đinh Tễ đầy tức giận, uất ức và nóng lòng.

“Lâm Vô Ngung cậu nói gì đi chứ!” Đinh Tễ lại vỗ một cái lên chân anh, “Cmn cậu nói cho Hứa Thiên Bác cũng không nói cho tôi!”

Đinh Tễ đổi tay khác đánh anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhắm mắt khẽ thở dài: “Trạch nam chết tiệt kia lại bán đứng tôi.”

“Tại sao cậu ấy lại phải bảo vệ cậu!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung, chuyện này rất lớn! Còn có liên quan tới tôi! Tại sao cậu ấy lại phải giấu cho cậu! Cậu ấy dựa vào đâu mà che giấu cho cậu!”

“Đinh Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung mở mắt ra, “Tôi sẽ nói chi tiết chuyện này với cậu, cậu tháo ra trước được không?”

“Không cần, không được.” Đinh Tễ kéo cái ghế qua, ngồi bên cạnh, gác chân lên mép giường, nhíu chặt mày.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn vậy rất đau lòng, rất sốt ruột.

Nhưng lại lo lắng nhiều hơn, anh không biết Đinh Tễ muốn làm gì.

Hoặc là anh không dám nghĩ Đinh Tễ muốn làm gì.

“Trừ việc bảo Hứa Thiên Bác giả mạo Lâm Trạm để lừa bố cậu kéo dài thời gian,” Đinh Tễ đặt tay trên đầu gối, bấm đầu ngón tay, “Cậu còn có phương án nào khác không?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn đầu ngón tay đã bị Đinh Tễ bấm trắng bệch, cảm thấy trong lòng thắt lại, nhưng anh chỉ có thể đưa ra đáp án duy nhất: “Không có.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Chỉ vì không biết nên làm thế nào, mới không thể nói với cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu.

“Chắc chắn không thể bảo Lâm Trạm về được, cũng không thể để bọn họ liên lạc với Lâm Trạm. Đừng nói là cậu không chịu, cho dù là cậu chịu thì Lâm Trạm cũng không về nhà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp lời.

“Cậu cũng không dám cược rằng bố cậu sẽ không tìm tới nhà tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Vậy còn có thể làm thế nào nữa.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế.

“Đinh Tễ.” Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy vẻ mặt cậu, đột nhiên cảm thấy căng thẳng, muốn ngồi dậy, nhưng tay lại không thể cử động, chỉ có thể lắc mạnh cổ tay, “Đinh Tễ! Chưa tới cuối cùng, còn chưa tới mức không còn thời gian.”

“Khi nào mới là cuối cùng?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đợi khi nào nghỉ đông về nhà hả? Hay là đợi gần tới năm mới? Chờ tới thời điểm không thể chuẩn bị gì nữa chắc?”

“Cho dù là lúc nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Đinh Tễ, cậu đừng bốc đồng.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung,” Đinh Tễ khẽ nói, “Cậu đau lòng tôi lắm phải không.”

“Tôi không đau lòng cậu chút nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức trả lời, “Tôi chỉ sợ cậu làm hỏng chuyện này!”

“Cậu không sợ làm mình mệt mỏi tới chết sao?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, nhìn anh, “Cuối cùng cậu còn muốn dính lấy bố cậu hai mươi tư tiếng đồng hồ, để xem ông ấy làm gì, chỉ cần ông ấy cầm điện thoại lên là cậu đánh gục ông ấy à?”

“Chúng ta bàn bạc lại chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi vốn định lặng lẽ đợi qua năm nay,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng chuyện này càng để muộn càng khó giải quyết, tôi nhất định phải dành ra đủ thời gian, để bố mẹ tôi có thể suy nghĩ được chuyện này, còn phải có thời gian để bàn bạc thuận tiện uy hiếp bọn họ không được nói với ông bà tôi. Chỉ còn hai tháng thôi Lâm Vô Ngung ạ, đợi tới tết âm mới bùng nổ, tất cả mọi người đều xong đời.”

Khi nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đứng dậy đi về phía bàn, Lâm Vô Ngung vội vã: “Đinh Tễ! Cậu đứng lại cho tôi!”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung mới hiểu được tại sao cậu lại trói anh.

Anh gần như đã dùng hết tất cả sức lực, cơ thể cong lên, cũng không thể thoát ra khỏi băng dính.

Nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại lên, trái tim anh giống như bị đập vỡ, đau tới mức ngón tay cũng tê dại.

“Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ, tôi xin cậu đấy,” Anh nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Tôi xin cậu đấy, đừng bốc đồng.”

“Tối hôm trước, khi cậu nói xin lỗi tôi,” Đinh Tễ cầm điện thoại, đi về phía cửa, “Tôi nghe vậy rất đau lòng….”

Đinh Tễ mở cửa ra: “Tại sao cậu lại phải nói xin lỗi, tại sao cậu lại phải xin lỗi tôi? Cậu có sai gì đâu.”

“Đinh Tễ!” Lâm Vô Ngung gào lên.

Đinh Tễ đi ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe thấy tiếng cậu dùng chìa khóa khóa bên ngoài.

“Đệt!” Lâm Vô Ngung mắng một câu, cũng không biết là muốn đệt ai.

Anh không thể quan tâm tới chuyện gì khác, vươn cổ cố gắng cắn băng dính.

Trước giờ anh chưa từng dùng răng nanh làm chuyện này, nhưng anh đã từng nhìn thấy Hứa Thiên Bác dùng răng nanh giải quyết tất cả, cắn mấy thứ như dây thừng đều rất đơn giản, mở nắp chai cũng được, chìa khóa ký túc bị cong còn có thể dùng răng cắn cho thẳng.

Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác, anh bắt đầu thử dùng răng nanh cắn băng dính.

Nhưng không thành công.

Lại đổi sang răng cửa, cắn xuống.

Sau đó anh lại đổi sang cắn băng dính ở tay bên kia.

Nếu như chỉ có một lớp băng dính, anh gặm thủng một chỗ là có thể kéo xuống, nhưng không biết Đinh Tễ đã quấn bao nhiêu vòng băng dính, anh có cắn một lỗ hổng cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì.

“A–” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bản thân mình nóng ruột tới điên mất, nhấc nhân hung hăng đạp lên ván giường.

Cũng không biết là do hệ thống sưởi của ký túc quá nóng, hay là do cắn băng dính quá tốn sức, chưa được mấy phút, mồ hôi đã chảy vào mắt anh.

Anh liều mạng muốn ra ngoài, cùng lắm thì sau này lắp răng giả, anh cắn chặt mép băng dính, vung đầu mạnh.

Cả hàm răng ê buốt, khó chịu tới mức anh có cảm giác như nước mũi cũng phải chảy ra.

Cuối cùng băng dính cũng bị kéo ra.

Tay trái được giải phóng.

Chỉ cần một bàn tay có thể cử động thì dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy xuống giường, túm lấy lan can, cứng rắn kéo cả giường tới giữa phòng. Anh cúi đầu xuống, vươn tay cầm lấy dao gọt hoa quả trên bàn.

Băng dính buộc chặt lấy cổ tay, nhưng anh vẫn nhanh nhẹn rạch dao xuống, tháo băng dính ra.

Sau đó quăng dao xuống, mặc quần và áo len, đi vòng quanh không thấy áo khoác của mình ở đâu, anh quyết định cứ mặc vậy ra ngoài. Anh cầm điện thoại xong tới bên cửa, túm lấy cái ghế đập mấy phát lên tay nắm cửa để tay nắm cửa gãy ra, sau đó mở cửa ra khỏi phòng.

Vọt tới hành lang, Lâm Vô Ngung gào lên: “Đinh Tễ!”

Trên hành lang không có người, cũng không có ai trả lời anh.

Anh vừa gọi điện thoại cho Đinh Tễ, vừa chạy về phía bên cầu thang.

Khi chạy tới cầu thang, trong điện thoại truyền tới tiếng nhắc nhở đầu dây bên kia đang trong cuộc gọi, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy hô hấp của mình bắt đầu bất ổn.

Một bạn học cùng lớp ở ký túc xá bên cạnh vừa mới đi từ dưới lên, anh lập tức hỏi: “Cậu có thấy Đinh Tễ không!”

“Đinh Tễ?” Bạn học kia sửng sốt, “Hình nhữ ban nãy tôi nhìn thấy cậu ấy đi về phía sân thể dục…”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung trực tiếp nhảy xuống cầu thang, mấy bước đã xuống một tầng lầu.

“Hình như vậy thôi!” Bạn học ở đằng sau gào với lên, “Tôi cũng không chắc là cậu ấy đâu, cậu đi ra ngoài như vậy không lạnh à…”

Chắc chắn là cậu ấy, giờ phút này Lâm Vô Ngung có một dự cảm mãnh liệt.

Ở sân thể dục, Đinh Tễ chỉ có thể tới rừng cây nhỏ.

Có đôi khi hai người chạy bộ xong sẽ vào trong rừng cây nhỏ đi dạo, rừng cây nhỏ không rậm rạp, ánh sáng có thể chiếu vào. Sau khi vào thu, dưới đất trải một tầng lá rụng, đi bên trong cảm giác rất thoải mái.

Hơn nữa vì rừng cây không rậm rạp, có thể nhìn xuyên qua được, cho nên cũng không đông người.

Trừ lúc học thể dục ra, đã lâu lắm rồi Lâm Vô Ngung không chạy với tốc độ cao nhất thế này. Bây giờ thời tiết lạnh rồi, gió mạnh tạt vào mặt anh, khiến cho anh không thể thở nổi.

Khi chạy tới sân thể dục, anh nhìn về phía rừng cây nhỏ, nhưng không nhìn rõ là có người hay không, lúc ra ngoài anh còn không mang theo áo khoác chứ đừng nói là kính.

Anh chỉ có thể tiếp tục chạy như điên.

Chạy thẳng tới bên rừng cây nhỏ, anh mới nhìn thấy bên trong có người.

Là Đinh Tễ.

“Đinh Tễ!” Anh gọi về phía bên kia.

Đinh Tễ vẫn đứng đằng kia không nhúc nhích, giống như anh em sinh đôi với cái cây bên cạnh, chẳng qua chỉ thấp hơn một chút.

“Đinh Tễ?” Lâm Vô Ngung chạy tới bên cạnh cậu.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, nhìn anh: “Tại sao cậu lại tới đây?”

Ánh mắt rất sắc bén, còn lạnh lùng.

Vừa nhìn đã biết là còn nghẹn cục tức chưa tiêu.

“Cậu đã gọi điện rồi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu nhìn tay cậu.

Tay Đinh Tễ nắm chặt điện thoại, bàn tay lạnh đỏ bừng, khớp ngón tay trắng bệch.

“Gọi xong rồi.” Đinh Tễ lạnh lùng.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, chỉ ôm lấy cậu.

“Không sao,” ban đầu Đinh Tễ còn cứng người, sau đó mới như trút hết sức lực, chậm chạp dựa vào người anh, giọng nói cũng không mạnh mẽ như lúc mắng anh trong ký túc, “Không cãi nhau.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Sau đó anh nhận ra Đinh Tễ đang run, run cầm cập.

Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện trên người anh cũng chỉ có một cái áo len, không có áo khoác.

Khi gió thổi qua, anh và Đinh Tễ không nhịn được rùng mình.

“Lạnh không~~” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Tại sao cậu lại không ~~ mặc áo khoác?”

“Tôi còn có thể mặc ~~ áo khoác ~~ sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi về nhé?”

“Về đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Về ký túc xá, ở đây sẽ bị cóng chết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi không muốn ~~ cử động.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể hiểu cảm giác này.

Sau khi dùng hết tất cả dũng khí, chỉ một chút thay đổi nho nhỏ thôi cũng sẽ khiến cho người ta bất an.

Chỉ muốn cuộn mình tại chỗ, duy trì trạng thái ban đầu, không nhúc nhích, không muốn thay đổi, cho dù chỉ đi mấy bước cũng không muốn đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cũng không thúc giục quay lại ký túc, chỉ ôm chặt lấy Đinh Tễ.

Qua một lát Đinh Tễ mới đưa tay lên, sau đó nói một câu: “Máu ở đâu vậy nhỉ?”

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, vội vàng buông cậu ra, túm lấy tay của cậu.

Khi nhìn thấy rõ vết máu trên tay Đinh Tễ, hai người cũng đồng thời nhìn thấy máu trên tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

Bởi vì chạy nhanh tới đây, bây giờ máu vẫn còn chảy ra từ vết thương trên cổ tay.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn tay của anh, sợ hãi tới mức thân thể cũng run lên, “Cậu cắt cổ tay hả? Cậu phải vậy sao?”

“Đầu óc cậu bị bọc trong băng dính à?” Lâm Vô Ngung ấn vết thương lên quần, “Vết thương này là do ban nãy tôi rạch băng dính.”

“Quay lại ký túc.” Đinh Tễ hồi thần lại, kéo cậu trở về.

Từ sân thể dục tới ký túc xá, bình thường đi thì rất gần, nhưng lúc này mặc quá ít, gió lại thổi mạnh. Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy giống như đi mãi cũng không tới nơi.

Cuối cùng cũng vào được dãy phòng học, khi cảm nhận được chút ấm áp, anh mới phát hiện ra cả người đều nhức mỏi.

“Hai em làm gì đấy?” Quản lý ký túc bê cặp lồng qua, sửng sốt khi nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ, “Tôi luyện ý chí hả?”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Tôi luyện rất tốt.”

“Mau về ký túc xá đi!” Quản lý trừng bọn họ, “Trời lạnh thế này còn mặc phong phanh ra ngoài, muốn bị cảm hả?”

Hai người bọn họ vội vàng đứng dậy, lên trên tầng.

Khi quay lại ký túc, Lâm Vô Ngung mới bắt đầu cảm thấy vết thương ở cổ tay mình đau. Anh lấy hộp y tế mà Lữ Nhạc đã chuẩn bị cho mọi người trong ngăn kéo tủ ti vi ra.

“Cậu… ” Đinh Tễ đẩy cửa phòng của hai người nhìn vào trong phòng, cậu lập tức sửng sốt, quay đầu lại nhìn anh, “Nếu không tìm được dao cậu định kéo cả giường ra ngoài đấy hả?”

“Cùng lắm là kéo tới cửa.” Lâm Vô Ngung tìm cồn y tế, “Cái giường này chắn không ra khỏi cửa được.”

Đinh Tễ đi qua, lấy chai cồn ra khỏi tay anh, mở nắp đổ lên vết thương.

“Vẫn ổn, vết thương không sâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua, dán một đầu băng cá nhân lên rồi dùng răng kéo vỏ ra.

Đang định dán lên cổ tay, cơn đau buốt răng tới chậm làm anh hít vào một hơi, nước mắt như sắp rơi ra.

“Đau vậy sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Gãy răng rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung dán băng lên, “Ban nãy tôi dùng răng cắn băng dính.”

Đinh Tễ sờ vệt đỏ do bị cọ sát trên cổ tay anh, quay người ra khỏi phòng.

Lâm Vô Ngung thu dọn lại hộp y tế, cũng theo ra ngoài. Khi đóng cửa lại anh hơi sửng sốt, nhìn qua khóa cửa, cầm cái ghế chặn lại.

Đinh Tễ ngồi ở mép giường, khoanh tay ôm đầu gối, cúi đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cái giường bị kéo lệch của mình về chỗ cũ, kéo ghế ngồi xuống trước mặt Đinh Tễ, vươn tay chạm vào mặt cậu.

“Tôi nói thẳng với bố tôi,” Đinh Tễ vẫn cúi đầu, “Không cho ông ấy cơ hội nói chuyện, nói liền một mạch.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cẩn thận hỏi, “Ông ấy có nói gì không?”

“Tôi không nghe,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi tắt máy luôn, sau đó gọi điện thoại cho cô út, bảo cô út gọi điện thoại ngay cho bố tôi.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Bảo cô út cản bố tôi lại, nói với ông ấy nếu như ông ấy dám để ông bà nội tôi biết, tôi sẽ nhảy lầu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, ôm lấy mặt Đinh Tễ, khẽ hôn một cái lên trán cậu.

“Cậu không cần phải lo,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chẳng qua chuyện này quá kích động, tôi vẫn chưa bình tĩnh lại được.”

“Tôi biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ nói.

“Bây giờ cậu không cần phải lo bố cậu nói gì nữa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ông ấy muốn nói gì thì cứ để cho ông ấy nói, bây giờ chắc chắn bố tôi đang rất tức giận. Nếu như bố cậu dám gọi điện tới, chắc chắn bố tôi có thể bò theo đường dây điện tới đánh ông ấy một trận.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không hé răng nửa lời.

Nhưng qua mấy giây, anh đột nhiên bật cười.

Cũng không biết tại vì lời của Đinh Tễ quá buồn cười hay vì Đinh Tễ mạnh mẽ xử lý xong xuôi chuyện này.

Nhưng rõ ràng anh rất đau lòng.

“Đệt.” Đinh Tễ bật cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, “Nói, tôi rất trâu bò đúng không?”

“Không phải trâu bò bình thường.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu còn là bò tót.”

“Cậu thật là…” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cái gì cũng nói ra miệng được?”

“Bây giờ còn quan tâm tới chuyện có thể nói ra miệng được hay không à.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được rồi…dù sao…về sau cậu đừng gánh vác mọi chuyện nữa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện này có cậu hay không cũng thế, cuối cùng thì tôi cũng phải trải qua chuyện này, không liên quan gì tới cậu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cố gắng trừng to mắt, chặn nước mắt rơi vào trong.

Về điểm này anh mạnh hơn Đinh Tễ, trong mắt anh có lưỡi, chỉ cần không chảy ra, anh đều có thể liếm quay lại.

“Buổi tối cậu và Hứa Thiên Bác mời tôi ăn một bữa đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Xử lý chuyện hai người vụng trộm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện này còn chưa xong đâu.”


	82. Chapter 82

Đây là một tết dương rất ý nghĩa.

Ngày đầu tiên của một năm cứ thế bắt đầu, có lẽ dự báo năm nay là một năm rất khác biệt.

Lâm Vô Ngung xuống dưới báo quản lý ký túc sửa lại cửa, còn bồi thường tiền.

“Mấy em đều là những học sinh giỏi,” Quản lý ký túc vừa thay khóa vừa thở dài, “Cho dù có bị nhốt ở trong phòng… các em không có điện thoại sao? Bên ngoài còn dán số điện thoại của tôi kìa? Gọi một cuộc điện thoại không được à? Cho dù không có điện thoại, chạy ra ngoài ban công gào mấy tiếng bảo ai đó nói với tôi một tiếng không được sao? Lại còn phá khóa? Bao nhiêu năm đọc sách thật là uổng phí, đúng là mọt sách, còn là con mọt sách thô bạo. Sau này các em ra ngoài xã hội cũng xử lý mọi chuyện như vậy sao…”

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ không thể giải thích gì, chỉ có thể nhận lấy danh hiệu con mọt sách thô bạo, cùng cúi đầu nghiêm túc nghe quản lý ký túc dạy dỗ, lại cùng nhau tiễn quản lý ra ngoài.

“Bao nhiêu năm đọc sách coi như uổng phí.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, đi vào trong phòng bếp.

“Cậu đi đâu đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung đi theo cậu.

“Ăn hộp sữa chua đông thành kem của Hứa Thiên Bác.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hình như hôm qua tôi nhìn thấy vẫn còn một hộp. Theo thói quen của cậu ta, mỗi lần đều ăn xong mới mua tiếp.”

“Vậy thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Vậy nên tôi muốn khi cậu ta tràn đầy hi vọng đến tìm hộp sữa chua cuối cùng của mình,” Đinh Tễ kéo tủ lạnh ra. “Lại hưởng thụ cảm giác thất… đậu!”

Lâm Vô Ngung ngây người, sau đó nhanh chóng tỉnh ra: “Đã ăn sạch rồi hả?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ hất cánh cửa tủ lại.

“Hưởng thụ được chưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Cảm giác thất bại tràn trề ấy.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ búng lên mặt cậu, “Dẫn cậu đi hưởng thụ trà chiều.”

“Dù sao cũng là tết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hay là ra ngoài đi dạo đi, hưởng thụ không khí tết một chút.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Khi quay lại phòng ngủ lấy áo khoác, Lâm Vô Ngung phát hiện áo khoác của mình treo trên tường bên cạnh tủ, cũng không biết tại sao lúc trước mình lại không nhìn thấy giống như mù.

Anh lấy áo khoác mặc vào, quay qua nhìn Đinh Tễ. Đinh Tễ quàng khăn, còn đội một cái mũ len, đeo cả đôi găng tay mà Lưu Kim Bằng tặng.

“Đừng nhìn tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm nay tôi sợ lạnh rồi, mặc nhiều chút mới có cảm giác an toàn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Trên đường vô cùng ồn ào, cờ màu phấp phới, rất đông người, xe tắc hàng dài ở mấy giao lộ, âm nhạc từ các cửa hàng hai bên đường dường như lớn hơn ngày thường nhiều.

Mấy người ở ký túc xá chia nhau đi hai khu thắng cảnh, chen chúc tham quan cùng khách du lịch, không biết là nghĩ thế nào.

Trước khi nghỉ Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ không có kế hoạch gì, kỳ nghỉ trước từng nói qua có thời gian rảnh thì lại đi công viên chơi, nhưng không thể chen chúc trong ngày lễ thế này.

Bây giờ hai người họ cũng không nhắc tới muốn đi đâu, chỉ chậm rãi đi dọc theo con đường về phía trước.

Gió vẫn rất lớn, có điều ánh mặt trời chiếu trên người, cũng không tính là lạnh lắm.

Đinh Tễ vẫn không nói gì, mắt nhìn đầu ngón chân, chậm chạp nhích từng bước về phía trước, Lâm Vô Ngung khoác tay lên vai cậu, cũng không nói gì.

Cửa ải đầu tiên đã mạnh mẽ xông qua, nhưng hai người bọn họ lại không thả lỏng chút nào.

Đinh Tễ gọi xong cuộc điện thoại kia, chuyện phải đối mặt trở nên càng nặng nề, đây là hậu quả mà Lâm Vô Ngung luôn muốn né tránh. Đinh Tễ không nhất thiết phải đưa ra quyết định trong hoàn cảnh thế này.

Bây giờ Lâm Vô Ngung không có tâm trạng nói chuyện, Đinh Tễ càng không có tâm trạng. Lâm Vô Ngung đút tay vào túi áo Đinh Tễ, cầm lấy tay cậu, bàn tay cậu đã lạnh băng.

“Găng tay của cậu đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đeo rồi đút vào trong túi áo không thoải mái.” Đinh Tễ cũng nắm lại tay anh.

“Đi uống chút gì đó nóng nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hai chúng ta còn chưa ăn cơm trưa, giờ có bọc chăn cũng không ấm được lên.”

“A,” Đinh Tễ vỗ đùi, “Đúng rồi, tôi quên mất, từ sáng tới giờ hai chúng ta đều chưa ăn gì?”

“Đúng vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi uống một cốc trà sữa rồi ăn bánh nhé?”

“Tôi muốn ăn món nấu Quan Đông.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức kéo cậu đi về phía trước.

Món nấu Quan Đông rất dễ tìm, tùy tiện vào một siêu thị là có thể mua được.

Nhưng dù sao hai người cũng ra ngoài đón tết, không thể quá tùy tiện, cho nên bọn họ vẫn quyết định vào một quán ăn nhỏ chính thức.

Đang định đi vào trong, có mấy nữ sinh đi qua, trong đó có người nhìn thấy bọn họ lập tức vẫy tay chào hỏi: “Lâm Vô Ngung! Đinh Tễ! Hai cậu cũng ở đây à!”

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn rõ người này là Dương Diệu, đã không còn kịp rút tay ra khỏi túi áo Đinh Tễ nữa.

Anh do dự một giây rồi vẫn để tay mình trong túi áo Đinh Tễ, bây giờ mà vội vàng hốt hoảng rút tay ra thì nhìn có vẻ càng nghiêm trọng hơn.

Hơn nữa khi Dương Diệu chào hỏi, ánh mắt đã liếc qua tay anh.

“Ừ, đi ăn chút.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bọn tôi cũng thế,” Dương Diệu nhìn về phía sau, “Quán này rất ngon, đề cử mỳ Ô Đông!”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía sau cô, thấy hai nữ sinh không quen, còn có… anh sửng sốt, “Hứa Thiên Bác?”

Hứa Thiên Bác nhìn có vẻ như là bị ép buộc kéo tới đây, vẻ mặt viết chữ “Tôi rất thảm, tôi không muốn”. Chỉ bất đắc dĩ cười cười, lại nhìn về nữ sinh tóc dài bên cạnh.

“Bạn… cùng lớp của tao.” Hứa Thiên Bác giới thiệu qua loa hai nữ sinh kia.

“Hi,” Nữ sinh tóc dài chào hỏi hai người, “Hóa ra hai người chính là bạn học cấp ba của Hứa Thiên Bác?”

“Đúng rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười gật đầu.

“Vậy lần sau gặp chúng ta nói chuyện thêm nhé.” Nữ sinh tóc dài nói.

Đinh Tễ bấm tay Lâm Vô Ngung trong túi áo, Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Nói sau đi, chúng tôi… đi ăn trước.”

“Được.” Dương Diệu vẫy tay, “Chúng tôi muốn đi hát, phòng buổi chiều rẻ hơn.”

“Tôi…” Hứa Thiên Bác vừa mới mở miệng đã bị ngắt lời.

Hai nữ sinh kia kéo cậu đi mất: “Cậu cũng đi!”

Đi được mấy bước Hứa Thiên Bác lại quay đầu nhìn về phía bên này cười cười.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy Hứa Thiên Bác rất thảm, có lẽ là bị mấy cô gái quấn lấy cho nên không quan tâm được tới chuyện Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa tính sổ vụ bán đứng đồng đội, còn muốn liều mạng đòi qua đây.

Hơn nữa nhìn cái dáng vẻ hiện tại kia, có lẽ còn bị hỏi thăm quan hệ của hai người.

Thảm thật.

Mỗi ngày đều bị bức cung, xung quanh đều là kẻ địch.

“Tôi còn muốn ăn bánh bí ngô.” Đinh Tễ đi vào trong quán, “Không biết có hay không…”

“Cửa hàng phía đối diện có,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lát nữa tôi qua đó mua.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu luôn chẳng hề khách sáo.

Hai người bọn họ ngồi xuống, Lâm Vô Ngung đi gọi một đống đồ ăn. Sau đó lại chạy sang phía đối diện mua bánh bí ngô.

Đồ ăn gọi đã được mang tới, xếp đầy cả bàn, anh còn chưa quay lại.

Đinh Tễ nhìn ra cửa, có thể thấy Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đứng xếp hàng. Không biết là bánh bí ngô gì mà đông người mua đến vậy, còn phải xếp hàng, xếp hàng mười phút rồi vẫn chưa mua được.

Có điều, Đinh Tễ không sốt ruột, cũng không cảm thấy áy náy.

Cậu cảm thấy rất thoải mái, rất hiện thực.

Người có thể khiến cậu không màng gì cả, chỉ cần từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt thôi cũng có thể mang lại cho cậu sự ấm áp.

Tốt thật.

Năm phút sau, cuối cùng Lâm Vô Ngung cũng xách mấy hộp về.

“Bánh bí ngô ở quán đó không phải là món chính,” Lâm Vô Ngung mở từng hộp ra đặt lên bàn, tổng cộng có ba hộp, bên trong có bốn năm loại bánh, “Lúc xếp hàng tôi thấy rất nhiều người mua bánh khoai môn, tôi cũng mua một ít, còn có loại bánh khác, cậu nếm thử cả đi, lỡ như ngon hơn bánh bí ngô thì sao.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười, cầm lấy một cái bánh khoai môn, cắn một miếng.

Hương vị của bánh khoai môn rất được, vỏ ngoài thơm giòn, nhân khoai bên trong mềm, không quá ngọt, ăn cũng không ngấy.

“Có ngon không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm bánh khoai tây lên.

“Ngon.” Chẳng trách lại có nhiều người xếp hàng như vậy.

“Tôi sắp đói chết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cắn một miếng bánh bí ngô.

“Cậu đói bằng tôi sao?” Đinh Tễ cắn hai miếng hết sạch cái bánh khoai môn, bắt đầu ăn mì Ô Đông, “Tám giờ sáng tôi đã dậy rồi, ngồi mấy tiếng đợi cậu tỉnh. Bây giờ cậu mới dậy, cậu đói cái mông.”

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cười chứ không nói gì.

Sau khi Đinh Tễ ăn mấy miếng mì, phát hiện ra người có sức ăn lớn như heo, hơn nữa ban nãy còn kêu mình sắp đói chết, bây giờ lại không ăn hết một cái bánh bí ngô.

“Cậu sao thế?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ nhận ra: “Răng cậu vẫn còn đau à?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Còn chưa khỏi, cắn đồ ăn lại đau.”

“Cái nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Răng nanh hai bên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi có thể dùng răng cửa để cắn băng dính hả.”

“Dùng răng cửa cắn được thì thần kỳ quá ấy chứ,” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, cầm lấy cái bánh trong tay anh, xé thành từng miếng nhỏ, đặt vào trong bát của anh, “Răng nanh chỉ dùng để cắt… cậu ăn thế này đi, không cần phải xé, lát nữa ăn mì cậu cuốn lại rồi hẵng ăn, đừng dùng răng cửa cắn.”

“Răng nanh chỉ cắt.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm mẩu bánh bí ngô bỏ vào trong miệng, “Cậu nói nghe dễ nhỉ.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Cậu cắt thử tôi xem nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cầm chiếc đũa dùng một lần lên, đặt ở trong miệng, dùng răng cắn, cái đũa rắc một tiếng gãy đôi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm miếng bánh bí ngô, hoang mang nhìn cậu.

“Tôi còn không có răng nanh.” Đinh Tễ lại cầm thực đơn bên cạnh lên, đặt vào trong miệng.

“Cậu làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung trừng cậu, “Bẩn lắm!”

Đinh Tễ chẳng quan tâm gì đến anh, cắn một góc thực đơn, đẩy thực đơn ngang qua miệng, cả một mảnh thực đơn bị cắn xuống.

Cậu đưa mảnh thực đơn này tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung: “Còn nhìn nữa không?”

“Cậu là cái máy đóng sách thành tinh à?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm mảnh thực đơn kia lên, “Hay là máy khâu thành tinh? Không thì chính là con thỏ tinh.”

“Nhưng mà tôi đoán cậu cũng chẳng cắn được ra,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước đây cậu gặm cánh gà tôi luôn cảm thấy rất lãng phí, hai đầu đều là thịt mà cậu lại vất đi, nhìn là biết ngay thuộc kiểu không biết dùng răng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, qua một lát mới không nhịn được phì cười.

“Cười cái gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm nay răng cậu mà rụng ra thì tôi xem cậu còn cười được không.”

“Cậu đáng yêu quá.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Máy đóng sách tinh chúng tôi đều rất đáng yêu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Mỳ Ô Đông mà Dương Diệu đề cử ở quán này rất ngon, Lâm Vô Ngung luôn cảm thấy mỳ Ô Đông vô cùng khó ăn, nhưng quán này lại không khó ăn như vậy.

Nhìn thấy dáng vẻ Đinh Tễ vùi đầu vào ăn, anh lại cảm thấy đau lòng.

Đinh Tễ không như anh. Anh chỉ cần là thứ gì có thể ăn được đều vùi đầu ăn ngon, còn Đinh Tễ có đôi khi ăn cái gì cũng phải cố nuốt. Ngoài miệng nói “tùy tiện ăn cái gì cũng được” nhưng khi ăn sẽ không giống như lúc nói.

Giờ đây cậu ăn rất ngon, nhìn như kiểu đói tới điên.

Nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung biết chắc chắn không chỉ là đói.

Từ khi biết chuyện này tới khi giải quyết chuyện này, trong lòng Đinh Tễ đã trải qua bao nhiêu đấu tranh, còn cố gắng lấy dũng khí, còn phải giấu không để anh nhận ra.

Dùng hết tinh thần và sức lực toàn thân.

Ăn được một nửa, điện thoại Đinh Tễ để trong túi vang lên.

Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Để tôi nghe.” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay ra.

“Không cần, chắc chắn là cô út.” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, “Là cô út.”

“Để tôi nói với cô.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu nói cái mông ấy.” Đinh Tễ nghe điện, “Không liên quan gì tới cậu cả.”

“Tại sao lại không liên quan gì tới cô?” Giọng cô út truyền qua từ điện thoại.

“Cháu đang nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung ạ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Thế nào rồi cô?”

“Nó biết chuyện này rồi à?” Cô út hỏi, “Có phản ứng thế nào?”

“Suýt nữa thì bật khóc.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy vẫn ổn.” Cô út nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, hơi nghiêng đầu: “Phía bố cháu… sao rồi ạ?”

Khi hỏi câu này, cậu cảm thấy bàn tay vừa mới ấm lên của cậu lại lạnh xuống.

Cậu sợ hãi câu trả lời của cô út, nhưng nhất định phải nghe cô út trả lời.

“Có thể làm sao, điên rồi,” Cô út nói, “Cháu có bảo cô gọi điện thoại tới cản bố cháu, cô đã nói là gọi điện thoại không có ích gì, cô chạy thẳng tới nhà luôn.”

“Không thể để ông bà nội cháu biết được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cô nói rồi, nếu như bố mẹ cháu dám để cho ông bà nội biết, cô sẽ mượn cái dây thừng treo cổ ở đầu giường bọn họ.” Cô út nói, “Cô còn nói ai khiến cho bố mẹ cô ăn tết không vui vẻ, cô sẽ khiến cho người đó cả đời này không thể ăn cái tết nào nữa.”

“Rất có phong thái của người đàn bà chanh chua.” Đinh Tễ cổ vũ cô út, “Có tác dụng không ạ?”

“Bây giờ thì có tác dụng,” Cô út thở dài, “Nhưng không biết có thể có tác dụng bao lâu, dù sao hai người bọn họ cũng biết cô không thể chết ở đầu giường bọn họ, cũng không thể khiến cho cháu nhảy lầu.”

“Cô bảo hai người họ thương lấy ông bà nội.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chỉ có thể dùng chuyện này để ép buộc bọn họ,” Cô út nói, “Kỳ thực mẹ cháu vẫn ổn, phản ứng không lớn như bố cháu, bố cháu phản ứng như là ông ấy bị thiến… Nhưng mà cũng bình thường, nói thật, nhà ai mà gặp phải chuyện này thì đều phải điên.”

“Cũng có nhà không điên mà.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Chỉ có một phần trăm là không điên thôi!” Cô út nói, “Cháu cảm thấy người như bố mẹ cháu sẽ ở trong số một phần trăm sao! Nếu như ban đầu cháu không nghe theo lời bọn họ nói, theo học cái chuyên ngành mà cháu không hiểu này, hai người bọn họ sẽ nổi điên lên, huống hồ là chuyện này.”

Đinh Tễ khẽ thở dài.

“Cháu đừng lo quá, bên này có cô rồi, chắc chắn sẽ không để bọn họ đâm đầu vào lửa,” Cô út nói. “Cháu nên đi học thì đi học, nên đọc sách thì đọc sách, nghỉ tết về nhà rồi hẵng bàn bạc với bố mẹ.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ dụi dụi mũi.

“Chuyện dẫn Lâm Vô Ngung về nhà ăn tết cũng phải suy nghĩ lại, hai đứa bàn bạc đi,” Cô út nói, “Tuy rằng trước đây đã nói là tới nhà ăn tết, chắc chắn ông bà cũng mong nó tới, nhưng nếu nó tới thật, ông bà cháu sẽ đoán ra là nó. Chắc chắn sẽ bốc hỏa, lúc ấy có thể khống chế được hay không còn chưa biết được.”

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, không nói gì.

“Còn nữa,” Cô út nói, “Bố mẹ nó đầu óc giống như có điện, nó phải về nhà giải quyết đi, đừng để năm mới lại ầm ĩ, thật vậy thì không ăn nổi tết nữa.”

Đinh Tễ vẫn không nói gì.

Cô út nói không phải không có lý, bây giờ bố cậu chỉ biết chuyện của cậu. Nếu như bố Lâm Vô Ngung thật sự gọi điện thoại tới, cậu không thể tưởng tượng được ra bố cậu sẽ thế nào.

“Tiểu Tễ,” Cô út nói, “Tuy rằng rất phiền toái, nhưng luôn có thể từng bước giải quyết vấn đề. Chuyện đã bắt đầu rồi thì không phải cố, không có gì phải sợ.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu không sợ.”

Cuộc điện thoại của cô út tuy rằng khiến người ta hoảng hốt, nhưng ít nhiều thì cũng xem như an ủi cậu, ít nhất bố cậu không gọi điện tới mắng cậu, cũng không tới tìm ông bà nội. Trước kỳ nghỉ có lẽ vẫn có thể duy trì sóng êm gió lặng.

“Có tin tức gì không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bây giờ bố tôi vẫn ổn.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có cô út theo dõi.”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, sờ tay cậu, “Còn gì nữa không?”

Đinh Tễ im lặng.

“Là chuyện đón tết hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, nhìn mì trong bát.

“Nhưng mà chúng ta phải nói ra trước đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung nắn ngón tay cậu, “Đinh Tễ?”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu lên.

“Có một số việc bản thân cậu gánh vác thì không có vấn đề gì, nói không liên quan tới tôi cũng không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng khi không gánh vác được nữa cậu phải nói cho tôi đấy, biết chưa?”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng: “Lời này cậu nên tự nói với mình trước ấy.”

“Ờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Cậu yên tâm đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không phải là cậu, nếu tôi có chết cũng phải kéo cậu ra làm đệm lưng.”

“Đúng mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhưng mà gần đây cậu gầy lắm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ăn nhiều chút đi, lỡ như phải đệm lưng, mập một chút mới thoải mái.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức cầm đũa lên, bắt đầu cuộn mì.

Cuộn xong anh đưa đũa cho Đinh Tễ.

“Làm cái gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ nhìn đũa.

“Đút một miếng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu làm răng của tôi tí nữa thì gãy, cũng nên biểu hiện một chút đi chứ.”

“Cậu có biết xấu hổ không Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn bên cạnh, “Con gái còn không đút cho bạn trai mình đâu!”

“Tôi không phải là con gái.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói được nên lời, chuyện này logic tới cảm động.

Cậu cầm lấy đũa, cầm cái đũa đã quấn mì chọc vào miệng Lâm Vô Ngung: “Nhanh lên! Há miệng ra ăn!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười nuốt luôn mỳ: “Thoải mái.”

“Cậu có thể tự ăn không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có thể,” Lâm Vô Ngung vui vẻ cầm lại đũa, “Không chỉ có thể tự ăn, còn có thể giúp cậu ăn.”

“Không cần!” Đinh Tễ vội vàng che bát mì của mình lại, vùi đầu vào ăn như điên.


	83. Chapter 83

Trong chuyện tình cảm, cho dù trước đây tự tưởng tượng bản thân mình giỏi thế nào, lạnh lùng thế nào, một khi bước vào trong lưới tình, dù chỉ gặp phải chuyện nhỏ nhặt cũng khiến cho người ta phải nhức đầu.

Tuy rằng từ sau khi Đinh Tễ gọi xong cuộc điện thoại kia, mấy ngày liền cũng không có động tĩnh gì. Bố Đinh Tễ không gửi tin nhắn cho cậu, trong nhà Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không gọi tới. Có điều không biết hai người chưa hồi phục từ cơn sợ hãi, hay là mờ mịt không phương hướng, vậy nên cũng không có tâm tình để hái nấm.

“Hay là cậu bói một quẻ thử xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi phơi nắng trên ghế bên ngoài nhà ăn, nhìn Đinh Tễ đang ngây ra ở bên cạnh, “Bói xem có thuận hay không.”

“Chuyện này không thể bói được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tại sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Bói ra có thể tham khảo, trong lòng cũng có tính toán.”

“Tính toán thế nào? Trong lòng chúng ta chẳng tính toán gì cả,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như bói ra là không thuận, hai chúng ta cũng không có cách giải quyết nào khác, lại càng ghét bỏ bản thân hơn.”

“Cũng đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Chẳng qua nói là nói như vậy, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhận ra. Gió thổi lá khô không ngừng cuốn tới trước mặt bọn họ. Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn nhìn chằm chằm lá cây rụng, ngón tay còn giật giật.

Thôi bỏ đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn lá cây.

Lát nữa nếu Đinh Tễ nói với anh, vậy chính là thuận. Nếu như giả vờ như chưa xảy ra chuyện gì, vậy là không thuận.

Kỳ thực cũng có thể không nhắc tới chuyện bói một quẻ, nhưng trong đầu Đinh Tễ vẫn còn quẩn quanh chuyện này, còn bị gây sức ép. Không bằng bói một quẻ, có chuẩn hay không thì nói sau, dù sao cũng có đáp án tham khảo, cho dù là bói sai, đầu óc cũng có thể nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều.

Lại qua thêm một lát, Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

Nhưng vẫn không nói gì.

Cậu lại nhanh chóng quay đầu đi.

Nhìn dáng vẻ kia có lẽ là không thuận.

“Loại chuyện này đâu thể giải quyết được một cách thuận lợi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước mắt đã coi như thuận lắm rồi, ít nhất cô út cũng ở bên phe chúng ta.”

“Nếu như cô út không ở phe chúng ta thì chắc chắn cô ấy không đứng về phía chúng ta,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cô út chẳng còn cách nào cả.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Ừ.”

“Lúc này mà tôi nói với cô ấy tôi nghĩ thông rồi, tôi không thích Lâm Vô Ngung nữa, vẫn chỉ thích con gái.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu xem liệu cô ấy có thể vác hai quả pháo trên lưng rồi ném vào ký túc xá của chúng ta không.”

“Không cần vác,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười ngặt nghẽo, “Tới đây mua là được.”

“… Xem cậu này,” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua nhìn anh, “Cậu rất vui với chuyện tôi không thích cậu nhỉ, cười vui thế kia, cẩn thận rơi cả răng xuống đấy.”

“Tôi cũng không phải ngốc,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lúc này cậu nói cậu có thể bay tôi cũng tin, nhưng nói không thích tôi nữa… làm sao mà tôi tin được.”

“Tôi có thể bay.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nói.

“Oa!” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua nhìn cậu, dáng vẻ rất chờ mong, “Bay lên tôi xem nào.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, cầm điện thoại xem giờ: “Hứa Thiên…”

“Bay lên tôi xem thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hứa Thiên…” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bay đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Tại sao cậu ta lại…” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Bay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ thực sự chẳng còn lời nào để nói, rống lên: “Hứa Thiên Bác!”

“Ôi!” Phía sau truyền tới giọng hoảng hốt của Hứa Thiên Bác.

Hai người bọn họ quay đầu nhìn, thấy Hứa Thiên Bác đang ôm mấy quyển sách đứng ở phía sau, có lẽ là vừa mới từ phòng học tới đây.

“Cậu nhìn thấy tôi kiểu gì vậy?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Không nhìn thấy mày,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhịn cười, “Cậu ấy chỉ muốn nói tại sao mày vẫn còn chưa tới.”

“Nếu như hai người đợi tao ở nhà ăn số một, tao phải đi qua hai nhà ăn mới tới,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Xa lắm đấy.”

“Đi thôi.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy.

“Không ăn ở nhà ăn à?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi, “Ra ngoài ăn?”

“Chuẩn bị tiền đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tiền bán đồng đội.”

“… Có phải hai người đã bàn bạc trước rồi không,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Mày giả vờ không nói, Đinh Tễ giả vờ tới hỏi tao, sau đó mày lại lừa tao một bữa cơm.”

“Tự mày suy nghĩ vậy thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tao còn bị Đinh Tễ đánh một trận này, tao tốn sức như vậy chỉ vì một bữa ăn thôi sao?”

“Nếu như là người khác… tao cũng không chắc lắm.” Hứa Thiên Bác suy nghĩ, “Nhưng loại ăn tham như mày, cũng thực sự khó nói.”

Đinh Tễ bỗng cười ra tiếng, nước mũi cũng suýt chút nữa là chảy xuống.

.

“Vậy trước khi nghỉ chắc chắn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì nữa?” Hứa Thiên Bác vừa nhìn thực đơn vừa hỏi, “Nghe nói cô của cậu rất giỏi, còn trấn áp được bố cậu.”

“Nếu bố tao còn hỏi tao lần nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tao sẽ đánh trống lảng, nói với ông ấy tao sẽ về nhà ăn tết, kéo dài chuyện này tới năm mới, chỉ cần ông ấy không liên hệ với nhà Đinh Tễ, có lẽ sẽ không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn cả.”

“Có thể gọi cá không?” Hứa Thiên Bác hỏi.

“Tiền của cậu mà, cậu quyết là được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cá chua ngọt nhé, khá là ngon.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Ăn chút ngọt vào cho tâm tình tốt.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười.

“Năm mới tôi về cùng hai người nhé,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói. “Sau đó có chuyện gì cần tôi giúp thì cứ nói với tôi một tiếng.”

“Có lẽ là không có chuyện gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu có thể thay tôi về nhà nghe mắng chịu đánh không?”

“Không được đâu,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Bị mắng thì còn tạm, bị đánh thì tôi chịu không nổi, bố mẹ tôi chưa từng đánh tôi.”

“Bố tôi cũng chưa từng đánh tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hai bọn họ chưa từng quan tâm tôi.”

“Tôi có một câu nhất định phải nói,” Hứa Thiên Bác thở dài, ngẩng đầu, “Tôi cảm thấy theo lý mà nói thì bố mẹ của hai người không có tư cách cho ý kiến về bất cứ lựa chọn nào của hai người.”

“Kỳ thực tôi cũng nghĩ như vậy,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Nếu không phải sợ bọn họ nói cho ông bà nội, còn sợ bọn họ trách ông bà nội không nuôi dạy tôi tử tế thì căn bản tôi cũng chẳng quan tâm tới thái độ của bọn họ.”

“Mọi người đều có thứ mình bận tâm, có thứ mình bận tâm sẽ không thể tránh khỏi chuyện này,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Nhưng nếu như thực sự không có gì bận tâm cả, cuộc sống sẽ rất cô đơn. Cho nên chuyện này khó cũng chỉ vì cậu là người có tình cảm, đừng quá tự trách bản thân là được.”

“Nghe thấy chưa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nghe thấy rồi.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Hạng hai quả thật không phải đi mua.”

“Hai người đủ rồi đấy,” Hứa Thiên Bác đặt thực đơn trước mặt bọn họ, “Tôi gọi ba món, hai người xem thêm đi.”

Kỳ thực Đinh Tễ rất thích nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác, một người vừa thông minh vừa ấm áp, tính tình lại rất tốt, không phải là kiểu nhìn bên ngoài thì tính tình tốt giống như Lâm Vô Ngung. Hơn nữa lại là người ngoài cuộc, lời nói từ góc độ của cậu ta có thể mang tới cho Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung an ủi rất lớn.

Đinh Tễ ăn được một nửa, cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều.

“Có chuyện này tao quên chưa hỏi mày.” Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác.

Đinh Tễ lập tức hiểu Lâm Vô Ngung muốn hỏi gì, cũng nói theo: “Đúng, cô gái tóc dài bay bay kia.”

“Ôi…” Hứa Thiên Bác dựa vào ghế, “Đừng hỏi nữa, tôi thực sự quá thảm.”

“Cô ấy theo đuổi cậu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không biết,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Nếu như cô ấy trực tiếp theo đuổi tôi, tôi cũng không khó chịu thế này. Cô ấy nhận tôi là anh em, anh em kết nghĩa, mỗi ngày đều khoác tay khoác vai, còn thiếu điều kéo tôi lên trên núi thắp hương dập đầu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ cười ngặt nghẽo, đồ ăn Lâm Vô Ngung đang gắp cũng rơi xuống bàn.

“Thú vị thật đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vậy nhận làm em gái đi.”

“Cô ấy lớn hơn tôi, nhưng cũng không chịu làm chị,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cô ấy muốn làm anh tôi.”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ cười tít cả mắt, “Con gái bây giờ sao thế nhỉ.”

“Phiền chết tôi rồi.” Hứa Thiên Bác vừa thở dài vừa uống một ngụm nước.

Ăn xong, hai người bọn họ kéo Hứa Thiên Bác đi dạo cửa hàng tổng hợp bên cạnh, kết quả lại bị Hứa Thiên Bác trực tiếp kéo vào khu trò chơi.

Lâm Vô Ngung không hay chơi, bình thường những lúc chơi game cũng đều là Hứa Thiên Bác kéo anh. Đinh Tễ thì hay chơi với Lưu Kim Bằng, nhưng mà cũng chỉ là trình độ của mấy thanh niên đầu đường thỉnh thoảng ghé vào chơi.

Hứa Thiên Bác ngồi vào chỗ nào, chỉ cần là trò chơi chiến đấu đều có thể càn quét trong giây lát.

Đinh Tễ cũng lười chơi nữa, đứng phía sau nhìn cậu ta chơi.

Trò chơi là một thứ có thể giải tỏa áp lực, nhìn người khác chơi cũng vậy, đặc biệt là nhìn cao thủ đánh người.

Chơi hơn một tiếng, hai người mới cùng nhau kéo Hứa Thiên Bác ra khỏi khu trò chơi.

Khi quay lại ký túc, Đinh Tễ cảm thấy như mình chính là người đánh gục người khác suốt hơn tiếng rưỡi. Tắm rửa xong lên giường nằm, thoải mái hẳn ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung tắm xong, cậu thấy Lâm Vô Ngung gợi cảm hơn mấy ngày trước nhiều.

“Anh đẹp trai gì đó ơi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nháy mắt với tôi một cái nào.”

“Cậu uống bao nhiêu vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung lau tóc, quay lại nhìn cậu.

“Cậu chính là vò rượu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng không biết mình đã uống bao nhiêu.”

“Đột nhiên buồn nôn vậy, cậu muốn làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Tới đây nào anh gì ơi,” Đinh Tễ dang tay ra, “Đừng lau tóc của anh nữa, lỡ như sau này trọc rồi, anh sẽ hối hận bây giờ quá mạnh tay.”

“Cút.” Lâm Vô Ngung ném khăn mặt, đi tới bên giường, nhìn thẳng cậu.

“Sao thế?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cảm thấy cậu khiến người ta phải cúi đầu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi người, dùng ngón tay bành mí mắt cậu ra, làm mắt cậu to hơn. “Ồ, mắt to thế nhỉ.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được bật cười: “Cậu có bệnh à?”

“Không có bệnh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng có súng.”

Ưu điểm của người trẻ tuổi có lẽ chính là được ngày nào hay ngày đó. Trong nhà chưa có động thái gì, tâm trạng căng thẳng của bọn họ mấy ngày sau cũng dần khôi phục lại bình thường.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bây giờ nghĩ nhiều như vậy cũng chẳng giải quyết được vấn đề gì, ngược lại còn làm giảm chất lượng cuộc sống hiện tại, vấn đề không giải quyết được thì cứ bỏ qua trước.

Suy nghĩ của Đinh Tễ rất đơn giản, chỉ cần không nói với ông bà cậu, tất cả đều chẳng có vấn đề.

Nhưng mà một khi không chú ý, thời gian trôi qua càng nhanh.

Năm nay tết sớm, đêm ba mươi tết là đầu tháng hai. Cảm giác tâm tình vừa mới hồi phục được mấy ngày đã phải thi rồi, sau đó là được nghỉ.

Đinh Tễ không thể không bái phục Lâm Vô Ngung, gặp phải chuyện thế này mà không ảnh hưởng tới việc ôn thi, còn thi thoải mái giống như đã mua đáp án từ trước.

Nếu như so sánh, cậu vẫn không ổn, vốn đã không dễ dàng tập trung, cho dù có Lâm Vô Ngung theo sát bên cạnh, thỉnh thoảng cậu vẫn thất thần. Tuy rằng mấy môn thi lần này cậu thi vẫn ổn, nhưng không thể so sánh được với Lâm Vô Ngung.

Chẳng qua cậu đã không thể nghĩ nhiều. Vé về nhà đã mua, ngày đối mặt với bố mẹ cũng đã được định, không thể quay đầu, không thể trốn tránh.

Cậu bắt đầu bất an.

Trước kỳ nghỉ mấy ngày, mọi người trong ký túc xá đều hân hoan. Đi dọc theo hành lang gặp phải mười người thì bốn người rưỡi đang ngâm nga, ba người rưỡi thoải mái.

Hai người còn lại, thì đang âu lo.

Chính là Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nói với bố mẹ là sẽ về nhà ăn tết, không biết nói cụ thể thế nào, tóm lại làm cho bố mẹ anh hiểu nhầm anh sẽ về cùng Lâm Trạm, nhưng anh không chứng thực.

“Còn cần chú ý mấy chi tiết nhỏ nhặt vậy với bố mẹ cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không thể có chút sơ hở,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu có một chút khả năng thì phải làm cho không còn sai sót nào. Dù sao tôi cũng không nói sẽ dẫn Lâm Trạm về nhà. Thậm chí tôi cũng không nói đã tìm được Lâm Trạm, tất cả đều là do ông ấy tự suy ra, hiểu lầm rồi đừng trách tôi.”

“Khổ cho cậu quá.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đây là kỹ năng sinh tồn cơ bản của tôi ở nhà. Khi ông ấy phát hiện ra tôi không dẫn theo Lâm Trạm về nhà mới bắt đầu khổ.”

“Nhớ giữ liên lạc đấy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có chuyện gì đều phải báo cáo, không có chuyện gì cũng phải báo cáo, tóm lại là lúc nào cũng phải nói.”

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Yên tâm đi.”

Có người ở bên ngoài gõ cửa.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy mở cửa. Lý Thụy Thần đứng ở bên ngoài.

“Có vào được không?” Lý Thụy Thần hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, tránh đường.

Lý Thụy Thần vào phòng, cầm hai cái ống giấy trên tay.

“Câu đối xuân hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ,” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười, “Trước đây đã viết xong rồi, bộ ống đặt mua hôm qua mới về.”

“Còn cần ống gì chứ.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, cầm lấy cái ống giấy màu đỏ, “Nghiêm túc thật đấy.”

“Tôi sợ bị đè hỏng.” Lý Thụy Thần đưa cái còn lại cho Lâm Vô Ngung, “Còn mỗi người một bức.”

“Cảm ơn nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy ống giấy.

“Cảm ơn.” Đinh Tễ phát hiện trên ống giấy còn có dòng chữ nhỏ màu bạc.

Đinh Tễ vạn sự như ý.

Lúc nguy cấp thế này mà nhìn thấy lời chúc phúc, đột nhiên cậu lại thấy cảm động. Tất cả cảm giác không vui vẻ với Lý Thụy Thần trước đây, vì dòng chữ nhỏ này mà tan thành mây khói.

“Cảm ơn.” Cậu lại nhắc lại lần nữa.

“Sao cậu khách sáo thế nhỉ,” Lý Thụy Thần cười cười, “Bọn họ nhiều lắm cũng chỉ nói một câu cảm ơn, Hùng Đại còn chẳng nói gì.”

Đinh Tễ cười không nói gì.

Chuyện này cậu không hiểu được.

Chúng tôi cần điềm lành này.

Hứa Thiên Bác và hai người ngồi máy bay về nhà, mang theo một đống hàng tết.

“Nhà mày bảo mày mang đồ tết về à?” Lâm Vô Ngung giúp cậu ta kéo một vali, anh và Đinh Tễ chỉ mang theo quần áo và mấy quyển sách.

“Có một số thứ mà bên kia không mua được.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa muốn nói, điện thoại đã reo lên.

Anh và Đinh Tễ giật mình.

Khi cầm điện thoại nhìn thấy tên của Lâm Trạm, hai người mới đồng thời thở phào.

Đinh Tễ nhận lấy hành lý trong tay Lâm Vô Ngung để anh nghe máy.

“Tới sân bay chưa?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Em tới rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đang chuẩn bị gửi hành lý của bạn em.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm hơi dừng lại, giống như đang quyết tâm, qua một lát mới nói, “Về nhà có chuyện gì thì… gọi cho anh, không sao cả.”

Lâm Vô Ngung biết Lâm Trạm có ý gì. Lâm Trạm là một người mẫn cảm. Hai ngày trước anh và Đinh Tễ có tới nhà Lâm Trạm để chào tạm biệt, thuận tiện thăm Làm Thế Nào.

Tuy rằng hai người đã cố gắng biểu hiện giống như trước đây, nhưng có lẽ Lâm Trạm vẫn cảm nhận được gì đó.

“Anh đừng lo lắng nhiều quá,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khi nào em quay lại, anh mời bọn em đi ăn ở nhà ăn trên núi kia là được.”

“Nhớ đấy,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Tới rồi nhớ gọi điện thoại… gửi tin nhắn cũng được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đút điện thoại vào túi, hít vào một hơi, chậm rãi thở ra: “Đi thôi.”

Trên máy bay đều là những học sinh về nhà, ồn ào giống như đi tàu hoả.

Lâm Vô Ngung thỉnh thoảng lại nói mấy câu với Hứa Thiên Bác. Đinh Tễ cầm tay anh, vẫn gối đầu trên sao biển nhỏ ngủ. Kỳ thực cậu cũng không ngủ được, chỉ nhắm mắt lại để cho bản thân ổn định một chút.

Trong nhà không ai tới đón cậu, cô út muốn đi, nhưng Đinh Tễ không cho, chỉ nói Lưu Kim Bằng đã đón cậu rồi.

Như vậy cậu có thể ngồi xe về thành phố với Lâm Vô Ngung, sau đó lại chia nhau về nhà. Cho dù hành trình ngồi xe về nhà không tới một tiếng đồng hồ, cậu vẫn muống ngồi thêm với Lâm Vô Ngung một chút.

Xuống máy bay, bố của Hứa Thiên Bác đợi ở cửa, mọi người nhiệt tình chào hỏi sau đó tạm biệt.

Nhìn bố con Hứa Thiên Bác kéo một đống hành lý đi rồi, Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng: “Xe đã tới chưa?”

“Cho mày một bất ngờ.” Lưu Kim Bằng đột nhiên giơ tay lên, lấy chìa khoá xe trong túi ra.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ giật lấy chìa khoá qua xem, “Mày lái xe tới hả? Mày thi lấy bằng rồi?”

“Ừ,” Lưu Kim Bằng đắc ý trả lời, vừa đi ra bên ngoài vừa nói, “Thi được hai tháng rồi, chỉ không nói với mày thôi. Chú họ tao có cái xe van cũ cho tao, hôm nay lái đi đón bọn mày. Điều kiện trên xe không phải quá tốt, nhưng mà dù sao cũng là xe của tao.”

“Giỏi lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tất nhiên rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh.

Kỳ thực tình trạng xe van vẫn ổn, chẳng qua chỉ hơi cũ thôi. Sửa sang sạch sẽ, bộ ghế ngồi đã đổi mới, còn xịt nước hoa.

Sau khi mấy người lên xe, Lưu Kim Bằng không khởi động xe luôn: “Chuyện mà mày nói với tao ấy, bây giờ đã thay đổi gì chưa?”

“Không có,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vẫn không có thay đổi gì.”

“Bố mày không gài bẫy mày chứ?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Chắc là không, nếu mà có thì cô út sẽ nói với tao.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Lưu Kim Bằng quay đầu qua nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung: “Tôi với cậu add wechat đi, lát nữa hai người ai về nhà nấy. Không có chuyện gì thì thôi, nếu như thực sự có chuyện gì thì phải liên lạc với tôi.”

“Ok.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cầm điện thoại thêm bạn bè wechat với Lưu Kim Bằng, “Cảm ơn nhé.”

“Không nói chuyện này nữa,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Chuyện đã đến nước này rồi, tôi cũng không thể không giúp. Cậu về nhà rồi thì gửi định vị cho tôi, tôi phải biết nhà cậu ở đâu.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý.

Lưu Kim Bằng khởi động xe, tiếng radio đột nhiên vang lên.

“Chúc mừng, chúc mừng, chúc mừng bạn…”

“Đậu!” Lưu Kim Bằng bị dọa nhảy dựng, đập vào phím tắt, “Chúc mừng cái đầu mày!”

“Phải chúc mừng chứ.” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

“Được rồi, chúc mừng hai đứa bắt tay đánh địch.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Các cặp tình nhân khác có muốn chống đối lại sự phản ứng quyết liệt của gia đình còn không có cơ hội thế này đâu. Khi nào hai đứa mày già rồi còn có thể lôi ra chém gió, nhớ năm ấy, tình yêu oanh liệt cảm động trời đất…”


	84. Chapter 84

Khi Lưu Kim Bằng lái xe ra khỏi bãi đỗ, Đinh Tễ cảm giác bản thân mình như bị một con sóng cảm xúc ập đến vùi lấp cậu bên trong.

Từ giây phút này, thời gian cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung ở bên nhau bắt đầu đếm ngược.

Mà đếm ngược tới đâu còn chưa biết.

Rất căng thẳng, rất lo lắng.

Tuy rằng nói là tranh thủ ở bên cạnh nhau thêm một lát, tranh thủ nói với nhau thêm mấy câu. Nhưng kỳ thực, cả đường đi bọn họ đều im lặng, không ai nói gì.

Lưu Kim Bằng lại mở radio lên, bầu không khí mới hơi giảm bớt áp lực.

Khi xe chạy tới bên cạnh quảng trường nhỏ, Lâm Vô Ngung hắng giọng.

Đinh Tễ lập tức ngồi thẳng lên, nắm chặt bàn tay của Lâm Vô Ngung mà cậu vẫn đang cầm.

“Dừng ở đây?” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn qua kính chiếu hậu.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đi rẽ vào đường kia là được.”

“Nói địa chỉ đi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Đang đi xe mà, cũng chỉ mấy bước thôi, tôi thuộc đường ở đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung do dự một lát, báo địa chỉ nhà mình.

“Biết rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu, “Tôi đưa cậu tới cổng khu nhà nhé.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu có phiền hay không.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Khách sáo nhiều quá đấy.”

“Không phải là khách sáo.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chẳng qua không tìm được lời tiêu chuẩn để nói chuyện.”

Lưu Kim Bằng ngây ra rồi bật cười.

Đinh Tễ cũng cười theo.

Xe dừng ở trước khu nhà, Đinh Tễ nhìn ra bên ngoài, ít nhiều gì thì cậu cũng quen thuộc nơi này, dù sao cũng đã từng tới mấy lần.

Khi cậu chuẩn bị xuống xe, Lâm Vô Ngung ấn cậu lại: “Ngồi đi, đừng xuống.”

Đinh Tễ ngây người, không xuống nữa.

“Lát nữa tôi về tới nhà sẽ gửi tin nhắn cho cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Cậu còn định nói thêm gì đó, nhưng không biết còn có thể nói gì, cả đoạn đường này cũng không hề nói một câu.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa đi vào trong cổng, Lưu Kim Bằng đã quay đầu xe, đi về hướng nhà ông bà nội.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua nhìn, chậc một tiếng: “Mày vội đi đầu thai à?”

“Đầu thai vào nhà mày hả?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao cũng chẳng muốn vậy đâu, đầu thai vào nhà ông bà nội mày còn được.”

“Cút.” Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Hôm nay mày đừng buồn quá nhé.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Trước khi ra ngoài tao đã nói với ông bà nội là tao đi đón mày. Tối nay sẽ ăn cơm ở nhà ông bà, ở lại qua đêm, ngày mai tao đi làm luôn.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Như vậy cho dù bố mày có nhìn thấy mày, vẫn có tao ở đây, cộng thêm ông bà và cô út cũng có mặt, ông ấy không thể nói gì,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tối nay coi như…xoa dịu tâm lý, trước kia mày nói là ý này có phải không.”

Đinh Tễ cười vỗ vai Lưu Kim Bằng: “Không có mày thì tao phải làm sao đây.”

“Đừng!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Không có tao thì mày còn có học thần Lâm Vô Ngung của mày, bây giờ mới thân thiết với tao làm gì.”

“Mày thiếu đánh hả!” Đinh Tễ đập cậu ta một cái.

Lưu Kim Bằng là anh em tốt của cậu, là dấu hiệu cuộc sống mười mấy năm tuy không hoàn mỹ nhưng an nhàn của cậu. Có Lưu Kim Bằng ở bên cạnh nói leo, cậu dần dần cũng không còn căng thẳng nữa.

Mười phút sau, Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tin nhắn tới. Đinh Tễ còn tưởng rằng anh tới nhà rồi, nhà anh sẽ nổi cơn giông bão, ít nhất phải nửa tiếng mới gửi tin nhắn tới đây.

Không ở nhà, có lẽ là đi kiểm tra lại, bây giờ đang tới bệnh viện.

Thì ra là không ở nhà, Đinh Tễ ngẩn người.

Sao cậu không đợi ở nhà còn tới bệnh viện làm gì.

Đợi ở nhà chán lắm, cũng phải tìm việc gì đó để làm.

Đinh Tễ nhìn tin nhắn mà Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới, cậu có chút bội phục, nếu như đổi thành cậu, cậu tuyệt đối sẽ không chủ động đi tìm, chắc chắn sẽ đợi ở nhà, che sẵn ô đợi giông bão tới.

“Cậu ta sao rồi?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Trong nhà không có ai, cậu ấy tới bệnh viện tìm bố mẹ rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Trâu thật.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

So với Lâm Vô Ngung, tình cảnh trước mắt của Đinh Tễ vẫn coi như ổn.

Xe của Lưu Kim Bằng vừa mới dừng ở dưới tầng, bà nội vẫn luôn ngóng trông ở cửa sổ vội hét lên: “Về rồi đấy à.”

“Cháu về rồi.” Đinh Tễ nhảy xuống xe, gào với bên trên.

“Về rồi à.” Bên cạnh bà nội ló ra một cái đầu nhỏ, cũng hét theo, “Anh…”

“Đậu Nhi.” Đinh Tễ cười lên, hét lại một câu.

“Anh thì sao.” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng hét.

“Mau lên đây đi.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Đừng có rống với em, cũng không phải lâu rồi không gặp.”

“Hả?” Lưu Kim Bằng ngây người.

Đinh Tễ dựa vào xe cười như điên. Tuy rằng trên đó còn có bố mẹ mà cậu không muốn gặp mặt, nhưng lúc này tâm tình của cậu thật sự rất tốt.

Giống như là khi trời khô hạn có người đột nhiên hất nước lên mặt cậu, làn da khô cứng lập tức khoan khoái hơn.

Tuy rằng nước bốc hơi lại càng khô, nhưng ngay lúc đó vẫn thoải mái.

Lưu Kim Bằng giành lên tầng trước, Đinh Tễ đi theo sau cậu ta.

Vừa tới tầng hai, Đinh Tễ đã nghe thấy giọng của bà nội: “Lên chưa?”

“Lên rồi,” Giọng của cô út cũng vang lên, “Sao nào, mẹ muốn xuống ấy đón hả? Nó là cháu của mẹ, mẹ là bà nó, mẹ chờ nó chạy lên khóc lóc ôm mẹ không được sao?”

Đinh Tễ cười, vỗ vai Lưu Kim Bằng, lướt qua cậu ta chạy lên trên.

Bà nội đang đứng ở cửa, vừa nhìn thấy cậu đã cười dang tay ra.

“Bà nội!” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên ôm lấy bà, “Cháu nhớ bà quá.”

“Bà vẫn ổn,” Bà nội cười, vỗ vai cậu, “Cũng không nhớ cháu lắm.”

Đinh Tễ ôm bà nội, nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua trong phòng. Tất cả mọi người đều có mặt, cô út đứng bên cửa, bố mẹ cậu đang đứng ở cửa phòng bếp, chồng cô út đang đi tới, ông nội ngồi trên sô pha cười cười nhìn về bên đây.

“Ông nội!” Đinh Tễ lại gào lên.

“Mau vào đây, đứng ở cửa làm gì!” Ông nội vẫy tay.

Đinh Tễ buông bà nội ra, khi đi theo bà nội vào trong phòng, cậu nhìn thoáng qua cô út. Cô út gật đầu với cậu, nhìn ý này có lẽ bây giờ sóng yên gió lặng.

“Chú,” Cậu chào chồng cô út, lại ôm bé Đậu Xanh, sau đó quay đầu nhìn bố mẹ đứng ở bên kia, cảm giác cổ họng khô khốc, “Bố, mẹ.”

“Ừ.” Bố cậu lạnh mặt, khó khăn nặn ra một nụ cười, nhìn giống như đang bị co giật.

Mẹ cậu không biểu lộ nét mặt gì, chỉ gật đầu: “Đi rửa mặt đi, mặt toàn bụi.”

“Không tới mức ấy chứ ạ,” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng đi theo vào, ngồi xuống bên cạnh ông nội, “Xe của cháu có hơi cũ thật, nhưng mà không bị lọt gió, chắc chắn mặt không bị bụi, có lẽ chỉ có chút dầu.”

“Bằng Bằng có xe rồi khác thật,” Chồng cô út nói, “Nói chuyện cũng có khí phách hơn.”

Mọi người trong phòng đều bật cười.

Đinh Tễ nhìn bố cậu, cô út ở bên cạnh nói: “Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt thối thối của bố cháu chưa, miệng nổi nhiệt, nói chuyện cũng không mở miệng, cười cũng không cười nổi.”

Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới chú ý tới, miệng bố cậu sưng lên, có lẽ là đang tức.

“Nóng trong.” Mẹ cậu nói.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, đi vào nhà vệ sinh đóng cửa lại.

– Tôi về tới nhà rồi, bây giờ vẫn ổn.

– Người nhà cậu đều ở nhà cả à.

– Ừ, tối nay Bằng Bằng ở đây, có lẽ bố mẹ sẽ không có cơ hội gây phiền phức cho tôi.

– Ngày mai có thể bớt chút thời gian nói chuyện, kéo dài thời gian thêm tôi sợ không chống đỡ nổi nữa.

– Ừ, cậu có chuyện gì thì nói cho tôi.

– Tôi vẫn còn chưa tới bệnh viện, lát nữa gặp mặt xong gửi tin nhắn cho cậu.

– Ok.

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm khung chat, xem đi xem lại đoạn nói chuyện này mấy lần, sau đó mới để điện thoại vào trong túi.

Rửa mặt xong đi ra ngoài, mọi người đều đang ngồi nói chuyện ở phòng khách, bà nội và cô út đang bận nấu cơm tối ở trong bếp.

“Tiểu Tễ ra kìa,” Cô út ló đầu ra từ phòng bếp, “Mau tới đây kể chuyện ở trường với bà cháu đi, bà cháu sắp lo chết rồi.”

“Có gì để nói đâu ạ.” Đinh Tễ đi vào nhà bếp, “Hôm Quốc khánh đã nói cả đống rồi mà.”

“Lúc đó chỉ vừa mới khai giảng thôi,” Bà nội nói, “Bây giờ đã đi học được một kỳ rồi, cảm giác thế nào? Thi cử sao rồi?”

“Vẫn ổn ạ,” Đinh Tễ bốc một miếng thịt kho tàu trong bát trên bàn cho vào miệng. “Cháu có bao giờ thi kém đâu, bây giờ cháu còn thường xuyên ở lì tại thư viện.”

“Vậy thì được, trước đây bảo cháu đọc sách khó ơi là khó,” Bà nội vừa thái rau vừa nói. “Chắc là bị ảnh hưởng của thần tiên nhỏ, người ta không chỉ thông minh, còn chăm chỉ.”

Lòng Đinh Tễ thắt lại, tay tê dại, căng thẳng nhìn thoáng qua cô út.

Cô út đưa mắt nhìn cậu, tỏ vẻ không sao.

“Cậu ấy cũng chẳng chăm chỉ,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Đầu óc cậu ấy rất tốt.”

“Vậy thì cháu tiếp tục học người ta chơi đi.” Bà nội liếc nhìn cậu, “Cháu xem bố cháu có xử cháu hay không. Lần này cháu về nhà, bố cháu đã chuẩn bị cho cháu một đống sách luyện tập.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Niềm vui khi về nhà gặp được ông bà nội, dần dần biến mất khi nhìn thấy từng ánh mắt lúng túng của bố mẹ. Đinh Tễ ở trong nhà bếp mười phút, còn không ra nữa sẽ kỳ quái, ông nội cũng đang đợi cậu nói chuyện ở phòng khách…

Cậu không thể không xoay người quay lại phòng khách, Lưu Kim Bằng dịch sang bên cạnh, nhường vị trí bên cạnh ông nội cho cậu, ngăn cách cậu với bố.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy năm nay cậu phải đưa cho Lưu Kim Bằng một cái lì xì to mới được.

“Ông nội.” Cậu qua đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh ông mình.

“Có mệt không?” Ông nội đang pha trà, rót một chén cho cậu.

“Không mệt ạ, có gì để mệt đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bạn cháu có người còn phải ngồi mười mấy tiếng mới về tới nhà, vậy mới mệt.”

“Bọn cháu vẫn chạy chứ?” Ông nội hỏi.

“Có, không chạy không được,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Bất kể mưa gió.”

“Vậy cũng tốt, ép buộc rèn luyện.” Chồng cô út ngồi phía đối diện cười cười, “Mỗi ngày chú đều dẫn bé Đậu Xanh chạy mấy vòng.”

“Chạy một tiếng không thở hồng hộc.” Bé Đậu Xanh vừa xem ti vi vừa giơ tay hình chữ V về bên này.

“Em giỏi lắm.” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

Bố mẹ cậu vẫn luôn nói rất ít, giống như lúc trước bọn họ tới nhà ông bà nội, cơ bản chỉ ngồi im lặng, xem ti vi, bình thường mà nói chuyện đều là dạy dỗ cậu.

Lúc này rõ ràng bố mẹ không muốn dạy dỗ cậu, vì thế cũng không nói gì, chỉ có bố cậu thỉnh thoảng mới nói một vài câu với chồng cô út.

Lúc vừa mới gặp bố mẹ, suốt một khoảng thời gian Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có lẽ bố cậu là được nhặt về. Khí chất của ông hoàn toàn khác biệt so với cả nhà. Mà bản thân cậu, chưa biết chừng là do cô út sinh ra, nhưng là tuổi tác của cô út thực sự không phù hợp, cho nên tưởng tượng của cậu mới bị phá vỡ.

Chăng qua ánh mắt của bố cậu không hề im lặng, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc qua người cậu, ánh mắt vô cùng sắc bén như có mang dao.

Đinh Tễ vẫn luôn đút tay trong túi quần, chỉnh điện thoại thành chế độ rung, cậu chạm vào điện thoại, sợ bỏ lỡ tin nhắn của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Nhưng khi điện thoại rung lên, cậu lại không dám lấy ra ngay.

Lưu Kim Bằng cầm điện thoại lên xem, sau đó ghé vào gần cậu nói: “Này, Đinh, cho mày xem cái này buồn cười lắm, vừa có người gửi cho tao.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua.

Cậu nhìn thấy tin nhắn hiển thị trên khung chat có tên Lâm Vô Ngung.

Trái tim cậu đột nhiên kích động.

Có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung đoán ra là cậu không tiện xem điện thoại, cho nên gửi tin nhắn cho Lưu Kim Bằng.

Khi nhìn thấy nội dung tin nhắn, cậu từ kích động trở thành căng thẳng.

Tin nhắn Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới chỉ có hai chữ.

Bắt đầu.

.

Khi bố Lâm Vô Ngung đá anh, anh không tránh.

Có lẽ bố anh muốn đá trúng bụng anh một cách phóng khoáng, tốt nhất là sau đó anh nên bị đá bay.

Nhưng bởi vì bố anh không tập thể dục, có lẽ không nâng chân lên cao được, cho nên anh có thể trực tiếp dùng tay che bụng dưới.

Quả nhiên bố anh chỉ đá trúng bụng dưới của anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung lùi về sau một bước, đứng vững.

Khi bố anh lại đá tới lần nữa, anh né sang bên cạnh.

“Làm cái gì đấy!” Một bác sĩ đi ngang qua chạy tới, hét lên, “Tại sao lại đánh nhau ở đây! Đây là bệnh viện!”

“Đánh con cũng không thể đánh như vậy,” Một bác trai ở bên cạnh nói, “Đã lớn vậy rồi, không thể làm như thế…”

“Nó không phải là con tôi!” Bố anh chỉ vào anh, “Tôi không có đứa con thế này!”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn ông ta, “Từ trước tới giờ đều không có.”

“Hai người đừng cãi nhau ở đây.” Bác sĩ nói, “Sẽ ảnh hưởng tới bệnh nhân! Ra bên ngoài nói chuyện! Còn đánh nhau nữa tôi sẽ báo cảnh sát.”

“Xin lỗi bác sĩ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói một câu với bác sĩ, xoay người đi ra khỏi bệnh viện.

Bố anh cũng ra theo, hai người cùng nhau đi tới một gốc cây ven đường.

“Tao hỏi lại mày,” Bố anh trừng mắt nhìn, “Mày cố ý có phải không? Mày luôn muốn trả thù bọn tao đúng không, mày muốn nhìn thấy bọn tao khó chịu! Nhìn thấy bọn tao đau khổ!”

“Con không rảnh như vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Con chỉ muốn tới nói với bố mẹ, con không tìm được Lâm Trạm, con cũng không thể tìm được anh ấy.”

Bố anh cười lạnh lùng.

“Bố đừng nghĩ tới chuyện nhà Đinh Tễ nữa, cậu ấy đã nói với người nhà rồi, không cần bố phải nói.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng con vẫn muốn nhắc nhở bố, nếu như bố dám gọi điện, con dám đập tan nhà bố.”

“Thái độ của mày là sao?” Bố anh nhìn anh, “Mày uy hiếp tao? Mày nghĩ mày là ai? Mày dùng thái độ nào để nói chuyện với tao?”

“Thái độ của người xa lạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lẽ nào không phải sao?”

“Lâm Vô Ngung!” Bố anh rống lên, trừng mắt nhìn anh, ánh mắt đỏ ngầu.

“Bố, con xin lỗi, lần cuối cùng rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn ông, “Mười mấy năm nay, con không mang lại ký ức tốt đẹp nào cho bố mẹ cả, nhưng con cũng đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mà bố mẹ mong muốn khi sinh con ra. Con không muốn sinh ra, nhưng vì bố mẹ mà con được sinh ra, bây giờ con đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rồi, những ngày tháng còn lại là của con.”

Miệng bố anh run rẩy, run rẩy mạnh, nhưng không nói nên lời.

“Con muốn sống thế nào thì sống thế đó, không cần quan tâm tới con.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn ông, “Từ trước tới giờ chưa từng có ai làm bố mẹ vừa lòng, làm bố mẹ vui vẻ, cũng không tồn tại người làm bố mẹ thất vọng, đúng không?”

“Mày muốn làm chúng tao chết đúng không?” Bố anh nói.

“Bố đừng nói mấy lời như vậy, bố mẹ cũng nên buông tha cho bản thân đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lâm Trạm cũng đã đi rồi, trong lòng bố mẹ chắc chắn cũng biết, chẳng qua bố mẹ chỉ không muốn biết mà thôi. Tình yêu của bố mẹ giống như một con dao, đâm xuống từng nhát, anh ấy đã sớm chết, người sống ở một nơi nào đó kia đã không còn là con của bố mẹ nữa, không phải là Lâm Trạm…”

Bố anh tát một cái lên mặt anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể tránh, nhưng anh không tránh, cái tát này khiến cho đầu óc anh choáng váng.

Mười mấy năm qua bố mẹ anh chưa từng đánh anh, nói chính xác hơn là căn bản chưa từng chạm vào anh. Không ôm ấp, không nắm tay, không an ủi, thậm chí còn không bằng lòng đưa bàn tay về phía anh.

Hôm nay vừa tát vừa đá, lại là lần “tiếp xúc thân mật” nhất mà bố anh chủ động trong nhiều năm qua.

Anh bất chợt cảm thấy bản thân thật đáng thương.

Đinh Tễ gọi nhóc đáng thương đúng là không sai.

“Con đi đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bố mẹ giữ gìn sức khỏe.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung, rốt cuộc mày muốn thế nào!” Bố anh gào hét.

“Con muốn làm trẻ mồ côi,” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người, “Bố mẹ yên tâm, nghĩa vụ con phải làm con vẫn sẽ làm, những chuyện khác… cứ như vậy đi.”

Kết cục này không phải là kết cục mà Lâm Vô Ngung mong muốn, chẳng qua bọn họ cũng không đi theo hướng mà anh tưởng tượng, anh nghĩ ít nhất mình cũng có một cơ hội để nói chuyện.

Nhưng mà mẹ anh trực tiếp đập cốc, bố anh đánh anh.

Tất cả đều không nằm trong kế hoạch, nhưng lại chẳng có gì bất ngờ.

Lời anh nói, quyết định anh đưa ra, chẳng qua chỉ là một lần bốc đồng trong phạm vi anh có thể khống chế mà thôi.

Chỉ cần xác định bố anh sẽ không liên lạc với người nhà Đinh Tễ, anh có thể không kiêng nể gì, anh khiến bố anh nhìn thấy bản thân chẳng hề sợ hãi, anh có thể chẳng hề sợ hãi.

Chẳng qua lần bốc đồng này viết dấu chấm hết cho tất cả.

Anh đi một lúc lâu, từ bệnh viện về nhà, cầm hành lý của mình đi, lại thu dọn một số đồ đạc trước kia mình muốn mang nhưng lại không mang theo, xếp vào trong vali, rời khỏi nhà.

Anh kéo hành lý đi mãi, cuối cùng vào một khách sạn.

Anh không nhìn rõ tên của khách sạn là gì.

Sau khi vào phòng, anh gọi điện thoại cho lễ tân, bảo người ta mang đồ ăn lên.

Kiếp trước cậu là heo hả?

Giọng nói của Đinh Tễ vang lên bên tai anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, cười không dừng lại được.

– Mọi chuyện bên này rất thuận lợi, không có vấn đề.

Đinh Tễ đứng trong nhà vệ sinh, dựa vào cửa, nhìn tin nhắn Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới, thở phào một hơi.

Đêm nay cậu cũng không thoải mái, khi ăn cơm mọi người đều rất vui vẻ, cậu cố gắng giấu cảm xúc của mình đi. Nên nói gì thì nói, cũng cười không ít, cậu không muốn ông bà nội nghi ngờ.

Nhưng mỗi lần ánh nhìn của bố cậu lướt qua, lại làm cậu run rẩy, cậu có thể cảm nhận được, mỗi lần “phản ứng bình thường” của cậu đều như một sự khiêu khích với bố mẹ.

Mãi cho tới khi nhận được tin nhắn của Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu mới thả lỏng hơn một chút.

Sau khi điều chỉnh lại tâm tình, cậu ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh.

“Bà ơi,” Lưu Kim Bằng giúp bà nội thu dọn bàn ghế, “Buổi tối làm cho cháu và Đinh Tễ chút bánh nhé, bọn cháu ăn khuya. Có lẽ đêm nay bọn cháu sẽ thức thâu đêm để nói chuyện.”

“Được.” Bà nội gật đầu cười.

“Đinh Tễ hôm nay…” Bố cậu đột nhiên mở miệng, “Con về nhà với bố mẹ nhé.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, Lưu Kim Bằng cũng sửng sốt, há miệng không nói nên lời.

“Con không về.” Đinh Tễ lấy lại tinh thần, không thèm nghĩ ngợi gì đã nói luôn.


	85. Chapter 85

Suy nghĩ của Lưu Kim Bằng và Đinh Tễ đều là tạm xử lý một đêm. Trước giờ không gặp mặt, bây giờ đối mặt nhất định sẽ bùng nổ cảm xúc, qua một đêm có thể dịu bớt đi.

Hơn nữa, trước đây khi cậu được nghỉ, một kỳ nghỉ đông một kỳ nghỉ hè đều chưa chắc đã ở nhà bố mẹ đủ một tuần, đừng nói là ngày đầu tiên về nghỉ Tết.

Không nói tới Đinh Tễ, câu nói này của bố cậu khiến cho cả ông bà cũng sửng sốt.

“Ấy,” Bà nội nói, “Nó vừa mới về, ngồi máy bay rồi lại ngồi xe, ăn cơm xong rồi còn đâu tinh thần mà đi chỗ khác.”

Bố cậu không nói gì.

“Tối nay đừng đi đâu cả, Bằng Bằng đã tới đây rồi,” Cô út nói, “Còn nữa, cả học kỳ Đinh Tễ còn chưa gặp ông bà nội, buổi tối thế nào cũng phải dính lấy ông bà.”

Bố cậu vừa há miệng muốn nói gì đó, mẹ cậu đã giành nói trước: “Cũng phải, vậy ngày mai hãy nói.”

Đinh Tễ thở phào một hơi.

“Ừ,” Bố cậu đáp một tiếng, ngữ điệu có hơi cứng ngắc, nhưng cũng coi như khống chế được, “Ở với ông bà trước đi.”

Thu dọn bàn ăn xong, mọi người lại nói chuyện thêm một lát, bố mẹ cậu đứng dậy muốn về.

Giống như những lần trước đây khi tụ họp ăn cơm xong mà bọn họ muốn về trước, Đinh Tễ đều vui vẻ nhưng không tỏ ra mặt, tiễn hai người ra khỏi cửa.

Có điều lần này cậu không dám tiễn nhiều hơn một bước, đi thêm một bước sẽ rời khỏi vòng bảo vệ của ông bà nội, có khi bố cậu sẽ đạp cậu một phát bay từ tầng ba xuống cũng nên.

Có lẽ bố cậu cảm thấy thời gian quá ngắn không tiện tính sổ với cậu, đi ra khỏi cửa xuống dưới tầng luôn, không hề quay đầu lại.

Mẹ cậu xuống hai bậc cầu thang mới quay đầu nhìn cậu một cái, dùng giọng rất nhỏ nói: “Tốt nhất là con nên chuẩn bị tâm lý đi, đây không phải là chuyện mà con có thể cứng với bố mẹ mấy câu là xong đâu.”

Tuy âm thanh rất nhỏ, nhưng lại vô cùng nặng.

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Bố mẹ cậu vừa đi, những người trong căn phòng dường như thả lỏng hẳn ra. Chồng cô út trượt xuống nằm thẳng trên sô pha, ông nội bày trà cụ lên, bà nội và cô út ngồi bên cạnh chờ uống.

Chỉ có bé Đậu Xanh vẫn như trước, ôm lấy ipad của mẹ xem phim Mỹ, trạng thái của những người lớn bên cạnh đều không ảnh hưởng tới cô bé.

“Tua nhanh làm gì thế?” Lưu Kim Bằng đang ngồi xem bên cạnh cô bé.

“Anh không nhận ra sao? Hai người họ sắp hôn rồi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Em không muốn xem.”

“Nhưng mà anh muốn xem.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Bằng Bằng cháu tránh ra ngay!” Cô út chỉ cậu ta, “Chẳng tốt chút nào.”

“Toàn thân cháu từ dưới lên trên đều viết một chữ tốt,” Lưu Kim Bằng đứng dậy, đi tới bên cạnh Đinh Tễ, huých vai cậu, “Có phải không?”

“Đậu Xanh.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn bé Đậu Xanh, “Có đúng không?”

“Cũng tạm,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Chẳng qua có hơi ngốc, nhưng mà hai anh là anh em tốt mười mấy năm, còn phải hỏi em sao?”

Đinh Tễ lập tức bật cười, ấn đầu bé Đậu Xanh lắc lắc: “Qua mấy năm nữa là em có thể dọa chết người rồi.”

Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng cùng nhau chen trên chiếc sô pha đơn, vừa xem ti vi vừa nói chuyện.

“Hôm nào thì thần tiên nhỏ tới nhà chơi?” Bà nội vừa cắn hạt dưa vừa hỏi.

Đinh Tễ dừng một lát mới mở miệng: “Cháu chưa biết được, vừa về tới nhà, cũng hơi nhiều việc.”

“Nếu mà tới thì báo trước,” Bà nội nói, “Bà rán bánh cho hai đứa.”

“Phải nói trước sao ạ,” Cô út nói, “Năm mới đồ ăn nhà chúng ta có thể mở nhà ăn luôn, có cái gì không có?”

“Cũng chưa chắc,” Ông nội nói, “Cái bà này lúc nào cũng cảm thấy còn thiếu một chút, nếu không mỗi lần sắm tết Tiểu Tễ sẽ không lải nhải ngày nào cũng mua đồ ăn.”

Mọi người nói chuyện thêm một tiếng đồng hồ, khi cả nhà cô út đi về, Lưu Kim Bằng kéo Đinh Tễ đi dạo, xuống dưới cùng luôn.

Chồng cô út lái xe đi rồi, Lưu Kim Bằng mới đi về hướng đường chính, vừa đi vừa quay đầu lại nói: “Tao đi lòng vòng chút, nửa tiếng nữa tao đợi mày ở thùng rác bên ngoài cửa.”

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ kéo khóa áo khoác lên tận cùng, lại ấn mũ sâu xuống.

Không biết bên nhà Lâm Vô Ngung thế nào rồi, cậu lấy điện thoại ra, gửi tin nhắn qua trước.

– Nói chuyện được không?

– Được, gọi điện nhé?

Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại qua luôn: “Đậu, sao rồi? Bố mẹ cậu có làm khó cậu không?”

“Không, đều đã tới nước này rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn làm khó kiểu gì được nữa, cậu thế nào rồi?”

“Trước mắt thì vẫn ổn, bố tôi nhìn tôi như nhìn kẻ thù”, Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhưng mà vẫn ổn, ban nãy còn dọa tôi, đột nhiên bảo tôi theo bọn họ về nhà, cũng may là bà nội và cô út cản lại.”

“Bọn họ đã về chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có lẽ ngày mai tôi phải về nhà.”

“Cậu nói chuyện kiềm chế một chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đừng cứng quá lại kích động cảm xúc.”

“Tôi biết rồi, dù sao nói gì tôi cũng đồng ý,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện này không ai có thể thay đổi được nữa, tôi ăn mắng một trận, mắng gì tôi đều nhịn được, đánh tôi mấy trận cũng không sao, chẳng qua bọn họ cũng không thể đánh tôi, dù sao bọn họ cũng chưa từng quan tâm tới tôi.”

“Cậu đang ở bên ngoài à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Tôi nghe thấy tiếng gió.”

“Đi dạo lòng vòng, Bằng Bằng kéo tôi ra ngoài,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Gọi điện thoại trong phòng hơi bất tiện, lỡ như bà tôi nghe thấy một câu là xong, cậu đang ở đâu thế?”

“Ở nhà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ở nhà một mình.”

“Năm nay cậu ăn tết ở nhà hả?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn có chỗ nào khác để đi không? Nếu không ở nổi nữa thì đi tới nhà Hứa Thiên Bác còn hơn ở nhà.”

“Không sao, ở nhà ăn tết cũng mười mấy năm rồi, thêm một lần đâu có là gì.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Dù sao tôi phải xem tình hình bên này đã, nếu như không sao tôi sẽ tới tìm cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đinh Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lần này đừng chọc bố mẹ cậu nữa, chỉ cần cậu ra ngoài, cho dù là đi gặp ai đều sẽ bị cho rằng là đi hẹn hò…”

“Vậy tôi còn không thể ra ngoài nữa hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ thở dài, cậu biết ý của Lâm Vô Ngung, dù sao nghỉ đông cũng không lâu, ít nhất trước khi ngả bài với bố mẹ, cậu phải duy trì trạng thái ngoan ngoãn, không được châm ngòi mâu thuẫn. Cậu đá tuyết trên đường, “Tôi biết rồi, thời gian này mà nhớ cậu thì tôi sẽ gọi video.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý.

Đinh Tễ và Lưu Kim Bằng không có thời gian ở bên ngoài quá lâu, phải về nhà với ông bà. Hơn nữa bên ngoài quá lạnh, năm mới sắp tới rồi, rất nhiều cửa hàng đều đã đóng cửa, muốn tìm một nơi nào đó ấm áp ở xung quanh cũng không có.

“Biết ngay hai đứa sẽ lạnh cóng mà.” Bà nội cười nói.

“Haiz,” Lưu Kim Bằng ngồi xổm bên cạnh tấm sưởi, “Năm mới thật là, chỉ có ở nhà là ấm áp thôi, đi ngoài đường cảm giác như đi lánh nạn.”

“Ông bà đã sắm tết đủ chưa ạ?” Đinh Tễ ngồi ghé vào bên người bà nội.

“Mua đủ rồi,” Bà nội nói, “Năm nay không cần cháu đi mua đồ ăn cùng nữa, cháu cứ đi chơi đi, đại học có bài tập nghỉ đông không?”

“Sao có thể không có được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chẳng qua không giống như trước đây, chuyển sang viết báo cáo.”

“Ghê thật,” Bà nội vươn tay vỗ ông nội, “Nghe thấy chưa, mới lên đại học nửa năm thôi mà đã phải viết báo cáo rồi.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được bật cười: “Bà nội, bà đừng như thế được không.”

“Vậy cháu viết báo cáo cẩn thận đừng như lúc trước,” Bà nội nói, “Hoặc là không viết, để cho cô út tới nghe giáo viên mắng một trận, hoặc là để hai ngày cuối cùng mới viết.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lúc ở chung với bà nội là lúc cậu cảm thấy an tâm nhất.

Nhưng bây giờ loại quan tâm này cũng là dày vò lớn nhất đối với cậu.

Có điều sự dày vò còn lớn hơn nữa Đinh Tễ lại không ngờ tới được.

Ngày hôm sau, cậu đứng ngồi không yên ở nhà bà nội đợi bố mẹ gọi về, nhưng lại không nhận được bất cứ tin tức nào, không có tin nhắn, cũng không có điện thoại.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mông lung, không biết bọn họ có ý gì.

Nhưng cậu vẫn không dám ra ngoài, chỉ có thể rúc ở nhà nói chuyện với Lâm Vô Ngung. Hai người cùng nhau đoán xem khi nào bố cậu sẽ tới tìm cậu.

“Có lẽ là buổi tối tới ăn cơm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ăn xong rồi dẫn cậu đi, như thế tự nhiên hơn.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được đứng dậy đi tới phòng khác: “Bà ơi.”

“Bà đây.” Bà nội ở trong phòng bếp đáp lời cậu.

“Tối nay chỉ có ba chúng ta ăn cơm thôi ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, hôm nay ăn tùy tiện gì đó nhé,” Bà nội nói, “Mấy ngày nay bà còn phải chuẩn bị một đống thức ăn mừng năm mới.”

Cho tới tối bố mẹ cậu vẫn không có bất cứ tin tức nào, không tới ăn cơm, cũng không gọi cậu về.

Ngày thứ ba cũng thế.

Đinh Tễ bị làm cho hoang mang, chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là sang năm mới, bố cậu định để qua năm rồi mới nói chuyện kia sao? Nếu mà như vậy, tại sao ngày đầu tiên cậu trở lại đã sốt ruột bắt cậu về nhà?

“Có phải bố cậu…” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đang đợi cậu chủ động?”

“Đậu!” Đinh Tễ giật mình ngồi thẳng, “Chưa biết chừng là như vậy! Đậu má! Nếu như mà vậy, hiệp đầu tiên tôi đã thua rồi!”

“Hay là cậu về nhà xem tình hình thế nào đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như bọn họ định sang năm mới nói, chứng tỏ rằng cố gắng hết sức không để cảm xúc của mọi người ảnh hưởng tới ông bà. Nếu vậy, cậu về nhà cũng sẽ không có vấn đề gì quá lớn, nếu như đang đợi cậu chủ động… vậy cậu càng phải về, dù sao cũng phải giải quyết.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ hít một hơi, “Mau hôn tôi một cái, cho tôi thêm chút sức mạnh.”

Lâm Vô Ngung hôn một cái rất vang.

.

“Cháu về nhà một chuyến,” Đinh Tễ nhét mấy quyển sách vào trong ba lô, ở nhà vẫn còn quần áo để cậu tắm rửa, cậu chỉ cần mang mấy quyển sách cho bố cậu nhìn thấy là được, “Có lẽ buổi tối cháu sẽ không về.”

“Đáng lẽ phải về từ tối qua rồi,” Ông nội nói, “Bố cháu là người không thích nói chuyện, đợi cháu tự mình nhận ra, cháu không nhận ra nó sẽ không vui.”

“Sao ông không nhắc cháu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải vì ông luyến tiếc chỉ muốn ở với cháu nhiều thêm sao” Ông nội cười, “Đặc biệt là bà của cháu, chỉ giả ngốc.”

“Hai người…” Đinh Tễ qua đó vỗ vai ông nội, “Hai người già nhà họ Đinh thật giỏi.”

“Đi đi, đi mau lên,” Bà nội nói, “Còn kịp ăn bữa tối. Gọi điện thoại cho bố cháu báo một câu trước đã, bảo bố cháu ở nhà nấu cơm, nếu không lại phải nấu mì ăn liền.”

“Ông bà đừng lo lắng.” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Cháu biết rồi.”

Không gọi điện.

Không biết do Đinh Tễ cảm thấy gọi cuộc điện thoại này thì sẽ coi như mọi chuyện bắt đầu hay là vì cảm thấy bố mẹ đang ở nhà đợi cậu, gọi hay không gọi cũng không quan trọng.

Khi đi tới dưới tầng, cậu đụng phải dì Tôn ở nhà đối diện, còn chưa kịp mở miệng ra chào hỏi, dì Tôn đã mở miệng trước: “Ồ, Đinh Tễ đấy hả?”

“Vâng, cháu chào dì Tôn ạ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười, số lần cậu về quá ít, cũng chỉ quen mỗi người hàng xóm này, xem ra dì Tôn cũng có chút ấn tượng mơ hồ với cậu.

“Bố mẹ cháu vừa mới đi viện về nên cháu vội tới đây hả?” Dì Tôn nói, “Hiếu thảo thật đấy.”

“…A.” Đinh Tễ không biết nói tiếp thế nào.

“Mau lên đi.” Dì Tôn nói, “Nghe nói đã hạ sốt rồi, nhìn sắc mặt tốt hơn lúc sáng.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng gật đầu.

Là bố cậu sốt? Hay là mẹ cậu?

Khi Đinh Tễ cầm chìa khóa ra, tay cậu có hơi run rẩy, nhưng cậu không lo lắng nhiều, chỉ sốt thôi, còn hạ sốt rồi. Nhưng nếu như là vì chuyện của cậu, cậu tới đây chính là đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.

Mở cánh cửa ra, Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy bố cậu ngồi trên ghế sô pha, sắc mặt hơi đen.

“Bố.” Cậu gọi một tiếng.

Khi bố cậu quay mặt qua nhìn cậu, sắc mặt càng đen.

“Về rồi đấy à.” Bố cậu nói một câu.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ xoay tay lại đóng cửa, “Mẹ con đâu rồi ạ?”

“Đang nằm nghỉ trong phòng.” Bố cậu nói.

Đinh Tễ nhìn qua phòng ngủ của hai người, cửa đang đóng, cậu đặt ba lô lên tủ giày. Vừa thay giày vừa nói: “Con vừa mới gặp dì Tôn ở bên dưới, dì ấy nói bố mẹ mới từ bệnh viện về, mẹ con bị sốt ạ?”

“Đã hạ sốt rồi, bây giờ chỉ hơi mệt.” Bố cậu nói.

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ thay giày xong, đứng ở phòng khách, không biết nên vào thăm mẹ hay là ngồi đây bắt đầu nói chuyện với bố cậu.

Cửa phòng ngủ mở ra, mẹ cậu ra ngoài, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi.

“Mẹ.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng đi qua đó.

“Mẹ còn tưởng con không chịu về.” Mẹ cậu vuốt tóc. “Chưa chuẩn bị đồ ăn, khoảng thời gian này mẹ với bố con ăn không vào, cũng cho chị Lưu về nhà ăn tết rồi.”

“Không sao ạ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa con… gọi mấy món bên ngoài về ăn nhé.”

“Ăn không vào.” Mẹ cậu kéo ghế ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn, nhìn cậu, “Đâu có sức chống chọi mạnh như người trẻ tuổi bọn con. Bố mẹ đã tuổi này rồi, áp lực vốn đã lớn, chỉ có chút việc thôi là đã nằm rồi.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, do dự mấy giây, ngồi xuống ghế sô pha đối diện bố cậu.

Trong phòng khách im lặng, bố cậu không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn cậu. Mẹ cậu đỡ trán, thất thần, không biết đang nhìn về phía nào.

Đinh Tễ không dám dựa vào sô pha. Bố cậu vốn đã không thích nhìn cậu nằm ườn ra sô pha nhà ông bà, lúc này cậu lại ngồi thẳng tắp.

Thẳng tới mỏi cả lưng, cậu không thể không cong lưng, thả lỏng ra, chống cánh tay lên đầu gối, mở miệng nói trước: “Chuyện mà lần trước con nói với bố mẹ qua điện thoại….”

Cậu nhìn bố mẹ cậu, thấy không ai có phản ứng gì cậu mới nói tiếp: “Con rất xin lỗi vì đã làm bố mẹ khó chịu.”

“Là ai?” Bố cậu hỏi.

“…Ai cơ ạ?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Dù sao cũng phải có người nào đó thì con mới biết được mình bị như vậy,” Bố cậu hỏi, “Là ai?”

“Chuyện này kỳ thực cũng không quan trọng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Là ai cũng giống nhau cả, chỉ là chuyện sớm hay muộn.”

Mẹ cậu cười: “Thật cảm động.”

Hô hấp Đinh Tễ dừng lại hai giây, không nói gì.

“Con được lắm,” Bố cậu nói, “Người ta vào trường H để học tập, con lại đi làm những chuyện kia.”

“Không ít người lên đại học rồi yêu đương.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chẳng qua…”

“Chẳng qua cái gì?” Bố cậu nói, “Con cảm thấy bản thân mình giỏi lắm đúng không?”

Đinh Tễ im miệng, không nói tiếp.

“Được rồi, xem thái độ của con này, bây giờ nói chuyện cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì,” Bố cậu nói, “Không nói nữa.”

Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, cậu không ngờ rằng bố cậu lại đứt khoát như vậy, thiếu chút nữa đã phun ra câu “vậy con về nhà ông bà nội”.

Bố cậu đứng dậy, đi tới trước mặt cậu nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lúc lâu: “Con về phòng trước đi.”

Đinh Tễ không biết lời này có ý gì, nhưng cậu thực sự không ngờ tới hoàn cảnh trước mắt, nhất thời cũng không biết nói gì để thay đổi cục diện bế tắc này, chỉ đành đứng dậy, cầm ba lô của mình đi vào trong phòng ngủ.

Khi xoay tay đóng cửa lại, cậu không tìm thấy tay nắm cửa.

Đợi khi cậu nhận ra được điều gì, cửa đã bị đóng lại, ngay sau đó là một tiếng cạch.

“Bố!” Đinh Tễ quăng ba lô đi, đấm cửa, lại nhìn chằm chằm khóa cửa.

Cửa bị khóa rồi, hơn nữa còn bị đổi thành loại khóa ngoài, là cánh cửa phòng cá nhân, mắt mèo hướng vào trong phòng.

“Bố mẹ muốn làm gì thế!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Mấy ngày tới cứ ở trong đấy suy nghĩ kĩ lại,” Giọng của bố cậu vang lên bên ngoài, “Yên tâm, năm mới bố sẽ thả con ra. Con không muốn để ông bà nội biết, bố cũng không muốn chọc tức bọn họ, nhưng bố hi vọng con có thể bình tĩnh suy nghĩ.”

“Con nghĩ cái gì?” Đinh Tễ đập cửa, “Con có thể nghĩ được gì! Đây không phải là chuyện gì sai cả! Cũng không phải lỗi lầm gì! Đây là chuyện mà con suy nghĩ là có thể giải quyết được sao!”

Bên ngoài cửa phòng không có tiếng động gì.

“Cứ cho là con nghĩ thông suốt rồi! Con tội ác đầy trời! Tội ác tày trời được chưa!” Đinh Tễ đá cửa, nóng ruột tới mức phát run, “Con có thể sửa được sao! Người nên bình tĩnh chính là bố mẹ! Bố mẹ là người đã từng du học ở nước ngoài! Thường thức tối thiểu này còn không biết sao!”

Bên ngoài cửa vẫn không có âm thanh gì.

Đinh Tễ đi vòng vòng trong phòng, lại tới sau cửa, dán tai nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài.

Cậu nghe thấy giọng nói rất nhỏ của mẹ: “Làm vậy chẳng có nghĩa lý gì.”

“Bây giờ thảo luận chuyện có nghĩa lý gì mới là không ý nghĩa,” Giọng nói của bố cậu cũng rất nhỏ, “Mười mấy năm nay nó đã càn rỡ quen rồi…”

Giọng của bố cậu càng nhỏ, sau đó nói gì nữa, Đinh Tễ không nghe rõ.

Nhưng cậu cũng hiểu được một chút, bố mẹ cậu biết đây là sự thực không thể thay đổi. Nhưng bố cậu vẫn dùng thủ đoạn không thể nói lý nhất, lý do đại khái chính là vì cậu không nghe lời bố mẹ.

Đinh Tễ xoay người, dựa vào cửa, không biết giờ phút này bản thân có cảm giác gì, chỉ cảm thấy rất hoang mang, rất buồn cười.

Cậu nghĩ ra trăm phương nghìn kế, chuẩn bị đủ kiểu giải thích, nghĩ tới vô số cảnh tượng.

Nhưng lại không ngờ rằng bố mẹ cậu căn bản không cần nghe cậu giải thích gì, cũng không có bất kỳ nghi vấn gì với chuyện này.

Chẳng qua chỉ lựa chọn thời cơ này để chữa chứng “không nghe lời” của cậu mà thôi.


	86. Chapter 86

“Đinh Tễ” Giọng của bố cậu lại vang lên ở bên ngoài, “Bố mong con bình tĩnh, bố biết con… bất mãn với bố mẹ, cảm thấy bố mẹ chưa từng quan tâm con…”

Đinh Tễ không nghe kỹ, từ sau khi bố mẹ cậu về nước, phát hiện ra đứa con của mình không tự động phối hợp trở thành khuôn mẫu đứa con hiếu thảo đã thường xuyên nói những lời thế này.

“Có lẽ bố mẹ có đôi chỗ không làm tròn trách nhiệm, nhưng bố mẹ không hề nghĩ rằng con lại quá quắt như vậy,” Bố cậu nói, “Càng không thể trở thành lý do con buông thả bản thân, không phép tắc, không biết lớn nhỏ, không coi trọng bề trên…”

Bố cậu còn viết cả bản nháp sao? Bình thường nói chuyện cũng không lưu loát như vậy. Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại trong túi ra.

Bên trên hiển thị tin nhắn chưa đọc, của Lưu Kim Bằng và Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ mở của Lâm Vô Ngung, chỉ là một câu rất đơn giản.

– Sao rồi?

Ờ, chỉ có hai chữ.

Câu hỏi khá cẩn thận và kiềm chế.

Tin nhắn được gửi từ nửa tiếng trước, khoảng lúc mà cậu và bố mẹ rơi vào trong tình trạng xấu hổ. Không nhận được tin trả lời của cậu, Lâm Vô Ngung không gửi tiếp tin nào nữa.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ biết chắc chắn anh đang nôn nóng.

Cậu do dự một lát, trả lời lại một tin.

– Không phải quá thuận lợi, có lẽ trước năm mới tôi đều phải ở đây.

Cậu lục lọi ba lô, không thấy sổ tay nuôi gà, trước khi về cậu đã tháo nó ra, có lẽ không để trong ba lô mà để trong túi áo khoác.

Cậu thở dài.

Áo khoác còn để trên sô pha ngoài phòng khách.

“Ý là cậu ấy có thể bàn chuyện với bố mẹ?” Lưu Kim Bằng kéo ba con chó Bull béo như heo, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Tuy rằng không thuận lợi, nhưng vẫn phải ở nhà mấy ngày, vậy chứng minh có thể nói chuyện,… đậu, tại sao cậu ấy lại không trả lời tin nhắn của tôi?”

“Bởi vì hai chúng ta hỏi cùng một câu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điện thoại, “Trả lời một người là được rồi.”

“Cậu ấy cũng không biết hai chúng ta đang ở chung với nhau!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cho nên vẫn là trọng sắc khinh bạn, tôi thực sự không nhìn ra thằng nhóc này lại có cái tính ấy!”

“Không đúng lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng bước.

“Sao hả?” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng dừng lại, vừa kéo chó dừng theo, vừa quay ra nhìn anh, “Làm sao? Bây giờ tôi rất mẫn cảm, cậu đừng dọa tôi.”

“Cậu ấy bị nhốt lại rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta.

“Cái gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng sửng sốt.

“Bố mẹ cậu ấy là dạng người mà có thể nói chuyện với cậu ấy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không giống lắm,” Lưu Kim Bằng suy nghĩ, “Bọn họ rất mạnh mẽ, là kiểu mặc kệ cậu có nghe lời tôi hay không, tôi là người giỏi, tôi đúng. Tôi thực sự không thích bố mẹ cậu ấy, có thể không tiếp xúc thì không tiếp xúc.”

“Vậy Đinh Tễ thuộc dạng cho dù không nói chuyện được nhưng vẫn ở trong nhà sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Dựa theo cái tính cách mười mấy năm của cậu ấy, chắc chắn không phải.” Lưu Kim Bằng bắt đầu hiểu ra ý anh, cau mày lại, suy nghĩ nghiêm túc, “Nhưng bây giờ không phải bình thường, không phải cậu ấy đang vì… tình yêu vĩ đại của hai người mà cắn răng nhịn sao?”

“Không đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh.

“Tôi nói cậu ấy sẽ không nhịn như vậy đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu ta, “Không phải chúng tôi không vĩ đại.”

“Cmn tôi không nói bọn cậu vĩ đại, tôi nói tình yêu của bọn cậu vĩ đại.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Đúng vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Lưu Kim Bằng há miệng, không nói tiếp lời ban nãy.

“Vậy nên,” Lâm Vô Ngung cúi đầu, vừa trả lời tin nhắn của Đinh Tễ vừa nói, “Có lẽ là cậu ấy…”

– Đã nói gì thế? Đừng cãi nhau.

“Bị nhốt rồi” Lưu Kim Bằng giành đáp thành công, “Nhưng Đinh Tễ không phải là kiểu người muốn nhốt thì nhốt được, đúng không?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn tin tưởng kỹ năng bẻ khóa và tính cách nóng nảy đôi khi không thể khống chế của Đinh Tễ, “Nhưng nếu như cậu ấy bằng lòng nhịn, cậu ấy sẽ nhịn được, không bẻ khóa ra ngoài, không đạp thủng cửa, cũng không nhảy lầu.”

“Nhà của bố mẹ cậu ấy ở tầng rất cao,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói,”Nhảy ra ngoài đừng nói là gãy tay gãy chân, còn có thể chết luôn đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta: “Nhảy qua cửa sổ chạy trốn thông thường sẽ nhảy từng tầng một, khác so với lưu trình tự sát.”

“Được, được, được.” Lưu Kim Bằng vẫy tay với anh, “Cậu giỏi nhất.”

“Cũng bình thường.” Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu có biết nói chuyện không vậy!” Lưu Kim Bằng túm xích chó, trừng mắt nhìn anh, “Nói chuyện với cậu đúng là tốn sức!”

Tôi cũng thấy vậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Ngại quá, tôi sẽ chú ý hơn.”

“Tốt nhất là cậu nên chú ý.” Lưu Kim Bằng lại thở dài, “Vậy nếu như cậu ấy thực sự bị nhốt, bây giờ phải làm thế nào?”

“Xem có thể nói chuyện được đến đâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bị nhốt cũng phải có một yêu cầu nào đó, bị nhốt lại cũng có thể coi như giải quyết vấn đề, chỉ cần sau này Đinh Tễ có thể nói chuyện được…”

Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới, anh lấy điện thoại ra xem.

– Yên tâm, tôi đã nghĩ xem phải nói với bọn họ thế nào rồi.

– Ừ, Có chuyện gì thì phải bảo tôi.

“Chưa tới mấy ngày nữa là đến tết.” Lưu Kim Bằng rầu rĩ ngồi xổm xuống, túm lấy một chú chó, xoa đầu nó, “Nếu như cứ bị nhốt vậy không thả thì sao, có lẽ ông bà nội sẽ nghi ngờ.”

“Cậu có số điện thoại của cô út không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng ngồi xổm xuống, kéo một chú chó khác tới xoa, trong lòng cảm thấy không ổn, bàn tay chạm vào lớp da dày của chó Bull béo mới đỡ hơn chút.

“Không có.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Hỏi Đinh Tễ đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như bị thu điện thoại thì cậu hỏi an toàn hơn.”

“Ừ, cậu muốn gọi điện cho cô út hả.” Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức lấy điện thoại ra, gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ.

“Còn chưa quyết định, xem tình huống thế nào trước đã,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chắc chắn Đinh Tễ có suy nghĩ của riêng mình, bây giờ chúng ta chỉ là người trợ giúp, phối hợp với cậu ấy, xác định bên kia làm gì chúng ta mới hành động.”

“Được, nếu như giành trước cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ đánh người.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tính cách như cún.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cùng Lưu Kim Bằng cho mười hai chú chó đi dạo xong, cuối cùng mới đợi được cậu ta tan làm. Hai người đi tới quán cơm.

“Kỳ thực cậu không cần phải mời tôi ăn đâu.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi với Đinh Tễ làm bạn bao nhiêu năm như thế, giống như anh em ruột, cậu không cho tôi hỗ trợ tôi sẽ nổi nóng với cậu đấy.”

“Cũng không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung không định giả vờ bình tĩnh trước mặt Lưu Kim Bằng, anh cười cười, “Tôi cũng có chút… ngồi trao đổi thông tin với cậu một lát tôi mới có thể ổn hơn.”

“Ừ, tôi biết cảm giác này, dù sao xảy ra chuyện rồi, không cần quan tâm có thể giải quyết được hay không, có một đám người tụ tập làm cả đống chuyện linh tinh cũng cảm thấy yên tâm hơn.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“…Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Nhà cậu chỉ cần xử lý đơn giản vậy là xong sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Bố mẹ cậu không nói gì hả. Nếu bố mẹ Đinh Tễ xếp hạng hai top phụ huynh thất bại thì bố mẹ cậu phải xếp hạng nhất, còn được thêm giải phụ là đặc biệt thần kinh.”

“Như vậy mới dễ giải quyết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không kiêng nể gì mới cho một dao.”

Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Một dao? Ý cậu là câu dao sắc chặt dây rối?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Hả….” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười. “Tôi lười nói, hơn nữa nói vậy mới ngầu.”

“Ngầu cái mông, làm tôi nghẹn thở.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng tiếp xúc với người như Lưu Kim Bằng. Tuy rằng có hơi ngốc, nhưng biết nghĩa khí, tuy rằng rất thô tục nhưng lại rất chân thành.

Anh và Lưu Kim Bằng ăn xong lại nói chuyện thêm một lát, cảm giác lo âu và mờ mịt giảm đi không ít.

Không chỉ vì Lưu Kim Bằng thú vị, còn vì có đôi khi anh nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Đinh Tễ trên người Lưu Kim Bằng, là cái kiểu lưu manh giang hồ bất cần đời.

Cậu ta rất giống Đinh Tễ.

Cả một học kỳ này bọn họ chưa từng tách ra, bây giờ không chỉ tách ra mà còn đối mặt với chuyện này. Bởi vì tâm tư lo lắng phức tạp, cho nên càng thêm nhớ nhung.

Đặc biệt là khi quay lại khách sạn.

Trước thềm năm mới, khách sạn cũng không quá vắng vẻ, không ít người về thăm người thân, về nhà, còn có cả những người đi du lịch dịp năm mới.

Nhưng người trong lòng có chuyện vướng mắc chỉ có mình Lâm Vô Ngung.

Bây giờ anh vô cùng ghen tị, ghen tị bất cứ ai mang khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Sau khi quay lại phòng, Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhìn điện thoại mình. Thời gian xem điện thoại một năm của anh cộng lại cũng không nhiều bằng mấy ngày này, nhưng nội dung nhìn thấy lại rất ít.

Đinh Tễ vẫn không gửi tin gì tới.

Lưu Kim Bằng cũng không nhận được tin gì của cậu cả.

Bây giờ không có ai biết tình huống của Đinh Tễ, là đang nói chuyện hay là đang ngồi ngốc, đã ăn cơm chưa, ăn gì, có ăn no hay không….

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại lên, đặt lễ tân một phần đồ ăn khuya.

Cho tới buổi trưa ngày hôm sau, khi Lưu Kim Bằng gọi điện thoại tới, hai người bọn họ cảm thấy chuyện này có gì đó sai sai.

“Cả một buổi tối,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cả một đêm, đều không có cơ hội gửi tin gì tới sao?”

“Cậu gửi tin nhắn cho cậu ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Giả vờ như không biết gì, hỏi xem cậu ấy có ở nhà ông bà nội không, sau đó nói cậu muốn tới đó chơi.”

“Cậu cảm thấy cậu ấy có bị thu điện thoại không?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Chưa biết được…” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Bây giờ cũng không nói được gì cả, nếu như bị nhốt, có lẽ điện thoại chưa bị lấy đi ngay. Nếu như chưa lấy điện thoại đã bị nhốt, vậy vẫn phải mở cửa để giành điện thoại đúng không? Điện thoại là cọng rơm cứu mạng cuối cùng của Đinh Tễ, bố cậu ta có thể giành được sao?”

“Tôi gửi tin nhắn trước, hay là tôi gọi điện thoại luôn,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi thực sự không biết nhà cậu ấy lại nát như vậy, nghỉ đông về nhà còn không cho nghe điện thoại của bạn bè chắc?”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy đầu óc rất loạn.

Sau khi Lưu Kim Bằng tắt máy, anh đi lại trong phòng rất nhiều vòng, cũng không nghĩ được ra là vì sao.

Điện thoại lại kêu lên, Lâm Vô Ngung chưa nghe xong tiếng reo đầu tiên đã ấn nghe: “Sao rồi?”

“Cmn ai mà ngờ được!” Lưu Kim Bằng rống lên ngay, “Máy bận rồi! Điện thoại của Đinh Tễ bận rồi! Cmn là vì người sử dụng tạm thời ngừng sử dụng dịch vụ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cắn môi, không ngờ còn có thể làm vậy.

“Bố mẹ cậu ấy có thể cắt dịch vụ của cậu ấy sao?” Anh vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định.

“Ngày trước Đinh Tễ dùng tên của bà nội làm số,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi nghĩ giấy tờ vẫn ở chỗ của bà nội, chắc bọn họ lấy khi mua bảo hiểm cho bà nội.”

“Cậu gọi điện cho cô út hỏi thử chuyện này xem, sau đó nói cho tôi ngay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khi nào cậu tan làm tới nhà của ông bà xem, mua chút gì đó nói là trong cửa hàng phát, mang cho ông bà, sau đó quan sát. Tôi sợ bọn họ không liên lạc được với Đinh Tễ sẽ biết cậu ấy mâu thuẫn với bố mẹ, nếu vậy cậu cứ bịa ra chuyện gì đó.”

“Được.” Lưu Kim Bằng lập tức đồng ý.

“Tốt nhất là thống nhất với cô út, nói là có mâu thuẫn gì đó. Lỡ như mỗi người nói một kiểu là xong đời.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đầu óc bà nội rất nhanh nhạy.”

“Hiểu rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi đã lĩnh giáo sự lợi hại của bà nội mười mấy năm nay.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cúp máy rồi không dám chậm trễ, khoác áo chạy ra bên ngoài khách sạn.

Vừa xuống tầng vừa gọi điện thoại cho anh Bôn.

“Ồ, em về…” Anh Bôn chưa kịp nói xong câu đầu tiên đã bị ngắt lời.

“Anh Bôn, năm mới vui vẻ, bây giờ em tới chỗ anh ngay,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Em muốn mượn máy bay.”

“Hả? Được.” Anh Bôn sửng sốt, “Mượn kiểu nào? Em nhận việc hả?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung chạy ra khỏi cửa khách sạn, lên chiếc xe taxi đỗ ngoài cổng, “Em có việc gấp cần dùng.”

“Vậy em tới đây đi,” Anh Bôn nói, “Nhà anh chỉ có mấy thứ bỏ đi, nhưng mà vẫn bay được.”

“Vậy là đủ rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Tắt điện thoại, nói địa chỉ cho lái xe, Lưu Kim Bằng lại gọi tới: “Cô út không biết chuyện này! Nhưng có lẽ ông bà nội vẫn chưa phát hiện, nếu như phát hiện không liên lạc được chắc chắn sẽ hỏi cô út. Tôi đã thương lượng rồi, cứ nói là nghỉ đông rồi mà bố cậu ấy còn ép cậu ấy đọc sách chuyên ngành nên cãi nhau, cộng thêm trước đây đã bất hòa, bây giờ mới bạo phát.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vậy khi nào cậu tan làm, ông bà nội có nói gì đó không ổn, cậu đừng nhắc chuyện này vội.”

“Ừ.” Lưu Kim Bằng trả lời.

“Gửi địa chỉ nhà Đinh Tễ cho tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tỉ mỉ một chút, tòa nhà, số tầng, số phòng, hướng phòng.”

“Đậu, cậu định làm gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng căng thẳng, “Cậu định đánh tới đấy cướp người hả?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi không điên tới vậy.”

“Vậy cậu định làm gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Nếu như cậu không yên tâm, mười giờ gặp tôi ở dưới nhà cậu ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Anh Bôn bỏ đi không ít máy bay, khi Lâm Vô Ngung tới, anh ta đang bê thùng xuống dưới.

“Làm gì mà vội thế này?” Anh Bôn đưa thùng cho anh.

“Không gấp cũng không cần tìm anh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cảm ơn anh nhé.”

“Lâm Vô Ngung, đừng làm chuyện gì phạm pháp,” Anh Bôn nhìn anh, “Em là người có giấy phép điều khiển máy bay không người lái.”

“Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh cảm thấy em có thể làm ra chuyện gì?”

Anh Bôn cười vỗ vai anh: “Anh đoán là em định tỏ tình với ai đó hả, không mang máy bay nào về sao?”

“Anh Bôn anh thông minh thật đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười vẫy tay với anh ta, “Em đi đây, mấy ngày nữa trả anh sau.”

Lưu Kim Bằng còn tích cực hơn Lâm Vô Ngung. Lúc chín giờ bốn mươi phút, Lâm Vô Ngung tìm được nhà Đinh Tễ theo địa chỉ Lưu Kim Bằng cung cấp, cậu ta đã đứng ở góc tường run rẩy vì lạnh.

“Cậu tới muộn mười phút nữa là tôi sẽ lạnh chết ở đây đấy”. Lưu Kim Bằng cầm miếng dán giữ nhiệt, nước mắt bị gió thổi dính lên mặt.

Lâm Vô Ngung tháo khăn quàng cổ đưa cho cậu ta: “Trùm lên đầu.”

“Cậu thì sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng hơi do dự khi cầm lấy khăn quàng.

“Tôi mặc nhiều.” Lâm Vô Ngung đội một chiếc mũ trượt tuyết, lại trùm mũ áo khoác lên, còn buộc dây lại.

“Cái này là gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ cái thùng.

“Máy bay.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngẩng đầu nhìn tòa nhà trước mắt, “Phòng ngủ của Đinh Tễ ở hướng này hả?”

“Ừ.” Lưu Kim Bằng chỉ lên trên, “Đếm lên trên, cửa sổ tầng thứ chín, không bật đèn.”

“Nhìn thấy rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cửa sổ, đang kéo rèm, phía sau rèm cửa không có ánh sáng chiếu ra.

“Cậu muốn làm gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Thứ này có thể làm Đinh Tễ ra ngoài.”

Lâm Vô Ngung mở thùng ra, lấy máy bay đặt dưới đất, sau đó buộc một cây gỗ nhỏ lên: “Xem tình hình thế nào trước đã.”

“Đậu,” Lưu Kim Bằng ngồi xổm bên cạnh nhìn anh, “Cậu giỏi thật, Romeo và Romeo thời hiện đại, lén lút cũng không cần trèo tường.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, lấy điều kiển từ xa ra.

Khi máy bay cất cánh, Lưu Kim Bằng tiếp tục ở bên cạnh tấm tắc cảm thán, tạm thời không quan tâm tới tình hình của Đinh Tễ, chỉ chăm chú nhìn máy bay bay.

“Có gió liệu có bị thổi bay không?” Cậu ta hỏi.

“Không đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung điều khiển máy bay bay thẳng lên trên, “Nhưng mà tương đối tốn pin, cho nên phải nắm chắc thời gian.”

“Ồ.” Lưu Kim Bằng lại gần nhìn, chỉ trên màn hình, “Cái này có thể nhìn thấy tôi này, đậu, giờ có ai ló đầu ra ngoài nhìn sẽ bị dọa nhảy dựng… nhưng mà hơi tối, không nhìn rõ… được rồi, được rồi, tới rồi! Chính là chỗ này!”

Trên màn hình có thể thấy rõ cửa sổ phòng Đinh Tễ, nhưng không quay được gì cả.

“Cậu ấy sẽ không bị nhốt trong phòng khác đấy chứ?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Hay là đang ngủ rồi?”

“Thử chút đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung điều khiển máy bay nhẹ nhàng tiến về phía trước, tới gần cửa, sau đó lại tiến lên, dùng cây gỗ nhỏ buộc trên máy bay gõ lên cửa kính thủy tinh.

“Trâu bò.” Lưu Kim Bằng xoa tay, “Trâu bò!”

Trên tầng cao, gió hơi mạnh, gió thổi qua làm máy bay đảo mạnh. Lâm Vô Ngung lùi máy bay về sau, khống chế tốt rồi lại tới gần, tốc độ nhanh hơn so với ban nãy, dùng cây gỗ gõ vào cửa kính.

Khi máy bay di chuyển ra ngoài, ngón tay Lưu Kim Bằng chọc lên màn hình: “Mở rồi, mở rồi, mở rồi! Mở cửa sổ rồi, đậu má, hai người thật trâu bò!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng điều khiển máy bay bay xuống, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Cửa sổ được mở ra, Đinh Tễ ló nửa người ra bên ngoài nhìn, đầu tiên là nhìn xuống dưới, sau đó vẫy tay mạnh với hai người.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy như xa vậy cũng có thể nhìn rõ được mắt cậu đang trợn tròn.

“Cho xuống để làm gì?” Lưu Kim Bằng vừa nhảy vừa vẫy tay với Đinh Tễ, “Cậu có thu được giọng không! Nghe xem cậu ấy nói gì!”

“Lát nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại trong túi ra, “Gió lớn như vậy, pin cũng không đầy, bay thêm một lúc nữa sẽ hết pin.”

“Đậu?” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh, “Cậu định… đưa điện thoại lên đó?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cố định điện thoại lên máy bay, “Dù sao cũng phải liên lạc được mới biết bước tiếp theo phải làm thế nào.”

“Giỏi thật,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Hai người được lắm, hay là lần tới đưa cho cậu ấy cái dù để cậu ấy dùng nó trốn luôn.”


	87. Chapter 87

Cho nên mới nói tại sao con người ta phải học tập thật tốt để vươn lên, biển học không bờ bến, không giới hạn, học từ khi còn là học sinh tới khi về già, chính là vì học tập làm người ta vui vẻ, học tập làm người ta tiến bộ.

Đinh Tễ vươn tay bắt lấy điện thoại buộc dưới máy bay của Lâm Vô Ngung, cánh quạt ngừng quay, cậu nhanh chóng tháo điện thoại ra.

Điện thoại này cùng loại với cái trước kia của cậu, có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung muốn chắc chắn cho nên mới không gửi mỗi thẻ sim lên, đúng là một học thần chu đáo.

Với lại, có lẽ đây là điện thoại anh vừa mới mua trong lúc khẩn cấp, nhưng cũng đã được thay ốp. Ốp điện thoại thiết kế rất đơn giản, là màu trắng, có in chữ.

Bảo bối tới đây.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn điện thoại vừa bật cười. Đây là lần đầu tiên trong mấy ngày qua mặt cậu có chút cảm xúc. Khi cười cậu cảm thấy cơ mặt mình cũng cứng lại.

Vừa mới mở điện thoại, có người gọi tới ngay. Lâm Vô Ngung đã lưu số điện thoại của mình vào trong điện thoại, để tên là “Hi, học thần của cậu tới rồi”.

“Cậu điên à.” Đinh Tễ ấn nghe, nằm úp lên bệ cửa sổ, nhìn hai người ở phía dưới, chẳng qua cậu chỉ có thể nhận ra ai là ai chứ không nhìn rõ những thứ khác.

“Điện thoại của cậu bị bố cậu cắt dịch vụ à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đậu, Đinh Tễ, hai đứa mày trâu bò quá…” Lưu Kim Bằng ghé vào hét một câu.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Đột nhiên không có tín hiệu, tôi chắc chắn rằng là bố tôi làm, sợ tôi gọi cứu viện.”

“Không nói chuyện được sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Căn bản không thể nói chuyện, cũng không định cho tôi nói chuyện.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua cửa phòng, “Bọn họ biết không cần thiết phải bàn chuyện này, chỉ muốn mượn cơ hội này làm tôi hối lỗi thôi.”

“Hối lỗi cậu không nghe lời?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ ừ một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng từ “không nghe lời”, cậu nghe vậy cảm giác đặc biệt châm chọc.

Không sai, chính là như vậy, một người sắp hai mươi tuổi rồi, bị bố mẹ không để lại cho cậu chút ký ức nào trong mười mấy năm qua nhốt lại, yêu cầu cậu phải hối lỗi vì bản thân “không nghe lời”.

Cậu không phải là người phản nghịch, cho dù là cậu có nóng nảy hay khó chịu thế nào, cậu cũng có thể bình tĩnh lại trong một giây vì ông bà. Nhưng khi đối diện với bố mẹ, cậu thực sự không làm được, cậu không thể tìm được lập trường để mình phải “nghe lời”.

Tại sao con lại phải nghe lời bố mẹ? Hai người dựa vào đâu mà yêu cầu con phải nghe lời?

Con là một cái cây sống gần hai mươi năm sao? Tại sao bố mẹ lại không chịu nghe con nói?

“Bên bà nội thế nào rồi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Vẫn ổn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vẫn chưa phát hiện ra, bình thường khi được nghỉ có khi nào cậu không liên lạc với ông bà hai ngày liền không?”

“Cũng có lúc như thế, nếu tôi về nhà thường thường sẽ không liên lạc với bà nội,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Tôi sợ bố mẹ cảm thấy tôi không ở nhà được lại trách ông bà nội chiều hư tôi.”

“Hay là mày cứ chịu nhịn bọn họ đi,” Lưu Kim Bằng ghé vào bên điện thoại nói, “Đinh à, ra trước rồi nói sau, bị nhốt thế này mãi cũng không ổn.”

“Tất nhiên là tao có thể chịu thua,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ tao có thể khóc lóc nhận sai tận một tiếng đồng hồ, quan trọng là bọn họ sẽ không tin tao. Tao cảm thấy lần này bố tao cần quá trình, muốn tao nếm thử kết cục của việc khiêu chiến với quyền uy của bọn họ, ông ấy không cần kết quả.”

“Bằng Bằng và cô út đã bàn rồi, nếu như bà nội có hỏi, thì sẽ nói cậu cãi nhau với bọn họ, bây giờ xem ra nguyên nhân cũng không có gì khác biệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu phải bị nhốt tới khi nào?”

“Không biết, đêm ba mươi thể nào cũng phải tới nhà bà nội ăn cơm,” Đinh Tễ buồn bực, “Tôi mà không nói năng gì đến ba mươi, chắc chắn bà nội sẽ nghi ngờ.”

“Có diễn biến gì mới liên lạc với tôi và Bằng Bằng nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chúng tôi có thể tới ngay.”

“Ừ, trời lạnh lắm đấy, hai người về trước đi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn máy bay trong tay, “Cái này phải làm thế nào? Cậu cần mang về không?”

“Cậu nâng nó trên tay là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ cầm máy bay, ló nửa người ra, giơ nó lên trên không.

Cánh quạt máy bay bắt đầu chuyển động, khi cảm thấy có động lực, cậu buông lỏng tay, máy bay lên cao lùi ra, sau đó từ từ hạ xuống.

Cậu dựa vào khung cửa, nhìn máy bay từ từ rơi xuống.

Chiếc máy bay này mang giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung lên, bây giờ nó đi rồi, cậu lại có cảm giác lưu luyến không rời.

Tuy vậy, cậu vẫn nhìn hai người ở phía dưới, khẽ nói: “Đi đi, trời lạnh lắm, sắp năm mới rồi, đừng để bị ốm.”

“Tôi vẫn ổn,” Lâm Vô Ngung kẹp điện thoại vào vai, vừa nói vừa thu máy bay vào trong thùng, “Tôi thấy có lẽ Lưu Kim Bằng không được ổn lắm.”

“Tôi đứng ở đây chịu gió thổi nhiều hơn cậu ba mươi phút đấy!” Giọng của Lưu Kim Bằng truyền qua điện thoại, “Cũng may là Đinh Tễ, đổi thành người khác xem tôi có chửi người hay không.”

“Bọn tôi về trước nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung ngửa đầu, nhìn lên trên, “Cậu chịu nhịn mấy ngày, nếu như không được thì…”

“Thì làm sao?” Đinh Tễ vẫy tay với anh.

“Tôi sẽ lên đó.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Máy bay không người lái dân dụng cũng không thể kéo cậu lên được đâu.”

“Cậu không ăn cơm hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Sao nào?” Đinh Tễ nhìn xuống phía anh.

“Tôi đi thang máy lên,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tại sao tôi lại phải ngồi máy bay không người lái để lên đó.”

“Ờ.” Đinh Tễ cười như điên, cắn răng không để cho mình cười quá vang. Nếu như mà bố cậu nghe được, không tới lúc nhập học thì cậu đừng mong ra ngoài. Cười xong cậu lại hỏi một câu, “Cậu lên đây làm gì?”

“Thả người, không thả thì cướp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng đi hùng hổ, chỉ thiếu điều chống nạnh thôi: “Tôi nói với cậu này, nếu như không được thì cướp người, xem cuối cùng ai mới là người không thể đón tết vui vẻ!”

“Đó là bước cuối cùng,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nói vừa chọc điện thoại. Đinh Tễ chính là một người nói nhiều, nghẹn mấy ngày không nói gì, bây giờ tin nhắn đến liên tục, điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung cứ rung suốt, “Sáng ba mươi không thả người tôi sẽ cướp, sáng sớm ngày ba mươi Đinh Tễ phải ở nhà ông bà nội như mọi năm.”

“Hẹn thời gian đi,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Chuyện này thiếu tôi là không được.”

“Cậu không ăn tết à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Có chứ, nhưng tôi không cần sáng sớm ra đã ở nhà chú họ tôi, chú họ tôi cũng không bị thần kinh,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Sao tôi có thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn chuyện thế này được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Có phải còn có chút hưng phấn, còn rất mong chờ không?”

“Cậu đừng nói linh tinh,” Lưu Kim Bằng trừng cậu ta, qua mấy giây lại bật cười, “Đúng thật là, tôi vẫn luôn cảm thấy cậu ấy lên đại học là có thể rời khỏi bố mẹ rồi. Sau này có việc làm, cũng không cần quan tâm nữa, về nhà thăm ông bà nội và cô út là được.”

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có chút hưng phấn, không hiểu tại sao, đi cướp người tại sao lại hưng phấn thế nhỉ?

Bởi vì là cướp Đinh Tễ.

Khi đi tới giao lộ, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy một khách sạn, anh dừng lại: “Cậu đi trước đi.”

“Cậu thì sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng dừng lại.

“Tôi đi thuê phòng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ở đây gần hơn một chút.”

“…Chuyện cậu không về nhà,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn khách sạn, “Cậu không nói với Đinh Tễ à?”

“Nói cho cậu ấy cũng có ích gì, lại làm cho cậu ấy lo lắng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ cậu ấy chẳng làm được gì, những chuyện không liên quan thì nói cho cậu ấy làm gì.”

Lưu Kim Bằng bật cười: “Được thôi, tối ba mươi đừng ngủ sớm. Hôm ấy tôi tới nhà ông bà lấy sủi cảo cho cậu. Kỳ thực lấy của chú họ tôi cũng được, nhưng bà nội gói sủi cảo ngon hơn, hơn nữa ý nghĩa cũng khác biệt… Có phải mấy người như cậu hay chú ý tới cái gì, cái gì mà tuy rằng tôi không thể cùng Đinh Tễ đón năm mới, nhưng tôi ăn chung một nồi bánh với cậu ấy…”

“Cậu đi ngay đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu ta.

Làm thủ tục nhận phòng xong, Lâm Vô Ngung lại tới khách sạn ban đầu lấy đồ đạc tới đây.

Nghĩ lại cũng thật thần kỳ. Bản thân anh đã sống gần hai mươi năm trời, tính cả những đồ đạc ở trường học, cuối cùng cũng chỉ còn từng đó gia sản.

Nhưng mà anh cũng không có quá nhiều cảm xúc, đối với anh, anh còn ở đây, mới chính là điều quan trọng nhất.

Anh dọn dẹp lại đồ đạc, bỏ vào trong thùng, lúc trước đầu óc anh không được ổn định, vứt đồ đạc lung tung vào thùng.

Sau khi biết được mâu thuẫn hiện tại của Đinh Tễ với bố mẹ đã đơn giản hóa về mâu thuẫn từ mấy năm trước, anh mới cảm thấy đầu óc tỉnh táo hơn.

Trong nhiều trường hợp, vấn đề vẫn luôn không được giải quyết, lại không thể trở thành vấn đề.

Hứa Thiên Bác gửi tin nhắn cho anh, hỏi chuyện đã tiến triển tới đâu.

Anh nói chuyện với Hứa Thiên Bác một lúc, khi nói tới việc thực sự không ổn nữa thì chuẩn bị đi cướp người. Hứa Thiên Bác im lặng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang định hỏi có phải không ổn không, cậu ta gửi lại một tin.

– Giết ông ta không còn mảnh giáp!

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy tin trả lời này, nằm trên giường cười mãi.

Cho dù là Lưu Kim Bằng hay là Hứa Thiên Bác, hoặc là bản thân anh, dù sao cũng đều đang ở trong độ tuổi bốc đồng nhất trong cuộc đời, bỏ qua rồi sẽ không bao giờ có lại.

Vì bạn bè, vì anh em, vì người yêu, vì đủ loại người và sự việc mà bọn họ coi là quan trọng, sẽ không nghĩ gì ngoài điều kiện “Tôi cảm thấy nên làm”.

Nhưng mà kế hoạch sáng sớm ba mươi giải cứu Đinh Tễ nếu như cậu vẫn chưa được thả đã không thành hiện thực.

Chiều hôm trước, Đinh Tễ đột nhiên gọi điện thoại tới.

“Bà nội tôi tới đây rồi!” Giọng Đinh Tễ trong điện thoại rất nóng ruột, giọng nói như một chuỗi pháo nổ liên tiếp: “Cô út gửi tin nhắn tới cho tôi, nói rằng bà nội vừa nghe tôi cãi nhau với bố mẹ, còn bị cắt điện thoại, sợ tôi không được đón tết tử tế, cho nên kéo cô út tới đây!”

“Tôi sẽ tới đó ngay.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy dựng lên, quăng cái cánh gà còn cầm trong tay xuống đĩa trên bàn.

Anh mới gọi một đống đồ ăn, vẫn còn chưa kịp hưởng thụ.

“Nghe tôi nói, nghe tôi nói đã,” Đinh Tễ nói liền một chuỗi, “Đừng tới vội, tôi xem tình hình thế nào đã, nếu như bố tôi còn dám nói linh tinh, tôi sẽ không quan tâm nhiều thế nữa.”

“Làm sao tôi biết được tình huống thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung chạy ra khỏi phòng.

“Cửa sổ phòng tôi không kéo rèm, đèn vẫn đang bật, nếu như tôi không gọi được điện thoại sẽ tới tắt điện đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như đèn tắt chứng tỏ chuyện này không thể bàn bạc được, cậu lên ngay.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Bọn họ không hề nghĩ tới chuyện bà nội sẽ tới cửa đòi người. Nếu như bà nội có xung đột gì với bố mẹ Đinh Tễ, chưa biết chừng bố cậu sẽ nói ra sự thật.

Lâm Vô Ngung chạy tới dưới nhà Đinh Tễ, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn. Rèm cửa sổ phòng Đinh Tễ được kéo ra, tuy rằng là buổi chiều, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn thấy đèn trong phòng đang sáng.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm điện thoại, gửi tin nhắn cho Đinh Tễ.

– Tôi đang ở dưới rồi.

Đinh Tễ không trả lời.

Qua hai mươi phút, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy một chiếc xe tới đây. Anh nép vào một góc, nhìn chiếc xe kia.

Quả nhiên là cô út, cô xuống xe rồi chạy sang một bên, đỡ bà nội ở ghế phó lái xuống.

Bà nội xuống xe rồi còn kéo kéo quần áo, sau đó ngẩng đầu, đi vào trong tòa nhà.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn đang nghĩ có nên gọi điện thoại cho Lưu Kim Bằng bảo cậu ta tới giúp không thì nhìn thấy một vật to hình con gấu đang chạy dọc theo đường tới đây.

“Lưu Kim Bằng!” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cậu ta.

“Haiz!” Lưu Kim Bằng đeo khăn quàng cổ, đội mũ len chụp tai, khó khăn quay đầu lại, “Sao cậu lại trốn ở đây, tí nữa thì không nhìn thấy cậu.”

“Cậu ăn mặc kiểu này thì có thể nhìn thấy ai?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta, thực sự có chút bội phục. Trừ mũ len chụp tai và khăn quàng cổ to, cậu ta còn mặc một cái áo khoác có mũ dài tới chân, dưới chân còn đeo đôi giày cao cổ.

“Tôi sợ lạnh!” Lưu Kim Bằng chạy tới bên cạnh anh, xếp hàng nấp ở sau góc cùng với anh: “Ai biết hôm nay phải đứng ở đây bao lâu?”

“Có lẽ là sẽ không lâu lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thoáng qua cửa sổ bên trên, “Tôi cảm thấy bà nội tới đây để cãi nhau.”

“Cậu vừa mới nhìn thấy hả?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Khí thế mạnh mẽ, đè ép làm cô út giống như người hầu.”

.

“Bà nội!” Đinh Tễ đập cửa, dán vào khe cửa gào lên, “Cháu không sao! Bà đừng nóng! Đừng cãi nhau với bố cháu!”

“Con mở cửa ra ngay cho mẹ,” Bà nội ở bên ngoài nói, “Mở ra! Sắp năm mới rồi, hai đứa có chuyện gì không thể nói với con mình được? Hả? Tại sao lại nhốt nó lại? Còn ngắt cả điện thoại!”

“Cô út! Cô út!” Đinh Tễ nóng nảy tới mức nhảy trong phòng, “Cô kéo bà lại đi! Đừng để bà tức giận!”

“Mẹ, mẹ,” Giọng cô út hiện vẻ lo lắng, “Mẹ đừng tức giận, bố con hai người… luôn thế này, nói chuyện là được rồi… anh, anh nói có đúng không!”

“…Chỉ mong là vậy.” Giọng của bố cậu vang lên.

“Bố, con sai rồi!” Đinh Tễ đập cửa, “Con hối lỗi rồi! Con đang hối lỗi mà! Con đã phóng đại quá mức cảm xúc của mình! Con bằng lòng nói chuyện với bố mẹ được không!”

“Nó sai cái gì nào!” Giọng bà nội run rẩy, “Nó đã làm gì sao? Mấy năm nay mẹ chưa từng nghĩ ra được, mẹ nhịn cũng không dám nói, mẹ nuôi nó mười mấy năm, đứa bé ngoan ngoãn như vậy, hàng xóm, bạn bè, thầy cô, có ai mà không thích nó chứ. Tại sao các con vừa mới về, nó làm gì cũng sai hả?”

“Bà nội!” Đinh Tễ cảm thấy mũi mình chua xót, “Bà nội, bà đừng tức giận, cháu với bố không có mâu thuẫn gì lớn cả…”

“Mẹ,” Mẹ cậu mở miệng, “Chúng con không có ý trách mẹ. Chẳng qua góc độ nhìn nhận vấn đề của mỗi người không giống nhau. Chúng con biết trong lòng mẹ, Đinh Tễ là một đứa bé ngoan, tính cách cũng ổn, được mọi người yêu quý, nó cũng rất thân thiết với bố mẹ. Nhưng nhìn từ góc độ của chúng con, sẽ thấy được không ít vấn đề. Đứa bé này không ít tật xấu, chúng con chỉ hi vọng cuộc sống sau này của nó có thể tốt hơn…”

“Nó đã tốt lắm rồi! Không cần phải tốt hơn!” Bà nội đập bàn, “Phải tốt thế nào mới gọi là tốt hơn!”

Đinh Tễ đập mấy cái lên cánh cửa, thực sự đã không nói được nên lời. Cánh tay cậu chống lên cửa, vùi đầu vào tay, âm thầm bật khóc.

Giây phút này, cậu đã không thể nghĩ được gì khác. Lời nói của bà nội làm cho đầu óc cậu trống rỗng, chỉ biết khóc, tiếp theo có thế nào cậu cũng không quan tâm nữa.

Từ sau khi bố mẹ cậu về nước, ông bà vẫn luôn rất cẩn thận, chỉ sợ bọn họ sẽ cảm thấy ông bà làm hư đứa cháu. Có rất nhiều lời ông bà không nói ra, còn bảo cậu nghe lời bố mẹ, đuổi cậu về đây ở. Khi cậu với bố cậu bất hòa, ông bà nội luôn nói cậu không đúng trước, bảo cậu hiểu cho bố mẹ.

Hôm nay bà nội đột nhiên bùng nổ, việc này nằm ngoài dự đoán của tất cả mọi người.

Đinh Tễ không ngờ rằng có một ngày bà nội sẽ mâu thuẫn với bố cậu vì cậu.

Vô cùng đau lòng.

“Mẹ! Mẹ đừng kích động!” Cô út rất vội vàng, “Chị dâu nghe em nói này, anh chị đừng tranh luận với mẹ vào lúc này nữa có được không? Có ý nghĩa gì đâu?”

“Có lẽ bố mẹ không quen với cách thức giáo dục của chúng con,” Bố cậu lại nói, “Người già chỉ muốn trẻ con được ăn no mặc ấm, vui gì làm đó, nhưng chúng con nhìn cuộc sống sau này của nó, phải có nề nếp có tiêu chuẩn…”

“Nó có tròn, vuông hay méo thì đều là do nó mong muốn,” Có lẽ bà nội thực sự không định nhường bước, “Các con là bố mẹ, nhưng không thể tùy tiện nắn nó được! Con không đun nước, không hòa bột, con dựa vào đâu để nặn bánh!”

“Chẳng lẽ cứ để nó tùy tiện như vậy sống cả đời này sao?” Bố cậu nói, “Sau này đi bước nào đó sai lầm, chúng con đều sẽ hối hận!”

“Hối hận cái mông! Con trai mẹ thành như bây giờ mẹ mới hối hận!” Bà nội nói, “Sau này Đinh Tễ có giết người cũng là chuyện của nó! Không tới phiên con phải lo lắng! Con cũng không ngồi tù thay nó được!”

“Vậy sao? Vậy sao?” Bố cậu im lặng mấy giây mới đột ngột cao giọng, “Là vậy sao! Như vậy mà cũng được hả!”

“Cái gì?” Cô út cũng cao giọng.

Đinh Tễ nghe thấy âm thanh kim loại va chạm rất nhỏ vang lên cùng lời cô út.

…Đây chính là “Sổ tay nuôi gà” cậu để trong áo khoác.

Nháy mắt tất cả máu trong cơ thể của cậu đều vọt lên, cậu đập một cái lên công tắc tắt đèn đi, đạp một cái thật mạnh vào cửa phòng, gào lên: “Đinh Nhất Phong! Tôi giết ông!”

“Đậu má, đèn tắt rồi!” Lưu Kim Bằng rống lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đứng phía dưới nhìn chằm chằm cửa sổ, khi đèn vừa tắt, anh xông ngay vào tòa nhà.


	88. Chapter 88

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thang máy đang đi từ tầng cao nhất xuống, nóng lòng tới mức muốn cạy cửa máy ra gào thét. Thang máy tới tầng hai còn dừng lại một lúc, vô cùng khó có thể tưởng tượng.

“Con mẹ nó, tôi thực sự không hiểu được những người đi thang máy từ tầng hai xuống.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cho dù là thang máy ở tầng hai, chỉ đợi thời gian mở cửa thôi cũng đủ để đi xuống cầu thang rồi…”

Cửa thang máy mở ra, một bác gái bước ra ngoài, liếc mắt nhìn hai người họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng đi vào trong thang máy, Lưu Kim Bằng theo sau anh.

Tuy rằng trong thang máy chỉ có hai người họ, nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy Lưu Kim Bằng ăn mặc như một ngọn núi đi tuần, vừa đi vào là thang máy đã đầy.

“Lát nữa đừng bốc đồng, gõ cửa trước đã.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nói tới tìm Đinh Tễ ra ngoài chơi.”

“Đương nhiên vẫn phải gõ cửa rồi, nhưng tới lúc này rồi còn giả vờ đi chơi cái gì… bố cậu ấy nhìn là biết không phải tới tìm người mà là tới đánh nhau.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Nói vậy cũng phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chúng ta chỉ nói vậy thôi, ông ấy nghĩ thế nào đều chỉ là do ông ấy đoán.”

“Cậu tinh tế nhỉ.” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn anh.

“Vẫn phải suy nghĩ giúp Đinh Tễ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu ta, “Không ngờ cậu có thể đọc đúng hai chữ ‘tinh tế’.”

“Cậu coi thường tôi à,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi không học đại học không chứng tỏ tôi chưa từng đi học nhé.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Còn cười được cơ à?” Lưu Kim Bằng cũng đến chịu anh.

“Vậy tôi khóc nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Kỳ thực tôi cũng căng thẳng tới mức huyệt Thái Dương cũng sắp nổ tung rồi.”

“Tôi căng thẳng tới mức cổ cũng cứng lại.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Đó là vì quần áo của cậu quá nặng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có cái con khỉ.” Lưu Kim Bằng hơi kéo mũ áo khoác lên, sau đó hoạt động cổ, “Hình như là…tới rồi, tới rồi, tới rồi…”

Lâm Vô Ngung lớn từng này rồi cũng chưa bao giờ làm chuyện vượt quá giới hạn thế này. Ban đầu anh còn rất căng thẳng, Lưu Kim Bằng lại gào như kiểu thang máy sẽ không dừng lại, thiếu chút nữa anh đã muốn ấn một tầng, ra ngoài tìm nhà vệ sinh.

“Khống chế cảm xúc, có thể không cãi nhau thì không cãi nhau,” Tôi vào gõ cửa, bọn họ đều quen tôi cả, nếu như mở cửa ra mà nhìn thấy cậu, chắc chắn sẽ biết ngay là có chuyện gì, không có thời gian để thả lỏng.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

.

“Nuôi gà cái gì?” Bà nội hỏi cô út.

“Ai mà biết được, gà đất, gà mái, gà đen, gà rừng.” Cô út nhìn anh mình đầy vẻ khó chịu, “Con anh không cho anh xem, anh còn bắt nó giải thích cho anh.”

Đinh Tễ bẻ gẫy tấm ván cửa cuối cùng ngăn cản cậu, đi ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Vào thời khắc quan trọng thần kỳ này, cậu chửi ầm lên sau đó phá cửa ra, vậy mà lại không có ai cản cậu lại, bố mẹ cậu đều không làm gì.

Giống như không gian bị dừng lại.

Cho tới khi cậu đá văng cái bàn gỗ bên cạnh, trừng mắt xông tới trước mặt bố cậu, cô út mới nhào qua ôm lấy cậu: “Đinh Tễ, cháu định làm gì!”

“Bố!” Đinh Tễ nhìn bố cậu, “Lục đồ của con?”

Bố cậu cau mày: “Áo của con vứt trên sô pha, mẹ con cầm đi treo, nó rơi ra ngoài!”

Theo trực giác của mình, Đinh Tễ tin tưởng lời này. Cậu biết mẹ cậu sẽ tiện tay cầm quần áo vứt trên sô pha đi treo, nhưng cho dù là cố ý hay vô ý, cậu đều không thể chấp nhận bố cậu giao ‘Sổ tay nuôi gà’ cho bà nội.

“Bố để về chỗ cũ không được sao!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn bố cậu, giọng như vỡ ra, “Rơi ra là bố có thể tùy tiện mở ra xem sao?”

“Cái thẻ cho chó còn sợ người khác nhìn thấy hả?” Bố cậu nói.

“Không sợ người khác nhìn thấy với việc để người ta tùy tiện xem là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau!” Đinh Tễ gào lên.

“Tiểu Tễ! Cháu bình tĩnh chút đi! Cô út cố gắng đẩy cậu về phía tường, cuối cùng dùng toàn bộ sức lực áp cậu lên tường.

“Tiểu Tễ, không hét, không hét.” Bà nội bước nhanh qua, ôm lấy mặt cậu, bàn tay vô cùng run rẩy, “Đừng tức giận, đừng tức giận… sao sắc mặt lại khó nhìn thế này? Cháu không được ăn gì à? Ngủ cũng không ngon có đúng không?”

“Cháu ăn rồi, ngủ rồi,” Đinh Tễ nắm lấy tay bà nội, “Cháu không sao đâu bà, bà đừng lo lắng.”

Lúc này cô út mới chậm rãi buông lỏng cậu ra, quay đầu trừng bố cậu.

“Có đánh cháu không? Có đánh cháu không?” Lúc này giọng nói của bà nội cũng run rẩy.

“Không ạ,” Đinh Tễ nói. Nghe thấy giọng nói của bà nội, nhìn thấy bà, ngọn lửa đang bốc lên tới đỉnh đầu cậu dần dần hạ xuống, “Cháu thực sự không sao, không tới mức ấy.”

“Nào,” Bà nội đeo “Sổ tay nuôi gà” lên cổ cho cậu, “Trả cho cháu cái này, đừng giận nữa, nhé.”

“Bà nội…” Đinh Tễ dụi mắt, vô cùng đau lòng. Nếu như bà nội biết trên cổ cậu đang đeo thứ gì, không biết sẽ nghĩ thế nào, có khóc không, có mắng không…

“Đây là thẻ bài gì vậy? Quan trọng tới vậy sao?” Bà nội vuốt tấm thẻ, “Sổ tay nuôi gà?”

“Không phải là nuôi gà thật, có ẩn dụ.” Bố cậu nói.

“Ẩn dụ cái gì?” Bà nội nhìn Đinh Tễ, khẽ hỏi.

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chậm chạp quay đầu lại nhìn bố cậu.

Bố cậu cau mày nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không nhìn ra được gì trong ánh mắt của ông, nhưng thật ra thực sự cảm thấy sự thất vọng và đau lòng.

Thật kỳ lạ, một người hoàn toàn không có tình cảm gì với đứa con mang dòng máu không thể thay đổi này, bây giờ lại sinh ra cảm xúc phải trả giá bằng tình cảm mới có được.

Tuy rằng trung tâm mâu thuẫn của cuộc chiến này không phải là cuộc gọi của cậu, nhưng cậu biết, nếu như bà nội truy hỏi, bố cậu sẽ không giữ bí mật cho cậu nữa.

Bây giờ cậu đã không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác.

“Gà là cháu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn bà nội.

“Tiểu Tễ!” Cô út đứng bên cạnh đè thấp giọng gọi cậu.

Ánh mắt của bà nội rất kinh ngạc cũng rất phức tạp.

“Cháu là gà?” Bà nội hỏi.

“…Vâng.” Tuy rằng hỏi đáp đều rất kỳ lạ, nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn gật đầu.

“Không phải cháu không cho người khác gọi mình là gà con hay anh gà gì đó sao?” Bà Nội cầm thẻ bài, mở từng tấm ra nhìn, quay đầu lại nhìn cô út, “Đọc cho mẹ nghe, mẹ không nhìn rõ.”

“Mẹ.” Cô út cau mày, “Cáu này không tiện đọc…”

“Đọc!” Bà nội cao giọng, “Mẹ muốn xem xem viết gì mà lại náo loạn như vậy!”

Cô út không nhúc nhích.

“Thích ăn kẹo que, không được gọi là anh Gà,” Đinh Tễ mở miệng, đọc từng câu từng chữ, cố gắng khống chế không để cho giọng nói của mình run rẩy, “Rất hung nhưng rất thích khóc, nhặt được, trả cho… Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“A.” Bà nội nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ gắng gượng nói chuyện: “Đây là… quà sinh nhật Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Là của thần tiên nhỏ tặng sao?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Bà nội không nói gì, im lặng nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không biết bà nội có thể hiểu được ý nghĩa của hàng chữ này khi mà bố cậu không giải thích gì không.

“Đi với bà nội đi,” Bà nội nói, “Tách khỏi bố con mấy ngày trước đã, ở đây chẳng giải quyết được vấn đề gì rồi còn bị nhốt.”

“Mẹ!” Bố cậu nổi cáu, “Chuyện này đang giải quyết, mẹ làm ầm như vậy, công sức từ đầu tới giờ đều uổng phí rồi!”

“Con giải quyết cái quái gì, mẹ thấy con đang đánh rắm thì có!” Có lẽ bởi vì sau khi bà nội nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ, rất đau lòng, càng không khách khí với con mình, “Làm như các con thì có thể giải quyết được vấn đề gì? Con ăn học nhiều năm như vậy đúng là uổng phí! Sách của nước nào nói với con rằng giải quyết vấn đề là nhốt người lại!”

Trong phòng chợt im lặng.

Sau đó chưa ai kịp nói gì, cửa phòng bị gõ ầm lên, cộc cộc cộc. Cũng không thèm ấn chuông cửa mà trực tiếp đập luôn.

Tất cả mọi người trong phòng đều bị dọa sợ, cho dù Đinh Tễ biết người tới gõ cửa lúc này hơn nữa còn gõ kiểu vậy chính là Lưu Kim Bằng, nhưng cậu vẫn bị giật mình.

“Ai đấy?” Mẹ cậu do dự, đi tới phía sau cửa.

Vừa mới định nhìn qua mắt mèo, cửa lại bị đập rầm rầm, mẹ cậu sợ hãi lùi về sau.

“Đinh Tễ!” Giọng Lưu Kim Bằng vang lên bên ngoài cửa, “Đinh Tễ! Mở cửa! Ra ngoài chơi!”

Đinh Tễ nhìn cửa, cảm thấy có lẽ đầu óc Lưu Kim Bằng bị chập mạch. Chắc chắn là Lâm Vô Ngung đã dạy cậu ta tới gọi cậu đi chơi. Nhưng có lẽ Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không ngờ rằng Lưu Kim Bằng sẽ vừa đập cửa vừa gào lên lời thoại này.

Quá giả dối!

Giả tới mức máy móc!

Rất rõ ràng là giả!

Tới mức “Cậu xem tôi đang nói dối này nhưng tôi không thừa nhận đâu”.

“Là Bằng Bằng!” Bà nội nghe ra giọng nói của Lưu Kim Bằng, “Mở cửa!”

Mẹ cậu do dự, vừa mở cửa vừa nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Cháu chào mọi người ạ!” Lưu Kim Bằng xông vào như một người mù, tràn đầy sức lực, bắt đầu kỹ năng diễn xuất. Vừa vào cửa chưa thấy ai đã đọc lời thoại như là đương nhiên, “Đinh Tễ! Ra ngoài chơi đi!”

Đinh Tễ nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đứng phía sau Lưu Kim Bằng.

Vẻ mặt Lâm Vô Ngung có chút bó tay, nhưng khi bắt gặp ánh mắt Đinh Tễ, cậu nhìn thấy trong mắt anh có ý cười.

Cho dù tiếp theo sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, trong giây phút này Đinh Tễ đều cảm thấy không chân thật, cả người đều thả lỏng ra.

“Tại sao hai đứa lại tới đây?” Cô út giật mình hỏi.

“Bọn cháu gọi Đinh Tễ đi chơi.” Tuy rằng Lưu Kim Bằng cũng lăn lộn ở quảng trường nhỏ bao nhiêu năm, há miệng ra là có thể nói dối giống như Đinh Tễ. Nhưng cậu ta chưa từng trải qua trường hợp quyết đấu cùng với bố mẹ. Không biết có phải là vì căng thẳng hay không, ngoài câu thoại mà Lâm Vô Ngung dạy cậu ta thì không biết nói gì khác.

“Cứu binh mà Đinh Tễ gọi tới à,” Bố cậu nói, “Chưa biết chừng là vẫn luôn đợi dưới nhà đấy nhỉ.”

“Không phải đâu ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trời lạnh quá, có ai đứng đợi được bên dưới đâu ạ.”

Hôm qua khi Đinh Tễ gọi video, Đinh Tễ còn nói là để “Sổ tay nuôi gà” ở phòng khách chưa lấy vào, bây giờ mở cửa ra, “Sổ tay nuôi gà” đã treo trên cổ Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Vô Ngung biết chuyện này có lẽ đã bị bại lộ rồi.

Nhưng bây giờ anh không lập kế hoạch nên nói gì, nên làm gì. Nhìn trạng thái của Đinh Tễ như thể lúc nào cũng có thể đi, dường như không cần bọn họ phải cướp người.

“Con về với bà nội.” Đinh Tễ đi tới bên cạnh giá treo quần áo, cầm chiếc áo khoác mặc vào.

“Các cậu muốn tới cướp người?” Bố Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, giọng điệu và ánh mắt chẳng hề kiêng nể.

“Không ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn ông, “Bọn cháu chỉ tiện đường tới gọi cậu ấy đi chơi, nhưng nếu bà nội muốn cướp người, bọn cháu có thể hỗ trợ.”

Bố Đinh Tễ dừng lại, không nói gì.

Đinh Tễ đã từng nói bố cậu không phải là người giỏi tranh luận, xem ra là thật.

“Đợi tôi một lát.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh và Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Đợi mày!” Lưu Kim Bằng nói chuyện rất có khí thế, cộng thêm động tác vung tay.

Đinh Tễ xoay người đi vào phòng ngủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tấm gỗ vỡ nát dưới đất, cũng nhìn thấy khóa cửa, không nhịn được cau mày.

Anh thực sự không ngờ rằng Đinh Tễ lại dùng phương thức như vậy ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Có lẽ là bị ép tới đường cùng.

Anh lại nhìn qua bà nội.

Bà nội là một người từng trải, bây giờ vẻ mặt bà bình tĩnh, cô út đỡ bà giống như đỡ lão Phật gia.

Bà nội không nói gì với Lưu Kim Bằng, cũng không nói gì với anh. Thậm chí còn không nhìn hai người, chỉ bình tĩnh nhìn Đinh Tễ đi vào phòng, rồi lại nhìn Đinh Tễ cầm túi ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn được bất cứ điều gì trong ánh mắt của bà.

Mãi cho tới khi Đinh Tễ mặc áo khoác vào, bà nội mới nói: “Đi thôi.”

Lưu Kim Bằng và Lâm Vô Ngung lùi ra bên ngoài cửa, Đinh Tễ đi ra ngoài.

“Ngày mai vẫn nên tới sớm một chút, đừng như năm ngoái, tới giờ cơm mới đến.” Bà nội quay đầu nhìn bố mẹ Đinh Tễ, “Đèn trong nhà cứ nhấp nháy suốt, con qua xem có phải đường dây bị làm sao không.”

“Vâng.” Bố Đinh Tễ đồng ý.

“Đi.” Bà nội xoay người.

Mấy người im lặng đi ra ngoài.

Khi nghe thấy cánh cửa phía sau vang lên tiếng cạch nhỏ, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm giác được Lưu Kim Bằng đi đằng trước nháy mắt thả lỏng, cả người đều nhỏ đi một số.

Nhưng không ai nói gì, đoàn người im lặng đứng ngoài cửa thang máy.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Trích chút tiền mừng tuổi ra.” Bà nội nói. “Tự mình đi mua cửa mới, đừng để bố cháu lại phải đi mua.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ cúi đầu.

Mấy người tiếp tục im lặng, sau khi vào thang máy, bà nội mới nói một câu: “Lúc trước đã nói thần tiên nhỏ muốn tới nhà bà ăn cơm phải không?”

“Cậu ấy…” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu ấy vốn… bây giờ cậu ấy…”

“Khi nào tới nhớ mang theo pháo hoa hay gì đó,” Bà nội nói, “Bé Đậu Xanh rất thích, hai đứa mua một ít, dẫn nó tới quảng trường nhỏ bắn, chỗ ấy cho phép bắn pháo hoa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bà nội, không biết rốt cuộc thái độ này của bà nội là sao. Anh liếc mắt nhìn phát hiện ra Đinh Tễ cũng mờ mịt như vậy.

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Thang máy là một nơi rất áp lực, không gian vốn đã nhỏ, không có chuyện gì cũng sẽ cảm thấy chen chúc thế này rất khó chịu. Bây giờ bầu không khí lại kỳ quái kiểu này, trong khoảng thời gian đi từ tầng chín xuống tầng một, cảm giác như ai cũng lúng túng.

Ra khỏi thang máy rồi mới có thể thở.

“Bây giờ cô đưa bà nội về nhà,” Cô út nhìn ba người bọn họ, “Mấy đứa đi xe hay là…”

“Để bọn nó tự đi.” Bà nội nói, “Đã bảo muốn đi chơi mà, không phải sao?”

“Vậy mấy đứa đi chơi đi.” Cô út xua tay, lại thở dài một hơi, “Đi đi.”

Ba người tiễn bà nội và cô út tới bên cạnh xe, im lặng nhìn bọn họ lên xe, sau đó lại im lặng nhìn xe đi, cho tới khi không nhìn thấy xe nữa, Lưu Kim Bằng mới cắn răng nói: “Đậu.’

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Sao cậu lại phá cửa?”

“Bố tôi đưa ‘Sổ tay nuôi gà’ cho bà nội xem.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không phá cửa thì ra kiểu gì… kết quả ra rồi cũng vô dụng, bà nội hỏi chữ trên đó là gì.”

“Ông ấy nói?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Là tôi nói,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như thật sự muốn nói, phải do tôi tự mình nói ra, ông ta có tư cách gì để nói thay tôi đâu.”

“Sổ tay nuôi gà nào?” Lưu Kim Bằng đứng bên cạnh hỏi, sau đó chỉ thẻ bài trên cổ cậu, “Cái này?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn cậu ta.

“Cái này lúc về đã đeo rồi mà? Không phải là thẻ bài khắc chữ sao?” Lưu Kim Bằng lấy qua nhìn thử, nhìn tầm mười giây, sau đó mới ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hai người, “Được đấy, lãng mạn quá nhỉ.”

“Bà nội có hiểu không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chỉ nhìn như vậy chưa chắc đã hiểu được.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Nhưng giọng điệu của bố tôi lúc ấy, còn cả thái độ nữa, bà tôi cũng không ngốc, bà thông minh hơn những bà lão khác nhiều…”

“Nếu không cũng không sinh ra được đứa con như vậy và có đứa cháu như mày. Chỉ số thông minh có quan hệ rất lớn tới di truyền mà.” Lưu Kim Bằng phấn khích quá mức, chạy tung tăng, “Chỉ số thông minh của mẹ quyết định tám mươi phần trăm chỉ số thông minh của con…”

“Câm miệng.” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời cậu ta.

“Có lẽ chỉ số thông minh của mẹ tao không được tốt,” Lưu Kim Bằng kiên trì nói xong, “Nếu không tao cũng không bị hai đứa mày bắt nạt thế này.”

Đinh Tễ vươn tay bóp vai Lưu Kim Bằng: “Đừng nói nữa, không có mày đâu có được.”

“Đúng,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Lần này may là có Bằng Bằng.”

“Bây giờ phải làm thế nào?” Lưu Kim Bằng suy nghĩ, “Hay là ra ngoài đi dạo trước, tao không muốn đứng ở dưới nhà mày, tao sợ bố mẹ mày đuổi tới.”

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ kéo khóa áo lên, đi lên đường.

Lâm Vô Ngung tới gần, cậu đút tay vào trong túi áo Lâm Vô Ngung. Tay của Lâm Vô Ngung rất ấm, cậu có thể cảm nhận được sự ấm áp dọc theo đầu ngón tay vào tận trong tim.

Nhưng dù có hơi ấm này, gánh nặng trong lòng cậu vẫn không giảm bớt.

Sự bùng nổ mà cậu dự đoán đã không sảy ra, cũng không cãi vã dữ đội, không tranh luận, không có chỉ trích dồn dập, không có nước mắt, không có gào thét…

Tất cả đều không có.

Cậu cũng không có cơ hội há miệng thở hổn hển.

Cậu không biết tại sao.

Khi sắp tới giao lộ, điện thoại Đinh Tễ rung lên. Tưởng chừng như cậu không dám lấy điện thoại ra, nhưng lại lấy ngay điện thoại ra xem.

Là tin nhắn của cô út.

Trên màn hình chỉ có năm chữ.

– Bà nội hiểu ra rồi.

Đôi mắt Đinh Tễ nháy mắt trở nên mơ hồ, từng giọt nước mắt rơi xuống màn hình.

Sau đó chân cậu mềm nhũn, Lâm Vô Ngung không kịp đỡ lấy cậu, cậu đã khuỵu gối xuống đất.

Cậu đột nhiên nhận ra tất cả những điều cậu dự đoán đều không diễn ra.

Bởi vì bà nội đã chống đỡ thay cậu.

Lâm Vô Ngung rút điện thoại ra khỏi tay Đinh Tễ, nhanh chóng gửi một tin nhắn cho cô út.

– Chuyện thế nào rồi ạ? Bọn cháu về ngay đây.

– Vẫn ổn, không cần về, mấy đứa cứ đi chơi trước đi, buổi tối gọi Bằng Bằng và Lâm Vô Ngung tới nhà ăn cơm.


	89. Chapter 89

“Bà nội thực sự không sao chứ?” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn điện thoại, “Có phải đang giả vờ như không việc gì không? Sợ Đinh Tễ buồn…”

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng đầu gối huých vào chân cậu ta, Lưu Kim Bằng im miệng, nghiêng đầu nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: “Đậu, tôi đúng là bị choáng đầu rồi, cái này gọi là gì nhỉ, gọi là không có gì che miệng, EQ thấp…”

– Cảm xúc của bà nội thế nào rồi ạ?

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, vừa ôm lấy vai Đinh Tễ vừa trả lời tin nhắn của cô út.

– Vẫn ổn, tốt hơn trong tưởng tượng nhiều, mấy đứa không cần phải lo lắng. Cháu là Lâm Vô Ngung hả?

– Vâng ạ.

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu khẽ nói bên tai Đinh Tễ: “Đừng khóc nữa, cậu cũng biết tôi không giỏi dỗ dành người khác, cô út nói cảm xúc của bà nội vẫn ổn, tốt hơn trong tưởng tượng nhiều.”

“Chẳng qua là bà cố chịu thôi.” Đinh Tễ lau nước mắt, giọng nói ra đặc giọng mũi.

“Nếu như cậu lo lắng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ chúng ta về nhà.”

– Tiểu Tễ đâu rồi?

– Đang ngồi khóc ở bên cạnh ạ.

Đinh Tễ lắc đầu: “Muộn hẵng về, khi nào ăn cơm thì về. Bà nội có muốn khóc, muốn suy nghĩ gì thì cũng phải cho bà thời gian. Chúng ta mà về ngay, bà lại phải giả vờ như không có chuyện gì. Ngày mai ba mươi rồi, bà còn phải tiếp tục chịu đựng, sau đó là năm mới…”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Vậy chúng ta đi mua chút pháo hoa nhé, buổi trưa tôi nhìn thấy có cửa hàng bán.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, đứng dậy.

– Đứa nhóc này, nói với nó thực sự là không sao. Cô lái xe đây, nãy giờ vẫn đang dừng bên đường nói chuyện với bà.

– Vâng ạ, cảm ơn cô út.

“Hay là tôi…” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ không khóc nữa, quay lại. “Tôi về cửa hàng giúp đỡ cho chó ăn trước nhé, sau đó tới nhà bà nội?”

“Làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta, “Cậu đã nói nghỉ tới ba mươi mồng một mới đi làm mà.”

“Không phải,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn hai người, “Tôi ở đây không cản trở gì chứ?”

“Không cản trở gì,” Đinh Tễ lau mắt, “Đi thôi, mua pháo hoa.”

“Được,” Lưu Kim Bằng gật đầu, “Nếu các cậu không sao tôi lại càng không sao.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đưa khăn giấy cho Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ nhận lấy lau lung tung lên mặt, sau đó quay đầu nhìn anh: “Thế nào rồi?”

“Đẹp trai lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Haiz.” Lưu Kim Bằng ở đằng trước thở dài.

“Ngày mai cậu có tới nhà ông bà tôi ăn cơm không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung, “Bố mẹ cậu có…”

“Có thể đi, không sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, đừng nói bây giờ anh đã chuyển ra khỏi nhà rồi, cho dù là chưa chuyển ra, bà nội đã nói thế, cho dù thế nào thì anh cũng sẽ phải đi.

“Vậy nhà cậu thì sao? Không quản cậu à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ôi xời.” Lưu Kim Bằng quay đầu, chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu ấy đã sớm bỏ ra ngoài rồi, ngày ngày ở khách sạn đấy! Đi thêm ba mươi mét nữa là tới khách sạn bây giờ cậu ấy đang ở!”

Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không nói với mày, sợ mày lo lắng,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Mà nói cho mày rồi mày cũng chẳng giúp được gì.”

“Chuyện này… nói chuyện thất bại rồi?” Đinh Tễ vẫn nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Kỳ thực cũng không nói được gì, không có Lâm Trạm là đã thất bại rồi, không cần phải nói thêm gì nữa.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không có sau đó.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Không biết tại sao, khi anh nói ra những lời này, ngoài chút nhẹ nhõm được thể hiện ra ngoài thì trong anh cũng không có gì gợn sóng cả.

“Bây giờ cậu đã cắt đứt liên lạc với người nhà rồi hả?” Đinh Tễ xác nhận lại một lần nữa.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Nhà ấy cắt thì cắt,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Không cắt liên lạc với người nhà thì cũng phải chết, nhà cậu thật sự là quá đáng, còn quá đáng hơn nhà Đinh Tễ.”

“Kỳ thực bố tôi cũng không để ý chuyện này mấy, chủ yếu là ông ấy khó chịu vì tôi không nghe lời,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hôm đó tôi gọi điện thoại tới, nói xong là cúp máy, có lẽ ông ấy rất không hài lòng.”

“Tao cũng nhìn ra,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Thật ra, dù thế nào bọn họ cũng là người đã từng đi du học, rất dễ dàng chấp nhận ở phương diện này. Nhưng tiến bộ như vậy mà vẫn muốn chơi cái trò phong kiến này. Tao thực sự không hiểu nổi.”

“Tao không quan tâm nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tao chỉ lo lắng ông bà, chỉ cần hai người họ không sao, tao không quan tâm ai nữa cả.”

Hôm nay đã là ngày hai chín rồi, gió thổi mạnh, nhìn có vẻ như buổi tối sẽ có tuyết rơi, những người trên đường thoáng cái đã không còn bóng dáng, những chiếc xe cũng chạy như bay.

Cửa hàng ven đường vẫn còn đang mở cửa, một số cửa hàng và siêu thị nhỏ khác đã đóng cửa từ mấy hôm trước rồi.

Cửa hàng mà Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy bán pháo hoa là do người bản địa mở, bây giờ vẫn còn đang kinh doanh, nhưng mà hình như cũng không nhiều loại lắm.

“Mấy ngày trước thì có nhiều loại,” Chủ quán nói, “Bây giờ bán gần hết rồi.”

“Mua nhiều một chút,” Đinh Tễ nhìn, “Không đủ loại thì phải mua số lượng nhiều thêm. Mắt chọn đồ của bé Đậu Xanh cũng là hạng nhất.”

“Mua cả đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mua hết là được.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

“Mua hết.” Lưu Kim Bằng vẫy tay với chủ quán, lại chỉ Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cậu ấy trả tiền.”

“Vâng thưa Lưu tổng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Có đi ăn gì không?” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn vào trong quán, “Có còn nóng không ạ?”

“Có, bên cạnh quầy thu ngân,” Chủ quán bán hết tất cả pháo hoa, trong lòng rất vui vẻ, cười tươi như hoa, “Đều là đồ còn nóng.”

Khi chủ quán đóng gói pháo hoa, mấy người bọn họ lấy chút canh cay, ngồi xuống cái bàn bên cạnh.

Đinh Tễ thực sự không nhịn nổi nữa, nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi: “Trước kia trên cổ mày còn có dây chuyền màu vàng to phải không nhỉ?”

“Không có,” Lưu Kim Bằng cởi áo ra, kéo khăn quàng xuống, khoe cổ của của mình với Đinh Tễ. “Cái kia quê lắm.”

“Bây giờ mày cũng có phong cách lắm đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cái đó giống như là dây chuyền vàng bị phai màu ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Hôm mang di động cho cậu, cậu ấy đã bị lạnh cóng tới mức sinh ra ám ảnh, có lẽ phải hết cả mùa đông mới lành.”

“Cái áo này là mấy năm trước chú họ tôi xả kho cầm mấy cái về, tôi nhìn thấy cái này rất ngầu,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Nên tôi giữ lại một cái, tôi định lấy hai cái, cho Đinh Tễ một cái nhưng mà cậu ấy không thèm.”

“Đây chính là cái áo mà mày nói giống như của xã hội đen?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đúng rồi,” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ vỗ cái áo, “Chất lượng tốt lắm, mặc vào luôn có cảm giác có camera theo sát sau lưng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười tới sặc.

Đinh Tễ cũng cười ha ha.

“Cười đi, bây giờ cười được rồi hả,” Lưu Kim Bằng vừa ăn vừa nói, “Mấy ngày nay không thể nhìn được mặt mày, nhưng nhìn khuôn mặt của Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chán lắm rồi, ngày nào cũng nhíu mày… cái này bị lây đấy có biết không, tao vừa nhìn thấy cậu ấy nhíu mày, lông mày của tao cũng nhíu lại.”

“Vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa hỏi.

“Thật.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Thật ra tôi thấy hai người thế này, tôi cố nhịn không nói ra, nhưng mà bây giờ nhìn… vẫn ổn chứ, ít nhất vẫn ổn.”

“Vất vả rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung bưng bát canh cay ở phía trước, Đinh Tễ cũng bưng lên, cùng nhau chạm bát với Lưu Kim Bằng.

“Không vất vả, rất vui mà.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Hôm điều khiển máy bay thực sự làm tôi được mở rộng tầm mắt, còn có thể chơi như vậy, bái phục.”

Nói tới đây, trong lòng Đinh Tễ cũng kích động.

Mấy ngày nay cậu không kích động, cũng không có tâm tình kích động.

Trước đây cậu đã từng nói với Lâm Vô Ngung đừng dùng máy bay không người lái kéo quà tới tặng, như vậy rất tầm thường.

Nhưng cậu không ngờ rằng, Lâm Vô Ngung lại dùng cách này để tạo hậu thuẫn kiên định nhất cho cậu trong lúc cậu không biết phải làm thế nào.

Vừa nghĩ tới chuyện này, cậu lại nổi da gà, cảm thấy ấm áp mang theo kích động.

“Sao cậu nghĩ ra được vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đâu cần phải nghĩ,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đã chơi máy bay bao năm rồi, sự lựa chọn đầu tiên là dùng nó, không cần phải suy nghĩ gì đặc biệt.”

“Cũng phải.” Đinh Tễ cười với anh.

“Ăn nhiều chút đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mấy ngày nay cậu cũng không ăn uống gì tử tế mà?”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gắp một viên chả cá, “Căn bản không thấy ngon miệng.”

“Có không ngon miệng cũng phải ăn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao cũng không có việc gì để làm.”

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ, cười mãi không thôi.

Nếu như là Lâm Vô Ngung, gặp được loại chuyện thế này, có lẽ anh còn gặm cả ván cửa, vậy sẽ không cần phải đạp cửa ra ngoài.

Ăn xong, bọn họ lại đi dạo một vòng cửa hàng tổng hợp ở bên cạnh. Đinh Tễ có cảm giác như mình vừa mới được thả ra khỏi tù, không nói rõ được thả lỏng thể nào nhưng cũng vui vẻ hơn nhiều.

Thậm chí ba người còn có tâm tình cùng nhau chen chúc trên chiếc xe ô tô dành cho trẻ con trong cửa hàng tổng hợp, lái đi tận mấy vòng.

– Khi nào về thì mua ít rượu gia vị, trong nhà hết rồi.

Câu này chắc là bà nội gọi cậu về nhà rồi.

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại, “Bà nội bảo mang rượu gia vị về, chắc là cửa hàng ban nãy cũng có, mua xong rồi gọi xe về luôn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung nãy giờ vẫn luôn thoải mái, nhưng khi đi ra khỏi cửa hàng tổng hợp thì bắt đầu căng thẳng.

Nó không giống như bất cứ cảm giác căng thẳng nào trước đây.

Khi đối diện với bố mẹ Đinh Tễ, anh cũng không như bây giờ, cảm giác như đi đường cũng không vững.

Đinh Tễ đi mua rượu nguyên liệu, anh đứng ở bên cạnh cửa lấy điện thoại ra, gọi một chiếc xe.

Nghĩ gì đó lại xoay người đi vào gian hàng, dạo hai vòng, lấy một chai rượu, còn cả một ít bánh.

“Làm gì thế?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Không cần đâu, làm như đi…”

“Đây là quà xin lỗi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Làm bà vất vả chạy đi chạy lại thì phải tỏ ý gì đó chứ, khác với chuyện kia.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Vậy cậu thanh toán.”

“Khi nào thì cậu trả tiền tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra quét mã.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lát nữa tôi trả cậu luôn, nếu cậu không dám nhận, tôi đánh cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Tôi không nhận đâu.”

“Đúng thật là.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Khi về tới con đường tới nhà bà nội, Lâm Vô Ngung đứng từ rất xa nhìn về cánh cửa sổ nhà bà nội. Bình thường nếu như bà nội biết Đinh Tễ về, sẽ nhoài ra cửa sổ nhìn xuống dưới.

Hôm nay cửa sổ đóng.

…Đương nhiên, bà nội cũng không biết bao giờ họ về, hơn nữa trời gió thế này, bà nội là một bà lão có chỉ số thông minh hoàn mỹ hơn nữa còn hơi cao, theo lý mà nói sẽ không đợi bên cửa sổ.

Nhưng khi bọn họ sắp đi tới nơi, Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, lập tức vẫy tay, đau lòng nói: “Bà không sợ gió lớn ạ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Bà nội đã đứng tựa vào cửa sổ.

“Tính thời gian chuẩn thật nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự, khi nhìn thấy Lưu Kim Bằng bắt đầu vẫy tay, anh cũng đưa tay lên vẫy vẫy với bên trên.

“Đã mua rượu gia vị chưa?” Bà nội hét.

“Mua rồi ạ!” Ba người đồng loạt trả lời.

“Mau lên đây.” Bà nội vẫy tay.

“Vâng!” Ba người đồng loạt trả lời.

Chỉ còn một tầng nữa là lên tới nhà bà, Lâm Vô Ngung đã ngửi được mùi thơm. Anh có ấn tượng rất sâu với thức ăn mà bà làm, ngửi thôi là đã nhận ra luôn rồi, đây là đồ ăn bà nội làm.

Hơn nữa anh còn ngửi được mùi của bánh rán.

“Bà nội rán bánh hả.” Anh nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Mũi cậu được đấy, tôi ngửi được mùi vịt chưng cách thủy.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Chắc chắn là một bàn đồ ăn lớn.” Đinh Tễ chạy lên trên, rồi lại đi xuống, “Chắc chắn.”

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ở phía sau khẽ chọc vào hông cậu.

Đinh Tễ chạy lên trên.

Bà nội vẫn giống như lúc trước, vẫn đứng ở cửa, vừa nhìn thấy bọn họ lên đã dang rộng vòng tay: “Có bị lạnh cóng không?”

“Bà nội,” Đinh Tễ chỉ cảm thấy được mũi chua xót, xông tới ôm chặt lấy bà nội, “Không lạnh.”

“Vào phòng đi, lát nữa còn ăn cơm.” Bà nội vỗ lưng cậu, “Đừng khóc, cô út và bé Đậu Xanh cũng đang ở đây, cháu khóc bé Đậu Xanh sẽ cười cháu đấy.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ thút thít, bật cười.

“Bà nội!” Lưu Kim Bằng đẩy Đinh Tễ ra, cũng ôm bà một cái, “Cháu ngửi được mùi cả bàn đồ ăn, có đúng không vậy ạ?”

“Cái này còn cần ngửi sao!” Bà nội cười nói, “Có khi nào cháu tới ăn cơm mà chỉ có nửa bàn đồ ăn không.”

“Cháu đi ăn vụng chút trước đã.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Đi đi.” Bà nội vỗ cậu ta.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước mặt bà, nụ cười trên mặt bà nội không đổi, giơ tay vỗ nhẹ lên mặt anh: “Lúc trước không để ý, bây giờ mới phát hiện thần tiên nhỏ gầy không ít nhỉ?”

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên tự mình cảm nhận một cách sâu sắc tại sao Đinh Tễ sẽ gào khóc trên đường, anh không kìm nén được cảm giác chua xót trên mũi, nhắm mắt lại, ôm chầm lấy bà nội.

“Cháu đang giảm béo.” Anh nói, “Đợt trước tích mỡ nhiều nên béo quá.”

“Gầy quá không đẹp,” Bà nội nói, “Lát nữa ăn nhiều vào, mặt tròn mới đẹp trai.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Bà nội theo sau bọn họ vào phòng: “Vẫn còn hai món nữa là ăn được, xếp bàn ra đi… Tiểu Tễ đưa rượu gia vị cho bà.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ lấy rượu gia vị trong túi mua sắm ra, đưa cho bà nội, lại đặt túi lên bàn trà, “Bên trong….còn có rượu.”

Có lẽ là mọi người đều ở trong phòng, Đinh Tễ không nói là của Lâm Vô Ngung mua.

Lâm Vô Ngung thở phào, vội vàng nhìn Lưu Kim Bằng. Nếu như cậu ta bổ sung thêm câu “đây là của Lâm Vô Ngung mua”, cảnh tượng trước mắt sẽ xấu hổ.

Cũng may là Lưu Kim Bằng đã khôi phục lại trí tuệ, không thuyết minh thêm gì, chỉ giúp mang đồ ra.

“Bây giờ có thể ăn luôn không ạ?” Bé Đậu Xanh ngó qua, “Còn có cả kẹo M&M nữa ạ, em thích món này nhất đấy!”

“Em không ăn cơm à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có mấy hạt thôi còn chiếm được chỗ của cơm sao?” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, vẻ mặt của cô út và chồng vẫn như bình thường, anh lại quay sang nhìn ông nội.

Ông nội ngồi trên ngai vàng sô pha của riêng mình, phía trước vẫn là bàn trà, vẫy tay cười với anh: “Qua đây uống ngụm trà, nguội bớt rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đó, ngồi xuống bên cạnh ông nội.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại nhìn anh, anh và Đinh Tễ trao đổi ánh mắt không có nội dung gì, hai bên đều không biết bản thân muốn nói gì, cũng không biết đối phương muốn nói gì.

“Nào,” Ông nội rót một chén trà cho anh, “Gió bên ngoài lớn lắm nhỉ.”

“Có lẽ là tối muộn sẽ có tuyết.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy chén trà, chậm rãi uống.

“Đúng vậy, những lúc thế này ở nhà mới yên tâm.” Ông nội gật đầu, sau khi uống xong một ngụm trà, ông lại nhỏ giọng nói, “Không sao, đừng lo, không có chuyện gì cả đâu.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, trái tim thắt chặt thả lỏng ra.

“Uống trà rồi thì vào bếp bưng đồ ăn lên giúp bà,” Ông nội nói, “Xếp bàn xong là có thể ăn rồi.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Uống trà xong, anh đứng dậy vào bếp.

“Cháu vào đây làm gì?” Bà nội nói, “Ra ngoài, ra ngoài.”

“Cháu vào đây giúp,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hỗ trợ gì đó cũng được.”

“Cháu không phải giúp đâu,” Bà nội nói, “Mấy ngày trước khi dọn dẹp nhà cửa, chồng cô út còn tìm được một mẩu dưa chuột khô lần trước cháu đập bắn lên.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được bật cười: “Làm gì có chuyện đó được!”

“Tại sao lại không được,” Bà nội nói, “Bà cũng sợ cháu rồi.”

“Vậy cháu đợi mang đồ ăn lên.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tránh sang một bên đi, lát nữa lại bắn dầu lên đầy người,” Bà nội chỉ định vị trí cạnh tủ lạnh cho anh, “Đứng ở đó.”

“Rõ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng qua đó, nhìn bà nội nhanh nhẹn đảo thức ăn trong chảo.

Trong lòng vẫn có chút căng thẳng, đồ ăn trong chảo rất thơm, nhưng anh lại không nhìn rõ gì cả.

“Cái thẻ bài kia…” Bà nội đột nhiên quay đầu qua.

Lâm Vô Ngung hít một hơi, lập tức đứng thẳng: “Dạ?”

“Do cháu tự khắc chữ hả?” Bà nội hỏi, “Đặt khắc những chữ như vậy sao?”

“…Vâng,” Lâm Vô Ngung không biết bà nội muốn nói gì, nhưng vẫn trả lời thật, “Cả thẻ bài đều do cháu làm, cắt bằng laser.”

“Ồ.” Bà nội đảo thức ăn, hơi ngạc nhiên, “Tay nghề của cháu khá quá.”

“Cháu học ngay lúc đó, thật ra thì các chi tiết làm không được đẹp, không nhìn kỹ thì còn ổn.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn đứng thẳng.

“Có khó không?” Bà nội lại hỏi.

“Không khó lắm ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cháu học thì làm mất mấy tiếng, nếu như làm quen rồi thì rất nhanh.”

“Vậy bây giờ đã coi như quen tay chưa?” Bà nội tiếp tục hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung đột nhiên hiểu được ý của bà nội, “Bà, bà cũng muốn làm một cái ạ?”

“Không phải là bà muốn làm,” Bà nội nói, “Là cháu làm hộ bà.”

Tuy rằng một bà lão đeo một thẻ bài theo xu hướng cũng rất kỳ quái, nhưng anh vẫn gật đầu ngay: “Được ạ, cháu làm giúp bà một cái.”

“Không cần dây chuyền, có thể làm móc chìa khóa không?” Bà nội nói, “Cũng khắc chữ lên trên.”

“Có thể làm,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh bà nội, đưa đĩa cho bà, “Khắc chữ gì ạ?”

“Cừu xinh đẹp.” Bà nội nói.

“…Gì cơ ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Cháu chưa từng xem ‘Cừu vui vẻ’ à?” Bà nội nhìn anh.

“Cháu… hiểu rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

~~~~

Cừu xinh đẹp là em này :))))


	90. Chapter 90

“Cháu chụp ảnh trước đã.” Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh bàn ăn, lấy điện thoại ra chụp.

“Có phải là cơm tất niên đâu,” Cô út nói, “Cũng phải chụp à?”

“Một bàn đồ ăn lớn thế này,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đã lâu lắm rồi cháu chưa được ăn đồ ăn bà nội làm.”

“Cứ để anh ấy chụp đi ạ.” Bé Đậu Xanh ở bên cạnh, chống khuỷu tay lên bàn, ôm má nhìn cậu, “Những người trẻ tuổi như anh ấy bây giờ đều như vậy, ăn que kem thôi cũng phải chụp ảnh, còn phải viết cảm nghĩ cuộc đời, quê mùa chết đi được.”

“Anh cảnh cáo em nhé Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhìn cô bé, “Bình thường em không chụp chắc?”

“Dù sao bây giờ em cũng không chụp.” Bé Đậu Xanh lắc đầu, “Có điều anh vẫn tốt hơn anh Bằng Bằng một chút.”

“Đừng có mà vậy chứ!” Lưu Kim Bằng gào lên trong phòng bếp, “Tại sao lại kéo anh vào, anh đang cách xa bàn ăn hai mét đấy!”

Mọi người trong phòng đều bật cười.

Sau khi mọi người ngồi xuống, Đinh Tễ mở rượu mà bọn họ mua về, rót một vòng cho tất cả mọi người. Trước mặt bé Đậu Xanh cũng có một cốc, từ nhỏ cô nhóc đã thế rồi, khi nào nâng cốc thì dùng rượu, uống thì đổi thành nước ngọt.

Sau khi nâng cốc uống rượu, mọi người bắt đầu ăn cơm.

Tất cả đều không khác gì trước đây, xem ti vi, vừa ăn vừa chuyện trò, bà nội hỏi chuyện ở trường, bé Đậu Xanh cũng hóng theo.

Rất thoải mái.

Gần như chuyện mấy ngày hôm nay chưa từng xảy ra.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ vẫn có chút không tự nhiên, mặc dù cậu biết người thân và bạn bè đã cho mình sự bao dung và thấu hiểu lớn nhất, nhưng mọi chuyện đều đã xảy ra rồi.

Trong lòng mỗi người đều dâng trào một cảm xúc khác biệt, nhưng đều có thể cho cậu phản ứng bình thường nhất.

Đinh Tễ không nói rõ được đây là cảm giác gì.

“Bà nội vừa mới nói gì với cậu thế?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, nhỏ giọng hỏi Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Bảo tôi làm giúp bà một cái móc chìa khóa giống như ‘Sổ tay nuôi gà’.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa gặm sườn vừa nhỏ giọng trả lời, “Khi nào tôi về làm rồi gửi chuyển phát nhanh cho bà.”

“Bà tôi theo trào lưu thế à?” Đinh Tễ cũng cúi đầu uống một ngụm canh.

Bình thường Lâm Vô Ngung ăn cơm ở nhà cậu, cậu sẽ không cần phải nói chuyện cẩn thận thế này, bây giờ lại luôn cảm thấy có chút áy náy, giống như chỉ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung nhiều thêm một chút thôi sẽ có lỗi với người trong phòng này.

“Còn bảo tôi khắc chữ nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cừu xinh đẹp.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, qua mấy giây sau mới không nhịn được bật cười, “Bà thích Cừu xinh đẹp, hồi còn nhỏ, khi nào tôi xem bà cũng xem cùng.”

“Vậy thì khắc cho bà chữ Cừu xinh đẹp.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Bữa cơm hôm nay bà nội làm có quy cách gần giống như bữa cơm tất niên. Cả đám người cộng thêm Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không thể ăn sạch bàn đồ ăn này.

Đinh Tễ ợ một tiếng: “Cháu ăn mệt quá rồi.”

“Tối nay ngủ sớm chút, từ lúc về nhà đến giờ không được nghỉ ngơi tử tế,” Bà nội nói, “Ngày mai là ba mươi rồi, chắc chắn lại thức trắng cả đêm, còn thức thêm đêm nào nữa sẽ không chịu được nữa mất.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Hôm nay cháu không ở đây nữa,” Lưu Kim Bằng xoa bụng, “Cháu phải về nhà, bắt đầu từ đêm nay nhà chú họ cháu đã không ngủ rồi.”‘

“Lại đánh bài hả?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Vâng ạ,” Lưu Kim Bằng cười, “Cháu phải về ngay để thắng chút tiền.”

“Xem cháu nói này,” Bà nội bật cười, “Từ bé tới giờ chưa từng thấy cháu thắng được tiền nhưng vẫn rất lớn miệng, mau về nhà tặng tiền đi.”

“Bà, hôm nào rảnh cháu lại sang nữa,” Lưu Kim Bằng vung tay, “Cháu thắng tiền bà bà đừng có mà đánh cháu đấy.”

“Bà đợi.” Bà nội phẩy tay.

“Hôm nay tôi về khách sạn.” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào sô pha, nói nhỏ với Đinh Tễ, “Ở lại đây không ổn lắm, tối nay cậu nói chuyện với bà một lát.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, mắt vẫn nhìn màn hình ti vi, chỉ hơi liếc Lâm Vô Ngung.

Mọi người trong phòng nói chuyện thêm một lúc, Lưu Kim Bằng đứng dậy nói phải về.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đứng dậy theo cậu ta, hắng giọng: “Tôi với cậu… đi về cùng nhau đi.”

“Ngày mai tới nhé,” Bà nội không giữ anh lại như bình thường, “Đông người mới vui.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ đứng lên tiễn anh và Lưu Kim Bằng. Cô út cũng đứng dậy theo, sau khi ra khỏi cửa mới hỏi: “Nhà cháu không có vấn đề gì chứ? Vụ ăn tết ở đây ấy.”

“Không sao đâu ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhà cháu đã….”

“Đã xử lý xong rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cả người thoải mái, chỉ đợi ăn đợi uống thôi.”

“Cháu cái gì cũng biết,” Cô út cười, “Khi nào rảnh thì tới nhà tặng ít tiền cho bà.”

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng vỗ túi.

“Cô không xuống nữa, cô hơi lạnh,” Cô út nói, “Tiểu Tễ, cháu tiễn hai đứa nhé.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Khi xuống tầng, Lưu Kim Bằng đi rất nhanh, vừa đi vừa vẫy tay về sau: “Đi trước đây, hai người nói chuyện thêm đi. Nếu xe nhà cô út không đủ chỗ thì gọi tao, tao đang luyện tay.”

“Bằng Bằng.” Đinh Tễ gọi cậu ta một tiếng.

“Đừng cảm ơn,” Lưu Kim Bằng quay đầu, “Cũng đừng nói cảm động, hai chúng ta chơi với nhau không phải giả dối, mày nói những thứ đó tao sẽ cảm thấy buồn nôn.”

“Cút đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ok.” Lưu Kim Bằng khoác chiếc áo da lớn của cậu ta, chạy mất không còn bóng dáng.

“Cậu cũng không cần phải tiễn nữa đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm Đinh Tễ, quay đầu nhìn cầu thang, sau khi chắc chắn không có ai anh mới hôn mạnh một cái lên môi cậu, “Lạnh lắm, về nhà với ông bà đi.”

“Cho bọn họ chút thời gian,” Đinh Tễ liếm môi, “Chắc cô út còn phải nói với ông bà nội, tổng kết lại, qua mười hai mươi phút nữa tôi mới lên.”

“Lúc ăn cơm tôi căng thẳng lắm.” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Chưa bao giờ căng thẳng tới vậy.”

“Tôi cũng chẳng khác gì,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không biết bọn họ đã chấp nhận hay là đang cắn răng chịu, tôi không dám nhìn cậu lấy một cái.”

“Mau lên.” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc vai cậu.

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nhìn tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cả bữa cơm không nhìn, bây giờ phải bù lại.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm anh.

Sau khi nhìn một phút cậu mới thở dài: “Cậu thực sự gầy rồi, mấy ngày nay cậu không ăn uống tử tế à?”

“Cũng không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trong lòng có chuyện đương nhiên sẽ gầy. Tôi có ăn ít đi miếng nào đâu, trừ lúc tới nhà cậu, thời gian khác tôi đều ở trong khách sạn ăn, một ngày ăn mấy bữa, cô dọn vệ sinh còn hỏi có phải tôi đang âm thầm điều tra về đồ ăn của khách sạn không.”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi lâm vào cảnh nước sôi lửa bỏng mà không thể khiến cậu ăn ít một miếng cơm hả?”

“Quan trọng là tôi sợ nếu như thực sự phải cướp người, phải ăn no thì mới có sức.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Định cướp kiểu gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Lưu Kim Bằng đạp cửa, xông vào chặn người, tôi khiêng cậu lên bỏ chạy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ta chặn phía sau.”

Đinh Tễ cười suýt sặc: “Cảm động quá, nhưng mà nhiệm vụ của Lưu Kim Bằng có hơi phức tạp, không biết có làm được hay không.”

“Vậy sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Nhưng mà nói là nói vậy, khi mẹ cậu mở cửa ra, tôi đã luống cuống không biết làm thế nào. Tôi thấy có lẽ cũng không cần phải cướp, tự cậu ra ngoài cũng được.”

“Có bà nội mà,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Tôi cảm thấy hình như bà nội cũng không nhịn nổi bố mẹ tôi nữa.”

“Ngày mai bố mẹ cậu đều qua hả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không biết tình cảnh sẽ thế nào đây.”

“Bà nội nổi cáu rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hai người họ sẽ không nói thêm gì đâu. Tôi sẽ tìm cơ hội nói chuyện lại với bố mẹ tôi, cho bố tôi chút thể diện, có lẽ có thể khiến cho ông ấy thoải mái hơn.”

“Ừ.” Ngón tay Lâm Vô Ngung chạm lên má Đinh Tễ sau đó kéo lên trên.

“Cậu gọi xe đi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại, “Khi nào xe đến thì tôi lên là vừa.”

Không ngờ rằng hai mươi chín vẫn có thể gọi xe nhanh vậy, chưa tới hai phút lái xe đã nhận rồi, chưa tới mười phút xe đã dừng ở đầu đường.

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày: “Đậu, chuyện này coi như là may mắn hay không may mắn đây?”

“Thảm quá,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Hay là tôi hủy rồi đặt lại.”

“Đủ rồi đấy.” Đinh Tễ ôm anh, “Về đi, ngày mai sang sớm chút, khi nào dậy tôi sẽ gọi điện thoại cho cậu.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhéo hông cậu.

Khi đóng cửa xe lại, Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay với Đinh Tễ đứng bên ngoài: “Lên trên đi.”

Đinh Tễ vô cùng lạnh lùng quả quyết xoay người, đi thẳng vào dãy nhà mà không quay đầu lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, báo địa chỉ cho lái xe, dựa vào ghế, nhắm mắt lại khẽ thở dài một hơi.

Khách sạn cách nhà của bố mẹ Đinh Tễ chưa tới ba phút chạy bộ. Khi anh xuống xe còn liếc nhìn về phía khu nhà, cảm thấy giống như đang nằm mơ, buổi chiều vừa ầm ĩ một trận, buổi tối lại quay về đây.

Quay lại phòng ngủ, Lâm Vô Ngung gọi một phần đồ ăn khuya, lỡ như buổi tối có bị đói tỉnh cũng có cái để ăn.

Tắm xong, anh cầm điện thoại lên xem.

Có mấy tin nhắn.

Của thầy Lâm, Trần Mang, còn có cả Hứa Thiên Bác.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở tin của Hứa Thiên Bác ra trước. Từ sau khi anh nói với cậu ta là muốn cướp người, anh chưa gửi tin nhắn báo lại với cậu ta.

Có lẽ Hứa Thiên Bác không đợi tiếp được nữa.

– Mày xông vào nhà dân nên bị bắt rồi hả? Có cần nộp tiền bảo lãnh không? Còn ai biết mật mã thẻ của mày không?

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy tin nhắn này lập tức vui lên, cười ngặt nghẽo.

– Không sao, đã cứu được ra rồi. Bà nội cậu ấy đích thân đi cứu, không tới lượt tao biểu diễn.

– Bà cậu ấy cũng biết rồi?

– Ừ.

– Có chịu được không?

– Bây giờ nhìn vẫn ôn, không thể hiện chút cảm xúc nào, buổi tối Đinh Tễ sẽ nói chuyện với bà sau.

– Được rồi, tuy rằng vẫn để ông bà biết được nhưng cũng coi như là vượt qua rồi. Chuyện đó sớm muộn gì cũng phải nói, chẳng qua thời điểm này làm người ta đau đầu.

– Hôm nào rảnh tụ tập cái nhỉ.

– Mày xem nhóm lớp đi học thần, Trần Mang đang kêu gọi cả ngày rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung chuyển sang nhóm lớp, vừa ấn vào đã thấy bọn Trần Mang đang spam.

– Tìm kiếm học thần bị mất liên lạc, người cung cấp tin tức được thưởng 1 nguyên.

– Tìm kiếm học thần bị mất liên lạc, người cung cấp tin tức được thưởng 1 nguyên.

– Tìm kiếm học thần bị mất liên lạc, người cung cấp tin tức được thưởng 1 nguyên.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, gửi một tin vào trong nhóm lớp.

– Đưa tao tiền.

Trần Mang lập tức gửi lì xì.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa kịp ấn vào, lì xì đã bị cướp sạch.

Trần Mang gửi một icon ôm mặt.

– Bọn mày quyết định thời gian rồi báo cho tao là được.

Kế hoạch của mọi người là tới nhà thầy Lâm trước, sau đó ra ngoài ăn uống chè chén.

Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung không mấy hứng thú với hoạt động tập thể, nhưng bây giờ lại cảm thấy có chút chờ mong.

Có nhà hay không có nhà, anh vẫn cảm thấy như vậy, không có gì khác biệt.

Nhưng kỳ thực vẫn có điểm khác.

Khả năng ít ỏi chỉ là chút cảm xúc trong lòng.

Ít nhiều gì thì anh vẫn cảm thấy mất mát.

Anh không biết khi Lâm Trạm bỏ nhà ra đi có chút cảm giác giống anh bây giờ hay không… có lẽ là có, dù sao đến bây giờ sự sỡ hãi của Lâm Trạm vẫn chưa tiêu tan.

Lâm Vô Ngung gối đầu lên cánh tay, nhìn trần nhà.

Hơn hai mươi mấy năm nay, bố mẹ anh dùng hết sức để sống, dùng hết sức để yêu, dùng hết sức để hận, còn dùng hết sức để thờ ơ, cũng coi như là một loại cực hạn rồi.

Anh cầm điện thoại lên, nhìn số của Lâm Trạm trong danh bạ. Anh do dự rất lâu, cuối cùng vẫn không gọi, chỉ gửi một tin nhắn.

– Ngày mai em tới nhà bà nội Đinh Tễ đón Tết.

Mấy phút sau, tin nhắn trả lời của Lâm Trạm mới tới.

– Thuận lợi cả chứ?

– Thuận lợi lắm, năm nay anh đón Tết thế nào?

– Đón tết với chó.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy câu hỏi của mình có hơi ngu ngốc, với tính cách của Lâm Trạm, có lẽ sẽ không đón Tết với ai cả.

Anh còn chưa trả lời, Lâm Trạm lại gửi mấy tấm ảnh của Làm Thế Nào.

Làm Thế Nào mặc bộ áo nhỏ màu đỏ thêu kim tuyến còn có cả cổ áo với đeo một đôi giày nhỏ màu đỏ.

– Đáng yêu quá.

– Đặt theo dáng người đấy.

– Hơi lãng phí nhỉ?

– Không lãng phí, không nói tới việc không mặc gì ra ngoài đi ị sẽ bị lạnh cóng, anh còn phải bế ra ngoài, rất phiền.

.

“Còn có thể đặt làm quần áo cho chó à?” Bà nội ghé sát vào màn hình điện thoại của Đinh Tễ, “Tinh xảo quá, chất vải rất đẹp.”

“Khi còn nhỏ cháu cũng có một bộ gần giống thế này bà nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có hai bộ, một bộ áo bông, một bộ áo gi lê ,” Bà nội nói, “Mặc vào giống như con trai nhà địa chủ, quê mùa không ai dám nhìn.”

Đinh Tễ dựa vào bà nội, cười vui vẻ, ngẫm nghĩ lại cảm khái: “Bây giờ bà cũng không làm được quần áo nữa rồi.”

“Làm đơn giản thì vẫn được,” Bà nội nói, “Tháng trước bà còn may cho ông cái quần cộc.”

“Màu đỏ.” Ông nội nói, “Mặc thoải mái hơn mua ở chợ.”

“Cháu cũng muốn.”

“Quần cộc to, cháu muốn cái gì.” Bà nội nói, “Ông già mới mặc cái đó, cháu mặc nó vào không mặc được quần dài nữa.”

“Vậy cháu muốn kiểu khác.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được được, cháu có muốn trăng hay sao bà cũng bê chậu nước cho cháu được,” Bà nội nói, “Muốn gì cũng được, cũng không phải là làm chuyện gì xấu cả, con người sống là phải vui vẻ thoải mái.”

Đinh Tễ cười ha ha.

Khi còn nhỏ cậu hay đòi hỏi với ông bà, muốn cái này cái kia, bà cậu thường xuyên nói chuyện bê chậu nước hứng mặt trăng này.

Bây giờ nghe thấy những lời này, trừ bỏ những hồi ức thơ ấu trong lòng, cậu lại cảm thấy có chút xót xa không thể nói rõ.

Cậu nhéo nhéo mũi mình.

Bà nội thực sự là nói được làm được.

Muốn gì cũng được.

Muốn thế nào cũng được.

Chỉ cần cháu vui vẻ.

Cậu quay đầu qua, áp mắt mình lên vai bà nội.

“Lại khóc rồi.” Bà nội nói.

“Bà chỉ biết chọc vào điểm khóc của nó.” Ông nội vừa uống trà vừa nói.

“Tôi làm thế nào được,” Bà nội cười nói, “Cả người cháu của ông đều là điểm khóc, chỉ tùy tiện chọc một cái thôi là khóc.”

“Cháu xin lỗi.” Đinh Tễ nói nhỏ, “Xin lỗi.”

“Đừng có nói xin lỗi nữa,” Bà nội vỗ tay cậu, “Trên thế giới này lấy đâu ra nhiều lời xin lỗi đến thế, chuyện này cũng xin lỗi, chuyện kia cũng xin lỗi. Không phải chỉ muốn sống là chính mình thôi sao, có gì phải xin lỗi đâu, chẳng ai có quyền nhận câu xin lỗi này của cháu cả.”

“Đây chính là lí lẽ.” Ông nội tiếp tục uống trà.

“Ông bà nội thế nào cũng được,” Bà nội nói. “Nuôi cháu lớn bằng từng này, ông bà chưa từng nghĩ cháu sẽ trở thành người thế nào, dù sao cháu là người thế nào thì cũng là cháu của ông bà, bà cũng có tuổi rồi, không có gì là nghĩ không thông cả.”

“Sắp thành tiên rồi,” Ông nội nói, “Tiểu Tễ cháu nhìn xem…”

“Dạ?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn ông.

Ông nội vừa đổ nước vừa mới sôi vào trong ấm, vừa thổi hơi nóng bốc lên: “Có nhìn thấy gì không?”

“Nhìn thấy gì ạ?” Đinh Tễ lau mắt.

“Tiên khí.” Ông nội nói, “Tiên khí của bà nội cháu.”

“Sao tôi nghe giống như đang mắng người ấy nhỉ!” Bà nội nói.

Đinh Tễ cười sặc, ngã xuống sô pha: “Cháu đã lớn thế này rồi! Ông có thể dùng cách thức của người trưởng thành để trêu cháu được không ạ, bé Đậu Xanh thấy ông thế này cũng phải thở dài.”

“Cháu lớn được bao nhiêu.” Ông nội nói, “Nhỏ hơn ông tận mấy chục tuổi, cả đời này cháu cũng chẳng đuổi kịp.”

Đinh Tễ nói chuyện với ông bà nội tới mười một giờ hơn, bị ông bà đuổi đi ngủ.

Khi cậu tắm xong đi ra, ông bà nội đã về phòng rồi, cậu đi loanh quanh trong phòng khách hai vòng, quay lại phòng của mình.

Bà nội đã dọn dẹp qua phòng, rất sạch sẽ, ga giường lúc trước đã được thay mới, còn có một chiếc đèn đọc sách ở đầu giường.

Đinh Tễ ngồi bên giường một lúc, đi ra ban công.

Phát hiện ra bên ngoài có tuyết rơi rồi.

Cậu lấy điện thoại ra, gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung.

– Tuyết rơi rồi.

Cùng lúc tin nhắn này được gửi đi, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng gửi một tin nhắn tới.

– Gà con, gà con mau nhìn xem, tuyết rơi rồi.

Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm hai chữ kia, cảm thấy nếu như so sánh, bản thân giống như một tên cặn bã lạnh lùng vô tình.

Vì thế cậu thu hồi tin nhắn ban nãy, gửi lại lần nữa.

– Anh Vô Ngung, tuyết rơi rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung gọi ngay điện thoại tới, Đinh Tễ vừa ấn nghe đã nghe thấy tiếng cười của anh.

“Cười cái mông ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ngứa thịt à.”

“Vậy cậu còn phối hợp làm gì,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Tôi không thể vui vẻ một chút được hả.”

“Chưa ngủ à?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đang chuẩn bị ngủ đây, tới kéo rèm cửa thì nhìn thấy tuyết rơi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Gọi ngay cậu ra xem.”

“Năm nào chẳng có tuyết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mùa đông trước đây cậu không ra khỏi nhà à?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, giọng nói rất nhẹ: “Đây là một điểm ghi nhớ.”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Khi đọc sách tôi sẽ tìm ra điểm như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ảnh ngược của tập mở chính là mở…”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Áo của bạn ngồi bàn trước có màu xanh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Lúc này Đinh Tễ mới phản ứng lại, “Ồ.”

“Mùa đông năm ấy tuyết rơi đêm hai chín.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi nói qua điện thoại với cậu.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ có chút mơ hồ.

“Tôi yêu cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.a


	91. Chapter 91

Đinh Tễ nhìn tuyết rơi càng ngày càng lớn bên ngoài, tuy rằng thời khắc này tới quá đột ngột, cũng không có dự báo gì trước, lại còn sau khi xảy ra chuyện kia, nhưng cậu không hề do dự chút nào.

Phản ứng siêu nhanh.

Đương nhiên phải nhanh, lần đầu tiên tỏ tình và bị tỏ tình đều bị Lâm Vô Ngung chiếm mất rồi. Nếu như lần này còn bị Lâm Vô Ngung giành nữa, đây không phải là chuyện có thể giải quyết bằng đánh nhau.

“Tôi yêu cậu.” Đinh Tễ gõ nhẹ lên khung cửa sổ.

Qua một lát, Lâm Vô Ngung mới bật cười: “Lần này tôi sẽ không cướp lời của cậu đâu, sáng mai cậu mới nói thì tôi sẽ đợi cậu tới sáng mai.”

“Bây giờ tôi đã không còn giữ giá như trước nữa rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dù sao cũng đã ở bên cậu lâu như vậy.”

“Ngủ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Ngày mai tôi mang ít đồ Tết đến, tới lúc đó cậu xuống dưới cầm lên, như vậy sẽ không quá nổi bật.”

“Cậu mua quà tết ở đâu?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đã tới giờ này rồi, ngày mai còn phải đi cửa hàng mua hả?”

“Tôi mua từ trước rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Lúc trước? Sao tôi không biết nhỉ,” Đinh Tễ sững người, “Định mua về cho nhà cậu hả?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Là định mua để ăn Tết một mình, chỉ là ít bánh thôi. Khách sạn lúc trước tôi ở còn có đồ Tết mà nhà họ tự làm, tôi mua một ít, ngon lắm.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, đột nhiên cảm thấy rất đau lòng.

Nếu như bố cậu không nổi cơn động kinh, có lẽ năm nay Lâm Vô Ngung phải đón tết ở trong phòng khách sạn. Một mình ăn đồ Tết mà bản thân tự mua….

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cậu một tiếng.

“Hả.” Đinh Tễ đáp.

“Đừng thêm vai cho tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sống không thảm như cậu nghĩ đâu.”

Đinh Tễ không nhịn được cười: “Đậu, nhóc đáng thương.”

“Ngủ sớm đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vất vả mấy ngày rồi, tối nay ngủ một giấc thật ngon nhé.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Trước đây mỗi lần đón Tết, Đinh Tễ đều rất thoải mái. Từ lúc được nghỉ, không ngày nào cậu ở nhà, điên cuồng chơi ở bên ngoài, chơi đói rồi mới về nhà bám đít bà nội chờ ăn. Lớn hơn một chút, cậu chỉ chơi mấy ngày đã bị bà nội xách theo bà ra ngoài mua đồ ăn, mua đồ tết, mua chẳng bao giờ là đủ. Mỗi lần đi cậu đều kêu ca nhưng vẫn chăm chỉ đi theo, cậu thích cuộc sống như thế này, không có áp lực, không có quá nhiều giới hạn.

Cho dù sau khi bố mẹ cậu về nước, những ngày tháng như thế này cũng không thay đổi gì nhiều, trừ việc cậu bị ép buộc quay về “nhà mình” mấy ngày, sau đó vẫn tự do. Bố mẹ cậu rất bận, cho dù là đêm ba mươi cũng phải tới trước bữa cơm tất niên hai ba tiếng mới tới, có năm phải tăng ca, ăn được một nửa mới tới, Đinh Tễ còn rất vui.

Cậu sẽ không quên được ký ức về Tết năm nay, năm đầu tiên mà cậu ăn tết không yên ổn.

Thậm chí cậu còn không ngủ tới giữa trưa mới dậy như năm ngoái, chưa tới mười giờ cậu đã dậy rồi, gửi tin nhắn cho Lâm Vô Ngung xong là đi vào bếp.

Ông nội vẫn kiên trì ra ngoài đi dạo, bà nội và cô út đang bận.

Vừa nhìn thấy cậu đi vào, cô út đã đẩy cậu ra bên ngoài: “Cháu cũng không còn nhỏ nữa, lớn thế này rồi còn đứng chình ình ở đây, có để cho bọn cô làm việc nữa không.”

“Cháu giúp mà.” Đinh Tễ vùng vẫy tiến về phía cái thớt, “Cháu nhìn xem có những món gì.”

“Cho nó một miếng,” Bà nội cắt một miếng thịt bò, “Con không cho nó ăn một miếng nó không ra được, nó sẽ bám ở khung cửa.”

“Phiền chết đi được.” Cô út gắp miếng thịt bò bà nội vừa mới thái xuống, nhét vào trong miệng cậu, “Lát nữa cháu muốn đi đâu thì đi, bố mẹ cháu sắp tới rồi.”

“Cháu không đi đâu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cháu nói chuyện với bọn họ.”

“Đừng nói nữa,” Bà nội giật mình, “Nhà bà không thừa cửa cho cháu đá đâu.”

“Nhà bố cháu cũng không thừa cửa,” Cô út lại nhìn cậu, “Cháu tìm thời gian khác cũng được, lỡ như không nói chuyện được thì lại ăn cơm tất niên không ngon.”

“Có thể nói được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cháu phiền chết đi được!” Bà nội nói.

“Không phải sao,” Cô út thở dài, “Phiền phức.”

Đinh Tễ cũng không biết phải nói gì với bố, cậu chỉ cảm thấy chuyện này không thể để nửa vời vậy được nữa.

Khi bố cậu xách theo hộp dụng cụ tới, cậu chủ động chào hỏi: “Bố.”

“Ừ.” Bố cậu nhìn cậu.

Sau đó không nói gì nữa.

Bố cậu vào bếp nói với bà nội mấy câu, sau đó lại xách hộp dụng cụ tới phòng ngủ của ông bà nội.

Sửa đèn.

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu bấm ngón tay, đứng dậy đi vào theo.

Kỳ thực cậu cũng có thể sửa đèn, còn sửa nhanh hơn cả bố cậu, bố cậu là người đọc sách. Lúc này ông trèo lên thang rồi mới nhớ ra là chưa cầm theo đồ.

Đinh Tễ đi qua cúi đầu lục lọi trong hộp dụng cụ, cầm bút thử điện đưa cho ông.

“Được rồi,” Bố cậu nói, “Con muốn ra ngoài thì ra ngoài đi.”

“Con không ra ngoài.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào cái bàn bên cạnh.

Bố cậu nhìn cậu.

“Bố con mình nói chuyện mấy câu nhé.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Con sợ lúc mọi người tập trung rồi sẽ không thoải mái.”

“Nói hay không nói cũng không thể ăn thoải mái được.” Bố cậu nói.

Đinh Tễ hít vào một hơi, chậm rãi thở ra, điều chỉnh cảm xúc của mình.

Sau đó cậu lại nói: “Dù thế nào đi nữa, con vẫn cảm ơn bố mẹ không bắt ép con phải làm thế nào thế nào đối với chuyện này.”

“Chuyện này không thể ép được,” Bố cậu nói, “Nói thật, chuyện này cũng không làm cho cuộc sống của con phát triển theo chiều hướng xấu, cho nên không nhất thiết phải làm lớn chuyện. Ngược lại thái độ ngang ngược không phép tắc của con…”

Bố cậu nhìn về phòng khách, có lẽ là sợ bà nội đột ngột đi qua.

“Mới không ổn.” Ông nói tiếp, “Con nhìn con xem, mười mấy năm nay căn bản không phát huy tốt trình độ của mình, căn bản không…”

“Bố,” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu nhìn ông, “Có phải bố luôn luôn làm theo phép tắc, luôn nghiêm túc mới vào được trường H không?”

Bố cậu nhìn cậu, mấp máy môi không nói gì.

“Tổng điểm cũng không được hạng ba?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chuyện bố có thể làm được, con cũng có thể làm được, cho nên con không có gì không hài lòng với tình trạng của mình, thật đấy.”

“Đáng lẽ ra con có thể càng tốt hơn!” Bố cậu gằn giọng, nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt phẫn nộ.

“Không có cái gì là đáng lẽ ra cả.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đáng lẽ ra con phải có bố mẹ bên cạnh lúc nhỏ, nhưng lại không có chuyện này. Bố mẹ có nỗi khổ trong lòng bố mẹ, cho nên con cũng không bắt buộc.”

Bố cậu xuống thang, trừng mắt nhìn cậu.

“Có những lời con vẫn luôn nói, nhưng bố mẹ lại chưa từng lắng nghe,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như là ông bà nội nói con không tốt ở chỗ nào, nên thế nào thế nào, con nhất định sẽ sửa. Bố có biết vì sao không?”

Bố cậu khẽ thở dài.

“Đương nhiên, ông bà sẽ không nói con như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hai người họ chỉ mong con trưởng thành một cách tự do, vui vẻ, không có áp lực, làm chuyện con muốn làm, sống cuộc sống mà con mong muốn. Bọn họ không lên kế hoạch “đáng lẽ ra phải”, cho nên bọn họ cảm thấy con rất tốt.”

Gân xanh trên trán bố cậu đập mạnh, có lẽ là không chuẩn bị trước, tranh luận vẫn luôn là hạng mục mà ông không giỏi, ông vẫn không thể nói một lời nào.

Đinh Tễ cũng không hi vọng ông trả lời, chỉ trong trạng thái này, bố cậu mới có thể nghe cậu nói chuyện, nghe những lời mà cậu đã nói hai ba năm đều phí công.

“Bố, bọn họ cũng đối xử với bố như vậy mà, đúng không? Không bao giờ tham gia vào quyết định của bố, chưa bao giờ quyết định bố nên đi con đường nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tất cả sự lựa chọn của bố đều do bố tự quyết định.”

“Đừng nói nữa,” Bố cậu phất tay, “Bố không muốn tranh luận với con.”

“Bố không cần phải tranh luận với con, bố cũng không thắng nổi con,” Đinh Tễ cảm thấy lúc này mình như bị Lâm Vô Ngung nhập. “Bố nghe con nói là được, con chỉ muốn bố nghe lời con nói, một lần là được.”

“Đang nghe đây,” Bố cậu cắn răng, có thể nhìn thấy từng cơ thịt ở cổ.

“Có lẽ con không thể thành kiểu người mà bố mẹ mong muốn, nhưng bố căn bản không có…” Đầu óc Đinh Tễ quay cuồng như điên cũng không thể nghĩ ra một từ nhẹ nhàng hơn, chỉ đành dùng từ ban đầu, “Không có quyền yêu cầu con trở thành người mà bố mong muốn. Nhưng con có thể vui vẻ, tự do, sống thành người mà con mong muốn.”

Bố cậu xoay người leo lên thang, vẫn không cầm theo dụng cụ.

Đinh Tễ lại đưa cái tua vít cho ông: “Con nói xong rồi.”

“Nghe rồi.” Bố cậu cầm lấy tua vít.

Đinh Tễ xoay người ra khỏi phòng, có lẽ bố cậu đã nghiêm túc lắng nghe, cho dù có phải là bị ép phải nghe hay không. Nhưng mà cũng chưa chắc đã có gì thay đổi. Nếu như vài câu nói có thể thay đổi được suy nghĩ của một người đàn ông hơn bốn mươi tuổi, vậy lấy đâu ra mâu thuẫn gia đình.

Có điều, những lời cậu muốn nói, những suy nghĩ mà cậu muốn biểu đạt từ rất lâu, cuối cùng bố cậu cũng nghe được rồi.

Vậy là được rồi.

Dù sao năm mới, không nghe cũng phải nghe, nghe rồi cũng không thể nổi nóng, cả nhà đều ở đây, vẫn phải giữ nguyên thái độ.

Vậy là được rồi.

Rất tốt.

Thật ngầu.

.

“Vô cùng ngầu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Cậu không sợ bố cậu dùng dây điện đâm cậu ngay tại chỗ à.”

“Vậy hôm nay nhà tôi sẽ được ăn món sủi cảo nhân thịt người.” Đinh Tễ nhận lấy gói lớn từ tay anh, “Túi lớn vậy hả? Cái này là… đậu, Lâm Vô Ngung.”

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ xách túi lên giơ tới trước mắt nhìn: “Cậu là cái đồ tham ăn lười làm, cậu ở khách sạn năm sao cơ à? Còn mua đồ tết đóng hộp ở khách sạn năm sao ăn một mình?”

“Thực sự rất ngon,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mấy loại kẹo mà tôi ghét cũng rất ngon.”

“Trọng điểm của tôi không phải là ăn ngon cậu hiểu không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trọng điểm của tôi là gì?”

“Tôi ở khách sạn năm sao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Thật ra ở mấy ngày cũng không tốn bao nhiêu,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu cũng không cần dùng trạng thái của người nợ tiền để lo lắng tôi tiêu xài…”

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời anh.

“Không cần trả,” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức nói, “Tôi yêu cậu.”

“Cậu cút đi!” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Nghe giọng điệu tra nam của cậu xem.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ôm lấy vai cậu: “Lên chưa? Chỉ có bố cậu trên đó thôi à.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đi vào trong hành lang với anh, “Có lẽ buổi chiều mẹ tôi mới tới, lát nữa mang đồ lên để xong hai chúng ta lại tới nhà bà nội của bé Đậu Xanh, đón bé Đậu Xanh tới đây.”

“Cướp trẻ con à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghe vậy lập tức nhíu mày.

“Cậu thần kinh à?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Năm ngoái nhà cô út đón Tết bên nội, năm nay tới bên này.”

“Ờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Sắc mặt bố Đinh Tễ không có sự khác biệt rõ rệt so với lúc anh gặp ngày hôm qua. Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có lẽ là do người này yêu cầu quá cao với tất cả mọi thứ, cho nên vĩnh viễn sẽ luôn mang cái vẻ mặt không mấy hài lòng.

“Cháu chúc chú năm mới vui vẻ.” Lâm Vô Ngung chào hỏi với ông.

“Năm mới vui vẻ.” Bố Đinh Tễ cũng gật đầu, hơi cứng ngắc, nhưng vẫn coi như bình thường.

“Thần tiên nhỏ tới rồi đấy hả.” Bà nội ở trong phòng bếp gọi, “Tới nếm thử cái này xem vị thế nào nào?”

“Chúc bà năm mới vui vẻ ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào bếp, mùi thơm nức mũi, “Cô út năm mới vui vẻ ạ.”

“Năm mới vui vẻ,” Cô út cầm cái đĩa, gắp một miếng sườn dê, “Tới đúng lúc quá, cháu nếm thử xem.”

“Của cháu đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cháu nói xem cháu ngồi đây ăn bao nhiêu rồi,” Cô út nói, “Mỗi thứ một miếng, đã ăn no rồi còn gì?”

“Ăn nhanh lên.” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Hai miếng hết luôn, còn phải đi đón bé Đậu Xanh nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, cầm miếng sườn dê trong bát lên, thổi thổi sau đó nhét vào miệng, sau đó kéo ra miếng xương không còn chút thịt.

“Ồ,” Bà nội vừa nhìn thấy thế, lập tức đánh lên cánh tay Đinh Tễ, “Cháu thúc nó làm gì, ăn miếng to như vậy bỏng mất!”

“Cậu ấy cũng không phải thằng ngốc,” Đinh Tễ xoa xoa cánh tay, nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, “Buổi sáng cậu chưa ăn gì hả?”

“Ăn rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ê a trả lời, “Đi thôi.”

Khi ra ngoài Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhìn bố Đinh Tễ đang ngồi trên sô pha xem ti vi. Ông coi như không nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ.

“Bố cậu thế này là đã tốt lắm rồi.” Khi ra ngoài Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhỏ.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Dù sao cũng là năm mới, nếu như ông ấy không vui, cả nhà sẽ mắng ông ấy. Bà tôi với cô út mà mắng thì người bình thường khó mà đỡ được.”

Hai người gọi xe, đi về phía nhà bà nội bé Đậu Xanh.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trên xe, nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Trên đường đã chẳng còn mấy người, hàng quán cũng đã đóng cửa, mặt đường rải rác giấy vụn đỏ, mùi pháo trong không khí càng ngày càng nồng… Năm ngoái anh không chú ý tới những thứ này mấy.

Vào những lúc thế này anh thường ngồi trong phòng ngủ, bên ngoài có như thế nào anh cũng chẳng quan tâm. Anh chỉ mong thời gian này nhanh chóng qua đi, khi vào học lại quay về trường.

Bao nhiêu năm qua đây là lần đầu tiên anh ra ngoài vào trưa ngày ba mươi Tết, ngửi mùi hương năm mới, nhìn những người qua đường vội vã nhưng vui vẻ.

Nếu như không gặp được Đinh Tễ, có lẽ mùa xuân năm nay anh sẽ không về nhà, sẽ đón tết trong cùng một thành phố với Lâm Trạm, nhưng mỗi người mỗi nơi.

Hoặc có lẽ sẽ không tìm được Lâm Trạm, dù sao người để lại số điện thoại cũng là Đinh Tễ.

Anh quay đầu qua nhìn Đinh Tễ, cậu thực sự là một người rất thần kỳ. Tất cả những thứ Đinh Tễ cho anh đều mang theo mới mẻ và hi vọng.

Nhà bà nội bé Đậu Xanh có một cái vườn nhỏ. Khi bọn họ tới, bé Đậu Xanh đang mặc một bộ đỏ toàn thân, ngồi selfie với người tuyết.

“Đậu ơi.” Đinh Tễ đi qua gọi cô bé.

“Anh!” Bé Đậu Xanh vui vẻ chạy tới, “Anh Tiểu Lâm, năm mới vui vẻ!”

“Năm mới vui vẻ! Bà nội em đâu?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đang ở bên trong.” Bé Đậu Xanh xoay người chạy vào phòng.

Một lát sau một bà lão xách theo túi đi ra ngoài: “Tiểu Tễ tới rồi hả.”

“Chúc bà năm mới vui vẻ ạ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Chúc bà năm mới vui vẻ ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chào theo cậu.

“Năm mới vui vẻ,” Bà lão đưa cho mỗi người một bao lì xì, “Cầm lấy, không nhiều, đừng từ chối.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhận lấy lì xì.

“Cậu bé này là?” Bà lão nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Đây là…” Đinh Tễ hơi do dự, không biết nên giới thiệu thế nào, dù sao cũng ăn Tết cùng nhau, cậu lại không muốn nói chỉ là bạn bè.

“Đây là con nuôi của bà ngoại cháu.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Anh ấy tốt lắm ạ.”

“Ồ!” Bà lão gật đầu, bộ dáng như hiểu ra.

Khi dẫn bé Đậu Xanh lên đường, Đinh Tễ túm lấy bím tóc của cô bé: “Em được đấy? Thăng cấp luôn cho Lâm Vô Ngung hả?”

“Gọi tôi là chú.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu im miệng.” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Em nói giúp anh, anh không cảm ơn rồi lại còn chê em.” Bé Đậu Xanh kéo bím tóc mình trong tay cậu, “Đừng túm tóc con gái như học sinh tiểu học thế nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nãy giờ vẫn luôn nhịn, nhưng bây giờ thực sự không nhịn nổi nữa, cười ra tiếng.

“Cười đi, được lợi rồi vui lắm hả,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, ấn ấn sau cổ bé Đậu Xanh, “Em không thể nói đây là cháu nhận hả?”

“Khó nghe chết đi được, không có việc gì lại làm cháu cho người ta.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười càng to hơn, thiếu chút nữa thì sặc.

“Mẹ em còn nói anh phiền phức,” Đinh Tễ bất đắc dĩ thở dài, cũng cười theo, “Em mới chính là người phiền nhất, quỷ phiền phức.”

“Anh không phải lo, bây giờ bà nội em không nhớ được chuyện này,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Lát nữa là quên ngay.”

“Nếu như lần sau gặp bà mà bà còn hỏi, anh sẽ tìm em tính sổ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Bé Đậu Xanh không để ý tới cậu, nhảy chân sáo về phía trước.

“Gọi xe nhé,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, “Không nhìn thấy taxi quanh đây.”

“Đi bộ cũng được ạ.” Bé Đậu Xanh vừa nhảy ở phía trước vừa nói, “Cũng không xa lắm, đi bộ nhé.”

“Em không lạnh à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Em vẫn ổn.” Bé Đậu Xanh tiếp tục nhảy, “Em đang nhảy mà, anh nhìn xem trên đầu em có bốc khói không?”

“Em đang đội mũ mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Bé Đậu Xanh đưa tay bỏ mũ ra, nhưng vừa chạm tay vào mũ, lại buông xuống: “Thôi, em đã đội mũ lâu rồi, chắc chắn tóc sẽ rối.”

“Ối chà, bây giờ học sinh tiểu học cũng chăm chút vậy cơ.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu, cười ha ha.

“Hai anh có lạnh không?” Bé Đậu Xanh xoay người nhảy về phía sau.

“Không lạnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy đi thôi.” Bé Đậu Xanh dang tay, “Đường không có người, tất cả không khí, tuyết trên đường đều là của một mình anh. Cơ hội này một năm chỉ có một lần thôi.”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Em học ở đâu được mấy thứ này thế.”

“Đây là thấu hiểu cuộc sống,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Anh không hiểu đâu.”

“Được, anh không hiểu.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Bé Đậu Xanh nhảy về sau mấy bước, sau đó đột nhiên hỏi: “Lễ tình nhân hai anh định thế nào?”

Hai người còn chưa kịp trả lời, bé Đậu Xanh đã xoay người chạy về phía trước.

“Định thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Không biết,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ, “Xưa nay tôi chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện ngày lễ tình nhân.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đang muốn nói gì đó, cậu vội vàng nói một câu: “Tôi không có ý kia! Tôi chỉ nói tôi tôi tôi tôi không nghĩ…”

“Tôi biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười ôm lấy vai cậu.

“Vậy thì thế nào đây?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Không thế nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngày này ấy à, dùng để tặng quà, tạo cảm giác an toàn, hay để làm kỉ niệm. Những thứ này chúng ta đâu có thiếu.”

“Tôi vẫn thiếu quà cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Trừ một nghìn trong khoản cậu nợ tôi, cậu muốn mua gì thì mua.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hôm nay tôi không trả số tiền này tôi ăn Tết không ngon!” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra.

“Đừng,” Lâm Vô Ngung rút điện thoại khỏi tay cậu, “Tôi có một mục tiêu.”

“Mục tiêu gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Là người cho cậu nợ tiền cả đời cũng không trả,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa cười vừa nói, “Sau này già rồi, khi nào cậu ngỏm tôi sẽ viết cho cậu, người này nợ tiền tôi, cả đời cũng chưa trả.”

Đinh Tễ bật cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời xanh: “Được, cứ viết vậy đi.”


	92. Chapter 92

Nhà Đinh Tễ mừng năm mới không khác mấy so với tưởng tượng của Lâm Vô Ngung. Là kiểu như trong ti vi thường hay chiếu, cả nhà ồn ào bận rộn nhưng vui vẻ cùng với nhau, vừa nói chuyện vừa đi qua đi lại nhà bếp và phòng khách. Dường như công việc của mọi người làm mãi cũng không xong, nhưng lại vô cùng vui, ai cũng cười nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung không biết phải miêu tả cảm giác lúc này của mình như thế nào. Từ bé tới lớn, Tết trong trí nhớ của anh đều rất lạnh lẽo, cho dù là khi Lâm Trạm còn ở nhà cũng không thay đổi. Mẹ anh làm vài món ăn, nếu như không có tiếng pháo ở xung quanh thì không khác gì bình thường.

Bây giờ anh rất muốn nói chuyện với Lâm Trạm, muốn hỏi anh ta, anh có mong chờ gì vào ngày năm mới không? Có muốn giống như trong ti vi, ở trong căn phòng nóng hầm hập, ngồi với những con người mặt ửng đỏ, có thể nói, có thể cười ngốc, còn có thể ăn.

Đương nhiên, bây giờ anh không thể nói những chuyện này với Lâm Trạm, có lẽ là để sau đi.

Tất cả những chuyện có thể dự đoán hoặc không thể đoán trước đều có thể xảy ra.

Chuyện trốn tránh được hay không trốn tránh được cũng đều sẽ phải trải qua.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh bàn, cầm một chiếc bánh rán vừa mới ra khỏi chảo lên.

Cơm trưa mọi người tùy tiện ăn gì đó, tất cả đều chỉ vì bữa tối nay, đồ ăn đầy một bàn lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung thực sự không thể khống chế được.

Thỉnh thoảng đi qua bốc một miếng, gắp một miếng.

Mày quá đáng quá đấy Lâm Vô Ngung, đây không phải là nhà mày, mày ở nhà mày cũng không dám tùy ý thế này!

Nhưng mà ở đây tự dưng anh lại dám làm.

Nhà bà nội có một sức mạnh thần kỳ, có thể biến mọi người đều giống như Đinh Tễ.

Tuy rằng anh không thể làm nũng với bất cứ ai, thậm chí cả với bé Đậu Xanh nhưng lại trừ bố mẹ mình ra như Đinh Tễ. Nhưng anh cảm thấy bản thân mình có thể ăn vụng đồ ăn nhanh nhẹn giống như Đinh Tễ.

“Hai đứa không định ăn tối nữa phải không?” Cô út nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Buổi tối cháu có thể ăn thêm hai bữa nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Bánh rán ngon quá đi,” Bé Đậu Xanh vừa mút ngón tay vừa nói, “Không thể trách anh Tiểu Lâm ăn vụng được ạ, con cũng ăn một nửa rồi.”

“Nó cũng không ăn vụng, ăn trước mặt mọi người luôn…con còn để lại một nửa làm gì, ai ăn cho con hả?” Cô út nhìn cô bé.

“Anh ấy.” Bé Đậu Xanh hất cằm về phía Lâm Vô Ngung.

Chồng cô út đứng bên cạnh bật cười.

“Ôi, không quản mấy đứa nữa.” Cô út đi vào nhà bếp, “Đinh Tễ! Nhào bột!”

“Cháu không biết.” Đinh Tễ rúc trên sô pha nghịch điện thoại, trả lời rất nhanh.

“Nó nói nó không biết.” Ông nội vừa uống trà vừa nói. Trong phòng mọi người đều bận rộn, ông và bàn trà của ông đều bị chuyển tới bên cạnh ti vi, ông làm việc một lát rồi đi qua uống chén trà, ngồi giống như học sinh tiểu học bị phạt đứng bên bục giảng.

“Lẽ nào đây không phải là chuyện duy nhất mà nó có thể làm trong nhà bếp sao?” Cô út nói.

“Để cháu làm cho ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung xắn tay áo.

Trong phòng, trừ bố Đinh Tễ ra, tất cả mọi người đều nhìn qua đó, thốt ra câu hỏi nghi ngờ giống nhau: “Cháu biết làm?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời rất dứt khoát.

“Vậy vào nhào bột đi.” Cô út chỉ vào phòng bếp. “Tiểu Tễ, cháu đi trộn nhân đi, ông nội cháu vừa mới băm tất cả các loại rồi.”

“Được ạ.” Đinh Tễ nhảy lên.

Trong phòng bếp không di chuyển được. Lâm Vô Ngung ôm một gói một mì và một cái chậu đi tới phòng khách.

Chồng cô út bê cái bàn nhỏ ra: “Cháu ngồi đây nhào nhé… hay là để chú làm.”

“Cháu làm là được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cháu biết làm.”

“Vậy được,” Chồng cô út nói, “Chú đi lấy bình nước cho.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt chậu và bột mì lên trên bàn nhỏ.

Đinh Tễ bê ba bát to đựng ba loại nhân khác nhau đi ra, ôm một cái ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn nhỏ, vừa cầm đũa ra sức khuấy, vừa nhìn anh.

Chồng cô út đưa nước qua đây xong là đi luôn.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã xắn tay áo, nhìn cái chậu trống không trước mặt mình, hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Tụ khí Đan Điền.” Đinh Tễ vừa khuấy nhân vừa nói, “Sau đó đứng trung bình tấn, tỉ lệ thành công sẽ cao hơn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nhìn tôi làm gì.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Nhìn chậu ấy, đổ bột mì vào.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại xắn tay áo.

“Hay là cậu cởi áo luôn đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu sắp xắn lên thành áo ngắn tay rồi.”

“Cậu cứ khuấy bột của cậu đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhào bột của cậu đi!” Đinh Tễ khuấy bột ào ào, vẻ mặt đắc ý như đang xem diễn.

Lâm Vô Ngung biết trong phòng chỉ có mình Đinh Tễ không tin anh biết nhào bột.

Không hổ là Đinh bán tiên.

Anh đúng là không biết, căn bản cũng chưa từng nhào bột.

Nhưng mà anh không hề sợ, có thể học mà.

Anh cầm điện thoại lên, mở trình duyệt, gõ vào “Làm thế nào để nhào bột làm sủi cảo.”

Bé Đậu Xanh cầm một gói hạt dưa, vừa cắn vừa nói: “Trời ạ.”

– Đầu tiên đổ lượng bột mì vừa phải vào trong chậu, đổ thêm nửa bát nước lạnh.

….Chẳng rõ ràng gì cả, lượng vừa đủ là bao nhiêu? Nửa bát nước là bát nào?

Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng, lại mở trang khác.

– Bột mì: 500 g, trứng gà: 1 quả, muối: 1 thìa, lượng nước vừa phải.

…. Thôi bỏ đi, ước lượng là được.

Anh quăng điện thoại sang bên cạnh.

Đinh Tễ vừa khuấy nhân vừa cười vang.

“Đủ rồi đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, nhỏ giọng nói, “Cậu biết cậu nhào đi.”

“Nhìn cậu thế này,” Đinh Tễ nhìn một vòng quanh nhà, cũng nhỏ giọng nói, “Đặc biệt đáng yêu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cầm gói bột mì lên.

Miệng gói đã được cắt sẵn, anh cho tay vào trong bóp bóp, rất sướng tay. Sau đó, có lẽ chậu này có thể chứa khoảng tầm nửa gói lớn bột, vậy thì đổ nửa gói đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu đổ bột vào trong chậu.

A, bột mì quả thực là một thứ thú vị, mềm mềm mịn mịn, màu sắc cũng đẹp….tiêu rồi! Tiêu rồi! Tiêu rồi! Tiêu rồi!

Cả gói bột mì đột ngột chảy ra ngoài như tuyết lở. Thậm chí Lâm Vô Ngung còn chưa kịp tiến hành hành động “không thể nhấc miệng túi quá cao, sẽ vung ra đất, cần phải ôm chặt túi bột, tránh để bột tiếp tục trượt ra bên ngoài” trong suy nghĩ, cả gói bột to đã đổ ầm ầm vào trong chậu, bốc lên khói trắng mịt mù.

“Ôi trời anh của tôi ơi!” Đinh Tễ giật mình, nhảy vọt lên.

“Ôi trời đất ơi!” Gói hạt dưa của Bé Đậu Xanh cũng văng ra mấy hạt.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn bột trên bàn và dưới đất, không biết phải làm thế nào.

“Nhìn đi, Đinh Tễ! Ai bảo cháu lười làm!” Bà nội ló đầu ra, “Ai bảo cháu không nhào bột! Nhìn đi! Lần trước thần tiên nhỏ đập dưa chuột còn bắn cả lên trần nhà, cháu còn bảo nó nhào bột?”

“Trách cháu á?” Đinh Tễ chỉ mình.

“Không trách cháu thì trách ai,” Ông nội nói, “Nó có biết gì đâu.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, quay đầu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Chổi ở đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh sau đó chợt bật cười, “Cậu kệ nó, đi rửa mặt rồi vào trộn nhân, Đậu Xanh… quét nhà.”

“Em đứng ngay bên cạnh anh,” Bé Đậu Xanh đã quét sạch bột mì dưới đất, “Anh không cần phải hét như vậy, người không biết còn tưởng rằng bình thường anh toàn ở biệt thự.”

Lâm Vô Ngung rửa mặt xong quay lại phòng khách, bé Đậu Xanh đã quét sạch bột dưới đất, Đinh Tễ đang đổ nước vào trong chậu.

“Bột mì có nhiều quá không?” Anh đi qua nhìn.

“Cũng không nhiều lắm, vừa đủ.” Đinh Tễ vừa rót nước vừa dùng tay trộn bột mì, “Dù sao mỗi lần làm cũng không có con số chuẩn, bao hết nhân mới thôi. Nếu như thừa vỏ thì có thể nấu canh, không thì kéo ra nấu mì.”

Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy cái bát nhân ban nãy Đinh Tễ trộn, ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn bắt đầu khuấy.

Tuy rằng Đinh Tễ không biết làm món gì, nhưng nhìn là biết từ nhỏ đã giúp bà nội nhào bột, động tác vô cùng thành tạo, có điều vẻ mặt vô cùng khó chịu.

“Tôi nói với cậu,” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Tôi ghét nhào bột nhất đấy.”

“Cậu nói với tôi làm thế nào rồi để tôi làm cho.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu trộn nhân đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ban nãy đổ bột mì ra đất thì không sao, bây giờ mà cậu úp cả chậu bột xuống đất nữa là xong.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười không nói gì.

Anh rất thích nhìn dáng vẻ nhào bột của Đinh Tễ.

Không biết vì sao, động tác nhào bột của Đinh Tễ cộng thêm vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn, có vẻ đặc biệt giang hồ, giống như lát nữa sẽ bao nhân thịt người bên trong.

Rất gợi cảm.

Cũng rất thần kỳ, không ngờ anh lại tới nhà Đinh Tễ, chuẩn bị bữa cơm tất niên với mọi người.

Năm ngoái, vào thời điểm này, anh vẫn còn nằm trên giường mình, đóng cửa phòng lại, cũng không nhớ là mình đọc sách hay là ngủ nữa.

Nhào bột, trộn nhân, nhìn cục bột càng ngày càng tròn, càng ngày càng trơn mượt, cuối cùng biến thành một khối trắng vừa tròn vừa sáng. Sau đó anh, Đinh Tễ và cả bé Đậu Xanh vừa đập bộp bộp xuống dưới vừa cười… rồi đợi ủ bột.

Thực ra anh cũng biết gói sủi cảo, tuy rằng gói xấu với lại bánh đều không thể dựng dựng lên, nhưng dù sao năm học cấp một anh đã được học ở tiết hoạt động ngoài giờ, ít nhất có thể gói được.

Mọi người cùng nhau ngồi xung quanh cái bàn gói sủi cảo quả thực là một chuyện thần kỳ, ngay cả bố của Đinh Tễ cũng tham gia. Cảm giác kì diệu này đã xoa dịu bớt cảm giác lúng túng của mẹ Đinh Tễ khi bà đẩy cửa vào.

“Con bê sủi cảo đã gói xong vào nhà bếp đặt trước đi.” Bà nội chỉ huy.

Mẹ Đinh Tễ bỏ túi xách xuống, bê sủi cảo vào trong bếp.

Bầu không khí gia đình có thể xoa dịu rất nhiều cảm xúc, làm mọi thứ trở nên ấp áp hơn.

Cho dù bố mẹ Đinh Tễ đều có vẻ lạnh lùng nhưng không khí trong phòng cuối cùng cũng vui vẻ hơn.

Bốn giờ chiều, cả bàn đồ ăn lớn đã được bưng lên, toàn là thức ăn nóng hổi. Hơi nóng bốc lên từ nồi lẩu giữa bàn làm cho người phía đối diện cũng trở nên mơ hồ.

“Đã có rượu chưa nhỉ?” Chồng cô út hỏi.

“Có rồi!” Mọi người nhao nhao trả lời.

“Đợi một chút ạ,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Con đổi sang ly đế cao.”

“Em chỉ liếm một tí thôi mà cũng cần sang chảnh vậy hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn cô bé.

“Không phải,” Bé Đậu Xanh đi vào trong bếp, cầm ly đế cao ra, “Lát nữa em sẽ dùng cái ly này để uống đồ uống.”

“Giả làm rượu vang hả?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vâng.” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Không phải anh đã dạy em sao? Làm thế nào để uống một chai hồng trà lạnh một cách thanh lịch.”

Mọi người đều cười.

“Được chưa?” Bà nội nâng ly.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nâng ly cùng cả nhà.

“Nói mấy lời may mắn giống như năm ngoái ấy, dù sao mọi chuyện đều tốt, làm gì cũng thuận lợi,” Bà nội nói, “Hi vọng mọi người năm sau tốt hơn năm trước, năm nay càng đẹp trai xinh gái, càng khỏe mạnh, không cãi vã hay đánh nhau, tranh giải gia đình văn hóa.”

“Cướp lấy tấm biển gia đình hạnh phúc của nhà Lão Lý tới đây!” Ông nội nói.

Mọi người đều cười vang, Đinh Tễ cười nói: “Tấm biển lại thuộc về nhà ông ấy rồi ạ?”

“Không phải vậy sao,” Ông nội nói, “Làm bà cháu tức tới mức suýt nữa nửa đêm tới nhà người ta gỡ biển ra.”

“Ông nói ít thôi!” Bà nội trừng mắt nhìn ông nội, “Được rồi! Uống thôi!”

Mọi người cùng nhau ngửa cổ uống.

Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm rượu, từ cổ họng xuống dạ dày đều nóng bỏng.

Bởi vì cảm xúc dâng trào, mọi người ăn cơm cũng không nhiều lắm. Thỉnh thoảng bên ngoài lại vang lên tiếng pháo nổ hòa với những tiếng pháo nổ ở đằng xa tạo thành một chuỗi âm thanh. Ngay cả Lâm Vô Ngung cũng hưng phấn quá nên ăn rất ít.

Có điều nhà Đinh Tễ dường như có thói quen không cần phải ăn hết bao nhiêu, thức ăn để trên bàn cũng không dọn, ai chơi đói rồi thì bà nội có thể đưa ngay thức ăn nóng để tiếp tục ăn.

Bé Đậu Xanh nhớ nhung một đống pháo hoa trong phòng kia, ăn có mấy miếng đã buông đũa, sau đó lấy ra một cái thùng lớn, bắt đầu nhét pháo hoa vào trong.

“Lát nữa hai đứa dẫn nó đi đốt,” Bà nội nói, “Nếu như không đốt hết nó không màng cơm nước gì đâu.”

Đinh Tễ lái xe đạp điện, phía trước là bé Đậu Xanh, phía sau là Lâm Vô Ngung. Lâm Vô Ngung còn ôm một thùng pháo hoa.

Cứ như vậy đi tới quảng trường nhỏ.

Trên quảng trường nhỏ đã rất đông người, già trẻ lớn bé đủ cả, trời vừa tối đã ra ngoài đốt pháo hoa.

Bé Đậu Xanh đốt pháo hoa như thỏa cơn nghiền, một năm mới có một lần.

Tới nơi rồi, cô bé cũng không thèm nhìn pháo hoa của người khác, để thùng xuống dưới đất, lấy một ống pháo đặt dưới đất rồi châm lửa.

Khi Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn còn đang xem, cô bé đã lấy thêm một ống nữa ra châm.

Tiếp theo là ống thứ ba, ống thứ tư.

“Em đốt pháo mà không xem hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được hỏi.

“Chỉ cần đốt là nó nổ,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Cần gì phải xem nó nổ thế nào, biết nó vui là được rồi, nó cũng không quan tâm chúng ta có nhìn nó hay không.”

“…Vậy nên em đến đây là để châm lửa hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Em đến đây để vui,” Bé Đậu Xanh vui vẻ nhảy mấy cái, “Hai anh vui, em vui, pháo hoa cũng vui.”

“Giỏi không?” Đinh Tễ nói bên tai Lâm Vô Ngung, “Có lí nhỉ, nói cứ như hai chúng ta ấy.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu cười.

Nhà Đinh Tễ đón tết rất ồn ào, cả nhà đều không ngủ, bố mẹ Đinh Tễ cũng chưa về, ngay cả bé Đậu Xanh cũng thức đêm cùng.

Đầu tiên là ăn sủi cảo, sau đó là lì xì cho trẻ con, nhận lì xì, tiếp theo lại ăn, ăn xong bà nội dọn dẹp chơi bài, chơi xong thì nói chuyện…

Cho dù là thi đại học Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không thức khuya, đêm nay lại thức khuya tới mức mắt cũng xanh.

Gần bốn giờ, anh mới bớt thời gian rảnh lên sân thượng mở lì xì.

“Đếm tiền hả?” Giọng Đinh Tễ vang lên phía sau anh.

“Ối!” Lâm Vô Ngung giật mình, quay đầu lại.

“Đều nhiều cả,” Đinh Tễ lấy xấp lì xì của mình ra, vỗ vỗ trong tay, hất cằm với anh, “Không sao, đếm đi.”

“Tôi chỉ xem thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Xem đi.” Đinh Tễ lại hất cằm, khóe miệng mang nét cười.

“Cậu phiền quá đấy, cô út nói không sai chút nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở lì xì ra.

“Một người có tiền như vậy mà nửa đêm phải vội vàng lén lút lên sân thượng đếm tiền lì xì.” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa nói, “Đúng là mở rộng tầm mắt.”

“Khác mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung rút tiền ra, đặt vào trong một cái lì xì, xếp lì xì không ngay ngắn lại, đút vào trong túi.

“Cái rỗng bỏ vào ngăn kéo là được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Để lại làm kỷ niệm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lì xì của bố mẹ cậu nhiều thật, tận mấy nghìn.”

“Trước giờ đều như vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trước đây tiền bọn họ cho tôi đều đưa bà cầm hộ.”

“Lần đầu tiên tôi nhận được nhiều tiền lì xì như vậy đấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng may là vẫn còn đầu một, qua hai mươi tuổi tôi sẽ ngại không dám nhận thế này.”

“Thích không?” Đinh Tễ cười hỏi.

“Thích.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Tết năm nay Lâm Vô Ngung cứ có cảm giác mơ hồ, rối bời, vô số những chi tiết mà anh chưa từng trải nghiệm, vô số cảnh tượng nho nhỏ mà anh chưa bao giờ thấy qua…

Đợi khi định thần lại, đã là ngày mồng Hai tết hẹn bạn bè cùng nhau tới nhà thầy Lâm.

Mồng Hai Đinh Tễ cũng tới nhà thầy cô, còn chia thời gian rất chỉnh tề.

Bạn bè nửa năm không gặp đã thay đổi rất nhiều, bất chợt đã không còn sự ngây ngô pha nét ngốc nghếch như hồi còn học cấp ba, trở nên ngây ngô nhưng tự nhận là không hề ngốc nghếch.

“Không Có Cá, em thay đổi nhiều quá.” Thầy Lâm nhìn anh, “Khác lúc trước nhiều.”

“Vậy ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cảm thấy…không căng thẳng như lúc trước nữa,” Thầy Lâm vỗ vai anh, “Thả lỏng hơn trước nhiều, người khác nhìn cũng trưởng thành hơn, ngược lại nhìn em lại thấy ngây thơ hơn.”

“…Đây là khen ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đương nhiên là khen.” Thầy Lâm bật cười, “Như này rất tốt, thầy rất thích, thực sự muốn hôn một cái.”

“Không được đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung lùi về sau.

Thầy Lâm kiên trì cho anh một nụ hôn gió: “Sau này các em sẽ dần dần cách xa thời học sinh, thầy sẽ không còn cơ hội làm thế này nữa.”

“Tại sao em lại cảm thấy có chút bi thương nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không tới mức ấy chứ, bình thường chúng ta nói chuyện đâu có ít, em về còn tới thăm thầy mà. Thầy không nhất định là chủ nhiệm lớp thời cấp ba của em, thầy còn có thể là người bạn sau này của em.”

“Thương em đúng là tốn công.” Thầy Lâm ôm lấy anh.

Đi gặp thầy cô và bạn bè rất ồn ào, nhưng Đinh Tễ không mấy hứng thú, dù sao không phải chủ nhiệm lớp nào cũng giống như thầy Lâm.

Có lẽ sau này chủ nhiệm lớp của Đinh Tễ sẽ là hồi ức về thời cấp ba của cậu, sẽ nhớ, nhưng cũng sẽ ngày càng xa.

.

“Có lẽ bạn bè cũng vậy.” Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế sau trong chiếc xe Van của Lưu Kim Bằng, bọn họ cộng thêm Hứa Thiên Bác nữa, cùng nhau đi ăn, “Tôi không thân với bạn bè. Bọn họ gặp nhau rồi còn khóc hu hu, tôi không khóc được ra tiếng.”

“Tao với mày gặp nhau còn không khóc.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung cứ reo suốt, đều là tin nhắn trong nhóm lớp, anh cầm điện thoại, định tắt thông báo đi.

Khi anh mở tin nhắn ra, Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu liếc nhìn qua điện thoại của anh, đột ngột túm chặt tay anh, chỉ màn hình: “Đây là ai?”

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Hôm nay thêm bạn với mấy người…”

Đinh Tễ chọc vào màn hình, mở tin nhắn kia ra.

– Ngày mai có rảnh không, đi ăn chung nhé? Nếu không hôm nào về trường rồi, tớ sợ không hẹn cậu ra được.

“Bạn nữ này là ai vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Nói ra cậu cũng không quen,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cán sự môn Đại số của lớp chúng tôi trước đây.”

Hứa Thiên Bác ngồi ở ghế phó lái quay đầu qua: “Cô ấy thêm wechat mày?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Cô ấy nói muốn hẹn ăn cơm.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Đừng để nó đi.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Hồi học cấp ba cũng không giao lưu gì nhiều, bây giờ còn hẹn đi ăn riêng.”

“Tao không đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không định đi.”

“Họp lớp đúng là tai họa.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Mới tốt nghiệp nửa năm, gặp mặt một lần thôi mà đã nguy hiểm vậy rồi.”


	93. Chapter 93

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhận thấy họp lớp có nguy hiểm hay không, nhưng Đinh Tễ ghen lên thì đúng thật là nguy hiểm.

Toàn bộ bữa cơm Lâm Vô Ngung đều có thể nhận được ánh mắt như đao và nội tâm “chậc chậc chậc” như trống vang động trời của Đinh Tễ.

Ăn cơm xong, mấy người bọn họ đi tới khu trò chơi. Lưu Kim Bằng cảm thấy trước khi bắt đầu chăm chỉ đi làm thì bản thân cũng coi như là bá chủ trò chơi xung quanh con phố này, nên hẹn pk với Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Mấy học bá như các cậu đừng nói chơi game với những đứa lăn lộn đầu đường cuối phố như tôi,” Cậu ta ngồi xuống chiếc máy tính trước mặt Hứa Thiên Bác một cách đầy phong độ, ló đầu ra nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác, “Tôi trốn học là để chơi cái này.”

“Chọn nhân vật mau lên.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác hai mắt đột nhiên phát sáng mà ngẩn người, quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ dựa ở bên cạnh: “Cậu ta giỏi lắm hả?”

“Nếu như mày cược tiền, mày sẽ thua luôn cả quần lót.” Đinh Tễ trả lời lạnh lùng.

“Tôi không cần quần lót.” Hứa Thiên Bác cười nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng nhíu mày, dường như đang phán đoán thật hay giả, sau đó vừa hít sâu vừa vẫy tay: “Tới đi, quần lót của tôi hơn một trăm một cái liền!”

“Cậu muốn chơi trò gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi Đinh Tễ.

“Không chơi.” Đinh Tễ trả lời lạnh lùng.

“Chỉ xem bọn họ chơi thôi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Có gì hay chứ.” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục trả lời lạnh lùng.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Ban nãy tôi đã từ chối rồi mà?”

“Một phút trước tôi bất chợt nhớ ra,” Đinh Tễ quay đầy qua, “Nghe ý của cô ấy, có phải trường cô ấy rất gần trường của chúng ta không?”

“Thành phố lớn như vậy, phải thế nào mới gọi là gần.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hôm cậu tinh tướng ở trên sân thượng cô ấy có mặt không?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hay là không nghe được? Chuyện lớn như vậy ngay cả bạn tôi cũng biết, cô ấy lại không biết à?”

“Chắc chắn là biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cho nên có lẽ cô ấy thực sự…không có ý kia.”

“Tốt nhất cậu đừng để cô ấy suy nghĩ nhiều,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đã từng tiếp xúc qua mấy cô gái, cậu chỉ nghĩ mỗi bé Đậu Xanh thử xem, cậu phải biết con gái lợi hại thế nào rồi chứ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Được, vậy cô ấy có một đống suy nghĩ với tôi, có lẽ là vì tôi quá có sức hấp dẫn…”

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Nhanh lên, cậu cho tôi một đáp án tiêu chuẩn đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đáp án tiêu chuẩn cái con khỉ, tôi lấy đâu ra đáp án tiêu chuẩn. Tôi cũng không giống như cậu, suốt ngày có con gái theo đuổi,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Cậu nói xem tại sao tôi lại không có nhiều người theo đuổi như vậy?”

“Cậu nhìn thái độ khi họp lớp của cậu xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu thử tưởng tượng lại bình thường… hay là sau này cậu mang theo một cái gương bên người, khi gặp bạn nữ nào cậu tự xem cái khuôn mặt ngựa… có suy nghĩ gì với cậu cũng phải nghẹn lại.”

“Mặt cậu mới là mặt ngựa!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, nghiêng đầu cười ra tiếng.

“Thôi bỏ đi,” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Ngựa thì ngựa, hỏi nữa cậu lại nói tôi mặt gà, cũng không đẹp hơn là bao.”

“Mặt cậu đẹp hơn mặt gà nhiều.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Không nói chuyện mặt nữa được không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được, cậu nói là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đây là chuyện tôi có thể nói là được hay không được sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trọng tâm là gì?”

“Trọng tâm là cậu ghen rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nói cái khác đi.” Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Bằng Bằng thua rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu!” Lưu Kim Bằng bám vào máy tính, nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác ở phía đối diện, “Cậu đánh chiêu đó kiểu gì vậy?”

“Tiếp tục,” Hứa Thiên Bác không thèm nhìn cậu ta, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, “Cậu chơi rất tốt.”

“Cậu mắng ai đấy?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ cười ha ha.

“Không phải chứ,” Lưu Kim Bằng nhìn cậu, “Hai người có thể đi sang bên khác chơi được không? Cắm cọc ở đây làm cái gì?”

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ vừa cười vừa vẫy tay với Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Đi đâu?” Lâm Vô Ngung theo sau cậu.

“Gắp thú bông.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi nhìn xem có sao biển nhỏ không.”

“Cậu muốn gắp sao biển nhỏ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Xem có hay không.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng ta làm đồ đôi.”

“Đi mua luôn một con không được hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Gắp một con vui hơn nhiều!” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Năm mới mà anh.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, năm mới thì chơi cái gì ngu ngốc đi.

Một loạt máy ghắp thú bông, phong phú đủ loại, ăn uống chơi bời không thiếu thứ gì. Sao biển nhỏ cũng có, nhưng bé hơn cái của Lâm Vô Ngung, bên trên còn có một cái đuôi, trên cái đuôi gắn một ngôi sao biển nhỏ hơn nữa.

“Cái này đáng yêu quá…” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng trước cái máy, “Cũng may là chúng ta có mục tiêu rõ ràng, cũng không bị mắc chứng khó lựa chọn.”

“Không sao, chứng khó lựa chọn đặt vào trường hợp này cũng chẳng khó nổi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đây không phải vấn đề lựa chọn cái nào, mà là vấn đề có thể gắp được ra hay không.”

“Cậu có thể gắp được ra không?” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy tiền ra, đặt vào trong tay, “Nếu không đủ tiền thì tôi đi đổi thêm.”

“Bây giờ đông người, có lẽ rất dễ gắp.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Cậu nhìn giúp tôi xem cái máy nào có người gắp bảy tám lần đều không gắp được, có thể đứng đợi ở đó, người ta đi rồi mình vào luôn.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Có ba máy có sao biển nhỏ, trước máy nào cũng có người.

“Chính là nó.” Đinh Tễ nhảy qua.

“Trong lúc đợi ở đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi lên cửa hàng đồ lưu niệm ở phía trên có thể mua được một trăm cái.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Tôi biết rồi, biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Năm mới mà.”

Đinh Tễ nhét tiền vào, nắm lấy cần điều khiển di chuyển về phía sao biển nhỏ.

“Có thể móc vào cái đuôi của nó.” Lâm Vô Ngung dán lên cửa kính chỉ vào bên trong, “Móc cái đuôi.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, dáng vẻ hiện tại của Lâm Vô Ngung cách xa mười vạn bảy nghìn dặm so với hình tượng học thần đẹp trai chững chạc ngày thường. Giống như một thằng ngốc chưa bao giờ được nhìn thấy thứ này.

Rất hấp dẫn.

“Cái đuôi.” Lâm Vô ngung cường điệu.

Đinh Tễ mặc kệ anh, di chuyển kẹp về phía một ngôi sao biển nhỏ sắp rơi xuống ở tầng hai.

Sau biển nhỏ bị kẹp lấy, lắc lư mấy cái về phía cửa ra nhưng lại rơi xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng.

“Lần nữa.” Đinh Tễ nhét tiền.

“Cái đuôi.” Ngón tay Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ gõ lên kính thủy tinh, “Móc cái đuôi.”

Đinh Tễ vẫn không nghe lời anh, di chuyển kẹp về một ngôi sao biển nhỏ, cảm giác ở góc độ này có thể gắp được lên.

Nhưng vẫn thất bại.

“Đi ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu ra, nhét tiền ào ào vào trong máy.

“Cậu nhất định muốn móc vào cái đuôi hả?” Đinh Tễ đứng bên cạnh cười hỏi.

“Ám ảnh cưỡng chế,” Lâm Vô ngung từ từ điều khiển kẹp gắp, “Cậu không cảm thấy nó cong cái đuôi lên nhìn vô cùng khó chịu sao?”

“Xuống!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Kẹp di chuyển xuống.

“Móc vào, móc vào, móc vào, móc móc móc…” Lâm Vô Ngung nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, nhìn chằm chằm vào bên trong.

Tiếp theo cái kẹp chạm vào người sao biển nhỏ, sau đó, thực sự móc được vào cái đuôi sao biển.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ha ha.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Cậu giống như trẻ con tới tuổi nhập học ấy.”

Khi sao biển nhỏ rơi xuống cửa ra, Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua nhìn cậu, “Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha lấy nhanh đi!”

Đinh Tễ cúi người lấy sao biển nhỏ ra, bóp bóp: “Cảm giác được đấy, nhưng mà không dày như của cậu.”

“Mở ra cho thêm ít bông là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nói như kiểu cậu có thể thêu thùa may vá ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có thể thử.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, “Chỉ không biết khâu thế nào mới không nhìn thấy đường chỉ…”

“Không được, không được.” Đinh Tễ ấn tay anh lại, “Cậu đừng ham học như vậy, tôi xin cậu đấy, độ dày này rất thích hợp.”

“Cậu thích không?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Thích.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Gắp được một sao biển nhỏ rồi hai người họ không tiếp tục nữa. Đinh Tễ không hứng thú gì với những con gấu bông này, chỉ muốn gắp sao biển nhỏ chơi chơi thôi. Nhưng mà Lâm Vô Ngung lại rất hào hứng.

Đặc biệt khi nhìn thấy hai máy gắp đồ ăn vặt.

Thậm chí anh còn lấy kính ra đeo, cẩn thận phân biệt các loại đồ ăn vặt trong máy.

“Tôi mua cho cậu.” Đinh Tễ cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại nhìn cậu: “Được thôi, tôi bỗng nhiên rất muốn ăn xúc xích, ở trong đây cũng không có.”

“Cậu có dám ăn xúc xích từ đây lăn ra không?” Đinh Tễ kéo cánh tay anh, “Đi, tôi mời cậu ăn xúc xích, uống trà sữa.”

“Có tiền mừng tuổi chống lưng nên mạnh miệng nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đương nhiên.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dù sao tôi cũng không phải trả tiền vội, phải quỵt nợ cả đời.”

Khi cầm xúc xích và trà sữa quay lại khu trò chơi, Lưu Kim Bằng vẫn còn đang chơi với Hứa Thiên Bác. Nhưng mà vẻ mặt tràn đầy tự tin đã biến mất, trở thành đủ loại mờ mịt.

“Cậu đánh kiểu gì vậy?” Lưu Kim Bằng hỏi.

Hứa Thiên Bác cách cậu ta cả cái màn hình, còn nghe không được chứ đừng nói là trả lời.

Nhìn qua thì cũng không cần phải trả lời.

“Đậu? Làm sao mà cậu đánh được?” Cậu ta lại hỏi.

Đinh Tễ thở dài.

“Đậu má?” Vẻ mặt Lưu Kim Bằng mờ mịt, “Tôi lại chết rồi sao?”

“Cậu còn mạng không?” Hứa Thiên Bác ở bên kia hỏi.

“Hết rồi, hết sạch rồi.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Cậu thi đại học có được cộng điểm chơi game không?”

Mọi người đều cười, Đinh Tễ vỗ vai cậu ta tỏ vẻ an ủi.

“Ai thắng nhiều người đó mời cơm tối nhé.” Lưu Kim Bằng ló đầu ra nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Ok.” Hứa Thiên Bác gật đầu, “Cậu thắng được mấy lần?”

“Cậu mắng ai đấy?” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tôi chưa thắng một lần nào, sao nào? Cậu nói gì cơ? Tôi kiêu ngạo hả?”

Hứa Thiên Bác bật cười: “Đi thôi, tôi mời.”

Tất cả các kỳ nghỉ, trừ nghỉ hè, đều có thể khiến người ta cảm thấy thời gian qua nhanh.

Trong khoảng thời gian nghỉ đông ít ỏi. Trừ việc đi thăm họ hàng rồi đi chơi khắp nơi, còn phải giành thời gian để làm bài tập. Quả thực chưa cảm nhận được kỳ nghỉ, kỳ nghỉ đã kết thúc rồi.

Bà nội sai cô út đi mua vé máy bay, cũng mua luôn cho cả Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi trong phòng ngủ Đinh Tễ, hơi do dự: “Thật sự không cần đưa tiền hả?”

“Cậu muốn nghe mắng không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nhưng mà…” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Cậu không trả tiền cũng hơi quá rồi, cậu không phải là anh ruột của bé Đậu Xanh, tại sao cô út lại phải mua vé máy bay cho cậu, còn thêm cả tôi nữa.”

“Nếu như cậu là bạn bình thường của tôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chắc chắn sẽ bắt cậu đưa tiền, bây giờ cậu đã là…”

Lâm Vô Ngung đợi cậu nói xong, nhưng Đinh Tễ không nói gì thêm nữa, cúi đầu thu dọn hành lý.

“Là cái gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Là vợ tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Buồn cười lắm sao?” Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn anh.

“Ừ, đây là nụ cười hạnh phúc của tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cuối cùng tôi cũng được gả đi rồi.”

“Cút!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Khi xuất phát, Đinh Tễ không nhờ chú đưa đi. Từ sau khi Lưu Kim Bằng có xe, câu nói nhiều nhất mỗi lần gặp mặt chính là “dùng xe thì gọi tao”, Đinh Tễ còn đề nghị cậu ta đi lái xe thuê.

“Đã lấy hết những đồ mang tặng bạn cùng phòng chưa?” Bà nội hỏi.

“Mang rồi ạ, cô út nhét cho cháu hai túi to.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Một túi để cháu ăn, một túi cho bạn.”

“Đúng, đừng làm sai.” Bà nội nói, “Trong cái gói của cháu có tương thịt bò mà bà làm, chỉ làm hai lọ thôi, cho người khác rồi sẽ không còn để ăn nữa.”

Đinh Tễ cười cười gật đầu: “Cháu biết rồi.”

“Mấy ngày nay bố cháu có tìm cháu không?” Ông nội kéo cậu sang một bên hỏi.

“Không ạ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…Vậy thì thôi, cháu cũng giả ngu đi.” Ông nội nói, “Không tìm cháu cũng tốt, sau này nó có muốn nói gì cũng không có lập trường, không thể quản gì cả.”

“Có lẽ là ông ấy không muốn quan tâm.” Đinh Tễ cười.

“Vậy càng tốt.” Ông nội nói, “Mau tới ôm bà đi, nước mắt của bà sắp rơi xuống rồi kìa.”

Đinh Tễ lần lượt ôm lấy bà nội, cô út và bé Đậu Xanh: “Cháu đi đây ạ.”

Chuyến này đi, đặc biệt luyến tiếc.

Có lẽ là trải qua chuyện từ trước tới giờ chưa từng trải qua, năm nay mọi người đón tết với trăm mối cảm xúc, nếu như đã vượt qua được, càng cảm thấy luyến tiếc.

Cảm giác luyến tiếc này dần dần tiêu tán khi quay lại trường học.

Vườn trường ồn ào, âm thanh quen thuộc đến từ mọi nơi, âm nhạc trong radio, tiếng cười nói lướt qua vai, còn cả hình ảnh hành lý để lộn xộn chưa kịp thu dọn trong ký túc xá, nháy mắt kéo cảm xúc của người ta lên.

Tất cả mọi người đều béo lên, kể cả Lâm Vô Ngung cũng tăng cân sau mấy ngày ăn uống no nê.

“Cả kỳ nghỉ đông tôi không luyện tập gì.” Hùng Đại bắt đầu chống đẩy giữa đống thùng giấy và vali, “Cảm giác như cơ bắp đều bị lõm vào.”

“Không bị lõm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn có mỡ đang lồi lên kìa.”

“Mỡ ở đâu!” Hùng Đại gào.

“Mỡ ở bụng,” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Bụng cậu to lên rồi.”

“Các cậu sao đấy!” Hùng Đại vô cùng không vui.

Cả đám người cười cười nói nói, Lữ Nhạc ôm lấy Hà Gia Bảo: “Tiểu Bảo tại sao cậu cũng học xấu theo Đinh Tễ rồi.”

“Tới đây, mọi người chia đồ ăn đi, cái gì cần để ở bếp thì để, cái nào để tủ thì để,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Chất đống ở đây không đi đường được.”

“Phải nhanh lên,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Đừng để lát nữa ai đó tới lại bốc hỏa, nói chúng ta ảnh hưởng tới cậu ta.”

Mọi người chia đồ ăn rồi thu dọn xong, Đinh Tễ ôm một đống đồ vào phòng.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đi vào theo, lấy một hộp cổ vịt: “Cái này là mẹ của Tiểu Bảo làm, không để được lâu, bây giờ tôi ăn luôn.”

“Cậu muốn gặm thì gặm đi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Còn cần nói lí do với tôi sao?”

“Cậu ăn không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói. “Tôi để lại cho cậu một ít.”

“Để lại hai cái là được, tôi nếm thử.” Đinh Tễ ngồi xuống giường, nhìn đồ đạc trong tủ, “Tại sao lại có cảm giác như ngày hôm qua mới ngồi ở đây nhỉ?”

“Vì nghỉ đông quá ngắn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Kỳ thực lần này tôi cũng cảm thấy nghỉ đông rất dài,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vì trải qua nhiều chuyện đến vậy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, kéo ghế ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu: “Đều đã qua rồi.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nghĩ lại cũng cảm thấy rất thần kỳ.”

“May là có bà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu nhớ làm Cừu xinh đẹp cho bà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ngày mai tới thăm Lâm Trạm tôi sẽ hẹn thời gian.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Làm cho bà một cái thật xinh đẹp.”

Nhà Lâm Trạm hoàn toàn không có dấu vết của việc ăn mừng năm mới, không dán câu đối xuân hay gì đó, đều giống như mỗi lần Lâm Vô Ngung tới đây.

“Sao em không nói với anh trước, để anh Miêu tới đó đón em.” Lâm Trạm rót nước cho cả hai.

“Đi tàu điện là tới trường, còn không bị tắc.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, nhào tới bế Làm Thế Nào lên, đặt lên đùi. “Đinh Tễ định tới cùng, nhưng mà lúc sắp đi lại bị Câu lạc bộ gọi đi mất.”

“Hai đứa cùng một Câu lạc bộ mà,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Em không đi hả?”

“Em không.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sợ ảnh hưởng tới cuộc nói chuyện của chúng ta phải không?” Lâm Trạm cầm một miếng cam, đút cho Làm Thế Nào.

Làm Thế Nào ăn rất ngon.

“Nó còn ăn được hoa quả ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngạc nhiên.

“Cái gì cũng ăn, còn ăn cả rau.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Lâm Trạm không nói gì, dựa vào ghế nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ.

“Anh đón Tết ở đây ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự nhưng rồi vẫn hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm gật đầu, “Năm nào cũng thế.”

“Anh không ra ngoài chơi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Chuyện em với bố mẹ,” Lâm Trạm quay đầu qua, không trả lời câu hỏi của anh, “Đã giải quyết chưa?”

“…Giải quyết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Vậy được rồi.” Lâm Trạm cũng quay đầu qua, tiếp tục nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ, khẽ thở dài một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung biết, câu nói lúc trước của Lâm Trạm là thật lòng. Nếu như anh thực sự không thể giải quyết, có lẽ Lâm Trạm sẽ về nhà giải vây cho anh. Bây giờ biết thực sự không phải tới nước đó, anh ta mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Em đón Tết ở nhà Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lâm Trạm xoay ghế lại: “Nhà em ấy chắc vui lắm nhỉ.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Rất vui, đón năm mới có thể làm người ta bớt mệt mỏi.”

“Có ảnh không?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Có, còn cả video nữa, Đinh Tễ dùng điện thoại của em quay không ít.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra, “Anh có xem không?”

“Xem.” Lâm Trạm đứng dậy, ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh.

Trước đây Lâm Vô Ngung không thích chụp ảnh nhiều, nhưng Đinh Tễ thực sự rất thích chụp. Cộng thêm cả bé Đậu Xanh đam mê selfie, anh bị kéo đi chụp không ít ảnh.

Lúc trước anh chưa xem kỹ, bây giờ lật từng tấm cho Lâm Trạm xem, anh lại cảm thấy mình như đón năm mới lần nữa.

Sau khi xem tầm mười phút, điện thoại của anh rung lên. Đinh Tễ gửi tin nhắn tới.

Lâm Trạm nhanh chóng quay đầu đi, chơi đùa với Làm Thế Nào ở bên cạnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung mở tin nhắn ra.

Anh sửng sốt.

– Chuyện gì thế? Mất gì rồi?

– Tiền! Lữ Nhạc và Lý Hương Hương đều mất tiền, tiền tôi để trong cặp sách cũng mất mấy trăm.

– Không cần để ý tiền, còn mất gì khác không?

– Không biết, tôi đang kiểm tra lại.


	94. Chapter 94

“Có người có thể vào trong ký túc xá của bọn em ăn trộm hả?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Không vào được, khách vào chơi đều phải đăng ký mới được vào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đây là người trong nhà làm, chẳng qua không biết là mấy người ở phòng em hay là phòng khác đi vào.”

“Trộm cướp tự sát hả,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Không hiểu là nghĩ gì.”

“Ai biết được.” Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt đầu Làm Thế Nào.

“Vậy em về đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Kiểm tra xem mấy cái bcs linh tinh của em có bị mất không.”

“… Bên trong ngăn tủ khóa,” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy có chút thần kỳ, không biết tại sao Lâm Trạm có thể bình tĩnh như nước, đột ngột nói chuyện bcs với anh mà không hề lúng túng, “Em cũng không để ý nếu người khác biết chuyện này.”

Chưa biết chừng chính là đang định đuổi anh đi, Lâm Trạm vẫn luôn nói chuyện rất thẳng thắn, cũng sẽ không che dấu suy nghĩ anh ta muốn ở đây một mình.

Nhưng mà hôm nay Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không định nói mấy câu rồi đi, cho dù anh không nói gì cũng muốn ở chỗ Lâm Trạm đủ một tiếng mới đi.

“Anh có xem ảnh nữa không?” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc điện thoại.

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm lại ngó sang chỗ anh, nhìn màn hình điện thoại.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy loại người bình thường không thích chụp ảnh như mình mới có thể cùng người khác xem từng bức ảnh trong điện thoại của mình. Nếu vào kiểu tách tách cả ngày giống như Đinh Tễ, tiếp tục xem chưa biết chừng sẽ có tấm nào kì quái, anh đi wc cũng bị cậu chụp lén.

Có điều ảnh chụp của anh đều là ảnh chụp lúc đón tết, tương đối thú vị, sau khi xem xong ảnh chụp tết thì tới những bức ảnh trước đây anh chụp. Đa phần là chụp khi nhận việc quay phim, một vài phong cảnh, chi tiết thiết bị, hoặc là những bức ảnh đã quên thuận tay chụp được.

Anh vốn cảm thấy có lẽ khi xem xong những ảnh chụp sôi nổi mừng năm mới kia Lâm Trạm sẽ không còn hứng thú nữa. Nhưng anh phát hiện ra Lâm Trạm rất nghiêm túc xem những ảnh chụp trước đây của anh.

“Đây là đâu?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Con đường ở phía Đông thành phố chúng ta, có lẽ lúc anh đi vẫn là đường đất.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sau đó thì sửa lại, con đường này được mở ra ở thôn thứ hai.”

“Phong cảnh đẹp nhỉ.” Lâm Trạm lại lật tấm phía sau, “Đây là gì?”

“Giày của em.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đều dính bùn bẩn, em bất chợt phát hiện ra nó hơi giống cái bàn, bên cạnh có hai người…”

“Có hơi giống,” Lâm Trạm thuận tay lấy một quyển vở bên cạnh, cầm bút phác thảo nhanh một bức tranh, “Rất thú vị.”

Lâm Trạm nhanh chóng vẽ ra một chiếc giày, trên chiếc giày còn dính bùn đất, trên bùn đất biến thành một cái bàn, bên trên còn có vài giọt bùn, giọt lớn hơn được vẽ thành bình rượu và cái cốc.

“Anh định làm ra hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chưa biết được, nghĩ ra thì vẽ thôi, chưa biết chừng sau này có thể có chút linh cảm.” Lâm Trạm nhanh chóng phác thảo thêm cả hình người nho nhỏ, bay trên không trung, sau đó viết một hàng chữ nhỏ bên cạnh.

Thế giới bị giấu đi.

“Sắp tới sinh nhật em rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung chợt nói.

Lâm Trạm nhìn anh: “Vẫn còn tầm mười mấy, hai mươi ngày nữa, vào cuối tháng ba nhỉ?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Anh có cần phải tặng quà cho em không?” Lâm Trạm hỏi.

“Có.” Lâm Vô Ngung chưa từng đòi quà người khác, nếu như không quen Đinh Tễ, có lẽ cả đời này anh cũng không “làm nũng” như vậy. Nhưng dù sao Đinh Tễ không ở bên cạnh, đối tượng “làm nũng” lại không phải bà lão đáng yêu hiền lành như bà nội Đinh Tễ.

Lâm Trạm nhìn anh, qua một lúc mới hỏi câu nữa: “Em muốn quà gì?”

Lâm Vô Ngung rũ mi nhìn bức tranh trên tay anh ta.

Lâm Trạm vội khép vở lại, quăng sang một bên, lại cầm một quyển sách đập lên trên: “Làm cái này phiền lắm, không được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Có lẽ là vì tránh để người khác giao lưu gì nhiều, Lâm Trạm nói chuyện rất rõ ràng, không vòng vèo cũng không biết uyển chuyển.

“Vậy anh vẽ xong bức tranh này cho em đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhanh một mạch, chỉ sợ nói chậm một chút sẽ ngại ngùng không nói được tiếp nữa, “Làm thêm một cái khung, để em đặt trên giá sách hoặc treo trên tường, không cần vẽ phức tạp quá.”

Qua một lát Lâm Trạm mới trả lời: “Được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung thở phào, nhưng lập tức nhớ tới còn một chuyện cần nhờ anh ta….

“A.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn Lâm Trạm, “Ừm…”

“Hả?” Lâm Trạm tách một múi cam, “Còn gì nữa không?”

“Em còn muốn tới phòng làm việc của anh một chuyến,” Lâm Vô Ngung, “Mượn máy khắc dùng một chút.”

“Đi thì đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Chuyện đó em trực tiếp tìm Đàm Duy Vũ là được.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Em làm cho bà nội Đinh Tễ một thẻ bài móc chìa khóa.”

“Tặng móc chìa khóa cho một bà lão?” Lâm Trạm ngẩn người, “Không phải móc chìa khóa của các bà đều dùng dây thừng buộc lại đề phóng đánh rơi sao?”

“….Bà lão này khác biệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Bà nhìn thấy thẻ bài của Đinh Tễ, nên cũng muốn một cái móc chìa khóa, Cừu xinh đẹp.”

Lâm Trạm giật mình, nhíu mày.

“Em đã nói là sẽ gửi về cho bà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm tiếp tục ăn, “Bảo Đàm Duy Vũ thiết kế hộ, làm cái ngầu một chút, dù sao cũng làm cho bà.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh ta.

Anh không nói với Lâm Trạm chuyện nhà Đinh Tễ, anh sợ Lâm Trạm sẽ nghĩ nhiều, nhưng Lâm Trạm vẫn đoán được chỉ dựa vào một câu nói.

Còn về có thể đoán được nguyên nhân hậu quả hay không thì anh không biết. Lâm Trạm cũng không hỏi nhiều.

Điện thoại Đinh Tễ reo lên, cậu lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, thấy tin Lâm Vô Ngung gửi tới.

– Bây giờ tôi đang đi ăn với Lâm Trạm, ăn xong mới về trường, trong phòng còn mất đồ nào khác không?

Đinh Tễ nhìn mấy người đang ngồi ở phòng khách, nhanh chóng gõ điện thoại.

– Phòng chúng ta mất tiền, Lữ Nhạc cũng mất tiền, Lý Hương Hương mất máy chiếu, Tiểu Bảo mất giày Air Jordan. Cậu cứ ăn cơm trước, về rồi nói sau.

“Chuyện này tạm thời đừng làm ầm lên,” Lữ Nhạc nhỏ giọng nói, “Bây giờ chỉ có mấy người chúng ta biết mất tiền với đồ đạc, cũng không biết rốt cuộc là ai làm… lỡ như thật sự là…”

“Chính là cậu ta,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Học kỳ trước tôi đã từng nghe thấy cậu ta gọi điện thoại, nói tiền tiền gì đó.”

“Tiền gì?” Lữ Nhạc hỏi.

“Tôi không nghe kỹ, ai quan tâm cậu ta có tiền hay không.” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Tôi mà biết có chuyện này thì lúc đó tôi đã nghe thêm rồi.”

Đinh Tễ giật mình, sực nhớ tới học kỳ trước khi mình và Lâm Vô Ngung quay lại ký túc, cũng nghe được Lưu Dương gọi điện thoại, nói gì mà ai cũng không nợ ai.

“Máy chiếu của Thụy Thần rất đắt,” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Lần trước cậu nói là hơn năm nghìn phải không?”

“Ừ,” Lý Thụy Thần đáp một tiếng, “Kỳ thực nếu như ai muốn vay tiền tôi, vay hơn bốn nghìn cũng không phải là không thể vay, nhưng ăn trộm đồ của tôi, chỉ một trăm thôi tôi cũng không vui.”

Máy chiếu của Lý Thụy Thần không giống như giày của Hà Gia Bảo, nhìn một cái là có thể biết giá tiền được, cái máy chiếu của cậu ta vô cùng xấu, nhìn giống như thứ đồ một trăm đồng. Nếu không phải lần trước Hùng Đại hỏi, mấy người trong ký túc bọn họ cũng không ai ngờ thứ đồ xấu xí đó lại đắt như vậy.

Nếu người trộm thứ này không phải là người đam mê âm nhạc, vậy rất có thể là người trong ký túc của bọn họ. Dù sao chỉ có những người ở trong ký túc mới biết thứ này đáng giá, bán sang tay cũng có thể được không ít.

“Hay là để tôi hỏi thử cậu ta?” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Cậu hỏi thế nào?” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Có phải cậu lấy đồ trong ký túc không hả? Hay là trong ký túc bị mất đồ, cậu có biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì không sao?”

“Cậu hỏi như vậy mà hỏi ra được,” Lý Thụy Thần cười, “Cậu có ngốc không vậy?”

“…Thực ra tôi… định hỏi như vậy…” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Đừng hỏi vội,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hỏi thế nào cũng chẳng ích gì, dù sao bây giờ ý của mọi người đều là giữ thể diện cho cậu ta. Đừng báo quản lý ký túc, cứ theo dõi cậu ta trước đã, xem cậu ta có gì bất thường không, tốt nhất là trực tiếp tìm chứng cứ. Không cần hỏi gì cả, có chứng cứ rồi bắt cậu ta viết giấy nợ, sau đó có thể ép trả nợ.”

“Nghe đã thật,” Hà Gia Bào xoa tay, “Tôi còn chưa từng đi ép nợ.”

Mấy người đều bật cười.

“Bây giờ không biết Ngô Lãng và Hùng Đại có bị mất gì không,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Đợi tối bọn họ về rồi có nên hỏi không?”

“Đừng hỏi,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Lỡ như… bây giờ chúng ta cũng chỉ đoán thôi, dù sao mấy người bị mất đồ đều nói với cậu. Nếu như hai người kia có mất đồ chắc chắn sẽ nói với lão anh già ký túc.”

“Tôi không già nha.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi còn nhỏ hơn Ngô Lãng.”

“Anh già là một loại khí chất.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“….Tôi không già.” Lữ Nhạc kiên trì.

“Em trai.” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Cậu đợi xem tối nay Ngô Lãng và Hùng Đại có tới tìm cậu hay không, nếu như không tìm, cũng đừng nói ra, có lẽ cũng không trộm cả, như vậy quá rõ ràng. Hùng Đại vốn đã có mâu thuẫn với cậu ta, biết rồi lỡ như bốc đồng cũng không ngăn lại được.”

“Được.” Lữ Nhạc gật đầu, “Chuyện này chúng ta biết trước, xem tình hình thế nào đã. Các cậu mất tiền, nếu như không đủ tiền có thể vay tôi.”

“Không tới mức ấy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ là tiền bà nội cho tôi thôi, bà sợ tôi không mang theo ít tiền mặt trên người lỡ như bị mất điện thoại sẽ chết đói.”

Lâm Vô Ngung mất nhiều tiền hơn. Trừ số tiền bà nội cho để đi đường, tiền mừng tuổi của anh còn chưa cất hết, vẫn để hơn ba nghìn trong túi, nói để làm kỷ niệm, gửi rồi lấy ra sẽ không còn là những tờ tiền này nữa.

“Nhận tiền mừng tuổi còn phải nghi thức như vậy nữa,” Đinh Tễ nằm trên giường, gối đầu lên cánh tay, “Bây giờ thì hay rồi, đều mất cả.”

“Cũng không mất hết,” Lâm Vô Ngung mò thấy chiếc quần thể thao trong tủ ra, lấy ra một xấp tiền từ trong túi, “Ở đây vẫn còn.”

“Ồ…” Đinh Tễ trở mình, ôm lấy gối đầu, bật cười, “Sao cậu lại làm thế.”

“Tôi cảm thấy tủ đã từng bị lục.” Lâm Vô Ngung chống tay lên cánh tủ, nhìn vào bên trong, “Quần áo đặt khác với thứ tự tôi hay để, tôi thường xếp một cái lưng quần hướng vào trong rồi lại một cái hướng ra ngoài, làm như vậy sẽ không bị lệch, bây giờ cả trên lẫn dưới đều hướng vào trong.”

“Cậu không khóa tủ hả?” Đinh Tễ ngồi bật dậy, đi tới trước tủ, ngắm nghía ổ khóa, “Nếu như là Lưu Dương, cậu ta có biết mở khóa không?”

“Cậu cảm thấy bị khiêu khích đúng không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Nói thật một ổ khóa cũng có gì đáng bàn,” Đinh Tễ lại thở dài, “Cũng không cần phải chọc ổ khóa, dùng miếng sắt chọc vào khe cửa là có thể mở.”

“Tôi thực sự không nghĩ tới là sẽ thế này.” Lâm Vô Ngung đóng tủ lại, ôm lấy Đinh Tễ, hai người chậm rãi lắc lư đi tới cửa, kéo rèm cửa sổ ra một khe hở, “Cũng may là mấy người bị trộm gia đình khá giả, nếu không cũng chẳng ‘đợi xem’ hay giữ mặt mũi gì, đêm nay sẽ lập tức nháo nhào luôn.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ cười, nghiêng đầu qua, “Ăn cơm với Lâm Trạm thế nào rồi?”

“Vẫn ổn,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chẳng qua không nói gì, chủ yếu vẫn là ăn… đúng rồi, hôm nay tôi đã đòi Lâm Trạm quà sinh nhật.”

“Được đấy.” Đinh Tễ kinh ngạc, “Còn học được đòi quà anh trai cơ à?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười không nói gì.

“Anh ấy có đồng ý không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Chẳng qua bị giảm giá, tôi muốn bảo anh ấy làm một mô hình tặng tôi, anh ấy không làm, tôi chỉ đành giảm yêu cầu, đòi vẽ một bức tranh thôi.”

Đinh Tễ cười mãi: “Cũng được, mô hình rất phiền phức, cậu xem video của anh ấy chưa, làm một mô hình mất cả một đống bước.”

“Có là được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi nói ra còn cảm thấy xấu hổ.”

“Đó là anh ruột cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có gì để ngại đâu.”

“Vậy cậu thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhỏ bên tai cậu, “Muốn tặng vợ quà gì nào?”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Bí mật hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Còn chưa nghĩ xong, tôi cũng không có người anh ruột có phòng làm việc riêng, còn có cả máy khắc,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cùng lắm là tôi mua cho cậu cái gì đó thôi, chưa biết chừng tôi sẽ mua thẻ năm ở cửa hàng pizza kia, cho cậu ngày nào cũng được ăn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Đều được, cậu mua một thùng bóng bay nhỏ để tôi ngày ngày…”

“Cút!” Đinh Tễ quay đầu trừng anh, nhéo cổ họng, “Cậu là đồ không biết xấu hổ!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười suýt nữa thì sặc.

Chuyện bị mất đồ tạm thời không có tiến triển gì. Ngô Lãng và Hùng Đại ở chung một phòng, hai người họ đều không mất đồ.

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy chuyện này có thể khẳng định là Lưu Dương làm. Cậu ta và Hùng Đại không hợp nhau, nếu như phòng Hùng Đại thực sự mất đồ, không cần biết có phải Lưu Dương làm hay không, chắc chắn Hùng Đại sẽ đổ cho cậu ta trộm, như vậy rất dễ làm lớn chuyện.

Cho nên cậu ta còn lấy cả giày của bạn cùng phòng mình là Hà Gia Bảo, cũng không dám động vào đồ của phòng Hùng Đại.

Đinh Tễ thở dài, đầu óc rất thông minh, nhưng mà kỹ thuật thì chẳng ra làm sao. Nếu như thực sự có kỹ thuật, sẽ không trộm đồ trong chính phòng ký túc của mình.

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, bọn họ đều đang quan sát. Đinh Tễ không biết người khác có thể quan sát được gì không, nhưng cậu chỉ liếc mắt đã phát hiện ra Lưu Dương có vấn đề.

Người này vẫn luôn lạnh lùng, nếu như quay về ký túc mà tất cả mọi người đều đang ở phòng khách, cậu ta chắc chắn sẽ làm ra dáng vẻ không vui kiểu như “tốt nhất là các cậu đừng làm phiền tôi nghỉ ngơi”. Nhưng mấy ngày nay Đinh Tễ đều không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt như vậy của Lưu Dương.

Tuy rằng chỉ là chút thay đổi vô cùng nhỏ nhưng cũng có thể chứng minh người này đang lo lắng khi đối diện với bọn họ.

“Mấy ngày nay cậu ta luôn ra ngoài gọi điện thoại.” Lúc ăn cơm, Hà Gia Bảo ngồi vào chỗ bọn họ, “Cũng nhắn tin rất nhiều, có khi nửa đêm rồi vẫn còn nhắn.”

“Có phải là cậu ta nợ tiền ai không?” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Hay là cho vay nặng lãi.”

“Cậu ta như vậy còn cho vay tiền cái con khỉ.” Lý Thụy Thần rất xem thường.

Mọi người bật cười.

Ngô Lãng và Hùng Đại cũng mang cơm tới đây, bọn họ không thảo luận tiếp nữa.

“Các cậu đã thèm ăn trở lại chưa?” Hùng Đại nói, “Từ lúc ăn Tết xong tới giờ, tôi chẳng ăn được vào gì cả, Tết đã no lắm rồi.”

“Thèm ăn lại rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa ăn vừa nói.

“Cậu chưa ăn no thì có.” Ngô Lãng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Đúng vậy thật.”

Đang vừa ăn vừa nói, điện thoại của Đinh Tễ vang lên, có tin nhắn tới.

Cậu cầm điện thoại lên nhìn: “Ai thế nhỉ?”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngó qua.

Đinh Tễ nghiêng điện thoại về phía anh: “Có lẽ là người trong lớp chúng ta, nhưng tôi chưa từng nói chuyện.”

– Đinh Tễ, cậu có thời gian rảnh không, có thể ra ngoài nói chuyện một chút được chứ?

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, nhìn xung quanh: “Đây là Tôn Lâm phải không?”

“Sao vậy?” Hà Gia Bảo hỏi.

Tôn Lâm là nữ sinh xinh đẹp nhất trong lớp bọn họ, hoạt bát năng động, nhưng gần như là chưa từng nói chuyện nhiều với Đinh Tễ. Ấn tượng duy nhất của của Đinh Tễ với Tôn Lâm là cô rất tốt, học kỳ trước làm bài tập nhóm không ai chịu chung nhóm với Lưu Dương, cô đã chủ động kéo Lưu Dương vào nhóm nhỏ của mình.

“Không,” Đinh Tễ cười cười, “Xem tin nhắn, ấn vào danh sách bạn bè, đột nhiên nhìn thấy cái avatar này có chút lạ.”

“Nếu là Tôn Lâm thì không có gì lạ.” Hà Gia Bảo cười nói, “Một ngày đổi avatar tám lần, mỗi ngày nhìn thấy avatar của cô ấy tôi đều sửng sốt, đây là ai?”

– Có chuyện gì thế?

Đinh Tễ trả lời lại một câu.

“Nói tới Tôn Lâm,” Hùng Đại nói, “Nghe nói kỳ trước Lưu Dương còn viết thư cho cô ấy.”

“Thư gì?” Hà Gia Bảo nói.

“Cậu bị ngốc à, thư tình,” Hùng Đại nói, “Chứ còn có thể là thư gì, thư tuyệt mệnh sao?”

“Chuyện này mà cậu cũng biết á?” Ngô Lãng hỏi.

“Có gì mà tôi không biết chứ.” Hùng Đại đắc ý vênh mặt, “Quan trọng là cậu ta đưa thư tình cho người ta ngay trước cổng ký túc xá nữ. Đầu năm nay chuyện viết thư tình rất đặc biệt, có mấy nữ sinh đều nhìn thấy.”

“Cậu ta còn có thể làm chuyện thế này hả?” Lữ Nhạc ngạc nhiên, nhìn bọn Đinh Tễ.

Chẳng trách Lữ Nhạc lại ngạc nhiên, nếu như là Lưu Dương ăn trộm đồ, lại còn có thể tạo áp lực cho cô gái nhận thư tình trước mặt toàn bộ ký túc xá. Thực sự làm cho người ta mờ mịt.

– Gặp mặt nói rõ ràng, tôi đứng đợi ở quầy bán đồ ăn vặt nhà ăn số ba, cậu ăn cơm xong thì tới đây một chút nhé.

“Đinh Tễ.” Ăn cơm xong, mọi người đều đi ra ngoài, Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy vai cậu, “Tôi nhắc nhở cậu.”

“Tôi biết rồi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhắc nhở cái mông.”

“Tốt nhất là cậu nên chuyên tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung hung tợn nói, “Cậu đã là người có vợ rồi, phải dứt khoát với mấy loại hoa đào kiểu này, rắc! Không để đường lui, không cho cơ hội, không để người ta hiểu lầm.”

“Biết rồi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu không bỏ qua chuyện vợ này được à?”

“Không bỏ qua được,” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay, “Bây giờ cậu đã là vợ tôi, bây giờ vợ tôi lại muốn đi hẹn người khác…”

“Chua chết rồi.” Đinh Tễ hít mũi.

“Bây giờ tôi chính là một quả chanh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tốt nhất là cậu xử lý tốt chuyện này cho tôi.”

“Đợi đã.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Lỡ như người ta không có ý đó thì sao?”

“Tốt nhất là không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu, “Sao nào, cậu thất vọng à?”

“Cút!” Đinh Tễ đẩy anh ra, đi về quầy đồ ăn vặt, “Cậu đợi tôi ở đài phun nước đi, lát nữa đi một vòng sân thể dục, tôi ăn no quá.”

“Ok.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía trước, “Cậu ngửi theo mùi chanh là có thể tìm được tôi.”


	95. Chapter 95

Đinh Tễ vừa đi về phía quán ăn vặt, vừa quay đầu lại nhìn. Lâm Vô Ngung và mấy người Lữ Nhạc vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, đi đường thỉnh thoảng còn chống hông, đưa tay lên cổ, sau đó còn lắc người.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu lại, nhìn chẳng giống ghen chút nào, còn rất thoải mái!

Rất không nghiêm túc.

Cái thái độ kia còn gọi là học thần gì.

Khi đi tới quán ăn vặt, Đinh Tễ không nhìn thấy Tôn Lâm.

Đinh Tễ do dự, không biết là Tôn Lâm chưa tới, hay đột ngột thay đổi ý định hoặc chưa biết chừng cô gửi tin nhắn là vì cô chọn chơi mạo hiểm.

Cậu đi vào trong quán ăn vặt, mua hai que kẹo, bóc một que ra ngậm.

Đinh Tễ xoay người, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài cửa đứng mấy phút, không thấy người thì sẽ đi. Chợt có người vỗ vai cậu từ phía sau: “Đinh Tễ?”

“A.” Cậu quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Tôn Lâm đang xách giỏ mua sắm, trong giỏ toàn là đồ ăn vặt.

Tôn Lâm cười với cậu: “Ngại quá, làm tốn thời gian của cậu rồi.”

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ vừa nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Tôn Lâm liền biết ngay chắc chắn không phải tỏ tình, cậu xoay que kẹo, “Cậu tìm tôi có việc gì thế?”

“Là thế này…” Tôn Lâm nhìn trái nhìn phải, “Mấy bạn cùng phòng của cậu không tới đây cùng à?”

“Không.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừm,” Tôn Lâm kéo giỏ đồ tới bên cạnh giá hàng, dùng tay che miệng, nhỏ giọng nói, “Cậu có biết chuyện Lưu Dương viết thư tình cho tớ không?”

Tuy rằng cậu có thể đoán được ra là không phải Tôn Lâm tỏ tình, nhưng bắt đầu câu chuyện vẫn làm cậu thấy bất ngờ. Cậu sững sờ một lúc mới trả lời: “Ừ.”

Ngẫm nghĩ cảm thấy từ “ừ” này không rõ ràng, cậu lại bổ sung thêm một câu: “Một chút.”

“Biết là được rồi, dù sao cũng là cậu ta đưa thư tình cho tớ,” Tôn Lâm nói, ánh mắt còn đảo nhìn xung quanh vô cùng linh hoạt, “Một tuần sau tớ đã từ chối dứt khoát rồi…”

Một tuần?

Cần thời gian dài như vậy để suy nghĩ nên từ chối hay không sao?

Đinh Tễ mờ mịt.

“Thời gian có hơi dài nhỉ,” Tôn Lâm ngại ngùng, cười nói, “Quan trọng là đọc bức thư của cậu ấy, tớ cảm thấy cậu ấy…”

Tôn Lâm chỉ đầu của mình: “Dường như… có hơi thần kinh, tớ vẫn luôn suy nghĩ phải từ chối thế nào để cậu ấy dễ chấp nhận.”

Đinh Tễ không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cô.

Trong thời gian ngắn không thể phán đoán ra được rốt cuộc Tôn Lâm muốn nói gì.

Nếu như muốn nói đầu óc Lưu Dương có vấn đề, nên đi tìm Lữ Nhạc, dù sao cậu ấy cũng là trưởng ký túc xá, còn có tấm lòng của mẹ hiền, chuyện gì cũng quan tâm, không sợ phiền toái.

“Sau đó, trọng điểm đây này.” Tôn Lâm ghé sát mặt cậu, nhỏ giọng nói, “Hôm qua cậu ấy…”

Đinh Tễ vô thức lùi về sau nửa bước.

Tôn Lâm kéo áo cậu, kéo cậu lại nửa bước: “Hôm qua cậu ấy gửi cho tớ một bức thư, trời ạ, tớ không biết loại thư này còn có thể viết đi viết lại, nhưng nội dung của thư thì…”

Tôn Lâm nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ không lùi về phía sau, cậu biết nội dung thư có liên quan tới cậu, cậu hỏi: “Nội dung có gì sao?”

“Cậu…chuyện này không phải tớ nói bậy đâu nhé, là trong thư cậu ấy viết,” Tôn Lâm chợt đỏ mặt, vẻ mặt xấu hổ, “Nói, cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung…”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

Cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung, chuyện có thể khiến Tôn Lâm nói ra tên hai người trong trạng thái này, không thể là chuyện gì khác.

Đinh Tễ không quan tâm người khác biết, cả trường biết cậu cũng không có vấn đề gì, nhưng mấu chốt là bây giờ hai người đều không nói cho người khác biết…tại sao Lưu Dương lại biết được? Tại sao lại phải nói cho Tôn Lâm?

“Cậu ấy nói hai…” Tôn Lâm nhỏ giọng nói.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ trả lời dứt khoát, tuy rằng không phải đang từ chối lời tỏ tình của Tôn Lâm, nhưng Lâm Chanh Lớn đã nói rồi, phải dứt khoát, phải rắc một cái, cậu nhìn Tôn Lâm, “Có chuyện gì không?”

“Vậy hai cậu phải đề phòng cậu ấy, tớ cũng không biết tại sao cậu ấy lại như vậy. Cậu ấy nói không phải con gái bọn tớ đều thích các anh đẹp trai giống như bọn cậu, sau đó…học kỳ trước cậu ấy lục tủ của các cậu, bình thường các cậu nhớ khóa cửa tủ đấy, đừng lười!” Tôn Lâm nói, “Đặc biệt là cậu, trong thư cậu ấy viết về cậu rất…quyết liệt, dường như có mâu thuẫn rất lớn với cậu…”

Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, học kỳ trước?

Thật không ngờ đấy, cậu thật sự không thể xác định mỗi lần cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung có khóa cửa hay không. Nhưng thỉnh thoảng cũng có người vào phòng mượn máy sấy hay là buôn dưa linh tinh, cho nên hai người căn bản cũng không nghĩ tới việc kiểm tra xem trong phòng có dấu vết của người khác động chạm vào không.

“Tôi xem nào.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bức thư kia ấy.”

“Không, không, không.” Tôn Lâm xua tay, “Tớ chỉ nhắc nhở cậu chút thôi, không hề có ý gây xích mích. Dù sao đây cũng là thư cậu ấy viết riêng cho tớ, tớ cũng không tiện… tớ sợ làm nảy sinh mâu thuẫn. Nhưng nhìn thấy nội dung thư như vậy chắc chắn tớ không thể không nhắc nhở cậu, tớ cũng khó nghĩ lắm, cậu có biết không?”

Hay là để tôi giới thiệu cho cậu một anh đẹp trai nhé, thông minh, đẹp trai tính tình tốt, có thể xem phim hoạt hình, xem triển lãm với cậu. Được nghỉ không ra ngoài chơi mà ở nhà chơi game, tuy rằng không tiết kiệm tiền nhưng mà cũng bớt lo…

“Không sao, tôi hiểu.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Chính là việc cậu ta có thái độ thù địch rất lớn với tôi và Lâm Vô Ngung, đặc biệt là tôi, có đúng không?”

“Đúng,” Tôn Lâm gật đầu mạnh, “Dùng từ quá khó nghe, nghe rất dọa người, cho nên bình thường cậu nên chú ý một chút, tuy rằng tớ cảm thấy cũng không phải… nhưng đọc được tin như thế này cũng rất đáng sợ.”

“Cảm ơn cậu,” Đinh Tễ xách giỏ mua sắm cô để dưới chân lên, đi về phía quầy thu ngân, “Tôi mời cậu ăn đồ ăn vặt nhé.”

“Hả? Không, không, không…” Tôn Lâm túm lấy giỏ, “Mấy cái này lúc đợi cậu tớ tùy tiện lấy thôi, để làm ra vẻ tớ không phải người gian trá…”

“Vậy cậu chọn lại đồ mà cậu thích ăn đi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không cần đâu, thật đấy.” Tôn Lâm nói.

“Nhanh lên.” Đinh Tễ hất hàm.

Tôn Lâm nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới xoay người, lấy mấy gói trên giá xuống, toàn là chân gà, cổ vịt, cánh ngan, xem ra là mấy thứ đồ ăn chay trong giỏ là lấy bừa.

Đinh Tễ đi thanh toán, khi ra khỏi quán cùng với Tôn Lâm, Tôn Lâm lại nhìn cậu: “Cậu đừng giận, quan sát trước đã, lỡ như cậu ấy không có tật xấu gì mà chỉ hẹp hòi thôi thì sao?”

“Tôi…không giận.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ồ,” Tôn Lâm gật đầu, nghĩ gì đó lại nhìn cậu, “Cậu không giận hả?”

“Nhìn tôi giống như đang giận lắm sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Giống,” Tôn Lâm vừa nói vừa dùng tay vẽ vẽ, “Mặt…dài ra, còn đen lại.”

Mặt ngựa của cậu.

Đinh Tễ bỗng dưng lại muốn cười, cậu nhịn nhưng không nhịn được, vẫn cười ra tiếng.

Tôn Lâm cũng cười: “Tớ đi đây, cảm ơn đồ ăn vặt của cậu nhé.”

Đinh Tễ vẫy tay tạm biệt cô.

“Đi quán đồ ăn vặt để mua kẹo que cho mỗi mình mình thôi hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở đài phun nước nhìn cậu, “Không thể mang chút đồ ăn cho tôi à?”

Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn anh: “Thưa anh, anh vừa mới rời khỏi nhà ăn chưa được hai mươi phút đâu ạ.”

“Tôi không quan tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Con mẹ nó…” Đinh Tễ chỉ đành móc trong túi ra một que kẹo, “Tôi chịu cậu rồi đấy, ăn kẹo đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy que kẹo, còn nhìn xem là vị gì rồi mới bóc vỏ cho vào miệng.

“Đi.” Đinh Tễ đi về phía sân thể dục, “Cô ấy thực sự không tỏ tình, cô ấy tới để báo tin.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng đi theo.

“Học kỳ trước Lưu Dương vào phòng của chúng ta lục đồ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng bên đường, gió xuân tháng hai giống như lưỡi dao, tuy rằng có hơi cùn, nhưng khi thổi trúng mắt vẫn làm người ta không thể mở mắt ra.

Anh híp mắt nghĩ: “Học kỳ trước có một lần chúng ta đi từ phòng thuê về trường, có một bà lão hắt xì vào cậu.”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Cậu nói nước bọt bắn lên Sổ tay nuôi gà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sau đó lúc về cậu rửa sạch rồi treo ngoài ban công, để đó hai ngày mới đeo lại.”

“Cậu ta vào phòng lúc ấy sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Người trong ký túc vẫn chưa nhìn kỹ sổ tay nuôi gà, mọi người đều cho rằng cậu đeo thẻ bài của cún.

“Nếu như mấy ngày này cậu ta có vào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Còn lục tủ nữa, có lẽ cậu ta sẽ phát hiện chúng ta không rời khỏi ký túc, nhưng bong bóng trong tủ lại ít đi….”

“Đậu?” Đinh Tễ sợ hãi, “Cậu còn nhớ cả chuyện này nữa sao? Có gì mà cậu không nhớ không?”

“Có chứ,” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời, “Tôi không nhớ được mấy ngày ấy chúng ta có vứt rác hay không.”

“Tại sao cậu ta lại tởm vậy nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ cau mày.

“Có lẽ là lúc ấy thiếu tiền.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vào phòng lục xem có thể tìm được gì không, nhưng mà hai chúng ta đều không có tiền mặt, cậu ta cũng chưa quyết tâm ăn trộm.”

“Mấy chuyện trước năm mới còn chưa giải quyết xong, đúng lúc qua năm mới mọi người có tiền mừng tuổi, còn mua mấy thừ đồ mới.” Đinh Tễ xoay người đi về, “Đừng ai khuyên tôi cả, tôi phải về ký túc giết cậu ta.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không kéo cậu lại, đi ngang hàng với cậu: “Buổi tối tìm cậu ta sau, buổi trưa đông người, nếu như cậu muốn đánh cậu ta thì sẽ ồn lắm.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Cậu không khuyên tôi à?”

“Sao nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Nhìn tôi giống như người tốt tính sao?”

Bình thường Lưu Dương giống như một cái bóng, gần đây vì mấy người trong ký túc mất đồ, nên cậu ta mới lảng vảng tới trước mặt mọi người để chứng minh cậu ta vẫn tồn tại.

Lâm Vô Ngung gần như không có ấn tượng gì với cậu ta. Lúc đi học mấy người trong lớp sẽ thường ngồi ở vị trí quen thuộc, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng có thể nhớ đại khái, nhưng để nhớ ra cậu ta cũng có chút tốn công.

Hôm nay, sau khi Đinh Tễ vạch ra kế hoạch muốn đánh người, Lâm Vô Ngung mới chú ý tới việc cậu ta đều là người cuối cùng vào phòng, chọn vị trí xung quanh đều không có ai. Nếu như trên lớp có đông người, cậu ta sẽ chọn ngồi ở vị trí góc trong cùng.

Suy nghĩ trước sau, cộng thêm lời của Tôn Lâm, Lâm Vô Ngung thật sự cảm thấy người này khiến cho người ta cảm thấy không an lòng.

Nếu như hôm nay Đinh Tễ không thể giải quyết được chuyện của Lưu Dương, khả năng cao là do không thể giải quyết. Có lẽ chỉ cho Đinh Tễ xả giận thôi. Vậy anh phải nói cho mấy người trong ký túc xá, có lẽ còn phải nói cho cả giáo viên.

Không biết có phải Lưu Dương đã nhận thấy được gì không, sau khi tan tiết buổi chiều, cậu ta không về ký túc. Đinh Tễ nghẹn cả buổi chiều xông về phòng, nhưng không nhìn thấy cậu ta.

Lại cố nhịn xông tới nhà ăn, vẫn không thấy cậu ta.

“Đệt,” Đinh Tễ rất không vui, cắn răng nhỏ giọng nói, “Có phải cậu ta biết rồi không?”

“Cũng chưa chắc.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao nếu như là cậu ta trộm đồ, gần đây chắc chắn sẽ theo dõi mấy người chúng ta, có chút động tĩnh gì cậu ta sẽ trốn trước.”

“Tôi biết chỗ có thể tìm cậu ta.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đi đâu tìm?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Phía sau ký túc.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu chắc chắn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu ta.

“Tôi đoán thôi.” Đinh Tễ vừa đi vừa đoán, “Cậu nhìn xem, bình thường cậu ta không bước ra khỏi cửa. Cậu ta không chỉ muốn né tránh người khác, cậu ta đi học cũng đi vào từ cửa sau, nếu như cậu ta muốn tránh người sẽ không đi quá xa, cậu ta không làm được việc đi xuyên qua đám người, tới nơi mà cậu ta không biết, nhất là khi căng thẳng. Nhưng mà bên cạnh trường có quá nhiều người, cho nên chỉ có phía sau ký túc, hai bên đều không có cửa, phía bên trên cũng là hướng nhà vệ sinh, có lẽ đối với cậu ta thì vừa gần lại vừa có cảm giác an toàn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ xoa sau gáy Đinh Tễ: “Anh gà của chúng ta, chỉ vì đánh người mà còn lôi nghề lừa người ra dùng.”

“Tôi đang vô cùng không vui.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ta nói với Tôn Lâm, ai biết được có nói với những người khác nữa không, lại càng không biết nói như thế nào. Tôn Lâm còn không dám đưa thư cho tôi xem, chỉ nói trong thư viết rất dữ dội, cmn tôi chọc cậu ta khi nào?”

“Cậu từng mắng cậu ta,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải trí nhớ của cậu bị kém đấy chứ?”

“Vậy à?” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, “Tôi?”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Tôi vốn rất tức giận, cậu lải nhải như vậy tôi cũng đỡ phân nửa rồi.”

“Cậu đừng nhìn tôi như thế!” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Phía sau ký túc xá quả thực rất rộng rãi, chẳng qua căn bản không có ai tới đây, không có ghế hay gì khác, cũng không có người ngồi ở đây.

Cho nên khi hai người đi vòng qua đằng sau, lập tức nhìn thấy Lưu Dương đang ngồi dựa vào tường.

Đinh Tễ đoán rất chuẩn.

Khi hai người họ đi qua, Lưu Dương nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, đột ngột quay đầu lại.

Nhìn thấy hai người họ, Lưu Dương gần như giật nảy mình, đứng từ dưới đất lên, tốc độ và năng lực hành động nằm ngoài dự đoán của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Đinh Tễ vẫn nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta, cho nên khi cậu ta nhảy dựng lên, Đinh Tễ đã đuổi qua đó.

So về chạy, chắc chắn Lưu Dương không phải là đối thủ của Đinh Tễ.

Đinh Tễ vọt qua như gió, đá vào chỗ khuỷu chân Lưu Dương, cậu ta ngã khuỵu xuống đất.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, thậm chí anh còn không đuổi cùng với cậu.

Với sức chiến đấu này, căn bản không cần người khác giúp đỡ.

Nhìn gà con nhà tôi đánh người xem!

Gà chọi!

Lưu Dương ngã rất nặng, cả mặt đầy bụi, không thể lập tức bò dậy.

“Cậu chạy làm gì?” Đinh Tễ túm cánh tay Lưu Dương lật ra phía sau, đồng thời tay còn lại ấn lên gáy cậu ta, “Cậu chạy làm gì?”

“Bỏ tôi ra!” Lưu Dương bình tĩnh kéo lấy quần áo mình.

“Được, cậu cho rằng cậu không chạy được là vì tôi tóm được cậu sao?” Đinh Tễ buông lỏng tay, “Cậu chạy thử cho tôi xem nào?”

Lưu Dương rất dứt khoát, trở mình bò dậy chạy về phía trước.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ bực mình nhảy lên đuổi theo, lại tóm được cậu ta, kéo đẩy vào bên tường, “Lúc cậu vào phòng tôi lục đồ giỏi lắm mà! Gan lớn lắm cơ mà! Bản lĩnh lắm mà! Bây giờ chạy cái gì mà chạy! Cậu có thể chạy được sao! Hay là đeo AJ của Tiểu Bảo chạy thử xem nào!”

Lưu Dương ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm cậu.

“Không chạy nữa sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung từ từ đi tới bên cạnh cậu, mắt luôn nhìn chằm chằm tay Lưu Dương, đề phòng cậu ta chơi bẩn gì đó…

“Cậu nói gì?” Lưu Dương trừng mắt nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Tôi nói gì cậu không biết hay sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đừng tưởng rằng bọn tôi không tìm cậu thì chuyện này sẽ qua đi! Đều là người chung phòng ký túc! Chúng tôi cho cậu mặt mũi thôi!”

Lưu Dương sửng sốt, đột nhiên nhào tới Đinh Tễ, nhìn tư thế giống như đang muốn đẩy cậu.

Lâm Vô Ngung đang định kéo Đinh Tễ ra, Đinh Tễ đã nghiêng người né.

Lưu Dương nhào vào khoảng không, loạng choạng ngã về phía trước, vùng vẫy một chút rồi lại giống như buông xuôi, đột nhiên ngã sấp xuống đất.

“Gì thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Đứng dậy!” Đinh Tễ nhìn Lưu Dương, thực sự không còn lời nào để nói. Cậu đi tới bên cạnh Lưu Dương, “Người to như vậy còn lười nằm ra đất là có ý gì!”

Lưu Dương vẫn nằm dưới đất không nhúc nhích.

Đinh Tễ xoay người muốn kéo tay cậu ta, Lâm Vô Ngung kéo Đinh Tễ, lắc đầu: “Đừng động vào cậu ta.”

Xung quanh chợt yên tĩnh, ba người đều không cử động.

Qua một lát, ngay khi Lâm Vô Ngung bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng có phải là Lưu Dương thật sự ngất đi không, cậu ta trở mình, nằm ngửa mặt lên trời, dang tay ra thành chữ “Đại”, sau đó gào lên bằng âm thanh không ai có thể tưởng tượng được.

“A…a…a…”

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy trong cuộc đời gần hai mươi năm của mình, anh cũng được coi như là một người bình tĩnh. Nhưng lúc này Lưu Dương gào lên, anh có thể cảm nhận được người mình như bị dọa to ra một vòng.

Đinh Tễ bị dọa nhảy về phía sau, gào lên: “Cậu làm gì đấy!”

“A…a…” Lưu Dương tiếp tục ra sức gào, cổ họng giống như bị gào vỡ giọng, “A…a…”

Bây giờ đang là giờ cơm tối, trong ký túc xá đều không có người, mọi người đã đi tới nhà ăn cả rồi, nhưng trên tầng vẫn còn vài cửa sổ đang mở.

“A…” Không biết ai cũng gào theo, “Làm gì mà tự nhiên lên cơn thần kinh vậy!”

“Đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo Đinh Tễ, “Lát nữa có người tới thì không nói rõ được, người ta sẽ nói bị cậu đánh điên rồi…”

“Đậu? Tôi chưa đánh cậu ta cái nào đâu nhé!” Khi Đinh Tễ bị kéo đi cũng rất ngạc nhiên, “Cậu ta bị làm sao vậy?”

“Cậu hỏi bọn Lữ Nhạc xem có đang ở nhà ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo cậu vòng qua phía trước ký túc, vẫn còn nghe thấy Lưu Dương đang hét, gào tới mức đầu anh cũng cảm thấy đau, “Chuyện này phải để bọn họ biết mới được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra.

Một bữa cơm, bảy người trong ký túc chỉ nuốt được vài miếng, trong đĩa còn thừa không ít thức ăn, nhưng không ai ăn tiếp cả. Tất cả đều há hốc miệng, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

Đinh Tễ không nói cụ thể, chỉ nói Lưu Dương viết thư cho Tôn Lâm, dùng từ ngữ rất dữ dội cùng với việc trước kia cậu ta đã lục lọi phòng của hai người, cộng thêm cả màn ban nãy.

“Bây giờ cậu ta còn ở đó không?” Đũa của Hà Gia Bảo kẹp một cọng rau, nhưng vẫn chưa ăn.

“Không biết,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Khi chúng tôi đi rồi vẫn còn đang hét.”

“Đi xem thử không?” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Đi.” Hùng Đại đứng dậy, lại quay đầu qua nhìn bọn họ, “Các cậu đúng là thiếu suy nghĩ, trong ký túc xảy ra chuyện thế này mà còn giấu tôi với Ngô Lãng.”

“Sợ tính khí nóng nảy của cậu, cậu còn có mâu thuẫn với cậu ta,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Cậu đừng bốc đồng.”

“Tôi là một người lí trí!” Hùng Đại nói, “Đi, tôi chứng minh cho các cậu xem!”

Chẳng qua Hùng Đại không thể chứng minh, Lưu Dương không cho cậu ta cơ hội chứng minh.

Khi mấy người thu dọn khay thức ăn xong chạy tới phía sau kí túc, Lưu Dương đã không còn ở đó nữa rồi.

Bọn họ lại quay lại ký túc, đương nhiên cũng không nhìn thấy người.

Không biết Lưu Dương đã trốn đi đâu rồi.

“Sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì chứ?” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Tôi cảm thấy bây giờ cậu ta có chút bất thường.”

“Tôi có kết bạn với cậu ta,” Lữ Nhạc lấy điện thoại ra, “Tôi hỏi xem cậu ta đang ở đâu.”

Mọi người đứng thành một vòng, cùng nhau nhìn điện thoại của Lữ Nhạc.

– Cậu đang ở đâu đấy? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì hả?

Tin nhắn mà Lữ Nhạc gửi vẫn đứng cô độc ở trên màn hình.

“Gửi thêm tin nữa đi,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Giọng điệu dịu dàng hơn một chút.”

“Được.” Tốc độ gõ chữ của Lữ Nhạc rất nhanh, tạch tạch tạch một lát rồi gửi đi.

– Mọi người đều lo lắng cho cậu, cậu đang ở đâu? Trời nổi gió rồi, đừng để bị lạnh.

– Cả đám người ngẩng đầu nhìn Lữ Nhạc.

“Sao thế?” Lữ Nhạc hỏi.

“Không phải có hơi quá sao?” Ngô Lãng nói.

“Người không biết còn tưởng rằng cậu là bạn gái của cậu ta.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Hoặc là mẹ cậu ta.” Hùng Đại nói.

Vốn đang căng thẳng, mấy người không nhịn được bật cười.

Nhưng sau khi tin nhắn này được gửi đi, cuối cùng Lưu Dương cũng trả lời lại.

– Tiền và đồ đạc của các cậu là do tôi lấy, bây giờ tôi trả lại cho các cậu.

Bên dưới còn gửi thêm một tấm ảnh.

“Có ý gì vậy?” Hà Gia Bảo ngó qua nhìn, “Đây là ở đâu?”

“Tòa nhà cũ bên phía thư viện, tòa nhà để thiết bị.” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa nhìn đã nhận ra ngay, “Trụ sở chính của CLB Suy luận ở đó.”

– Mọi người lập tức chạy về phía ấy.


	96. Chapter 96

“Lữ Nhạc, cậu đã trả lời lại tin nhắn của cậu ta chưa?” Đinh Tễ vừa chạy vừa hỏi.

“Vẫn chưa.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi sợ trả lời giống mẹ cậu ta quá nên không trả lời.”

“Trả lời đi,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Xem cậu ta muốn làm gì trước đã, bây giờ có thể khẳng định cậu ta lấy cả tiền lẫn đồ, nhưng mà đã qua nhiều ngày thế rồi, tự dưng lại nói muốn trả là sao?”

“Tôi phải trả lời thế nào?” Lữ Nhạc thở hồng hộc.

“Cậu chạy bộ cả một học kỳ rồi còn thế này hả?” Hùng Đại nhìn cậu ta.

“Tại sao chúng ta lại phải chạy,” Hà Gia Bảo không nhịn được hỏi, “Mọi người đều cảm thấy cậu ta muốn tự sát à?”

Mọi người đều dừng lại.

“Tôi thực sự… nghĩ như vậy.” Ngô Lãng nói, “Trả đồ lại cho chúng ta, sau đó trèo qua lan can…”

“Đều do các cậu ép tôi phải chết…” Lý Thụy Thần dang tay nhảy một bước, “Như thế?”

“Đừng nói linh tinh, dù sao cũng là người chung một phòng.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Có thể khuyên thì khuyên, lỡ như thật sự nhận thức sai lầm thì sao?”

“Cậu có bị ngu không vậy,” Hùng Đại nói, “Chắc chắn đầu óc cậu ta có vấn đề, bình thường không nhận ra, lớp nào mà chẳng có học bá im lặng không hòa đồng, cậu ta chính là kiểu người đó, trên thực tế nếu như bị kích thích có lẽ sẽ…”

“Đừng chạy nữa,” Đinh Tễ tiếp tục đi về phía bên đó, “Nếu cậu ta muốn trả lại đồ, nhảy lầu hay làm gì cũng được, trước khi chúng ta tới chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ vẫn đợi ở đó.”

“Không sai.” Lý Thụy Thần gật đầu, “Còn sức đoán cậu ta có nhảy lầu hay không, không bằng suy nghĩ xem lát nữa nên giải quyết thế nào.”

“Không cần biết đúng hay sai,” Hùng Đại nói, “Lên trên có nhìn thấy người thì kéo cậu ta xuống ngay, cậu ta nhảy thật đấy.”

Mọi người đều đồng ý với đề nghị này, cùng nhau bước về phía phòng chứa thiết bị.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn qua điện thoại, mấy ngày nay không có hoạt động CLB, trong “trụ sở chính” của CLB Suy luận chắc sẽ không có người. Nếu như có người, lát nữa bọn họ đi lên náo loạn, chuyện này đừng mong chỉ dừng lại ở nội bộ ký túc.

Anh nhìn Đinh Tễ, ngược lại dáng vẻ của Đinh Tễ như không quan tâm, lúc Đinh Tễ nói sơ qua chuyện này với mọi người cũng không nhắc cụ thể là trong thư Lưu Dương đã viết gì.

Vậy nên cho dù Đinh Tễ không quan tâm mọi người biết hay không, nhưng ít nhất anh cũng cảm thấy không nhất thiết phải nói cho ai biết trong phạm vi mình có thể khống chế được.

Bây giờ Lưu Dương làm thế này, có lẽ mọi người trong ký túc đều phải biết.

Lâm Vô Ngung có hơi đau lòng, kéo áo phía sau cậu, nhưng vì quần áo hơi dày nên Đinh Tễ không cảm thấy gì, anh cũng không chạm được vào da thịt cậu.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn anh.

Anh lại vươn tay bóp mông Đinh Tễ.

Lần này thu hoạch rất nhiều.

Đinh Tễ lại nhìn anh.

Anh cười cười, thu tay về.

“Cậu nói xem có phải cậu thèm lắm không?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Đúng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu?

“Tôi béo lên rồi phải không?” Đinh Tễ lại nhỏ giọng.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tay mình: “So với lúc trước thì không béo, còn không chạm tới thịt trên lưng.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Lữ Nhạc lại gửi cho Lưu Dương mấy tin nhắn dịu dàng như tin của bạn gái, Lưu Dương không nói nhiều, chỉ nói đang ở trên sân thượng.

Lữ Nhạc nói gió rất lớn, bảo cậu ta xuống, cậu ta không trả lời thêm nữa.

“Cậu thi vào đại học có được điểm văn không?” Lý Thụy Thần không nhịn được hỏi, “Trừ câu trời lạnh gió lớn cậu không còn từ nào khác à?”

“Hiện tại thực sự là trời lạnh gió lớn mà.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

Lý Thụy Thần lại thở dài: “Về sau cậu có thích cô nào thì nhớ nói với bọn tôi một tiếng. Nếu không bằng cái trình độ gửi tin nhắn này của cậu, tôi đã nhìn trước được cuộc đời cậu sẽ cô độc tới già.”

Mối quan hệ của Đinh Tễ và Lý Thụy Thần vẫn không được tự nhiên, nhưng lúc này cậu cũng không kìm được mà bật cười. Nếu như người này không hất giấm lên người cậu ngay từ đầu khiến cậu ghi thù thì thực ra vẫn là một người rất thú vị.

Chậc.

Thú vị cái mông.

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

Phát hiện ra Lâm Vô Ngung không cười, một người có điểm chọc cười thấp vậy mà lại không cười.

Được đấy, được đấy.

Tòa nhà chứa thiết bị không cao, tổng cộng có năm tầng, nếu như thực sự nhảy xuống… với góc độ phù hợp… có lẽ vẫn có thể cứu.

Trước khi đi vào tòa nhà, mọi người đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

“Trong trường còn có tòa nhà cũ vậy à?” Hà Gia Bảo nói, “Hơn nữa tôi phát hiện… tôi chưa từng tới chỗ này?”

“Tôi cũng vậy,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Cả một học kỳ, tôi còn chưa đi vòng hết vườn trường.”

“Đi lên đi.” Lữ Nhạc nhỏ giọng nói, “Bây giờ trời đã tối rồi, không nhìn rõ có người không.”

Mọi người cùng nhau đi vào, không biết tại sao, ai cũng cảm thấy giống như đi ăn trộm, bước chân rất khẽ, không dám thở mạnh.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đã tới tòa nhà này mấy lần, nhưng từ tầng hai trở lên thì vẫn chưa đi vào, dù sao cũng đều là phòng trống, bên trong còn một đống bàn ghế cũ đã thay.

Có điều đèn hành lang vẫn có thể sáng, thật cảm động.

Dù sao Đinh Tễ là một con gà gan nhỏ, cho dù là đông người thế này, có đèn vẫn tốt hơn chút.

“Ở đó.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy cái thang bằng thép ở phía tận cuối hành lang.

“Tôi lên trước.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Các cậu theo sau.”

“Mỗi lần một người,” Đinh Tễ nhìn cái thang, cảm giác rất cũ, “Đừng giẫm gãy.”

Lữ Nhạc trèo lên đầu tiên, sau đó là Ngô Lãng và Hà Gia Bảo.

“Không nhìn thấy người.” Giọng Lữ Nhạc truyền từ bên trên xuống, “Có cần gọi không?”

“Gọi đi.” Lý Thụy Thần đang trèo lên, “Đừng có trốn ở đâu đó rồi cho chúng tôi một gậy.”

“Cậu đừng suốt ngày nghĩ những thứ đó.” Lữ Nhạc nói xong, hơi cao giọng, “Lưu Dương? Cậu có ở đây không?”

Không nghe thấy tiếng Lưu Dương trả lời.

Ba người có “thù” với cậu ta lên sau cùng, Hùng Đại yêu cầu đi sau Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung, vẻ mặt cứng ngắc giống như kiểu bọn họ là phân đội xâm nhập vào lòng địch.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung trèo lên cửa sân thượng, nghe thấy giọng Lưu Dương nói: “Các cậu tới rồi à.”

“Cậu đang ở đâu?” Lữ Nhạc lập tức mở đèn điện thoại.

Lâm Vô Ngung ló đầu ra, có lẽ Đinh Tễ ngồi bên cạnh đợi anh phiền anh quá chậm, nên túm cánh tay anh kéo lên.

Trên sân thượng không bằng phẳng trống trải như trong tưởng tượng, một hàng những chiếc bàn dài nhô lên, bên cạnh là song cửa sổ, có lẽ là cửa sổ thông khí.

Còn có một ít chậu hoa cũ.

Trong một đám bóng đen cao thấp đan xen, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thấy được có một bóng người ngồi bên phía tường đối diện với cửa mà bọn họ lên.

“Góc phía đối diện.” Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn thấy Lưu Dương.

“Ở đây!” Lưu Dương vẫy tay với bọn họ.

Giọng nói u ám như bình thường, trong đó còn vài phần vui vẻ, thậm chí nghe ra như đang cười, giống như kiểu cậu ta chính là người có công phát hiện ra địa bàn ngắm trăng đẹp cho mọi người vào Tết Trung Thu.

“Cậu ta có ý gì vậy?” Hà Gia Bảo nhỏ giọng nói, “Nghe thật đáng sợ.”

“Chắc chắn là bị kích thích, người lên cơn điên đều có cái giọng điệu này.” Hùng Đại trèo lên, không vui nói.

“Tại sao cậu lại chạy lên đây?” Lữ Nhạc bắt đầu đi về phía bên đó. “Trời lạnh lắm, gió lớn thế này…”

“Cho dù là một học sinh khối tự nhiên cũng không nghèo từ ngữ tới mức độ này, đây chính là lời của mẹ hiền,” Lý Thụy Thần không thể tự thoát khỏi vòng xoáy trời lạnh gió lớn của Lữ Nhạc, “Tiếng Swahili của tôi cũng không ít từ ngữ như vậy.”

“Tiếng Swahili là gì?” Hùng Đại nói.

“Một trong ba ngôn ngữ lớn của châu Phi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hai cái còn lại là gì?” Hùng Đại lại hỏi.

“Tiếng Ả Rập với lại tiếng Hausa.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

“Xin lỗi!” Giọng của Lưu Dương kéo mọi người quay lại sân thượng lạnh lẽo gió lớn, “Xin lỗi! Tôi xin lỗi các cậu!”

“Cậu nói gì vậy,” Cuối cùng Lữ Nhạc cũng thay đổi lời thoại, “Người chung một phòng, có chuyện gì thì nói ra sẽ không còn chuyện gì nữa.”

“Tôi trộm tiền của các cậu! Trộm đồ của các cậu!” Lưu Dương nói, “Tôi đáng chết!”

Chuyện này nghe có gì không đúng lắm.

“Chết tiệt!” Lý Thụy Thần lập tức nói, “Trộm đồ cũng không tới mức ấy chứ! Hơn nữa cũng đâu ai nói cậu cái gì! Lúc nhỏ ai mà chưa từng trộm tiền của bố mẹ chứ.”

“Tôi chưa từng trộm.” Giọng Lưu Dương đang cao vút đột nhiên hạ xuống.

Mọi người vội vàng chạy qua đó, khi chỉ còn cách Lưu Dương vài bước, cậu ta bất chợt ngẩng đầu lên, dựa vào lan can phía sau, chỉ vào bọn họ: “Đừng tới đây.”

Tình huống này rất quen, lời thoại này đã từng nghe rất nhiều lần trong phim, nhất thời khiến cho mọi người đều căng thẳng.

“Cậu có ý gì vậy?” Hùng Đại nhìn cậu ta, “Có chuyện gì không thể nói sao?”

“Chuyện này không nói được, nói cũng không có tác dụng gì!” Lưu Dương nói, “Các cậu thì hiểu cái rắm gì!”

“Vậy cậu đánh rắm cho chúng tôi thử xem?” Hùng Đại nói, “Tại sao biết chúng tôi không hiểu cái rắm gì.”

“Haiz.” Lý Thụy Thần ghét bỏ quay đầu đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ đều không mở miệng nói, tính ra hai người bọn họ đều là người Lưu Dương ghi thù, dưới tình huống thế này, bọn họ không lên tiếng là thích hợp nhất, không biết nói câu nào không đúng lại làm cậu ta kích động.

“Tôi đã lừa mọi người,” Lưu Dương nói, “Đồ đạc của mọi người tôi đều bán rồi, máy chiếu của Lý Thụy Thần bán được hơn hai nghìn, giày của Hà Gia Bảo cũng bán rồi, còn tiền, tôi đã tiêu hết rồi! Đều không còn nữa! Tôi không còn đồ trả lại các cậu.”

“Chuyện này đều có thể nói chuyện mà,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Không sao, tiêu rồi thì tiêu, bọn tôi cũng không định đòi cậu.”

“Đúng vậy, không định đòi lại tôi,” Lưu Dương cười, “Chút tiền này đối với các cậu không đáng bao nhiêu, bình thường các cậu ăn mặc, có cái nào không đắt không? Chút tiền ấy đáng là bao!”

Mọi người không ai nói gì.

Đinh Tễ dùng giọng vô cùng nhỏ hỏi: “Tình hình kinh tế nhà cậu ta không tốt hả?”

“Đúng,” Lữ Nhạc nhỏ giọng trả lời, “Giảng viên phụ trách đã từng nói bố mẹ cậu ta đều đang bệnh, nhưng cậu ta không muốn xin trợ cấp, cũng không muốn người ta nói ra, cho nên tôi không nói với các cậu.”

Thì ra là như vậy, Lữ Nhạc vốn có ý tốt định an ủi nhưng loại người mẫn cảm như Lưu Dương đâu có chịu nghe vào tai.

“Có phải các cậu đang cảm thấy tôi có bệnh không?” Lưu Dương đột nhiên nhấc một chân lên, đặt trên lan can.

“Này!” Hà Gia Bảo bị dọa tới mức giọng cũng run lên, “Ai thấy vậy, không ai thấy vậy mà! Cậu làm gì thế!”

“Khi tới đây chắc chắn các cậu sẽ nói,” Lưu Dương cười nhìn bọn họ, “Có phải cậu ta định nhảy lầu không? Cậu ta trộm đồ của người khác rồi còn chơi chiêu nhảy lầu, đúng là đồ thần kinh!”

“Thực sự không có!” Tuy rằng bình thường Hùng Đại không thích Lưu Dương, nhưng lúc này cũng rất lo lắng, “Cho dù tôi có là người mâu thuẫn với cậu thì tôi cũng chưa từng nghĩ như thế! Đều là người trẻ tuổi, có tranh cãi gì cũng rất bình thường, cậu đừng nghĩ nhiều quá.”

“Đúng là như vậy,” Ngô Lãng vội vàng nói theo, “Chúng ta còn phải sống cùng nhau trong ký túc mấy năm mà, mọi người có gì thì nói ra. Hôm nay cậu có gì không vui, có ý kiến gì với chúng tôi thì có thể nói ra, hai bên thấu hiểu thông cảm cho nhau là không còn chuyện gì nữa.”

“Tôi không có ý kiến gì với các cậu! Tôi có ý kiến với bản thân mình!” Lưu Dương gào lên, “Không! Tôi có ý kiến với thế giới này! Cho nên tôi mới có thành kiến với các cậu!”

“Nói linh tinh rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần nhỏ giọng nói.

“Tôi cũng rất cố gắng! Rất liều mạng! Tối tôi không ngủ! Chỉ muốn thi vào một trường thật tốt! Tôi muốn vào trường H!” Lưu Dương gào lên, “Kết quả thì sao, có tác dụng gì? Lại nhìn các cậu dễ dàng thế kia. Lên đại học rồi muốn ăn gì thì ăn, muốn mua gì thì mua! Thoải mái lắm! Còn tôi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nghe Lưu Dương đang nói gì, anh cũng đoán ra được Lưu Dương đã xảy ra chuyện gì, gia đình không giàu có, cố gắng liều mạng thi vào một trường đại học tốt, nhưng những bạn học xung quanh dường như đều sống rất tốt, cậu ta lại cực khổ, ngay cả cô gái mà cậu ta thích cũng từ chối cậu ta….

“Tại sao các cậu lại có thể vui vẻ như vậy?” Lưu Dương gào lên, “Các cậu dựa vào khả năng của mình để trải qua cuộc sống như vậy sao! Không phải các cậu chỉ dựa vào bố mẹ thôi sao!”

“Tôi không phải.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như cậu muốn kiếm tiền thì tìm tôi, từ năm cấp hai tôi đã bắt đầu kiếm tiền rồi, cậu muốn kiếm tiền thì tôi sẽ giúp cậu.”

“Không cần! Cậu đắc ý cái gì? Cậu đắc ý cái gì!” Lưu Dương chỉ anh, “Cậu là đồ gay chết tiệt! Cậu có tư cách gì dạy dỗ tôi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày.

“Cậu nói gì đấy!” Hà Gia Bảo không vui.

“Còn cả Đinh Tễ nữa!” Lưu Dương chỉ Đinh Tễ, “Một đôi biến thái chết tiệt! Các cậu cho rằng mình ưu tú sao? Các cậu tưởng rằng không ai biết chuyện của các cậu sao! Đúng vậy, các cậu rất thông minh, đẹp trai, con gái đều thích các cậu! Các cậu dám cho mọi người biết hai người đã làm chuyện gì sau lưng bọn họ không!”

“Cậu im miệng đi!” Lý Thụy Thần gào lên, “Ai quy định cậu thích người ta thì người ta phải thích cậu chứ, chỉ thích người ta thôi không được sao! Cậu lên cơn cái gì! Con mẹ nó cậu nói ai là biến thái!”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhìn cũng có thể cảm nhận được vẻ mặt hoang mang và nghi ngờ của những người xung quanh.

Có điều anh không quan tâm, anh phát hiện Đinh Tễ đã không còn đứng ở vị trí ban nãy nữa mà đã di chuyển tới bên cạnh bệ cửa.

Bây giờ cậu là người cách Lưu Dương gần nhất.

Lưu Dương đang kích động, cho dù là đang mắng cậu, cũng không chú ý được cậu đang lại gần.

“Gửi tin nhắn cho giảng viên đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lữ Nhạc.”

Lữ Nhạc vẫn luôn mở đèn pin điện thoại, bây giờ có mở điện thoại ra cũng không dễ bị Lưu Dương phát hiện.

Lữ Nhạc đứng bên cạnh Lý Thụy Thần, nghe thấy vậy hơi lùi lại nửa bước, nhờ cơ thể Lý Thụy Thần che chắn để mở điện thoại.

“Tôi ghét tất cả các cậu! Hà Gia Bảo cậu giả vờ đáng yêu cái gì! Ngô Lãng đừng làm như mình là cao nhân ngoại thế! Lữ Nhạc cậu đừng có giả vờ là anh lớn tri kỷ!” Lưu Dương chỉ từng người mắng một, nước mắt chảy đầy mặt “Hùng Nhất Phi cậu học cái gì mà học, cậu đi đánh nhau thì có! Còn có Lý Thụy Thần! Mùi nước hoa của cậu khó ngửi chết đi được!”

“Con mẹ nó tôi đánh cậu cậu có tin không?” Hùng Đại chỉ vào cậu ta.

Mọi người ở đây đều không có kinh nghiệm khuyên bảo người khác, còn không thích Lưu Dương, bây giờ lại bị cậu ta chỉ vào mũi mắng một hồi, không ai có thể nhịn được nữa.

“Không cần cậu phải đánh!” Lưu Dương nói, “Cậu không đánh được.”

Mọi người đều nhìn cậu ta, đã không biết nên nói gì nữa. Nhìn trạng thái này cửa Lưu Dương, cũng không đoán được ra cái chân đang đặt trên lan can của cậu ta là dọa người hay là muốn nhảy thật.

“Xin lỗi,” Lưu Dương lại cúi đầu, “Thực sự tôi không trách được ai cả, tôi chỉ trách mình thôi.”

“Tôi không thể chịu được trạng thái phập phồng này.” Hùng Đại nghiêng đầu nói nhỏ.

Lưu Dương không lên cơn nữa, đột nhiên nghiêng người, chân khác cũng rời đất.

“A!” Ngô lãng kêu lên.

Chân đang để trên lan can của Lưu Dương đưa ra bên ngoài, cả người ngã ra bên ngoài lan can.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung xông tới, Đinh Tễ đứng gần cậu ta nhất đã tới bên lan can.

Trong nháy mắt khi cậu nắm lấy cánh tay Lưu Dương, thân thể Lưu Dương đã nghiêng về phía trước.

“A…” Đinh Tễ bị cả thân thể gần như đã rơi xuống của Lưu Dương kéo đập vào lan can, động lực vô cùng lớn kéo cậu khiến cho cậu phải phun ra một câu, “Cmn!”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhào tới lan can, túm lấy cổ tay Lưu Dương.

Khi muốn dùng sức mới phát hiện ra, tư thế của anh và Đinh Tễ căn bản không thể sử dụng lực ở lưng, chỉ có thể dựa vào tay và vai, không thể nào kéo người lên.

Lưu Dương không phải là một thằng ngốc.

“Gọi điện thoại báo cảnh sát đi!” Lý Thụy Thần gào lên.

Mọi người đều nhào tới bên lan can.

“Lưu Dương, cậu làm gì thế!” Hà Gia Bảo gào như muốn vỡ họng, “Mau đạp chân vào tường! Chúng tôi kéo cậu lên!”

Lưu Dương vẫn không có phản ứng gì, chỉ cúi đầu, treo lơ lửng trên không trung.

“Xuống kéo cậu ta,” Đinh Tễ cắn răng nói, “Không thể duy trì tư thế này được lâu đâu, tay tôi sắp đứt ra rồi.”

Độ cao của năm tầng, trèo ra bên ngoài, kéo Lưu Dương lên trên…

Nghĩ thôi đã thấy rất khó, mấy người trong ký túc trừ Hùng Đại ra, đều không phải là người vận động nhiều, chạy bộ thôi bọn họ cũng mệt chết rồi, trèo ra cứu người chưa biết chừng mình cũng rơi xuống luôn.

Mà thể trọng của Hùng Đại có hơi quá tải, Lâm Vô Ngung còn sợ cậu ta nắm vào lan can, lan can sẽ rơi xuống cùng luôn.

Anh không quá quan tâm Lưu Dương, anh chỉ sợ Đinh Tễ bị thương.

Chuyện này phải để anh tự làm mới yên tâm.

“Hùng Đại,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu kéo lấy cậu ta từ bên này, nhanh lên.”

Hùng Đại không hỏi nhiều, trực tiếp lao vào dưới chân Đinh Tễ, thò tay ra lan can, túm lấy cánh tay Lưu Dương, tay kia cũng với ra ngoài túm lấy cổ áo Lưu Dương.

“Tôi buông lỏng tay đây.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đáp.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cổ tay Lưu Dương, rời khỏi lan can, đưa tay về phía hông Lữ Nhạc: “Đưa thắt lưng cho tôi.”

Lữ Nhạc vừa mới gọi điện thoại cho giảng viên phụ trách xong, giờ phút này cũng không quan tâm tới việc phải nhét điện thoại vào túi nữa, trực tiếp ném xuống đất, nhanh chóng rút dây lưng của mình ra.

Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy dây lưng, trèo ra ngoài lan can.

Anh nắm chặt phía dưới song sắt, ngồi xổm ở mép sân thượng, cả cơ thể đều treo bên ngoài, sau đó quấn dây lưng vòng qua tay và song sắt của mình.

Lý Thụy Thần hiểu được ý của anh, nhào tới, giúp anh buộc chặt lại.

“Chuẩn bị dùng sức.” Lâm Vô Ngung buông lỏng cánh tay không bị trói, từ từ vươn ra bên ngoài.

“Nhanh.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung có thể nhìn thấy tay mình bắt đầu run, Hùng Đại cũng nghẹn đỏ cả mặt.

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng người qua, túm được đai quần Lưu Dương, sau đó đạp một chân lên mép sân thượng, kéo mạnh Lưu Dương lên, “A…đậu!”

“Kéo!” Ngô Lãng gào lên.

Mọi người xúm lại, túm lấy Lưu Dương từ hai bên trái phải, không quan tâm là tóc hay cổ áo, đều kéo lên.

Cuối cùng cũng xách được Lưu Dương lên sân thượng, quăng sang một bên.

“Con mẹ nó!” Đinh Tễ dựa vào lan can thở gấp, tay ôm lấy ngực trái, “Tôi chịu rồi!”

Lâm Vô Ngung qua đó đỡ cậu dậy, Đinh Tễ vội vàng xua tay: “Đau, lát nữa.”

“Cậu bị làm sao vậy!” Lữ Nhạc từ trước tới giờ luôn là người có tính tình siêu tốt sau khi định thần lại, xông qua cúi người gào lên với Lưu Dương, “Cậu có bệnh à! Có bệnh! Cậu bị thần kinh à! Cậu muốn giết ai hả!? Hả? Tại sao cậu lại thế này! Bao nhiêu người sống khổ cực qua ngày, tại sao mỗi cậu là đi trách móc người khác! Cậu tự trách mình đi! Vô dụng! Có ai là không cố gắng học tập đâu! Cậu không có tiền thì đi mà kiếm tiền, đi làm thêm! Không phải cậu nói mình rất cố gắng sao! Vậy cậu cố gắng đi! Cậu chết làm gì! Cậu cố gắng cái mông!”

“Nhạc Nhạc, Nhạc Nhạc!” Hà Gia Bảo đi qua kéo cậu ta, “Đừng giận, đừng giận.”

“Sao rồi?” Ngô Lãng nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Kéo bị thương rồi hả? Khẽ cử động xem đau ở đâu?”

“Có lẽ…” Đinh Tễ cử động cánh tay, “Không bị thương tới xương, chắc là do đột ngột kéo nặng nên bị giãn cơ thôi.”

“Trông chừng cậu ta.” Lý Thụy Thần chỉ Lưu Dương nằm dưới đất không nhúc nhích chỉ trừng mắt nhìn, “Lát nữa đừng có nhảy, lúc ấy sẽ không ai cứu cậu đâu!”

Mọi người đều đi lên, vây một vòng quanh Lưu Dương.

“Không sao chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Khó nói lắm.” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Bây giờ tôi chỉ cảm thấy tê thôi, cũng không xác định được là đau ở đâu.”

“Không quan tâm tới chuyện này nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đưa cậu đi bệnh viện.”

“Lát nữa đi.” Đinh Tễ ấn ấn xương, “Không sao, mọi người đều ở đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, vươn tay ôm lấy Đinh Tễ.

“Ban nãy tôi nói xuống kéo.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Tại sao cậu lại xuống, nguy hiểm lắm.”

“Vậy tôi xuống kéo kiểu gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Tôi cũng không biết.” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Cậu không trách tôi chứ? Kỳ thực lúc ấy người có thể xuống kéo người lên chỉ có cậu… tôi bắt cậu mạo hiểm như vậy.”

“Tôi không kéo cậu ta.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi sợ cậu không chống đỡ được, nếu như cậu ta mà rơi xuống, sau này mọi người trong phòng phải sống thế nào, quá ám ảnh.”

Đinh Tễ dụi mũi.

“Gan cậu còn nhỏ nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Biến đi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.


	97. Chapter 97

“Cũng không nghiêm trọng lắm.” Bác sĩ kiểm tra xương bả vai và xương sườn của Đinh Tễ xong thì quay lại ghế ngồi, “Cơ bắp chắc chắn bị thương, cánh tay và bả vai cũng vậy, ban nãy cháu cũng chườm đá rồi đúng không, nếu như bị thế này nhất định không được chườm nóng.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Xương sườn không bị thương tổn,” Bác sĩ cuốn băng co dãn lên cánh tay và bả vai của Đinh Tễ, “Sáng mai tháo băng ra xem có còn bị làm sao không.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Bên sườn bị tím bầm một mảng lớn, có cần phải xử lý không ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng bên cạnh hỏi.

“Không có vấn đề gì lớn, chỉ bị tím thôi, qua mấy ngày nữa máu tan đi là khỏi.” Bác sĩ nói, “Ngày mai có thể chườm nóng một chút.”

“Cháu cảm ơn ạ.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, cầm lấy áo của mình.

Lâm Vô Ngung giúp cậu, cẩn thận đỡ cánh tay, mặc áo vào cho cậu.

“Không có gì,” Bác sĩ nói, lại dặn dò thêm một câu, “Mấy ngày tới đừng hoạt động mạnh.”

“Cháu không dám đâu.” Đinh Tễ cười.

Ra khỏi phòng y tế của trường, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn điện thoại, đã gần mười giờ rồi. Hà Gia Bảo và giảng viên phụ trách đều nhắn tin hỏi thăm tình hình của Đinh Tễ.

– Cơ bắp bị thương, những chỗ khác vẫn ổn.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhanh chóng trả lời.

“Không biết phía Lưu Dương thế nào rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lúc mới được nâng đi tôi cảm thấy cậu ta giống như người thực vật ấy.”

“Có lẽ là do đột ngột suy sụp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói. “Rơi vào trạng thái… giả chết, từ chối giao lưu với người khác, từ chối đối mặt với sự thật. Dù sao chuyện này cũng ầm ĩ lên rồi, cậu ta cũng không biết phải làm thế nào cả.”

“Cậu ta thật sự muốn chết.” Đinh Tễ đút tay vào trong túi áo Lâm Vô Ngung, dựa vào người anh, chậm rãi đi về phía trước. Lúc này cậu mới cảm thấy cả người yếu ớt, “Nếu như tôi không kéo được cậu ta, cậu ta sẽ rơi xuống.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ ôm lấy bả vai cậu.

“Người với người thực sự khác biệt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nếu như đặt cậu ta vào trong nhà cậu, cậu ta chưa lên được cấp hai đã chết rồi.”

“Tôi cảm thấy có lẽ bố mẹ cậu ấy đối xử với cậu ấy rất tốt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ở lớp chúng ta có một số người đã bắt đầu bận kiếm tiền từ học kỳ trước rồi, cậu ta cũng chưa đi tìm việc gì làm, vẫn do người nhà chu cấp.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài.

“Có điều với tính cách của cậu ta, nếu như có làm gì cũng chưa chắc đã làm được lâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi rất đồng tình với cậu ta, nhưng cũng chướng mắt cậu ta, nói nhiều như vậy, trừ việc bản thân cố gắng học tập, hình như cũng chưa từng cố gắng làm gì khác.”

“Học kỳ này cậu cũng bắt đầu phải nhận việc nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung đáp, “Phải lựa chọn, phải nhiều tiền và học được nhiều thì mới đi, nếu không thì thôi.”

“Vậy tôi phải làm sao.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ăn của ông bà, dùng của ông bà, ham ăn lười làm, hết ăn lại nằm, còn không chăm chỉ học hành.”

“Cậu có thể ăn của tôi dùng của tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“…Đây là phương án giải quyết của cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ bật cười.

“Không thì sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đã nói rồi, ham ăn lười làm còn hết ăn lại nằm.”

“Kỳ thực ông bà nội của tôi thực sự rất chiều tôi.” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ.

“Lời này cậu nói với tôi là được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đừng nói với ông bà nội, ông bà còn bị bố mẹ cậu trách móc đấy.”

“Lời của tôi khác với bọn họ trách móc!” Đinh Tễ cau mày, “Tất nhiên là tôi cũng sẽ không nói với ông bà nội, tôi chỉ cảm thấy có lẽ tôi phải cố gắng, không làm gì thì ít nhất cũng phải chăm chỉ học tập.”

“Ít nhất bạn học Lưu Dương cũng khơi dậy ảnh hưởng nhất định,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Về ký túc tôi phải cảm ơn cậu ta mới được.”

Có điều không cảm ơn thành công, bạn học Lưu Dương không quay về ký túc.

“Lữ Nhạc đi cùng,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Cùng với cả giảng viên phụ trách, có lẽ là kiểm tra cơ thể xong còn phải kiểm tra tâm lý rồi trấn an… Đinh Tễ cậu có bị làm sao không?”

“Quấn một đống băng vải, nói là gia tăng áp lực.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Áp lực đủ rồi ngày mai tháo ra là không sao nữa, không ổn thì lại đi kiểm tra.”

“Hôm nay cậu giỏi thật đấy,” Hùng Đại khen ngợi từ tận đấy lòng, “Hai cậu đều giỏi, không biết ở chỗ ấy có camera không, ngày mai tôi đi nghe ngóng chút chút, nếu có thì tôi sẽ xin tải đoạn đó về.”

“Lưu Dương biết rồi lại phát điên.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Haiz,” Hà Gia Bảo ngồi trên sô pha, “Tôi hơi sợ, các cậu nói xem lát nữa cậu ta về ký túc mà vẫn chưa trở lại bình thường thì làm thế nào?”

“Tối nay cậu ngủ ở phòng bọn tôi đi.” Hùng Đại nói.

“Được.” Hà Gia Bảo gật đầu ngay, “Tôi với Ngô Lãng chen chung một giường.

“Tại sao cậu không ngủ chung với tôi?” Hùng Đại nói, “Cậu chê tôi à?”

“Đâu có!” Hà Gia Bảo nhìn cậu ta.

“Hùng Đại, giường cậu chứa mình cậu thôi đã quá tải rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

Hùng Đại chậc một tiếng.

Mọi người không nói được mấy câu, cánh cửa phòng khách đã mở ra, bên trong lập tức im lặng.

Khi nhìn thấy chỉ có một mình Lữ Nhạc đi vào, mọi người đều đồng loạt thở ra: “Haiz…”

“Sao thế?” Lữ Nhạc sửng sốt.

“Tưởng là Lưu Dương về,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Bị dọa.”

“Cậu ấy đang nói chuyện với giảng viên tâm lý.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Có lẽ muộn mới về.”

“Lát nữa tôi ngủ với cậu nhé.” Hà Gia Bảo vội vàng xác nhận lại với Ngô Lãng thêm lần nữa.

“Ừ.” Ngô Lãng gật đầu, “Bây giờ cậu cầm chăn gối qua trước đi, đừng lấy trước mặt cậu ta, như vậy không hay lắm.”

Hà Gia Bảo vội vàng bật dậy, chạy vào trong phòng.

“Liệu cậu ta có cảm thấy chúng ta cô lập cậu ta không?” Hùng Đại hỏi.

“Cô lập thì cô lập.” Lữ Nhạc thở dài, “Có lẽ cậu ta muốn nghỉ học, với trạng thái kia của cậu ta thì đi học kiểu gì. Nếu như muốn ở lại, chắc chắn tôi sẽ phải xin cho cậu ta chuyển tới phòng đơn của tiến sĩ ở.”

“Nhạc Nhạc không làm anh cả nữa hả?” Lý Thụy Thần cười.

“Hôm nay tôi thật sự tức giận,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tuy rằng cậu ta có vấn đề về tâm lý, nhưng chúng ta lại không phải là chuyên gia, không thể lúc nào cũng dỗ dành cậu ta được, hôm nay cậu ta còn mắng tất cả mọi người, còn…”

Lữ Nhạc nhìn Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung: “Nói cả chuyện riêng tư của người khác, có vấn đề tâm lý thế nào thì cũng không được.”

Nói tới vấn đề này, mọi người trong phòng lại lúng túng, Đinh Tễ không nói gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy anh và Đinh Tễ đúng là thảm, từ khi bắt đầu tới bây giờ, chưa một lần nào bọn họ nắm quyền chủ động, hết lần này tới lần khác đều bị động đối mật, bây giờ lại phải trực tiếp đối diện với mọi người trong phòng.

“Không sao, nói thì nói, cũng không phải chuyện gì hèn hạ cả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nếu như có suy nghĩ gì mọi người đều có thể nói thẳng.”

“Tôi không có ý kiến gì cả.” Ngô Lãng nói.

“Tôi cũng không.” Hùng Đại giơ tay.

“Tôi cũng không cảm thấy có vấn đề.” Hà Gia Bảo lại ngồi xuống sô pha.

“Mọi người không ai có ý kiến gì, đều là những người được giáo dục mà.” Lữ Nhạc nhìn qua Lý Thụy Thần nãy giờ không nói gì, “Thụy Thần, có đúng không?”

Lý Thụy Thần liếc nhìn Lữ Nhạc: “Sao cậu chỉ gọi mỗi tôi?”

“Cậu tỏ thái độ đi!” Hùng Đại nhìn cậu ta.

Lâm Vô Ngung biểu thị vô cùng áy náy với Lý Thụy Thần nằm không cũng trúng đạn. Đinh Tễ mở miệng, có lẽ là muốn giải vây cho Lý Thụy Thần, dù sao Lý Thụy Thần cũng đã che giấu cho bọn họ mấy lần.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ chưa kịp nói gì, Lý Thụy Thần đã xua tay: “Tôi tỏ thái độ cái mông, tôi cũng giống như bọn họ, còn cần tỏ thái độ sao?”

Mọi người trong phòng lại rơi vào yên lặng lần nữa.

Qua mấy phút, Hùng Đại như hiểu ra gì đó, vỗ đùi: “Đúng! Tôi cũng vậy!”

“Tôi cũng thế!” Hà Gia Bảo lập tức nói theo.

“Này này!” Lý Thụy Thần gào lên, “Làm gì đấy?”

Đinh Tễ rất cảm động, vô cùng cảm động, nhưng vẫn muốn cười, suýt nữa thì không nhịn được, cậu phải cho tay vào trong túi tự cấu mình mới không cười ra tiếng.

“Lên tiếng ủng hộ!” Hùng Đại nói.

“Tôi không lên tiếng ủng hộ!” Lý Thụy Thần cạn lời.

“Hả?” Hùng Đại sửng sốt.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được, nghiêng đầu bật cười.

Đinh Tễ huých vai anh, nhỏ giọng nói: “Nghiêm túc chút đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười càng dữ dội.

“Cậu thật là…” Ngô Lãng quay đầu qua, “Hả?”

“Ừ.” Lý Thụy Thần trả lời, cũng bật cười theo, “Các cậu bị làm sao vậy.”

Cả đám người đồng loạt cười lên, cười một lúc lâu sau, Hà Gia Bảo lại hỏi một câu: “Chúng tôi biết hai người kia là một đôi rồi, còn cậu thì sao?”

Câu hỏi này làm mọi người lập tức ngừng cười, cùng nhìn về phía Lý Thụy Thần.

Lý Thụy Thần cúi đầu ấn trán: “Có thể đừng vậy được không? Trong phòng này trừ hai người kia ra thì toàn bộ đều là cẩu độc thân, giờ không thể nhiều hơn một con sao?”

“Ồ.” Hà Gia Bảo gật đầu, “Vậy cậu thảm thật.”

“Cậu không thảm sao!” Lý Thụy Thần kêu lên, “Các cậu có ai mà không thảm!”

“Đúng vậy,” Hà Gia Bảo hít một hơi, “Chúng ta đều rất thảm.”

“Thiêu sống hai người họ đi.” Ngô Lãng nói, “Thay mặt cho hội độc thân.”

“Hai người họ có sức chiến đấu rất mạnh.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Cậu quên chuyện vừa nãy rồi sao?”

Mọi người bị một câu nói của Lữ Nhạc kéo lại về cảnh tượng căng thẳng và sợ hãi, sau đó lại bàn luận.

Gần mười hai giờ cũng không ai muốn về phòng ngủ.

Hôm nay xảy ra chuyện lớn, điện thoại của bọn họ đều rung suốt, bạn học đều hỏi thăm, những bạn học ở mấy phòng ký túc bên cạnh cũng vào hỏi thăm mấy lần.

Chuyện này bị xáo trộn, tinh thần ai cũng có chút kích động, cộng thêm việc Lưu Dương còn chưa về, cũng không ai dám đi ngủ. Dù sao cũng phải xác định trạng thái của cậu ta rồi mới có thể yên tâm.

Lại qua thêm một tiếng nữa, giảng viên phụ trách đưa Lưu Dương về ký túc.

“Em xem, các bạn vẫn còn đang đợi em,” Giảng viên phụ trách vỗ vai Lưu Dương, “Những chuyện khác đừng quan tâm, tối nay nghỉ ngơi đi đã.”

Lưu Dương cúi đầu không nói gì, cúi người với mọi người sau đó quay về phòng, đóng cửa lại.

Giảng viên phụ trách hỏi thăm tình hình của Đinh Tễ, lại kéo áo cậu lên xem thử: “Sau này còn xảy ra chuyện thế này, việc đầu tiên là thông báo cho thầy và trường học, các em tự xử lý quá nguy hiểm.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

“Đã thông báo cho gia đình Lưu Dương rồi, vốn định để người nhà trực tiếp đón em ấy về, nhưng bố mẹ em ấy đều ốm không tới được.” Giảng viên phụ trách nhỏ giọng nói, “Ngày mai thầy sẽ đưa em ấy về.”

“Ý của thầy là sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Em ấy xin nghỉ học,” Giảng viên phụ trách nói, “Xin nghỉ tạm mấy ngày, sau đó mới làm thủ tục.”

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ nhìn cánh cửa phòng đóng kín, “Cậu ấy vẫn bình thường chứ ạ?”

“Bây giờ cảm xúc coi như vẫn ổn,” Giảng viên phụ trách nói, “Thầy nói để em ấy tới ký túc của thầy nghỉ ngơi, em ấy không đồng ý, tối nay nếu như các em có thấy gì bất thường thì gọi điện thoại ngay cho thầy.”

Sau khi giảng viên phụ trách đi rồi, mọi người đứng trong phòng khách sững sờ.

“Ngủ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đều mệt rồi.”

“Ừ.” Lữ Nhạc gật đầu, lại nhỏ giọng nói, “Tối nay có nghe thấy gì thì gọi mọi người nhé.”

Mọi người đều gật đầu.

Khi ai về phòng nấy, cánh cửa phòng của Lưu Dương đột ngột mở ra, mọi người đều căng thẳng, đồng loạt nhìn về phía đó.

Lưu Dương nhìn mọi người, đi ra, vào trong nhà vệ sinh.

“Trời ơi,” Hà Gia Bảo thở phào, khoa tay múa chân làm khẩu hình miệng với bọn Đinh Tễ, “Lát nữa tôi dùng nhà vệ sinh bên cậu nhé…”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Sau khi về phòng, Đinh Tễ ngã xuống giường: “Tôi không tắm nữa, tôi ngủ luôn đây.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Phải cởi quần áo ra đã chứ, sân thượng rất bụi bặm.”

“Cậu giúp tôi đi.” Đinh Tễ ngồi dậy.

Lâm Vô Ngung cởi quần áo ra cho cậu: “Lần đầu tiên tôi làm chuyện này một cách thuần khiết đấy.”

“Cậu đủ chưa hả,” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói, “Bây giờ mọi người đều biết rồi!”

“Vậy sợ cái gì, trong ký túc vẫn còn Lý Thụy Thần nữa mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Một con cẩu độc thân vô cùng thảm.”

Đinh Tễ cũng cười theo: “Haiz.”

“Ngủ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung xoa đầu cậu.

“Đã nói rồi, đừng sờ đầu tôi!” Đinh Tễ trừng anh.

“Ờ, quên mất.” Lâm Vô Ngung búng lên mũi cậu, “Mau ngủ đi, buổi tối đừng lăn lung tung, đè lên vai.”

“Cũng may hôm nay là tôi bị thương, có lẽ ngày mai sẽ khỏi,” Đinh Tễ nằm thẳng, “Nếu như là cậu, mỗi tối đều phải rơi xuống giường một lần, e rằng cả tháng cũng không khỏi được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, kéo chăn đắp cho cậu.

Anh còn đứng ở đầu giường định nói mấy câu, nhưng Đinh Tễ vừa nhắm mắt vào chưa tới mười giây đã khẽ ngáy.

Sáng hôm sau thức dậy, phòng Lưu Dương đã không còn ai, đồ đạc cũng thu dọn sạch sẽ, không biết là đi từ lúc nào.

Cảm khái.

Hôm qua làm lớn chuyện như vậy, hôm nay người này đã lặng yên biến mất.

Có điều vẫn rất nhiều người nhớ tới cậu ta.

Chưa tới buổi trưa, cả khoa đều biết chuyện của Lưu Dương, chuyện Đinh Tễ tay không túm lấy một người đã nhảy ra khỏi lầu cũng được lan truyền cả khoa.

“Trâu bò!” Khi đi học, mấy bạn học chạm mặt cậu đều giơ ngón tay cái với cậu.

Thậm chí cậu còn nhận được vài tin nhắn truyền đạt tỏ tình.

Đinh Tễ không thể chịu nổi loại quan tâm quá nhiều như thế này, buổi trưa cũng không muốn đi ăn cơm, nằm bò ra bàn: “Tôi ở đây thôi, anh Vô Ngung, anh mua gì về cho em đi.”

“Lâu lắm rồi cậu không gọi tôi như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Bây giờ đột nhiên gọi nũng nịu thế kia, có phải là sợ tôi tính toán chuyện mấy tin nhắn tỏ tình ấy không?”

“Sợ cậu cái mông, gộp lại cũng không nhiều bằng số lượng cậu nhận được một năm,” Đinh Tễ chun mũi, “Tôi chỉ không muốn đi ăn cơm lại bị người ta khen thôi, tôi chịu rồi, cũng không có ai phát trực tiếp sao mà lan truyền nhanh thế nhỉ. Hơn nữa cũng không phải là một mình tôi làm mà.”

“Chuyện này phải hỏi Lữ Nhạc và Hùng Đại,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngô Lãng nói hai người bọn họ gần như có thể lập một đoàn báo cáo sự tích anh hùng rồi.”

Đinh Tễ bất đắc dĩ bật cười: “Không được, tiết tự học buổi chiều không đi thư viện nữa, tôi phải ra ngoài.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, “Đi đâu?”

“Phòng làm việc của anh Trạm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“…Làm gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi cũng muốn đi, tôi còn chưa làm thẻ bài cho bà nội.”

“Cậu và tôi chia thời gian,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai đi của người đó.”

“Cậu có chút sáng tạo nào không vậy, tôi khắc thẻ bài cho cậu, cậu cũng khắc cho tôi một cái hả? Còn đều tới tìm anh tôi?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu tặng tôi một cái hộp giữ nhiệt cũng được.”

“Quà gì giống như của người già vậy,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Ngày mai cậu đi sau.”

“Lâm Trạm bị hai chúng ta làm phiền chết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

.

“Hai đứa phiền thật đấy,” Lâm Trạm ngồi phía sau bàn làm việc nhìn điện thoại, “Nói đi, em muốn khắc gì, hay là làm cái lồng gà đi.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Ở chỗ anh có sẵn mô hình gà thu nhỏ, có thể cho em một ổ để vào trong, màu vàng màu đen đều có.” Lâm Trạm ngước mắt nhìn cậu.

“Anh Trạm.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Anh có thể đừng bắt nạt người khác giống như em trai anh không?”

“Vậy em muốn làm gì?” Lâm Trạm quăng điện thoại lên bàn, “Tay cũng nát rồi còn làm được cái gì?”

“Anh nhìn ra được ạ?” Đinh Tễ hoạt động bả vai, “Em cảm thấy hoạt động rất bình thường.”

“Từ lúc vào cửa tới giờ em đều không dùng tới tay phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ điện thoại, “Anh hỏi qua Lâm Vô Ngung, nó nói tối qua em cứu vớt thanh niên trượt chân.”

“…Không nói nữa.” Đinh Tễ xua tay, “Hôm nay em trốn chuyện này nên mới tới tìm anh.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Trạm không nói thêm nhiều, nhanh chóng quay lại vấn đề lúc trước, “Em thực sự không muốn làm một cái lồng gà có gà nhỏ bên trong à?”

“Em xin anh đấy.” Đinh Tễ làm động tác vái.

“Vậy em nói đi, làm gì?” Lâm Trạm dựa vào ghế.

“Thực ra em vẫn chưa nghĩ xong.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy nghĩ xong hẵng tới.” Lâm Trạm cầm điện thoại lên, cúi đầu nghịch.

“Em muốn vẽ một quyển một loạt hình người nhỏ chuyển động,” Đinh Tễ nằm bò ra bàn, “Chỗ anh có tài liệu đặc biệt nào có thể làm khác bình thường được không ạ?”

“Chỗ anh không phải là xưởng in.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Bàn bạc được kết quả gì chưa?” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn gõ cửa mấy cái.

“Chị Đại Tráng.” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn.

“Đại Tráng thì Đại Tráng, chị thì chị, đừng có gọi chung,” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nói, “Đặt chung với nhau nghe giống như baby lực sĩ.”

“Chị,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Vẫn chưa nghĩ xong.”

“Không phải Lâm Trạm đã nói làm cái lồng gà sao?” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nói, “Bên trong đặt một ổ gà.”

“A…” Đinh Tễ thở gào lên.

“Không được gọi là anh Gà.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Quên rồi à?”

“Ồ, ồ, ồ.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn vội vàng xua tay, “Tôi quên thật, nhắc mới nhớ… hay là chúng ta không để gà, để cái khác, để người nhỏ thì sao?”

“Đặt cái gì thì nó vẫn là cái lồng gà mà.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đặt người không gọi là lồng gà nữa.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Vậy thì gọi là cái gì, lồng người hả? Hay nhà tù.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Em có ngốc hay không vậy.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn đi qua, đập bàn, “Đó gọi là lồng giam tình yêu, nhốt ở bên trong không ai ra được, tốt biết bao.”

“Buồn nôn quá.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Hai đứa đúng là bù trừ cho nhau.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nói. “Lâm Vô Ngung rất lãng mạn, em ấy à, thực sự là không…”

Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, cắn răng: “Không thì làm…lồng giam tình yêu? Có thể đổi cái tên khác được không? Ví dụ như…hai người, hai thế giới…”

Sau đó không nhịn nổi bắt đầu hát lên: “Anh và em, you and me…”

“Đều được, cũng không khắc tên em lên trên.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Có thể tên là…nợ không trả.”


	98. Chapter 98

Trong phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm có rất nhiều tài liệu, những mô hình đất sét đã nặn cũng rất nhiều, có một số đã bỏ đi, có một số là chuẩn bị sẵn để dùng.

Đinh Tễ định tùy tiện lấy mấy cái, quan trọng là cậu tự tay làm cái lồng nhỏ là được rồi, nhưng gần tới khi làm bỗng dưng cậu lại xuất hiện một ý tưởng. Lâm Vô Ngung tặng cậu dây đeo, cậu cũng có thể biến cái lồng này thành dạng có thể đeo được.

“Đi tìm Đàm Duy Vũ,” Lâm Trạm đứng dậy mở cửa văn phòng của mình ra, “Đi.”

“Anh không giúp em được ạ?” Đinh Tễ ngồi trước bàn không nhúc nhích, “Em không thân với anh Tiểu Vũ, lỡ như anh ấy không giúp em thì sao?”

“Em cũng có thân với anh đâu.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Bây giờ là thân lắm rồi.” Đinh Tễ vươn tay duỗi hông, cười nói. “Anh dám nói không thân sao?”

“Lúc đầu khi em chạy tới nhà anh,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh còn không nhớ rõ trông em như thế nào.”

“Anh cũng thô bạo với Lâm Vô Ngung như vậy ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Em ấy không phiền như em.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Được rồi, em đi tìm anh Tiểu Vũ.” Đinh Tễ bật cười, khi đi ra khỏi cửa còn bổ sung thêm một câu, “Anh Trạm, anh đã từng nghĩ xem tại sao Lâm Vô Ngung lại không phiền phức như em chưa?”

Lâm Trạm nhìn cậu: “Nhanh đi làm phiền Đàm Duy Vũ đi.”

“Anh ăn không?” Đinh Tễ lấy trong túi ra một que kẹo, đưa cho Lâm Trạm.

Lâm Trạm nhìn cậu mấy giây, mới khẽ rút que kẹo trong tay cậu ra.

Đàm Duy Vũ cũng coi như là trợ lý của Lâm Trạm, trừ việc xử lí video, anh ta còn giúp Lâm Trạm làm rất nhiều thứ, cũng là một cao thủ.

Hơn nữa nói nhiều hơn Lâm Trạm.

“Nếu như có thể đeo,” Đàm Duy Vũ nhanh chóng phác họa trên giấy, “Cũng to xấp xỉ tấm thẻ, độ dày khống chế ở 0.5, nếu như còn muốn đặt người nhỏ vào trong lồng…”

“Đậu,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, “Bé như vậy sao ạ? Em có thể làm được sao?”

“Em muốn làm thành thế nào?” Đàm Duy Vũ hỏi, “Có lẽ em làm được người que.”

Đinh Tễ dụi mũi: “Em muốn làm một người đầu cá, còn một người…”

“Đầu gà?” Đàm Duy Vũ hỏi.

Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu, dựa vào ghế thở dài.

“Không được gọi là anh Gà!” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nói.

“Được rồi.” Đàm Duy Vũ nói, “Vậy em muốn dùng đầu gì?”

“Đầu kẹo que được không?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Được, tùy em.” Đàm Duy Vũ nói, “Dù sao có xấu thế nào thì Lâm Vô Ngung cũng sẽ thích.”

“Xấu lắm ạ?” Đinh Tễ chợt lo lắng.

“Lồng nhỏ không xấu, nói thật thì thêm người vào bên trong thì không nói trước được, nhìn kỹ thấy một người đầu cá, một người đầu kẹo que…không nói thứ này nữa.” Đàm Duy Vũ nói, “Quan trọng là khó cố định, đeo vào nếu như tháo ra, bên trong sẽ gãy…”

“Chỗ của anh có những kiểu người gì ạ?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Người tốt, đều là người tốt.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn nói.

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Tại sao anh Trạm lại cảm thấy em phiền nhỉ, rõ ràng là đồng nghiệp của anh ấy mới phiền.”

“Được rồi, chị ra ngoài đây.” Tôn Mẫn Mẫn cười viết trên mấy chữ lên bảng ghi việc, nhìn Đàm Duy Vũ, “Làm xong tôi sẽ quay lại.”

“Ừ.” Đàm Duy Vũ gật đầu, sau khi Tôn Mẫn Mẫn ra ngoài, anh ta lại suy nghĩ, “Có người làm bằng kim loại, thực ra thì đẹp hơn một chút.”

Người nhỏ làm bằng kim loại quả thực rất đẹp, tuy rằng dáng vẻ như người que, nhưng rất có khuynh hướng cảm xúc. Có màu bạc và đen. Đinh Tễ chọn một người màu bạc đang đứng và một người màu đen đang ngồi khoanh chân.

“Màu đen là em,” Cậu nhìn kỹ hình người nhỏ, “Màu đen hợp với em, ngầu.”

“Được.” Đàm Duy Vũ cầm hai người nhỏ lên kiểm tra.

“Người nhỏ màu bạc này…” Đinh Tễ vừa nói vừa cười. “Người dâm đãng này chính là Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Đàm Duy Vũ nhìn cậu, cười cùng với cậu: “Báo thù hả?”

“Em thù rất dai.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày.

Người nhỏ dâm đãng cả một buổi trưa đều ngâm mình trong thư viện, đây là lần đầu tiên anh có thể an tĩnh đọc sách từ sau năm mới.

Tuy rằng đi học một mình rất chán, khi tạm nghỉ bên cạnh không có Đinh Tễ để anh ngắm, nhưng mà anh có thể chuyên chú học bài hơn, dù sao có Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh, anh không đợi được tới lúc nghỉ ngơi đã nhìn sang bên cạnh rồi.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn thời gian, đã gần tới giờ ăn. Bây giờ tới nhà ăn thứ hai thì vừa vặn lúc mọi người chưa tới nhiều.

Tuy rằng bây giờ nội dung anh đang xem vẫn chưa xem xong, nhưng… anh nhanh chóng lật mấy trang phía sau, ăn trước quan trọng hơn.

Sách ấy mà, vẫn luôn ở đây, còn cơm, không ăn thì sẽ đói.

Ra khỏi thư viện, anh đang định lấy điện thoại ra hỏi thăm Đinh Tễ, nhưng anh vừa mới ngẩng đầu, đã nhìn thấy Đinh Tễ đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bên cạnh thư viện nghịch điện thoại.

Chơi tới mức không chú ý gì khác, anh có đến bên cạnh cũng không phát hiện.

Lâm Vô Ngung không gọi cậu, mà đi qua ngồi xuống bên cạnh luôn.

Đinh Tễ quay đầu qua, khi nhìn thấy anh, cậu mỉm cười: “Sao không gọi tôi.”

“Sao cậu lại ngồi đây?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi, “Không vào hả?”

“Đi vào lại bị cậu kéo đi đọc sách,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đoán có lẽ cậu sắp đi ăn cơm rồi, cậu có thể không đọc sách, nhưng không thể không ăn cơm, tôi đứng ở đây đợi cậu.”

“Hiểu tôi thế cơ à.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Đi thôi, đi ăn cơm… quà của tôi đâu?”

Đinh Tễ nhìn anh: “Đã tới sinh nhật của cậu chưa mà đòi quà?”

“Tôi xem trước đã, cậu có thể tặng tôi vào ngày sinh nhật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chắc chắn đã làm xong rồi đúng không?”

“Đã làm xong rồi.” Đinh Tễ vỗ túi mình, “Nhưng cậu đừng hòng nhìn thấy trước.”

“Không sao, ngày mai tôi đi làm Cừu xinh đẹp cho bà nội,” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, duỗi hông. “Hỏi là biết.”

“Tôi đã nói với anh chị ấy cả rồi.” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, “Sẽ không có ai nói cho cậu đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Bí mật vậy à.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ mở tay mình ra, “Nhìn thấy chưa, bị cắt rách rồi…”

“Sao lại thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung nắm lấy ngón tay cậu, trên ngón giữa bàn tay trái có một vết thương.

“Tay trái không linh hoạt bằng tay phải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cánh tay phải không dùng được, chủ yếu là tôi vẫn dùng tay trái.”

“Sao cậu không bảo bọn họ làm giúp?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Vậy còn gọi là quà tự tay làm sao, chẳng còn ý nghĩa nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không kể khổ với cậu, vết thương nhỏ như vậy còn chưa chảy máu đã khép vảy, tôi chỉ muốn nói tôi làm rất tốn công nên phải giữ cảm giác bí mật.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm vai cậu, “Biết rồi, giống như trước đây cậu lừa tôi cậu là người bán dưa hấu không nghề nghiệp, duy trì cảm giác thần bí.”

“Tôi không lừa cậu!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tự cậu không tin! Đó là kết cục của học thần quá mức tự tin vào phán đoán của mình.”

“Cuối tuần chúng ta ra ngoài chơi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười đổi đề tài, “Cuối tuần này CLB Leo núi có tổ chức hoạt động, hoạt động xong chúng ta có thể tới khu trò chơi.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, học kỳ trước hai người không đi chơi riêng được mấy lần, chỉ quay lại phòng thuê, đi thăm Làm Thế Nào, chưa bao giờ được đi xem phim cùng nhau.

“Hôm nay Lữ Nhạc hỏi tôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Sinh nhật này muốn ăn cùng mọi người trong ký túc hay đi chơi riêng với cậu.”

“Cậu nói thế nào?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đi cùng mọi người.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, “Hai chúng ta đi chơi lúc khác là được.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, nghĩ gì đó lại cười, nhìn anh, “Cậu rất hiểu tôi?”

“Vợ của cậu mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không hiểu thì đâu có được.”

“Cậu đủ rồi đấy!” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung cười một mình mãi, sắp tới nhà ăn mới ngừng.

“Vì bây giờ tôi đang trong tình yêu cuồng nhiệt, không thể nổi nóng với cậu,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đổi thành người khác mà thế này tôi đã đánh cho không thể tìm được cửa nhà ăn ở đâu rồi.”

“Ở kia.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ cánh cửa lớn phía nhà ăn, “Tôi mời cậu đi ăn bữa lớn.”

Tuy rằng bữa lớn của nhà ăn không tính là lớn lắm, nhưng cũng phong phú hơn bữa tối của Lâm Vô Ngung.

Lâm Vô Ngung làm Cừu xinh đẹp cho bà nội, vì đảm bảo chất lượng để bà nội không tìm được ra chút sai sót nào nên anh tốn rất nhiều thời gian, làm xong đã quá sáu giờ.

Đinh Tễ và mấy người chung ký túc đã đi ăn pizza, dặn anh ăn với Lâm Trạm rồi hẵng về trường.

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung biết suy nghĩ của Đinh Tễ, Đinh Tễ muốn để cho anh và Lâm Trạm thân mật hơn một chút, chậm rãi bổ sung lại khoảng thời gian mười năm kia, dù sao bây giờ tính ra Lâm Trạm cũng là người thân duy nhất còn giữ liên lạc với anh.

Cho nên anh từ chối lời mời của mấy người anh Miêu, ở lại phòng làm việc ăn với Lâm Trạm.

“Tùy tiện ăn gì đó là được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Lâm Trạm lười biếng không muốn ra ngoài, “Bình thường anh ăn thế nào em ăn giống anh.”

“Được.” Lâm Trạm gật đầu.

Khi nói ra lời này anh thực sự không nghĩ rằng Lâm Trạm ăn cỏ.

Không, là rau.

Trộn một bát salad ngay ở phòng bếp.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Lâm Trạm đặt một bát salad to ngay trước mặt anh, anh đã muốn nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ chặn mấy người anh Miêu ở phía dưới lại.

“Nhiều… vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Không phải em ăn khỏe lắm à.” Lâm Trạm lại đưa phần của mình ra, cũng lớn tương tự như phần này, nhìn theo lượng này, Lâm Trạm ăn cũng không ít.

“Em ăn tương đối nhiều thịt.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Mấy ngày nay anh bị nóng ruột,” Lâm Trạm lại đi vào trong bếp, “Nên chỉ ăn chút rau cho dễ tiêu, không thì ăn gì cũng nóng, khó chịu.”

“Dạ dày anh không tốt hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cũng không phải, chẳng qua anh thích ăn mì, ăn nhiều quá nên bị nóng.” Lâm Trạm cầm một cái lạp xưởng và một con dao nhỏ, đặt tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung. “Em ăn cái này nhé.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung không còn lời nào để nói.

Có điều ăn một miếng lạp xưởng rồi một miếng rau xanh vẫn tạm được, không khó ăn lắm.

Im lặng ăn một lát, Lâm Trạm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh: “Em đón sinh nhật với bạn hả?”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, “Bạn trong ký túc với mấy người có quan hệ tốt.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm ừ một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đợi mãi cũng không thấy anh ta nói câu tiếp theo, chỉ đành mở miệng: “Anh có thời gian tới không? Hay là…”

“Không.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Em ăn với bạn bè là được, lại còn phải đón cùng Đinh Tễ, sau đó lại ăn với anh. Một sinh nhật mà ăn mấy lần không mệt sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Anh không có cảm xúc gì với sinh nhật cả, anh vẫn luôn không đón sinh nhật.” Lâm Trạm đứng dậy, đi vào phòng làm việc của mình, khi đi ra cầm theo một hộp lớn, “Bây giờ tặng quà cho em luôn, đến lúc đó đỡ phải cầm qua cho em.”

“Em cảm ơn anh,” Lâm Vô Ngung chạm vào chiếc hộp, anh phát hiện Lâm Trạm rất thích màu đen, là kiểu không mang theo ánh sáng, “Anh vẽ ạ?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Hôm sinh nhật hẵng mở cho hợp cảnh.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

Tuy rằng Lâm Trạm rất lạnh lùng, nhưng món quà ban đầu đáng lẽ ra là bức tranh nhưng cuối cùng không phải là tranh này lại không hề lạnh lùng. Lâm Vô Ngung rất cảm động cũng rất vui vẻ.

Cho dù món quà này là do anh đòi, nhưng Lâm Trạm vẫn thỏa mãn vượt qua mong đợi của anh.

Anh rất vui vẻ.

Cái hộp rất lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ có thể ôm về trường.

Không muốn chen chúc trong tàu điện ngầm nên anh gọi taxi.

Khi quay lại trường, mọi người đã về cả rồi, có hai chiếc áo khoác quăng trên sô pha nhưng mà không có người. Đám người chăm chỉ này tận dụng triệt để thời gian buổi tối.

Chắc chắn Đinh Tễ có ở nhà, phòng ngủ đang sáng đèn.

“Đinh Tễ!” Anh gọi một tiếng.

“Đây,” Đinh Tễ mở cửa, “Tôi còn tưởng rằng hai người phải vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện tới tận mười giờ chứ, sao chín giờ đã về rồi?”

“Tôi với Lâm Trạm thì nói được bao lâu,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào phòng, “Hơn nữa hai người tôi đối diện hai bát cỏ to, còn có thể nói gì được.”

“Cậu không mời anh ấy ăn cơm à?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Mấy ngày nay dạ dày anh ấy không thoải mái, chỉ ăn salad thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung bỏ hộp xuống, “Còn cho tôi thêm một cây lạp xưởng… lát nữa lại đi nhà ăn ăn thêm gì đi.”

“Hộp gì lớn vậy?” Đinh Tễ đi qua, cầm lấy hộp, “Cậu không tính chuyện vượt mức đóng gói hả? Một cái móc chìa khóa mà dùng cái hộp lớn thế này? Còn đen ngòm? Cậu sợ bà nội không đánh cậu hả?”

“Không phải cái này,” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy ra một hộp nhỏ màu đỏ, “Cái này mới là của bà nội, phải dùng loại hộp lông ngỗng đỏ cao cấp, ngày mai sẽ gửi về cho bà.”

“Quê mùa quá.” Đinh Tễ cầm lấy cái hộp cười ngặt nghẽo, “Thứ đồ phong cách mà đặt trong cái hộp quê mùa thế này.”

“Đâu còn cách nào,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cái hộp này nên đựng mấy thứ như nhẫn khảm ngọc hay gì đó, bà nội lại nhất định muốn Cừu xinh đẹp…”

“Còn đây là cái gì?” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ hộp đen.

“Đây là quà sinh nhật Lâm Trạm tặng cho tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu!” Đinh Tễ nhảy dựng, lập tức lấy điện thoại ra xem ngày, xác định vẫn còn hơn một tuần nữa mới thở phào, “Sao anh ấy tặng sớm vậy?”

“Anh ấy nói anh ấy lười mang đi, cũng lười bảo tôi tới lấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Là gì thế?” Đinh Tễ rất tò mò, “Bóc ra chưa?”

“Anh ấy bảo hôm sinh nhật hẵng mở,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi để hôm ấy mới mở.”

Đinh Tễ cầm hộp lên lắc lắc, lại quơ quơ mấy cái: “Đây không phải là tranh, chắc chắn anh ấy đã làm mô hình cho cậu. Đậu, hôm nào sinh nhật tôi có lẽ tôi cũng phải đòi quà anh ấy…”

“Cậu thôi đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh ấy cảm thấy hai chúng ta rất phiền.”

“Cậu hiểu cái quái gì,” Đinh Tễ ngã xuống giường, nhìn anh, “Nếu như anh ấy thấy phiền phức, căn bản sẽ không để cậu đi tìm anh ấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Căn cứ vào sự đoán mò của tôi,” Đinh Tễ đong đưa mũi chân, “Có phải anh ấy sợ bản thân không khống chế được sẽ trở thành như mẹ cậu, tốt với ai thì nửa đêm tới nhìn chằm chằm người ta ngủ đúng không?”

“…Tôi chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhưng cậu nói vậy, tôi cũng cảm thấy có lý. Anh Miêu nói anh ấy không có bạn gái, cũng không có bạn trai, cũng không có dự định kết hôn.”

“Chủ nghĩa độc thân hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có lẽ là như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài.

“Vậy lời tôi nói có khả năng là thật,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi nào rảnh tôi tới xem chỉ tay cho anh ấy xem, hay là đợi khi nào trạng thái của tôi tốt hơn chút thì bói cho anh ấy một quẻ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Đã lâu rồi không nhìn thấy Đinh bán tiên.”

“Hôm ấy tôi bói cho Điêu Chấn một quẻ.” Đinh Tễ vẫn đong đưa mũi chân, “Chị ấy không phục, lại dùng bài Tarot bói cho tôi, tôi cũng không phục…”

“Tại sao lại không phục, hai người cũng coi như chung một ngành mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Giao lưu hữu hảo.”

“Cái con khỉ, là cạnh tranh cùng ngành!” Đinh Tễ đứng dậy, “Tranh việc làm ăn đấy, cậu hiểu không, hữu hảo cái quỷ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười suýt sặc.

.

Cuối tuần thời tiết rất đẹp, CLB Leo núi mượn một chiếc xe, đưa tất cả mọi người tới một ngọn núi ở ngoại thành.

Mục tiêu hôm nay chính là ngọn núi này, ngọn núi không cao, trèo lên cũng không mất sức, là địa bàn rèn luyện của các cô các bác.

Nhưng hôm nay không phải chỉ leo lên đỉnh là thành công mà bọn họ còn phải chia nhóm đua tốc độ leo lên đỉnh.

Bốn người một tổ, leo lên đủ hết mới tính.

Đinh Tễ không quá quan tâm tới chuyện có thắng hay không, dù sao cũng coi như đi ngắm phong cảnh với Lâm Vô Ngung, hai người đều chưa từng tới ngọn núi này.

“Được.” Chủ nhiệm CLB giơ tay, “Mọi người rút thăm đi.”

“Cái gì?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Rút thăm phân nhóm, chủ yếu là để mọi người không chỉ chung nhóm với mấy người mình đã quen, đây là hoạt động đoàn thể, mọi người phải chơi cùng nhau,” Chủ nhiệm CLB nói, “Bốn người một nhóm, rút được số giống nhau thì chung một nhóm.”

Đinh Tễ thực sự không ngờ tới được trường hợp này, cậu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Có ý kiến đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Có ý kiến gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Nếu như hai chúng ta không phân chung nhóm,” Trong mắt Lâm Vô Ngung chứa đầy ý cười khoái trá, “Lát nữa có thể ganh đua một trận.”

“…Cậu còn muốn thi với tôi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hai chúng ta cũng không có cơ hội thế này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhảy nhảy tại chỗ, “Bình thường luôn nhường cậu…”

“Cút ngay, ai cần cậu nhường tôi?” Đinh Tễ ngắt lời anh, “Ai nhường ai còn chưa biết đâu.”

“Nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Tới đây, rút thăm.” Đinh Tễ bất chợt cảm thấy thú vị, lập tức nhào về phía hòm rút thăm.

“Đinh Tễ, nhóm hai.” Chủ nhiệm CLB nhìn tờ giấy mà Đinh Tễ rút ra, “Vậy bốn người của nhóm hai đều đủ cả rồi, vừa vặn hai nam hai nữ.”

Đinh Tễ nhanh chóng nhìn thành viên của nhóm mình, bình thường nhìn thấy tố chất cơ thể của mấy người đều rất được, nữ sinh có vóc dáng cao lần trước còn được hạng hai trèo tường.

“Lâm Vô Ngung, nhóm bốn.” Chủ nhiệm CLB báo số của Lâm Vô Ngung, “Bây giờ nhóm bốn có mấy người rồi?”

“Ba người rồi, hai bạn nữ, cộng thêm Lâm Vô Ngung.” Một cô gái giơ tay lên.

Hai nữ sinh là thành viên mới năm nhất, nhìn qua đều rất nhã nhặn, Đinh Tễ đắc ý nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thành viên nhóm cậu không ổn rồi.”

“Thêm một nam sinh nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nói nhỏ, “Mỗi người cõng một người còn lên nhanh hơn cậu.”

“Cậu nằm mơ đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu cõng một người thử xem.”

“Được rồi, nhóm bốn cũng đủ rồi.” Chủ nhiệm CLB mở miệng, “Ba nữ, một nam, Lâm Vô Ngung, em phải chăm sóc các bạn nữ nhé.”

Đinh Tễ cười không thấy mắt đâu, gác cánh tay lên vai Lâm Vô Ngung, vừa cười vừa nói bên tai anh: “Cõng, cho cậu cõng ấy, một mình cậu cõng ba người, đi cõng đi.”

“Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được bật cười, “Cậu đừng thế được không.”

“Không sao.” Đinh Tễ nhếch mày, “Lát nữa tôi sẽ đi chậm đợi cậu.”

“Không cần,” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhếch mày, “Đinh Tiểu Gia, cậu tha cho tôi chạy đi.”


	99. Chapter 99

“Được rồi, mọi người chuẩn bị xong là có thể xuất phát.” Chủ nhiệm CLB nói, “Trên đường có người bị thương hoặc có tình huống gì có thể gọi điện thoại cho anh, đội y tế đi theo phía sau.”

“Xuất phát…” Có người hô.

“Đi đi nào, xuất phát.” Mọi người cùng nhau hô.

“Đi?” Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn về phía Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng cười quay đầu lại.

Nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung có ba nữ sinh, thực sự là thiệt thòi hơn nhóm Đinh Tễ. Dù sao nếu như bình thường thì thể lực của nữ sinh cũng kém hơn một chút, nhưng so với một tổ toàn nữ thì mạnh hơn không ít.

Mọi người không có dị nghị gì về việc phân tổ, dù sao cũng giống như đi chơi xuân, hạng nhất và hạng cuối cùng cũng không có gì khác nhau, lập tức bắt đầu xuất phát.

Nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung chậm hơn một chút, ba nữ sinh muốn chụp một bức ảnh tạo hình trước đã.

“Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu đứng phía sau tôi,” Một nữ sinh chỉ Lâm Vô Ngung, “Ba người bọn tôi đứng ở trên.”

“Được,” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý, đứng phía sau bọn họ.

Phó chủ nhiệm CLB chụp ảnh cho anh, cô gái cuối cùng trong nhóm là thành viên mới gia nhập, mọi người đều tự giới thiệu lại một lần.

Khi nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung lên đường xuất phát, nhóm của Đinh Tễ đã đi rẽ vào đường núi phía trước, không nhìn thấy người.

Đoạn đường núi này phong cảnh rất bình thường, tầm nhìn cũng không đủ rộng, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy vách núi và đá, nhìn về phía khác là một con đường đất cũ.

Nhưng trạng thái của mọi người giờ phút này rất tốt, thể lực dồi dào, cảm xúc dâng trào, những mầm xanh mới nhú trên cây cũng khiến cho người ta cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra xem khoảnh khắc, quả nhiên Đinh Tễ đã đăng mấy ảnh chụp. Hình chồi non trên cây mới nhú như một tấm thảm xanh mượt, mầm xanh mới nhú ra khỏi đất, còn từng nhóm bốn thành viên CLB đang đi lên phía trên.

– Đạp thanh.

Phía dưới còn có bình luận người luôn cắm cọc ở khoảnh khắc, Lưu Kim Bằng.

– ‘Thanh’ ở đâu?

Cùng với câu trả lời của Đinh Tễ.

– Trừng lớn cái hạt vừng trên mặt mày đi!

Lâm Vô Ngung cười ngặt nghẽo, bỏ điện thoại vào trong túi, nhìn ba nữ sinh chung nhóm.

“Cậu không cần phải lo cho bọn tôi đâu,” Lý Dao vẫy tay với anh, “Tôi và Hồ Văn Văn đều là thành viên đội điền kinh.”

“Tôi cũng sẽ không gây cản trở đâu, cậu yên tâm.” Nữ sinh mới vào cũng cười nói.

“Đi đều về phía trước là được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vừa mới bắt đầu đã đi nhanh lúc sau sẽ không còn sức nữa.”

Anh lại nhìn nữ sinh mới gia nhập, phát hiện anh lại quên mất tên của cô rồi, bây giờ cũng không tiện hỏi lần nữa.

Không ngờ lại xảy ra chuyện thế này với anh, thực sự là quá lạ.

Có lẽ là bởi vì lúc nãy khi nữ sinh giới thiệu, hơn phân nửa sự chú ý của anh đều đặt trên người Đinh Tễ… Không, có lẽ là toàn bộ sự chú ý đều đặt lên người Đinh Tễ. Nếu như chỉ chú ý tới bên này một chút thôi thì anh cũng đã nhớ được tên người ta rồi.

Thần kỹ gặp một lần là nhớ lại bị mất linh vì Đinh Tễ.

Nói là đi đều về phía trước, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung vẫn vô thức đi nhanh hơn vì muốn đuổi kịp tổ Đinh Tễ.

Nhưng không dễ đuổi theo như lúc chạy nước rút.

Hoạt động tập thể lần này tập trung đủ cả, lúc mới đến thì rất nhiều người, nhưng chưa đi được một nửa, đội ngũ dần dần kéo dãn ra, người cũng trở nên càng ngày càng ít.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy bất ngờ, vậy mà lại không đuổi kịp nhóm của Đinh Tễ.

“Đây có một còn đường nhỏ,” Hồ Văn Văn đi phía trước dừng lại, “Nếu đi đường này, có phải sẽ gần hơn chút không? Đi tắt qua đường này có thể đi cắt ngang đường vòng đằng trước không nhỉ?

“Hình như thế?” Lý Dao nhìn bọn họ, “Hay là chúng ta đi đường này đi, cũng thú vị hơn đi đường lớn.”

Nhìn ba nữ sinh đều không có ý kiến gì, Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu: “Được.”

Bọn họ rẽ vào đường nhỏ.

Đường nhỏ cũng không nhỏ lắm, bình thường có lẽ cũng rất nhiều người qua lại.

Có điều con đường này dường như không phải là thu ngắn một đoạn đường vòng.

Đinh Tễ dừng lại, nhìn về phía trước: “Tôi cảm thấy con đường này đi song song với đường lớn hướng lên trên.”

“Tôi cũng cảm thấy vậy,” Chu Hải Phi cũng dừng lại, “Nhưng như vậy cũng không gần không ít, tại sao vẫn không nhìn thấy nhóm khác theo lên nhỉ?”

“Cho mấy bạn nữ nghỉ ngơi trước đi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng ta đi rất nhanh, nhóm khác không theo kịp đâu, con đường này không bằng phẳng, mệt rồi mà đi sẽ dễ bị trượt chân.”

“Được.” Chu Hải Phi gật đầu, “Nghỉ một lát đi, uống chút nước.”

Khi mấy người đang nghỉ ngơi, Đinh Tễ tự đi lên phía trước một đoạn, phát hiện tuy rằng có vẻ như nhiều người đi đường này, nhưng lúc này lại không thấy một bóng người.

Mọi người đi đâu cả rồi.

Ban ngày ban mặt, thời tiết cũng hợp để leo núi, tại sao lại không thấy người khác?

Tuy rằng cậu đang cố gắng khống chế bản thân, nhưng đầu óc vẫn thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của cậu, nó nhanh chóng đưa cho cậu một loạt phim kinh dị.

Sau đó lại tự động đưa ra một đáp án vô cùng không đáng tin nhưng sẽ làm cậu sợ hãi.

Bọn họ đều bị hút vào trong một không gian không ai biết.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng mắng, đi thêm một trăm mét về phía trước, giờ phút này cậu vô cùng hi vọng Lâm Vô Ngung đi phía sau mình.

Nhưng khi cậu xoay người lại, không những không nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung, ngay cả thành viên trong nhóm cũng không thấy đâu nữa.

Nhưng cậu nghe thấy âm thanh.

Âm thanh giẫm nát nhánh cây.

Rắc.

Cậu bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, cậu nhìn về phía âm thanh nhưng lại không nhìn thấy gì.

“Ai?” Cậu hỏi.

“Tôi.” Giọng của một bà lão trả lời cậu.

Câu trả lời này còn làm cậu sợ hơn là không nhận được đáp án, cậu trừng mắt nhìn về phía âm thanh.

Phía sâu trong cánh rừng ven đường có một khối đang cử động.

Cuối cùng cậu cũng nhìn rõ, trong bóng đen ấy có một bà lão mặc áo khoác màu xám đang xách theo một cái túi nilon, tay kia còn cầm cái cuốc nhỏ làm vườn.

“Đi lấy rau dại.” Bà lão nói.

“Ở đây cũng có rau dại ạ?” Đinh Tễ thở phào, đi về phía đó.

“Sao lại không có,” Bà lão nói, “Còn rất non nữa.”

“Trước đây bà nội cháu đều hái nấm,” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra, “Cháu chụp bà một tấm được không ạ?”

“Chụp đi.” Bà lão nói, “Chụp đẹp một chút.”

Đinh Tễ vốn rất nhớ bà nội, câu nói này của bà lão lại làm cậu càng nhớ bà nội hơn.

Chụp ảnh cho bà lão xong, Đinh Tễ tạm biệt với bà, cũng không sợ hãi nữa, vừa đi về phía trước vừa gửi cho bà nội hình ảnh vừa chụp.

– Bà lão này đang hái rau dại, hơi giống bà nhỉ?

Qua một lát bà nội mới gửi tin nhắn âm thanh tới.

“Giống cái mông, bà đẹp hơn bà ấy nhiều, còn trẻ hơn nữa! Bà cũng không đi hái rau dại! Ai biết được là có độc hay không!”

Đinh Tễ nghe vậy lập tức cười ra tiếng, cầm điện thoại cười vui vẻ. Khi cậu quay lại chỗ nghỉ ngơi của nhóm, suýt chút nữa đã trượt chân vì giẫm phải đá.

“Cười vui vẻ thế à,” Đằng trước bất chợt truyền tới giọng nói của Lâm Vô Ngung, “Ngã rồi ai cõng được cậu.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy phía trước có thêm mấy người, Lâm Vô Ngung đang dựa vào gốc cây bên cạnh nhìn cậu, phía sau có ba cô gái nhóm bốn.

Cậu sửng sốt, tuy rằng biết bị đuổi kịp có chút bực bộc, chứng minh rằng ba cô gái nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung không hề yếu. Nhưng cậu vẫn không kiềm chế được sự vui mừng trong lòng, thiếu chút nữa đã cười hớn hở.

“Các cậu nhanh thật đấy.” Cậu nhịn cười, nhướn mày nhìn.

“Các cậu không nhanh là bao.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhướn mày.

“Sao rồi?” Đinh Tễ nhìn về phía người nhóm mình, “Chúng ta đi tiếp nhé?”

“Đi tiếp.” Mọi người trả lời, đều đứng cả dậy.

Nhóm hai nhanh chóng xuất phát tiếp, tiến thẳng về phía trước.

Nhưng chưa đi được bao xa, chỉ chưa tới năm trăm mét, Đinh Tễ đã nghe thấy phía sau có tiếng cười.

Cậu quay đầu nhìn: “Đậu.”

Bốn người nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung đã theo kịp.

“Chúng ta có cần tăng tốc không?” Chu Hải Phi hỏi.

“Không cần,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đi chung với bọn họ đi, khi nào gần tới đích rồi mới nghĩ cách xem có thể kéo dài khoảng cách không, đi đông người cũng vui hơn.”

Bọn họ không tăng tốc, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng từ từ đi lên, nói nhỏ bên tai cậu: “Cậu đã nói mà, không đi chung với tôi.”

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì, cười cười đi về phía trước.

Tốc độ của nhóm anh rõ ràng là nhanh hơn, chẳng được mấy phút đã kéo dài khoảng cách với Đinh Tễ.

“Đuổi theo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Mọi người tăng tốc, nhanh chóng vượt qua nhóm của Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Ồ.” Khi Đinh Tễ đi qua Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nói nhỏ bên tai anh, “Lại gặp mặt anh rồi.”

“Cậu phiền phức thật.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Anh cậu nói hai chúng ta đều phiền.” Đinh Tễ nói xong không ngoảnh đầu lại mà đi thẳng về phía trước.

Nhưng mấy phút sau, nhóm Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới bị bọn họ kéo dài khoảng cách lại xông lên. Khi vượt qua bọn họ, Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ vỗ vai cậu: “Hông thiếu niên đẹp thật ấy.”

“Đuổi theo!” Đinh Tễ không đợi bọn họ vượt quá mười mét đã chỉ huy.

Mọi người lại tăng tốc đuổi theo.

Khi vượt lên Đinh Tễ huých vai Lâm Vô Ngung: “Anh đừng chạy nữa anh ơi.”

Sau lần thứ n, Đinh Tễ lại ra lệnh: “Đuổi theo!”

Chu Hải Phi dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn cậu, lại gào lên phía trước: “Nhóm bốn! Đợi một chút!”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung dừng lại ở một mét phía trước.

Đinh Tễ nhìn khoảng cách này, quả thực là quá gần, không xứng với mệnh lệnh đuổi theo kia.

“Hai người,” Chu Hải Phi chỉ cậu và Lâm Vô Ngung, “Các cậu đuổi theo từ lúc mấy trăm mét đến giờ một mét cũng không chịu nhường, nửa tiếng rồi các cậu không mệt hả?”

“Hay là… nghỉ một lát đi?” Đinh Tễ hơi ngại.

“Mệt rồi à?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

Lý Dao bật cười: “Tôi chịu hai người rồi đấy, nếu không thì thế này đi, hai tổ chúng ta phái đại diện xuất chiến, có lẽ trong vòng hai mươi phút mấy người phía sau cũng không đuổi kịp đâu, hai cậu tranh giành trước đi, chúng tôi đi cùng nhau, thứ tự trước sau dựa vào các cậu.”

“Chuyện này…” Đinh Tễ do dự. “Không được…”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung không đợi cậu nói xong đã xoay người tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

“Này?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt.

“Mau đuổi theo.” Hồ Văn Văn cười hét lên.

“Đuổi theo đi!” Chu Hải Phi vẫy tay, học theo giọng điệu của cậu.

Mọi người đều hô lên rồi cười vang.

Đinh Tễ không quan tâm gì nữa, cậu không chịu nổi cảnh mọi người đều hướng về cậu cười, cậu vội vàng vùi đầu xông lên trước.

“Đinh Tễ cố lên…” Không biết phía sau có ai đang hét.

“Lâm Vô Ngung cố lên…” Lập tức có người hét theo.

Khi Đinh Tễ bắt đầu đuổi theo Lâm Vô Ngung mới phát hiện anh đi rất nhanh, cậu gần như phải chạy mới đuổi kịp khoảng cách ban nãy Lâm Vô Ngung di chuyển trong vòng chưa tới một phút.

“Cậu điên rồi hả!” Cậu kéo lấy cạp quần Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không được chơi xấu,” Lâm Vô Ngung vội vàng túm lấy quần, “Không thắng được lại tụt quần người khác hả?”

“Tôi không thắng được cậu á?” Đinh Tễ híp mắt.

“Vậy cậu đừng tụt quần tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ai tụt quần cậu hả!” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông mí mắt nhìn tay cậu.

“Tôi chỉ muốn nói chuyện với cậu!” Đinh Tễ lập tức buông lỏng tay, còn vung tay mấy cái.

“Vừa đi vừa nói đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung không đợi cậu kịp phản ứng lại đã chạy rồi.

“Cậu bị thần kinh à!” Đinh Tễ chạy theo.

“Đuổi theo tôi đi, đuổi theo tôi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay.

“Câu tiếp theo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đuổi kịp rồi tôi sẽ cho cậu…” Lâm Vô Ngung cao giọng.

“Cậu im miệng!” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nhìn xung quanh.

“Cậu vừa định nói gì với tôi thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa chạy vừa hỏi.

“Bị cậu chọc tức nên quên rồi.” Đinh Tễ vội theo sau anh.

“Tính khí nóng nảy như vậy, cậu là gà quay hả.” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Lát nữa tôi sẽ quay cậu!” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đi theo con đường này khi gần tới đỉnh núi sẽ nối ra đường lớn, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn về phía sau, không có người nào khác.

Hai người đi đường tắt, hơn nữa còn chạy, không ai ham thắng thua như hai người họ.

Mọi người đều leo núi, hai người họ là chạy lên núi.

Có điều Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy Đinh Tễ đã giấu thực lực, thật ra anh chạy núi không thắng nổi Đinh Tễ. Bà nội nói Đinh Tễ từ bé đã không đi đứng cẩn thận, chỗ nào không dễ đi, chỗ nào có gờ đất hoặc chỗ trũng cậu sẽ đi chỗ đó.

Lâm Vô Ngung không so được với cậu, từ bé anh đi đường đều rất ngay ngắn.

Nhưng Đinh Tễ không vượt qua anh mà vẫn luôn đi phía sau.

“Cậu nhường tôi đấy hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa chạy vừa hỏi.

“Cậu phát hiện ra rồi à?” Đinh Tễ cười lạnh, “Tôi không nhường cậu, tôi chỉ giữ sức để chạy nước rút thôi.”

“Vậy á.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn tấm biển phía trước, còn 500 mét nữa mới tới đài ngắm cảnh trên núi, có lẽ chỉ cần đi qua lối rẽ này, cậu sẽ vọt lên trước.

Đinh Tễ phản ứng rất nhanh, không cho anh kéo dài khoảng cách, vẫn luôn theo sát phía sau anh, nghe tiếng bước chân có thể cảm nhận cậu không cách xa quá hai mét.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn đình nhỏ phía trước, một nam một nữ đội hậu cần của CLB đang đứng phía trước đình.

“Thành viên khác đâu?” Một bạn học hét lên, “Sao chỉ có hai người thôi?”

“Đại diện cá nhân…” Đinh Tễ hét lên trả lời.

Thành viên hậu cần sửng sốt.

“Cắm cờ ở đâu!” Lâm Vô Ngung rút lá cờ nhỏ của bọn họ từ trong túi ra.

“Bên trong đình!” Nam sinh chỉ vào cái bàn nhỏ trong đình.

Lâm Vô Ngung xông vào trong.

Vừa mới tới trước mặt bàn, còn chưa kịp vươn tay ra, Đinh Tễ thoáng cái luồn qua dưới người anh, cướp đi cờ trong tay anh.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Làm gì đấy!”

Đinh Tễ nhào tới bàn đá, đập cờ của mình lên trên: “Hai!”

Sau đó đập cờ của Lâm Vô Ngung lên: “Bốn!”

Lâm Vô Ngung chống bàn đá cười như điên: “Cậu muốn thế này hả?”

“Cậu thua tôi 0.1 giây,” Đinh Tễ vô cùng vui vẻ, vừa thở gấp vừa đập bàn, “Có phục hay không!”

“Không phục.” Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ phía sau đình, “Bên đó mới cao nhất.”

Đinh Tễ quay đầu nhìn, thấy phía sau đình còn có một đống đất cao tầm mười mấy mét, cậu cạn lời: “Đây cũng coi như…”

Lâm Vô Ngung đã chạy qua đó.

Cậu cắn răng, chạy theo, bỏ lại hai thành viên hậu cần vẫn lơ ngơ không biết gì.

Trên đống đất cũng có đường do người ta trèo lên tạo thành, đi vòng hướng lên trên. Xem ra là không ít người coi đây là điểm cao nhất.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã vòng qua sau đống đất, Đinh Tễ vội vàng chạy theo, cuối cùng không thể để Lâm Vô Ngung…

Cậu đi vòng qua còn chưa nhìn kỹ gì đã cảm thấy cánh tay mình bị người túm lấy, kéo đẩy vào đống đất.

“Vị tiểu gia này,” Lâm Vô Ngung chống cánh tay, ghé lại sát mặt cậu, “Chạy đi đâu mà vội vậy?”

Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh, qua mấy giây mới bật cười: “Lâm Vô Ngung, cậu diễn sâu thật đấy?”

“Nói nhanh!” Lâm Vô Ngung trừng cậu.

“Lên đỉnh núi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Có mang tiền đi đường không?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đống đất này là của tôi.”

“Không có,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi là một kẻ đáng thương đi lang thang, lấy đâu ra tiền.”

“Nghèo đến vậy ư?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu cho rằng cậu nhiều tiền hả, cậu cũng chỉ có một đống đất mà thôi,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lấy đâu ra mặt mũi để cười tôi…”

“Cho tôi hôn một cái tôi sẽ để cậu đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thế nào?”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ lập tức trả lời.

Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng: “Cậu có thể phản kháng một chút được không, cậu phối hợp quá đấy?”

“Cướp đường đẹp trai thế này, tôi phản kháng làm cái gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mau lên, mau hôn em đi anh ơi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu, cười ngặt nghẽo.

“Cậu nhanh lên,” Đinh Tễ hất cằm, “Lát nữa lên rồi sẽ không còn cơ hội nữa đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu lại, hôn lên.

Cái hôn này hơi ngắn.

Đinh Tễ cảm giác như không vượt quá năm giây.

Không phải vì có người đến, mà là vì hai người thở quá gấp, giờ mà hôn kín miệng sẽ không thở được.

“Đậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung không cam lòng.

“Thôi bỏ đi anh Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Điều kiện của cái hôn này quá khó, tôi sợ sẽ phun nước mũi lên mặt cậu.”

“Được rồi, nếu như đã hôn rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Nhường tôi lên trên.”

Đinh Tễ trèo lên đỉnh đống đất, phát hiện còn cao hơn mười mấy mét, cảm thấy nhìn cảnh vật đẹp hơn đài quan sát trong đình nghỉ kia.

“Đây là của chúng ta.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Mười phút sau, đằng sau đứng rất đông người,

Địa bàn của bọn họ nhanh chóng bị chen chỉ còn thừa lại mảnh đất dưới chân. Những thành viên trong CLB lần lượt tới sau đó phát hiện ra đây là điểm cao nhất nên đã đứng đầy trên đống đất.

“Oa! Nơi này nhìn được rất xa.”

“Tại sao tôi cảm thấy chỉ cao hơn một chút thôi mà gió thổi lớn quá nhỉ….”

“Nhích lại một chút, nhích lại một chút cho ấm.”

“Hét lên một tiếng xem có vọng về không?”

“A….”

“À hú….”

“Oa….”

“Không vọng về sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở trong góc, nhìn về phía xa, nói nhỏ trong âm thanh hỗn độn của mọi người: “Nghỉ hè chúng ta tìm một ngọn núi nào ở mấy ngày đi, chắc chắn sẽ thoải mái lắm.”

“Được, có gọi người khác đi cùng không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Bảo cũng được,” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ, “Cậu muốn gọi ai thì gọi.”

“Tôi nghĩ xem nào…” Đinh Tễ im lặng một lúc mới thở dài, “Bây giờ mà nghĩ tới chuyện này có sớm quá không, vẫn còn mấy tháng nữa mới tới nghỉ hè mà.”

“Thời gian qua rất nhanh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Bây giờ nhớ tới chuyện gặp cậu ở quảng trường nhỏ, giống như chuyện mới xảy ra thôi, cậu còn nhớ cậu đã nói gì với tôi không?”

Đinh Tễ cười.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu: “Quên rồi à? Cậu là thần đồng nhỏ mà đầu óc bị sao vậy.”

Đinh Tễ lấy que kẹo ra ngậm, liếm một vòng, chĩa que kẹo về phía mặt anh: “Nhìn cái gì?”


	100. Chapter 100

Thời điểm này lên núi ngắm phong cảnh vẫn còn hơi sớm, màu xanh của núi non bạt ngàn còn chưa hiện rõ, nhưng mọi người vẫn rất hào hứng, dừng chân lại trên đỉnh núi rất lâu.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ gần như đã đi khắp tất cả các nơi trên đỉnh núi, còn tìm được một đình nghỉ khác ở phía sau, nhìn có vẻ như được xây dựng từ lâu rồi, còn cũ hơn nhiều so với đình nghỉ phía trước.

“Chụp ảnh chung đi.” Đinh Tễ vừa nói vừa quăng ba lô của mình ra đất, “Ngồi ở đây.”

“Ngồi ở cái đình cũ nát này hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xung quanh, hàng ghế vòng quanh đình nghỉ đã ngả màu. Bên phía bọn họ đứng còn không có cả rào chắn, chỉ còn lại một cái ghế dựa.

“Ừ, ngồi hướng mặt về phía bên ngoài, rất có cảm giác.” Đinh Tễ mở ba lô của mình ra, “Cảm giác bãi bể hóa nương dâu, cảnh còn người mất, chỉ có chúng ta là ở đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, ngồi xuống ghế: “Chụp thế nào đây?”

“Biết trước tôi đã bảo cậu mang máy bay tới đây rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Tôi không đeo đâu, đeo rồi còn leo núi…không phải, là đeo rồi còn chạy núi, tôi sẽ mệt chết.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

“Vậy tôi chỉ đành dùng cái tạm bợ chút,” Đinh Tễ lấy ra một cái gậy tự sướng, “Dùng thứ đồ đại chúng này thôi.”

“Cậu mang theo cả gậy tự sướng hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngạc nhiên, “Còn…có nhiều loại nhỏ lắm mà cậu không mua, cậu mua cái to thế này làm gì?”

“Cậu không biết à, bình thường tôi không mang theo nó, nó có công dụng đặc biệt đấy,” Đinh Tễ lấy điện thoại ra gắn lên gậy, kéo gậy ra bên ngoài, “Cậu nhìn này, chắc chắn cậu chưa nhìn qua thứ này bao giờ đâu.”

Đinh Tễ nói mỗi câu đều rút gậy ra ngoài, rút rồi lại rút.

Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy điện thoại cách mình ngày càng xa, cây gậy cũng bắt đầu hơi cong cong, anh không nhịn được nói: “Cái của cậu sửa từ cần câu cá à?”

“Được rồi.” Đinh Tễ lắc lắc cây gậy, điện thoại ở đằng xa cũng đong đưa, “Cái gậy này dài một mét tám, trâu bò không? Có thể chụp được toàn cảnh luôn.”

“…Bò tót.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Cậu cầm hộ tôi một chút.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cầm cái này bằng hai tay mà vẫn rung.”

“Bình thường cậu dùng nó để chụp gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Chưa từng dùng,” Đinh Tễ đột nhiên bật cười, “Sau khi tôi mua đã bị sốc, chưa từng dùng một lần, nếu mở ra giữa đám người, chắc chắn sẽ là cái ngu nhất.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn màn hình điện thoại đã trở nên rất nhỏ: “Lấy cảnh kiểu này, nếu cậu bảo là dùng máy bay chụp cũng được…”

“Quá khen, quá khen.” Đinh Tễ vỗ đùi anh, “Nào, chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, cùng nhìn về phía ống kính.”

“Vậy cầm cần câu kiểu gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Mỗi người cầm một tay.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dựa chân vào nhau chút là có thể chống.”

“…Vậy đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, thực hiện tư thế theo lời Đinh Tễ nói. Một tay Đinh Tễ nắm cây gậy, tay của anh nắm bên trên Đinh Tễ một chút, nhìn thế này giống như hai người đang nắm tay nhau.

“Đừng nhìn ống kính nữa.” Đinh Tễ nhìn chằm chằm ống kính, “Ngu lắm, giống y như lúc Làm Thế Nào đòi ăn.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Đừng cười.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Bãi bể hóa nương dâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung làm mặt lạnh, không được một giây đã nghiêng đầu qua cười.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Cậu khống chế một chút có được không? Cầm gậy thế này rất mệt.”

“Ngại quá.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu, cười không ngừng được, “Buồn cười quá.”

“Tôi mắng cậu bây giờ đấy!” Đinh Tễ cảnh cáo.

“Cậu đợi chút,” Lâm Vô Ngung lại nghiêng đầu qua, “Tôi bình tĩnh lại đã…”

Đinh Tễ thở dài, nhìn màn hình, phát hiện tư thế nghiêng đầu lúc này của Lâm Vô Ngung vô cùng đẹp trai. Cậu cũng nhanh chóng nghiêng đầu về phía bên kia, ấn chụp.

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ lại ấn chụp thêm mấy lần: “Được, cùng nhau cúi đầu nhìn chân.”

Lâm Vô Ngung phối hợp cúi đầu với cậu, sau đó nói: “Giày của tôi bẩn quá, chắc do ban nãy chạy núi, giờ toàn bùn.”

Đinh Tễ cúi đầu không nói gì, có điều vai bắt đầu run rẩy.

“Đừng cười,” Lâm Vô Ngung học theo giọng điệu của cậu, “Bãi bể hóa nương dâu.”

Đinh Tễ không biết tại sao bản thân lại cười, bàn tay cầm gậy cũng run lên.

Tuy ống kính ở xa, hai người thay nhau cười không ngừng, nhưng cậu vẫn luôn ấn chụp. Chỉ cần không quá xấu, ấn chụp mấy trăm tấm liên tiếp thì thể nào cũng có được một tấm đẹp.

Trên đường xuống núi Đinh Tễ bắt đầu chọn ảnh, Lâm Vô Ngung nhắc nhở cậu nhìn đường mấy lần nhưng cậu đều không nghe.

Lâm Vô Ngung chỉ đành nắm cánh tay cậu cả đường đi.

“Sao cậu nhất định phải làm lúc này nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Hai chúng ta đẹp trai thật.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ có hai chúng ta, ngày nào cũng nhìn thấy, cậu còn cần phải tranh thủ từng giây vậy à?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Tôi thích cảm giác này, cảm giác… tôi biết chắc chắn cậu sẽ không để cho tôi ngã.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Cậu cứ nghịch đi.”

Sau khi xuống núi, mọi người trong CLB cùng nhau ngồi xe về trường, có một số người muốn đi dạo phố bèn xuống xe giữa đường.

Lâm Vô Ngung và Đinh Tễ không lên xe, hai người họ quyết định gọi luôn một chiếc xe đến gần khu vui chơi để ăn sau đó chơi cả buổi chiều.

“Chú ý an toàn.” Chủ nhiệm CLB dặn dò với những người không lên xe cùng.

Xe khách đi rồi, Lâm Vô Ngung gọi xe, sau đó ngồi ở ven đường đợi chung với Đinh Tễ.

“Gửi cho cậu một tấm có hiệu ứng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu biết khả năng đạo diễn hình ảnh với hậu kỳ của tôi mạnh thế nào rồi đấy… Cậu nói xem nếu như tôi chọn mấy tấm nhờ Lâm Trạm sửa giúp, liệu anh ấy có mắng tôi không?”

“Anh ấy sẽ không mắng đâu, tôi cảm thấy Đàm Duy Vũ sẽ mắng, anh ấy làm hậu kỳ sửa ảnh và video.” Lâm Vô Ngung mở ảnh mà Đinh Tễ gửi qua, nhướn mày, “Tấm này được đấy.”

Tấm ảnh có thêm hiệu ứng cổ xưa, hai người bọn họ ngồi trên lan can của ngôi đình cũ, nhìn đối phương, ánh mặt trời chiếu nghiêng về phía này, trong bối cảnh ảm đạm lại có một tia sáng nhàn nhạt.

“Được không?” Đinh Tễ đắc ý hít hít mũi.

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu, cài đặt thành hình nền, “Nếu như không có cái cần câu kia thì đẹp.”

“Vậy nên tôi mới nói tìm Lâm Trạm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng ta chụp toàn thân, tấm nào cũng có cái cần câu ngu si này.”

“Cậu tìm anh ấy đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi không tìm, tôi sợ anh ấy sẽ nói ngay là không được.”

“Nếu như anh ấy nói không được, cậu đòi hỏi anh ấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đó là anh ruột của cậu, cậu không dám sao?”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ cũng quay đầu qua: “Hồi còn nhỏ anh ấy đối xử với cậu rất tốt mà, sau khi gặp cũng đối xử rất tốt, không phải sao?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Cậu cũng không cần phải làm trẻ mồ côi, có anh trai tốt biết bao, hai người là người thân duy nhất của đối phương,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Với tính cách của Lâm Trạm, nếu như cậu không đòi hỏi, cả đời này anh ấy cũng sẽ không chủ động quan tâm cậu đâu. Cậu không phát hiện ra hả, những đồng nghiệp trong phòng làm việc của anh ấy đều là người có tính cách vô cùng cởi mở, đã phải trải qua sàng lọc mới ở lại đây, người mà hơi ít nói có lẽ đã không thể nói chuyện với anh ấy rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Có nghe vào không vậy.” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Có nghe vào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi rất thích cậu nghiêm túc chỉ bảo tôi như vậy.”

“Thôi đi, học thần có đầu óc thế nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai chỉ bảo được học thần như cậu chứ.”

“Cậu chứ ai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Hôm nay rất đông người tới khu vui chơi, nhà hàng bên cạnh đều chật kín cả, không phải xếp hàng nhưng phải gộp bàn. Hai người đi dạo một vòng xung quanh, cuối cùng chỉ có thể mua hai cái hamburger ở quán ven đường.

“Dù sao cũng không thể ăn quá no,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như vào rồi tôi lại nôn thì sao.”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Cậu còn sợ cao.”

“Tôi không sợ cao.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không biết lần trước là ai nắm tay tôi, còn nắm tới mức cọ rách lòng bàn tay mình.” Đinh Tễ vừa gặm hamburger vừa nói.

“Là móng tay của cậu ấn vào.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tôi có dùng sức không? Không hề.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Là ai dùng sức hả? Là cậu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười: “Được rồi, tôi chỉ hơi sợ.”

“Không phải là hơi.” Đinh Tễ đính chính, “Chính là đặc biệt vô cùng sợ hãi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đặc biệt vô cùng sợ hãi đi vào trong khu vui chơi, từ chối ngay trò tháp rơi tự do.

Nhưng do lúc này quá đông người, tất cả các trò đều phải xếp hàng, chỉ có tháp rơi tự do thời gian nhanh, những người xếp hàng cũng ít đi một chút.

Hai người đều không thích xếp hàng, vì thế lại quay lại đứng trước tháp rơi tự do.

“Chơi không?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chơi đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Xếp hàng tầm nửa tiếng, cuối cùng bọn họ cũng được ngồi xuống ghế.

“Cậu nói xem.” Khi hàng ghế di chuyển lên trên, Đinh Tễ nói nhỏ bên tai Lâm Vô Ngung, “Cái hôm Lưu Dương nhảy lầu ấy, không biết có cảm giác giống như cảm giác sắp tới không?”

“Cậu hỏi cậu ta xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chưa biết chừng mấy ngày nữa cậu ta sẽ quay lại làm thủ tục nghỉ học.”

“Dẹp đi, đừng có kích động cậu ta nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi thực sự hi vọng cậu ta đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý giỏi một chút để nói chuyện. Bằng không với trạng thái kia của cậu ta, có lẽ cả đời này đều bị hủy mất.”

“Cậu lo lắng nhỉ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

“Tôi mềm lòng.” Đinh Tễ đung đưa chân, “Nếu như hôm đó mọi người không kéo cậu ta lên cùng tôi, lỡ như trượt tay, cậu ta rơi xuống, cái cảm giác ấy thực sự…”

Lâm Vô Ngung nắm lấy tay cậu: “Mời chú ý một mình tôi.”

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ cười, bóp ngón tay anh. “Cá cục cưng đừng sợ.”

“Còn nữa, đừng đung đưa chân.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhỏ, “Tôi nhìn thấy cậu đung đưa là ruột thắt lại.”

Đinh Tễ cười sặc.

Lâm Vô Ngung còn định cười chung với cậu, nhưng khi ghế tháp rơi tự do đột ngột dừng lại, nụ cười trên mặt anh cứng lại, không có quá trình dần dần biến mất.

Kỳ thực rơi xuống cũng không đáng sợ mấy, dù sao thời gian cũng ngắn, quá trình đợi rơi xuống mới là đáng sợ nhất, không biết lúc nào sẽ đột ngột…

“A…” Lâm Vô Ngung và những người xung quanh đồng loạt gào lên sợ hãi.

Lần này vì không có áp lực, anh hét vô cùng lớn, đặc biệt tràn đầy niềm vui.

Cảm giác giống như mình vừa mới hét lên một âm thanh tuyệt mỹ.

Tháp rơi tự do dừng lại, anh quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

Nhìn trạng thái của Đinh Tễ vô cùng tốt, kéo anh đi ra bên ngoài: “Đi!”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy chân mình vẫn mềm ra, còn chưa kịp định thần lại.

Vừa ra ngoài Đinh Tễ đã dừng lại, xoay người, giơ điện thoại lên. Chưa kịp đợi anh có phản ứng gì, cậu đã chụp liên tục.

“Cậu quá đáng lắm rồi đấy nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Anh Vô Ngung trong trạng thái sợ hãi.” Đinh Tễ bật cười. “Vô cùng đáng yêu.”

“Tôi xem nào.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngó qua.

“Cậu xem, đồng tử còn co lại,” Đinh Tễ đưa điện thoại qua cho anh, “Đáng yêu quá.”

“Xóa đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung hung ác nói.

Đinh Tễ không quan tâm anh, vội để điện thoại vào trong túi.

“Tôi đói rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Dù sao cũng đói rồi, tôi muốn đi ăn gì đó.”

“Đi siêu thị xem đi, nhà hàng bên ngoài đều chật kín cả rồi, nhà ăn bên trong còn đông hơn.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Mua mì ăn nhé?”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung đồng ý ngay tức khắc.

Chưa đi được mấy bước, điện thoại của anh vang lên.

Khi mở ra nhìn thấy Lữ Nhạc gọi tới, anh có hơi bất ngờ: “Tại sao Lữ Nhạc lại gọi cho tôi nhỉ?”

“Hay là ở trường có chuyện gì?” Đinh Tễ dừng lại.

Lâm Vô Ngung ấn nghe: “Lữ Nhạc hả?”

“Hoạt động CLB cậu đã kết thúc chưa?” Giọng Lữ Nhạc rất nhỏ.

“Kết thúc rồi, sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lưu Dương quay lại làm thủ tục,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Bây giờ vẫn còn đang ở ký túc.”

“…Lại làm ầm lên hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung mờ mịt, nghe thái độ của Lữ Nhạc không giống như lại làm ầm ĩ, nhưng nếu không làm ầm lên, tại sao lại phải gọi điện cho anh để nói về chuyện Lưu Dương về lấy hành lý?

“Cậu ấy đã ngồi đây nửa tiếng rồi,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Đã thu dọn xong đồ đạc, nhưng mà chưa đi, cậu ấy nói đợi cậu về mới đi.”

Đinh Tễ đang ghé vào nghe ké điện thoại lập tức nhảy dựng: “Cậu ta muốn làm gì?”

“Không biết, nhìn có vẻ rất bình tĩnh,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Cậu ấy bảo muốn nói với Lâm Vô Ngung mấy câu, tôi nói Lâm Vô Ngung đã đi hoạt động CLB rồi, cậu ấy bảo rằng sẽ đợi.”

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ nhíu mày, “Cậu ta có ý gì vậy?”

“Cậu có về hay không cũng được,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tôi chỉ nói với cậu vậy thôi, mọi người đều ở trong ký túc, nếu như cậu ấy có gì không bình thường, bọn tôi sẽ báo ngay với trường học. Lý Thụy Thần phân tích, không biết có phải hôm ấy cậu nói muốn giúp cậu ấy kiếm tiền nên cậu ấy quay lại bái sư không.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghe Lữ Nhạc nghiêm túc nói ra những lời mà Lý Thụy Thần rõ ràng là nói đùa, không nhịn được bật cười: “Được, bây giờ tôi về luôn, có lẽ khoảng một tiếng nữa.”

“Được.” Lữ Nhạc đáp lời, “Chúng tôi sẽ theo dõi cậu ta.”

Tắt điện thoại rồi Đinh Tễ quay ra nhìn anh: “Về thật à?”

“Ừ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cau mày, “Nếu như tôi không về, cậu ta sẽ đợi mãi ở ký túc, những người khác cũng không đi làm việc khác được, không hay cho lắm.”

“…Vậy đi.” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại, “Về thì về, xem rốt cuộc cậu ta muốn làm gì.”

“Hay là… chơi thêm một lát?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đi từ xa tới đây, chỉ chơi mỗi tháp rơi tự do…”

“Không sao, hai chúng ta không sợ thiếu cơ hội đi chơi,” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ lại chậc một tiếng, “Nếu ban nãy không chơi tháp rơi tự do có lẽ cũng sẽ không nhắc tới Lưu Dương.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, ôm lấy vai Đinh Tễ.

Kỳ thực anh không quan tâm Lưu Dương đã khỏe hay chưa. Anh quay về là vì Lưu Dương muốn tìm anh, bây giờ lại làm ảnh hưởng tới mọi người trong phòng.

Qua câu nói tùy ý của Đinh Tễ, anh còn nghe được ra, chuyện ngày hôm ấy đã để lại chút dấu vết trong lòng cậu. Đinh Tễ đúng là một người mềm lòng, cho dù thế nào đi nữa khi đối mặt với Lưu Dương muốn chết, Đinh Tễ vẫn mong cậu ta có thể khỏe lại.

Cửa phòng ký túc đang mở, không khí trong phòng vô cùng nặng nề.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào, tất cả mọi người đều nhìn qua, rõ ràng có cảm giác thở phào một hơi.

Lưu Dương ngồi trên giường, mọi người trong phòng đều có mặt, Hùng Đại cuối tuần về nhà cũng quay lại.

“Thế nào rồi?” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng.

“Vẫn ổn.” Lý Thụy Thần khẽ trả lời, “Vẫn không nói gì.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cởi áo khoác ngoài ra, khi định đi vào phòng Lưu Dương, Đinh Tễ kéo tay anh lại.

“Sao thế?” Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu qua.

“Cậu.” Đinh Tễ túm chặt tay anh không buông, lại quay đầu nhìn Lý Thụy Thần, “Đưa chìa khóa cho tôi.”

Lý Thụy Thần sửng sốt, cầm chìa khóa của mình ra, lấy con dao gấp đặt vào tay Đinh Tễ: “Cậu nhìn thấy cả cái này hả?”

“Móc chìa khóa của các cậu có gì tôi biết cả.” Đinh Tễ nhét dao vào trong tay Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cậu được đấy.” Hùng Đại nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cất dao vào trong túi quần, đi vào phòng Lưu Dương.

“Cậu tìm tôi hả?” Anh đứng trước mặt cậu ta.

“Cậu đóng cửa lại đi.” Lưu Dương nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đóng cửa lại: “Có chuyện gì thì nói đi.”

“Tôi đã tới gặp bác sĩ tâm lý hai lần.” Lưu Dương nói, “Nói rất nhiều, các cậu không cần phải sợ tôi.”

“Tôi chưa từng sợ ai bao giờ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Lưu Dương ngước mắt lên nhìn anh: “Cậu xem thường tôi phải không? Trong tất cả mọi người chỉ có mình cậu xem thường tôi, người khác chỉ ghét, sợ hãi hay đồng cảm với tôi, chỉ có cậu là xem thường tôi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta: “Đúng vậy.”

“Tại sao?” Lưu Dương hỏi.

“Bởi vì cậu không làm gì cho bản thân mình cả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu đã làm gì cho bản thân mình?” Lưu Dương hỏi.

“Tất cả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Mỗi thứ cậu có thể nghĩ tới, tôi đều tự làm cho bản thân mình. Thứ cậu không nghĩ được, tôi cũng có thể làm được.”

Lưu Dương không nói gì.

Lâm Vô Ngung cúi người nhìn cậu ta: “Tôi không muốn đả kích cậu, nhưng có một số chuyện cậu phải biết. Không ai nợ cậu gì cả, bố mẹ, người nhà, bạn học, đều không nợ cậu. Chỉ có cậu nợ bản thân cậu mà thôi.”

“Tôi cũng chưa hẳn đã tôn trọng người ngông cuồng như cậu đâu.” Lưu Dương nói.

“Tôi không quan tâm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thái độ của người khác không liên quan gì tới tôi cả, nhưng cậu lại quan tâm, bởi vì cậu biết bản thân mình không làm gì cả.”

Lưu Dương cười lạnh.

“Mười phút rồi phải không?” Đinh Tễ nhìn điện thoại.

“Mới tám phút.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Không có chút động tĩnh nào,” Đinh Tễ nhanh tay nhanh chân đi tới cửa, áp tai lên cửa nghe ngóng. Sau đó lại quay lại sô pha, “Hai người đó đang ngồi thiền.”

Hà Gia Bảo bật cười: “Lúc này rồi mà cậu còn đùa được.”

“Nếu không thì sao.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi cũng chẳng thể khóc.”

“Không sao.” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Nếu như có chuyện gì, Lưu Dương cũng không phải là đối thủ của Lâm Vô Ngung.”

Đinh Tễ đang định nói, cửa phòng Lưu Dương mở ra, Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra ngoài.

Mọi người đồng loạt nhìn anh, mấp máy môi.

Lưu Dương đi ra ngoài, đeo một ba lô lớn, không nhìn mọi người, cũng không nói gì, đi về phía cửa, sau đó đi thẳng không quay đầu lại.

“Haiz,” Ngô Lãng nằm ngả ra sô pha, “Lần này đi thật rồi hả?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đóng cửa, đóng cửa, đóng cửa.” Lý Thụy Thần nói liền một chuỗi, “Đóng cửa vào rồi nói.”

Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đóng cửa lại.

“Cậu ta nói gì với cậu vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Cậu ta đã đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý, đỡ hơn nhiều rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ta bảo tôi xem thường cậu ta, cậu ta cũng xem thường tôi….”

“…Chuyện quái gì thế này?” Hùng Đại sững người, “Sau đó thì sao? Cậu nói thế nào?”

“Nói linh tinh mấy câu thôi, tôi cũng không nói gì nhiều, chỉ bảo cậu ta hãy làm gì đó cho bản thân.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cũng không biết cậu ta có nghe vào hay không, có lẽ mấy câu này cũng chẳng có ích gì, về nhà có thể phối hợp điều trị là được.”

“Thôi được rồi, có thể thế này cũng tốt, không ồn ào, không ầm ĩ, không mắng chửi người.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu ta nói cảm ơn mọi người.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đậu, thật đấy à?” Hùng Đại bất ngờ, “Cảm ơn?”

“Ừ, nhưng có lẽ cậu ta ngại không dám nói trước mặt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Trước giờ cậu ta vẫn thế mà, không quan tâm tới ai cả.”

“Đúng là không phá hỏng thiết lập con người sẵn có.” Lý Thụy Thần chậc một tiếng.

“Còn cảm ơn Đinh Tễ đã kéo cậu ta lại.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ ngạc nhiên, sửng sốt dựa vào tường, “Không ngờ đấy.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu cười cười.

Là năng lực quan sát của Đinh bán tiên không đẳng cấp.

Hay là trình độ lừa người của anh đã lên một tầm cao mới.

“Đúng lúc mọi người đều có ở đây.” Lữ Nhạc vỗ tay, “Bàn chuyện sinh nhật của Lâm Vô Ngung vào tuần sau trước nhé, có bao nhiêu người, đi đâu ăn, bây giờ có thể đặt bàn rồi.”

“Còn phải bàn bạc á?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sinh nhật ai cũng phải bàn,” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Tình cảm của ký túc xá chúng ta rất tốt.”

“Nào, tới đây.” Hùng Đại vẫy tay.

Mọi người ngồi một vòng xung quanh bàn trà.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống, anh cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Đinh Tễ xoa nắn ngón tay anh.

“Đừng có mà giở trò.” Hùng Đại nói, “Bàn bạc nghiêm túc! Mỗi hai cậu có tay để xoa nắn thôi sao? Định chọc tức ai đấy?”

“Vậy cậu nắn đi.” Đinh Tễ cười.

Hùng Đại nhìn một vòng, chỉ vào Lý Thụy Thần: “Đưa tay cho tôi nắn.”

“Đủ rồi đấy.” Lý Thụy Thần nhanh chóng dựa vào bên cạnh.

“Có phải thật đâu!” Hùng Đại trừng mắt nhìn cậu ta.

“Là thật tôi đã sớm đánh cậu rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

Mọi người đều phì cười.

Lữ Nhạc đưa tay của mình ra: “Đây, cậu nắn đi.”

Cả phòng lại bật cười ngặt nghẽo, khi Hùng Đại vươn tay ra, tất cả mọi người đều vươn tay về phía Lữ Nhạc xoa nắn điên cuồng.


	101. Chapter 101

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé anh Vô Ngung.” Đinh Tễ nằm rạp ra đầu giường, nghiêng mặt nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Cảm ơn Đinh Tiểu Tễ nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Điện thoại ở bên cạnh rung lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung sờ soạng điện thoại mở ra nhìn. Ngoại trừ những tin nhắn chúc mừng của mấy người trong ký túc, anh bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy tin nhắn của Lâm Trạm.

– Sinh nhật vui vẻ, có thể mở quà rồi.

“Anh trai ruột đúng là anh trai ruột.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nhảy xuống giường, chạy ra ôm hộp quà to kia tới, “Mau mở ra xem đi.”

Mặc dù anh đã đoán ra đây là gì nhưng khi nhìn thấy nó, anh vẫn rất ngạc nhiên.

Lâm Trạm đã làm một mô hình thu nhỏ theo yêu cầu hôm đó anh đề ra. Một chiếc giày trong cầu thủy tinh, những giọt bùn bắn lên thành hình cái bàn hình người nhỏ cầm chiếc cốc.

“Đáng yêu quá.” Đinh Tễ nhìn chăm chú rất lâu, “Tôi thật đáng yêu.”

“…Tôi không đáng yêu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Cậu đừng có mà tự khen.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn chằm chằm mô hình một lúc lâu: “Tôi thật đáng yêu.”

Đinh Tễ cảm thấy sinh nhật của Lâm Vô Ngung còn long trọng hơn sinh nhật của mình. Có lẽ là do sự kiện nhảy lầu và một loạt những chuyện phía sau. Mọi người trong ký túc vẫn bị vây trong cảm giác phấn khích, tình cảm cũng phát triển hơn học kỳ trước. Dù sao cũng là tình hữu nghị khi cùng trải qua một màn rung động lòng người trên sân thượng.

“Cậu ghen tị với đãi ngộ của tôi à.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ghen tị với người lần đầu tiên đón sinh nhật với người khác trong cuộc đời á?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nhóc đáng thương.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười: “Lát nữa đừng quên mang theo quà cho tôi, bây giờ chúng ta có thể tặng quà cho nhau trước mặt mọi người rồi, không cần phải né tránh nữa.”

“Cũng phải xem là gì nữa chứ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lỡ như tôi tặng đồ chơi tình thú cho cậu thì sao? Cậu cũng không muốn tránh à.”

“Có hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức hỏi.

“Không có.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Không phải, rốt cuộc đầu óc cậu chứa bao nhiêu thứ đồi trụy hả?”

“Không biết.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười, “Trước đây tôi thực sự không phải là dạng người như thế.”

“Tại sao cậu lại sa ngã từng bước thế này hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Hỏi tôi á?” Lâm Vô Ngung cong cong khóe môi. “Tốt nhất là cậu đừng hỏi tôi.”

“Chuẩn bị đi thôi!” Đinh Tễ xoay người mở tủ quần áo ra, “Thay áo khoác đi…có lẽ nên đi mua cho cậu mấy cái áo mới, sinh nhật năm nào tôi cũng có đồ mới.”

“Tôi mặc của cậu là được,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cái mà tôi chưa từng mặc thì là mới.”

Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn anh: “Cậu có cần thể hiện rõ vậy không?”

“Cần.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu ra, nhìn tủ quần áo rồi lấy ra một cái áo khoác gió mà cậu mặc hồi Tết với một cái áo len, “Tôi lấy hai cái này mặc thêm quần của tôi nữa là được.”

“…Tôi còn định mặc cái áo khoác kia.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cậu là người được mừng sinh nhật hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lát nữa cậu đưa tôi cả cái khăn quàng vẽ Graffiti của cậu nữa.”

Đinh Tễ lấy khăn quàng đưa cho anh: “Cậu có cần mũ, găng tay hay gì nữa không?”

“Không tới mức ấy, đã cuối tháng ba rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ sợ buổi tối lạnh thôi.”

Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng.

“Cậu bảo tôi đòi hỏi, tôi đòi hỏi cậu lại trách tôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cởi áo của mình ra, mặc áo len của Đinh Tễ vào.

“Cậu rất hăng hái đòi hỏi tôi.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới trước mặt cậu, ôm cậu vào lòng, khẽ nói bên tai cậu. “Đòi hỏi cậu tôi rất hạnh phúc, còn nghiện nữa.”

Có người gõ lên cửa phòng bọn họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung buông Đinh Tễ ra. Đinh Tễ vừa mặc áo khoác vừa nói: “Cửa đang mở đấy.”

“Đang mở thì làm sao,” Lý Thụy Thần đẩy cửa ra, hé một con mắt vào nhìn, “Ai dám mở ra ngay…Đã xong chưa? Hứa Thiên Bác tới rồi, chúng ta gọi xe đi.”

“Xong rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đi về phía cửa, đi mấy bước lại quay đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ, “Nhớ cầm theo quà cho tôi đấy.”

“Biết rồi!” Đinh Tễ gằn giọng, xoay người lấy ra một cái túi nhỏ trong tủ.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào trong phòng khách, Hứa Thiên Bác quay đầu qua: “Đinh Tễ cậu… Lâm Vô Ngung đấy à?”

“Cậu mặc đồ của Đinh Tễ hả?” Lý Thụy Thần nhìn anh.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy nói sinh nhật phải mặc đồ mới.”

Hứa Thiên Bác sửng sốt, bật cười: “Cũng được đấy.”

“Hai người đủ rồi đấy,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Đi thôi, chịu hết nổi rồi.”

“Những người khác đâu rồi?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Gọi xe tới đó trước rồi.” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Lý Nhạc lo lắng như sắp chết tới nơi, nhất định phải tới đó kiểm tra trước.”

Khi ra khỏi ký túc, xuyên qua hành lang phía dưới, có người ở phòng bên cạnh đang về phòng, chào Lâm Vô Ngung đi ở cuối hàng: “Đinh Tễ, ra ngoài hả.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Người kia lại chào với Đinh Tễ: “Ra ngoài hả Đinh…”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhịn cười.

“Hả?” Người kia quay đầu lại. “Đậu, Lâm Vô Ngung hả?”

“Tôi là Đinh Tễ lớn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu ấy là Đinh Tễ nhỏ.”

“…Được đấy.” Người kia gật đầu.

Khi xuống dưới tầng, Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn quần áo mình mặc: “Cái áo này nhìn giống Đinh Tễ lắm à?”

“Dạo này Đinh Tễ hay mặc nó,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Hôm trước vẫn còn mặc.”

“Cậu nhớ vậy cơ à.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cậu có nhớ rõ vậy không?” Lý Thụy Thần lập tức nhìn Hứa Thiên Bác.

“Hả?” Hứa Thiên Bác lập tức quay đầu nhìn tòa nhà, “Ai nhớ rõ như vậy?”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nhịn được cười: “Được rồi, tôi thua.”

Hôm nay không phải ngày nghỉ, không nhiều người tới Home Party.

Mấy người bọn họ vừa xuống xe đã gọi điện ngay cho Lữ Nhạc hỏi xem ở phòng nào.

“Ở bên ngoài có biển, nếu như không có người tiếp khách thì các cậu đi theo biển mà vào.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

Đinh Tễ còn chưa kịp nhìn rõ có người đón tiếp hay không, đã liếc thấy tấm biển.

“Đậu má!” Cậu chỉ tấm biển, sau đó cười như điên.

– Anh Lâm đẹp trai nhìn bên này! Lại thêm một tuổi nữa rồi nè!

“Ai làm cái này vậy?” Hứa Thiên Bác cười ngặt nghẽo, lấy điện thoại ra chụp tấm biển kia, “Anh Lâm đẹp trai không đi qua đó chụp ảnh chung à?”

“Tôi.” Lý Thụy Thần khoanh tay có vẻ rất vừa lòng, “Thế nào?”

“Đẹp lắm!” Đinh Tễ giơ ngón tay cái với cậu ta.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bên cạnh tấm biển: “Chụp đi.”

“Xin chào,” Nhân viên đón tiếp bước ra, “Xin hỏi mọi người là khách tới ăn mừng sinh nhật của…anh Lâm đẹp trai ạ?”

“Gọi anh Lâm là được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hùng Đại yêu cầu đấy.” Lý Thụy Thần cười chỉ vào Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đây chính là anh Lâm đẹp trai.”

“Xin chào, chúc anh sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Nhân viên đón tiếp nhìn qua mặt Lâm Vô Ngung mấy lần, cười cười làm tư thế, “Xin mời theo tôi, mấy người bạn của các anh đã tới rồi ạ.”

Lúc trước còn không hiểu Lữ Nhạc nói đi theo bài là có ý gì, vào rồi mới biết.

Home Party này rất lớn, đi vào trong có rất nhiều hành lang và phòng nhỏ. Mỗi một góc đều đặt một tấm biển, bên trên viết – Anh Lâm đẹp trai đi về bên này!

“Tôi biết tại sao chị đón khách lại nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung nhiều như vậy rồi,” Hứa Thiên Bác nhỏ giọng nói, “Cả đoạn đường toàn anh Lâm đẹp trai, anh Lâm đẹp trai… chắc chắn người ta nhìn xem đẹp tới mức độ nào.”

“Đúng.” Lý Thụy Thần gật đầu, “Người xứng với tên.”

Người tiếp khách dẫn bọn họ đi được một đoạn, phía trước có nhân viên phục vụ đi tới: “Xin chào.”

“Mấy anh đây…là khách tới mừng sinh nhật.” Nhân viên tiếp đón nói với nhân viên phục vụ, lại thêm một câu, “Đây là anh… Lâm đẹp trai.”

“A!” Nhân viên phục vụ lập tức nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung, cười cười nhỏ giọng nói, “Đúng thật là… Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé anh đẹp trai!”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười.

Sau khi theo nhân viên vào trong phòng. Đinh Tễ vừa cởi áo khoác vừa ghé vào bên tai Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhỏ: “Tôi phát hiện da mặt cậu rất dày, cậu không thấy ngại à?”

“Tôi vốn đã đẹp trai rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nói nhỏ, “Có gì mà phải ngại chứ.”

“Được rồi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Anh đẹp trai sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

“Cảm ơn nhóc đẹp trai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Tại sao tôi lại là nhóc?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Cảm ơn ông đẹp trai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ còn định nói gì, Hùng Đại ở bên kia đã hét lên: “Hai người đã nhả nhớt xong chưa! Qua đây!”

Phòng rất lớn, trong ngoài hai bên căn phòng đều điều chỉnh ánh sáng màu lam xen kẽ đậm với nhạt, ghế sô pha rộng nhìn rất thoải mái. Mọi người đều đang chen chúc giành địa bàn, cái bàn ở giữa đặt đủ loại đồ ăn vặt và đồ uống tự chọn.

Ở chính giữa bàn là một chiếc bánh sinh nhật ba tầng, bên cạnh còn một tấm bảng viết “Lâm Vô Ngung sinh nhật vui vẻ”.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi qua đó, Lữ Nhạc giang tay ra: “Thế nào!”

“Cảm ơn,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói, “Long trọng quá, thực sự cảm ơn mọi người.”

“Cũng có long trọng mấy đâu, sau này sinh nhật của bọn tôi cũng làm như thế. Mọi người góp tiền lại cũng không đắt là bao.” Lữ Nhạc nói.

“Tháng sau là đến lượt tôi rồi.” Hà Gia Bảo giơ tay.

“Được.” Hùng Đại gật đầu, “Trên biển sẽ viết là Tiểu Bảo Bảo sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

“Sẽ không có người tưởng rằng đó là tiệc đầy tháng chứ?” Ngô Lãng nói.

Mọi người bật cười, bắt đầu tính toán xưng hô cho sinh nhật từng người.

“Hát trước hay là xem phim trước.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Lát nữa mới ăn, bây giờ đang là giờ tiệc Cocktail.”

“Ok, nghe theo chỉ đạo của cậu.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế xích đu.

Đong đưa mấy cái anh lại đứng đậy: “Thôi tôi ngồi cái nào không đong đưa vậy.”

Đinh Tễ ở bên cạnh cười nói: “Cậu lại nhớ tới thuyền hải tặc à?”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung sờ trán, “Cả đời này tôi cũng không muốn ngồi lần thứ hai.”

“Vui lắm mà,” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Rất kích thích.”

“Vậy mày đi chơi với Đinh Tễ đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vì cậu chơi ít ấy mà,” Đinh Tễ đi tới ngồi xuống cái bàn ở giữa, gắp bánh ở trong đĩa. “Chơi thêm vài lần nữa thì cảm thấy cũng bình thường thôi.”

“Tại sao tôi phải cố chơi thuyền hải tặc,” Lâm Vô Ngung, “Tôi bằng lòng đứng dưới ngước nhìn nó.”

Đinh Tễ cười tới mức suýt nữa rơi cả đĩa xuống đất, “Người được mừng sinh nhật ăn đi này, chắc chắn cậu đã đói rồi.”

Mọi người thay phiên nhau hát, Lâm Vô Ngung nghe rất vui vẻ nhưng cũng khá là đau đầu. Trình độ ca hát của mọi người trong ký túc quả thực là vô cùng hỗn tạp.

Khi Hùng Đại rống lên, nhân viên bưng đồ vào suýt chút nữa đã quăng cả đĩa đi.

“Đây là món quà mà chúng tôi tặng cho anh,” Nhân viên phục vụ bưng cái đĩa tới trước mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, “Là một hộp chocolate tươi, sinh nhật vui vẻ, chúc cuộc sống của anh luôn vui vẻ tràn ngập màu sắc.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung nhận lấy quà tặng, có chút bất ngờ.

Cảm giác như cộng tổng số lần anh được chúc mừng sinh nhật từ bé tới giờ cũng không nhiều bằng hôm nay.

“Tặng quà nào, tặng quà nào.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Quán người ta còn mang quà tới đây rồi.”

“Nào, Lâm Vô Ngung,” Hùng Đại vẫy tay, đi vào phía gian trong, “Tới nhận quà đi…Đinh Tễ, cậu để quà vào đây chưa!”

“Chưa!” Đinh Tễ giật mình, “Đợi tôi, đợi tôi.”

Trong góc tường có một chiếc bàn, quà chất thành một đống nhỏ.

Đinh Tễ chạy qua, đặt chiếc hộp nhỏ màu đen lên trên cùng.

“Nhiều vậy sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung sững người.

“Cũng không phải tất cả,” Lý Thụy Thần nói, “Có một số hộp rỗng, nhân viên nói nhiều một chút sẽ đẹp hơn cho nên đặt một đống hộp vào làm nền.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, lấy điện thoại ra: “Để tôi chụp một tấm.”

“Đứng ở đây,” Hà Gia Bảo chạy tới bên cạnh bàn, chỉ vào góc tường đối diện, “Ở đó có camera, chúng ta có thể xin video của người ta, vẫy tay về phía đó đi.”

Mọi người đều đứng trước bàn.

Lâm Vô Ngung kéo Đinh Tễ tới trước mặt anh, ôm cậu, nói nhỏ: “Thú vị thật đấy.”

“Vẫy tay.” Đinh Tễ và mọi người đều giơ cánh tay lên, hướng về phía màn hình.

Giờ phút này khiến cho Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy quay lại khoảnh khắc trước đây, khi lần đầu tiên dẫn Đinh Tễ đi chơi máy bay, hai người hét lên “trời xanh, tới rồi, tới rồi, tới rồi, vẫy tay về phía ống kính, nhanh lên”.

Khi mọi người vẫy tay cười nói, anh quay đầu qua, hôn lên cổ Đinh Tễ.

“Ôi!” Lý Thụy Thần vèo cái bắn ra bên ngoài như bị ai đạp, “Kéo hai người họ đi ngay!”

“Làm gì đấy? Làm gì đấy? Làm gì đấy?” Hùng Đại gào lên một chuỗi.

“Cắn cổ, cắn cổ, cắn cổ.” Hà Gia Bảo lại trả lời một chuỗi, “Trời còn chưa tối Lâm Vô Ngung đã biến thân rồi!”

Mọi người trong phòng cười vang.

“Phạt đi.” Lữ Nhạc nói, “Không phạt không được.”

“Phạt cậu ấy bóc quà của Đinh Tễ,” Ngô Lãng nói, “Bóc trước mặt mọi người xem là tặng thứ gì.”

“Được đấy, được đấy!” Mọi người lập tức tán thành.

“Thứ tôi dám lấy ra sẽ không có gì nguy hiểm cả…” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

“Cũng chưa chắc, nơi nguy hiểm nhất chính là nơi an toàn nhất.” Hùng Đại nói, “Lần trước sinh nhật cậu, Lâm Vô Ngung cũng tặng quà, nhưng mà lại không bóc ngay.”

“Kết quả thứ bên trong đúng là thứ nguy hiểm,” Lý Thụy Thần chỉ vào thẻ bài trên ngực Đinh Tễ, “Trên cái thẻ bài đó viết những gì?”

“Cho chúng tôi xem nào!” Hùng Đại hung ác xông tới, “Tôi đoán là Lưu Dương cũng đã nhìn thấy nó rồi, vậy mà bọn tôi lại chưa được nhìn!”

Đinh Tễ cười, nằm ngửa ra ghế, tháo dây chuyền xuống: “Xem đi.”

Lữ Nhạc cầm lấy sợi dây, sau đó bị cả đám ấn xuống bàn, xúm vào nhìn chằm chằm.

Sau đó đọc đồng thanh như học sinh tiểu học đọc bài khóa: “Sổ – Tay – Nuôi – Gà”

“Được rồi, đừng đọc nữa, nhìn là được.” Lữ Nhạc vội nói.

“Đậu,” Hùng Đại nói, “Lâm Vô Ngung đặt làm cái này à?”

“Là do Lâm Vô Ngung làm hả?” Lý Thụy Thần nói.

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu cười.

Anh có chút xấu hổ, dù sao cũng đang bị vây xem, nhưng mà vui vẻ chiếm phần nhiều hơn, vui vẻ giống như khi vén bức màn, ánh sáng mặt trời lập tức chiếu sáng cả khuôn mặt.

“Lập tức! Ngay bây giờ! Ngay bây giờ!” Hùng Đại chỉ đống quà, “Bóc quà của Đinh Tễ ra, tôi muốn xem! Cậu cho chúng tôi xem nào, chưa biết chừng lại là sổ tay nuôi cá!”

“Các cậu học chuyên ngành chăn nuôi đấy à?” Hứa Thiên Bác cười hỏi.

“Chúng tôi học trồng chanh.” Ngô Lãng nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Tễ, đi qua cầm hộp quà đen nhỏ ở trên cùng xuống.

“Tôi bóc nhé?” Anh lại nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Bóc đi.” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé cục cưng.”

“Tôi muốn đánh cậu ấy!” Hà Gia Bảo chỉ Đinh Tễ, vừa cười vừa hét, “Cậu ấy bắt nạt người khác, cậu ấy cố ý!”

“Cho cậu mười cái xx,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Xem cậu có đánh nổi tôi không.”

Hà Gia Bảo nhìn xuống dưới: “…Chắc là không được.”

Mọi người lại cười như điên.

Lâm Vô Ngung đặt hộp lên trên bàn, Đinh Tễ đi tới bên cạnh, lấy điện thoại ra hướng về phía anh.

“Làm gì đấy?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Quay lại.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Làm kỷ niệm.”

Mọi người thay nhau đi lướt qua ống kính của cậu. Bình thường Hứa Thiên Bác là một người rất nhã nhặn, lúc này cũng bị lây nhiễm cơn thần kinh của mọi người, đi lướt qua ống kính còn nói một câu: “Xin chào mọi người, mình là Hứa Thiên Bác.”

Đinh Tễ cười suýt nữa thì rơi điện thoại.

Lâm Vô Ngung lắc lư cái hộp nhỏ trước ống kính, sau đó tháo nơ con bướm ra.

“Mở ra là nhìn thấy ngay hả?” Anh nói.

“Ừ đúng.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung từ từ mở hộp ra.

“Đậu,” Hùng Đại ngó vào rồi hét lớn, “Thứ gì thế này? Ngầu quá!”

Trong hộp đặt một khối nhỏ kim loại hình vuông màu đen, dựa vào sợi dây ở bên cạnh có thể đoán cái này dùng để đeo.

“Có thể mở ra nữa hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm khối nhỏ ra.

“Có thể.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bên trong còn đồ nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vuốt ve khối nhỏ này, nhìn ngắm kỹ lưỡng, khối vuông cũng không phải hình vuông bằng phẳng, trên góc nhọn còn một vòng nhỏ để treo dây, còn có thể nhìn thấy khối nhỏ nhô lên, ở trên có một khe hở.

Lâm Vô Ngung lắc lư khối vuông, bên trong không có đồ gì di chuyển được.

Anh thử cạy nhẹ khối nhỏ nổi lên, phát hiện kỳ thực khe hở hai bên cũng hình thành từ những miếng kim loại cố định trên một trục.

“Cậu làm đây hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu nhìn Đinh Tễ.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ đắc ý nhướn mày.

Lâm Vô Ngung ấn vào khối nhỏ nhô lên ở bên sườn, phiến kim loại màu đen xoay chuyển, lộ ra vách tường màu bạc ở bên trong cùng với một người màu đen đang ngồi khoanh chân.

“Cái này cũng là cậu làm hả?” Lý Thụy Thần híp mắt ngó qua từ sau lưng Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không phải, cái này có sẵn.” Đinh Tễ di chuyển camera lại gần, quay phía bên trong của chiếc hộp, “Còn có thể mở ra.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lại ấn vào khối nhỏ thứ hai, xoay phiến kim loại ở giữa ra, phía sau người màu đen xuất hiện một người màu bạc.

Sau khi xoay hai phiến kim loại ra, khối vuông biến thành khối vuông rỗng.

Đinh Tễ lấy khối vuông rỗng khỏi tay anh, đi tới bên cửa sổ, đối diện với bên ngoài: “Cậu nhìn này, đây chính là một cái khung lấy phong cảnh, có thể thay đổi hình nền cho người nhỏ.”

Cậu giơ khối vuông trước cửa sổ, di chuyển từ từ: “Nhìn thấy chưa, mặt trời, ráng chiều, cây màu xanh…”

Sau đó cậu lại đưa nó trước mắt Lâm Vô Ngung: “Ánh mắt của người khổng lồ, người khổng lồ đang nhìn trộm.”

“Ngầu vãi.” Hùng Đại nói, “Cho tôi sờ thử cái.”

Đinh Tễ đặt khối vuông vào trong tay cậu ta: “Làm hỏng phải đền đấy.”

“Cậu cầm lấy đi, cầm lấy đi!” Hùng Đại vội vàng nói với Lý Thụy Thần ở bên cạnh.

Lý Thụy Thần không nghĩ ngợi gì, kéo tay của Hứa Thiên Bác: “Đặt ở đây, dù sao cũng là bạn tốt của Lâm Vô Ngung, làm hỏng có lẽ cũng không cần phải đền.”

“Cậu ngây thơ quá.” Hứa Thiên Bác cẩn thận cầm lấy, xoay một mặt, nhìn vào bên trong, “Làm hỏng rồi chưa biết chừng cậu ta còn đánh tôi đấy.”

Mọi người vô cùng kinh ngạc về món quà thủ công này, khi ăn cơm vẫn còn bàn luận sôi nổi về món quà.

Tuy rằng Lâm Vô Ngung đã đeo nó lên cổ rồi, nhưng chưa có cơ hội để nhìn kỹ. Dù sao mọi người cũng đều ở đây, nhìn thêm nữa sẽ bị đùa bỡn.

Cho tới khi ăn cơm xong, mọi người lại ca hát ầm ĩ để tiêu thực còn ăn bánh ngọt, Lâm Vô Ngung mới kéo Đinh Tễ lặng lẽ ra ngoài ban công.

Trời đã tối rồi, nhưng rất quang đãng, có thể nhìn thấy ánh đèn rực rỡ trải dài tới tận chân trời.

“Cậu làm cái này kiểu gì vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy khối vuông ra nhìn.

“Cắt thành từng miếng sau đó hàn quanh trục,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không mài, thực sự là không làm được nên Đàm Duy Vũ đã mài hộ tôi.”

“Tại sao cậu lại nghĩ được ra làm thứ này thế,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi rất ngạc nhiên đấy.”

“Tôi định làm cái lồng gà, Lâm Trạm nói có thể đặt một ổ gà bên trong.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Sau đó lại muốn sửa thành lồng chim.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sửa từ tròn thành dẹt, nhưng thế nào cũng không đẹp không ngầu, cuối cùng Lâm Trạm nói làm thành một khối vuông.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười: “Tôi thích khối vuông này.”

“Vốn định khắc chữ, nhưng Lâm Trạm nói sẽ không ngầu, cho nên tôi không khắc nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói nhỏ.

“Cậu muốn khắc chữ gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Thương hải tang điền, cậu xem,” Đinh Tễ mở khối vuông ra, giơ lên trước ánh đèn, “Bối cảnh luôn thay đổi, ban ngày, đêm tối, xuân hạ thu đông, nhưng hai chúng ta vẫn ở đây… có tuyệt không!”

“Tuyệt lắm!” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Vậy người đứng là tôi đúng không?”

“Ừ, sao cậu đoán được vậy?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đứng rất mệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Thương hải tang điền mà, chắc chắn cậu sẽ chọn một tư thế thoải mái, bình thường lúc nào cậu cũng nằm ườn ra trên sô pha…”

Đinh Tễ cười: “Cậu hiểu tôi thế.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu hồi lâu, lại gần hôn lên môi cậu.

Đêm tối, dưới ngọn đèn của muôn nhà, hai người bọn họ đứng ở bên ngoài ban công đón gió Bắc, còn chưa hôn ra cảm xúc gì, Hùng Đại ở bên trong đã gào lên: “Hai người ở ngoài đó hả! Không lạnh sao! Tình yêu thật nồng cháy! Vào đây ăn bánh đi!”

Đinh Tễ đẩy Lâm Vô Ngung ra: “Tới đây.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào lan can cười không dừng được.

“Đi ăn bánh kem thôi.” Đinh Tễ lại nhào tới ôm lấy anh hôn một cái.

“Tôi đã nếm được vị ngọt rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ chạm lên môi.

**Hoàn chính văn ^^**


	102. Phiên ngoại 1

“Đã ăn xong chưa?” Đinh Tễ ra khỏi siêu thị, gọi điện cho Lâm Vô Ngung ăn vặt ở con phố đối diện.

“Vẫn còn một miếng nữa.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sao hôm nay cậu ăn chậm vậy.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi mua xong đồ rồi này.”

“Sao cậu không nói hôm nay còn thừa lại nhiều thế.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi ra rồi đây.”

Đinh Tễ nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung đi ra khỏi quán mì phía đối diện, vừa lau miệng vừa vẫy tay, sau đó chạy tới.

“Mua được gì rồi?” Anh nhìn túi đồ.

“Đồ ăn thôi, còn có cả văn phòng phẩm nữa.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Trừ những thứ mua cho bọn trẻ, tôi còn mua thêm cho Đinh Mãn một hộp văn phòng phẩm.”

“Vậy thì đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm lấy cái túi, “Cậu lái xe đi.”

“Lời này của cậu làm tôi có cảm giác ảo tưởng.” Đinh Tễ đi tới chỗ đỗ xe điện ở bên cạnh, đẩy xe của mình ra.

“Ảo giác gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt cái túi xuống chỗ để chân, ngồi xuống ghế sau, “Làm cho cậu cảm thấy như mình lái cái xe van cũ nát của Lưu Kim Bằng tới đây hả?”

Đinh Tễ bật cười: “Cảm giác như mình cũng có xe! Không liên quan gì tới xe Van của Lưu Kim Bằng cả!”

“Hôm qua vừa mới ngồi xe của cậu ta,” Lâm Vô Ngung xoa xoa hông cậu, “Cái xe Van ấy là ký ức về xe gần đây nhất của tôi.”

“Bỏ tay ra.” Đinh Tễ lái xe đi.

Lâm Vô Ngung dán vào lưng cậu, tay vòng qua đặt lên trên đùi cậu.

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài: “Lát nữa cậu lái đi.”

“Tôi không biết lái.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cái này cũng cần phải biết sao?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đi được xe đạp điện thì cái này cũng đi được!”

“Không được đâu, làm vậy là vi phạm quy định.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Im miệng.” Đinh Tễ càu nhàu.

“Đừng đi đường lớn nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như chú cảnh sát bắt cậu thì sao?”

“…Đường này cũng không phải là đường lớn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Được rồi, đừng lải nhải nữa, ngày mai tôi sẽ đi đổi sang loại xe điện có bàn đạp, được chưa!”

“Loại đó ghế sau bị thấp.” Lâm Vô Ngung hôn một cái lên cổ cậu, “Tôi ngồi sau sẽ không chạm được vào cổ cậu, tôi chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hông cậu.”

“Vậy cậu lái đi, tôi không để ý tới việc nhìn hông cậu.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Xe tăng tốc, áo phông của Đinh Tễ bị gió thổi phồng lên.

Lâm Vô Ngung ở phía sau kéo áo cậu xuống, sau đó buông tay ra, vèo, áo phông lại phồng lên thành quả cầu, lại kéo xuống, buông tay ra, vèo….

“Tôi quay lại cho cậu xem.” Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại ra quay lưng cậu.

“Quay gì?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Quần áo của cậu lúc này giống như khi cậu tức giận.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Phồng lên, mãi mới hết giận, bất cẩn một chút lại…”

“Tôi có nóng nảy như vậy à?” Đinh Tễ bật cười, đưa tay về sau kéo áo xuống, nhét vào trong cạp quần mình, “Hai chúng ta ở bên nhau cũng đã hơn hai năm rồi, tôi đã bao giờ thực sự tức giận với cậu chưa?”

“Có,” Lâm Vô Ngung đặt điện thoại lên vai cậu, chụp mấy tấm góc nghiêng của cậu, “Dùng băng dính trói tôi lại…”

“Lần đó là cậu đáng đời, tôi không giận mới lạ.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Còn lần học kỳ trước thì sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đột ngột muốn chuyển chuyên ngành, còn muốn đánh tôi nữa?”

“Khoảng thời gian ấy đột nhiên tôi cảm thấy áp lực quá lớn, vô cùng buồn phiền,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sau đó cũng không đổi nữa mà? Cậu không mắng tôi thì tôi đánh cậu chắc? Cậu mắng tôi là đồ vô dụng tôi không để đánh cậu chắc?”

“Bản thân cậu không muốn học chuyên ngành gì cả, không có mục tiêu gì mà cứ ồn ào đòi đổi, cậu chỉ cảm thấy học rất mệt, cậu có đổi sang gì cậu vẫn lải nhải thôi… Còn nữa, cậu không đánh tôi, cậu chỉ muốn đánh tôi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung đính chính lại lời cậu, “Tôi cảm thấy cậu không dám đánh tôi.”

“Cái khỉ,” Đinh Tễ cười, “Tôi không dám đánh cậu á?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng bật cười, gác cằm lên vai cậu: “Kỳ thực cậu là một đứa trẻ rất biết tính toán.”

“Đừng khen linh tinh,” Đinh Tễ nghiêng đầu, “Bỏ mặt ra.”

“Bỏ tay ra, bỏ mặt ra.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “‘Còn gì cần bỏ ra nữa không, tôi xuống xe luôn nhé?”

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ hắng giọng, nói nhỏ, “Cậu làm ảnh hưởng tới tôi lái xe.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười, lui về phía sau: “Được rồi, lái chiếc xe vi phạm quy định của cậu đi.”

Nghỉ hè năm ngoái bọn họ đã tới viện phúc lợi mấy lần, ban đầu là muốn tới xem Đông Lai, nhưng mà khi tới nơi Viện trưởng nói Đông Lai đã được một đôi vợ chồng nhã nhặn nhận nuôi rồi, bọn họ bằng lòng bỏ tiền ra để điều trị cho Đông Lai.

Khi buông đồ xuống, Lâm Vô Ngung lại bị Đinh Mãn ôm lấy chân, gọi bố ơi suốt hai phút.

Sau đó bọn họ lại tới thêm mấy lần nữa, phát hiện đứa bé này rất đáng yêu nên đã hứa với nói khi nào được nghỉ sẽ về thăm nó.

Không biết đây đã là lần thứ mấy hai người họ đến thăm Đinh Mãn rồi.

Đinh Tễ vừa dừng xe lại trước cổng viện phúc lợi, còn chưa xuống xe đã nghe thấy tiếng chào đầy kích động.

“Bố ơi!” Đinh Mãn đứng phía sau lan can viện phúc lợi, hét lên một tiếng vang dội.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài, xuống xe.

Có điều khi quay đầu nhìn thấy Đinh Mãn, anh sửng sốt: “Mắt em đã được phẫu thuật rồi hả?”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Mãn gật đầu, “Không đau đâu ạ.”

“Anh xem nào, anh xem nào!” Đinh Tễ dựng xe cẩn thận, còn chưa lấy đồ đã chạy vào trong.

Đinh Mãn kích động chạy lên đón cậu, ngước mắt lên, để cậu nhìn thấy mắt của mình, dường như đang khoe khoang.

Khi Lâm Vô Ngung xách túi vào, Đinh Tễ đang nhìn chăm chú vào con mắt của Đinh Mãn, nói một cách chính xác, nó là một lỗ trống. Viện trưởng từng nói, sợ con mắt hỏng làm ảnh hưởng tới con mắt bình thường nên chỉ có thể làm phẫu thuật lấy ra.

Lúc ấy Lâm Vô Ngung còn nói nếu như cần tiền, anh có thể giúp đỡ. Không ngờ lần này đã làm phẫu thuật xong rồi.

“Bố ơi!” Đinh Mãn nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung đi vào, lại gọi lên một tiếng.

Lâm Vô Ngung đã lười sửa lời cậu bé, chỉ đành chỉ Đinh Tễ: “Vậy đó là ai?”

“Bố!” Đinh Mãn lập tức gọi hô vang với Đinh Tễ.

“Gọi là cha cũng được.” Đinh Tễ ôm lấy mặt cậu bé, “Hai bố phân thế nào được là đang gọi ai?”

“Bố!” Đinh Mãn cố chấp.

“Thôi được rồi.” Đinh Tễ cười, “Anh mang quà tới cho các bạn nhỏ, em có muốn xem không?”

“Có!” Đinh Mãn gật đầu.

Mỗi lần tới viện phúc lợi, Lâm Vô Ngung đều cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên. Ở đây không có mấy đứa trẻ khỏe mạnh, đa phần đều là có bệnh hay thân thể tàn tật, mỗi lần anh nhìn đều thấy những đứa trẻ này không biết cách tự lo cho mình.

Anh vốn không giỏi giao lưu với trẻ con, những đứa trẻ này càng khiến cho anh không biết phải xử lý thế nào. Trừ Đinh Mãn ra, anh cũng không biết phải nói chuyện với những đứa trẻ khác thế nào.

Ngược lại, có lẽ do nhà Đinh Tễ có bé Đậu Xanh cho nên không có chướng ngại giao tiếp gì với những đứa trẻ này cả.

Mỗi lần Lâm Vô Ngung đều ngồi ở bên cạnh nhìn cậu chơi với những đứa trẻ này.

Viện phúc lợi cũng có một số những đứa trẻ lớn hơn, đã đi học rồi, lúc này cũng xúm lại nghe Đinh Tễ kể chuyện học đại học.

Chị Vương làm tình nguyện ngồi xuống bên cạnh Lâm Vô Ngung, cười với anh: “Vẫn không thể nói chuyện với bọn trẻ hả?”

“Vâng ạ,” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Em không biết phải nói gì.”

“Tự nhiên thôi, em xem Tiểu Đinh rất được trẻ con yêu quý,” Chị Vương nói, “Chị cũng thế, khi rảnh rỗi bọn nhóc thường thích dính lấy chị.”

“Đinh Mãn phẫu thuật khi nào đấy ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Lúc khai xuân.” Chị Vương nói, “Có một công ty hỗ trợ bọn nhóc làm phẫu thuật, còn liên hệ với bệnh viện giúp.”

“Còn phải lắp mắt giả nữa phải không ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn Đinh Mãn.

“Ừ,” Chị Vương nói, “Nếu không đi học sẽ dọa những đứa trẻ khác, lại bị bọn nhóc cười nhạo.”

“Em có thể quyên góp.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lắp mắt giả cho thằng bé.”

Chị Vương nhìn anh, cười nói: “Thằng nhóc này.”

“Mì Sợi nói sau này lấy một viên thủy tinh đặt vào trong mắt.” Đinh Mãn chỉ vào mắt mình nói với Đinh Tễ, “Là được rồi, còn có thể chọn màu.”

“Em muốn chọn màu gì.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Màu vàng rực rỡ.” Đinh Mãn nói.

“Màu vàng không rõ lắm.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vậy thì màu đỏ!” Đinh Mãn lại nói.

“Màu đỏ sẽ dọa người khác.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Em không thể chọn màu nào bình thường một chút à?”

“Em không phải là đứa trẻ bình thường.” Đinh Mãn nói.

“Ồ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn nhóc cười, “Em là đứa bé rất đặc biệt đúng không nào?”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Mãn nói, “Em chỉ có một con mắt.”

“Lợi hại.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Vâng!” Đinh Mãn gật đầu, còn đắc ý. Khi quay đầu qua nhìn thấy Lâm Vô Ngung đang đi tới, cậu bé lại hô lên, “Bố ơi!”

“Haiz…” Lâm Vô Ngung nghiêng đầu qua, “Đi vào trong chơi một lát nhé?”

Mấy đứa trẻ trong viện đang chơi, Đinh Mãn đi tới ngồi xuống một xích đu gắn lốp xe: “Đẩy hộ em nhé!”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ đi qua đẩy cậu bé.

Đinh Mãn cười rất vui vẻ.

“Tôi vừa nói chuyện với viện trưởng.” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng ở bên cạnh cậu, “Tôi chi tiền lắp mắt giả cho Đinh Mãn.”

“Thật hả?” Đinh Tễ đẩy xích đu, xích đu lại bay lên cùng với tiếng cười vang của Đinh Mãn, “Cần bao nhiêu tiền?”

“Không nhiều lắm, tôi đã tìm thử rồi, từ mấy nghìn tới mấy chục nghìn đều có.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu quan tâm thật đấy, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu tôi còn tưởng cậu là cái loại máu lạnh.”

“Tôi chỉ không thích trẻ con như cậu thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói nhỏ.

“Trẻ con vui lắm mà, nói chuyện một lát có thể vui vẻ cả ngày,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nghe bọn trẻ nói chuyện rất buồn cười.”

“Làm thế nào bây giờ, sau này cậu cũng không có con để chơi chùng,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ có thể chơi với con nhà người ta…”

“Cái giọng điệu của cậu là sao,” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Nghe như đang giận ấy nhỉ?”

“Tôi đang giận cậu mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Giận cái mông,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Muốn chơi với trẻ con và muốn có con là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau, ví như bé Đậu Xanh, tôi mà ở với nó quá hai tiếng là tôi mệt chết rồi.”

“Tôi sẽ nói ngay với con bé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tối nay con bé sẽ diệt cậu.”

“Bây giờ chẳng ai chọc được vào nó cả, còn ngày nào cũng tập võ. Hôm đó chú nói con bé còn hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, ấn một thằng nhóc lớp sáu xuống đánh cho các chị em.” Đinh Tễ chậc một tiếng, “Cũng không biết nó nghĩ gì, sống gì mà bạo lực.”

“Đáng yêu lắm mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Cái khỉ, hôm ấy bị người ta đánh ngược lại thì làm thế nào,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bà nội đã răn đe nó mấy ngày liền, bắt nó phải học cách giải quyết vấn đề mà không dùng bạo lực.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười mãi: “Hình như bà chưa bao giờ dạy cậu như thế.”

“Con trai thì khác,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Hơn nữa khi tôi còn bé… còn bị người khác bắt nạt.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay nắn nắn sau cổ cậu: “Ai mà ngờ được, trưởng thành rồi lại đi bắt nạt người khác, tôi bị đánh gãy răng cũng phải nuốt vào trong bụng…”

“Liêm sỉ ở đâu rồi?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Ở đây!” Đinh Mãn không nghe rõ bọn họ đang nói gì, hô lên một tiếng.

Đinh Tễ cười ngặt nghẽo, đẩy xích đu: “Em có biết anh đang nói gì không?”

“Không biết ạ!” Đin Mãn cũng cười.

“Không biết sao còn giành trả lời.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Mãn nhìn anh: “Bố!”

“A…” Lâm Vô Ngung xoay người đi tới bên cạnh ngồi xuống.

Hai người họ rời khỏi viện phúc lợi cùng với tiếng tạm biệt của Đinh Mãn theo lệ thường.

“Bố!”

“Được rồi, quay về phòng đi!” Đinh Tễ phất tay với cậu bé.

“Bố!”

“Biết rồi, về đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung vẫy tay.

Lái xe đi rồi Đinh Tễ lại thở dài: “Không biết sau này thằng bé sẽ thế nào đây.”

“Đừng nghĩ nhiều thay cho nó,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ít nhất cuộc sống của nó bây giờ vẫn ổn. Đương nhiên sau này cũng có thể tìm được phương pháp thích hợp với bản thân.”

“Khi còn nhỏ cậu đã từng cảm thấy mình đáng thương chưa?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Chưa từng,” Lâm Vô Ngung, “Phần lớn cảm giác đáng thương tôi đều dành cho người khác.”

“Hình như thế,” Đinh Tễ dựa về sau, “Điện thoại tôi rung, cậu xem hộ tôi với.”

Lâm Vô Ngung lấy điện thoại khỏi túi cậu xem xét: “Là cô út gửi, quần áo bà nội đặt may đã may xong rồi, bảo chúng ta đi lấy về…ở đâu vậy?”

“Bên phía… nhà bố mẹ cậu, ở cái cửa hàng tổng hợp đặt biệt cũ ấy, tôi không nhớ ra tên nó là gì.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tầng ba toàn là hiệu may.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nếu như cậu không muốn qua đó tôi sẽ về nhà bà trước rồi tự đi lấy sau.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Đã hai năm rồi Lâm Vô Ngung chưa quay về nhà, cũng không liên lạc gì với bố mẹ. Nếu như không phải lúc này đột nhiên phải tới gần đó lấy quần áo cho bà, đầu óc Đinh Tễ hoàn toàn không nhớ tới hai người này.

“Không tới mức ấy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Có phải là tới nhà bọn họ lấy quần áo đâu.”

Có điều Lâm Vô Ngung không nói với Đinh Tễ, bên cạnh cửa hàng tổng hợp này là chợ, là nơi cư dân xung quanh tiện mua gia vị và thức ăn nhất.

Chủ yếu là anh không cảm thấy sẽ trùng hợp gặp được.

Cho nên khi hai người đỗ xe vào trong bãi đỗ ven đường, xoay người lại nhìn thấy bố anh xách một cái túi đang đi tới, anh và Đinh Tễ đều kinh ngạc.

Muốn tránh cũng không kịp nữa rồi, khoảng cách quá gần, gần tới mức anh có thể nhìn thấy nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt của bố.

Sáu mắt nhìn nhau, bầu không khí vô cùng quái dị, không lúng túng, không có cảm giác đã lâu không gặp. Đặc biệt khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt lạnh lùng của bố, thậm chí chút bùi ngùi xúc động mới nảy sinh của Lâm Vô Ngung cũng chậm rãi biến mất.

Bố anh không có ý muốn nói chuyện với hai người, chỉ đứng tại chỗ nhìn hai người bọn họ.

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng không nói gì, chỉ im lặng nhìn ông.

Hoàn cảnh này làm Đinh Tễ rất khó xử, có nên chào hay không, nếu như không chào, nên tiếp tục đứng đây hay là xoay người đi?

“Về rồi đấy à.” Đối diện cuối cùng cũng mở miệng.

“Vâng.” Lâm Vô Ngung trả lời.

Đinh Tễ từ bỏ việc chào hỏi, im lặng đứng một bên.

“Bố đi mua thức ăn ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Ừ.” Bố anh nhìn túi trong tay.

“Bố mẹ vẫn khỏe cả chứ?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Vẫn khỏe lắm.” Bố anh nói xong thì xoay người đi sang đường đối diện, không thèm quay đầu lại, dần dần biến mất trong đám người.

Đinh Tễ nghe thấy Lâm Vô Ngung khẽ thở dài.

“Biết thế này đã không để cậu tới đây.” Cậu nhìn Lâm Vô Ngung.

“Không sao,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không có cảm giác gì, chỉ đột nhiên cảm thấy giống như người xa lạ…trước đây thỉnh thoảng cũng cảm thấy bọn họ rất xa lạ, cảm thấy khó hiểu khi bọn họ là bố mẹ, nhưng bây giờ không còn cảm giác xa lạ này nữa.”

“Có lẽ là do lâu rồi không gặp.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Có điều nếu như tôi với ông bà mười năm không gặp cũng không tới mức như vậy.”

“Đi thôi, đi lấy quần áo.” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm vai Đinh Tễ, đi về phía cửa hàng tổng hợp. “Cảm giác như tình trạng của bố tôi vẫn ổn.”

“Sắc mặt rất tốt.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tuy rằng hơi già.”

“Có nếp nhăn rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sau này ai mà chẳng có nếp nhăn.” Đinh Tễ sờ mặt mình, “Sau này cũng có một ngày mặt hai ta đầy nếp nhăn…”

“Bây giờ đừng tưởng tượng tới chuyện đó vội.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Sao nào?” Đinh Tễ liếc mắt nhìn anh, “Không chấp nhận nổi sao? Đúng là đồ hám đẹp! Sau này chắc chắn sẽ thay lòng!”

“Có cái khối.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy cậu nói đi?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Mỗi ngày tôi soi gương đều nhìn thấy một cậu trai đẹp trai.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi quay đầu lại, còn có thể nhìn thấy một cậu trai đẹp trai khác. Tại sao tôi lại phải tưởng tượng nhìn thấy một ông già mặt đầy nếp nhăn chứ.”

“Cũng phải,” Đinh Tễ nghĩ, “Quá mức đột ngột, vẫn phải từ từ tiến, còn quá trình mấy chục năm để đần thích ứng.”

“Mới có mấy chục năm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Hả?” Đinh Tễ khó hiểu, nhìn anh.

“Hai chúng ta ở bên nhau cũng không quá một trăm năm.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ngắn thật.”

“Cậu nghĩ vậy đương nhiên là ngắn rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi đổi một cách nói khác, ví dụ, cả đời, nghe có phải dài hơn không, oa, cả đời đấy.”

“Oa cả đời tôi đều ở cùng với người này.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

“Nghe ý của cậu có vẻ là thất vọng ấy nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chưa thử ở bên người khác nên tiếc nuối lắm nhỉ?”

“Không có mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chia cả đời thành hai phần, ba phần hay nhiều phần đều không thích bằng một phần.”

“Phản ứng nhanh thật.” Đinh Tễ ghét bỏ, “Nói tới cả đời, tuần sau Bằng Bằng kết hôn rồi chúng ta tặng chăn đệm thật đấy à? Có quê mùa quá không?”

“Chăn lông ngỗng! Quê mùa ở đâu!” Lâm Vô Ngung suy nghĩ lại cảm khái, “Cậu ấy thực sự phải kết hôn à? Không phải bày tiệc rượu rồi lừa tiền ấy chứ?”

Đinh Tễ cười: “Cẩn thận nó mắng cậu.”

“Chẳng qua vẫn còn chút chưa định thần lại được.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chúng ta vẫn còn đang đi học, cậu ta đã kết hôn rồi.”

“Thích hợp thì kết hôn thôi, nó vẫn luôn muốn kết hôn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Dù sao từ bé tới lớn đều chưa có một gia đình thực sự, chú họ có đối xử tốt với nó thế nào đi nữa thì chú cũng có con của mình, cũng không phải là nhà của mình chú.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ, “Tôi có thể hiểu chuyện này.

“Cậu có nhà mà.” Đinh Tễ lập tức nhắc nhở anh, “Lát nữa lấy quần áo là về nhà, đừng hâm mộ người khác.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, “Cậu căng thẳng cái gì.”

“Sợ cậu nghĩ quá nhiều.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Bây giờ trừ cậu ra, tôi không nghĩ được gì khác.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Để chừa ra vị trí khác, nghĩ xem lát nữa mua một cái lì xì lớn,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Để tiền vào.”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung thuận tay nhéo nhéo vành tai cậu.


	103. Chapter 103

“Tôi nợ số tiền cho Bằng Bằng vay nhé,” Đinh Tễ ngồi khoanh chân trên giường, cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, “Nó nói cuối năm có thể trả.”

“Chuyện này còn phải hỏi tôi sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung chuyển ghế xích đu của bà nội vào trong phòng, bây giờ đang ngồi lắc lư, “Nếu tôi nói không cho vay, cậu có thể đồng ý à?”

“Tôi không hỏi cậu, tôi chỉ nói với cậu thôi,” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Cậu lại lôi ghế vào đây, lát nữa bà nội về sẽ đập cậu.”

“Khi nào bà về tôi sẽ khiêng ghế ra đón bà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cái ghế này rất thoải mái, tay nghề của ông nội quả thật không phải là chém gió, cái ghế này cũng phải được hai mươi năm rồi ấy nhỉ? Nhưng mà vẫn chưa hỏng.”

“Mười lăm, mười sáu năm gì đó.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Khi còn học tiểu học tôi thích ngủ trên đó.”

“Khi nào thì Lưu Kim Bằng mới có thể mở cửa hàng nhỉ?” Lâm Vô Ngung tiếp tục đong đưa, nghiêng đầu qua nhìn cậu, “Khi nào mở rồi thì cứ vơ vét mấy thứ đồ dùng của Làm Thế Nào ở đó.”

“Nó còn gửi từ đây qua đó ấy,” Đinh Tễ bật cười, “Tôi thấy mấy thứ đồ trong cửa hàng của nó bán còn chưa chắc đã cao cấp bằng đồ Lâm Trạm mua cho Làm Thế Nào đâu.”

Lâm Vô Ngung xì một tiếng: “Làm Thế Nào bị anh ấy chiều cho chẳng giống ai. Trước lúc chúng ta về còn để máy bay ở nhà anh ấy mà, anh ấy bảo để trong phòng của Làm Thế Nào, con chó hư ấy lại không cho tôi đi vào!”

“Thật sự không ngờ đấy,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lúc trước để chó ở chỗ anh ấy, anh ấy còn rất ghét bỏ, bây giờ có muốn lấy đi cũng không dễ.”

“Chúng ta nuôi thêm con mèo đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chó bị cướp rồi, vẫn phải có động vật nào khác.”

“Ai nuôi đây?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Hai chúng ta đều ở kí túc, còn bận muốn chết.”

“Cậu chứ ai,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu định thi nghiên cứu sinh mà, khi nào cậu tốt nghiệp thì về phòng thuê ở, sau đó nuôi mèo.”

“…Kế hoạch của cậu hay quá nhỉ?” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Đỡ phiền hơn nuôi chó, còn không cần phải dắt đi dạo.” Lâm Vô Ngung lại đong đưa.

“Tại sao không phải là tôi thi nghiên cứu sinh, cậu đi làm rồi nuôi mèo.” Đinh Tễ bỏ điện thoại xuống, nhảy xuống giường, vòng một chân qua ghế.

“Này, này, này,” Lâm Vô Ngung túm lấy vai cậu, “Đừng thế chứ, đang ở nhà, cậu nghịch như vậy ông bà về thì làm sao.”

“Cậu đang nghĩ gì thế?” Đinh Tễ ngồi lên đùi anh, “Trong đầu cậu không thể nghĩ chuyện gì đứng đắn hả?”

“Cậu ngồi cái kiểu này còn nói tôi đứng đắn á?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ bật cười cúi đầu hôn anh một cái, còn rất vang.

“Được rồi, dù sao chúng ta cũng đã bị phát hiện. Bình thường khi bà nội về nhà, cầm chìa khóa mở cửa rất nhanh,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chỉ khi nào hai chúng ta cùng ở nhà, bà mới rung khóa hai phút mới mở được cửa.”

Đinh Tễ cười ra tiếng: “Cậu cũng phát hiện ra à?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung búng nhẹ lên môi cậu. “Cậu còn cười được? Xấu hổ lắm ấy.”

“Cậu cho rằng khi chúng ta ngồi nghiêm chỉnh trong phòng xem thời sự, bà về mà không rung khóa sao?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

Lâm Vô Ngung lại thở dài: “Ông bà tâm lý quá cũng không tốt.”

Đinh Tễ chống mạnh vào lưng ghế, ghế lắc lư, cậu nhéo cằm Lâm Vô Ngung: “Cậu vừa nói cậu không thi nghiên cứu sinh nữa mà đi làm nuôi mèo hả?”

“Tôi nói là cậu thi nghiên cứu sinh, tôi đi làm nuôi mèo.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười nói.

“Không.” Đinh Tễ trả lời rất dứt khoát.

“Bố cậu có thể buông tha cho cậu sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bây giờ ông ấy cũng không quản tôi nữa,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi có học nghiên cứu sinh cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, vốn cũng không có nền tảng để học.”

“Ồ, lời này,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu muốn chọc tức ai đấy? Thần đồng nhỏ nói bản thân không có nền tảng học, còn làm người ta tức giận hơn nói cậu thi chơi chơi cũng vào được trường H.”

Đinh Tễ lại thở dài: “Chọc tức thì chọc tức, tôi không thích đi học, chuyện này cậu đừng cản tôi.”

“Tôi không cản cậu, cũng sẽ không nói mấy câu về sau đừng hối hận,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu muốn làm gì cũng được, bà nội đã nói rồi, chỉ cần cậu không làm chuyện xấu, cậu có đi ăn mày cũng được, chỉ cần cậu cảm thấy vui là được.”

“Không cần phải thế.” Đinh Tễ vội vàng nói, “Tuy rằng tôi không chú trọng chuyện ăn uống như cậu, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn ăn uống tử tế.”

Lâm Vô Ngung cười rung cả ghế.

“Được rồi, nếu tôi đi làm sẽ nuôi một con mèo cho cậu chơi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Lúc ấy cậu phải chăm chỉ học tập, nếu như cậu thực sự không thi nghiên cứu sinh, tôi sợ chú Dương sẽ mắng cậu, bây giờ rảnh rỗi cậu đều tới làm việc cho chú ấy mà.”

“Cả ngày chú Dương, chú Dương…” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài.

“Tôi có gọi trước mặt những người khác đâu,” Đinh Tễ cười hì hì, “Tôi đã gọi vậy cho trẻ rồi, đáng lẽ phải là bác Dương.”

Kỳ thực Lâm Vô Ngung không để ý tới việc sau khi tốt nghiệp Đinh Tễ sẽ đi làm hay là đi học. Đinh Tễ vốn là một con người bài bản, không thích đi học thì đi làm. Với đầu óc của cậu, làm gì cũng không thành vấn đề, chưa biết chừng một ngày nào đó cậu muốn đi học, thi lại cũng có thể đỗ được.

Có điều bố mẹ Đinh Tễ còn chưa biết quyết định của cậu, vẫn cho rằng chắc hẳn cậu sẽ học tiếp, không biết lúc biết sẽ ồn ào thế nào.

“Haiz.” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi hông.

“Cậu lo bố mẹ tôi nổi nóng hả?” Đinh Tễ hỏi.

“Đừng đoán chuẩn như vậy nữa,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Phiền chết được, không giữ được tí cảm giác thần bí nào cả.”

“Cậu thở dài còn muốn duy trì cảm giác thần bí cái quái gì….” Đinh Tễ lại lắc cái ghế, “Đánh một quả rắm thần bí… có thể giống như hát sao.”

“Đi xuống.” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy cậu.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ không nhúc nhích, “Sao bây giờ cậu hay cáu vậy? Nói một câu là đuổi người ta đi?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xuống bên dưới, “Đè lên tôi rồi.”

“Tôi đã ngồi một lúc lâu rồi, bây giờ mới đè lên cậu hả?” Đinh Tễ rất xem thường.

Lâm Vô Ngung không hé răng, chỉ nhìn cậu.

Đinh Tễ đối diện với anh, chợt nhận ra gì đó, vừa vội vàng xuống ghế, vừa cười nói: “Biết rồi, biết rồi, tôi không cố ý đâu. Tôi không có suy nghĩ gì khác, mỗi động tác của tôi đều là vô thức, trước mắt tôi với cậu chỉ có tình yêu thuần khiết…”

“Lấy cho tôi một chai hồng trà lạnh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ đi về phía cửa mấy bước lại dừng: “Không tốt cho cơ thể lắm đâu, không bằng tôi lấy đá chườm qua một chút.”

“Lăn ngay,” Lâm Vô Nugng nói, “Tôi chỉ muốn uống nước thôi.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ chạy vào trong bếp, lấy hồng trà lạnh cho anh, “Chỉ còn hai chai nữa thôi, mấy ngày nay chúng ta uống hơi nhiều, lát nữa phải đi siêu thị mua bù vào. Lỡ như bé Đậu Xanh có đến mà nhìn thấy chỉ còn thừa một chút sẽ tức giận.

“Mua thêm ít kem nữa, loại hai màu ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lâu lắm rồi không ăn, ở trường học toàn loại ba màu.”

“Ok.” Đinh Tễ cũng nhìn xuống phía dưới anh, “Lát nữa cậu đỡ rồi thì đi.”

“…Cậu đừng lúc nào cũng nhắc nhở tôi, cũng đừng nhìn tôi, tôi sẽ nhanh đỡ.” Lâm Vô Ngung bất đắc dĩ vẫy tay với Đinh Tễ, “Cậu phải làm gì thì đi làm đi.”

“Tôi muốn rửa mặt.” Đinh Tễ ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Lâm Vô Ngung uống mấy ngụm hồng trà lạnh, cảm thấy rất thoải mái. Anh đứng dậy mở tủ, rút một cái áo phông ra, là áo của Đinh Tễ, nhưng anh cũng không cảm thấy có vấn đề gì. Bây giờ quần áo hai người đã để lẫn lộn cả.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mặc áo vừa đi vào phòng khách, chợt anh nghe thấy tiếng khóa cửa vang.

Hôm nay bà nội về mà không rung chìa khóa sao?

Anh vội vàng kéo áo xuống, tuy rằng không làm gì, nhưng cứ nghĩ tới việc mỗi lần bà nội ra ngoài lại nghĩ hai người sẽ thừa dịp ở nhà không có ai để làm chuyện gì đó, anh lại xấu hổ.

Còn chưa kéo áo xong, cửa đã mở ra, cô út xách một túi đồ ăn đi vào.

Lâm Vô Ngung vừa mới kéo áo xuống một nửa, còn một vòng chưa kéo xuống.

Cô út đi vào ngước mắt nhìn sửng sốt: “Ồ.”

“Cô tới rồi ạ.” Lâm Vô Ngung kéo áo xuống, đang muốn nói gì đó chứng minh rằng mình chỉ thay quần áo thôi. Đinh Tễ đột nhiên ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, mặt dính đầy nước, nhìn giống như vừa tắm xong.

“Ồ.” Cô út lại sửng sốt.

“Cô…” Đinh Tễ còn chưa nói xong, cô út đã xoay người đi ra khỏi phòng, vẫn xách theo túi đồ ăn.

“Đậu.” Đinh Tễ phản ứng lại, vội vàng chạy tới kéo cô út về, “Cô làm gì đấy, chạy đi đâu?”

“Thu dọn xong chưa?” Cô út hỏi.

“Thu dọn cái gì cơ ạ!” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bọn cháu chuẩn bị đi siêu thị mua đồ uống cho bé Đậu Xanh!”

“Mấy ngày nay bọn cháu uống sạch hồng trà của con bé rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Cô út dò xét hai người, chợt cảm thấy ngại ngùng: “Ồ, hai đứa làm cô giật mình.”

“Không phải là cô dọa bọn cháu sao ạ?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chúng cháu trong sạch.”

“Được rồi, cháu im đi.” Cô út cười đẩy cậu ra, xách thức ăn vào trong bếp, “Hai đứa đi siêu thị thì đi nhanh đi, lát nữa bà về chuẩn bị nấu cơm, mấy ngày trước khi hai đứa về đều ăn rất long trọng.”

“Bé Đậu Xanh đâu rồi ạ?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đã tan lớp học năng khiếu chưa.”

“Còn ở nhà giận dỗi kìa,” Cô út nói, “Đánh bạn học, bị bố nó mắng một trận, bây giờ đang ngồi trong phòng tự kiểm điểm, không chịu ra ngoài. Lát nữa bố nó đưa tới đây, hai đứa khuyên bảo nó chút đi.”

“Tại sao lại đánh bạn học ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Thấy việc nghĩa thì làm,” Cô út thở dài, “Bạn cùng bàn nó bị bắt nạt, cho nên nó đánh người.”

“Bị chú trách mắng chắc con bé tủi thân lắm,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Nó làm chuyện tốt mà.”

“Cho nên hai đứa xem có thể khuyên bảo không, làm việc tốt cũng không thể động tay đánh người được.” Cô út nói, “Bây giờ nó đã thành đầu gấu trường rồi, hôm nay hai nhà mang con tới nói chuyện với giáo viên, đứa trẻ kia thấy nó là khóc, còn không nói được nên lời.”

“Cô, nghe giọng điệu của cô,” Lâm Vô Ngung dựa vào tường cười nói, “Thật ra đắc ý lắm phải không.”

“Ồ.” Cô út che miệng, “Cháu nghe được ra à?”

Đinh Tễ vui vẻ: “Nghe được ra ạ.”

“Đứa trẻ đó phiền lắm, trong nhà cũng không ai quản. Nghỉ hè rồi mấy đứa nó cùng nhau tới lớp năng khiếu, lại còn bắt nạt bạn gái khác,” Cô út cau mày, “Đúng là thiếu đánh mà… nhưng cô không thể nói như vậy.”

“Đánh người không phải là biện pháp tốt nhất để giải quyết vấn đề.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Vậy sao?” Cô út vỗ tay.

“Cô nhìn anh con bé xem, hồi bé chỉ biết chạy, chạy không được mới đánh.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Lâm Vô Ngung?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Anh con bé sắp đánh cháu rồi kìa,” Cô út bật cười, “Mau đi mua đồ uống đi, lát nữa nói chuyện với Đậu Xanh nhé.”

Đinh Tễ xách một thùng hồng trà, lại bê thêm một thùng coca, cuối cùng ôm cả một đống kem về.

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn xe đẩy: “Được rồi, lấy thêm ít đồ ăn vặt đi.”

“Hôm qua bà nội còn nói cậu ăn nhiều hơn cả heo.” Đinh Tễ nói.

“Trước đây bà không nói vậy,” Lâm Vô Ngung thở dài, “Bây giờ quen rồi nên được đà lấn tới.”

“Vẫn cao cấp hơn Bằng Bằng,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bằng Bằng là tầng lớp thấp.”

“Về trường rồi tôi phải tham gia đánh giá cuộc thi máy bay không người lái, chắc là rất mệt,” Lâm Vô Ngung vươn tay lấy đồ ăn vặt, “Phải bổ sung trước.”

“Đánh giá mà mệt á?” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh, “Nếu như cậu nói cầm cái vợt chạy theo thì tôi tin cậu mệt.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung do dự, lấy một gói váng đậu đặt lại lên giá.

Đinh Tễ mấp máy môi, không nói được lời nào.

“Cậu định nói chuyện với Đậu Xanh thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung đẩy xe về phía quầy thu ngân.

“Tùy ý nói gì đó đều được, cậu cho rằng mấy lời bố mẹ nó nói nó thực sự nghe được vào sao,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cho dù cậu nhắc lại lời của bọn họ, con bé có thể nghe sao.”

“Ừ.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười.

Phán đoán của Đinh Tễ rất chính xác.

Bé Đậu Xanh nằm trên giường Đinh Tễ, thở dài nói: “Được rồi, em biết cả rồi, em đánh người là không đúng, nếu như đáng đánh cũng không tới lượt em đánh.”

“Có ăn không?” Lâm Vô Ngung đưa kem cho cô bé.

“Đánh người căn bản không giải quyết được vấn đề gì, cậu ta sợ em rồi, không dám bắt nạt em, không dám bắt nạt những người em bảo vệ nữa.” Bé Đậu Xanh cầm lấy kem, “Nhưng mà cậu ta không cảm thấy bản thân mình sai, cậu ta còn có thể bắt nạt những người khác.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Em vốn không có nghĩa vụ giáo dục thằng bé thay bố mẹ nó.”

“Nhưng anh nói xem,” Bé Đậu Xanh nhìn cậu, “Ngoại trừ đánh cậu ta ra thì còn cách nào khác giải quyết chuyện này không? Nói lý lẽ sao? Hay là mách thầy cô?”

“Đã mách chưa?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Em chưa, các bạn khác có nói với giáo viên rồi, giáo viên có nói với cậu ta cũng chẳng có ích gì,” Bé Đậu Xanh chán chẳng buồn nói, “Bố mẹ cậu ta cũng không quản.”

“Em đã từng nghĩ nếu như không đánh được thì phải làm thế nào chưa?” Đinh Tễ cười nói.

“Đương nhiên là em sẽ đánh người em đánh được rồi,” Bé Đậu Xanh nói, “Em có bị ngốc đâu, nếu không đánh lại được em chỉ có thể an ủi người bị bắt nạt thôi, ít nhất cũng để bạn ấy không buồn vì cảm thấy không ai giúp mình cả.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, ăn một miếng kem, không nói gì cả.

“Vậy bây giờ em là đại ca trường hả?” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ít nhất bây giờ em còn có một cách giải quyết khác.”

“Đe dọa hả?” Bé Đậu Xanh hỏi.

“Ừ,” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, vươn tay túm lấy cổ áo Lâm Vô Ngung, “Đây là lần cuối cùng tao cảnh cáo mày.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn cậu, một giây sau bắt đầu vào vai: “Làm gì thế! Cậu bỏ tôi ra! Có bản lĩnh thì đánh tôi này!”

“Mày chưa nhìn thấy tao đánh người thế nào thì cũng phải nghe qua rồi chứ,” Đinh Tễ chỉ anh, “Nếu như mày còn dám động vào Đậu Xanh nhà tao…”

“Thả tôi ra, thả tôi ra!” Lâm Vô Ngung vùng vẫy lùi về phía sau.

Đinh Tễ buông lỏng tay, chỉ vào anh: “Không có lần sau đâu!”

“Hai anh đủ rồi đấy,” Bé Đậu Xanh nằm ra giường cười vang, “Được rồi, em biết rồi, đừng diễn nữa.”

“Diễn xong rồi.” Đinh Tễ vỗ vỗ tay.

“Sau này em sẽ chú ý.” Bé Đậu Xanh ăn một miếng kem, “Thực ra em tức giận là vì bố em chưa gì đã mắng em đánh người là sai, cũng không quan tâm là tại sao em đánh người.”

“Bố em lo lắng thôi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Một bé gái, thể lực đâu so được với bé trai, lỡ như em chịu thiệt thì làm thế nào.”

“Bố không nói em cũng hiểu cả,” Bé Đậu Xanh chun mũi, lại quay ra nhìn cậu, “Hai anh thật là, ăn ý ghê á, vừa nhìn đã biết là một đôi.”

“Đừng có đánh trống lảng.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Bây giờ em đang nghe dạy bảo.”

“Em biết rồi.” Bé Đậu Xanh xoay người nằm thẳng, “Biết rồi ạ!”

“Đậu Xanh.” Lâm Vô Ngung gọi cô bé.

“Dạ?” Bé Đậu Xanh đáp lời.

“Cố gắng làm chuyện mình có thể khống chế kết quả.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Em biết rồi.” Bé Đậu Xanh gật đầu.

Để cảm ơn, ngày đầu tiên hai người quay lại trường, bé Đậu Xanh đã tặng hai người một ngọn nến hình hai người nhỏ hôn nhau mà tự tay cô bé làm.

Nếu như cô bé không giới thiệu tên của tác phẩm này là “Hai anh đang hôn nhau,” Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy cơ bản chỉ là hai cái que dựa vào nhau.

Có điều anh vẫn rất quý trọng, khi lên máy bay sợ đè hỏng nên không dám bỏ vào trong vali mà xách theo một cái túi nhỏ.

.

“Tao sẽ tới chỗ mày nghỉ tuần trăng mật.” Lưu Kim Bằng đi bên cạnh dặn dò Đinh Tễ, “Hai đứa mày phụ trách là được.”

“Tuần trăng mật của mày có tạm bợ quá không vậy?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Điều quan trọng nhất là,” Lưu Kim Bằng nói, “Tao chọn ra nước ngoài từ đó là vì muốn thăm hai đứa mày!”

“Được,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tao sẽ dẫn vợ chồng mày đi chơi.”

“Khi về cũng về bên ấy, mang quà về cho bọn mày.” Lưu Kim Bằng nói.

“Không tiện thì không phải cầm về đâu, có lòng là được.” Đinh Tễ nói.

Lưu Kim Bằng xua tay: “Vẫn phải mang chứ, tao không phải là cái dạng có vợ rồi quên… anh em.”

“Cảm ơn nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

“Có đôi khi tao nhìn thấy điệu cười của mày rất là ngứa mắt.” Lưu Kim Bằng trừng mắt nhìn anh.

“Cảm ơn.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười ôm lấy cậu ta.

Bây giờ hai người về trường cũng không ai đi tiễn cả, đã không phải lần đầu tiên nữa, không có cảm giác không nỡ khi lần đầu xa nhà. Mỗi lần về trường Lưu Kim Bằng đều đến tiễn, nếu như Lưu Kim Bằng không có thời gian, hai người sẽ tự gọi xe.

Còn khi tới bên kia, căn bản đều là Lâm Trạm lái xe tới đón.

Mấy lần đầu là do Đinh Tễ gọi điện tới nhờ vả, sau đó không biết là anh ta sợ Đinh Tễ, hay là đã quen rồi.

Rất tốt.

Lâm Vô Ngung đi tới bãi đỗ xe, mỗi khi nhìn thấy Lâm Trạm đang ngồi trong xe đợi bọn họ, anh đều cảm thấy có cảm giác ấm áp không thể nói thành lời.

Đinh Tễ đi tới mở cốp xe ra: “Sao nhiều đồ vậy? Giờ để hành lý thế nào đây.”

“Để ở ghế sau đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung không quay đầu lại.

Đinh Tễ và Lâm Vô Ngung mang dụng cụ và thùng đựng mô hình đặt ở ghế sau, nhét hành lý vào cốp.

Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi vào ghế phó lái, vừa thắt dây an toàn, vừa hỏi: “Anh mời ăn cơm ạ?”

“Anh nói không mời thì có tác dụng à,” Lâm Trạm đợi Đinh Tễ đóng cửa sau rồi mới khởi động xe, “Sao da mặt hai đứa dày thế nhỉ, nói cái gì cũng như được khen.”

“Đó là Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Đinh Tễ ngồi phía sau cười hì hì.

“Em cũng có tốt được bao nhiêu đâu.” Lâm Trạm mở radio.

Đinh Tễ ở phía sau cười tới sặc.

“Hai đứa thi lấy bằng đi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Ai thi được trước thì anh cho cái xe này.”

“Anh định đổi xe ạ?” Đinh Tễ lập tức ngồi thẳng.

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm gật đầu.

“Em lái xe từ ký túc tới nhà ăn xong lại lái về phòng học sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Cho Đinh Tễ.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Cảm ơn anh Trạm.” Đinh Tễ nhận luôn.


	104. Chapter 104

Buổi sáng Đinh Tễ rất khó thức giấc, tuy rằng mỗi khi cần dậy sớm tới cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể dậy, nhưng mỗi lần đều giống như bị kéo đi pháp trường.

Từ khi cậu bắt đầu làm việc cùng với Lâm Trạm, Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy cậu thức dậy không khó khăn nữa.

Sáng sớm hôm nay Đinh Tễ có việc bận, Lâm Vô Ngung dự định đi về trường.

Anh thức dậy rất sớm đã thấy Đinh Tễ dậy rồi, cậu đang gọi điện thoại ở trong phòng khách: “Tám giờ phải xếp máy xong, xe Van cũng được, gọi Tiểu Lý với ai đó qua giúp…chín rưỡi á? Không được, tám rưỡi sáng ánh sáng đã thay đổi rồi…không được, anh à, nghe giọng của tôi có thấy kiên định không? Nghe đây. Không! Được!”

Lâm Vô Ngung gối đầu lên cánh tay bật cười.

Vừa mới cười mấy tiếng, một bóng đen đã nhào tới, anh chưa kịp nghiêng đầu đi, cái bóng đó đã rơi lên mặt anh.

“A!” Anh hét lên.

Đây là mèo của Đinh…không, đây là mèo của hai người.

Khi mới mang về nuôi, nó là một nhóc đáng yêu mặt tròn tai to. Đinh Tễ đặt cho nó cái tên Đinh Đại Viên. Kết quả chỉ chưa đầy một tháng, mặt của Đinh Đại Viên càng ngày càng nhọn biến thành mặt dưa.

Đinh Tễ lập tức đổi tên cho nó, tên là Ghế Xe.

Lâm Vô Ngung phản đối kịch liệt, nhưng phản đối vô hiệu, bởi vì con mèo này do Đinh Tễ hầu hạ, Đinh Tễ nhắc nhở anh, anh không có quyền lên tiếng.

Ghế Xe đạp lên mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, nhảy tới cái bàn bên cạnh, vô cùng nhẹ nhàng thông thạo.

Giường trên đã bị nó chiếm lĩnh. Chỉ cần có mặt Lâm Vô Ngung, cái động tác xuống giường, giẫm mặt, nhảy lên bàn sẽ không lệch đi đâu được.

“Haiz….” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm mặt thở dài.

“Dậy chưa?” Đinh Tễ gọi điện thoại xong đi vào trong phòng.

“Thức rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung duỗi người, “Định dậy rồi, nhưng mà bị Ghế Xe đạp về, bây giờ không dậy nổi.”

Đinh Tễ cũng duỗi hông, nhào lên người anh, nhắm mắt lại: “Haiz…tôi buồn ngủ quá, tôi không muốn dậy.”

“Cậu đã dậy được nửa tiếng rồi mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm cậu, xoa nắn tai cậu.

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ nhắm mắt đáp một tiếng.

“Có phải hôm nay quay cảnh biến đổi ánh sáng ngầu nhất không?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đúng.” Đinh Tễ vẫn nhắm mắt.

“Cậu đi với Lâm Trạm à?” Lâm Vô Ngung lại hỏi.

“Không phải,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ có tôi với anh Miêu thôi, tôi đã kéo mô hình và một số nhân viên tới đó rồi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung hơi khựng lại, do dự một lát nhưng không nói gì, chỉ xoa lưng Đinh Tễ.

“Lát nữa người ta đưa cơm tới đây, tôi đã để lại số điện thoại của cậu rồi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Cậu ăn xong hẵng về trường, dù sao hôm nay bên chỗ chú Dương cũng không cần cậu giúp gì cả.”

“Cậu ăn gì?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Bánh bao nhỏ mua ngày hôm qua.” Đinh Tễ thở dài, “Cả sữa bò nữa.”

“Hay là muộn một tí cậu hãy đi,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đợi người ta ship đồ ăn sáng tới cậu ăn thêm một chút?”

“Dạ dày của tôi không họ Lâm,” Đinh Tễ chống giường chậm rãi ngồi dậy, dụi mắt nói, “Dạ dày họ Đinh thực sự không nuốt thêm được đồ ăn nữa.”

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười, gối đầu lên cánh tay: “Vậy cậu làm xong việc bên ấy thì gọi cho tôi nhé, tối nay tôi mời cậu ăn ngon.”

“Ok.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Đinh Tễ vẫn chưa tốt nghiệp, nhưng bây giờ cũng có thể coi như là nhân viên chỗ Lâm Trạm, khi nào rảnh cậu sẽ tới phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm làm thêm.

Mỗi lần làm đều kêu mệt, nhưng lần nào cũng làm vô cùng khí thế.

Tuy rằng hoàn toàn không phù hợp với chuyên ngành của cậu, nhưng Lâm Vô Ngung cảm thấy không có vấn đề gì. Thi đại học H hay điền chuyên ngành đều là do Đinh Tễ tự mình quyết định, cho dù xuất phát điểm ban đầu là gì, đều là chuyện tự cậu quyết định.

Bây giờ cậu lựa chọn tới chỗ Lâm Trạm làm việc cũng là quyết định của cậu, cậu cảm thấy thú vị, cậu có thể tiếp tục làm.

Có điều…

Lâm Vô Ngung ăn xong bữa sáng mà Đinh Tễ đặt cho anh, trước khi về trường, anh tới nhà Lâm Trạm một chuyến.

Lâm Trạm mặc áo ngủ đi ra mở cửa cho anh.

“Anh còn chưa dậy à?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng bên ngoài cửa, khi Lâm Trạm thức giấc luôn có cáu kỉnh, anh phải chuẩn bị trước.

Lâm Trạm vẫy tay với anh: “Dậy rồi, còn chưa rời giường thôi, vào đây đi.”

Lâm Vô Ngung vào trong phòng, Làm Thế Nào đang mặc cái váy thêu hoa màu xanh lam, lắc mông phe phẩy đuôi chạy tới chỗ anh.

“…Nó là chó đực mà?” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi xuống xoa đầu Làm Thế Nào.

“Không nhìn ra đấy,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Hơn nữa cái váy này rất đẹp mà.”

“Được rồi,” Lâm Vô Ngung cầm chân trước của Làm Thế Nào để nó đứng dậy, xem xét cẩn thận, “Đúng là đẹp.”

“Có chuyện gì à?” Lâm Trạm rót trà hoa quả cho anh.

“Hôm nay anh không tới hiện trường ạ?” Lâm Vô Ngung đứng dậy, “Đinh Tễ nói chỉ có cậu ấy với anh Miêu thôi, còn lại là những nhân viên khác.

“Ừ.” Lâm Trạm gật đầu, “Có chuyện gì à?”

“Không phải,” Lâm Vô Ngung uống một ngụm trà. “Khách hàng này quan trọng lắm phải không? Trước đây bọn anh chưa từng làm video kiểu vậy mà anh lại để anh Miêu dẫn theo người mới như Đinh Tễ….”

“Là Đinh Tễ dẫn theo anh Miêu, anh Miêu làm trợ thủ cho em ấy,” Lâm Trạm sửa lại, “Đinh Tễ quyết định tất cả cảnh quay lần này.”

“…Cậu ấy là người mới mà,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Anh có thể yên tâm đến vậy sao?”

“Chuyện mà Đinh Tễ có hứng thú nhất định em ấy sẽ làm tốt, nhìn bên ngoài không thấy em ấy có thể làm được như vậy,” Lâm Trạm nhìn anh, “Nhưng một khi em ấy bắt đầu ganh đua, có thể làm được chuyện mà một người “thông minh” không thể làm được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung không nói gì.

“Máy nhắc lại,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Lời này là em nói đấy? Không sai một chữ.”

“Trước đây em không phát hiện ra trí nhớ anh lại tốt thế này đâu.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

Anh từng nói lời này vào thời điểm nửa năm trước, khi Đinh Tễ muốn tới làm việc ở chỗ của Lâm Trạm, Lâm Trạm không cho đi, Lâm Vô Ngung đã lén đi gặp Lâm Trạm nói những lời này, tính ra cũng đã sắp được nửa năm rồi.

“Lúc trước còn khẳng định với anh như vậy, bây giờ muốn tự vả à?” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Em chỉ lo lắng chút thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung lắc lư cốc trà hoa quả lên, “Lỡ như làm hỏng, chắc chắn anh sẽ nói cậu ấy, cậu ấy sẽ áy náy.”

“Vậy nên em ấy sẽ không làm hỏng đâu,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Khách hàng này vốn là của em ấy bàn chuyện, trước đây Đại Tráng đã nói chuyện mấy lần mà không được, Đinh Tễ đi hai lần đã ký được hợp đồng, anh không để em ấy làm chủ không được.”

Lâm Vô Ngung định thần lại: “Cậu ấy không nói gì với em cả.”

“Em là một học thần chướng mắt cả học vị thạc sĩ,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Có lẽ em ấy cảm thấy chuyện này trong mắt em chẳng đáng gì, hoặc là muốn cho em một bất ngờ, cũng bình thường mà nhỉ.”

“Em học lên mà, em chưa từng nói chướng mắt.” Lâm Vô Ngung chậc một tiếng.

“Có phải em đã nói, thôi bỏ đi học lên thì học lên, không cần phải tốn thời gian chứng minh chuyện chắc chắn mình sẽ làm được.” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Trên người anh có bút ghi âm à?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhoài người tới móc túi anh ta.

“Anh vẫn luôn quan tâm tới chuyện của em mà,” Lâm Trạm cười nói, “Nếu như đổi thành người khác anh sẽ không nhớ nhiều lời nhảm nhí vậy.”

“Được rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung ngồi lại vào ghế, ôm lấy Làm Thế Nào vừa mới nhảy lên, vén váy nhỏ lên xoa bụng nó, “Em vẫn có lòng tin vào cậu ấy.”

“Có mà em bao bọc em ấy sợ em ấy chịu uất ức thì đúng hơn.” Lâm Trạm nói.

Lâm Vô Ngung bật cười.

Cười xong anh không nói gì, Lâm Trạm cũng không để ý tới anh nữa, qua một lát mới đi tới trước mặt anh: “Em không đi à?”

“Đừng lúc nào cũng đuổi em thế chứ!” Lâm Vô Ngung ôm lấy Làm Thế Nào nằm ra sô pha, “Anh nhìn giờ được không? Em mới tới đây chưa được mười phút, nói chuyện thêm một chút không được sao?”

“Nói gì?” Lâm Trạm ngồi xuống.

Lâm Vô Ngung không chuẩn bị nói gì cả, nội dung cần nói đã nói xong rồi, anh quay qua nhìn Lâm Trạm, hồi lâu mới nói: “Lần trước anh đã đi gặp cô gái mà giám đốc Hà giới thiệu chưa?”

“Em hết lời để nói rồi à…” Lâm Trạm nhìn anh, “Cô nào?”

“Cô thứ tư ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Không phải giám đốc Hà đã nói cô gái này vô cùng ưu tú, vô số người tài năng phải nằm gục sau lưng cô ấy khóc lóc cầu xin nữ thần quay đầu nhìn bọn họ…”

Lâm Trạm dựa vào sô pha cười ngặt nghẽo: “Không đi.”

“Hay là anh tùy tiện gặp một người rồi nói không hợp đi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Chị ấy nhiệt tình quá mức, lại là đối tác của anh, chắc chắn sẽ tiếp tục giới thiệu cho anh.”

“Không đâu.” Lâm Trạm trả lời.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhìn anh ta.

“Anh đã nói với cô ấy rồi,” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh bất lực, không thể hãm hại người khác.”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt, qua một lút sau mới cẩn thận hỏi một câu: “Thật hả?”

“Não em chạy đâu rồi?” Lâm Trạm nói.

“Đầu óc anh thì sao, sao lại tìm được lý do như vậy hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Không sao.” Lâm Trạm nói, “Anh có bất lực hay không cũng không ảnh hưởng gì tới công việc cả.”

“Vậy không bằng anh nói anh thích con trai ấy,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Ít nhất vẫn còn có công năng.”

“Nếu như cô ấy bắt đầu giới thiệu bạn trai cho anh thì phải làm thế nào?” Lâm Trạm nói, Làm Thế Nào kêu mấy tiếng với anh ta, anh ta vươn tay vuốt ve đầu nó, “Không gọi mày, ngoan.”

Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt mất mấy giây, ôm Làm Thế Nào cười hì hì: “Anh được lắm.”

.

Khi điện thoại Đinh Tễ ở trong túi kêu lên lần thứ ba, cậu mới rảnh tay lấy ra nhìn. Cậu còn tưởng rằng Lâm Vô Ngung gọi điện tới, khi nhìn thấy hai chữ Hùng Đại, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng thất vọng.

“Có gì không?” Cậu nghe điện.

“Hôm nay có về trường không?” Hùng Đại nói, “Cả tuần nay mày không về rồi? Không viết đồ án nữa à? Hay là định bỏ học luôn?”

“Ai bảo là tao không viết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sao thế?”

“Buổi tối tụ tập ăn uống.” Hùng Đại cao giọng, “Cơm chia tay!”

“Cái gì,” Đinh Tễ buồn cười, “Bây giờ đã ăn cơm chia tay rồi à? Chia xong rồi ngày ngày ngồi ngốc ở ký túc chắc?”

“Tiểu Bảo nói đấy, phải ăn mấy bữa cơm chia tay cho tới tận khi tốt nghiệp.” Hùng Đại nói, “Hôm nay là bữa no.1, bữa sau phải xem thời gian của mọi người thế nào.”

“Ok.” Đinh Tễ cười nói, “Chiều tao về trường.”

“Đợi mày đấy,” Hùng Đại nói, “Bọn tao đặt bàn trước.”

“Được.” Đinh Tễ trả lời.

Công việc hôm nay thuận lợi vượt quá tưởng tượng của Đinh Tễ. Cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn thất bại rồi, hôm nay không kịp thời gian để quay ánh sáng cần thiết, ngày mai lại quay lại.

Nhưng cảnh một của phần quan trọng nhất đã thành công rồi, không xảy ra vấn đề gì cả, cậu xem lại video cảm thấy thực sự rất hoàn hảo.

Lần này chỉ dùng mô hình thu nhỏ quay một câu chuyện, hình thức cũng không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng đối tượng hợp tác lại là một công ty nổi tiếng. Cậu khó khăn lắm…à hình như cũng không phải là khó khăn lắm, nói tóm lại là vẫn lấy được hợp đồng này. Đối phương cũng thích câu chuyện, có thể làm tăng thêm một dự án thành công cho phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm.

Cậu rất cố gắng, thái độ hoàn toàn không muốn nhúng tay để cậu tự làm của Lâm Trạm đã cho cậu sự cổ vũ rất lớn. Tuy rằng anh Miêu cảm thấy cậu học bốn năm đại học rất uổng phí, nhưng cậu không hề cảm thấy tiếc nuối.

Bốn năm đại học không hề uổng phí, học tập chính là tích lũy những chi tiết nhỏ bé mà chính bạn cũng không cảm giác được.

“Dọn đồ chứ?” Anh Miêu đi tới hỏi.

“Vâng.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu, “Lát nữa anh sắp xếp cho mọi người ăn cơm, hôm nay em phải về trường, buổi tối không ăn chung với bọn anh được.”

“Vậy em mang đồ đạc về luôn đi,” Anh Miêu nói, “Hôm nay toàn dùng bảo bối của Lâm Trạm cả, ngày mai đưa cho cậu ấy cũng được, lát nữa xe đông người, anh sợ làm hỏng mất.”

“Vâng ạ.” Đinh Tễ cười cười.

Sau khi sắp xếp đồ đạc vào trong xe cẩn thận, cậu gọi điện thoại cho Lâm Vô Ngung: “Tôi xong việc rồi, lát nữa tôi mang đồ đạc về phòng làm việc của Lâm Trạm trước sau đó mới về trường.”

“Tới đây,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi đang ở trong văn phòng, cậu đến đón tôi luôn.”

“Sao cậu lại chạy tới phòng làm việc làm gì?” Đinh Tễ sửng sốt, “Cậu không về trường à?”

“Không.” Lâm Vô Ngung cười cười, “Hôm nay cũng không có việc gì, tôi ngồi nói chuyện với Lâm Trạm một lát, sau đó ăn cơm ở cửa hàng phía sau phòng làm việc nên cũng lười quay lại trường.”

“Được rồi, tôi qua đó ngay.” Tâm tình Đinh Tễ trở nên rất vui vẻ vì có thể gặp Lâm Vô Ngung sau một tiếng nữa.

Hôm nay Lâm Trạm ở cùng Lâm Vô Ngung cả ngày, không biết tâm tình sẽ thế nào. Khi Đinh Tễ tới phòng làm việc, Lâm Trạm đang đóng cửa ngủ trong phòng.

“Tôi gọi anh ấy dậy nhé.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Đừng gọi.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chỉ cần anh ấy ngủ quá năm phút khi bị đánh thức sẽ cáu kỉnh, cậu đừng chọc anh ấy thì hơn.”

“Đi thôi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu đỗ xe trong bãi à.”

“Ừ.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

Lúc trước hai người đều thi được bằng lái cả, nhưng vì khi đi lấy bằng Đinh Tễ xếp hàng phía trước Lâm Vô Ngung, cho nên Lâm Trạm đưa xe cho Đinh Tễ.

Có điều bình thường hai người đều để ở bãi đỗ mà không dùng tới, chỉ khi nào cần dùng mới tới đây lái đi. Phải tới khi nào hai người tốt nghiệp ra ngoài chơi mới có thể lái thỏa thích.

“Người kia có phải là Lý Hương Hương không?” Khi xe taxi sắp đi tới trường, Lâm Vô Ngung híp mắt nhìn, chỉ vào con đường phía trước.

“Đúng rồi,” Đinh Tễ dựa vào người anh nhìn ra bên ngoài, “Bên cạnh có phải Dư Hạo Đông không?”

“Tôi nhìn không rõ lắm,” Lâm Vô Ngung vừa lấy kính ra đeo vừa nói nhỏ, “Dư Hạo Đông vừa tốt nghiệp xong là ra nước ngoài luôn rồi mà?”

“Chính là Dư Hạo Đông.” Đinh Tễ nheo mắt nhìn qua đó.

Lâm Vô Ngung không mấy quan tâm chuyện tại sao Dư Hạo Đông lại đột ngột về nước rồi còn đi cùng với Lý Thụy Thần, động tác nheo mắt của Đinh Tễ lúc này khiến anh càng chú ý hơn.

“Cậu cận thị hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Đâu có?” Đinh Tễ hỏi, “Sao cậu hỏi thế?”

“Cận thị đều nheo mắt như vậy.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Ồ?” Đinh Tễ suy nghĩ, nheo mắt lại. “Tôi không chú ý lắm, nhìn như thế này rõ hơn.”

“Lát nữa đi kiểm tra thị lực xem,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đợt này cậu hay thức đêm lắm.”

“Làm đồ án tốt nghiệp.” Đinh Tễ nhỏ giọng nói.

“Tôi đã nói là giúp cậu mà.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Cậu chỉ cần bảo vệ thôi là được.”

“Cảm ơn cậu nhé thần tiên.” Đinh Tễ cười, “Không có cậu là tôi không tốt nghiệp được ấy nhỉ.”

Lâm Vô Ngung nghĩ ngợi, ghé lại gần nói nhỏ: “Có phải là tôi đã quá lo lắng không?”

“Đúng vậy.” Đinh Tễ gật đầu.

“Về sau tôi sẽ chú ý.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Tôi thay đổi.”

“Đừng,” Đinh Tễ lập tức quay đầu qua nhìn anh, “Cậu không lo lắng cho tôi cậu định lo lắng cho ai?”

Lâm Vô Ngung cũng nhìn cậu: “Không phải, tôi chỉ sợ cậu cảm thấy…”

“Tôi không cảm thấy sao hết,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Tôi không cảm thấy gì cả, cậu đừng thêm vai diễn cho tôi, tôi muốn cậu lo lắng cho tôi thì cậu phải lo, phải vô cùng lo lắng.”

Lâm Vô Ngung dùng sức nhăn mày.

“Làm gì đấy?” Đinh Tễ trừng mắt nhìn anh.

“Như thế này sao?” Lâm Vô Ngung nhăn mày, “Vô cùng lo lắng thế này sao?”

Đinh Tễ dựa vào ghế, cười ha ha: “Đúng, là như vậy đấy.”

“Được.” Lâm Vô Ngung gật đầu.

“Đừng cười nữa.” Lái xe quay đầu lại, “Đưa tiền, xuống xe.”

Lâm Vô Ngung quét mã, sau khi xuống xe anh nhìn về hướng xe đi: “Hùng Đại nói tối nay ăn bữa cơm tạm biệt đầu tiên, không biết Lý Thụy Thần có tới hay không?”

“Với tính cách của cậu ta, tôi nghĩ cậu ta sẽ tới.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Chắc chắn sẽ không vì Dư Hạo Đông mà không tới ăn.”

Điện thoại của Lâm Vô Ngung vang lên, anh lấy ra nhìn thử, là Hứa Thiên Bác gọi tới, vừa mới ấn nghe còn chưa kịp nói gì đã nghe thấy giọng nói vội vã của Hứa Thiên Bác: “Hôm nay phòng ký túc bọn mày tụ tập ăn uống à?”

“Tụ tập ăn uống gì, không phải tụ tập ăn uống, chẳng nghệ thuật gì cả,” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Đây là bữa cơm tạm biệt đầu tiên.”

“Cho tao theo với.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói.

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung sửng sốt.

“Dù sao tao cũng sẽ ăn cơm tạm biệt với một số người trong phòng mày mà.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Cho tao theo cùng nhé.”

Đinh Tễ nghe ké ở bên cạnh nghe vậy rất vui vẻ: “Có phải cậu ấy gặp phải chuyện gì không?”

“Mày gặp chuyện gì hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Tao có một bữa cơm mà từ chối không được.” Hứa Thiên Bác nói, “Lát nữa bọn mày đi ăn qua nhà ăn thứ ba gọi tao với, phải lôi kéo tao đi nhất định không cho vắng mặt, được không?”

“Biết rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Được, tầm nửa tiếng nữa.”

“Nhanh lên.” Hứa Thiên Bác kết thúc cuộc gọi.

“Có lẽ là lại bị con gái quấn lấy rồi.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

“Nhất định hôm nay phải bói cho cậu ấy xem.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Sao số đào hoa của thằng nhóc này lại vượng đến vậy nhỉ? Tránh được một người lại thêm một người.”

“Hâm mộ à?” Lâm Vô Ngung lập tức hỏi.

“Không hâm mộ.” Đinh Tễ nói, “Ai cũng có chuyện của riêng mình, chuyện này có thể hâm mộ sao.”

“Cậu cảm thấy chuyện của chúng ta thế nào?” Lâm Vô Ngung hỏi.

“Rất thú vị.” Đinh Tễ giơ tay mình tới trước mặt, vừa bấm vừa cười, “Ban đầu tôi bói hoa đào của mình thực sự rất chuẩn.”

“Hả?” Lâm Vô Ngung cũng vươn tay ra, học theo điệu bộ bấm ngón tay của cậu, “Có điều có phải cậu chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ bói chuẩn không?”

“Thực sự chưa từng nghĩ,” Đinh Tễ nói, “Đâu ai ngờ được…”

“Cũng may là cậu đã bói một quẻ.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói, “Lỡ như không bói, có lẽ ông trời sẽ không sắp xếp cho tôi lên sân khấu rồi.”

“Nguy hiểm thật.” Đinh Tễ nhìn anh.

“Nguy hiểm thật.” Lâm Vô Ngung nói.

~~~ Hoàn ~~~

Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Phiên ngoại tới đây thôi ⊙▽⊙, toàn bộ câu chuyện đã kết thúc rồi, hi vọng mỗi đôi đều có thế giới hạnh phúc của riêng mình.

Yêu các bạn! Mấy ngày nữa sẽ đào hố mới, hẹn gặp lại các bạn ở hố tiếp theo, moa~~⊙▽⊙

Editor có lời muốn nói: Lại hoàn thêm được bộ nữa rồi *tung bông*. Muốn viết cảm nghĩ thật dài nhưng mà lại dốt văn quá nên chẳng viết được gì. Chỉ muốn nói cảm ơn với tác giả đã viết bộ truyện này, cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi và sửa lỗi chính tả trong suốt thời gian qua ạ ^^. Hi vọng còn có thể gặp lại mọi người trong các hố tiếp theo. Chúc mọi người đọc truyện vui vẻ.


End file.
